Respuestas: El Inicio
by Dikana
Summary: Semi AU, remake de mi viejo fic Respuestas. Para los que aún busquen respuestas alternativas sobre el pasado de los Potter. 100x100 Merodeadores.
1. El inicio

N/A: ¡Hola de nuevo a todos mis lectores! Ya ven que Dikana… ¡ha renacido, muajajaja! nn Después de meses y meses de larga espera en los que una servidora desapareció del mapa, aquí estoy de vuelta con mi humilde fic, esta vez con toda la intención de terminarlo, si Dios quiere. He intentado mantener el contacto con la mayoría de mis lectores veteranos, así que supongo que todos sabrán ya de una forma u otra todo lo que ha pasado en el último año: bloqueo de escritor, me borraron el fic, perdí las ganas de seguir escribiendo… Pero en su día les prometí que, por mis narices, Respuestas (R) seguiría hasta el fin, y aquí estoy para cumplir mi promesa. Les presento de nuevo a R, totalmente corregido y remasterizado sólo para ustedes, en un remake que estoy llevando a cabo con todas mis ganas para poder ofrecerles lo mejor de mí. Es la historia original con algunos retoques que espero hagan las delicias de los lectores que tanto han esperado mi vuelta. Gracias por seguir ahí y por todo su apoyo, perdonen una vez más por la espera y deseo de todo corazón que haya valido la pena.

Si eres nuevo aquí y no conoces la versión anterior de R, entonces mejor ignora todos los desvaríos de esta loca autora en el párrafo anterior y disfruta el fic, quiero trabajar duro para no decepcionar a nadie nn

¿A quién voy a dedicar esto? Pues, obviamente y con todo mi cariño, a todos los lectores veteranos que han soportado mis demencias, mis tardanzas y mis capítulos kilométricos a lo largo de estos años, que me vieron desaparecer a mí y a mi fic y aún así mantuvieron la esperanza de que volvería. A todos los que me han escrito, dándome su apoyo, en estos últimos meses tan complicados para mí. A todos los que se emocionaron cuando les dije que volvía. A todos los que se acababan de incorporar a R cuando me lo borraron y a todos los que no pudieron hacerlo y lo buscaron por Internet. Quiero dedicárselo a mi querida Phoenix.G.Fawkes, mi lectora más veterana, a Lindalawen, por su ayuda a la hora de buscar soluciones, a Elsa y Vera por seguir al pie del cañón, a todo el Sirius Fan Club y a todos, todos los demás. Demasiada gente querida para mí, no quiero alargarme más o me pondré aún más emotiva. Son estupendos, en serio, no merezco tanto. Esta nueva versión ha salido adelante sólo gracias a sus ánimos, así que… ¡va por ustedes! nn

No me enrollo más, ya me conocen, juju… Me despido y les dejo con el fic, después de tantísimo tiempo. ¡Que lo disfruten!

ADVERTENCIA: esto es un AU ambientado en la época de los Merodeadores, Respuestas tiene ya casi cuatro años, empecé a escribirlo antes de la publicación de la Orden del Fénix y en su mayor parte está basado en los rumores que corrían en aquella época sobre el libro 5º. En consecuencia, pocas cosas te vas a encontrar aquí que tengan que ver con la línea argumental que ha seguido JK Rowling en los últimos dos libros. Ni Mundungus Fletcher ni Arabella Figg son como nos los ha pintado JK, y bueno… resumiendo, no te fíes, porque si eres nuevo en R no sabes con lo que te puedes encontrar, jeje… Recuerdo también el formato del fic: cada capítulo es la respuesta a una pregunta referente al pasado de los Potter, de ésas que circulaban por los foros cuando la OdF aún no había salido. No me importa que algunas de esas preguntas hayan sido ya contestadas, repito que esto es un AU, especial para quienes busquen alternativas. Y a los que ya me conocen, sólo decirles:

¡A leer!

--------------

RESPUESTAS

1ª pregunta: ¿Cómo se conocieron los Merodeadores?

"El Inicio"

La estación de King's Cross siempre estaba llena a rebosar de gente. Algo, cuando menos, bastante normal, si se tenía en cuenta que era uno de los principales puntos de comunicación de Londres. Pero el día 1 de septiembre, no se sabía por qué, en medio del tumulto habitual, siempre solían suceder cosas que cualquier persona corriente calificaría de curiosas, raras o incluso anormales. La estación se llenaba de un ambiente especial, como si una extraña magia flotara en el aire, impregnándolo de una ansiedad y agitación diferentes a la del resto del año. Y siempre ocurría lo mismo, sin faltar, ese día señalado, alrededor de las 11 de la mañana.

Eran aproximadamente las 10:40 a.m. del 1 de septiembre de 1968, cuando uno de esos sucesos "fuera de lo común" llamó la atención de un par de ejecutivos que se dirigían a su trabajo, y que sin embargo pareció pasar inadvertido por el resto de la multitud: cuando se disponían a salir por la entrada principal de la estación, fueron casi arrollados por dos críos de no más de 11 años que estaban entrando en esos momentos. Después del choque, ambos niños se disculparon con enormes y radiantes sonrisas, y se alejaron arrastrando sendos baúles, casi más grandes que ellos mismos, como si aquello fuese lo más normal del mundo. Uno de los dos, además, llevaba debajo del brazo una jaula con una preciosa lechuza parda dentro. Los ejecutivos abandonaron King's Cross entre murmullos aturdidos y con los ojos muy redondos.

Detrás de los niños, con un aire mucho más sereno y discreto, apareció también una pareja, la mujer tomando del brazo al hombre, en obvia actitud matrimonial. Y, aunque tenían pinta de venir hablando en plan despreocupado sobre cualquier trivialidad, algo en sus rostros decía que ni el tono de conversación era tan ligero, ni el tema tan casual.

-… todo eso está muy bien, cariño, y parece que por fin estamos de acuerdo en que sería conveniente empezar a moverse, pero eso no implica necesariamente que las medidas que está tomando el ministro sean las más adecuadas –decía el hombre en voz baja, su ceño repentinamente fruncido mientras sus ojos, de un claro color azul, se mantenían fijos en los dos niños que correteaban a varios metros de distancia, intentando conseguir unos carritos para llevar los baúles.

-¿Y qué se supone que vais a hacer entonces? –replicó ella, mirándolo con preocupación-. Puede que Adam no tenga muy buena visión de conjunto, Izzy, pero él es el ministro y llevarle la contraria o tocarle mucho las narices no os traerá más que problemas. Está demasiado influenciado por las antiguas familias de sangre pura y siempre van a ser ellas quienes lleven la voz cantante, aunque no tengan razón. Ya pasó lo mismo hace 18 años con lo de Jonathan, cuando Johnny intentó que…

-No es lo mismo, Andraia –la interrumpió su marido, frunciendo el ceño aún más, todavía vigilando a los chicos-. Esto es completamente diferente. Hay momentos en los que… -paró un segundo, mordiéndose el labio inferior-. Hay momentos en los que es necesario hacer todo lo que esté en nuestras manos para defendernos, aunque los demás no nos crean o piensen que somos unos exagerados.

Los oscuros ojos azules de la mujer se agrandaron poco a poco.

-Izzy… -empezó-. ¿Me estás diciendo que pensáis actuar al margen del Ministerio?

La mirada del hombre se apartó por fin de los muchachos y se clavó en los ojos de su esposa con seriedad.

-Dumbledore opina que, si el ministro no toma las medidas necesarias para combatir este asunto, sí, va a ser conveniente empezar a buscar otras alternativas.

-¿Otras alternativas? –la boca de Andraia se abrió y volvió a cerrarse, estupefacta-. ¿Os habéis vuelto locos? ¿No os dais cuenta de que podéis meteros en infinidad de problemas? ¡Si a Adam se le cruzan los cables, es capaz incluso de acusaros de sedición, o ve tú a saber qué otra idiotez por el estilo!

La expresión seria de Izzy se disolvió inmediatamente ante la cara de su mujer y no pudo evitar soltar una estruendosa carcajada que hizo voltear la vista de varias personas cercanas. Ella lo miró furiosa, asestándole un fuerte golpe en el brazo.

-¡Te lo advierto, Issimus Black! –protestó-. ¡Ni te atrevas a reírte de mí!

-Oh, Andraia, cariño… ¿crees que vamos a alzarnos contra el Gobierno, o algo así? Vale que la ilusión de mi vida siempre ha sido dominar el mundo, pero no soy tan radical –la diversión chispeaba en sus ojos claros, el tono de broma patente en su voz. Con un suspiro, buscó de nuevo a los niños con la vista-. De momento no vamos a hacer nada, pero de todas formas el viejo grupo debía reunirse… Aunque sólo sea para comentar la situación actual y ver cómo prepararnos. Por ahora basta con que nosotros mismos estemos más alerta –su rostro se ensombreció-. He hablado con Icarus. Él y Melpómene están preocupados por su chica, porque este año empieza en Hogwarts también. Temen que pueda ocurrirle algo, Mel dice que lleva años sintiéndose vigilada, y eso no es buena señal.

-Pero su hija no…

-Ya, ya lo sé, Andraia, pero aún así es mejor tomar precauciones. Ahora que los niños van a empezar el colegio…

Izzy dejó la frase en el aire y volvió a suspirar. Parecía cansado, a pesar de que se esforzaba por disimularlo. Andraia suspiró también y siguió la mirada de su marido hasta encontrar a su hijo y al mejor amigo de éste. Ambos parecían haber formado un pequeño tumulto a la hora de coger los carritos, porque estaban rodeados de un corrillo de gente y no hacían más que pedir disculpas, inclinándose al estilo oriental. El retoño del matrimonio Black, además, sujetaba fuertemente a su espalda la jaula de la lechuza, en un absurdo intento de ocultarla ante los ojos de cuantos los observaban, algo que quizá hubiese surtido efecto si no fuera porque el bicho no hacía más que chillar, agitando las alas y esparciendo plumas por todas partes. Izzy rió en un murmullo ante la escena, pero Andraia arrugó la frente.

-¿Por qué no ha venido Johnny a despedir a James? –le preguntó a su marido.

La risita de Izzy se esfumó.

-Dijo que estaba demasiado ocupado preparando la reunión de esta mañana –contestó, contrayendo los labios en una mueca molesta.

Andraia chasqueó la lengua con reprobación.

-¿Demasiado ocupado para ver a su hijo? –gruñó. Pero, al no obtener respuesta, añadió-: ¿Es que la reunión tenía que ser hoy precisamente?

-Sí –asintió Izzy-. Aprovechamos que todos tienen que venir a Londres a traer a los niños a King's Cross, así es menos sospechoso. Casi todos viven por aquí cerca, pero Icarus y Mel vienen desde Kent, igual que Zephirus y Selene. Y no es fácil poder contar con la presencia de Jonathan, porque el Ministerio todavía controla mucho sus movimientos y, siempre que se desplaza desde Irlanda, llama la atención. No sería conveniente que Adam se enterara de que estamos teniendo un contacto especial con él. Es una suerte que su chica también empiece en Hogwarts este año…

-¿Y Dumbledore? Él también debería estar presente, ¿no? ¿Cómo va a estar si tiene que ocuparse de abrir el año escolar?

Izzy le dedicó una sonrisita indulgente, sus ojos de nuevo brillantes por la diversión.

-Vida, la reunión es por la mañana, el tren no llega a Hogsmeade hasta por la noche. Creo que Dumbledore tiene tiempo de sobra de aparecerse allí en un par de segundos, o de coger un traslador.

Andraia le dedicó una mirada envenenada.

-Vale, vale –refunfuñó, apartándose con un gesto molesto la espesa y ondulada mata de cabello caoba, que caía suelta hasta más de la mitad de su espalda-. Lo comprendo, pero la excusa de Johnny sigue sin parecerme aceptable. Al menos podría haber venido a cenar anoche para pasar un rato con su hijo, en vez de mandarle a última hora esa ridícula nota de "Pásatelo bien y estudia mucho" –el tono de Andraia cambió al decir eso, como cuando un niño cambia de voz para hacerle burla a otro-. ¿Te fijaste en la cara que se le quedó a James?

-Por supuesto que me fijé… -murmuró Izzy sombríamente.

-Ahora que va a pasar 9 meses sin verlo siquiera espero que aproveche el tiempo para reflexionar sobre esta actitud que tiene con respecto al chico, no sé en qué demonios está pensando realmente…

-Bueno, si él no aprovecha su tiempo para reflexionar, yo aprovecharé el mío para darle una somanta de palos –atajó Izzy con rotundidad-. Johnny se está comportando como un imbécil, cariño, y si no se da cuenta por sí mismo vamos a tener que empezar a hacérselo comprender –se interrumpió para mirar el reloj-. Se está haciendo tarde, tengo que irme ya, ¿qué andan haciendo esos dos? ¡Van a terminar causando una conmoción! –a pesar de su expresión de reproche, sus ojos seguían brillando con esa chispa de humor tan característica en él. Miró a su esposa enarcando las cejas-. ¿Por qué no te vienes tú también a la reunión? Selene no va a estar porque tiene que quedarse con el bebé, pero…

-No, no, Izzy, ya me gustaría, pero no puedo –resopló ella-. Si Zephirus va a estar en la reunión y Selene aún está de baja por el resfriado de la pequeña, el único que queda al mando del Observatorio en Dover es Dedalus y, como comprenderás, no puedo permitirme perderlo de vista…

-¿Dedalus Diggle? ¿Ese aprendiz recién salido de Hogwarts? –Andraia asintió con la cabeza e Izzy no pudo contener otra sonrisa-. Sí, ahora entiendo a lo que te refieres…

La conversación fue abruptamente interrumpida cuando Izzy se apresuró a rodear la cintura de su esposa con un brazo, atrayéndola hacia él con brusquedad y evitando así que fuese atropellada por el carrito descontrolado de su hijo, que venía corriendo desde la otra punta del enorme hall. El chico derrapó, haciendo que el baúl se tambaleara peligrosamente, y la jaula de la lechuza salió disparada por los aires. En un desesperado intento por agarrarla antes de que cayera, se lanzó a cogerla con los brazos extendidos y terminó estrellándose de bruces contra el suelo, con la jaula entre las manos y el animal chillando con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones.

-¡Sirius! –exclamó Andraia, y se apresuró a acudir en su ayuda.

Dos segundos después apareció el otro muchacho, que estaba teniendo dificultades para empujar su carrito debido al descomunal ataque de risa que le tenía doblado por la mitad. Para ese entonces, la mitad de los ocupantes del hall los estaba mirando.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –inquirió Izzy, mirando a James con las cejas enarcadas.

El aludido intentó controlarse para contestar, pero, cuando por fin consiguió reprimir un poco su risa, sólo pudo decir:

-Deberían encerrar a Sirius por poner en peligro el Estatuto Internacional del Secreto de los Brujos.

Y estalló en carcajadas otra vez.

Izzy suspiró una vez más, poniendo los ojos en blanco y conteniendo las ganas de reírse él también. Cuando Sirius se puso en pie, con el rostro colorado y el lacio pelo negro de punta, miró con odio a la lechuza y sacudió la jaula furiosamente.

-¡Tú! –rugía-. ¡Bicho asqueroso! ¡Ésta me la pagas, como que me llamo Sirius Black! ¡Voy a sacrificarte en cuanto lleguemos a Hogwarts!

-¡Sirius! –volvió a exclamar Andraia, y miró escandalizada a su marido cuando notó que éste se había unido a las carcajadas de James.

-¿Pero qué… qué rayos os ha pasado? –preguntó como pudo Izzy, secándose los ojos.

-¡Ha sido culpa de este bicho! ¡Íbamos a coger los carritos y se puso a chillar como una energúmena! ¡Todo el mundo se nos ha quedado mirando como si fuésemos extraterrestres!

-Es normal que chillara –intervino James, recuperando un poco la compostura, mientras se quitaba las gafas para pasarse una mano por los ojos-. Sólo a ti se te ocurre dejar la jaula en el suelo, en un sitio lleno hasta los topes de gente. Alguien la pateó sin querer y la pobre Ween se fue rodando tres metros más allá, empujada de un lado a otro por toda la peña que pasaba. Me extraña que no le haya dado un ataque cardiaco.

Izzy rió otra vez y Andraia puso los ojos en blanco, con cara de resignación.

-Anda, trae aquí, salvaje –le dijo a su hijo, quitándole la jaula de las manos. Con mucho cuidado, abrió la portezuela y metió su mano de largos y finos dedos en el interior para acariciar con cariño la cabeza del animal. En el acto, la lechuza dejó de chillar y se calmó notablemente, aunque aún se notaba su respiración agitada-. Ahí la tienes, no creo que te dé más problemas.

-¿Cómo has hecho eso? –se impresionó Sirius, mirando a su madre con inocente admiración.

-Se llama delicadeza –replicó Andraia, haciendo una mueca-. Lo contrario de bestialidad, que es lo que tú has heredado de tu padre…

-¡Eh! –protestó Izzy, con aire digno-. ¡No es bestialidad! Yo más bien lo llamaría… actitud entusiasta que suele desembocar en despiste accidentado.

James volvió a reír y Andraia golpeó de nuevo a su marido en el brazo, a pesar de la sonrisa que adornaba sus labios. Sirius refunfuñó algo ininteligible y depositó con sumo cuidado la jaula sobre su baúl.

-Bien, monstruitos, venid aquí, que ya llego tarde a una reunión en la oficina –entonó Izzy, extendiendo los brazos para estrechar a ambos niños a la vez.

Sirius alzó la vista en el acto, sorprendido.

-¿Ya te vas? –inquirió, con clara decepción en la voz-. Pensé que te quedarías para ver salir el tren…

-No puedo, hijo, tengo que llegar al Ministerio antes de las 11 –atrapó a Sirius con un brazo y a James con el otro, estrujándolos con fuerza un momento, hasta que los niños se quejaron de asfixia y demás sandeces. Riendo divertido, los volvió a soltar, mirando primero a uno y luego a otro-. No destruyáis el colegio, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Nosotros? –entonaron a la vez, en perfecta y sincronizada inocencia.

Izzy rió, revolvió el ya de por sí revuelto pelo de James, limpió una mancha de polvo de la nariz de Sirius y, volviéndose hacia Andraia, la besó ligeramente en los labios.

-Hasta la noche, cariño. Y hasta el verano, enanos. Espero que no os expulsen en vuestro primer año. ¡Qué os lo paséis bien!

El hombre abandonó la estación entre exclamaciones de "¡Adiós, papá!" y "¡Hasta pronto, tío Izzy!". Luego, Andraia se hizo cargo.

-Venga, mis bebés, que vais a llegar tarde.

-¡Mamá! –rezongó en el acto Sirius-. ¡No somos bebés!

-Uf, como si lo fueras –fastidió ella, tirándole cariñosamente de una oreja. Se acuclilló ante ellos y les miró embelesada-. Ahhh, mis pequeñitos ya van a empezar Hogwarts… y parece que fue ayer cuando todavía mojaban los pañales…

Sirius puso cara de pocos amigos, pero James soltó una risita. Sabía de sobra que Andraia hablaba así para molestar a su hijo.

-… pero en fin, el tiempo no se detiene por nadie –seguía la mujer, llevándose una mano al pecho dramáticamente.

-Mamá… -gruñó Sirius, mirándola con los ojos entornados. Unos ojos que había heredado de ella, oscuros y azules como el cielo del anochecer.

-Vale, vale –rió la mujer. Los miró sonriente-. Cuidaos mucho en Hogwarts, ¿de acuerdo? Y no os metáis en líos, por favor…

-Madre, creo que eso es como pedirle peras al olmo…

-O piñas al picotero…

-O naranjas al manzano…

-Me conformo con que no os expulsen –atajó ella, que preveía el desplaye de ingenio de _sus niños_-. Y con que nadie resulte herido de gravedad o muerto.

-¡Pero tía! –exclamó esta vez James-. ¿Por quién nos tomas?

-Me abstengo de contestar –bromeó ella, viendo el brillo travieso en los ojos de ambos muchachos-. Sirius, quiero que cuides de esa lechuza, que la trates con cariño y que te encargues de que no le falte na…

-Sí, sí, mamá, no te preocupes –la cortó él, con un gesto.

-Seguro que el pobre animal huye durante la primera semana… -murmuró James, divertido-. Con semejante amo, yo también pondría pies en polvorosa… ¡Ay! –se volvió hacia Sirius con cara de reproche por el pisotón que acababa de recibir.

-Te lo mereces por bocazas. Seguro que tú no podría tener jamás mascota. Eres tan lerdo que se te moriría de hambre… ¡Eh! –el pisoteado esta vez fue Sirius.

-Niños, niños… -terció Andraia-. Ya vale de tonterías, tenéis que coger un tren –sujetó la cara de su hijo entre las manos para plantarle un beso en la frente y después repitió la operación con James-. Procurad aprender el significado de "diversión sana".

-Creo que esa asignatura la dan en séptimo –James fingió una actitud pensativa.

-Sí, en el último trimestre de clases –completó Sirius-. Aunque, con los EXTASIS, más que "diversión sana" vamos a aprender el significado de "histeria aguda"…

Andraia rió.

-Sois imposibles –dijo, negando con la cabeza-, pero os voy a echar mucho de menos. Escribidnos en cuando lleguéis, ¿vale?

-Descuida, tía Andry.

-Mamá –Sirius se tornó serio-, ¿es que tú tampoco te quedas hasta que se vaya el tren?

-No puedo, cariño. Hoy estoy yo sola en el Observatorio porque mis compañeros de trabajo tenían otros compromisos. Voy a aprovechar que ahí enfrente hay unos servicios para pasar y desaparecerme…

Sirius puso cara de decepción, pero no dijo nada más. Andraia volvió a besarlos, se encargó de peinar con los dedos el pelo de Sirius (desoyendo las protestas de éste) le colocó mejor la ropa a James y, tras las últimas recomendaciones de rigor, se despidió y se marchó con paso rápido hacia los servicios de la estación. Por un momento, ninguno de los niños se movió, viendo cómo la mujer se alejaba, hasta que Sirius dejó escapar un hondo suspiro de resignación.

-¡Bah! De verdad, qué asco empezar el colegio ahora…

-Sirius, no seas fantasma… -replicó su mejor amigo, sonriendo-. Llevas esperando el comienzo del curso todo el verano. Si lo que te da pena es separarte de tus padres…

-¡Ja! Demuéstralo.

-Mmmfm… -James enarcó una ceja, pero prefirió tragarse los comentarios.

Y, sin más, James Potter y Sirius Black echaron a andar con aire aburrido por la estación de King's Cross, de camino a los andenes, empujando los carritos con sus respectivos baúles y la lechuza parda, que ahora dormitaba cómoda y silenciosamente instalada ante las narices de su dueño.

-¿No te da la impresión de que seguimos llamando un poco la atención? –preguntó Sirius, divertido, al notar que una pareja de ancianos se los quedaba mirando al pasar, cuchicheando entre ellos.

-Bueno –resopló James-, visto lo visto, en el peor de los casos podemos soltarles a Ween. Con lo agresiva que se pone, seguro que nos defiende…

-Sí, claro… Otro ataque de histeria como el que le ha dado antes, y seguro que nos arrestan por disturbios contra la comunidad –se inclinó un poco y observó la lechuza, que escondía la cabeza bajo el ala-. Me gustaría saber cómo ha conseguido mamá calmarla… ¿Crees de veras que esta cosa podrá hacer algo productivo?

Hacía apenas una semana que la tenían y era obvio que Sirius no se fiaba demasiado de ella.

-Yo creo que está loca –comentó seriamente James-. Pero eso no está tan mal, así hace juego con su amo…

-Ja-ja –entonó Sirius, sarcástico-. Si lo llego a saber me compro otro bicho…

-Hombre, si te sale defectuosa, ve a cambiarla.

-Sí, me presento allí y le digo a la tipa esa: "Escuche, esta lechuza está estropeada, supongo que el arreglo me saldrá gratis, porque entra en la garantía, ¿no?". Completamente racional. Seguro que al próximo al que meten en una jaula es a mí…

El tono hastiado del joven Black no pasó desapercibido para su mejor amigo.

-¿Qué pasa, Sirius? ¿En serio te ha jorobado tanto el numerito con Ween de hace un rato? Vamos, no seas…

-Lo que me joroba es que mis padres nos hayan dejado aquí solos, en medio de todos los muggles –lo interrumpió él-. Al menos podrían habernos acompañado hasta el andén, digo yo. Vale que tengan trabajo, pero es nuestro primer año en Hogwarts y… maldita sea, me hubiese gustado que se quedaran con nosotros hasta que saliera el tren, ¿es mucho pedir? ¡Qué se esperen los de la oficina! Todo el mundo tiene que traer a sus hijos para que cojan el Expreso, ¿no se supone que la jornada laboral hoy no empieza hasta pasado el mediodía? ¿Quién demonios trabaja el 1 de septiembre?

James se quedó callado. Se le ocurrían montones de respuestas del estilo "Parece ser que el único que trabaja hoy es mi padre", o "Al menos tus padres se han dignado a traerte hasta la estación para despedirse de ti", pero juzgó más conveniente morderse la lengua. A veces Sirius hablaba sin pensar, pero no con mala intención, y a él nunca le gustaba replicar nada que pudiera hacerle sentir culpable por sus meteduras de pata. Se obligó a sí mismo a dejar de pensar en eso y esbozó una traviesa sonrisa.

-¡Ajá!, y ahora me dirás que no vas a echarlos de menos y que para nada te entristece separarte de ellos hasta el verano, ¿verdad? –Sirius compuso una mueca, la que siempre hacía cuando era descubierto, y James se echó a reír-. ¡Eres un predecible! Y un mentiroso también… ¡Mierda!, se me olvidó darles las gracias por dejar que me quedara en tu casa en verano –murmuró de repente, más para sí mismo que para Sirius, chasqueando los dedos con fastidio-. Y, bueno, no los culpes por dejarnos en la entrada, tía Andry no puede dejar solo el Observatorio y, después de todo, parece que hay mucho jaleo en el Ministerio, ¿no?

-Por lo que se ve, siempre hay jaleo en el Ministerio –resopló Sirius-. ¿No te has dado cuenta de que han venido todo el camino cuchicheando cosas? Supongo que esa reunión de hoy es importante, a fin de cuentas… Pero bueno, cuando lleguemos a Hogwarts les enviaremos una nota, así probaremos a Ween. Espero que no se pierda por el camino…

-Si no confías más en ella, la vas a traumatizar –bromeó James.

-Bien, a ver si se traumatiza del todo y me compro un _crup_ en su lugar…

-¡Oh, vamos! –renegó el muchacho de gafas-. Deja de fastidiar ya con lo del crup, ¿quieres?, eres un pesado, tío Izzy te dijo claramente que si no demostrabas más responsabilidad…

-¡¿Qué responsabilidad se necesita para cuidar de un PERRO?!

-… a la hora de vigilar al animal para que no se descontrolara…

-¡Sólo es un perro! Y los perros sólo comen, duermen, a veces hay que lavarlos…

-… no te conseguiría la licencia para tener uno en casa, mucho menos para poder llevarlo a Hogwarts…

-¡Soy perfectamente capaz de criar un crup!

-… porque se vuelven muy agresivos con los muggles y…

-¡Yo podría haberlo controlado!

-… por eso te compraron un bicho más neutro y menos problemático, es decir, a Ween –terminó James. Miró a su amigo con aburrimiento-. Sirius, me da que no vas a tener un crup en tu vida, acéptalo, es demasiada responsabilidad, y creo que tu sentido de la responsabilidad brilla por su ausencia.

-Ja-ja –entonó nuevamente Sirius, irónico-. Cuando vuelva de Hogwarts con una hoja de actitud intachable y se la restriegue a mi madre por las narices, veremos si me compran o no el crup.

James soltó tal carcajada que una mujer que pasaba por su lado dio un brinco, asustada.

-Hermano, eso no te lo crees ni tú, mejor que te vayas haciendo a la idea de que nunca vas a tener un perro, a no ser que tú mismo te transformes en uno… Mira, ya llagamos –los amigos se detuvieron-. Éste es el andén 9 y aquél es el 10… ¿Te acuerdas de las instrucciones de tío Izzy para pasar al andén 9 y ¾?

Sirius encontró en ésta la ocasión perfecta para vengarse. Con una sonrisa maliciosa y cierto aire de superioridad que interpretaba a la perfección, dirigió una mirada condescendiente a su mejor amigo.

-James, tengo la impresión de que tu cerebro brilla por su ausencia –se burló, imitando un tono mojigato-. Un mago que no sabe entrar al andén 9 y ¾ es una vergüenza para la comunidad mágica…

-Muy bien… –contestó James, enarcando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos.

-… ¿qué tipo de enseñanza recibirán las generaciones futuras teniendo a gentuza como tú de ejemplo? ¡Todos nos saldrán idiotizados…!

-Sirius… -James puso los ojos en blanco.

-… pero ya te lo decía yo cuando éramos pequeños, que no te comieras ese pienso especial que tía Grace le echaba a los _puffskeins_ que criaba en el cobertizo…

-Sirius, van a dar las 11…

-… nunca me hiciste caso y aquí está el resultado: obviamente, toda esa porquería te causó un grave trastorno psicológico y dentro de unos años terminarás como un vegetal comiendo papilla de maicena y…

-¡Vale ya, ¿quieres?! –espetó James, sacudiéndole-. ¡Vamos a perder el tren por una estupidez, inútil!

-Vale, vale… Qué poco sentido del humor –Sirius miró a su alrededor rápidamente y se colocó en posición de echar a correr-. Sígueme, lumbreras.

Black aprovechó un momento de distracción general y echó a correr hacia la barrera que separaba ambos andenes. En un segundo desapareció.

-Muy bien, mensaje captado –murmuró James, suspirando con cansancio.

Esperó unos segundos y siguió a Sirius a través de la barrera. Justo antes del choque, el mundo convencional desapareció a sus espaldas y frente a él surgió un andén completamente nuevo, por el que circulaban montones de magos, acompañando a sus hijos al tren que les llevaría al colegio de Magia y Hechicería más famoso de Gran Bretaña: Hogwarts.

James tuvo que frenar abruptamente su carrera y derrapó con estruendo al intentar detenerse para no atropellar a una muchacha que estaba pasando por delante de él. Con unos reflejos más que considerables, el niño se inclinó hacia delante para impedir que el baúl saliese disparado. Y la niña, que debía tener más o menos su edad, se apartó de un salto, con los reflejos bastante desarrollados también, llevándose una mano al corazón y mirándolo con el susto reflejado en la cara.

-Lo… lo siento –murmuró James, con el pulso acelerado, sintiendo que enrojecía de vergüenza al oír por detrás de él la risita socarrona de Sirius.

Pasada la impresión inicial, la chica se tranquilizó e incluso le dedicó una sonrisa, tímida y algo nerviosa. Tenía los ojos oscuros.

-No pasa nada –contestó. Su voz era suave, típica de ese tipo de personas que no suelen enfadarse-. Siento haber pasado por delante de la entrada sin fijarme. Disculpa.

-Para nada, discúlpame tú a mí por no ir más despacio.

Con una última sonrisa y una inclinación de cabeza, la chica agarró de nuevo su baúl, se reunió con otras dos niñas que iban con ella (y que se habían quedado mirando a James con curiosidad) y se alejó, ondeando al viento su larga y lisa melena color trigo.

-¿Ligando ya a estas alturas, Jamie? –entonó detrás de él su amigo, con un tono demasiado familiar.

James se volvió hacia Sirius, que le esperaba junto a la entrada, y compuso una mueca.

-Aunque atropellar a la chica en cuestión no es la mejor forma de ligártela, si me permites que te lo diga… -siguió Black, que parecía estar divirtiéndose de lo lindo.

-¿Nunca te cansas de hacer el payaso?

-No.

-Lo suponía…

-Venga, deja de arrasar con los pobres estudiantes y vamos al tren.

Y ambos amigos se abrieron paso entre la masa de gente.

El joven Potter no pudo evitar echar un vistazo a su alrededor, intentando quedarse con las caras de algunos de los estudiantes que, desde ese momento, se convertirían en sus compañeros de vida. La niña que casi había atropellado y sus dos compañeras estaban subiendo a uno de los vagones, ayudadas por otros chicos que parecían algo más mayores. Un grupo de pelirrojos adolescentes, tres chicos y una chica, cerca de la puerta de otro vagón, reían y bromeaban antes de abordar: la chica y el chico más alto, que llevaba una insignia de prefecto en el pecho, iban cogidos de la mano. Otro muchacho, también de los cursos superiores, cuyo pelo rubio platino destacaba bajo los rayos del sol, cuchicheaba maliciosamente con otros dos tipos que parecían gorilas, y pronto se les unieron dos chicos más. Una chica de unos 15 años, también con el pelo platino, y la niña morena que iba con ella se les quedaron mirando, a él y a Sirius, desde varios metros más allá, entre el gentío, y James vio perfectamente cómo arrugaban la nariz con desagrado. Muy cerca de ellos, un niño bajito de su edad abrazaba a su hermana de no más de 3 ó 4 años, mientras su madre lloriqueaba de emoción y el padre sonreía. James se quedó un momento observando a esa familia, y de repente le invadió la nostalgia.

Sirius y él eran amigos desde antes de que pudieran recordar. Se habían criado juntos, siempre habían estado muy unidos y prácticamente se trataban como hermanos. Ambos habían cumplido 11 años la pasada primavera y estaban a punto de empezar su primer año en Hogwarts, los dos a la vez, como siempre habían planeado. Con Sirius, James nunca se había sentido solo, y sabía que no se sentiría así jamás, pero… Sus pensamientos fueron bruscamente interrumpidos cuando el padre de aquella familia levantó la vista de improviso y sus ojos, pequeños y oscuros, se cruzaron con los de James. Tras un segundo de sorpresa por descubrirse observado, sonrió afablemente y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza. Tenía aspecto de ser un buen hombre, de estatura baja y complexión gruesa.

James apartó la vista, cohibido, y se dispuso a subir al vagón para ayudar a Sirius con los baúles. No se podía quejar. John Potter e Issimus Black habían sido muy buenos amigos durante su infancia, y parecían haberle transmitido esa fuerte amistad a sus hijos. En consecuencia, James sentía que la familia Black era su propia familia. Los padres de Sirius eran como sus tíos. Técnicamente, no había estado solo en ese día tan importante para él, porque su _familia_ le había acompañado. Pero ahí, en ese instante, no pudo evitar desear que hubiese sido su propio padre quién lo abrazara antes de subirse al tren…

-¡JAMIE!

El susodicho reaccionó de golpe.

-¡No chilles! –regañó-. ¿Qué rayos te pasa?

-Bueno –Sirius enarcó las cejas, mirándolo desde el andén con los brazos en jarras-, después de llevar cinco minutos hablándote y comprender que estás en la inopia, empezaba a preguntarme si no sería cierta mi predicción sobre el pienso de los puffskeins de tu madre y te habrías vuelto autista…

-Deja de decir estupideces, sólo estaba pensando…

-Ah, claro, por eso ponías esa expresión de sufrimiento, ¿no?

James lo fulminó con la mirada. A veces Sirius podía tener la misma sutileza que una arpía devoradora de niños.

-Mejor cierra la boca, ¿quieres? Anda, pásame ahora mi baúl –pidió, extendiendo los brazos hacia su amigo.

-Espera –resopló él, cargando el baúl con dificultad-. ¡Dios, James! ¿Qué demonios llevas aquí? ¿Un cadáver?

-No, uno no, veinte. Ya vale de idioteces, vamos, pásamelo.

Entre los dos subieron el trasto al vagón, pero, cuando James le ofreció la mano a su amigo para ayudarlo a subir, un grito agudo los sobresaltó a ambos. Una niña, justo detrás de Sirius, le pegaba furiosas patadas a su baúl mientras agitaba una mano violentamente, soplándosela. Los amigos intercambiaron miradas extrañadas.

-Ehhh… Disculpa –intervino Sirius, acercándose a ella.

-¡¿QUÉ?! –chilló la chica, mirándolo con cara de asesina.

Sirius se apartó de un salto, asustado, mientras James disimulaba una sonrisa con la mano, recuperando inmediatamente el humor.

-¿T-te… encuentras bien? –inquirió Black, aún con miedo de que la muchacha le arrancase la cabeza de un mordisco.

Ella lo miró de arriba abajo y pareció calmarse un poco. Se irguió con un suspiro y sonrió. Era bastante alta, más o menos de la misma altura que ellos, con grandes ojos azul oscuro y largo pelo negro que le caía en cascada por la espalda, rizado con tanta saña que ocupaba el doble del tamaño de su cabeza. La piel tostada y los rasgos redondeados de su rostro le hicieron pensar a James que no era inglesa, o que, al menos, sus antepasados no eran del norte. Tenía demasiada pinta _mediterránea_.

-Sí, es sólo que… me he pillado la mano –aclaró la chica, incómoda-. Mis padres acaban de irse y no lo puedo cargar sola…

-No hay problema –la interrumpió inmediatamente Sirius, dedicándole una sonrisa brillante-. Nosotros te ayudaremos con él, ¿no, Jamie?

-Desde luego –contestó Potter, sonriendo. Como ya había presupuesto, se avecinaba un impresionante despliegue de encanto con el que su mejor amigo pretendía deslumbrar a la desconocida. "Siempre igual", pensó, reprimiendo el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco-. Pero preferiría que dejaras ya lo del _Jamie_.

-Sí, sí, muy bien. Bueno, pásame el baúl… emmm… ¿cómo te llamas?

-Belle –contestó la chica con una sonrisa nada tímida. Al parecer, su carácter competía con el del propio Sirius-. Y vosotros sois…

-Soy Sirius –contestó éste-. Y él es James.

El nombrado saludó a la chica con un gesto de la mano, reprimiendo la risa. Ver a Black lucirse de aquella forma siempre terminaba provocándole "ataques de hilaridad", como solía llamarlos Izzy, que siempre disfrutaba hablando de la forma más rebuscada posible.

Belle los miró a ambos detenidamente. Los dos eran delgaduchos, James un poco más bajo que su compañero y con un aspecto más despistado y ausente, casi soñador (a Sirius se le veía más pícaro) Era evidente que Sirius se había molestado en peinar su lacio cabello negro, que caía con cierta elegancia sobre su frente, pero James no parecía haberlo intentado en su vida, ya que lo tenía completamente revuelto y despeinado. Los ojos de Black eran azules y los de Potter castaños, con una miopía que le obligaba a usar gafas de montura redonda. Y el porte de Sirius era más recto, casi altanero, mientras que James permanecía hundido de hombros con indiferencia. De cualquier forma, las semejanzas eran más numerosas que las diferencias, por lo que Belle preguntó sonriente:

-¿Sois hermanos?

Ellos se miraron boquiabiertos y sacaron la lengua, asqueados.

-¡Puag! ¡NO! No me compares con esa chusma –bromeó James.

-Para chusma ese deshecho de la sociedad, ¡marginado! –arremetió Sirius.

Belle se echó a reír.

-De acuerdo, de tomas formas, gracias por la ayuda.

Le sonrió a Black, y James tuvo la impresión de que a él comenzaba a caérsele la baba. "¡Por Merlín! –se dijo, apretando los labios para contenerse-. Jamás pensé que viviría lo suficiente para ver a alguien capaz de coquetearle a Sirius Black… ¡con más descaro incluso que él mismo!".

-No es ninguna molestia… -empezó el joven de ojos azules. Pero entonces cargó el baúl con más entusiasmo del aconsejable-. ¡DIOS, qué demonios…!

Ante la radiante sonrisa (aparentemente inocente) de Belle, Sirius se interrumpió, mordiéndose la lengua para no chillar de dolor por su espalda destrozada

-¿Algo va mal, Sirius? –entonó la niña, mirándolo con embeleso.

-Ehhh… ¡No, no, nada en absoluto! –exclamó él, esbozando una horripilante sonrisa forzada, y se volvió hacia James mascullando-: Ayúdame, que me descoyunto…

-Vamos, Don Encanto, dignidad ante todo, ¿eh? –le murmuró éste, divertidísimo, agarrando el baúl por un extremo y subiéndolo al vagón-. Empuja, el espectáculo debe continuar.

Sirius le dirigió una mirada asesina. No tardaron mucho en subir el baúl y, terminada la hazaña, James ayudó a Sirius a subir, y ambos amigos ayudaron a la chica.

-Muchas gracias –sonrió ella-. Empezáis en primero, ¿verdad? –ellos asintieron-. Yo también, si queréis…

Pero se calló de golpe, con la vista fija en algo que se encontraba detrás de los chicos. Extrañados, ambos se volvieron y vieron a un muchacho menudo que estaba subiendo en ese instante por otra de las puertas del vagón, ayudado por una niña y un niño.

-Sirius, James, me vais a disculpar –soltó de repente Belle, sin apartar los ojos del niño escuálido-. Que tengáis un buen viaje, nos veremos en Hogwarts, ¡hasta luego! –agarró apresuradamente su baúl y se alejó lo más rápido que pudo, arrastrándolo-. ¡Eh! ¡Eh, Lupin, espera!

El niño recién llegado al vagón se volvió hacia ella, puso cara de espanto, cogió su baúl por una de las asas y huyó hacia la cabecera del tren. Pero no consiguió llegar muy lejos antes de que Belle lo agarrara por un brazo, obligándolo a parar. Estaban demasiado lejos para oír lo que decían, pero ambos amigos vieron claramente cómo el niño se estampaba una mano en la cara, con aire de "¿qué he hecho yo para merecer esto?". James miró a Sirius y soltó una carcajada, porque la cara de éste era un auténtico poema.

-Acabamos de conocernos y ya me abandona por otro –entonó dramáticamente, poniendo cara de mártir y alzando una mano al techo en gesto suplicante-. ¡Oh, vida, cruel e injusta! ¿Por qué me robas el amor antes siquiera de catarlo?

Con la magnífica y emocional interpretación, un par de chicos de tercero o cuarto asomaron la cabeza por el compartimento más cercano y se les quedaron mirando con la boca ligeramente abierta. James rodó los ojos por enésima vez en el día, agarró a Sirius por el cuello de la ropa y, arrastrando su baúl y a su mejor amigo, echó a andar por el pasillo hacia la cola del tren, en busca de un compartimento vacío.

-Espero que hayas aprendido la lección –le reprendió en broma-. La próxima vez te lo piensas dos veces antes de dejarte la espalda por una chica.

-No acepto consejos de alguien que, para ligarse a una chica, intenta atropellarla primero –James resopló, incapaz ya de lidiar con la demencia de su compañero-. Además, ha valido la pena, ¿eh? –la sonrisa de Sirius se volvió algo psicópata, abrazándose a la jaula de Ween con expresión soñadora-. ¿La has visto, Jaime? ¡Es la belleza personificada!

-No estaba mal…

-¡Estaba buenísima! –especificó Black.

-Sirius, si con 11 años ya estás detrás de una desconocida, cuando tengas 20 serás un…

-Mujeriego, lo sé, ya lo he asumido…

-Estás demente.

-¡Me conoces tan bien, Jamie! –exclamó Sirius con voz melosa, lanzándose sobre él para chillárselo al oído y desequilibrándolo peligrosamente.

-¡Te he dicho que no me llames así!

Se volvió para golpear a Sirius, pero en ese memento chocó contra otro chico que venía en dirección contraria.

-Ehhh… Lo siento –se disculpó James, mientras Sirius, detrás de él, apenas podía contener la risa.

El chico con el que acababa de chocar le dirigió una mirada de intenso odio desde sus profundos y pétreos ojos negros. Estaba claro que no traía muy buen humor. Se irguió y lo miró a la cara. Era más o menos de la misma estatura que James, con la piel cetrina y el pelo negro excesivamente grasiento. En un segundo, Potter sintió algo alrededor de ese individuo que le desagradó sobremanera, como si le hubiese sacudido un mal presentimiento. Y, cuando el niño abrió la boca, supo que sus palabras no harían más que confirmar sus sospechas.

-¡Mira por dónde vas, estúpido! –le espetó con voz fría y cortante.

Y, antes de que James pudiera reaccionar, pasó por su lado, atropellando y pisoteando a Sirius. Y, de paso, llevándose por delante la jaula de Ween, que despertó y empezó a deleitar a los pasajeros del tren con su particular y estridente ópera.

-¡Eh! –se quejó Black, aferrándose rápidamente a su lechuza-. ¡No, no, NO! ¡Otra vez no! ¡Cállate, preciosa, cállate! –dirigió una mirada envenenada al agresor-. ¿Pero qué le pasa a ese cretino?

James miró al tipo con una mueca mientras se alejaba por el pasillo. Esa sensación inquietante aún permanecía en su estómago, y eso no le gustó en absoluto.

-Y yo qué sé… -replicó, echando a andar de nuevo. No tenía ganas de que aquel incidente cobrara más relevancia de la que realmente tenía-. Supongo que se habrá levantado con el pie izquierdo esta mañana…

-¡Qué le zurzan! –masculló Sirius, intentando desesperadamente calmar al animal-. Menudo hijo de pu…

-Ya, Sirius, relájate, ¿de acuerdo? –le interrumpió James con un resoplido, deteniéndose frente a la puerta cerrada de un compartimento.

La abrió sin pensárselo demasiado y echó su baúl dentro con brusquedad. Pero al entrar vio que no estaba vacío. Una chica de unos 11 años también estaba sentada allí, con las piernas cruzadas sobre el asiento y la espalda apoyada en la pared de la ventanilla, de cara a la puerta, leyendo un libro enorme. O, al menos, debía estar leyendo hasta que ellos llegaron, porque en ese momento miraba a James con la boca abierta y expresión de enfado.

-¡Oye, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo?! –exclamó molesta, sin siquiera moverse.

Esta vez fue James quien se quedó paralizado. Incluso Ween cerró el pico, literalmente.

-Ehhh… Perdona, pensé que estaba vacío… -se disculpó, parado aún en la entrada y bloqueando el paso a Sirius-. Es el último, ¿podemos quedarnos aquí? No te molestaremos, en serio.

La chica no contestó, se limitó a fruncir el ceño y mirar a James de los pies a la cabeza con sus ojos de un brillante color verde. A él le molestó el gesto, pero tampoco dijo nada, simplemente frunció también el entrecejo, como desafiándola. Los ojos de aquella chica eran extraños, nunca había visto un color así, y contrastaban enormemente con su piel pálida y su pelo de un rojo oscuro intenso, como el fuego. Tenía una mirada impertinente, como si fuese de ese tipo de niñas que hacen berrinche cuando las cosas no salen como ellas quieren, y, por un momento, se sintió incómodo. Permanecieron así unos segundos que se hicieron eternos, examinándose el uno al otro con cautela, hasta que James se hartó. "Genial –se dijo, sarcástico-. Primero el cretino del pasillo, y ahora la cretina del compartimento. Pirémonos antes de que se ponga a chillar". Estaba a punto de darse media vuelta para salir de allí, cuando la expresión de la chica se suavizó repentinamente, apartó el libro y se sentó de forma normal.

-Espera, espera, claro que os podéis quedar, perdona que me haya puesto tan borde… Es que acabo de echar a un tipo asqueroso que ha intentado largarme de aquí para quedarse todo el compartimento para él solo…

James también relajó su expresión e incluso se permitió una leve sonrisa de simpatía. Seguramente, el tipo del que hablaba ella era el mismo con el que se habían chocado en el pasillo, así que no se la podía culpar por ponerse a la defensiva. Y, mirándola con más atención, no era una niña caprichosa lo que se reflejaba en esos ojos verdes, sino el carácter fuerte de alguien acostumbrado a tener que sacarse solo las castañas del fuego.

-No hay problema, gracias.

Y, con un gesto, empujó al interior también el baúl de su amigo.

-Menuda suerte, Potter –le oyó murmurar a Sirius en su oído-. Dos bellezas en una misma mañana…

-¡Ah, cállate ya, Sirius! –protestó James.

La chica los miró enarcando una ceja. Sirius atropelló a James, lanzándole la jaula a la cara, entró en el compartimento como una bala y se hincó frente a ella, que lo miraba con incredulidad.

-Gracias por su GRAN amabilidad, señorita, nos ha salvado la existencia… A partir de hoy soy su siervo más fiel.

E hizo una profunda reverencia ante ella, que se había quedado estupefacta.

-Y allá vamos otra vez… -murmuró James para sí, resignado, mientras dejaba a Ween en el asiento y subía su baúl al portaequipajes. Después se acercó a Sirius y lo despertó con unos golpecitos en el hombro-. Tierra llamando a Black, ¿me recibe? ¡Vuelve y carga con tu baúl!

Sirius se levantó de un salto y se acercó a su baúl, como si no hubiese pasado nada, para subirlo, junto con la lechuza, que ya estaba más tranquila, al portaequipajes. La chica le dirigió una mirada interrogativa a James, con cara de "¿de dónde se ha escapado ése?", pero el joven de gafas se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-No le hagas mucho caso, es un trastornado mental… -le dijo-. Soy James Potter, él es Sirius Black.

-Humf, si tú lo dices… Yo soy Lily Evans, encantada.

Le tendió la mano a James, pero Sirius se le adelantó

-El encanto es nuestro, preciosa –contestó Black, besando la mano de Lily, que la apartó rápidamente con una mueca.

-Sí, sí, lo que tú digas, pero te recomiendo que te tragues tu despliegue de carisma, Sirius Black –le reprendió, molesta-. Te advierto que los chicos que se comportan como unos cretinos no van conmigo, así que me perdonarás si no me rindo ante tu deslumbrante sonrisa.

Sirius se quedó con la boca abierta y James enarcó las cejas antes de soltar una sonora carcajada.

-¡Ésa sí que ha sido buena! –exclamó, palmeando la espalda de su mejor amigo-. Lo siento, Sirius, pero está visto que hoy no es tu día –se volvió para dedicarle a Lily una sincera sonrisa-. Evans, te has convertido en mi heroína, eres la primera chica que lo pone en su lugar tan pronto.

Lily sonrió a medias, algo cohibida, pero contenta de comprobar que no se había pasado con su repentino desplante y que los chicos no se habían enfadado tanto como el pelo grasiento que se había pasado antes por allí. James notó ese gesto de alivio en la expresión de la niña y llegó a la conclusión de que, posiblemente, su carácter fuerte le había causado más de un problema con anterioridad. Quizá no se le daba bien socializar y el desparpajo de Sirius sólo estaba consiguiendo incomodarla, pero no pudo comentar nada, porque Black recuperó la compostura y sólo se le ocurrió exclamar, desganado:

-Vale, vale… De verdad, qué aburrimiento, aquí no hay quién se coma una rosca…

-¡¿Cómo?! –Lily agrandó los ojos.

-Ehhh, en serio, Evans, ignóralo, tiene complejo de _Merlín, el encantador_ –entonó James despectivo, en plan de broma, para suavizar el ambiente, y se echó a reír ante la mueca que le dedicó Sirius.

-¡Bah! ¿Qué sabrás tú? Ríete, so memo, pero dentro de unos años no se dirá "Merlín, el encantador", sino "Black, el encantador".

-Sí, por supuesto, en tus sueños más locos…

La expresión recelosa de Lily por fin se disolvió en risa, pero se vio interrumpida porque la puerta del compartimento volvió a abrirse de golpe. Un chico apareció en la entrada y los miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Era el mismo tras el que Belle se había marchado momentos antes.

-¡Eh! –exclamó Sirius al reconocerlo, pero se calló ante el pisotón de James, y entendió inmediatamente por qué su amigo le había cerrado la boca.

El recién llegado se veía excesivamente nervioso, y más aún después del grito de Black, que de seguro había sido malinterpretado por una exclamación de reproche y no de sorpresa, porque hizo amago de retroceder. Pero, al ver que nadie más replicaba nada, se quedó paralizado en el umbral. Tenía el pelo castaño claro, casi rubio, y unos ojos grises muy expresivos. Su piel exageradamente pálida y su extrema delgadez le daban un aspecto enfermizo que, no obstante, no ocultaba cierta simpatía que le rodeaba. Igual que había percibido algo desagradable en torno al chico del pasillo minutos antes, James experimentó una sensación completamente antagónica al mirar al menudo niño que tenía enfrente. Éste fue pasando sus ojos grises de Lily a James y de él a Sirius, y por fin se decidió a hablar.

-Ehhh… -atinó a decir-. Perdonad… Siento interrumpir, pero… ¿puedo quedarme aquí?

-Claro –contestó Lily, arrugando la frente-. Pasa, siéntate.

-Gracias…

El chico pasó y cerró la puerta tras él. Hizo ademán de agacharse para coger su baúl, pero James se levantó en el acto y lo ayudó sin darle tiempo a replicar.

-Deja, yo lo subo –se ofreció.

-Gracias…

-Venga, ven a sentarte.

-Gracias…

-¡Oh, vamos, deja de dar las gracias! –rió Sirius, intentando romper de nuevo el hielo-. No tienes que agradecernos nada, somos tan majos que disfrutamos ayudando a la gente en todo lo posible.

Lily lo miró con hastío y expresión de "déjalo ya, ¿quieres?", mientras el chico sonreía tímidamente, sentándose en el mismo lado que ella, pero en el extremo contrario. Aún parecía nervioso.

-Soy Lily Evans –se presentó la chica amablemente.

-Y yo Sirius Black.

-James Potter.

Él los miró detenidamente antes de contestar.

-Me llamo…

-Lupin, ¿verdad? –lo interrumpió Sirius.

La cara del muchacho se descompuso en un dos por tres y miró al joven Black, horrorizado.

-Me… ¿me conoces? –inquirió con voz ahogada.

-Ehhh, no… -contestó Sirius, cambiando una confusa mirada con James-. Pero oí antes cómo te llamaba Belle por el pasillo…

El casi rubio recuperó inmediatamente la compostura, e incluso dejó escapar un murmullo de risa en son de alivio.

-Ah, claro, _ella_… Perdona. Sí, me llamo Lupin, Remus Lupin, es un placer conoceros.

-El placer es nuestro, amigo –sonrió James, y se inclinó para estrecharle la mano.

-¡Eh, no hace falta que estés tan tenso, Remus! –exclamó Sirius, más animado al comprobar que el primer momento incómodo había pasado-. Como podrás comprobar, en este compartimento has tenido la suerte de irte a encontrar con lo mejorcito de la nueva producción que llega a Hogwarts este año… Quitando a Evans, que está aquí porque tiene que haber de todo –añadió como broma final.

Lily le tiró a la cabeza su libro de Historia de la Magia y James soltó una carcajada. Remus también rió y pareció relajarse del todo.

-¿Cómo es que no te has quedado con Belle? –preguntó Potter, mirando a Lupin-. Nosotros la acabamos de conocer ahora, pero vosotros parecíais ser amigos ya. ¿Por qué te has venido al extremo opuesto del vagón?

-Bueno, tenía pensado quedarme con ella, sí, pero tampoco es que nos conozcamos desde hace mucho –comentó, y Sirius dejó de pelear con Lily para poner atención a lo que decían sobre el recién conocido amor de su vida-. Íbamos a quedarnos con otros tres de primero, pero apareció un tipo de pelo grasiento y empezó a decir que él había llegado antes al compartimento, que no quería compartirlo con niñatos ruidosos y cosas por el estilo. Belle se puso a discutir con él, pero a mí no me gustan las peleas, así que… vine a buscar otro sitio. Todos los compartimentos están llenos, éste es el único en el que queda hueco…

-¡Ja, ése es mi pelo grasiento! –renegó Lily, incrédula-. ¡Y eso es lo mismo que me dijo a mí!

-Supongo –terció James, enarcando una ceja-. No creo que haya varios en el tren… O, al menos, eso espero.

-La verdad es que se le veía un poco tenso –añadió Remus, con una sonrisa inocente.

-¡Ya estaba tenso cuando nos atropelló a nosotros! –exclamó molesto Sirius.

Los cuatro muchachos resoplaron a la vez, se miraron y se echaron a reír. La tensión propia entre la gente que se acaba de conocer pareció disolverse, con esa facilidad que tienen casi todos los niños para hacer nuevas amistades, y continuaron hablando animadamente sin darse ni cuenta. Poco a poco, Remus iba perdiendo la timidez, Lily dejaba su mal humor atrás y James y Sirius adquirían más confianza con ellos. Pero a media mañana alguien los volvió a interrumpir.

-James, estás loco –decía Sirius con tono de impaciencia-. Es mejor el equipo de Inglaterra.

-Sirius, Irlanda es mejor, cruel pero cierto, ¿no crees, Remus?

-Lo siento –sonrió el susodicho-. No sé mucho de quidditch…

-¡Eh, habladme del quidditch! –pidió Lily, entusiasmada-. He leído sobre él, pero nunca lo he visto.

-Es el mejor juego que existe –sentenció Sirius, solemne.

-Desde luego. Verás, consiste en…

Pero la puerta volvió a abrirse violentamente y un baúl entró de golpe, seguido por un chico de corta estatura, bastante rellenito, que cerró de un portazo. Los cuatro se lo quedaron mirando, asombrados. Sus ojos oscuros y pequeños a James le resultaron familiares. El chico jadeaba agitadamente, como si alguien lo persiguiera, y el flequillo del pelo castaño cortado a tazón se le pegaba a la frente. Cuando se dio cuenta de que los demás lo observaban, tomó aire y soltó:

-Hola, siento interrumpir, me llamo Peter Pettigrew y entro en primer curso, perdón si os molesto, pero es que en mi compartimento hay un tipo de pelo grasiento que está ensayando maleficios y ha dicho que iba a probarlos en mí, así que he tenido que marcharme, si no os molesta, podría quedarme aquí, por favor, ¡por favor!

Dijo todo eso tan rápido que los otros se quedaron en blanco. Un silencio invadió el compartimento. La boca de Sirius se abrió sola.

-Ehhh… -empezó Lily. Miró a los otros, que se habían vuelto hacia ella-. Por supuesto, pasa, siéntate…

-¡Ahh, muchas gracias! –exclamó el recién llegado.

Hizo ademán de subir el baúl al portaequipajes, pero era tan bajito que no llegaba.

-Disculpa… -le dijo a Sirius-. ¿Me ayudas, por favor?

-Sí, sí, claro… -contestó éste, aún algo colapsado por una interrupción tan repentina.

-Parece que el tipo ése de pelo grasiento se está haciendo famoso –comentó Remus, que ya se había recuperado.

-Eso parece, sí –asintió James, frunciendo el ceño.

-Por cierto, ehhh… Peter, soy Lily Evans –intervino la chica, que ya estaba impuesta a hacer las presentaciones-. Éste es Remus Lupin, el idiota de allí es Sirius Black y ese creído es James Potter.

-¡Eh! –protestaron los morenos a la vez, mientras Lily reía.

-Jeje, encantado… -rió Peter, pasándose la mano por el pelo castaño.

Se sentó junto a Remus, que lo miró suspicaz.

-Oye, Peter, ¿dijiste que ese tipo estaba practicando maleficios?

-Bueno, sí, estaba en ello. Al principio estaba sentado en un rincón muy callado, ignorándonos a los demás (éramos seis en el compartimento) pero luego se metió en la conversación de otro tipo con cara de rata y de una niña con pinta de banshee… y los tres empezaron a hablar sobre maldiciones y cosas así. Pero lo peor fue cuando la niña ésa llamó a su hermana mayor y al novio de ésta, que estaban en el compartimento de al lado, y le dijeron al pelo grasiento que hiciera una demostración. A mi lado había una niña de primero también, Sue Randall, que se puso histérica a llamar a gritos a los prefectos. Entonces aproveché el lío y me largué.

Remus frunció el ceño e intercambió una significativa mirada con James y Sirius.

-¿Y por qué no habían hecho nada antes los prefectos? –exclamó Potter, sorprendido.

-¡Porque la hermana de la niña psicópata ésa era prefecta! Seguro que son de Slytherin… Connor, creo que se llamaban…

-¿Connor? –Sirius puso la misma cara que si tuviera una indigestión, pero, ante las miradas interrogativas de sus compañeros, disimuló con una leve tos y se hizo el desentendido. Por suerte, James se encargó de desviar el tema.

-El caso es que el pelo grasiento no se quedó atrás a la hora de intimidar a los demás, ¿no? Perfecto… justo lo que me imaginaba.

-Y… ¿cómo se llama el tipo en cuestión? –inquirió Lily, malhumorada-. ¿Lo sabes?

-Snape –contestó Peter-. Severus Snape, o algo así.

-Snape… -masculló James-. Sirius, apúntalo en la lista negra: "Vengarnos de Severus Snape".

-Encantado, jefe –respondió Black, entornando los ojos con aire diabólico.

Los demás no supieron si reír o no, pero Remus resolvió el dilema soltando una leve risa que puso fin a la conversación. No volvieron a hablar de eso y el resto de la mañana fue también muy agradable. Mientras James, Sirius y Peter le explicaban a Lily sobre el quidditch, Remus se quedó dormido. No intentaron despertarlo, ya que parecía bastante agotado y enfermo, pero eso no impidió que se despertara por su cuenta en cuanto llegó la bruja con el carrito de la comida.

-¡Eh! ¿Hay ranas de chocolate? –exclamó entusiasmado, abalanzándose sobre Sirius y Peter, que estaban saqueando a la pobre mujer.

-Pero bueno, ¿tú no estabas durmiendo? –bromeó Black, fingiendo un tono molesto y empujándolo en plan amistoso.

-Sirius, no seas quejita, tengo que alimentarme –se excusó Remus, siguiéndole el juego, y se gastó todo el dinero que llevaba (que tampoco era una gran fortuna) en todo lo que contuviera chocolate: ranas, barritas, pasteles y productos varios.

-Remus, estás enfermo –sentenció Sirius, refiriéndose a su salud mental.

-Remus, ¿estás enfermo? –le preguntó James, mucho más serio, sentándose junto a él.

Lupin titubeó un momento y volvió a ponerse nervioso.

-Sí, bueno, la verdad es que… no tengo muy buena salud, a veces me enfermo y… lo paso bastante mal.

-Comprendo…

-Oye, Lily, ¿no compras nada? –inquirió Peter, volviéndose hacia ella.

-No, sólo traje libras, se me olvidó cambiar el dinero… De todas formas, me he traído comida de casa –y señaló una pequeña mochila sobre la que había estado recostada durante todo el viaje, a modo de cojín. James no quiso ni preguntarse en qué condiciones estaría ya la susodicha comida.

-¿Dinero muggle? –se extrañó Sirius, que en ese momento acababa de bajar la jaula de Ween y le estaba dando pequeños trozos de pastel de calabaza como almuerzo-. ¿Eres hija de muggles?

Lily lo miró suspicaz, entornando los ojos verdes.

-Sí. ¿Algún problema, Black?

-¡No, no, no lo decía por eso! –se apresuró a contestar Sirius-. Es que, como sabes tanto de magia, pensé que… bueno…

-Ya –sonrió Lily-. Mira, Sirius, hay unas cosas llamadas "libros" que sirven para aprender lo que antes no se sabía, ¿me sigues?

James rompió nuevamente en carcajadas.

-¡Genial! Evans 2, Black 0 –y le dirigió una mirada compasiva a su mejor amigo-. Hermano, la pelirroja hoy te está poniendo a caldo…

-¡Cállate, _JAMIE_! –protestó Sirius, fulminándole con la mirada.

Ambos amigos se miraron con muy poco amor.

-Bueno, ¿es que todos vosotros sois hijos de magos? –se apresuró a intervenir Lily, en parte para evitar la discusión y en parte por verdadero interés.

Olvidada la trifulca, James y Sirius asintieron. Remus dejó escapar un escueto "sí", y Peter comentó:

-Mi abuela paterna era muggle.

-Ah… -la niña se hundió de hombros, bajando la vista-. No… no creéis que yo sea la única hija de muggles nueva, ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto que no, Lily –la consoló Remus, animadamente-. Hay muchos hijos de muggles que vienen a Hogwarts cada año. Y muy pocos de los magos que quedan son enteramente de sangre pura, así que no te preocupes. ¿Quieres una rana de chocolate?

-Gracias, Remus –murmuró ella, sonriendo. Aceptó la rana y miró a sus compañeros de viaje, recuperando la vivacidad-. Bien, ya que vosotros sois hijos de magos, podríais contarme cómo son las cosas en el Mundo Mágico…

Y pasaron el resto del viaje hablando sobre el ajedrez mágico, _El Profeta_, Radio Bruja y demás cosas referentes al mundo de los magos.

A la hora de comentar las profesiones paternas, Peter les explicó que sus padres regentaban una joyería mágica disimulada en un barrio muggle, y que sabían muchísimo sobre las cualidades especiales de las gemas y los amuletos. James comentó muy de pasada que su padre trabajaba en el Ministerio y que era el director del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, pero, afortunadamente, por una vez, Sirius demostró cierta consideración hacia su mejor amigo y se apresuró a tomar el relevo, anunciando que su padre era el director de la Oficina de Desinformación. Como pasaron media hora intentando explicarle a Lily qué significaba eso, todos olvidaron rápidamente la falta de entusiasmo de Potter. Pero, cuando Black añadió que su madre era una de las jefas de Astronomía del Observatorio de Investigación Astronómica e Interpretación Astrológica de los Fenómenos Celestes, de Dover, Remus palideció considerablemente y, terminada la perorata de Sirius, nadie pudo sacarle nada con respecto a sus padres, excepto que ellos también eran funcionarios. Era obvio que no quería hablar de su familia, pero sólo James pareció darse cuenta, porque enseguida Lily, animada con la charla, empezó a hablarles del mundo muggle y de sus padres, captando toda la atención de Sirius y Peter, que encontraban aquello fascinante.

Aquello les ayudó a conocerse mucho mejor y supuso un maravilloso entretenimiento para James. Le encantaba estudiar a las personas a través de su forma de hablar, sus gestos y sus expresiones, solían decirle que era un buen observador, a pesar de su pinta abstraída, y por eso se dedicó a crearse su propio perfil de los nuevos amigos que acababa de conocer. Lily, confirmando sus sospechas, resultó tener un carácter mucho más simpático y amable de lo que parecía a simple vista, bajo esa capa agresiva que, seguramente, habría usado para defenderse durante su infancia mágica en pleno mundo muggle. Peter era vivaracho y hablaba por los codos, pero se mostraba inseguro y algo miedoso a la hora de llevarle la contraria a los demás, como si quisiera a toda costa caerle bien a la gente. Y Remus, que demostraba ser el más calmado de todos, capaz de dar conversación inteligente y agradable, le terminó preocupando, porque estaba claro que escondía algo que le hacía ponerse nervioso e incomodarse con frecuencia. Pero más que malicia en la actitud de Lupin, lo que se veía era tristeza, como si estuviera pensando constantemente en algún problema personal muy grave, y eso intrigó a James aún más. Sin embargo, preguntarle habría sido algo demasiado entrometido, teniendo en cuenta que se habían conocido hacía apenas unas horas, de modo que sólo le quedaba esperar hasta que el casi rubio decidiera confiar en ellos voluntariamente… si es que eso ocurría alguna vez.

Cuando la oscuridad de la noche llegó al tren y se encendieron las luces por todos los vagones, la puerta del compartimento se volvió a abrir y apareció la sonriente cara morena de ojos azules y cabello rizado que hizo atragantarse a Sirius: era Belle.

-¡Hey, chicos! Los prefectos andan diciendo por ahí delante que ya estamos llegando a Hogwarts, así que mejor os ponéis las túnicas.

-¡Belle! –exclamó Sirius con una pícara sonrisa, incorporándose de un salto en el asiento-. Pasa y vístete con nosotros…

-¡Anda, Sirius! –replicó Belle con el mismo entusiasmo, al darse cuenta de quiénes eran los ocupantes del lugar-. ¡Qué sorpresa! Pero lo siento por ti, majo –con una siniestra sonrisa, abrió la puerta del todo para que él viera la túnica negra que la cubría hasta los tobillos-. Ya me la he puesto.

-¡Qué lástima!

-Hombres… –masculló Lily, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Todos los ocupantes del compartimento empezaron a removerse, buscando sus túnicas, y Belle aprovechó el momento para echarles un vistazo.

-¡Lupin! –sonrió, encantada de verlo también allí-. Me alegro de que encontraras sitio con buena gente, ¿has pasado un buen viaje?

-Desde luego –el muchacho le devolvió la sonrisa, mientras, con la ayuda de James, bajaba su baúl y el de éste-. ¿Cómo terminó tu trifulca con el tipo aquél?

-¿Te refieres a Severito, el pelo grasiento? –estaba claro que la morena ya se había encargado de hacer sus propias averiguaciones. Sirius y James rompieron a reír al escucharla-. Pues le largué, como te podrás imaginar. A mí ningún mico cretino me toca las narices. Ya se ha echado una fama bastante negativa entre los de primero, ¿os habéis enterado del revuelo que montó esta mañana? Tuvieron que ir los prefectos y todo, se armó una buena…

-Por supuesto que nos enteramos… -masculló Peter, que se había dejado la túnica fuera del baúl con anterioridad y sólo esperaba la salida de las chicas para vestirse-. Como que lo viví en primera fila…

Los ojos azules de Belle se clavaron directamente en el pequeño muchacho.

-Y tú eres… -entonó.

-P-Peter Pettigrew –contestó el aludido, algo intimidado por lo directa que resultaba aquella chica.

-¿Y la dama pelirroja? –añadió ella, fijando la mirada esta vez en Lily, que seguía sentada, revolviendo dentro de su mochila para guardar el libro de _Historia de la Magia_ (que había servido más de arma contra Sirius durante el viaje que de auténtica lectura) y sacar la túnica.

Al oír que se dirigían a ella, alzó sus ojos verdes, con las cejas enarcadas.

-¿Yo? Me llamo Lily Evans…

-Pues encantada, Lily. Si no te quieres vestir delante de los chicos, vente a mi compartimento, hay una de nuestra edad y otras dos de tercero, pero hemos echado a los tíos para que se fueran a cambiar a otra parte.

-Muchas gracias…

-¿Qué importa que se quede? –comentó Sirius con descaro, acuclillado junto a James en el suelo, buscando su propia túnica dentro del baúl de su amigo-. Ni que nos fuéramos a asustar al verla cambiarse o algo así…

Lily le dirigió una mirada fulminante, cogió su túnica, se levantó de un salto y salió del compartimento con la cabeza muy alta en gesto digno, acompañada de Belle, que parecía divertida y se despidió con un animado "¡Hasta luego!". Cuando la melena rojo brillante de Lily desapareció y la puerta se cerró de golpe, James dejó escapar un resoplido de cansancio.

-Siempre tan bocazas, Sirius –le regañó-. ¿Qué pasa contigo?

-¿Qué? ¿Qué he hecho?

-Naciste burro y morirás burro, pedazo de bestia. ¿La palabra _tacto_ entra en tu vocabulario o es que se te olvidó incluirla?

-Bueno, entrar, entra, pero no sé si con el mismo significado del que tú me estás hablando…

-¡Arrgg! ¡Eres un…!

-Chicos, chicos… -intervino Remus, apaciguador, sacando por fin la túnica de su baúl y sacudiéndola un poco-. No os peleéis… Escúchame, Sirius. Lily no es como Belle. A Belle le puedes decir lo que te de la gana, porque tiene mucho… _carisma_, por llamarlo de algún modo, y siempre te sigue la broma. Pero, evidentemente, Lily es de ese tipo de personas a las que no les gusta que le toquen mucho las narices, así que te recomiendo que te controles un poco con ella…

Los otros tres ocupantes del vagón se lo quedaron mirando con la sorpresa reflejada en la cara y Remus se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué? Es muy fácil llegar a esa conclusión. Si nació bruja y ha tenido que criarse entre muggles, debe estar saturada de que le tomen el pelo y la traten como a un bicho raro –su tono de voz adquirió un matiz melancólico cuando le dio la espalda a sus compañeros y se quitó rápidamente el jersey que llevaba puesto, quedándose en camiseta-. Los niños a veces son muy crueles cuando se encuentran con algo fuera de lo común y disfrutan mucho riéndose de los demás en vez de intentar comprenderlos… Presiento que Lily no lo ha debido pasar muy bien hasta ahora, por eso está todo el rato como tensa, a punto de ponerse a la defensiva. ¿Es que no lo habéis notado?

-Sí –contestó James, quitándose la camisa con el ceño fruncido. El compartimento se había quedado muy silencioso-. Sí lo he notado, Remus…

"Y también he notado cómo, por tu voz, parece que hablaras de ti mismo", añadió en su mente, aprovechando que se estaba pasando la túnica por la cabeza para ocultar su expresión a los demás.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo contigo –comentó Peter, pensativo, que ya se había puesto la túnica y estaba alisándosela sobre la barriga-. Cuando era pequeño, pasé el preescolar en una escuela muggle y me tenían medio marginado. Incluso las profesoras me miraban con cara extraña y no se acercaban mucho a mí si lo podían evitar. Cuando tuve la edad para entrar en primaria, mis padres me sacaron de allí para educarme en casa, pero, al recibir la carta de Hogwarts, lo que más miedo me daba es que volviera a pasar lo mismo…

-No puedo opinar –murmuró James, atándose el cinto-. Mi madre fue la que nos educó a Sirius y a mí, así que nunca hemos estado en un colegio o algo parecido…

-¿Sois familia? –sonrió Remus, mirando al moreno de ojos castaños con simpatía, intentando aligerar un poco el denso ambiente que se había formado.

-No exactamente, pero como si lo fuésemos –James le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Al menos os criasteis juntos, hay magos que tienen que pasar la infancia solos –Remus parecía distraído en colocarse correctamente la túnica, intentando disimular el hecho de que le quedaba un par de tallas grande-. Lo mejor que podemos hacer con Lily, y con los demás que sean como ella, es procurar ser lo más agradables posible, para que ahora por fin puedan sentirse como en casa, ¿no os parece? –alzó un poco la vista y miró de soslayo a Sirius, que había permanecido callado durante toda la conversación y ahora, con el torso descubierto, miraba su túnica con suma concentración y el ceño fruncido, claramente hundido en sus pensamientos-. Oye, Sirius… no te habrás enfadado, ¿verdad? No era mi intención echarte la bronca, quiero decir que… bueno, sólo es mi opinión, no es necesario que tú…

Black pareció salir de su trance y miró a Remus con las cejas enarcadas, sus ojos azules reflejando las luces del tren.

-¿Cómo? ¡Ah, no, claro que no me he enfadado! Sólo me estaba preguntando cómo es posible que sepas tanto de Belle, si supuestamente la has conocido hoy.

Los otros tres muchachos estuvieron a punto de caerse de espaldas al suelo.

-¡Sirius! –renegó James, llevándose una mano a la cabeza-. Tu madre tiene razón… ¡Eres imposible!

-Creo que no hace falta conocer mucho a Belle para hacerse una idea del carácter que tiene –rió Remus, divertido-. Es algo que salta a la vista con sólo mirarla…

-Humf, lo que salta a la vista con sólo mirarla es lo buena que está, sinceramente… -comentó Peter, con una sonrisita ausente.

-¡Eh! –el tono de Black cambió de inmediato. Se apresuró a sacar la cabeza por el cuello de la túnica, con todo el pelo revuelto, y, mientras terminaba de sacar los brazos, se acercó a Pettigrew en dos zancadas, apuntándolo con un dedo amenazante-. Esas confianzas sobran, no hables así de Belle. Si es necesario, la defenderé de tipos como tú y la protegeré de la chusma interesada que intente tocarle un pelo.

James puso los ojos en blanco ante el nuevo arranque dramático: al parecer su mejor amigo había olvidado que él también había usado esa misma expresión para referirse a la morena, horas antes. Peter se amilanó en el acto, encogiéndose un poco ante la mirada de su acusador.

-Claro, Sirius, no te alteres, sólo era un comentario, tío, yo no quería…

-Otra cosa que debes saber con respecto a Belle –terció Remus nuevamente, sin perder la calma y sin desviar la vista de su conflictiva túnica-, es que hace lo que le da la gana, cuándo le da la gana y cómo le da la gana. No le gusta que nadie responda por ella, ni que la defiendan, ni que la protejan, porque se considera capaz de hacerlo sola. Y la verdad es que lo es, porque siempre se sale con la suya. De modo que, si algún día compartís amistad –sus ojos grises brillaron con diversión al mirar a su compañero-, por tu propio bien, no intentes ejercer ningún tipo de control sobre ella, porque te saldrá el tiro por la culata, créeme.

-¿Eso también lo has deducido con sólo mirarla? –Sirius se cruzó de brazos y miró a Lupin enarcando una ceja con escepticismo.

-No –el casi rubio se echó a reír-, pero, si hubieses visto la forma en la que gritaba a Snape esta mañana, sabrías a lo que me refiero…

James y Peter se unieron a las risas y Sirius se sentó con aire enfurruñado, mascullando incoherencias.

-James, ¿me ayudas, por favor? –pidió Remus al rato, rindiéndose definitivamente con hastío.

-Claro, ¿qué quieres?

-Tira un poco de esa manga. A ver si me la consigo colocar para poder remangármela un poco…

-Remus… ¿no se supone que hacen las túnicas a medida? –preguntó Peter con aire perplejo, mirándolo desde el asiento.

-Bueno… sí –titubeó Lupin-, pero es que me la compré el mes pasado.

-¿Y en un mes has disminuido? –bromeó Black, que parecía haber recuperado el ánimo. Nunca podía estar enfadado más de dos minutos, su humor era a prueba de bombas.

-No he disminuido –replicó Remus, con una sonrisa nerviosa-. Es sólo que… he adelgazado un poco, nada más.

-¡¿Un poco?! –exclamó Peter-. ¡Mírate! Te queda dos tallas grande, estás nadando ahí dentro, seguro que entran dos Remus Lupin en esa túnica, como mínimo…

Remus le dirigió una mirada de reproche, incómodo.

-¡No seas exagerado, Peter! –resopló-. Sólo me queda un poco ancha, eso es todo. He… he estado enfermo y he adelgazado, pero no es para montar un circo por esta tontería.

Le ofreció una manga a James y la otra a Peter, pidiendo ayuda y dando por concluida la discusión. James intercambió una fugaz mirada con Sirius, pensando que Peter tenía razón. El hecho de tener la túnica más holgada de lo normal, le daba a Remus el aspecto de un esqueleto andante de pelo casi rubio. Pero prefirió no hacer comentarios y pasó a preguntarse cuál sería la famosa enfermedad que había hecho al muchacho bajar dos tallas en un mes.

James tiró del puño derecho y Peter del izquierdo, mientras Remus se revolvía de forma extraña dentro de la túnica y volvía a sacar los brazos por las mangas.

-Muchas gracias –murmuró, alisándose la tela negra sobre el pecho.

Mientras se ceñía el cinto a la estrecha cintura, la puerta se volvió a abrir y entró Lily, que ya lucía la túnica negra de Hogwarts, en impresionante contraste con su melena rojiza, que corría ondulada hasta la mitad de su espalda. James la miró con la boca abierta, pero no porque se viera atractiva, sino porque la chica resultó ser casi tan bajita como Peter, al que Remus y él sacaban varios centímetros y Sirius, que era el más alto, más de una cabeza. Los demás también parecieron notar el detalle, porque se la quedaron mirando con idénticas expresiones de sorpresa, algo que molestó sobremanera a la pelirroja.

-¿Tengo monos en la cara o qué? –masculló enfadada, deduciendo la causa de su asombro-. Yo no tengo la culpa de que vosotros seáis postes de telégrafos.

Los cuatro chicos se mordieron la lengua para no reír. Después de la conversación que acababan de tener, ninguno quería herir el orgullo de Lily, aunque a Sirius le bullía el cerebro con las bromas que se le estaban ocurriendo.

La joven Evans los miró como si fueran enfermos mentales y se acercó a James, quizá con la intención de pedirle ayuda para bajar el baúl, pero, al ver su expresión a duras penas contenida, pareció cambiar de idea, se encaramó al asiento y lo bajó ella sola, con enorme esfuerzo, pero sin ayuda. Exactamente cómo había conseguido subirlo allí con anterioridad, escapaba a la comprensión de los espectadores. Terminada la hazaña, saltó al suelo, se sacudió las manos y levantó la vista: todos la miraban boquiabiertos.

-Bueno, ¿os pasa algo? –exclamó molesta. Abrió su baúl, sacó una capa larga y negra y se la pasó por los hombros con un rápido movimiento. Luego guardó la mochila de viaje dentro, lo cerró y, mientras lo subía al asiento, añadió-: Ya hemos llegado, hay que salir, ¿o pensáis quedaros aquí a dormir?

Sólo obtuvo un denso silencio como respuesta. Entornando los ojos, fue pasando la vista por los rostros de sus compañeros, que apartaban rápidamente la mirada, apretando los labios. La cara de Sirius se estaba tornando de un intenso color rojo. Con un suspiro de resignación, Lily puso los brazos en jarras y los miró, hastiada.

-Está bien, venga, soltadlo.

-Ya sé por qué tienes tan mal carácter –dijo inmediatamente Sirius, sus labios temblando para reprimir la sonrisa-. ¡Lo tienes concentrado!

El compartimento estalló en carcajadas. Incluso Remus no pudo evitar reírse, aunque trataba de disimularlo tapándose la boca con una mano. Lily apretó los labios en una mueca.

-Ya, ¿os habéis quedado a gusto? –gruñó, e hizo amago de abandonar de nuevo el lugar.

Pero Sirius se lanzó sobre ella, pasándole un brazo por los hombros en plan amistoso.

-¡Perdónanos, Evans, en serio! –rió divertido, pero sin bromear-. Somos todos unos impresentables, no nos hagas caso.

-Cierto –corroboró James, revolviéndole el pelo rojo y ganándose las protestas de la chica-. Ignóranos. Además, ten en cuenta que el mejor perfume siempre se vende en frascos pequeños, ¿no?

Ella alzó las cejas ante el piropo y se permitió una pequeña sonrisa.

-Supongo que tenéis razón –entonó, y fingió una expresión arrogante-. Soy demasiado encantadora para tomarme en serio las burlas de semejantes incompetentes…

-Oye, que no se te suba a la cabeza, monada –la retó Sirius, iniciando un duelo de miradas con ella-. Aquí el encantador soy yo, recuérdalo.

-Pasa de ellos, Lily –intervino Peter, llevándose una mano al pecho-. Los bajitos somos la raza del futuro, nosotros dominaremos el universo…

-No vas a dominar nada hasta que no puedas bajarte siquiera tu baúl del portaequipajes –resopló Remus, enfrascado en dicha tarea.

-Y tú deja de deslumbrarnos con tu _encanto_, casanova –se burló James, tapando la cabeza de su mejor amigo con la capa de éste para ahogar sus risitas autosuficientes, dándole aspecto de dementor-, y encárgate de sacar tu ropa de _MI_ baúl… No sé cómo demonios empacas, Black.

-Será que se le fundió el cerebro con el resplandor de su propia sonrisa –añadió Lily, deshaciéndose del brazo de Sirius y empujándolo contra Peter.

Así, entre risas y tropiezos, los cinco compañeros de viaje salieron del compartimento, bromeando aún y empujándose unos a otros mientras se envolvían en las capas. En la puerta se reunieron con Belle y con otra muchacha de cabello negro recogido en dos trenzas. Al verlas, Sirius se pasó las manos por el pelo, peinándoselo con aire casual, pero las tres chicas lo ignoraron y se adelantaron un poco, charlando animadamente. Las bromitas contra Black con respecto a ese incidente duraron todo el viaje de salida del tren, es decir, casi diez minutos.

La procesión de alumnos que colapsaban el pasillo central fue saliendo poco a poco al andén de la estación de Hogsmeade, envueltos en un barullo considerable. Cuando los cuatro amigos llegaron al exterior y fueron engullidos por la masa de gente que lo saturaba, el frío de la noche les hizo tiritar y se acurrucaron aún más bajo sus capas.

-Chicos, por favor, con orden, con orden –decía el prefecto pelirrojo que James había visto en King's Cross antes de subir al Expreso-. Tened cuidado… ¡Eh, vosotros, no hagáis eso!

Por encima del jaleo se oía una voz potente, como un rugido.

-¡Los de primer curso, por aquí! ¡Los de primero!

-¿Es cierto que los de primero van a Hogwarts en bote atravesando el lago, por tradición? –comentó Peter, dirigiendo una inocente mirada a Lupin.

-Creo que sí –contestó el casi rubio, encogiéndose de hombros-. O, al menos, eso me han dicho…

-Bueno, vámonos ya, ¿no? –intervino Sirius, frotándose las manos con aire maquiavélico-. Si no tendremos que ir a nado hasta Hogwarts, y dicen que hay por ahí un calamar gigante…

-Sirius, tú te tragas todo lo que te cuenta tu padre –masculló James, haciéndose el entendido-. Estuviste creyendo en el Grim hasta los 13 años. Te dice que hay hombres lobo viviendo en el bosque prohibido, y tú te lo crees. ¡Eres un ingenuo!

Remus se atragantó, pero nadie se dio cuenta. Black se volvió hacia su mejor amigo y lo miró con ceño, como examinándolo.

-Punto número uno –entonó dignamente-: imposible que haya estado creyendo en el Grim hasta los 13, porque tengo ONCE. Punto número dos, ¡el Grim existe, imbécil! Y punto número tres, engendro de la amargura: que yo recuerde, tú estuviste más de 5 años totalmente convencido de que tu padre criaba _demiguises_ en el sótano y tenía montado un emporio financiero con la venta de capas invisibles, así que no te las des de listo, porque tienes todavía menos idea que yo. Ya te vale quitarte esa careta de sabelotodo, que no te pega nada, y asumir de una vez en tu vida que no eres más que un Jamie Pots cualquiera –Peter soltó una carcajada, Remus sonrió y Potter apretó los dientes, rogando por paciencia. Al ver su expresión, Sirius se acercó a él y le gritó en la cara-. ¡Jamie Pots! ¡JAMIE!

-¡Ya vale con el maldito _Jamie_, Sirius, llevas calentándome la cabeza todo el día, te voy a romper esa cara de burro que tienes!

Alargó los brazos para agarrar a Black, pero éste echó a correr riendo hasta el embarcadero que tenían ya enfrente y se subió de un salto a uno de los botes, que parecía más grande que los demás. Persiguiéndolo, James chocó con algo enorme y peludo que se alzaba junto a las barcas. La cosa se giró hacia él y Potter se echó hacia atrás, con Remus y Peter a su espalda. Resultó que la _cosa_ era un hombre enorme con un abrigo de piel de topo, tan grande que parecía una colina. Tenía una mata de enmarañado pelo negro, que se mezclaba con su barba de idénticas greñas. Los tres chicos se asustaron al verlo, pero el gigante les sonrió con calidez y sus ojos negros brillaron con simpatía.

-Será mejor que tengáis cuidado –les advirtió, con una amplia sonrisa-. No querréis caeros al lago, con el calamar gigante, ¿verdad?

Ellos se relajaron en el acto y también sonrieron, aliviados.

-Perdón –sonrió James-, sólo quería matar a ese tipo.

Y señaló a Sirius, que les hacía burla desde el bote.

-No parece muy peligroso –rió el gigante-. Vamos, subid al bote… Esperad, sólo tú –y señaló a James, indicando el bote en el que estaba Sirius-. Vosotros dos, subid con esas niñas –añadió, mirando a Peter y Remus. Levantó la vista hacia el grupo de primero-. ¡Cuatro en cada bote! ¡Sólo cuatro!

James subió al bote de Sirius y se lanzó contra él para golpearlo con fuerza en la cabeza.

-Eres idiota –masculló, intentando estrangularlo-. Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames _Jamie_, Sirius, a la próxima te rompo la cara, en serio…

Sirius empezó a asfixiarse… pero a carcajadas. De repente le dio tal ataque de risa que por poco se ahogó y James tuvo que dejar de masacrarlo.

-Cálmate, Jamie… -tosió Sirius, divertidísimo con el intento de asesinato.

-Sirius Black, lee mis labios: ¡Ve-te-a-la-mier-da!

-Bueno, ya es hora de irse –dijo el gigante, subiendo al mismo bote que ellos-. ¿Qué, ya has conseguido matarlo?

-No –contestó James, entornando los ojos con odio hacia su casi hermano-. El muy loco empezó a reírse y me aguó la fiesta. Pero oportunidades no faltarán, descuida…

-Chicos, creo que sois un poco violentos… -comentó el hombre, bastante entretenido con la escena. Con un gesto, los botes empezaron a deslizarse solos por el agua, el suyo en cabeza, camino del castillo de Hogwarts.

-¿Nosotros? –exclamó Sirius-. ¡Qué va! Somos unos verdaderos ángeles, ¿verdad, Jamie?

James hizo ademán de tirarlo por la borda. El gigante ensanchó su sonrisa.

-Vaya, has debido fastidiarle mucho para que esté así… ¿Cómo os llamáis?

-Yo soy James Potter –se presentó el de gafas, recuperando la compostura-, y él es Sirius Black.

El hombre alzó las cejas, gratamente sorprendido.

-Ahhh –sonrió-, conque Potter y Black, ¿eh?

-¿Y usted? –se apresuró a interrogar Sirius.

-Podéis llamarme Hagrid –contestó el aludido con orgullo-. Guardián de las llaves y terrenos de Hogwarts.

-Hagrid, ¿de verdad hay un calamar gigante en el lago? –preguntó Sirius con entusiasmo y un brillo extraño en sus ojos azules, echando un vistazo por la borda hacia las oscuras aguas.

-Por supuesto.

-Ah, ¿lo ves, lo ves? –chinchó Black, haciéndole burla de nuevo a James. Éste se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco, por milésima vez.

-¿Y es peligroso? –exclamó inquieto Peter, que viajaba con Remus, Lily y Belle en el bote de al lado.

-Bueno… sólo a veces –bromeó Hagrid, con aire divertido.

-Seguro que si te caes al agua te devora, Peter –sentenció Black con tono siniestro.

Remus se echó a reír.

-Caramba, Sirius, qué radical…

-Aquí podría comerse a más de uno, porque no se perdería gran cosa –dijo una voz fría a sus espaldas.

El buen humor se desvaneció en el acto. Todos se volvieron y allí estaba el tipo de pelo grasiento, en el bote que flotaba al otro lado del de Remus y Peter, junto con otros dos chicos de aspecto desdeñoso y una niña de larga y lisa melena negra, que sonreía con arrogancia. Hagrid frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada. La expresión de Sirius cambió radicalmente, con un destello peligroso en sus ojos azules, y tanto James como Remus se pusieron alerta. Durante un largo rato, nadie habló, pero la tensión era tanta que podría cortarse con un cuchillo. Los ojos negros de Severus Snape permanecieron clavados en los de James, como si intentara ver lo que había más allá, pero el moreno le sostuvo la mirada con la misma firmeza, sin amedrentarse lo más mínimo. Esa muda batalla no pasó desapercibida para los compañeros de ambos, que los observaban con interés.

-Potter, ¿verdad? –inquirió finalmente el muchacho de pelo grasiento, torciendo los labios en una mueca que parecía de todo menos la sonrisa que supuestamente era.

-Perdona, pero creo que no tengo el gusto de conocerte –replicó James, con una voz tan fría y tan irónica que a Peter y a Lily les puso los pelos de punta.

-Sobran las presentaciones –la sonrisa de Snape se ensanchó-. Ya me resultó familiar tu cara cuando nos cruzamos en el tren. Y no me extraña, eres idéntico a tu padre. Y, después de todo, tu papaíto es mundialmente conocido, ¿no?

James se tensó en el acto y Sirius, que también percibió el leve tic que hizo temblar la ceja izquierda de su amigo, decidió que ya era momento de intervenir.

-Disculpa, mugroso –entonó-. Te aconsejo que no te metas en conversaciones ajenas, es de mala educación. Además, tengo la impresión de que nadie te ha dado vela en este entierro.

-Y a ti tampoco, Black –saltó inmediatamente la muchacha morena, intercambiando una mirada con Sirius, aún más relampagueante que la que habían mantenido James y Snape.

Potter casi pudo sentir cómo el corazón de su mejor amigo se aceleraba de pura rabia, y supo en el acto que, si no paraban aquello pronto, iba a terminar muy mal.

-¡Claro! –exclamó sarcástico el moreno de ojos azules, alzando la voz más de lo aconsejable-. ¡Por supuesto! Sería demasiado pedir que la señora mantuviera la boca cerrada, por una vez en su vida.

-Sirius… -intentó calmarle James, aunque fue en vano, porque la voz airada de la niña le interrumpió

-¡A mí nadie me manda callar, y mucho menos tú, prospecto de mago de pacotilla!

-¡Cómo te atreves, niñata de mier…!

-Vale, Sirius –le cortó James, agarrándolo fuertemente de un brazo. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio que todos los ocupantes de los tres botes implicados observaban la discusión con caras de estupefacción-. Éste no es momento para…

-¿Qué pasa? –retó Snape, divertido-. ¿Alguien por aquí está tan falto de agallas que ni siquiera es capaz de terminar una discusión sin recurrir a sus amiguitos del alma?

Sus compañeros de bote le rieron la gracia, y a James le costó bastante retener a Black para que no se lanzase contra ellos.

-¡Eh, no te metas con Sirius! –le defendió Lily, repentinamente.

Todos se quedaron en silencio y miraron boquiabiertos a la pelirroja, que tenía la furia dibujada en sus suaves facciones. Incluso Sirius se quedó estático, parpadeando con sorpresa.

-Muchas gracias, querida…

-… El pobre no es muy inteligente, pero tampoco es cuestión de insultar…

-¡Eh! –se quejó Black, frunciendo el ceño-. ¿Se supone que me estás defendiendo o qué?

-¿Otra vez tú? –Snape miró a Lily de arriba abajo, con una expresión de asco manifiesto, y clavó sus ojos en los de ella como si fueran un puñal-. ¿Quién te has creído, niña? Te pasé lo del tren, pero ni creas que vas a volver a tener la misma suerte. Así que te aconsejo que mantengas la boca cerradita en mi presencia y no me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra, asquerosa _sangre sucia_.

Una repentina agitación sacudió las barcas. James y Sirius se irguieron, Remus y Belle también, y no llegaron a levantarse por miedo a que los botes volcaran. Peter se encogió, asustado por el cariz que estaba tomando la discusión, y los compañeros de Snape rieron nuevamente. Cómo demonios se había enterado aquel individuo de que Lily era hija de muggles fue algo que James no pudo evitar preguntarse, mientras lo miraba con el triple de odio que antes.

-Repite eso si te atreves, saco de basura –le espetó Sirius.

-Como vuelvas a insultarla, te las verás conmigo –añadió James.

-Qué miedo me dais, en serio… -se burló él, haciendo como que temblaba.

-¡Cierra esa bocaza, cretino! –chilló Belle con furia.

Lily los miró confundida, aún no sabía qué significaba "sangre sucia", pero no preguntó. Intuía que debía ser algo grave, y al menos se sintió agradecida por tener a alguien que se molestara en defenderla en semejante situación.

-Mejor déjanos en paz, ¿de acuerdo? –replicó calmado Remus, pero con una mirada fría y desafiante que recordaba al mismísimo acero-. Y no creo que estés en condiciones de poder llamar a nadie sangre sucia, porque, aunque tu sangre sea limpia, tu boca definitivamente no lo está. Y tu cabeza tampoco.

Sirius se echó a reír triunfalmente ante el planchazo asestado por el casi rubio, pero a Snape no pareció hacerle mucha gracia aquella pequeña victoria. Y a la niña morena tampoco.

-¡Creo que más de uno necesita un buen baño esta noche! –exclamó enfadada.

Y, con un movimiento repentino, empujó con fuerza el bote de Remus haciendo que todos los ocupantes perdieran el equilibrio y se balancearan peligrosamente hacia las aguas. Belle se agarró a Remus, Remus a Peter y Peter al bote, pero Lily perdió el equilibrio y cayó.

-¡Lily!

James se echó hacia delante y consiguió sujetarla, pero ambos perdieron el equilibrio y cayeron sobre Sirius, en el bote grande. Hagrid, ya harto, se irguió con aspecto amenazador, haciendo que el grupo de Snape dejara de reírse y el grupo de Remus dejara de insultarles.

-¡Basta! –exclamó molesto-. No quiero más peleas aquí, ponéis en peligro a los otros botes con vuestras tonterías, ¡comportaos! –y se volvió hacia los tres que formaban emparedado en el suelo del bote-. ¿Estáis bien? ¿James, Sirius?

-Sí… -balbuceó James, bajo Lily-. Eso creo…

Lily se incorporó con dificultad, frotándose la cabeza.

-Aaayyy… -gimió, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que James todavía estaba aferrado a ella-. ¡Potter!

Él la miró sin comprender. ¿Por qué estaba Lily como un tomate? Pero… ahora que se fijaba bien… quizá… "Oh, no…", pensó horrorizado, y se dio cuenta, demasiado tarde, de que en su afán por salvar a la pelirroja había ido a colocar las manos en el lugar menos indicado del torso de una chica. Se apartó rápidamente, sonrojado también.

-P-perdona… -tartamudeó.

-¡Eh, ¿podéis quitaros de encima de una vez?! –chilló Sirius, que estaba bajo ellos.

Lily se levantó tambaleándose, olvidando por un momento que estaban en un bote.

-¡James Potter, eres un… eres un… Aaaahhh!

Y, perdiendo el equilibrio por completo, cayó al agua de golpe.

-¡Lily! –gritaron Belle, Remus y James a la vez.

Hagrid se echó hacia delante con rapidez, metió la mano en el lago y sacó a la muchacha, empapada de agua y tiritando, como un gato mojado. La subió al bote él solo (Lily rechazó la mano de James) y le echó su abrigo de piel de topo por los hombros.

-¿Estás bien… emmm…?

-L-L-Lily E-E-E-Eeeevansss… -consiguió decir la chica, mientras los dientes le castañeaban con furia.

-Muy bien, Lily, ¿seguro que estás bien? –le volvió a preguntar Hagrid con aire preocupado.

Lily abrió la boca para hablar, pero dijo algo inteligible, y el guardabosques prefirió no preguntar de nuevo.

--Fin del capítulo 1--

Preguntas que pronto encontrarán respuestas…

¿De qué importante reunión hablaban los Black al principio del cap? ¿Qué es y quién compone lo que ellos llaman "el antiguo grupo"? ¿Quién es Belle? (pregunta sólo apta para los nuevos, juajua, aunque más de uno debe saberlo) ¿De qué se conocen ella y Remus? ¿Quiénes son las chicas Connor y qué relación tienen con Sirius? (supongo que eso también se lo huelen, ¿no?) ¿Por qué James odia que le llamen Jamie? ¿Qué ha pasado entre él y su padre para que las cosas estén tan… tensas? ¿Por qué Snape es tan… Snape? ¿Cuál es la misteriosa enfermedad de Lupin? (muajajaja, la pregunta del millón xD) ¿Cómo reaccionará Lily cuando recupere el habla? ¿Le retirará la palabra a James de por vida?… Ok, todas esas respuestas y más en el próximo capítulo: "Bienvenidos a Hogwarts" (¿Cómo se formó el grupo?)

Próximamente…………. En nn

N/A: ¡Ohayo! ¿Qué tal el nuevo primer cap? Como ven, lo he retocado bastante, pero en esencia sigue siendo igual. Después de leer la OdF y el Príncipe Mestizo no he podido evitar cambiar un poco la actitud de algunos personajes, en el bando de los malos le daba mucho juego a Snape y los demás estaban de relleno, y ésa es una de las cosas que quería corregir. Ahora que he desarrollado cierto cariño hacia la figura de Severus (sí, y lo sigo manteniendo incluso después del Príncipe, ¡sé que lo que ocurrió tiene truco!) esa pinta de pseudo-Malfoy que le di en la versión antigua me disgustaba bastante, aunque no podía dejar de hacerle ver desagradable, ¡así es él, a fin de cuentas! Y sigo pensando que no debía ser ninguna "mosquita muerta" de pequeño, así que… Ya me dirán qué les ha parecido todo.

Como notas aclaratorias, seguramente ya sepan lo que es un crup, un puffskein y un demiguise, porque aparecen en "Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos", pero por si acaso les aclaro. Un crup es como un perro, concretamente como un terrier Jack Russell, pero tiene cola bífida y es bastante agresivo con los muggles, por eso se necesita licencia para tenerlo. Digamos que un crup es a un perro como un kneazle es a un gato. Un puffskein es un bicho enano con pinta de pelotita de peluche, tan inofensivo que es la mascota estándar para los niños pequeños (sobre todo porque al parecer al masoca le gusta que lo lancen por los aires y lo zarandeen de un lado a otro) Debe ser tan fácil de criar como un canario o un hamster. Y un demiguise es esa especie de mono plateado de cuyo pelo obtienen el hilo para tejer capas invisibles. No sé si les habrá quedado alguna otra duda, pero con cualquier cosa me lo dicen.

Y esto se acabó, señoras y señores. ¿Saben que a partir de hoy voy a actualizar cada dos semanas, puntual como un reloj? No habrá retrasos, lo prometo nn (no tiene por qué haberlos, tengo escritos hasta el cap 13) y siempre será los viernes o a más tardar los sábados. Además, este fin de semana, si saco tiempo, voy a empezar a crear un blog donde ir publicando también los caps, con algunos fanarts de los chicos y toda la información extra que me de. Cuando lo tenga hecho, les avisaré, espero que se pasen por allí, jeje.

¿Y qué más contarles? Sólo que estoy frustradísima porque hoy tenía un examen de filosofía y no me he podido presentar de lo mal que lo llevaba. He ido a ver mis notas y el examen que tuve la semana pasada de historia antigua lo he suspendido con un 3'5, ¡un 3'5! Maldita profesora, grrrr… ¡Mi examen no estaba para esa nota de mierda! Así que, queridos lectores, me han quedado tres asignaturas en este primer curso de carrera, he aprobado 5 de 8, mi hermano dice que no está nada mal, pero ¿qué puedo esperar de él que sólo aprobó 3 de 12 en su primer año? Aaayy… qué vida perra…

Me despido, que ya empiezo a ponerme cansina, ¿verdad? ¡Es que me emociona estar de vuelta! Sólo espero que les haya gustado, si tienen un rato dejen r/r, no aspiro a tener tantos como la última vez, pero me conformo con que disfruten de la lectura nn Muchas gracias por soportar mi rollo una vez más, como en los viejos tiempos, y nos vemos dentro de dos semanas.

¡Cuídense mucho!

Y carpe diem, jeje ;)


	2. ¡Bienvenidos a Hogwarts!

N/A: Hola, queridos lectores n.n ¡Les dije que estaría aquí cada dos viernes, puntual como un reloj! Seguro que no me creían, muajajaja, ya ven que por una vez cumplo mi promesa… y a qué precio (ya les explicaré abajo) En fin, no me quiero enrollar mucho en las notas iniciales porque ya me he explayado bastante en las finales comentándoles otras tantas cosas… Espero que saquen fuerzas de la nada después de este tremendo cap y se las lean, porque son anuncios importantes (nada que ver, pero ya no sé qué decir para que lean mis notas, juajua xD)

¿A quién le dedico este cap? Pues… ¡a todos los lectores que han vuelto conmigo y han disfrutado leyendo el cap 1! n.n Me han hecho muy feliz, en serio, no esperaba tantísimos r/r (Dik se emociona y se seca una lágrima) No lo digo en broma, realmente me emocioné muchísimo… Ay, esta vieja escritora tiene el corazón de mantequilla xD Quiero mandarle un saludo especial a ciertas personas que me sorprendieron bastante, ya que no me esperaba encontrarlas de vuelta aquí. Una de ellas es mi hermana Fami, a la que agradezco mucho su apoyo. Otra es mi amiga Cintu, que realmente me dejó pasmada xD Espero que no te aburras mucho con mi loca historia y SÍ, ya va siendo hora de que tú también actualices… Y, finalmente, a la gran Elanta, cuyo r/r casi me mata de la sorpresa. ¡Qué alegría encontrarte aquí! Soy sincera, no me lo esperaba, pensé que me habrías mandado al carajo, y no te culparía por ello… me emocioné mucho, no haces más que decir que R es muy bueno, pero yo creo que The Marauders es mucho mejor, de hecho es uno de los únicos fics de HP que he seguido en todos estos meses. Mil gracias, querida, y me quito el sombrero. Te prometo que la plaga de boggarts irá dedicada exclusivamente a ti, juju ;) A todos los demás… ¡nos vemos abajo, en las notas finales! Y, sin más preámbulo, les dejo con este cap 2, que está bastante cambiado.

ADVERTENCIA: esto es un AU ambientado en la época de los Merodeadores, Respuestas tiene ya casi cuatro años, empecé a escribirlo antes de la publicación de la Orden del Fénix y en su mayor parte está basado en los rumores que corrían en aquella época sobre el libro 5º. En consecuencia, pocas cosas te vas a encontrar aquí que tengan que ver con la línea argumental que ha seguido JK Rowling en los últimos dos libros. Ni Mundungus Fletcher ni Arabella Figg son como nos los ha pintado JK, y bueno… resumiendo, no te fíes, porque si eres nuevo en R no sabes con lo que te puedes encontrar, jeje… Recuerdo también el formato del fic: cada capítulo es la respuesta a una pregunta referente al pasado de los Potter, de ésas que circulaban por los foros cuando la OdF aún no había salido. No me importa que algunas de esas preguntas hayan sido ya contestadas, repito que esto es un AU, especial para quienes busquen alternativas. Y a los que ya me conocen, sólo decirles:

¡A leer!

--------------

RESPUESTAS

2ª pregunta: ¿Cómo se formó el grupo?

"¡Bienvenidos a Hogwarts!"

Izzy Black no había sido del todo sincero con su hijo y su ahijado aquella mañana del primero de septiembre en la estación de King's Cross. Era cierto que tenía una reunión muy importante a la que debía acudir, y era cierto también que debía irse pronto para no llegar tarde. Pero, mientras las campanadas del Big Ben anunciaban a Londres que acababan de dar las 11, en una calle cualquiera de la ciudad pudo verse a aquel hombre alto de anchos hombros, envuelto en una larga gabardina negra, atravesar la puerta de una taberna de aspecto simple y cochambroso que nada tenía que ver con el Ministerio de Magia… y que resultó ser el Caldero Chorreante, entrada oculta a uno de los barrios mágicos con más actividad de la vieja capital inglesa.

Pero no era el Callejón Diagon lo que había llevado allí al director de la Oficina de Desinformación. Cuando el ambiente cálido de la taberna lo recibió al entrar, Izzy se bajó el cuello de la gabardina, resoplando mientras se apartaba el pelo de la frente con un gesto, y se acercó al mostrador en tres zancadas, sus ojos claros brillando a la mortecina luz de las velas. Casi se alegró de que fuera un día gris y el ambiente estuviera en penumbra. Eso le evitaba ser reconocido por los escasos parroquianos que se encontraban allí, y la consecuente (y, en esos momentos, indeseable) atención sobre su persona.

-Buenos días, Tom –saludó en voz baja pero amigable, esbozando una abierta sonrisa con la que pretendía ocultar el ligero nerviosismo que acababa de instalársele en la boca del estómago.

-Buenos días, señor Black –el tabernero, que se encontraba tras la barra secando unos vasos altos con un trapo, alzó la vista hacia él y sonrió con la misma tensión disimulada y el mismo tono apenas audible. Dirigió una rápida mirada a los pocos clientes diseminados por las mesas, cada cual absorto en lo suyo, y se inclinó hacia el recién llegado para susurrar-. Todos lo están esperando ya, tercera puerta a la derecha.

-Muchas gracias.

Y, sin más, Izzy rodeó la barra y desapareció por una puerta lateral que iba a dar al largo y estrecho pasillo donde se encontraban los salones privados del Caldero Chorreante. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda cuando la puerta que daba al bar se cerró tras él, y se sintió estúpido por dejarse influenciar por aquel aire lúgubre. A pesar de lo ridículas que le habían sonado en su momento las palabras de Andraia, ahora no podía dejar de repetirlas mentalmente…

_¿Me estás diciendo que pensáis actuar al margen del Ministerio?_

_¿Os habéis vuelto locos? ¿No os dais cuenta de que podéis meteros en infinidad de problemas? _

Todos se estaban jugando el cuello con aquella reunión. Si algo salía mal… Izzy sacudió la cabeza, intentando alejar esos pensamientos. "No seas infantil –se dijo, frunciendo el ceño-. ¿Qué puede pasar? Técnicamente, no estamos haciendo nada ilegal, sólo somos un viejo grupo de amigos que se reúnen para charlar". Y, sin embargo, no pudo evitar inquietarse ante el recuerdo de uno de esos amigos, Jonathan Flathery, condenado al exilio 18 años atrás, acusado de mago corrupto, sólo por haber tenido el valor de decirle al ministro ciertas verdades a la cara.

Suspiró desganado, echando un vistazo a las paredes del angosto corredor. Era ya casi un hábito alquilar alguno de aquellos salones, habían vivido tantas anécdotas allí… desde reuniones de antiguos alumnos de Hogwarts, hasta comidas de trabajo, o celebraciones más familiares, como cumpleaños o aniversarios. Eran buenos recuerdos plagados de risas y animación, pero en ese instante, y aún sabiendo que al cruzar la tercera puerta de la derecha sólo se iba a encontrar con viejos amigos, sintió que ese aire tan sombrío le ponía enfermo. La situación no podía ser más distinta que las vividas antiguamente, y tuvo la impresión de que aquel día marcaría un antes y un después en su vida… otra vez.

De todas formas, era mejor no inquietarse antes de tiempo ni adelantar acontecimientos. Sólo era una reunión. Una reunión calculada al milímetro, eso sí. Johnny se había encargado de ello. Llevaba varios días preparándolo todo con la máxima discreción, y estaba en pie desde primera hora de la mañana, coordinando la llegada de los diferentes miembros del grupo al Caldero Chorreante, para que no resultara masiva ni llamativa. Jonathan se hospedaba allí desde el día anterior. Icarus y Melpómene venían en traslador desde King's Cross. Zephirus llegaría a través de la red flu directamente desde Kent, mientras su esposa se encargaba de llevar a su hijo mayor al Expreso. Jeremiah y Violette habían desayunado allí, el primero porque no tenía hijos en edad escolar y la segunda porque había cedido a sus hijos mayores la responsabilidad de cuidar de los pequeños. Linus debía haber llegado hacía poco, también por la chimenea, aprovechando que vivía muy cerca de la estación. Y Albus Dumbledore… Bueno, Dumbledore podía elegir la forma de viajar que más le gustase, pero él tenía el presentimiento de que se habría aparecido desde Hogsmeade. El último en llegar era Izzy, a pie desde King's Cross. Y así daría comienzo la junta.

Se detuvo ante la puerta indicada, reparando en una oscura forma que había junto al quicio, recostada en una silla. Un simple vistazo le sirvió para comprobar que el mago allí sentado (posiblemente un auror, por la pinta que tenía) estaba inmerso en el mundo de los sueños. Con la mirada vacía, los ojos entornados y la boca ligeramente abierta, mostraba todos los síntomas de haber sido recientemente desmemorizado y continuar aún a la espera de un nuevo recuerdo. Seguro que había sido obra de Johnny… ésa era la mejor forma de dejar fuera de combate al tipo aquél durante un buen rato. Al ver la expresión del joven mago, Izzy fue repentinamente consciente de la auténtica seriedad de aquella reunión y agarró el picaporte con fuerza, apretando los dientes una última vez. El rostro preocupado de su esposa volvió a pasarle por la mente, pero cerró los ojos, respiró hondo y abrió, entrando al cuarto rápidamente y cerrando de nuevo tras él.

-Siento haberos hecho esperar –anunció, recuperando el aplomo-. Pero ya estoy aquí para que podáis disfrutar de mi maravillosa presencia.

Todos los ocupantes del salón, que se habían vuelto hacia la puerta al oírle llegar, sonrieron entre aliviados y agradecidos. Izzy pasó la vista rápidamente por la sala, apenas iluminada, registrando cada detalle. De pie, cerca de la puerta, estaba Melpómene Figg, con una vaporosa túnica de corte griego y la espesa mata de rizado pelo azabache suelta, cayendo en cascada por su espalda hasta la cintura. Parecía una princesa medieval recién salida de un cuento, y, cuando dirigió sus ojos color miel hacia él, esbozó una amplia sonrisa y se acercó con rapidez para saludarlo. Tras ella se aproximó Zephirus Lupin, que había estado hablando con Mel hasta ese momento, e intercambió con él un apretón de manos, también sonriente, aunque Izzy pudo leer en sus ojos de un intenso color celeste que aquella sonrisa ocultaba un sentimiento intranquilo muy similar al que le invadía a él.

Junto a la chimenea, Icarus Figg, el marido de Melpómene, alzó una mano en señal de bienvenida, el fuego arrancando destellos de su corto cabello cobrizo. Tenía barba de varios días y una sombra escondida al fondo de sus oscuros ojos azules. A su lado, el corpulento Linus McKinnon le dedicó una inclinación de cabeza, haciendo brillar también su pelo color zanahoria, y sus ojos claros centellearon en la pálida cara cubierta de pecas.

Violette Bones ya estaba sentada a la mesa rectangular que dominaba el centro del salón, obviamente colocada allí para acoger a los 10 miembros del grupo. Nadie diría que había sido madre de 8 hijos al ver su delgada figura sentada elegantemente allí, con la espalda recta y las manos enguantadas entrelazadas sobre el regazo, con aspecto de muñeca de porcelana. Llevaba el larguísimo pelo rubio recogido en un moño muy juvenil del que escapaban casualmente algunos mechones, dándole aspecto de adolescente. No aparentaba para nada los 40 y muchos años que en realidad tenía, siempre había sido una mujer sin edad. Sus grandes ojos oscuros se clavaron en él y brillaron con esa chispa de diversión que tanto la caracterizaba. Parecían negros, pero Izzy sabía que en verdad eran de un extraño color burdeos que hacía honor al nombre de su dueña.

Al lado de Violette había un hombre bajito y delgado que también parecía veinte años más joven de lo que realmente era, con el cabello y los ojos negros, inclinado hacia delante para acodarse en el respaldo de la silla de su compañera. Era Jeremiah Wealth, escritor y editor, con un sentido del humor tan ácido y un comportamiento tan flemático que se le podría considerar inglés de pura cepa, a pesar de que su complexión menuda, los rasgos de su delgado rostro y el color tostado de su piel le dieran cierto aire oriental. Miró también a Izzy a través de sus gafas de montura cuadrada y los mechones de su largo flequillo y exclamó un "Bienvenido seas, Black, ya nos estábamos fosilizando aquí" con un tono de broma tan patente que calmó bastante la tensión que se respiraba allí. Iba totalmente vestido de negro, y la sonrisa de Izzy se ensanchó al recordar que antiguamente lo llamaban "el capo de la mafia china"… con cariño, claro.

Frente a Violette y Jeremiah, sentado también, había otro hombre con los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa y una expresión divertida en la cara. Izzy sintió de inmediato que el nudo que llevaba en el estómago se aflojaba y el nerviosismo se terminaba de esfumar. Siempre era reconfortante cruzar una mirada con los ojos de Jonathan Flathery, de ese color azul tan transparente que lucen las aguas de las playas tropicales, quizá porque había sido una especie de tutor para la mayoría de los que estaban allí y su presencia transmitía seguridad. Hacía dos años que no lo veía, desde la última reunión organizada a raíz de la repentina muerte de Grace Potter, y su aspecto no parecía haber variado mucho desde entonces. Llevaba el cabello trigueño algo alborotado y largo hasta pasados los hombros, recogido en una coleta baja. El descolocado y fino flequillo le caía sobre los ojos y su sonrisa limpia y sincera reflejaba el ánimo inquebrantable que las dificultades, patentes en las incipientes arrugas, el cuerpo escuálido y el austero atuendo, no habían conseguido apagar. Le hizo a Izzy el típico saludo militar y éste se lo devolvió, relajándose visiblemente.

-No te preocupes, Izzy, has llegado puntual, como estaba previsto. Señoras y señores, tomen asiento, por favor. Será mejor que empecemos cuanto antes, porque me temo que no tenemos mucho tiempo por delante.

Todos volvieron la vista y Black por fin pudo localizar, al fondo, la imponente figura del director de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, que parecía iluminar con su presencia toda la habitación. A su lado distinguió la flacucha y desgarbada silueta de John Potter, vivo retrato de su hijo James, con el mismo pelo negro alborotado y los mismos ojos castaños miopes. Ambos amigos cruzaron miradas y Johnny le dedicó una débil sonrisa. Hacía dos años que Potter apenas podía sonreír… Mientras los demás se aproximaban a la mesa y elegían sitio silenciosamente, Izzy se acercó a John y se sentó junto a él.

-¿Al final no ha podido venir Andraia? –interrogó inmediatamente Johnny en un murmullo, mirándolo fijamente.

-No –respondió Izzy, quitándose la gabardina y dejándola en el respaldo-. Prefería volver al Observatorio en vez de dejar allí solo a Dedalus Diggle. No se fía ni un pelo de ese muchacho, creo que teme que termine haciendo explotar las instalaciones… ¿Qué tal las cosas por aquí?

-Todo bien, Tom es de confianza, ha sido una suerte poder contar con él. Hemos tenido que dejar reservado este salón desde ayer y bloquear la chimenea para que no pudiera acceder nadie ajeno a la reunión. Dumbledore se ha aparecido aquí mismo y el traslador que han usado Icarus y Mel también estaba programado para traerlos directamente a este cuarto, así que nadie los ha visto entrar. Jonathan y yo hemos desayunado aquí, luego se nos han unido Jeremiah y Violette, llevamos esperando desde primera hora, pero no ha habido ningún problema.

-¿Y el tipo que hay en la puerta durmiendo la mona?

-Ah, ¿te refieres a Ellison? Es el guardia que han dejado encargado de vigilar a Jonathan mientras esté en el Caldero Chorreante. Aún es muy joven y muy nervioso, por eso le encargué este puesto. Lo pillé desprevenido cuando llegué esta mañana, y, como después de todo, yo soy su jefe, bajó la guardia ante mí y lleva durmiendo la siesta desde entonces. Cuando termine la reunión le modificaré la memoria y lo colocaré en otro sitio para que se crea que ha sido una mañana tranquila y sin incidentes. Tom apoyará su versión, así que estamos cubiertos.

-Como se enteren de que haces esas cosas a tus subordinados, no volverán a nombrarte empleado del mes en el Ministerio nunca más. Qué me dices de ese traslador… ¿también es otro de tus chanchullos?

-No estaba autorizado por el Ministerio, si es a lo que te refieres –contestó Potter, y parte de su viejo humor chispeó en sus apagados ojos castaños-. Pero lo bueno de tener ciertos contactos en el Departamento de Transportes Mágicos es que detalles como ésos nunca suponen un problema, igual que lo de la chimenea…

-Luego dicen que el Ministerio se está corrompiendo…

-¿Qué tal en King's Cross?

-Perfecto, hemos tenido un viaje muy tranquilo y sin incidentes. Eso sin contar, claro, el alboroto que han armado los niños en la estación con esa condenada lechuza de Sirius. Estaban algo nerviosos, pero se les notaba el entusiasmo en la cara.

Los ojos de Johnny brillaron momentáneamente con un aire nostálgico que no pasó desapercibido a su mejor amigo. Abrió la boca para hablar, titubeó y al final susurró con voz insegura:

-¿Cómo… cómo estaba James?

Izzy tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por tragarse la respuesta mordaz que le vino a la mente.

-Eso, amigo mío –entonó, clavando en él una mirada fulminante-, ya te lo puedes imaginar tú.

Potter bajó la vista, se hundió en su asiento y no volvió a abrir la boca.

Mientras ellos dos hablaban, el director se había encargado de atrancar la puerta de la sala e insonorizarla por completo con un par de movimientos de varita. Cuando por fin tomó asiento a la cabecera de la mesa, con John, Izzy, Icarus y Mel a su derecha, y Zephirus, Jeremiah, Violette y Linus a su izquierda, todos clavaron en él sus miradas, notablemente tensos. Jonathan, sentado al otro extremo de la mesa, frente a Dumbledore, se encargó de empezar a servir té e ir pasando las tazas a todos los presentes. El denso silencio se alargó un par de minutos más.

-Antes de nada, quiero daros las gracias a todos por haber adaptado vuestras agendas a esta reunión –añadió el profesor Dumbledore, uniendo las yemas de los dedos mientras se acodaba en la mesa-. Quizá haya sido un poco precipitada y lamento las molestias.

-Ni precipitada ni molesta, Albus –intervino Violette con voz serena, mirándolo directamente a los ojos-. Pero no puedo evitar preguntarme el motivo. Sé que muchos de los niños entran este año en Hogwarts, pero no nos hemos reunido cada vez que alguno de mis hijos empezaba el colegio…

-No habríamos ganado para reuniones, de ser así –dejó escapar Jeremiah, provocando que un leve murmullo de risa recorriera la estancia.

-Me temo que en parte es culpa mía –sonrió Jonathan, y envolvió con ambas manos su taza de té-. A partir de este año me va a resultar aún más complicado poderme poner en contacto con vosotros. Como mi hija acaba de empezar su primer año en Hogwarts, nuestro querido señor ministro me ha hecho llegar una misiva informándome de que, debido a las visitas anuales que me veré obligado a hacer a la capital durante los próximos 7 años para traerla a King's Cross, me será proporcionada una escolta de aurores que me acompañarán desde mi residencia en Belfast hasta Londres y se convertirán en mi sombra durante todo el tiempo que esté aquí. He tenido suerte de que ahora sólo hayan dejado a un auror vigilándome, porque el resto de mis _guardaespaldas_ se han ido a llevar a mi niña a la estación, ni siquiera me han permitido a mí acompañarla, pero vendrán a recogerme a la 1 para asegurarse de que vuelvo a mi casa hoy mismo.

-Bromeas, ¿no? –espetó Linus con indignación, incorporándose en la silla.

-Esto es el colmo –Icarus se llevó una mano a la frente, con cara de incredulidad-. Suena a chiste que hagan algo semejante, cuando abolieron el exilio hace casi 14 años. Deberían dejarte en paz, ¿por qué la siguen teniendo cogida contigo después de tantísimo tiempo?

-A Adam le da miedo todo lo que no comprende o no puede controlar –la voz de Mel sonó desganada, mientras inclinaba la cabeza y la cascada de rizos le tapaba media cara-. Es una actitud ridícula, se obceca como un niño pequeño. Hace ya tres años que Jonathan volvió y sigue sin dejarle respirar. Recordad que no le permitió irse a vivir fuera de Gran Bretaña.

-Por no hablar de los espías que le colocó en Belfast para llevar la cuenta de las visitas que recibía –masculló Zephirus-. Como si fuésemos tan imbéciles de presentarnos todos allí en pelotón. Lo próximo será acompañarte también al cuarto de baño, no sea que escribas un comunicado separatista en el papel higiénico…

Jonathan esbozó una sonrisa, pero la melancolía se reflejó en sus ojos cuando bajó la vista hasta el humeante té.

-En parte comprendo su actitud –comentó-. La inestabilidad empieza a dejarse notar, es normal que quiera tener vigilado a todo aquél con antecedentes. Y, para mi desgracia, yo me convertí en una especie de leyenda urbana cuando me procesaron. Si estalla una revuelta, lo primero que va a necesitar es alguien a quién echarle las culpas, y nadie lamentará que usen de chivo expiatorio a un marginado del sistema. Lo mejor para mí y para mi familia es que vuelva a marcharme cuanto antes. Allí nadie vigilará mi casa, ni controlará mi correo, y, en cierto modo, gozaré de más libertad de movimiento. Espero poder hacerlo pronto.

-Y ésa es la otra razón por la que os hemos convocado –concluyó Johnny, hablando en voz alta por primera vez. Los demás lo miraron con aire sombrío-. Todos sabéis que, durante los últimos años, hemos estado basando nuestro plan de acción en los consejos y directrices de dos personas: Jewel y Jonathan. Tras la muerte de Jewel, y si Jonathan consigue marcharse de nuevo, nos quedaremos completamente aislados. Ésta es, posiblemente, la última vez que estaremos todos juntos en quién sabe cuánto tiempo. Sería conveniente que nos planificáramos los próximos años.

Un resoplido general recorrió la mesa. Violette clavó la vista en el suelo, con el ceño fruncido, y el cuero de sus guantes crujió cuando apretó los puños. Zephirus se acodó en la mesa, pasándose una mano por el cabello rubio para apartarse el exageradamente largo flequillo de la cara. Y los demás quedaron hundidos de hombros, como instados a guardar un respetuoso silencio por la memoria de una de sus viejas compañeras caídas. Jonathan cruzó una mirada con Dumbledore y el anciano profesor asintió.

-No quiero dar por perdido aún el apoyo por parte del Ministerio –exhaló, mirando a los presentes con sus penetrantes ojos claros, a través de sus gafas de media luna-. Seguiré intentando hacer entrar en razón a Adam. Pero tampoco es el momento más indicado para crearnos falsas esperanzas. Desde que echaron a Jonathan del Departamento de Misterios, nadie que realmente comprenda la magnitud de este asunto se ha hecho cargo de vuestro caso. Muchos han sido los consejeros, pero sólo se limitaban a revisaros periódicamente, ninguno de los funcionarios que llevan este tema está verdaderamente instruido sobre él, ni ha tenido la capacidad suficiente para convertise en vuestro nuevo Tutor -extendió las palmas hacia arriba, como mostrando algo obvio-. Lamento ser tan crudo, pero vuestra seguridad ya casi depende sólo de vosotros mismos. Vosotros decidís las medidas a tomar al respecto.

Jeremiah suspiró, recostándose en el respaldo de su silla, y se cruzó de brazos tras subirse las gafas con un gesto mecánico y cara de concentración.

-Normalmente –empezó, con ese tono desapasionado que lo caracterizaba, como si se dispusiera a hablar del clima en vez de la seguridad nacional-, soléis llamarme desde paranoico hasta visionario, pero… la evidencia clama a gritos que todo esto no es casual. Desde el principio no lo es. Primero le llenaron la cabeza de pájaros al antiguo ministro para que desterrara a Jonathan, la única persona de todo el Ministerio capacitada para hacer lo que él hacía. Después se encargan de quitar de en medio a Jewel, la única que podía servirnos de ayuda para enfrentarnos a lo que se avecina. Ahora, vuelven a acosar a Adam para que estreche el círculo en torno a Jonathan y le obligue a largarse otra vez –enarcó una ceja, mirando a sus compañeros-. Teniendo en cuenta que nuestro ministro es un títere de las antiguas familias obsesionadas por la pureza de sangre… ¿es sólo mi imaginación, o el enemigo nos ha tenido comiendo en la palma de su mano desde hace casi 20 años?

-Por una vez estoy de acuerdo con Jeremiah –apoyó Zephirus, medio recostado aún sobre la mesa y con la mano derecha enredada entre el pelo, como si intentara sujetarse la cabeza-. Esto no es casualidad. Si lo que quería ese maniaco era dejarnos a todos en paños menores, lo está consiguiendo bastante bien.

-Eso implicaría dar por supuesto que tiene contactos muy cercanos al ministro, o incluso gente infiltrada en el Ministerio… -exclamó McKinnon con voz ahogada.

-Es que _tiene_ espías en el Ministerio, Linus –atajó Icarus, tenso-. Eso no es ninguna novedad…

-¡Pues entonces no sé qué demonios hacemos rogando la ayuda del Ministerio! –Linus volvió a incorporarse, como si no soportara estar sentado allí-. ¡Más nos vale actuar por nuestra cuenta! Quizá a ti te dé lo mismo, Figg, o quizá a Potter ni le preocupe porque de poco le sirve, ¡pero te recuerdo que la protección del Ministerio es lo único que nos mantiene a salvo a nosotros tres! –con un gesto brusco, señaló a Violette, Jeremiah y a él mismo-. ¡Si el Ministerio se corrompe, estamos perdidos!

-No nos pongamos nerviosos –intervino rápidamente Jonathan, pacificador-. El Departamento de Misterios no tiene nada que ver con los demás. Las medidas de seguridad son impresionantes, y más con respecto a vosotros siete. Es cierto que habéis cambiado de consejero con más frecuencia de la aconsejable, pero os aseguro que nadie sale de allí tan fresco. Todos los _inefables_ se someten a entrenamientos muy duros contra posibles ataques de Legeremancia. A veces incluso se someten a sí mismos a encantamientos enmudecedores, que les impiden revelar absolutamente nada a nadie sobre la naturaleza de su trabajo. Y otro aspecto muy importante es el de basar la seguridad en la compartimentación. Los inefables sólo saben cosas de su campo de investigación. A veces ni siquiera lo saben todo sobre un mismo asunto. Y ni siquiera el ministro tiene acceso a la información que se maneja allí. En nuestro caso, el único que conserva todos los datos sobre vosotros es el Tutor, y nadie ha ocupado ese puesto desde que yo me fui…

-Gracias al cielo… -puntualizó aliviado Zephirus.

-… así que, por el momento, estáis a salvo –continuó Flathery-. Es muy improbable que los espías logren penetrar en el Departamento de Misterios, y mucho menos llegar hasta la información que os concierne, de modo que seguimos teniendo ventaja sobre el enemigo –sus ojos se oscurecieron de repente-. Lo que no os puedo asegurar es cuánta.

-Hace dos años que murió Jewel –Violette tomó la palabra, con su típico tono imperturbable, aunque mantenía el ceño fruncido-. Y creo que todos estaremos de acuerdo en que ése fue el principio del fin. Desde entonces las cosas no han hecho más que empeorar…

-Fue como el pistoletazo de salida –siguió Icarus, también apagado-. La luz verde que dio inicio al conflicto. Sólo es cuestión de tiempo que empiecen a actuar abiertamente.

-Ya lo han hecho.

La voz de Potter les puso a todos los pelos de punta. John tragó saliva y los miró detenidamente antes de continuar.

-Secuestros, desapariciones, muertes en extrañas circunstancias… Son casos aislados y aparentemente inconexos, pero tampoco casuales –intercambió una mirada elocuente con Jeremiah Wealth-. Aún no se han dado a conocer al mundo, pero creedme cuando os digo que el momento está cada vez más cerca. Lo sé.

El silencio se cernió nuevamente sobre el grupo. Albus Dumbledore respiró hondamente, con una expresión tan seria que casi parecía antinatural.

-Es momento de pensar en el futuro, y conviene ir haciéndolo ya.

Melpómene agrandó sus suaves ojos color miel, mirando al director sin comprender.

-¿Qué… qué quieres decir, Albus?

-Es hora de plantearse el hablar con los chicos –sentenció Jonathan sombríamente.

Zephirus estampó una mano sobre la mesa, sobresaltando a Icarus y Linus.

-Apoyo la moción –dijo con rotundidad.

-¡Pues yo no! –exclamó inmediatamente Icarus, y se volvió hacia Dumbledore con cara de reproche-. ¿Qué necesidad hay de contar nada a los chicos? ¡Todavía son muy pequeños!

-¡Estamos a las puertas de una guerra! –replicó Lupin, mirando a su compañero con dureza-. ¿Crees que a ese loco le importará la edad que tengan nuestros hijos?

-¡No aportará ningún cambio que les contemos lo que ocurre o no! –se entercó Figg, alzando la voz-. ¡Son niños, dejémosles ser niños! Además, ni siquiera sabemos con certeza cuáles son los planes de Vol…

-¡Sus planes son mandarnos a todos al hoyo, Icarus, parece mentira que digas algo semejante! ¡Cuánto más preparados podamos estar contra esto, mejor!

-¿Y qué preparación pretendes darles, si se puede saber? ¿Entrenamiento en maldiciones? ¡¿Con 11 años?!

-¡El mero hecho de estar enterados de lo que ocurre ya es preparación más que suficiente!

-¡Os agradecería a los dos que dejarais de chillar! –cortó violentamente Linus, haciéndose oír sobre la acalorada discusión.

-Zephirus –Mel Figg miró al aludido, casi suplicante, mientras colocaba una mano en el pecho de su marido para frenarlo-, escucha, dejemos que elijan los demás. Dentro de lo que cabe, tú y yo casi no tenemos voz ni voto en este tema. Nuestros hijos no tienen nada que ver con todo esto, para eso hemos hecho tantos sacrificios durante estos años, ¿no? Dentro de 4 años cumpliré los 40 y entonces…

-¿Dentro de 4 años, Mel? –el tono de Zephirus adquirió un leve deje desesperado-. ¿Quién sabe qué habrá sido de nosotros dentro de 4 años? Pueden pasar muchísimas cosas, las tornas se pueden cambiar por completo y entonces lamentaremos habernos confiado. Es cierto que creímos haber logrado salvar a nuestros hijos de esto, pero también creímos que tendríamos más tiempo… ¡Y míranos ahora! ¡Mira a Jewel! Cualquiera diría que ella también había conseguido salvarse, y sin embargo siempre nos decía que no nos confiáramos jamás. ¿Qué te hace pensar que no irán a por vosotros dentro de poco? Y si te pasa algo a ti o a tu marido, ¿cómo le explicarás después a tu hija que la has estado mintiendo? Aún soy responsable de tu seguridad, Melpómene, ¡no me pidas que dé la espalda a semejante irresponsabilidad!

Un devastador silencio cayó en la sala tras aquellas palabras. Icarus y Mel se quedaron mudos, mirando a Lupin con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras éste respiraba agitadamente, haciendo un esfuerzo por recuperar la compostura. Izzy, que no había abierto la boca en toda la reunión, estaba impresionado. Jamás había visto a Zephirus alterarse de esa manera, siempre había sido un hombre con un sentido del humor a prueba de bombas, al que la tensión solía resbalarle en situaciones como aquélla. Dumbledore colocó una mano en el brazo del rubio que tenía a la izquierda, como para tranquilizarlo, y volvió la vista hacia su diestra.

-Johnny… ¿Tú qué opinas?

Los nueve pares de ojos se clavaron en John Potter, que estaba hundido en su asiento, con la cabeza gacha y la castaña mirada oculta tras el enmarañado cabello negro.

-Si hubiese querido que James se enterara de lo que está pasando… no habría hecho lo que hice cuando ocurrió lo de Grace –murmuró con voz lúgubre.

De nuevo nadie se atrevió a hablar después de eso. Jonathan frunció el ceño.

-¿Quieres que tu hijo pase por lo mismo que tú, Johnny? –soltó firmemente-. ¿Que sólo salga de la ignorancia cuando maten a su padre y ya sea tarde para poder explicarle nada en persona? Pensé que tu comunicación con James era bastante mejor que la que tú tenías con tu padre, pero puede que me haya equivocado y que utilices esa actitud derrotista que luces desde hace dos años para alejar a tu hijo y ahorrarte responsabilidades.

Johnny alzó la mirada hacia su antiguo tutor, estupefacto. Sus ojos castaños brillaron con una chispa de desconsuelo que nadie dejó de notar. El ambiente se tornó aún más incómodo de lo que ya estaba y todos se removieron en sus asientos, inquietos.

-Si seguís así, el aire se pondrán tan denso que moriremos asfixiados –la voz monótona de Jeremiah rompió el silencio esta vez-. No sé por qué armáis tanto jaleo. Os informo, por si no lo sabéis, de que nuestra familia no tiene más remedio que mantener informados a nuestros vástagos en todo momento de nuestra auténtica naturaleza. Nacen y crecen sabiendo quiénes son y por qué, porque nuestra protección consiste en la unión familiar. Los poderes especiales pueden surgir en cualquiera de los miembros y en cualquier momento de su desarrollo. Eso sin contar la prueba que deben pasar siendo niños para descubrir quién es el elegido. No digo que sea sencillo explicarle a un crío toda la historia familiar, pero os aseguro que a la larga es mucho más práctico.

-No soy quién para deciros cómo criar a vuestros hijos –añadió Violette, mirando intensamente a Mel y Johnny-, pero Jeremiah tiene razón. Si todos los miembros de la familia saben a qué atenerse, se crea una unidad especial. Se protegen unos a otros, están más alerta. Por no hablar del descanso que le queda a uno al poder compartir sus problemas e inquietudes con la propia sangre –sus grandes ojos oscuros se fijaron en John-. No es bueno guardar secretos entre padres e hijos, Johnny…

-Izzy –Zephirus retomó la conversación con renovadas energías-. Izzy, la situación de Mel y Johnny es diferente a la nuestra, pero ¿no crees que al menos nuestros hijos deberían saberlo? Nuestra misión es protegerlos…

La atención de todo el mundo se centró ahora en Black. Izzy miró a sus compañeros, suspiró y se cruzó de brazos, acariciándose distraídamente la elegante perilla y tornándose pensativo. Parecía un poeta recién salido del Romanticismo.

-Entiendo tu punto de vista, Zephirus, y de hecho estoy de acuerdo contigo –empezó con cautela-. Pero sólo en parte, porque reconozco que a Icarus tampoco le falta razón. Los chicos aún son pequeños para contarles esto, pero crecen deprisa y dentro de poco estarán perfectamente preparados para entender a lo que se enfrentan. Sin embargo, la inocencia se pierde tan deprisa que… ellos se merecen que les dejemos ser niños un poco más. No es necesario asustarlos. De momento seguimos en tregua, ¿no? Pues hasta que la guerra no sea una realidad irrefutable, es mejor que los chicos disfruten de la infancia.

Dumbledore alzó las cejas, gratamente impresionado.

-Bravo, Izzy –comentó divertido-. No podría haberlo dicho mejor ni yo mismo. Muy alentador ese despliegue de sentido común por tu parte, es reconfortante comprobar que todos los años invertidos en tu educación no fueron en balde.

-Sí, se pasa calladito toda la reunión y luego nos deslumbra con uno de sus discursos para dárselas de listo –bromeó Jeremiah, dedicando a su compañero una sonrisa burlona-. Eres un genio, Black.

-Lo sé, gracias, sé que me amáis –replicó el susodicho, con una abierta sonrisa. Los demás imitaron el gesto y la tensión se aligeró bastante. Luego añadió, recuperando la seriedad-: No obstante… Yo no le contaré nada a Sirius si Johnny no se lo cuenta a James –dirigió una elocuente mirada a Potter-. No puedo exigirle a mi hijo que le oculte algo así a su mejor amigo.

-Yo tampoco puedo exigirle nada a mi hijo si vosotros no estáis de acuerdo –cedió Zephirus, alzando las manos y dirigiendo una mirada de disculpa al matrimonio Figg-. Así que me rindo. No le diré nada, pero sólo hasta que yo lo considere conveniente, ¿de acuerdo?

Icarus y Mel asintieron.

-Cometéis un error –sentenció Linus-. La confianza es la base de la protección, y más en nuestro caso, que sólo nos podemos proteger entre nosotros. Cuando empiece la guerra, estaremos en peligro constante. Quién sabe qué ocurrirá o cómo estarán las cosas en el Ministerio para entonces…

-Cuando empiece la guerra no sólo estaremos en peligro nosotros, Linus –intervino Mel, cabizbaja-, sino muchísima gente inocente más, muggles y magos. Me parece muy triste que nos ocupemos únicamente de nuestra seguridad, se supone que nuestra condición debería darnos la ventaja de poder hacer algo por los demás, pero ahora nos vemos obligados a escondernos como vulgares ratas asustadas.

-Es lo que se dice irónico, ¿no? –Violette se unió al razonamiento de Mel-. Los más poderosos y a la vez los más frágiles. Sólo espero que el Ministerio entre en razón cuanto antes, o todo esto le vendrá demasiado grande como para poder afrontarlo.

-De hecho… no hay por qué cederle todo el peso de la responsabilidad únicamente al Ministerio, ¿no os parece?

Nueve rostros confusos se giraron hacia la risueña cara del director de Hogwarts.

-¿Hay algo que quiera compartir con nosotros, estimado profesor? –entonó Izzy, alzando las cejas con la chispa de la diversión bailando nuevamente en sus ojos claros.

-Simplemente –Dumbledore le siguió el juego-, creo que no es necesario que nos quedemos de brazos cruzados ante esta situación que, por lo demás, ya teníamos prevista, y le neguemos nuestra colaboración a la comunidad mágica.

-Me encanta la forma que tienes de decir que se te ha ocurrido una manera para que podamos hacer lo que nos dé la gana, al margen del Ministerio –Jeremiah se frotó las manos, incorporándose en la silla-. Esto se va a poner interesante…

-¿Qué tienes en mente, Albus? –Jonathan sonrió de lado a lado.

-Como ya os he dicho, no he perdido la fe en el Ministerio de Magia –empezó el anciano, recostándose en su respaldo y entrelazando los dedos a la altura del pecho-. Pero, dadas las circunstancias y visto lo visto, tampoco pienso sobreestimarlo. Violette tiene razón al decir que, si no empiezan a prepararse ahora, cuando esto estalle les quedará grande. Bien, nosotros tenemos esa ventaja: ya estamos sobre aviso. Y además tenemos una idea bastante aproximada de lo que está por llegar. Sería ridículo desaprovechar esta oportunidad de organizar la resistencia.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar? –Johnny lo miraba extrañado, pillado completamente por sorpresa.

-Mi intención no es actuar al margen del Ministerio, ni crear una facción separatista para mis propios intereses, sino trabajar paralelamente a ellos por un bien común. Si el Ministerio no nos escucha, habrá que empezar a movernos por nuestra cuenta. Y, cuando empiecen los problemas, agradecerán tanto toda la ayuda posible que ni se plantearán de dónde hemos salido –su sonrisa se ensanchó, dándole un brillo muy particular a sus ojos claros-. Id pensando en gente de confianza que nos pueda ayudar, porque de momento el proyecto es grande y los aliados pocos. Cuando empiece la guerra, volveremos a reunirnos y entonces comprenderéis de qué os hablo.

El discurso del director terminó con esas enigmáticas palabras, y los otros nueve se miraron entre sí, con la confusión reflejada en sus rostros, y la determinación grabada en sus miradas.

--------------

-James Potter, eres un… eres un…

-Lily, por Merlín, déjalo ya. Llevas atascada en lo de "eres un" más de media hora…

La pelirroja se volvió hacia Sirius, erguido a su izquierda en la fila de estudiantes de primer curso que aguardaban su selección, y le dedicó un gruñido de fiera.

-Tú cállate, B-B-Black –tartamudeó, aún tiritando y acurrucándose bajo el abrigo de piel de topo de Hagrid.

-Shhh… -chistó Remus, desde el otro lado de Sirius.

-James, eres un… ¡cerdo! –consiguió decir por fin Lily, roja de furia y vergüenza.

Al parecer no pensaba perdonarle el incidente ocurrido en el bote, y tampoco parecía importarle estar delante de todo el colegio y provocar interferencias con sus quejas en la canción de un sombrero viejo y andrajoso, colocado ante ellos sobre un taburete: el Sombrero Seleccionador.

-Por favor… -renegó Sirius, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Chicos, bajad la voz –añadió Belle, al otro lado de James.

-Y un… ¡pervertido! –siguió Lily, mirando con rabia a su compañero de diestra e ignorando a todos los demás.

Sólo recibió un suspiro de paciente resignación por parte de James.

-Lily, ya basta –exigió Remus, con los dientes apretados. Todo aquello le parecía muy bochornoso.

-Y además un… un…

-¡Lily, ya está bien! –estalló James, molesto, y se volvió a mirarla con el ceño fruncido-. Déjalo ya, ¿de acuerdo? Sabes que no fue culpa mía, ¡te caíste encima de mí!

-¡Tú fuiste quién me sujetó! –lo retó Lily, elevando la voz más de lo aconsejable.

-¡Intentaba impedir que te cayeras al lago! –masculló James, apretando los dientes.

-¡Terminé en el lago de todas formas, así que de poco me sirve tu excusa!

-¡Lily! –espetaron a la vez Belle y Remus, escandalizados por el alboroto.

-No sé por qué montas tanto lío, porque, sinceramente, Evans, no había mucho que tocar –soltó Potter, perdiendo ya el control sobre sus palabras.

La boca de Lily formó una enorme O de indignación, mirando al muchacho ofendidísima.

-¿Me estás llamando pecho-tabla? –barbotó.

Sirius dejó escapar un estridente chirrido cuando se tapó la boca para contener la carcajada que había estado a punto de soltar. Remus se estampó una mano en la cara y Belle empezó a frotarse el entrecejo con los dedos.

-Estoy diciendo que tenemos 11 años y tú no estás precisamente desarrollada, como para incitar a nadie a que te meta mano –contraatacó James, su mirada cada vez más dura.

-¿Y encima tienes la desfachatez de admitírmelo en la cara? –las mejillas de la pelirroja habían adquirido el mismo tono que su cabello-. ¡Perdone que yo no cumpla sus expectativas, señor Potter!

-¡Aarrrggg! –James estuvo a punto de tirarse de los pelos-. ¡Aclárate! Primero te enfadas porque te toco y luego te enfadas porque te digo que no quería tocarte… ¡Eres insoportable, Evans!

-¡Pues bien que te entretuviste tocando, y eso que según tú no te motivaba!

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-¡No te hagas el tonto conmigo! –chilló la pelirroja, perdiendo los papeles.

-¡Lily! –gruñó Remus, ya harto-. Cállate ya, te está mirando todo el mundo…

-¡ME IMPORTA UN PIMIENTO! –exclamó ella, descompuesta.

Pero con lo que no contaba la chica era con que en ese preciso instante acabó la canción del Sombrero Seleccionador y su exclamación resonó en todo el Gran Comedor de Hogwarts, dejando a todos los alumnos con la boca abierta y a medio camino de aplaudir al Sombrero. Lily se sonrojó tanto que no se sabía dónde acababa su cara y dónde empezaba su pelo, y se hundió todo lo que pudo en el abrigo enorme que la cubría. Sirius empezó a agitarse violentamente por la risa contenida, hasta que Remus le dio un codazo en las costillas. James resopló hastiado y clavó la vista en el techo mágico, murmurando algo así como: "Madre mía, qué cruz…". Belle carraspeó ligeramente, tapando una sonrisa con la mano, y Peter (junto a Remus) que se había dedicado a asistir a la disputa en calidad de mero espectador, no se molestó en ocultar el murmullo de risa que se le escapó. Los demás simplemente fijaron en Lily sus ojos atónitos. A ella le hubiese gustado exclamar: "¿Tengo monos en la cara, o qué?", pero se tragó las ganas de volver a abrir la boca.

La profesora McGonagall, una mujer de aspecto severo, a pesar de estar rondando los 30 años, con gafas de montura cuadrada y el pelo oscuro recogido en un apretado moño, miró al grupo con el ceño fruncido a modo de reprobación, erguida junto al taburete del Sombrero, y carraspeó sonoramente para atraer de nuevo la atención de los alumnos. Sacó un pergamino y lo desenrolló con aire solemne.

-¡Avery, Edward! –exclamó un tanto irritada.

Y así dio comienzo la Selección.

Había al menos 70 alumnos nuevos allí de pie, pero James reconoció al chico que se adelantó hacia el taburete donde esperaba McGonagall: era uno de los que estaban en la barca con el tal Snape. Frunció el ceño instintivamente y cambió una mirada con Sirius: él también lo había notado. La profesora colocó el Sombrero sobre la cabeza del chico y no tardó en escucharse "¡Slytherin!" en el Gran Comedor. La mesa que estaba en el extremo derecho estalló en vítores al recibir a su nuevo miembro.

-¡Bishop, David!

-¡Gryffindor!

La mesa opuesta a la de Slytherin rompió en gritos y aplausos para recibir al muchacho, algo más alto que los demás, que acababa de acercarse trotando a ellos, contento.

-¡Black, Sirius!

El susodicho sonrió, guiñó un ojo a sus amigos y alcanzó a murmurar, antes de adelantarse:

-Deseadme suerte, chicos.

Belle le dedicó una sonrisa, por lo que Sirius se sentó en el taburete con la misma alegría que si fuese a recibir el regalo más impresionante de su vida.

-¡Gryffindor! –exclamó el Sombrero tras varios segundos, y la casa de los leones volvió a vitorear.

-¡Blustrode, Gregor!

James dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, sonriendo, y Lily, que ya había recuperado el aplomo, se volvió a mirarlo.

-¿Qué te pasa? –le preguntó en el tono más civilizado que había usado con él en la última hora.

Al parecer, el bochorno pasado había calmado su mal humor. Potter la miró suspicaz por un segundo, pero prefirió no hacer comentarios. Lo que menos le apetecía en esos momentos era retomar la incoherente discusión con la chica.

-Gryffindor es la mejor casa –contestó-. Nuestros padres fueron allí, y nosotros siempre hemos cruzado los dedos para ir también. Pero ya te explicaré más tarde…

Tuvo que interrumpirse cuando Slytherin volvió a vitorear y silbar para recibir a "Connor, Liverlie" (la niña morena e impertinente que les había aguado, literalmente, el viaje en bote hacia Hogwarts) porque McGonagall había captado que estaban hablando y les dirigía una de sus fulminantes miradas de advertencia. Los dos niños tragaron saliva y guardaron silencio, encogiéndose, hasta, tras un par de muchachos más, la profesora exclamó:

-¡Evans, Lilian!

La pelirroja dio un respingo, pillada por sorpresa, y se adelantó algo sonrojada y vacilante. McGonagall le tendió la mano para librarla del abrigo y Lily titubeó, pero no era cuestión de discutir con la profesora en esos momentos, así que se desprendió de la enorme prenda de piel de topo y se la pasó a la mujer, que fue a devolvérsela a Hagrid, mientras Lily esperaba sentada en el taburete. El Sombrero se revolvió un poco sobre su cabeza, y James tuvo la impresión de que la joven Evans se iba encogiendo conforme pasaban los segundos, haciéndola ver cada vez más pequeña. No tardó mucho más de un minuto en exclamar "¡Gryffindor!", y todos los aludidos comenzaron a aplaudir con fuerza, menos Sirius, que se subió a su asiento y empezó a silbar con estridencia exagerada. Lily, mojada y sonriente, con cierta expresión de alivio, fue a sentarse con él.

-¡Figg, Arabella!

James estaba mirando alrededor para localizar a la susodicha, cuando notó que Belle se adelantaba, acercándose a la profesora. No pudo evitar quedarse mirándola con la boca abierta. "¿Belle? –se dijo, incrédulo-. ¿Su verdadero nombre es _Arabella_? Wow…". Miró a Sirius y casi soltó una carcajada por la cara de estupefacción de éste.

-¡Gryffindor!

Lily empezó a aplaudir con mucho entusiasmo, mientras Sirius intentaba reaccionar y los demás componentes de la casa soltaban exclamaciones de alegría. Belle bajó de la tarima casi dando saltos y se sentó junto a Lily, intercambiando una sonrisa con ella y haciéndole burla al mohín ofendido que le dedicaba Black.

-¡Flathery, Samantha!

Una chica de pelo color trigo, que le caía liso hasta la cintura, se adelantó con paso inseguro. Aprovechando el momento, Remus y Peter se acercaron disimuladamente a James.

-¡Pst, James! –llamó Remus en un murmullo.

Potter se arrimó a ellos como quién no quiere la cosa.

-¿Ya hiciste las paces con Lily? –preguntó Lupin, preocupado. No le agradaba la idea de que dos de sus recién conseguidos amigos se pelearan por semejante tontería-. Me ha parecido ver que te dirigía más de dos palabras sin chillarte…

-Pues no sé –rezongó James-. Es una cabeza dura, tan pronto está furiosa como no, no hay quién la entienda…

-¡Gryffindor! –volvió a gritar el Sombrero, y éstos enloquecieron mientras la chica rubia se dirigía a la mesa.

-¿Pero qué pasó exactamente en el bote? –murmuró Peter, curioso-. No termino de entender por qué se ha puesto como una energúmena. ¿En serio le metiste mano?

-¡Pues claro que no! –exclamó James, exasperado-. ¡Todo está sacado de contexto! Verás, en realidad… -comenzó a explicarles lo ocurrido y los tres permanecieron hablando de ello en susurros, inconscientes de que la Selección seguía en marcha.

Samantha Flathery llegó hasta la mesa de Gryffindor y fue a dejarse caer junto a Belle con un resoplido, como si acabara de quitarse un enorme peso de encima.

-Tranquila, amiga –rió ésta-. Ni que vinieses de la guerra…

-Pues casi… -murmuró Samantha, sonriendo de lado con algo de timidez-. Han contado tantas historias sobre la Selección en el tren que estaba hecha un manojo de nervios. Además, ya creí que me enviaban a otra casa… Menos mal que me tocó Gryffindor, tenía muchas ganas de venir aquí.

Y levantó la vista, contenta, cuando la mesa de al lado, Hufflepuff, recibió con gran algarabía a su primer miembro de la noche.

-Pues me alegro de que te alegre estar aquí –entonó Belle en son de broma, con ojos divertidos, y le tendió la mano-. Me llamo Arabella Figg, pero mejor llámame Belle.

-Encantada, Belle –asintió la chica, ampliando su sonrisa mientras estrechaba la mano de la morena-. Samantha Flathery, pero mejor Sam.

-Lily Evans –se presentó también la pelirroja, con aire risueño y aún un tanto chorreante.

-Ahhh, tú eres la chica que gritó mientras cantaba el Sombrero, ¿no?

-No fue mientras cantaba –corrigió Sirius, con una socarrona sonrisa-, sino cuando terminó y todo se quedó en silencio, ¿verdad, Lily?

Black se echó a reír cuando ella le propinó un codazo.

-Pero ¿qué te pasaba? –preguntó extrañada Sam.

-Bueno, es que… Bah, olvídalo, es una tontería…

-¡Aja! Así que por fin admites que fue una tontería –exclamó Sirius, triunfante-. Se lo diré a Jamie en cuanto llegue –y señaló orgulloso un asiento reservado a su lado.

-Pues yo le diré que le has llamado _Jamie_ –amenazó una molesta Lily.

-Como si le importara… Ya está acostumbrado.

Y estalló de nuevo en risas maquiavélicas. Belle se volvió hacia Samantha con cara de resignación.

-Él es Sirius Black –aclaró, señalándolo con el pulgar.

-A su servicio, señorita –añadió el susodicho con una floritura de la mano y un ademán de reverencia.

-Encantada, Sirius –sonrió Sam, y añadió en un murmullo, dirigiéndose a Belle-. ¿Está sobreactuando o se comporta siempre así?

-Lamento decirte que ése parece ser su estado natural, por lo que he podido averiguar –rió Belle, encogiéndose de hombros con impotencia. Luego se volvió hacia Black, que miraba fijamente a una alumna que caminaba hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw-. Oye, Sirius, estás muy seguro de que James terminará en Gryffindor…

-Por supuesto –exclamó él, centrando de nuevo su atención en sus compañeras y haciéndose el ofendido-. ¿Qué crees? Si yo estoy en Gryffindor, él también, somos uña y carne, no nos pueden separar, como lo envíen a otra casa me quejo al director.

-Imagina que acaba en Slytherin –comentó Belle con sorna.

-Entonces no hará falta que me queje, seguro y se ahorca antes de llegar siquiera a la mesa…

La joven Figg soltó una carcajada.

-La verdad, me da un poco de pena esa guerra que hay entre nuestras dos casas –comentó Sam, pensativa, estirando el cuello para echar un vistazo a la mesa del otro lado del comedor-. En el Expreso me han estado contando cosas de Hogwarts, y dicen que es imposible llevarse bien con las serpientes porque ellos mismos detestan a todos los que no sean de los suyos. ¿Creéis que serán tan radicales de verdad? Mi padre dice que no es bueno fiarse de las apariencias y que lo importante es dar lo mejor de ti mismo estés donde estés…

-Sí, claro, ésa es la teoría –sonrió Sirius-. En realidad todos dan lo mejor de sí mismos, querida, sólo que en el caso de Slytherin, lo mejor de ellos es lo peor de la raza humana.

-Jo, qué radical… -sonrió la rubia.

-Sí, eso mismo me dijo Remus…

-¡Eh, chicos, callad un momento! –exigió Lily, entusiasmada-. Ya llegan a la "L".

Durante su conversación, el Sombrero Seleccionador había repartido a cerca de la mitad de los chicos y chicas entre las 4 casas, aunque la mayoría habían ido a parar a Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff. Después de que los aplausos de Slytherin se apagaran para recibir a "Laidlaw, Agnes", McGonagall gritó:

-¡Lestrange, Rodolphus!

Y un chico enjuto y con aspecto amargado se aproximó hacia la profesora, se sentó en el taburete y se puso el Sombrero en la cabeza.

-Eh, ese tipo me suena –le murmuró Sirius a Lily-. Es otro de los que iba en el bote del Snape ése…

Antes de que pudieran decir nada más, el Sombrero exclamó con voz potente:

-¡Slytherin!

El muchacho fue recibido con vítores especialmente efusivos, mientras los gryffindors que lo observaban seguían sus pasos en el ceño fruncido.

-¡Lewis, Hayden!

-Lógico que haya acabado en Slytherin –comentó Belle, hablando aún de Rodolphus Lestrange-. También estaba en el compartimento de al lado con Snape y Connor esta mañana, cuando se armó todo ese jaleo por lo de las maldiciones… Menudos tipos más despreciables.

-¡Ravenclaw!

-¿Por qué dices eso? –preguntó Lily, agrandando sus ojos verdes con un brillo extraño que nadie pudo identificar-. ¿Es que todo lo malo tiene que ir siempre allí?

-¡Line, Destynee!

Sirius, Belle y Sam se volvieron hacia la pelirroja.

-Sí –contestó Black con rotundidad.

-Ser despreciable es condición indispensable para entrar en Slytherin –añadió Figg.

-Normalmente –puntualizó Flathery, alzando un dedo-, pero seguro que también hay excepciones… o eso creo.

-¡Hufflepuff!

Lily abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la voz de McGonagall la interrumpió.

-¡Lupin, Remus!

-Ah, ya le toca a Remus –murmuró, recuperando el entusiasmo y centrando su atención nuevamente en los alumnos de la Selección-. ¿Creéis que vendrá a Gryffindor?

-Por supuesto –aseguró Belle, muy convencida, con una extraña sonrisa en la cara-. Tiene madera para estar aquí.

Remus se adelantó un poco temeroso, oyendo tras él los ánimos de James y Peter, y se sentó en el taburete temblando. Cuando McGonagall colocó el Sombrero Seleccionador sobre la mata de desordenado pelo castaño claro de Lupin, Sirius cruzó los dedos con fuerza. Al igual que a James, Remus le caía demasiado bien como para resignarse a que lo enviaran a otra casa. El Sombrero se agitó un tanto indeciso, obviamente inmerso en una conversación privada con el muchacho, y, tras algo menos de cinco minutos, gritó:

-¡Gryffindor!

-¡BIEN! –chilló Sirius, levantándose en su asiento y silbando con fuerza.

Todos los gryffindors recibieron con aplausos y vítores a Remus, que se veía pálido, pero sonriente. Buscó con la mirada a sus compañeros de viaje y Sirius empezó a hacerle señas con los brazos desde la parte central de la mesa, donde estaba aposentado con las niñas, indicándole que fuera a sentarse con ellos.

-¿Qué te dijo el Sombrero? –le preguntó Black con aire serio en cuanto él se acomodó a su derecha.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –se extrañó Lupin, mirándolo con sus ojos grises abiertos de sorpresa.

-Porque estás más pálido que cuando entraste esta mañana en nuestro compartimento, que ya es decir…

-Bueno, no es nada… -pero entonces titubeó y resopló con aire cansado-. Sirius, ¿tú sabes que el Sombrero Seleccionador lee todo lo que tienes en la cabeza?

-Sí, pero…

-Simplemente –lo interrumpió Remus, alzando una mano- sacó a relucir un tema del que yo no tenía muchas ganas de hablar…

Y dicho esto, se hundió de hombros y fijó la vista en el plato vacío que tenía delante. Lily y Belle, que observaban la escena en silencio, abrieron la boca para intervenir, pero Sirius las calló con la mirada. Luego se volvió de nuevo hacia Remus y le pasó un brazo por los hombros en plan amistoso.

-Me alegro de que estés en Gryffindor, hermano –le dijo alegremente.

Lupin levantó la vista hacia Sirius y sonrió con sincero agradecimiento. Los repentinos gritos de los de Hufflepuff los sobresaltaron a ambos, pues estaban recibiendo a una chica de la que no alcanzaron a oír el nombre. La siguiente chica en ser seleccionada, "MacRae, Hannah", también fue a parar a Gryffindor, pero, de los siguientes diez alumnos, sólo uno más terminó en la casa de los leones.

-¡O'Brian, Iris!

-Iris ha sido compañera mía durante el viaje en tren –comentó Sam en voz baja, sin dirigirse a nadie en especial-. Es bastante maja.

-¿Ibais en el mismo compartimento? –inquirió Belle, mirando cómo la profesora colocaba el enorme sombrero sobre la cabeza de la muchacha.

-Sí, con otra de primero que se llama Dominique, creo que ella ha terminado en Ravenclaw…

-¡Gryffindor!

Flathery se interrumpió para unirse a los aplausos de sus compañeros de casa. Cuando Iris fue a sentarse a la mesa, Sam agitó la mano en su dirección y ella, al verla, le devolvió el saludo, sonriente, levantando los pulgares en gesto de victoria. Sin embargo, se quedó en los sitios próximos a la cabecera, donde había otro par de nuevos alumnos.

-Íbamos con otros chicos de tercero de Gryffindor –continuó la rubia, volviéndose hacia Belle y Lily-. Lo hemos pasado muy bien, pero a media mañana hubo mucho revuelo en el tren por no sé qué cosa que pasó en el vagón de atrás, la gente empezó a movilizarse para enterarse de lo que ocurría y vinieron a nuestro compartimento un par de slytherins para fastidiar un rato. Debían ser del mismo curso que nuestros compañeros, porque se conocían y se detestaban. Por desgracia, a uno de ellos también lo conocía yo –Sam volvió a estirar el cuello, su mirada volando de nuevo a la mesa de las serpientes-. Ahí está, sentado con ese Lestrange del que habéis estado hablando antes… ¿Veis al del pelo castaño que se está riendo justo ahora? Es Ethan Nott. El tipo con pinta de gorila que está a su lado se llama Rabastan, y creo que es el hermano mayor de Lestrange, porque tiene el mismo apellido… Es el que vino con Nott esta mañana con ganas de jorobar.

-Sí, se parecen –Lily arrugó la nariz-. Los dos son igual de feos.

Sirius y Remus, que habían estado inmersos en su propia conversación, al margen de las chicas, dejaron de hablar al oír las palabras de la trigueña y alzaron la vista rápidamente, con claro interés reflejado en los ojos.

-¿Conoces a esos tipos? –preguntó Remus abruptamente.

Sam, que ya estaba empezando a hablar otra vez, se quedó con la palabra en la boca y se volvió hacia Lupin, clavando sus ojos en los de él. Todo ocurrió en un dos por tres. Al verlo, la muchacha abrió los ojos al doble, quedándose completamente boquiabierta, como si Remus fuese una especie de aparición de ultratumba. Pero, a los dos segundos, reaccionó bruscamente y sacudió la cabeza, como si se hubiese dado cuenta de que su extraña actitud llamaba la atención de los demás. Abrió la boca para hablar, intentando recuperar la compostura y actuar como si no hubiese pasado nada, pero aún parecía un poco aturdida por la sorpresa y no atinó a enlazar más de dos palabras, así que se limitó a inclinarse sobre la mesa, apartándose el largo flequillo de los ojos para mirar a Lupin con mayor atención.

El joven se estremeció ante el escrutinio de aquella niña, no le gustó nada que lo mirara de esa forma tan directa a los ojos, y tuvo la horrible sensación de que se quedaba igual de desprotegido que un conejo en una pradera pelada.

-P-perdona –barbotó rápidamente, antes de que a Sirius le diera por empezar a reírse o por soltar alguno de sus famosos comentarios totalmente fuera de lugar, empeorando aún más la situación-. No me he presentado… Soy Remus Lupin.

Hizo ademán de tenderle la mano, pero Sirius, Lily y Belle lo separaban de ella, por lo que reprimió el gesto con nerviosismo y algo de torpeza. Sin embargo, eso bastó para Sam, que le dedicó una simpática sonrisa y le agradeció el detalle con una inclinación de cabeza, retornando en el acto a su estado natural.

-Nada que perdonar, Lupin. Samantha Flathery –contestó, con su suave tono habitual-. Y sí, conozco a esos tipos. A Rabastan Lestrange sólo porque lo he visto esta mañana en el tren y he asistido a una bonita pelea verbal entre él y un compañero nuestro de tercero llamado Frank Longbottom. A Nott ya lo conocía de antes, porque su padre fue compañero de trabajo de mi padre y… -la chica se interrumpió repentinamente, tragándose sus propias palabras y ensanchando su sonrisa para disimular-. Bueno, no es que me entusiasme su presencia. Es una familia un tanto… ¿cómo decirlo?… _peculiar_.

-No te andes por las ramas, si es un despreciable, es un despreciable y punto final –sentenció Belle enérgicamente-. No te cortes, Sam. Yo no tengo ningún problema en afirmar que Snape es un despreciable. Y Lestrange también. Y Connor, que no hay quién la aguante…

-Y todos, ya que te pones –terció Sirius, la diversión chispeando en sus ojos azules.

-¡Pettigrew, Peter!

-Chicos, ya es el turno de Peter –anunció Lily, por si alguien no había oído la voz de McGonagall, por encima de los aplausos de Hufflepuff, que aún no se extinguían.

Ya sólo quedaban unas doce personas en la fila.

La pequeña y regordeta figura de Peter se adelantó hasta el Sombrero Seleccionador y la profesora se lo caló en la cabeza.

-Seguro que Peter también viene a Gryffindor –sentenció Sirius con un bostezo-. ¿Cuándo se acabará esto?

-Normalmente, la Selección termina cuando terminan los alumnos a seleccionar, ¿no te parece? –entonó Evans, como si fuese algo obvio.

Belle rió y chocó las palmas con la pelirroja. Sirius las miró con ceño, entornando los ojos y apretando los labios en una mueca.

-Evans 3, Black 0 –dejó escapar Remus, indiferente, y, cuando su amigo lo fulminó con la mirada, se encogió de hombros, a la defensiva-. ¿Qué? Sólo me limito a decir lo que diría James si estuviese aquí…

-Remus me contó antes de entrar en el Gran Comedor que Lily lleva todo el día dándole planchazos al lento de Sirius –le explicó Belle a Sam, que parecía un poco perdida, riendo animadamente-. Y no la culpo, yo también lo haría. ¡Es tan divertido ver la cara de odio que pone!

-Bueno, bueno, no te emociones, ricura –por primera vez desde que se conocían, Sirius le dedicó a la morena esa mirada cortante que intercambiaba con James cuando ambos discutían-. Con la graciosilla de Evans ya hay más que suficiente. A ver si os creéis que me voy a dejar torear por semejante par de individuas sólo porque tengáis delirios de bromista –se irguió, adoptando una postura digna-. Lamento deciros que os queda mucho para llegarme siquiera a la suela de los zapatos en este campo.

Lily y Belle se miraron, parpadearon y estallaron en carcajadas.

-¡Habló el rey de Roma! –exclamó Figg, sujetándose el estómago.

-¿Quién delira ahora, Black? –añadió la pelirroja, sus ojos lanzando chispas verdes de diversión.

-Nadie preguntó tu opinión, r-e-t-a-c-o –contraatacó Sirius con aire triunfal, recalcando con énfasis la última palabra-. Y tú ya tendrás oportunidad de comprobar si soy o no el rey, A-r-a-b-e-l-l-a.

La reacción de las chicas no se hizo esperar. La risa de ambas se esfumó de inmediato y adquirieron expresiones ofendidas, rompiendo en una retahíla de protestas incoherentes.

-¡No me llames retaco, tú… espárrago mal parido…!

-¡Te lo advierto por primera y última vez, Sirius Black: no vuelvas a llamarme _Arabella_…!

-¡… yo no tengo la culpa de que te medicaras de pequeño para crecer más de lo normal…!

-¡… no aguanto que me llamen por mi nombre completo…!

-¡… como vuelvas a meterte con mi estatura, te juro que…!

-¡… la próxima vez que lo hagas, te juro que…!

-¡… _TE ROMPO LOS DIENTES_! –terminaron las dos a la vez.

Sirius soltó una estentórea carcajada, hizo crujir los nudillos con gesto experto y entonó, con un aire de desquiciante superioridad:

-Es taaan divertido ver las caras de odio que ponen…

Sam no pudo evitar reírse, aunque trató de disimularlo llevándose una mano a la boca y desviando la mirada. Belle y Lily se dispusieron a soltar una nueva perorata de insultos y amenazas, pero la voz de Remus las cortó en seco.

-Eh, callaos un momento –murmuró, con el ceño fruncido y la vista fija en la cabecera del comedor-. ¿Qué demonios está pasando allí?

Los otros cuatro dejaron de reír y discutir, reparando por primera vez en los murmullos que recorrían la enorme estancia, y se volvieron extrañados hacia la mesa de los profesores, donde Peter seguía sentado en el taburete, con el Sombrero Seleccionador en la cabeza.

-¿Qué? –exclamó atónito Sirius y miró su reloj-. ¡Lleva ahí más de cinco minutos!

-¿Sólo cinco? –inquirió Lily-. ¡Yo diría que lleva más de diez!

-No seas exagerada, Evans…

-Da igual, el caso es que lleva ahí más que cualquier otro –terció Belle, arrugando la frente-. ¿Cómo puede ser?

-Quizá tenga demasiadas cosas en la cabeza –comentó Sam, dirigiendo sus grandes ojos oscuros hacia la rechoncha figura que se agitaba nerviosa ante todo el alumnado de Hogwarts.

Sirius captó la mirada extrañada de James, que se encogió de hombros, dando a entender que no comprendía lo que pasaba. De repente, el Sombrero Seleccionador comenzó a removerse y abrió el tajo que tenía por boca para decir algo, pero en el último momento volvió a callar y siguió inmerso en su conversación privada con Peter.

-Esto no me gusta –murmuró Sirius al rato, tras otros tantos minutos de espera-. ¿Qué rayos estará hablando con el harapo ése?

-No te impacientes –replicó Lupin, aunque él mismo seguía arrugando el entrecejo-. Unas personas necesitan más tiempo y otras menos, no somos todos iguales. Le doy la razón a Flathery, es posible que Peter lleve demasiadas cosas en la cabeza y tenga que ponerlas en orden…

Un minuto después, el Sombrero gritó:

-¡Gryffindor!

Y todos en la mesa comenzaron a aplaudir, aún un poco extrañados por la tardanza. Peter se quitó el Sombrero con manos temblorosas, se apresuró a devolvérselo a la profesora y corrió hacia sus nuevos compañeros dando traspiés. Cuando llegó hasta los chicos, se sentó al lado libre de Remus con brusquedad, resoplando, como si quisiera desaparecer cuanto antes del campo visual de los demás alumnos. Se le veía asustado y sudoroso.

-Peter, ¿qué ha pasado? –exigió saber Sirius, pero la voz de McGonagall le interrumpió e hizo que se volviera en el acto.

-¡Potter, James!

El último componente del grupo se acercó al taburete con aire seguro, pero ojos preocupados (por Peter, no por él) No pudo evitar echar un vistazo a la mesa que estaba a su espalda, revisando con rapidez las caras de los que, a partir de ese día, serían sus profesores, hasta que sus ojos se cruzaron por casualidad con los del director de Hogwarts. Albus Dumbledore alzó las cejas, sonrió y le dedicó un guiño en apenas dos segundos, y el niño también sonrió, sin saber muy bien por qué, al llegar junto a McGonagall. Se sentó tranquilamente y esperó con el Sombrero sobre la cabeza, sin saber que años más tarde, muchos años más tarde, alguien con su mismo apellido se sentaría en ese mismo taburete, mantendría una importante conversación privada con ese mismo Sombrero y los alumnos de ese mismo comedor murmurarían emocionados con su presencia. Pero, claro… en ese momento, James Potter no podía sospechar algo así.

Sirius esperó impaciente durante siete segundos contados, cruzando los dedos y apretando los dientes. No serían capaces de separarlo de su hermano… ¿verdad?

-¡Gryffindor!

-¡ASÍ SE HACE, JAMES! –gritó Black a pleno pulmón, loco de alegría, elevando al aire un puño victorioso antes de empezar a aplaudir con furia, mientras todo el mundo en dos metros a la redonda se reía de él.

Potter trotó hasta la mesa de Gryffindor con una radiante sonrisa y, al llegar junto a sus amigos, fue chocando las manos con cada uno de ellos.

-¡Eh, debe ser el destino! –rió lleno de entusiasmo.

-Aquí, Jamie –le indicó Sirius, empujando hasta dejarle un hueco entre él y Lily.

James le dedicó una mirada asesina, pero no estaba claro si era por el hecho de que le había llamado _Jamie_, o porque le había dejado al lado de la chica que lo quería asesinar.

-Gracias, Sirius –masculló sarcástico, apretando los dientes.

-¡Randall, Susan! –gritó McGonagall más fuerte de lo normal, como para acallar los murmullos de los gryffindors (claro que no lo consiguió)

-Mira quién se nos ha acoplado mientras tú aún estabas allí arriba luciendo palmito –añadió Black, ignorando el aura malhumorada de su mejor amigo, y señaló con la cabeza a la tercera chica agregada al grupo-. ¿No te resulta familiar?

James se volvió hacia Sam y los dos se sostuvieron la mirada durante un par de segundos, parpadeando.

-¡Eh, tú eres el chico que casi me atropella esta mañana! –exclamó ella, esbozando una abierta sonrisa al reconocerlo.

-¡Y tú eres a quién casi atropello! –la expresión de Potter también se iluminó de entusiasmo-. ¡Caray, qué casualidad!

-Y que lo digas, llevan todo el rato hablando de "Jamie", pero ni idea de quién eras –Sam le tendió una mano a distancia-. Soy Samantha Flathery.

-Encantado. James Potter –y el muchacho, a diferencia de Remus, aplastó a Lily y a Belle para estrecharle la mano a la rubia con un simpático apretón. Evans hizo intento de apartarse de él, pero estuvo a punto de caerse de espaldas al suelo. Sin embargo, James no pareció darse cuenta, porque siguió hablando como si nada-. Si es Sirius el que ha estado hablando de mí, no le hagas ni caso, se habrá inventado la mitad de las cosas… Y, por lo que más quieras, te suplico que no me llames "Jamie".

-Ah, tranquilo, te entiendo, yo también detesto que me llamen "Samantha", suena muy… _largo_.

-¡Gryffindor! –una salva de aplausos ahogó la conversación.

-¡Rosier, Evan!

-Potter, me estás aplastando –se quejó Lily repentinamente, apretando los dientes-. ¡Hazme el favor de sacar tu codo de mi estómago!

James se miró a sí mismo y comprobó que no sólo tenía todo el brazo izquierdo cruzado encima de los muslos de la pelirroja, sino que había ido a acodarse sobre ella, a la altura de su vientre, y debía estar haciéndole polvo la cadera. Se apartó rápidamente de la niña, todo lo que le permitía su limitado espacio, pero esta vez, lejos de cohibirse, le dedicó la misma mirada dura que le dirigía ella.

-Ya decía yo que me estaba clavando algo duro –replicó, cortante-. Como no eres más que huesos, pensé que estaba apoyado directamente sobre el banco.

Lily se sulfuró en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, miró con odio a su compañero y los demás casi creyeron notar cómo le empezaba a salir humo por las orejas, pero por suerte la potente voz del Sombrero no le dio tiempo a replicar nada.

-¡Slytherin!

-Vaya, otro que va para Slytherin –se apresuró a comentar Belle con aire casual, antes de que estallara otra batalla campal entre Potter y Evans-. Mirándolos con atención… ¿no os da la impresión de que todos tienen la misma pinta?

-Sí, la misma pinta de asesinos psicópatas –bromeó Sirius-. Seguro que más de uno sería capaz de echarte un veneno mortal en el zumo de calabaza…

A Evan Rosier lo siguió una muchacha de aspecto siniestro llamada Maeve Rutherford, también para la casa de las serpientes, y después…

-¡Snape, Severus!

La conversación fue inmediatamente olvidada y todos se volvieron hacia la mesa de los profesores para ver avanzar al delgaducho muchacho de pelo grasiento.

-Slytherin –murmuraron los cuatro chicos a la vez.

Y el Sombrero Seleccionador no tardó más de diez segundos en gritar:

-¡Slytherin!

-Cómo no… -masculló de nuevo el cuarteto anterior.

Sirius siguió el trayecto de Snape hacia la mesa de Slytherin con el ceño fruncido, luego atrajo a James, Remus y Peter y les murmuró algo que provocó las risas de éstos.

-¿Qué tramarán? –murmuró Lily, entornando los ojos hacia ellos, desconfiada.

-No lo sé, pero espero que sea una broma MUY pesada contra ese maldito Snape –contestó Belle, uniéndose distraídamente a los aplausos con los que los gryffindors recibían a uno de los últimos chicos de la fila.

La Selección terminó con "Yaxley, Theresa", que también fue a parar a Slytherin, y la profesora McGonagall se llevó el Sombrero Seleccionador rápidamente. La ceremonia se había prolongado más de la cuenta y los alumnos ya estaban impacientes y nerviosos. James y los demás tuvieron que tragarse de nuevo las ganas de preguntarle a Peter qué rayos le había pasado con el Sombrero, porque en ese instante Albus Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento presidencial en la mesa de los profesores, y ninguno de ellos tenía el descaro de hablar cuando todo el Gran Comedor se sumía en un silencio sepulcral.

-Mis queridos niños… -empezó el director, tomando aire y mirando a todos sus alumnos con una radiante sonrisa-. ¡Bienvenidos a Hogwarts! Un año más, os deseo una feliz estancia aquí, para que podáis relacionaros con nuevas personas y lleguéis a ser magos y brujas de provecho (creedme, es mi mayor deseo) Como cada año, espero que llenéis vuestras mentes con los sabios conocimientos que seguro olvidasteis en el verano, o que al menos pongáis algo de empeño y no dejéis demasiado obvio que las clases os importan un rábano. También os repito, y en especial a los nuevos…

James y Sirius brincaron en sus asientos cuando los ojos de Dumbledore se clavaron en ellos, e intercambiaron confusas miradas ante aquel extraño gesto.

-…que el Bosque Prohibido, como su propio nombre indica, está prohibido. Y, aunque no lo creáis, es por vuestra propia seguridad. Este curso, además, tengo que advertiros de la presencia de un ejemplar de sauce boxeador en los terrenos del colegio –lo dijo con total naturalidad, pero Sirius notó cómo Remus se hundía en su asiento y comenzaba a juguetear con el mantel-. Es un árbol bastante peligroso y tiene muy mal carácter, así que no os acerquéis a él a no ser que queráis pasar un largo tiempo en la enfermería… y no, señor Prewett, lanzarse contra el sauce voluntariamente no le eximirá de realizar los EXTASIS a final de curso, por muy maltrecho que termine –una carcajada general sacudió la mesa de Gryffindor, mientras un joven pelirrojo sentado en los asientos de delante hacía un gesto de fastidio-. Bien, creo que eso es todo por un año, sólo me queda deciros que espero lo mejor de todos vosotros y… ¡a comer!

Como por arte de magia, los platos se llenaron de comida al instante, y el Gran Comedor estalló en el murmullo constante de animadas conversaciones.

-¡Comida! –chilló Sirius, emocionado-. ¡Por fin! –llenó su plato con todo lo que pudo y más, y luego se volvió hacia Peter mientras se llenaba la boca-. Weno… a'asta ei'ntriga… -tragó ruidosamente-. Vamos, Peter, cuenta.

-Sí –añadió James con interés-. ¿Qué pasó?

Peter bajó la vista hacia su plato, con aire afligido, sirviéndose un poco de cada cosa.

-N-nada en realidad… -tartamudeó, sus manos temblando ligeramente.

Remus lo miró incrédulo mientras tragaba un enorme trozo de carne con salsa.

-Te quedaste… espera que lo miro… -examinó su reloj con cara de concentración-, ocho minutos y medio contados allí plantado con el Sombrero, ¿y pretendes hacernos creer que no pasó nada?

-Sí –sonrió Sirius-, yo pensé que ya te fosilizabas allí…

-Si no nos lo quieres contar, vale, pero al menos no digas que no ocurrió nada…

-La verdad es que no sé qué pasó –explicó Peter atropelladamente, evitando las miradas de sus tres amigos-. El Sombrero empezó a decir cosas extrañas que yo no entendía, como que una parte de mí quería salir, pero otra parte no la dejaba, que no sé qué perjuicio me ataba y me impedía hacer no sé cuánto, que a veces confundía prioridades y mi forma de enfrentar los problemas no es siempre la correcta, aunque tenga buena intención… ¡Yo qué sé! Cosas por el estilo, no me enteré de nada. Creo que estaba indeciso entre dos casas…

-Bueno, Gryffindor sería una –dedujo James-. ¿Cuál era la otra?

Peter se puso tan nervioso que derramó todo el zumo de calabaza sobre el mantel.

-Eso n-no lo dijo –contestó, su voz más aguda de lo normal, mientras intentaba limpiar el desastre-. Sólo dijo: "Podrías ser un gryffindor, aunque también… Bueno, dejémoslo en Gryffindor", y entonces gritó el nombre de la casa…

Remus se volvió hacia Sirius y James con el tenedor en la boca y se encogió de hombros, como preguntando su opinión. Ellos sólo repitieron el gesto. Si el suceso se reducía a eso, la reacción de Pettigrew resultaba exagerada, pero tampoco le dieron más importancia. Peter no estaba obligado a contarles los detalles de su conversación con el Sombrero si no quería, y la verdad es que ninguno de los tres tenía muchas ganas de insistir con semejante banquete delante. Así que dieron carpetazo al tema y pasaron a comentar lo rica que estaba la comida, lo impresionante que era la decoración del Gran Comedor y lo genial que resultaba estar por fin en Hogwarts. El castaño recuperó el ánimo enseguida y pronto los cuatro chicos reían y bromeaban despreocupadamente.

A su lado, pero en una especie de mundo a parte, las chicas hablaban también sobre Hogwarts, al margen de la conversación de sus compañeros.

-Había mucha gente nueva este año, ¿no os parece? –comentó Sam, que parecía estar teniendo algunos problemas para partir su enorme filete, intentando mantener el aire educado-. Casi me dio un ataque cuando llegué al andén y vi semejante masa de gente… pero luego resultó que muchos estaban en las mismas condiciones que yo. Con sólo dar dos pasos hacia el tren me crucé con dos chicas que estaban igual de perdidas y nerviosas.

-Yo estaba muerta de miedo cuando entré en King's Cross –admitió Lily, bebiendo un buen trago de zumo de calabaza-. Mis padres son muggles, así que no pudieron hacer mucho para tranquilizarme. Creo que estaban aún más asustados que yo. Mi madre quedó en shock cuando entramos al andén 9 y ¾, y cuando me despedí de ella todavía llevaba la boca abierta.

Sam y Lily rieron animadamente.

-Pues yo llegué renegando –Belle estaba estirándose sobre la mesa, intentando alcanzar una fuente de puré de patatas con mantequilla-. Mi madre se empeñó en que metiera un montón de chuminaditas en el baúl y pesaba como un muerto. Ellos se fueron temprano porque habían quedado con unos antiguos compañeros de no sé qué, o algo por el estilo, así que me quedé tirada en el andén con el condenado baúl yo sola. Si no llega a ser porque Sirius y James me ayudaron a subirlo al tren, aún estaría intentando levantarlo del suelo…

La morena cortó su discurso cuando una pareja de gryffindors, un chico y una chica, de los cursos superiores, llegó correteando desde la cabecera de la mesa y ocupó un par de sitios libres que había delante de las tres niñas.

-Espera un momento, Molly, deja que los cuente –decía el chico, de unos 16 años, pelirrojo como la sangre, sentándose ágilmente frente a Lily-. Ya iremos después a decírselo a Gideon, como sigamos por allí de pie, McGonagall va a terminar bajándose de la mesa de profesores para echarnos la bronca.

-Vale, vale, ¡pero date prisa, Arthur! Ese estúpido Malfoy va a tragarse sus palabras. Después de la que ha montado esta mañana en el tren con la imbécil de Narcisa, no puedo esperar para ver desaparecer de su cara esa asquerosa expresión de autosuficiencia… -replicó la chica, de la misma edad, también pelirroja y con el cabello casi tan rizado como Figg, dejándose caer a su lado.

El chico sostenía en sus manos un trozo de pergamino y una pluma bastante usada, y apartó un poco su plato y sus cubiertos para hacerse un sitio y poder apoyarse en la mesa.

-Vamos a ver… -murmuró, subiéndose las gafas para revisar el pergamino con ceño-. En Hufflepuff… un, dos, tres… diecinueve, en Hufflepuff diecinueve. En Ravenclaw… mmm… dieciséis. En Gryffindor… un, dos, tres, cuatro…

-Ey, ¿tenéis apuntados cuántos fueron a cada casa? –exclamó Lily, incorporándose en su asiento y estirándose para ver por encima de las bandejas de comida.

La chica de rizado pelo rojo levantó la vista y miró a Lily, sonriendo al ver su homóloga tonalidad de cabello.

-Sí –contestó orgullosa, mientras su compañero contaba-. Hicimos una apuesta con un tipo estúpido de Slytherin llamado Lucius Malfoy para ver quién se llevaba más alumnos este año, si Gryffindor o Slytherin. Ha estado toda la mañana picándonos porque dice que este año entraban a Hogwarts muy buenos candidatos para su casa y que seguro que a la nuestra sólo llegarían los más inúti…

-¡Dieciocho! –exclamó el chico con entusiasmo, interrumpiéndola-. ¡Molly, vinieron dieciocho! Creo que a Slytherin sólo fueron diecisiete… Vamos a ver…

-¡Estupendo! –rió la llamada Molly, con una palmada-. Como ese desgraciado de Malfoy no nos pague la apuesta, se va a arrepentir de haberse burlado de Molly Weasley –su compañero levantó la vista lentamente y la miró enarcando una ceja. Ella se sonrojó en el acto-. Ehhh… quiero decir, Molly Prewett…

-¡Arg, maldita sea! –renegó el pelirrojo-. ¡Fueron dieciocho también!

Y, con gesto de enfado, tiró el pergamino y la pluma sobre la mesa y se cruzó de brazos, haciendo una mueca.

-¡Vaya! –gruñó Molly con frustración, y se golpeó la palma izquierda con el puño derecho.

-¡Arthur! –exclamó otro pelirrojo, que asomaba la cabeza por encima de los alumnos sumidos en sus cenas, unos metros más allá-. ¡Arthur! ¿Ha habido suerte?

-¡Para nada, Stu! –el pelirrojo de las gafas se encogió de hombros, negando con la cabeza-. ¡Hemos quedado en empate, hermanito! –hizo aspavientos, señalando una zona aún más alejada de la mesa, hacia el extremo más cercano a la mesa de profesores-. ¡Díselo a Gideon, anda, que no se emocione!

-Bueno, mirad el lado positivo –sonrió Sam-. Al menos no tendréis que pagarle nada…

-Ya, pero él a ellos tampoco –añadió Belle, enfrascada ahora en intentar coger la fuente del pollo con arroz en salsa.

-Belle, ya se te sale la comida del plato, creo que sería mejor empezar a comer y servirte más si te quedas con hambre, esta noche no vas a poder pegar ojo…

-Lily, no te preocupes por mí, mi padre no me llama "saco sin fondo" por nada, créeme…

-Déjalo, Molly, seguro que ese cretino no nos habría pagado ni aunque hubieran venido aquí doscientos y allí sólo tres –seguía el chico, e hizo una pausa para pasarle a la morena la bandeja del pollo distraídamente-. Es increíble. Nos llamará pordioseros, pero él es el más agarrado de todo el colegio, no hay quién le saque un knut… -en ese momento se fijó en Belle y en las otras dos niñas, y su expresión cambió-. Eh, vosotras sois las nuevas gryffindors, ¿verdad?

-Sí, nosotras y estos cuatro brutos de aquí –bromeó Lily, señalando a los futuros Merodeadores.

James pareció captar que alguien había dirigido un insulto hacia su persona y se volvió hacia la niña con el ceño fruncido.

-Evans, ¿es que de vez en cuando te aburres y te da por fastidiar al que tengas más cerca? –gruñó, mirándola con una mueca.

-Quién se pica, ajos come, Potter –replicó ella, dirigiéndole una mirada retadora y manteniendo el mismo tono de voz.

-Yo por lo menos no voy de esquizofrénico por la vida, enfadándome porque la gente me mira o me toca.

-¡No empieces otra vez con lo mismo, porque sabes perfectamente que no…!

-Creo –exclamó Belle, alzando la voz por encima del nuevo arranque de la pelirroja- que ya hemos tenido suficiente discusión para lo que nos queda de año por este estúpido asunto.

-Déjalos que peleen –terció Sirius, divertido, uniéndose a la conversación-. Jamie no suele sulfurarse así, el retaco consigue sacarlo de quicio incluso más que yo, es el mejor espectáculo que he visto en años, Arabella…

En dos segundos, pareció producirse una explosión en la mesa.

-¡Olvida de una vez lo de _Jamie_ si no quieres que te rompa la cabeza!

-¡Te he dicho que no me gusta que me llamen _Arabella_! ¿Necesitas que te lo repita o prefieres que te parta la boca la próxima vez que lo digas?

-¡Como repitas lo del retaco, te voy a patear hasta que no sepas dónde tienes el estómago, Black!

-Bueno, Evans, si mides 1'30, acéptalo, nosotros no tenemos la culpa, es mejor asumirlo que vivir renegando…

-¡Cierra el pico, Potter!

-¡Si me hubieses dicho desde el principio cómo te llamabas realmente, ahora te dejaría en paz! –reclamó rápidamente Sirius, dirigiéndose a Belle e ignorando los desvaríos de los otros dos-. Es lo que hacen las personas normales. ¿Acaso has visto que Jamie se presente como "Jamie Pots"? Pues no. ¡Es de sentido común! Él dice: "Me llamo James Potter, pero si quieres me puedes llamar Jamie". ¡Y así todo queda claro!

-¡Que dejes YA de llamarme _Jamie_! –rugió el moreno de gafas.

-… que lo hiciera el retaco da lo mismo, porque "Lily" es un nombre más normal…

-¡No me digas _retaco_! –espetó Evans, cogiendo el tenedor de forma amenazante.

-… quizá en los países árabes se presenten a medias, pero aquí la gente suele decir nombre completo y apellidos…

-¡Gitana! –soltó bruscamente Belle, con una voz tan potente que la mitad de la mesa se volvió a mirarla. James y Lily se callaron en el acto, y Sirius enmudeció, parpadeando.

-¿Qué?

-¡Tengo ascendencia gitana, estúpido, no árabe! –renegó la morena, sus ojos azules brillando con furia contenida. Parecía otra persona cuando su eterna sonrisa pícara desparecía de su cara-. ¡Y, para tu información, los gitanos provienen de la India, no de Arabia, aunque luego se extendieran por toda Europa! Los antepasados de mi madre fueron gitanos griegos, pero la familia de mi padre es tan inglesa como lo puede ser la tuya, y yo nací y me crié en Lancaster, así que no te las des de listo conmigo y ahórrate ese tipo de bromas, porque no me gustan ni un pelo. ¡Y no vuelvas a llamarme _Arabella_! –concluyó, estrellando los puños en la mesa y haciendo tintinear las copas de sus compañeros-. A ti también te fastidiaría dar tu nombre completo si fuese uno tan horrible, ¡detesto ese nombre!

Peter se había quedado boquiabierto y con un trozo de comida a medio camino de la boca. James y Lily estaban congelados, la segunda con la mano derecha alzada en un amago de clavarle el tenedor al primero, mientras éste la sujetaba por la muñeca para detenerla, ambos con los ojos como platos fijos en la joven Figg. Y Sirius, por primera vez, parecía haberse quedado sin argumentos para refutar aquello.

-Belle, relájate un poco –comentó Remus como quién no quiere la cosa, aún inmerso en su cena y con una chispa de humor iluminando sus ojos grises. Parecía que la perorata de la morena le había resbalado por completo-. Esos arranques de genio tuyos te terminarán provocando problemas de tensión el día menos pensado. Y, por cierto –se volvió hacia ella y le dedicó una calmada sonrisa-, yo creo que _Arabella_ es un nombre precioso.

-¡Lupin! –gruñó Belle, mirándolo con reproche.

-Estoy de acuerdo con él –intervino Sam, y sus labios temblaron al reprimir una sonrisa. Se la veía bastante entretenida con la escena, sin darle importancia al hecho de que Figg acababa de perforarle los oídos con su berrinche-. Hay cosas peores. Si vieras el lío que me montan a mí… Mi familia me llama por mi segundo nombre, mis amigos por el primero, los vecinos que tengo donde vivo ahora por mi apellido, y en la ciudad donde nací me llamaban por el apellido de mi madre –una abierta sonrisa se extendió por su rostro-. Preferiría tener un solo nombre, aunque fuese horrible.

Belle masculló algo incoherente y se cruzó de brazos, hundiéndose en su asiento y dándose por vencida, enfurruñada. La tensión de la pelea se desvaneció y los demás salieron de su letargo, retornando a la normalidad, ya sin miedo a ser agredidos por ella en un acceso de ira. Sirius aprovechó esa derrota para recuperar el habla e intentar también arreglar un poco la situación… a su manera. Antes de que alguien notara que había vuelto a abrir la boca y pudiera detenerlo, soltó con fingida altanería.

-Es increíble que te pilles semejante rebote por algo así. Si no sabes encajar todo tipo de bromas, es que eres una amargada. Fíjate en James y en Lily: los dos se enfadan conmigo, me gritan, me insultan, se sulfuran un poco, pero no intentan asesinarme (al menos, no siempre) y no entran en erupción como un volcán cada vez que los fastidio un poquito…

-Sirius… -empezó James en tono de advertencia, con un tic en la ceja derecha, mientras Lily, a su lado, cerraba con fuerza un puño y hacía esfuerzos sobrehumanos por contenerse y no estrellárselo en la cara a alguien.

-Hazme caso, Arabella, no deberías enfadarte tanto por esas tonterías, te provocarán vejez prematura…

Belle le dirigió una gélida mirada de odio, con los ojos convertidos en finas rendijas relampagueantes.

-Cállate –refunfuñó, dedicándole una mueca-. Tú no deberías dedicarte a sacar de quicio a los demás, o te terminarás encontrando con una desagradable sorpresa. Y el día que me veas vieja y con canas y arrugas a los 30 años, lloverán grageas de todos los sabores –añadió con tono irónico, sin sospechar que en un futuro, no demasiado lejano, Albus Dumbledore le pediría que se hiciese pasar por una anciana loca para vigilar al hijo de dos de sus mejores amigos.

-Bueno, esto ha sido realmente estimulante –sonrió de repente el pelirrojo, interviniendo antes de que empezara otra discusión.

Los siete novatos parecieron recordar en ese instante que tenían público y se sonrojaron, cohibidos por aquel numerito, siguiendo de inmediato con la cena con una extraña mezcla de aire casual, rapidez y nerviosismo, intentando actuar como si aquel incidente no hubiese ocurrido. El muchacho rió, y su compañera se llevó una mano a la boca para acallar su risita, sus ojos claros chispeantes de buen humor.

-Tranquilos, no hace falta que os comportéis como si fuerais normales, ya he visto lo bien que os lleváis –bromeó él, divertido-. Sois un grupo peculiar, creo que no vamos a tener nada que envidiar a las _estrellas_ que han llegado este año a Slytherin, según Malfoy. Soy Arthur Weasley, uno de los prefectos de Gryffindor. Normalmente son los de quinto los que se encargan de guiar a los nuevos a la Torre, así que no os larguéis corriendo después de cenar, que tenéis que ir con ellos. Aunque a mí tampoco me importaría acompañaros, el año pasado me lo pasé en grande con los enanos… digo, pequeños. Vosotros diréis, y eso siempre y cuando sobreviváis a la cena…

Ellos asintieron mansamente, con caras de niños buenos. Ya habían dado bastante la nota para todo lo que quedaba de noche.

-Yo soy Molly Weas… ehhh, Prewett, Molly Prewett –se presentó la chica sentada junto a él, sonriendo-. No soy prefecta, pero os puedo acompañar también igualmente. Si os portáis bien y tenéis ganas, incluso podríamos llevaros a dar una vuelta por Hogwarts, ¿verdad, Arthur?

-¿Ves? –Sam se volvió hacia Belle, sonriendo-. Molly también tiene bastante facilidad para cambiarse el nombre sobre la marcha. No eres la única que tiene ese tipo de manías.

La susodicha pelirroja rió, llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

-Nah, es sólo que estoy practicando para cuando… ¡Ay! ¡Arthur! –se volvió con cara de enfado hacia su compañero, que parecía observar los pajaritos invisibles del techo.

-¿Qué? –respondió él a la defensiva, encogiéndose de hombros.

Belle soltó una carcajada ante la escena, pero se atragantó con la comida y montó de nuevo tal espectáculo, que todos se olvidaron del incidente de la joven pareja.

--------------

-Oye, Arthur… no te has enfadado conmigo, ¿verdad? –preguntó Molly, entristecida.

-¡Claro que no! Es sólo que… -Weasley miró alrededor y bajó la voz-, no sé, Molly, la verdad es que todavía no me termino de acostumbrar a que lo sepa todo el mundo, a veces creo que aún nos vemos a escondidas y debemos ser discretos. Después de todos los problemas que tuvimos con lo del año pasado, de lo que menos ganas tengo es de que la gente vuelva a centrar su atención en nosotros. Es difícil… porque, a fin de cuentas, tú y yo somos bastante evidentes.

Los dos se miraron y sonrieron con complicidad.

-De verdad, creí que me quitarían el cargo de prefecto –suspiró Arthur-. Menos mal que Dumbledore lo tomó con sentido del humor, dijo que una escapadita nocturna de esas características no tenía la menor importancia, pero que fuésemos más responsables de ahora en adelante…

-¡Pues, si no tenía la menor importancia, ya podía habérselo dicho a Pringle antes de que te impusiera ese asqueroso castigo! –protestó Molly con dolor y resentimiento en la voz-. Mira que tenerte todo lo que quedaba de noche con esos malditos grilletes… A veces pienso que las marcas que te dejaron en las muñecas no se borrarán nunca –y cogió con aire cariñoso uno de los brazos de su novio, levantándole un poco la manga de la túnica para recorrer con los dedos las señales, en una leve caricia.

-Las cicatrices de las muñecas no son las peores que me quedaron –sonrió Arthur, mirándola con ternura-. Pero me da lo mismo. Además, a raíz de esto quitaron por fin los castigos físicos. No creo que le hiciera mucha gracia a Pringle, pero, cuando Dumbledore me encontró en la enfermería al día siguiente, me dijo que ya estaba harto de esas cosas… ¿Quieres saber qué fue realmente aterrador? Tener que enfrentarme después a tu hermano. Esa actitud suya de "Has mancillado el honor de mi hermanita y vas a pagarlo con tu sangre" pone los pelos de punta. Fue terrorífico.

Molly dejó escapar un murmullo de risa, sus ojos brillantes otra vez.

-Gideon puede dar bastante miedo cuando se lo propone –comentó, risueña-. Pero la verdad es que fue puro teatro, eso se le da genial. Llevaba ya varios meses fastidiándome para que hiciera una escapadita por ahí contigo y echáramos una cana al aire, me tenía harta con sus bromitas. Alégrate de que Fabian ya hubiese terminado en Hogwarts y no estuviese aquí cuando todo esto ocurrió, porque él sí que te habría echado una maldición primero y habría preguntado después. Es el síndrome del hermano mayor. Además… -su sonrisa se amplió-, pensé que, según tú, lo peor había sido lo de Bertha…

-¡Arrgg, no me lo recuerdes! –Arthur puso los ojos en blanco e imitó una voz aguda, típica de chica chismosa-. ¿A las cuatro de la madrugada, Weasley? ¿Cómo se te ocurre? ¿Qué andabas haciendo a esas horas y con quién? ¿Y sólo te pusieron ese castigo? ¿No pillaron a tu amiguita? –soltó un bufido de resignación-. ¡Maldita Bertha! Los rumores circularon para todo lo que quedaba de año…

-Bueno, ya te dije la bronca que me echó a mí la Señora Gorda –replicó Molly-. Y lo malo es que todavía me la recuerda cada vez que me ve, es peor que mi madre… Por favor, no es tan grave salir a dar un paseo por la noche, ¿no? ¡Mal pensados! Deberíamos haber colgado en la sala común un cartel que dijera: "¡Somos novios decentes!".

Arthur se echó a reír y le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

-Muy ingeniosa, Molly…

Y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

Ambos caminaban en cabeza del grupo de primero que les había acompañado en la cena, guiándolos hacia la Torre de Gryffindor, rodeados por la pequeña masa de chicos y chicas que formaban sus demás compañeros de casa, todos inmersos en conversaciones salpicadas de bostezos y el ruido de pasos arrastrados. En realidad, los cuatro pre-Merodeadores deberían haberse acoplado al grupo de novatos gryffindors que conducía la pareja de prefectos de quinto curso, pero el joven Weasley había intercambiando unas palabras con sus colegas y se había hecho cargo de los niños, prometiéndoles una pequeña visita guiada por los lugares más significativos del castillo, siempre que no supusiera desviarse de la ruta. Los prefectos de quinto, al ver la cara un tanto psicópata de Sirius y la irritante hiperactividad de James, habían cedido la responsabilidad a su superior con mucho gusto, y ahora caminaban a unos metros de ellos, seguidos de una fila de pequeñitos con aspecto mucho más sumiso e inocente.

Tras Molly y Arthur, iban Remus y Peter, envueltos en una conversación sin relevancia sobre la cena. Y justo detrás de ellos, James y Sirius hablaban en susurros sobre algo mucho más serio, aprovechando el primer momento que tenían para estar a solas desde que subieron al tren aquella mañana.

-¿Y no te parece demasiado extraño? –murmuraba James a su mejor amigo-. Claro que hay gente que tarda un poco más de tiempo en ser seleccionada, pero lo de Peter fue exagerado. Y no he querido hacer más comentarios en la cena porque se le veía realmente mal…

-No hace falta que me lo digas –respondió Sirius, con un aire serio muy poco típico en él-. Ya viste la pinta que tenía cuando se quitó el Sombrero, salió corriendo como si la piltrafa ésa se lo fuera a comer y, al llegar a la mesa, parecía que habían venido persiguiéndole un par de dementores…

-Su actitud cuando le preguntamos fue también muy rara. El Sombrero no se corta un pelo cuando habla contigo, dudo que se callara la otra casa a la que lo quería enviar. Creo que no nos ha dicho la verdad.

-De todas formas, ¿qué le asustaba tanto? No creo que el harapo se planteara mandarlo a Slytherin, ¿no? No veo a Peter con futuro allí, es demasiado… _inocentón_.

-El Sombrero puede ver muchas cosas que a nosotros se nos escapan, Sirius. Cosas incluso que se le escapen al propio Peter. Quizá mencionó Slytherin y Peter se sintió tan avergonzado que no nos lo quiso contar… Lo mismo se pensaba que nos íbamos a molestar con él, o algo así.

-Si ha terminado en Gryffindor, ¿qué importa lo demás? Eso quiere decir que el Sombrero le ve con más madera para estar aquí que con las serpientes, ¿no te parece? Sinceramente, si es eso, podría habérnoslo dicho, porque tampoco es para tanto. A mí el Sombrero me ha dicho que tengo aptitudes para las cuatro casas y eso no significa que sea un bicho raro o tenga desdoblamiento de personalidad.

-No estoy tan seguro –bromeó Potter con sorna. Black le dio un ligero codazo a modo de reproche-. Pero bueno, hermano, ten en cuenta que nos conocimos esta mañana, y se necesita un poco más de tiempo para confiar en la gente –y su mirada se perdió pensando en Remus y su misteriosa enfermedad.

-Estás pensando en Remus, ¿verdad? –Sirius siempre parecía leerle la mente-. Otro que se las trae, pero lo suyo es mucho más extraño…

-¿Cómo puede bajar dos tallas en un mes? –se extrañó James-. ¡Es absurdo! Ni que lo hubiesen metido en un horno… Se comporta como si tuviera una enfermedad mortal, o algo así. Estuve observándolo esta mañana y no hacía más que quedarse medio autista todo el rato, con los ojos llenos de preocupación, como si le diese miedo relacionarse con nosotros. Luego disimulaba, claro, porque es muy simpático y se le da bien tratar con los demás. Pero el miedo seguía ahí, como si lo llevara incrustado en los ojos.

-Sí, y eso que no viste la cara que traía él también después de hablar con el Sombrero, ya te digo, parecía que acababan de darle el disgusto de su vida –Black bajó la voz todavía más-. No es como lo de Peter, Remus parecía más fastidiado que otra cosa, como si alguien acabara de arruinarle el día. Le pregunté qué le sucedía y sólo me dijo que el Sombrero había sacado un tema del que no quería hablar. ¡Me apuesto el pellejo a que era algo sobre su enfermedad, sea cuál sea!

-Pues me gustaría saber cuál es –murmuró distraídamente James, mirando al chico casi rubio que caminaba delante de él, hablando animadamente con Peter-. No sé, Remus me preocupa, parece buen tipo, me pregunto qué ha podido ocurrirle para que esté así. A veces, cuando hablaba con él, me daba la impresión de que se contenía… era como si quisiera hablar más, reír más y bromear más, pero algo le detuviera, como si otra persona tirara de él hacia dentro y no le dejara soltarse tanto como a él le gustaría…

Sirius ladeó la cabeza, alzando las cejas, divertido.

-¿Te has planteado alguna vez hacerte psicólogo, Jamie?

-Cállate, idiota, y no te burles que te estoy hablando en serio…

-Lo sé, lo sé, no te enfades –suspiró Sirius, sonriendo tristemente-. Entiendo lo que quieres decir. A mí también me cae bien Lupin, hermano, pero no podemos ir a sonsacarle información por la fuerza. Yo creo que, si de verdad nos considera sus amigos, nos lo terminará contando más tarde o más temprano…

-Eso espero…

-¿Sabes lo que realmente me preocupa a mí? –la expresión del moreno de ojos azules se amargó inmediatamente, y a James le bastó con un simple vistazo para averiguar sus tribulaciones.

-Liverlie –sentenció con firmeza.

-La han mandado a Slytherin, James –se quejó Black, con una mirada triste que su amigo raras veces veía en él-. Igual que Narcisa. No es que esperase que la enviaran a otra casa, en realidad, pero… Buf, espera a que papá se entere, tendrá ardor de estómago durante todo el mes.

-Tú no puedes hacer nada –replicó James, colocando una mano en el hombro de su amigo-. Ya conoces a tus primas. Las vi esta mañana cuando estábamos subiendo al tren y las dos nos estaban mirando con cara de odio. ¡Y ya viste la que ha montado Liverlie en el lago! No tienes por qué sentirte culpable de que su madre sea hermana de tu padre, Sirius, pero más te vale ir haciéndote a la idea de que las cosas no van a mejorar. Y si de verdad quieres seguir adelante con ese plan de ignorarla todo lo posible para que nadie sepa que sois familia, ya de plano te aconsejo que te tragues esos arranques de cólera, como el de esta noche en el lago. No sólo parecíais primos, sino hermanos odiosos.

Sirius arrugó la nariz con desagrado, pero no replicó. Permaneció un par de segundos con la mirada perdida en el corredor que atravesaban, sumido en sus pensamientos, hasta que dejó escapar un hondo suspiro.

-¿Vendrías mañana conmigo a ver a Andrómeda? –inquirió quedamente, mirando a James con ojos grandes y expectantes-. Quería haber hablado con ella después de cenar, pero no la he visto. Debe estar medio deprimida por todo esto, tengo muchas ganas de verla, aunque primero la tengo que localizar. Qué suerte tiene, a fin de cuentas ella termina este año y no va a estar aquí para ver lo que viene…

-No te preocupes –Potter le dedicó una sonrisa de apoyo moral-. Mañana iremos a buscar a Andrómeda, seguro que le alegras el día con tu visita, tú te quejas por tener unas primas como Narcisa y Liverlie, pero Andrómeda es su hermana…

-Sí, tienes razón, pobre mi querida prima… Siempre he pensado que Andrómeda debería haber sido mi hermana y no la de ese par de… _arpías_.

-Creo que Molly tiene un hermano mayor que también está en séptimo, podemos preguntarle qué clases comparte con Ravenclaw y así la podremos localizar.

-Buena idea, hermano.

A varios metros de distancia del cuarteto de oro, mezclada entre los otros miembros de primer curso, Belle no apartaba sus ojos azules de James y Sirius, escaneándolos con una mirada suspicaz. De vez en cuando, al oír la monótona y soporífera voz del prefecto de quinto que les hacía de guía (y que tenía un aspecto demasiado emperifollado para su gusto) se preguntaba por qué demonios no se habían acoplado a los compañeros de viaje de Lily, en vez de estar allí, durmiéndose mientras aquel sabelotodo les recitaba de memoria _Historia de Hogwarts_.

-Belle, ¿qué te ocurre? –le preguntó en susurros la pelirroja, que caminaba junto a ella. Sam, al otro lado de Lily, cambió su cara de aburrimiento supremo y se volvió hacia ella también.

-¿Eh? Ah, nada, sólo estaba pensando… -se volvió hacia sus amigas, frunciendo el ceño-. ¿No os da la impresión de que está pasando algo raro?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Pues eso –y señaló a la pareja de "hermanos" con el pulgar-. Sirius y James no han parado de cuchichear desde que salimos del Gran Comedor, aprovechando que Remus y Peter se han adelantado un poco, hablando de tonterías. Es como si hubiesen estado esperando una oportunidad para aislarse de los demás, y, por las pintas que llevan, deben estar tratando algo importante. Qué raro se me hace verlos en ese plan… ¿Alguna de vosotras ha visto a Sirius Black serio más de cinco segundos seguidos?

-Yo no –sentenció Sam, enarcando las cejas-. Al menos, no en las últimas dos horas. Aunque, claro, sólo lo conozco desde hace dos horas…

-¿Lily? Tú llevas con ellos todo el día… ¿Qué te parece?

-Bueeenooo… -Evans se llevó una mano al mentón, pensativa-. Creo que no deberías darle importancia. Que hagan lo que quieran, es mejor no meterse en sus líos. James y Sirius son viejos amigos, se conocen desde hace mucho y se tratan más como hermanos que otra cosa. Estarán hablando de algo personal y por eso van así… Claro que también es posible que estén tramando alguna de las suyas. Podría ser contra ti por haberla tomado con Sirius durante la cena…

-Eso no me consuela, sinceramente…

-… podría ser contra mí, por haberme estado metiendo con James toda la noche (cosa que TAMPOCO me consuela) o podría ser contra Snape, que es lo más probable. James dijo que quería desquitarse con él por haberse metido con nosotros esta mañana. Y créeme que son meticulosos cuando se ponen a elaborar uno de sus planes locos, se lo toman con mucha profesionalidad.

-Snape, ¿eh? –la expresión de Belle cambió a una mucho más soñadora y esperanzada-. Podrían intentar que se lo comiera el calamar gigante. Pagaría por ver a Severito chapoteando en el lago y chillando "¡Socorro!" sin parar.

Lily soltó una carcajada.

-Al menos así se lavaría el pelo…

-¿Quién es Snape? –preguntó Sam, arrugando la frente.

-¿No te fijaste en él en la Selección? –inquirió Lily, dirigiendo su mirada hacia ella.

-Bueno, me fijé en que os fijabais en él, pero ni idea de qué tiene que ver con vosotros…

-Es un indeseable de pelo grasiento y nariz ganchuda con el que los seis hemos tenido la desgracia de toparnos durante el viaje –explicó Belle, asqueada con el sólo recuerdo del tipo en cuestión.

-Atropelló a James y a Sirius en el pasillo del tren, a mí intentó echarme de mi compartimento, estuvo gritando a Remus y a Belle y amenazó a Peter con echarle una maldición para lucirse delante de unos tipos de sexto –especificó la pelirroja.

-¿Fue Snape el que organizó todo ese jaleo en el tren a media mañana por no sé qué de unas maldiciones? –Sam parecía sorprendida-. El alboroto llegó hasta el vagón en el que yo estaba, se movilizaron casi todos los prefectos del tren…

-Básicamente, fue Snape –Belle puso cara de pocos amigos-. Aunque tampoco le faltó apoyo por parte de otro par de idiotas que han ido a parar a Slytherin también. Nos arruinaron el viaje por el lago, intentaron volcar nuestro bote, Lily terminó en el agua y, para rematar, la llamaron _sangre sucia_.

-¿Te llamaron _sangre sucia_? –la sorpresa se mezcló con la indignación en los ojos de la rubia, que se agrandaron para mirar intensamente a la más bajita de las tres.

-Sí, y… James estuvo a punto de lanzarse a él y masacrarlo –comentó Belle con una sonrisita y aire casual.

-¿Qué estás insinuando? –gruñó Lily.

-¿Yo? Nada…

-¿Pero cómo sabían que eres hija de muggles? –intervino Sam, impaciente, antes de que se internaran en un tema escabroso y empezaran a discutir.

-Bueno… -suspiró Lily, alzando los ojos al techo-. Creo que, entre las muchas cosas que le grité a Snape mientras intentaba echarlo del compartimento, solté una frase del estilo de: "¡Acabo de descubrir que soy bruja, vengo de una familia normal, no sé nada de este mundo y lo primero que me encuentro es al rey de los cretinos, FUERA DE MI VISTA!".

-Jo, ojalá lo hubiese visto… -se emocionó Belle, con ojos brillantes.

-De todas formas, no permitas que nadie te llame _sangre sucia_ –siguió Sam, adquiriendo una expresión dura-. Es el peor insulto que pueden echarle a un mago o a una bruja.

-Cierto, Lily, yo en tu lugar le partiría la cara a ese tipo como vuelva a decirte algo así –la morena estrelló el puño derecho contra la mano izquierda, en un gesto amenazante.

-Bueno, quizá partirle la cara sea algo excesivo… -empezó Flathery, y, al ver las expresiones escépticas que le dedicaron las otras dos, esbozó una maliciosa sonrisa-, yo me conformaría con echarle un veneno mortal en el zumo, así no te ensucias las manos.

Las tres chicas se echaron a reír.

-¡Eh, Sam!

La aludida alzó la mirada y sonrió al ver acercarse a una muchacha de aspecto vivaracho, con el pelo castaño corto por encima de los hombros. Venía acompañada de otra niña con el cabello largo y negro, peinado en dos trenzas.

-¡Hola, Iris! –exclamó la rubia, contenta, cuando las dos chicas se reunieron con ellas-. ¿Qué tal la Selección y la cena?

-Buff, todo genial, creo que voy a reventar de todo lo que me he zampado, pero en mi vida había visto tanta comida… ¡Hogwarts es impresionante!

-Y que lo digas… Éstas son Lily Evans y Belle Figg –las dos susodichas alzaron la mano a modo de saludo-. Chicas, ésta es Iris O'Brian, mi compañera de viaje.

-Encantada –sonrió Iris. Tenía claros síntomas de hiperactividad-. Ésta es Hannah MacRae, nos hemos sentado juntas en la cena.

-Nos conocemos –Belle intercambió una sonrisa con su homóloga morena-. Nosotras también hemos sido compañeras de viaje.

-Hay cuatro chicas más –informó Iris, señalando con el pulgar hacia la cabecera del grupo de primero-, pero se han quedado a escuchar a ese pico de oro que nos está soltando el rollo del siglo. He tenido que largarme porque estaba a punto de darme un colapso con tanto bla, bla, bla…

-Y yo ya estaba hasta las narices de compartir el mismo aire que Sue Randall –añadió Hannah, haciendo una mueca-. Hacía tiempo que no conocía a una chica tan inaguantable… Y Janet Horner tampoco se salva.

-Por eso se han hecho amigas y van juntitas a todas partes sin separarse mucho, no sea que se infecten al mezclarse con la plebe –Iris puso los ojos en blanco-. Pero Sarah e Irene son bastante simpáticas, si os venís os las presento.

-¿Ya conoces a todo el mundo? –Sam parecía divertida ante la cháchara ininterrumpida de su compañera.

-¡Sam, me subestimas! –Iris hizo crujir sus nudillos con gesto experto y una sonrisa traviesa-. Dame cinco minutos y te presento a quién quieras de nuestra casa –se llevó una mano al pecho con aire solemne, imitando una voz pomposa-. Mi madre dice que tengo don de gentes.

Las cinco niñas rieron animadamente. Pero una risa mucho más sádica y escalofriante se impuso a las suyas, asustándolas. La masa de gryffindors se paralizó en mitad del corredor y levantó la vista para ver cómo, por encima de ellos, flotaba la figura de un personaje bastante inquietante. Era un hombrecillo pequeño, como un duende, con ojos oscuros y perversos que taladraban a la multitud de alumnos, centrándose especialmente en los de primer año, con su boca ancha contorsionada en una escalofriante sonrisa. Llevaba las manos a la espalda, como si escondiera algo, y aquello no les dio buena espina a ninguno de los presentes.

-¡Qué alucine! –exclamó Iris, con los ojos muy redondos-. ¿Qué es esa cosa?

-Es _Peeves_, el poltergeist del colegio.

Las niñas se giraron al ver que sus cuatro compañeros de cena acababan de aparecer junto a ellas, con James en cabeza, siguiendo a Arthur Weasley, que se había adelantado apresuradamente con el ceño fruncido para hacerse cargo de la situación. James, que era quién había hablado, miró a las niñas seriamente.

-No os asustéis, no es peligroso, pero es mejor que no lo perdáis de vista.

-¿Asustarme? –Iris se veía emocionada, sentimiento que no parecían compartir las otras cuatro chicas-. ¡Es una pasada! Si me hubiese traído la cámara de fotos…

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso? –preguntó en voz baja Lily, sin apartar su desconfiada mirada del individuo suspendido en el aire.

-Porque Arthur nos lo acaba de explicar –contestó Sirius por su amigo, divertido ante la escena.

-¡Peeves! –rezongó Weasley, alzando la voz y con aire cansado-. ¡Déjanos la noche en paz, te lo advierto! Supongo que no querrás que te pase lo mismo que el año pasado, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué ocurrió el año pasado? –Belle se arrimó a Remus, con la inquietud reflejada en la cara.

-Peeves hechizó el corredor de las armaduras para que éstas atacaran a los de primero –explicó Lupin-. Pero Arthur rompió el hechizo mientras la otra prefecta de su curso iba a buscar al Barón Sanguinario, el fantasma de Slytherin, y cuando éste llegó se armó una buena. Nadie volvió a ver a Peeves en todo el mes y aún es un misterio lo que ocurrió con él.

Peeves zarandeó la cabeza, como fingiendo pesadumbre e indecisión.

-Ahhh, novatos, novatos… -sonrió maliciosamente, con su cara ancha radiante de instinto psicópata-. No es igual la llegada a Hogwarts sin novatada… ¡Este año traigo artillería pesada, Weasley!

Y, sacando las manos de detrás de la espalda, lanzó sobre la multitud una cantidad ingente de enormes canicas, como si fueran surgiendo por arte de magia de las palmas de sus pequeñas manos, a modo de proyectiles de cañón. Todo el mundo empezó a gritar con fuerza, cubriéndose la cara con manos y brazos, y los que intentaban huir resbalaban con las canicas que ya cubrían el suelo y caían estrepitosamente.

-¡Maldita sea, Peeves! –gritaba Arthur a pleno pulmón, tapándose la cara con ambos brazos, mientras intentaba sacar la varita de la túnica y Molly chillaba, parapetándose tras él.

-¡JAJAJAJA! –reía el poltergeist, totalmente descontrolado, sin dejar de bombardear a los pobres estudiantes-. ¡Si quieres algo bien hecho, hazlo tú mismo!

-¡Qué alguien llame al Barón Sanguinario! –volvió a chillar el pelirrojo, que ya cedía bajo el ataque y estaba a punto de desplomarse sobre el suelo.

-¡PEEVES! –rugió una voz, acercándose.

Lily pudo levantar la vista lo justo para ver aproximarse a la profesora McGonagall (según había dicho Arthur, ella era la jefa de Gryffindor) junto con un hombre alto y enjuto. Pero no pudo ver nada más, porque el bombardeo continuaba.

-¡Peeves, ya basta! –chilló McGonagall, llegando al campo de batalla.

El susodicho se volvió hacia ella con la intención de bombardearla también, pero entonces ocurrió algo que hizo gritar a la mayoría de los alumnos. Fue como si un rayo de azul eléctrico estallara en el pasillo, rociando de chispas las cabezas de los chicos y chicas que miraban atónitos la escena. Peeves se marchó dando botes y gritando todo tipo de insultos y groserías con aire furioso. El hombre que había llegado con McGonagall bajó su varita lentamente y siguió la trayectoria de Peeves con el ceño fruncido.

-Te lo dije, Minerva –masculló-. Sólo así podemos tratar con ese tipo, ¡el día que Dumbledore lo eche de aquí, será fiesta nacional!

-Sí, muy bien, pero hasta entonces no tenemos más que soportarlo, así que ten cuidado con lo que haces –replicó la profesora algo molesta, sacudiéndose las chispas de la túnica.

Los alumnos, aún conmocionados, empezaron a levantarse poco a poco, agarrándose unos a otros para no resbalar.

-Wuuaaa… demasiadas emociones para un sólo día –gimió Belle, sujetándose con una mano la cabeza y agarrándose con la otra a Sirius para levantarse-. ¿Qué ha sido eso?

-Ni idea –gruñó Black, con cara de fastidio-. Por si fuera poco con lo del tren y lo del lago, ahora los chichones y, de remate, a chamuscarnos… Bonita bienvenida, ¿eh, Belle?

Cerca de ellos, James y Sam ayudaban a incorporarse a Evans, que seguía algo atontada por los golpes que había recibido en la cabeza.

-¿Estás bien, Lily? –preguntó Sam, preocupada.

-Creo que no –sentenció James, viendo la cara noqueada de la pelirroja y sus ojos en espiral. Levantó la vista hacia el hombre que había provocado la huída de Peeves y frunció el entrecejo-. ¿Quién es ese tipo?

El susodicho estaba ayudando a los alumnos que tenía más cerca, al igual que McGonagall. Era un palmo más alto que la mujer, y muy delgaducho. Tenía el pelo corto y espeso de un blanco plateado brillante, todo alborotado, como los típicos científicos locos, que parecen entretenerse metiendo los dedos en los enchufes. Su rostro era afilado y estrecho, de piel pálida y facciones muy marcadas, y con una seriedad que le daba aspecto de estar esculpido en piedra. No parecía capaz de sonreír o mostrar siquiera algún tipo de emoción, pero James notó que toda la expresividad de su persona se concentraba en sus ojos, de un azul tan cristalino que parecían transparentes y con una intensidad tan impactante que daba miedo mirarlo directamente a ellos. Fue entonces, al mirarlo más detenidamente, cuando se dio cuenta de que no debía tener mucho más de 40 años, y que el color de su cabello nada tenía que ver con la edad. Era un albino puro.

-Es el profesor de Pociones –contestó Arthur, que trataba de sujetar a Molly y a Remus a la vez, ya que Peter aún estaba intentando levantarse-. El profesor Fletcher, Mundungus Fletcher.

-Pues podría relajarse un poco –gruñó Sirius con aire molesto, sacudiéndose el lacio pelo negro. Luego añadió, con tono remilgado-. Casi me chamusca mi hermosa cabellera…

Belle rió, pero se tambaleó sobre las canicas y tuvo que volver a callarse, agarrándose a Sirius aún más fuerte.

-Muchachos, ¿estáis todos bien? –preguntó el profesor Fletcher, acercándose.

James lo miró. Según caminaba el hombre hacia ellos, las canicas se apartaban, dejándole el paso libre. Parecía tener un campo de fuerza invisible que las alejaba de él, del mismo modo que se repelen los polos iguales de un imán. Iris, que estaba aferrada a Molly mientras tiraba de Hannah para levantarla, dejó escapar un leve silbido y murmuró algo así como "Qué pasada de tío". Potter se preguntó si la castaña sería de ese tipo de personas que disfrutan las vistas del paisaje durante una caída libre sin paracaídas desde lo alto de la Torre de Astronomía.

-Sí, estamos bien… más o menos –jadeó Peter, que ya se había puesto en pie y casi le cortaba a Remus la circulación del brazo con su exagerado agarre.

Pettigrew se tambaleó, lo que provocó que Remus, Arthur, Molly e Iris, que estaban en cadena, perdieran el equilibrio. Hannah terminó de espaldas contra el suelo otra vez.

-¿Y qué le ocurre a vuestra amiga? –volvió a cuestionar el hombre, dirigiéndose a James y Sam. Ellos aún sujetaban a Lily, que no terminaba de recuperarse.

-Sigue un poco aturdida… -murmuró la rubia.

-Ahhh, comprendo…

El profesor Fletcher hizo una floritura con la varita y apareció un vaso de agua flotando en el aire. Lo cogió y, ante las caras atónitas de los niños, lo vació con brusquedad en el rostro de la pelirroja. Ella dio un brinco y despertó de golpe.

-¿Qué… qué? –balbuceó, mirando a todas partes.

-¿Se encuentra bien, señorita? –inquirió de nuevo el profesor. Se percibía cierto aire divertido en su voz, pero su expresión seguía completamente seria. Con un gesto, hizo desaparecer el vaso.

Lily enredó las manos en su pelo rojo y comenzó a gimotear.

-Me duele mucho la cabeza…

-No me extraña, ese maldito Peeves… Todos ustedes tendrán que meter la cabeza en un cubo de agua helada, si no quieren tenerla mañana como una coliflor… -levantó la varita a todo lo que le permitía la extensión de su brazo y gritó-: _¡Accio!_

En ese instante, todas las canicas salieron disparadas por el aire, entre algún que otro grito femenino, y se reunieron en una enorme bola multicolor que flotaba sobre la cabeza del profesor Fletcher, que hizo otro gesto de varita y la esfera desapareció con un leve "¡plop!". Luego se dirigió a los gryffindors allí presentes y exclamó:

-¡Escuchad! La mayoría de vosotros ya tenéis la desgracia de conocer a Peeves, pero a los nuevos quiero advertiros que no os acerquéis a él a menos de medio kilómetro de distancia. Es un ser realmente detestable y no tiene nada mejor que hacer que fastidiar a todo el mundo. Y si os encontráis con él, para desgracia vuestra, ¡os doy permiso para que le echéis una maldición! A ver si así nos lo quitamos de encima…

-¡Fletcher! –exclamó la profesora McGonagall en tono de reproche, escandalizada-. Aquí nadie va a echarle una maldición a nadie, ¿entendido? ¡Niños, vayan de una vez hacia la Torre y acuéstense! Mañana empiezan las clases y no deben llegar tarde.

Y, agarrando al profesor de un brazo, lo sacó a rastras de allí, regañándolo en voz baja como si fuese un joven alocado.

-Pero bueno, Mundungus, ¿qué crees que haces? –gruñía ella, mientras se alejaban por el pasillo-. Te agradecería que no le inculcaras valores psicópatas a los chicos de mi casa, tú haz lo que quieras con los de Slytherin…

-¡Minerva, piensa en lo feliz que sería la vida en Hogwarts sin esa cosa flotando por ahí día y noche!

-¡Esa no es la cuestión…!

Los dos adultos desaparecieron tras una esquina y la mayoría de los alumnos se quedaron con la boca abierta.

-Vaya… -silbó Sirius, impresionado-. ¿Cómo es ese hombre dando clase, Arthur?

-Un poco loco, pero es uno de los mejores de todo el colegio.

Desaparecidas las canicas y sin peligro de caer al suelo, la cadena humana se deshizo lentamente. Los prefectos de quinto empezaron a llamar a voces a los de primero y asumieron de nuevo el control de la pequeña masa de novatos. Sin embargo, James y los demás se quedaron con Arthur y Molly, y las cinco chicas se les unieron por inercia.

-Venga, vámonos –murmuró Weasley, paseando sus ojos castaños por el grupo de niños que le acompañaba y subiéndose las gafas-. Estáis todos bien de verdad, ¿no?

Ellos asintieron y se unieron a la gente que ya volvía a movilizarse, cada vez más agotada, gruñendo y protestando.

-Madre mía, qué cansancio… -bostezó James, estirándose perezosamente-. Ha sido un día demasiado movidito…

Lily, que caminaba a su lado, le dio un codazo en las costillas.

-¿Y tú te quejas? –le gruñó, escurriéndose la melena rojiza-. ¡Tú no has tenido una noche pasada por agua, Potter!

Pero, antes de que empezaran a discutir, los otros se encargaron de separarlos rápidamente. Ya habían tenido bastante por un día.

--Fin del capítulo 2--

Preguntas que pronto encontrarán respuesta…

¿Quiénes son los miembros del antiguo grupo y qué les une? ¿Por qué el Ministerio exilió a Jonathan Flathery y por qué le siguen vigilando después de tantos años? ¿Qué es eso que nadie quiere contarle a los niños? ¿Y qué se trae entre manos nuestro querido director? Quizá se hagan una idea de cuál es el plan de Dumbledore… ¿Quiénes son en realidad los Flathery? (antaño usé a esta familia para explicar algunos de los rumores confirmado sobre HP5 que ya no necesitan explicación, pero se metieron tanto en la historia, al igual que todos mis personajes secundarios, que no podía prescindir de ellos, je) ¿Qué les ha parecido esta versión de Mundungus Fletcher? Sé que es muy diferente a la JK, pero es uno de mis personajes principales y no podía cambiarlo, ojalá no les resulte muy raro. Y, ahora sí… ¿Por qué James odia que le llamen Jamie? ¿Qué le ocurrió a Grace Potter? ¿Podrá Sirius sobrevivir a la odiosa de su prima? ¿Qué pasará con Snape y los slytherins? En fin, ya saben, si he conseguido picarles, sigan leyendo. Todo y más (o menos xD) en el próximo capítulo: "Secretos profesionales y el profesor de Pociones" (¿Quién es Mundungus Fletcher?)

Próximamente… en esta mierda de web! xD

N/A: Ohayo n.n ¿Qué les ha parecido este segundo cap? Tiene muchas variaciones con respecto al antiguo, pero espero sinceramente que haya sido para mejor. Si les digo la verdad, estuve muy indecisa sobre si incluir la escena del Caldero Chorreante o no, pero al final decidí dejarla. Siempre he lamentado mucho no poder darle más juego a los padres de los chicos y tengo pensado hacerlo ahora, ya me dirán qué les parece la idea. A los veteranos de R, esa escena no creo que les haya suscitado intriga alguna, porque conocen ya toda la trama. Pero si hay algún lector novato por aquí, sólo decirle que no se coma mucho la cabeza con los datos y los nombres que vayan apareciendo. Son pistas importantes, pero todo se irá solucionando a su debido tiempo y no merece la pena que se empiecen a hacer bolas con la información. Disfruten de los niños en estos primeros caps, que son sobre todo cómicos (o al menos pretenden serlo, jeje) y dejen a los mayores pulular por alguna que otra escena sin prestarles mayor atención.

Otra cosa que les quiero comentar es el asunto de Liverlie Connor. Como todos deben saber ya, ella es Bellatrix Black, pero les recuerdo que empecé a escribir R mucho antes de la publicación de la OdF y, a parte de que no tenía ni idea de que era familia de Sirius, me tuve que inventar su nombre. Lo del parentesco lo he corregido en este remake, pero el nombre lo he conservado, porque cuando leí HP5 se me ocurrió una buena forma de adaptarme a él sin tener que cambiar mucho R y la quería mantener. Andrómeda, Narcisa y Liverlie son primas de Sirius por parte de madre (su madre es hermana de Izzy) lo que soluciona el tema del apellido. Y, como una característica de este fic es que todos los mortífagos son rebautizados con un apodo cuando se unen a Voldemort, Liverlie perderá su nombre cuando se haga mortífaga y pasará a llamarse Bellatrix, que, como seguramente ya sabrán, en latín significa "mujer guerrera". Se supone que ese apodo sólo se utiliza entre los mortífagos, pero ya saben lo extremista que es esta mujer, así que es muy probable que adquiera definitivamente ese nombre y se olvide para siempre del suyo de nacimiento. La familia Black de R tiene poco que ver con la de JK, pero también es un mundo bastante tortuoso que se irá descubriendo a lo largo del fic. Si les interesa, cuando tenga listo el blog, subiré allí alguna información sobre las familias de los chicos, porque cada una tiene su punto. Me encanta romperme la cabeza desvariando sobre ellos, juajuajua n.n

Hablando de los Black, tengo una duda que consultar con ustedes. Llevo meses planteándome la inclusión de Regulus en este fic, pero no me termino de decidir… ¿qué les parece? Por supuesto, no sería el hermano menor de Sirius (él es y seguirá siendo hijo único) pero podría ser otro de los primos (Izzy tiene dos hermanos más a parte de Delia, que es la madre de las Connor) Me vendría bien tener un personaje como Regulus en R, no sé por qué me ha caído bien ese individuo, pero quizá ya sea rizar demasiado el rizo. Espero sus opiniones, porque con este asunto sí que haré lo que les parezca mejor.

¿Qué más? Seguro que se me olvida decirles algo, pero no caigo… Estoy haciendo esto a toda velocidad porque esta misma tarde me voy de viaje y estoy todo el fin de semana fuera. No quería retrasar la actualización hasta el lunes, así que hoy me he saltado las clases de la universidad para rematar este cap y ahora me siento bastante culpable (sin contar el hecho de que, como se entere mi madre, me corta la cabeza…) Quería haber repasado el cap entero una última vez, pero ya no me da tiempo, así que lo volveré a subir la semana que viene si encuentro algún error garrafal cuando vuelva.

Espero ansiosa sus comentarios. ¿Les han gustado los cambios? Las demás chicas de primero de gryffindor no van a tomar mucha relevancia, a pesar de su aparición en la última escena del cap, el grupo seguirá compuesto por Lily, Sam y Belle, pero me paré a pensar antes de empezar esta revisión de R y me di cuenta de que, con esas edades, las chicas buscan más estar con otras chicas. Este trío seguirá siendo amigo de los Merodeadores, pero les quiero separar un poco y relacionar a las chicas un poco más con sus otras compañeras de curso, que, además, antes ni siquiera mencionaba. Es otro de los aspectos que no me gustaba de la versión anterior, los siete protagonistas estaban suspendidos en el espacio-tiempo como si no existiese nadie más en Hogwarts a parte de ellos. Quiero corregir ese detalle, meter más nombres y más personas, aunque no sean importantes para la historia, pero al menos hacen bulto, ¿no?

¿Qué les parece si me paso por el forro la nueva norma de contestar r/r? xD Mmmm, estoy indecisa, me muero de ganas por contestarles, pero tampoco quiero tentar mucho a la suerte. Sea como sea, no puedo dejar de darles las gracias… ¡23 R/R EN UN SOLO CAPÍTULO, EL DOBLE DE LOS QUE RECIBÍ EN LA EDICIÓN ANTERIOR! Me vuelvo loca de alegría, ¡gracias, gracias, GRACIAS!


	3. Secretos profesionales

N/A: Ohayo a todos n.n' Siento llegar un día tarde a la actualización quincenal, pero miren el lado bueno… un día siempre será mejor que un mes, ¿no? Jejeje. No tengo mucho más que decir ahora, la versión extendida de las notas de autora está al final, como de costumbre. Y, también como de costumbre, les pido que hagan un esfuerzo y se las lean, que son importantes… Aunque, pensándolo mejor, en realidad sólo son los desvaríos de esta loca, así que ustedes verán, je xD Las utilizo sobre todo para comentar algunos aspectos del fic o algunas reformas que no me tienen muy convencida, por eso me gustaría que las leyeran para discutirlo conmigo en los r/r. Pero, desde luego, no voy a amenazar a nadie con un Avada Kedavra si no lo hace…

Este cap va dedicado a dos personas muy importantes para mí: a mi queridísima CieloCriss, que cumplió años la semana pasada, y a mi mano derecha Luar (Charlie para los amigos, jeje) que cumple años la semana que viene. Siento que este cap no sea la gran cosa para ofrecerlo en vuestro honor, pero recordad que la intención es lo que cuenta. Y, venga, para añadir más inri al asunto… sí, homenaje especial a Luar, porque sin ella R no habría salido adelante, ni antes ni ahora, es mi mayor colaboradora y la segunda madre de este fic. Hala, ya está dicho n.n

Y, sin más, les dejo con este cap, que es bastante más corto que de costumbre. ¡Que lo disfruten!

ADVERTENCIA: esto es un AU ambientado en la época de los Merodeadores, Respuestas tiene ya casi cuatro años, empecé a escribirlo antes de la publicación de la Orden del Fénix y en su mayor parte está basado en los rumores que corrían en aquella época sobre el libro 5º. En consecuencia, pocas cosas te vas a encontrar aquí que tengan que ver con la línea argumental que ha seguido JK Rowling en los últimos dos libros. Ni Mundungus Fletcher ni Arabella Figg son como nos los ha pintado JK, y bueno… resumiendo, no te fíes, porque si eres nuevo en R no sabes con lo que te puedes encontrar, jeje… Recuerdo también el formato del fic: cada capítulo es la respuesta a una pregunta referente al pasado de los Potter, de ésas que circulaban por los foros cuando la OdF aún no había salido. No me importa que algunas de esas preguntas hayan sido ya contestadas, repito que esto es un AU, especial para quienes busquen alternativas. Y a los que ya me conocen, sólo decirles:

¡A leer!

--------------

RESPUESTAS

3ª pregunta: ¿Quién es Mundungus Fletcher?

"Secretos profesionales y el profesor de Pociones"

Tras el incidente con Peeves, a nadie le quedó muchas ganas de seguir deambulando por el castillo, de modo que el pelotón de gryffindors se dirigió directamente hacia la Torre, suprimiendo así la supuesta visita turística con la que Arthur Weasley iba a deleitar a sus jóvenes y recién adquiridos compañeros de casa. Sirius se pilló un rebote bastante respetable, argumentando que todo lo ocurrido con el poltergeist no era excusa para irse a la cama tan _temprano_ (según él) pero, como incluso James tenía ya ojos somnolientos y no hacía más que bostezar, tuvo que resignarse… no sin antes atosigar al pelirrojo hasta hacerle prometer que les daría una vuelta por Hogwarts al día siguiente.

Una vez en la sala común, el pedante prefecto de quinto se hizo cargo de los chicos de primero, mientras su resignada compañera se encargaba de guiar a las chicas por otras escaleras. Siguieron a aquel muchacho hasta un rellano en el que había una puerta con el letrero de "Primer Curso", y James ya estaba preguntándose si apiñarían a los nueve niños en una misma habitación, cuando el joven entonó:

-Hemos tenido que dividiros en dos cuartos, igual que a las niñas. Normalmente se ocupa sólo uno, pero este curso ha llegado una de las promociones más numerosas de los últimos años, se nota que el mundo mágico va viento en popa…

Nadie refutó aquella afirmación.

Después de indicarles que el otro dormitorio estaba en el lado opuesto del rellano y ordenarles que se acostaran enseguida y no empezaran a alborotar, el chico desapareció escaleras abajo y los dejó solos. Durante un segundo, los nueve niños se miraron entre sí y se abalanzaron en tropel sobre la puerta de la habitación principal, entrando en desbandada. Era de forma circular, patentando que se encontraban en una torre, y con cinco camas adoseladas colocadas con las cabeceras contra la pared. A los pies de cada cama había un baúl con las iniciales de su respectivo propietario, y muy pronto quedó claro quién viviría allí de ahora en adelante y quién sobraba. Aún así, todos se quedaron juntos un rato, haciendo las presentaciones de rigor y charlando animadamente sobre las experiencias del día. Media hora después, cuando ya todos empezaban a quedarse fritos, James, Sirius, Remus y Peter abandonaban aquel cuarto en procesión, dirigiéndose al suyo.

-Qué casualidad que seamos justo nosotros cuatro los que vamos a ocupar la otra habitación, ¿verdad? –le comentó Lupin al moreno de gafas.

-Pues sí –respondió James-. Es como si supieran que ya nos conocíamos…

Lo que ambos ignoraban era que la colocación de tres de ellos en aquel cuarto había sido premeditada por el director de Hogwarts. La del otro se debía a una simple jugada del destino.

La puerta del otro lado del rellano resultó dar a un pequeño y estrecho corredor de escasos dos metros de longitud, con un par de ventanas pequeñas a un lado y, entre ellas, un candelabro de un único brazo, que ofrecía una iluminación bastante mortecina y siniestra. Los cuatro niños se quedaron clavados en la entrada, mirándose unos a otros y asomándose con recelo al pasillo, sin decidirse a entrar.

-¿Seguro que es aquí? –aventuró Peter, no muy convencido.

-No pienso ir a buscar al _súper prefecto_ para confirmarlo –replicó James.

-Pues esto no tiene mucha pinta de llevar a un dormitorio –insistió Remus.

-No seáis bobos –resopló Sirius, exasperado-. ¿No veis lo que pone ahí enfrente?

Y, antes de que nadie pudiera replicar, Black se adelantó con paso decidido y abrió bruscamente la puerta del final del corredor, que lucía el cartel "Primer Curso II", deseoso de acabar de una vez con la intriga del "cuartucho de atrás", como había llamado y seguiría llamando cariñosamente a su dormitorio durante los próximos siete años. Pero al entrar no se encontró con ningún cuartucho destartalado, como había temido, con camastros desvencijados, goteras y de unas dimensiones reducidas, habilitado a toda prisa para albergar al exceso de alumnado… sino con una habitación tan cálida y acogedora como la anterior, aunque bastante más pequeña.

Tenía forma rectangular, pero la cabecera era redondeada, abierta con un enorme ventanal que quedaba frente a la entrada. A la izquierda, se extendían las camas adoseladas, cuatro esta vez, con las cabeceras contra la pared y el espacio justo entre ellas para colocar una mesilla de noche. A la derecha, cercana a la entrada, había otra puerta que más tarde descubrirían que daba a un reducido pero decente cuarto de baño, una pequeña chimenea que crepitaba vivamente, y, al fondo, una mesa camilla con cuatro sillas que ocupaba el rincón más próximo a la ventana. Tenían también un par de estanterías, cosa que no recordaban haber visto en el otro dormitorio. Por lo demás, la decoración era la misma: alfombras en el suelo y una lámpara de araña en el techo, con las velas encendidas. No era muy grande, sí, y en verdad estaban un poco apiñados, pero al parecer para Sirius fue más que suficiente. Los ojos le brillaron y el entusiasmo se reflejó en su cara al contemplar su nuevo hogar.

-Gracias al cielo… -balbuceó emocionado-. Gracias, gracias… Camas con dosel… ¡Esto es el paraíso!

Localizó su baúl y se abalanzó sobre la cama que le correspondía, tirándose en plancha sobre el colchón y empezando a saltar como un loco. Cuando tenía cuatro años, adquirió la costumbre de trepar por las cortinas del dosel de su cama, hasta que un día éstas se rompieron y el dosel se desarmó, derrumbándose sobre él. Estuvo a punto de morir aplastado y Andraia Black se enfureció tanto, que cambió todas las camas de la casa por unas normales para evitar "accidentes" futuros. El pobre Sirius no había vuelto a tener una cama de esas características y soñaba con el día en que recuperaría su adorado dosel.

-Dale a Sirius una cama con dosel y dormirá feliz, incluso en medio del lago –sonrió James, entrando en la habitación junto a Remus y Peter.

-En serio, ¿qué se supone que desayuna este chico? –bromeó Lupin, observando las cabriolas entusiasmadas del moreno de ojos azules.

-Créeme, no te gustaría saberlo –contestó Potter, y de repente sintió deseos de reír a carcajada limpia.

Así que éste iba a ser su hogar de ahora en adelante… Un brillo extraño iluminó los ojos castaños de James cuando éstos se pasearon por la estancia, escaneando cada detalle para guardarlo en la memoria. Era un cuarto diferente y poco convencional, pero eso era lo que lo hacía mejor a cualquier otro. Y, de inmediato, se enamoró de aquel lugar.

-¡Estas camas son geniales! –exclamó Peter, tirándose sobre la suya y abrazándose a una almohada.

-Pues tiene razón… -Remus ya estaba sentado sobre la colcha, brincando levemente para comprobar cuán blando era el colchón-. El pasillo ése me dio muy mala espina, pensé que nos iban a meter en el cuarto de las escobas, pero la verdad es que este sitio está muy bien, aunque no sea muy grande. Tiene pinta de ser un pequeño torreón anexo a la Torre, quizá antes lo usaban de trastero o algo así…

-¿Qué más da? El caso es que lo han dejado estupendo –James se dejó caer de golpe en su cama, rebotando ligeramente-. No me importa que sea pequeño o un torreón anexo, así hay más intimidad y libertad de movimientos para hacer lo que nos de la gana sin que se enteren.

-Es una bonita forma de decir que nos han marginado del resto de la casa –puntualizó Peter, sonriendo de lado, con la cara medio aplastada contra la almohada.

-Nah, el _súper prefecto_ ha dicho que con las chicas han tenido que hacer lo mismo, supongo que habrán metido a las que sobren en un sitio parecido…

De repente, Sirius se incorporó rápidamente, gateó hasta los pies de la cama, abrió su baúl y empezó a rebuscar dentro, ante las miradas extrañadas de los demás. A los dos minutos, volvió a asomar la cabeza: traía una pluma y un pergamino en la mano derecha.

-Muy bien, basta de cháchara. ¿Te fijaste en el pasillo del segundo piso, James? –preguntó a su amigo mientras escribía a toda prisa, apoyando el pergamino en sus piernas-. Detrás del tapiz horrible ése había una entrada secreta.

-Por las escaleras del tercer piso –añadió Potter, rodando hasta quedar bocabajo para mirar a Sirius-, la pared de la derecha era falsa.

-Frank Longbottom me dijo que la entrada a las cocinas está en el pasillo de la izquierda que hay en el recibidor…

-Sí, detrás de un cuadro falso de un bodegón.

-Habrá que preguntar a Arthur qué horario sigue el conserje, Apollyon Pringle.

-Pero sin parecer muy interesados, no vaya a sospechar… Después de todo, es prefecto.

-Y esperemos que mañana nos lleve de verdad a hacer esa condenada excursión por el castillo…

-Sí, nos vendría genial, seguro que sacamos un montón de cosas.

-También hay que localizar los despachos de los profesores.

-¡Eso será fácil! ¿Te vas a acordar de todo?

-¿Por qué crees que lo estoy apuntando?

Remus y Peter los miraban con expresión perdida, sin entender nada de lo que decían.

-Ehhh… ¿se puede saber qué hacéis? –preguntó Remus, extrañado.

-Elaborar nuestro horario nocturno –contestó Sirius sin dejar de escribir, como si aquello fuese lo más normal del mundo.

Peter saltó a la cama de Remus y se sentó a su lado. Ambos se miraron con las cejas enarcadas.

-¿Horario nocturno? –repitió Pettigrew-. ¿Qué queréis decir con eso?

-Antes de venir a Hogwarts, nos propusimos algo –explicó James, sentándose a estilo indio sobre su cama-: tardar el menor tiempo posible en descubrir todo lo que se pueda descubrir de este castillo.

-¿Qué? –exclamaron los otros dos a la vez.

-Lo que habéis oído –añadió Black, terminando su lista-. Y más vale empezar ya mismo, ¿no os parece?

-¿Estáis locos? –los regañó Remus, abriendo mucho los ojos. De repente había vuelto a ponerse nervioso-. ¿Pensáis salir por ahí a media noche, y cosas así? ¿Y si os pasa algo? Además, Dumbledore dijo que el bosque prohibido…

-Nadie ha dicho nada del bosque prohibido, Remus –lo interrumpió James, alzando las manos-. No vamos a salir del castillo, sólo queremos explorar esto un poco…

Lupin pareció tranquilizarse, la idea de que no saliesen por los terrenos de Hogwarts resultaba más aceptable. Pero aún así replicó:

-Pero, ¿y si os pillan? Nos bajarán puntos por salir en mitad de la noche por ahí, puede veros cualquiera, seguro que os metéis en líos. Os castigarán, incluso puede que os expulsen. Y dicen que los castigos son horribles, te obligan a llevar unos grilletes y…

-¡Por las barbas de Merlín, Remus! –cortó Sirius con una risotada-. ¡Te pareces a mi madre! No te pongas paranoico, los castigos físicos ya no existen, los quitaron el año pasado. Además, nadie tiene por qué vernos… -los ojos azules brillaron con malicia al mirar a sus nuevos compañeros y después se volvieron hacia su amigo de toda la vida-. Anda, James, explícaselo.

James miró a todos con aire serio. Se produjo un silencio teatral.

-Está bien –cedió con tono solemne, levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose hacia su baúl-. Os voy a contar algo importante… ¡Pero no puede salir de aquí, ¿entendido?! –Remus y Peter asintieron, intrigados-. Es un secreto de familia, y nuestro secreto profesional –abrió el baúl y empezó a buscar dentro, pero de repente volvió a levantar la cabeza, con mirada severa-. ¡Jurad que no se lo diréis a nadie!

-Lo juramos –prometieron los dos niños, algo intimidados.

-De acuerdo…

Potter se irguió y sacó lentamente del baúl algo indescriptible… Una capa enorme, de sedoso tejido, que casi parecía ser líquida y no sólida. Cayó hasta el suelo con fluidez, mientras James la levantaba bien para que la viesen, mirándola él mismo con un orgullo infinito.

-He aquí… -murmuró emocionado.

-¿Qué es eso? –exclamó Peter, arrugando la nariz-. ¿Una capa? ¿Tanto lío por una simple capa?

-¡Una simple capa! –chilló James, apartando la vista horrorizado, como si acabasen de pegarle un puñetazo.

-¡No seas burro, Peter! –le espetó Sirius, ofendido-. ¡No es una capa cualquiera, pedazo de animal!

-¿No será… eso no será…? –Remus observaba la capa con los ojos como platos. Dirigió una mirada interrogativa a James, que asintió con una enorme sonrisa.

Ocurrió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. El miope muchacho se pasó la capa por los hombros con un gesto experto y ensayado, y en un instante desapareció por completo de la vista. Peter soltó una exclamación de asombro, Sirius se echó a reír y Remus se levantó de un salto, con los ojos grises brillando como si fuese la mañana de Navidad.

-¡Una capa invisible! –exclamó entusiasmado.

James se bajó un poco la capa, y su cabeza de encrespado pelo negro quedó flotando en el aire. Miró a Lupin sonriente, como agradeciéndole que supiera apreciar su tesoro.

-¡Exacto! –corroboró-. Es estupenda, ¿verdad? A Sirius se le metió en la cabeza que debíamos traerla, y tenía razón. Ha pertenecido a mi familia desde siempre, es una herencia familiar, mi abuelo se la regaló a mi padre porque solía decir que quería que desapareciera de una vez. Imaginaos la gracia que me hizo cuando mi padre me la regaló a mí…

-Sí, típicas indirectas muy directas… -puntualizó Sirius.

-Pero aún así es mi mayor tesoro, aprecio mucho esta capa…

Remus se acercó a él, aún con el rostro iluminado, y lo miró… o, mejor dicho, miró a través de él.

-¡Es alucinante! –murmuró para sí, examinando el tejido de la capa.

-No sabía que existían las capas invisibles… -dejó escapar Peter en un susurro, manteniendo la expresión de incrédula estupefacción.

Los otros tres chicos se volvieron a mirarlo con cara extraña.

-¿Qué? –soltó él a la defensiva-. ¡Nunca había visto ninguna!

-Peter, por favor… ¿Y tú eres hijo de magos?

-Con esta capa no podrán vernos los profesores –explicó James, entusiasmado-. Así podremos pasearnos por todo Hogwarts, porque no se darán cuenta. El único problema es que, aunque no nos vean, seguimos ocupando espacio, así que habrá que tener cuidado para no chocar con nada ni nadie…

-James, por favor, échate flores, en serio, te lo permitimos –sonrió maliciosamente Black. Luego se volvió hacia los otros-. James es un experto con esa capa, la usa casi desde que llevaba pañales. ¡Incluso se la ponía para ir al baño cuando tenía ganas por la noche!

-Bueno –Potter esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, con aire tímido-, la verdad es que siempre le he tenido miedo a la oscuridad, creía que podían aparecer todo tipo de monstruos por las noches –hizo un gesto con la mano, como quitándose importancia-. Entonces empecé a pensar que, si los monstruos no me veían, no podrían hacerme daño. Así que cogí el hábito de ir con la capa a todas partes –su sonrisa se entristeció ligeramente-. Mi madre se desesperaba porque nunca podía encontrarme, y se pasaba el día regañando a mi padre por habérmela regalado…

-En resumen, que con ella te mueves como pez en el agua, ¿no? –concluyó animado Remus, notando el cambio en la mirada de su amigo y comprendiendo que era mejor no adentrarse en el tema.

-Podría decirse que sí…

-Esa capa nos servirá de mucho –rió Sirius, frotándose las manos con aire diabólico. Los demás se preguntaron qué ideas maquiavélicas estarían rondando su _inocente_ cerebrito.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! –exclamó James, radiante, y se subió de un ágil salto a la cama, agarrándose a uno de los postes del dosel-. ¡Exploraremos Hogwarts, lo conquistaremos y nuestros nombres quedarán grabados en la historia de este colegio!

Levantó un brazo orgullosamente, con la otra mano a la cintura y la capa al vuelo, al más puro estilo Superman.

-Igualito –rió Remus, a las puertas del ataque de risa que ya dominaba a Sirius y a Peter-. Sólo te faltan las mallas para ser igualito a Peter Pan, James…

Y los cuatro amigos se pasaron un buen rato riendo con ganas.

--------------

Lily Evans abrió la puerta de su habitación con tanto entusiasmo como el mismísimo Sirius, aunque no estaba en las mismas condiciones. A diferencia de sus compañeros de viaje, ella, Belle Figg y Sam Flathery habían ido a parar al dormitorio principal de las chicas de primer curso, junto con otras dos niñas que resultaron ser Iris O'Brian y Sarah Kennedy. El cuarto era idéntico al principal de los chicos, con la misma forma circular, las mismas camas adoseladas y la misma disposición, pero tenía algo que lo hacía ver diferente, un cierto aire femenino que le daba un toque especial y propio.

La pelirroja entró corriendo y miró todo con ojos enormes y entusiasmados.

-¡Estamos en Hogwarts! ¡Estamos en Hogwarts! –gritaba, loca de alegría.

Le daba igual llevar ya por lo menos cuatro horas en aquel castillo. Fue el entrar en su nueva habitación y ver allí sus cosas lo que le hizo comprender finalmente que estaba en su nuevo hogar, que viviría en ese lugar maravilloso los próximos nueve meses.

-Lily, relájate –rió Belle, entrando y cerrando la puerta tras ellas-. Ya hemos tenido suficiente alteración por hoy.

Algo que también las diferenciaba de sus compañeros masculinos de curso era que ellas, las nueve niñas que representaban la producción femenina de primero de Gryffindor, se habían abalanzado en el acto a explorar su propio "cuartucho de atrás", intrigadas con el dormitorio supletorio, en vez de meterse en el principal. Aquella habitación sí era igual que la de los futuros Merodeadores, y en el acto todas las que no dormían allí lamentaron tener que irse al cuarto grande. Sue Randall, que sin saber cómo ni por qué se había autoproclamado cabecilla de las chicas, y era una de las afortunadas que ocupaban la habitación pequeña, declaró que aquél era el cuarto ideal para poder organizar fiestas de pijamas cada vez que quisieran sin que el ruido llegara hasta el descansillo de las escaleras y alertara a las prefectas, de modo que en un dos por tres se inició allí la primera de aquellas "pijamadas", que marcarían a aquella promoción de muchachas durante los siete años siguientes.

Todo había empezado muy bien. Belle y Sarah conectaron enseguida por su afición al quidditch y a las escobas voladoras, Iris era la que se ocupaba de hacer reír a las demás con sus ocurrencias y sus chistes disparatados, entre Lily y Hannah se encargaron de que Irene Thornton, que era terriblemente tímida, se soltara a hablar, y Sam inició con ella una conversación que las tuvo de cháchara más de media hora, mientras Sue y Janet planificaban la vida de todas en el castillo durante el curso entrante. A pesar de que se estaban divirtiendo y había muy buen ambiente, a pesar de que Sue Randall iba de simpática y a pesar de que Lily había llegado a Hogwarts con el firme propósito de hacer amigos y llevarse bien con todo el mundo, no tardó más de una hora en quedar patente la clara animadversión que ambas niñas sentían entre ellas. La irritante altanería de la morena repateaba a casi todas las presentes, pero la única incapaz de refrenar su desagrado era la pelirroja y, después de un par de comentarios cortantes, Belle comprendió que el ambiente se estaba caldeando demasiado para su gusto, así que anunció que se retiraba a dormir, arrastrando con ella a la joven Evans.

Sam también se excusó argumentando que quería poner en orden el equipaje antes de acostarse y se marchó con sus compañeras de cena. Iris se quedó un rato más para seguir cotilleando con Hannah, y Sarah, que en ese instante estaba inmersa en una interesante charla con Irene, comentó que se reuniría con ellas en el dormitorio grande dentro de unos minutos. De ese modo, más de una hora después de que la prefecta de quinto les ordenara acostarse enseguida, las tres niñas salían sigilosamente de la habitación de sus compañeras y atravesaban el descansillo de puntillas hacia su propio cuarto, envueltas en el sepulcral silencio que ya reinaba en la Torre.

Nada más atravesar la puerta, Lily se olvidó de su enfurruñamiento y fue directa hacia su cama para tirarse encima, mirando al techo con aire ilusionado. Para ella seguía siendo un sueño el estar allí. Ya se estaba acurrucando felizmente contra las almohadas, cuando vio que Belle y Sam estaban agachadas frente a sus respectivos baúles.

-¿Qué hacéis? –preguntó curiosa, sentándose sobre el colchón.

-Sacando los trapos sucios… -murmuró Belle, levantándose. Traía un montón de horquillas del pelo en sus manos.

Lily miró boquiabierta cómo su amiga se quitaba el enorme pasador de pelo que llevaba sujetando su considerable melena negra. En el acto, una cascada de rizos y más rizos, a cada cual más retorcido, estalló en la cabeza de la chica, que de repente parecía ocupar el doble que antes, corriendo hasta más allá de la mitad de su espalda.

-¡Dios mío! –exclamó Lily-. Belle, ¿ese pelo es normal?

-No –renegó ella-. Es natural, pero no normal… A mi madre le pasa lo mismo, creo que nos viene de familia. ¡Es un infierno tener el pelo así!

-No me extraña… -murmuró Evans, admirando la espesa mata de rizos azabache, perfectamente definidos, como pequeñas culebras enroscadas.

-¿Has probado poción alisadora? –preguntó Sam, rebuscando aún en las profundidades de su equipaje.

-Es una broma, ¿no? –rió Belle con ironía, mirando a la rubia. Al tener el pelo completamente suelto, una masa de rizos caía sobre sus hombros y corría por su espalda en plan salvaje, algunos mechones devorando los márgenes de su rostro redondeado como si intentaran ocultarle por completo la cara-. ¿Crees que la poción alisadora puede con _esto_? –se señaló la cabeza-. ¡Claro que la uso! Una vez al año, para poder recortarme, peinarme y lavarme el pelo…

-¿Te peinas y lavas el pelo una vez al año? –exclamó Lily, estupefacta.

-Sí, en verano, cuando estamos de vacaciones –contestó la morena, como si fuese lo más normal del mundo, mientras empezaba a recogerse la melena con las horquillas que había sacado, en una especie de moño enorme en la parte alta de la nuca-. Me lo lavo en seco todas las semanas, pero sólo me lo lavo de forma normal una vez al año. ¡Imagina la odisea que supone eso, Lily! Me lleva casi todo el día alisarme el pelo por completo, lavármelo y peinármelo, y al día siguiente ya lo vuelvo a tener igual. Por lo menos tengo la suerte de que no se me encrespa ni se me deshacen los rizos, porque entonces parecería un león recién salido de una trifulca. El lavado en seco es mucho más sencillo, rápido y cómodo.

-¿Cómo te puedes lavar el pelo en seco?

-Ah, es una poción especial –Belle sonrió con picardía-. Podría decirse que es… un _secreto profesional_. Te la echas en la cabeza y te deja el pelo como recién lavado –de repente se echó a reír con sorna-. Tendré que recomendársela a Snape, ya que parece tenerle fobia al agua…

-Al agua y al jabón –añadió Lily, riendo.

Belle terminó su tarea y extendió los brazos mirando a su amiga, como pidiendo su opinión. Ella sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. El pelo recogido le sentaba genial, realzaba la línea de su cuello, largo y delgado como el de las antiguas y elegantes damas de la corte que Lily había visto en las películas de su madre. Estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada al imaginarse a Sirius cayendo desmayado al ver a la joven Figg así.

-Bueno, dejad ya de hablar del Snape ése, que me está entrando el gusanillo por conocerlo –bromeó Sam con una sonrisa. Aún seguía rebuscando-. De todas formas, Belle, te aseguro que más de una daría 100.000 galeones por tener el pelo como tú…

Belle la miró con aire escéptico. Flathery lucía una larga cabellera color trigo hasta la cintura, en la que cada pelo parecía un hilo de pura seda dorada. Era una mata espesa y abundante, pero completamente lisa y bien peinada. Vamos, que lucía radiante, perfecta… Incluso el delicado flequillo que casi le tapaba los ojos podía considerarse perfecto. Belle se cruzó de brazos, enarcó una ceja y sonrió con ironía.

-Desde luego, no serás tú, Samantha… -comentó en broma.

-¡Oh, no te creas! Cuando era pequeña tenía todo el pelo tieso y encrespado, mi padre dice que siempre me lo tenían que dejar corto como un chico, porque era imposible de peinar y criadero de todo tipo de bichos asquerosos –no se interrumpió al oír los gemidos de asco-. Podría decirse que tenía pelo de estropajo. Hasta que mi tío, el hermano de mi madre, que es drui… quiero decir, que sabe mucho de pociones, preparó una especial para arreglarme el pelo. Como tú dijiste, son cosas de familia y no se pueden evitar. En mi caso, lo heredé de mi abuelo, pero no tenía ganas de quedarme toda mi vida con unas greñas como las de Hagrid… En fin, el caso es que mi tío preparó la poción y me tuvieron dos días bocabajo con la cabeza metida en un caldero. Tardé un par de semanas en recuperar el color normal de la cara, que, por cierto, se me quedó llena de pecas, y tuve que andar con bastón varios días porque no me tenía en pie. Pero no me importó, porque por fin tenía el pelo normal… -levantó la vista y soltó una carcajada al ver las expresiones de horror de sus amigas-. Cuesta lo suyo estar guapa, ¿eh? –y siguió riendo.

Belle pareció reaccionar y sacudió la cabeza.

-Nos… nos estás tomando el pelo, ¿verdad?

-¡Qué irónico! No, en serio, eso pasó de verdad, tengo fotos de cuando era una "cabeza estropajo", si queréis os las enseño. Pero mejor mañana, porque ahora no sé dónde las he metido y estoy buscando otra co… ¡Ah, por fin, aquí estás!

Sam se levantó con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción y una especie de cofre en sus manos. Lily lo miró con atención. Era bastante antiguo, pero de una madera pura que no había visto en su vida. En la tapa tenía grabados unos símbolos extraños; por lo que había leído, supuso que eran runas, aunque no se parecían a ningunas de las que conocía. La rubia abrió el cofre con una sonrisa nostálgica: dentro había una ovalada amatista de un intenso color violeta, bastante grande, que brillaba con intensidad, como recién pulida, unida a una cadenilla de plata a modo de colgante. Colocó el cofre abierto sobre la tapa del baúl con infinito cuidado y, ante las miradas atónitas de sus compañeras, unió las manos como si rezara, cerró los ojos e, inclinando la cabeza de forma reverente, se arrodilló frente al cofre y comenzó a murmurar una especie de oración en una lengua extraña.

Evans se quedó helada y volteó a mirar a Belle como un rayo. La morena fijaba sus ojos en Sam, con las pupilas dilatadas y una intensa expresión de incredulidad. Dos horquillas que le habían sobrado se escurrieron de su mano y cayeron al suelo sin hacer apenas ruido. Lily miró a ambas desconcertada, sin entender nada de lo que ocurría, pero tampoco le dio tiempo a preguntar, porque entonces Sam irguió la cabeza, aún con los ojos cerrados, y dibujó un semicírculo en el aire con la mano derecha, por encima de su cabeza, mientras murmuraba algo así como:

-… Gran Habaclanva, cuida de tus hijas de Zann Esu, de tu sierva Xianxa y de nosotros, los renegados de tu orden…

Fue un susurro que apenas alcanzó a oír Lily, pero que le heló todos los huesos con aquel extraño acento. Belle seguía como hipnotizada, sin apartar los ojos de la rubia. Ésta se levantó lentamente, hizo otra inclinación de cabeza y, con sumo cuidado, cogió el colgante y guardó de nuevo el cofre en las profundidades de su baúl.

-Tú… tú eres… -balbuceó Belle, con un hilo de voz.

-Sí –la interrumpió Sam, sin mirarla, mientras se colgaba la amatista al cuello-. Mi madre era sierva de la magia antigua, pero mi padre es un mago de sangre limpia como bien puede serlo el tuyo –entonces levantó la vista hacia su compañera, y Lily se encogió instintivamente. Sus ojos, verdes y oscuros como el musgo, miraban a la morena con una frialdad y una dureza que no había visto antes, frunciendo el ceño en actitud de desafío-. Yo no tengo nada que ocultar, Arabella, ni ante ti, ni ante ninguna de las otras, pero si tienes algún problema con ello, mejor dímelo ahora.

La pelirroja miró a Belle. La estupefacción de ésta había dado paso a una frialdad comparable a la que desprendían los ojos de Sam. Se produjo un incómodo silencio, donde la tensión era tan densa que Lily creyó ser capaz de cortarla con un cuchillo.

-Ya sé quién eres tú –soltó de repente Arabella Figg, hielo goteando de cada una de sus palabras-. _Flathery_… Eres hija de Jonathan Flathery, ¿verdad?

Sam sufrió un leve tic en el ojo izquierdo y sus manos desaparecieron dentro de las largas mangas de su túnica cuando cerró los puños fuertemente.

-Es lo que tiene la fama –masculló con suma lentitud en voz muy baja, apretando los dientes-, te persigue allá a dónde vayas y no te deja en paz… Sí, Jonathan Flathery es mi padre. ¿Me vas a someter al tercer grado?

Belle apartó la vista, cerrando los ojos, y dejó escapar un murmullo de risa sarcástica. Un rizado mechón negro se escapó de su moño y cayó enmarcando su rostro, suavizando su expresión. Y esa impresión amable se confirmó cuando volvió a abrir los ojos y dirigió a Sam una mirada cargada de simpatía.

-Siempre he oído decir a mis padres que lo que le hicieron a Jonathan Flathery fue una de las mayores injusticias que ha cometido el Ministerio en las últimas décadas –entonó sonriente, llevándose las manos a la cadera con gesto sabio-. Ellos nunca juzgan a la ligera a las personas… y yo tampoco, Sam –concluyó, ampliando la sonrisa.

Sam también sonrió abiertamente y su rostro volvió a adquirir la luz que tenía antes, junto con la amabilidad y la calma típicas en ella. Se relajó inmediatamente y asintió feliz, agradeciendo las palabras de su amiga.

-Me alegra que digas eso, Belle. No es algo que se oiga mucho por este lado del planeta. Venir a Hogwarts ha sido todo un desafío en ese sentido. Después de todo, la gente suele olvidar que yo también soy una bruja normal y corriente, sólo que éste –levantó la amatista como si fuese un péndulo- es mi _secreto profesional_…

Las dos se sonrieron mutuamente, con muda comprensión.

-Eh, ¿qué está pasando aquí? –exclamó Lily, totalmente perdida, aprovechando que la guerra fría había concluido-. ¿Me lo queréis explicar? ¿Qué es eso de "sierva de la magia antigua"? ¿Qué tiene de especial el padre de Sam? ¿Por qué os pusisteis así? ¿Y qué pinta la amatista en todo esto?

Flathery suspiró y abrió la boca para contestar, pero en ese momento se abrió la puerta y aparecieron Iris y Sarah, entusiasmadas por la pequeña travesura que suponía estar aún levantadas a esas horas. Aquella conversación terminó ahí y pronto las tres amigas se vieron envueltas en la charla de Iris, que les contaba con emoción los últimos cotilleos, mientras Sarah bostezaba sin parar y todas empezaban a ponerse cansinamente sus pijamas para pasar su primera noche en el castillo.

--------------

El primer día de clase en Hogwarts no fue aburrido, y mucho menos tranquilo. Mientras Lily se pasaba las horas muertas con la vista perdida, pensando en lo sucedido la noche anterior (Sam había estado evitando el tema por completo desde entonces, y Belle se hacía la desentendida al respecto) James y Sirius seguían empeñados en su idea de explorar el castillo, y no cedieron un ápice ante cualquier oportunidad. El joven Black se paseaba por todas partes con un pergamino y un lápiz muggle, que era bastante más manejable, para ir haciendo un croquis de los lugares que veía durante el intercambio de clases, mientras que James se dedicaba a la investigación subrepticia de los secretos del castillo, pegándose como una lapa a cualquier alumno mayor que pudiese ofrecerle alguna información… en especial a Gideon Prewett, el hermano mayor de Molly, que se encariñó rápidamente con los alocados muchachos y resultó estar aún más trastornado que ellos, y más que dispuesto a apuntarse a cualquiera de sus ocurrencias dementes.

Durante la clase de Transformaciones se presentó su salvación. Mientras la profesora McGonagall se dedicaba a explicar la primera lección, Sirius se hartó de la tranquilidad y hechizó la silla de James para que empezara a saltar como un caballo salvaje. Potter, que adoraba Transformaciones y no tenía ganas de enemistarse con la profesora ni perderse la clase, le devolvió el hechizo, pero Sirius consiguió esquivarlo y dio de lleno en la mesa de Peter. Segundos más tarde, todos los alumnos gritaban asustados, pegándose contra las paredes, mientras el pupitre de Pettigrew se encabritaba y lanzaba furiosas coces al aire, hasta que terminó arrojándose por una ventana y cayendo al vacío desde un tercer piso.

Por supuesto, la profesora McGonagall de enfadó muchísimo, les estuvo gritando hasta la afonía todo lo que quedaba de clase, les quitó veinte puntos a cada uno y los citó a su despacho para imponerles un castigo, algo que emocionó tanto a los dos chicos que casi saltaron de alegría. Por fin tenían localizado el despacho de la jefa de su casa, el castigo suponía la excusa perfecta para estar fuera de la Torre de Gryffindor aquella noche y, en cuanto a los cuarenta puntos perdidos, los recuperaron con creces en la clase de Encantamientos que tenían después, en la que ambos se hincharon de orgullo cuando el profesor Flitwick se pasó casi quince minutos alabando sus logros.

Pero, por supuesto, y dado que les habían hecho partícipes y cómplices de su proyecto, no pensaban permitir que Remus y Peter escaparan sin mojarse, de modo que a ellos les tocó la segunda parte del plan. A la hora del almuerzo, cuando los corredores estaban abarrotados de gente que se dirigía al Gran Comedor, obligaron a Peter a soltar un par de bombas fétidas en pleno recibidor, con tan mala suerte que la segunda fue a parar justo encima de dos profesores que pasaban por allí (conste que esa parte no entraba en sus planes) Éstos se lo llevaron como si lo condujesen directo a la cámara de tortura y, cuando por fin lo soltaron, se abalanzó sobre él Apollyon Pringle, el conserje del colegio, tan furioso que parecía capaz de echarle cuatro maldiciones seguidas, y se lo llevó a su despacho. No volvieron a ver a Pettigrew hasta las clases de la tarde, pálido como la leche y con los ojos desorbitados. Al parecer, tras mucho suplicar y suplicar, ya que parecía poseer el don del convencimiento, sólo le habían quitado quince puntos y como castigo tendría que lavar a mano y dejar perfectas las túnicas de los profesores apestados. No obstante, y fiel a su acuerdo, trajo consigo el lugar exacto de la conserjería y de los despachos que había visitado, junto con algunos atajos por los que le había conducido Pringle en el camino.

La última clase del día fue Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. La profesora, una mujer muy joven llamada Fiona Crockford, que apenas llegaría a los 25 años, se llevaba con creces el título de la más estrambótica de todo Hogwarts. Tenía el pelo de color zanahoria intenso, siempre recogido en una especie de coleta deshilachada que delataba el poco empeño que ponía en peinarse, con un flequillo tan largo que casi le llegaba hasta la barbilla, pero que no conseguía ocultar unos grandes ojos ambarinos que brillaban como velas. Era menuda y flacucha, pero no desgarbada, y lo que más llamaba la atención sobre ella era su inusual atuendo. No vestía como una bruja normal, con las sobrias y elegantes túnicas que los niños habían visto en el resto de profesoras. En ella eran comunes los corpiños, las largas y amplias faldas de seda de dibujos abstractos en apagados colores, los bombachos a rayas, pañuelos extraños, cintas con cascabeles a la cintura y, por supuesto, las zapatillas chinas, que la hacían ser tan silenciosa como un fantasma. Encima siempre llevaba una túnica negra abierta a modo de bata, tan larga que casi le arrastraba por el suelo. Varios collares de perlas de madera pendían desde su cuello hasta el ombligo, solía llevar unas enormes gafas ahumadas y pendientes de aro tan grandes como pulseras. Cada vez que la veían, Lily decía que sólo le faltaba la corona de flores para parecer completamente _hippie_, pero, como nadie sabía qué era eso, no le hacían mucho caso.

La profesora Crockford siempre iba cargando con algo: unos libros, un maletín, un depósito de agua, un caldero, un cubo… podía ser cualquier cosa. Entraba a la clase con paso rápido y decidido, la cabeza bien alta y una enorme y encantadora sonrisa en los labios. Saludaba a sus alumnos con voz afable y un caluroso "Buenos días, chicos", dejaba su carga en cualquier parte, se sentaba sobre la mesa del profesor, se subía las gafas a modo de diadema para sujetarse el flequillo y comenzaba a explicar con voz tremendamente agradable. En el acto se convirtió en la profesora favorita de todo el mundo. Hacía las clases amenas y divertidas, tenía un enorme sentido del humor y parecía importarle un comino lo que pensara la gente de ella. Jamás perdía la calma y nunca desaparecía su sonrisa, por lo que todos comprendían al poco de conocerla que su personalidad y su carácter ganaban por mucho a su aspecto extravagante.

Fue Remus el encargado de ganarse a aquella profesora, ya que se negó rotundamente a provocar un castigo por parte de la maestra de su asignatura favorita. Algún que otro comentario del estilo "you are my hero!" y una intensa sesión de peloteo por parte del casi rubio después de la clase, provocó que, un par de horas más tarde, Lupin se reuniera con ellos de nuevo completamente eufórico, exclamando a los cuatro vientos y con ojos brillantes que Fiona Crockford le había invitado a tomar té en su despacho, atestado de libros, trastos raros y algún que otro bicho disecado, y que le había contado montones de anécdotas con las criaturas más extraordinarias. Cuando Sirius le dijo que no le interesaba la vida de la profesora y le pidió que fuera al grano de una vez, Remus le entregó un pergamino con todo el mapa detallado de la tercera planta, incluyendo entradas secretas y paredes falsas.

-También me llevó a hacer turismo –sonrió él maliciosamente, y se marchó a cenar muy orgulloso de sí mismo, dejando a los otros con la boca abierta.

Desde aquel día, Remus se llevó el título de "pelota" oficial del grupo, al menos con la profesora Crockford, a la que tenía en un pedestal. Y Black se pasó más de media hora rumiando el hecho de que, mientras su compañero había estado de juerga con la maestra, consiguiendo información, su mejor amigo y él habían perdido media tarde con McGonagall, porque a ésta se le ocurrió en el último momento que, por ser su primer castigo, en vez de mandarlos por ahí, los dejaría encerrados en su despacho copiando mil veces "No hechizaré a mis compañeros en clase".

Tras la cena, Sirius y James desaparecieron sin dejar rastro para reunirse con la mayor de las hermanas Connor, su prima Andrómeda, que estaba ya en séptimo curso, en Ravenclaw. Andrómeda se parecía mucho al propio Sirius, tanto física como psicológicamente, y no dudó ni un segundo en desprenderse de todos los remilgos que le imponía el hecho de ser Premio Anual para desmelenarse en compañía de su sicótico primo. Olvidando todas sus obligaciones y llena de euforia por la compañía de sus dos niños, la joven los llevó por la ruta turística no autorizada del castillo, enseñándoles todo lo que ella conocía, desde pasadizos secretos, hasta las entradas ocultas de las otras casas. También pasaron por las cocinas, dónde la joven Connor les presentó a una elfina doméstica medio loca llamada Wendy, que los atiborró a pasteles sin que ellos tuvieran siquiera que pedirlos.

-Me alegra que hayáis decidido explorar el castillo desde tan pronto –les susurró Andrómeda en un momento determinado de la excursión, ya entrada la noche, mientras los tres se agazapaban en un estrecho pasadizo secreto para eludir al conserje, de camino a los dormitorios-. Estoy orgullosa de poder ceder mis humildes conocimientos a la nueva generación antes de irme. Pero tampoco tengáis mucha prisa por desvelar todos los secretos de este lugar. Tomáoslo con calma y disfrutad cuanto podáis.

-¿Por qué dices eso? –preguntó con interés su primo, también en voz queda.

Andrómeda esbozó una enigmática sonrisa.

-Hogwarts es como una caja de sorpresas, Sirius –explicó-. Cuando crees que ya lo sabes todo, encuentras algo completamente nuevo que no habías visto en tu vida. Yo llevo aquí ya siete años y aún me sigo sorprendiendo. Ha sido una aventura estar en este castillo, los mejores años de mi vida. Cuando llegues a séptimo lo entenderás. Espero que vosotros lo paséis tan bien como lo he pasado yo.

La chica se aseguró de dejarlos sanos y salvos delante del cuadro de la Señora Gorda y se marchó rápidamente hacia su casa, después de una emotiva despedida entre los primos y las consecuentes promesas de futuras visitas. Pasaba la media noche, pero cuando llegaron al dormitorio, Remus y Peter los esperaban despiertos para poner en común los hallazgos de la noche (ellos dos habían hecho su propia excursión con Arthur Weasley y Molly Prewett) Pasaron mucho rato de charla, entretenidos en empezar su primer esbozo del castillo, divirtiéndose de lo lindo ideando nuevas formas de investigación. No pudieron evitar caer rendidos en brazos de Morfeo al acostarse, agotados de tantas emociones en un sólo día, pero James, que siempre era el último en dormirse, notó a su mejor amigo removerse en la cama de al lado, inquieto. Sirius siempre tendía a deprimirse un poco después de estar con su prima mayor y, cuando le preguntó qué le ocurría, la respuesta del moreno de ojos azules sólo confirmó sus sospechas.

-Tendría que haber sido mi hermana –susurró Black casi inaudiblemente, entre los leves ronquidos de Peter y la respiración profunda y acompasada de Remus. Sus ojos brillaban en la penumbra-. Ella tendría que estar en primero con nosotros y Liverlie en séptimo. La voy a echar de menos… ¡Qué asco de familia!

--------------

Durante la primera semana de clases, los chicos se tomaron muy en serio su papel de detectives, y apenas tenían tiempo para hacer la tarea con tantos castigos. Pronto se convirtieron en la pesadilla de Apollyon Pringle y de la profesora McGonagall, mientras que el profesor Flitwick y la profesora Crockford no paraban de alabarlos. En realidad, consiguieron llevarse castigos de casi todos los profesores, removían al día cerca de cien puntos entre los cuatro, ya que recuperaban todo lo que perdían, y sus bromas y travesuras, al no tener consecuencias graves para la casa en general, terminaron ganándose a todos los gryffindors, en especial a sus compañeros de clase y a los más mayores, que los miraban con orgullo cuando pasaban por los corredores, murmurando cosas como: "Ahí va la nueva generación de delincuentes responsables, ¡deberían aprender de ellos!". Por todo esto, podría decirse que este bendito cuarteto de niños entró en Hogwarts con paso firme y pies de plomo, causando estragos casi sin darse cuenta y ganándose sin proponérselo la admiración de unos y el odio de otros, sobre todo los de Slytherin.

Sin embargo, y al margen de estas bonitas anécdotas, hubo una clase que se convirtió en sagrada apenas entraron al aula: Pociones. El espectáculo del profesor Fletcher con Peeves la noche de la Selección estaba demasiado fresco en sus memorias y nadie se atrevía a mover un pelo en su presencia, con un respeto que rayaba en el miedo. Su primera clase de Pociones fue un miércoles, hora doble por la tarde con Slytherin en una de las mazmorras. A nadie le agradaba realmente estar allí, al menos a los gryffindors, a quienes la mezcla del frío que reinaba en el lugar y el miedo que le tenían a Fletcher casi les provocaba ardor de estómago. El compartir la clase con los slytherins tampoco mejoraba las cosas. Todos lucían una desagradable sonrisa en la cara, debida sin duda al hecho de que Mundungus Fletcher era el jefe de su casa, lo que les daba mucha seguridad.

-Creo que voy a vomitar… -gruñó Sirius, inclinándose sobre su pupitre para hablar con James, que estaba sentado delante de él-. Ya tenía ganas de venir a Pociones, pero todos estos slytherins ponen los pelos de punta… Tienen cara de sádicos, ¿por qué no podíamos tener Pociones con Ravenclaw o Hufflepuff?

-Porque Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff tienen Pociones juntos –contestó Remus con una débil sonrisa. El ambiente de las mazmorras le estaba poniendo enfermo.

-Estar con Slytherin tiene que tener alguna ventaja –comentó Peter, distraído-. Podríamos aprovechar para vengarnos de Snape…

-Ni hablar –negó rotundamente James-. Ni loco se me ocurre hacerle algo al pelo grasiento con el profesor Fletcher delante. ¿Os acordáis de lo que le hizo a Peeves? Yo no me arriesgo a convertirme en un pincho moruno…

-Tiene razón –suspiró Sirius-. No parece un hombre que encaje bien las bromas, ¿eh?

-Por si acaso, no lo quiero comprobar –añadió Remus, sacando su libro de la mochila-. Además, soy pésimo en Pociones y quiero prestar atención, así que no contéis conmigo para ninguna de vuestras locuras.

-No te preocupes, Remus, no pensábamos hacer nada malo, ¿verdad, Sirius?

-Por supuesto.

-Mmmfm…

James suspiró con aburrimiento y paseó la vista por el aula. Estaba dividida en tres filas de seis pupitres cada una (que casi parecían mesas de laboratorio) para alojar a los 36 alumnos que sumaban ambas casas. En cada pupitre podían sentarse al menos dos personas, por lo que los estudiantes se habían colocado por parejas, mientras esperaban la llegada del profesor. Remus y él ocupaban el primer pupitre de la fila central, con Sirius y Peter tras ellos. En la fila que tenían a su izquierda, y ocupando también los dos primeros pupitres, estaban Belle y Lily, y, tras ellas, Sam e Iris. Ésta última estaba de rodillas sobre su asiento, medio volteada para abarcar en su campo de visión la mesa de delante y la de atrás, y las cuatro chicas conversaban sin parar con Irene y Hannah, que estaban colocadas en la tercera mesa.

Sue Randall y Janet Horner cuchicheaban y reían tontamente en la mesa que había tras la de Sirius y Peter. En una de las mesas del fondo, Sarah Kennedy compartía asiento con David Bishop, otro apasionado del quidditch con el que la niña había hecho buenas migas, y parecían estar inmersos en una acalorada discusión sobre los últimos Mundiales con George Wakefield y Henry Myers, otro par de compañeros de casa. También pudo localizar por ahí a Michael Goodwin y a Roger Turner, los dos que completaban la producción masculina de primero de Gryffindor, que jugaban a snap explosivo para matar el tiempo. El resto de mesas estaban ocupadas por las "serpientes", de los que James sólo conocía a tres: Liverlie Connor, Severus Snape y Rodulphus Lestrange.

Sus ojos vagaron hasta localizar a los tres susodichos, reunidos en piña hacia la mitad de la fila de la derecha, con otros tres niños de los que James conocía las caras pero ignoraba los nombres. Parecían tramar algo, secreteando en susurros sin parar con aire sospechoso, y Potter frunció el ceño al captar cómo, en ese preciso instante, Lestrange levantaba la mirada hacia él y sus amigos y esbozaba una maliciosa sonrisa, antes de sumergirse de nuevo en su conversación privada.

-El profesor Fletcher se está retrasando mucho… -murmuró Peter, mirando su reloj.

-Pues como no llegue pronto, vamos a tener problemas –repuso James, con expresión seria-. Puede que nosotros hayamos decidido portarnos bien en Pociones, pero no se puede decir lo mismo del pelo grasiento y cía.

-¿Hum? –Sirius alzó las cejas, sin entender.

Con un gesto de cabeza, el miope muchacho indicó a sus amigos que miraran al grupo de slytherins. Los otros tres se giraron en el acto para echar un vistazo.

-Bah, no les hagas ni caso –repuso tranquilamente Remus, y volvió a centrarse en hojear su libro mientras mordisqueaba una barrita de chocolate, sacada de no se sabía dónde (de vez en cuando le daba por comer y nadie entendía por qué)

-¿Quiénes son los demás? –Sirius también frunció el ceño, adquiriendo ese bajo tono grave que tan raras veces utilizaba-. Los que están con Connor, Snape y Lestrange…

-El que está sentado al lado de Snape es Evan Rosier –informó Peter, bajando la voz hasta un susurro, sin apartar sus pequeños ojos oscuros de aquellos chicos-. El otro día mandó a un hufflepuff de segundo a la enfermería porque se atrevió a insultarle. Detrás de él está Edward Avery, que es un asqueroso pelota que se dedica a engatusar a los profesores. Y el que está a su lado es Jerome Wilkes, al que castigaron el lunes por empujar a una niña de Ravenclaw contra un Lazo del Diablo en clase de Herbología.

-Joer, menudo grupo… -silbó Black, con los ojos muy redondos.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso? –se asombró James.

Peter esbozó una sonrisa.

-Bueno… No hay más que acercarse a charlar con Iris O'Brian para enterarse de todo lo que le ocurre a todo el mundo en este castillo.

-De todas formas, no saldrá nada bueno de esto si semejante panda de individuos se une en un mismo grupo –comentó Sirius, cruzándose de brazos y arrellanándose en su asiento-. No vamos a poder quitarles los ojos de encima.

-Es mejor no pensar en ello –replicó Remus, con voz calmada-. Que hagan lo que quieran. Ya nos devanaremos los sesos cuando empiecen los problemas…

-¡Eh, chicos! –llamó Belle, con una sonrisa. Ellos se volvieron hacia sus compañeras-. Me están llegando informes de gente que suplica que no os pongáis a hacer el payaso en esta clase. Al parecer, la mayoría está en plan _caguitis_ por lo de Fletcher…

-Sí, no tenemos ganas de que de repente le dé un venazo y nos convierta en barbacoa –apoyó Iris-. McGonagall sólo grita y hace aspavientos, pero creo que Fletcher no se anda con rodeos… él saca la varita directamente.

-Absurdo –sentenció Sam con tranquilidad. Estaba hundida en su asiento, con las piernas cruzadas y un brazo apoyado en el estómago, acariciando distraídamente la amatista que llevaba al cuello.

-No íbamos a hacer nada –replicó Sirius, con un mohín molesto-. No estamos TAN locos, de verdad, me duele que nos creáis capaces de hacer algo así…

-Tu locura es más que discutible, Sirius…

-Y tu sentido del humor también, Arabella…

Los dos morenos se entornaron los ojos mutuamente. Llevaban toda la semana en ese plan de piques.

-Oye, James, en serio, no hagáis locuras –esta vez fue Lily la que los miraba con preocupación y cierto aire de desconfianza-. Fletcher impone, no es para tomárselo a risa.

-Por supuesto, Lily, seremos responsables, tranquila –contestó Potter, con cansancio, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Por su parte, estos dos habían decidido pactar una tregua, es decir, daban carpetazo a sus absurdas discusiones, pero también se encargaban de mantener las distancias.

-No sé por qué tanto jaleo con el profesor Fletcher, de verdad –volvió a comentar Sam-. Si os soy sincera, a mí me vuelve loca…

Remus se atragantó con el chocolate y por poco no echó hasta la primera papilla. Empezó a toser como un poseso, mientras James le sacudía en la espalda y toda la clase se volvía a mirarlos. Sirius, Peter y el resto de chicas dedicaron a Sam miradas de horror intenso, sin llegar a creer lo que oían y con la boca completamente abierta. Ella los miró asustada y se puso como un tomate.

-¡Pociones! –chilló medio histérica-. ¡Me vuelve loca _Pociones_, es mi asignatura favorita! Y creo que Fletcher puede ser un buen profesor. ¡Sólo iba a decir eso!

-Ahhh… -suspiraron Black y Pettigrew, aliviados.

-Caray… qué… susto –tosió Remus, con una mano en la boca y Potter dándole golpes cada vez más fuertes-. ¡Ya, James, que me descoyuntas! Muchas gracias…

-¡Por Merlín! –jadeó Belle, llevándose una mano al corazón-. ¡Por Merlín y la madre que lo trajo! ¡Qué susto! Sam, la próxima vez avisa antes de soltar algo como eso…

-¡No me han dejado terminar la frase! –renegó la rubia, señalando a Lupin.

-¡Ejem! Ehhh… Lo siento, Sam, en serio, se me fue por otro lado –se disculpó Remus, dándose leves golpes en el pecho para recuperar el aliento-. Pero la verdad es que estoy de acuerdo contigo, que echara a Peeves de una forma… digamos poco ortodoxa, no significa que esté pirado o algo parecido, a mí me cayó bien, sobre todo después de que…

Pero no terminó la frase, porque de repente se volvió con rapidez hacia el lado de Slytherin y cogió al vuelo una cosa que se dirigía hacia ellos por el aire. Snape y sus compañeros se irguieron con la boca abierta y expresiones de perplejidad, mientras que James y los otros se giraban, curiosos, para saber qué había pasado. Remus miró la cosa que sujetaba en la mano y volvió a levantar la vista, con sus ojos grises lanzando rayos de desagrado en dirección a aquellos seis muchachos.

-Qué simpáticos… -masculló con sarcasmo y los dientes apretados. Levantó el brazo y volvió a lanzarles la cosa-. ¡Meteos esto donde os entre!

Con los ojos atónitos, todos vieron abandonar la mano del casi rubio una especie de frasco redondo, algo más grande que una canica, lleno de un líquido blanco y efervescente. En un segundo, pareció producirse una pequeña explosión en el aula, con los tres gritos simultáneos de Snape, Black y Flathery.

-¡Maldita sea! –rugió el slytherin en cuanto Lupin terminó de hablar, incorporándose y empujando a Evan Rosier con fuerza hacia el pasillo, para que rescatara el frasco-. ¡Cógelo! ¡Que no caiga al suelo!

-¿Qué es eso? –exclamó a su vez Sirius, atónito, saltando de su asiento entre los gritos asustados de Sue y Janet, que se cubrían la cabeza con los brazos-. ¿Qué pasa aquí?

-¡Maldito hijo de perra! –la voz de Sam se impuso en el repentino barullo, mientras ésta se levantaba como si le hubiesen colocado un resorte en la silla, sin apartar sus ojos furiosos del frasco que volaba por el aire-. ¡Que alguien coja esa condenada botella!

Los que la conocían la miraron estupefactos ante aquel arranque, tan radicalmente opuesto al habitual carácter tranquilo de la chica. Rosier saltó en el aire y agarró la botellita con ambas manos, lo que provocó que la mayoría se calmara. Sam encaró a Snape como si le fuese a echar una maldición, y no se tiró a él porque había una fila de pupitres entre ellos.

-¡¿Estás loco?! –le chilló, fuera de sí-. ¿Qué crees que haces, eh? ¡Eso no ha tenido ninguna gracia, Snape! ¡Ten por seguro que se lo diré al profesor Fletcher!

-¿Qué? –Sirius arrugó la frente, completamente desconcertado-. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué era esa cosa? ¡Samantha!

Ella reaccionó al grito de Black y volvió a la realidad, recuperando la calma.

-Lo… lo siento –se disculpó ante sus amigos-. Es que… esa cosa… era la poción _Invernatus_, provoca ataques de tos, estornudos, congestión nasal… Si se inhala en grandes cantidades puede causar una enfermedad crónica y problemas respiratorios de por vida. Y, si se bebe, causa la muerte –miró a Snape con intenso odio-. Así que, en cierto modo, se considera un veneno mortal.

Un denso silencio se extendió por la mazmorra, hasta que fue roto por la voz fría y desapasionada de Snape.

-¡Vaya! Pero si tenemos aquí a una sabelotodo…

-¡No te hagas el tonto! –exclamó Sam, pero más calmada que antes-. Les tiraste esa poción porque sabías sus efectos.

-Por supuesto, pero ¿no crees que dramatizas? –le mostró el minúsculo frasco, curvando los labios en una desagradable sonrisa torcida-. ¿Crees que esto puede matarlos? Sólo queríamos verles estornudar un ratito y con ojos llorosos…

-Cierto, no creo que nos lleven a Azkaban por eso –entonó Liverlie burlonamente-. ¿No te parece, Rod?

-Pues no sé qué decirte –Lestrange le siguió el juego, fingiendo una voz afectada-. Lo mismo nos condenan a cadena perpetua por habernos atrevido a atacar a semejantes celebridades…

Todo el grupo se echó a reír socarronamente y Snape amplió su sonrisa, sus ojos negros clavados en los castaños de Potter con malicia, para no perderse detalle de su expresión rabiosa. Sirius se levantó lentamente y salió al pasillo, plantándose delante de los slytherins con dos pasos, su rostro totalmente inescrutable y pétreo como el mármol. Nadie intentó detenerlo, todos estaban lo suficientemente furiosos como para matar a aquellos indeseables cuatro veces seguidas cada uno. No era el primer enfrentamiento que tenían desde la noche de la Selección y ya estaba más que afianzado el odio que se tenían mutuamente.

Las risas cesaron de inmediato. Los gryffindors se fueron levantando para conseguir mejor visión de la pelea y los slytherins se incorporaron en sus asientos para apoyar a los suyos. Pero Black ignoró a todo el mundo y se limitó a clavar su ceñuda mirada en Snape, como si no existiera nadie más en la clase. Azul y negro lucharon por unos silenciosos segundos, en los que ambos se sostuvieron la mirada sin pestañear. Luego, Sirius ladeó la cabeza.

-Tú eres imbécil perdido, ¿verdad? –soltó sin más-. ¿Por qué no metes tu asquerosa cabeza en el váter y tiras de la cadena? Quizá así se te quite la grasa, porque, sinceramente, está empezando a afectarte al cerebro.

Liverlie Connor se sulfuró inmediatamente e hizo amago de intervenir, pero Avery la sujetó de un brazo, indicándole que se callara. Snape se limitó a enarcar una ceja ante el comentario, sin inmutarse.

-Quizá sea tu cerebro el que necesita una revisión, Black –repuso gélidamente-. A mí me da la impresión de que, con tanto desuso, se te está empezando a oxidar.

-¿En serio? –sonrió Sirius, sarcástico-. Pues entonces déjame el aceite lubricante con el que te lavas la cabeza, porque está tan concentrado que de seguro me lo desoxida.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tanto Sirius como Snape sacaron sus varitas y las alzaron ante la cara del otro, apuntando directamente a los ojos. Alguien contuvo una exclamación, hubo murmullos de sorpresa, pero los dos niños seguían mirándose con la misma determinación.

-Repite eso, estúpido payaso fracasado de circo ambulante –masculló Snape, apretando los dientes.

-Cuando quieras, asquerosa momia grasienta exiliada de Karnak –replicó Sirius con el mismo tono, sin apartar su varita de la cetrina cara de su contrincante.

Iris se dejó llevar por la emoción de la batalla y exclamó un estruendoso "¡Patéale el trasero, Sirius!" que rompió por completo la tensión. En el acto, todo el mundo empezó a animar a su respectivo compañero cada vez más alto, azuzándolos para que se pelearan y montando una auténtica algarabía en la mazmorra. Peter parecía muy animado con la idea, pero James y Remus intercambiaron una mirada preocupada y empezaron a incorporarse para ir a detener a su amigo. Mientras, Sirius y Snape seguían ajenos a todo y habrían sigo capaces de lanzarse algún _Avada Kedavra_, si no hubiese sido porque (a parte de que no lo sabían conjurar) alguien gritó de repente: "¡Qué viene el profesor Fletcher!". La escena se congeló instantáneamente, justo para oír las voces y pasos que se aproximaban por el corredor. Todo el mundo se apresuró a volar hacia sus respectivos lugares como almas que lleva el diablo. Sirius saltó por encima de Peter y se sentó en su asiento como si no hubiese pasado nada. Remus limpió frenéticamente las migas de chocolate que habían caído sobre el libro y escondió lo que le quedaba de la barrita en uno de los cajones de la mesa. Para cuando la puerta se abrió, todos los alumnos miraban al frente con cara angelical e inocente.

Mundungus Fletcher entró al aula cargado con un montón de enormes libros, que parecían tomos de enciclopedia. Tras él, entró la profesora Crockford, portando también algunos ejemplares de aspecto pesado, en una tambaleante torre que le llegaba hasta la nariz.

-Perdonen la tardanza, muchachos –se excusó el profesor, dejando sus libros sobre la mesa. Se volvió y ayudó a la profesora Crockford con su carga, bajando la voz-. Muchas gracias, Fiona, nos vemos después para seguir con todo esto, ¿te parece bien?

-Por supuesto –contestó la mujer, sonriente, apartándose algunos mechones de pelo que le tapaban la visión-. El tiempo apremia en este asunto, aún no puedo creer que el Ministerio aceptara nuestra propuesta. Debemos ponernos manos a la obra lo más rápido posible, hay que empezar los experimentos antes de que esos cabezas huecas se echen atrás…

-Aunque lo intentaran, supongo que San Mungo presionaría lo suficiente para que no nos retiraran la subvención, ellos son los más interesados en que este proyecto salga adelante –el hombre dejó la otra pila de libros sobre su mesa y le dedicó una inclinación de cabeza a su compañera en son de despedida-. Entonces nos veremos después de la cena. Te agradezco mucho tu ayuda, en serio.

-No digas tonterías, Dung –sonrió la profesora Crockford, haciendo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia al asunto-. Esto es algo que nos beneficiará a todos. Nos vemos en la noche, mis alumnos deben estar prendiendo fuego a los pupitres, debo apresurarme –dirigió una fugaz mirada a la clase mientras se dirigía de nuevo hacia la salida-. ¡Compórtense, chicos!

Y, con una sonrisa, salió y cerró la puerta.

-Bien –resopló el profesor Fletcher, apoyándose sobre su mesa y mirando a todos sus alumnos con detenimiento. Algunos contenían la respiración cuando los fantasmales ojos del profesor se posaban en ellos-. Bien –repitió, cruzándose de brazos-. A la mayoría de ustedes ya los conozco, unos porque son de mi casa y otros porque nos conocimos la noche de la Selección, ¿cierto?

Sólo asintieron con la cabeza algunos valientes, porque el resto parecía estar petrificado.

-Soy enemigo de las listas –continuó el profesor, mirando con desagrado el pergamino con los nombres de sus alumnos que había traído consigo-, ya iré preguntando los nombres de aquellos que no conozca. Nos vamos a ver cuatro horas por semana, así que supongo que a finales de mes ya… ¿PERO SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ LES PASA? –bramó de pronto, haciendo que la mayoría de los chicos y chicas saltaran en sus asientos por el susto.

Fletcher miró a su clase con cara de no entender y el entrecejo contraído. Todo el mundo estaba como hipnotizado o paralizado de horror.

-Vale, dudo mucho que dé tanto miedo como para tenerlos a todos tiesos como estacas, digo yo –bromeó con un amago de sonrisa-. Ojalá todos mis alumnos fuesen así de tranquilitos… ¿O es que me están ocultando algo? ¿Qué ha ocurrido aquí en mi ausencia? –nadie contestó enseguida, pero al final Snape terminó levantando una mano. El profesor alzó las cejas en su dirección-. ¿Sí, señor Snape?

El aludido se puso en pie lentamente y señaló hacia Sirius con un brazo.

-Ha sido Sirius Black, profesor –informó, con cierto deje de mártir que hizo hervir la sangre del acusado-. Él y sus amigos estuvieron alborotando y montaron una pelea en clase… Nos amenazaron con las varitas.

Todos los gryffindors empezaron a renegar en voz baja, Michael Goodwin golpeó su mesa con los puños, Sarah Kennedy soltó un airado "¡Será posible!" y Sam Flathery lanzó una exclamación a Snape con tono mordaz, aunque nadie la entendió porque parecía haberlo dicho en otro idioma.

-Señorita Flathery, guarde esos comentarios para después –la reprendió el profesor Fletcher con calma, volviéndose para mirarla.

-P-por supuesto, profesor –se apresuró a decir ella, totalmente sonrojada.

El hombre fijó su cristalina mirada en Sirius, que estaba vuelto hacia Snape con cara de: "¡Te voy a matar, asqueroso $&#!".

-Señor Black… -empezó el profesor Fletcher. Sirius se volvió hacia él rápidamente-. ¿Estuvieron usted y sus compañeros armando jaleo y amenazando a los slytherins en mi ausencia?

-¡Profesor, fueron ellos quienes…!

-No le he preguntado eso, señor Black –lo interrumpió el hombre, alzando una mano-. ¿Amenazaron a los slytherins, sí o no?

-¡Pero, profesor, ellos también…!

-Le he dicho que no he preguntado eso.

Sirius apretó los puños y los dientes con aire furioso, bajó la vista y masculló:

-Sí, profesor, lo hicimos…

-Perfecto –Fletcher cogió la lista, la desplegó y le echó un rápido vistazo-. Señor Black, usted, Potter, Pettigrew y Lupin se están creando una gran fama como alborotadores en este colegio –hizo una pausa para mirarlos y continuó-. Sin embargo, me asombra su extremada inteligencia. A diferencia que con otros profesores, decidieron alborotar cuando yo no estaba presente, lo que me lleva a sospechar que la iniciativa no fue de ustedes. Me atrevo a pensar que sólo alborotan porque quieren que se les castigue, y en ese caso sería una estupidez hacerlo sin ninguna autoridad presente –de repente esbozó una divertida sonrisa, dejándolos impresionados. Ninguno de ellos le había visto sonreír con anterioridad-. Pero, si la iniciativa sí fue de ustedes, repito que fue extremadamente inteligente hacerlo en mi ausencia, porque, si no, me habría visto obligado a quitarles veinte puntos a cada uno y, al ser la última hora del día, no habrían podido recuperarlos, como llevan haciendo toda la semana. Nunca castigo a nadie por algo que yo no he presenciado, pero si, por el contrario, he tenido el privilegio de verlo… les aseguro que esos graciosillos pasan mucho tiempo arrepintiéndose –dejó la lista y suspiró-. En fin… teniendo en cuenta este dato, estimados alumnos, les aconsejo que no hagan el idiota en mi presencia, o lo pasarán bastante mal.

-No pensábamos hacerlo, señor –se apresuró a aclarar Sirius, aún sin poderse creer que no los castigaran.

-Maravilloso. Señor Snape, ¿algo que añadir?

Snape se había quedado pálido de la impresión tras el discurso. Intercambió una rápida y confusa mirada con Lestrange, incrédulo ante el hecho de que no les cayera una soberana bronca a sus archienemigos. James y Sirius se sonrieron mutuamente, triunfantes, pero el slytherin levantó de nuevo el brazo con brusquedad, esta vez señalando a Remus, y éste lo miró estupefacto. ¿Sería capaz aquel metiche de echarle en cara lo de la poción _Invernatus_?

-¡Señor! –exclamó muy molesto, frunciendo el ceño con exageración-. ¡Remus Lupin! Él no ha parado de comer desde que entró, y usted nos dijo que si había algo que odiaba de verdad era que la gente comiera en sus clases…

Todos se quedaron mudos. Si no hubiese sido por lo grave de la situación, la clase entera habría estallado en una carcajada general ante lo absurdo de aquella acusación. El profesor Fletcher miró a Remus con cara medio horrorizada y el joven Lupin sintió que se le helaba la sangre.

-¡Señor Lupin, ¿usted ha estado comiendo?! –exclamó el hombre, como si fuese lo más grave del mundo.

Remus tardó un buen rato en recuperar el habla. Todos lo estaban observando y no sabía qué decir. Miró a James, que tenía los ojos fijos en él con expresión de incredulidad. Sin duda, debía pensar que todo aquello era una especie de alucinación.

-Pues… -empezó el niño, asustándose al oír su propia voz-, este… la verdad es que… sí estuve comiendo, profesor, p-porque no me encontraba muy bien y la señora Pomfrey me dijo que comiera algo con azúcar cuando me sintiera mal…

La expresión de Fletcher cambió en el acto a una de curiosidad.

-¿Y qué comía? –preguntó con interés.

-U-una barrita de chocolate… -contestó Remus, y de repente se sintió realmente estúpido.

-¿Todavía le queda algo?

Todo aquello resultaba completamente surrealista. Con manos temblorosas, sacó lo que le quedaba del manjar y se lo dio al profesor, que, ante las miradas atónitas de sus alumnos, se lo echó a la boca y se lo comió.

-Mmmm… riquísimo… -comentó él con una sonrisa de felicidad, mientras tragaba-. Chocolate con leche, 30x100 de cacao, si no me equivoco. Y cierto sabor a… ¿leche condensada? Qué interesante. Está claro que no es de aquí, en Honeydukes sólo venden chocolate suizo, y allí hacen las variedades con esencias de frutas. Esta cosa tiene suficiente concentración de azúcar para tumbar a un hipogrifo, si fuese usted diabético le mataría con sólo olerlo, está visto que tiene el estómago de acero. Sólo he visto este tipo de chocolate en Londres, creo que lo hacen los magos del sur de Kent. ¿Es usted de Kent, Lupin?

-Ehhh… sí, soy de Kent –balbuceó el muchacho, medio mareado por la perorata de aquel tipo. Aquello no podía estar sucediendo realmente-. De Dover…

-Ah, Dover, un sitio maravilloso para vivir. En fin, veo que tiene un gusto exquisito para escoger el chocolate, señor Lupin, cinco puntos para Gryffindor por este pequeño manjar… ¡Ah, lo olvidaba! –metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica azul marino y sacó otra barrita de chocolate aún sin abrir-. Aquí tiene, lamento que no sea tan intenso como el suyo, tendrá que conformarse con un vulgar chocolate de naranja. Y puede comer cuanto quiera y necesite, sólo procure que no se le caiga dentro de la poción, o tendremos ciertas reacciones un tanto indeseables. No tengo ganas de que le dé un soponcio y se me quede aquí tieso, la señora Pomfrey me matará por haberle impedido comer, y nadie quiere eso, ¿verdad? Si ella le ha recomendado semejante producto es que usted realmente lo necesita.

Le dio la barra de chocolate a Remus y se volvió sin más para colocar los libros que había traído. El aspecto que ofrecía la clase en esos momentos era digno de foto. Todos sin excepción miraban al profesor Fletcher embobados y con la boca completamente abierta. Snape, aún de pie y con el brazo extendido hacia Remus, parecía estar sufriendo un shock. Lupin miraba al profesor con los ojos al doble y la barrita en la mano, sin terminar de asimilar lo sucedido.

-Señor Snape, si no tiene a nadie más a quién acusar, puede sentarse –dijo el maestro, hojeando uno de sus libros distraídamente-. No necesitamos espantapájaros en esta clase.

Liverlie Connor se sonrojó de indignación y dejó escapar un gruñido enfurruñado, cruzándose de brazos. Y Rosier tuvo que tirar de Snape hacia abajo para que se sentara, porque estaba tan conmocionado que no se podía ni mover.

De repente, Belle se llevó las manos a la boca para reprimir una sonora carcajada. Sirius y James se taparon la cara con las manos y empezaron a agitarse convulsivamente, sin duda, haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no reírse. Y la mayoría de los gryffindors comenzó a murmurar y a lanzar risitas. La tensión desapareció en el acto y el profesor Fletcher sonrió disimuladamente. Era obvio que eso era lo que él había pretendido con el espectáculo. Desde entonces, y a pesar de sus extravagancias y su carácter voluble e impredecible, aquel hombre se convirtió en el profesor favorito de todo el mundo, junto con su homóloga femenina, la profesora Crockford.

-Bien, muchachos, escuchen –comenzó Fletcher, dando una palmada para llamar su atención-. La clase de hoy será de investigación. La profesora Crockford y yo nos retrasamos porque tuvimos que ir a Londres, a una audiencia con el director del área de experimentación con pociones y sustancias mágicas de San Mungo, algunos sanadores expertos en este campo y otros tantos directivos del Ministerio. Llevamos cierto tiempo ideando un proyecto conjunto para elaborar una poción especial, y por fin conseguimos que el Ministerio nos diera la autorización para comenzar los experimentos. Como sé que todos ustedes son buena gente, nos ayudarán en la investigación de los ingredientes que tenemos previsto utilizar. Voy a repartir estos libros por parejas y tendrán que buscar en ellos los ingredientes que yo les diga y hacer un pequeño trabajo sobre las cualidades, ventajas e inconvenientes de los mismos, ¿comprendido?

Hubo un asentimiento general y el profesor Fletcher comenzó a repartir los libros.

Fue una clase bastante entretenida. Los alumnos parecieron tomarse muy en serio aquella actividad, sintiéndose importantes por verse involucrados en el proyecto de su profesor, y enseguida se sumieron de lleno en la investigación, intercambiando los libros entre unos y otros de vez en cuando para buscar más datos. El profesor Fletcher se paseaba entre las filas, supervisando el trabajo y contestando a las dudas amablemente. Una vez se le conocía, el hombre no resultaba tan terrible, tenía un sentido del humor algo extraño, eso sí, pero era una especie de mezcla entre el profesor Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall, con el toque extravagante de Fiona Crockford. Como bien había dicho Arthur, lo que más resaltaba en él era su aire de divertida demencia psicópata, pero también se veía a la legua que era enormemente culto y que le gustaba y se le daba bien enseñar. Además, el sincero amor que sentía hacia la materia que impartía le daba tal aire apasionado a sus explicaciones que te instaba realmente a querer aprender Pociones.

Con los que más tiempo se detuvo a hablar el profesor fueron Sam y Snape, que demostraron estar bien metidos en la asignatura y que seguramente se habían convertido en sus alumnos favoritos. Se rumoreaba que, en Pociones, Sam era la mejor gryffindor y Snape el mejor slytherin, y, si no fuera por el hecho de que se detestaban bastante, habrían hecho un gran equipo.

Diez minutos antes de que terminara la clase, el profesor Fletcher recogió todos los libros, asegurando que los encontrarían en la biblioteca, ya que debían terminar los trabajos para el próximo día. Y, como aún quedaba tiempo antes de salir, decidieron pasarlo de tertulia.

-Profesor Fletcher, ¿puede decirnos qué clase de poción están preparando usted y la profesora Crockford? –preguntó Sam en voz alta, mientras recogían lentamente.

-Bueno, es un proyecto ambicioso, señorita Flathery –contestó él, amontonando los libros, y sonrió al ver que todos estaban pendientes de su respuesta-. No sólo lo llevamos adelante ella y yo, por suerte contamos con la colaboración de algunos sanadores de San Mungo expertos en Pociones y en enfermedades mágicas. Yo solicité la ayuda de la profesora Crockford porque en parte tiene que ver con las Artes Oscuras, y sus conocimientos nos son de gran utilidad a las ratas de laboratorio como nosotros –pareció reflexionar por un momento y continuó-. Aún es solamente un proyecto, repito, pero creo que la llamaremos _Poción Matalobos_.

Un murmullo extrañado recorrió el aula. James se sorprendió al ver que Remus daba un respingo y dejaba caer sin querer el frasquito de tinta, que se derramó por completo sobre la mesa.

-¿Qué? –exclamó Lupin, observando al profesor con los ojos como platos.

Sirius y Peter miraron al casi rubio algo desconcertados, pero nadie más pareció darle mayor importancia a su reacción. Fletcher se encogió de hombros.

-Es una poción pensada para los licántropos, señor Lupin –contestó con tranquilidad-. Cuando una persona se convierte en licántropo no hay cura posible para él o ella. Pero un colega de San Mungo y yo llevamos investigando varios años sobre el tema y ahora, con la valiosa ayuda de la profesora Crockford, creemos haber encontrado una posible solución –levantó la vista hacia sus alumnos, que tenían puesta en él toda su atención-. Pronto empezaremos a experimentar con una poción que, una vez terminada y si todo sale bien, creemos será capaz de mantener la personalidad del licántropo como humano en sus transformaciones, si la toma durante un cierto periodo de tiempo antes de la luna llena.

Aquel murmullo que recorría a los alumnos se intensificó de inmediato.

-¿Una poción para los licántropos? –soltó arrugando la nariz Maeve Rutherford, una slytherin muy guapa pero que siempre lucía una expresión inquietante, como si al mirarte estuviese pensando en la mejor forma de descuartizarte.

-¿Y eso a quién le importa? –añadió en el acto otro slytherin, Ernest Parkinson, sentado hacia el final del aula con una niña que se mantenía sentada en su sitio, mirando al resto de sus compañeros con expectante aburrimiento.

-Con todo respeto, profesor –exclamó airada Liverlie Connor, entornando con desprecio sus ojos de párpados caídos-, cuando a una persona la muerde un hombre lobo se convierte automáticamente en un monstruo, ¡y en mi opinión, en vez de buscar alguna solución a su instinto asesino, habría que hacerlos desaparecer a todos antes de que se dediquen a matarnos ellos!

La clase estalló cuando todo el mundo alzó la voz a la vez para dar su opinión al respecto, aunque la mayoría parecía estar de acuerdo con lo que había dicho Liverlie.

-¡Nadie ha preguntado tu opinión, así que cierra la boca!

El grito de Sam, que miraba a la morena con odio y resentimiento, apretando los dientes y lanzando chispas por los ojos, enmudeció instantáneamente a sus compañeros.

-¿Qué pasa, Flathery? ¿Acaso eres licántropo? –masculló Liverlie con tono mordaz.

-Pues no, y aunque lo fuera, eso no es asunto tuyo.

Fue como si alguien hubiese soltado una bomba en medio del aula. La gente saltó de sus respectivos asientos, hablando al mismo tiempo a voz en grito para apoyar a una o a otra, mientras las dos chicas empezaban a insultarse y amenazarse con los puños.

-Muchachos, ¡cálmense! –exigió el profesor, levantando los brazos-. No dudo que es un tema interesante para un debate, ¡pero éste no es el momento!

Mientras el profesor Fletcher intentaba clamar el alboroto que se había armado en dos segundos e impedir que Liverlie y Sam se ensañaran a golpes la una con la otra, James se volvió hacia Remus y casi se le escapó un grito de asombro. Lupin estaba más blanco que la leche, como si acabara de cruzarse con un dementor. Con los ojos como platos y una mano en la boca, se había desplomado sobre el asiento y parecía mirar a través de la pared que tenía delante.

-¡Remus! –exclamó preocupado. Se sentó junto a él y lo zarandeó levemente-. Remus, ¿estás bien? ¡Remus!

-James… -gimoteó Lupin con voz ronca. Apenas podía hablar-. Sácame de aquí, por favor… Creo que me estoy mareando, voy a vomitar…

James miró a todas partes con aire desesperado, pero nadie les estaba prestando atención. Belle, Lily y Sirius sujetaban a Sam, que parecía una fiera salvaje (nunca la habían visto tan furiosa) Lestrange, Snape y Avery sujetaban a Liverlie, que chillaba a la rubia como una banshee fuera de control. Ni siquiera el profesor Fletcher podía ayudarlos en esos momentos. Miró de nuevo a Remus, realmente se le veía muy mal… Con aire decidido, se pasó por los hombros uno de los brazos de su amigo y lo ayudó a levantarse.

-Vamos, Remus, te llevaré con la señora Pomfrey…

Y, guiando a Lupin, que temblaba de los pies a la cabeza y casi no podía andar, salieron del aula sin que nadie lo notara, camino de la enfermería.

--------------

Ya era noche cerrada y la oscuridad caía sobre el castillo, dándole un aspecto tan mágico… Sin duda, todos debían estar durmiendo desde hacía horas. Sus pasos no se oían por el corredor, parecía deslizarse sobre el suelo como un fantasma… En parte era porque no quería llamar la atención, y en parte porque no quería ni oírse a sí mismo. Aquél era su momento de evasión personal, el único rato a solas que había tenido en toda la tarde para poder reflexionar sobre lo ocurrido, y no estaba dispuesto a que algo se lo arruinase. Necesitaba pensar… y tan metido estaba en esos pensamientos que no habría sido capaz de tolerar algo ajeno a ellos.

Las palabras del profesor Dumbledore aún resonaban en su cabeza. Un gran hombre, Dumbledore, como diría Hagrid. Había ido a la enfermería en cuanto se enteró del _incidente_ en clase de Pociones. Hizo salir a James… Pobre James. Él también era una gran persona, un buen amigo, se le veía tan preocupado… Quizá si… No, no podía arriesgarse a decírselo aún, ¿qué reacción tendrían él, Sirius y Peter? El sólo imaginárselo le daba escalofríos.

De momento, Dumbledore era el único que lo sabía… Dumbledore y la señora Pomfrey, claro. Sonrió tristemente al recordar a la enfermera, que lo cuidaba tanto como su propia madre. El director no creyó necesario contárselo a nadie más en un principio, aunque ya le había dejado muy claro aquella tarde que, después de lo ocurrido, tendría que decírselo a Mundungus Fletcher para evitar problemas en el futuro. Y que, seguramente, hablaría con los profesores discretamente de uno en uno de ahora en adelante para irles informando también. No era conveniente ocultar algo así al profesorado, la prueba era el alboroto organizado en Pociones.

Con un suspiro y un gesto mecánico, metió las manos en los bolsillos y se sorprendió al encontrar una cosa alargada. La sacó: era la barrita de chocolate. Volvió a sonreír con tristeza al recordar el numerito que había montado el profesor Fletcher al principio de la clase, sus desplantes a Snape y la forma en que había conseguido sacudirles a todos la aprensión de encima. Sin duda, era un buen tipo. Él no tenía la culpa de lo que había pasado. No podía sospechar lo que él era, ni las consecuencias que le traería aquel fatídico debate. En realidad, la culpa era solamente suya, por haber perdido el control y no haber sabido mantenerse impasible. Ése había sido el consejo de Dumbledore: "No dejes que te afecte lo que digan los demás, haz caso omiso de esos comentarios. Hay algunos que se divierte causando dolor en otras personas, y encontrarás gente de ese tipo a lo largo de toda tu vida. No los escuches, o será aún peor para ti, Remus…". Un sabio consejo. Ya sólo quedaba ponerlo en práctica.

Llegó a un corredor donde había enormes ventanales que daban hacia los terrenos de Hogwarts. La luz de la luna entraba a través de los cristales, iluminando ligeramente el lugar. Remus se apartó todo lo que pudo de esa luz, internándose en las sombras, y siguió su camino hacia la Torre de Gryffindor.

La señora Pomfrey se había empeñado en que debía quedarse en la enfermería aquella noche, pero él se negó rotundamente. Pronto llegaría el momento de poner en práctica el plan de Dumbledore y no quería pasar más tiempo del necesario en aquel lugar, ya iba a ser bastante con las desapariciones mensuales. Ni siquiera sabía aún qué excusa iba a poner a sus amigos…

_Sus amigos_…

Tras su charla privada con Dumbledore, James había vuelto con Peter y Sirius para verle. Eran chicos increíbles, su visita le animó más que cualquier otra. Le habían contado que el profesor Fletcher tuvo que castigar a Sam y a Liverlie a limpiar todas las mazmorras sin magia, y que les había quitado cuarenta puntos a cada una. Belle también estaba castigada, ya que había aprovechado el alboroto para intentar atacar a Snape y saldar cuentas pendientes, pero éste la esquivó en el último momento y ella terminó rompiéndole la nariz a Evan Rosier de un puñetazo. Lily se había librado de castigos, pero no pudo ir a visitarlo porque estaba ayudando a Belle con el suyo: una redacción de tres pergaminos sobre los calmantes mágicos más comunes, que debía entregar al día siguiente si no quería que le quitara cuarenta puntos a ella también. No obstante, ambas habían garabateado notas de ánimo en un trozo de pergamino y se lo habían enviado con los chicos, deseándole que se pusiera bien pronto.

Ellos se quedaron con él casi una hora, entre risas y bromas, ideando nuevos planes descabellados, como empezar a sobornar al profesor Fletcher con barritas de chocolate para que les subiera puntos y demás incoherencia por el estilo. Pero la señora Pomfrey terminó echándolos, argumentando que ya era la hora de cenar y que Remus necesitaba reposo. Y eso era lo que había estado haciendo desde entonces: reposar. Se había perdido la cena en el Gran Comedor y, aunque la enfermera le había llevado algo, ahora tenía un hambre atroz. No se lo pensó dos veces, desenvolvió la barrita de chocolate y se la empezó a comer.

Volvió a pensar en el profesor Fletcher y en su _Poción Matalobos_. ¿Sería cierto? Como bien había dicho el profesor, cuando alguien se convierte en licántropo no tiene cura posible. Pero si hubiese una esperanza, aunque sólo fuera una pequeña luz al final del túnel… "Y de remate soy pésimo en Pociones –se dijo con un suspiro de resignación-. Me tocará confiar… Hay que ser optimistas".

Antes de darse cuenta, ya estaba en el corredor que llevaba a la sala común. Miró a su alrededor y no pudo evitar sonreír. En ese momento comprendió plenamente a James y a Sirius, ellos tenían razón, el castillo era mucho mejor en el silencio de la noche, se respiraba tanta tranquilidad… ¿Por qué no estaría Peeves alborotando? Por un segundo, sintió ganas de reír al imaginarse al poltergeist atado a una silla, amordazado y con el profesor Fletcher delante, apuntándolo con la varita, dispuesto a echarle una maldición en cuanto se moviera lo más mínimo. No le extrañaría en absoluto que ésa fuera la razón de la falta de jaleo en Hogwarts a esas horas.

Entró en la sala común a través del retrato de la Señora Gorda y se dirigió hacia las escaleras de los dormitorios. No se había equivocado, todo estaba desierto y en silencio, el fuego de la chimenea había quedado reducido a brasas. Subió hasta el rellano, atravesó la pequeña galería de su habitación y abrió la puerta con el menor ruido posible. Sus tres amigos debían estar durmiendo y no quería molestarlos. Pero, una vez dentro, se dio cuenta de que tenía de todo menos ganas de dormir, por lo que se dirigió hacia la única ventana de la habitación y se sentó en el alfeizar para observar el exterior. Realmente era una noche preciosa… una noche preciosa de luna creciente…

-¿Remus…?

El susodicho se volvió. James lo observaba desde su cama con extrañeza.

-James… -murmuró Lupin, sorprendido-. ¿No deberías estar durmiendo?

El chico de alborotado pelo negro se levantó rápidamente y fue a sentarse al alfeizar junto a su amigo, con aire sonámbulo. Al doblar las piernas ante el pecho y hacerse un ovillo en el limitado espacio, dio la impresión de que era dos o tres años más pequeño.

-Pues no –contestó como si fuese obvio-. Estaba preocupado por ti, chico… -se sobresaltó al oír un fuerte ronquido de Peter y dirigió una mirada de reproche a los dos durmientes-. No creas, ellos también estaban preocupados, sólo que… tienen más facilidad para dormirse, yo duermo mucho peor que ellos por las noches, ya sabes…

-¿Miedo a la oscuridad? –aventuró Remus con una leve sonrisa.

-Pesadillas –corrigió James, sin darle mucha importancia-. Pero nada grave, ya ves. ¿Cómo estás?

-Bueno, si no me encontrara mejor, no estaría aquí, ¿no te parece?

-Nunca se sabe –sonrió Potter maliciosamente-. Podrías haberte escapado de la enfermería, no parecías muy contento de estar allí…

-La señora Pomfrey quería que me quedara a dormir, pero, como estaba perfectamente, me vine a la habitación. La enfermería no es mi lugar favorito…

-Ya veo –James se puso más serio y fijó la vista en el paisaje que se veía al otro lado de la ventana-. Oye, Remus… ¿qué te ocurrió exactamente?

El casi rubio evitó la pregunta dándole un mordisco a lo poco que le quedaba de la barrita de chocolate.

-Una bajada de tensión –inventó a la pasada-. Por eso me hace comer dulce la señora Pomfrey, porque tengo la tensión baja y…

-Vale, y ahora la versión real.

Remus se volvió hacia él, sorprendido. Nunca antes le había parecido que los ojos castaños de Potter fueran tan penetrantes, quizá era el efecto de verlo sin las gafas puestas… pero, aún así, no pudo evitar volver a incomodarse ante el escrutinio, jamás le había gustado que lo miraran de forma tan directa, solía tener miedo de que alguien pudiera ver más allá de sus ojos. Apartó la vista y alargó el silencio un poco más.

-No sé qué quieres decir, James, ésa es la versión real…

Pero el moreno lo interrumpió con un resoplido de impaciencia.

-Remus, Sirius y yo estuvimos hablando… no quisimos decírselo a Peter para que no se preocupara… y llegamos a la conclusión de que a ti no te dio ninguna bajada de tensión –lo miró directo a los ojos otra vez-, sino que te pusiste así por la discusión que sacaron en clase de Pociones.

Remus se quedó helado, mirando a James con los ojos muy abiertos. Intentó hablar, decir algo para sacarle esa idea de la cabeza a su amigo, pero no pudo articular palabra, y Potter se le adelantó.

-Remus, tú conoces a algún licántropo, ¿verdad?

La confusión se impuso al miedo de ser descubierto. ¿Que si conocía a algún licántropo? Casi quiso reír irónicamente. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que ésa era la oportunidad perfecta de quitarse de encima el asunto, y decidió seguirle la corriente.

-Sí… -contestó con tristeza, y no se sintió culpable, porque aquello no era del todo mentira-. Conozco a una persona que es… licántropo. Alguien muy cercano a mí y a mi familia. Pero no quiero hablar de eso, James, de verdad.

-Claro, lo entiendo –se apresuró a decir James, aunque no parecía muy convencido-. Y… otra cosa… ¿Cómo hiciste eso… en clase?

-¿El qué? –inquirió Remus, extrañado. Sin duda, su estancia en la enfermería le había dejado un poco denso.

-Eso, lo de la poción _Invernatus_… Snape nos la lanzó, tú estabas de espaldas a él y hablando, pero te volviste y… -hizo un gesto con la mano, imitando el momento en el que Remus cogió el frasco.

Lupin no lo comprendió inmediatamente. ¿Que él había hecho qué? Pero entonces recordó. Claro, la poción voladora. ¿Cómo demonios podía explicarle?

-Ahhh… te refieres a _eso_… -murmuró mientras intentaba inventar algo que sonara más o menos creíble-. Bueno, es que… es que yo… tengo muy buenos reflejos, mi madre dice que mis sentidos están más desarrollados de lo normal…

Tampoco se sintió culpable por eso, no era mentira. Lo cierto era que su condición le proporcionaba ciertas… ¿ventajas? El caso es que tenía los reflejos de un lobo y el sentido del oído más agudo de lo normal. Había oído perfectamente cómo el frasco volaba por el aire hacia ellos, por eso lo pudo coger.

James lo miraba con suspicacia y Remus rezó por que le creyera.

-Vaya, resultarás ser la maravilla oculta, Remus –sonrió Potter, y él tuvo que reprimir un suspiro de alivio-. Bueno… -suspiró, levantándose-. En realidad sólo quería que supieras que, si alguna vez quieres hablar, puedes confiar en nosotros, ¿sabes? Sea lo que sea… Por algo somos amigos. Incluso Sirius, ahí donde lo ves, se toma muy en serio los problemas y preocupaciones de sus amigos, y llega a hacerlos propios. En ocasiones, cuando se metían conmigo, se enfadaba más él que yo.

Remus sonrió nerviosamente. "¡Vamos! –gritó una vocecita en su cabeza-. ¡Vamos! Sólo tienes que decírselo, él lo comprenderá…". Pero el miedo a una reacción negativa por parte de James calló a aquella voz, y sacudió un poco la cabeza, como para deshacerse de esos pensamientos.

-Cuesta creer algo así –bromeó, intentando huir del tema. Huir de sí mismo, en realidad-. Sobre todo cuando se pasa horas llamándote _Jamie_, por más que tú le grites que no lo haga.

James rió. Aunque a Remus le pareció que había sido una risa demasiado amarga.

-Sí, quizá tengas razón… Pero ése tampoco es un buen ejemplo. Es un asunto complicado.

-¿Por qué te molesta tanto que lo haga?

Potter, aún con la vista baja, comenzó a agitarse de nuevo por la risa contenida. Cuando volvió a mirarlo, Remus notó que sus ojos brillaban con una tristeza que no había visto antes, y en el acto comprendió que debería haberse mordido la lengua antes de hablar.

-Mi… Mi madre me llamaba así cuando yo era pequeño –aclaró James con voz apagada-. Ella murió hace un par de años –Remus no supo qué decir, así que optó por permanecer callado y dejar que él continuara. James suspiró y perdió la mirada en algún lugar-. ¿Sabes? En realidad ya me importa poco que Sirius me llame así, prácticamente lleva haciéndolo desde siempre y la mayoría de las veces no lo dice por fastidiar, sino porque verdaderamente no se da cuenta… Pero creo que no sería capaz de permitírselo a cualquier otra persona, me trae demasiados recuerdos…

-Lo comprendo… -murmuró Lupin, incómodo-. James, yo…

-No digas que lo sientes, por favor, es lo que dice todo el mundo y ya estoy harto de oírlo –lo interrumpió su compañero, esbozando una media sonrisa-. Además, no pienses que estoy desamparado, los Black han sido mi familia desde entonces, son muy buenas personas…

-¿Los Black? –Remus arrugó la frente, sin comprender-. Pero… tu padre…

James volvió a dejar escapar esa risa triste.

-Mi padre… -murmuró sonriendo, como si el simple recuerdo le pareciera divertido-. Mi padre, Remus, debió pensarse que yo había muerto con mi madre, o algo así. No puedo culparle, sé que él la quería muchísimo, ¡y a mí también!, era un padre estupendo… Pero tras la muerte de mi madre se desconectó del mundo por completo. ¿Por qué crees que paso las vacaciones de verano en casa de Sirius? Las vacaciones y el resto del año, mi padre apenas está en casa, trabaja en el Ministerio, y lo pone de excusa para huir del mundo real continuamente –dejó escapar un largo suspiro-. La verdad es que a veces me gustaría que recordara que tiene un hijo de 11 años al que le gustaría estar con su padre, pero… -se encogió de hombros-. Ya ves.

Remus apartó la vista, sintiéndose mal consigo mismo. Odiaba inmiscuirse en los asuntos escabrosos de la vida de los demás, porque nunca sabía qué decir o cómo comportarse. Jamás habría imaginado que, tras un tema tan aparentemente ridículo, se escondiera la pésima realidad familiar en la que su amigo vivía. No creyó en ningún momento que James estuviese pasando por algo así. Al menos, él tenía a sus padres, unos padres maravillosos que habían luchado por él incansablemente y gracias a los cuales, y al profesor Dumbledore, ahora podía estar en Hogwarts. Trató de imaginarse a sí mismo en el lugar de su compañero y se dio cuenta de que no habría podido soportar una situación así.

James se volvió hacia su cama sin añadir nada, pero se detuvo a mitad de camino y miró a Remus otra vez.

-¿Sabes qué? –exclamó repentinamente en voz baja, con tono esperanzado-. Mi mayor sueño es tener una familia. Quiero decir, casarme y tener hijos. Mi familia era lo más importante para mí y la perdí a los 9 años, así que… formaré una nueva. Y cuidaría de mi mujer y de los niños, y te aseguro que trabajaría cada día para hacerlos felices. No quiero nada más. No cometería los errores que está cometiendo mi padre, y más si sólo tuviera un único hijo, no me permitiría a mí mismo abandonarlo de esta manera. ¡Jamás!

De repente, su voz empezó a temblar, pero no se detuvo.

-Sirius… Sirius se suele quejar de la mitad de sus parientes, pero a veces se le olvida la suerte que tiene, porque Izzy es genial y Andraia un verdadero encanto. Sus padres son maravillosos y le quieren por encima de todo. Ellos le llevaron al Expreso el día 1, como hacen todos los padres. Y le enviaron una carta al día siguiente de llegar felicitándole por estar en Gryffindor. Mi padre ni siquiera se despidió de mí antes de marcharme, ni me ha escrito, ni siquiera sé si sabe dónde me han colocado, o si le importa siquiera…

Remus tuvo la sensación de que James llevaba demasiado tiempo callándose todo aquello y no había podido evitar reventar definitivamente al sacar aquel tema. Apretó los dientes, su corazón encogiéndose más con cada palabra de Potter.

-… Me muero de envidia cuando veo a Sirius con su padre, ¡lo reconozco! Ahora mismo, yo es lo único que tengo y como si no lo tuviera… No puedo entender cómo alguien puede comportarse así, siempre he pensado que ser padre debe ser lo mejor del mundo. ¿Te imaginas? Tener un hijo, y poder ir a ver quidditch juntos, organizar excursiones, jugar al ajedrez mágico, verlo crecer y poder enseñarle todo lo que tú has aprendido, poder… poder… -no logró continuar, porque se le quebró la voz por completo. Lupin no podía verlo bien en la penumbra, pero sí distinguió cómo le daba la espalda rápidamente y se pasaba la manga del pijama por la cara. Durante unos segundos, se hizo el silencio-. P-perdóname, jeje… Creo que me emocioné más de la cuenta, Sirius se reiría de mí por horas si me oyese soltar semejante discurso… Mejor me acuesto ya, que tengas buena noche, Remus.

Y, sin más, se subió a su cama de un salto y echó las cortinas.

-Buenas noches, James… -dejó escapar a su vez Remus, con voz apenas audible.

Fue la primera y última vez que Remus Lupin vio llorar a James Potter. Durante unos breves instantes, oyó a su amigo contener los sollozos. Luego, esos sollozos dieron paso a trémulos suspiros ahogados contra la almohada. Un minuto después, la habitación volvió a quedar en un silencio sepulcral. Pero Remus no se movió ni un ápice. Se quedó allí quieto, en la oscuridad, sentado frente a la ventana. Y el único pensamiento que cruzó su mente en ese momento fue: "Le debes un secreto".

--Fin del capítulo 3--

Preguntas que pronto encontrarán respuesta…

¿Qué pasa con Sam Flathery? ¿Qué es eso de sierva de la magia antigua? ¿Por qué Belle se puso tirante al enterarse de quién era realmente? ¿Qué significa la amatista que lleva al cuello? ¿Qué narices ocurrió con Jonathan Flathery? ¿Se enterará Lily algún día de qué ocurre con esta chica? Y, por otra parte… ¿Qué pasará con Remus y su "secretito" que todo el mundo conoce? ¿Qué pasó entre James y su padre exactamente para que las cosas se torcieran tanto? ¿Por qué a Sirius le deprime su familia paterna? ¿Qué papel tendrán en esta historia Mundungus Fletcher y Fiona Crockford? ¿Morirá Remus de un soponcio por tomar cantidades inhumanas de azúcar? O peor… ¿le saldrán caries? MUAJAJAJA… En fin, basta de tonterías, pero, antes de irme, les dejo la noticia de rigor: TODA LA VIDA DE SAMANTHA FLATHERY, en el próximo capítulo, ya en segundo año… "Miedos ocultos y la plaga de boggarts" (¿Cómo conoció el profesor Lupin a los boggarts?)

Próximamente… ¡aquí mismo! xD

N/A: Hola, holita, lectorcillos (Dios, tengo que dejar de ver Los Simpson…) Les dejo un cap bastante corto con respecto a mis cánones habituales, pero la verdad es que no había mucho que corregir aquí. También les informo de que, al igual que el anterior, éste tampoco lo he revisado una última vez antes de subirlo, esta vez no por falta de tiempo, sino por falta de ganas, así que perdonen si hay algún error. Son casi las 12 de la noche del viernes 14 de octubre de 2005, ayer me acosté a las 2 y pico de la madrugada viendo "Perdidos" ("Lost" en versión original, ¿conocen esa serie? Es una auténtica pasada…) hoy me ha despertado mi sobrino a las 8 de la mañana, me he pasado todo el día delante del ordenador terminando esto y, sinceramente, tengo un sueño que me muero. Así que, con todos mis respetos, que revise el capítulo su abuela…

No, contra toda apariencia, no estoy de mal humor. Lo que pasa es que llevo toda la semana sin salir de mi casa porque estoy medio enferma y creo que ya necesito airearme. Tampoco me hace gracia el hecho de tener que subir este cap mañana sábado en vez de cumplir con mi plan de actualizar en viernes, pero qué se le va a hacer… Lo lamento de veras, pero se me ha echado encima la corrección del capítulo. Me agobio un poco, porque veo que el trabajo de la universidad se me está acumulando, pero no se preocupen, que no pienso desaparecer. A partir de aquí todo será más sencillo, porque los capítulos que siguen apenas necesitan reformas. ¡Saldremos adelante! n.n

Bien, pasando al cap, hay ciertas cosas que les quiero comentar, como de costumbre. El principio de las dos primeras escenas es lo que más he modificado, siguiendo el plan del que les hablé en el cap anterior, el de meter más a los otros compañeros de clase. No sé cómo habrá quedado el asunto, así que ya me dirán. Sobre los dormitorios, es algo que en la versión antigua jamás expliqué (quizá ni siquiera yo lo tenía muy claro) y por eso he aprovechado para hacerlo ahora. Siempre he dado a entender que había muchos alumnos en este curso de Gryffindor y que estaban divididos en dos dormitorios, pero nunca he dejado claro ese detalle. Al principio, los dos dormitorios, tanto el principal como el supletorio, eran iguales, pero mientras corregía este cap se me ocurrió la idea de convertir la habitación supletoria en lo que Sirius llama "cuartucho de atrás". Me gustó eso y decidí incluirlo.

Por supuesto, dudo que en el Hogwarts real de JK exista algo así, pero también dudo que, en sus años de esplendor, el colegio recibiera sólo a 10 alumnos por casa, contando niñas y niños. Y si se presentaban con 8 ó 9 niños, como es este caso, dudo que los apiñaran a todos en una sola habitación. A parte de eso, me gustaba la idea de que los Merodeadores estuvieran algo más marginados del resto de compañeros, y en el caso de las chicas, el cuarto supletorio medio aislado me daba la situación perfecta para organizar las famosas fiestas de pijamas que siempre tienen fuera de escena a Iris en los momentos clave. Pero ahí me surgió otro problema. Meter a las juerguistas pijameras en el cuartucho de atrás implicaba meter a Lily, Belle y Sam en el cuarto principal, que es de cinco plazas. Así que por eso he tenido que incluir a Sarah en la habitación de nuestras protagonistas para rellenar el hueco libre. No es que sea un gran cambio, pero quería aclararlo por si les resulta raro. Por último, la habitación supletoria es diferente porque, aunque siempre he sabido que los dormitorios eran circulares, lo he leído en los libros y lo he visto en las películas, siempre me he imaginado el cuarto de los Merodeadores rectangular. No me pregunten por qué. Y, como no conseguía cambiar mi imagen mental, ideé lo que colocarlo en un pequeño torreón anexo a la Torre. Ha sido más difícil de lo que pensaba explicar todo esto en el fic, espero que no haya quedado muy lioso o incoherente. Ya me dirán qué les parece.

Andrómeda ha tenido su pequeña aparición estelar en este cap y, aunque ella termina en Hogwarts este año, intentaré inventar algo para volverla a sacar. Me gusta mucho ese personaje, no tendrá mucha relevancia en la historia, pero el simple hecho de que Sirius la considere una hermana mayor es suficiente para darle juego. Siguiendo con los Black, la mayoría de ustedes me ha recomendado que utilice a Regulus, así que seguramente me anime a hacerlo, jujuju n.n No es que vaya a tener un papel protagónico, sobre todo ahora que están en Hogwarts, como mucho saldrá tres o cuatro veces, pero, como ya les dije, tengo una muy buena escena planeada para él. Y en la segunda parte de R, cuando los chicos ya sean mayores, quién sabe el juego que me puede dar este individuo, muajajaja… Para terminar, sólo recordarles que LIVERLIE es BELLATRIX, porque todavía hay gente que me pregunta que dónde está Bellatrix… Recuérdenlo, por favor.

Sobre la escena en clase de Pociones, espero no haberme pasado. En el cap anterior me llamaron la atención sobre ciertos cambios en los que se me había ido la mano, y tengo miedo de que me vuelva a pasar lo mismo ahora. De ser así, por favor, no se corten en decírmelo, porque así podré corregir los caps antes de subirlos al blog. Cualquier cosa que quede confusa o que no les guste en comparación con la versión antigua, díganmelo y ya veré qué hago. En fin, que me subo por las ramas… Como decía, espero no haberme pasado con la escena del chocolate. La he corregido esta misma mañana y no he podido evitar ponerla así. La reacción del profesor Fletcher me recuerda a cierta película de dibujos animados llamada "Basil, el ratón súperdetective", una versión cómica de Sherlock Holmes, en la que Basil, con sólo echar un vistazo a su compañero, adivinaba su nombre, su profesión, dónde vivía, cuántos años llevaba en el extranjero y, si se descuidaba, incluso su talla de calzoncillos. La idea me vino de golpe a la cabeza y me gustó tanto que incluso me reía yo sola mientras lo escribía. Patético, lo sé. Esto es lo que hace no tener vida propia. Pero me he divertido imaginando la combinación más explosiva para hacer especial el chocolate de Remus. Incluso me planteé como posibilidad frutas más extrañas, como la papaya o el maracuyá. Al final me levanté a dar una vuelta por la cocina para ver qué cosas inverosímiles me encontraba, abrí la nevera y lo primero que vi fue un bote de leche condensada. Y pensé: "¿Será comestible una tableta de chocolate hecho con leche condensada?". Y de ahí surgió la idea. Tal vez ese tipo de chocolate exista realmente y no sea nada del otro mundo, pero sigo pensando que esa combinación tendría azúcar concentrada para, por lo menos, destrozarte el estómago durante un buen rato. Quizá sea una parida totalmente fuera de lugar, pero me daba pena quitar ese trozo. Así que no me tomen muy en cuenta… son las demencias de esta pobre escritora.

La última escena me ha dado un montón de problemas. Sobre todo el discurso final de James. Quería hacerlo un poco más elaborado que el de la versión anterior, pero de nuevo tengo la impresión de haberme pasado de la raya. Lo siento, ya me conocen, soy una pésima autocrítica. Así que espero sus comentarios para que den el visto bueno o condenen estas reformas. No creo que haya mucho más que añadir sobre este capítulo, la verdad es que no es nada del otro mundo. Tengo ganas de ponerme con el siguiente, que es uno de mis favoritos, jujuju… Bueno, si han notado algo, un detalle que les haya llamado la atención, alguna duda o sugerencia, ya saben dónde encontrarme.

Para terminar, no puedo irme sin agradecerles semejante avalancha de r/r. ¡Son impresionantes, muchísimas gracias! (Dik se limpia un par de lagrimillas) Joer, en serio, llegar a los 51 r/r con sólo dos capítulos supera mis más locas expectativas, no los merezco, de verdad, son todos un encanto… Gracias de todo corazón a lokilla, Elsa y Vera, Naoko, nuriko88, Yoko, Alejandra Black Moon, luar (feliz cumpleee!), eyes cat, Joy Evans, Arabella Figg Black, Jackeline Black, Elanta, Larikah, Lady Angelina J (gracias por las críticas constructivas) Nabiky Potter 8, Monalex Potter, Lindalawen, Nathyta, Phoenix.G.Fawkes (bieeeen!! Volvieron los ítems!! xD) Aredhel E. Alcarin (tu r/r no me llegó entero, me quedé sin saber cuál era tu pregunta sobre HP6, mándame un mail a terra si quieres n.n) Ralkm y Tsubame-chan (tranquila, que tu r/r llegó a tiempo, juju) ¡GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS! Son ustedes los que me animan a seguir escribiendo, ya lo saben, y jamás podré agradecerles lo suficiente todo su ánimo.

Hablando de r/r, ya he estado ojeando algunos servidores donde poder poner mi blog, pero aún no he tenido mucho tiempo para explorarlos a fondo, y tampoco es que me aclare mucho de cómo narices se hace… Sí, lo sé, soy un auténtico pato en Internet, se me dan fatal estas cosas. Por suerte cuento con Lindalawen (saludos para ella) que se ha ofrecido a ayudarme en todo. Abrazos especiales para ti, amiga, pronto volveré a darte la lata, jejeje. Sé también que a algunas de ustedes les debo mail desde hace tiempo. Lo siento muchísimo, de verdad, el domingo dedicaré el día a contestar correos, si nada me lo impide n.n'

Y creo que ya es suficiente por hoy, que estas notas me van a quedar más largas que el cap en sí. El sábado por la mañana lo subiré, de momento, pasan de la 1 de la madrugada y yo me voy a acostar, que empiezo a ver turbio… Muchos besos y abrazos para todos, mis queridos lectores, cuídense mucho y nos vemos en dos semanas ;)

¡Carpe diem! n.n


	4. Miedos ocultos y la plaga de boggarts

N/A: Hola a todos n.n De nuevo llego tarde, perdónenme, pero he tenido unas semanas algo agitadas y, para variar, la corrección del cap se me ha echado encima. He tenido bastante problemas para corregir ciertas cosas de este capítulo, pero… todo eso en las notas finales, ya saben, no se las pierdan (propaganda, propagando xD)

Este cap, como prometí, está dedicado a Elanta, ya que es su favorito. Aunque no sé si seguirá siéndolo después de hoy, muajajaja xD En fin, ésta es la única forma que tengo de agradecer el gesto que ella tuvo conmigo hace meses: aquel mini-homenaje en uno de los caps de su fic "The Marauders", en memoria de mi recientemente borrado fic. Quizá parezca una chorrada, pero jamás se me olvidará ese detalle. Me emocionó de verdad. Así que desde aquí aprovecho para darte las gracias de todo corazón, amiga. Este cap va por ti, espero que lo disfrutes. ¡Y aprovecho para hacer propaganda! Queridos lectores, les recomiendo encarecidamente que se lean "Traidor", de Elanta, yo lo hice hace poco y me encantó. Es un one-shot, no les robará mucho tiempo. Y, por supuesto, si no conocen "The Day", ya deberían estar leyéndoselo también. Disfrutarán del talento de una gran autora n.n

Y ya les dejo con el cap, que es el doble de largo que el anterior, para compensar xD ¡Que lo disfruten!

ADVERTENCIA: esto es un AU ambientado en la época de los Merodeadores, Respuestas tiene ya casi cuatro años, empecé a escribirlo antes de la publicación de la Orden del Fénix y en su mayor parte está basado en los rumores que corrían en aquella época sobre el libro 5º. En consecuencia, pocas cosas te vas a encontrar aquí que tengan que ver con la línea argumental que ha seguido JK Rowling en los últimos dos libros. Ni Mundungus Fletcher ni Arabella Figg son como nos los ha pintado JK, y bueno… resumiendo, no te fíes, porque si eres nuevo en R no sabes con lo que te puedes encontrar, jeje… Recuerdo también el formato del fic: cada capítulo es la respuesta a una pregunta referente al pasado de los Potter, de ésas que circulaban por los foros cuando la OdF aún no había salido. No me importa que algunas de esas preguntas hayan sido ya contestadas, repito que esto es un AU, especial para quienes busquen alternativas. Y a los que ya me conocen, sólo decirles:

¡A leer!

--------------

Aprovecho para recordar que, para este capítulo, y de ahora en adelante, tomé datos de uno de mis videojuegos favoritos, "Diablo II: Lord of Destruction", que mezclé con las múltiples teorías que tengo sobre el universo HP… Quiero aclarar que ninguna referencia a ese juego, ni todos los datos que tomé de las obras de Rowling, me pertenecen… Es por si alguien decide demandarme, que sepan que no tengo un céntimo, hago esto por puro entretenimiento…

--------------

RESPUESTAS

4ª pregunta: ¿Cómo conoció el profesor Lupin a los boggarts?

"Miedos ocultos y la plaga de boggarts"

Pero, como bien explicó el profesor Lupin a ciertos tres chicos una fatídica noche de luna primaveral muchos años después, no fue hasta el segundo curso cuando James, Sirius y Peter descubrieron el secreto de Remus.

El primer año pasó tan rápido que apenas se dieron cuenta. Su fama creció como la espuma por todo el colegio y, cuando llegó la hora de volver a casa, los chicos comprobaron satisfechos que ya tenían un boceto del mapa del castillo. "Sólo queda completarlo con la información adicional", había dicho Sirius en su última noche en Hogwarts, riendo como un demente.

Y fue su empeño por completar ese mapa lo que precisamente les ganó la fama, a cada cual en su campo. Sirius pasó a ser denominado el "chico Boom", y no sólo porque un número alarmante de chicas empezaran a considerarlo un bombón, sino porque adquirió la manía de ir cargando con montones de bombas fétidas a todas partes, escondidas en los numerosos compartimentos secretos que él mismo se había cosido en la túnica y demás vestuario, hechizándolos para hacerlos ilimitados, y era capaz de montar un verdadero disturbio en el momento más inesperado. Desgraciadamente (al menos para Sirius) la profesora McGonagall decidió cortar de raíz el problema, y una mañana de primavera en que pilló a Black en pleno proceso de apestar el vestíbulo, aprovechó para llevar a cabo su venganza. Agarró al pobre muchacho, le obligó a voltear los bolsillos, a quitarse la capa y la túnica en medio de todo el mundo y a vaciar todos sus compartimentos de bombas, que fueron prudentemente confiscadas por la profesora. Aquello fue un espectáculo. McGonagall necesitó dos sacos para llevarse el material, mascullando algo que incluía las palabras "Flitwick", "se va a enterar", "cómo se le ocurre enseñarle ese encantamiento a los niños" y "esos bolsillos parecen agujeros negros". A Sirius le tocó volver semidesnudo, únicamente en pantalones, por todos los corredores hasta la Torre de Gryffindor, dónde consiguió un nuevo recambio de ropa… y de bombas fétidas.

Los demás fueron algo más discretos, sobre todo comparados con Sirius, al que consideraban un demente suicida en toda regla, pero causaban tantos estragos como el joven Black. James pareció afiliarse a la cocina tras aquella primera visita con la prima de su mejor amigo, y casi todas las noches, bajo la protección de su capa invisible, iba a dicho lugar para volver cargado con todo tipo de manjares. Se ganó a todos los elfos y se convirtió en el proveedor oficial de alimento en todas las fiestas clandestinas de Gryffindor. Una vez, nadie supo cómo lo hizo, planeó con los elfos domésticos una especie de _broma_ para el día de los Inocentes. Aquella noche en la cena aparecieron sobre las cinco mesas montones de bandejas cubiertas que ocultaban su interior. Los estudiantes y profesores, confiados, levantaron las tapas y más de uno gritó al encontrar en las bandejas a los propios elfos domésticos, encogidos y aliñados con verduras, como si fuesen cochinillos asados. Para rematarlo, un enorme pastel que había aparecido frente al profesor Dumbledore estalló de repente, rociando a todos los profesores de nata, y de su interior surgieron un par de elfinas domésticas bailando can-can. El impacto de aquello fue tal (nadie sospechaba que los elfos serían capaces de algo semejante) que el trauma duró varias semanas y la gente se lo pensaba dos veces antes de tocar las bandejas de comida. Sin embargo, el profesor Dumbledore se rió tanto aquella noche que ni siquiera se molestó en buscar a los culpables de esa mini-rebelión.

Claro que a James tampoco podía durarle el chollo eternamente. Una noche se retrasó tanto en volver a la Torre de Gryffindor que sus amigos empezaron a temer que hubiese explotado por sobrealimentación. Se presentó en el dormitorio tres horas más tarde de lo normal, y como única explicación dijo que el profesor Dumbledore le había pillado cuando salía de la cocina y que ambos se habían quedado sentados en un rincón del Gran Comedor, comiendo pastelitos y charlando. No llegó a contarles qué había estado hablando con el director, pero todos notaron que desde aquel día miraba al anciano como si fuese un gran amigo de toda la vida, y no como la figura distante del profesor supremo de Hogwarts.

Nadie supo cómo conseguía Remus la información, pero la verdad es que fue él quién más colaboró en la elaboración del mapa. Desaparecía de improviso y volvía al par de horas con planos enteros e "información confidencial" sobre el castillo, la mayoría de los atajos los encontraron gracias a él y llegó a tener tan controlado a Apollyon Pringle que era capaz de adivinar su paradero según la hora. Mucho más tarde, cuando ya se acercaba final de curso, se enteraron de que Remus tenía una alianza secreta con su heroína, la profesora Crockford. Esa mujer tenía tal espíritu rebelde, que se había asociado con ellos en secreto y no hacía más que pasarles información a través de Lupin. Los chicos decidieron prepararle una sorpresa de despedida para agradecerle su ayuda, y el último día de clase llenaron los cajones de su escritorio con todo tipo de bichos asquerosos. Cuando la profesora se fue a sentar sobre su mesa, ésta explotó y todos los bichos salieron volando para formar en el aire la frase: "La queremos, profesora Crockford". Ella no pudo menos que contener las lágrimas de emoción mientras abrazaba a sus alumnos con cariño.

Podría decirse que fue Peter el que salió peor parado de todo esto. Le encargaban las misiones más arriesgadas y fue el que más castigos tuvo que cumplir de los cuatro. Una vez incluso llegó a retirarles la palabra por un par de días, argumentando que siempre le cargaban a él con todo lo que ellos no querían hacer (cosa que era cierta, por supuesto) Pero el enfado se le pasó cuando Sirius, James y Remus le organizaron una fiesta sorpresa en la habitación y lo condecoraron por todas las situaciones de peligro extremo que había tenido que afrontar. Eso enorgulleció a Pettigrew y a partir de entonces aceptó todas las misiones suicidas como si fuese una especie de héroe de guerra, sin quejarse lo más mínimo. Terminó tomándose tan en serio su papel, que, durante los últimos meses, desarrolló distintas mañas para aumentar su profesionalidad en el campo de la delincuencia: desplegó una impresionante red de contactos, se hizo amigo de todo el mundo, llegó a conocer la vida de medio castillo y se convirtió en un excelente espía y fuente de información que sirvió de mucha ayuda a la causa del grupo. Sus tres amigos alucinaron en colores al ver los frutos de su pequeña parodia de homenaje y se preguntaron hasta dónde sería capaz de llegar Peter si se le motivaba lo suficiente.

Sin embargo, la excusa de los castigos terminó por acabárseles. La profesora McGonagall se acostumbró tanto a sus trastadas, que ya las contemplaba impasible y ni siquiera se molestaba en quitarles puntos. Al parecer, les había cogido un cariño especial a James y a Sirius, ya que eran los mejores de la clase, y suprimió su repertorio de castigos hacia ellos, un auténtico milagro, viniendo de una mujer tan estricta. Esto dejó a Potter y a Black tan frustrados, que lanzaron cinco bombas fétidas en la conserjería cuando Pringle estaba dentro, y sonrieron satisfechos cuando el conserje los castigó para todo un mes.

Remus era el único al que apenas castigaban, solía decir a sus amigos que no pensaba caer tan bajo como para provocar un castigo a propósito. Y, a pesar de eso, sonreía con auténtica felicidad cuando lo pillaban en medio de algún plan diabólico para alterar la paz del colegio. En una ocasión se le cruzaron los cables y se lió a echar píldoras ácidas en el zumo de calabaza de todos los slytherins que encontraba a su paso. La combinación fue explosiva, y algunos, entre ellos Snape, salieron corriendo del Gran Comedor echando fuego por la boca, literalmente. En definitiva, Remus no solía portarse mal, pero cuando lo hacía, podía echarse a temblar el colegio entero. Además, con esa cara de ángel enfermo que solía poner, nadie sospechaba de él y casi siempre salía impune de sus diabluras. Sirius solía decir que Remus padecía de esquizofrenia y a veces necesitaba descargar adrenalina con algún plan maquiavélico.

Otro motivo por el que los chicos disfrutaban provocando castigos era la tremenda amistad que habían forjado con Hagrid, el guardabosques de Hogwarts. Como los castigaban con tanta frecuencia, terminaron agotando la imaginación de Pringle y, como el conserje ya no sabía qué hacer con ellos, los enviaba con Hagrid para que le ayudaran con sus tareas. Así, las tardes de suplicio pasaron a convertirse en divertidas tertulias con té y pasteles como piedras en la cabaña del guardabosques. La mayoría de las veces, los cuatro chicos se ponían de acuerdo para ser castigados a la vez y poder ir juntos a visitar a Hagrid. Y eso estuvo ocurriendo hasta que, varios meses después, descubrieron que podían ir a verlo sin necesidad de provocar castigo alguno.

La duda del siglo que asaltó a todos los profesores hacia mediados de curso fue por qué un grupo de chicos tan inteligentes (excepto Peter, que no era muy ducho en ninguna asignatura) podían ser capaces de montar tanto escándalo. Al final se impuso la teoría del profesor Fletcher: "Sólo alborotan porque quieren que se les castigue, deben considerarlo divertido". Cuando esa teoría fue comprobada y aceptada por el cuerpo de profesores en general, los castigos de los chicos se vieron notablemente reducidos a la mitad (psicología inversa, vaya) Ellos, frustrados, al comprobar que ya no los castigaban tanto como antes, decidieron centrarse algo más en los estudios y empezaron a dejar sus dotes de "merodeadores" para las salidas nocturnas bajo la capa de James.

Fue un curso muy productivo, interesante y divertido. No tenían mayores problemas, los estudios marchaban bastante bien e hicieron buena amistad con sus compañeros de Gryffindor y otras casas. Sin embargo, hubo un suceso que picó la curiosidad de James y Sirius para todo el año, algo que les preocupaba e intrigaba al mismo tiempo. No podían dejar de darse cuenta de que, una vez al mes, Remus desaparecía misteriosamente por la tarde y no volvía hasta el día siguiente, con el mismo aspecto que si una manada de hipogrifos salvajes le hubiese pasado por encima. Lupin les contó que su madre estaba gravemente enferma y que debía ir a verla todos los meses. Achacó su propio estado físico al hecho de que le entristecía demasiado ver a su pobre madre sumida en esa enfermedad crónica. Ninguno de los tres volvió a comentar nada al respecto, aunque tanto Potter como Black albergaban serias dudas con respecto a esa historia.

Tan extraña como las desapariciones de Remus empezó a ser la actitud de Sam Flathery. Ella era una de las chicas más inteligentes de la clase, amable y rodeada de un aura de tranquilidad que era capaz de calmar a cualquiera. Solía tener cierto aire de dulzura maternal y muchos envidiaban la paz de sus oscuros ojos verdes. Pero había en ella algo inquietante, una chispa extraña en lo más profundo de su mirada, como si ocultara algo. Muy pocos, y en muy raras ocasiones, la vieron enfadada, pero se producía un cambio tan radical en su carácter que casi le tenían miedo. Algunos comentaban que era esquizofrénica o que tenía doble personalidad, y, aunque la mayoría lo decía como una broma de mal gusto, otros tantos llegaron a creérselo.

Los chicos no dieron mayor importancia al comportamiento de su amiga, pero Lily no podía pasarlo por alto. Ellos no la veían cada noche, ocultándose tras las cortinas de su cama para realizar sus extraños rezos a escondidas de Iris O'Brian y Sarah Kennedy. Ellos no sabían lo de la amatista que siempre llevaba al cuello, ni lo de las otras gemas y amuletos raros que había colgado en el dosel de su cama, entre las cortinas, para que pasaran desapercibidos. Belle le había aconsejado a Lily que fuese discreta y no le hablara a nadie sobre todo aquello, y que tampoco le hiciera preguntas a Sam… Pero la mañana de Navidad, en la que sólo ellas tres quedaban en la habitación, cuando apareció un hermoso quetzal verde brillante por la ventana para traerle un regalo de su tío, Lily ya no pudo aguantarlo más y le exigió que, si de verdad la consideraba su amiga, le contara qué rayos estaba pasando de una maldita vez. La rubia suspiró resignada y, mientras Belle vigilaba que nadie las interrumpiera, le contó a Lily todo lo que ésta necesitaba saber.

A partir de entonces, ambas niñas se convirtieron en las guardianas de Sam, algo así como sus protectoras. Eran sus mejores amigas, iban las tres juntas a todas partes y ellas dos se encargaban de calmar a Flathery antes de que se enfadara con alguien, para que sus cambios repentinos no llamaran tanto la atención. Los chicos notaron la extraña actitud de sus amigas, pero no le dieron relevancia, ya que ellos estaban más preocupados por Remus y sus desapariciones mensuales.

A pesar de formar dos grupos compactos y bien diferenciados, estos siete chicos se hicieron grandes amigos. Belle y Sirius se pasaban el día peleándose en broma y metiéndose el uno con el otro, pero a la hora de la verdad se defendían mutuamente. James y Lily seguían con su tregua de mantener las distancias, dado que sus formas de ser y sus fuertes caracteres chocaban demasiado, pero a base del trato diario incluso llegaron a llevarse bien. Sam se la pasaba haciendo de profesora particular a Remus y Peter, sobre todo en Pociones, ya que ellos no tenían ni idea y ella era la mejor de la clase. Belle y James formaron dúo rápidamente, ya que tenían muchas cosas en común, aunque siguió siendo Lupin con el que más unida se mostraba la morena, casi en actitud fraternal, como si se conocieran de toda la vida, por más que Remus se empeñara en repetir una y mil veces ante las insistentes insinuaciones del moreno de ojos azules que se habían conocido en el Expreso de Hogwarts. Sirius y Lily también llegaron a un grado sospechoso de camaradería, el chico parecía tener el don de sacar a la luz la parte oscura y maquiavélica de Evans, y, a través de Black, la pelirroja llevó a cabo _ciertas_ venganzas personales contra _ciertos_ estudiantes…

Llegaron a formar un solo grupo de verdaderos amigos y, cuando ya estaban muy cerca las vacaciones de verano, a menudo se los veía a los siete juntos. Sin embargo, las chicas nunca aceptaron formar parte de su plan suicida de hacer que los profesores los castigaran a propósito, y el secreto de Sam no llegó nunca a los oídos de los chicos. La amistad que los unía provocó una emotiva despedida en la estación el último día y un fuerte intercambio de correo durante el verano, dejando agotada a la pobre Ween, la lechuza de Sirius, pues él era el único que tenía una.

Y las cosas no cambiaron en el segundo curso.

De vuelta en Hogwarts, fue como si los meses de vacaciones no hubiesen existido. Muchos saludaron al cuarteto de delincuentes juveniles alegremente, comentando que habían echado de menos sus locuras. Y, por eso mismo, los chicos se apresuraron a continuar su rutina. Sirius volvió más diabólico y escalofriante que nunca, con algunos centímetros más y un creciente aire de _casanova_ empedernido. James aterrizó en Hogwarts como caído de una nube, más distraído y soñador de lo habitual, con una actitud que rezumaba buen humor. Remus llegó mucho más feliz que el año anterior, deseando volver a verlos. Peter y Belle no cambiaron apenas durante el verano, y Lily estaba aliviada de poder quitarse a su estúpida hermana de la vista por otro curso.

La más cambiada quizá fue Sam. Los recibió en la estación de King's Cross con una radiante sonrisa y los abrazó a todos como si hiciese siglos que no se veían. También había crecido un poco y su piel había adquirido un tono tostado que resaltaba aún más las numerosas pecas que cubrían su alegre rostro. Irradiaba confianza, sus ojos brillaban con una luz que ninguno de sus amigos había visto antes y, cuando las niñas le preguntaron en privado cuál era el motivo de su euforia, sólo contestó que, después de tantos años, les habían concedido otra oportunidad y su padre y ella habían podido pasar el verano con su familia. Esta respuesta dejó algo desconcertadas a Lily y a Belle, porque, después de todo, Sam no les había contado la historia completa de su familia, pero prefirieron no preguntar.

Habían pasado ya casi tres meses desde el principio del curso y las cosas marchaban con total normalidad… Aunque ninguno de ellos sospechaba que, en breve, los dos grandes secretos que se ocultaban en ese grupo iban a salir a la luz… Y sus consecuencias les cambiarían la vida a todos, de una manera u otra.

--------------

-A ver, Remus… Concéntrate, ¿quieres?

-¡Ya lo estoy haciendo! Espera un momento, Lily, déjame pensar…

-¡Remus, por Dios, esto lo sabe todo el mundo! Incluso yo, que soy hija de muggles…

-¡Vale, no me atosigues! Ehhh… ¿cuál era la pregunta?

La pelirroja dejó caer su cabeza sobre la mesa de la sala común de Gryffindor que estaban ocupando, con un claro aire de desesperación. Su espesa mata de cabello color fuego se desparramó por todas partes, como si fuese la sangre que escapaba de su cabeza después de pegarse un tiro.

-Por favor… ¡Ayúdame, Dios mío! –clamó, levantando las manos al cielo. Miró a Remus con cara de asesina y dejó caer los brazos, que provocaron un ruido sordo al chocar contra la mesa-. ¿Para qué sirve la sangre de unicornio, Remus Lupin?

-¡Lo sé, lo sé! De verdad que lo sé, Lily, por favor, dame una oportunidad… -lloriqueó Remus, fingiendo una súplica exagerada.

-¡Se acabó! Llevas así media hora, estoy harta, ¡renuncio! –exclamó Lily, enfadada-. Remus, yo no tengo paciencia para esto, además, ¡ni siquiera soy buena en Pociones! No puedo ayudarte a estudiar…

-¡Pero eres la única disponible, Lily! –suplicó él, angustiado-. Al menos hasta que vuelvan los demás…

Ambos se miraron enarcando las cejas.

-Descansemos –suspiraron a la vez.

Lily cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa y recostó la cabeza en ellos, fijando sus brillantes ojos verdes en los terrenos de Hogwarts, que se veían a través de una de las ventanas de la sala común. Era un frío día de principios de diciembre, el viento chocaba contra los cristales y oscuras nubes grises se agrupaban en el cielo de invierno. Era sábado, apenas pasarían de las 12 del mediodía y tanto Lily como Remus estaban hasta las narices de estudiar su próximo examen de Pociones. El profesor Fletcher no solía mandarles tarea, pero hacía un difícil examen por trimestre y los organizaba en grupos de seis por orden de lista para hacer un trabajo de investigación que les apoyara en la nota final. Llevaban ya casi una semana estudiando a cada rato libre y ese día la clase en pleno se había puesto de acuerdo para empezar, y acabar, a ser posible, el trabajo. El problema era que todos se habían esfumado por distintas razones, y la pareja sola no tenía suficiente fuerza de voluntad para ponerse a estudiar.

-Están tardando mucho… -resopló Remus, mirando su reloj.

-Ya oíste a Sam, dijo que tenía localizados los libros que quería sacar, pero que eran bastantes, les llevará tiempo –contestó Lily con aire aburrido, sin moverse. De repente dejó escapar una risita-. Y ya conoces a Peter. Seguro que les ocurrió alguna desgracia por el camino y ahora Sam estará gritándole por haber dejado caer los libros o algo así…

Remus también rió.

-No me extrañaría nada… Te apuesto lo que quieras a que Sam llega enfadada por culpa de Peter. Yo podría haberla acompañado…

-Tú debías quedarte aquí a estudiar –le corrigió Lily con tono severo-. Cuando llegue y vea que no hemos avanzado nada se enfadará aún más…

-Ya la sobornaremos con algo… -murmuró Remus, pensativo-. Por cierto, ¿sabes dónde se ha metido Sirius?

De repente, la chica soltó una sonora carcajada y empezó a golpear levemente la mesa con un puño. Parecía estar ebria. Remus se la quedó mirando con una ceja enarcada, hasta que el súbito ataque de risa remitió, un par de minutos después.

-Ay… En fin… -suspiró Lily, secándose los ojos-. ¿No te has enterado? Ha ido a por Nora Norris.

-¿A por Nora? –repitió Lupin, extrañado-. ¿Por qué?

-Remus, definitivamente, vives en la luna –sonrió la chica, y él se encogió instintivamente ante el comentario-. Sirius descubrió que fue Nora quien le chivó a McGonagall lo del… _incidente_ del baño de las chicas. La verdad, aquello fue mala suerte. El plan era que Sirius llenara un inodoro con bengalas de doctor Filibuster (esas que prenden con la humedad) y que yo fuera a tirar de la cadena a la hora del almuerzo como quien no quiere la cosa, ya sabes, para alegrar la mañana… Pero Nora se me adelantó, y qué mala suerte que entró justo donde Sirius había puesto las bengalas. Bueno, supongo que debieron estallarle todas en el trasero…

Y, sin poder contenerse, rompió de nuevo en carcajadas, mientras Remus trataba de imaginarse la patética escena. Nora Norris era una chica de Hufflepuff que estaba en el mismo curso que ellos. Era la típica metomentodo insufrible, una versión más joven de Bertha Jorkins, la cotilla más cotilla de todo Hogwarts. Siempre andaba husmeando en todo y había sido la culpable de gran parte de los castigos "no planeados" que se llevaron el año anterior. Era una chica raquítica, de estatura media y sin la menor gracia en el cuerpo. Su afilado rostro estaba enmarcado por una maraña de pelos tiesos color canela y tenía los ojos medio amarillentos y saltones, de aspecto felino. Todos creían que tenía una alianza secreta con el conserje para conseguirle nuevas víctimas, y se paseaba por el colegio como si fuese una prolongación del propio Pringle, sin perderse detalle. Nadie la soportaba y el deseo secreto de muchos era agarrarla en un descuido y vengarse de ella con alguna maldición.

-Se lo merece –sentenció Remus, conteniendo la risa-. Ya me la imagino echando fuegos artificiales por el… ejem, ya me entiendes…

-Sí, sí, te entiendo –rió Lily de forma exagerada. Los pocos que había en la sala común empezaban a volverse para mirarlos-. ¡Esa estúpida! No veas lo que me alegré cuando Sirius me lo dijo, por culpa de esa idiota nos quitaron cuarenta puntos a James y a mí en clase de Herbología con lo de los bubotubérculos, ¡y fue sin querer!

-Sí, ya sé que os guardasteis un poco de pus de bubotubérculo sin diluir en una botella para echárselo a Snape en la cara _sin querer_, Lily –sonrió Remus maliciosamente.

-La profesora Sprout se puso hecha un basilisco, un poco más y nos come… Lo de las bengalas ha sido poco para lo que se merece esa tipa –pero entonces, su rostro se ensombreció-. Lo malo es que fue directa a la profesora McGonagall, no sé cómo se enteró de que fue Sirius quién puso las bengalas, pero el caso es que se chivó y la jefa por poco explota también –en Gryffindor habían adquirido la costumbre de llamar a McGonagall _la jefa_, moda que implantó Black el año anterior-. Creo que, más que lo de las bengalas en sí, le molestó que Sirius entrara al baño de las chicas, ya sabes cómo es esa mujer…

-Sí, comprendo… Y ahora Sirius ha ido a por Nora para vengarse, ¿no?

-Exacto –Lily volvió a sonreír-. Y espero que se vengue de ella en condiciones, por nosotros y por toda la gente que la detesta a más no poder.

-Te refieres a todo el colegio, entonces, ¿no? –añadió Remus, estirándose perezosamente-. Te doy la razón, Lily, esa chica puede llegar a ser tan insoportable como el mismísimo Snape…

Se interrumpió al oír voces al otro lado del retrato de la Señora Gorda. Ambos se incorporaron rápidamente, mirando hacia allí.

-Ya vienen… -murmuró Remus, apremiante-. ¿Aceptas la apuesta, Evans?

La miró con cara de pillo, más típica de Sirius que de él. Lily le devolvió la sonrisa y le estrechó la mano.

-Por supuesto, Lupin.

Un par de segundos más tarde, se abrió la entrada a la sala común y apareció una chica de piel tostada, con la cara llena de pecas y una larga mata de pelo color trigo suelto hasta la cintura, sólo sujeto con un pasador en la nuca. Delgada y de estatura media, cargaba con una montaña de libros bastante gruesos sin aparente dificultad. Entró a la sala común con paso rápido y se volvió hacia el hueco de entrada con impaciencia, dando golpecitos en el suelo con el pie en gesto apremiante.

-¡Vamos, Peter, vamos! –exclamó, la molestia patente en su voz-. ¡Es la última vez que te pido que me ayudes! No me vuelves a hacer esto, ¿me oyes? ¡Eres un desastre! Llevo el doble de libros que tú y no me he quejado ni una sola vez, ¡y para colmo los tiras por las escaleras! Un poco más y escalabras a McGonagall, ¡se creyó que lo hicimos a propósito!

Remus y Lily se miraron y tuvieron que hacer esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no reírse. Sam siempre estaba regañando al castaño, pero todos sabían que en el fondo le tenía cariño.

Por fin, y oculto tras otra pila de libros, apareció Peter Pettigrew en la sala común. Era casi media cabeza más bajo que Sam, rellenito y con el eterno corte a tazón de su pelo color tierra. Ambos se reunieron con Lily y Remus, descargando la mercancía, Sam depositando los libros con sumo cuidado y Peter desparramándolos por toda la mesa violentamente. La rubia resopló y puso los ojos en blanco, sentándose junto a Lily.

-La próxima vez, la acompañas tú –le gruñó Peter a Remus, desplomándose en una silla junto a él.

Lupin rió disimuladamente mientras Pettigrew se apartaba el pelo de sus pequeños ojos oscuros y se frotaba la puntiaguda nariz. Sam le devolvió el gruñido.

-Remus, espero que hayas avanzado algo con la teoría, porque, como no hayáis adelantado nada, después de haberme llevado a este zoquete para que estudiarais…

A Lily y a Remus les asaltó un repentino ataque de tos.

-Ehhh… ¿No habéis visto a Sirius? –desvió Lily.

-No –contestó Peter, rascándose la cabeza-. ¿No estaba detrás de Norris para vengarse de ella?

-Sí, pero no ha vuelto aún…

-¿Tampoco han vuelto James y Belle? –inquirió Sam, mirando alrededor.

-Ellos dijeron que seguramente no volverían hasta la hora de comer, no sabían cuánto iban a tardar –explicó Remus.

-Oh, ya veo… Bueno, entonces vamos a ver cuánto has aprendido en esta bonita hora de estudio que habéis tenido, ¿te parece, Remus?

Sam cogió el libro de Pociones, pero Lupin se lo quitó de las manos rápidamente.

-Ehhh… jejeje, ¿por qué no empezamos ya a ojear los libros para el trabajo?

La rubia lo miró enarcando una ceja. Las distintas expresiones que se sucedieron en ella a continuación les llenaron de remordimientos. Primero puso cara de no entender, luego los miró profundamente dolida y, por último, se llevó las manos a la cara y empezó a gimotear, como cuando llevas horas intentando que algo te salga bien y se te estropea en el último momento.

-Lo sabía, lo sabía… ¿Pero qué tenéis en la cabeza? –les regañó frustrada-. El examen de Pociones es dentro de nada, ¡tenemos que aprovechar hasta el último minuto para estudiar! Mejor dicho, _vosotros_ tenéis que aprovechar el tiempo, porque yo ya me lo sé…

-Vamos, Sam, no te enfades –sonrió Lily, pasándole un brazo por los hombros-. Es que es sábado y estamos cansados…

-Esto me pasa por hacer de profesora particular y no cobrar salario –farfullaba Flathery, negando con la cabeza, mientras reagrupaba los libros que Peter había tirado por toda la mesa-. Si os cobrara diez galeones la hora, veremos si estudiabais o no…

Pero se interrumpió al ver que aparecía una cosa alargada ante sus ojos. Levantó la vista y se encontró con la sonrisa de Remus, que le ofrecía una barrita de chocolate (por supuesto, Lupin aún conservaba aquella manía) Ella vaciló un momento, pero la terminó aceptando con una media sonrisa y su enfado disminuyó notablemente.

-Un día se te acabará la suerte, Remus Lupin –murmuró-. Cuando yo ya no esté para explicarte Pociones…

-Pues ese día me echaré una maldición a mí mismo y ya está –repuso él, encogiéndose de hombros despreocupadamente, sin dejar de sonreír. Miró a Lily y le guiñó un ojo, como diciendo: "Ya te dije que conseguiríamos sobornarla".

El retrato volvió a abrirse y apareció Sirius Black, con una radiante y diabólica sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Venía sacudiéndose las manos alegremente, caminando a grandes zancadas. Se apresuró a acercarse a ellos y, al llegar, levantó los brazos con orgullo, como si recibiera los vítores de una multitud invisible.

-Gracias, querido público, gracias –exclamó pomposamente, lanzando besos al aire.

Sus amigos rieron.

-¿Es que siempre tienes que montar el numerito cuando llegas, Sirius? –bromeó Sam, desenvolviendo la barrita de chocolate-. ¡Ah, por cierto! Qué bien que por fin apareces, llegas justo a tiempo para empezar el trabajo de Pociones. Me acabo de encontrar con Bishop y Goodwin en la biblioteca y me han dicho que ya se venían a la sala común, así que, como ya estás aquí, no vamos a esperar más a Belle…

Sirius dejó de sonreír y retrocedió con una mueca, como si Sam lo hubiera amenazado con algo horrible.

-¡Arrgg! ¡Por los calzones de Salazar Slytherin, Samantha, _vade retro_! No me amargues esta espléndida mañana, ¿por qué no lo dejamos para la semana que viene?

Ella le dirigió una mirada de reproche, masticando un buen mordisco de la barrita.

-Bueno, Sirius, ¿qué le hiciste a Norris? –preguntó Peter, entusiasmado.

El rostro de Black volvió a iluminarse con ese brillo psicópata que lo caracterizaba. Cogió una silla y se sentó a horcajadas en ella, mientras todos se hacían una piña para escuchar el relato.

-Amigos –empezó Sirius con tono solemne-, ¡me he superado a mí mismo!

-Me dejas estupefacto… -entonó Remus en broma, riendo.

Sirius le dio un codazo antes de continuar.

-En fin… Encontré a la tipa, ¿no? Y además iba sola por un corredor tenebroso, wuajajaja…

-No te emociones y ve al grano…

-¡Qué temeraria! –exclamó Sam, horrorizada, con exagerada dramatización.

-¡Qué inconsciente! –exclamó también Lily, con el mismo tono.

Ambas se miraron y empezaron a reír con aire diabólico.

-Bueno, ¿me vais a dejar hablar o qué? –se hizo el silencio-. Muy bien, gracias… El caso es que la encontré enseguida, y como iba sola, no tuve problemas para atraparla…

-Sirius, no le habrás hecho algo indecente, ¿verdad? –preguntó Sam con seriedad.

Él la miró enarcando una ceja.

-Mira, querida, si quisiera hacerle algo indecente a alguien, buscaría a una que valiese la pena, y no a un estropajo con patas –Lily carraspeó con fuerza, recordando que aquel comentario le resultaba demasiado familiar-. Bien, ¿puedo seguir? Entonces…

-¡Venga, Sirius, no preguntes si puedes seguir y sigue! –exclamó de repente Peter con voz apremiante, sobresaltando a Black-. ¡Nos van a dar las uvas, arranca!

Todos menos Sirius, que los miró molesto, se empezaron a desternillar de risa ante sus narices.

-Pero bueno, ¿qué os pasa? –renegó-. ¿Estáis en plan graciosillo hoy o qué?

-Es que nos alteras las hormonas, Sirius –contestó Lily con picardía, guiñándole un ojo.

-Dilo por ti, Evans, porque te aseguro que a mí este tipo no me altera nada –repuso Remus, antes de seguir riendo.

Una nueva oleada de carcajadas sacudió a los cuatro amigos, mientras Black los miraba como si se hubiesen vuelto completamente locos.

-Está bien, me largo, ya me estáis asustando, ¿qué rayos habéis desayunado? Aquí os quedáis haciendo de incoherentes…

Hizo ademán de levantarse, pero Remus y Peter lo sujetaron.

-No, Sirius, venga, ya en serio, quédate –dijo Pettigrew.

-Ejem… ehhh, sí, perdona, fue un _lapsus_ –tosió Sam.

-Ya sabes que todo este asunto de Nora nos tiene… _conmocionados_ –sonrió Lupin, y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por controlar la estúpida risa floja que le había acogido.

-Está bien… -accedió el moreno, sentándose de nuevo-. Pero comportaos, ¿de acuerdo? –cuando sus amigos asintieron, él volvió a sonreír maliciosamente-. Bueno… Como iba diciendo, no me dio problemas. Tuve que desmayarla y me tocó ir cargando con ella a cuestas, menos mal que pesa poco, la condenada. La llevé hasta la sala de los trofeos, y entonces la petrifiqué y la dejé colgando de la lámpara con una cuerda… ¡Ah!, y le modifiqué la memoria para que creyese que había sido Snape el autor de todo esto. Para cuando la encuentren… jeje, el pobre Severito estará en serios problemas –y empezó a reírse él mismo, frotándose las manos con aire sádico.

Sus amigos lo miraron incrédulos. Sam tenía la boca tan abierta que casi se le cayó el trozo de barrita que estaba masticando. Se fueron apartando lentamente de él, con extrañas expresiones de horror.

-Por Merlín, Sirius… –susurró Remus-. Nunca pensé que tu retorcida mente pudiese retorcerse aún más…

-¿No te parece un poco exagerado? –intervino Lily, completamente seria y algo preocupada.

-¡Por supuesto que no! –replicó Black, ofendido-. Ése es el castigo para los que hacen quedar a Sirius Black como un pervertido.

Se produjo un denso silencio, en el que todos dirigieron significativas miradas al moreno de ojos azules.

-Sirius… -empezó Pettigrew, con aparente delicadeza-, _eres_ un pervertido.

-Nadie ha preguntado tu opinión, Peter…

-Y… ¿te has dado cuenta de que has utilizado hechizos que no debería conocer un alumno de segundo, y que, como se descubra el pastel, te la vas a cargar? –expuso el casi rubio, entre divertido y preocupado.

-No me fastidies, Remus, de verdad…

-De poco sirve que le hayas modificado la memoria –añadió Sam-. Van a sospechar de ti igualmente.

Pero Sirius negó con la cabeza, sonriendo como si conociera un secreto que los demás ignoraban.

-Ahí te equivocas, querida, no tienen por qué sospechar de mí… -bajó un poco más el tono de voz, inclinándose sobre la mesa-. Según parece, a Snape le cayó un buen castigo también hace poco por culpa de Norris. Ambos tenemos las mismas probabilidades, y si Nora recuerda, o cree recordar, que fue Snape…

Sonrió abiertamente, triunfante y con aire de superioridad.

-Brillante –felicitó Remus, dándole una palmada en el hombro-. Diabólico y brillante. Estoy orgulloso de ti, Sirius.

-A James se le saltarán las lágrimas de emoción cuando se entere –añadió Peter, con un fingido lloriqueo.

-Bah… Cada vez estáis más locos –bufó Sam, echándose hacia atrás en su silla.

-Pues no era precisamente yo quien se estaba riendo hace un minuto en plan demente –replicó Sirius, molesto.

-Black, tú siempre te ríes como un demente, no entiendes la psicología femenina.

-…

-¿Y no le sacaste una foto, Sirius? –preguntó Lily, anhelante. Habría donado su preciosa cabellera roja con tal de ver semejante espectáculo.

-Pues no –sus amigos empezaron a renegar-. Quería haberle pedido su cámara a Belle, pero se fue antes de que me diera tiempo… Por cierto –miró alrededor-, ¿aún no han vuelto?

-No, pero ya no creo que les quede mucho –contestó Remus, mirando su reloj de nuevo.

Y, como si los hubiesen invocado, el retrato se abrió por tercera vez para dejar entrar a James Potter y Arabella Figg. Ambos lucían exhaustos, con las túnicas y capas algo sucias y las narices rojas a causa del frío. James tenía el pelo aún más revuelto de lo habitual y un leve arañazo en la mejilla. Belle había intentado sujetarse el pelo en su acostumbrado moño, pero algunos mechones escapaban rebeldes en todas direcciones. Cada uno cargaba con una escoba al hombro y caminaban arrastrando los pies. Sirius se levantó de un salto y silbó para llamar su atención.

-¡Eh, James! ¡Belly! ¡Aquí!

Los recién llegados se unieron a sus amigos.

-¿Belly? –gruñó la morena al llegar junto a Black-. ¿De dónde sacaste eso, Sirius?

-Y yo qué sé, inspiración espontánea, supongo –contestó él, ofreciéndole su silla para que se sentara.

Belle sonrió agradecida y se dejó caer en la silla de Sirius, mientras Remus le ofrecía la suya a un desinflado James.

-¿Cómo os ha ido? –preguntó Peter, mientras Black le daba un masaje en los hombros a la morena, que empezó a dormirse.

-Muy bien –sonrió James, aunque se veía claramente que estaba agotado-. Conseguí el puesto. Al parecer, tanto la señora Hooch como McGonagall me tenían fichado para buscador desde que me vieron en las clases de vuelo el año pasado. La jefa por poco me besa hoy en los entrenamientos, dijo que esperaba mucho de mí y que ni se me ocurriera defraudarla.

-No la defraudarás –resopló Sirius-. Eras el mejor en clase de vuelo, me acuerdo de la cara de la señora Hooch, por poco se le cayó el silbato de la boca, y junto a él la mandíbula… Serás el mejor buscador que ha tenido Gryffindor en años, seguro que hasta la misma McGonagall lo dice.

-¿Pero por qué os han llamado para las pruebas ahora? –inquirió Lily, extrañada-. El primer partido de la temporada ya pasó, y nosotros…

-Perdimos –terminaron todos a coro.

-Por eso mismo, Lily –explicó James-. McGonagall aprovechó que el primer partido lo jugábamos contra Ravenclaw para probar en qué condiciones estaba el equipo. Perdimos estrepitosamente, nuestro buscador, Attwood, ha perdido facultades, y encima uno de los golpeadores terminó en el hospital. El próximo partido será contra Slytherin y ella quiere mejorar el equipo. Por eso está renovando la plantilla –sonrió divertido-. Me dijo que, siempre que gana Slytherin, el profesor Fletcher se vuelve insoportable y está harta de sus ironías. Este año piensa apostar con él y le va a restregar por la cara que nuestro equipo es mejor. Desde luego, ella da por supuesto que vamos a ganar…

-Bueno, ¿y qué tal tú, Belle? –inquirió Sam, volviéndose hacia Figg.

Ella sonrió con picardía, levantó la escoba y la agitó en el aire, como si fuese un bate. Sirius tuvo que agacharse para evitar que su compañera le rompiera la cabeza.

-Damas y caballeros –empezó con tono solemne, levantándose y llevándose una mano al corazón-, estáis hablando con la nueva golpeadora de Gryffindor.

Sam y Lily saltaron de sus asientos y empezaron a gritar y a silbar, chocando las manos con Belle y realizando una especie de baile extraño que dejó a los chicos boquiabiertos.

-¡Lo sabía! –exclamó Evans, abrazando a su amiga-. Con Molly y Belle como golpeadoras, ¡no habrá quién se atreva a tosernos!

James carraspeó sonoramente.

-Gracias, ¿eh? Me encanta que valoréis mi participación en todo esto, de verdad, ¿lo sabíais?

-No les hagas caso –le murmuró Sirius, tapándose la boca disimuladamente con la mano-. Se ponen tan contentas porque ellas nunca han hecho algo que valga la pena…

De repente, Belle levantó la escoba con la intención de estrellársela a Sirius en la cabeza, y el chico tuvo que salir corriendo para esquivarla.

-¡No seas bocazas! –le gruñó, frunciendo el ceño-. Para tu información, la señora Hooch dijo que también a mí me tenían echado el ojo para el equipo desde el año pasado. Según ella, soy una de las pocas chicas de esta promoción que vuela tan bien como un chico, y dice que tengo la fuerza interior, los reflejos y la concentración precisas para ser una excelente golpeadora. ¿Sí o no, James? Tú la oíste.

-Es cierto –sonrió Potter con orgullo-. Lo dijo, y tiene razón. Belle juega genial.

-Claro, cualquiera la contradice –renegó Sirius, señalando a la chica como si fuese una psicópata asesina-. Como te descuides, te vuela la cabeza. ¡Fuerza interior! Fuerza bruta es lo que tiene, fuerza bruta y malas pulgas…

Belle hizo ademán de echar a correr tras él para aniquilarlo, pero Sirius se parapetó tras Sam y la morena estaba demasiado cansada como para andar persiguiéndolo.

-Sirius, yo que tú dejaba de meterme con Belle a partir de ahora –rió Remus-. Ya sabes, por eso de "gol-pe-a-do-ra".

-Estoy deseando contárselo a papá –comentó Figg ilusionada, mirando a Lupin con ojos brillantes-. Se va a llevar una buena sorpresa, seguro que se pasa todo el día cantando el himno de Gryffindor hasta que mamá se harte de él y lo eche al jardín, ¿no te parece?

Ambos niños se echaron a reír, como si ella acabase de contar un chiste que sólo ellos dos podían entender. Los demás los miraron con curiosidad.

-¿Y tu madre sería capaz de echarlo por eso? –inquirió Lily, divertida-. ¿No debería alegrarse ella también por ti?

-Sí, se alegrará, pero ella fue de Ravenclaw, no de Gryffindor como mi padre, y no lo aguanta cuando se pone en plan patriótico con su casa de Hogwarts, porque al parecer en aquella época hubo mucho pique entre esos dos equipos por la Copa de Quidditch. Normalmente él sólo lo hace por fastidiarla, pero otras veces le sale del alma. Le vuelve loco el quidditch, es un auténtico fanático.

-Pues qué suerte –dejó escapar Peter, resoplando-. A mi padre no le gusta el quidditch, en mi casa la forofa es mi madre, y no sabéis lo incómodo que es compartir esto con ella, es tan… _raro_.

-Bueno, creo que mi padre lo vive más de la cuenta porque trabaja para la Nimbus Racing Broom Company –explicó Belle, sonriendo con algo de timidez-. Y antes estuvo trabajando para la Cleansweep Broom Company. Él es inventor, ¿sabéis? Se dedica a hacer experimentos y a desarrollar los nuevos modelos de la compañía. Sabe un montón sobre escobas y desde que tengo memoria me escapaba a su taller para verle trabajar. Me ha enseñado todo lo que sé, por eso me gusta tanto el quidditch.

Los demás soltaron silbidos de admiración.

-Ya me gustaría que mi padre fuera así –comentó de nuevo Pettigrew-. Él sólo es un chiflado de las piedras…

-Las gemas y amuletos son mucho más importantes de lo que parece –reprendió Sam ante el comentario despectivo del castaño.

-Sí, no sé cómo…

-Si te molestaras en leer de vez en cuando algo más instructivo que _El Mundo de la Escoba_, quizá aprenderías algo de prove…

-¡Hey! Cambiando de tema –se apresuró a intervenir Lily, para cortar la incipiente discusión-. Chicos, ¿os habéis enterado de lo de Nora Norris?

Todos se callaron para centrar su atención en los recién llegados. James y Belle habían salido muy temprano y no sabían nada sobre las intenciones de Sirius. Sería una buena forma de probarlos.

-Sí –contestó Potter tranquilamente-. La encontramos nosotros.

-¿Qué? –chillaron los demás, mientras las nuevas adquisiciones del equipo de Gryffindor hacían grandes esfuerzos por contener la risa.

-Es que, como terminamos antes de tiempo, McGonagall nos llevó a ver la Copa de Quidditch a la sala de los trofeos –explicó Belle, sonriente-. Para motivarnos y todo eso…

-Casi se desmayó cuando entramos y vio a Norris colgando del techo, como un gato disecado –siguió James, con una carcajada-. Fue alucinante, salió corriendo para llamar a la señora Pomfrey y nos exigió que vigilásemos a Nora para que no le ocurriera nada…

-Debió ser entonces cuando nos cruzamos con ella –suspiró Peter-. Por eso estaba tan irritable…

-Cualquiera estaría irritable si le cayeran cinco libros tipo enciclopedia en la cabeza de improviso, ¿no crees? –comentó Sam, aún mordaz. Pettigrew se volvió para contestarla, pero Belle siguió hablando como si nada.

-Alice sugirió que jugásemos al tiro al blanco con Nora –rió, refiriéndose a la última componente femenina del equipo, una cazadora llamada Alice Greenwood-. La verdad es que era muy tentador tenerla allí colgada, jajaja…

-Lo de Alice estuvo genial, siempre le ha tenido mucha inquina a Nora, Molly tuvo que detenerla para que no empezara a lanzarle las placas de los premios por servicios especiales al colegio. Incluso Arthur disfrutó el momento y se le veía con ganas de tirarle algo, creo que ese chico tiene poco de prefecto… El caso es que, cuando bajaron a Nora y le quitaron el hechizo petrificador, se puso a chillar como una histérica que iba a matar a Severus Snape –James negó con la cabeza-. La verdad, no me esperaba de Snape un trabajo tan bueno, no es su estilo…

-James, fue Sirius quién lo hizo –corrigió Sam, señalando al susodicho, que había optado por sentarse a su lado, por si tenía que huir otra vez de Belle. El chico le dio un codazo a Flathery con aire molesto por desvelar su secreto profesional.

-¡Te lo dije! –exclamó de repente la morena, y le tendió una mano al buscador-. Vamos, págame.

James la miró, primero perplejo y después resignado, metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica y le pasó un par de sickles a Belle, que sonrió con aire de triunfo.

-¿Apostaste en mi contra? –chillo Black, ofendido.

-Bueno… reconozco que al principio pensé que habías sido tú, pero no imaginé que se te hubiese ocurrido modificarle la memoria.

-Lo que hay que ver –renegó Sirius-. Mi mejor amigo apostando contra mí… Me has decepcionado, James.

-Venga, no te pongas así –sonrió éste-. Piensa en el lado positivo, ha sido un trabajo tan perfecto que hasta has conseguido engañarme a mí. Y ten por seguro que a Snape le va a caer una buena, McGonagall estaba hecha una furia…

-Sirius, antes dijiste que a Snape también lo castigaron hace poco por culpa de Norris –comentó Lily con aire serio-. ¿Qué pasó?

-Lo pillaron rondando por las mazmorras de noche –contestó él-. Lo que no me explico es cómo estaba Norris allí para verlo, una prueba más de que está aliada con Pringle… El caso es que, según ella, Snape estaba husmeando en el despacho del profesor Fletcher, pero no hay pruebas de eso, lo más seguro es que Nora lo alucinara. Sin embargo –bajó el tono de voz e hizo una seña a sus amigos para que se acercaran-, oí decir a la profesora Crockford que estaba segura de que alguien había estado hojeando uno de los libros de la mazmorra 6…

-¿La mazmorra 6 no es dónde el profesor Fletcher y la profesora Crockford hacen sus experimentos? –inquirió Belle, extrañada.

-Sí, y ahí guardan libros de todo tipo –explicó Sam-. Algunos incluso son de la sección prohibida de la biblioteca. El profesor Fletcher me dijo que los necesitan continuamente, porque algunos ingredientes tienen distintos efectos según las combinaciones, y estudian esos libros para comprobar las posibles reacciones.

-Pero, ¿para qué querría Snape un libro? –preguntó James, desconcertado-. Quiero decir, no es del tipo de personas que se cuelan en el laboratorio de su ídolo para arriesgarse a que lo pillen y llevarse un buen castigo, ¿no? Además, es uno de los favoritos de Fletcher, supongo que si le pidiese permiso para coger algún libro de la sección prohibida o de donde sea, él se lo permitiría, ¿no os parece?

-Ésa es la cuestión, Jamie Pots –continuó Sirius con tono lúgubre, como si estuviese contando una historia de terror-. El libro del que habló Crockford no debía ser de la sección prohibida, de hecho, creo que era uno suyo, ya sabéis, personal e intransferible. Estaba bastante nerviosa, y dijo que en ese libro había pociones relacionadas con las Artes Oscuras y con algunos aspectos de la magia arcana.

Sam dio tal brinco que asustó a sus amigos.

-¿La magia arcana? –exclamó con voz ahogada.

Todos la miraron asombrados. Era como si acabasen de darle la peor noticia de su vida, estaba pálida y con expresión de horror. Lily y Belle empezaron a ponerse nerviosas. La pelirroja, sentada junto a Sam, le dio un leve codazo disimuladamente. Ésta pareció reaccionar y, dándose cuenta de que los chicos la miraban con ojos inquisidores, apartó la vista rápidamente.

-¿Y para qué iba a querer Snape el libro? –se apresuró a preguntar Belle, para distraer la atención sobre Sam-. Ni siquiera se lo llevó…

-Eso ya no lo sé –contestó Sirius, mirando de reojo a la rubia-. A saber qué tendrá en la cabeza ese maniaco…

-Bueno, será mejor que nos dejemos de cháchara y empecemos con el trabajo de una vez –atajó Lily con voz firme. Y no pudo evitar dar gracias en silencio, porque en ese instante llegaron a la sala común David Bishop y Mike Goodwin, los dos que formaban grupo con ella, sus dos amigas y Sirius Black-. ¡Eh, ya están aquí los demás! Perfecto.

Evans alzó una mano y les hizo señas para que se acercaran.

-¿Habéis visto a la jefa? –silbó Michael al llegar junto a sus compañeros de clase, dejando los libros que traía sobre la mesa con cara impresionada-. Está que trina intentando localizar a Snape por todo el castillo. Sólo le falta empezar a colocar carteles de "Se busca".

Sirius rió con ganas.

-Sí, es que al parecer… -pero se calló abruptamente al ver la cara fulminante de Lily, que no tenía ganas de oír la historia por tercera vez-. Ejem, luego os lo cuento, que estas amargadas se quieren poner a trabajar ya…

-¿Qué tal las pruebas, James? –David colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Potter, que seguía hundido en su silla-. ¿Estás en el equipo?

-¡Sí! –exclamó éste, entusiasmado-. De buscador. Y Belle ha terminado de golpeadora.

-¡Genial! Felicidades, Figg.

-Gracias, Bishop –sonrió la morena.

-En realidad estuvo bastante interesante, porque había un tipo que… -James también se interrumpió ante el fuerte carraspeo de Lily, que lo miraba elocuentemente a los ojos-. Arrgg, vale, vale, pesada, ya nos vamos, qué cansina te pones a veces… Luego hablamos, Dave –añadió con resignación, mientras la niña le sacaba la lengua.

-Remus, Iris y Hannah te estaban buscando, han dicho que te bajes a la biblioteca, que ya estaban todos los demás allí –informó Goodwin, tomando asiento.

-Pues andando –suspiró Lupin, y se levantó, no sin antes echar una última y discreta mirada a la cabizbaja y meditabunda Sam.

-Y a vosotros también os estaban esperando abajo George y Roger con Irene Thornton, porque creo que Randall todavía no se ha dignado a aparecer –añadió Bishop, sonriendo a James y a Peter.

Pettigrew gimió y Potter se derrumbó sobre la mesa, sin mucho ánimo de moverse.

-Vamos, no seáis renegones, hay que trabajar. ¡Andando! –exclamó Evans.

Y, como nadie se atrevía a contradecir a Lily cuando se ponía tan firme, el grupo se disgregó y cada cual se fue en busca de sus compañeros de proyecto. Pasaron el resto de la mañana y toda la tarde enfrascados en su trabajo, dejándose los sesos en el intento… y olvidando por completo la extraña reacción de Sam.

--------------

Sin embargo, desde aquella mañana, la actitud de la rubia no volvió a la normalidad. Estaba como en otro mundo, iba a todas partes con cara de preocupación y no prestaba atención a nada de lo que le decían. Mientras hacían el trabajo de Pociones, se equivocó varias veces en cosas elementales, algo que alarmó a sus compañeros, porque, hasta sonámbula, Sam siempre había sido la mejor en esa asignatura.

A pesar de todo, sólo les llevó un día de arduo esfuerzo terminar el trabajo. Los primeros en hacerlo fueron los del grupo de Sirius, por contar con la inteligencia de éste y los conocimientos de Flathery. Siguió el grupo de James, que no pararon hasta última hora de la tarde. Y, al final, el grupo al que pertenecía Remus, que se quedó hasta bien entrada la noche en la sala común para concluirlo. Iris se pasó todo el día siguiente riendo en voz baja, comentando que el profesor Fletcher tacharía su trabajo de aberración y herejía, porque ninguno de los componentes del grupo tenía ni idea de Pociones y les había quedado bastante pésimo. Sin embargo, a Lupin aquello no parecía hacerle tanta gracia y empezaba a plantearse muy en serio el utilizar algún método ilegal para lograr aprobar la asignatura.

El domingo por la tarde, el grupo al completo decidió reunirse para llevar algunos de los libros que habían estado utilizando de vuelta a la biblioteca. Sam se veía algo mejor que el día anterior, aunque no estaba tan animada como de costumbre. Los chicos se morían de ganas por saber qué le ocurría, pero, cada vez que abrían la boca para preguntar algo, o Lily o Belle les fulminaban con la mirada y no se atrevían a tocar el tema.

Para rematar el asunto, esa misma tarde, de camino a la biblioteca, fueron a toparse con las últimas personas que cualquiera de ellos hubiese deseado ver…

-Oh, oh –murmuró Remus-. Lo que faltaba…

De la biblioteca salían en ese momento Severus Snape, Rodulphus Lestrange, Evan Rosier y Jerome Wilkes, hablando entre ellos con aire distraído, seguramente sobre el trabajo de Fletcher. Los gryffindors aminoraron la marcha, pero no había forma de evitarlos, y los otros cuatro los vieron enseguida.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya… -entonó Lestrange con el tono susurrante y relamido que lo caracterizaba, similar al siseo de una serpiente, mientras sus ojos oscuros se entornaban por la sonrisa-. Pero si son los reyes de Gryffindor y sus tres súbditas… Los que siempre van juntos a todas partes, no sea que se pierdan.

-Tiene gracia que seas tú quién lo diga –masculló Sirius, frunciendo el ceño con dureza-. ¿Dónde te has dejado hoy a Connor, Lestrange? Pensé que se había transformado en tu sombra…

-Liverlie puede ir y venir a dónde le dé la realísima gana, Black, es bastante autónoma –el slytherin parecía divertido-. A mí, a diferencia de _otros_, no me une ningún tipo de vínculo a ella…

-No tenemos tiempo para charlar –soltó bruscamente James, al ver que Sirius agrandaba los ojos y palidecía. El muchacho no le había contado a ninguno de sus compañeros los lazos de sangre que le unían a la joven Connor, pero estaba claro que la susodicha sí-. Que paséis buen día, inútiles.

Hizo amago de esquivarlos y pasar de largo, pero Snape se movió, cerrándole el paso.

-He oído que eres el nuevo buscador de Gryffindor, Potter –comentó con su típica sonrisa torcida-. Es evidente que vuestra casa va en decadencia, si es que no han podido encontrar a nadie mejor…

-Lo mismo digo, teniendo en cuenta quién es vuestro nuevo buscador –repuso James, sus ojos dirigiendo una gélida mirada al risueño Lestrange.

-Bueno, pero a él no le ha precedido su nombre a la hora de la selección –dejó escapar Rosier, cruzándose de brazos, mientras Wilkes se colocaba junto a él, riendo quedamente.

James miró a los dos tipos, su ceño haciéndose aún más profundo. Snape también echó un vistazo a sus compañeros de casa y su sonrisa se amplió, retomando el hilo de conversación de Rosier.

-Sí, qué caso tan típico –siseó, volviéndose de nuevo hacia Potter y estrechando la mirada-. Niño rico con padre influyente que, casualmente, es taaan bueno que desbanca al antiguo buscador para quedarse con el puesto. Qué suerte tener un apellido como el tuyo, ¿eh? Es como una llave maestra.

James apretó los dientes y cerró los puños con rabia, pero Sirius, ya recuperado de su anterior planchazo, se apresuró a intervenir.

-¿Qué pasa, _Snivelly_? –se burló-. ¿Acaso tienes envidia porque el año pasado tú ni siquiera fuiste capaz de subirte a la escoba correctamente? Nosotros no tenemos la culpa de que seas tan inepto que no sepas ni volar.

La expresión de Snape cambió radicalmente, pero más por el insulto en sí que por el humillante comentario. Desde mediados del año pasado, Sirius había puesto de moda aquel término para referirse a él, aludiendo a la manía del pelo grasiento de andar siempre chivándose a los profesores de cualquier trastada de los gryffindors, por ridícula que fuese. Ante los maestros, el slytherin adquiría una actitud tan asquerosamente complaciente y formal, tan opuesta a la retorcida cara que mostraba con ellos, que Black solía decir que le ponía enfermo, y empezó a llamarlo "Snivellus" para fastidiarlo, sin sospechar lo hondo que aquella palabra había calado en su archienemigo. Pronunciarla era como lanzar una bengala del doctor Filibuster al agua. Y a Sirius le encantaban los retos. Snape se volvió hacia él y le dirigió una mirada de intenso odio con sus pétreos ojos negros.

-¿No serás tú el que tiene envidia, Black? –replicó, bajando la voz hasta un susurro glacial-. Seguro que ganas de fardar en el equipo no te faltaban, es una lástima que el puesto te lo quitara Figg. Aunque, en realidad, no sé de qué pretendías jugar tú. Quizá tu cerebro podría hacer de snitch… no, ni siquiera, no creo que llegue al tamaño mínimo requerido para ser snitch…

Los otros tres slytherins rieron de forma desagradable. Lily, que estaba junto a James, tuvo que sujetar a Belle para que no se tirara a ellos. Pero Sirius sabía defenderse solo.

-Estás demasiado sonriente, Snape, ¿es que aún no te ha encontrado McGonagall? –inquirió Black con tono mordaz-. Seguro que llevas huyendo de ella desde ayer… No, no, Severito, lo que le hiciste a la pobre Nora estuvo muy mal –se detuvo un momento y sonrió maliciosamente al ver que Snape apretaba los dientes-. Y otra cosa: yo que tú empezaría a preocuparme por esa fijación que tienes con James, no creas que no me he dado cuenta de que siempre estás metiéndote con él. Seguro que te tiene tan obsesionado que apenas te deja dormir, ¿eh? Ten cuidado, porque empieza a ser sospechoso, creo que te estás enamorando…

Esta vez fueron los gryffindors los que tuvieron que contener la risa.

-¡Mira quién habló! –farfulló Snape, sarcástico-. Yo no soy quién está día y noche pegado a él, lamiéndole el culo. También me he dado cuenta de que siempre que alguien se mete con él, eres tú el primero que salta, Black. Y eso sólo puede significar dos cosas: que Potter te tiene contratado de guardaespaldas como a un gorila descerebrado cualquiera, o que lo quieres sólo para ti y por eso lo proteges con tanto celo…

Sirius se convulsionó y James y Remus tuvieron que sujetarlo para que no se lanzara a romperle la cara al pelo grasiento.

-¡Ya basta! –exclamó Lily, adelantándose velozmente, al ver que la discusión estaba tomando un cariz demasiado peligroso-. ¿Por qué no te callas ya esa bocaza, Snape? Largaos todos a ese agujero que tenéis por sala común y dejadnos en paz a los demás.

Los cuatro chicos de la casa de las serpientes se volvieron hacia la pelirroja con cara de asco, como si miraran un chicle que se les hubiese pegado en la suela del zapato.

-¿Habéis oído algo? –inquirió Lestrange, mirando alrededor con fingido aire confuso, como si buscase algo.

-Debe de haber sido el viento –contestó Rosier, siguiéndole el juego.

-Ahhh, no, esperad, era la voz de Lilian _sangre sucia_ Evans –completó Wilkes, con esa sonrisa sádica tan escalofriante que solía lucir, capaz de ponerle a cualquiera los pelos de punta. Fijó sus ojos claros en los de Lily, con tanto desprecio que ésta enrojeció de furia-. Debe haber olvidado cuál es su posición y el sitio que le corresponde, de lo contrario no se habría atrevido a abrir la boca en nuestra presencia…

-¡Os aconsejo que os lo penséis dos veces antes de decir alguna otra estupidez por el estilo! –gritó en el acto James, colocándose junto a la pelirroja y agarrándola de un brazo en actitud protectora-. ¡O lo último que oiréis serán vuestros dientes cayendo al suelo!

-¡Wow, Potter se nos pone agresivo! –concluyó Snape, recuperando su sonrisa. Luego ignoró a James y miró a Lily como si fuese un bicho-. Mira, Evans… si no recuerdo mal, el año pasado te dije que ni te atrevieras a dirigirme la palabra. Quizá necesites que te recuerden quién es la _sangre sucia_ aquí, porque es muy posible que tu minúsculo cerebro de muggle no termine de comprender lo que…

No pudo terminar la frase. Belle se abalanzó sobre él, pero hubo alguien que fue más rápido.

¡PLAF!

Snape se tambaleó y Lestrange y Rosier tuvieron que sujetarlo para que no cayera al suelo… bajo el impacto de la tremenda bofetada de Samantha Flathery. Él se llevó una mano a la mejilla golpeada y miró perplejo a la rubia, que ya levantaba la mano para pegarle otra vez.

-No te permito que insultes a mis amigos –masculló Sam con una voz pétrea y fría, impropia de ella-. Esto ha llegado demasiado lejos. Sé que los chicos saben defenderse solos. Pero, como vuelvas a llamar a Lily "sangre sucia", te romperé la cabeza con mis propias manos…

Lestrange apretó los dientes, furioso, Rosier masculló una vehemente palabrota y Wilkes hizo amago de sacar su varita, con cara de odio. Pero Snape se recuperó enseguida y los detuvo a los tres, adelantándose en solitario hacia la rubia, sus ojos negros brillando como fuego líquido.

-¡Maldita bruja!

Sam se dispuso a soltarle otra bofetada, pero Belle le agarró el brazo, deteniéndola, y miró al muchacho con el ceño fruncido.

-Increíble, Severus, te felicito –dijo con voz gélida-. Sabes diferenciar entre magos y brujas, nunca pensé que tu inteligencia diera para tanto…

Pero él la ignoró, su mirada aún clavada en la de Sam.

-¡Me tienes hasta las narices, escoria! –le vociferó el chico de piel cetrina a la niña, descompuesto-. Todos vosotros sois inaguantables, os lo tenéis tan creído que me dan nauseas con sólo miraros. Pero me las vais a pagar, eso que os quede claro, por lo de la maldita Norris y por todas las demás que nos habéis jugado, sólo por creeros los graciosillos del colegio –Sam le aguantó la mirada sin vacilar, y eso pareció enfadar aún más al moreno de pelo grasiento-. Y tú, Flathery… prepárate, porque estoy más que harto de tu arrogancia, de tus aires de superioridad, no soporto tu cara, ni soporto que respiremos el mismo aire… ¡Tú, que ni siquiera eres un ser humano normal! ¡Tú! –la señaló con su huesudo dedo índice-. Tú eres quién me las va a pagar primero.

Lestrange se apresuró a sujetar a Snape de un brazo y lo sacó de allí, dedicándole una desagradable mirada a la rubia. Y, con esa amenaza, el grupo se marchó a grandes zancadas, tan furioso que parecía quemar el suelo que pisaba.

-Asquerosa perra… -mascullaba Snape, palpándose la mejilla con rabia-. ¿Cómo se atreve?

-Tranquilo –murmuró Lestrange, echando un vistazo por encima de su hombro-. Esto no se queda así. Sé perfectamente quién puede echarnos una mano en todo este asunto. Vamos a hacerle una visita a mi hermano, Severus…

Los siete gryffindors se quedaron helados, mirando boquiabiertos al grupo de slytherins que se alejaban con paso rápido.

-¿Pero de qué va ese cretino? –masculló Sirius con desprecio-. Si será imbécil… No le hagas caso, Sam…

Pero, cuando se volvió hacia su amiga, se quedó mudo. Flathery temblaba de los pies a la cabeza, estaba pálida como la leche y con los ojos verdes abiertos al doble. Se tambaleó y Belle tuvo que abrazarla para impedir que cayera al suelo, ya que sus rodillas flaqueaban. Las otras dos niñas se miraron asustadas.

-¡Lily! –exclamó la morena, sujetando a Sam.

Evans no necesitó oír más. Le pasó el par de libros que llevaba a Remus, corrió hacia sus amigas y, entre Belle y ella, se llevaron a Sam rápidamente. Los cuatro chicos se quedaron con la boca abierta mientras sus compañeras desaparecían por otro pasillo.

-¿Qué…? –exclamó Sirius, encogiéndose de hombros-. ¿Qué…?

-No se habrá tomado en serio lo de Snape, ¿verdad? –inquirió Peter, perplejo.

-Eso parece –murmuró Remus, aunque seguía mirando hacia el lugar por el que se habían marchado las chicas con ceño, como si reflexionara algo.

-Eh, vamos a devolver los libros y volvamos para ver qué le ha pasado a Sam –sugirió James, apresurándose hacia la biblioteca.

Los otros le siguieron. Nada más entrar, se abalanzaron sobre el mostrador de la señora Pince, la bibliotecaria, para arrojarle los libros encima y largarse otra vez, pero tuvieron la mala suerte de pillar a la mujer de un humor de perros y atosigada por una decena de estudiantes de séptimo estresados por los EXTASIS. Ella les espetó a los de segundo que no tenía tiempo para sus tonterías y que colocaran los libros ellos mismos en sus lugares correspondientes. Tras el mini-sermón y las amenazas de rigor para que no pusieran los tomos en cualquier sitio y dejaran desordenada su biblioteca, los niños resoplaron con frustración, se repartieron los libros entre los cuatro y se perdieron por los pasillos de estanterías para terminar con aquello lo antes posible.

James miró el título de uno de los libros que llevaba: _Ingredientes más buscados y qué hacer con ellos si alguna vez los encuentras_. ¿Dónde demonios iría colocado eso? No tenía ganas de pensar, le resultaba imposible sacarse de la cabeza el rostro pálido y aterrorizado de Sam. ¿Qué le había ocurrido? ¿Por qué se había puesto así? Ella no era de la clase de personas que se dejan intimidar por las amenazas de un estúpido como Snape. ¿A qué le tenía miedo? No era posible que algo de lo que le hubiese dicho aquel tipo fuese cierto: _… ni siquiera eres un ser humano normal…_ ¿Qué habría querido decir con eso? James nunca tomaba en serio las acusaciones de Snape, por mucho que le fastidiaran en su momento, porque el slytherin era un chico dado a la exageración, a lo oscuro, a lo catastrófico. Seguramente, sólo habría querido molestar a Sam, pero ella no tendría que haberle dado esa satisfacción. Flathery siempre lo ignoraba, entonces ¿por qué ahora…?

Sintió un repentino escalofrío, como cuando comprendes algo que no habías notado antes. ¿Es que Snape sabía algo sobre la rubia que ellos ignoraban? Por supuesto, James se había dado cuenta de la actitud extraña de la chica, y de que Lily y Belle debían saber algo. ¿Pero el qué? ¿Y por qué no se lo habían dicho? Bueno, él comprendía que la confianza que las chicas podían tener entre ellas no era la misma que podían tener con ellos, pero, aún así, si era algo importante… Ellas sabían que podían confiar en…

Un agudo grito interrumpió sus pensamientos, sobresaltándolo de tal manera que todos los libros que llevaba se le cayeron al suelo con estrépito. Había venido del pasillo contiguo… Echó a correr hacia allí, pero, cuando estaba a punto de doblar el recodo, se chocó de bruces contra Peter, que venía huyendo en dirección contraria.

-¡Peter! –exclamó James, agarrando a su amigo por los hombros para que no continuara la carrera-. ¡Peter! Por Merlín, ¿qué pasa?

Pettigrew apenas podía hablar, no hacía más que balbucear incoherencias, con los ojos desorbitados.

-U-u-u-una… unaaaa… -tartamudeaba, histérico-. ¡Una babosa carnívora!

James se quedó de piedra. ¿Una babosa carnívora? ¿Qué rayos hacía una babosa carnívora en medio de la biblioteca? Sirius y Remus llegaron corriendo desde otro pasillo, seguidos por varios estudiantes más, alarmados por el grito, y también la señora Pince.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? –preguntaron Lupin y Black a la vez al alcanzarlos, jadeando y con caras de preocupación.

-¡Una babosa carnívora! –chilló Peter, que, aunque alterado, había recuperado el habla.

-¡Potter! ¡Black! –les gritó la bibliotecaria al llegar junto a ellos-. ¡Debí suponerlo! No pienso permitir que alborotéis aquí, ¡esto es un lugar de estudio! ¡Marchaos antes de que llame a la jefa de vuestra casa!

-¡Una babosa carnívora! –volvió a chillar el castaño.

-Ya te hemos oído… -le masculló James, que no estaba de humor para estupideces o castigos no planeados.

La señora Pince fulminó a Pettigrew con la mirada. No debía ser muy mayor, estaría rondando la edad de McGonagall, que apenas llegaba a los 35, pero aún así tenía el aspecto de un buitre amenazante.

-¿Pero qué dices? –exclamó, mirando a Peter-. No me montéis un número aquí, ¿de acuerdo? O me encargaré personalmente de que os pongan el castigo de vuestra vida…

-¡Le he dicho que hay una babosa carnívora! –la interrumpió Peter, que ya empezaba a enfadarse-. Estaba colocando unos libros y, cuando me volví, ahí estaba. ¡Intentó atacarme, sé lo que digo!

-¡No hay babosas carnívoras en la biblioteca! –replicó la señora Pince a gritos-. ¿Comprendes? ¡No pienso permitir que escandalicéis y empecéis a molestar a la gente que intenta hacer algo productivo!

Sirius disimuló una sonrisa ante aquellas palabras: los gritos de la mujer debían oírse hasta en Beirut. Pero James, harto de los gritos de unos y otros, se escabulló hacia el pasillo donde supuestamente estaba la babosa. No iba a dejar que aquella mujer los castigara si Peter decía la verdad. Nadie le prestó atención, todos estaban pendientes de la discusión entre Pettigrew y la bibliotecaria. Cuando entró al pasillo, su primera impresión fue que estaba vacío, pero entonces vio los libros de Peter tirados en el suelo y a un hombre con una capa negra agachado junto a ellos. "Maldito Peter –se dijo, enfadado-. Se pasa la vida alucinando, ahora nos castigarán por su culpa, ¿qué rayos habrá desayunado?". Mientras tanto, se fue acercando a la inmóvil figura lentamente.

-Disculpe…

Pero no le dio tiempo a decir nada más. El hombre se levantó con rapidez y aire seguro, volviéndose hacia él al tiempo que, de entre los pliegues de su enorme capa negra, sacaba una espada descomunal de al menos metro y medio de longitud, una versión extra larga de los cuchillos que usan los carniceros. El hombre hizo girar la espada en su mano con destreza y asestó un violento golpe a la estantería que tenía a la derecha, haciendo que libros y astillas volaran por los aires. James se quedó helado… y eso fue antes de levantar la vista y ver que el hombre no tenía cabeza.

-¡¡AHHHHHHHHH!!

El grito de James no tuvo nada que envidiar al de Peter. Intentó huir, pero tropezó con los libros que cubrían el suelo y cayó de espaldas justo a tiempo para salvar la vida, ya que el jinete sin cabeza había intentado cortarle la suya. James oyó gritos a su espalda, sin duda habían llegado los demás, pero no pudo volverse a mirar, porque estaba esquivando otro ataque del decapitado, que esta vez había tratado de cortarle por la mitad. La espada se quedó incrustada en las baldosas, lo que permitió a Potter alejarse rápidamente a cuatro patas entre el mar de libros que cubrían el suelo. El hombre gruñó (¿cómo?, nadie lo sabe, puesto que no tenía cabeza) y, con un tirón, consiguió sacar la espada. Antes de seguir a James, asestó otro brutal golpe a la estantería de la izquierda, como para descargar la frustración de haber perdido a su víctima por unos segundos, y más libros saltaron por los aires, mientras el mueble se desarmaba. Potter, al verse perseguido, se levantó como pudo y echó a correr hacia el grupo de gente que observaba la escena con horror. Al ver acercarse al niño (y, por consiguiente, al decapitado) todo el mundo empezó a gritar y salieron corriendo en todas direcciones, presas del pánico. El único que se quedó paralizado allí fue Peter, que sin duda sufría un shock. James corrió todo lo que pudo, pero el decapitado era más rápido, así que no le quedó más remedio que agarrar a Peter y tirarse al suelo arrastrando a su amigo, pegándose contra la pared. Ambos se cubrieron la cabeza con los brazos cuando cayó sobre ellos una lluvia de cascotes provocados por el ataque errado del jinete, que había abierto una zanja bastante profunda en la pared.

-¡No quiero morir, no quiero morir…! –lloriqueaba Pettigrew, encogiéndose para recibir una nueva embestida.

Pero ésta no llegó.

Se hizo la calma y los dos amigos levantaron la vista lentamente, extrañados y temblorosos. Tenían el pelo cubierto de polvo gris, la cara y las túnicas manchadas, y las gafas de James se habían escurrido hasta la punta de su nariz. Al volverse con suma lentitud, vieron que el decapitado seguía allí, pero retrocedía y se agitaba de forma extraña. De repente se oyó un "¡plop!" y, por un segundo, volvieron a ver a la babosa carnívora. Casi de inmediato apareció de nuevo el jinete con otro "¡plop!" y levantó la espada para atacarlos, pero no le dio tiempo porque se transformó otra vez en babosa. James y Peter se miraron de reojo, con la boca abierta, como si aquello fuera una broma pesada.

-¡Claro! –exclamó la voz de Remus desde algún lugar cercano-. ¡No es un decapitado de verdad! ¡Ni una babosa! ¡Es un _boggart_!

-¿Un qué? –chillaron James y Peter a la vez, mientras el ser seguía cambiando de forma.

-¡Un boggart! –repitió Lupin-. La profesora Crockford me habló de ellos, son seres que cambian de forma, pueden convertirse en lo que más miedo nos da y…

-¡Remus, ahora no necesitamos una clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras! –le regañó Sirius, al ver que el jinete sin cabeza, que empezaba a mosquearse por tanto cambio, intentaba trinchar a James, que se salvó por muy poco.

-¡Pensad en algo que os haga gracia!

-¡Me haría gracia verte a ti aquí, Remus! –chilló Peter, histérico.

-¡Es para vencerlo, idiota! –gritó el casi rubio, que ya empezaba a exasperarse también-. Pensad en alguna forma de verlo gracioso y gritad: _¡Riddíkulo!_

Los dos agredidos se levantaron tambaleándose. El boggart-decapitado retrocedió un poco más y, de repente, con otro chasquido, se convirtió en media babosa. Los chicos miraron estupefactos la nueva transformación, que se arrastraba por el suelo hacia ellos, hasta que Sirius y Remus se echaron a reír.

-¿Lo veis? –exclamó Lupin-. ¡Lo estáis venciendo! Ya está confundido, vamos, acabad con él, ¡gritad _Riddíkulo_!

Potter y Pettigrew sacaron las varitas y apuntaron a la deprimente babosa partida casi con pena.

-_¡Riddíkulo! _–gritaron a la vez.

Como ya no podía verse peor de lo que estaba, el boggart desapareció con un leve estallido y ambos chicos se dejaron caer al suelo, resoplando. Remus y Sirius corrieron hacia ellos, mientras todos los demás empezaban a salir de sus escondites.

-¿Estáis bien? –les preguntó preocupado Remus, agachándose a su lado.

Sus dos amigos le dedicaron miradas asesinas. Uno de los escombros que se había desprendido de la pared había golpeado a Peter, provocándole una brecha en la frente, y un hilillo de sangre descendía por su sien. James lucía un desgarrón en la manga del brazo derecho, cerca del hombro, donde el jinete le había cortado en uno de sus intentos de dejarlo sin cabeza, y su herida también le había empapado ligeramente la túnica de rojo. Eso por no mencionar lo golpeados, magullados, manchados y asustados que estaban.

-Vaya… -silbó Sirius, observando la masacre de libros y estanterías mientras ayudaba a James a levantarse-. No nos harán responsables de esto, ¿verdad? Porque, como sea así, ya podemos ir haciendo las maletas…

-¡Nosotros no tenemos la culpa de que apareciera un _bottard_ justo aquí! –renegó Peter, que se estaba apoyando en Remus para incorporarse.

-Es _boggart_, Peter –le corrigió Lupin-. Por cierto, James, no sabía que le tenías miedo a la leyenda de Sleepy Hollow…

-¿Bromeas? –rió Black con sorna-. Ese cuento le hizo mojar la cama hasta los 10 años.

James le dio un golpe, dedicándole una mueca ofendida, y se dispuso a protestar, pero lo interrumpió la señora Pince, que se acercó a ellos temblando como un flan.

-B-bien, muchachos… -balbuceó, y tuvo que agarrarse a Pettigrew para no desmayarse cuando vio el estropicio-. Oh, Dios mío… Dios mío… Chicos… v-vayan a la enfermería, y háganme el favor de llamar a la profesora Crockford… d-díganle que venga… Dios mío…

Y los cuatro amigos salieron de allí con las piernas de gelatina, mientras todos se arremolinaban en torno a la biblioteca para saber qué había ocurrido, camino de la enfermería una vez más.

--------------

La aventura con el boggart de la biblioteca no fue la última. Durante las semanas siguientes, hubo tantos avistamientos y jaleos, que la profesora Crockford declaró oficialmente una plaga de boggarts en todo el colegio, y aconsejó a los alumnos que no fueran solos a ningún sitio.

Cuando los chicos volvieron a la sala común aquella tarde, encontraron a Sam tomando la tercera tila desde que Belle y Lily se la habían llevado, tras el incidente con Snape, y a las susodichas sentadas junto a ella. Debían estar hablando algo privado e importante, porque se callaron en cuanto ellos aparecieron. Sam se veía nerviosa, pero al menos había recuperado el color. Sin embargo, las tres se olvidaron de Snape y sus amenazas cuando sus amigos les contaron lo ocurrido en la biblioteca. Belle se pasó el resto del día maldiciéndose por haberse perdido el espectáculo, ya que, al igual que Remus, adoraba Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

La plaga de boggarts ocasionó la movilización en masas de todos los alumnos. Nadie se atrevía a ir solo a ninguna parte, por miedo a encontrarse con una momia, una acromántula, una banshee o cualquiera que fuese el miedo oculto de cada uno. El asedio de los boggarts duró más de dos semanas, nadie sabía por qué o cómo habían invadido el castillo, pero aparecían en los lugares más inesperados y en los momentos más inoportunos. Los profesores tampoco se libraron del ataque, y más de uno se quedó de piedra cuando vio al pequeño profesor Flitwick huyendo a gritos de un martillo gigante que lo quería aplastar.

Pero ésta no era la única preocupación de los cuatro chicos. A lo largo de dichas semanas, el estado de Sam fue de mal en peor. Estaba tan nerviosa que saltaba a cada momento, rara era la vez que no tropezaba con alguien o algo y no parecía prestar atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Durante las clases de Pociones, las únicas que compartían con Slytherin, tuvo que soportar las notitas de amenaza que le enviaban Snape y los suyos, y el día del examen final, su poción explotó estrepitosamente, ya que se había confundido al prepararla por falta de concentración. Tuvo que quedarse al final de la clase para hablar con el profesor Fletcher de lo ocurrido y volvió una hora después con cara de funeral.

-Ha dicho que no puede darme otra oportunidad, porque sería favoritismo, pero que puedo subir nota presentando algún trabajo extra, y que más me vale sacar la nota máxima en los exámenes que quedan para no bajar el nivel –explicó tristemente a sus amigos-. Y, desde luego, que, sea lo que sea aquello que me preocupa, me olvide de ello si quiero aprobar…

Y, cuando los chicos le preguntaron qué le preocupaba, ella bajó la vista y murmuró que se iba a estudiar.

No fue hasta casi finales de diciembre, cerca de las vacaciones de Navidad, cuando se enteraron por fin de qué ocultaba Samantha Flathery. El problema fue que no sólo se enteraron ellos, sino todo el colegio, y de la forma menos indicada. Aquella mañana, Sam despertó con unos índices alarmantes de nerviosismo, no prestó ninguna atención en las clases, miraba hacia atrás por encima del hombro constantemente, como si temiera que la estuviesen persiguiendo, y no dejaba de acariciar la amatista que llevaba al cuello, murmurando: "Tengo un mal presentimiento, tengo un mal presentimiento…".

Después de comer, cuando se dirigían al aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, se vieron envueltos en una asombrosa aglomeración de gente que abarrotaba los corredores.

-Vamos a llegar tarde –se quejó Sirius-. ¿Es que todos tienen que ir a clase por aquí?

-Nos ha pillado la caravana que sale del Gran Comedor –terció Remus con aire tranquilo-. Después de todo, tampoco hay tanta prisa…

-¡Eh! –exclamó de repente Peter, acercándose de nuevo a ellos después de intercambiar unas palabras con otro tipo de los cursos superiores-. Me acaban de decir que ha pasado no sé qué en el piso de arriba y han tenido que cortar las escaleras por un rato, por eso se ha formado el atasco.

-¿Qué? –James arrugó la frente con extrañeza-. ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

-Nadie lo sabe –replicó el castaño, encogiéndose de hombros-. ¿Tendrá algo que ver con los boggarts?

Algo parecido a un gemido interrumpió su conversación y los cuatro se volvieron a mirar, sorprendidos. Muy cerca de ellos se encontraban sus tres amigas, inmersas en un mundo a parte. Sam se abrazaba a sí misma, tiritando como si estuviese metida en un congelador, y el pelo le caía sobre la cara, ocultándosela.

-Sam… -murmuraba Lily, preocupada, frotándole la espalda como para darle calor-. ¿Qué te ocurre? Estás muy rara hoy, si no te encuentras bien, te llevaremos a la enfermería…

La rubia levantó la vista hacia las chicas, pero los cuatro niños, al verla, se quedaron de piedra. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos y rastros de lágrimas en las mejillas. Miró a su alrededor encogiéndose y con cara de angustia, como si estuviese rodeada por horribles monstruos que sólo ella podía ver.

-No lo soporto… -balbuceó con voz temblorosa, aferrándose con fuerza a su cabello rubio-. Es lo mismo… otra vez… Están aquí, lo presiento. ¿Por qué no me dejan en paz? ¡Sólo quiero que me dejen en paz! Haced que se vayan, por favor…

Se cubrió la cara con las manos, temblando violentamente. Los chicos se miraron, perplejos. ¿De qué hablaba? Se giraron para observar el corredor. Estaban en uno de los pasillos más amplios de Hogwarts, flanqueado por armaduras colocadas a lo largo de las paredes. Había montones de gente que caminaban de un lado a otro, pero todo parecía normal. Sin embargo, Belle y Lily intercambiaron una mirada preocupada, con mudo entendimiento.

-Creo que será mejor llevarla a la enfermería, quizá la señora Pomfrey sepa qué le pasa… -susurró Belle a su amiga pelirroja, pero ésta no tuvo tiempo de contestar.

-¡Oh, maldita sea! –renegó Peter, señalando hacia el fondo del corredor-. Ya vienen esos estúpidos a montar otro numerito, ¡lo que nos faltaba!

Todos se volvieron hacia donde señalaba Peter y vieron a Snape acercándose con Lestrange y Rosier. El primero llevaba una caja de embalaje aplanada en las manos y lucía su típica sonrisa torcida. Sam se agarró a Lily y a Belle con las manos crispadas y agitó la cabeza con vehemencia en gesto de negación, murmurando palabras incomprensibles.

-¡Es él! –exclamó de pronto, como si se acercase el mismísimo demonio-. Él es quién los trae… Por favor, no permitáis que los suelte… ¡NO!

Sus amigos la miraron extrañados, no comprendían absolutamente nada, pero tampoco tuvieron oportunidad de preguntar.

-¡Apartaos! –gritó de repente Lestrange, levantando los brazos, y su voz se alzó por encima del alboroto reinante. Los tres slytherins se detuvieron a unos diez metros de Sam y los demás, mientras las diversas conversaciones se apagaban y la gente que llenaba el corredor se volvía a mirarlos, acercándose a las paredes para abrirles paso, murmurando-. ¡Que se aparten todos! ¡Vais a contemplar el espectáculo del siglo!

Snape clavó su mirada en Sam, que parecía al borde del colapso, y entornó los ojos maliciosamente, con una inquietante chispa de diversión brillando en ellos.

-Te lo dije, Flathery, ojo por ojo… y yo soy hombre de palabra –entonó, lo suficientemente alto para que ella le oyese-. Disfruta de este pequeño regalo. ¡Feliz Navidad!

Y, lanzando la caja por los aires hacia ellos, salió corriendo en dirección contraria con sus dos amigos. Sam gritó algo, aterrorizada, pero, cuando la caja cayó al suelo, a unos metros de distancia, un silencio sepulcral invadió el corredor. La tapa vibró y, a los dos segundos, salió disparada, como si algo hubiese estallado en el interior. Todos los que estaban cerca se apartaron, retrocediendo, temiendo que algo terrible saliera de allí. Y lo que ocurrió a continuación se grabó en las retinas de los presentes por mucho tiempo…

Una pequeña figura, de no más de medio metro de alta, se irguió lentamente, saliendo de la caja. Era una especie de hombrecillo en miniatura, con el cuerpo demasiado pequeño y raquítico, comparado con su enorme cabeza de encrespado pelo negro. Se sacudió como si fuese un animal y, agachado en el suelo, rodeado de montones de estudiantes que lo miraban boquiabiertos, levantó la vista hacia Sam, como si fuese la única en todo el corredor. Algunos gritaron al ver la cara del ser, aplastada, de piel oscura y con unos rasgados ojos rojos que ponían los pelos de punta. Ladeó la cabeza y dirigió a Sam una escalofriante sonrisa diabólica, mostrando unos dientes afilados como colmillos.

Todos se volvieron a mirar a la rubia, algunos cuchicheaban, aunque la mayoría estaban tan estupefactos que no se podían ni mover. Se apretaban contra las paredes, alejándose del ser, que seguía inmóvil, mirando a la niña. De repente, con una risa ronca y agria, la criatura se llevó una mano al cinto verde que sujetaba su única vestimenta, una especie de taparrabos color esmeralda, y sacó desde la espalda un enorme machete que era casi tan grande como su cuerpo entero.

-No, no, no, no, no… -repetía frenéticamente Sam, que empezaba a sufrir convulsiones.

-¡Por favor, ¿qué es esa cosa?! –exclamó Sirius, retrocediendo, asustado.

-Es… es un _fetiche_… -balbuceó Flathery con voz inaudible.

La criatura empuñó el machete, levantándolo por encima de su cabeza, y profirió un alarido de guerra que sonó como un rugido, inundando por completo el lugar. Todos se llevaron las manos a los oídos, chillando también. El fetiche era capaz de desencajar la mandíbula y abrir la boca cuatro veces más de lo normal. Sam cayó de rodillas al suelo, gritando con desesperación, cubriéndose la cabeza con las manos. Un tremendo viento, salido de no se sabía dónde, invadió el corredor y empujó a todos los alumnos contra las paredes. Algunas armaduras se desarmaron con estrépito, varios cristales estallaron y los largos cortinajes de las ventanas se agitaron como sacudidos por un huracán. Esa fuerza invisible empujó a los seis gryffindors con violencia, lanzándolos por los aires a dos metros de distancia de la rubia, que seguía hincada en el suelo, retorciéndose. El pánico se adueñó de todos los presentes, que se acurrucaban en el suelo, unos contra otros, sin atreverse a huir pero sin dejar de gritar.

Tras lo que pareció una eternidad, el fetiche volvió a cerrar la boca y se impuso un escalofriante silencio.

-¿Qué… qué ha sido eso? –murmuró Belle con voz ahogada, mirando a su alrededor con los ojos desorbitados por el miedo.

-P-p-p-parecía una _banshee_… -tartamudeó Peter aterrorizado, temblando.

-¡¿Qué le está pasando a Sam?! –chilló de repente Lily, que miraba horrorizada a la rubia.

Samantha seguía a cuatro patas en el suelo, en medio del corredor, a escasos metros del fetiche, y se retorcía y agitaba violentamente. Lily hizo ademán de levantarse para correr hacia su amiga, pero James la agarró por la túnica y tiró de ella hacia atrás mientras se incorporaba con lentitud, sujetándola y mirando a Sam con los ojos como platos, incrédulo.

Los estudiantes, que estaban tirados por el suelo, empezaron a levantar las cabezas lentamente, y se quedaron helados con la escena. Solos, en pleno corredor, estaban el fetiche y Sam, el primero completamente inmóvil, observando a la chica, y la segunda a gatas, sacudiéndose como si estuviese sufriendo un ataque.

-¿Pero qué…? –susurró Remus, estupefacto, sentándose de forma maquinal, sin apartar los ojos de su compañera.

Otro grito volvió a inundar el pasillo, pero esta vez salió de la boca de Sam. La chica se llevó las manos a la cabeza al tiempo que gritaba de un modo desgarrador, pero su voz se fue transformando poco a poco, de su tono normal a otro mucho más ronco y áspero, como un rugido. Se encogió en el suelo, retorciéndose, abrazándose a sí misma. Nadie comprendió qué estaba pasando hasta que no lo vio con sus propios ojos. El pelo rubio de Sam se encrespó, como si la sometieran a descargas eléctricas. Sus dedos parecieron alargarse, hasta adquirir el aspecto de garras. Se arrancó los zapatos y la capa de un gesto y empezó a incorporarse con lentitud. De pie frente a aquella criatura, descalza, con el pelo erizado como si fuese un león y sus esqueléticas manos crispadas, estaba espeluznante. Su piel morena había dado paso a una piel blancuzca, descolorida. Parecía mucho más delgada y atlética que antes, de hecho… no parecía la misma persona. Fue entonces cuando abrió los ojos. Ya no eran del color verde oscuro anterior, sino de un verde lima casi eléctrico, que parecía brillar con luz propia entre el encrespado flequillo casi le tapaba media cara.

Alguien empezó a gimotear, algunos gritaron con miedo, pero la mayoría, al igual que los seis amigos de la rubia, contenía la respiración, observando aquella escena surrealista. Sam comenzó a gruñir, mirando a la criatura, enseñando los dientes. El fetiche le devolvió un gruñido de burla y empuñó de nuevo el machete, como retándola. Lo que siguió a aquello ocurrió tan rápido que apenas tuvieron tiempo de asimilarlo.

Sam lanzó un rugido de guerra, agarró una lanza de una de las armaduras que había allí y se abalanzó contra el fetiche, al tiempo que éste saltaba hacia atrás para esquivarla. La chica hizo girar la lanza con destreza por encima de su cabeza y volvió a arremeter contra la criatura. Ésta saltó en el último momento y la afilada punta de hierro quedó incrustada en el suelo. Sam se volvió, furiosa, para ver cómo el fetiche trepaba por una pared como si fuese una araña, ajeno a los gritos de los aterrorizados estudiantes que se encontraban por debajo de él. Con otro rugido de rabia, consiguió desencajar la lanza del suelo y, con la misma agilidad que el fetiche, se agarró a uno de los enormes cortinajes y trepó pared arriba tan rápido como si corriera por el suelo, sin ninguna dificultad.

El fetiche la esperaba como si aquello no fuese más que un juego, agarrado al muro con una mano y empuñando el cuchillo con la otra. Sam se detuvo a un metro de distancia, se aferró con una mano a la cortina y arrojó la lanza contra la criatura. Ésta consiguió esquivarla una vez más, aunque el arma quedó clavada en la piedra, y, con una voltereta, cayó al suelo perfectamente desde al menos cinco metros de altura. Levantó su fea cara aplastada y rió con sorna, mirando a su rival.

La chica apretó los dientes y, como haría una gimnasta profesional, saltó desde la cortina para agarrarse a la lanza. Se balanceó unos segundos, suspendida en el aire, pero consiguió encaramarse a la barra fácilmente, como si fuese tan ligera como una pluma. Desde allí, manteniendo el equilibrio en cuclillas, miró a la criatura con odio y, de improviso, saltó al vacío, dio una voltereta en el aire y aterrizó en el suelo sin problemas, como quien se baja de la cama de un salto. Se incorporó y sonrió maliciosamente al fetiche.

-_¡Accio! _–gritó, y su voz sonó distorsionada, igual que si estuviesen hablando dos personas a la vez, mientras alargaba un brazo hacia la lanza, que salió disparada de la pared y volvió a su mano.

Esta vez fue el fetiche quien empezó a gruñir; al parecer no le hizo gracia comprobar que ambos estaban al mismo nivel, y por fin encaró a la muchacha. Echó a correr hacia Sam, que hizo girar la lanza ante ella, a modo de escudo. Pero el fetiche saltó por encima de la rubia y se encaramó a su espalda en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Sam se sorprendió, por lo que no tuvo tiempo de defenderse, y el fetiche le clavó el machete en el brazo derecho, casi hasta la empuñadura. La niña soltó un alarido de dolor, mientras la criatura le desencajaba el cuchillo del brazo para clavárselo de nuevo en el muslo derecho. Sam se tambaleó y cayó de rodillas al suelo, agarrándose la herida del brazo con la mano izquierda y mirando con furia y expresión de dolor al fetiche, que había saltado a un par de metros de distancia, preparándose para atacarla de nuevo.

Pero ella no le dio tiempo. Se levantó otra vez con dificultad, tambaleándose, mientras su sangre manchaba las baldosas. Respiró profundamente, uniendo las manos y unos extraños destellos azul eléctrico, como relámpagos, empezaron a recorrer sus brazos. De repente abrió los ojos, que brillaban con un intenso resplandor verde, y enfocó las manos hacia el fetiche.

-_¡Fúlgura!_ –gritó con aquella extraña voz doble.

Un relámpago de deslumbrante color azul, acompañado de un estruendo ensordecedor, salió de sus manos como una descarga, directo al fetiche, que apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo. El machete de la criatura, y el brazo con el que lo sujetaba, quedaron desintegrados en el acto, y el fetiche salió disparado a varios metros de distancia. La gente chillaba con todas sus fuerzas, nunca habían visto algo parecido, que una bruja tan pequeña pudiera crear semejante hechizo sin una varita. Se pegaban aún más contra las paredes, cubriéndose la cabeza con manos y brazos. Sam agarró su arma y corrió hacia el fetiche (que se retorcía en el suelo, intentando levantarse) con una rapidez sorprendente, teniendo en cuenta que la criatura le había atravesado una pierna con su machete. Pero la rubia parecía ajena a sus heridas, que no dejaban de sangrar, y, como en salto de pértiga, apoyó el extremo romo de la lanza en el suelo y se impulsó para saltar. Con otra voltereta, cayó junto al fetiche y, en un segundo, le pisó la garganta con su pie descalzo y le apuntó a la frente con la punzante pieza de hierro. El fetiche comenzó a chillar y a retorcerse.

-¡Maldito hijo de Mephisto! –gruñó ella, aún con la voz distorsionada, jadeando con fuerza-. ¡Vuelve al infierno, que es a dónde perteneces!

Levantó su arma para acabar con el fetiche, pero…

-_¡Desmaius!_

Un chorro de chispas rojas impactó en Sam. La lanza se le escurrió de las manos, sus ojos quedaron en blanco y se desplomó, al mismo tiempo que el fetiche se desvanecía como el humo, con un leve estallido. Para cuando la muchacha llegó al suelo, inconsciente, ya había recuperado su aspecto normal. Su impecable y lisa melena rubia se desparramó sobre las baldosas, y la sangre que manaba de sus heridas pronto empapó su desgarrada túnica, manchando el suelo.

El profesor Dumbledore se abrió paso entre la masa de estudiantes agazapados en el suelo, que ya empezaban a incorporarse sin terminar de creer lo que había ocurrido, y corrió hacia la niña desmayada. Se arrodilló junto a ella, preocupado, y, tras tomarle el pulso, la cogió en brazos como si fuese una muñeca, sin importarle que su sangre le manchara la impecable túnica. Llegaron a la carrera también otros dos profesores, McGonagall y Fletcher, que miraron atónitos el panorama.

-¿Pero qué ha ocurrido aquí? –inquirió horrorizada la profesora McGonagall, llevándose una mano a la boca y aferrándose al hombro de Belle, que ya se había levantado y era la que estaba más cerca.

-¡Por Merlín! –dejó escapar el profesor Fletcher, abriendo los ojos al doble al ver acercarse a Dumbledore con Sam en brazos.

Corrió hacia el director, con el que intercambió un par de rápidas palabras en voz baja.

-Oh, Albus… -gimió McGonagall fijándose en la rubia, que parecía sacada de una tumba.

-La llevo a la enfermería, Minerva –contestó Dumbledore con voz preocupada, como si aquella pequeña fuese su propia hija-. ¿Puedes encargarte de esto, por favor?

-Por supuesto…

Los seis gryffindors se abalanzaron sobre él, todos hablando a la vez, preguntando por el estado de su amiga.

-Idos a clase, muchachos –murmuró el anciano profesor como única respuesta-. Luego podréis ir a visitar a la señorita Flathery, pero ahora no podéis hacer nada por ella…

Y se marchó con rapidez por otro corredor.

-¡Se acabó el espectáculo! –gritó el profesor Fletcher con exasperación-. ¡Todo el mundo a clase, no hay nada más que ver aquí! ¡Desalojen! ¡Vamos!

Después comentó un par de cosas también con McGonagall y corrió por el pasillo que llevaba a la enfermería, siguiendo a Dumbledore, mientras la profesora se encargaba de que los alumnos volvieran a sus respectivas aulas.

Todos los gryffindors de segundo curso se reunieron, conmocionados, y tuvieron que subir hasta el tercer piso arrastrando los pies, comentando en susurros ahogados lo que acababan de presenciar. Nadie entendía qué había ocurrido o por qué, pero todos estaban asustados y preocupados por Sam. Cuando entraron al aula, Fiona Crockford ya estaba allí, sentada a su mesa y haciendo andar con su varita a lo que parecía una réplica en miniatura de una araña con enormes pinzas amenazantes.

-¡Ah, por fin, chicos! –sonrió al verlos llegar-. Ya empezaba a preocuparme, hace un buen rato que solucionamos el incidente del piso de abajo y reabrimos las escaleras, pensaba que habíais aprovechado para huir de mi clase. Bueno, sentaos, por favor, hoy vamos a hablar sobre las _acromántulas_…

Todos tomaron asiento lentamente, desganados. A Fiona le bastó con echar un vistazo a sus alumnos para darse cuenta de que había ocurrido algo importante.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó, arrugando el entrecejo. Paseó la vista de nuevo por la clase y se dio cuenta de que faltaba un rostro-. ¿Dónde está Samantha?

Los niños se miraron unos a otros, apesadumbrados. ¿Cómo explicarle lo que había sucedido? Remus se aclaró la garganta y habló:

-Es que… ha habido una… pelea…

-¿Una pelea? –exclamó la profesora Crockford, preocupada-. ¿Y Sam está herida?

-No… bueno, sí… quiero decir, no es eso…

-¡Todo ha sido culpa de ese hijo de perra, maldito cabrón, como lo pille, lo mato! –explotó de repente Sirius con vehemencia, fuera de sí, dando un golpe en el pupitre con el puño-. ¡Si será estúpido! Podría haberla matado, ésta sí que no se la paso, ¡cuando lo encuentre, le voy a arrancar los…!

-¡Sirius! –lo cortó Fiona, mirándolo estupefacta-. Por favor, ¡contrólate! No ganas nada soltando injurias al viento, ¿sabes?

Black dio otro golpe al pupitre y se hundió en el asiento, cruzándose de brazos y sin parar de renegar en voz baja.

-Está bien, ¿me vais a explicar de una vez qué ha pasado? –inquirió la profesora, manteniendo calma pero con mirada firme.

-Unos… unos slytherins le soltaron un fetiche a Sam en el corredor del primer piso –dijo James fríamente, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por controlar su rabia.

-¿Un fetiche? –repitió Fiona, y se echó a reír-. Eso es imposible. Lo primero, no son seres que se puedan _transportar_ tranquilamente de un lado a otro. Y, lo segundo, sólo existen en un lugar del mundo, y os aseguro que no es aquí…

Todos se miraron, extrañados.

-Era un fetiche –aseguró Remus-. Sam dijo que era un fetiche…

Pero Fiona volvió a negar con la cabeza.

-No, no puede ser. En todo caso, sería un boggart que adoptó esa forma, aunque no me lo explico. Los fetiches son seres terribles, sí, pero para la gente que ya los conoce. Y para una bruja de 12 años…

-Ella no es una bruja –la interrumpió Belle. Los demás se volvieron a mirarla con la boca abierta. Por primera vez, alguien se atrevía a decir en voz alta lo que rondaba por la cabeza de la mayoría de los presentes-. Sam es… -Belle miró a todos algo indecisa, pero se encontró con los ojos de Lily, que asintió para darle ánimos-. Sam es medio _hechicera_.

La noticia cayó en la clase como un enorme balde de agua fría. Michael Goodwin dejó escapar un estruendoso "¿QUÉ?" e intercambió una horrorizada mirada con Henry Myers, que estaba sentado a su lado. Sue Randall y Janet Horner ahogaron exclamaciones de sorpresa y estallaron en agitados murmullos. Sarah Kennedy arrugó la frente y miró de forma interrogativa a David Bishop y Hannah MacRae, buscando información en ellos, pues los tres eran de sangre mestiza, pero sus dos compañeros se limitaron encogerse de hombros, alzando las cejas. George Wakefield, al igual que James, Sirius, Remus y Peter, se había quedado completamente estupefacto, como si Belle acabase de soltar una broma de mal gusto. Y los demás simplemente se miraron confundidos, pues no entendían qué significaba aquello. La joven Figg irguió la cabeza con orgullo, como desafiando a sus compañeros a que hicieran algún comentario negativo al respecto.

La expresión de la profesora Crockford cambió completamente. De ella se borró cualquier asomo de sonrisa, tornándose seria y sombría.

-Comprendo… -murmuró.

-Profesora –intervino Iris O'Brian, con cara de no entender-. ¿Qué… qué significa eso? Todos somos hechiceros aquí, ¿no?

Al igual que Lily, Iris era hija de muggles, y también Irene Thornton y Roger Turner, que tenían la misma expresión perdida que la vivaracha castaña. La profesora Crockford suspiró con tristeza, pasándose una mano por su desordenado pelo color zanahoria.

-Bueno, Iris… No es lo mismo _bruja_ que _hechicera_, ¿comprendes? En realidad… poco tienen que ver… -paseó la vista por la clase, con aire serio-. ¿Cuántos de vosotros han oído hablar de las tierras de Santuario y de la magia arcana?

Lily y Belle fueron las primeras en levantar la mano. Las siguieron sus cuatro amigos. Después Michael, Henry, Sue y Janet. Y, finalmente, George, temblando levemente. Los demás se quedaron estáticos. Fiona resopló, volvió a pasarse una mano por el pelo y se sentó sobre la mesa del profesor.

-Está bien, se acabaron las acromántulas… Creo que esto es más importante, sobre todo si una de las alumnas de este colegio es hechicera, no quiero que queden dudas sobre lo que eso significa –tomó aire y continuó-. Bien… Las tierras de Santuario son uno de los grandes errores del mundo de la magia, y ninguno de los ministros que han ocupado el poder en los últimos siglos se preocupó por intentar arreglarlo. Por el contrario, ignoraron su existencia, eliminaron cualquier referencia a Santuario de casi todos los libros y la convirtieron en una especie de leyenda urbana que pasa de generación en generación en las familias de magos con tradición antigua… Por eso, los que venís de familia muggle no habéis oído hablar de ello. Ni siquiera lo conocen la mayoría de los que tienen sangre mezclada.

Hizo una pausa, como para ordenar sus ideas, y continuó.

-Bueno, antes dije "error", pero esa no es la manera exacta de definirlo. No soy especialista en Historia de la Magia, pero intentaré explicaros lo que ocurrió lo mejor posible. Veréis, al principio de nuestra era, siglos antes de que cayera el Imperio Romano, y al margen de los acontecimientos de la Historia Muggle, la comunidad mágica de lo que hoy es Reino Unido estaba unificada bajo un mismo predominio celta. Sin embargo, dentro de esa comunidad, podían diferenciarse dos vertientes: los practicantes de la magia celta formal, de cuya evolución desciende la magia que nosotros practicamos hoy en día, y otros que, por el contrario, se dedicaban a la investigación de nuestras raíces mágicas, un poder mucho más elemental y rústico, que se remonta más allá de la Edad Antigua y se adentra en la Prehistoria, con las primeras manifestaciones mágicas humanas. Eso es lo que se conoce como _magia arcana_.

Se interrumpió de nuevo por unos segundos, cruzándose de brazos.

-Igual que ocurre actualmente, la magia arcana no estaba muy bien vista en aquellos tiempos. Nunca lo ha estado, en realidad. Se tiende a cometer el error de pensar que ese tipo de poder, al ser tan primitivo, está asociado a la incivilización del hombre, a esa época oscura en la que el ser humano era poco más que un animal. Todos pensaban que la magia arcana se basaba en los instintos más que en la inteligencia, que sólo funcionaba ante reacciones salvajes e irracionales, y tenían miedo de investigarla siquiera por si su influencia ejercía un poder negativo en la comunidad y se provocaba un retroceso hacia aquella tosca forma de vida de los albores del ser humano.

-No estoy seguro de entenderlo bien –intervino James, que parecía interesadísimo en el tema-. ¿Quiere usted decir que no querían ni oír hablar de la magia arcana porque tenían miedo de que, al practicarla, se embruteciera la comunidad mágica y se volvieran todos cavernícolas?

-¡Sí, exacto! –exclamó Fiona, dando una palmada y señalando a Potter-. Eso era exactamente lo que temían.

-Pero eso es una estupidez –bufó Sirius-. La magia por instinto sigue existiendo, ¿no es lo que sucede cada vez que hacemos magia sin querer porque estamos enfadados o alterados? Y, que yo sepa, eso no nos convierte en animales. Se supone que somos nosotros los que dominamos la magia, y no la magia la que nos domina…

-Ése es el meollo de la cuestión, Sirius –sonrió la profesora, encantada de despertar el interés de sus alumnos hacia el debate-. Lo que has dicho es verdad: esa magia que se nos escapa sin querer ante fuertes emociones son los restos que todo mago o bruja conserva en su interior de la herencia arcana de nuestros primeros antecesores. Lo que diferencia a un mago de un muggle es la capacidad mágica con la que nace, y eso forma parte de la primitiva magia arcana. Pero en aquella época la sociedad era aún muy supersticiosa y, a su modo de ver las cosas, los practicantes de magia arcana eran comparables a animales. Por poneros un ejemplo, es lo mismo que ocurrió en el auge del Renacimiento, cuando todos los eruditos retomaron el uso del latín clásico y tacharon a todas las incipientes lenguas romances de pura basura. En nuestro caso, en la comunidad mágica lo que valía era la magia celta, y todo lo que se saliera de ahí estaba considerado casi aberrante. Retomando el hilo de lo que ha dicho Sirius antes, ellos creían que la magia sí era capaz de dominar a las personas y transformarlas en seres inhumanos.

-¿Y eso es verdad? –preguntó Irene con un hilo de voz, sus grandes ojos fijos en la profesora, impresionados.

- ¡No! –se apresuró a contestar Crockford, pero pudo leer en los ojos de sus alumnos el recuerdo unánime de lo que acababan de presenciar en el corredor del primer piso-. No exactamente –rectificó, chasqueando la lengua con impaciencia-. Mirad, chicos, hay algo que debéis comprender… Con la apropiada formación, todos somos capaces de dominar nuestra magia. Todos. La magia no nos condiciona ni nos convierte en bichos, que era lo que pensaban de nosotros los muggles en la Edad Media. Seguro que, cuando erais pequeños, más de una vez hicisteis magia sin querer porque no lo podíais controlar, y por eso estáis en Hogwarts ahora, para aprender a dominar vuestros poderes. Ahora pensad… los primeros magos que existieron, los primeros humanos que demostraron ser "diferentes" por tener unos poderes que los demás no tenían… ¿cómo creéis que consiguieron controlar ese poder? No tenían escuelas donde alguien ya experimentado los guiara, ellos eran los primeros…

-Tenían que aprender por su cuenta –murmuró Remus, con una extraña melancolía en la voz-. Practicar ellos solos hasta conseguirlo, sacarse solos las castañas del fuego…

-Exactamente –asintió Fiona-. Ahora imaginad que vosotros sois uno de esos magos primitivos de la Prehistoria y de repente os dais cuenta de que sois diferentes al resto de personas que os rodean. Seguro que los que venís de familia muggle podéis entender esto mejor que nadie, ¿me equivoco? –Lily, Iris, Roger e Irene asintieron en silencio, con un nudo en la garganta, y los demás quedaron cabizbajos. La mujer sonrió con indulgencia-. La magia arcana es primitiva, pero no salvaje. Por supuesto que es rústica, porque aquellos que la poseían apenas la sabían utilizar y trabajaron muy duro para aprender a dominarla y mantenerla viva. Sin ella, ninguno de nosotros estaría aquí ahora.

-Pero… -empezó Michael Goodwin, vacilante-, yo he oído decir a mis padres que la magia arcana es mala. Que vuelve malas a las personas que la utilizan y que es como jugar con fuego…

-Eso sólo es verdad en parte –explicó la profesora Crockford, ladeando la cabeza-. Os pondré otro ejemplo. Nosotros somos de la especie Homo Sapiens, ¿no? Pero, sin embargo, los primeros homo sapiens que existieron eran muy diferentes a nosotros, porque estaban más adaptados a la naturaleza, para lograr sobrevivir en el medio en el que vivían. Ahora, nosotros estamos civilizados, con un montón de medios a nuestro alcance que hace un siglo eran impensables. Miramos atrás y pensamos que aquellos primeros hombres eran vulgares cavernícolas, pero es muy posible que, si ellos nos pudieran ver ahora, pensarían que nosotros somos unos memos inútiles incapaces de sobrevivir fuera de nuestros cómodos hogares. La evolución natural nos ha colocado como especie dominante en el planeta, pero toda nuestra sabiduría primitiva, nuestras capacidades y habilidades, las hemos perdido. Con la magia pasa lo mismo. La magia arcana es la magia en estado puro, sin corromper, tal cual apareció por primera vez en un organismo humano hace millones de años. La magia que nosotros usamos actualmente no es más que una sombra pulida y repulida a lo largo de los siglos, atada con cientos de normas y leyes que la reprimen.

-Pero eso es bueno, ¿no? –insistió Michael-. Quiero decir… la magia también tenía que evolucionar. Y es bueno pulirla y mejorarla, ¿verdad?

-Si te refieres a que la magia en estado puro es mala porque su intensidad supera la capacidad de las personas, no puedo estar de acuerdo contigo. Y además lamento decirte que estás pensando igual que los brujos celtas del siglo I.

Michael se quedó mudo, con los ojos muy abiertos. El resto miró boquiabierto a la profesora.

-Se ha extendido desde hace decenas de siglos la creencia popular de que la magia arcana es mala porque, al ser tan poderosa, tan rústica e intensa, hace daño a las personas, las trastorna, las sobrepasa y (volvemos a lo mismo de antes) las domina. En definitiva, han afirmado erróneamente que la magia arcana es lo mismo que la magia negra –Fiona dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio-. Niños míos, estamos en el siglo XX… quitaos esas ridiculeces de la cabeza, por favor. Ese razonamiento ni siquiera era válido en la época en la que se desarrolla la historia que os estoy contando, así que mucho menos ahora, veinte siglos después, por más que algunos se empeñen en entercarse en ello. La comunidad mágica ha cometido el terrible error de seguir temiendo la magia arcana incluso después de tantísimo tiempo, y a consecuencia de eso se han cometido las terribles meteduras de pata que han marcado la historia de nuestros dirigentes, hasta hace escasos años en el Ministerio, cuando se produjo ya el colofón de todo este circo con uno de los juicios más polémicos del siglo, que yo misma seguí y cuya fama aún perdura, aunque no creo que vosotros lo conozcáis. Resulta ridícula una actitud tan infantil frente a un tema como éste, porque…

La joven mujer se calló de repente, como mordiéndose la lengua, y cerró los ojos por unos segundos, frunciendo el entrecejo. Era obvio que se estaba conteniendo para no adentrarse en un tema tan tortuoso como lo era la política actual del Ministerio de Magia. Aquello no venía al caso es esos momentos.

-Pero no estábamos hablando de eso –continuó, recuperando la compostura-. Sólo quiero que tengáis una visión objetiva de lo que es la magia arcana. ¿Tenéis alguna duda sobre lo que os he contado hasta ahora?

Todos negaron con la cabeza, aunque más de uno seguía con cara de confusión. Fiona volvió a suspirar.

-Bien, una vez aclarado este punto… volvamos al inicio de nuestra era, donde os he dicho que ocurrió todo esto. A pesar del panorama general que dominaba la comunidad mágica y de la pésima estima en que estaba la magia arcana, surgió un grupo de magos y brujas eruditos que se dedicaron a la investigación de ese poder ancestral, buscando nuevas posibilidades de fusión con la magia celta y así evolucionar hacia una magia más perfecta y poderosa. Desde luego, coraje no les faltó. Y, en mi opinión, sus nombres deberían aparecer con letras de oro en los libros de historia, porque no sólo fueron pioneros en su campo de experimentación, sino que demostraron con creces que un mago normal, con la debida formación y entrenamiento, era capaz de dominar la magia arcana sin problemas a su antojo.

-Mi padre me dijo que hubo una revuelta de un grupo marginal medio loco que quería hacerse con el poder utilizando magia prohibida –comentó George Wakefield en voz muy baja, como si no quisiera ser oído.

Fiona Crockford soltó una repentina carcajada que reverberó en las paredes de piedra, pero se apresuró a recuperar el control.

-No, no, George, por todos los _lethifolds_… Ni por asomo. Ay, Merlín… me río, pero la verdad es que no tiene ninguna gracia, porque, lamentablemente, ésa es la opinión más difundida. Me gustaría hablar con el profesor Dumbledore para que los niños estudiaran este tema en Historia de la Magia, pero el Ministerio… -volvió a interrumpirse, apretando los labios-. Bueno. No. No pasó nada semejante. Esta gente era de clase alta, no marginal. Y, desde luego, no eran unos analfabetos ni buscaban hacerse con el poder en plan bestia. Eran estudiosos dedicados a la investigación. Lo único que querían era reconciliar ambas magias y demostrar que podían coexistir. Y, de hecho, lo demostraron. Pero a los jefes del Consejo de Brujos no les hizo mucha gracia la propuesta… De hecho, como consideraban negra la magia arcana, los expulsaron de la comunidad mágica, acusándoles de magos corruptos.

-¿Los echaron? –exclamó indignada Iris, que había pasado todo el tiempo acodada en la mesa y con la barbilla apoyada en las manos, escuchando con el mismo interés que si se tratase del mejor culebrón de la semana-. ¿Sólo por eso? ¿Pero de qué iban esos carcamanes?

-Eso me pregunto yo también a veces, Iris –sonrió Fiona, divertida ante la reacción de la niña-. Los exiliaron a unas islas desérticas que había bastante al norte del Reino Unido, perdidas en medio del océano, pensando que morirían allí sin crear más disturbios –rió tristemente, negando con la cabeza-. Fue realmente muy estúpido. Los magos y brujas exiliados se asentaron allí. Decidieron que, si el mundo no quería nada con ellos, ellos tampoco querían anda con el mundo. Y se dedicaron a poner en práctica todo lo que habían estado investigando. Crearon una barrera mágica que protegía las islas del frío del norte, e idearon la forma de conseguir su propio clima, repoblando todo el lugar sin más ayuda que sus propios poderes mágicos. Formaron una sociedad basada en los ideales que todos ellos compartían y empezaron a evolucionar con una rapidez asombrosa. La noticia de lo que estaban consiguiendo sobrepasó muy pronto las barreras del Reino Unido, se extendió al continente y su fama creció como la espuma. La gente empezó a preguntarse si no tendrían razón, y muchos que estaban de acuerdo con ellos emigraron allí desde todas partes del mundo conocido, arrastrando consigo a familias de muggles que no querían separarse de sus seres queridos. Así se creó un mundo completamente a parte del nuestro, con sus propias costumbres y cultura. Se formaron distintos clanes, cada uno especializado en un aspecto de la magia arcana. Y os puedo asegurar que, hasta el día de hoy, han demostrado valerse por su cuenta bastante bien.

-Y ese lugar es… _Santuario_, ¿no? –inquirió Roger, titubeando.

-Ese lugar es Santuario, sí –asintió la profesora.

-Lo que yo no entiendo –empezó Belle-, es por qué nuestra comunidad mágica sigue sin reconocer que aquella gente tenía razón, cuando han estado demostrando el éxito de sus teorías desde hace dos mil años…

-Pienso igual –intervino David Bishop-. ¿No está ya más que claro que la magia arcana no es mala? Toda la gente de Santuario… ha estado viviendo de esa forma durante siglos y han salido adelante. ¿Por qué el Ministerio se hace el loco y actúa como si no existieran?

-Bueno, eso no es exactamente así –Crockford se encogió de hombros-. Durante la Edad Media todo este tema estaba muy perseguido, cualquiera que mencionara siquiera algo relacionado con Santuario era exiliado inmediatamente. Supongo que en parte tenían miedo de que la comunidad se diera cuenta de la metedura de pata del Consejo y eso les restara credibilidad. Por eso se empeñaron tanto en hacer quedar a los _suanítas_ como los malos del cuento y se inventaron toda esa cantidad de patrañas que siguen circulando hasta el día de hoy. Pero la verdad es que actualmente este asunto se ha suavizado bastante. La gente puede ir y venir de Santuario sin problemas como si fuese un país más que visitar, e incluso tenemos ciertas rutas comerciales acordadas con los suanítas y cada vez hay más intercambio entre ambas comunidades.

-Pero sigue sin ser oficial –terció Sarah, con cara de confusión-. Mi madre es bruja, pero yo ni siquiera había oído hablar de Santuario, no sabía ni que existía…

-Porque el Ministerio sigue sin animarse a reconocer su error y pedir disculpas –explicó Fiona-. Por eso os he dicho antes que esta situación es ridícula. Cada vez tenemos más trato clandestino con Santuario, pero el Ministerio se niega a aceptarlo. El comercio con las islas, teóricamente, es ilegal. Viajar allí también. Tener cualquier tipo de trato con un suaníta supuestamente es delito… Pero, a la hora de la verdad, cada uno hace lo que le da la gana. El Ministerio se limita a echar tierra sobre el tema, conservando el secretismo absoluto para que las nuevas generaciones de magos no se revuelvan demasiado. Y así todo ha terminado convertido en un tabú. Los pocos que se molestan en investigar son los únicos que saben la verdad. Los demás crecen creyéndose las historias para no dormir que les cuentan sus abuelos. Generación tras generación, hasta los casi dos mil años que han pasado desde que esto empezó. Por eso hay tanta confusión con respecto a las islas y los suanítas están todavía tan mal vistos…

-Pero, si están mal vistos, por algo será –interrumpió Sue Randall, airada. No parecía estar muy convencida con las teorías de la profesora-. No creo que sólo se basen en historias de hace dos mil años para decir que los suanítas usan magia negra. Mi padre me ha dicho que la mayoría de los magos tenebrosos que han aparecido en los últimos siglos venían de Santuario.

La profesora Crockford se puso repentinamente en pie, aún cruzada de brazos, y dirigió una dura mirada a la niña morena. Todos se quedaron en silencio.

-Eso es una exageración –replicó, cortante-. Y te recomiendo algo, Susan, a ti y a todos los demás. Olvidaos de una maldita vez de lo que dicen vuestros padres y profesores, incluida yo, y empezad a formar vuestras propias opiniones sobre las cosas que os encontráis en la vida. Investigad por vuestra cuenta. No os conforméis. Tened afán por aprender cosas. Sólo así conseguiréis sacar a vuestra sociedad adelante, no convertidos en unos borregos que se dejan llevar por los demás –respiró hondo, como para tranquilizarse-. No os voy a contar un cuento de hadas. Santuario no es ningún paraíso de felicidad y armonía, sino más bien todo lo contrario. El gran poder que habita allí conlleva muchas responsabilidades. Al igual que grandes personalidades de la magia, reconocidas incluso en el mundo entero, salieron de allí, también se formaron en esas tierras poderosos magos oscuros.

Se interrumpió y paseó sus brillantes ojos ambarinos por los rostros de sus alumnos.

-Pero, y que esto os quede muy claro, eso no significa que todos los suanítas sean psicópatas o maniacos entregados a la magia negra. Nada más lejos de la realidad. Las hechiceras, por ejemplo, son mujeres intelectuales, eruditas, entregadas al estudio y la investigación, y con una idea muy clara de lo que es el bien y lo que es el mal. Es prácticamente imposible corromper a una hechicera. Pero hay algo que debéis tener en cuenta. Santuario es el lugar más mágico que existe en el mundo. Está literalmente creado a base de magia. Por eso lo llamaron así, "Santuario", es el santuario de la magia arcana. Pero, cuanto más brilla una luz, más oscura es la sombra que proyecta. Si la magia arcana blanca es poderosa, la negra no se queda atrás. Hubo muchos magos tenebrosos que se corrompieron aquí y después fueron a Santuario para estudiar allí la magia negra y hacerse aún más poderosos. Y eso sólo ha conseguido avivar los rumores y echar aún más leña al fuego. El Ministerio lo usaba para alimentar esa imagen de Santuario como un lugar oscuro y lleno de maldad, poblado de salvajes y asesinos. ¡Y eso no tiene nada que ver con la realidad!

Chasqueó la lengua otra vez, irritada, aunque mantenía el tono pausado con el que siempre impartía clase.

-Yo he estado en Santuario –añadió-. Estuve estudiando las criaturas mágicas que existen allí, y os aseguro que no he visto tierra más hermosa en el mundo. Su único problema es que está en guerra constante consigo misma, y puede volverse un lugar peligroso si no sabes por dónde andas. La gente se vuelve desconfiada, los magos y brujas no estamos bien vistos allí, al igual que los suanítas no son bien recibidos en nuestra tierra, porque a lo largo de los años los hemos ignorado y metido en problemas por nuestra absurda terquedad. Pero, desde luego, si vas te acogen con una hospitalidad increíble, en vez de echarte a la calle como hace mucha gente aquí. Tienen prejuicios, pero no tantos como los propios magos, y eso es una estupidez. Todos somos iguales. No se puede clasificar a una persona por sus creencias o su forma de vivir. Quizá todos debamos recordarnos de vez en cuando que los magos fuimos perseguidos por los muggles durante mucho tiempo, obligándonos a escondernos y huir. A nadie le gusta la represión. Espero no tener a nadie con una mentalidad del medievo en esta clase, porque realmente me entristecería muchísimo.

Volvió a callar unos instantes, escudriñando aún a los niños. Ellos estaban mudos.

-No ha debido ser nada fácil para Samantha Flathery abandonar su hogar, y sus razones tendrá para haberlo hecho –continuó la mujer, su voz calmándose notablemente, adquiriendo casi un deje de ternura-. Espero que todos vosotros tengáis la suficiente cabeza como para reflexionar sobre este asunto y decidir qué actitud tomar con respecto a vuestra amiga. Nadie mejor que vosotros mismos para juzgar lo ocurrido. Conocéis a Sam desde hace más de un año. Supongo que coincidiréis conmigo en que ella es tan humana como cualquiera de nosotros. Sólo os pido que no os dejéis influenciar por lo que habéis oído por ahí y escuchéis lo que dice vuestro corazón al respecto. Los gryffindors suelen criticar la intolerancia de Slytherin… no os pongáis a su nivel, entonces.

En ese momento sonó el timbre que indicaba el final de la clase. Por un segundo, nadie se movió, pero Fiona hizo un gesto con la mano, como para indicarles que se podían marchar, y todos empezaron a levantarse lentamente, recogiendo entre murmullos.

-Si se supone que los suanítas son tan majos, ¿cómo explica ésta lo que ha hecho Flathery? –susurró Sue Randall, demasiado bajo para que la profesora la oyera, pero lo suficientemente alto para que las palabras llegaran hasta las amigas de la rubia.

-A mí me ha parecido que estaba poseída –añadió Janet, en el mismo tono-. Y que luego digan que la magia arcana es inofensiva y no transforma a las personas… ¡Sí, claro!

Belle tuvo que agarrar a Lily de un brazo para que no se lanzase sobre las dos niñas, que pasaron por su lado mirándolas de reojo y sin parar de cuchichear. La mayoría de sus compañeros fueron abandonando la clase cabizbajos y en silencio, con el ceño fruncido. Era obvio que las palabras de Crockford les habían calado. Pero Irene Thornton se acercó a ellas dos antes de salir, con una tímida expresión en el rostro y sus grandes ojos mirando nerviosamente a cualquier parte que no fuera la cara de sus compañeras.

-Oíd… -murmuró, vacilante-. ¿Vais… vais a ir a la enfermería a ver a Sam?

-Sí –contestó Belle lacónicamente-. Ahora mismo. ¿Por?

-¿Querréis decirle de mi parte que espero que se mejore pronto? –Irene seguía avergonzada-. Yo… no sé absolutamente nada de Santuario, vengo de familia muggle, pero… me gustaría aprender más, y espero que Sam me cuente algo cuando se recupere. No creo que sea un bicho raro, ni nada parecido, estoy de acuerdo con la profesora Crockford, yo he tenido que pasar por eso durante 11 años y no le desearía a nadie lo mismo. Sam ha sido siempre muy amable conmigo, así que… bueno… s-sólo era eso. ¿Se lo diréis?

-Claro que sí –sonrió abiertamente Lily-. Y seguro que se pone muy contenta. Muchísimas gracias, Irene.

-No es nada –la niña también sonrió-. Y no tengáis en cuenta a los demás… Estoy segura de que ellos también piensan así, pero todavía están asustados por lo que ha pasado esta tarde. Dentro de unos días se habrán calmado las cosas.

-Eso espero…

Irene se despidió de ellas con una inclinación de cabeza y se marchó rápidamente. Lily y Belle se reunieron con los cuatro chicos, que ya las esperaban junto a la puerta, para ir todos juntos a la enfermería, pero la profesora Crockford los interrumpió.

-Remus –llamó al casi rubio-, ¿puedes venir un momento, por favor?

-Claro –contestó él, sorprendido. Se volvió hacia sus amigos, que lo miraban con curiosidad-. Esperad un momento.

-Tú eres buen amigo de Sam, ¿verdad? –le preguntó Fiona cuando Remus llegó junto a ella.

El chico parpadeó, extrañado, pero asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí… ¿Por qué?

-Quiero que le des un mensaje de mi parte –contestó la joven mujer, guardando sus libros y la réplica de acromántula en un maletín-. Dile que deseo que se recupere pronto, y que no se preocupe. Por lo que me habéis dicho, la pelea con el boggart-fetiche fue en pleno corredor, ¿no? –Remus asintió otra vez-. Imagino que debió ser terrible… y no me extraña nada, pobre chica… Le esperan días muy duros, seguramente ya se habrá corrido la voz por todo el colegio. Casi nadie tiene una clara idea de qué es Santuario, pero los pocos que saben algo sólo conocen esas bonitas versiones catastrofistas, así que no faltarán rumores de ahora en adelante. Va a necesitar mucho apoyo. Sé que la gente empezará a incordiarla, sobre todo los slytherins… No es por hacer distinciones, pero ellos no suelen ser muy comprensivos con este tipo de asuntos, ¿verdad? –suspiró, cerrando el maletín-. Aunque, teniendo en cuenta que Mundungus estima mucho a Sam, seguramente se encargará de callar a sus chicos…

Remus esbozó una media sonrisa, pero aún había algo que le preocupaba.

-Profesora… querría preguntarle algo.

-Dispara.

-Cuando Sam vio al fetiche, ella… podría decirse que se transformó, ya no era la misma persona. ¿Por qué cree que pasó eso? Si cree que no fue obra de la magia arcana…

Ella lo miró a los ojos con cierta diversión.

-¿Por qué se transforman los licántropos con la luz de la luna llena, Remus? A veces ocurren cosas inexplicables, ¿no crees? –le sonrió con complicidad y Remus se asustó al darse cuenta de que aquello era una indirecta en toda regla. Pero la profesora se apresuró a cambiar de tema-. La verdad es que no estoy segura… Tengo una teoría, pero lo que sí puedo asegurarte es que no fue por la magia arcana en sí. Eso de que sobrepasa a las personas es una soberana estupidez.

-Pero… -Lupin titubeó, sin saber muy bien cómo expresarse-. Quiero decir… es cierto que la magia arcana es muy poderosa. Es magia en estado puro, como dijo usted antes. Quizá haya ciertas personas que no sean capaces de…

-No –atajó Fiona, mirándolo directamente a los ojos-. No, Remus. Cualquier mago o bruja es capaz de dominar la magia arcana si se lo propone. El auténtico poder reside en las personas, no en la magia. Un mago es poderoso si lucha para serlo. Un mago es enclenque si se pasa la vida tocándose las narices. Más claro el agua. Así son las cosas, aquí, en Santuario y en la Patagonia. Y más si Sam es realmente una hechicera, porque entonces nació con la magia arcana ya en la sangre, aunque…

Guardó silencio, apretando los labios. Remus la miró enarcando las cejas.

-¿Aunque…? –la instó a continuar.

-Los fetiches son horribles –siguió Crockford tras permanecer unos segundos callada-, su único objetivo es causar todo el sufrimiento que puedan. La verdad es que a mí siempre me recordaron un poco a los dementores, claro que los fetiches no hacen sufrir a las personas porque se alimenten de ello, sino por diversión. Son sádicos por naturaleza. Viven en las junglas de Kehjistan, que es donde están asentados los más importantes clanes de hechiceras. Oí decir que ambos son como enemigos naturales, será por compartir el mismo territorio, no sé. Quizá Sam tuvo alguna mala experiencia con algún fetiche y por eso el boggart adquirió esa forma. Y en cuanto a su transformación…

Volvió a callar. Lupin tuvo que admitir que esa manía de su maestra favorita le exasperaba muchísimo. No soportaba que se quedara con las frases a medias.

-¿Qué opina?

-No estoy del todo segura, como ya te he dicho, pero quizá sea por el hecho de ser hija de una hechicera. Las hechiceras no deben tener hijos, no les está permitido. Según ellas, "una hechicera sólo puede alcanzar la perfección total viviendo en eterna pureza", creo recordar. Pasan por los pueblos y reclutan a las niñas que tienen las aptitudes necesarias, pero a ellas no se les permite crear una familia. Supongo que, al ser hija de una hechicera y un mago, la mezcla de sangres tan distintas habrá provocado que no pueda controlar bien sus poderes, o algo así. No soy muy ducha en el tema de los clanes, la verdad es que me pierdo bastante con tantas tradiciones y rasgos autóctonos, por no contar que los suanítas son bastante celosos con su historia. Pero las hechiceras son las más poderosas de Santuario en cuanto a magia elemental se refiere, Remus, o al menos ésa es la impresión que me dio a mí. Se caracterizan por su sangre fría y su calma, con el enorme poder que tienen, una hechicera furiosa y descontrolada es lo peor que te puedes encontrar, créeme. Seguramente perdió el control al ver al fetiche y afloró el lado radical de su condición de hechicera… -negó con la cabeza, apesadumbrada-. No quiero ni imaginar todo lo que habrá tenido que pasar esa chica para sufrir una transformación semejante con sólo ver a ese bicho. Pero repito que no pudo ser por la magia arcana, sino por las condiciones especiales que rodean el caso de Sam.

-Usted… ha dicho que es hija de una hechicera y un mago… ¿Cómo lo sabe? –inquirió Remus, sorprendido.

-Bueno… -suspiró ella-. ¿Recuerdas lo que os he comentado antes sobre el juicio más polémico que ha tenido que afrontar el Wizengamot en el último siglo?

-Sí…

-Me refería al juicio de Jonathan Flathery –explicó ella, perdiendo su mirada color ámbar en el paisaje que se veía a través de una ventana-. Fue un caso muy famoso a principios de los 50's. Aún se habla sobre él en determinados ámbitos. Ocurrió pocos años después de la caída de Grindelwald… ¿Sabes quién es Gindelwald?

-Un mago tenebroso –asintió Remus-. Lo derrotó el profesor Dumbledore en 1945 –sonrió tímidamente-. Sale en los cromos de las ranas de chocolate.

Fiona estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada.

-Esos cromos son especialmente educativos –bromeó, pero enseguida recuperó la seriedad-. Cuando ocurrió todo esto, Jonathan ya llevaba más de 10 años trabajando para el Ministerio, en el Departamento de Misterios. Obviamente, nadie tiene ni idea de en qué trabajaba exactamente, ésa es la característica de los inefables, pero tengo entendido que, debido a su trabajo, se dedicaba a estudiar la antigua magia celta, la magia arcana y, por consiguiente, también Santuario. Nunca tuve oportunidad de hablar con él en persona, pero todos aquellos que lo conocieron dicen que era en extremo inteligente, tenía una visión de futuro increíble y una capacidad de organización asombrosa. Destacó rápidamente en el Ministerio, era muy conocido y apreciado, podría haber llegado a ser lo que le diera la gana… pero siempre se negó a abandonar su puesto en el Departamento de Misterios, no sé por qué.

-¿Y por qué lo llevaron a juicio? –inquirió Remus, realmente interesado en el tema.

-Porque, después de la derrota de Grindelwald, sacó sus teorías sobre Santuario a la luz. Dijo que nuestra comunidad mágica era muy débil, lo que demostraba la reciente crisis que acabábamos de atravesar, y propuso al Ministerio un acercamiento a los suanítas para mejorar la seguridad de ambas comunidades y, en un futuro, volvernos a integrar en una sola. Resumiendo, que sentó las bases para iniciar las negociaciones que habrían permitido a nuestro Gobierno subsanar los errores del pasado y reconciliarnos con nuestros _parientes_ del norte –suspiró una vez más, con tristeza-. Te puedes imaginar lo que ocurrió.

-¿Lo echaron? –susurró Lupin con un hilo de voz, incrédulo-. ¿Lo echaron… sólo por eso?

-Desde luego. Pero no sólo lo echaron a la calle en el acto, sino que lo llevaron a juicio. Piensa en el clima de tensión que había en aquella época, acabábamos de salir de un guerra contra un mago tenebroso, aún estaban terminando de atrapar a los seguidores de éste que habían conseguido escabullirse, y de repente se levanta Jonathan Flathery gritando al mundo que él es partidario de una reconciliación con Santuario, una tierra supuestamente infectada de magia negra. Quizá en otras circunstancias todo se habría desarrollado de forma muy distinta, pero en ese momento…

-¿Lo acusaron de mago corrupto? –Remus no salía de su asombro, cada vez más indignado.

-Ese juicio fue una parodia –continuó Crockford-. No sabían ni de qué acusarlo, pero el ministro estaba muy presionado por las antiguas familias puritanas, que querían crucificar a Jonathan por semejantes declaraciones. Sólo pretendían quitarlo de en medio. Al final Jonathan dijo que si por preocuparse de la seguridad de su país y de toda la comunidad mágica en general lo consideraban mago corrupto, entonces se declaraba culpable, y lo exiliaron inmediatamente. Luego, el Ministerio intentó taparlo todo, por supuesto, pero no pudieron con todas las quejas que se les echaron encima, porque había una gran división de opiniones –de repente esbozó una sonrisa-. Hubo un personaje en concreto que estuvo presionando durante años para que reabrieran el caso, presentando él mismo una apelación tras otra hasta que consiguió desbaratar esta payasada. El Wizengamot tuvo que abolir el exilio y el ministro fue destituido, cediendo el cargo a Adam McDonald, que es el ministro actual, aunque no sé cuál de los dos es peor, sinceramente…

-¿Quién fue? –preguntó Remus, intrigado-. ¿Quién fue el que estuvo apelando a favor de Jonathan Flathery?

-El actual director del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, aunque en aquellos días era un simple auror: John Potter –Fiona rió quedamente ante la expresión estupefacta de su alumno-. No te sorprendas tanto. Lo que le ocurrió a Jonathan fue una injusticia tan manifiesta que no podían dejarlo pasar, y John fue el único con suficientes agallas como para plantarle cara al Ministerio entero, a pesar de ser apenas un muchacho recién salido de la carrera de auror. Pero, a pesar de la victoria final, Jonathan no volvió. Se instaló en Santuario, y supongo que allí conocería a la madre de Sam e hicieron familia allí. Todo esto es lo que me motivó para hacer mi viaje a las islas, Santuario me atraía muchísimo desde que estuve siguiendo este juicio, esperaba encontrar a Jonathan allí, pero solamente oí hablar de él, me dijeron que vivía en pleno Kehjistan, perdido en la jungla con su familia. No sabía que había vuelto a Gran Bretaña, por eso al principio no se me ocurrió asociarlo con Sam. Pero después de todo esto, me apuesto el pellejo a que es su padre, está clarísimo…

Remus bajó la vista y se quedó en silencio. Pensó en Sam, y en la vida que habría llevado hasta el momento. Su padre, un mago renegado, y su madre, posiblemente, una hechicera renegada, si es que se había casado y formado una familia, teniendo en cuenta que no se les permitía hacerlo. Seguramente habría vivido siempre con un enorme peso en el corazón, rodeada de los murmullos de la gente, sintiéndose fuera de lugar allá a dónde fuese… como le pasaba a él. Después de todo lo que les había contado Fiona Crockford, no pudo evitar sentirse identificado con su amiga rubia. Los dos se parecían mucho. Ambos habían llegado a Hogwarts ocultando un secreto que los marginaría de la sociedad si llegara a salir a la luz.

Pero, ¿cómo se había enterado Snape de todo eso? ¿Y cómo había conseguido que el boggart…?

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa, Remus? –le preguntó la mujer con voz maternal.

-Bueno, yo… -titubeó Lupin, pero, tomando aire, continuó-. Profesora, fue Severus Snape quién le lanzó el boggart a Sam en el corredor. Creo que, de alguna forma, él sospechaba las consecuencias. Pero hay algo que no entiendo… Si el fetiche era un boggart, ¿por qué no se confundió? Quiero decir, el corredor estaba lleno de gente, ¿por qué no se despistó, como ocurrió con el boggart de la biblioteca? Éste siguió siendo un fetiche…

La profesora abrió la boca para contestar, pero en el último momento pareció procesar algo. Su rostro se iluminó al comprender y sonrió con aire de triunfo.

-Severus Snape… -murmuró pensativa-. Remus, ¿no fue Severus al que vio Nora Norris salir de la mazmorra 6 el mes pasado?

Remus la miró confundido.

-Sí, creo que sí, pero…

-¿Sabes qué libro estuvo hojeando? –lo interrumpió Fiona, sonriendo. Él negó con la cabeza-. _Hechizos y Pociones para las Venganzas más Vengativas_. Me lo regaló mi prima Doris hace años y ahora lo estamos utilizando para nuestros experimentos. He oído decir que Sam y Severus no se llevan muy bien, ¿no?

-No se soportan –sonrió Lupin.

-Exacto. En ese libro hay una poción especial para hacer que un boggart adopte una forma en concreto para asustar a una persona y no haya forma de vencerlo, ni siquiera con el _Riddíkulo_. Por supuesto, ésa es una de las pociones más inocentes, por eso me asusté al comprobar que alguien había cogido ese libro, tiene información muy peligrosa. Quizá Severus lo hizo sin saber las consecuencias que tendría, sólo como una broma pesada para vengarse de Sam –cogió su maletín y ambos se dirigieron a la puerta-. Creo que iré a hablar con el profesor Dumbledore sobre esto, hay que aclarar varias cosas… Ah, Remus, no te olvides de decirle a Sam que no se preocupe, ser especial no es razón para avergonzarse, al contrario, debe sentirse orgullosa de ser lo que es, y… -apoyó una mano en el hombro del muchacho, adquiriendo un tono confidencial- creo que deberías ser tú quién se lo diga, ya sabes por qué…

Se despidió con un gesto y salió sin más, dejando a Remus helado en la puerta del aula. ¿Qué habría querido decir con eso? Aún teniendo en cuenta que la joven mujer ya conociera su secreto, ¿en qué podía beneficiar eso a Sam, si ella no…?

-¡Remus!

El grito de Belle lo sobresaltó. Se volvió hacia sus amigos, que lo esperaban en el pasillo con cara de impaciencia.

-¡Por Merlín! Cómo te enrollas cuando hablas con esa mujer, ¿eh? –renegó Sirius, agarrándolo de un brazo y tirando de él, camino de la enfermería.

-Remus –James se colocó a su altura, con aire serio-. ¿Qué te dijo la profesora Crockford?

-Sí, ¿de qué estuvisteis hablando? –añadió Belle, que venía tras Potter, con el mismo interés.

Mientras iban hacia la enfermería, Remus les contó todo lo que Fiona le había dicho sobre las hechiceras, los fetiches y Jonathan Flathery. Sus amigos escucharon con atención, y no hicieron comentarios hasta que terminó de hablar.

-Yo sabía que su padre es Jonathan Flathery –murmuró Belle con tristeza-. Había oído hablar de él a mis padres, pero no tenía ni idea de que eso fuera lo que pasó… Ahora entiendo por qué ellos estaban tan indignados.

-En realidad, a mí sólo me contó lo mismo que dijo la profesora Crockford en clase, y poco más, así que… –añadió Lily, también en voz queda.

-Mi padre habla mucho de Santuario –comentó de repente Peter, cabizbajo-. Dice que es una tierra muy rica en materias primas, que las gemas de allí son las mejores y todo ese rollo de las piedras que controla él. Pero en realidad yo no sabía nada más, siempre pensé que era otra región normal y corriente, me he quedado flipando en clase con todo lo que nos han explicado. A mi madre no le hace ninguna gracia que papá me hable sobre eso y siempre le está callando, ya veo por qué –levantó la vista y miró a sus amigos-. Escuchad… ¿Y si vamos a ver a Sam mañana? Quizá éste no sea el mejor momento para ir de visita…

-Si prefieres no entrar, espéranos fuera –replicó Lily, retorciéndose las manos-. Pero yo no me quedo sin verla hoy, aunque nos perdamos la cena o lleguemos tarde a los dormitorios y nos metamos en un lío. Creo que Sam nos necesita ahora más que nunca.

-Aún no me lo puedo creer… ¿Sam, una hechicera suaníta? Y lo peor es que vosotras lo sabíais y no nos lo dijisteis –acusó Sirius, haciéndose el ofendido.

-Sam nos pidió que no dijéramos nada, cabeza hueca –replicó Belle, dándole un leve golpe.

-Y no me extraña –apoyó Remus-. Imaginaos el revuelo que se va a montar en todo el colegio, cualquiera que tenga dos dedos de frente asociará el fetiche con Santuario, y a Santuario con Sam. Saldrá a flote también lo de Jonathan Flathery. Se correrá la voz por todas partes y a saber qué pensarán. Como bien dijo la profesora Crockford, la idea que tiene la gente de Santuario está bastante distorsionada…

-¿Y tú qué opinas, James? –preguntó Peter a su amigo de gafas, que caminaba en silencio, pensativo.

-Estaba pensando en Snape –murmuró-. No me creo que lo hiciera a lo loco, ¿recordáis lo que le dijo a Sam? "Me las vas a pagar todas juntas". Han pasado casi dos semanas desde que la amenazó en la biblioteca, ha tenido tiempo de sobra para planearlo todo fríamente y preparar esa poción. ¡Le quitó el libro a la profesora Crockford antes de que Sam le pegara! Sin duda, lleva ya planeándolo bastante tiempo, así que ahora que no venga haciéndose el inocente…

-Snape debía sospechar algo –apoyó Lily, intercambiando una mirada con Potter-. De algún modo, descubrió que Sam es hechicera, sabía las consecuencias que tendría soltar el boggart en pleno corredor y por eso lo hizo, para que todo el mundo lo viera.

-Sí, pero tiene las espaldas bien cubiertas –resopló Sirius-. Todo puede pasar como una broma de mal gusto que se le fue de las manos. No hay pruebas de nada, ni de que supiera que Sam es hechicera, ni mucho menos de que supiera que el boggart iba a transformarse en fetiche. ¿Cómo iba a saber cuál es el miedo oculto de Sam? Ni yo entiendo cómo lo hizo, el muy…

-Ya, Sirius, contrólate –lo cortó James-. De todas formas, no ganamos nada estrujándonos los sesos, yo quiero preguntarle a Sam si sabe algo sobre cómo pudo enterarse el maldito Snivellus, y desde luego hay que planear una venganza, y rápido.

-Yo me ofrezco voluntario para matarlo –gruñó Sirius, haciendo un gesto brusco con las manos-. Lo dije antes y lo repito, ésta sí que no se la paso…

Cuando llegaron a la enfermería, la señora Pomfrey les dijo que Sam estaba descansando y que volvieran mañana. Pero ellos insistieron tanto en verla, que al final cedió.

-Está bien, pero sólo puede pasar uno de vosotros –concluyó la mujer.

Ellos se miraron entre sí. Remus, recordando las palabras de Fiona, dijo:

-Pasaré yo –pero entonces pareció procesar algo y se volvió hacia Lily y Belle, como para pedirles permiso-. Iré yo, ¿no os importa? Es que… tengo que hablar con ella de… una cosa importante.

Ellas empezaron a renegar, pero James se adelantó, colocando una mano en el hombro de su amigo.

-Estoy de acuerdo, creo que Remus es el más indicado para entrar, se le da bien eso de hablar con las personas en momentos difíciles –le dedicó una sonrisa cómplice, y Lupin se la devolvió, recordando ciertas conversaciones trascendentales del curso anterior.

Las chicas lo miraron con aire escéptico, pero al final accedieron a regañadientes, y todos empezaron a darle mensajes para Sam. La señora Pomfrey lo acompañó hasta la puerta que daba a la zona donde estaban las camas de los enfermos y lo dejó allí.

-No tardes, Remus –le dijo con tono preocupado-. Esa pobre niña necesita mucho descanso.

-No se preocupe.

Remus entró y cerró la puerta tras él.

De nuevo en la enfermería… "Bueno, al menos esta vez no soy yo el enfermo", pensó con triste ironía. Caminó entre las hileras de camas procurando no hacer ruido. Sólo había una ocupada. Sam estaba al fondo de la sala, recostada en montones de almohadas y arropada por las mantas hasta el pecho. Llevaba un camisón blanco con la manga derecha remangada hasta el hombro, luciendo un apretado vendaje en el antebrazo, que sin duda ocultaba el lugar donde el fetiche le había clavado el machete. Sus grandes ojos verdes volvían a ser oscuros y tranquilos, y su vista se perdía por la ventana. Tenía varios arañazos en la cara y se la veía demacrada por el agotamiento físico y mental.

Remus supuso que, aunque en su transformación hubiese hecho cosas increíbles, su cuerpo humano corriente no estaba preparado para soportar las consecuencias, ahora que había vuelto a la normalidad… como cuando él se transformaba. Allí, con el pelo rubio suelto cayéndole sobre los hombros y cubriendo gran parte de las almohadas, exhausta y melancólica, tenía todo el aspecto de una enferma crónica a punto de morir. A Lupin le recordó mucho al aspecto que ofrecía él mismo tras sus _desapariciones mensuales_.

Sam volvió la vista hacia él al notar su presencia a los pies de la cama y lo miró agrandando los ojos, sorprendida.

-Remus… -murmuró con voz temblorosa.

Corrección: no parecía una enferma crónica, parecía un ángel. Lupin sacudió la cabeza con disimulo.

-Hola –sonrió.

Por un momento se hizo el silencio. Ambos se quedaron mirándose sin saber exactamente qué decir.

-Yo… -empezó Sam-, pensé que…

-¿Que vendrían Lily o Belle? –terminó Remus por ella, encogiéndose de hombros, sin darle importancia-. Han venido, hemos venido los seis, pero la señora Pomfrey sólo dejó entrar a uno. Mañana podrán venir los demás a verte –fingió una carita triste-. ¿Te ha decepcionado que fuera yo quién entrara?

Sam sonrió abiertamente. Desde luego, tenía mucho mejor aspecto de esa forma.

-Claro que no –contestó débilmente. Al parecer no podía hablar bien-. Me alegro de verte, Remus. Siéntate, por favor. Te invitaría a un té, pero me dejé las bolsitas en el otro disfraz de muerto viviente…

Él se echó a reír. El sentido del humor de Sam, incluso en situaciones como aquélla, era uno de sus favoritos. Agarró una silla que había cerca y se sentó a su izquierda, cogiéndole una mano. Se dio cuenta de que también las tenía vendadas… ¿Sería por culpa de aquel rayo eléctrico que había invocado en el corredor?

-¿Cómo estás?

-Creo que no hay más que verme, juzga por ti mismo…

-Como me hagas juzgar por el aspecto que tienes ahora mismo, la respuesta es que estás hecha una mierda –bromeó Remus, ampliando la sonrisa.

-Tú lo has dicho…

Volvió el silencio. Lupin observó la mano de la chica que tenía entre las suyas. Parecía tan frágil, tan etérea… como si fuera a desarmarse con sólo tocarla. Era evidente que se había quedado sin una gota de energía. De hecho, ni siquiera parecía poder moverse. Por un segundo, se preguntó hasta dónde llegarían las secuelas de aquel suceso.

-Todos te mandan saludos –murmuró, levantando la vista hacia sus ojos verdes-. Incluso la profesora Crockford. Irene preguntó especialmente por ti. Esperan que te recuperes pronto y vuelvas con nosotros lo antes posible.

El rostro de Sam sufrió un movimiento espasmódico y, al segundo siguiente, apretó los labios y apartó la vista. Sus ojos emitían un brillo sospechoso.

-No sé cómo voy a volver a mirarlos a la cara –balbuceó, con un evidente temblor en la voz-. Me siento como una completa idiota. ¿Cómo voy a explicar lo que ha ocurrido?

-No tendrás que explicar nada, Sam –corrigió Remus. Suspiró y añadió-: Todos lo sabemos ya, Belle lo dijo hoy en clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

-¡¿Qué?! –exclamó la chica, estupefacta.

-Calma, calma –la tranquilizó él, agarrándole la mano con más fuerza-. Ha sido lo mejor. La gente ya empezaba a murmurar cosas y Belle lo dijo en clase para que la profesora Crockford pudiera explicar la situación y no empezaran a imaginarse batallitas. Yo no sé tú, pero, si estuviese en tu lugar, preferiría dejar las cosas claras desde el principio, en vez de tener que estar soportando los cuchicheos desatinados cada vez que te vean pasar.

La niña se mordió el labio, encogiéndose, y esta vez no se molestó en intentar contener las lágrimas que rodaron por sus mejillas.

-Ohhh, maldita sea… -gimió, llevándose las manos a la cara-. ¡Maldita sea!

Y se echó a llorar.

Remus se maldijo a sí mismo, lo último que quería era verla así, pero tampoco podía ocultarle lo ocurrido. En realidad la comprendía muy bien… _demasiado_ bien, de hecho. Comprendía lo que era pasar mes tras mes censurándote a ti mismo para guardar un secreto ante los demás. Comprendía lo angustiante que podía llegar a resultar aquello, y lo terriblemente solo que te encontrabas a veces. Y comprendía también la desoladora desesperación que debía estar invadiéndola ahora que todo su esfuerzo y sus sacrificios se habían ido por el desagüe. Después de todo lo vivido… a aquella niña sólo le quedaba más de lo mismo de ahora en adelante. Más intolerancia, más crueldad, más desprecios… y más miradas acusadoras que juzgan sin conocer.

Se preguntó cómo se sentiría él si estuviese en el lugar de Sam, y algo se rompió en su interior. Sin pensárselo dos veces, se sentó en un costado de la cama e, inclinándose hacia ella, la abrazó. Sintió a la rubia tensarse entre sus brazos por unos segundos, pero al rato, y para su sorpresa, ella le correspondió, hundiendo la cara en su hombro, y siguió llorando.

-Sam… -susurró Remus, intentando consolarla-. Vamos, no llores, por favor… Tú no tienes la culpa de lo que ha pasado…

-¡Claro que la tengo! –lloró ella con amargura-. Todo es culpa mía… siempre es mi culpa… ¡Es mi culpa por ser una maldita mestiza! –Lupin agrandó los ojos ante aquellas palabras, mientras el llanto de su compañera se intensificaba y ella se aferraba a su túnica con manos temblorosas-. ¿S-sabes lo que opinan de los suanítas? Seguro que sí, tú eres hijo de magos… Ni siquiera nos consideran seres humanos, ¡ya oíste a Snape el otro día! Y… ¡y tuve que llegar yo, una mestiza tan estúpida que no sabe ni controlar sus poderes! Soy un mal ejemplo de Santuario… pero eso no lo tendrán en cuenta… C-cuando todo el colegio se entere… ¡sólo se fijaran en el número de salvajismo que montó la hija de Jonathan Flathery! Más deshonra para mi familia y para mi pueblo, más prejuicios… Usarán lo ocurrido para decir que ellos tenían razón, y nos echarán de nuevo… y todo el trabajo de mi padre… todo lo que ha tenido que pasar por mi culpa… ¡Todo a la basura otra vez! ¡Maldita sea, MALDITA SEA! –su cuerpo se agitó por los violentos sollozos y se agarró aún más fuerte a Lupin-. Por mi maldita culpa… siempre nos echan por mi maldita culpa… De nuevo al exilio… por mi culpa…

No pudo seguir hablando, porque las lágrimas ahogaron sus palabras. La angustia que destilaba su voz conseguía que a Remus se le encogiera el corazón, y tuvo una desagradable sensación de _déjà vu_ al recordar la noche en la que James le contó su desgracia familiar. Respiró hondo, parpadeando varias veces para mantener la compostura. La enorme similitud que encontraba entre él y Sam le estaba desestabilizando, pero debía controlarse. Fiona le había enviado a hablar con ella, y ahora entendía el porqué. La mujer conocía el secreto de ambos y sabía que él era el único del grupo que de verdad podría comprender a la joven Flathery. El único que podría hablarla desde el corazón. Su misión era devolverle la esperanza, no ponerse a llorar con ella.

Durante un largo rato no se oyó en la enfermería nada más que el llanto ahogado de la muchacha, hasta que por fin empezó a remitir a causa del agotamiento. Remus apretó el abrazo cuando notó que ella se calmaba, e intentó ordenar en su cabeza todo lo que quería decirle. No habló hasta que los sollozos quedaron convertidos en suspiros entrecortados.

-Sam –empezó con firmeza-, no quiero volver a oírte decir que esto es culpa tuya, ¿te ha quedado claro? Hablas como si ser mestizo fuera… una desgracia. Insultarte a ti misma no te sirve como excusa, al afirmar algo así, eres tú la primera que tiene prejuicios –Sam quedó muda inmediatamente, y Remus volvió a notarla tensa contra él-. No tienes por qué avergonzarte de quién eres, sino sentirte orgullosa. No bajes la mirada por nadie, pasa de lo que la gente opine de ti. Sólo si te mantienes firme conseguirás que los demás descubran cómo eres en realidad. No tienes que huir ni esconderte… eso nunca es solución… te lo digo por experiencia.

De repente, la mirada de Lupin se fijó en el vacío con melancolía. Crockford quería que hablase desde el corazón, ¿no? Era más simple de lo que había imaginado en un principio. Cerró los ojos y suspiró.

-Tu naturaleza no condiciona tu persona –siguió, y se sintió repentinamente adulto-. Los que te conocemos sabemos cómo eres. Ahora es el turno de mostrarte a los demás, pero con la verdad por delante y la cabeza alta. Y será así como tú sola echarás abajo los prejuicios sobre Santuario. Enfrenta el problema y gana. No puedes venirte abajo cuando tienes una misión tan importante por cumplir. No sólo demostrarás que no eres ningún animal, sino que tu padre tenía razón, y le devolverás el honor a él y a tu tierra –se interrumpió un momento y volvió a abrir los ojos, observando la mata de cabello rubio que cubría toda la espalda de su amiga-. Ya has demostrado bastante valentía al venir aquí. Termina lo que has empezado. Y muestra a esos idiotas que no ven más allá de sus narices lo equivocados que están. Pero no podrás hacer nada de esto si no te valoras a ti misma primero. Nadie es perfecto en este mundo, así que no intentes serlo. Piensa que hay algo que sólo tú puedes hacer, con tus virtudes y defectos. No eres un mal ejemplo de Santuario… eres el único ejemplo que hay aquí. Asume esa responsabilidad y actúa en consecuencia. No importa que te caigas, para eso estamos nosotros, que somos tus amigos. No vas a estar sola. Y créeme cuando te digo que Dumbledore no permitirá que te echen de aquí. Sólo queda levantarse y seguir… si estás dispuesta, claro.

Tras las palabras del casi rubio, se impuso un denso silencio. Sam ya no lloraba, pero seguía abrazada a él, inmóvil. Y, al rato, Remus comenzó a sentirse incómodo. Quizá se había pasado con su discurso. Quizá debería haberse mordido la lengua y limitarse a dejarla llorar hasta que ella sola se tranquilizara. Quizá… quizá todas y cada una de aquellas palabras iban dirigidas a él mismo en vez de a su compañera. Sam suspiró de improviso contra su cuello, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento, y un fuerte escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Sintió que le ardían las mejillas y supo que se había sonrojado. Disuelto el énfasis de su disertación, volvió de golpe a la Tierra para darse cuenta de que era la primera vez que pasaba tanto rato abrazado a alguien de su misma edad y del sexo opuesto.

Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para preguntarse sobre esa extraña sensación en la boca del estómago, porque la muchacha se incorporó lentamente, apartándose de él, y el abrazo se rompió. Remus tragó saliva ruidosamente cuando los ojos de Sam, aún llorosos, se clavaron en los suyos. Se fijó en los rastros de lágrimas que le cubrían el rostro y, para disimular un poco, apartó la vista y empezó a rebuscar en uno de sus bolsillos hasta encontrar un pañuelo, que luego le ofreció. Ella lo aceptó y se lo quedó mirando durante otros tantos segundos silenciosos.

-¿Cuántos años tienes? –murmuró por fin, aún sin levantar la vista hacia él.

Lupin parpadeó sorprendido, pensando que había oído mal la pregunta.

-Cumplo trece en marzo –contestó.

Pero Sam negó con la cabeza, como si no la hubiese entendido.

-¿Cuántos años hace que hablas así? –rectificó, mirándolo de nuevo a los ojos.

Se sostuvieron la mirada durante un buen rato sin abrir la boca.

-Hizo seis en otoño –la respuesta del muchacho fue apenas audible. Y de repente tuvo la sensación de que compartía algo muy íntimo con ella.

-Media vida –añadió Sam, adquiriendo cierto aire de tristeza en la voz-. Hace sólo cuatro años que yo puedo entender palabras como las que acabas de decirme.

No dijeron nada más. Sam volvió a recostarse en las almohadas con un gesto de dolor, secándose la cara con el pañuelo de Remus mientras éste la observaba fijamente.

-Gracias –susurró ella finalmente.

-No hay por qué darlas.

-No somos como los demás… ¿verdad? –la rubia volvió a perder la mirada por ahí, melancólica.

-Te sorprenderías –él sonrió, y su mano buscó la de su amiga como si tuviera vida propia, hasta que ambas se aferraron con fuerza-. La verdad es que nos hemos ido a juntar un grupo de personas bastante interesante. El destino tiene buen sentido del humor.

Sam también sonrió, pero sus ojos se humedecieron de nuevo cuando bajó la vista.

-Remus, yo… t-tengo miedo… de lo que pueda pasar a partir de ahora… de no conseguirlo… No será fácil volver, ¿cierto?

-Nadie ha dicho que la vida sea un campo de rosas, Sam. Todo el mundo tiene miedo, eso no es malo. Pero no vas a estar sola, te lo prometo.

-Ésta es la historia de nunca acabar –rió la chica con amargura, pasándose la mano libre por los ojos para secarse las lágrimas-. Primero exiliaron a mi padre de la comunidad mágica por sus ideales, luego expulsaron a mi madre del clan de hechiceras de Zann Esu por enamorarse de él, y ahora a mí no me admiten en ninguno de los dos lados por ser mitad y mitad… Si te soy sincera, más de una vez pensé en desaparecer antes de que alguien viniera a echarme.

-No serías capaz de hacerlo –replicó Remus, divertido-. No serías capaz de tirar por la borda todo el sacrificio de tus padres rindiéndote antes de tiempo. Te conozco, sé que no lo harías. Ambos se enfrentaron a mucho por ti. Y, si te pareces mínimamente a ellos, sé que no dejarás de luchar. Y que harás que más de un imbécil se trague sus palabras.

-Me tienes en muy alta estima –sonrió Sam, siguiéndole el juego-. Demasiada, creo yo.

-Las cosas como son –Remus se encogió de hombros-. Pero mira, si no terminas de sentirte segura, te prometo que yo personalmente le romperé la cara al primero que se atreva a toserte, y conste que no soy violento, así que tómalo por un cumplido… Por cierto, hablando de cumplidos, le diste una buena tunda al fetiche ése, ¿sabes?

Flathery amplió la sonrisa, apretando la mano de Remus.

-No… no era un fetiche de verdad, ¿cierto? –inquirió, con un repentino brillo de inseguridad en los ojos.

-No –contestó él con firmeza-. La profesora Crockford dijo que era un boggart y que Snape le echó algún tipo de poción para que no pudiera cambiar de forma.

-Lo sabía –suspiró la niña, levantando la vista al techo, para intentar evitar las lágrimas de frustración-. Lo sabía… ¡Demonios! Me siento como una idiota por haber caído en su trampa.

-¿Crees que lo hicieron intencionadamente? –preguntó Lupin-. Quiero decir… ¿Hay alguna forma de que Snape supiera en qué iba a transformarse tu boggart y las consecuencias que traería?

Ella se tornó pensativa, frunciendo el ceño. Hasta que sus ojos se agrandaron con rabia.

-Nott… -masculló entre dientes-. Ethan Nott. El compañero de clase del hermano mayor de Lestrange. ¿Recuerdas que el año pasado te dije que lo conocía? Su padre fue compañero de trabajo de mi padre, y fue uno de los que más presionó al ministro para que lo echaran. Sabe que mi padre se fue a vivir a Santuario y se casó con una suaníta. Y también sabe que yo soy medio hechicera. Snape debió contactar con él a través del hermano de Lestrange. Seguro que no hizo falta que le tiraran de la lengua para que les contara toda la historia.

-Así que es eso… -murmuró Remus, frunciendo el ceño, y de repente sintió unas ganas tremendas de tirar una bomba en la sala común de Slytherin-. Por eso lo sabían… ¿Pero cómo pudieron enterarse de que tú le tienes tanto miedo a los fetiches, y de que perderías el control al ver uno?

-Nott también sabe por qué –repuso Sam, y su expresión decayó en pura tristeza-. Todo eso forma parte de la historia de nuestro regreso a Gran Bretaña desde Santuario. Cualquiera que trabaje en el Ministerio y tenga o haya tenido alguna relación con mi padre está enterado de todo.

Sam calló, agachando la cabeza hasta que el largo flequillo rubio le ocultó por completo la mirada. Remus la observó sin decir nada por unos segundos, pero apretó su agarre, como para darle ánimo.

-¿Qué ocurrió? –le preguntó suavemente-. Aunque no tienes por qué contármelo si no quieres…

-No –lo cortó ella, adquiriendo una expresión determinada-. Quiero que lo sepas. Y que se lo digas a los demás cuando salgas.

-Por supuesto –asintió él.

-Cuando mi padre se instaló en Santuario –empezó Sam, tragando saliva-, no le pusieron muchas pegas y lo aceptaron rápidamente. Cuando se casó con mi madre, hubo mucha gente a la que no le hizo ninguna gracia el asunto, aunque tampoco se metieron por medio. A ella la expulsaron de la Orden, pero seguía vinculada al clan indirectamente, de modo que no hubo grandes complicaciones. Pero, cuando yo tenía 8 años, un… un fetiche mató a mi madre –su voz se quebró, pero se apresuró a recuperarse-. La mató delante de mí durante un ataque que sufrió nuestra aldea. Fue en una época muy inestable en Santuario. Estaban empezando a pasar cosas raras por todas las islas, las criaturas oscuras se revolvían más de lo normal, y la gente estaba muy inquieta. Desconfiaban de los que no fueran suanítas. Por eso, al morir mamá, la "nacionalidad" que ella le otorgaba a mi padre se disolvió y el Consejo de Kehjistan, que es la zona en la que nosotros vivíamos, empezó a considerarlo un extranjero.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –Remus la miraba con la frente arrugada, negándose a aceptar lo que su mente ya estaba sospechando. El destino no podía ser tan cruel con aquel hombre.

-En aquellas fechas expulsaban a los extranjeros –continuó Sam, dirigiéndole una elocuente mirada que confirmó sus temores-. Así que informaron a papá de que, después de 14 años, tenía que abandonar las islas.

-No me lo puedo creer… -dejó escapar su amigo, estupefacto.

-Él dijo lo mismo –la mirada de la rubia se oscureció con aquellos recuerdos-. Intentó recurrir, pero no sirvió de nada. Los ataques seguían y el Consejo estaba cada vez más histérico. En esos días ocurrieron ciertas cosas que… -Sam cerró los ojos con dolor y sus labios temblaron-. Yo… causé problemas. Mi madre acababa de morir delante de mí y seguía conmocionada. Nunca he sido capaz de controlar mis poderes. Perdía el control, igual que pasó hoy, y atacaba a la gente sin querer. Papá intentó explicar al Consejo que yo aún era pequeña y no sabía lo que hacía, que había pasado por una experiencia traumática y necesitaba recuperarme. Que con ayuda mejoraría. Pero sólo empeoró la situación. El Consejo dijo que, en primer lugar, un hijo de hechicera es una aberración, y en segundo lugar, que la mejor forma de recuperarme del trauma era largarme de Santuario hasta que fuese capaz de estar allí sin volverme loca.

-¡Pero eso no era culpa tuya! –se exaltó Lupin, indignado-. ¡No se gana nada marginando a los que tienen problemas, hay que ayudarlos!

-No compartían tu opinión –negó Flathery-. No pudimos hacer nada. Nos dijeron que, si no nos íbamos por nuestra propia voluntad, nos echarían. ¿Qué podíamos hacer? Así que Jonathan Flathery tuvo que abandonar su hogar para volver a una tierra en la que lo consideraban un renegado, llevando consigo a su hija pequeña y dejando atrás a su hija mayor.

-¿Tienes una hermana? –exclamó sorprendido Remus, pues nunca había oído a Sam mencionarla.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, sus ojos aclarándose un poco con una pequeña sonrisa, como si estuviese viendo la imagen de su consanguínea en esos momentos.

-Mi hermana mayor, Karen… Ella es muy distinta a mí, heredó todo el poder de mi madre, es una hechicera de verdad. Yo debí nacer con los desechos que quedaron, casi ni puedo considerarme hechicera, por eso pierdo el control. Las auténticas hechiceras no sufren "transformaciones", ni nada parecido, lo que pasó esta tarde fue una completa locura, si lo llegan a ver las hechiceras de Zann Esu se habrían muerto del susto, seguro que lo considerarían una blasfemia contra el poder elemental de la Orden… Y seguro que Karen se habría reído de mí, diciendo: "Tienes muy malas pulgas, hermanita".

Su sonrisa se ensanchó y, cuando miró de nuevo a su compañero, casi parecía la misma de siempre.

-Karen no tuvo que marcharse, porque tenía ya 10 años y acababa de celebrar el ritual de iniciación a la magia arcana: las Zann Esu la habían elegido para pertenecer a la Orden. Ella quería haberse venido con nosotros, pero mi tío Blizzard, el hermano de mi madre, pidió su tutela y prometió cuidarla. Karen tiene futuro en Santuario. Yo tenía que salir de allí cuanto antes –bajó la vista otra vez, apesadumbrada-. Nuestra familia quedó rota por completo. La situación que dejábamos atrás era mala, pero la que encontramos aquí fue pésima. A mi padre le levantaron el exilio hace años, pero aún así el Ministerio se empeñó en vigilar todos sus pasos. Tuvo que enviar varias lechuzas pidiendo que nos dejaran cruzar la frontera, un grupo de aurores vino a recogernos en cuanto pusimos un pie fuera del barco que nos traía desde Santuario, nos llevaron a Londres y allí pasamos un día entero en el Ministerio, donde pusieron a papá a rellenar montones de papeles explicando con pelos y señales por qué volvía, qué había estado haciendo allí y qué pretendía hacer aquí. Todos los funcionarios se enteraron de lo que pasaba, aunque luego el ministro se encargó de que no se filtrara la noticia a la prensa. Nos obligaron a instalarnos forzosamente en Gran Bretaña y no podemos salir del país. Cada vez que nos movemos de Belfast, que es donde vivimos ahora, tenemos que informar al Ministerio. En todos los viajes nos escoltan los aurores. Es insoportable vivir así…

-Y que lo digas –masculló Remus, frunciendo el entrecejo-. Se supone que, una vez abolido el exilio, tendrían que dejaros completamente en paz.

-Papá dice que aquí también están atravesando momentos difíciles y que por eso están tan paranoicos –Sam se encogió de hombros-. Quiere volver a Santuario cuanto antes, y quizá lo consigamos pronto con un poco de suerte –volvió a sonreír tímidamente-. Parece ser que la situación allí se ha estabilizado un poco. Mi tío Blizzard estuvo luchando todos estos años para conseguir que nos permitieran volver. Él tiene bastante peso en el Consejo de Kehjistan. Por fin nos concedieron una vista este verano y papá y yo pudimos volver a casa. Pasamos allí las vacaciones. Mi hermana está a punto de empezar su entrenamiento como hechicera, porque estos años eran de iniciación, creen que será merecedora del título que tenía mi madre. A mí también me hicieron unas pruebas para ver cómo había evolucionado mi problema. Todo salió bastante bien, mi tío se mostró muy optimista, pero… con lo ocurrido hoy… quizá todo vuelva a estropearse.

Bajó la vista, pasándose una mano por la cara para secársela, sorbiendo por la nariz. Remus sonrió y le apartó las manos del rostro para mirarla a los ojos.

-Nada de pesimismos –murmuró-. Hay que ser optimistas, ya verás cómo todo va bien. No tienen por qué enterarse de lo que ha pasado aquí, y, si se enteran, comprenderán que ha sido un accidente. Te han tendido una trampa. Tienen que tener en cuenta lo mucho que has mejorado, y lo mucho que mejorarás cuando vuelvas a Santuario y allí recibas la educación que necesitas para aprender a controlar tus poderes. Dentro de unos años, te reirás acordándote de esto. Pero mientras, recuerda siempre que nos tienes a tu lado para cuando vengan los problemas. Y… no es por alardear, pero nosotros somos de lo mejorcito que te puedas encontrar en Hogwarts, como diría Sirius –Sam se echó a reír y la sonrisa de Remus se ensanchó-. Así me gusta, rubia. Quiero verte contenta. Aún queda mucho camino por delante como para que te dejes vencer por esta tontería.

-Mi padre me ha dicho que, aunque consigamos volver a Santuario, prefiere que yo siga estudiando en Hogwarts, para probar que ambas comunidades pueden convivir –la niña se miró las manos vendadas, con una tierna sonrisa-. Yo también quiero quedarme… y demostrar el auténtico valor de los suanítas.

-Ése es el ánimo –Remus irguió la espalda, cruzándose de brazos con aire sabio-. ¿Sabes? Te conozco desde hace más de un año, Sam, pero nunca se me había pasado por la cabeza que llegaría a tener este tipo de conversación contigo. Pensé que nuestra relación se limitaría a clases particulares de Pociones, sobornos con barritas de chocolate…

-Pues ya me podrías haber traído alguna, que me rugen las tripas –bromeó ella, dándole un golpe en el brazo en plan de juego. Sus ojos brillaban con diversión.

Remus rió.

-Mañana te traigo todas las que quieras. Pero sólo si me prometes descansar y dejar de preocuparte –la rubia asintió con vehemencia y la expresión del muchacho se dulcificó-. En el fondo me alegro.

-¿De qué? –parpadeó Sam, alzando las cejas.

-De que haya ocurrido esto –contestó Lupin, y su sonrisa se volvió algo enigmática-. Me ha gustado conocer a la que hay detrás de la sabelotodo en Pociones.

Flathery sonrió abiertamente. "No me mires con gratitud –pensó el casi rubio, viendo lo que se reflejaba en los ojos de su amiga-. Tú has hecho más por mí de lo que yo he podido hacer por ti. A veces es muy bueno verse reflejado en otras personas". Ladeó la cabeza, observándola.

-¿Sabes qué, Sam? Cuando sonríes está muy guapa –bromeó, y le guiñó un ojo.

Para su sorpresa, ella se sonrojó en cuestión de segundos, pero no tuvo tiempo de analizar ese suceso, ni de decir algo más, porque se abrió la puerta y entró la señora Pomfrey.

-Remus –lo llamó, indicando que ya era hora de salir.

-Ya voy –contestó él, y se volvió de nuevo hacia Sam-. Descansa, ¿vale? Mañana vendremos todos a verte.

-Eh, Remus –añadió ella, cuando ya empezaba a levantarse.

-¿Sí?

Sam sonrió y extendió los brazos hacia él.

-No me hagas levantarme, que no me puedo mover… -renegó en broma.

Remus se echó a reír y, acercándose, la abrazó de nuevo, en son de despedida. Esta vez, Sam le echó los brazos al cuello y se aferró a él con fuerza, como para decirle un secreto.

-Gracias por venir, Lupin –le murmuró al oído-. Se siente muy bien el poder hablar con alguien y descargar las preocupaciones. Es estupendo tener amigos en los que confiar, ¿verdad? Hazme caso, Remus… Tus sabias palabras son un reflejo de tu propia forma de vivir, pero ahora te hace falta aprender de mis errores. Guardando un secreto, uno cree que se está protegiendo a sí mismo. Eso es una gran equivocación… Lo único que consigues es encerrarte en ti mismo sin darte cuenta, yo lo he comprendido hoy. Además, no podrás guardar tu secreto para siempre, antes o después descubrirán tu tapadera… Que no te pase lo mismo que a mí.

Dicho esto, se separó de él y volvió a recostarse en las almohadas, dejando a Remus completamente estupefacto. ¿Qué había querido decir con eso? ¿Es que ella también sabía…? Pero, ¡¿cómo?!

-¡Remus Lupin!

-Debes irte –murmuró Sam, aún sonriente-. Dales recuerdos a los demás, diles que estoy bien… ¡Ah, y dile a Sirius que acepto su propuesta de matar a Snape!

Remus, que ya iba camino de la puerta, donde le apremiaba la señora Pomfrey, se detuvo en seco y se volvió a mirarla con los ojos al doble.

-Sam… yo no te dije que Sirius había dicho eso.

Ella sonrió una vez más y se volvió, perdiendo la vista por la ventana de nuevo, mientras empezaba a tararear una canción.

--Fin del capítulo 4--

Preguntas que pronto encontrarán respuesta…

¿Qué pasará con la pobre Sam ahora que todo el mundo sabe su secreto? ¿Qué le pasará a Snape por haber hecho algo tan sucio, rastrero, etc, con ella? ¿Cuál será la venganza que planearán los chicos contra él? Y… ¿cómo sabía Sam cuál es el secreto de Remus? ¿Cuándo se descubrirá dicho secreto? Y dando paso a preguntas más simples… ¿Cuántos de ustedes han descubierto quién es la "señorita" Norris? (jejejeje, a veces puedo llegar a ser diabólica xD) ¿Qué pasará en el primer partido de quidditch de Belle y James, que, por cierto, será en el próximo capítulo? ¿Cuántas preguntas estúpidas más pondré aquí antes de largarme de una vez? Vale, ésa era la última. Si quieren saber todo esto y más, no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo, dentro de dos semanas, como siempre… "Slytherin vs. Gryffindor: La guerra de las casas" (¿Cómo estalló la eterna guerra entre estas dos casas?)

Próximamente… en esta mierda de web!! xD

N/A: Wolas a todos mis queridos lectores, juju n.n Una vez más, me dan las mil y quinientas de la noche del viernes señalado y tengo que retrasar la publicación hasta mañana por la mañana. Lo siento de veras, tengo que admitir que me confié con este capítulo. Pensé que no tardaría mucho tiempo en corregirlo, porque no tenía intención de cambiar prácticamente nada, pero pasada la escena de la pelea con el fetiche, según iba leyendo, me decía: "No, esto no. Esto fuera. Esto no es así. Esto está fatal. Esto es una basura", y así sucesivamente… Llevo tres noches seguidas acostándome de madrugada para terminar de arreglar todo esto, porque sólo puedo dedicarme a ello por las tardes, y mis tardes no son lo suficientemente tranquilas como para poderse sentar a escribir en paz. Creo que dentro de poco se me van a caer los ojos por pasar tantas horas frente al PC, pero en fin… todo sea por ustedes.

Sobre el cap, hay algunas cosas que comentar, como de costumbre. Primero de todo, ¿qué les ha parecido? Repito, no tenía pensado hacer grandes cambios, pero ahora la segunda mitad del cap ha quedado prácticamente irreconocible. Espero ansiosa sus opiniones, ya saben lo importantes que son para mí. Y no tengan miedo de criticar lo que no les guste, que así es como un escritor se va puliendo. No me voy a enfadar, ni me voy a comer a nadie, muojojojojo… (risa maquiavélica xD)

Bien, para ser sincera con ustedes, creo que la escena en clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras ha quedado completamente incomible, pero era una escena necesaria. Y me gusta más ésta que la antigua, aunque eso no la hace menos pesada. Lo siento, me pidieron que la acortara un poco y, en vez de eso, la he alargado más del doble. He intentado aligerarla metiendo más diálogo entre los alumnos y la profesora Crockford, preguntas de los chicos, las explicaciones correspondientes… pero no sé qué tal habrá quedado, como digo siempre, yo soy una pésima autocrítica. Me gusta más esta nueva versión porque por fin he conseguido explicar lo que quería y como lo quería. La antigua charla de Fiona me parecía una basura, en serio. Sin embargo, no sé si ustedes se habrán enterado de algo o se habrán hecho un soberano lío. La verdad es que he dado mucha información en este cap, quizá me haya pasado un poco. Bueno, ya me dirán. Y ya saben, con cualquier duda, sólo pregunten.

También he aprovechado este capítulo para pulir y mostrar la historia del caso Flathery al completo, cosa que en la versión antigua, a mi parecer, manejé bastante mal. Quizá sea yo la paranoica, pero releyendo el viejo cap 4 me repateaba contra mí misma, porque todo me pareció tan embrollado… no transmitía para nada lo que yo quería explicar. En ese sentido, ahora he quedado más satisfecha. Pero no se me da bien dosificar y, como ya he dicho, seguramente se me haya ido la mano con la información. Pero bueno… quería quitarme de encima todo lo relacionado con los Flathery y dejar atados todos esos cabos sueltos que había en torno a ellos. Espero haberlo conseguido, no podré descansar tranquila hasta que me confirmen que este capítulo no es un peñazo insoportable.

Los diálogos de la escena de la enfermería están cambiados por completo, y no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, a pesar de haber tenido que suprimir ciertos toques de humor, porque los diálogos antiguos no me gustaban nada (igual que no me gustaba nada el discurso de Fiona en clase) Quizá haya metido demasiada filosofía en el cerebro de un crío de trece años para que Remus desarrollara semejantes razonamientos, pero creo que todo lo que ha pasado en su vida justifica ese grado de madurez. Y ya de plano les adelanto que esa característica la ha heredado de su padre, porque esos discursos psicológicos son "made in Zephirus Lupin". Todo queda en casa. Ahora le echo un vistazo a esta escena y la veo un poco rara, pero no tengo ganas de repasarla más, porque me estoy volviendo loca. Espero no haberla pifiado y que a ustedes les guste así.

¿Les ha quedado claro todo el asunto de Jonathan Flathery y Santuario? Dudas y demás, al botoncito lila de ahí abajo xD

¿Qué más? Bien, les comento datos sueltos. He aprovechado para regar todo este cap de pistas, si tienen ánimo de ponerse a buscarlas, se aceptan teorías. Me encanta leer sus teorías, así que compártanlas conmigo, por favor n.n Hasta este mismo segundo he estado indecisa sobre si cambiarle el nombre a Margo Greenwood o dejárselo así, pero al final he decidido conservarlo. Desde ya les recuerdo, o les informo, depende de si son veteranos o no, que Margo Greenwood es Alice Longbottom, la madre de Neville. Igual que me pasó con la mitad de los personajes de R, cuando empecé a escribir este fic no sabía cómo se llamaba la esposa de Frank y me tuve que inventar el nombre. Tenía pensado cambiárselo por Alice, pero es que estoy demasiado acostumbrada a llamarla Margo… es posible que luego me invente algún juego de palabras con su nombre para explicar esto, ya veré.

Otra cosa: no he podido resistirme a adoptar el apodo de "Snivellus". ¡Me encantaaaa! xD Es una de las cosas que más me gustaron de la OdF, y he sido incapaz de pasarla por alto, así que ese insulto se unirá a partir de ahora a los ya típicos "Severito" y, por supuesto, "pelo grasiento". No les importa, ¿verdad? n.n' Espero que la intervención del resto de gryffindors no se les haga muy cansina o liosa, a mí me está gustando mucho, estos tipos me dan mucho juego, juajuajua… Se me está haciendo muy difícil darles más protagonismo al resto de slytherins compañeros de Snape. En estos caps está muy arraigada la imagen del Snape versión Malfoy rodeado de gorilas mudos que sólo rellenan hueco, es uno de los aspectos más difíciles de corregir. ¿Qué tal está quedando por ahora? Me estoy encariñando con Lestrange… ése sí que es retorcido y asqueroso xD

Y, con respecto al capítulo, creo que nada más… salvo que aún queda la duda de si se han enterado de algo o no. Desde luego, sustancia no le ha faltado, ¿eh? Ojalá lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo, ha sido muy divertido pulir todo el asunto de Santuario, la magia arcana y el caso Flathery. Ya me dirán qué tal. ¡Ah, y tengo una buena noticia para todos los que votaron a favor de la inclusión de Regulus Black en R! Me he estado estrujando los sesos durante estas dos semanas para darle un papel concreto a este muchacho y por fin lo he conseguido, así que ya sé qué va a ser de él. ¡Y es un papel importante! Pero, como ya advertí, su protagonismo se remite a la segunda parte de R, mientras estén en Hogwarts se limitará a ser el típico niño de papá repelente… ¡Wua, qué ganas tengo de que aparezca ya! xD

Las novedades con respecto al lo del blog son… nulas u.u Lo siento, pero en verdad no he tenido nada de tiempo. Tengo mucho trabajo en la universidad. Y para rematar, les informo de que la semana pasada tuve un fin de semana horrible… Me sentó mal la cena del viernes y pasé toda la noche vomitando y con gastroenteritis. Todo el sábado estuve medio muerta, no pude comer en varios días. Así que mi único tiempo libre, que es el del fin de semana, se fue al carajo y no pude hacer nada de lo que tenía previsto. Aún debo mails a algunas personas. Y, por supuesto, está lo del blog. Y la corrección de R. Y mis trabajos para la universidad. Y mis responsabilidades familiares. Y tantas otras obligaciones que no puedo dejar de lado. Lo siento mucho, en serio, pero intentaré ir haciéndolo todo cuando pueda. De momento, recuerden que cada dos semanas tendrán noticias mías en estas notas de autora, que casi parecen un mail personal a los lectores xD

Cambiando un poco de tercio… ¡Estoy deseando que salga de una vez la peli del Cáliz de Fuegoooo! xD Me he tragado todos los trailers y vídeos que han subido a Internet, y tiene una pinta increíble. Les recomiendo que se pasen por harrylatino si es que no lo han hecho ya para estar informados de todo. Me fastidia que hayan tenido que suprimir tantas cosas (la ausencia que más me duele es la de la escena final del libro en la enfermería, cuando Dumbledore obliga a Snape y a Sirius a darse un apretón de manos… ¿Por qué han tenido que quitarla? Joooooo…) pero lo entiendo y pienso disfrutar de la película con todas mis fuerzas. Por lo que he visto, tiene unos puntazos MUY buenos. ¡Jo, ojalá la estrenaran ya! n.n ¿Y quién se apunta conmigo a ir a matar a los IMPRESENTABLES de Salamandra? Increíble que aún no se hayan dignado a dar una maldita fecha de publicación del sexto libro en castellano… ¡exijo venganza! xD

Ejem, me dejo ya de desvaríos. No puedo irme, obviamente, sin homenajear a todos aquellos que me dejaron r/r con el cap anterior. ¡¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS!! n.n Aplausos especiales para

Y creo que ya sí, nada más. Tengo la sensación de que se me olvida algo, pero bueno… la próxima vez será. ¿Saben qué? El reloj de mi PC marca las 2:34 de la madrugada, y mañana tengo un día demasiado agitado para mi gusto, así que mejor me despido ya. Necesito descansar. Espero tener noticias de ustedes en los r/r. Yo me retiro una vez más hasta dentro de dos semanas. Hoy viernes 28 de octubre de 2005… ¿O debería decir sábado 29? xD ¡Feliz Halloween a todos por adelantado! Que pasen buenas semanas y buena noche de brujas. ¡Ciao! n.n

¡Carpe diem!

PD: por cierto… el cap vuelve a estar sin revisar una última vez, así que tengan piedad. Lo mismo de siempre: si veo algún error garrafal cuando lo relea, volveré a subirlo corregido, ¿ok? Bye, bye, mis queridos lectores.


	5. Slytherin vs Gryffindor

N/A: Hello a todos, queridos lectores, juju. Para compensar mi retraso de las dos últimas semanas, esta vez me presento el viernes mismo a la hora de comer, para animarles la sobremesa xD No les digo mucho más, porque esta vez las notas finales son completamente kilométricas. Sé que canso mucho, pero una vez más recomiendo que les echen un vistazo, porque explico algunos datos nuevos de este cap n.n Y, además, esas notas representan el mail bisemanal que le dedico siempre a los lectores contándoles mis paranoias… Ejem, mejor lo dejo o seguro que no se pasan por allí jamás… Creo que he leído demasiado manga y me han afectado seriamente los "free talks".

No sé a quién dedicar este cap, sinceramente. Pero, dado que Elsa y Vera se han reservado ya la dedicatoria de un cap concreto, este se lo voy a dedicar a Lindalawen y a lady Angelina J, por ser tan buenas críticas y no fallar nunca con sus r/r n.n Muchas gracias a las dos, sois geniales… Y, en especial para lady Angelina J, aquí te va la famosa escena que tanto te gusta, remasterizada. Espero que la disfrutes, juju. Mando saludos especiales a Phoenix.G.Fawkes desde aquí, y también a todos los que leen sin dejar r/r. ¡Gracias por seguir ahí a pesar de todo!

Y les dejo con el cap, que tiene un par de escenas nuevas, para que lo disfruten ;) ¡Nos vemos abajo!

ADVERTENCIA: esto es un AU ambientado en la época de los Merodeadores, Respuestas tiene ya casi cuatro años, empecé a escribirlo antes de la publicación de la Orden del Fénix y en su mayor parte está basado en los rumores que corrían en aquella época sobre el libro 5º. En consecuencia, pocas cosas te vas a encontrar aquí que tengan que ver con la línea argumental que ha seguido JK Rowling en los últimos dos libros. Ni Mundungus Fletcher ni Arabella Figg son como nos los ha pintado JK, y bueno… resumiendo, no te fíes, porque si eres nuevo en R no sabes con lo que te puedes encontrar, jeje… Recuerdo también el formato del fic: cada capítulo es la respuesta a una pregunta referente al pasado de los Potter, de ésas que circulaban por los foros cuando la OdF aún no había salido. No me importa que algunas de esas preguntas hayan sido ya contestadas, repito que esto es un AU, especial para quienes busquen alternativas. Y a los que ya me conocen, sólo decirles:

¡A leer!

--------------

Aprovecho para recordar que, para todo lo relacionado con Santuario, tomé datos de uno de mis videojuegos favoritos, "Diablo II: Lord of Destruction", mezclándolos con mis teorías sobre el universo HP. Quiero aclarar que ninguna referencia a ese juego, ni todos los datos que tomé de las obras de Rowling, me pertenecen… Es por si alguien decide demandarme, que sepan que no tengo un céntimo, hago esto por puro entretenimiento…

--------------

RESPUESTAS

5ª pregunta: ¿Cómo estalló la guerra entre las dos grandes casas de Hogwarts?

"Slytherin vs. Gryffindor: La guerra de las casas"

La pequeña casa que los Flathery tenían a las afueras de Belfast estaba patas arriba aquella tarde de finales de diciembre, pero Jonathan hacía todo lo posible por que la agitación no se notara en el exterior. Era difícil viajar sin que los espías que lo vigilaban por orden del Ministerio se dieran cuenta. Muy difícil. Pero no imposible. No en vano había estado viviendo 14 años en Santuario, 12 de los cuales casado con una talentosa hechicera. La proyección astral era un arte complicada que consumía bastante energía, pero le permitía ir a donde le diera la gana, dejando a su "doble" en casa para que siguiera la rutina sin levantar las sospechas del señor ministro. No usaba ese recurso nunca, era una locura arriesgarse a que cualquier otra persona lo viera donde se suponía que no debía estar, pero no tenía más remedio que hacerlo si quería ir a Santuario sin que nadie se enterara. Y eso era precisamente lo que acababa de hacer: pasar dos semanas en la tierra de la magia arcana, con una copia de sí mismo paseándose felizmente por Belfast, ante las narices de los aurores que seguían sus pasos.

Ese día había vuelto del agitado y agotador viaje, en la madrugada, y había estado durmiendo desde entonces hasta ese preciso instante, en el que el sol ya empezaba a decaer, recuperándose del esfuerzo de mantener la proyección astral intacta durante tanto tiempo y a tanta distancia. Ahora, después de comer con apetito acumulado, se dedicaba a recorrer la casa de arriba abajo, preparándose para lo que se avecinaba. Cuando entró al pequeño salón, donde la chimenea crepitaba con un acogedor fuego, cargando con una caja que contenía recuerdos de la infancia de sus hijas, no pudo evitar la abierta sonrisa que cruzó su delgado y demacrado rostro.

-Te dije que no hacía falta que me acompañaras de vuelta –comentó, risueño-. Podría haber vuelto yo solo… Y tampoco era necesario que te quedases todo el día aquí, deberías haber vuelto a Bentram, ahora estarías en un barco de camino a casa.

Sentada en el suelo, frente a la chimenea, y envuelta en una gruesa capa de piel animal, se alzaba la corpulenta figura de un hombre sin edad, que miraba al fuego fijamente, inexpresivo. Tenía las piernas cruzadas a estilo indio y se inclinaba hacia delante, acodándose en sus rodillas. Su pelo era blanco como la nieve, largo hasta la cintura y sujeto con una tira de cuero en la parte baja de la nuca, dejando escapar algunos mechones que caían sobre su pétreo rostro. Lucía una descuidada barba igual de albina, que desdibujaba las facciones fuertes y la marcada mandíbula. Cuando oyó al otro hombre hablar, volvió hacia él sus ojos de un claro color verde, alzando una ceja.

-Si crees que te dejaría hacer el viaje solo desde Santuario es que te estás volviendo idiota con los años –replicó con voz grave y acento extraño-. Estabas medio muerto cuando subiste al barco en Kingsport. Te recuerdo que casi tuve que traerte a rastras desde Bentram. Cualquiera diría que tienes 50 años, Jonathan… la estupidez que has hecho con lo de la proyección astral es propia de un crío de parvulario. Por mucho que te infles a pociones regeneradoras, uno no puede mantener de esa manera una copia de sí mismo absorbiéndole constantemente la energía.

En vez de replicar, el reprendido dejó escapar una risita de diversión, mientras dejaba la caja que portaba junto a otras tantas que estaba acumulando. Su mirada era más cálida de lo habitual. Le ponía de muy buen humor hacer las maletas.

-Vale, agradezco que hayas cuidado de mí durante el viaje –sonrió, mirando de nuevo a su invitado-. Pero podrías haberte ido en cuanto yo terminé sano y salvo en mi cama durmiendo mi _irresponsabilidad_, como dices tú.

-Claro… -bufó el otro, sarcástico, y centró sus ojos en el fuego otra vez-. No hay forma de aparecerse o desaparecerse dentro de esta casa sin que lo detecten tus amiguitos del Ministerio, sin contar que también vigilan la red de chimeneas para controlar entradas y salidas.

-Tú y yo sabemos que hay muchas otras formas de desplazarse sin ser detectado, Blizzard –Jonathan parecía realmente divertido-. Además… ¿desde cuándo utilizas los métodos de transporte de los magos corrientes?

-No se puede abrir un portal a Bentram desde aquí, está muy lejos –gruñó el corpulento hombre, consciente de que su compañero sabía de sobra que mentía-. Y llamaría mucho la atención.

-¿No terminarías antes admitiendo de una vez que estabas preocupado por mí y por eso te has quedado a hacerme compañía?

El inquilino albino estrechó los ojos con una mueca molesta, sabiéndose descubierto.

-Muy bien, lo admito, me preocupaba que tu diminuto cerebro de mago, con esas ideas de _mole espinosa_ que tienes a veces, te pasara una buena factura esta vez. ¿Te hace ilusión saberte querido, cuñadito?

-No sabes cuánta… -rió Jonathan en son de broma.

Flathery se agachó junto a las cajas y, sacando la varita de uno de los bolsillos de su ajada túnica, empezó a sellarlas, aún con esa vaga sonrisa en la cara. Se detuvo un momento para echar un vistazo dentro de la última que había bajado desde el desván. Con expresión nostálgica, sacó una rústica muñeca de trapo bastante estropeada ya, y acarició la pelambrera hecha de esparto. Su esposa la había cosido a mano hacía años, para su hija mayor, cuando estaba embarazada de Sam. Más tarde, esa muñeca la heredó la menor de las Flathery, y Karen había encontrado especialmente divertido fastidiar a su hermana diciéndole que incluso el pelo de la muñeca era más disciplinado que el suyo. Sam se enfadaba muchísimo y exigió a sus padres que le arreglaran el cabello o ella misma tomaría medidas al respecto. Su esposa había vivido varios días con miedo de que la pequeña se cortara la cabeza para solucionar su problema.

-Blizzard… ¿crees que el Consejo cederá esta vez?

El susodicho se volvió hacia el marido de su difunta hermana y lo observó en silencio. Jonathan estaba sentado sobre sus piernas en el suelo, sujetando entre sus manos aquella odiosa muñeca que tantos problemas les causó en el pasado. Desde su posición, podía ver el perfil de su cuñado, mirada perdida en recuerdos y semblante ausente, medio oculto por el desordenado flequillo trigueño, la coleta que sujetaba su cabello medio deshilachada y su rostro aún surcado por el agotamiento. Estaba ojeroso, flaco y vestido con una túnica vieja y andrajosa, ofreciendo un aspecto aún más deplorable que el habitual. Las incipientes arrugas de su delgado rostro parecían más visibles que nunca y, por una vez, aparentaba cada uno de los años que tenía. Muy pocos sabían o comprendían todo lo que ese hombre había tenido que afrontar a lo largo de su vida, las preocupaciones que cargaba en la conciencia… y Blizzard se preguntaba a menudo cómo era capaz de seguir sonriendo como un crío lleno de inocencia y buen humor.

-Sí –contestó con rotundidad-. Sí, Jonathan, cederá. Esto se ha acabado por fin.

-¿Se ha acabado? –repitió el rubio en voz baja, acariciando de nuevo la muñeca-. ¿En serio lo crees? A veces pienso que no ha hecho más que empezar…

Blizzard lo miró fijamente por unos segundos, sin abrir la boca.

-La situación que sacudía Kehjistan cuando murió Xian se ha estabilizado –le recordó-. Los disturbios de aquella época han ido remitiendo con los años. Ahora estamos en relativa calma y…

-¿Y no te da la sensación de que sólo es la calma que precede a la tormenta? –interrumpió Flathery. Con un gesto, volvió a colocar la muñeca en la caja y procedió a sellarla-. Santuario se convulsionó, y ahora ocurre lo mismo con el mundo mágico… No puedo evitar pensar que ambas olas provienen de una misma sacudida.

-Si así fuera, donde mejor estás es en casa, con nosotros –atajó Blizzard-. Puede que las crisis de Santuario sean más violentas, pero también contamos con muchos más medios para defendernos. Si la crisis te alcanza estando aquí, puede pasarte cualquier cosa, y no estoy dispuesto a que ocurra algo semejante –Jonathan lo miró de soslayo, alzando una ceja con diversión, y su interlocutor puso los ojos en blanco-. No me pongas esa cara de imbécil, te estoy hablando en serio. Hace cuatro años que murió mi hermana, no quiero perder a mi _hermano_ también. Además, tienes dos hijas que te necesitan –hizo una pausa, apartando la vista de nuevo hacia el fuego-. Kiara está a punto de alcanzar la mayoría de edad, cuando empiece con su instrucción como hechicera tendrá asegurado su futuro en Santuario. Y el Consejo opina que es muy posible que Sharai también pueda pasar las pruebas si se entrena lo suficiente, así que, dentro de unos años, cuando cumpla los 15…

-Sam tiene más futuro aquí que allí –replicó Jonathan, con voz pausada, apilando las cajas-. Karen será una gran hechicera, pero Sam tiene más madera de bruja. No quiero decir que si vuelve a Santuario le vayan las cosas mal, pero creo que es mejor que siga en Hogwarts hasta que termine sus estudios, y que luego sea ella quién decida qué quiere hacer –le dedicó una sonrisa a su cuñado-. ¿No estás de acuerdo?

Blizzard gruñó, componiendo otra mueca.

-No, pero es tu hija, no la mía, y tienes razón al decir que sólo ella puede tomar la decisión.

Jonathan amplió su sonrisa, de nuevo con ciertos toques de melancolía.

-Se pondrá muy contenta cuando le diga que van a permitirnos volver –comentó-. Os echa mucho de menos a Karen y a ti, creo que le hará bien volver a Santuario, aunque sólo sea durante las vacaciones. Sin embargo… no me hace mucha gracia trasladarme allí y dejarla sola en Hogwarts.

-¿Prefieres quedarte aquí, con todos esos estúpidos pegados al cristal de tu casa para ver lo que haces día y noche? –su cuñado alzó una ceja con escepticismo-. De verdad que vuestro Ministerio está perdiendo facultades. Si a eso le llaman espías, no quiero ni imaginar cómo será el resto del personal. No durarían ni dos minutos en Santuario, deberían pasarse por allí para hacer un curso intensivo si de verdad quieren hacer algo de provecho en sus vidas. No, Jonathan, tienes que salir de aquí. Y no te preocupes por Sharai, ella está más que segura en Hogwarts.

Flathery rió en un murmullo.

-Supongo que tienes razón –suspiró, retomando su expresión risueña-. Seré de más utilidad allí que atrapado en esta ratonera. ¿Cuándo tomará el Consejo una decisión?

-A principios de año, digo yo –contestó Blizzard-. Depende también de cómo se desarrolle la prueba de Kiara, si la admiten las Zann Esu definitivamente nadie podrá seguir afirmando que los hijos de hechicera son aberraciones. Con eso admitirán a Sharai de vuelta. Y creo que ya hay pruebas más que suficientes de que tú nunca has causado ningún problema. Sigo pensando que te echaron sólo porque aún estaban resentidos contra ti por haber conseguido _descarriar_ a Xian. Quizá para la primavera ya estés instalado de nuevo en Kurast. También depende del tiempo que te lleve solucionar todos los trámites aquí.

-¿Entonces la situación allí se ha estabilizado del todo? ¿Se ha descubierto algo nuevo sobre la crisis?

-No mucho –el druida encogió sus anchos hombros-. Tengo que reconocer que te doy la razón en una cosa, cuñadito… yo también tengo la sensación de que sólo es la calma que precede a la tormenta. Han corrido rumores de todo tipo en estos años. El Consejo ha intentado calmar un poco las cosas en el Templo, pero los _zakarumites_ se están desmadrando de una manera escandalosa desde la muerte de Khalim. Nombraron como nuevo _Que-Hegan_ a un tipo llamado Sankekur… ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Sí –Jonathan frunció el entrecejo-. Y también recuerdo que no me gustó nada cuando lo conocí.

-Demasiado arrogante –asintió Blizzard-. Se le había subido un poco el poder a la cabeza. La situación del Templo se tranquilizó con su llegada, pero últimamente está haciendo cosas un tanto extrañas. La gente comienza a inquietarse y el Consejo está empezando a movilizarse sin que los del Templo se enteren, por si acaso se ven obligados a tomar medidas drásticas.

Jonathan permaneció un rato en silencio, con la ceñuda mirada clavada en el suelo.

-¿Crees de veras que alguien ha podido liberar a _Mephisto_? –inquirió por fin, su voz cargada de preocupación.

-No tengo la menor idea –el tono de su cuñado también cambió, volviéndose serio y sombrío-. Pero lo que sí sé es que Travincal ha dejado de ser un lugar seguro. Con el Templo allí en medio, poco importa que Mephisto haya sido liberado o no, el aura que emana de su prisión están corrompiendo a todo el que se acerque. Fueron muy arrogantes nuestros antepasados si creyeron que conseguirían mantenerlo encerrado eternamente sin que su influencia se filtrara por cada rendija.

-No sé hasta qué punto es seguro volver –murmuró el rubio-. Quizá sería más conveniente que sacara a Karen de allí y me la trajera, en vez de llevarme allí a Sam.

-Tú mismo lo dijiste antes, cuñadito: el futuro de Kiara está allí. Además, ella está muy involucrada en este asunto, quiere empezar su instrucción cuanto antes para no quedarse atrás si empiezan problemas –una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en el barbudo rostro del druida-. Es igual que su madre…

Con un gesto, volvió la cabeza hacia Flathery, y no debió notarlo muy convencido, porque añadió:

-No le des más vueltas. La situación no tiene por qué volverse a descontrolar, el Consejo lo vigila todo estrechamente, si los zakarumites se alzan de alguna forma, sabrán reprimir la rebelión. Hace años este asunto se les escapó de las manos porque bajaron la guardia, había demasiado intruso pululando por Santuario, no sé cómo no tomaron medidas antes contra ese maldito mocoso entrometido que se paseó durante años por allí metiendo las narices donde no le llamaban. Ahora controlan mucho más las entradas y salidas de los forasteros, han endurecido bastante las medidas de seguridad en todos los sentidos.

-¿Sí? –Jonathan esbozó una amarga sonrisa-. ¿Significa eso que también me van a poner allí una escolta privada que me acompañe a todas partes y espíe mi casa día y noche?

-Tú no eres un forastero –espetó Blizzard, endureciendo su expresión.

-No es eso lo que me dijeron la última vez…

-No malinterpretes, Jonathan –atajó el corpulento hombre, frunciendo sus pobladas cejas blancas-. Entonces la gente estaba asustada y no sabía lo que hacía. El Consejo comete errores, pero sabe cuándo es el momento de rectificar. Cosa que, si no mal recuerdo, aún no han sabido hacer tus amiguitos del Ministerio de Magia –el rubio apretó los labios ante el comentario, pero no replicó-. El valor como suaníta te lo daba mi hermana cuando estabais casados, y ahora te lo dará tu hija al ser mayor de edad y una hechicera reconocida. No eres ningún intruso, tienes allí toda una vida, y eso el Consejo lo sabe muy bien. Además… -volvió a sonreír con malicia-. Tu _cerebro_ está bastante cotizado en el mundo político de Kehjistan, les gusta cómo piensas, saben que tienes talento y… quién sabe, lo mismo te ofrecen un puesto en el futuro.

-Se dice "inteligencia", Blizzard, no "cerebro" –sonrió Jonathan socarronamente-. Todavía tienes que pulir un poco mi idioma, hay ciertos términos que se te escapan. Quién te oiga va a pensar que os dedicáis al tráfico de órganos…

-¡Humf! Ya me entiendes… ¿Prefieres que sigamos esta charla en lengua arcana, a ver quién es más inepto de los dos?

-No –rió Flathery, y sus ojos volvieron a aclararse, como si las preocupaciones lo asaltaran por momentos y luego lo volvieran a abandonar-. De todas formas… no creo que aceptara un puesto en el Consejo de Kehjistan. Yo ya tengo un trabajo del que ocuparme…

-Ohhh, ¿otra vez hablando de _tus niños_? Después de 20 años, ¿todavía no han tenido tiempo de aprender a valerse por sí mismos?

-Saben valerse por sí mismos a la perfección, Blizzard, pero no importa lo que diga o deje de decir el Ministerio… Yo sigo siendo su tutor, es mi responsabilidad ocuparme de este asunto.

-Creo que te has involucrado demasiado en ello, Jonathan –resopló el druida-. Pero allá tú… Eres aún más cabezota de lo que era mi hermana, y eso ya es decir, así que paso de volver a echarte el discurso. Sé que te entra por un oído y te sale por el otro.

La sonrisa del rubio se ensanchó, haciéndole entornar los cálidos ojos azules.

-Me gustaría que conocieras al profesor Dumbledore –comentó, risueño-. Estoy seguro de que os llevaríais bien. Quizá estés interesado en un proyecto que estamos llevando a cabo para…

-No me interesa ningún proyecto de magos –atajó Blizzard con fingida altanería-. Y menos si tú estás de por medio. Ya es bastante tener que estar unido a ti por lazos familiares como para encima añadir el aspecto laboral.

Jonathan negó con la cabeza, conteniendo la risa. Era imposible tratar con su cuñado y su carácter tan peculiar. Tan pronto te elogiaba con afecto, como te insultaba descaradamente. Ya estaba acostumbrado a esos cambios y sabía que, en la mayoría de los casos, la actitud orgullosa de Blizzard era pura fachada. Con todo, era uno de los hombres más íntegros que había conocido en su vida, su mejor amigo y lo más parecido a un hermano que había tenido jamás. Podía confiar plenamente en él y en sus habilidades. Y por eso quería hablarle sobre los planes de Dumbledore. Si la crisis de Santuario y la del mundo mágico resultaban estar relacionadas… si de verdad ambos temblores provenían de una misma sacudida… entonces toda la ayuda que pudieran conseguir sería poca.

Abrió la boca para insistir, pero unos leves golpecitos en el cristal del ventanal que decoraba la pared opuesta a la de la chimenea llamaron su atención. Blizzard se giró rápidamente, adquiriendo una actitud alerta. Si alguien del Ministerio lo encontraba allí, ambos se meterían en serios problemas. Jonathan intercambió una mirada de muda comprensión con su cuñado, que asintió con la cabeza. El rubio se puso en pie lentamente, acercándose a la ventana con cautela, y corrió la cortina lo justo para dejar una rendija de visibilidad. La escasa luz del crepúsculo hizo brillar sus ojos azules.

-No hay problema –susurró, moviendo apenas los labios-. Sólo es una lechuza.

Blizzard se ocultó convenientemente tras uno de los sillones del salón mientras Jonathan corría las cortinas y abría la ventana para dejar entrar al animal. La brisa gélida del anochecer invernal inundó la estancia junto con un batir de alas, y la lechuza fue a posarse en el hombro del destinatario, extendiendo la pata en la que llevaba la carta. Jonathan volvió a cerrar los cristales y a echar las cortinas.

-Es raro que me escriba alguien –comentó, mientras cogía el sobre con el ceño fruncido-. Ni Johnny ni ninguno de los otros se arriesgaría a mandarme una lechuza…

Su mirada cambió al ver el sello de Hogwarts y se apresuró a romperlo con inquietud reflejada en la cara. Blizzard lo observó con atención mientras leía y se apresuró a ponerse en pie al ver que su cuñado palidecía a más o poder, sus ojos abiertos desmesuradamente por la sorpresa.

-¿Qué ocurre? –inquirió con preocupación.

-Sam… -susurró Jonathan, y alzó la vista hasta que su mirada se encontró con la de él-. Ha sufrido otro ataque. Hoy mismo, por la tarde. Delante de todo el colegio. Está en la enfermería –sin pensárselo dos veces, le tiró la carta a su cuñado y salió disparado hacia el recibidor-. ¿Dónde está mi capa? ¡Salgo para Hogwarts ahora mismo!

-¡Jonathan! –exclamó Blizzard, saliendo tras él a zancadas.

-¡Tengo que ir! –gritó el aludido, echándose la raída capa por los hombros. Por primera vez en años, parecía realmente asustado. Sólo recordaba haber visto esa expresión en él cuando se enteró de que su esposa había muerto-. ¿Y si le ha pasado algo grave? Dumbledore dice que hubo una pelea. ¡Tengo que estar con ella!

Hizo ademán de abalanzarse sobre la puerta, pero la mole de su cuñado, que era una cabeza más alto que él y ocupaba casi el doble, le cortó el paso.

-¿Qué se supone que haces? –le espetó.

-¡Ir a ver a mi hija! –gritó Jonathan, descomponiéndose por momentos.

-¡Tú no vas a ningún sitio hasta que te calmes y pienses con la cabeza! –Blizzard lo agarró del cuello de la túnica y lo levantó un palmo del suelo sin mayor dificultad, arrastrándolo de vuelta al salón y arrojándolo sobre un sillón-. No puedes salir de esta casa sin avisar al Ministerio, ¿recuerdas?

Jonathan hizo amago de levantarse.

-¡Al Ministerio que le den por…!

-¡Siéntate! –Blizzard lo volvió a empujar contra el sillón-. ¿Quieres saltarte deliberadamente las normas de seguridad y terminar en Azkaban por una estupidez? Así no podrás ir a ver Sharai. Además, ¿cómo pretendes llegar a Hogwarts? ¿Corriendo? En el estado en el que te encuentras no podrás aparecerte a más de veinte metros de aquí. Llama ahora mismo al Ministerio y cuéntales lo que ha pasado. Diles que, como no vengan a por ti, te irás tú solo. Los tendrás aquí en menos de lo que canta un gallo.

Con un extraño silbido, la lechuza voló de inmediato hasta el druida y se posó en su brazo confiadamente. Luego, el hombre albino dirigió una fulminante mirada a su cuñado desde su imponente altura, con el ceño fruncido.

-Y no permitas que esto vuelva a derrumbarla –añadió en un susurro.

Jonathan apretó los dientes, haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener la calma, y asintió. Se levantó con expresión ausente, como si no tuviera muy claro qué hacer primero, y se volvió hacia el hermano de su esposa con ojos desconsolados.

-Blizzard… no permitas que el Consejo se entere de esto.

Algo titiló en la mirada verde del suaníta, su rostro pétreo, como tallado en mármol.

-Tranquilo –contestó, su voz más grave y ronca aún-. No se enterarán.

Cuando, cerca de una hora después, el joven auror Ellison, junto con el resto de aurores que formaban la escolta de Jonathan Flathery, aterrizaron con sus escobas sobre el césped delantero de la casa de éste, todos ellos _desilusionados_ para pasar desapercibidos en el barrio muggle y amparados por la oscuridad de la noche, no pudo evitar fijarse en un enorme husky siberiano que se encaramaba a la valla que separaba la propiedad de Flathery de la de su vecino, mirándolos desde el jardín de al lado a través de la penumbra, como si pudiera verlos a pesar del hechizo desilusionador. Sus ojos claros brillaban como velas encendidas y su espeso pelaje blanco lo hacía parecer una especie de fantasma entre las sombras. Ellison, que también formaba parte del grupo de espías que vigilaba la casa, frunció el ceño, pues no recordaba haber visto jamás un perro como ése en el barrio. Pero entonces se abrió la puerta y salió Flathery envuelto en su vieja capa de viaje, con la expresión más consternada que jamás le había visto, y se olvidó del animal mientras veía cómo el jefe del grupo hablaba con el antiguo inefable, le entregaba una escoba y lo desilusionaba para marcharse cuanto antes de camino a Hogwarts, aunque tuviesen que volar hasta el amanecer.

Si no hubiese sido ya noche cerrada y Ellison hubiese podido observar más atentamente al supuesto husky, quizá se hubiera dado cuenta de que aquel animal no era un perro, sino un lobo. Y, si sus conocimientos hubiesen sido algo más profundos, quizá habría descubierto también que, de hecho, no era un lobo, sino un licántropo. Cuando el grupo se elevó hacia el despejado cielo nocturno, donde la luna creciente brillaba con intensidad, enmarcada por un nítido halo, y se alejó en dirección este, Blizzard saltó la valla en la que estaba encaramado y volvió al jardín de la casa de los Flathery. Con un último vistazo a la fachada principal, atravesó corriendo el césped y saltó el muro, hacia la calle. Sus patas no emitieron sonido alguno al aterrizar en la acera, y así, silencioso como una brisa, corrió hasta desvanecerse entre las sombras de la noche, de camino al norte.

--------------

Los seis amigos de Sam Flathery se habían levantado especialmente temprano esa mañana, con la esperanza de desayunar lo antes posible y poder pasar por la enfermería a verla antes de irse a clase. Apenas acababa de salir el sol cuando se dirigían silenciosamente hacia el Gran Comedor, atravesando los desiertos corredores sin cruzarse prácticamente a nadie. El colegio entero estaba sumido en un silencio sepulcral que les imponía bastante respeto, obligándolos a hablar en susurros y a andar casi de puntillas. Por eso se quedaron completamente boquiabiertos cuando, al llegar a la escalera principal, se encontraron con la increíble escena que se desarrollaba en pleno vestíbulo: la menuda profesora Crockford dando voces, furiosa, de pie en medio de un grupo de cinco tipos que le sacaban al menos una cabeza de estatura, vestidos con túnicas negras que llevaban el escudo del Ministerio estampado en el pecho, y que miraban a la mujer con verdadera aprensión.

Junto al corro, un poco apartado de ellos, había un hombre de estatura media, escuálido, vestido con una túnica raída y una gastada capa de viaje, y con el pelo color trigo largo hasta pasados los hombros, recogido en una coleta baja. El desordenado flequillo le caía sobre el rostro, dándole un aire amable, y en ese momento observaba con una indulgente sonrisa y cierta diversión reflejada en los ojos el espectáculo que estaban montando los demás. A su lado, la mole de Hagrid, embutido en su abrigo de piel de topo, temblaba levemente por la risa contenida.

Los niños se miraron entre ellos, extrañados e impresionados al mismo tiempo. El color de pelo, las facciones de su rostro, su sonrisa, e incluso la forma en la que el flequillo le caía hasta los ojos… Aquel hombre no podía ser otro que el padre de Sam: Jonathan Flathery.

-¡Ustedes no tienen ningún derecho a entrar aquí! –espetaba Fiona Crockford a los cinco aurores que escoltaban a Flathery-. ¡Esto es un colegio, no una prisión! ¡No les permitiré que den un paso más sin la autorización del profesor Dumbledore!

-Mire, señora –gruñó uno de los aurores, que tenía pinta de estar más que harto-, se lo he dicho ya cien veces. Nuestro trabajo es acompañar al señor Flathery a donde vaya y no dejarlo solo mientras esté en Gran Bretaña, ¿qué parte del mensaje no comprende?

-¿Qué parte del mensaje no comprendes tú, especie de troll? –Fiona le soltó un manotazo en el pecho-. ¡Este hombre ha venido a ver a su hija, se merece un momento de intimidad, y tú y tus gorilas no pintáis nada allí en medio! Podéis esperarlo fuera hasta que termine, pero no voy a consentir que pongáis un solo pie en este colegio.

-¡Nosotros…! –se exaltó el auror, pero ella no le dio tiempo a continuar, hinchándose de indignación.

-¡Vosotros sois estúpidos! El señor Flathery no puede salir de este colegio por otro sitio que no sea la puerta, así que no se os va a escapar. ¡Y tiene derecho a verse a solas con su hija!

-Señorita Crockford… -intervino suavemente Jonathan, aunque nadie lo escuchó.

-¡Ya es ridículo que lo escolten a todas partes como si fuese un criminal, pero que encima se empeñen en seguirlo constantemente como un atajo de guardaespaldas de pacotilla raya en lo netamente absurdo!

-Señorita Crockford…

-¡No tienen el más mínimo derecho a hacer esto cuando el señor Flathery fue exonerado de toda culpa hace años y no pesa sobre él ningún cargo de sedición o cualquier otra patraña semejante!

-Señorita Crockford…

-¡Mientras el Ministerio pierde el tiempo acosando a personas inocentes y pacíficas, los magos realmente peligrosos se pasean por ahí a sus anchas delante de toda la comunidad mágica, haciéndose pasar por gente respetable!

-Ejem… Señorita Crockford…

-¡Ponerle una escolta de seguridad a un hombre que fue absuelto hace casi 15 años! ¡Valiente tontería! ¡Ya podrían estar haciendo algo de provecho en vez de dedicarse a hacerle la vida imposible a un inocente! ¡Yo les diré quién es el corrupto aquí!

-¡FIONA!

Todo el mundo se volvió en el acto hacia la entrada de las mazmorras, desde donde acababa de salir el profesor Fletcher, con la cara descompuesta por la estupefacción. El maestro de Pociones se acercó al tumulto en tres zancadas, sus ojos cristalinos calvándose en la joven mujer como si en vez de una compañera de trabajo fuese una estudiante rebelde.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces? –le masculló con irritación.

Crockford compuso una mueca y se cruzó de brazos, alzando la cabeza con orgullo y mirando de forma desafiante a su colega, a través de sus gafas ahumadas. Sus enormes pendientes de aro dobles tintinearon, al igual que el cascabel que llevaba prendido en la cinta con la que se sujetaba el pelo color zanahoria. Fletcher puso los ojos en blanco y resopló con cansancio.

-Ya veo… -suspiró, frotándose la frente-. Otro ataque de liberalismo. Hagrid, ¿me harías el favor de sacar de aquí a la profesora Crockford mientras discuto con estos señores?

-Como mande, profesor –sonrió el gigante, al parecer divertidísimo con la situación-. Ha sido un placer volver a verlo, Jonathan.

-Lo mismo digo, Rubeus –sonrió el rubio cálidamente.

Y, sin más, Hagrid se acercó a la estupefacta Fiona y la alzó con un brazo como si fuese un simple muñeco, llevándosela a cuestas hacia el Gran Comedor, mientras ésta pataleaba y forcejeaba, intentando soltarse.

-¡¡EH!! –rugió enfurecida-. ¡Esto no se queda así! ¡Lo que hace el Ministerio es un abuso de poder! ¡Corrupción! ¡El único corrupto aquí es el ministro! ¡Y todos esos puritanos sangre limpia que van de chulos por la vida, creyéndose los amos del planeta! ¡Retrógrados! ¡Estamos en el siglo XX, no en el medievo! ¡Todos somos iguales ante la ley, no se puede reprimir a las personas por su forma de pensar! ¡No tienen derecho a hacer lo que hacen! ¡Libertad para los magos!

Y sus demandas siguieron resonando desde el interior del Gran Comedor, junto con los vagos intentos de calmarla por parte de Hagrid. Los seis gryffindors de segundo, que estaban congelados en lo alto de las escaleras, se habían quedado con la boca completamente abierta, alucinados.

-Wow… -susurró James, impresionado-. Lily, se parece a ti cuando tienes un mal día.

La pelirroja le hundió el codo en las costillas.

-Perdona el jaleo, Jonathan –añadió el profesor Fletcher, estrechando la mano del susodicho a modo de saludo-. Me alegro de verte, Albus me dijo ayer que te escribió justo después del incidente, te esperábamos para la noche.

-Viajar es algo complicado para alguien como yo –Jonathan miró de reojo a su escolta, que parecía bastante azorada por el numerito que había montado la joven profesora-. Y no te disculpes, el discurso de la señorita Crockford me ha llegado al corazón, uno no se encuentra con este tipo de cosas todos los días, ha sido muy gratificante, no suelen defenderme de esa manera con frecuencia…

El auror que había estado discutiendo con Fiona, y que parecía ser el jefe del grupo, carraspeó sonoramente, y los dos hombres se volvieron hacia él.

-Soy Mundungus Fletcher, el subdirector de Hogwarts, ¿hay algo en lo que los pueda ayudar?

-Señor, nosotros sólo…

-Sólo quieren cumplir su trabajo y escoltar al señor Flathery, ¿verdad? –lo interrumpió el profesor, y empezó a hablar tan rápido y con tanta firmeza, que parecía estar recitando un discurso aprendido de memoria-. Es perfectamente comprensible, y déjeme decirle que han hecho ustedes un trabajo estupendo trayéndolo hasta aquí. Pero lamento informarles de que, debido al artículo número 48, del capítulo decimonoveno de la normativa de enseñanza que el Ministerio puso en vigor en el siglo XVII y todavía se mantiene, el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería está autorizado a restringir el acceso a quién considere conveniente, incluyendo funcionarios del propio Ministerio, a no ser que una crisis de fuerza mayor haga indispensable su intervención…

-Pero, señor, eso…

-… Dado que el señor Flathery está en pleno derecho de visitar a su hija cuando le plazca, en calidad de padre y/o tutor autorizado, ninguna normativa puede impedirle dicha acción, no así ustedes, que no tienen ningún tipo de parentesco con la señorita Samantha Flathery. Siguiendo los deseos del actual director de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, la entrada al colegio de oficiales del Ministerio en acto de servicio por asuntos no relacionados con el colegio en sí, tendrá que ser discutida con él mismo antes de llevarse a cabo, dado que viola la libertad del alumnado y es susceptible de provocar agitación o inquietud por parte de los estudiantes…

-P-pero…

-… Por consiguiente, ninguno de ustedes tiene derecho a pasar de aquí sin el permiso del señor director que, dicho sea de paso, no se encuentra disponible en estos momentos. En calidad de subdirector del colegio, yo mismo podría darles la autorización necesaria para acompañar al señor Flathery hasta la enfermería, pero no se la doy por considerarlo un mero capricho estúpido totalmente fuera de lugar en estas circunstancias. A cambio, y sólo si prometen no molestar a los elfos domésticos que ahora mismo se encuentran trabajando, los invito a tomar un té en las cocinas del colegio mientras el señor Flathery resuelve sus asuntos, o a desayunar si lo prefieren, para reponerse del largo y cansado viaje que sin duda han realizado durante toda la noche. ¿Bien?

El discurso de Fletcher terminó tan abruptamente como había empezado y se quedó mirando a los aurores con un destello en los ojos claros que ponía los pelos de punta. Nadie se atrevió a replicar, seguramente porque no se habían enterado ni de la mitad de lo que el hombre había dicho, y totalmente aturdidos y confusos asintieron y empezaron a desfilar hacia el corredor que conducía a las cocinas. Jonathan tenía los labios apretados con fuerza y parecía estar haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos por no estallar en carcajadas.

-Gracias, Mundungus –susurró con una sincera sonrisa-. Nadie te gana en diplomacia.

-Lo sé –contestó éste, imperturbable-. Cuando termines con Samantha, pásate a desayunar con Albus. Te espera en su despacho. Yo me encargo de estos ineptos.

Flathery asintió y desvió la mirada hacia las escaleras del vestíbulo. Fue entonces cuando divisó al grupito de cotillas que espiaban desde arriba con interés. Sus ojos azules brillaron con diversión, y agarró a Fletcher de un brazo para detenerlo antes de que se alejara en pos de los aurores.

-Mundungus… -empezó, sin apartar la vista de los niños-. ¿Ésos son los amigos de mi hija?

El profesor se volvió también con expresión fulminante, clavando sus agudos ojos en los gryffindors, y éstos se estremecieron visiblemente e hicieron amago de echar a correr en dirección contraria para huir de la ira del maestro.

-Humf, por una vez, tenemos suerte de que sean tan entrometidos… ¡POTTER Y COMPAÑÍA, BAJEN AQUÍ AHORA MISMO!

Los niños volvieron a asomarse por las escaleras, temblorosos y sonrojados. Jonathan se llevó una mano a la boca para disimular su sonrisa.

-M-mande, profesor Fletcher –tartamudeó James.

-Acompañen al señor Flathery a la enfermería para ver a Samantha, y encárguense de vigilarlo para que no intente tomar el colegio por la fuerza o hechice a las armaduras con algún peligroso encantamiento de magia arcana y forme un ejército de autómatas asesinos –Jonathan soltó una carcajada y Fletcher dirigió una gélida mirada a los aurores, que lo miraban con indignación por semejante burla, desde la entrada del corredor-. ¿Y ustedes qué miran? ¡A desayunar!

Se encaminó enérgicamente hacia ellos y los cinco huyeron hacia las cocinas. Jonathan, aún riendo, subió las escaleras para reunirse con los niños, que sonreían con nerviosismo y vergüenza. Al llegar junto a ellos, los observó detenidamente, con una nostálgica sonrisa en el rostro.

-A la mayoría de vosotros es como si os conociera, he oído hablar mucho de cada uno –comentó, y colocó una mano sobre el rebelde cabello azabache del joven Potter-. Eres inconfundible, James. Te pareces muchísimo a tu padre.

El moreno de gafas sonrió ampliamente. Y decidió en el acto que aquel hombre le gustaba. A pesar de su aspecto andrajoso y su rostro demacrado por el cansancio, tenía una mirada cálida y transparente, y desprendía un aura de tranquilidad que calmaba el espíritu, igual que Sam. Parecía absurdo que, años atrás, lo hubiesen acusado de mago corrupto.

-Gracias –contestó, relajándose-. Bienvenido a Hogwarts, señor Flathery.

Jonathan le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Han tenido buen viaje desde Belfast? –inquirió Belle, mientras todos se ponían en camino, mirando al hombre con admiración reflejada en los ojos.

-Bueno, Arabella… Ah, no, espera, Sam me dijo que prefieres que te llamen Belle, ¿no? –la muchacha rió, asintiendo-. Bueno, Belle, ha sido un viaje sin incidentes… pero no tan rápido como a mí me hubiese gustado. No me permiten aparecerme, ni usar polvos flu, porque temen que aproveche la oportunidad para darles esquinazo y desaparecer el mapa. Así que siempre tenemos que desplazarnos en escoba, y el camino a Hogwarts desde casa es largo…

-¿Y era necesario que le acompañaran los aurores hasta aquí? –preguntó inocentemente Peter, y se ganó una colleja por parte de Sirius.

-¡Peter! No seas lerdo. ¿Acaso no has oído lo que acaba de decir? No puede viajar solo. Además, Remus ya nos estuvo explicando todo esto anoche, ¿recuerdas? No hagas preguntas absurdas.

Jonathan volvió sus ojos azules hacia Lupin y lo miró con curiosidad, alzando las cejas. El niño se sonrojó intensamente y agachó la cabeza con vergüenza.

-Es genial que haya podido llegar tan pronto, de todas formas –comentó Lily, entusiasmada-. Sam se pondrá muy contenta, ayer estaba triste por lo ocurrido, le tendieron una trampa, ¿sabe? Un tipo impresentable de Slytherin que no nos soporta quería vengarse de ella y…

-Lily –la calló Remus, mirándola de soslayo-. Deja que sea Sam quién se lo explique.

-Bah, no se preocupe, Mr. F –sonrió Sirius descaradamente, mirando a Flathery directamente a los ojos sin ningún tipo de complejo-. ¿Sabe qué? Su hija es la leche, debería haber visto cómo se defendió ayer, fue la cosa más impresionante que he visto en mi vida. Vale que se destapó todo lo de Santuario y eso, pero…

-Sirius, no seas animal –masculló James, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-… aunque al principio se deprimió un poco, la charlita que tuvo con Remus le sentó bastante bien, ¿verdad, Remus? ¿Verdad que después de hablar contigo se quedó mucho más contenta? ¿Sabe, Mr. F? Él dice que sólo hablaron, pero yo creo que en realidad…

Sirius no pudo terminar la frase, porque Belle y James se abalanzaron sobre él y le taparon la boca violentamente antes de que soltara la burrada de turno. Jonathan miró de nuevo a Remus con ojos chispeantes de diversión, justo a tiempo de ver cómo éste le hacía bruscos gestos a Black, indicándole que cerrara el pico. Al sentirse observado, Lupin se quedó quieto abruptamente y esbozó una horrible sonrisa forzada con altas dosis de nerviosismo, sonrojándose otra vez. El adulto tuvo que morderse la lengua para no echarse a reír.

-Remus, ¿no? –comentó, divertido-. ¿Eres Remus Lupin?

-S-sí, señor –contestó el casi rubio, cohibido.

-Me alegro de que ayer hablaras con mi hija –afirmó, dejando a los seis niños boquiabiertos-. No habría podido elegir a nadie mejor para hacerlo en estas circunstancias. Si te pareces remotamente a tu padre, no tengo más remedio que darte las gracias de todo corazón, porque estoy seguro de que le hiciste a mi hija mucho bien en un momento tan difícil. Zephirus tiene una maravillosa filosofía, se le da muy bien comprender y aconsejar a las personas. Y, por lo poco que sé, a ti también.

Remus abrió la boca, estupefacto, y la volvió a cerrar, incapaz de articular palabra. Los demás se habían quedado igual de petrificados. Jonathan rió en un murmullo.

-Y ahora, señorita Lily… No es necesario esperar a que Sam me explique lo ocurrido, el profesor Dumbledore me dijo en su carta que hubo una pelea organizada por ciertos estudiantes que al parecer no se llevan muy bien con mi hija, pero no entró en detalles. Os agradecería que me contarais lo que pasó ayer. No tengo mucho tiempo para estar con ella y no quisiera perderlo rememorando esto.

Saliendo de su estupor, los seis amigos de la joven Flathery le explicaron a su padre con todos los detalles posibles lo ocurrido la tarde anterior. Jonathan los escuchó atentamente, desde las referencias a la rivalidad entre Sam y Snape, hasta la legendaria pelea con el fetiche en el corredor del primer piso, incluidas las suposiciones de los niños sobre cómo había organizado el enemigo la trampa, los insultos de rigor hacia los slytherins y las ganas que tenían de pillar a cierto pelo grasiento en un corredor oscuro para darle su merecido. Terminado el relato, Jonathan suspiró, cerrando los ojos con cansancio y preocupación reflejada en la cara, y negó apesadumbradamente con la cabeza.

-No es la primera vez que le ocurre esto –comentó tristemente-. Sam no termina de asimilar sus poderes de hechicera. Ha hecho grandes progresos con los años, por supuesto, pero aún corre el riesgo de sufrir este tipo de "transformaciones" si se expone a algo que la enfurezca o asuste en extremo –sus ojos se centraron de nuevo en Remus-. ¿Te contó algo de esto cuando estuvisteis hablando ayer?

-Sí –asintió él, perdida ya la inseguridad inicial. A Remus le gustaba el aire de Jonathan Flathery y empezaba a mirarlo también con creciente admiración-. Me contó toda la historia de lo ocurrido en Santuario, por qué tuvieron que irse y cómo estaban las cosas cuando volvieron aquí.

Jonathan asintió con la cabeza, en gesto de aprobación.

-Desde el principio supimos que Sam no había nacido con la misma adaptación a la magia arcana que su hermana mayor –explicó-. Pero jamás sufrió transformaciones tan brutales, fue todo a raíz de la muerte de su madre, Xianxa.

-¿Cómo ocurrió? –preguntó Lupin, frunciendo el ceño, recordando que Sam tampoco le había contado demasiados detalles.

-Bueno… Era una época muy turbulenta –suspiró el adulto-. Hacía un año que estaban pasando cosas muy raras en Santuario, las criaturas oscuras se revolvían cada vez más. Todo surgió a raíz de un individuo que husmeó donde no debía y desató unas fuerzas muy difíciles de controlar.

-¿A qué se refiere? –saltó inmediatamente James, a quién todos estos temas le interesaban enormemente.

-Hace años, apareció un tipo en Santuario que se dedicó a recorrer las islas, estudiando las distintas artes mágicas que se practican allí. Era un forastero, quiero decir, que no era suaníta, pero como nunca causó problemas, la gente no desconfiaba de él y lo acogían sin pararse a pensar en las consecuencias. Pero el individuo en cuestión hurgó en los secretos de Santuario más de lo que debía y terminó liberando, no se sabe si intencionadamente o no, una serie de fuerzas oscuras que los suanítas llevaban años intentando contener.

-¿Eso fue lo que desencadenó la crisis? –Remus agrandó los ojos, incrédulo-. ¿El error de un crío estúpido que no sabía lo que hacía?

Jonathan miró con creciente cariño al muchacho de ojos grises, esbozando su típica sonrisa melancólica. "Por los arcángeles de Santuario –pensó, al observar el delgado rostro del niño-. ¡Se parece tantísimo a Zephirus cuando era pequeño! Aunque creo que el carácter de Selene lo ha suavizado bastante…".

-No se sabe si sabía lo que hacía o no, Remus. Pero el caso es que el daño fue innombrable. Puso Santuario entero patas arriba. Y, como sabían que todo había sido culpa de un forastero, fue en ese momento cuando el Consejo se puso bastante paranoico y empezó a echar de las islas a todo el que no fuera originario de allí.

-De modo que por eso los exiliaron… -murmuró Belle, con el ceño fruncido-. ¿Porque usted no era suaníta?

-Principalmente –asintió Flathery-. El día que mi esposa murió, yo me encontraba en la capital, Kurast, con mi cuñado Blizzard, porque el Consejo de Kehjistan me había citado a una vista para discutir mi caso. Jamás dejaré de arrepentirme de no haberme llevado a mi familia conmigo… -sus ojos se oscurecieron de repente con la sombra de los recuerdos, y su expresión risueña se disolvió en una de tristeza-. Los fetiches atacaron nuestra aldea por sorpresa, fue una matanza atroz. Uno solo no es difícil de vencer, pero siempre actúan en masa, como un enjambre endemoniado, arrasando con todo lo que encuentran a su paso. La mayoría de las personas que vivían allí eran simples muggles y, aunque Xian era una gran hechicera, no pudo defenderlos a todos. Los fetiches la mataron a cuchilladas delante de Sam. Ella apenas tenía 8 años y sé que eso la marcó de por vida. Entonces perdió por completo el control de sus ya de por sí problemáticos poderes, y empezaron las violentas transformaciones, como si fuese un animal. El Consejo se enfureció aún más y nos echaron a los dos, diciendo que eso le pasaba por ser una hija de hechicera, una aberración.

-¿Por qué se empeñan tanto en decir eso? –Lily compuso una mueca-. No creo que tuviera nada que ver, la hermana mayor de Sam también es hija de hechicera y ella controla a la perfección sus poderes, ¿no?

-Sí, Lily –sonrió el hombre con amargura-. Pero en este tipo de situaciones, la gente sólo se fija en las cosas malas, no en las buenas. Las transformaciones de Sam no son normales. Si algo caracteriza a los suanítas es el enorme control que desarrollan sobre sí mismos. Lo necesitan para conseguir manejar la magia arcana. Allí incluso los licántropos han aprendido a dominar su poder –cerró los ojos un momento y suspiró-. Por eso la siguen viendo como a una aberración. No parecen comprender que el problema de Sam proviene de un trauma emocional. Y, hasta que ese trauma no se cure, no desaparecerán las transformaciones.

El grupo quedó silencioso y cabizbajo tras las palabras de Jonathan Flathery. Llegaron pronto a la enfermería y la señora Pomfrey salió a recibirlos. Les dijo que Sam estaba desayunando, pero que podían pasar. Sin embargo, los amigos de la rubia se quedaron en la puerta y dejaron entrar solo a Jonathan.

-Me alegro mucho de haberos conocido por fin –sonrió al despedirse, de nuevo esa expresión despreocupada en su rostro-. Estoy muy feliz de que Sam haya encontrado tan buenos amigos, estar con vosotros le hace mucho bien, estoy seguro de que su mejoría en los últimos tiempos se debe sobre todo a vuestra amistad. No me cabe ninguna duda de que se curará pronto gracias a vosotros. James, sigue así, eres un gran muchacho.

-Muchas gracias, señor Flathery –Potter le estrechó la mano con sincera admiración-. Ha sido un honor conocerle, espero que tenga un buen viaje de vuelta y que esos aurores no le den muchos problemas.

-Se hará el intento… Sirius, como no tengas cuidado, acabarás convertido en una versión más joven de tu padre.

-¡Ésa es mi intención, Mr. F! –Black le guiñó un ojo, chasqueando los dedos y haciendo pistola con las manos-. Usted sí que es guay, seguro que lo echaron del Ministerio porque le tenían envidia.

Jonathan soltó una carcajada, revolviéndole el pelo y viendo de nuevo, sin poder evitarlo, a Izzy Black reflejado en aquel niño. Se despidió de los demás con los correspondientes apretones de manos y, al llegar a Remus, se detuvo un momento, mirándolo con la cabeza ladeada.

-Gracias otra vez –murmuró con sinceridad.

-No diga eso, señor Flathery –se avergonzó Lupin, pero en el fondo sentía una alegría especial al saber que había conseguido hacer algo por alguien. Normalmente, eran los demás los que siempre hacían cosas por él, porque no tenía mucho que ofrecer a cambio. Por una vez, fue Remus quién ayudó a otro a salir del hoyo, y no al revés, y eso le hacía sentirse útil-. Sam es una buena chica, no se merecía lo que le ha pasado –su mirada se ensombreció también-. Nadie se merece este tipo de cosas, en realidad.

-Sí –los ojos de Jonathan brillaron con comprensión-. Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Me gusta tu forma de pensar, Remus. Tu padre también era muy maduro cuando era pequeño, más de lo que correspondía a su edad. Me alegra que hayas heredado su forma de ver las cosas –de repente rió en voz baja-. Pero tengo que admitir que a veces se le iba la cabeza casi más que a Izzy Black, que ya es decir. En ese sentido, es un alivio que hayas sacado la serenidad de Selene.

Remus se puso tenso al oír mencionar a su madre y miró rápidamente de reojo a sus amigos, pero por suerte ninguno de ellos les estaba prestando atención, demasiado ocupados en atosigar a la señora Pomfrey para que les contara con detalle qué tal estaba Sam y cómo había pasado la noche. Jonathan advirtió su gesto, pero no dijo nada más, y con una última despedida general, se dirigió a ver a su hija. Los seis gryffindors se agolparon en la entrada de la sala de enfermos para presenciar el encuentro, como si se tratara de la película más esperada de la semana. Sam estaba tan concentrada en su tazón de cereales que no notó la presencia de su padre hasta que éste se plantó junto a ella.

-Buenos días, princesita –le oyeron entonar, en son de broma.

Sam se atragantó y levantó la vista lentamente. Sus oscuros ojos verdes se abrieron de par en par por la sorpresa.

-¿Papá? –dejó escapar con un hilo de voz.

Jonathan sonrió de una forma que los niños no habían visto antes, con una luz especial en la mirada. Los cereales saltaron por los aires y Sam se abalanzó sobre su padre desde la cama, echándole los brazos al cuello y hundiendo la cara en su hombro, estrechándolo con fuerza. Él se tambaleó y tuvo que sentarse en el costado de la cama, con su hija haciéndose un ovillo entre sus brazos, temblando levemente, no se sabía si de emoción o de llanto contenido. El hombre acarició la larga mata de cabello rubio de Sam, envolviéndola entre sus brazos con una ternura impresionante, y apoyó la mejilla sobre la cabeza de la niña, cerrando los ojos con auténtica expresión de paz.

-Ya, ya, mi pequeña… -le dijo, en un murmullo apenas audible-. Te traigo buenas noticias para que te animes…

Los niños no se quedaron a ver más. Intercambiando vagas sonrisas, cerraron la puerta para dejarlos solos y abandonaron la enfermería, de camino al Gran Comedor para desayunar.

-Es un hombre increíble –comentó Belle, cuyos ojos seguían brillantes-. Ha tenido que pasar por un montón de cosas y, sin embargo… ¿os habéis fijado en cómo sonríe?

-Debe tener una fuerza impresionante para haber aguantado tanto y no volverse loco –añadió James, asintiendo-. Me ha caído genial.

Más comentarios se unieron a ésos, pero Remus permaneció en silencio, pensando en la conversación que acababan de tener con el padre de Sam. Ciertamente era un hombre increíble… ojalá él hubiese sabido afrontar los problemas con la misma entereza. Se había quedado con ganas de hablar más tiempo con él y se dijo que estaría muy bien volverse a encontrar en el futuro. Sonrió, pensando que las cosas nunca son lo que parecen. Un mago corrupto que resultaba ser en realidad poco menos que un héroe maltratado. Una hechicera salvaje que no era más que una niña con un pasado horrible incapaz de dominar sus poderes. Y… un niño tranquilo y callado que una vez al mes se transformaba en una bestia asesina.

--------------

La estancia de Sam en la enfermería se prolongó casi una semana, de modo que, cuando por fin salió, ya habían empezado las vacaciones de Navidad.

Al día siguiente del incidente con el fetiche, tras su encuentro con Jonathan Flathery, los chicos continuaron con su rutina diaria, únicamente alterada por las visitas que hacían todas las tardes sin falta a Sam en la enfermería y algún que otro suceso fuera de lo normal, consecuencia de lo que había ocurrido aquella fatídica tarde en el corredor del primer piso. Corrían por Hogwarts opiniones de todo tipo, muchos se mostraban algo recelosos, Slytherin se había encargado de ello, pero otros tantos sentían gran curiosidad por Sam y todo lo que ella representaba, hasta tal punto que la señora Pomfrey se vio obligada a prohibir la entrada en la enfermería a todo ser viviente que no estuviese relacionado directamente con la rubia, para evitar que grupos de estudiantes se presentaran allí para observar a Sam como si se tratase de un animal de zoo. Los gryffindors encajaron a la perfección lo que los slytherins consideraban "un duro golpe para la reputación de la casa" (ellos argumentaban que un _ser_ de Santuario era mil veces peor que cien _sangre sucias_ juntos) e ignoraron las numerosas burlas con impresionante autocontrol, ya fuera porque no les importaba la opinión de los demás, o porque simplemente no estuviesen dispuestos a perder su dignidad.

Pero la verdad es que, en los días que siguieron a la pelea, muchos gryffindors paraban a los seis amigos de la rubia por los corredores, o después de las clases, para preguntar por el estado de la susodicha con aire de preocupación. Arthur y Molly fueron de los primeros en ir a visitarla tras enterarse, y le llevaron montones de regalitos que le enviaban los alumnos de los cursos superiores. Sus compañeros de la clase de segundo curso, con la excepción de Sue Randall y Janet Horner, prepararon un regalo sorpresa que echaba confeti mágico al abrirse y se quedaba flotando en el aire un buen rato, cambiando de color.

Al margen de la opinión que profesara Santuario a los estudiantes, no se podía negar que Sam era bastante conocida y querida en Gryffindor por la fama que tenía en clase de Pociones y la cantidad de puntos que había ganado para su casa en dicha asignatura. Como Pociones era de ese tipo de materias que no entusiasmaban a la mayoría del colectivo estudiantil, cualquiera que destacara sobre los demás era considerado rápidamente un _crack_ por el resto de sus compañeros. Y esa fama que se había ganado la rubia se reflejaba no sólo en las clases particulares que impartía a sus amigos y compañeros, sino también en la actitud de varios alumnos de primero que tenían por costumbre ir a pedirle ayuda a cada momento con los deberes, alentados por la actitud maternal que Sam mostraba siempre hacia ellos. Fue por esto que poco tardaron los gryffindors en afirmar que les importaba un bledo si Flathery era hechicera o no. Y eso provocó que estallaran varios enfrentamientos por este asunto entre los gryffindors y los slytherins, ya que éstos encontraban especialmente divertido proclamar que Sam era una aberración de la naturaleza, mientras los otros intentaban salir a cada momento en su defensa.

Por su parte, a Sam ya no le importaba en absoluto lo que pensaran unos u otros. Ahora que estaba segura de contar con el apoyo incondicional de sus amigos, se la veía mucho más animada y alegre. Nadie la vio llorar por lo ocurrido, excepto Remus, y sus amigos no estaban seguros de cuál era exactamente la razón de su renovada energía: si la charla que tuvo con el casi rubio, las numerosas visitas de sus amigos y demás conocidos, las charlas privadas con Dumbledore, Fletcher, Crockford y McGonagall (de los profesores, eran los que más la visitaban) o el agradable suceso que había marcado el resto de la semana: la visita de su padre. Nadie le había preguntado a Sam qué estuvo hablando con Jonathan aquella mañana, pero sea lo que sea aquello que él le dijo, causó en su hija la misma reacción que una inyección de vitalidad pura vía intravenosa.

La presencia de Jonathan Flathery en Hogwarts no pasó desapercibida y provocó todo tipo de rumores por parte de los que habían oído hablar de él. Muchos le tenían un miedo reverencial, algunos lo consideraban una especie de héroe que se enfrentó a los estrictos ideales de su época, y otros simplemente lo veían como a otro interesante bicho raro salido de una tierra extraña. Fue impresionante la rapidez con la que se difundió la noticia de su visita al colegio, a pesar de que el hombre llegó silenciosamente casi de madrugada y volvió a marcharse antes del medio día, con la misma discreción con la que había llegado, mientras todos estaban en clase.

En la comida de aquel mismo día, el profesor Dumbledore dejó a todos estupefactos cuando se levantó antes de empezar a comer y obsequió a sus alumnos con un florido discurso sobre lo que era Santuario y lo que suponía que una suaníta estuviese en el colegio. Al igual que la profesora Crockford, se mostró muy serio al puntualizar que no pensaba permitir comentarios hirientes o marginación por parte de nadie hacia Samantha Flathery, él mismo se encargaría de aplicar consecuentes castigos a quien lo hiciera, y como no podía obligar a nadie a aceptar a la rubia, aconsejó a los alumnos que, si seguían recelosos, simplemente la dejaran en paz y punto. "Pero, como alguien se dedique a herirla y fastidiarla por puro afán de incordiar, pagará las consecuencias de su falta de solidaridad y comprensión hacia una excelente compañera y un ser humano más" (palabras textuales de Dumbledore)

Tras semejante discurso, los siete amigos esperaban ansiosos que expulsaran a Snape, o al menos le aplicaran uno de esos famosos castigos de los que hablaba todo el mundo, pero no ocurrió ninguna de las dos cosas. Como bien había dicho Sirius, tenía las espaldas bien cubiertas y no había pruebas de absolutamente nada. Lo citaron al despacho del director después de la cena (los cuatro chicos se encargaron de seguirlo para no perderse su cara al salir) y lo dejaron libre dos horas después, pálido y tembloroso, pero aparentemente ileso. Nadie supo qué estuvo hablando con el profesor Dumbledore. Le fueron sustraídos treinta puntos a Slytherin por lo ocurrido, pero no parecieron tomarse más represalias, y eso indignó tanto a los siete amigos que decidieron, ya de forma definitiva, tomarse la venganza por su mano.

El problema era encontrar algo lo suficientemente horrible, porque con todo el trabajo que les mandaban para vacaciones de Navidad, no se presentaba mucho tiempo libre, ni siquiera para planear la venganza del siglo.

--------------

El último día de clase antes de las vacaciones amaneció frío, gris y muy tenso. A primera hora tuvieron clase de Transformaciones, donde la profesora McGonagall, por eso de ser la jefa de Gryffindor, se dedicó a comentar las notas que habían sacado en ese primer trimestre. Al igual que se mostró muy orgullosa por las excelentes calificaciones de James y Sirius en todo, elogió a Belle por sus progresos y su destacable talento en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, felicitó a Remus por haber conseguido aprobar Pociones, aunque fuese con la nota justa (Lupin casi se desmayó del alivio) y regañó muy severamente a Peter, porque sus calificaciones habían sido catastróficas. Cuando le llegó el turno a Lily, comentó algo decepcionada que, aunque sus notas en Encantamientos eran excelentes, había suspendido el examen de Transformaciones, y que tendría que trabajar duro si quería aprobar a final de curso.

Muchos salieron de la clase arrastrando los pies y resoplando, Sue Randall adelantó a todo el mundo muy ufana y con un exasperante aire de autosuficiencia, a otros tantos parecían importarles un comino sus respectivos fallos, y Lily Evans salió con un humor horrible.

-Lily, no puedes esperar que te apruebe si mandó transformar una rata en zapatilla y al final de la clase la tuya aún tenía rabo y bigotes –renegó Sirius a la hora del almuerzo, cuando se dirigían hacia el Gran Comedor, harto de ver a su amiga con cara de perro.

-La zapatilla de George Wakefield todavía corría sola –gruñó ella.

-Claro, y por eso ha suspendido también –comentó Remus, que no había podido esperar hasta llegar al comedor y ya iba comiéndose una barrita de chocolate.

-¡Vosotros no lo entendéis! Es… ¡es la jefa! ¡Es la asignatura de McGonagall la que he suspendido! Tenía cara de querer matarme…

-No seas exagerada, Lily –animó Belle-. Tú le caes bien a McGonagall, si no te habría echado el mismo discursito que a Peter, ¿no crees? ¡Ey, Remus, dame un poco!

-Es que Transformaciones no es lo mío… -rezongó Pettigrew, que caminaba con aire abatido.

-Ése es el problema, Peter, que ninguna asignatura es lo tuyo –rió Sirius, agarrando a su amigo por el cuello con un brazo y revolviéndole el pelo bestialmente.

-Lily, Transformaciones no es una asignatura complicada, las hay peores, es sólo cuestión de practicar –dijo James como quién no quiere la cosa, pegándole un mordisco a la barrita de Remus, que lo miró enfadado ante el ataque que estaba sufriendo su comida.

-Ohhh, habló el experto… Mira, James, no me toques la moral, se te conoce como "el señor perfecto que saca excelentes calificaciones en todo". Para ti, nada es difícil, ¡no te fastidia!

Como solía ocurrir siempre que Lily estaba enfadada, empezó a descargar su frustración con James. En el fondo seguían siendo enemigos naturales.

-¡Oye, ahora no la pagues conmigo! Sólo intentaba animarte, puedes recuperar Transformaciones si te da la gana, yo puedo darte clases particulares si quieres…

-¿Qué? –chilló la pelirroja, volviéndose para mirarlo-. ¿Clases particulares? ¿Te estás riendo de mí? ¡No he pedido tu ayuda!

Y, como era de esperar, James también terminó enfadándose.

-Mira, no hacía falta que me la pidieras, te la ofrecía de buena voluntad, pero si te vas a poner borde, ¡mejor que te ayude tu abuela!

-Uy, uy, uy… -murmuró Sirius con sorna-. La parejita discute de nuevo…

-¡CÁLLATE! –le chillaron James y Lily a la vez.

-Vale, vale, no hace falta que me comáis…

-¿Ves? Siempre haces lo mismo –siguió Lily, ignorando a Sirius y mirando a James con cara de asesina, cada vez más furiosa-. Siempre que nos dicen las notas sales todo orgulloso de ti mismo, porque todos los profesores de adoran y te ponen matrícula de honor –empezó a hacer aspavientos con los brazos-. ¡No soporto que hagas eso! Algunos no somos tan inteligentes y maravillosos como tú, ¿sabes? ¿Te has planteado alguna vez que con esa actitud que llevas de _ser supremo_ nos molestas a los demás? ¡Y encima ofreces clases particulares! ¡Ya me imagino cómo serían tus clases! –imitó la voz de James-. "No, esto no es así", "te estás equivocando", "lo estás haciendo mal", "no seas inútil"… ¡Ya tengo bastante como para soportar encima que te estés riendo de mí!

Tras semejante perorata, se hizo el silencio de la estupefacción. A pesar de lo bajita que era Lily, tenía la capacidad de intimidar a cualquiera cuando se enfadaba. De hecho, nadie en el grupo se atrevía a plantarle cara en dichas situaciones, excepto James, el único lo suficientemente valiente… o lo suficientemente loco. Entablar una discusión con la pelirroja era casi un suicidio, pues su desmesurada terquedad la alentaba a no rendirse y a tener siempre la última palabra. Y, como el moreno miope no era menos cabezota, siempre terminaban a grito pelado, hasta que alguien se animaba a intervenir para separarlos. En consecuencia, aquellas disputas se habían convertido en verdaderos espectáculos, y Sirius llevaba un tiempo planteándose el empezar a vender entradas de cada función. Seguro que se hacía de oro.

Potter miró a su compañera con el ceño fruncido y apretó los puños y los dientes con furia. Cuando aquel muchacho se enfadaba, se enfadaba de verdad. Y Lily parecía tener una habilidad especial para tocarle la fibra sensible.

-¡¿Pero qué me estás contando?! –le chilló a su vez-. ¿Cuándo he ido yo pavoneándome de mis notas, eh? O, mejor dicho, ¿cuándo le he restregado yo a alguien que saco buenas notas? Si me basta con estudiar poco, la culpa no es mía, y si a los profesores les gusta que saque "matrícula de honor", como dices tú, desde luego no voy a ser yo quién vaya a decirles que me odien por aprobar –también empezó a gesticular, hablando cada vez más alto y más rápido-. Si te molesta que saque mejores notas que tú, pues tú misma, Evans. Tienes doble trabajo, enfadarte y volverte a desenfadar después. Si te ofrecí ayuda es porque somos amigos, igual que hace Sam en Pociones, y no para reírme de ti.

-¡Lo de Sam es distinto! –lo interrumpió Lily, a la que ya empezaba a temblarle la voz.

-Ohhh, vamos, no sé en qué… Aceptas la ayuda de Sam sin plantearte siquiera que podría reírse de tus fallos, ¿por qué tendría que hacerlo yo? ¡¿Por qué la tienes cogida conmigo?!

Estaban parados en lo alto de las escaleras del vestíbulo y los gritos de ambos empezaban a atraer la atención de los que pasaban por allí. Lily empezó a temblar de rabia y, apretando los puños, se acercó hacia James y lo amenazó con un dedo, a pesar de que tenía que levantar bastante la vista para poder mirarlo a la cara.

-¡Porque tú siempre te estás riendo de todo el mundo! ¡Eres tú quién la tiene cogida conmigo!

-¿Pero qué dices? Deja de alucinar, Evans, por favor…

-¡Te ríes de mí a todas horas! –siguió ella-. Te ríes de mis notas, te ríes cada vez que me tropiezo, te ríes… ¡te ríes de todo lo relacionado conmigo!

-¡Eso es mentira! –reprochó él con voz dolida.

-¡Por supuesto que no! –gritó Lily, salpicando saliva por todas partes.

-¡VALE! –le gritó James de repente, apartándose de un salto-. Pero no me duches…

Se quitó las gafas lentamente y las miró a contraluz con cara de asco, dejándoselas después a Sirius para que se las sujetara mientras él se pasaba la manga por la cara, como si Lily le hubiese regado con una manguera. Sirius se echó a reír con disimulo y los demás apenas podían contener la risa, lo que enfureció a la pelirroja aún más.

-¿Ves lo que te digo? –chilló, dando a James un golpe en el hombro-. ¿Lo ves? ¡Siempre te estás burlando de mí! ¡Eres endemoniadamente insoportaaaahhhh…!

Lily se tambaleó peligrosamente. En su énfasis había retrocedido y terminó escurriéndose con el primer escalón. Alargó los brazos y se aferró a quien tenía más cerca. James perdió el equilibrio cuando Lily lo agarró de la bufanda y, con un grito ensordecedor por parte de ambos, cayeron estrepitosamente escaleras abajo.

-¡Por Merlín! –exclamó Belle horrorizada, llevándose las manos a la boca.

Lily gritó con fuerza al estrellarse contra el suelo, después de bajar rodando por los escalones, pero gritó todavía más cuando James aterrizó sobre ella, de tal forma que sus cabezas chocaron con un ruido bastante desagradable.

-¡AUCH! ¡¡Demonios, James, quítate de encima!! –aulló la pelirroja, llevándose una mano a la frente.

Ninguno de los dos pareció darse cuenta de que habían quedado en una postura algo comprometida. James se llevó una mano a la boca con un gesto de dolor y, al apartarla de nuevo, la vio manchada de sangre. Ni siquiera Lily, después de todas sus disputas con el joven Potter, lo había visto tan enfadado como en aquella ocasión.

-¡Maldita sea, Lilian Evans, ¿en qué demonios estabas pensando?! –chilló fuera de sí, y ni siquiera se molestó en esperar a levantarse para regañarla-. ¡Nos podíamos haber matado! ¿Qué quieres, que nos desnuquemos? ¡Estás como una cabra! ¡Y todo por culpa de tus enfados estúpidos! ¡Me he partido el labio, ¿lo ves?! ¡Casi me parto también la cabeza y por poco no se me han hecho papilla todos los huesos! ¡Y da gracias a que no llevaba las gafas puestas, porque entonces se habrían roto los cristales y se me podrían haber clavado en los ojos! ¡Y TE ASEGURO QUE ESO NO PUEDE ARREGLARLO LA SEÑORA POMFREY!

El vestíbulo quedó sumido en el silencio. La escasa gente que había allí no sabía si acercarse a ellos para ayudarlos o mantenerse al margen. Lily simplemente miró a James con sus brillantes ojos verdes muy abiertos y, para sorpresa de éste, dichos ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Vale… q-quítate de encima… ¡y d-déjame en paz! –sollozó, cubriéndose la cara con las manos-. ¿Crees que me he caído a pro-propósito, imbécil?

James abrió los ojos al doble. Nunca había visto a Lily llorar o hacer un amago siquiera… y, desde luego, no era nada agradable. Al oírla sollozar como una niña pequeña, su enfado se esfumó como el humo y se sintió culpable. Después de todo, Lily no había tenido la culpa de escurrirse, y había salido tan herida o incluso más que él.

-Oh, vamos… Por lo que más quieras, Lily, no llores… -renegó muy incómodo.

No estaba acostumbrado a tratar con chicas en pleno llanto, y mucho menos si dicha chica era Lily Evans… de hecho, le ponía muy nervioso ver a la gente llorar.

-¡Cómo quieres que no llore, si me he roto la cabeza! –berreó ella.

Y entonces lo vio: un hilo de sangre corría copiosamente por la sien izquierda de la chica. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se incorporó como pudo y le apartó el pelo rojizo de la cara para poder examinar la horrible brecha que se había hecho Lily en la frente, y su expresión cambió en el acto a una de preocupación extrema.

-Mierda… Vaya, Lily, eso tiene mala pinta, ¿sabes?

Ella dejó de lloriquear por unos segundos y, apartándose las manos de la cara de nuevo, volvió a mirarlo con los ojos muy abiertos y las mejillas húmedas.

-¿M-me… me he abierto la cabeza? –tartamudeó.

James la miró algo escéptico y le palpó la herida con sumo cuidado. Ella gritó.

-¡Uff!… Eso parece… -murmuró-. Pero tranquila, no creo que se te escape el cerebro, aún podrás recuperar Transformaciones.

Y no pudo evitar una media sonrisa, bajando la vista para mirarla a los ojos, mientras le acariciaba el pelo con suavidad sin darse ni cuenta. Ella tragó saliva ruidosamente, y a James le sorprendió notar que Lily empezaba a sonrojarse. Y… _milagrosamente_… por fin parecieron darse cuenta de que estaban tirados en el suelo en pleno vestíbulo, el uno encima de la otra.

-Ejem… Ehhh, ¿os dejamos solos?

Ambos levantaron la vista de inmediato hacia Sirius y los demás, que estaban plantados junto a ellos con unas caras un tanto extrañas. Black no se molestaba en disimular la enorme y pícara sonrisa que se extendía por su cara, Belle prefería mirar con aire distraído hacia el techo y se mordisqueaba una uña para disimular una sonrisa bastante similar a la de Sirius, Remus los miraba con una ceja enarcada y se había llevado una mano a la boca para ocultar, seguramente, la misma sonrisa que lucían los dos anteriores, y Peter se había limitado a quedar medio oculto tras Sirius, aunque era evidente que se agitaba por la risa contenida.

Aquello fue suficiente para que, tanto James como Lily, tomaran plena conciencia de la situación, y sus rostros adquirieron un intenso color rojo. Lily intentó levantarse de golpe, pero su cabeza volvió a chocar con la de James y ambos gritaron de nuevo. En otro intento de incorporarse, mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente, le pegó una patada en la espinilla a Potter sin darse cuenta, a la vez que él le daba un codazo en las costillas. El caso es que parecían haberse enredado, y el hecho de que sus cuatro amigos hubieran empezado a reírse no facilitaba las cosas.

-¡Sirius! –rugió James, agarrándose la pierna pateada mientras intentaba impedir que Lily le metiera un codo en el ojo-. ¡Deja de reírte, pedazo de engendro, y ayúdanos! ¿Es que os habéis dormido bajando las escaleras, o qué?

-Jejeje… En realidad llevamos aquí como medio siglo, pero como parecíais tan entretenidos con vuestra charlita, no queríamos interrumpir –aclaró Black con voz burlona, mientras Peter y él levantaban a James, y Belle y Remus ayudaban a Lily.

-¿Y qué, te parecía divertido estar ahí plantado mientras nosotros nos desangrábamos? –volvió a gruñir Potter dramáticamente, arrancándole las gafas de la mano a Sirius y poniéndoselas con gesto de enfado.

-Bueno, James, hay que admitir que divertido, lo que es _divertido_, sí que era un poco –sonrió Remus, que sujetaba a Lily por los hombros.

Belle dejó las risitas a un lado al ver a su amiga medio muerta y, sacando un pañuelo de tela blanco de su túnica, le limpió la cara con sumo cuidado.

-Creo que me he torcido un tobillo –murmuró Lily con voz dolorida-. No puedo apoyar el pie…

-No te preocupes, Lily –contestó Remus, preocupado, tornándose serio él también-. Yo te aguanto… quiero decir, que yo te sujeto…

-Sí, sí, ya capté la idea, Remus…

-Esa herida está horrible –comentó Belle-. Ten, Lily, sujétate el pañuelo, a ver si se te corta la hemorragia… ¿Qué tal tú, James?

-Bien –masculló él, palpándose el labio y apoyándose en Sirius-, después de todo, caí en blando…

-¡No tiene gracia! ¡Todo ha sido culpa tuya!

-Ay, Lily, no empieces, que me duele la cabeza…

-Será mejor ir a la enfermería –atajó Belle con voz firme-. Y dejad ya de discutir los dos, ¿de acuerdo? Siempre que os ponéis a hacer el idiota de esta manera termináis mal, no sé cómo no se os quitan ya las ganas, de verdad…

James y Lily bajaron la vista ante la regañina de Belle, conscientes de que ella tenía razón… Pero antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera disculparse, Peter empezó a resoplar y se escondió disimuladamente tras Sirius. Al levantar la vista, vieron el porqué: desde el pasillo que llevaba a las mazmorras empezaban a llegar estudiantes de Slytherin que se dirigían al Gran Comedor para almorzar. Y, como colofón a aquella movidita mañana, ése fue el momento que eligió para aparecer el grupo en pleno de sus archienemigos de segundo curso.

-Ohhh, pero qué postal más tierna… -entonó inmediatamente Lestrange, que fue el primero en verlos, esbozando su relamida sonrisa-. ¿Habéis tenido una riña amorosa? Potter, no habrás sido capaz de pegar a Evans, ¿verdad? Bueno, no es más que una repugnante _sangre sucia_, pero aún así sigue siendo una chica… Claro que no sé qué es más patético, que le pegues a una chica, o que una chica consiga partirte el labio a ti…

Wilkes empezó a reírse, con ese aire demente que solía lucir y provocaba escalofríos. Los demás miembros de la casa de las serpientes dibujaron también sendas y odiosas sonrisitas de superioridad. Y Snape, que estaba junto a Lestrange, estrechó sus ojos negros con malicia y un extraño fulgor de triunfo en ellos. Ésa era la actitud que mostraban los slytherins desde lo ocurrido con Sam, y la situación ya era ciertamente insoportable.

Todos se tensaron en el acto. Remus condujo a Lily hasta Sirius, al que ella se abrazó para poder mantenerse en pie, y tanto Belle como Lupin se plantaron delante de sus heridos amigos con actitud protectora.

-Por vuestro propio bien, será mejor que os larguéis, porque hoy no es el día más indicado para venir a fastidiar con vuestras estupideces –les rugió James, con un tono bastante más agresivo y amenazador que el habitual-. No me hago responsable si alguno de vuestros apestosos traseros va a parar a la enfermería.

Los otros se miraron entre ellos, silbando con admiración en son de burla, divertidos.

-¡Oíd, Potter ha hablado! –exclamó socarronamente Rosier, alzando los brazos como para imponer orden en una algarabía-. ¡Inclinaos, mortales! La palabra de Potter es la ley…

-No lo hagas enfadar, Evan –se apresuró a añadir Wilkes, haciendo como que temblaba de terror-. ¡El amo Potter está de mal humor! ¡Quién sabe lo que podría hacer con nuestros pobres y apestosos traseros!

El grupo entero estalló en carcajadas.

-¡Cuidado, nos soltará a alguno de sus esbirros! –aulló Liverlie Connor, entusiasmada, con una divertida sonrisa-. ¿A quién vas a soltarnos hoy, Potter? ¡Qué divertido es tener una panda de esclavos que te defiendan!

-Bueno, sus guardaespaldas hoy dejan bastante que desear –Avery se cruzó de brazos arrogantemente, entornando los ojos-. No tiene muchas opciones… Black le sujeta a él y a tu perra _sangre sucia_, Pettigrew huye como una rata, para variar, no creo que la piltrafa de Lupin pueda hacer gran cosa, y… ohhh, pero si es la golpeadora Figg… ¿Qué va a hacer ella, rompernos la cabeza con un bate?

-No me tientes, asquerosa rata –gruñó Belle, apretando los dientes.

-Calma, calma –terció de nuevo Lestrange-. Basta ya de tocar las narices, chicos, recordad que tiene un arma secreta… ¡la suaníta psicópata!

Todos los slytherins rieron otra vez. Sirius sintió que los dedos de Lily se clavaban como garras en su brazo, mientras miraba con intenso odio a las serpientes. James tenía la quijada rígida de furia y Remus tuvo que agarrar a Belle de la muñeca, pues ya se tiraba sobre ellos.

-¡Eso sí que es un guardaespaldas en condiciones! –reía Wilkes escandalosamente-. ¡Lleno de buenas cualidades, como los trolls de seguridad!

-¡Jerome, por favor, no compares! –replicó Liverlie, entre carcajadas-. Se diferencian un montón… ¡Los suanítas hablan y los trolls no!

Una nueva ola de risas sacudió al grupo. Aquello ya era demasiado. James hizo amago de sacar la varita, pero de repente Snape, que había permanecido todo el rato en silencio escrutando a los gryffindors para no perderse sus expresiones, alzó un brazo para acallar a sus compañeros, con su habitual sonrisa torcida en los labios.

-Chicos, chicos, por favor… -entonó con ese tono frío y susurrante que solía usar en presencia de sus archienemigos, entornando aún más sus ojos negros con un destello de ironía, su mirada clavada en la de James-. No seáis tan escandalosos, estáis demostrando que no entendéis nada…

-Oh, sí, Severus, instrúyenos –bromeó Liverlie con voz burlona, colgándose del brazo de Lestrange para inclinarse hacia su otro compañero, y le dirigió a los gryffindors la misma sonrisa que un depredador dedicaría a su próxima presa-. Dinos qué pasa en realidad, tú que eres tan listo e inteligente…

-¿No es obvio? –siguió Snape, divertido-. El pobre Potter está de mal humor porque una de sus amiguitas ha resultado ser una aberración y eso va a manchar su imagen. Además, con el jaleo que armó la _suaníta_ –pronunció esa palabra como si le diera muchísimo asco-, él ha perdido protagonismo y ahora todo el mundo está pendiente de ella –le dirigió a James una sonrisita indulgente-. No llores, Potter, en cuanto echen a Flathery del colegio, el mundo entero volverá a girar en torno a ti, como siempre.

Los compañeros del experto en Pociones rieron una vez más, mientras la sonrisa de éste se ensanchaba, triunfante.

-Es a ti a quién deberían haber echado del colegio a patadas, Snape.

Todo el mundo se calló en el acto. Aunque Remus había hablado en voz baja y serena, su tono sonó tan amenazador y frío que puso los pelos de punta a amigos y enemigos por igual. Snape se volvió hacia él y ambos se sostuvieron la mirada por un rato de tenso silencio, sus expresiones ceñudas hablando más que las palabras. No era normal ver a Remus irradiando un odio tan intenso, estaba claro que, desde lo de Sam, no podía ver al pelo grasiento ni en pintura, pero éste aguantó su mirada fulminante bastante bien.

-Esto es nuevo –siseó Snape, perdido todo rastro de sonrisa o diversión de su cara cetrina-. Ahora Lupin se pone rabioso… ¿qué vas a hacer, morderme?

Y, para sorpresa de todos, el pálido rostro de Remus fue surcado por una extraña y escalofriante sonrisa que le cambió por completo la expresión, dándole un aspecto bastante inquietante. Sus ojos grises refulgieron al fijarse en los de su enemigo, simulando al mismísimo acero.

-Snape… -murmuró, como si éste le diera pena-, como ha dicho Belle antes, será mejor que no me tientes…

-Lamento decírtelo, Lupin, pero la verdad es que la pinta que tienes no impone mucho respeto, sinceramente –se burló el otro, mirando con desdén la túnica holgada, la expresión enfermiza y el esquelético cuerpo del casi rubio-. Eso de amedrentar no pega contigo, no sé, si también fueses un monstruo, como Flathery, un semigigante, por ejemplo, o un licántropo, o…

No pudo terminar. Y ninguno de los allí presentes se esperaba lo que ocurrió a continuación. Remus se abalanzó sobre Snape y lo agarró del cuello de la túnica, mientras que éste, por puro instinto de protección, lo agarraba del cuello a él. Hubo un tumulto entre los amigos de uno y de otro. Sirius hizo ademán de acercarse, pero no podía ayudar si estaba sujetando a Lily y a James. Peter se escondió aún más, y Belle simplemente se quedó estupefacta. Los slytherins se agitaron con indignación, agarrando sus varitas, pero no llegaron a hacer nada, porque Snape volvió a detenerlos con un gesto.

-Tranquilos –masculló como pudo, manteniendo a pesar de todo su desafiante impertinencia grabada en la cara, sus ojos fijos sin vacilación en los de su agresor-. Creo que el señor Lupin quiere compartir algo con nosotros…

-Escúchame, asqueroso deshecho de la humanidad, porque no eres más que eso, ¿me oyes? –gruñó Remus con los dientes apretados, fulminándolo con la mirada-. Deberías ser más discreto, ¿no crees? Todos sabemos que le soltaste el boggart a Sam a sabiendas de lo que pasaría, y además podemos demostrarlo, así que métete tus insultos por donde te entren o seremos nosotros los que nos encargaremos de que te echen de aquí, ¿entendido?

Hubo unos segundos de denso silencio, durante los cuales ambos niños permanecieron mirándose con los rostros inexpresivos, sus ojos como único reflejo de sus sentimientos, puesto que cada vez destilaban más odio y más rabia.

-Escúchame tú, especie de proyecto de persona –replicó Snape, cuya mirada llameante casi quemaba ya-. ¿Te crees el héroe de turno? Te diré algo, Lupin, esa zorra de Flathery se merecía que le bajaran los humos de una vez. Era hora de que alguien la pusiera en su lugar. Iba a todas partes con aire de reina suprema, era odiosamente arrogante, y en realidad ¿qué? No es más que un sucedáneo de ser humano, y además hija de renegados, para rematar. La echan de todas partes como a un perro, y eso es lo que es: ¡una _perra_!

-¡Vas a tragarte tus palabras, maldito hijo de…!

-¡Remus!

Belle lo detuvo justo cuando Lupin ya alzaba el puño para estrellarlo en la cara de Snape.

-Remus, no –continuó, sujetando el brazo de su amigo-. ¡Míralo! Este imbécil no merece la pena. ¿No ves que sólo intenta provocarte? Vámonos ya, déjalo y que se pudra.

Remus miró a Snape con el ceño duramente fruncido y, poco a poco, recuperó la calma. Lo soltó con un leve empujón, haciéndolo chocar contra Lestrange, que se apresuró a cogerlo de un brazo para sujetarlo, y retrocedió con una mirada de intenso desdén. Snape le dedicó una horrible sonrisa de burla.

-Bueno, bueno… -dejó escapar, sarcástico, convirtiendo sus ojos en finas rendijas negras que brillaban con suspicacia-. Últimamente no salgo de mi asombro… Es alucinante ver cómo te enfadas, Lupin. Antes sólo te estaba tomando el pelo, pero empiezo a preguntarme en serio si no serás tú también una aberración de Santuario, como tu querida Flathery.

Belle tuvo que sujetar a Remus con todas sus fuerzas para contenerlo. Desde luego, Lupin tenía más fuerza de la que hacía creer su debilucho aspecto.

-Admitidlo de una vez –intervino Liverlie, que, por su cara, parecía muy entretenida con la escena, apoyándose en el hombro de Lestrange y llevándose la otra mano a la cintura. Ya no bromeaba, pero seguía luciendo esa sonrisa de pura maldad-. Incluso vosotros sabéis que tenemos razón. No lo admitís por pura arrogancia, es duro encajar las humillaciones, ¿eh? –los miró burlona, con sus oscuros ojos de párpados caídos-. Y no hay mayor humillación que tener un ser medio humano en la casa…

Esta vez fue Belle quién saltó como si la hubiese picado una cobra.

-Será mejor que te calles ya la boca, estúpida banshee mal nutrida –replicó la morena, sus profundos ojos azules brillando de rabia-. Siempre hablas más de la cuenta, Connor, un día se te colará un dragón por esa enorme bocaza que tienes.

-Yo al menos pienso antes de hablar, Figg, no como tú, que pareces disfrutar presumiendo del poco cerebro que tienes –repuso Liverlie, con tono despectivo-. Era raro que no hubiese abierto todavía la boca la defensora a ultranza de los bichos raros. ¡Y no me extraña, con la familia que tienes! Un padre medio loco y una madre fracasada…

-¡No te atrevas a insultar a mis padres, estúpida! –Belle dio un paso al frente, encolerizada-. ¡La próxima vez que lo hagas te salto los dientes, te lo advierto!

-Belle, recuerda lo que me has dicho –le murmuró Lupin, mientras la agarraba con ambos brazos por la cintura para detenerla.

Ella forcejeó por un par de segundos, pero desistió: Remus tenía razón. Lestrange soltó una carcajada y los observó con obvia diversión.

-De verdad que sois un espectáculo viviente –rió, pasándole un brazo por los hombros a Liverlie-. Es tan fácil conseguir picaros… Pero ya veo que ninguno tiene suficientes agallas para llegar hasta el final, ¿cierto? Sería una gran pérdida de puntos para Gryffindor, desde luego, pero vosotros lucháis por una causa justa, ¿no? Por defender a vuestra mascota… digo, _amiga_ de desalmados y crueles como nosotros que no comprendemos lo dura que es la vida –se interrumpió un momento, mientras sus compañeros reían-. Está visto que a la hora de la verdad se os va la fuerza por la boca.

-Nah, al que se le suele ir la fuerza por la boca es a ti, Lestrange –soltó de repente Sirius con voz fría, sin moverse de su posición, pero incapaz de contenerse por más tiempo. Aquello se estaba poniendo interesante-. Y el verdadero espectáculo es veros a vosotros intentando fastidiarnos. ¿Qué hacéis, reuniros cada noche en la sala común de vuestra pocilga para ensayar la forma de sacarnos de quicio? Me parece bastante triste, se nota que no tenéis vida propia. Sois lo más patético que me he encontrado en la vida…

Y, como Sirius sí que parecía tener un don especial para exaltar los ánimos de todo el mundo, las ganas que se tenían ambos grupos reventaron de golpe en la retahíla de alaridos que llevaban conteniendo todo el rato, en cuanto el muchacho cerró la boca.

-¡Nadie preguntó tu opinión, Black!

-¡Ni a ti la tuya, Rosier!

-¡Cállate, Potter!

-¡Se callará si le da la gana, Snivellus!

-¡A mí ni me hables, perra _sangre sucia_!

-¡Perra lo será tu madre!

-¡Nadie preguntó tu opinión, Black!

-¿Sólo sabes decir eso?

-¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!

Los dos grupos se sobresaltaron al ser interrumpidos cuando ya estaban a punto de atacarse a la yugular unos a otros.

Por las escaleras de mármol bajaba un grupo de estudiantes de séptimo curso, con Arthur Weasley y Molly Prewett en cabeza. El prefecto se acercó a ellos con el ceño fruncido y cara de reprobación, seguido por su novia pelirroja y los mellizos Jordan, Bill y Mary Ann, que eran sus mejores amigos (Bill Jordan era otro de los cazadores del equipo de Gryffindor, mientras que su hermana melliza era la comentarista de los partidos de quidditch)

-¿Se puede saber qué estáis haciendo? –repitió Arthur-. No iréis a pelearos aquí en medio, ¿verdad?

-Déjalos, Weasley, como siempre, ya estás estropeándolo todo. Era un maravilloso espectáculo hasta que tú llegaste…

Arthur levantó la vista con el ceño fruncido. De entre las sombras del vestíbulo surgió otro grupo de gente que, al parecer, había permanecido apoyado en la pared todo el tiempo, observando la escena en silencio. También eran de séptimo, pero pertenecían a Slytherin, como demostraban sus bufandas a rayas verdes y plateadas.

El que había hablado era un tipo alto y delgado, con el pelo rubio repeinado hacia atrás y unos claros ojos grises, fríos e inexpresivos. Pasaba un brazo por los hombros de una chica realmente muy hermosa, pero con cara de asco, un año menor que él. Era también bastante alta y esbelta, con un cuerpo escultural y una larga y lisa melena rubio platino. Molly arrugó la nariz con sólo verla; la verdad es que aquella chica de Slytherin parecía una musa, físicamente hablando, comparada con Molly Prewett, que era una cabeza más baja que su novio y estaba algo rellenita.

Ambos slytherins iban acompañados por otros tres chicos que los seis amigos ya conocían: Crabbe, Goyle y Macnair, todos con aspecto de Neandertal.

-Malfoy… -masculló Arthur, como si escupiera cada sílaba-. Lárgate de aquí antes de que me canse de tu asquerosa cara y le quite puntos a Slytherin.

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso de: "lárgate de aquí, me estoy cansando de tu asquerosa cara" –sonrió Malfoy, mirando con desdén el desordenado pelo rojo y la cara llena de pecas de Arthur-. Aplícate el cuento, Weasley.

El prefecto apretó los puños con rabia y, como si leyera sus pensamientos, Molly lo sujetó de un brazo.

-Además, no puedes quitarnos puntos sin motivo –siguió el rubio repeinado-. ¿Qué pensaría McGonagall?

-Te quitaré puntos por organizar una pelea en medio del vestíbulo, utilizando a unos niños de segundo para ello. ¿Te parece motivo suficiente? –los ojos castaños de Arthur brillaron peligrosamente tras sus gafas de montura metálica-. ¿Qué pensaría Fletcher?

-Que eres un envidioso resentido –contestó Malfoy con autosuficiencia-. Y que intentas pagar con nosotros tu frustración por no pertenecer a la élite…

-¿Cómo te…?

-Es una pena que tus notas el año pasado fueran tan mediocres y por eso hayas quedado estancado en prefecto, Weasley. ¿Te has enterado? Narcisa superó el "Extraordinario" en todas las asignaturas de sus TIMOS del año pasado, diez MHB para ser exactos, así que Fletcher le ha dicho que seguramente el año que viene sea promovida a Premio Anual, además de prefecta… -miró a su chica con orgullo, y ella sonrió de forma arrogante-. Lástima que tú no des el nivel.

-Sus Matrículas de Honor no sorprenden a nadie –masculló Bill Jordan, mordaz-. En su caso, tener la capacidad suficiente para sujetar correctamente la varita ya es más que extraordinario…

-Le pusieron matrícula porque además consiguió hacerlo sin estropearse el esmalte de uñas –añadió Mary Ann, cortante-. Yo también habría sacado diez MHB si mis padres hubiesen ido a sobornar a los miembros del Tribunal, como hicieron los suyos.

-La diferencia entre tú y yo, Jordan, es que tú _sí_ necesitas realmente que sobornen al Tribunal para poder aprobar, y yo no –entonó Narcisa con voz melodiosa, sin inmutarse.

Arthur parecía cada vez más furioso.

-Por última vez, Malfoy, o te largas, o…

-¿O qué? –lo interrumpió el susodicho-. ¿Te me vas a poner agresivo, como estos gryffindors payasos de segundo? No creo que te convenga meterte en problemas a estas alturas, ¿sabes? Me he enterado de que la única asignatura en la que has sacado una nota superior a "Aceptable" en lo que va de curso es esa basura de Estudios Muggles, y con ese panorama no sé cómo piensas sobrevivir a los EXTASIS, ni a qué te piensas dedicar al salir de aquí… Como andes llenando además tu expediente con partes de incidencia, vas listo. ¿Qué piensas hacer en la vida, Weasley? ¿Seguir de fracasado por mucho tiempo más? Vas a tener poco que ofrecer a tu familia, desde luego… Eso contando que alguien te aguante hasta el punto de casarse contigo, porque seguro que la foca que tienes por novia se cansará de ti en cuanto vea que tendrá que pasar los días en ayunas, y te dejará tirado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos…

Arthur explotó.

-¡Vete a la puta mierda, Malfoy! –vociferó-. Haga lo que haga en el futuro, no será vivir de la renta como un parásito, igual que tú, tocándome las narices día y noche y dejando que los demás trabajen por mí. ¿Tan superior te crees, patético engreído, que ni siquiera sabes atarte solo los cordones de los zapatos? ¡Ja! No me extraña que te hayas buscado una tipa con cerebro, para que supla el tuyo. Es el complemento perfecto a tu imagen de niño rico. Pero no te creas superior a mí por eso, ¡habría que verlo! Permíteme que te baje los humos. Os vamos a dar tal paliza en el próximo partido que este año ganaremos la Copa, tanto de quidditch como de las casas, y entonces veremos quién es el fracasado que tendrá que tragarse todas sus malditas palabras e irse a chuparle el morro a un perro muerto. No creo que lo encuentres muy desagradable, será como besar a tu _novia_.

Esta vez fue Malfoy quien empezó a gruñir.

-Cuida tus palabras, Weasley –masculló en voz baja y peligrosa-. Soñar es muy bonito, pero te despertarás en febrero… Somos nosotros los que os vamos a machacar. Vuestro equipo es una mierda, al igual que lo es tu vida: pasada, presente y futura. Tu novia es una mierda y tus perspectivas de futuro también lo son, pero no te preocupes, siempre te quedará el mundo muggle que tanto te gusta. Podrás trabajar de pinche en un restaurante de mala muerte y así estarás cerca de los sacos de patatas, para abrazarlos cuando te sientas solo. Será como abrazar a tu _novia_.

Quizá los adolescentes de 17 años perdían el control antes que los niños de 12, pero el caso es que Arthur se tiró sobre Malfoy y le pegó tal puñetazo que el rubio cayó de espaldas al suelo con estrépito.

-¡Lucius! –chilló Narcisa horrorizada, llevándose las manos a la boca.

Fue como el pistoletazo de salida en una carrera. Los mellizos Jordan se abalanzaron sobre los guardaespaldas de Malfoy para que no socorrieran a su _jefe_, y pronto se les unieron varios compañeros de clase que se habían quedado por allí, al grito de "¡PELEA, PELEA!", mientras Molly se acercaba a una colapsada Narcisa con el mismo aspecto que un bulldog asesino.

-¡Cinco dientes menos para la señorita MHB, por ser una engreída insufrible! –exclamó, al mismo tiempo que tumbaba a la rubia de un puñetazo que no tuvo nada que envidiar al de Arthur.

Allí se armó la marimorena: varios gryffindors de séptimo atacando a los tres gorilas de Slytherin, Arthur Weasley y Lucius Malfoy soltándose tremendos puñetazos mientras rodaban por el suelo, Molly y Narcisa arañándose y tirándose de los pelos como dos gatas salvajes… Los de segundo miraban la escena estupefactos, hasta que los slytherins reaccionaron y corrieron a ayudar a los suyos. Belle y Remus se miraron con cara de "¿tenemos algo que perder?" y saltaron también a la batalla. Lupin agarró a Snape distraído y lo tumbó sin problemas con otro puñetazo, mascullando algo así como: "¡No vuelvas a insultar a Samantha Flathery en mi presencia!". Mientras ellos dos se ensañaban en una pelea, Belle consiguió agarrar por el pelo a Liverlie, que corría a ayudar a su hermana mayor, y se liaron a tortas ellas también.

-¡Ey, esto mola! –exclamó entusiasmado Sirius, que no podía hacer más que mirar la pelea con ojos anhelantes-. ¡Yo quiero partirle la cara a Snape!

-¡Tú te quedas aquí! –lo regañó Lily, que parecía horrorizada-. ¡Se han vuelto completamente locos!

-No te preocupes, Sirius, Remus le está partiendo la cara a Snape por ti –comentó James con aire divertido.

Un gryffindor de séptimo salió volando tras un terrible trastazo de Goyle, y fue a parar a los pies de los espectadores. Lily y Peter gritaron con voz aguda, y ambos habrían sido capaces de subirse a los hombros de Sirius de un salto por el susto.

-¡Por las barbas de Merlín, vámonos de aquí! –berreó Peter, cubriéndose la cabeza con las manos y escondiéndose aún más tras Sirius.

-¿Y perdernos el espectáculo? ¡Ni hablar!

El muchacho que yacía a sus pies se levantó de nuevo como si nada y se abalanzó otra vez sobre la masa de cuerpos que se golpeaban sin compasión. Los únicos cuatro que no estaban masacrando ni siendo masacrados se quedaron con la boca abierta ante semejante trifulca unos segundos más, hasta que un estentóreo grito los hizo reaccionar.

-¡¿PERO QUÉ ES ESTO, UNA PELEA DE ANIMALES O QUÉ?! –chilló una voz demasiado familiar.

La batalla paró en el acto y todos miraron (con ojos hinchados, narices sangrantes y labios partidos) hacia la puerta que daba al Gran Comedor, para descubrir, horrorizados, a la profesora McGonagall, que miraba la escena con ojos desorbitados, seguida por el profesor Fletcher, cuya expresión era tan hermética como un tetrabrik cerrado.

-Nunca… jamás… había visto… algo como esto –la profesora McGonagall parecía al borde del colapso nervioso, estaba completamente pálida y con los labios tensos.

En dos zancadas se acercó al grupo de combatientes, y éstos se levantaron lo más rápidamente posible para escapar de la profesora, que parecía capaz de soltarle una bofetada a cada uno para zanjar la cuestión.

-¡He preguntado qué es esto! –rugió colérica, y sus gafas cuadradas resplandecieron de furia-. ¿Qué rayos pasa aquí, eh? ¡Menudo ejemplo estáis dando a los alumnos de segundo! ¡Tirados por el suelo como animales salvajes! ¡Estoy harta de estas peleas, ¿me oís?, HARTA! ¡Ésta es la última riña que quiero ver entre Gryffindor y Slytherin! ¡¿OS QUEDA CLARO A TODOS?!

-Minerva… -terció el profesor Fletcher con tono tranquilizador, cogiéndola de un brazo-. No te alteres, por favor…

Pero la profesora McGonagall no se inmutó. Pasó sus furiosos ojos de Arthur, con el labio sangrando, las gafas rotas y un ojo morado, a Malfoy, que trataba de detener una terrible hemorragia nasal con una mano mientras se tapaba un ojo con la otra.

-¿Quién empezó esta pelea? –masculló la mujer. Nadie contestó-. ¡Quiero saber quién empezó esta pelea, _AHORA_!

Todos se sobresaltaron con el grito de la profesora y empezaron a balbucear incoherencias al mismo tiempo, acusándose unos a otros.

-Fue Weasley, profesora, él empezó todo, me pegó un puñetazo…

-Eso no es cierto, jefa, Malfoy empezó insultándonos…

-Además, estaban viendo cómo se peleaban los de segundo y no hacían nada por intentar evitarlo…

-¡Fue Lupin quién empezó la discusión!

-¡Cállate, asqueroso pelo grasiento, y no seas metiche!

-¡No me grites, Figg!

-¡Fue Lestrange quién llegó y empezó a incordiar con lo de Sam Flathery!

-¡Mentira, fue Lupin quién sacó el tema!

-¡Cierra la boca, Connor, maldita cerda, tú también empezaste a molestar!

-¡SILENCIO! –gritó el profesor Fletcher, y todo el mundo se calló en el acto-. Está bien… No sacaremos información objetiva de esta manera. No sé tú, Minerva, pero yo me hago una ligera idea de lo que pasó… ¡Lestrange, Malfoy, Connor, Snape! A mi despacho los cuatro, ¡andando!

Y empujó con aire furioso a los cuatro alumnos, que se dirigieron cojeando y renegando hacia el pasillo que llevaba a las mazmorras.

-Y los demás… -añadió el profesor, volviéndose hacia los de su casa con una mirada gélida, antes de desaparecer camino a su despacho-, ¡largo de aquí, si no quieren que los castigue también!

Todos los slytherins se movilizaron rápidamente. Los que estaban en mejores condiciones entraron al Gran Comedor para almorzar, y el resto se encaminó escaleras arriba, seguramente hacia la enfermería. Así quedaron solos los gryffindors con la jefa de su casa.

-Esto es increíble –resopló McGonagall, intentando calmarse-, completamente increíble… Me avergüenzo del comportamiento de todos ustedes…

-Pero, profesora…

-¡Nada de peros, Weasley! –se acercó a él y lo miró entre furiosa y dolida-. Estoy muy decepcionada contigo, Arthur, siempre creí que tendrías el suficiente sentido común como para no caer en las trampas de Lucius Malfoy. Ese chico te ha estado metiendo en problemas desde que ambos llegasteis aquí, o al menos ésa ha sido siempre tu versión, de modo que no me explico cómo sigues picándole el anzuelo. Ser prefecto implica ciertas responsabilidades, como por ejemplo saber controlarse, debes dar ejemplo a los demás…

El pelirrojo bajó la vista, avergonzado.

-Con todo respeto, jefa –empezó Arthur, suspirando-, no pienso permitir que alguien como Lucius Malfoy se burle de Gryffindor, utilice a una pandilla de segundo para divertirse, empiece a ofender y molestar a todo el mundo y, de remate, insulte a mis amigos, a mí… y en especial a mi novia –añadió, irguiéndose un poco.

Los ojos de McGonagall se ablandaron ligeramente. Miró a Molly de reojo, que lucía un profundo arañazo en la mejilla y fijaba en Arthur sus brillantes ojos claros con intensidad. La mujer suspiró y compuso una expresión comprensiva bastante similar a la de la profesora Crockford.

-No digo que no tuvieras tus motivos, Arthur, pero a golpes no se solucionan las cosas –reprendió, más calmada, pero aún firme-. Comprenderás que tenga que castigaros.

-Por supuesto, profesora.

McGonagall se volvió a mirar a todos los gryffindors, sin poder evitar otro suspiro al ver el aspecto tan deprimente que tenían.

-Está bien. A ver, Weasley, Prewett, Figg y Lupin: acompáñenme, por favor. Los demás, será mejor que pasen por la enfermería antes de ir a almorzar… -entonces reparó en los cuatro que se habían mantenido al margen de la pelea-. Vaya, ¿y qué pasa con vosotros?

-Absolutamente nada, jefa, somos simples espectadores inocentes –se apresuró a decir Sirius, con una sonrisa zalamera-. ¿Ha visto? Tendría que estar orgullosa de mí, por una vez no he tenido nada que ver con el tumulto, ¿qué le parece?

La maestra se permitió una media sonrisa.

-Impresionante, Black, me parece impresionante…

-Jeje, lo sé. Y conste que no es que no tuviera ganas de patear a alguien, pero me comporté de forma responsable al sostener a mis amigos aquí presentes, que necesitaban mi ayuda.

-Ya decía yo que era demasiado perfecto que tú no tuvieras ganas de pelea, Black… ¿Y qué os ha pasado a vosotros dos?

-Nos caímos por las escaleras –contestaron James y Lily a coro.

McGonagall puso los ojos en blanco y dejó escapar un suspiro de desesperación, llevándose una mano a la frente.

-Tienes una habilidad especial para atraer los líos, Potter –renegó.

-¡Pero, jefa, la culpa no es mía, yo sólo…!

-De acuerdo, no importa, me da igual, no quiero oír nada más –la mujer lo acalló con un gesto de la mano-. Potter y Evans, a la enfermería, y lo mismo para todos los que no se encuentren en condiciones aceptables. Vosotros cuatro, venid conmigo.

Arthur se quitó las gafas destrozadas con gesto solemne y se las guardó en el bolsillo delantero de la túnica. Luego se acercó a Molly y le pasó un brazo por los hombros, dirigiéndose escaleras arriba con la cabeza bien alta. Remus se pasó el dorso de la mano por la nariz para limpiarse la sangre y los siguió, cojeando ligeramente, junto con Belle, que sólo lucía algunos arañazos y moratones en la cara, sin contar que tenía todo el pelo revuelto a causa de la trifulca. McGonagall fue tras ellos, de modo que pudo sujetar a Remus de un brazo cuando éste se tropezó.

-Aaay, Lupin… -suspiró la profesora con tristeza-. No me esperaba esto de ti, no me lo esperaba en absoluto…

-Lo sé, jefa, no me lo esperaba ni yo mismo… -balbuceó Remus con voz temblorosa.

-Señorita Figg, espero que guarde su energía para el partido de quidditch y la descargue con las bludgers.

-Descuide, jefa, me encargaré de tirarle todas las que pueda al imbécil de Malfoy…

-¡Figg!

-Eups, disculpe…

Todos se fueron dispersando poco a poco, de modo que sólo quedaron los cuatro supervivientes en el vestíbulo.

-Bueno, chicos, hay dos opciones: o nos vamos a comer lo poco que nos hayan dejado, o nos vamos a hacerle compañía a Sam… ¡Peter, quítate ya de detrás, la pelea ha terminado!

-Lily, ¿tú cómo estás? –se preocupó James.

-Pues… la verdad es que prefiero la segunda opción, si no os importa… Aunque podéis iros a comer, yo llegaré sola a la enfermería.

-Querida, no puedes ni andar, así que nos vamos contigo –atajó Sirius con determinación.

-Vale, vosotros dos adelantaos, con la caída salieron volando todos nuestros libros y no es cuestión de dejarlos ahí tirados. Podéis ir recogiéndolos mientras subimos nosotros, ¿verdad, queridísimos amigos? –sugirió James, esbozando una sospechosa sonrisa angelical.

-Claro, Jamie, no hay problema… Pero no me pongas esa cara, que da bastante miedo, te pareces a Wilkes cuando le dan sus arranques dementes…

-¡Vengaaa! –rió Potter, empujando a su amigo-. Yo llevo a Lily, puedo andar solo…

-¡Y yo también! –se quejó la pelirroja.

Intentó apoyarse en el pie dolorido, pero gritó y se tambaleó, agarrándose a James, que era el único que quedaba ya junto a ella.

-¡Lily, por una vez en tu vida, acepta la ayuda de otra persona y no reniegues! –le gritó Peter, mientras seguía a Sirius escaleras arriba.

Ella bufó algo ininteligible, pero se abrazó a James para poder andar, y él le pasó un brazo por los hombros, sujetándola.

-Vamos allá, Evans, ¡ánimo, tú puedes! –repetía Potter en plan de broma, mientras subían las escaleras a paso de tortuga.

-No empieces, James…

Y, como no tenía ganas de pelear con él, optó por una alternativa más agradable: hundió el dedo índice en el costado del muchacho, donde sabía que se encontraba su punto débil. James dio un brinco, como si lo hubiesen electrocutado, y se apartó con brusquedad. Lily se tambaleó y estuvo a punto de volver a caer escaleras abajo.

-¡Ey, no me hagas cosquillas, loca! –protestó él, agarrándola otra vez justo a tiempo de impedir que se rompiera aún más la cabeza.

-Ohhh, no me digas que el gran James Potter tiene cosquillas –se burló la pelirroja-. Uuuy, jajaja, ya tengo mi venganza perfecta. Prepárate, en cuanto me recupere te someteré a una verdadera tortura…

-Ni se te ocurra, Evans, ni se te ocurra…

-Venga ya, dejad de hacer el pavo y daos prisa –les gritó Sirius, desde lo alto de las escaleras.

-¡Es Lily, que se está poniendo psicópata! –rió James.

Ella le dio un codazo, el otro se lo devolvió, y así empezaron a golpearse en plan de juego.

-Por favor, ya os estáis comportando como una parejita –renegó Peter, mientras recogía los libros de James.

-¡Eh, Pettigrew, no te pases!

Lily empezó a reír de forma extraña.

-¿Sabes qué? Ver a Remus partiéndole la cara a Snape me ha puesto de buen humor –comentó contenta. Se tambaleó un poco y añadió-: ¿Crees que nos vemos excesivamente patéticos?

-Pues… un poco sí, pero ¿a quién le importa?

-Oye, James –comenzó Lily, tornándose seria y clavando la vista en el suelo-, Belle tenía razón, siempre que empezamos a pelear terminamos mal. Yo… bueno, quería pedirte perdón, me puse muy desagradable sin motivo, tenías derecho a enfadarte…

-No me enfadé contigo, Lily –la interrumpió él-. Es sólo que… me enfada que siempre te enfades conmigo cuando yo no te he hecho nada, eso es todo…

-Tengo muy mal carácter –reconoció la pelirroja con aire triste-, pero de verdad que lo siento, ¿me perdonas?

-Pues claro, idiota…

-¿Y también iba en serio eso de las clases particulares?

-Si quieres…

-¡Claro que sí! Es que… -volvió a bajar la vista, algo avergonzada-, ¡me fastidia que seas mejor que yo en todo! Pero de verdad te agradezco tu ayuda.

James se echó a reír.

-Lily, eres la chica más rara que he conocido en mi vida… Pero me caes muy bien.

-¿En serio? –ella pareció sorprenderse.

-¿Lo dudabas? –exclamó James, incrédulo-. Boba, eres una de mis mejores amigas… ¿Por qué pones esa cara?

-Bueno… -balbuceó Evans-, es que… yo… en fin, pensé que, con tantas riñas, no me soportabas…

-Las riñas son la salsa de una amistad. ¿No ves que siempre ando discutiendo con Sirius? Y él es como mi hermano.

-Hombre, visto de esa forma… Entonces tu teoría es que, si alguien te cae bien, te la pasas discutiendo con él, ¿no?

-Básicamente. Pero no siempre es así.

-Estás loco.

-No, tú estás loca.

-Ambos lo estáis –concluyó Sirius, que oyó la última parte de la conversación, pues por fin habían llegado a lo alto de las escaleras-. ¿Qué pasa, os habéis entretenido mirando el paisaje o qué?

-Sirius, no fastidies y lleva los libros de Lily, ¿vale? –sonrió James-. Peter, tú llevas los míos, ¿no?

-Tenéis una cara más dura… -suspiraron los dos a la vez.

-¿Quién es un cara dura?

Los cuatro se volvieron para encontrarse de frente con Hagrid, que cargaba una caja enorme (aunque pequeña comparada con él) y los miraba sonriente, aún con algunos copos de nieve prendidos en el enmarañado pelo y barba negros.

-¡Hola, Hagrid! –corearon todos, con radiantes sonrisas.

-Los cara duras son James y Lily, porque, con eso de que están heridos, no quieren llevar sus trastos –aclaró Peter, molesto.

Entonces Hagrid se fijó en el labio partido de James y en el pañuelo empapado en sangre que se sujetaba Lily en la frente.

-¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¿Qué os ha pasado?

-Nos caímos por las escaleras –volvieron a contestar ellos dos a la vez.

-Pues os habéis caído bien, desde luego… Por cierto, ¿dónde están los demás?

-Se los llevó McGonagall –explicó Sirius, y de repente su cara se iluminó-. ¡Hagrid, lo que te has perdido! Se ha montado una pelea impresionante aquí hace un rato. Arthur Weasley se lió a puñetazos con Lucius Malfoy, ¡terminaron los dos hechos una mierda! ¡Y Remus! Remus agarró a Severus Snape y le pegó una paliza, así –acompañaba su relato con gestos bruscos-. ¡Yo creo que, como mínimo, le rompió la nariz!

-¿QUÉ? –exclamó Hagrid, atónito y con la boca abierta-. ¿Remus? ¿Remus Lupin? Pero si no ha matado una mosca en su vida…

-Pues hoy ha matado todas las de los últimos 12 años –sonrió Black, con orgullo hacia su amigo casi rubio.

-Snape no es una mosca, sino un moscardón –gruñó James-. De esos que empiezan a zumbarte detrás de la oreja y no dejan de molestar a todas horas…

-Remus se merece una medalla por lo que ha hecho –añadió Lily, muy seria-. Fue muy loco, pero reconozco que había que bajarles los humos a esos idiotas de una vez…

-Es que Snivelly y sus amigos empezaron a insultar a Sam –terminó Sirius con aire de suficiencia, como si eso lo explicase todo.

-Ahhh, ya veo… -murmuró Hagrid-. Entonces es comprensible, Fiona no hace más que decir que se encargará personalmente de cualquiera que incordie con el tema de Sam –los cuatro niños recordaron el incidente del día de la visita de Jonathan Flathery y se estremecieron visiblemente-. ¿Quién detuvo la pelea?

-McGonagall y Fletcher.

Hagrid hizo una mueca de decepción.

-Lástima, si hubiese sido Fiona… En fin, ya sabéis cómo se pone, no se enfada nunca, pero cuando lo hace… -se llevó una mano al hombro, frotándoselo como si aún le dolieran los golpes que la mujer le dio durante su forcejeo, cuando la sacó a cuestas del vestíbulo delante de la escolta de aurores-. Lo bueno es que el profesor Fletcher estima mucho a Sam, así que será justo. ¿Cómo está ella? Anteayer fui a visitarla, estuvimos hablando casi toda la tarde y me dio la impresión de que se recupera muy rápido, ¿no?

-Sí, la verdad es que ya está mucho mejor –sonrió Lily.

-Yo creo que fue por la visita de su padre –añadió James.

-Sip, desde que vino Jonathan se la ve más animada –murmuró Hagrid, pensativo-. Un gran hombre, Jonathan, es una pena que no se haya quedado más tiempo, pero me dijo que quería volver a casa cuanto antes, porque tenía que preparar unas cosas. Y con esos aurores molestándolo todo el rato… Menos mal que fui yo quién tuvo que abrirles las puertas del colegio cuando llegaron y así lo pude saludar, hacía siglos que no lo veía, conocí a Jonathan cuando yo estudiaba en Hogwarts, cuando empecé a trabajar de guardabosques aquí… Bueno, creo que os estoy aburriendo…

-¡Para nada! –exclamó Sirius-. Al final resultará que todo el mundo conoce a Jonathan Flathery, cuando vino estuvo hablando de nuestros padres como si los conociera, ¿verdad, Jamie? Y la profesora Crockford también sabe un montón sobre él…

-Sí, bueno, Jonathan fue una personalidad en su época –sonrió el hombretón-. Se movía por muchos ámbitos y conocía a mucha gente. A todos vuestros padres los conocerá de cuando trabajaba en el Ministerio, y Fiona sabe tanto de él porque siguió todo el juicio cuando era pequeña y es un tema que se toma muy a pecho, como ya habréis notado… Pero él es anterior a la época de todos ellos, era de la generación que iba por delante de nosotros, creo que terminó en Hogwarts justo un año antes de que entrara el profesor Fletcher, porque ya trabajaba en el Ministerio cuando a mí me expulsaron en tercer curso…

-¿El padre de Sam es mayor que tú? –exclamó Lily, boquiabierta.

-Claro, debe sacarme unos 10 años o así, pero nunca ha aparentado la edad que tiene… Aunque ahora lo he visto bastante desmejorado, la verdad…

Lily lo miró algo incrédula. El señor Flathery aparentaba estar rondando los 40 y muchos años, pero con Hagrid era imposible determinar cuántos años tenía o hacer siquiera una aproximación. Podía tener cualquier edad entre los 30 y los 80 años.

-¿Y coincidiste con el profesor Fletcher cuando estudiaba aquí? –se sorprendió Peter.

-Claro, él es sólo tres años mayor que yo. Pero estaba en Slytherin, y yo en Gryffindor.

-Nunca nos has dicho por qué te expulsaron, Hagrid –comentó Sirius, suspicaz, como quien no quiere la cosa.

El hombre se puso nervioso y desvió la mirada.

-Ehhh… ¿No os interesa saber qué llevo aquí? –desvió esperanzado, agitando un poco la caja que cargaba.

Los cuatro lo miraron enarcando una ceja con aire escéptico, pero accedieron a cambiar de tema. No querían incomodar a su amigo.

-Está bien, sorpréndenos.

Hagrid sonrió abiertamente, como agradeciendo su comprensión.

-¿No os habéis enterado? El profesor Dumbledore ha vuelto a autorizar los bailes de Navidad…

-¡Oh, no! –renegó Peter.

-… sólo para los alumnos de sexto y séptimo –terminó Hagrid, dedicando a Peter una sonrisa concesiva.

-¡Genial, adoro los bailes! –exclamó Lily, aplaudiendo con entusiasmo y los ojos brillantes.

Los tres chicos la miraron como si fuese el mismísimo calamar gigante recién salido del lago, y Hagrid se echó a reír.

-Pero, Hagrid, ¿es que antes había bailes de Navidad aquí, en Hogwarts? –inquirió James con curiosidad.

-Sí, pero hará unos 27 años los suspendieron por una crisis bastante grave que tuvo el colegio. El profesor Dippet, el antiguo director de Hogwarts, terminó tan destrozado por toda esa crisis que, aunque la creyeron resolver, no tuvo ánimos para volver a autorizar los bailes de Navidad. Sin embargo, al profesor Dumbledore le gustaban mucho y decidió que ya va siendo hora de volverlos a implantar.

-¿Qué crisis fue ésa? –preguntó de inmediato Sirius-. ¿Tan grave fue? ¿Hace 27 años? Poco antes de que llegaran mis padres… ¿Y por qué has dicho que la "creyeron resolver"? ¿Es que cometieron un error fatal, o algo así?

Hagrid lo miró asustado y tartamudeó:

-Y-yo he… ¿he dicho todo eso? –de repente esbozó una sonrisa algo tensa-. Bueno, no fue para tanto en realidad, mejor olvidadlo, ¿de acuerdo?

-Hagrid…

-Bueno… os enseñaría lo que lleva la caja, pero no me atrevo a abrirla aquí –siguió el guardabosques, cambiando de tema con gran sutileza-. El profesor Flitwick dijo que contiene un fuerte encantamiento _autodecorador_, en cuanto la abres salen disparados todos los adornos y se colocan solos…

Los cuatro amigos se olvidaron del incidente de hace 27 años.

-¡Alucinante! –exclamaron a coro, imaginando el espectáculo.

-Debe de ser genial ver cómo el Gran Comedor se va decorando por sí mismo, ¿verdad? –sonrió Lily con aire soñador.

-¿Y no nos dejarían estar presentes cuando la abran? –comentó Sirius, esperanzado, componiendo una cara angelical.

-No lo creo, Sirius… Quieren que sea una sorpresa, además, tengo la impresión de que a ti no te dejarían estar presente en nada como esto, por… lo que _pueda_ pasar.

Black bajó la vista, decepcionado, mientras sus amigos reían.

-Bueno, James, ¿y qué tal en el equipo? –desvió Hagrid una vez más, y por la sonrisa que dedicó a Potter fue evidente que estaba orgulloso de él-. La profesora McGonagall asegura que eres el mejor buscador que ha tenido Gryffindor en años. Está segura de que vais a ganar, y se encarga de comentárselo al profesor Fletcher a todas horas…

James se echó a reír.

-Bueno, no es la única, Frank dice que ya tenemos la Copa de Quidditch asegurada. Nos está metiendo mucha caña últimamente, pero no me quejo, la verdad es que vamos muy bien…

-Estaré allí para veros –prometió Hagrid-, tenlo por seguro.

-Además, después de lo de hoy, tengo todavía más ganas de que machaquéis a Slytherin –gruñó Sirius-. No podemos seguir utilizando a Remus se psicópata asesino por más tiempo, y McGonagall tiene razón, debemos vencerlos con elegancia…

-Bien dicho, Sirius –rió Hagrid-, el honor ante todo, ¿no? Bueno, me despido ya, chicos, el profesor Flitwick está enfermo y tengo que localizar a Fiona para que me diga qué hago con esto… Por cierto, saludad a Remus de mi parte, hace tiempo que no lo veo, desde el mes pasado…

-¿El mes pasado? –James y Sirius se miraron, extrañados-. Pero Hagrid… el mes pasado no te vimos, y Remus estuvo con nosotros todo el tiempo, si hubiese ido a visitarte…

-No vino a visitarme –lo interrumpió el guardabosques-, en realidad él no me vio a mí, fui yo quién lo vió el mes pasado cuando cruzaba los terrenos de Hogwarts con la señora Pomfrey hacia el… -pero de repente pareció darse cuenta de que estaba hablando más de lo debido y se calló de golpe-. Ehhh… olvidadlo, sólo dadle recuerdos de mi parte, ¿vale? Mejor me voy ya, ¡hasta pronto!

Y se apresuró a alejarse escaleras abajo. Los cuatro amigos se habían quedado con la boca abierta.

-¿Que Remus qué, cómo, cuándo, dónde y con quién? –exclamó Sirius, arrugando la frente-. ¡El mes pasado estuvo con nosotros todo el tiempo! Siempre estamos todos juntos, ¿cómo puede ser que…?

-No siempre, Sirius –lo cortó James, que miraba cómo se alejaba la enorme figura de Hagrid, con el ceño fruncido-. Recuerda, no siempre estamos todos juntos…

Black se dispuso a replicar, pero captó lo que James quería decir y su rostro se tornó completamente serio.

-Ahhh, ¿te refieres a… _eso_?

-Exacto –asintió James, mirándolo con aire grave-. Es la única ocasión en la que Hagrid pudo verlo de la forma que ha descrito, y eso significa… que la historia del señor Lupin tiene algunas lagunas, ¿no crees?

-¿De qué habláis? –se extrañó Lily, mirando a los chicos, desconcertada. Supuestamente, las tres niñas no sabían nada de las desapariciones mensuales del casi rubio.

-De una historia que nos contó Remus el año pasado –contestó Potter, evasivamente.

-¿Os referís a lo de su madre? –soltó Peter, que estaba casi tan perdido como Lily.

Sirius le dio un codazo, dirigiéndole una mirada reprobatoria.

-¿Qué pasa con la madre de Remus? –inquirió en el acto la pelirroja.

-Nada, Lily, olvídalo –se apresuró a decir James-. Son asuntos de Remus…

Lily parecía dispuesta a batallar de nuevo, pero vio tan serios a sus amigos que casi se asustó y se le quitaron las ganas de tocar el tema. "¿Qué está pasando aquí? –se preguntó James, intrigado, mientras reemprendían el camino-. Primero, Sam nos ocultó que es hechicera… Hagrid sabe un montón de cosas sobre un montón de asuntos, pero sólo cuenta lo que se le escapa. Y ahora… ¿Remus? ¿Qué pasa con Remus? Todo el mundo guarda secretos aquí, con razón dicen que nada es lo que parece, pero… ¿por qué? ¿Qué ocurre?". Iba tan distraído con esos pensamientos, que de repente se tropezó con la túnica, perdió el equilibrio y volvió a caer al suelo de bruces, arrastrando a sus tres amigos con él.

--------------

Para cuando llegaron a la enfermería, ya había pasado más de media hora desde que la profesora McGonagall disolvió la pelea en el vestíbulo. Como el profesor Flitwick estaba enfermo, los chicos tenían la tarde libre, así que decidieron quedarse con Sam hasta la cena, y, mientras James y Lily eran atendidos por la señora Pomfrey, Sirius y Peter entraron directamente a ver a la rubia.

La señora Pomfrey estaba de muy mal humor cuando llegaron. Ya habían pasado por sus manos todos los heridos de la pelea, y no hacía más que repetir: "Los jóvenes de hoy en día son unos salvajes". Ni siquiera los escuchó cuando ellos aseguraron que no habían tenido nada que ver con la pelea, sino que habían caído escaleras abajo.

-Sí, claro, cómo no… -masculló la enfermera, aplicando una gasa empapaba de un líquido violeta en el labio partido de James, que tuvo que ahogar un grito de dolor.

Varios minutos después, James y Lily entraron en la habitación donde estaban las camas de los enfermos, él completamente renovado y ella con un parche en la frente, cojeando un poco aún, para encontrar a sus tres amigos emocionados, observando un libro enorme y de aspecto mohoso que sujetaba Sam.

-¡Ya era hora! –exclamó la susodicha, levantando la vista hacia ellos, sonriente-. Me preguntaba cuándo vendríais, se lo dije a Sirius y Peter, ¡ha pasado por aquí un montón de gente! Bill Jordan me dijo que hubo una pelea en el vestíbulo bastante horrible…

Los recién llegados miraron a Sirius y Peter con cara extraña.

-Claro que la hubo, Sam, nosotros estuvimos allí, ¿no te lo han dicho estos dos? –Lily señaló al moreno y al castaño.

-No… sólo dijeron que vosotros os habíais caído por las escaleras.

-¡Vaya, ya decía yo que se me olvidaba algo! –exclamó Sirius, dándose un golpe en la frente.

-Es que nos hemos distraído con esto –añadió Peter, señalando el libro.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntaron con interés Potter y Evans.

Sam los miró, y una pícara sonrisa se extendió por su cara. Cerró el libro y lo alzó para enseñarles la portada.

-_Esto_ –dijo con tono solemne- es el mejor regalo de Navidad que me han hecho en la vida. La venganza perfecta contra ese estúpido pelo grasiento.

Lily frunció el ceño al leer el título.

-¿_Moste Potente Potions_? –murmuró, arrugando la frente-. ¿Qué rayos es esto, Sam?

-Un libro –sonrió la rubia, con aire casual. Suspirando, se recostó de nuevo en las almohadas, abrió el libro y empezó a pasar páginas lentamente. Sus cuatro amigos se sentaron a su alrededor, en los costados de la cama-. Ayer vinieron a verme el profesor Fletcher y la profesora Crockford, después de la cena.

-¿Los dos juntos? –se extrañó James, ya que, normalmente, los profesores la visitaban de uno en uno.

-Sí, porque venían a traerme un regalo –señaló el libro con la cabeza, sin dejar de sonreír-. "Sabemos que te gusta mucho Pociones", me dijo el profesor Fletcher, "por eso hemos sacado esto de la biblioteca para que leas y no te aburras". Y entonces me dieron este libro. Por supuesto, lo tengo que devolver, pero me ha ayudado muchísimo. Además, según parece, es de la Sección Prohibida…

La cara de Sirius se iluminó, los demás no sabían dónde iría a parar la historia.

-El caso es que me lo empecé a leer, es bastante interesante, pero la mejor poción de todas… -dejó de pasar páginas- es ésta.

Volteó el libro hacia sus amigos para que lo vieran y señaló el encabezamiento de la página: _La Poción Multijugos_. Al lado había un dibujo bastante psicodélico de un hombre que parecía pasar por distintos grados de sufrimiento.

-¿Eso es para torturar a la gente? –preguntó Lily entusiasmada.

-No, no, no hagáis caso al dibujo, es una exageración –replicó Sam, haciendo un gesto con la mano-. La Poción Multijugos es para transformar a una persona en otra por un breve período de tiempo.

-Aún no entiendo qué tiene de gracioso transformar a Snape en otra persona –comentó Pettigrew.

-No seas bobo, Peter, no sería convertirlo en _cualquier_ otra persona –lo regañó Sirius, dándole un capón en la cabeza-. ¿Te imaginas a Snape transformado en chica por una hora?

Todos se echaron a reír.

-Y no sólo eso –añadió Sam. Se la veía completamente eufórica-. Hay que conseguir algo de la persona en quién lo queramos convertir, ¡podríamos elegir a la tipa más asquerosa del universo! Esta poción tiene muchas variantes, creo que hay una forma de conseguir que Snape se convierta en una versión femenina de sí mismo, pero no sé cómo se hace… Y estoy investigando para ver si hay alguna forma de hacerla permanente, aunque sólo sea por un par de días. Me muero de ganas de ver a ese imbécil haciendo el ridículo.

-Mmmm… -murmuró James, pensativo-. Severus Snape convertido en chica por un par de días… ¡me gusta!

Siguieron riéndose y planeando locas posibilidades, hasta que, minutos después, la puerta volvió a abrirse y apareció Belle con cara de funeral.

-Ohhh, risas, genial… Contadme el chiste, por favor, necesito algo positivo… -llegó hasta ellos y se desplomó en una silla.

Todos la miraron con expresiones compasivas, excepto Sam, que no entendía por qué estaba así.

-¿De dónde sales, Belle? ¿Por qué traes esa cara?

-¿Cómo que de dónde salgo? Pues del despacho de la jefa. ¿No te han contado éstos lo que ha pasado?

Los acusados pusieron cara de "mierda, se nos volvió a olvidar", y Sam les dirigió una mirada de reproche, esperando una explicación.

-Bueno, sí… Sam, querida, la pelea, ¿recuerdas? –empezó Sirius, sin saber muy bien cómo explicar lo ocurrido-. Pues el caso es que… la empezamos nosotros.

-¿Que vosotros _QUÉ_?

-No, no fue así –rectificó Peter-. Nosotros estábamos en el vestíbulo después de que se cayeran Lily y James, ¿no? Entonces apareció nuestro querido grupo de slytherins enfermos mentales y empezaron a fastidiar. Lo que pasa es que la pelea subió de tono, y entonces llegó Arthur…

-Y, detrás de Arthur, apareció Malfoy, y empezaron a insultarse, y se liaron a puñetazos –concluyó Lily.

-¿Arthur Weasley y Lucius Malfoy? –se extrañó Sam-. Bueno, me alegro de que alguien le partiera la cara a ese estúpido repeinado, pero no esperaba que Arthur…

-Lo de Arthur no fue lo peor, Sam –renegó Belle, de mal humor-, sino que Remus y yo nos vimos envueltos…

-Se dejaron llevar por el énfasis de la pelea –puntualizó Sirius.

-… y McGonagall nos llevó a su despacho también –terminó Figg, ignorando el comentario del moreno de ojos azules.

-Por cierto, ¿qué pasó con McGonagall? –inquirió James.

-A Arthur y a Molly los despachó rápido, creo que debía pensar que su causa estaba más justificada, o algo así. Al parecer, Arthur y Malfoy ya han tenido bastantes enfrentamientos antes, y la jefa se hacía una idea de por dónde iban las cosas. Sólo les quitó diez puntos a cada uno y los castigó a no sé qué para la semana que viene. Me he enterado de que con Malfoy han hecho algo parecido, y creo que Lestrange también se ha conseguido escaquear.

-Pero ¿y vosotros? –la apremió Lily.

Belle hizo un gesto de pesadumbre con la cabeza.

-Remus y yo no tuvimos tanta suerte. Le hemos contado la pelea paso por paso, con pelos y señales, para ver si se apiadaba de nosotros, pero no ha colado. Y, para rematar el asunto, llegó Fletcher con Snape y la estúpida de Connor, porque quería contrastar versiones, o no sé qué… El caso es que Snape lo negó todo, como siempre, empezó a hacerse la víctima y nos echó toda la culpa a nosotros. ¡Para qué quisimos más! Remus se puso hecho una fiera y por poco no se lo cargó allí mismo, McGonagall y Fletcher los tuvieron que separar. El profesor tenía cara de querer comerse a alguien, me da la impresión de que creyó más nuestra versión que la de los otros, porque se marchó gritando como un poseso, agarrando a Snape de una oreja, y les quitó como cuarenta puntos o más. Pero lo de McGonagall fue aún peor, creo que ninguna de las versiones terminaba de convencerla, nunca la había visto tan furiosa… Empezó a gritar a Remus, a mí me echó y se quedó sola con él –dejó escapar un profundo suspiro-. Amigos, creo que ya no le vemos el pelo hasta mañana, McGonagall no lo va a soltar y tenemos que cumplir nuestro castigo esta noche…

-Para, para, para –exclamó Sam, agitando la cabeza y las manos en gesto de negación-. ¿Estás diciendo que Remus Lupin, _nuestro_ Remus Lupin, casi mata a Snape hoy?

Tenía una intensa expresión de incredulidad en la cara.

-Sam, no es por chafarte la imagen que tienes de Remus, pero fue él quien se tiró a Snape mientras los mayores peleaban, y le pegó con tanta saña que por poco no lo dejó allí tieso –sonrió Sirius.

-Oye, oye, no te pases, que no fue para tanto –Belle salió en defensa del casi rubio-. Además, no hables muy alto, Sirius, de haber estado en su lugar, habrías hecho lo mismo, y seguro que no habrías dejado de pegar al pelo grasiento ni aunque llegase el mismísimo Dumbledore…

-¡Pero no puede ser! –insistió Sam, obstinada-. ¿Remus? ¡Remus no es así! Él no ha matado una mosca en su vida…

-Sí, eso mismo dijo Hagrid –rió Peter.

-… y es el más tranquilo de todos –seguía la rubia con énfasis-. ¿Cómo pudo hacer algo tan loco? No digo que no me alegre que le haya partido la cara a ese estúpido, pero… pero…

-Sam, no te pongas así, aún no sabes lo más gracioso –una pícara sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de Sirius-. ¿No te has preguntado por qué se pelearon?

Ella lo miró con cara de no entender.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Pues que Remus se tiró a Snape… por defenderte a ti.

Si lo que Sirius esperaba era arrancar algún sarcasmo por parte de la chica, se quedó con las ganas, porque su reacción fue completamente inesperada. Primero agrandó los ojos al doble y se le quedó mirando con la boca abierta. Después se hundió en las almohadas, mientras su cara adquiría un intenso color rojo. Daba la impresión de que quería esconderse bajo las sábanas, pero no lo hizo porque resultaría demasiado evidente. Las chicas notaron la incomodidad de su amiga y se apresuraron a cambiar de tema.

-Ey, Belle, ¿sabes qué? ¡Ya encontramos la venganza contra Snape!

-¿Sí? ¿Qué vais a hacer, transformarlo en mujer? –bromeó la morena con una risotada.

Todos le dirigieron miradas fulminantes y Belle se apresuró a convertir su risa en una disimulada tos.

--------------

De nuevo era de noche… De nuevo estaba todo en silencio… Y de nuevo caminaba solo por los oscuros corredores de Hogwarts, hacia la Torre de Gryffindor.

No pudo evitar un descomunal bostezo, estirándose perezosamente. Tenía los músculos entumecidos y un sueño atroz. Estaba deseando llegar a su habitación, tirarse en su cama y no volver a levantarse hasta la hora de comer del día siguiente. Gracias a Dios, en la cena se habían inaugurado ya las vacaciones de Navidad… aunque él no había podido estar en la cena, debía terminar de limpiar los servicios del primer piso, antes de ayudar a Belle con la Sala de los Trofeos y rematar con la lechucería. Entendía perfectamente el enfado de McGonagall, tenía todo el derecho del mundo a castigarlos. Pero la limpieza de la lechucería sin magia le había parecido algo excesivo. Era obvio que la mujer estaba muy quemada por culpa de los numerosos enfrentamientos entre gryffindors y slytherins que se estaban sucediendo últimamente, y que afectaban a todos los cursos. Lástima que hubiese tenido que pagarlo él.

Por pura inercia, miró su reloj: la 1:30 de la madrugada. Por un segundo, se planteó la posibilidad de tirarse al suelo y quedarse allí durmiendo, pero el recuerdo de su cómoda cama en el dormitorio le dio fuerzas para seguir andando, arrastrando los pies. Ni siquiera prestaba atención al camino que estaba siguiendo, el sueño y el cansancio habían hecho que la tremenda regañina de McGonagall y el castigo consecuente hubiesen quedado en un segundo plano. Las palabras de Belle, contándole todo lo referente a la venganza que estaban planeando contra Snape, flotaban por su cerebro y le hacían sonreír vagamente. Y, a pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido a lo largo del día, se sentía bien consigo mismo. No pensaba negar que haber pegado a Snape había sido completamente estúpido, pero, como se suele decir, "que le quiten lo bailado". No estaba nada mal el hacer algo loco y atrevido por una vez, pero tenía clarísimo que prefería continuar con su rutina pacífica.

Se oyó un ruido lejano: ése debía de ser Peeves. ¿A quién le importaba? Mientras no se cruzara con él por el camino… La idea de seguir el consejo que les dio el profesor Fletcher en su primer día en Hogwarts y echarle una maldición a Peeves si aparecía cruzó su mente, pero en el acto apareció en su cabeza la cara furiosa de McGonagall, y se le quitaron las ganas de hacerlo. Varios pisos por encima de su cabeza se oyeron una estentórea carcajada y el rugido de Pringle, el conserje. Sí, definitivamente era Peeves.

Dobló una esquina y llegó al corredor donde, hacía ya casi una semana, Sam había luchado contra el fetiche. El lugar tenía prácticamente el mismo aspecto que antes de la pelea, pero aún así, con sólo verlo, aquellas imágenes volvieron a su memoria y le revolvieron el estómago. Si no hubiese tenido que regresar al despacho de McGonagall para confirmar que ya había terminado su trabajo, habría podido irse a la Torre de Gryffindor desde la lechucería, y ya estaría en su cama durmiendo, no en ese desagradable lugar.

La luz blanca de la luna se filtraba ligeramente por los enormes ventanales, y a Remus Lupin se le encogió el estómago. Últimamente, quizá desde lo que le había dicho Sam en la enfermería, tenía un mal presentimiento, y cada vez que la palabra "luna" llegaba a sus oídos o cruzaba su mente, lo acogía un sudor frío y la advertencia de la rubia se implantaba en su cerebro como un sello: _que no te pase lo mismo que a mí_.

Empezó a rugirle el estómago, quizá por los propios nervios, y se palpó la túnica en busca de alguna barrita de chocolate, pero no encontró ninguna. Resopló resignado, y no sólo por la barrita, sino porque se dio cuenta de que se le estaba pasando el sueño…

-Remus…

El muchacho dio un brinco y tuvo que ahogar un grito, a pesar de que la voz apenas susurró su nombre. Se volvió rápidamente, aún con el corazón alterado por el susto. Sentada a los pies de una de las armaduras, había una figura completamente blanca y brillante que empezó a levantarse y se acercó a él con lentitud. Al principio pensó que se trataba de un fantasma, pero él sólo conocía a sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington (más conocido como Nick Casi Decapitado) y, desde luego, aquella figura que se aproximaba no era el susodicho fantasma de Gryffindor. Se apartó el flequillo de los ojos y parpadeó varias veces.

No era un fantasma…

El largo camisón blanco, con bata a juego, brillaba al reflejar la luz de la luna, al igual que la larga mata de pelo rubio, suelto hasta la cintura y que en ese momento parecía de plata. Remus se quedó mudo de la impresión. Era Samantha Flathery quien caminaba hacia él.

-¡Sam! –exclamó con voz ahogada-. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Ella llegó hasta él y esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

-Bueno, te vi y me acerqué. ¿Qué tiene de raro?

A Remus se le ocurrieron mil respuestas a esa pregunta.

-Deberías estar en la enfermería –la reprendió severamente.

-Remus, ya me dieron el alta, esta misma noche, después de cenar.

-¡Entonces deberías estar durmiendo!

-Llevo una semana dormitando, ya estoy hasta las narices, quería estirar un poco las piernas… Además, vengo de hablar con el profesor Dumbledore.

-¿Con el profesor Dumbledore? –se extrañó Lupin, mientras ambos reemprendían el camino juntos-. ¿De qué?

-Quería hablar conmigo de Santuario, jeje…

-¿A la una de la madrugada? ¿Y en camisón? –inquirió él, escéptico-. Y, que yo sepa, el despacho de Dumbledore no está por aquí…

-Vale, vale, está bien, te estaba esperando, ¿contento? –lo cortó ella, clavando la vista en el suelo, de modo que el pelo le ocultó por completo el rostro a ojos de su compañero-. Terminé de hablar con Dumbledore hará más de tres horas, pero Belle dijo que seguro pasarías por aquí al volver a la Torre, porque tenías que ir al despacho de la jefa cuando terminaras, así que… bueno… me quedé esperándote, porque quería hablar contigo…

-¿Y has estado ahí sentada más de tres horas? –exclamó Remus, sintiéndose culpable-. No tenías por qué hacerlo, podrías haberme esperado en la sala común, nos íbamos a ver por la mañana de todas formas, así que…

-No estuve ahí sentada tres horas –le interrumpió Sam, encogiéndose de hombros para ocultar su rostro aún más-. Ya te lo dije, estuve estirando las piernas. No me hacía ilusión quedarme en la sala común, estaba llena de gente, y los que no estaban encima de mí preguntándome cómo me encontraba, me miraban de reojo con una cara muy rara… –la voz de la niña se desvaneció y las protestas de Lupin murieron al ver su expresión melancólica-. Además, esto es importante. Creí que volverías con Belle, pero ella terminó mucho antes que tú…

-Belle sólo tenía que limpiar la Sala de los Trofeos –explicó Remus con voz cansada-. Mi castigo fue mayor, porque, supuestamente, yo empecé la pelea –resopló, hastiado-. Y, como el idiota de Snape me sacó de quicio en el despacho de McGonagall, ella se enfadó todavía más y… claro, me castigó todavía más.

-Remus, yo… s-sólo quería darte las gracias –de repente empezó a hablar muy rápido y medio tartamudeando-. Los chicos me contaron lo que pasó y, sinceramente, no deberías haberlo hecho. Te agradezco que me defendieras, pero te metiste en muchos líos por mi culpa y…

-Sam, no es eso, yo…

-… además McGonagall se enfadó muchísimo –ella ya no lo escuchaba-. Se pasó con los castigos. N-no debiste hacerlo, en serio, no creí que te tomaras en serio esa estúpida promesa…

-Escucha, Sam, no…

-… no quiero que te pelees con la gente por mi culpa, me siento fatal por lo que ha pasado. Son casi las dos de la madrugada y sigo aquí fastidiándote, me siento como una estúpida, debes de estar hecho polvo…

-Sam…

-… Tú no te merecías esos castigos, mañana iré a ver a McGonagall y le explicaré todo para que…

-¡SAM!

Remus se detuvo, la agarró por los brazos, la volvió hacia él y le tapó la boca con una mano. Ella lo miró, abriendo al doble sus grandes ojos color esmeralda, y no se atrevió a mover un solo músculo.

-¿Me vas a escuchar, por favor? –inquirió el casi rubio, con la tranquilidad reflejada en sus ojos grises.

Sam asintió nerviosamente con la cabeza, pero Remus no la soltó, por si acaso.

-Bien… En primer lugar, ni se te ocurra hablar con la jefa de nada de esto, ¿de acuerdo? Ella ya me ha perdonado por lo ocurrido y sólo dijo que ni se me pasase por la cabeza volver a hacerlo y, tranquila, porque no lo volveré a hacer. Y, en segundo lugar, si piensas que lo hice sólo por esa promesa, estás equivocada. Lo hice porque eres mi amiga y no pienso aguantar que nadie te vaya insultando delante de mis narices, a parte de que, si te prometí que le partiría la cara al primero que se atreviera a toserte, lo decía en serio, ¿queda claro?

Ella volvió a asentir. Y, por un segundo, Remus se quedó mirándola. Ahora sí que parecía un ángel… El largo flequillo casi le ocultaba los grandes ojos, oscuros y brillantes. Su cara ya no tenía arañazos y su piel había recuperado el color. De hecho… tenía _demasiado_ color. Entonces se dio cuenta de que la chica estaba sonrojada hasta la raíz del pelo, y se apresuró a volver a soltarla.

-P-perdona… -murmuró. "¡Maldita sea, Remus Lupin, no te vayas a sonrojar tú también ahora!", se reprendió a sí mismo.

Sam, simplemente, no pudo articular palabra, de modo que se quedaron un buen rato allí parados, mirándose como un par de bobos. Hasta que, de repente, se oyó otro terrible golpazo en uno de los pisos superiores. Ambos se sobresaltaron y, al verse con caras de susto, se echaron a reír.

-Madre mía, ese maldito Peeves… -sonrió Sam, negando con la cabeza-. Espero que no nos lo encontremos, no me pensaré dos veces el consejo del profesor Fletcher.

-Sí, yo estaba pensando lo mismo antes –asintió Remus, perdiendo la vista por ahí con expresión soñadora-. Bueno… ¿seguimos?

Sam asintió con una tímida sonrisa y reanudaron su camino.

-Y… ¿de qué quería hablar el profesor Dumbledore, si se puede saber?

-Quería preguntarme algunas cosas de Santuario –explicó Sam-. Los clanes, la gente, mi familia… Al parecer, él estuvo allí cuando era joven y me dijo que le gustaría volver, pero que antes debía informarse de cómo habían cambiado las cosas. Creo que el otro día estuvo hablando con mi padre, pero no tuvieron mucho tiempo que digamos. Me ha estado preguntando por mi hermana y por mi tío, y también me ha dicho que, si en algún momento necesito algún tipo de preparación especial para mejorar en cualquier campo, él mismo estará encantado de supervisar mis prácticas.

-Dumbledore es un gran hombre –comentó Remus, risueño-. Es como si se preocupara por cada alumno del colegio individualmente, no sé cómo lo hace…

-A eso se le llama "síndrome del abuelo comunitario" –bromeó ella, divertida.

Los dos se echaron a reír en voz baja, intentando no hacer mucho ruido, y continuaron su camino hacia la Torre de Gryffindor, mientras su conversación derivaba hacia Snape y la venganza que estaban planeando.

-Pero eso de la Poción Multijugos… ¿seguro que dará resultado? –preguntó Remus, subiendo ya las escaleras hacia el séptimo piso.

-Aún tengo que estudiar más a fondo el plan –contestó ella con tono sabio-. La mayoría de los ingredientes los podemos conseguir, pero hay otros que… bueno, será complicado.

-¿Y cuánto tiempo crees que llevará?

-Pues alrededor de un mes, depende de cuándo consigamos los ingredientes… Y estamos de suerte, porque la Descurainia Sophia tiene que cogerse en luna llena, y será dentro de unos días…

Remus se atragantó, pero Sam no pareció darse cuenta.

-¡Eh, Remus, mira!

Lupin no entendió su cara de entusiasmo hasta que no se volvió y vio el lugar en donde estaban: de nuevo aquel corredor de los grandes ventanales que había cruzado el año anterior en una noche como aquélla, donde la luz de la luna creciente entraba de lleno, iluminando el lugar casi como si fuese de día. Era realmente una visión muy hermosa… pero a Remus no le entusiasmó tanto como a su amiga rubia. Sam sonrió abiertamente y corrió hacia uno de los ventanales para asomarse al exterior. Bañada de nuevo por aquella luz blanca, volvió a adquirir el aspecto de un fantasma blanco perla. Lupin hubiese preferido mantenerse oculto en la sombra y escabullirse hacia la sala común, que ya estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

-Esto es precioso… -murmuró Sam, mirando en dirección a la luna desde la ventana-. Se ve todo desde aquí… Nunca pensé que Hogwarts de noche fuese tan bonito, ¿no crees, Remus? ¿Remus? –se volvió a mirarle-. ¿Qué haces ahí? Ven y mira esto.

Él notó un inoportuno tic en la mano derecha y se apresuró a meter las manos en los bolsillos. Si se quedaba allí, en la sombra, resultaría un tanto sospechoso. Sam lo miraba con curiosidad. No le quedaba otra opción: encogiéndose de hombros y con paso vacilante se acercó a la ventana. El haz de potente luz blanca lo iluminó por completo, y empezó a temblar inconscientemente.

-¿Verdad que es una maravilla? –suspiró Sam con expresión nostálgica, cuando Remus llegó junto a ella, apoyando la frente contra el cristal y perdiendo la mirada en el paisaje-. Me encanta la luna llena, en Santuario era impresionante, iluminaba por completo las noches de una forma mágica…

Remus levantó la vista para mirar, a través de la ventana, la luna casi completamente esférica que brillaba en el cielo. Sintió que se le encogía el estómago con violencia, aquella luz era capaz de quemarle la retina de una forma increíble. Se apresuró a apartar la mirada, con ese mal presentimiento comprimiéndole el pecho, y clavó sus tristes ojos grises en la oscuridad del bosque prohibido.

-Pues a mí no… -balbuceó-. No me gusta nada la luna llena…

-¿Por qué no? –sin moverse de su posición lo más mínimo, Sam giró los ojos hasta fijarlos de soslayo directamente en él, su susurro tan suave que apenas se la oía. No parecía extrañada. Parecía suspicaz-. ¿Quizá porque… nunca puedes disfrutar de ella… en tu _condición humana_?

Remus sintió como si le pegasen un puñetazo en el estómago y se volvió a mirarla, sus ojos al doble y su boca abierta. Ella volvía a observar el paisaje, con el ceño fruncido y una extraña expresión de serena seriedad. Y entonces comprendió lo que llevaba negándose toda la semana. Al principio creyó que los comentarios de la rubia se debían a que ella había comprendido que él guardaba también un secreto. Un secreto cualquiera, sin mayor trascendencia. Un secreto que, a pesar de todo, lo seguía siendo. Pero Sam había sido en todo momento muy consciente de lo que hacía: su advertencia primero, el acercarse a aquella ventana, bajo esa luz, después, y el hacer que él se acercara también, y el sacar el tema de la luna llena… Y todo porque ella sabía que…

-Lo sabes… -murmuró Remus, con voz apenas audible. No era una pregunta, sino una afirmación-. Sam… tú lo sabes…

-Lo sé desde el primer momento en que te vi, Remus –contestó ella, también en voz baja. Con un hondo suspiro, se incorporó, volviéndose para mirarlo, y clavó de nuevo sus ojos en los de él con intensidad-. Son habilidades de las hechiceras, podemos ver más allá de los ojos de una persona. Y, no es por nada, Remus, pero, cuando te conocí el año pasado, llevabas escrito en la frente: "Soy un licántropo".

Lupin pareció reaccionar ante aquellas palabras y palideció tanto que, a su lado, el camisón de Sam tenía más color. Recordó de golpe la mirada que ella le dedicó el día que se conocieron, tan directa que consiguió incomodarle, como si aquella niña intentara hurgar en lo más profundo de su ser. Y un repentino e intenso pánico le atenazó el corazón y lo dejó sin aire, como si su amiga acabara de gritar su secreto a los cuatro vientos en un corredor lleno de gente. Sam notó su expresión colapsada de horror y se apresuró a seguir hablando, casi tartamudeando, como si se avergonzara por haber sido tan brusca.

-A-además, no creas que soy idiota –añadió, con un tono que parecía de regañina-. Desapareces una vez al mes, coincidiendo con la luna llena, y vuelves al día siguiente hecho polvo. Cada vez que alguien pronuncia la palabra "luna", palideces. El año pasado, cuando el profesor Fletcher nos estuvo hablando de la Poción Matalobos, por poco y te mueres allí mismo… -Lupin abrió y cerró la boca, sin emitir sonido alguno, incapaz de rebatir sus argumentos-. Son demasiadas evidencias, Remus, que la mayoría de la gente no le dé importancia no significa que no haya personas que puedan sospechar. Yo me he criado entre licántropos y animagos, todos los druidas de Santuario que se precien lo son, sé distinguirlos perfectamente, mi tío Blizzard es ambas cosas, por eso me sorprendí mucho al verte en nuestra Selección, en los ojos de un mago puede verse lo que es en realidad si sabes cómo mirar, y… -de repente se interrumpió y bajó la vista, más avergonzada aún-, e-eso es todo.

Respiró hondo y esperó su reacción. Remus empezó a sentirse enfermo. Dio un paso hacia atrás, trastabillando, alejándose de la ventana hasta quedar protegido por las sombras, y se apoyó en el frío muro de piedra con una mano mientras se llevaba la otra al corazón, como si éste le doliera de repente. Seguía mirando con los ojos muy abiertos a la niña que permanecía allí de pie, bajo la luz de la luna, con la vista fija en él, despedazando a cada segundo la elaborada tapadera tras la que llevaba escudándose desde que llegó a Hogwarts. Y negó levemente con la cabeza, en gesto de incredulidad.

-Sam, tú… tú no…

-No se lo he dicho a nadie –contestó ella a la pregunta no formulada, frunciendo el ceño-. Ni lo pienso hacer. Pero creo que eres tú quién debería decírselo a los demás… antes de que empiecen a sospechar aún más de lo que ya lo hacen.

-No.

-Pero, Remus, yo sólo…

-¡No!

Sam se calló de golpe. Había alargado una mano blanca, conciliadora, con la intención de asirle de la manga de la túnica, pero Lupin se había apartado con brusquedad, como si de repente le diera miedo que ella lo tocara. Flathery se quedó estática, aún con el brazo extendido hacia él. Y permanecieron un rato en silencio, mirándose a los ojos, ella en la luz y él en la oscuridad, como una versión extraña de un ángel y un demonio.

-¿Por qué me dices esto ahora? –susurró Remus con voz insegura, mirándola recelosamente desde las tinieblas. Sus ojos grises brillaban con intensidad-. ¿Qué pretendes sacar con todo esto?

-¿Qué pretendo sacar? –repitió Sam, contrayendo las cejas con estupefacción.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que hayan descubierto tu secreto –añadió él, aún con ese tono débil y tembloroso, como si la rubia estuviera amenazándolo con algo terrible-. Lamento lo que te ha pasado… pero yo no voy a descubrirme sólo para que los demás vean que tú no eres la única diferente aquí…

-Pero ¿qué…? –Sam se quedó boquiabierta, y de repente ambos se miraron como si no se conocieran.

-No voy a decirle nada a nadie –seguía Lupin, que había empezado a temblar levemente-. Te dije que te defendería, porque sé lo que es ser diferente, pero no voy a revelar mi secreto. Jamás pensé que serías capaz de pedirme algo semejante…

-¡Remus! –masculló Sam, harta de oírle decir sandeces, y lo agarró de un brazo con tanta brusquedad que el otro tuvo que ahogar un grito, arrastrándolo de nuevo a la luz, junto a ella, y hablándole en murmullos con los dientes apretados-. No seas ridículo. Me estás malinterpretando. No me refería a contárselo a _todos_ los demás, sino sólo a los chicos… A James, Sirius y Peter.

Remus volvió a agrandar los ojos, sorprendido.

-Entonces… ¿tú no…?

-Por todos los diablos, ¡claro que no! –gruñó la muchacha, poniendo los ojos en blanco-. ¿De verdad me crees capaz de obligarte a recorrer todo Hogwarts con un cartel que diga "Soy un licántropo", sólo para dejar de ser el único bicho raro reconocido del colegio? –le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa en son de broma-. Me restarías popularidad…

Remus se sonrojó, como si de repente hubiese comprendido lo absurdo de sus propias palabras, y bajó la vista, avergonzado.

-L-lo… lo siento –balbuceó, cohibido-. Es sólo que… m-me has pillado desprevenido y… no entiendo por qué me dices esto ahora, si hace más de un año que lo sabes y nunca me lo has comentado…

Sam suspiró, cansada.

-Mira, Remus… No te dije antes que ya lo sabía porque… ¡porque pensé que terminarías diciéndonoslo tú! Yo no soy quién para ir por ahí contando los secretos de nadie. Pero, desde lo del fetiche, me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas. Belle y Lily sabían que yo soy medio hechicera, Belle porque lo descubrió la misma noche que nos conocimos, y Lily porque me exigió que le explicase mi extraño comportamiento. ¿Te das cuenta? ¡Me lo exigió! Se sintió muy ofendida porque no se lo había dicho antes, porque no confié en ella… Si eso me ocurrió a mí unos meses después de conocerla, imagina cómo se pondrán los chicos cuando se enteren de esto, más de un año después. Porque ten por seguro que se van a enterar, Remus, y están muy cerca. Puede que Peter no se entere nunca de nada, pero James y Sirius no son imbéciles.

Lupin parecía haberse recuperado por fin de su estupor inicial tras el discurso de su amiga, y ahora la miraba a los ojos con el ceño fruncido y la alarma reflejada en el rostro.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Es que te han contado algo?

-No, ellos no… -contestó Sam, negando con la cabeza-. Pero esta tarde, cuando todos se fueron a cenar, Lily se quedó conmigo para ayudarme a llevar mis cosas de nuevo a la habitación. Me estuvo contando que se encontraron con Hagrid y que él dijo que te vio una tarde por los terrenos de Hogwarts con la señora Pomfrey, de camino a no se sabe dónde –Remus dejó escapar un "oh, no…" y se llevó una mano a la frente. Sam continuó-. Por supuesto, Lily no le dio importancia a eso, porque ella no sospecha absolutamente nada, pero me dijo que le extrañó mucho la reacción de Sirius y James, y que ellos dijeron que la historia que les habías contado el año pasado tenía algunas lagunas que convenía aclarar cuanto antes –suspiró y enarcó una ceja-. No sé tú, Remus, pero a mí eso me suena a sospecha total… Y, créeme, te lo digo por experiencia, es preferible que se lo digas tú, a que ellos lo descubran por su cuenta, ¡entiéndelo!

-Sam, entiende tú una cosa –replicó su compañero-. Por mucha razón que tengas, no puedo plantarme allí de repente y decirles: "¡Chicos! ¡Sorpresa! ¡Soy un licántropo!", ¿no te parece?

-Yo no te digo que lo hagas así –renegó la rubia-. Pero puedes aprovechar… Habrá luna llena dentro de unos días…

-En Nochebuena –aclaró Remus, resoplando y poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-… y podrías decírselo entonces, ¿no? Mira, deberías conocer a esos dos lo suficiente como para darte cuenta de que no van a parar hasta aclarar las cosas, y, si dejas que lo descubran por su cuenta, puede pasar de todo. Son los más cercanos a ti, los que conviven veinticuatro horas al día contigo y los que se saben tu vida de memoria. Cualquier comentario, cualquier sospecha de su parte, puede provocar las sospechas de otros y formar un círculo vicioso que acabe en tragedia.

-No creo que comenten sus sospechas con nadie ajeno al grupo –murmuró Lupin, como ausente, pensando en las palabras de Sam con la vista clavada en el suelo-. Si James y Sirius están implicados, no pasará de ahí, siempre lo traman todo juntos…

La niña resopló, impaciente.

-Remus, sé que no soy la más indicada para decirte nada, porque ya has visto lo que me ha pasado a mí, pero sólo te digo que es mejor tener a tus amigos de tu parte, respaldándote, que estar solo. Belle y Lily me ayudaron muchísimo, me han estado cubriendo las espaldas todo el año cada vez que pasaba algo raro, pero lo malo es que mi secreto era mucho más difícil de proteger, por culpa de mis propios problemas, y al final las circunstancias hicieron que todo se me escapara de las manos. Tú eres mucho más estable que yo, sólo necesitas que te cubran una vez al mes, no hay riesgo de que te ocurran cosas extrañas de repente o algo así, como pasaba conmigo. Tienes muchas más posibilidades que yo de sacar adelante tu secreto, si tan sólo te decides a compartirlo con ellos para que te ayuden. Sé que no van a darte la espalda, ¡lo sé!

-Sam, no es lo mismo ser hechicera que ser un licántropo –respondió él, apretando los labios-. Los licántropos están en mucha peor estima…

-¿Sí? ¿Y cuál es la diferencia? –pareció que Flathery ya empezaba a exasperarse-. A los licántropos los consideran monstruos y los suanítas ni siquiera llegan a la categoría de seres humanos, no veo que se lleven tanta diferencia, la verdad. ¡Pero los chicos no son de ese tipo de personas! –de repente, su tono cambió a uno de preocupación-. Remus, llevo pensando en esto toda la semana, esperando la oportunidad de poder hablar contigo, y me he pasado más de tres horas hecha un ovillo entre las armaduras intentando pasar desapercibida sólo para poder…

-Dijiste que no habías estado tres horas allí…

-¡Qué más da! –Sam hizo un gesto impaciente para acallarlo-. ¿No ves que estoy preocupada por ti? Esto es importante. ¡Es importante que lo entiendas! Con los chicos de tu lado estarás más protegido, ahora que te has peleado con Snape y le has partido la cara, seguro que él intenta vengarse de alguna forma, es un tipo muy retorcido. Imagina que empieza a meter las narices donde no le llaman y lo termina averiguando, te puedo asegurar que te dará más publicidad que a mí…

La posibilidad de que pasase algo parecido le puso los pelos de punta, pero aún así replicó:

-No puedo, Sam. No puedo decírselo a los chicos…

-Remus, por favor… -rogó ella con un deje de desesperación, y se la veía tan angustiada que Lupin casi se sintió culpable-. Me preocupa lo que pueda ocurrir. Ese estúpido pelo grasiento es capaz de cualquier cosa, y ya te lo dije, no quiero que te pase lo mismo que a mí. Si los chicos aceptaron que yo soy hechicera, aceptarán que seas un licántropo…

-Pero tú no te conviertes en una bestia asesina una vez al mes –la interrumpió él bruscamente-. No sé cómo serán las cosas en Santuario, Sam, pero aquí la gente no quiere ni oír hablar de los licántropos, y no me extraña. Tu padre nos dijo que allí hasta los licántropos habían aprendido a dominar su poder, como si transformarse en hombre lobo fuese otra forma de animagia, pero aquí todo es diferente. Yo no controlo nada. Podría matarte a ti o cualquier otro si se me cruza por delante mientras estoy transformado. Y eso es en lo único en lo que se fija la gente.

Sam pareció impresionarse ante esas palabras, pero no se dio por vencida.

-Escucha, eso da igual, ya sabes que dicen que los suanítas son…

-¡Sam, los suanítas están en mejor situación que nosotros y lo sabes! Las leyendas urbanas que os rodean tienen peso, pero no podrán echarte de Hogwarts, porque hay muchos eruditos reconocidos que saben la verdad. Ahora todos se han enterado de que eres hechicera, pero siempre habrá gente que os apoye o que piense igual que vosotros, y, como mucho, te ganarás las malas miradas de los más radicales y los insultos de turno, como les ocurre a los nacidos de muggles. Pero, si alguien llegase a saber que yo soy un licántropo, todo el Consejo Escolar se nos tiraría encima, enviarían una redada del Ministerio y me echarían de aquí como a un perro, y ya no sólo porque la gente estime o no a los licántropos, sino porque represento una amenaza para todos en el colegio.

-Pero Dumbledore tomó precauciones, ¿no? –se apresuró a interrumpirlo la rubia-. Si no, no estarías aquí…

-¡Claro que tomó precauciones! Pero tú intenta explicarle eso a una jauría de madres furiosas con complejo de gallina clueca. En primer lugar, tacharían al profesor Dumbledore de loco e intentarían quitarle la dirección del colegio. Y, en segundo lugar, metería en problemas a un montón de gente, empezando por mis padres, y a saber qué harían conmigo…

-Pues con más razón debes contárselo a los chicos. Si ellos lo saben, te protegerán contra viento y marea, seréis como una piña, sé que lo harán, Remus, Belle y Lily lo hicieron conmigo…

-No insistas, Sam, por favor –renegó él. Estaba tan cansado como si hubiese limpiado cuatro veces la lechucería-. Ya oíste lo que dijo la imbécil de Connor el año pasado cuando salió el tema en clase de Pociones, y por desgracia no son sólo los slytherins los que piensan así. Por primera vez en mi vida tengo amigos y no quiero arriesgarme a estropearlo todo ahora por culpa de esto…

Remus se cruzó de brazos y apartó la vista con el ceño fruncido, dando por concluida la discusión. Sam lo miró frustrada por un segundo, pero enseguida sintió cómo su rostro se endurecía y el argumento que había intentado no utilizar le quemaba la garganta, pugnando por salir. Estrechó sus ojos verdes, adquiriendo una mirada fulminante, y al hablar su voz sonó algo más hiriente de lo que tenía previsto.

-Ah, de acuerdo… Así que no quieres arriesgarte a estropearlo todo por culpa de esto, ¿no? –no pudo evitar apretar los dientes-. "Tu naturaleza no condiciona tu persona". ¿Te suenan esas palabras? –Remus la miró con la sorpresa reflejada en la cara-. "No tienes por qué avergonzarte de quién eres, sino sentirte orgullosa". "No tienes que huir ni esconderte". "Los que te conocemos sabemos cómo eres". ¿Quieres más? Lamento decirte que tu discurso se me quedó grabado en la memoria, así que puedo repetírtelo de carrerilla si quieres. Creo que va siendo hora de que usted mismo se aplique el cuento, señor Lupin.

El muchacho se había quedado completamente mudo y, como no replicó, Sam retomó la palabra, alzando un poco el mentón.

-¿Qué crees que ocurrirá cuando se enteren de que les has estado mintiendo intencionadamente? –su voz seguía firme y cortante-. ¿Acaso piensas que eso no estropeará vuestra amistad? Porque déjame decirte que ese tipo de cosas minan bastante la confianza entre las personas. Ha pasado el tiempo suficiente para demostrarte que su amistad es de fiar, no sé qué te da miedo exactamente. Creí que lo comprenderías, Remus… que querrías dejar de encontrarte solo a todas horas, a pesar de estar rodeado de gente. Solo, atrapado dentro de ti mismo, sin poder desahogarte con nadie, sin poderle contar a nadie tus preocupaciones, rumiándolo todo tú solo una y otra vez hasta que sientas el cerebro a punto de estallar. Y no te atrevas a negarlo, porque sabes de sobra que yo también he pasado por eso –sus ojos brillaron de repente-. Has encontrado unos amigos increíbles, y te empeñas en desaprovechar la oportunidad por seguir solo. De verdad que no te entiendo.

Se hizo el silencio y Sam le sostuvo la mirada a su compañero sin parpadear siquiera, mientras éste seguía con la vista fija en ella intensamente. Ninguno de los dos habló durante lo que pareció una eternidad, como si estuviesen evaluándose mutuamente, hasta que Remus se enderezó, plantándose frente a ella con expresión decidida.

-Yo no estoy solo, Sam –afirmó solemnemente, y de pronto esbozó una sonrisa-. Ahora te tengo a ti.

La niña sintió que toda la sangre se le subía a la cabeza y notó su rostro arder mientras componía una mueca furiosa, propia de quién le ha salido el tiro por la culata.

-¡Esa no es la cuestión! –exclamó, y tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para mantener el tono susurrante y no ponerse a gritar-. ¡Yo no vivo contigo, ni estoy pegada a ti día y noche, como los chicos!

-¡Pero tú lo comprendes! –replicó Remus apresuradamente, cogiéndola de las manos para acallar sus protestas, con actitud suplicante-. Escúchame, Sam, por favor, sé que tienes razón en lo que dices, y que debería contarles la verdad a los demás, pero no estoy preparado para hacerlo todavía. Ayúdame con esto, ¿quieres? Tú misma lo has dicho antes, si tienes a alguien que te respalde…

-¡Pero no me refería a mí! –gruñó Flathery, descompuesta.

-¡Pero tú eres la única que sabe mi secreto en estos momentos, y la única que me puede ayudar! –atajó el casi rubio, obcecado-. Y sé que entiendes cómo me siento, necesito reunir valor para confesarlo, no puedo decirles nada mientras esté muerto de miedo. Por favor, te lo suplico, sólo hasta que encuentre el momento apropiado, ¿vale? Por favor, por favor…

Y compuso esa cara de niño bueno y desamparado que siempre usaba para sobornarla y que ella tanto detestaba… porque conseguía ablandarle el corazón. Sam gruñó, pateó el suelo, puso cara de querer matar a alguien y apretó los dientes con rabia, pero Remus sabía que, en su interior, se libraba la típica lucha entre lo que creía correcto y el ayudar a uno de sus mejores amigos. Por suerte para él, pareció ganar lo segundo.

-¡Uf, eres insoportable! –le espetó en voz baja tras varios segundos, y se soltó de su agarre con brusquedad-. ¡Está bien, está bien! No estoy de acuerdo con lo que haces, y sé que me voy a arrepentir de esto, pero vale… te ayudaré.

-¡Gracias, rubia, eres la mejor! –exclamó entusiasmado.

-Ya, ya, ahórrate la sesión de peloteo –Sam lo interrumpió con un gesto, enfurruñada-. Y no lo vayas pregonando a estas horas, que sólo falta que nos pille Pringle y nos castigue otra vez. Pero que te quede clara una cosa –añadió con tono severo-. Voy a respaldarte, Lupin, intentaré encubrirte lo más que pueda, aunque no te aseguro nada… Y prométeme que, si los chicos se acercan demasiado, serás tú quién se lo diga, ¿de acuerdo? –Remus asintió, sonriendo-. Está bien. De verdad, no me puedo creer que esté haciendo esto…

-Vamos, sé que en el fondo te gusta cuidar de las personas, Sam, tienes un alma muy maternal –ella le dedicó una mirada asesina y Remus sonrió inocentemente, cambiando de tema-. Ejem, ehhh… ¿Qué tal si nos vamos ya a dormir? Como siga aquí plantado más tiempo, empezarán a salirme los colmillos –y levantó la vista hacia la brillante luna, ahora con expresión divertida.

-No tiene gracia, Remus –masculló su amiga.

Y ambos se encaminaron hacia el retrato de la Señora Gorda, que dormitaba completamente ajena a su presencia, en el corredor de al lado.

-Sam, he estado pensando…

-Mmmfm…

-¿Recuerdas la pelea que tuviste al año pasado con Connor en clase de Pociones, por lo de la Poción Matalobos?

-¡Esa estúpida! –soltó la rubia, irreflexivamente-. Empezó a insultar a los licántropos, como si ella fuese la sabiduría en persona. Me quedé con ganas de partirle la cara, nadie habla así de los licántropos estando yo presente, porque…

De repente pareció darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo y se volvió horrorizada hacia Remus, que lucía una distraída sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Arrgg, lo has hecho a propósito!

-Un poco de tu propia medicina. Además, tenía curiosidad por saber si te peleaste con ella por defenderme a mí –comentó Lupin, como quién no quiere la cosa-, porque entonces estaría completamente injustificado que vinieras a decirme que no debería haberme peleado con Snape por defenderte a ti.

Ella apretó los labios, con las mejillas encendidas, y clavó la vista en el suelo para ocultar su rostro a ojos de Lupin, mascullando maldiciones entre dientes.

-Bueno, n-no sólo te defendía a ti –se apresuró a replicar-. M-mi tío Blizzard también es licántropo, ya te lo he dicho, y conozco a mucha otra gente en Santuario que lo es, así que… bueno, yo… lo hice en defensa de muchas personas y… ¡bueno, no tengo por qué darte explicaciones!

-Claro, claro… -Remus hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no echarse a reír.

-¿Cooontraaaseeeñaaa…? –roncó la Señora Gorda, sin despertarse siquiera, cuando llegaron hasta su cuadro.

-_Ironbelly_ –masculló Sam, aún azorada.

Entraron a la sala común, que estaba completamente en silencio y a oscuras, salvo por la luz que llegaba desde las ventanas. Remus miró de reojo a su amiga, que seguía con los labios apretados y expresión ceñuda, y no pudo evitar sonreír a medias.

-Oye, Sam… no te enfades, sólo bromeaba, perdóname si te he incomodado o…

-No digas tonterías –cortó ella, y su gesto se disolvió de nuevo en nostalgia-. No estoy enfadada, es sólo que… no puedo evitar pensar en todo esto, y me da miedo que ocurra alguna catástrofe y seas tú quién salga perjudicado…

Llegaron a las escaleras que llevaban a los dormitorios y se detuvieron a la vez, encarándose de nuevo.

-No te preocupes –la tranquilizó él, colocando una mano en su hombro-. En caso de que algo saliera mal, no sería culpa tuya, sino sólo mía por no hacerte caso. Y tendrás el gusto de poder decirme "Ya te lo advertí" –sonrió abiertamente, con sincero agradecimiento-. Perdóname por involucrarte en esto, pero… de verdad, Sam, muchas gracias por tu ayuda, te lo digo en serio.

Ella lo miró un momento desde sus grandes ojos verdes, con una expresión que su compañero no pudo identificar. Abrió la boca para contestar, pero pareció cambiar de idea en el último momento y, titubeando, se sonrojó de nuevo intensamente. En ese instante, Remus no asimiló que Sam no se sonrojaba por algo que hubiese dicho o hecho con anterioridad, sino por lo que tenía pensado hacer a continuación, y que a él lo dejó completamente estupefacto: se tiró a él, le echó los brazos al cuello y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Eres un maldito y completo loco, Remus Lupin –balbuceó en voz baja, y él pudo notar que estaba temblando. Le hubiese gustado devolverle el abrazo, pero era incapaz de moverse-. No sé cómo he podido dejarme convencer, ¡supuestamente era yo quien debía convencerte a ti! Pero… me has ayudado tanto que sería capaz de meterme en el plan más loco, con tal de ayudarte a ti…

Le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla y, separándose de él rápidamente, echó a correr hacia el dormitorio de las chicas. Para cuando Remus reaccionó, Sam ya había desaparecido escaleras arriba. Sin terminar de asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir, se llevó una mano a la mejilla y se palpó el beso, con una intensa expresión de incredulidad. Pero entonces se dibujó en su rostro esa boba e inconsciente sonrisa, típica de los enamorados, y no pudo librarse de ella en todo el camino de vuelta a su habitación. Estaba tan absorto pensando en la rubia, que no le dio importancia al hecho de que, al entrar al dormitorio, se encontró un pequeño candil encendido, y a James y Sirius sentados a estilo indio en el suelo, sumidos en una partida de ajedrez mágico y con los pijamas ya puestos. El fuego de la chimenea había quedado convertido en brasas, pero el ambiente cálido le hizo suspirar, agradecido.

-Hombre, llegó la celebridad –sonrió James, levantando la vista hacia Remus, mientras uno de sus caballos masacraba a un peón de Sirius.

-¿Qué hacéis jugando al ajedrez a las dos de la madrugada? –contestó Lupin, enarcando una ceja.

-Vale, ¿así agradeces que estemos esperándote? –exclamó Sirius con voz dolida, sin apartar sus ojos azules del tablero-. No querrías que nos acostásemos tranquilamente sin saber qué ha sido de ti, ¿verdad?

Desde la cama de Peter llegó un fuerte ronquido y los tres se volvieron a mirarlo con cara extraña.

-Bueno, ya sabes que Peter es una excepción –resopló Sirius, volviendo a centrarse en el juego-. La verdad es que el miedica de James tenía insomnio y empezó a molestarme para que jugara al ajedrez con él. Por cierto, ésta es la última, porque ya ha llegado Remus y estoy harto de ganarte…

-Pero qué dices, idiota, si te he ganado yo las cuatro últimas…

-Sí, pero las seis primeras las gané yo. ¡Y no me extraña que me ganes, estoy más dormido que despierto!

-¿Cómo te fue el castigo, Remus? –se interesó James.

-Bueno… bastante horrible, la verdad. Me tocó limpiar los servicios del primer piso, la Sala de los Trofeos con Belle y la lechucería.

Sirius silbó.

-Vaya, la jefa se ha superado a sí misma. Nunca nos había puesto un castigo semejante, ni siquiera aquella vez que le recortamos la túnica a Snape y el tío fue enseñando el culo por todo el colegio.

-No me lo recuerdes… -masculló James, haciendo como que vomitaba.

Remus dejó escapar un murmullo de risa. Sam tenía razón, realmente eran unos amigos estupendos… Tal vez sí terminara contándoselo, a fin de cuentas. Pero bueno, no tenía ganas de pensar en ello ahora. En los cinco minutos que tardó en desvestirse y ponerse el pijama, los chicos continuaron la partida. A Remus le dio la impresión de que Sirius se estaba dejando ganar a propósito para terminar lo antes posible. Cuando Lupin ya estaba abriendo la cama para acostarse, se oyó la voz triunfante de James:

-Jaque mate.

-¡Ya era hora! –exclamó Black, con un suspiro de alivio.

-Sirius, ¡odio que te dejes ganar!

-Bueno, sí, mañana echamos otra, pero quítame ya esto de aquí, que me estoy mareando… -se estiró bestialmente, con un descomunal bostezo.

-Recógelo tú, es tu tablero.

-Madre mía, pero qué jeta tienes, maldito Jamie Pots…

James se levantó, ignorándolo por completo y estirándose también, cogió el candil y se fue directamente a su cama, arrastrando los pies. Sirius recogió todas las piezas en una caja y las guardó junto con el tablero dentro de su baúl. Al levantar la vista, se quedó mirando a Remus con curiosidad.

-¿Y a cuento de qué esa estúpida sonrisa?

Él lo miró extrañado.

-¿Qué estúpida sonrisa?

-La que llevas en la cara.

Remus se llevó una mano a la boca inmediatamente, horrorizado. ¡Lo que faltaba! ¿Es que aún no se le había pasado el efecto nube? Y, para su desgracia, vio la respuesta reflejada en la cara de Sirius.

-Uuuyyy, Remus, no me digas más –entonó Black con una pícara sonrisa y el típico tono agudo de chica chismosa-. ¿A qué nena te has ligado?

-No digas idioteces –gruñó Lupin, tirándole una almohada a la cabeza.

James se incorporó rápidamente en su cama y se puso las gafas para mirar al casi rubio.

-¡Ey, Sirius tiene razón! ¿Qué te pasa en la cara, Remus?

-Remus Lupin, el casanova nocturno –rió Sirius, tirándole la almohada de vuelta-. Dice que debe cumplir un castigo cuando en realidad está atendiendo a sus numerosas citas nocturnas…

-Deja de alucinar, pelmazo –protestó Remus, sonrojándose, mientras James se reía-. Es sólo que me encontré con Sam por el camino y…

-Ohhh, Sam Flathery –exclamó Sirius en el acto con aire soñador, acentuando aún más su sonrisa-, la musa rubia… Mmmm, las dos y pico de la madrugada, los dos solos por los oscuros corredores de Hogwarts… Ahora entiendo tu cara.

-¡No te pases! –le advirtió Lupin, amenazador.

-Está bien, no te sulfures –sonrió divertido el moreno de ojos azules, haciendo un gesto con la mano. Se subió a su cama de un salto, murmurando como quien no quiere la cosa-: Admite que estás loco por ella, Lupin…

-Sirius, no incordies –bostezó James.

-Exacto, y cállate ya antes de que llamemos a la señorita Figg y te dé un colapso al verla en camisón –añadió Remus, mordaz.

-Yo ya he visto a Belle en camisón –replicó Black con picardía, metiéndose en la cama-. Todas las noches, en mis sueños… con camisón y sin él.

-¡PERVERTIDO! –rugieron los otros dos, y cada uno le tiró una almohada.

-¡Eh, que sólo bromeaba! –rió Sirius, medio asfixiado.

-Si Belle te llega a oír, ya estarías bajo tierra –bufó Remus.

-Nah, ella está loca por mí…

James soltó una sonora y sarcástica carcajada.

-¡Ja! Sigue soñando, Black…

-Pues no hables muy alto, Jamie Pots, porque tú le gustas a… ¡a Snape!

-¡Oye, ese comentario sobraba!

Pero los tres se callaron de golpe, porque de repente Peter se incorporó con brusquedad, como si tiraran de él unos hilos invisibles, y gritó en sueños, sin siquiera abrir los ojos:

-¡Ya vale de escándalo, ¿no?! ¡Hay gente que intenta dormir! ¡Creo que nos merecemos un respeto!

Y volvió a desplomarse sobre las almohadas, roncando. Los otros tres se miraron con los ojos muy abiertos por el susto.

-Dios, voy a tener pesadillas… -balbuceó Sirius, cubriéndose con las sábanas hasta la nariz-. Este tío ya empieza a dar miedo, ¿es que está poseído o qué?

-Pero el caso es que tiene razón –bostezó James de nuevo, dejando las gafas sobre su mesilla de noche-. Mejor vamos a dormir ya. Buenas noches –y apagó la vela.

-Buenas noches, papaíto –contestó Sirius con voz de niño de tres años, aunque apenas podía contener la risa.

-No me hagas tirarte otra vez la almohada.

-Vale, vale, qué violento…

Los ojos grises de Remus se acostumbraron pronto a la oscuridad, quizá porque la luz de la luna llegaba también hasta la habitación a través de la ventana. Pero, tras diez minutos de estar tumbado mirando el techo del dosel, se dio cuenta de que no podía dormir; tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. Se volvió hacia la cama de Sirius, que estaba a su izquierda.

-Pst, Sirius… -susurró-. ¿Estás despierto?

Black se removió en su cama, volviéndose hacia él.

-No, estoy dormido… ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó con voz ronca, frotándose los ojos.

-Quiero preguntarte algo…

Sirius se acercó todo lo que pudo al extremo de su cama que daba hacia la de Remus, y se lo quedó mirando con una somnolienta sonrisa.

-Desembucha.

-Oye, ¿tú crees… -Remus tragó saliva, nervioso-, crees que… que Sam…?

-Tú le gustas –lo interrumpió Sirius, sonriendo-. Te lo digo en serio, Remus, se le nota en la cara.

-¿Tú crees? –preguntó Lupin, y se mordió la lengua al darse cuenta de que le había salido un tono muy _esperanzado_.

-Sí, lo creo –rió Black-. Y ahora admítelo, Remus, tú te mueres por esa chica –el aludido no contestó y la sonrisa de Sirius se ensanchó aún más-. Amigo, siento comunicarte que estás sufriendo la peor enfermedad que puede atacar a un chico de 12 años… -se interrumpió por un bostezo-: te estás enamorando.

Remus estuvo a punto de atragantarse. ¿Él? ¿Enamorado de Sam? ¡Eso era absurdo! Tal vez le tuviese un cariño especial, porque ambos se parecían mucho, pasaban bastante tiempo juntos, se llevaban muy bien, y ella era una chica con la que se podía hablar de cualquier cosa, increíble, amable, divertida, inteligente, fuerte, valiente, y a la vez dependiente y débil, sentimental, romántica… ¿Romántica? No (pensó mientras se sonrojaba hasta la raíz del pelo) él no estaba enamorado de Sam, no podía estarlo, no podía… Y el hecho de que últimamente se le acelerara el pulso con sólo verla no tenía nada que ver con estar enamorado… ¿verdad?

-Ella sólo es mi amiga –repitió Remus con tono obstinado.

-Vale, cuando cambies el rollo de "todas las chicas del universo son mis amigas", hablamos –rió otra vez Sirius, volviéndose de nuevo en su cama-. Buenas noches, Remus, y… abre los ojos. O ciérralos, si es que quieres dormir…

Remus no contestó y, a pesar del cansancio, tampoco pudo dormirse. Se llevó una mano a la mejilla besada y siguió dándole vueltas a lo ocurrido, hasta que por fin lo venció el sueño, poco antes de que la luz de la luna diera paso a la luz del amanecer.

--Fin de la primera parte del capítulo 5--

N/A: Ohayo a todos, mis queridos lectores… aunque ése no es el término más apropiado que digamos, puesto que están rondando la 1:30 de la madrugada. Parece ser que últimamente sólo me inspiro de noche, dentro de poco me convertiré en una criatura nocturna, como Snivellus, según esos maravillosos rumores que aseguran que es un vampiro. ¿No se parten de risa con ese tipo de teorías? Yo es que me meo cada vez que me encuentro con algo de eso por ahí… En fin, dejémoslo, que ya empiezo a desvariar.

Lo primero de todo, como ya habrán notado, es que en este cap no hay "preguntas que pronto encontrarán respuesta", aunque preguntas a sacar de este capítulo no me faltan precisamente. Esto se debe a que, como quizá recordarán, el capítulo 5 de R está dividido en dos partes, no porque sea tan largo que haya tenido que subirlo a trozos, sino porque realmente se compone de dos partes bien diferenciadas. Ejem… paranoias a un lado, ¿qué les ha parecido? Una absoluta rayada, ¿verdad? No importa cuántas veces relea este cap… siempre tengo la impresión de que no pasa nada desde que empieza hasta que acaba. Pero bueno, si hay algo que no falta en mi fic es paja, pura y dura, tengo para dar y tomar. ¿No se han preguntado nunca por qué los últimos caps que publiqué eran tan kilométricos? Pura paja. Ojalá pudiera ser más concisa y no enrollarme tanto hablando…

Vuelvo a desviarme del tema…

Hoy hay bastantes cosas que comentar, porque este ha sido uno de los caps que más he disfrutado corrigiendo, como el anterior. La primera escena es totalmente nueva, como habrán podido comprobar, y la verdad es que, por una vez, me da igual que piensen que está fuera de lugar, que no viene al caso o que no se entiende, porque no me arrepiento en absoluto de haberla incluido. Me pasa lo mismo que con la escena del Caldero Chorreante en el cap 2, la reunión del antiguo grupo. No me decidí hasta el último momento, pero cuando copié el texto del cap 5 original en un documento de Word nuevo para empezar la corrección y extendí los dedos sobre las teclas del portátil… Qué puedo decirles, me salió del alma. Y es que tenía esta escena en la cabeza desde hace bastante tiempo. ¿La razón de por qué la he incluido? Blizzard. Necesitaba escribir algo con ese hombre de por medio. Siempre ha sido una sombra, alguien a quién se menciona mil veces pero que no tiene rostro, y quería acabar con eso. Es muy posible, por no decir seguro, que ésta sea la primera y última vez que aparezca en R, pero nadie le quita ya lo bailado, ¿no? xD

Sobre esa primera escena, debo decirles un par de cosas. Lo principal: no le den importancia a los nombres o a los datos, no merece la pela que empiecen a hacerse bolas con la información, les digo lo mismo que con las cosas que se mencionaban en la escena de la reunión del antiguo grupo. Pero sí hay que aclarar un par de puntos. Primero, Bentram y Kingsport, dos ciudades clave. Los veteranos seguramente ya conozcan "Bentram, an baile idir", pero refrescaré la memoria, por si acaso. Bentram es el único punto del mundo que está comunicado con Santuario, es decir, el único puerto, en la costa norte de Escocia, desde donde salen barcos con destino a Santuario. Comercio, transporte de mercancías y/o personas… da igual, si quieres ir a la tierra suaníta sólo puedes salir desde Bentram. Y Kingsport es su ciudad homóloga en Santuario, en la costa sur de los Reinos del Oeste (ver mapa de Santuario, para todos aquellos que lo tengan) Es el único puerto que comunica con el mundo exterior. Esto implica que sólo se puede entrar o salir de las tierras suanítas por mar. Ni apariciones, ni trasladores, ni polvos ful, ni leches. Barquitos, como en la Edad Antigua. O a nado, si eres sirena o tienes cojones suficientes. Bueno, para no ser tan radical, diré que también se puede llegar hasta allí volando en escoba, aunque eso… Ejem, mejor me callo, porque si no destriparía cierto asunto futuro, juajuajua n.n

Más detalles. En Santuario se alcanza la mayoría de edad a los 15 años, como hacían antiguamente los samurais. Kurast es la capital de Kehjistan, la zona donde viven los Flathery, al este. Y Travincal es algo así como "el casco antiguo" de Kurast, la zona vieja de la ciudad, con el Templo y todo eso. Los zakarumites son los sacerdotes que se hacen cargo del Templo, y el "Que-Hegan" es el nombre técnico del sumo sacerdote, por decirlo de algún modo. Cuando empezaron las revueltas hace años, el Que-Hegan del Templo de Travincal era un tipo llamado Kahlim, al que los radicales se liquidaron para quitarle de en medio, y fue sustituido por otro llamado Sankekur. Pero lo dicho, no le den mucha importancia a eso, sólo son datos pequeños que voy incluyendo para que la futura explicación de Sam (sí, ésa que todo el mundo teme por lo sumamente rayante que es, ustedes y yo también, no se crean…) no se haga tan pesada. El Consejo de Kehjistan es como el Ministerio de Magia, y representa al Gobierno, mientras que los seguidores de Zakarum representan la religión. Mephisto no pienso explicar quién es, porque si son veteranos ya lo saben y si son novatos ya lo averiguarán.

Y, para terminar, una aclaración sobre los licántropos de Santuario. Los druidas se dedican a la transfiguración, sobre todo. Por eso todos ellos son animagos. Y ahora se preguntarán… ¿si son animagos, para qué quieren además convertirse en licántropos? O… ¿no pueden simplemente transformarse en lobos corrientes? Bien, en primer lugar, los animagos no eligen el animal en el que se transforman, como descubrí hace poco, sino que se convierten en lo más acorde con su forma de ser. Blizzard, por ejemplo, se transforma en oso. Pero, siendo como son los druidas genios en esta materia, su reto personal es dominar la licantropía. Eso les da opción a convertirse en otro animal, además del que consiguen con la animagia. Y las ventajas de un licántropo sobre un lobo normal creo que son obvias: más resistencia, más potencia, más fuerza, poder de regeneración… y ésas son cualidades nada despreciables dentro de una sociedad guerrera como lo es la de Santuario. Los druidas pueden convertirse en hombres lobo cuando les de la realísima gana, a parte de en luna llena, claro, y conservan su personalidad al transformarse. Lo malo es que es una habilidad que consume bastante energía si no estás lo suficientemente experimentado, pero bueno, eso no viene al caso…

Y ya sí. ¿Qué les ha parecido Blizzard? Le tengo cariño a ese personaje, a pesar de que no tiene ningún tipo de protagonismo en R. Como siempre, me chiflan los secundarios. Tengo que confesarles un secreto. Está basado en cierto personaje del anime Rurouni Kenshin: Seijuro Hiko. He intentado hacerle parecido a él, porque en realidad siempre me lo he imaginado así: borde, maleducado, pasota, sarcástico… pero que al final termina demostrando su afecto hacia los demás cuando menos te lo esperas. Blizzard quería muchísimo a su hermana. Y a Jonathan, aunque normalmente le trata como a un trapo y no pierde oportunidad de meterse con él (igual que le hace Hiko a Kenshin en la serie) también le tiene mucho aprecio, como si fuese el hermano que nunca tuvo. Son muy buenos amigos, lo saben todo el uno del otro y, cuando no están "discutiendo" (es decir, cuando Blizzard no está tirándole piedras a Jonathan y él está pasando olímpicamente de su cuñado) tienen ese tipo de conversaciones profundas que tanto me gustan a mí últimamente, sobre la política, las crisis, bla, bla… Me gustan mucho estos dos, porque sus caracteres son completamente opuestos. Blizzard disfruta intentando sacar de quicio a las personas y Jonathan es el "hombre impermeable", al que todo le resbala. A veces no sé qué es más desquiciante, si los sarcasmos del druida o la perenne sonrisa del mago, pero… ¡joder, he disfrutado como nunca escribiendo esa escena con los dos! xD Como curiosidad final les diré que su nombre está copiado tal cual de la compañía productora del "Diablo II: Lord of Destruction". Tengo poca imaginación, lo sé u.u

Bien, la segunda escena también me la he sacado de la manga, y tampoco me arrepiento. En la versión antigua comentaba la visita de Jonathan muy de pasada y ahora no he podido evitar la tentación de ampliarla y convertirla en una escena de verdad. El motivo principal: quería manejar un poco más a Jonathan. Reconozco que es uno de mis personajes favoritos y, cuando vuelva a Santuario, ya no va a asomar mucho la geta por aquí, así que tengo que exprimirle al máximo antes de que se largue. El segundo motivo es que tenía muchas ganas de mostrar la interacción de Jonathan con los hijos de "sus niños". En mi opinión, y sabiendo cómo es este hombre, creo que debe hacerle muchísima gracia que los hijos del antiguo grupo se hayan unido en una misma pandilla de amigos casi por casualidad. Y quería que Jonathan hablara con Remus.

Admito que el señor Flathery es una versión pulida del Remus adulto, incluso físicamente, pero ahora que lo pienso tienen bastantes diferencias. Jonathan es el tipo de la eterna sonrisa y la parsimonia a prueba de bombas, a no ser que le toquen la fibra sensible, es decir, sus hijas. Normalmente, no hay quién le mueva anímicamente, su humor es como una roca inmutable imposible de alterar. Es el que siempre pone orden, el de las palabras justas en los momentos justos, el silencioso de la mente aguda que sabe de todo, el de pensamiento rápido, el pacificador, el que infunde calma, el que siempre está sonriendo melancólicamente… Ésa es la imagen que tengo siempre de él: vaga sonrisa nostálgica y ojos perdidos en sabe Dios dónde, sumido en pensamientos, recuerdos o vaya usted a saber. Todo lo que ha vivido le da un trasfondo triste al personaje que acentúa aún más ese toque melancólico. Me gusta cuando su mirada se nubla por las preocupaciones, cuando se pone serio o suspira con cansancio… sólo para volver a sonreír al minuto siguiente. Vale, me callo ya, porque me estoy yendo por las ramas, pero… ¡me encanta Jonathan Flathery! n.n

Otra de las razones de ser de esta segunda escena es darles un pelín más de juego a los profesores, tanto a Fiona como a Fletcher. Me encanta Fiona. Está basada en la profesora de lengua y literatura que tenía yo en tercero de secundaria, una mujer majísima, que explicaba genial, hacía las clases entretenidas y además era bastante liberal. Me hace gracia imaginar así a Fiona, porque ciertamente es un aspecto de su personalidad que siempre ha existido pero nunca he mostrado, y no quería dejar pasar esta oportunidad de hacerlo. Igual que no quería desaprovechar la oportunidad de remarcar la demencia de Fletcher y su increíble habilidad para soltarte el discurso del siglo en tres segundos y dejarte tan mareado que no sepas ni dónde estás. Adoro eso en él, le tengo tantísimo cariño a este individuo… También he metido por ahí algunos datos más sobre Santuario, de nuevo con la intención de aligerar la charla que se aproxima. No se preocupen si hay algo que no entiendan, porque nada se quedará sin explicación.

Saliendo de esto, he tenido que remodelar por completo la escena de la pelea entre gryffindors y slytherins en el vestíbulo. ¿Qué les ha parecido? De verdad que me asqueo de mí misma leyendo la vieja versión, no me entra en la cabeza cómo fui capaz de escribir semejante BAZOFIA de discusiones… Todos los slytherins estaban de puro adorno. Menos mal que estoy intentando reubicar a cada uno en una personalidad concreta, aunque vivo con el constante miedo de estar haciéndolo fatal, espero sus opiniones.

Para que se hagan una idea, les transmito mis intenciones: Lestrange seguramente quede convertido en el niño Malfoy estándar, aunque no tan pringado (lo siento por las fans de Draco, pero reconozcamos que es un poco pringaíllo el chaval) le veo con demasiada astucia y malicia como para que su altanería sea pura fachada, como le pasa a Malfoy, que en el fondo siempre ha sido un niño de papá. Lestrange es malvado por naturaleza, y lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber defenderse a sí mismo. Rosier es el bruto del grupo, el que lo soluciona todo a maldiciones, pero no del estilo de Crabbe y Goyle, porque ésos sí que son puros gorilas descerebrados. ¿Alguien ha visto que alguno de esos dos diga algo en alguno de los libros de HP? No, no, señores, no quiero personajes florero, ya he tenido bastante, así que Rosier es bruto pero no subnormal. Wilkes, como seguramente habrán notado, es el demente, el impredecible, el sádico, el que te puede saltar con cualquier cosa en cualquier momento, de ese tipo de personajes que te dan miedo porque nunca sabes por dónde van a salir. Avery es el pelota relamido, que va de chulo por la vida cuando en realidad es un cagado. Liverlie es… Bah, Liverlie es Liverlie, todos conocemos a la maravillosa "Bellatrix" de JK. Y Snape es el típico cerebro que está con ellos, sobre todo, para poder hacerle la vida imposible a James, pero que en el fondo es independiente, va a su bola y hace lo que le sale el gusto. Me gusta demasiado la imagen del Snape antisocial, solitario e incomprendido. Pero no hablo más, porque eso se irá desarrollando en adelante, juju xD

Como curiosidad, les cuento la parida de turno: hace poco he descubierto una nueva palabra: "misántropo". La vi en el diccionario hace un rato, buscando no sé qué mientras terminaba de corregir este cap. Y cito textualmente: "persona que rehuye o aborrece el trato humano". Si les digo que de inmediato se me vino la imagen de Snivellus a la cabeza y me dio un ataque de risa, seguramente pensarán que paso demasiadas horas delante del PC y ya se me está atrofiando el cerebro, pero en fin… nunca te acostarás sin saber algo más.

Volviendo al tema, ¿qué tal la pelea? Y no sólo entre los de segundo, sino también la de Malfoy y Arthur. He cambiado la edad de Narcisa y la he puesto un año más joven que Lucius, porque si no se llevaría muy poca edad con Andrómeda y quería distanciarlas un poco más. También he cambiado la relación que había entre Hagrid y Jonathan, pero con eso es que no tenía otro remedio. Jonathan no podía ser compañero de clase de Hagrid, porque eso implicaba que le echaron del Ministerio siendo muy joven, apenas un recién llegado. Y, en esas circunstancias, no habría podido ser tutor de nadie, ni ganarse la fama que se ganó antes de ser exiliado. En esta versión he hecho a Jonathan 10 años mayor de lo que era antes, de modo que nació en 1919, se graduó en el 37, le exiliaron cuando ya llevaba 14 años, más o menos, trabajando en el Ministerio, es decir, a los 32 años de edad, y este año ha cumplido los 50. De todas formas, este giro abre nuevas oportunidades para explicar más cosas sobre Jonathan y POR QUÉ se conocen entonces Hagrid y él, así que estoy satisfecha…

Por lo demás, creo que todo sigue más o menos como siempre, ¿no? Espero sus opiniones con respecto a los cambios, de verdad, cualquier cosa que les guste o les disguste díganmela, que para eso estoy aquí. Y con dudas y sugerencias, no se corten, para eso están los r/r.

De la escena en la enfermería no he cambiado nada, y de la escena final… bueno, no pude evitar darle un par de retoques, porque sinceramente no me gustaban algunos puntos: ciertas reacciones y comentarios necesitan ser pulidos, espero no haberme pasado, pero eso sólo me lo pueden decir ustedes. Corregir esta escena fue difícil, porque es uno de los hitos de R, y sé de cierta personilla que me abriría en canal si la fastidiaba… n.n (sí, eres tú, lady Angelina J, no te hagas la distraída xD) Sin embargo, a mí me gusta más ahora que antes, creo que ha quedado más realista, pero no sé… Espero que les guste y que la disfruten tanto como yo he disfrutado corrigiéndola, jujuju… He cambiado la hora a la que se desarrolla porque me parecía excesivo tener a Remus pululando por los corredores a las 4 de la madrugada. Eso, en una sociedad como la nuestra, no es tan raro (o si no, que me lo digan a mí, juajua n.n') pero en Inglaterra… Y en Hogwarts, que mandan a todo el mundo a la cama a las 9 de la noche… Joer, yo a esas horas ni siquiera he cenado todavía, y nunca me acuesto antes de las 12, pero claro… yo no soy inglesa n.n'

¿Qué más les puedo contar del cap? Yo creo que ya está todo, pero si les queda alguna duda, sólo avísenme. Se aceptan quejas, críticas constructivas, teorías y demás. Y mejor ya dejo de fastidiar con esto… xD

Pasando al ámbito personal, tengo que confesar mi crimen… Me he matado hasta tal punto para poder tener listo este cap hoy y no mañana que… ¡llevo toda la semana sin aparecer por la universidad! (Dik se tira de los pelos, desesperada) ¡Soy una impresentableeee! Arg, Dios mío, debo estar como una cabra… Llevo toda la semana sin salir apenas de mi casa, ya me estoy convirtiendo en ermitaña, ¿así es la vida de los escritores? Pues tengo que admitir que no me disgusta en absoluto n.n Debe ser mi alma de otaku… o de misántropa, muajajajaja xD El caso es que tengo la habitación convertida en una cueva y mi pobre portátil se pasa encendido alrededor de 15 horas al día (¡conmigo delante!) Con razón estoy más ciega que un topo, al final estará en lo cierto mi madre con las mil broncas que me echa al día…

La razón de que haya tenido que estar toda esta semana de maratón es que la semana pasada la empleé en escribir uno de los mejores songfics que he hecho en mucho tiempo, así que no pude dedicarme a R. Pero no me arrepiento. ¡Ah, cómo amo escribir! Ojalá el dinero no existiera y pudiera olvidarme de estudios y trabajo para poderme dedicar a esto en cuerpo y alma. Menos mal que adoro mi carrera, si no ya habría tirado la toalla hace tiempo. Y, sí, contestando de paso a la pregunta de Lindalawen, estudio Humanidades. ¿Se notaron mucho las referencias en el cap anterior? n.n' Gomen, no lo pude evitar, soy una enamorada de mi carrera.

¿Saben por qué ya pasan de las 3:00? Pues, a parte de porque soy la mayor pesada del planeta, me he entretenido esta tarde leyendo el tomo 23 del manga de Rurouni Kenshin y por eso se me ha hecho tan tarde a la hora de ponerme a escribir estas notas. ¡Lo siento, lo siento, pero es que me ha llegado hoy y era el último que me faltaba para completar la saga del Jinchuu! Y, bueno, sé que a ustedes esto seguramente les importe un bledo, pero como soy una "friki" y estoy hiperactiva en estos momentos se lo voy a contar (y eso que esta mañana me tomé una infusión de relax…) Cómo me gusta esa serie, la madre que parió a Nobuhiro Watsuki, es de lo mejor que he visto y leído jamás, así que me perdonarán si me pongo algo obsesiva. Al menos ya se me ha pasado un poco la fiebre de .hack/SIGN, que me ha tenido como loca más de un mes. Buenísima serie, rara como la que más pero totalmente psicológica, me encantó. Y ahora me estoy aficionando a Peace Maker Kurogane, aunque no me gusta tanto como Kenshin, tiene puntos bastante buenos y hay ciertos personajes que se merecen un oscar (mmm, Okitaaaa…) Varias personas me han estado insistiendo para que vea Full Metall, pero lo siento, gente, Slayers va primero, que tengo la serie a la mitad. Y tengo que usurparle a mi hermano Wolf's Rain para tragármela… ¡Ahhh, cuánto trabajo! xD

Dejando de lado el momento friki, voy a pedirles un favor, y es que crucen los dedos por mí (si son católicos, les agradeceré enormemente sus oraciones n.n) porque tengo muchísimo trabajo, y esta vez va en serio. Debería haber entregado dos trabajos esta semana en la universidad y por andar haciendo esto no he podido. Como buena piscis, soy el bicho más desorganizado que ha pisado la faz de la Tierra y mis días son un completo descontrol. Tengo que organizarme el tiempo para poder cumplir con todas mis obligaciones y me voy a poner manos a la obra a partir de este mismo fin de semana. Por eso, acuérdense un poco de esta loca que va a estar hasta el moño de trabajo atrasado y tómense una copa a mi salud cuando salgan por ahí de juerga. ¿Han probado el sake japonés? Ahhh, sakeee… (a Dik se le cae la baba) En fin, que me pongo idiota otra vez…

Inconvenientes de ser friki.

Y no se sorprendan por oírme mencionar tanto esa palabra últimamente, porque les informo de que el otro día quedé completamente traumatizada al hacer un test de "frikismo" que una amiga me envió, en el que saqué una puntuación del 31x100!! u.u Tristísimo, fui clasificada como "friki total". No piensen que es una puntuación baja, porque si llegabas al 50x100 eres considerado el dios friki, y si pasabas del 70x100 te aconsejaban que visitaras a un psiquiatra…

¡Dentro de dos semanas se estrena el Cáliz de Fuego! YIIIIIIHAAAAAAAA… xD ¡Estoy superhipermegaansiosa por verla! Además, será justo el mismo viernes que suba la segunda parte del cap 5, juju. Si voy al estreno, es posible que retrase la actualización hasta el sábado a posta para contarles mis impresiones. ¡Tengo tantísimas ganas de que llegue el día 25! Y ¿qué me dicen de HP6? El 23 de febrero, ¡un día después de mi cumpleaños! xD Evoluciono, pero eso de… "el misterio del príncipe"… ¿qué imbecilidad es ésa? Ya podrían haberle dejado "el Príncipe Mestizo", que es la traducción más literal, pero no, siempre tienen que andar haciendo payasadas estos monos de Salamandra… Como diría mi amiga Rosa: "¡Qué asco dan!".

Estoy contenta de haber podido terminar este cap hoy jueves por la noche, porque así podré subirlo mañana por la mañana y dedicar la tarde del viernes a contestar mails o a ponerme manos a la obra con los blogs. Desde aquí, mil gracias nuevamente a Lindalawen por sus sugerencias, soy pésima para todo esto, pero me quiero esforzar para poder sacar el blog adelante cuanto antes por ustedes. Les mantendré informados.

Y, antes de irme, MIL GRACIAS a todos los que me han dejado r/r. Quiero agradecerles de todo corazón el esfuerzo, porque sé que debe ser un coñazo tener que estar releyendo toda esta parte del fic otra vez en lugar de poder disfrutar de caps nuevos. Gracias por tener tanta paciencia conmigo y seguir acompañándome a pesar de todo. Besos y abrazos para

¿Saben? Estoy muy parlanchina yo hoy, pero van a dar las 4 de la madrugada y creo que ya va siendo hora de acostarse, porque cabo de bostezar tres veces seguidas. El otro día me quedé dormida sobre el PC y no quiero que me vuelva a pasar lo mismo u.u' Ay, Dios mío, soy un caso… (leer con voz melodramática) Se nota que no tengo vida propia… ¡Vivo para mi trabajo! Y eso es bien triste… En fin, lo dejo ya que empiezo a ver triple y los bostezos no me dejan escribir. Lo dicho, nos vemos dentro de dos semanas… EL DÍA DEL ESTRENO DEL CÁLIZ DE FUEGOOOO… xD Yo me despido hoy, a jueves 10 de noviembre (que ni jueves ni leches, porque ya es viernes 11…) de 2005. Son las 4:00 en punto de la madrugada, las 3:00 en Canarias. Para más información, consulte el canal 24 horas o, en su defecto, el botoncito lila de los r/r, muajajaja xD Que se les ponga todo muy bien, mis queridos lectores.

Y ahora sí: oyasumi nasai… +.+'

¡Carpe diem!


	6. Slytherin vs Gryffindor II

N/A: Hola, hola a todos n.n ¡Sí, sigo viva! Siento haber retrasado una semana la actualización, pero el finde pasado fue para celebrar y me tomé unas pequeñas vacaciones, sin contar que he tenido bastante trabajo encima, juju… Pero, de todas formas, dudo que me hayan echado de menos, ¿eh? xD ¡Por fin estrenaron el Cáliz de Fuego! Buenísima, buenísima… pero ya les comentaré en las notas finales, que hoy son especialmente kilométricas, porque les hablo un poco de algunos personajes de R y… bueno, si les aburren esos trozos se los saltan y ya xD

No me enrollo más. Este cap va dedicado a todos los amantes del quidditch y de James y Lily, jujuju… Espero que disfruten los retoques. ¡Ya me contarán! Y nos vemos abajo ;)

ADVERTENCIA: esto es un AU ambientado en la época de los Merodeadores, Respuestas tiene ya casi cuatro años, empecé a escribirlo antes de la publicación de la Orden del Fénix y en su mayor parte está basado en los rumores que corrían en aquella época sobre el libro 5º. En consecuencia, pocas cosas te vas a encontrar aquí que tengan que ver con la línea argumental que ha seguido JK Rowling en los últimos dos libros. Ni Mundungus Fletcher ni Arabella Figg son como nos los ha pintado JK, y bueno… resumiendo, no te fíes, porque si eres nuevo en R no sabes con lo que te puedes encontrar, jeje… Recuerdo también el formato del fic: cada capítulo es la respuesta a una pregunta referente al pasado de los Potter, de ésas que circulaban por los foros cuando la OdF aún no había salido. No me importa que algunas de esas preguntas hayan sido ya contestadas, repito que esto es un AU, especial para quienes busquen alternativas. Y a los que ya me conocen, sólo decirles:

¡A leer!

--------------

Aprovecho para recordar que, para todo lo relacionado con Santuario, tomé datos de uno de mis videojuegos favoritos, "Diablo II: Lord of Destruction", mezclándolos con mis teorías sobre el universo HP. Quiero aclarar que ninguna referencia a ese juego, ni todos los datos que tomé de las obras de Rowling, me pertenecen… Es por si alguien decide demandarme, que sepan que no tengo un céntimo, hago esto por puro entretenimiento…

--------------

RESPUESTAS

5ª pregunta: ¿Cómo estalló la guerra entre las dos grandes casas de Hogwarts?

"Slytherin vs. Gryffindor: La guerra de las casas (II)"

El sol apenas había salido, y en la lechucería hacía un frío tan intenso, que Sam se preguntó si las lechuzas tendrían ese aspecto por estar dormidas o por estar congeladas.

-Y yo me pregunto –bostezó Sirius Black perezosamente-, ¿no podríamos haber venido después de desayunar, cuando esto no pareciera una cámara frigorífica?

-No digas tonterías, Sirius, estamos en invierno, tiene que hacer frío por narices –replicó la rubia con una sonrisa, mientras sellaba un grueso sobre de pergamino con unas gotas de cera líquida salidas de la punta de su varita-. Además, será un viaje largo, cuanto antes la enviemos, mejor…

Sirius se acercó con aire somnoliento a una lechuza parda que dormitaba en una de las barras inferiores de la lechucería y la acarició suavemente.

-Despierta, Ween, cariño… -murmuró con otro bostezo-. Tenemos una carta para ti…

La lechuza abrió uno de sus grandes ojos ambarinos y, al ver a Sirius, ululó levemente, como bostezando ella también. Aleteó con fuerza, desperezándose, y despertó sin querer a las lechuzas que estaban junto a ella, que emitieron chillidos de irritación y salieron volando hacia las barras superiores.

-No les hagas caso, amor mío, eres una incomprendida –la animó Sirius, haciéndole cariñitos, al ver que Ween ponía cara de culpabilidad-. Son todas unas amargadas. Aquí la más trabajadora, la más responsable y fiable, siempre serás tú, mi querida…

La lechuza ululó agradecida y le dio un picotazo cariñoso a Sirius en el dedo. El muchacho le tendió un brazo y Ween se aferró a él con un leve batir de alas, pero Sirius no acercó la lechuza a Sam, que esperaba con la carta en la mano, sino que se quedó ensimismado hablando con ella.

-¿Quién es la más guapa del universo, eh? –le decía Black con entusiasmo a su lechuza parda, que empezaba a hincharse de orgullo-. ¿Quién es la más adorable? ¡Ay, pero qué maravilla de lechuza tengo, por Merlín! –y empezó a rascarla cariñosamente, mientras Ween ululaba feliz.

Sam resopló y puso los ojos en blanco, hundiéndose de hombros.

-Sirius… ¿Hola, Sirius? –agitó los brazos, pero él seguía extasiado con su lechuza-. ¡Sirius! Date prisa, hombre, que nos van a dar las uvas…

Ween se encaramó con un sonoro alteo al hombro de su amo, que se acercó a su amiga lentamente y con cara de preocupación.

-Oye, Sam… ¿Esto es completamente imprescindible?

-¿Por qué pones esa cara? Ni que fuese a enviarla a la guerra… -hizo ademán de atarle la carta a Ween, pero Sirius se apartó, impidiéndoselo-. ¡Sirius! ¿Se puede saber qué haces?

-No enviaré a mi querida a una misión que sea peligrosa, Sam, y lo sabes –replicó Black con tono solemne, irguiéndose.

Ella resopló.

-Lo dices como si al llegar a Santuario la fuesen a bombardear o algo así. No somos unos salvajes, ¿sabes?

-Pero… ¿y si la confunden con otra cosa? ¿Y si la atacan? –empezó a retroceder, como si la rubia quisiera enviar a _su querida_ a la muerte.

-No seas idiota, ¿con qué van a confundir a una lechuza? ¿Con un búho? Vamos, ven aquí.

-¿Seguro que no hay otra opción? –preguntó él, aún receloso.

-Mira, Sirius –suspiró Sam, perdiendo la paciencia-, llevo días intentando averiguar cómo hacer la Poción Multijugos permanente, pero no he encontrado nada. Tengo una ligera idea de cómo hacerlo, pero no puedo arriesgarme sin preguntar antes a mi familia. Detesto al pelo grasiento, pero tampoco lo quiero matar. Mi tío es druida y sabe muchísimo sobre pociones, así que trae aquí a Ween, ¡ahora! –Black no se movió-. Sirius… te juro que no le ocurrirá nada, en Santuario también nos comunicamos vía lechuza, sobre todo en los Reinos del Oeste, en Kehjistan utilizamos más los quetzales, que son los pájaros típicos de allí, pero para el caso es lo mismo… Así que, ¿me dejas enviar la carta, por favor?

Sirius pareció convencido por fin y se acercó a Sam a regañadientes. Pero, antes de que la niña pudiera atar la carta de una vez, comenzó a hablar con Ween de nuevo.

-Amor mío, te espera un viaje largo y difícil –le murmuró, acariciándola, mientras Ween lo escuchaba con suma atención-. Tía Sam tiene una carta para ti, tendrás que llevarla hasta Santuario, ¿podrás? –ella ululó de forma afirmativa-. Muy bien, confío en ti, Ween… Pero ten mucho cuidado, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Le harás caso a papá Sirius, eh?

-Por supuesto que te hará caso –sonrió Sam-, Ween es la mejor lechuza que he visto. Vamos, ven aquí, que le ato la carta…

Pero Sirius volvió a mirarla receloso.

-¿Estás segura… _completamente segura_… de que no hay otra opción? –Sam empezó a resoplar por enésima vez, y él se apresuró a añadir-: Es que… digo yo que, si nos arriesgamos con el pelo grasiento, tampoco pasa nada, ¿no? No creo que nadie lo eche de menos si la palma, ¿no crees?

Sam le dedicó un mohín, enarcando una ceja.

-¿Prefieres arriesgar la vida de una persona antes que la de un pájaro, que además no corre peligro alguno?

Sirius se irguió, ofendido.

-Pues mira, Flathery, si tengo que elegir entre Snape y mi querida Ween, me quedo con Ween mil veces, no sé si me entiendes…

-No lo digo por eso, ¿crees que a mí me importa la vida de ese imbécil? –exclamó la rubia, repentinamente exaltada-. ¡Pero, como nos lo carguemos, nos expulsan y nos meten en la cárcel, atontado! Además, necesitamos ingredientes que no podemos conseguir por las buenas. ¡Piel de serpiente arbórea africana! ¡Polvo de cuerno de bicornio! ¿De dónde pretendes que saquemos eso? Yo no pienso forzar los armarios privados del profesor Fletcher, eso tenlo por seguro…

-No, ni yo tampoco –coincidió Sirius atropelladamente, con una expresión que indicaba que antes prefería suicidarse a meterse en algún lío con dicho profesor.

-Pues entonces. La piel de serpiente arbórea africana está en casa de mi tío como está la sal en casa de los muggles, y el polvo de cuerno de bicornio lo usa hasta en la ensalada, ¡así que trae a Ween ya!

Black se resignó definitivamente y permitió que Sam le atara la carta a Ween, mientras sonreía satisfecha. La lechuza volvió a ulular, orgullosa de que le confiaran una misión tan aparentemente conflictiva.

-Toma, Ween –le dijo Sirius, sacando unos trozos de bacon del bolsillo y dándoselos a su lechuza con cara de preocupación-. Necesitarás fuerzas para el viaje… Y ten muchísimo cuidado, ¿me oyes?

Ween se comió el bacon agradecida y emitió un extraño gorjeo, como para decirle que no se preocupara, dándole un picotazo cariñoso en la oreja.

-Eres la mejor, amor mío –suspiró Sirius emocionado, con ojos brillantes-. La mejor, ¿me oyes? Como te ocurra algo me muero, eres mi vida, te quiero, mi nena… -y le dio un beso en el pico, un beso al que Ween respondió como si aquello fuese lo más normal del mundo.

Sam tuvo que aguantarse la risa. Resultaba un tanto irónico ver a Sirius perdidamente enamorado de su lechuza cuando, un año antes, a los pocos meses de haberla comprado, no se atrevía a encomendarle ninguna misión, ya que no se fiaba de ella en absoluto. Desde luego, pensó Flathery, el intercambio de correo que habían mantenido los siete amigos a lo largo del verano anterior (del que Ween se hizo completamente responsable) había contribuido a la mejora de la opinión de Black hacia su lechuza. "Madre mía, espero que Sirius nunca se entere de que Ween me ha estado llevando sus cartas a Santuario durante todo el verano, mientras estábamos de vacaciones allí…", se dijo Sam, intentando ocultar una sonrisa con la mano.

-Sirius, por favor, que es una lechuza… -comentó, haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no reírse, al ver que el niño volvía a besar al animal-. Además, no necesitas hacerle la pelota, Ween llevará la carta hasta Santuario sin problemas, ya lo verás.

-No le estoy haciendo la pelota –renegó él, ofendido-. Es que no la voy a ver en mucho tiempo y quiero despedirme… ¿verdad, amor mío? –miró a Ween con ojos empañados-. Espero que todo te vaya bien, ten cuidado y vuelve lo antes posible, ¿vale? –ella ululó-. De acuerdo, te estaré esperando… ¡y te echaré de menos!

"Por Zakarum, pero qué dramático –pensó Sam, haciendo como que se secaba una lágrima-. Esta despedida es tan emotiva que creo que voy a llorar…". Sirius se acercó a una de las altas ventanas sin cristales de la lechucería y, con una última caricia, echó a Ween al frío amanecer del día de Navidad. Se quedó unos segundos viendo cómo se alejaba el amor de su vida y después, con un profundo suspiro, se volvió hacia Sam.

-Bueno… ya está hecho, ¿no?

Ella se le acercó con una sonrisa y le pasó un bazo por la cintura, como para animarlo, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Vamos, vamos, Sirius, no te preocupes, volverá…

-Sí… -suspiró él, y una amplia sonrisa iluminó su rostro-, la verdad es que siempre vuelve, la muy desgraciada, jajajaja…

Sam le dio un empujón.

-¡Pero bueno! –regañó-. Después de todo lo que le has dicho a la pobre Ween… ¿Crees que es justo darle falsas esperanzas a esa lechuza? ¡Ella se desvive por ti!

-Sam… ¿Qué me estás contando? Yo adoro a mi querida, ¿te enteras? ¡Y me enfrentaré a cualquiera que lo ponga en duda! Lo que pasa es que aquí hace un frío de mil demonios y ya no sé ni lo que digo –compuso de nuevo una expresión preocupada, y Sam sabía que era sincero. Sirius quería mucho a Ween.

-Venga, no te preocupes más –sonrió su amiga, abrazándolo de nuevo-. Vamos a abrir los regalos, ¿te parece?

-¡Sí! –exclamó Black, entusiasmado-. Había regalos por todas partes, y por _tu_ culpa no pude abrirlos antes –añadió, dirigiendo una significativa mirada de reproche a la niña-. Espero que James y Peter no se hayan comido las galletas de mi madre, Sam, porque, como sea así, tendré que matarte.

Ella se echó a reír y juntos salieron de la lechucería. El sol apenas se había separado ya de la línea del horizonte, y su tibia luz invernal empezaba a penetrar por los corredores. Todo Hogwarts estaba sumido en un silencio sepulcral, la resaca del baile de Navidad (aunque más bien era "el baile de Nochebuena", ya que se había celebrado la noche anterior) había provocado tal sopor en el castillo que los chicos estaban seguros de que el lugar no volvería a la vida hasta bien entrada la mañana. Los pocos madrugadores eran los alumnos de primero a quinto que se habían quedado a pasar las vacaciones, ya que ellos no pudieron asistir a la fiesta. Incluso los profesores parecían estar reposando aún la celebración, que terminó en la madrugada.

Como el ruido de la música se oía en todo el castillo y los más jóvenes no podían dormir en condiciones, se abalanzaron sobre los mayores en cuanto la fiesta terminó para interrogarlos sobre la misma. Los futuros Merodeadores pudieron hablar con Arthur y Molly, que parecieron llegar algo más alegres de la cuenta. No estaba claro si se habían emborrachado o no, pero lo cierto es que no hacían más que reírse de forma estúpida y se dirigían miradas tan intensas que los chicos, dándose cuenta de que sobraban, aceleraron el interrogatorio y se esfumaron como el humo. La pareja de pelirrojos no tenía palabras para describir lo alucinante que había resultado el banquete, la música y el hecho de ver a los profesores bailando. Arthur aseguró que el profesor Fletcher se pasó casi toda la noche bailando con la profesora McGonagall, y Molly no pudo aguantar las carcajadas cuando les contó cómo Dumbledore y la profesora Crockford fueron los únicos profesores que se atrevieron a bailar una polca escocesa bastante más movida de lo recomendado.

La verdad es que todos lo pasaron muy bien, las risas y los comentarios no cesaron hasta las dos o las tres de la madrugada, y aquella fiesta terminó entusiasmando a todas las chicas y a la mayoría de los chicos, aunque sólo fuese por la juerga que suponía. Sin embargo, nuestro grupo de amigos hubiese disfrutado aún más del jaleo que siguió a la fiesta si no hubiese faltado uno de sus integrantes. Sirius se había pasado todo el día 24 intentando convencer a Remus de que postergase la visita a su madre un día más, pero Lupin dijo que no era algo que se pudiese cambiar a placer y terminó enfadándose por la insistencia del moreno de ojos azules. De modo que los amigos del casi rubio tuvieron que resignarse a su ausencia y ya estaban impacientes por contarle sobre el imaginario romance entre Fletcher y McGonagall, y la polca del profesor Dumbledore con Fiona Crockford.

-¿Sabes qué, Sam? –comentó Sirius, cuando ya iban de camino a la Torre de Gryffindor-. Es extraño que, estando Remus en su casa, le hayan enviado los regalos aquí, ¿no crees?

Sam se tropezó y, si no hubiese sido porque Sirius la sujetó a tiempo, habría terminado estampada en el suelo. "Ya estamos otra vez –se dijo la rubia, nerviosa-. Remus me las va a pagar, nunca debí comprometerme a encubrirlo, ¡es aún más complicado que encubrirme a mí misma!". Las sospechas que percibía en sus amigos la estaban desquiciando a cada día más, y era un sinvivir intentar distraer la atención de los muchachos al mismo tiempo que procuraba evitar que Lily y Belle se dieran cuenta de lo que ocurría. Lupin le había suplicado especialmente que hiciera todo lo posible por que Belle no se enterara de nada, porque al parecer la morena era la única que podía echar por tierra toda su coartada. De modo que se pasaba el tiempo jugando a dos bandas y eso no la entusiasmaba en absoluto.

Le dio las gracias a Sirius, mientras pensaba a toda velocidad alguna historia más o menos creíble que soltar.

-Bueno… -empezó, reanudando la marcha-, ten en cuenta que Remus sólo va de visita, si su madre está gravemente enferma no creo que quieran que se quede por allí pululando, sería más un estorbo que otra cosa…

-Sí, tienes razón… ¡Ey! ¿Cómo sabes lo de su madre?

-Obviamente, porque él me lo ha contado –contestó Sam, con una irónica sonrisa.

Desde que acordaron ser cómplices en todo aquello, Remus le había contado absolutamente todo: la historia real y la versión que dio a los chicos. Sam aún se preguntaba cómo había sido capaz de meterse en semejante embrollo, y cómo podía estar ayudando a Remus en lo que ella consideraba una verdadera locura.

-No sé por qué no me sorprende que te lo dijera –entonó Black, con una pilla sonrisa-. Vosotros dos estáis muy juntitos últimamente, ¿no?

-Sirius… Si estás intentando insinuarme algo, será mejor que cierres la boca y te des prisa, o se comerán tus galletas de verdad…

-Sam, a ti te gusta Remus, ¿verdad? –insistió él, sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿Te importa? –replicó Flathery con aire digno.

-Pues sí. Teniendo en cuenta que Remus es uno de mis mejores amigos, sí, me importa.

Sam carraspeó y estuvo a punto de volver a tropezarse. A Sirius le divirtió notar que se estaba poniendo nerviosa.

-No pienso contestar a esa pregunta –exclamó, con una voz algo más aguda de lo normal, empezando a sonrojarse.

El moreno se echó a reír y, acercándose a su amiga, le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

-¿Sabías que hacéis muy buena pareja? Claro que eso no es asunto mío… -se apresuró a añadir, ante la mirada asesina que le dirigía Sam-. ¡Ejem!… Ehhh, ¿y qué me has regalado por Navidad, querida?

Le dirigió una radiante sonrisa angelical, y ella no pudo evitar reírse, devolviéndole otra pícara sonrisa, muy similar a la del propio Sirius.

-Te va a encantar –comentó, con aire psicópata-. Es algo que he hecho yo misma, así que tendrás que cuidarlo, ¿de acuerdo? –se irguió con orgullo-. Es una miniatura desarmable de Snape, que además grita mientras lo torturas.

Sirius soltó tal carcajada, que resonó en el desierto corredor.

-Sam, eres un encanto –rió divertido-. ¿Sabes qué? Siempre me lo he preguntado… ¿Allí en Santuario hacéis vudú?

Sam le dedicó una fingida mirada de horror.

-¡Pues claro que no! –exclamó, haciéndose la ofendida-. ¿Nos tomas por salvajes?

Pero Sirius se echó a reír de nuevo ante la expresión de la rubia, de ésas típicas que nunca convencen a nadie.

--------------

El Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas se transformaba en las fechas navideñas. Las esferas de cristal en cuyo interior brillaban las velas que iluminaban salas y pasillos eran pintadas de rojo y dorado, como enormes bolas de Navidad. Cada puerta estaba adornada con acebo. En todos los rincones se erguían pequeños abetos decorados con carámbanos y nieve mágica, coronados con una enorme estrella de oro. En la sala de té para visitas de la quinta planta habían colgado esa misma noche un enorme cartel con letras mágicas que brillaban como la purpurina, formando un gigantesco "¡Feliz año nuevo!" que iba cambiando a "¡Bienvenido 1970!" de forma regular, repitiéndose una y otra vez.

Pero, por Zephirus Lupin, ya podría haber habido elfos domésticos bailando el hula-hula con faldas hawaianas en cada esquina, que no le habría importado menos en esos momentos.

Con los nudillos de la mano derecha apretados contra los labios y el brazo izquierdo cruzado sobre el estómago tratando de sostenerse a sí mismo, permanecía clavado como una estaca ante la puerta de la sala de urgencias del hospital, sin apartar su intensa mirada celeste de los numerosos sanadores que corrían de un lado a otro alrededor de la camilla de un inconsciente Icarus Figg, intentando reanimarlo. Más de una vez, un joven sanador en prácticas se había acercado a él, diciéndole amablemente que ya no había nada que pudiera hacer, y que sería más recomendable que subiera a la sala de té a tomarse algo y esperar allí. Pero Zephirus no se movió ni un ápice, no dio señales siquiera de haberlo oído, y, tras el tercer intento, el joven sanador también se rindió y entró a la sala para intentar ayudar en todo lo que pudiera, dejando al estático hombre plantado en el pasillo, observándolo todo ávidamente a través de los pequeños cristales de las puertas.

Había ocurrido todo tan rápido que apenas lograba asimilarlo todavía. Estaban en casa de los Figg, celebrando la Nochevieja con algunos amigos de la familia, como hacían todos los años. Su esposa, Selene, y él habían dejado a su hija pequeña al cuidado de los abuelos maternos para poder quedarse hasta tarde. Todo iba bien. Algunos compañeros del Observatorio, antiguos amigos de trabajo de Melpómene, socios de la empresa de Icarus… Escucharon juntos las campanadas de año nuevo a través de la radio mágica, bebieron a salud de todos, festejaron hasta entrada la madrugada. Algunos se despidieron temprano, otros se quedaron más tiempo. Y, mientras recogían, alrededor de las 5 de la madrugada, Icarus se acercó a él con mala cara y susurró:

-No me encuentro bien, Zephirus.

-Eso es que se te ha ido la mano con la hidromiel, mocoso –bromeó él, tomándose a risa su malestar y palmeándole el hombro, con la misma expresión indulgente que mostraría un padre al presenciar la primera cogorza de su hijo-. Acuéstate cuanto antes y duerme la mona. Mañana estarás como nuevo… cuando consigas que se te pase la resaca, claro.

-No, no es eso –replicó Icarus, agarrándolo fuertemente de un brazo. Y, en ese instante, Zephirus reparó en sus ojos opacos y en su frente perlada de sudor-. No me encuentro bien. Acompáñame a San Mungo, ¿quieres? Pero no se lo digas a Mel… No quiero que se preocu…

No pudo terminar la frase, porque cayó desmayado en brazos de su amigo.

El cómo consiguieron llegar exactamente al hospital era algo que se encontraba bastante borroso en la mente de Lupin. En un par de segundos, todas sus alarmas naturales se dispararon. A trompicones, despidieron a los invitados que aún pululaban por allí. Zephirus cargó con Icarus y Selene se encargó de Melpómene, que, al ver el pálido rostro de su marido, había entrado en un estado de nerviosismo incontrolable. Icarus recuperó la consciencia poco tiempo después, pero fue incapaz de desplazarse por sí mismo, de modo que, cuando atravesaron la entrada de San Mungo, aún lo arrastraba su compañero, con uno de los brazos de Figg alrededor de sus hombros. Los atendió rápidamente el sanador de guardia más cercano, que estaba al mando de la sección de Virus Mágicos, y, con un simple vistazo, diagnosticó:

-Usted sufre claramente un corte de digestión, señor Figg, seguramente provocado por la ingestión de demasiado alcohol con relación a la cantidad de alimentos sólidos que ha tomado a lo largo de la noche. Beber con el estómago vacío puede ser fatal. Aunque este invierno está siendo muy frío, es posible que también pueda haber cogido cualquier virus, desde una simple gripe a algo mucho más serio. Si es tan amable de acompañarme, le haré algunos análisis para asegurarnos de que…

Aún estaba hablando cuando Icarus sufrió una especie de catalepsia. Se estremeció violentamente, se puso rígido y se desplomó, completamente colapsado, como si estuviese muerto. Entonces empezó la locura. Zephirus observó, incapaz de reaccionar, el cuerpo inerte de Figg en el frío suelo de la sala de espera de San Mungo, oyendo de fondo la potente voz del sanador con el que acababan de estar hablando, que pedía a gritos a la recepcionista que avisara a los demás. Hicieron aparecer una camilla para colocar al hombre desmayado y, en menos de medio minuto, se presentaron allí el sanador de la sección de Envenenamientos y el de Daños Provocados por Hechizos. Entre los tres dirigieron la camilla hacia la sala de urgencias a todo correr, seguidos de cerca por Lupin y por las dos mujeres.

No parecían ser conscientes de la presencia de los acompañantes del paciente, porque empezaron a discutir entre ellos con vehemencia las posibles causas de aquella reacción. Zephirus sólo oía confusos y rápidos bramidos ininteligibles. Varios sanadores en prácticas se les unieron por el camino. Otros echaron a correr hasta la sala de urgencias para preparar el material. Melpómene no paraba de llorar. Alguien comentó algo sobre darle a la esposa del paciente alguna poción para combatir el ataque de histeria. Pero Zephirus supo, en un repentino destello de lucidez, que Mel no estaba histérica… Ella estaba unida a su marido de una forma especial, podía sentir en su corazón lo que él sentía con una fuerza casi empática, y, si no podía dejar de sollozar, significaba que a Icarus no le esperaba nada bueno.

No les permitieron entrar en la sala de urgencias. El sanador que estaba de guardia al mando de la sección de envenenamientos comentó que sería aconsejable sacar de allí a la señora Figg. Selene balbuceó que se la llevaría a la sala de té para intentar calmarla y Zephirus sólo fue capaz de asentir. El llanto incontrolable de la morena se fue alejando por el pasillo en dirección a las escaleras, perforándole los oídos y oprimiéndole el corazón.

Y ya habían pasado dos horas desde entonces. Sin cambios, sin noticias. Los sanadores seguían acelerados, Icarus seguía inconsciente y Zephirus seguía allí plantado, sin atreverse a moverse por si, al apartar la vista, la vida huía del cuerpo de su amigo. Debía estar a punto de amanecer, pero al rubio no podía antojársele el día más frío y oscuro. Millones y millones de personas estarían a esas horas celebrando la mañana del día 1 de enero de 1970 en todo el meridiano, desayunando el tradicional chocolate con churros tras una noche de juerga. Luego volverían a su casa dando tumbos y se acostarían hasta la tarde o incluso hasta el día siguiente, dependiendo del nivel de embriaguez que llevaran encima. La sola idea de comer hizo que a Lupin se le revolviera el estómago y le entraran nauseas. Pensar en dormir era casi un sacrilegio mientras Figg se debatía entre la vida y la muerte. Con los ojos muy abiertos y el sueño de la noche en vela completamente esfumado, su mente no dejaba de trabajar a mil por hora.

"Le han hecho algo –se repetía sin cesar-. Alguien le ha hecho algo. Esto no es una enfermedad normal, estaba perfectamente hasta esta noche. Le han hecho algo… y ha ocurrido delante de mis narices". Temblando, se mordió los nudillos para evitar ponerse a gritar él también. Delante de sus narices… ni siquiera se había dado cuenta… ni siquiera había tomado en serio a Icarus cuando dijo que se encontraba mal… ni siquiera había sido capaz de tranquilizar a Melpómene… ni siquiera había servido para _algo_. Si le ocurría a Icarus cualquier cosa, él sería el responsable, por no haber sido capaz de protegerlo, por no haber sido capaz de prever la situación y tomar medidas al respecto, por haberse dejado dominar por el conformismo y ese autoconvencimiento de que no iba a ocurrirles nada malo. Debía haber estado más alerta… y, aunque una parte de él le decía que no tenía la culpa y que había hecho todo lo posible por proteger a los Figg, no podía evitar culparse por lo sucedido. Después de todo, eran su responsabilidad…

Hubo movimiento dentro de la sala de urgencias. Varios se reunieron alrededor de la camilla, discutiendo entre ellos acaloradamente mientras otros iban aún de aquí para allá. Algo ocurrió y todos quedaron estáticos. Se inclinaron de nuevo sobre el paciente y, a los dos segundos, Zephirus casi pudo oír el suspiro general. El ambiente pareció calmarse y, mientras los sanadores se encargaban de instalar distintos aparatos que el rubio no había visto en su vida, uno de ellos se acercó a la puerta y salió al pasillo, con claros signos de agotamiento y estrés contenido. Era el sanador especialista en Daños Provocados por Hechizos, un hombre mayor que anteriormente se había presentado como Hayes. Lupin se tensó en el acto.

-¿Todavía está aquí, señor Lupin? –murmuró con voz cansada-. ¿Ni siquiera se ha sentado en las últimas dos horas?

-¿Qué ha pasado? –atajó bruscamente Zephirus, mirándolo con ansiedad-. ¿Qué le ocurre a Icarus? ¿Cómo está? ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Cálmese, cálmese –terció el sanador, alzando las manos-. De momento, hemos conseguido estabilizar al señor Figg. Aún no ha recuperado el conocimiento, pero creemos que es cuestión de horas que despierte.

Zephirus dejó escapar el aire retenido y se llevó una mano a la frente para apartarse el largo flequillo rubio, con ojos llorosos. De repente se sintió invadido por una debilidad que hizo que le temblaran las piernas, estremeciéndolo de arriba abajo, y rogó por no desmayarse él también de alivio.

-Gracias a Merlín y a todos sus antepasados… -susurró en un suspiro, cerrando los ojos. Luego volvió a mirar al sanador, que era una cabeza más bajo que él-. ¿Se sabe qué ha podido sucederle?

Los ojos del anciano se oscurecieron. Y eso no le dio buena espina.

-Para serle sincero, no tenemos ni idea –contestó con rotundidad-. Mi colega Callaghan opina que ha podido ser envenenado, pero no hemos encontrado rastro alguno de veneno en su sangre, a parte de que no podemos asociar estos síntomas a ninguna sustancia con la que hayamos tratado anteriormente. Por el contrario, Hatfield cree que, posiblemente, haya contraído alguna enfermedad mágica y sea el virus el causante del colapso, pero tampoco hemos llegado a ninguna conclusión concreta. Por mi parte, no sé qué opinar. Hemos descartado dolencias normales, como posibles problemas cardiovasculares o la infección de algún órgano interno. No tiene ninguna enfermedad de origen muggle. De hecho, los análisis revelan que su salud es excelente. Teóricamente, debería encontrarse en perfectas condiciones. Tendrá que someterse a más análisis para intentar encontrar la causa del problema. Lo único que puedo asegurarle es que va a pasar un largo tiempo en San Mungo hasta que consiga recuperarse.

-¿Pero se recuperará? –insistió Lupin, sintiendo que la inquietud volvía a dominarlo.

-Todavía es pronto para asegurar nada –replicó Hayes, encogiéndose de hombros-. Podría estar perfecto mañana mismo, como pasarse meses ingresado. Lo que le ha ocurrido no es normal. Sea lo que sea lo que le haya pasado, ha colapsado todo su organismo en cuestión de segundos y durante demasiado tiempo. Hemos tenido que reanimarlo más de tres veces porque se nos iba. Se le ha parado el corazón y hemos llegado a tenerlo clínicamente muerto en la camilla. La voluntad de vivir de ese hombre es impresionante, ha luchado todavía más que nosotros durante estas horas sin rendirse. Ahora está estable, pero no saldrá de peligro hasta dentro de 24 horas más, y aún así su evolución es tan impredecible como las causas de su estado. Ya se lo he dicho. Es posible que se recupere, sí, pero no sé si logrará hacerlo por completo. Es muy probable que le queden secuelas de por vida.

Zephirus no supo cómo reaccionar. Su mente se quedó en blanco mientras intentaba ir asimilando la información poco a poco, incapaz de creer que se encontrase ante semejante situación. Tratando desesperadamente de no venirse abajo, se agarró a su famoso autocontrol como si fuese un clavo ardiendo, e hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para recuperar la compostura y dibujar una expresión firme.

-Entonces… aún no hay nada seguro –repitió lentamente.

-Exacto –asintió el anciano, y las luces del pasillo hicieron brillar su reluciente calva-. De momento, estamos preparando la sala para dejarlo ingresado en urgencias hasta dentro de un par de días y ver cómo evoluciona. Si todo va bien, después lo trasladaremos arriba, aunque aún no tenemos muy claro a dónde exactamente –por unos segundos, observó a su interlocutor en silencio y finalmente añadió, con un suspiro-: Señor Lupin… ¿qué puede contarme sobre esta noche? Algún dato que le llamara la atención, alguna bebida o combinado extraño que haya podido sentarle mal, algún plato de comida extravagante…

-Yo… n-no lo sé –contestó Zephirus, haciendo memoria-. Celebrábamos Nochevieja igual que siempre, con algunos compañeros de trabajo y amigos de la familia. No ha ocurrido nada fuera de lo normal. La cena era sencilla y bastante ligera, porque ninguno de nosotros quería inflarse a comer, y sólo hemos bebido cerveza de mantequilla, hidromiel o vino. A Icarus le gusta la hidromiel, pero nunca suele tomar demasiada, y mucho menos hacerse combinados extraños, eso le va más a uno de sus socios, Stephen Wemyss… Estábamos de fiesta, pero ya somos demasiado mayores para las borracheras de adolescente.

-Comprendo… -por un momento, la expresión de Hayes se endureció notablemente. Miró a ambos lados del pasillo, dio un paso para acercarse más al hombre que tenía delante y bajó la voz hasta un susurro-. Señor Lupin, como le he dicho, no hay nada confirmado aún, pero si se demuestra la teoría de Callaghan y resulta que el señor Figg ha sido envenenado, yo le aconsejaría que empezara a plantearse hablar con los aurores del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica. Si esto lo ha originado un veneno, puedo asegurarle que no es uno normal. También se descarta que lo ingiriera accidentalmente –intensificó su mirada, clavada en los espantados ojos celestes de Zephirus con toda la elocuencia posible-. No hace falta que le diga que podríamos encontrarnos ante un claro caso de intento de asesinato.

Algo se rompió en el interior del experto en Astronomía, como si aquel hombre arrugado acabara de arrancar de un tirón el velo con el que él se había empeñado en ocultar lo obvio. Sintió un nudo en la garganta ante el peso de las palabras del sanador y tuvo que tragar saliva un par de veces para recuperarse.

-Sí… -murmuró con aire ausente-. Sí, lo entiendo. Muchas gracias por todo, sanador Hayes.

-No hay por qué darlas. Ahora le aconsejo que se vaya a descansar o a tomar algo a la sala de té, no quiero que usted también se nos desvanezca aquí mismo. Lleva más de 24 horas sin dormir y no es bueno forzar así el cuerpo.

Zephirus asintió, incapaz de hablar, y el otro hombre se despidió con una inclinación de cabeza antes de volver a la sala de urgencias, donde los demás sanadores discutían aún sobre lo ocurrido mientras otro par de jóvenes en prácticas entubaban a Icarus con una sonda conectada a un líquido de color azul verdoso. Por un momento clavó la mirada en el rostro mortalmente pálido del paciente, que creaba un contraste horrible con su pelo cobrizo, ahora oscuro y sin vida. Se había demacrado tanto en cuestión de horas que resultaba casi irreconocible. Lupin se pasó una mano por la cara, como si esperara que todo se tratara de una ilusión, deseando despertar pronto de aquella pesadilla.

-¡Zephirus!

El susodicho se volvió lentamente para encontrar la delgaducha figura de John Potter corriendo por el pasillo hacia él, con aspecto agitado y cara de preocupación. Traía el pelo más revuelto de lo normal y parecía haberse vestido a toda prisa, porque llevaba la túnica retorcida y el cinto atado de cualquier manera. Las gafas se deslizaron por su nariz cuando se detuvo en seco junto al rubio, y se subió con un gesto la gruesa capa de invierno que se escurría de sus hombros por la carrera, mientras recuperaba el aliento.

-¡Selene me envió una lechuza contándome lo sucedido! –exclamó, mirándolo con enorme inquietud-. Siento no haber podido llegar antes. He avisado a los demás, Izzy y Andraia vendrán en un rato, pero le he dicho al resto que esperen noticias desde sus casas, porque será muy llamativo que se presenten todos aquí de golpe. Vendrán cuando las cosas se hayan calmado un poco. Me ha dicho la recepcionista que tienen a Icarus ingresado en la sala de urgencias. ¿Qué le ha pasado? ¿Cómo se encuentra?

Zephirus sintió que el nudo en su garganta se apretaba. Levantó una mano y, sin abrir la boca, señaló con el pulgar la escena que se desarrollaba a través de los cristales de la puerta doble que tenían delante. Johnny desvió hacia allí sus ojos castaños y, al ver el aspecto de Icarus, él mismo perdió el color en la cara.

-Por todas las gárgolas de Notre Dame… -dejó escapar, acercándose a los cristales para ver mejor, sus ojos agrandándose enormemente por la sorpresa-. ¿Qué demonios le ha ocurrido?

-Nadie lo sabe todavía –empezó a explicar Lupin con voz ausente-. Acaba de salir uno de los sanadores a dar parte. Me ha dicho que hay varias posibilidades, desde un veneno a un virus mágico, pero que no han podido identificar ninguno de los síntomas y tendrán que hacerle más análisis. Ha estado a punto de morir, lleva en la cuerda floja desde hace un par de horas. Lo han conseguido estabilizar hace apenas unos minutos…

-¿Pero se recuperará? –inquirió Potter, con la misma ansiedad con la que su compañero lo había preguntado instantes antes.

-No lo sé, no lo sé –Zephirus volvió a apretarse los nudillos contra los labios, fijando su mirada en Figg con desesperación. La tensión empezaba a dejarse notar en él-. Podrían quedarle secuelas de por vida, eso si consigue siquiera salir de ésta. Y yo creo que no lo va a conseguir, Johnny, ¡míralo! Ya está medio muerto…

John clavó la vista en su compañero y frunció el ceño instantáneamente al ver su estado.

-Zephirus… -empezó, pero, al ver que el otro no lo escuchaba, lo agarró con fuerza de un brazo y lo zarandeó ligeramente-. ¡Zephirus! Escúchame, ¿de acuerdo? Tú no tienes la culpa de lo que ha ocurrido, ¿me estás oyendo? ¡La culpa no es tuya!

-¡Debí haberlo impedido! –replicó a su vez Lupin, con angustia en la voz-. ¡Debí evitar que esto sucediera! Se supone que ése es mi trabajo. ¡Y me quedé sentado de brazos cruzados esperando a que ocurriera! ¡Sabía que no debíamos confiarnos, todo es culpa mía!

Johnny agarró a Zephirus por ambos hombros y lo sacudió con fuerza, alejándolo de la puerta de la sala de urgencias hacia un rincón y bajando la voz hasta un susurro.

-No tienes la culpa de nada –masculló con firmeza, mirándolo directamente a los ojos-. ¡Mírame! Tú no tienes la culpa. Tú debes proteger a Mel, no a Icarus. Él era perfectamente capaz de protegerse solo. Sabía muy bien dónde se metía cuando se casó con Mel y entró al grupo. No puedes cargar con más responsabilidad de la que ya tienes, Zephirus, o te volverás loco. ¿Me has entendido? Y ahora tranquilízate, porque esto hay que analizarlo con la mente fría. Y tú eres el experto en eso, no yo.

Lupin asintió, respirando profundamente para intentar normalizar sus pulsaciones. Necesitaba recuperar el control, John estaba en lo cierto, un ataque de histeria no le aportaría ningún beneficio en esos momentos. Se agarró a los brazos con los que su amigo seguía sujetándolo e hizo un enorme esfuerzo por mantener la calma, cerrando los ojos unos momentos y acompasando su respiración. Cuando volvió a dirigirse al desaliñado director del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, su voz sonó firme, pero sus ojos brillaron con incertidumbre.

-Johnny –soltó, sin apartar de él su mirada-. Lo que ha pasado no es normal. No es una casualidad ni un accidente. Alguien ha intentado matar a Icarus.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que dices? –replicó Potter, extremadamente serio.

-Por completo –asintió Zephirus.

-¿Crees que el ataque iba dirigido a Mel y alcanzó a Icarus por error?

-Eso ya no lo sé, pero no lo considero probable. Creo que intentan quitar de en medio a todos aquellos relacionados con nosotros, igual que mataron a Grace.

Un movimiento espasmódico cruzó la cara de John.

-A Grace la asesinaron por otras razones, Zephirus, lo sabes perfectamente…

-No me has entendido –lo interrumpió el rubio, impaciente-. Johnny, sé muy bien por qué mataron a Grace. Y también sé por qué intentan matar a Icarus. Piensa en el efecto que eso tendrá sobre Mel, el vínculo que los une la dejará destrozada… y vulnerable –sus ojos adquirieron un matiz de urgencia, apretando el agarre sobre los brazos de John-. Todo es el preámbulo de algo mucho más grande. Quieren deshacerse de Icarus porque Mel es la siguiente. Ya se han decidido, van a ir a por ella.

Ambos hombres se miraron en silencio por unos segundos, el horror del entendimiento reflejándose en sus miradas.

-Ha empezado… -dejó escapar Johnny.

Zephirus tragó saliva.

-Tengo miedo –confesó en voz apenas audible-. Una cosa es fantasear sobre la guerra… y otra es vivirla. Todo ha sido una quimera, no estamos preparados para esto, jamás nos hemos enfrentado a una verdadera situación de peligro de estas características. No he podido proteger a Icarus… ¿cómo se supone que debo proteger a Mel?

-Todos tenemos miedo, Zeph, pero no podemos dejarnos llevar por él. Hay demasiado en juego. Sabrás cómo protegerla cuando llegue el momento, estoy seguro. Eres un mago extraordinario, confía en tus habilidades. Y, sobre todo, mantén la cabeza despejada, porque el cerebro es nuestra mejor arma. Mientras ese loco siga jugando con nosotros al gato y al ratón, sólo podremos luchar con nuestra inteligencia. Y sólo venceremos si somos más listos. A ti se te da muy bien razonar, aprovecha eso. No lo olvides jamás. Así podrás ir siempre un paso por delante de lo que creen los otros. De modo que más te vale ir recuperando ya esa maravillosa sangre fría que tienes y no volver a perderla de ahora en adelante, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo –concedió Lupin, y se permitió una leve sonrisa-. Parece que tú eres el adulto y yo el mocoso. Lo tolero porque eres tú, pero quiero que sepas que no soporto que los críos más pequeños que yo me den lecciones.

-Entonces no te comportes como un mocoso –replicó John, sonriendo también-. Pon a funcionar ese maravilloso cerebro que tienes y dime qué hacemos ahora.

-Lo primero es avisar a Dumbledore –Zephirus alzó la vista hacia la puerta de la sala de urgencias, frunciendo el ceño, y Johnny amplió su sonrisa al ver de nuevo en él al Zephirus Lupin que siempre había conocido: estoico e imperturbable, con soluciones para todo, con chistes para cada situación-. Hay que mandarle una lechuza a Arabella diciéndole lo que le ha pasado a su padre, pero quizá sea mejor hacerlo cuando lo hayan sacado de urgencias, no quiero que ella lo vea así. Esperemos a ver cómo evoluciona Icarus y, según su estado y lo que averigüen los sanadores sobre lo que le ha pasado, convocaremos otra reunión. No sé tú, Johnny, pero yo creo que la guerra está a punto de empezar.

Potter asintió, soltando por fin a su compañero y mirándolo con seriedad.

-Tienes razón… ¿Dónde está Melpómene?

-Selene se la llevó a la sala de té cuando ingresaron a Icarus, porque estaba muy alterada y no dejaba de llorar. No sé qué habrá sentido exactamente, pero no me gustó ni un pelo su reacción. No augura nada bueno.

-Será mejor subir a decirle que Icarus se ha estabilizado, debe de estar con el corazón en un puño.

-Sí, es mejor que…

Pero no pudo terminar, porque otra persona se acercó corriendo hacia ellos por el pasillo. Zephirus sintió que se le helaba la sangre cuando vio aparecer a su mujer, jadeando y con expresión desesperada.

-¡Zephirus! –exclamó ahogadamente, agarrando a su marido de un brazo con gesto apremiante-. ¡Es Mel! ¡Ha desaparecido!

-¿Qué? –exclamó Johnny, mientras Lupin agrandaba los ojos, su expresión totalmente congelada.

-¡No sé qué ha ocurrido! –Selene estaba muy asustada-. Estábamos en la sala de té, por fin se había calmado, pero dijo que quería ir al cuarto de baño. Me ofrecí a acompañarla, pero se negó diciendo que quería estar sola un momento. Me quedé esperándola, pero, al ver que tardaba mucho, la fui a buscar y me encontré los baños vacíos. La he buscado por todo el hospital y he preguntado por ella a todos los que me he cruzado en el camino. ¡Nadie la ha visto!

Por un segundo se hizo el silencio, y tanto John como Selene pudieron apreciar auténtico terror reflejado en los ojos de intenso azul celeste de su compañero. Pero ese terror fue inmediatamente cubierto con un fiero instinto de lucha.

-¡Mierda! –masculló entre dientes, furioso.

Y se alejó corriendo con todas sus fuerzas hacia la salida de San Mungo, su capa color madera ondeando al viento tras él.

--------------

La respuesta de Ween que esperaban los chicos para empezar a trabajar en su venganza no llegó hasta mediados de enero, cuando ya habían comenzado de nuevo las clases.

Las vacaciones fueron muy agradables. Remus llegó bastante decaído a la comida del día de Navidad, pero sus amigos se encargaron de animarlo rápidamente. Organizaron montones de concursos con sus compañeros de Gryffindor, desde un campeonato de ajedrez mágico (que enfrentó a Arthur y a Sirius en una apasionante final que duró más de cuatro horas) hasta increíbles partidas colectivas de snap explosivo. Una mañana, la mesa de Slytherin del Gran Comedor apareció pintada de un rosa chillón muy escandaloso, y nadie pareció relacionar con dicho atentado las manchas de esa misma pintura que lucían Sirius y Remus en las manos. El día 31, transitar apaciblemente por el castillo se hizo casi imposible, ya que el cuarteto de delincuentes se había pasado toda la noche anterior colocando hechizos-trampa en los lugares más inesperados para celebrar el fin de año, y, aunque más de un profesor terminó también en la enfermería a causa de las _bromas_, todos parecían lo suficientemente divertidos como para no tomar represalias.

En definitiva, pasaron unos días estupendos, aunque tuvieron un conflicto especialmente tenso, que terminó cuando Belle se vio obligada a golpear a Sirius fuertemente en la cabeza con _Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos_, para quitarle la idea suicida que tenía de enviarle una carta de amor a la profesora McGonagall firmada por el profesor Fletcher.

El día 3 de enero, sin embargo, fue bastante oscuro para los siete amigos. Belle recibió desde su casa una carta informándola de que su padre estaba ingresado en San Mungo por una enfermedad, y, entre caras preocupadas y despedidas impregnadas de ánimo por parte de sus compañeros, la joven Figg abandonó Hogwarts esa misma tarde y pasó el resto de las vacaciones con su familia. No volvió hasta el último día libre antes de empezar de nuevo las clases, anunciando, radiante, que su padre se estaba recuperando muy deprisa y que tenía muy buen aspecto, de modo que no pudieron dejar pasar la celebración de tan buenas noticias. Esa misma noche, en la cena que cerraba las vacaciones, James se subió a la mesa de Gryffindor y metió no menos de cincuenta bengalas del doctor Filibuster en una gran jarra de zumo de calabaza, atentado por el que nadie se molestó en castigarlo, a pesar de que las chispas y zumbidos estuvieron rondando el Gran Comedor como cohetes durante más de media hora, amenizando la velada.

Pero, al empezar el nuevo trimestre, las cosas se complicaron un poco. Como todos los alumnos volvieron a Hogwarts, no faltaron las miradas recelosas que seguían a Sam por los corredores. Las clases de Pociones eran cada vez más desagradables, ya que Lestrange y Liverlie Connor se pasaban las horas tirándole escarabajos muertos a la cabeza y lanzando comentarios hirientes lo suficientemente alto para que los oyera todo el mundo en dos metros a la redonda, y escaparan a los oídos del profesor Fletcher. La rubia se tomaba todo aquello con gran dignidad y un autocontrol admirable, y la mayoría de las veces bastaba con una simple mirada para que la dejasen en paz. Pero era mucho peor luchar contra la devastadora campaña de acoso y derribo que llevaba a cabo Snape por la espalda, puesto que, por alguna extraña razón, no abría la boca para absolutamente nada si Sam estaba presente, pero luego aprovechaba la oportunidad de incordiarla indirectamente, poniéndola verde delante de cualquiera de sus amigos o conocidos que se cruzara por los corredores.

En realidad, a Flathery no le importaba aquella actitud por parte de los slytherins (o de quién fuese) quizá porque sabía que en Gryffindor la seguían apreciando mucho. Un momento realmente emotivo fue cuando, a los pocos días de haber empezado las clases otra vez, se acercó a ella en la sala común un grupo tembloroso de alumnos de primero, y uno de ellos, adelantándose, le murmuró:

-Sam… hemos estado hablando y… nos gustaría que nos hablases de Santuario…

A la muchacha le brillaron los ojos, dejó de inmediato su redacción sobre "La Asamblea Medieval de Magos de Europa" para Historia de la Magia y pasó el resto de la tarde hablando a aquellos niños sobre cómo se formó la comunidad mágica de Santuario, la distribución de las islas, los clanes y algunas de las criaturas mágicas que existían allí. Cuando llegó la hora de irse a la cama, no eran sólo los alumnos de primero los que estaban sentados por el suelo escuchando a la hija de hechicera, sino también casi todos sus compañeros de clase y un gran número de estudiantes de todos los cursos, que se habían quedado por allí para oír el relato. Nada pudo enorgullecer más a la joven Flathery, y ni las miradas recelosas de los de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw, ni los insultos de los de Slytherin, pudieron borrar la sonrisa de confianza que se formó en su cara desde entonces.

A parte de esto, todo seguía como siempre. Los profesores actuaban como si nada hubiese ocurrido, aunque a los chicos les extrañó que, tanto el profesor Fletcher como la profesora Crockford, los saludasen siempre que se cruzaban con ellos por los corredores, con extrañas sonrisas de complicidad en la cara. El profesor Dumbledore les dedicaba un afectuoso guiño siempre que sus miradas se encontraban, y todos los demás profesores parecían repentinamente desinteresados en los planes maquiavélicos de los siete niños.

Tampoco tuvieron tiempo de preocuparse por el extraño comportamiento del profesorado, porque estaban demasiado pendientes de Ween y la respuesta que debía traer. Por fin, una mañana, cuando ya hacía poco más de tres semanas que la enviaron, la lechuza parda de Sirius volvió sana y salva durante el desayuno, como las demás lechuzas, con un gran paquete agarrado con las patas. Sirius se atragantó al verla llegar, escupiendo toda la leche sobre Belle, que estaba sentada justo enfrente. Se levantó de un salto y, con el brazo en alto, gritó:

-¡WEEN!

La lechuza pasó zumbando sobre las cabezas de los gryffindors, dejó caer el paquete sobre el regazo de Sam y voló directamente hasta Sirius, posándose en su brazo.

-¡Mi querida, has vuelto! –chilló entusiasmado, sin darle importancia al hecho de que medio comedor lo estaba mirando y Belle le dirigía una mirada fulminante, secándose la cara de leche con una servilleta-. ¡Eres la mejor, amor mío! ¡Te quiero! ¡No hay nadie como tú!

Y volvió a darle ese singular beso en el pico. James y Remus se miraron, pero enseguida tuvieron que apartar la vista para no echarse a reír. Y no sólo por el espectáculo que estaba montando Sirius, besando a una lechuza allí mismo, sino por las caras embelesadas de un gran número de chicas de por allí cerca, señal inequívoca de que se morían por estar en el lugar de Ween.

-¿Has terminado? –gruñó Belle diez minutos después, cuando Sirius despidió por fin a su mascota, tras alimentarla, felicitarla, halagarla y besarla efusivamente.

-¿Qué pasa, tienes envidia? –rió Black con picardía, guiñándole un ojo a la morena de pelo excesivamente rizado.

-Eso quisieras tú –replicó Belle, con la misma expresión que si acabara de encontrarse un gusano en los cereales.

Sam carraspeó sonoramente, señalando el enorme paquete envuelto en papel marrón que había colocado sobre la mesa, y Belle y Sirius dejaron de discutir en el acto. Los siete hicieron una piña alrededor del paquete mientras Sam rasgaba el papel con rapidez. Contenía una caja de madera con unas extrañas runas grabadas en la tapa y, pegada con cera a una de las esquinas, había también una carta. Sam la despegó, abrió el sobre y sacó una hoja de pergamino escrita en malva, con una caligrafía alargada y rápida.

-¡Es de Kiara! –exclamó, con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Kiara? –se extrañó Remus-. ¿Quién es Kiara?

-Mi hermana –contestó ella, como si fuese obvio, examinando la carta con ojos brillantes.

-¿Pero tu hermana no se llamaba Karen? –repuso Peter con cara de no entender.

Pero la rubia no contestó y, acercándose aún más a sus amigos, empezó a leer en voz baja:

_Querida Sharai: _

_¡Qué alegría recibir tu carta! He estado muy preocupada por ti, papá me escribió contándome lo que había pasado y me dijo que no me preocupara porque estabas bien, pero aún así me hubiese gustado poder ir yo también a verte. Sin embargo, las Zann Esu decidieron ponerme la prueba del Calor esa misma semana y me fue imposible. Creo que lo hicieron a propósito para que no saliera de Santuario, las muy asquerosas… _

_¿Sabías que tío Blizzard ha estado en Belfast con papá? Seguro que sí. ¡Me dio tanta envidia! Recibí la carta de papá antes de que volviera, así que, cuando llegó a casa, estuve a punto de electrocutarlo sin querer por la rabia que me daba todo lo que te había pasado, creo que terminó hasta la narices de oírme despotricar como una loca durante un par de horas, pero es que no me había podido desahogar con nadie antes. ¡¿Cómo se han atrevido a hacerte algo semejante?! Me hubiese gustado estar allí para descuartizar con mis propias manos a ese maldito ahou…_

-Wow, tu hermana tiene carácter, Sam –silbó Sirius con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué es _ahou_? –preguntó Lily, arrugando la frente.

-Oh… Es un término que usan las Asesinas de la orden de Viz-Jaq'taar –explicó la rubia-. Ellas son algo así como la policía de élite en Santuario. En Kurast hay bastantes desde los disturbios de hace años y a mi hermana le llaman mucho la atención. En Santuario el idioma oficial es la lengua arcana, pero muchos clanes usan sus propios dialectos, las Asesinas, por ejemplo, hablan una derivación del japonés. A Kiara se le dan bastante bien los idiomas y muchas veces mezcla palabras cuando habla. Éste término en concreto lo usa mucho. Es… casi como llamar a alguien "sangre sucia" aquí, pero "ahou" es peor. Su traducción literal es estúpido o inútil, pero allí tiene una connotación mucho más fuerte. Viene a significar deshonroso, inepto, despreciable, que todos te evitan, relacionado con cosas sospechosas, que no sirves para nada, que estás en lo más bajo de la escala, que eres un deshecho de la sociedad…

-Ya, ya, nos hacemos una idea, Sam –rió James.

-La verdad es que describe a Snape a la perfección –añadió Sirius, dirigiendo una mirada envenenada hacia la mesa de Slytherin.

-¿Y qué es eso de la prueba del Calor? –inquirió Belle extrañada, señalando la parte a la que hacía referencia en la carta.

-Es una prueba que deben pasar las aprendices de hechicera para entrar en la orden de las Zann Esu –contestó Sam con tono sabio-. Si no dominan el hechizo del Calor, no las consideran verdaderas hechiceras. A todas las niñas las reclutan con 10 años, pasan 5 de iniciación y, cuando cumplen los 15, que es cuando se alcanza allí la mayoría de edad, hacen esta prueba para entrar definitivamente a la Orden. Mi hermana no hace los 15 hasta octubre, pero en Santuario no importa la fecha exacta del día en que naciste, sino solamente el año, así que teóricamente ella ya es mayor de edad.

-¿Y en qué consiste? –añadió James, con esa curiosidad que lo caracterizaba.

-Bueno… en saber recoger la esencia del calor ambiental que te rodea y poder convertir esa energía en la fuerza mística que alimenta los hechizos –todos se quedaron con la boca abierta y Sam se echó a reír-. No pongáis esas caras, no es tan complicado como parece, en realidad sólo sirve para recuperarse con más rapidez de los esfuerzos mágicos. Es como desarrollar la resistencia, lo utilizamos constantemente sin darnos ni cuenta. Ayuda a las hechiceras a poder realizar hechizos muy poderosos y complejos sin quedarse física y psíquicamente agotadas después, es bastante útil en una pelea, y allí todo el mundo se entrena para la lucha, la suaníta es una sociedad guerrera…

Los otros seis parecieron parpadear al mismo tiempo.

-Por todas las gárgolas, ¿y os enseñan esas cosas allí? –exclamó Peter, boquiabierto.

-Pues ése es de los hechizos más sencillos…

-Y yo que me quejaba de Transformaciones –resopló Lily.

-Ehhh… ¿qué tal si sigues con la carta, Sam? –intervino Remus.

-Ups, cierto –y continuó leyendo:

… _Espero que ya te hayas recuperado del todo, y ni se te ocurra tomar en serio lo que diga esa gente. Como tengas problemas de algún tipo, me presentaré allí y montaré tal espectáculo que por fin tendrán razones para pensar que somos unos salvajes. _

_En fin, me dejo de rollos y voy al grano. Aprovecho para decirte que tu plan de venganza me parece completamente diabólico y escalofriante, es decir, ¡me encanta! _(Sam se echó a reír)_ Le pregunté al tío Blizzard lo que me pediste y él dijo que nada es imposible, ya sabes cómo es… El caso es que, al parecer, hay que añadir un ingrediente especial en cada una de las posibilidades, tanto para hacer la Poción Multijugos permanente como para conseguir una versión femenina del ahou, pero el tío Blizzard dijo que no es aconsejable que prepares la poción con esos ingredientes, ya que su uso está muy vigilado y los asocian con la magia negra. No es cuestión de meterse en problemas, Sharai, ni de que te metan en esa mugre prisión que tienen los magos, ya hemos tenido bastante… _

_De todas formas, no te desesperes, hermanita, nuestro adorable tío tiene un plan B para este caso. Si lo que quieres es ridiculizar al tipo y además hacer la poción permanente para que la humillación sea mayor, lo más aconsejable es cometer un fallo a propósito en la elaboración: en vez de añadir algo de una persona al final, añade algo de un animal. El tío Blizzard me contó que, el día que mamá y papá se casaron, le dio a papá la Poción Multijugos con ánimo de gastarles a ambos una broma. Él pretendía hacer que papá se transformara en Alcor por una hora, ya sabes, ese viejo loco que vive en los muelles, pero se equivocó y echó a la poción un pelo del gato. Mamá se puso hecha una furia, porque tuvo que pasar toda la luna de miel con un gato humanoide bastante parecido a los gatos monteses de Aranoch_… ("Puaj, pobre mamá", murmuró la rubia)

_El efecto dura aproximadamente un mes y no creo que haya muchas cosas que humillen más que ir por ahí con la cara peluda y orejas de gato…_

-¡Exacto, eso es lo que necesitábamos! –exclamó Sam entusiasmada, mientras sus amigos se partían de risa al imaginarse a Snape en versión gato-. Irene se compró este año un siamés, podemos echar uno de sus pelos a la poción.

-Pero la diversión va a durar poco –comentó Sirius con dificultad, llorando de la risa-. En cuanto se dé cuenta del cambio, saldrá corriendo a encerrarse en la enfermería.

-Haremos que se lo tome en el Gran Comedor –repuso James, pensativo, con una diabólica sonrisa-. Al menos podrá verlo todo el mundo, nos daremos ese gustazo.

-Esperad, que aún queda más –Sam hizo un gesto para que escucharan y todos volvieron a prestar atención:

… _Siento mucho la demora, Sharai, pero me llevó varios días reunir los ingredientes. Te los mando en la caja, ya sabes cómo abrirla. Espero que tú hayas podido conseguir la Descurainia Sophia, porque me enviaste la carta justo después de luna llena y no podía esperar a la siguiente para mandarte esto. Creo que la caja pesa demasiado, supongo que esta bonita lechuza tardará un poco más en hacer el viaje de vuelta… Por cierto, es muy simpática, dile a tu amigo Sirius que tiene suerte de tenerla. Estuve pensando en enviar a Leehm con ella para que la ayudase con la carga, pero creo que llamaría demasiado la atención y no quiero causarte problemas. _

_Espero que tu venganza salga perfecta, saca una foto del ahou cuando esté transformado en bicho y me la envías. Te mando un abrazo y un beso, Sharai, cuídate mucho, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Y no te metas en problemas! Qué irónico que yo te diga esto… _

_Tu hermana que te quiere: _

_Kiara_

_PD: tío Blizzard dice que estás loca y que está orgulloso de ti. _

_PD2: manda saludos a papá de mi parte cuando hables con él._

Sam levantó la vista de la carta con una enorme sonrisa y, al mirar a sus amigos, vio que ellos también sonreían.

-Dios, quiero conocer a tu hermana –suspiró Sirius, entusiasmado-. ¡Esto es lo más diabólico y retorcido que he hecho en la vida!

-¿Incluyendo lo de Nora? –masculló Belle.

-¡Por supuesto que sí!

-Mira a ver si está todo –urgió Lily.

Sam sacó la varita mágica y, tras agitarla en el aire, tocó con ella varias de las runas, como si siguiera un código. Éstas brillaron y la caja se abrió. Todos se apretujaron para taparla y que nadie la viera, mientras ella echaba un rápido vistazo al interior.

-Sí, está todo –sonrió Flathery, apresurándose a cerrar de nuevo la caja-. Crisopos, sanguijuelas, centinodia, polvo de cuerno de bicornio, piel de serpiente arbórea africana… Sólo falta la Descurainia Sophia, pero ésa ya la recogí yo. Empezaré a prepararla esta misma noche.

-¿Cuánto te llevará?

-En un mes estará lista.

-Oye, Sam –Lily le dio unos golpecitos en el brazo y, cuando la aludida se volvió hacia ella, le señaló la carta-. ¿Qué es eso de Sharai y Kiara?

-Ahhh, _eso_ –Sam sonrió-. Karen y Samantha son nuestros nombres sajones, pero en Santuario no nos llaman de esa forma. Kiara es el nombre suaníta de mi hermana y Sharai es el mío. Como nuestro padre es inglés, mamá decidió que nos pusieran ambos nombres, pero nosotras siempre nos llamamos con los que usamos en Santuario… La verdad es que nunca me habían llamado Samantha antes de venir a vivir a Belfast, ahora papá se ha acostumbrado y siempre me llama "Sam".

-¿Y quién es Leehm? –preguntó Remus con interés.

Sam se echó a reír. Al parecer, la carta de Kiara (o Karen) Flathery tenía muy entretenidos a sus amigos.

-Leehm es el quetzal de mi hermana –contestó-. Lo que pasa es que es de color verde lima y llamaría mucho la atención aquí…

-Y… ¿qué tal si levantamos la sesión y nos movilizamos? –comentó Peter con una sonrisa-. Vamos a llegar tarde a clase de Herbología…

Los demás miraron sus relojes y se atragantaron a la vez.

-Maldita sea, tengo que ir a dejar esto a la habitación –renegó Sam mientras se zampaba su tostada a toda prisa y apuraba su taza de leche.

Los siete se apresuraron a terminar sus respectivos desayunos y salieron rápidamente del Gran Comedor, tan ensimismados con su venganza que, cuando ya estaban a punto de salir, Sam chocó sin querer con su pobre víctima, que abandonaba la mesa de Slytherin en esos momentos.

-¡Mira por dónde vas, estúpido engendro! –gruñó Snape, desestabilizándose y rompiendo momentáneamente su voto de silencio para con la niña.

Sam también se tambaleó y cayó contra Sirius, que la sujetó en el acto. Ambos se quedaron mirando a Snape con la boca abierta y, por un segundo, lo visualizaron con la cara peluda y orejas de gato sobresaliendo entre su grasiento pelo negro. De repente, los dos estallaron en carcajadas y se alejaron con rapidez, retorciéndose de risa, mientras Snape les dedicaba una mirada recelosa, con cierta inquietud reflejada en sus ojos negros.

--------------

Muy rápido, y por razones obvias, todas las chicas de segundo de Gryffindor se enteraron del plan de los futuros Merodeadores y compañía. Sam intentó convencer a sus compañeras de que le permitieran preparar la Poción Multijugos en el cuarto de baño del dormitorio supletorio, donde llamara menos la atención, pero se encontró con la firme oposición de Sue Randall, que se negó en rotundo, argumentando que no quería meterse en líos. De hecho, pasaron unos momentos especialmente tensos, pues dicha morena incluso amenazó con chivarse a McGonagall si la involucraban en algo turbio. La discusión terminó cuando Lily explotó y se puso a gritarle a la tipa algunas verdades a la cara, dejándola rígida de la impresión. Y Belle supo que, después de aquello, la relación entre las nueve no volvería a ser la misma, y que ése era el punto y final a la pseudo-amistad que tenían o podrían haber llegado a tener esas dos niñas, desencadenante de las futuras contiendas entre ambas, que condicionarían a todo el grupo de chicas de aquella promoción.

El resto de compañeras se pusieron de parte de la pelirroja rápidamente, Iris no desaprovechó la oportunidad para poner verde a Sue y Sarah espetó que no necesitaban su ayuda para nada y que prepararían la poción en su cuarto de baño, para que no se contaminara con la frigidez mental de _ciertas individuas_. Hannah se pilló un rebote impresionante al verse al margen del plan y retiró la palabra a Randall, al igual que Irene, que por primera vez dejó de lado su timidez para plantar cara a su compañera de cuarto. Incluso Janet se mostró algo tirante con su mejor amiga en los días que siguieron, porque, aunque no miraba a Flathery con muy buenos ojos, le hubiese gustado verse incluida en la diversión. Y Belle, Lily y Sam no pudieron menos que sentirse orgullosas y agradecidas ante el apoyo demostrado por sus amigas, sobre todo Iris y Sarah, que estaban realmente entusiasmadas por el hecho de formar parte en uno de los famosos planes diabólicos de los delincuentes de Hogwarts, por una vez.

Sin embargo, conforme enero daba paso a febrero, las mentes de James y Belle se fueron alejando de la Poción Multijugos, que hervía a fuego lento en el cuarto de baño de las chicas, y se centraron en el partido contra Slytherin que se aproximaba inexorable. Los entrenamientos, que tenían lugar tres veces por semana bajo la mano de hierro de Frank Longbottom, el capitán, los dejaban tan agotados que apenas tenían tiempo de pensar en algo que no fuera la tarea escolar o el quidditch.

Frank era un muchacho rubicundo y con aspecto bonachón, ondulado pelo color arena y cara redonda, tan corpulento que casi medía lo mismo que Arthur, a pesar de estar en cuarto. Tenía un carácter alegre y era el chico con más energía que James había visto nunca. Formaba parte del equipo como cazador desde que tenía 12 años y se convirtió en capitán rápidamente. Arthur les había contado que, el año en que Frank entró en el equipo, el antiguo capitán estaba ya en su último curso. Al parecer, propusieron a Arthur para que asumiera el cargo, por ser uno de los veteranos, pero él se negó, ya que no se veía a sí mismo dirigiendo el equipo. Ahora se alegraba mucho de que hubiesen escogido a Frank, porque éste tenía una capacidad de liderazgo impresionante. A pesar de su carácter bondadoso, durante los entrenamientos asumía una personalidad tan dura y estricta como la del profesor Fletcher, y conseguía sacar lo mejor de todos sus jugadores con unos efusivos y apasionados discursos que actuaban como inyecciones de energía.

Frank estaba completamente convencido de que iban a ganar la Copa de Quidditch, no hacía más que repetirles que estaba muy orgulloso de ellos y que eran el mejor equipo que había tenido Gryffindor en años. Aquellas palabras, aunque sin proponérselo, crispaban bastante los nervios de los dos nuevos fichajes, ya que sentían sobre sus hombros la responsabilidad de ganar el partido, y no sólo por no decepcionar a Frank o a la profesora McGonagall, sino para demostrarles a los de Slytherin que eran mejores jugadores que ellos y restregarles la victoria en las narices como venganza indirecta por lo que le habían hecho a Sam.

Mientras tanto, ésta seguía enfrascada en la preparación de la Poción Multijugos y los demás se encargaban de ayudarla en todo lo que podían. Belle, que en esos días demostraba una seguridad bastante superior a la de James, sostenía que no había mejor venganza contra el pelo grasiento que vencer a Slytherin ante sus ojos y, en medio del dolor por la derrota, convertirlo en un gato humanoide por un mes, por lo que ponía aún más ahínco en los entrenamientos. A James le hubiese gustado poder disfrutar de la misma confianza que gozaba su amiga, porque quería vengarse de los slytherins con todas sus fuerzas, pero le acechaban los malos presentimientos y tenía miedo de cometer algún error fatal que hiciera perder a su equipo.

La noche anterior al encuentro estaba tan tenso que no pudo pegar ojo, y se pasó un buen rato tirado en su cama repasando mentalmente las tácticas de juego que habían estado entrenando. Cuando ya pasaban las 12, según el reloj de pared que había en la habitación, y los ronquidos de Peter le martilleaban en los oídos, un ruido lo hizo incorporarse. La puerta del dormitorio se abrió sola lentamente y, a los pocos segundos, se volvió a cerrar.

-¿Cómo va la poción? –preguntó James con un bostezo.

Entonces, de la nada, surgieron un par de figuras oscuras.

-¡James! –le reprendió Sirius, tirándole la capa invisible a la cabeza-. Deberías estar durmiendo desde hace un par de horas…

-Yo también te quiero, cariño –sonrió Potter irónicamente, gateando por la cama hasta su baúl para guardar la capa.

-¡Uff! Por todos los hipogrifos, ese baño se está convirtiendo en una auténtica sauna –resopló Remus, desplomándose sobre su cama. Luego levantó sus ojos grises, que brillaban en la oscuridad, hacia James-. ¿No podrías dejar el insomnio de lado y dormir por una vez en tu vida? Necesitas estar descansado para mañana, James, lo peor que podría ocurrirte es que te duermas cuando estés sobre la escoba…

-No te preocupes, Remus, me basta con dormir poco –repuso él, llevándose una mano al corazón con aire solemne-. Me echo una cabezadita de un par de horas y me levanto más fresco que una lechuga…

-Sí, tan fresco como una lechuga podrida, diría yo –masculló Sirius mientras se quitaba la bata para meterse en la cama-. ¡Acuéstate ya, Jamie Pots! –señaló a Peter, que roncaba impasible en su cama-. ¡Mira! Aprende de él, se pasa media vida durmiendo.

-¿Media vida? La vida entera, más bien…

Remus se echó a reír, aunque parecía más dormido que despierto.

-El problema de James –razonó con una sonrisa- es que se pasa el día soñando despierto y, cuando le llega la hora de dormir, ya no le queda más sueño…

-Remus, deberías ser filósofo –rió Black, tirándose en su cama-. Desarrolla alguno de tus razonamientos ahora, a ver si a James le entra el sopor y se queda frito.

-Bueno, ya me acuesto, pero decidme qué tal va la poción –atajó el miope, molesto, mientras los otros dos se reían.

-Sam dice que, como tardísimo, está preparada en una semana, pero que seguramente estará lista antes –bostezó Sirius-. En tres o cuatro días, quizá.

Desde que la rubia empezó a preparar la poción, algunos días los chicos iban a ayudarla en lo que necesitara y a ver cómo marchaba la cosa. Aquella noche les había tocado ir a Remus y a Sirius, por supuesto, bajo la capa invisible. No era aconsejable que alguien los viera entrando y saliendo de la habitación de las chicas, aunque lo realmente complicado era ocultarles a éstas la propia capa, ya que James se había empeñado en que nadie más debía conocer su existencia.

-¿Sabes? Lo mejor de ir a ver la poción por la noche, es que siempre pillamos a las chicas en camisón –bromeó Sirius, con una sonrisa somnolienta en la cara-. El de Iris mola un montón, es tope psicodélico. Y Lily tiene uno muy bonito, con florecitas… Qué pena que siempre que vayas tú se ponga la bata, no me explico por qué lo hace…

Pero James no le estaba prestando atención, fruncía el ceño con aire pensativo. Dirigió sus suspicaces ojos castaños hacia Remus, que estaba tirado en su cama y no se movía.

-Ey, Remus, ¿cuándo tienes que ir a ver a tu madre?

Lupin dio un brinco en su cama.

-¿Qué… qué? –tartamudeó. Se había quedado dormido.

-Que cuándo te toca ir a ver a tu madre –repitió James, entornando los ojos.

-Ehhh… Mañana –contestó Remus, bostezando.

-¿Mañana?

-Sí, mañana por la tarde, supongo que volveré el domingo. ¿Por?

-No, por nada… Sólo faltaba que te perdieses la transformación de Snape.

-No me la perdería por nada del mundo –repuso Lupin, aunque a James le pareció que su sonrisa era algo tensa. Remus nunca hablaba de la enfermedad de su madre, y evitaba el tema siempre que fuera posible.

-Sería un crimen imperdonable que lo hicieras, y más después de lo de la fiesta de Navidad –gruñó Sirius con tono de reproche-. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió faltar? Digo yo, lo importante es que vayas a ver a tu madre, ¿no? ¿Qué importa el día?

-Sirius, no empieces a molestar con eso otra vez, anda, estoy cansado –renegó Remus, metiéndose en la cama y cubriéndose con las sábanas hasta las orejas-. Te dije que los días de visita no se pueden cambiar y punto. Además, ¿qué más te da? ¿Tanto me quieres que no puedes estar sin mí una tarde?

-Sí, Remus, ya sabes que te amo locamente –rió Black, dándole con la almohada en la cabeza.

-Creo que me has confundido con Belle –replicó Lupin irónicamente, devolviéndole el almohadonazo-. Yo no tengo el pelo rizado.

Y ambos empezaron una guerra de almohadas, entre risas e insultos en plan de broma. James los miró desde su cama, esbozando una vaga sonrisa. Sin embargo, seguía preocupado, y no por el quidditch. Remus había dicho que los días de visita no se podían alterar, pero cada mes iba un día distinto, y no siempre caía en fin de semana, de hecho… rara era la vez que coincidían. ¿Qué significaba aquello? Y la historia de Hagrid… ¿Cómo había podido verlo atravesando los terrenos de Hogwarts con la señora Pomfrey? ¿Y hacia dónde se dirigían? Si Remus tenía que salir del colegio, no necesitaba atravesar los terrenos, tendría que irse por el camino principal, ¿no? Claro que Hagrid no había especificado eso… ¿Era necesario que lo acompañase la señora Pomfrey? Bueno, tampoco era aconsejable que fuera él sólo hasta Hogsmeade… ¡Un momento! ¿Seguro que no podía ir a su casa utilizando los polvos flu desde cualquier chimenea del colegio? Si el profesor Dumbledore le daba permiso, tal vez no fuera necesario salir del castillo para…

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos, porque de repente una almohada se estrelló contra su cara.

-¡Eh! –exclamó molesto, y tiró la almohada con todas sus fuerzas contra la cara de Sirius, que se tambaleó por el impacto, cayéndose estrepitosamente de la cama.

Remus se echó a reír a carcajadas, retorciéndose entre las sábanas, y cuando su amigo se levantó de nuevo, cogió la almohada y comenzó a asfixiarlo.

-¿Con este jaleo queréis que duerma? –renegó James, haciéndose la víctima-. ¡Sirius, mata a Remus por la mañana, que vais a despertar a todo el colegio!

Black se apartó de mala gana del casi rubio, que seguía riéndose como si tal cosa, y volvió a su cama mascullando incoherencias.

-Gra-gracias, James… -tosió Lupin, atragantándose.

-De nada, Remus… ¿Y me hacéis el favor de callaros ya?

-Por supuesto, señor "dejadme dormir, aunque luego tenga insomnio y no pegue ojo en toda la noche" –replicó Sirius, irónico, tirándole de vuelta la almohada que James utilizó contra él.

-Idiota, esto es tuyo –gruñó Potter, tirándosela una vez más.

Sirius habría sido capaz de seguir con aquella discusión la noche entera, pero, por suerte para James, tanto él como Remus estaban cansados y afectados por el sopor de haber estado junto a la Poción Multijugos casi dos horas, de modo que pronto se quedaron dormidos.

James intentó imitarlos, pero parecía que sus ojos no se querían cerrar. Pasó gran parte de la noche entre dormido y despierto, con extraños sueños en los que Remus huía en mitad de la noche hacia un lugar oscuro y siniestro, o pesadillas sobre el partido de quidditch, donde Lucius Malfoy hechizaba la snitch y, siempre que intentaba cogerla, le daba una descarga eléctrica. Cuando la luz del amanecer empezaba a asomar por el horizonte, se despertó sobresaltado envuelto en un sudor frío. Acababa de tener una pesadilla especialmente horrible…

En ella aparecía una mujer pelirroja de cabello corto que corría en la completa oscuridad con un bebé en brazos, que se parecía enormemente al propio James. Una repentina risa fría y estridente provocaba la caída al suelo de la mujer, que quedaba ahí gritando de dolor, hasta que terminaba desvaneciéndose como el humo, dejando a James solo entre las sombras. Entonces, cuatro figuras se materializaban allí, junto a él. Una de ellas era una enorme serpiente que se le acercaba e intentaba estrangularlo. Y las otras tres figuras eran sus amigos: Sirius, Remus y Peter. Sirius intentaba acercarse a él para ayudarlo, pero entonces aparecían varios pares de manos viscosas que lo agarraban con fuerza, arrastrándolo hacia las tinieblas, mientras él gritaba e intentaba soltarse. Remus también hacía ademán de socorrerlo, pero de repente lo iluminaba una luz blanca muy potente y caía al suelo, retorciéndose de dolor, mientras su carne se iba consumiendo y él se derretía, quedando convertido en polvo. Y Peter… Peter simplemente se quedaba allí de pie, observando impasible cómo la serpiente lo ahogaba poco a poco, murmurando algo así como: "Es demasiado poderosa para mí, ¿qué pretendes que haga?". También oía un llanto… un llanto femenino… un llanto que le recordaba a…

-Lily… -resopló sin aliento, incorporándose con brusquedad.

Tardó casi un minuto en asimilar que estaba en el dormitorio de segundo curso de la Torre de Gryffindor, que a su derecha estaba la cama de Sirius, más allá la de Remus y al fondo la de Peter, y que cada uno de los mencionados aún dormía tranquilamente en su respectiva cama, sin serpientes, llantos, risas, luces o manos viscosas en ningún sitio. Se llevó una mano temblorosa a la cara para apartarse el empapado flequillo, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. Miró por la ventana, estaba amaneciendo…

-Por Merlín… tengo que dejar de comer pastelitos antes de acostarme –susurró para sí, levantándose pesadamente-. ¿Y para esto quieren que duerma? Prefiero tener insomnio…

Fue directo al cuarto de baño y metió la cabeza bajo un chorro de agua helada. Odiaba tener pesadillas… y lo peor era que las tenía cada noche desde hacía ya tres años.

Cada noche, desde que su madre murió.

James cerró el grifo y se quedó inclinado sobre la bañera, observando cómo su pelo empapado chorreaba copiosamente, creando pequeños ríos que iban a desembocar en el desagüe. Y permaneció así hasta que su mirada también se empañó, notando, al cerrar los ojos con cansancio, cómo un par de lágrimas calientes se unían a las gotas de agua fría que ya surcaban su rostro. Con un suspiro, se incorporó, echándose el pelo hacia atrás, y empezó a desvestirse para meterse en la ducha, descargando cada pesadilla en un llanto silencioso pero ininterrumpido… como cada mañana.

El porqué de la muerte de Grace Potter era algo que jamás terminaría de entender, por mucho que lo intentara. No estaba enferma, no se quejaba de ningún dolor, simplemente… se fue. James volvió a cerrar los ojos, odiaba ponerse nostálgico, pero no lo podía evitar, porque su made era el primer pensamiento que lo asaltaba al despertarse, independientemente de lo que hubiese soñado por la noche. Su insomnio era la consecuencia directa del saber con certeza lo que lo esperaba cada vez que conciliara el sueño: las pesadillas, los presentimientos, las escenas oscuras e inconexas que le aceleraban el corazón, y el eterno recuerdo de su madre que llegaba con el amanecer, como la luz del sol.

Era como vivir con la sensación constante de que ella seguía estando en contacto con él, que nada de lo que veía en sus sueños era casual, y eso lo destrozaba por dentro aún más de lo que nadie podría llegar a imaginarse. Quería muchísimo a su madre, pero haber pasado dos años y medio atado a la presencia de una muerta había sido devastador. No estaba preparado para afrontar algo así, y estaba seguro de que aquello le había provocado ciertos trastornos que le durarían de por vida. Su vida había cambiado con demasiada brusquedad tras la muerte de Grace y él, al quedarse solo, no había podido terminar de asimilarlo. Por eso, desde que tenía 9 años, se había convertido en costumbre el descargar cada mañana todo aquello en forma de lágrimas silenciosas, que se iban por el desagüe junto con el agua de la ducha, y que le limpiaban el espíritu aún más de lo que el jabón podía limpiarle el cuerpo, reconstruyéndolo para salir a vivir un día más, hasta que llegara de nuevo la noche.

Sin embargo, hacía meses que esa sensación de ahogo había remitido, ya no lloraba al despertarse, y había tenido la boba ilusión de que tal vez se hubiese empezado a curar. El poder compartir ese dolor y desahogarse con quién que había sufrido lo mismo le había hecho mucho bien, había dejado de sentirse desamparado, y empezar a retroceder otra vez ahora no le hacía ni pizca de gracia. Si esto continuaba, se iba a ver en la obligación de mandarle una lechuza urgente a cierta persona…

Después de la ducha rápida, se vistió en dos minutos con el uniforme de quidditch, cogió su Nimbus 1001 y salió de la habitación revolviéndose el húmedo pelo azabache, aún apesadumbrado, cuando empezaban a oírse ruidos en las demás camas. Tenía la horrible sensación de no haber descansado absolutamente nada. No hacía más que intentar convencerse a sí mismo de que todo se debía a los nervios por el partido, de que no eran más que paranoias provocadas por la tensión, y se esforzaba en cargarse la mente con pensamientos positivos, pero no podía dejar de darle vueltas a esa maldita pesadilla. ¿Qué demonios significaba? Como si no tuviese ya suficientes cosas en las que pensar… Y ese llanto… ¿por qué había oído a Lily llorar? O, mejor dicho, ¿qué hacía Lily en su subconsciente? "No creo que llorara por haber suspendido Transformaciones", se dijo a sí mismo con un suspiro.

Al llegar a la sala común, se chocó con Belle, que salía en ese momento de las escaleras que llevaban a los dormitorios de las chicas.

-Ah, buenos días, campeón –lo saludó, bostezando-. ¿Qué, listo para la contienda? –pero entonces se fijó en sus ojeras y su cara pálida, y abrió los ojos de golpe-. ¿Qué pasa, James? ¿Te encuentras mal?

-No te preocupes, Belle, es sólo que… no he dormido muy bien –Potter esbozó una triste sonrisa-. Supongo que serán los nervios…

-Bah, no le des importancia –atajó ella con un gesto. Lo rodeó con un brazo, mientras se echaba la escoba al hombro, y le plantó un amistoso beso en la mejilla-. Ea, andando, James, vamos a desayunar. Necesitarás fuerzas, ¿nadie te ha dicho que estás en los huesos? Seguro que eso te anima…

-¿El qué, comer o que me digan que estoy en los huesos? –sonrió él, irónico.

Belle le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Lo siento, es demasiado temprano, aún no tengo ánimo para reírme…

-Apoyo la moción. ¿Cómo es que te has despertado a estas horas?

-Lily –resopló Figg como única respuesta, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¿Lily? –repitió James, y sintió que se le encogía el estómago-. ¿Qué pasa con Lily?

-Pues que nos ha dado la noche –contestó Belle, haciendo un gesto de pesadumbre-. Hace un rato se ha despertado gritando como loca, nos ha dado un susto de muerte. Lleva unos días muy rara, dice que tiene un mal presentimiento desde que empezó el año nuevo, y que le cuesta mucho dormir y tiene pesadillas. Hoy ha soñado que una serpiente ahogaba a un bebé…

James estuvo a punto de caerse cuando salían ya por el retrato hacia los desiertos corredores de Hogwarts.

-¿QUÉ? –chilló con los ojos como platos, frío de la impresión, y la Señora Gorda le dirigió una mirada de reproche.

-Sí, horrible, ¿verdad? –comentó la morena tristemente-. Sarah, Iris y Sam se han quedado con ella, están intentando calmarla. No sé qué demonios tomaría anoche, pero desde luego no le sentó nada bien. Quizá sea por el vapor que suelta esa maldita Poción Multijugos, si no es tóxico, poco le falta. Tenemos que abrir las ventanas de par en par para airear el baño, cualquiera que vea ese humo negro va a pensar que nos estamos incendiando…

Pero James ya no escuchaba, su corazón encerrado en un puño. ¿Era… era posible que Lily y él hubiesen soñado lo mismo al mismo tiempo? No, imposible. Y sin embargo… había oído el llanto de Lily en su sueño, al mismo tiempo que ella gritaba y lloraba en su habitación… La sensación de estar viviendo algo inverosímil, de encontrarse ante un mensaje oculto que alguien le intentaba transmitir, volvió a asaltarlo con tanta fuerza que le revolvió el estómago. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué rayos significaba todo aquello?

De todas formas, no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en lo ocurrido, porque, al llegar al Gran Comedor, se dieron cuenta de que no eran los únicos madrugadores: el equipo de Gryffindor al completo estaba ya allí. Arthur, que jugaba de guardián, estaba sentado al lado de Molly, golpeadora junto con Belle, y ambos parecían recién salidos de la cama, con los ojos entornados, expresiones somnolientas y el pelo revuelto. El joven pelirrojo intentaba untar su tostada con una mano, ya que con el otro brazo rodeaba a su novia, y bostezaba a un ritmo de al menos diez veces por minuto. Molly apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro de Arthur y parecía estar medio en trance, mientras picoteaba en el desayuno de su novio.

Justo a su lado estaban los mellizos Jordan, ambos completamente idénticos, también de séptimo curso. Eran unos hermanos negros, con el pelo azabache rizado, ojos ambarinos bastante claros y de complexión menuda. James siempre se había preguntado si los dos se ponían de acuerdo en sincronizar sus movimientos o si lo hacían sin darse cuenta, pero el caso es que, cuando estaban juntos, casi siempre hacían un mismo gesto a la vez. En el momento en el que Belle y él entraron en el Gran Comedor, ambos hermanos se llevaron una cucharada de cereales a la boca y acto seguido bebieron un trago de leche, todo al mismo tiempo y con aire de estar más dormidos que despiertos. La única diferencia que había entre ellos, a parte de la obvia distinción de sexo, era que Mary Ann tenía el pelo largo hasta mitad de la espalda peinado en trencitas y Bill lo mantenía muy corto, casi a rape. Aunque la joven Jordan era la comentarista de los partidos y no formaba parte del equipo directamente, solía ir a todos sitios con su hermano, que jugaba como cazador, por lo que no era extraño verla acoplada al grupo de jugadores.

En frente de ellos, y de espaldas a la puerta de entrada, estaba Alice Greenwood, la última componente femenina del equipo, una cazadora que también estaba en cuarto. Era una chica vivaracha, bromista y muy agradable, con unos sarcasmos que admiraban al mismísimo Sirius, pero en ese momento tenía cara de pocos amigos y removía sus cereales con desgana. Delgada y de estatura media, solía llevar su pelo dorado recogido en dos coletas y, en aquel instante, sus ojos color avellana dirigían una mirada asesina a Frank Longbottom, que parecía estar _deleitando_ al equipo con alguno de sus discursos, sentado junto a ella. La verdad era que Frank parecía ser el único realmente despierto y se lo veía tan rebosante de energía como de costumbre.

-¡Ey, por fin llegáis! –exclamó con una radiante sonrisa, al verlos acercarse-. Ya os estabais retrasando, estaba a punto de subir a buscaros…

James no se atrevió a mirar el reloj. No tenía ganas de averiguar a qué hora pretendía haberlos despertado Frank. Se sentó junto a Belle y empezó a prepararse el desayuno con desgana.

-Deberías haberlo hecho, Frank –masculló Alice-. ¡Y haberte perdido por las escaleras!

Longbottom la ignoró.

-Bueno, chicos, ¿qué tal habéis dormido?

-Fatal –resoplaron los nuevos fichajes a la vez.

-Bah, eso es normal antes del primer partido… Por cierto, James, tienes correo.

-¿Yo? –Potter se atragantó con la leche.

-Sí, tú –Frank señaló una lechuza parda con reflejos rojizos que estaba posada sobre el respaldo de una silla-. Debe ser importante, porque lleva aquí desde que hemos llegado. Parece que te estaba esperando…

A James se le heló la sangre. ¿Aún había más? Ya era suficiente tener que volar con aquella pesadilla, el asunto de Remus y la Poción Multijugos en la cabeza. La lechuza pareció notar que se habían fijado en ella y voló sobre las cabezas de los somnolientos estudiantes hasta posarse en el hombro de James, extendiendo la pata donde llevaba la carta.

-Gracias… -murmuró el muchacho, desatando el sobre y dándole a la lechuza un trozo de tostada que se le había caído a Arthur de la mano, antes de que emprendiera el vuelo de nuevo.

-¿De quién es? –preguntó Belle, echando un vistazo por encima del hombro de su amigo.

-Ni idea…

Miró el sobre, donde lo único que ponía era "James Potter" con letras esmeralda. Pero antes de que pudiera voltearlo para ver el remitente, un tremendo ruido resonó en el Gran Comedor. Los mellizos Jordan se sobresaltaron a la vez y casi derramaron sus tazas de leche. Molly se escurrió y estuvo a punto de meter la cabeza en los cereales de Arthur. Y todos los demás se volvieron rápidamente hacia la entrada, para ver cómo Peter Pettigrew se agarraba una pierna y gemía de dolor. Al parecer, había entrado medio sonámbulo, estrellándose contra la mesa de Slytherin. Belle murmuró algo y volvió a centrarse en sus cereales, conteniendo la risa y olvidándose de la carta. Lily, Sam, Sirius y Remus, que venían con Peter, resoplaron protestas ininteligibles y fueron a sentarse a la mesa.

-Si abrieras los ojos al andar… -masculló Sirius, sentándose junto a Arthur, frente a James.

-Una distracción la tiene cualquiera, ¿no? –gimoteó Peter con cara de dolor, sentándose al lado de Black.

-Sí, que se lo digan a tu pierna… -bostezó Remus, que se dejó caer en una silla, junto a Peter.

Lily llegó muy seria y cabizbaja, tomando asiento a la izquierda de James rápidamente, como si quisiera sentarse lo antes posible. Potter se volvió a mirarla, justo al mismo tiempo en que ella se volvía para mirarlo a él.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –se preguntaron mutuamente, a la vez.

Ambos se miraron, sorprendidos.

-Claro, ¿por qué lo preguntas? –volvieron a contestar al unísono.

James suspiró, impaciente.

-Lily, ¿estás bien?

Ella lo miró con una expresión cercana al terror.

-C-claro… -tartamudeó-. ¿Por qué no iba a estar bien? ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

Su compañero alzó una ceja con escepticismo.

-Belle me ha dicho lo de tu pesadilla –murmuró, para que sólo ella lo oyera-. Y… bueno… por eso te pregunto.

-Oh –Lily abrió los ojos al doble-. ¿T-te lo ha contado? Bueno, n-no fue nada en realidad, otra de mis tonterías, ya sabes, jeje, qué estupidez… Sí, una completa estupidez, ya estoy perfectamente, perfectamente perfecta, no te preocupes, olvídalo, jejeje…

Pero a él no le pareció que estuviese perfecta, más bien tenía aspecto de estar completamente histérica. La pelirroja empezó a tomarse los cereales con un exagerado temblor en las manos, más pálida que la leche que tenía delante, y James se preguntó por qué demonios se había puesto así, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que Lily también le había preguntado por su estado. ¿Es que sospechaba que no se encontraba bien? ¿Acaso había reconocido en ese bebé al propio James? ¿Sabría ella que habían tenido los dos la misma pesadilla? Se dispuso a preguntárselo, pero la voz de Sirius lo interrumpió.

-James, ¿en qué lío te has metido ahora?

-¿Qué? –Potter lo miró, confuso.

-Te escriben del Ministerio… -explicó Black, con la boca llena de cereales, señalando la carta que descansaba apoyada en un vaso de zumo.

James empezó a sentir un fuerte dolor de cabeza, eran demasiadas cosas al mismo tiempo… Cogió el sobre con rapidez: en efecto, estaba sellado con el emblema del Ministerio. Lo abrió, preguntándose qué otra desgracia podría ocurrirle en el mismo día, pero, al reconocer la letra, sus preocupaciones se desinflaron inmediatamente, desapareciendo de su cabeza como si alguien hubiese fumigado. Fue como tomar un buen trago de cerveza de mantequilla. La presión en el pecho se disolvió, los malos presentimientos se esfumaron y el apoyo que le faltaba en esos momentos lo invadió por completo, como llegado del cielo. "A veces pienso que hueles cuándo te necesito", se dijo, y una vaga sonrisa iluminó su rostro, haciéndolo sentir enormemente reconfortado.

-Es de mi padre –explicó después de leerla, a nadie en especial-. Dice que está muy orgulloso, que me desea suerte en el partido y que le gustaría venir a verme jugar…

Sin dejar de sonreír, volvió a apoyar la carta en el vaso de zumo y se pasó el resto del desayuno releyéndola. Aquello lo tranquilizaba y lo ayudaba a despejar la mente: ya tendría tiempo de preocuparse después, ahora debía centrarse en el partido.

Sirius y Remus se miraron y también sonrieron. Ellos eran los únicos que sabían los problemas que había tenido James con su padre. Y cómo esos mismos problemas, por motivos que nadie conocía, parecían haberse solucionado por fin el verano anterior. Sirius no estaba seguro de lo que había ocurrido, pero tenía la ligera sospecha de que el profesor Dumbledore estaba relacionado con el asunto. Quizá fue él quién hizo entrar en razón al mayor de los Potter, o quizá Izzy hubiese cumplido por fin su amenaza de pegarle una paliza para devolverle la cordura, pero lo verdaderamente importante era que el hombre había salido por fin de su burbuja y estaba de vuelta en el mundo real: volvía a ser el John Potter que Sirius conocía desde que era un bebé, el padrino que siempre se convertía en cómplice de las travesuras, el mejor amigo de Izzy y el padre que James echaba en falta más que a nada.

Según se iba llenando el Gran Comedor de gente, el aire que se respiraba se volvía cada vez más tenso. Después de todos los conflictos que habían estallado entre gryffindors y slytherins en los últimos meses, todos se tomaban aquel partido como una revancha personal o una cuestión de honor. Desde la mesa de Slytherin, Lucius Malfoy, capitán del equipo de las serpientes, dirigía miradas envenenadas a los de Gryffindor y hablaba en susurros con los de su equipo, con toda la pinta de estar tramando algo chungo. Frank Longbottom, que estaba más que harto del nerviosismo que el ambiente en general estaba infundiendo a sus nuevos miembros, se empeñó en ser los primeros en llegar al campo, así que, mientras todos los demás estaban aún en mitad del desayuno, el equipo de Gryffindor abandonó el lugar, junto con los inseparables de James Potter y Belle Figg. El primero aún estrujaba la carta de su padre en la mano cuando salieron al vestíbulo.

-¡Por los cerdos de Circe! –chilló de repente Sirius, y agarró a James con tal brusquedad que éste estuvo a punto de estamparse contra el suelo. Cuando Potter lo miró, enfadado, vio que su mejor amigo lucía una enorme sonrisa en la cara-. No mires a la puerta, porque te vas a desmayar…

James se volvió en el acto y sí que estuvo a punto de desmayarse. Un poco apartada de las grandes puertas de roble, la profesora McGonagall se encontraba conversando animadamente con dos hombres adultos que lucían sendas capas de viaje, uno de los cuales era…

-¡PAPÁ! –exclamó James, boquiabierto, y su voz resonó en todo el vestíbulo.

Los tres adultos interrumpieron su charla y se volvieron hacia los alumnos. John Potter no habló, pero dirigió a su hijo una abierta sonrisa, que hizo que James echara a correr hacia él, del mismo modo que los imanes atraen al hierro, seguido de sus seis amigos.

Frank se quedó con la boca abierta.

-Ehhh… James, Belle, el partido…

-¡Ay, cállate ya, Longbottom! –renegó Alice, dándole un capón en la cabeza-. Estás empezando a resultar más obsesivo de lo normal. ¿Es que no ves que es el padre de James? Deja en paz al pobre muchacho, aún queda mucho para el partido…

Y el resto del equipo abandonó el vestíbulo con disimulo, Alice encargándose de empujar con apremio a su capitán.

-¡Papá! ¡Papá! –chillaba James entusiasmado, y se tiró a los brazos de su padre sin importarle que ocho personas más estuviesen mirando, tan efusivamente que poco le faltó para hacerlo caer.

John soltó una carcajada.

-¡Eh, buscador! –exclamó, abrazando a su hijo con tanta fuerza que terminó levantándolo del suelo-. ¡Vaya! Nos han pillado con las manos en la masa, y yo que quería pasar desapercibido…

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –preguntó James, sin poder dejar de sonreír, mientras su padre le revolvía aún más el pelo, cariñosamente, y sus amigos llegaban ya junto a él.

-Bueeenooo… -John cambió una elocuente y divertida mirada con el otro hombre y ambos sonrieron-. Es una suerte eso de ser director de un Departamento, puedes ponerte enfermo cuando quieras… Y nosotros no perdemos ninguna oportunidad.

Los niños rieron y la profesora McGonagall carraspeó sonoramente a modo de reprobación, apretando los labios para tratar de ocultar una sonrisa. Potter se irguió y dejó escapar una ligera tos.

-Ya, no me pongas esa cara, Minerva, ¿qué hay de malo en querer ver el primer partido de quidditch de mi hijo?

-Johnny, no vas a cambiar en la vida… -murmuró la mujer, negando con la cabeza.

-Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen –repuso él, acentuando su sonrisa-. Más vale malo conocido que bueno por conocer. A mi edad, resulta algo complicado corregirme el carácter, ¿no te parece? Si no lo consiguió Dumbledore cuando estaba en el colegio, es que ya soy un caso perdido…

-Y que lo digas –gruñó McGonagall, y se llevó las manos a las caderas-. Ése es el ejemplo que le das a tu hijo, así está, convirtiéndose en un delincuente juvenil.

-Pse… -Johnny se encogió de hombros, con expresión inocente-. Es que dicen que se parece mucho a mí, ¿yo qué culpa tengo?

La profesora resopló, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Eh, papá, si ibas a venir, ¿por qué me mandaste esto? –intervino James, divertido con la escena, levantando la carta que llevaba en la mano.

-Ups… era una carta trampa –explicó John, componiendo una expresión de culpabilidad-. Ya te dije que quería pasar desapercibido. Supuestamente, la sorpresa era para después del partido, pero no me dio tiempo a ocultarme por ahí…

James se echó a reír otra vez.

Remus nunca había visto a John Potter, pero no cabía duda de que era el padre de James. Era idéntico a su hijo: de estatura media, flacucho, con el pelo azabache despeinado, gafas y ojos castaños y soñadores. Tenía un aspecto tan vivaracho y agradable que no podía imaginárselo tal y como James se lo describió el año anterior. Definitivamente, el dolor podía transformar por completo a las personas… al igual que la recuperada felicidad.

-¿Qué tal lo llevas? –le preguntó Johnny a su hijo, tornándose serio.

-Más o menos…

-¿Por? ¿Ha pasado algo?

-Nah, nada importante…

-James…

Padre e hijo se miraron. James hizo un gesto extraño con la mano, al que su padre respondió con otro ademán.

-Bueno, si vais a empezar a hablar por signos, yo me largo –renegó Sirius.

-¡Eh, el joven Black, que ya ni siquiera saluda a su padrino! –desvió John, irónico, y, alargando un brazo, lo rodeó por el cuello y lo estrechó con fuerza también-. No empieces a protestar, Sirius, o te despeino, que sé que te repatea. Eres igual de _señoritingo_ que tu padre, siempre preocupándose por que cada pelo esté convenientemente en su sitio.

-¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que James y tú seáis unos renegados de la estética! –protestó el moreno de ojos azules, con un enfado que era obviamente fingido-. ¡Unos nacemos guapos y con encanto, y otros nacéis tristemente mediocres, acéptalo, tío Johnny!

-¡Oye, ésa no es forma de hablar a tus mayores! –reprendió el hombre, siguiéndole el juego-. Es verdad que te estás convirtiendo en Izzy a una velocidad pasmosa, no sé dónde va a terminar esto. ¿Y a él no le dices nada, Minerva? Empiezo a pensar que la tienes cogida con mi hijo…

-A Black ya no sé qué más decirle –repuso la mujer sombríamente.

-Bueno, espero que retires tus insultos –siguió Potter, dirigiéndose a su ahijado y alzando el mentón con expresión altiva-. Encima que te he traído un regalo… -y señaló al hombre que estaba junto a él.

-Johnny… Lo dices como si fuese una cosa –se quejó el susodicho.

-Uf, sabes que mi _hobbie_ favorito es cosificar a las personas –sonrió John, divertido-. Chicos, os presento a Hamish MacFarlan, colega mío del Ministerio, director del Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos y…

-¡Capitán de los Montrose Magpies del 57 al 68! –chillaron James, Sirius, Peter y Belle al mismo tiempo, con los ojos desorbitados.

En el acto se produjo un tumulto.

-¡Señor MacFarlan, soy admiradora suya desde los tres años! ¡Es usted mi héroe! ¡Por favor, POR FAVOR, fírmeme un autógrafo! ¡Aunque sea en el palo de mi Nimbus!

-¡Quita de en medio, Belle! ¡Señor MacFarlan, soy Sirius Black, de seguro conoce a mi padre, Issimus, es el director de la Oficina de Desinformación! ¡Soy de los Magpies desde que nací, su equipo es mi equipo, su vida es mi vida! ¡Fírmeme, por favor, aquí en la frente…!

-¡Ya basta, Sirius! ¡Peter Pettigrew, señor MacFarlan, encantado de conocerlo, he ido a todos sus partidos desde que era un bebé! ¡Mi madre se muere por un autógrafo suyo! ¡Fírmeme en la túnica con tinta fosforescente, se lo ruego…!

Hamish MacFarlan sacó pluma y pergamino, algo intimidado, y comenzó a repartir autógrafos mientras John Potter se partía de risa.

-Eso por la partida de _gobstones_ del mes pasado, Hamish –entonó burlonamente.

-Jeje… voy a matarte, Johnny –masculló entre dientes el señor MacFarlan, intentando quitarse de encima a Belle, Sirius y Peter para poder respirar.

-Vale, pero antes no olvides darle un autógrafo a mi hijo…

-Papá, ya que has venido, te presento a mis amigos –exclamó James con entusiasmo, y lo cogió de una mano para guiarlo hacia los tres que se habían quedado algo apartados, dejando claro que prefería la visita de su padre, a todos los autógrafos del mundo.

Johnny asintió y sonrió a los seis muchachos, claro que los tres maniáticos del quidditch no se dieron cuenta: estaban demasiado ocupados acosando al excapitán de los Magpies.

-Bueno, a Sirius ya lo tienes muy visto… La del pelo rizado es Belle Figg y el bajito es Peter Pettigrew. Éste es Remus Lupin –agarró al susodicho de un brazo y lo plantó ante su padre con una sonrisa.

-Vaya, Remus, por fin te conozco –murmuró John, estrechando la mano del vergonzoso niño-. Me han hablado mucho de ti, y todas cosas estupendas. Dicen que tienes la filosofía de tu padre, y eso dice mucho a tu favor. Pero definitivamente tu cara y tus ojos son de Selene.

Remus palideció y una sombra de miedo cruzó rápidamente su mirada gris.

-Usted… -inquirió con un hilo de voz, nervioso-. ¿Usted conoce a mis padres?

John asintió con la cabeza, encogiéndose de hombros, pero, al notar la incomodidad del casi rubio, no comentó nada más. James los miró curioso por un segundo, alzando las cejas, pero tampoco añadió nada al respecto.

-Ésta es Sam Flathery…

-¡Eh, la hija de Jonathan! Estaba deseando conocerte, tu padre no hace más que hablar de ti.

-Siempre está exagerando –sonrió Sam, algo avergonzada, sonrojándose.

-Para nada, te tiene en un pedestal, pero dudo que sea sin motivo. Te pareces mucho a él, ¿sabes? Tu padre y yo nos conocimos en el Ministerio hace años, no sé si te lo habrá dicho. Me enteré de lo que te pasó en diciembre, y de que Jonathan estuvo muy preocupado por ti. ¿Qué tal estás?

-Mucho mejor, gracias por preguntar –y ambos intercambiaron una sonrisa.

-Y ésta es Lily Evans –concluyó James, señalando a la pelirroja.

Cuando Johnny se volvió para mirar a Lily, ésta sintió que se le encendían las mejillas ante la atenta mirada del hombre, que la observaba como si de repente ella fuese la cosa más importante del planeta. Potter mantuvo sus ojos clavados en la niña por un par de segundos, antes de volver a sonreír amistosamente, pero para James no pasó desapercibida la leve sombra que se escondía tras la mirada castaña de su progenitor.

-Vaya, la famosa señorita Evans –comentó, estrechándole la mano-. Mi hijo me ha hablado mucho de ti, dice que lo odias profundamente…

Lily se puso como un tomate.

-Yo… eh… no… esto… -balbuceó incoherentemente, hasta que terminó estallando con un-: ¡Eso es mentira! –y fulminó a su amigo moreno con una mirada asesina, mientras éste se revolvía el pelo, riendo con nerviosismo.

John soltó una carcajada ante la escena y, cuando la miró de nuevo, sus ojos brillaron.

-Eso está bien, una bruja de origen muggle que no se deja intimidar por un sangre limpia, sigue así, Lily, llegarás lejos. No te amedrentes por nadie. Porque tú eres hija de muggles, ¿verdad?

-Sí –corroboró la pelirroja, esbozando un tímido mohín.

Con una melancólica sonrisa que recordaba a Jonathan Flathery, Johnny colocó una mano sobre la cabeza de la pequeña.

-Me recuerdas mucho a mi esposa, Grace –murmuró-. Provenía de familia muggle, como tú, y era una de las mejores brujas que he conocido jamás, mucho más inteligente y talentosa que yo. Y también tenía un carácter muy fuerte. ¿No te ha dicho nunca James que te pareces a ella? –Lily negó con la cabeza, completamente anonadada, y John se volvió hacia su hijo-. ¿No crees que se parecen? Por cierto… ¿te he hablado alguna vez de la tradición de los Potter?

El rostro de James se puso tan rojo como el cabello de su compañera.

-¡Papá, no empieces con eso! –renegó, avergonzado.

Potter se echó a reír otra vez.

-¡FIGG, BLACK Y PETTIGREW, DEJEN EN PAZ AL SEÑOR MACFARLAN DE UNA VEZ! –rugió de repente la profesora McGonagall, sobresaltándolos-. Johnny, será mejor que os vayáis ya al campo –añadió, consultando su reloj-. Dentro de poco empezarán a salir los estudiantes y, si os quedáis aquí, el pobre Hamish puede resultar herido. No creerías lo que son capaces de hacer esos pequeños salvajes por un autógrafo…

-Minerva… _tú_ le pediste un autógrafo hace diez minutos, antes de que llegaran los chicos –entonó el hombre de pelo revuelto, alzando una ceja irónicamente.

La profesora McGonagall se sonrojó levemente.

-Qué tontería –barbotó con aire digno-. ¿Por qué iba a pedirle un autógrafo a un antiguo compañero de estudios? Todos al campo de quidditch, ¡andando!

Y empujó a todos hacia el exterior del castillo. Sin embargo, John se escabulló disimuladamente y, agarrando a James de un brazo, lo apartó un poco del resto en dirección a un rincón aislado. Cuando se encontraron solos en el vestíbulo, lo miró a los ojos con seriedad y preguntó en voz baja:

-Dime. ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado esta noche?

James le sostuvo la mirada por unos segundos, sin parpadear, hasta que tuvo la impresión de estar mirándose en un espejo. Le gustaba mucho esa sensación.

-A veces… es como si lo sintieras –susurró, casi más para sí mismo que para su padre, pero ante la cara de incomprensión de éste, añadió-: Es como si sintieras cuándo me encuentro mal o cuándo necesito hablar contigo… ¿Cómo haces eso?

-Subestimas las habilidades paternas –sonrió de lado John, medio en broma, medio en serio.

-Antes no lo hacías… -replicó James, una sombra oscureciendo sus ojos momentáneamente.

-Antes no veía más allá de mis narices –atajó el hombre, apretando los dientes, como enfadado consigo mismo. Sujetó a James por los hombros y volvió a clavar sus ojos en los de él, ahora con preocupación-. ¿Qué ha pasado esta noche, James?

-He vuelto a tener sueños raros –contestó el niño, y su voz flaqueó un poco, por lo que se apresuró a carraspear.

-¿Qué ha sido esta vez? –John arrugó la frente, consternado.

-No tengo tiempo para contártelo ahora –repuso James, dirigiendo una mirada de reojo a las puertas del Gran Comedor, desde donde empezaba a llegar ya el ruido de la masa de estudiantes movilizándose-. Pero quiero hablar contigo de otras cosas también, porque… he estado preocupado últimamente, y…

-¡Potter! –llegó la voz de McGonagall desde las escaleras de piedra.

-¡Voy! –gritaron a la vez padre e hijo.

-Escucha –se apresuró a añadir John, mirándolo intensamente-, no tengo que volver al Ministerio a no ser que haya una emergencia, me he cogido todo el día libre, el plan era pasarlo contigo, si tú quieres…

-¡Sí! –exclamó James, sus ojos brillando de entusiasmo.

-Bien, entonces me quedaré hasta la noche, ¿te parece? Con un poco de suerte, Dumbledore te dará permiso para salir del colegio y podremos irnos a comer juntos a Hogsmeade o a donde quieras. Hablaremos después del partido, así que ahora céntrate sólo en ganar a las serpientes, Minerva me ha dicho que, desde que pasó lo de Samantha, han estallado un montón de peleas entre las dos casas… Ahora es el momento de vengaros con estilo.

-De acuerdo –rió quedamente el menor de los Potter, mucho más animado que antes-. Gracias por venir, papá.

-¿Estás loco? –bromeó John, revolviéndole el pelo-. Ya me he perdido bastante, ¿no crees?

James le dedicó una sonrisa y, echándole los brazos al cuello, lo abrazó con fuerza por un par de segundos.

-¡POTTER! –volvió a rugir la jefa de Gryffindor.

-¡Ya, ya! –exclamó John, soltando al niño y dirigiéndose con él hacia la salida rápidamente-. Cómo eres, Minerva, no me dejas ni tener un par de palabras a solas con mi hijo…

-Tienes todo el día para eso –farfulló la mujer-. Ahora coge a Hamish y marchaos los dos hacia las gradas de los profesores. Esperad allí, Albus se reunirá enseguida con vosotros, yo tengo que hacer otras cosas antes…

Y, con un gesto de despedida, volvió a subir las escaleras de piedra para ingresar al vestíbulo, del que ya empezaban a salir algunos alumnos entusiasmados.

-Pues nada, vámonos –suspiró Johnny, instándolos a moverse con un gesto. Mientras el grupo en pleno emprendía el camino hacia el campo de quidditch, vio que Belle permanecía sola con aire ensimismado y se apresuró a acercarse a ella-. ¡Eh, Arabella!

-Oh, señor Potter –sonrió la niña, alzando la vista del trozo de pergamino donde llevaba su autógrafo y saludándolo con un gesto-. Mucho gusto, perdone que no lo haya saludado antes…

-No importa –rió el hombre-. Oye, ¿has tenido noticias recientes de tu padre? Hace casi una semana que no sé de él…

-Mamá me escribió ayer –explicó Belle, sin extrañarse de que un perfecto desconocido le preguntara por el estado de su padre. Si había algo que habían aprendido últimamente los siete amigos era que, en el mundo mágico, todos se conocían-. Dice que está mejorando cada día, aunque aún no puede dejar San Mungo. Siguen haciéndole pruebas, pero mamá parecía muy optimista. Me dijo que papá estaba muy orgulloso de mí, que me deseaba suerte en el partido y que le hubiese gustado verme jugar.

-Comprendo… -murmuró John, y sonrió ante la cara radiante de la niña. Pero en sus ojos brilló una chispa extraña, como si él no estuviese tan convencido de aquellas palabras. Belle, por suerte, no lo notó.

-Eh, Johnny –intervino MacFarlan, que había estado hablando con James, Lily, Remus y Sam durante el camino y ahora miraba su reloj-, será mejor que aceleremos.

-Sí –asintió Potter, ligeramente ausente-. Sí, sí, adelantémonos. Bueno, chicos, muchísima suerte, ¿de acuerdo? Os estaremos viendo.

-¡Muchas gracias por esto, tío Johnny! –gritó Sirius, agitando su autógrafo, que había estado comparando con el de Peter, como si fuese lo más preciado del mundo-. ¡Eres el mejor padrino que existe!

John sonrió con complicidad y, al pasar junto a su ahijado, le revolvió el pelo bruscamente. Sirius gruñó y se apresuró a peinarse de nuevo con los dedos, recolocando con esmero exagerado su preciada cabellera ante las risas de los demás. Con una elocuente mirada a su hijo, Johnny lo despidió levantando el pulgar derecho, como para darle ánimos, gesto que James imitó. Y los dos hombres se alejaron rápidamente hacia el campo a grandes zancadas, mientras el resto del colegio alcanzaba ya a los siete gryffindors.

-En fin, nos vemos después, campeones –exclamó Sirius, con la moral por las nubes, estrechando a James y a Belle en un mismo abrazo-. Os estaremos animando a pleno pulmón, ¿verdad, chicos?

-¡Por supuesto! –contestaron Sam y Remus, mientras Lily sonreía. Peter sólo se dedicaba a besar continuamente el autógrafo de Hamish MacFarlan.

Al despedirse, los cuatro chicos chocaron las palmas en plan colectivo un par de veces y después entrechocaron los brazos y los puños, en una especie de saludo especial que se habían inventado. Las tres chicas se abrazaron, entre palabras de ánimo. Y luego, Sirius rodeó por los hombros a Remus y Sam y se los llevó hacia el campo, berreando una canción ininteligible, seguidos de cerca por Peter, que ponía el acompañamiento musical a la melodía, silbando agudamente. Ambos jugadores hicieron ademán de adelantarse también, pero…

-James –Lily lo cogió de un brazo, reteniéndolo, como había hecho el propio John hacía unos minutos-. Sólo… sólo quería desearte suerte…

El joven Potter le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Tranquila –entonó, y le guiñó un ojo-, yo nací con suerte…

-Mmmfm, presumido…

-Jeje, sólo bromeaba, boba, y… Lily –esta vez fue él quién la sujetó de un brazo-, anímate, ¿vale? Se me hace raro verte tan… seria.

-Claro –Evans lo miró a los ojos, y notó que de pronto le faltaba el aire-, n-no te preocupes por mí… Me encanta el quidditch, seguro que el partido me anima –añadió, esbozando una tenue sonrisa.

Entonces, James hizo un movimiento extraño, como si fuese a acariciarle la mejilla o algo parecido, pero se detuvo en seco.

-E-eso está bien –tartamudeó con aire solemne, irguiéndose-. Disfruta el partido. Nos vemos luego, Lily.

Y, apartándose de ella rápidamente, echó a correr hacia Belle, que ni siquiera se había percatado de su ausencia y ya le llevaba una buena ventaja, dejando atrás a una sonrojada Lily, que lo vio marchar con una indescifrable expresión en sus ojos verdes.

James derrapó en el césped al detenerse junto a Figg, resoplando, pero, antes de que pudiera decir nada, se quedó con la boca abierta mirando a la golpeadora.

-¿Qué se supone que haces?

Ella también besaba una y otra vez un trozo de pergamino donde, supuso James, estaba el autógrafo del antiguo capitán de los Magpies.

-Éste es el amuleto que necesitábamos, James –explicó emocionada-. Ganaremos el partido, ya no me cabe la menor duda.

Se guardó el autógrafo, radiante, mientras James resoplaba y ponía los ojos en blanco.

-Por cierto, qué simpático es tu padre –añadió la morena, con aire risueño-. No tenía ni idea de que conociera al mío.

-Yo tampoco –apoyó Potter-. Pero tampoco me esperaba que el padre de Sam conociera a todas nuestras familias, y ya ves. Como se suele decir, el mundo es un pañuelo.

-Sí, pero papá no trabaja en el Ministerio y mamá tampoco –insistió Belle-. Y nunca han estado directa o indirectamente relacionados con él, así que no es posible que sean viejos compañeros de trabajo, o algo por el estilo.

-¿Qué edad tienen tus padres?

-Este año hacen 38 los dos.

-¿Y estuvieron en Gryffindor?

-Papá sí, pero mamá fue de Ravenclaw.

-Entonces se conocen del colegio –atajó James, haciendo un gesto con la mano-. Mi padre también cumple 38 este año y fue un gryffindor.

-Puede ser –Belle alzó la vista al cielo, pensativa-. Pero nunca oí comentar a mis padres que estuviesen manteniendo contacto con los Potter…

Su charla terminó al llegar a los vestuarios, y se apresuraron a entrar para reunirse con el resto del equipo, que debía de estar esperándolos con los nervios de punta.

Mientras tanto, los otros cinco componentes del grupo se unieron a la masa estudiantil que se abalanzaba hacia el campo de quidditch y tuvieron que ponerse a la cola para subir a las gradas, apretujándose entre todos los demás. Allí volvieron a encontrarse con la profesora McGonagall, esta vez acompañada de Fiona Crockford y Mundungus Fletcher.

-Ohhh, Minerva –gimoteaba la profesora Crockford con tono de reproche-. ¿Recibiste a Hamish MacFarlan en el colegio y no me avisaste? ¡Sabes que adoro a ese hombre!

-No sólo lo recibí, Fiona –contestó la otra mujer, esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa que los chicos no le habían visto jamás. Sacó un trozo de pergamino del bolsillo y lo agitó ante los ojos de su joven colega-. Además me firmó un autógrafo…

Se produjo un repentino forcejeo entre ambas mujeres por el trozo de papel, al mismo tiempo que el profesor Fletcher resoplaba:

-Dejad de hacer el ridículo, por el amor de Dios…

La profesora McGonagall recuperó su autógrafo y se lo volvió a guardar, dirigiendo una mirada fulminante al jefe de Slytherin.

-Envidia que tienes, Mundungus –gruñó.

-¿Qué ridiculeces dices? –gruñó él, exasperado.

-Ahhh… Ya sé lo que pasa aquí –exclamó la profesora Crockford, cogiéndose del brazo de McGonagall, como para hacerle una confidencia-. Está de mal humor porque sabe que Gryffindor va a ganar el partido y tendrá que pagarnos a ambas 50 galeones…

-¡No digas idioteces, Fiona! –rugió de repente el profesor, dejando heladas a sus dos compañeras-. ¡Slytherin ganará el partido, y al final de la mañana seré yo quien tenga 100 galeones más!

El profesor Fletcher tenía fama de ser muy agarrado con el dinero y un estafador en cualquier tipo de juego o apuesta. Ellas lo miraron con pícaras sonrisas.

-¿Sabes qué me voy a comprar con tus 50 galeones, Dung? –entonó burlonamente la profesora Crockford-. Unos bombachos nuevos, eso es… A rajas rojas y negras, para que hagan juego con la chilaba que me regaló mi hermana por Navidad. He localizado hace poco una tienda artesanal que me encanta, llena de ese tipo de ropa chillona y extravagante que tanto detestas, pero no había podido comprarme nada aún, porque es carísima, con eso de vender mercancía hecha a mano. Ahora me podré dar el lujo, total, lo mismo incluso me sobra para poderme comprar algún pañuelo, o unos pendientes nuevos, o pulseras… Me pegarán un sablazo con el precio, pero en fin… Lástima que tú odies mi forma de vestir, mis accesorios y el hecho de desperdiciar el dinero en ropa, sino quizá hasta te alegrabas de haber contribuido a mi pequeño capricho…

Los niños tuvieron la impresión de que al profesor le palpitaba la vena de la sien.

-Pues yo creo que lo ahorraré para irme de viaje en vacaciones –contestó a su vez McGonagall, haciéndose la distraída-. Siempre he querido hacer un viaje por el Egeo, pero nunca me lo pude permitir. Últimamente están bajando mucho los precios en las agencias, ¿no fuiste tú mismo quién me lo dijo, Mundungus? Creo recordar que llevabas un par de años ahorrando para hacer un viaje al centro de Europa: Austria, Alemania… Encantador, desde luego, qué pena que tu sueño se esfume justo ahora que se te presentaba tan perfecta oportunidad, pero bueno… piensa que estás haciendo feliz a otros con tu dinero, aunque eso no te consuele mucho. ¿Te vienes a Grecia, Fiona?

-Por supuesto, Minerva –y ambas rompieron a reír cruelmente con descaro.

-Reíros, reíros… -murmuró el hombre, con los dientes apretados, su pelo plateado erizado como el de una fiera. Le faltaba poco para empezar a echar humo por las orejas-. Veremos quién ríe el último.

Los cinco gryffindors, que iban inmediatamente detrás, se miraron con la boca abierta.

-Pellízcame –le murmuró Sirius a Remus-. Estoy empezando a tener alucinaciones… Nunca creí vivir lo suficiente como para ver a McGonagall actuando de esta forma…

-¡Eeeooo, chicos! –clamó una voz, por encima del atronador jaleo.

Ellos alzaron la vista desde las escaleras para ver a Sarah Kennedy de pie sobre su asiento, en las gradas de la zona central, haciéndoles señas con los brazos. A su lado, Hannah les indicaba unos huecos libres que obviamente les habían reservado, y los cinco amigos, haciendo prácticamente maravillas para poderse desplazar en medio de aquella locura, consiguieron llegar hasta las muchachas, que resultaron estar en compañía del resto de alumnos de segundo de Gryffindor.

-¡Wua, qué ganas de ver el partido! –exclamó Sarah, sentándose de golpe, mientras los recién llegados iban tomando asiento también.

-Va a ser soberbio –sonrió Hannah, por encima de los gritos de Iris, que vociferaba a pleno pulmón palabras de ánimo para los de su casa e insultos para los slytherins, con la cara pintada mitad de rojo, mitad de amarillo. Sentados junto a ella, Irene y George aplaudían y silbaban animadamente.

Sam y Remus se sentaron al lado de Hannah, y Lily, Sirius y Peter se acomodaron en la fila de detrás, con Sarah y David.

-¿Qué ánimo llevaban James y Belle? –inquirió Michael, inclinándose hacia delante y apoyándose en los hombros de Sirius-. Espero que no se hayan puesto demasiado nerviosos…

-Tenemos que ganar a Slytherin como sea –añadió Henry, que ocupaba el asiento contiguo al de Goodwin, estrellando el puño derecho en la palma izquierda.

-Tranquilos –entonó Sirius, con fingido aire de suficiencia-, tengo plena confianza en esos dos. No importa lo nerviosos que estén, os apuesto lo que queráis a que se les pasa todo en cuanto se suban a las escobas.

-James es capaz de ver un sickle bajo el sauce boxeador desde la ventana del dormitorio, así que cogerá la snitch antes de que Lestrange pueda comprender siquiera lo que ocurre –añadió Peter, ufano.

Los cuatro chicos rieron y chocaron las palmas entre ellos, saboreando ya la victoria. Mientras, Lily, que había estado estirando el cuello para observar los alrededores, se inclinó hacia Sarah para preguntar en voz queda:

-¿Dónde se han metido Sue y Janet? No es que las eche de menos, pero me parece una guarrada por su parte el no presentarse a animar a su equipo…

-No, si se han presentado, Lily –resopló Sarah, poniendo los ojos en blanco-. Pero decidieron subirse a las gradas de arriba, según ellas para ver mejor y poder animar a Belle desde allí.

-Yo diría que les ha dado un repentino complejo de animadoras –comentó David como quién no quiere la cosa, con el ceño fruncido en dirección al lugar por el que los jugadores debían de estar a punto de salir ya-. Llevaban pompones con los colores de Gryffindor y una pancarta enorme que decía "¡Ánimo, James, eres el mejor!". O se han equivocado de nombre al escribirla, o no es precisamente a Belle a quién se mueren por animar…

Lily apretó los labios en una mueca furiosa. Por alguna extraña razón, esa idea no le hacía la menor de las gracias, y sintió deseos de levantarse e ir hacia ese par de individuas para tirarles la maldita pancarta desde lo alto de la Torre de Astronomía. Y, si se presentaba la ocasión, a ellas también.

Pero, en ese momento, George e Iris le pasaron los brazos por los hombros a Irene y la arrastraron con ellos en un lento bamboleo, al ritmo de la canción que ellos mismos se habían inventado sobre los dos equipos combatientes y que Black había ido cantando rato antes. Irene al principio rió nerviosa, pero pronto se unió a sus dos amigos y entonó la melodía también. Sirius empezó a cantar a voz en grito inmediatamente, y a él lo siguió el resto, medio riendo y alzando los brazos como en un concierto de su grupo favorito. Y, cuando pocos segundos después, apareció Roger cargado de provisiones para picotear durante el partido y fue pasando las chucherías entre sus compañeros para que se sirvieran, Lily se olvidó de su mala noche y de su enfurruñamiento y sonrió abiertamente, sumándose al entusiasmo general, a las risas y a las bromas, feliz de pasar un momento como aquél con sus amigos, que en ese instante demostraban estar más unidos que nunca… como jamás había visto ella en sus 11 años de vida muggle.

En los vestuarios, muchos metros más abajo y con un ambiente mucho menos fiestero, Frank Longbottom llevaba un buen rato dedicándose a dar los últimos consejos a su equipo, con el creciente griterío de la multitud de fondo.

-Bien –concluyó, paseándose de un lado a otro, tras repasar con minuciosidad obsesiva el plan de juego-, si todo sale bien y ganamos este partido, será como si ya hubiésemos ganado la copa. El equipo de Slytherin es muy bueno, sí, y tiene muy buenas escobas… Pero nosotros tenemos más espíritu, hemos entrenado muy duro para llegar aquí, bajo sol, lluvia, nieve…

-No te enrolles más, por Merlín –gruñó Alice, exasperada.

-… y también hemos mejorado mucho el equipo desde el último partido. ¡Arthur, eres el mejor guardián que ha tenido Gryffindor! Apenas nos han marcado goles desde que tú llegaste. Molly, Belle, tenéis la furia en las venas, ¡descargadla con las bludgers! Bill, tío, eres nuestro goleador oficial. Alice, tú… ehhh… tú… ¡qué haríamos sin tus comentarios mordaces que nos animan el día!

-¿Debo tomarlo como un cumplido?

-Era una broma, mujer, no hay quién te gane en los regates, lo sabes, eres la mejor sobre la escoba, la base del goleador… Y James, ¿qué te puedo decir? ¡Ves la snitch como si la llevases pegada a la cara! Chicos, somos mejores que esa panda de gorilas descerebrados, ¡y se lo vamos a demostrar! ¡Nos vengaremos por todo lo que nos ha hecho Slytherin en los últimos meses! ¡Haremos que se traguen su estúpido orgullo! ¡¡Vamos a patearles el trasero!!

Y, con ese grito de guerra, el equipo entero se puso en pie y empezó a vitorearse a sí mismo, mientras salían en tropel hacia el campo de juego. Nada más poner un pie fuera, James notó el suelo temblar bajo los rugidos de Gryffindor, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw, que los animaban a pleno pulmón. Los de Slytherin se encargaron de recibir a su equipo con la misma bulla cuando salieron, un par de segundos después. Los catorce jugadores se alinearon frente a frente y los capitanes, Frank Longbottom y Lucius Malfoy, se dieron la mano por indicación de la señora Hooch, aprovechando para dedicarse miradas de odio intenso.

-Quiero juego limpio –advirtió la mujer, como si se temiera lo peor.

Montaron en las escobas, mientras James oía a Belle murmurar un sonriente "Va por ti, papá". Instintivamente, levantó la vista, buscando a su padre con la mirada entre la masa de gente. Y, con el silbido de la señora Hooch y una patada en el suelo, los catorce se elevaron al frío y despejado cielo de febrero.

-¡Comienza el partido! –vociferó Mary Ann Jordan con entusiasmo-. Y… ¡Gryffindor en posesión de la quaffle! Este partido, esperado por todos desde antes de Navidad, promete ser apasionante. Ambas casas se lo han tomado como una revancha personal, en gran parte por lo sucedido a finales de diciembre…

-¡Señorita Jordan, limítese a comentar el partido y deje las crónicas para _El Profeta_! –rugió McGonagall, que estaba sentada a su lado.

-Sí, sí, jefa, no se estrese… Gryffindor tiene la quaffle, Bill Jordan vuela hacia la meta como un rayo… ¡Vamos, hermano! ¡AH! Lucius Malfoy lo intercepta y se lleva la quaffle… asqueroso…

James sobrevoló el campo rápidamente, varios metros por encima del nivel de juego. Se sintió aliviado al darse cuenta de que los nervios se habían quedado en el suelo. Desde que entró en el equipo de quidditch, se encontraba más seguro en el aire que en tierra firme. Aprovechó su posición para examinar a los componentes del equipo de Slytherin, casi todos grandes como gorilas. El más pequeño era Lestrange, buscador como él, que había entrado ese mismo año, sustituyendo al antiguo buscador que había terminado el curso anterior en Hogwarts. A Potter le puso nervioso comprobar que el susodicho no hacía más que perseguirlo mientras sobrevolaba el campo, y trató de centrarse en lo que decía Mary Ann para no perderse detalle.

-¡Y Arthur Weasley para ese primer intento de gol! ¡Soberbio, Arthur! Pero creo que no les ha sentado muy bien… Goyle lanza una bludger contra el capitán de Gryffindor, Frank Longbottom, que la esquiva y va a dar contra Crabbe… Malfoy recupera la quaffle. Excelente juego de pases entre el capitán de Slytherin y el cazador Andrew Mulciber, se acercan a la meta… ¡Pero son interceptados por una bludger de parte del nuevo fichaje de Gryffindor, Arabella Figg! ¡Bien hecho, Belle!

La muchacha pasó zumbando junto a James con el bate en alto mientras la multitud escarlata la vitoreaba, y alcanzó a gritarle:

-¡Cuidado!

James se agachó justo a tiempo de evitar una bludger, y Belle la remitió con todas sus fuerzas contra Crabbe.

Era evidente que Slytherin jugaba a la ofensiva, apenas dejaban que los gryffindors tocaran la quaffle y hacían todo lo posible por quitársela de las manos. Durante los minutos siguientes, el único nombre del equipo escarlata que mencionó Mary Ann fue el de Arthur Weasley, que se dedicó a parar los increíbles lanzamientos de Malfoy y sus cazadores. En las gradas, el profesor Fletcher lucía una despreocupada sonrisa. A su lado, McGonagall hundía las uñas en el asiento.

-¿Pero qué estáis haciendo, chicos? –bramó Frank, volando alrededor de sus compañeros-. ¡Despertad de una vez!

Como respondiendo a aquel grito, Molly y Alice intercambiaron una mirada y ambas se lanzaron contra Travers, el cazador de Slytherin que llevaba la quaffle en aquel momento. Molly le lanzó una bludger con todas sus fuerzas, desequilibrándolo, y Alice recogió la pelota, pasando como un rayo por debajo de él.

-¡Imbécil! –le chilló Malfoy a Travers, lanzándose en persecución de la rubia.

-¡Ahí está, ahí está! Lo único que necesitaba Gryffindor era calentar un poco… ¡Alice Greenwood en posesión de la quaffle! ¡Malfoy le pisa los talones… la va a alcanzar! ¡¡Cuidado con esa bludger, Alice!! ¡SOBERBIO!

La cazadora escarlata viró bruscamente con un control admirable, dio una voltereta en el aire con la escoba y se colocó tras Malfoy, lanzándole la quaffle a Frank, que venía por detrás y los adelantó a ambos zumbando hacia la meta de Slytherin.

-¡Alice vuelve a impresionarnos con sus movimientos de profesional! ¡Frank Longbottom lleva la quaffle! Esquiva una bludger de Goyle… Adelanta a Mulciber… ¡Y pasa a Bill Jordan, que marca! ¡SÍ! ¡10 a 0 para Gryffindor! ¡Ése es mi hermano!

Bill sobrevoló orgullosamente las gradas de Slytherin, haciendo un grosero gesto con la mano que hizo reír a Mary Ann y enfadó a McGonagall.

-Slytherin lleva la quaffle otra vez… Mulciber pasa a Travers… Travers pasa a… ¿Longbottom? Madre mía, ¡ese chico necesita gafas! ¡Gryffindor ataca de nuevo! Frank vuela hacia la meta… Figg desvía una bludger… Pasa a Alice y… ¡MALDITO CERDO!

Malfoy había alcanzado a Greenwood y la desvió pateándole la escoba con violencia. La chica empezó a dar vueltas de campana y el slytherin recogió la quaffle, volando rápidamente hacia la meta de Gryffindor.

-¡Después de semejante guarrada por parte de ese hijo de…!

-¡Jordan, no hagamos hincapié en la profesión de la señora Malfoy! –gritó McGonagall, furiosa, dirigiendo al rubio repeinado una mirada envenenada.

El profesor Fletcher la miró con cara de asesino.

-Está bien, jefa, está bien… Slytherin lleva la quaffle… Malfoy pasa a Mulciber, Mulciber a Malfoy, esquiva a Jordan, de nuevo a Mulciber, otra vez a Malfoy… ¿no se marean?

Molly se lanzó contra Malfoy, pero Travers se le plantó por medio bruscamente y la pelirroja estuvo a punto de caerse de la escoba. Ese segundo de distracción por parte de un preocupado Arthur, fue el que aprovechó Malfoy para marcar.

-¡Malfoy marca! ¡Empate a 10 gracias a una sucia artimaña para distraer al guardián de Gryffindor, grrr…!

El capitán de las serpientes sobrevoló la marea escarlata repitiendo el mismo gesto que hizo Bill, mientras todos le abucheaban, y, al pasar junto a Molly, le gritó:

-¿Qué pasa, Prewett? ¿Es que esa Barredora 6 no puede con tu peso?

Molly lo miró echando chispas por los ojos.

-¡Cierra tu sucia bocaza, Malfoy!

Y agitó su bate como dispuesta a estrellárselo en la cabeza, pero no fue necesario. Con ese gesto tan brusco, bateó sin querer la snitch, que pasaba justo por su lado en ese momento, y fue a estrellarse en el ojo derecho de Malfoy. El rubio dio un par de vueltas de campana, gritando de dolor.

-¡Molly, apártate!

La pelirroja, aún boquiabierta por lo sucedido, se volvió rápidamente y se apartó con un grito justo a tiempo de evitar a James, que se precipitaba hacia ella en su persecución de la snitch. El joven Potter derrapó en el aire dibujando una media luna, pero Lestrange, que venía inmediatamente detrás, no pudo frenar a tiempo.

-¡Por los pelos de las barbas de Merlín! –chilló Mary Ann, con los gritos horrorizados de la multitud de fondo-. ¡Dios mío, si alguien ha visto algo parecido antes, que levante la mano! ¡Molly Prewett batea la snitch contra Malfoy! ¡Y Rodolphus Lestrange, nuevo buscador de Slytherin, acaba de estrellarse contra su capitán y ambos van camino del suelo!

Se armó un escándalo. Tanto Lestrange como Malfoy, que aún se tapaba el ojo con una mano, consiguieron recuperar el control de las escobas antes de estamparse en el pasto. La señora Hooch tuvo que interrumpir el partido, porque Malfoy empezó a chillar como un demente, acusando a Molly de _snitchnip_ y argumentando que le había lanzado la pelota a propósito y casi le había sacado un ojo. Pero, como era evidente que todo había sido accidental, el partido se reanudó dos minutos después sin penaltis para nadie.

-Hay que espabilar, chicos –dijo Frank a su equipo, que se había reunido en un improvisado tiempo muerto, mientras Malfoy se quejaba-. ¡No podemos dejar que se nos echen encima de esta manera!

-Arthur, no te preocupes por mí –le dijo Molly al joven Weasley, muy seria-. Si ven que te distraes por mi culpa y que ésa es su única oportunidad de marcar, volverán a intentarlo. Concéntrate en parar cualquier quaffle que se acerque demasiado.

Arthur asintió con la cabeza. De nuevo se escuchó el silbato y todos volvieron al aire.

-¡Se reanuda el partido! Qué pena que no hayan expulsado a Malfoy… ¡quiero decir! –rectificó Mary Ann rápidamente, al ver que McGonagall le lanzaba una mirada de advertencia-. Qué pena que no lo hayan enviado a la enfermería, pobrecito…

Aquel ataque por parte de Molly, aunque no había sido intencionado, enfureció a Slytherin hasta tal punto que hicieron alarde de su juego más sucio.

-¡Gryffindor lleva la quaffle, y es Greenwood quién vuela hacia la meta!

En el acto, Crabbe y Goyle se lanzaron contra ella, el primero le bateó una bludger que Alice esquivó por muy poco, pero el segundo intentó batearle la cabeza. La chica gritó y tuvo que hacer una aparatosa maniobra para evitarlo, pero perdió la quaffle, que fue recogida en el acto por Travers.

-¡Alice pierde la quaffle intentando salvar la vida, mientras esos asesinos psicópatas…!

-¡Jordan!

-¡Está bien, esos tramposos sin cerebro…!

-¡JORDAN, LA NEUTRALIDAD ES UN DON!

-¡Maldita sea, jefa, las cosas como son! ¡Slytherin intenta matar a la cazadora de Gryffindor y ahora se lanza hacia la meta! ¡Pégale una patada en la cabeza, Bill! Ya me callo, jefa, ya me callo…

Alice recuperó el equilibrio justo cuando Travers esquivaba a Bill Jordan, que había intentado interceptarlo.

-¡Me estáis tocando mucho las narices! –chilló la rubia-. ¡Molly! ¡Belle! ¡Vamos a enseñarles que nadie se mete con las chicas de Gryffindor!

Ambas golpeadoras se miraron y salieron zumbando tras Alice, que ya se lanzaba contra Travers. El susodicho se quedó helado cuando Belle y Molly se plantaron delante de él. Por un segundo, no supo qué hacer, y ese segundo fue fatal. Las chicas golpearon la misma bludger a la vez con todas sus fuerzas y ésta impactó en el estómago del slytherin, que estuvo a punto de echar hasta la primera papilla.

-¡GENIAL! –chilló Mary Ann con entusiasmo-. ¡Eso ha sido un _Dopplebeater Defence_ en toda regla! ¡Bravo por las golpeadoras de Gryffindor! ¡Las chicas al poder, muajajaja…!

-¡Ejem! Feminismos a parte, Jordan –carraspeó McGonagall, pero incluso ella estaba sonriendo.

-¡Por supuesto, jefa! Alice Greenwood recoge la quaffle… pasa a Longbottom, que se eleva más y más… le siguen Crabbe y Goyle… ¡Increíble! ¡Frank deja caer la quaffle, que es recogida de nuevo por Greenwood! ¡Otra excelente jugada para Gryffindor, que sin lugar a dudas ya está más que despierto! ¡Los golpeadores de Slytherin están a años luz de Alice Greenwood, que vuela hacia la meta! ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué clase de sucedáneo de la formación en cabeza de halcón es ésa?

En efecto, Malfoy, Travers y Mulciber volaban hacia Alice a una velocidad vertiginosa, colocados simulando una punta de flecha. Frank y Bill se lanzaron en ayuda de la rubia, pero ésta no se dejó intimidar.

-Veremos… -masculló Alice, apretando los dientes.

Cuando estaba a punto de estrellarse contra Malfoy, bajó en picado bruscamente y volvió a ascender, zigzagueando entre ellos con semejante control y velocidad que la marea escarlata estalló en vítores de entusiasmo.

-¡Lo nunca visto! ¡Alice Greenwood ha roto la formación de Slytherin, esa chica es la reina de la escoba! Y ahora pasa a Longbottom, que esquiva a Goyle, pasa a Jordan… ¡Jordan vuela hacia los aros…! ¡Esquiva otra bludger…! ¡Y MARCA! ¡Ahí está, Bill Jordan, el goleador de Gryffindor! ¡20 a 10! Slytherin se hace con la quaffle, pero Longbottom se la quita a Malfoy de las manos, pasa a Greenwood… ¡Que vuelve a marcar! ¡Sí, señor, 30 a 10! Esto se está acelerando…

Fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Malfoy se puso a gritar como un energúmeno.

-¡Mulciber! ¡Travers! ¡Cubrid a esas payasas de Prewett y Figg! ¡Crabbe! ¡Goyle! ¡A por Longbottom y Jordan!

Y, cuando vio que Bill se acercaba velozmente para quitarle la quaffle, le dio otra patada en la escoba.

-¡EH, NI VUELVAS A TOCAR A MI HERMANO, PEDAZO DE CABR…!

-¡Jordan, nada de favoritismos! ¡Comenta el partido y punto!

Malfoy salió zumbando hacia los postes de Gryffindor y, cuando Frank intentó seguirlo, Crabbe se estrelló contra él como una bala de cañón. Belle salió a su encuentro hecha una furia, pero Mulciber y Travers la atraparon entre los dos y estuvieron a punto de estrellarla contra las gradas. La multitud gritaba entre emocionada, furiosa y asustada. Malfoy pasó a Travers, que se dispuso a tirar gol, pero Molly le lanzó una bludger con rabia, que fue a darle en el palo de la escoba. Ésta se desequilibró de tal manera que el chico estuvo a punto de caer. Sin embargo, Malfoy recuperó la quaffle y tiró por él. Arthur bateó la pelota con el cepillo de su escoba, lanzándola directamente a las manos de Bill, que salió volando en dirección contraria como un loco hasta que, un minuto después, había vuelto a marcar.

-¡40 a 10 para Gryffindor! ¡Así se hace, chicos, no os dejéis impresionar por las guarradas de Slytherin…!

-¡JORDAN! ¡Hoy estás poniendo a prueba mi paciencia con ese megáfono!

-¡Pero jefa! ¡Es mi último año como comentarista aquí, no nos amarguemos…!

Varios metros por encima de todo aquello, James recorría el campo con la vista sin parar, buscando la snitch. De vez en cuando, lo confundía el reflejo del reloj de oro de Malfoy, y otras veces no podía dejar de distraerse ante las jugadas de ambos equipos. Le hubiese gustado ser un espectador más y admirar el partido desde las gradas, pero la verdad era que la emoción de volar no se la quitaba nadie.

En varias ocasiones había visto ya la snitch, pero Lestrange siempre terminaba interponiéndose antes de que le diera tiempo a perseguirla. Era como si el slytherin sólo quisiera reírse de él, pero aquella situación ya empezaba a fastidiarlo. Y encima, para una vez que había estado a punto de atraparla, Molly la bateó sin querer. No, no podía seguir así, era ridículo, ¿qué pretendía Lestrange? ¿Es que sabía que no podría ganar a James en una persecución y por eso se dedicaba a interceptarlo antes de que acelerase? De todas formas, ya estaba harto. Abajo, todo el equipo estaba dando lo mejor de sí mismo y él no podía seguir jugando al tira y afloja con aquel imbécil de sonrisa relamida. La próxima vez que viese la snitch, la atraparía… aunque tuviese que tirar a Lestrange de su escoba.

-¡Y un nuevo gol para Gryffindor, esta vez de mano de Frank Longbottom! ¡Echábamos de menos tus jugadas, Frank! ¡70 a 30, y Slytherin lleva la quaffle…!

James aceleró inconscientemente, intentando quitarse de encima a Lestrange. Tuvo que girar con brusquedad para esquivar una bludger, que estuvo a punto de estrellarse contra su perseguidor. Y, en ese segundo de libertad, la vio de nuevo, revoloteando a menos de un metro del césped. No le dio tiempo a Lestrange para que intentara detenerlo: se pegó al palo de la escoba y se lanzó en picado contra el suelo.

-¡Por Merlín! –chilló de repente Mary Ann, dando un brinco-. ¡Ahí está, el nuevo buscador de Gryffindor, James Potter, la estrella del equipo escarlata! ¡FÍJENSE EN CÓMO VUELA ESE MUCHACHO!

James pasó a la velocidad del rayo entre manchas rojas y verdes, ni siquiera se preguntó si Lestrange venía tras él. No podía apartar los ojos de la snitch, que había empezado a huir, como si notase que la perseguían. Goyle le lanzó un bludger, pero Belle se la desvió a tiempo. Travers y Mulciber intentaron aplastarlo, pero los esquivó y se estrellaron el uno contra el otro.

-¡Santo cielo, vean ese vuelo espectacular! ¡James Potter es el rayo personificado!

Una mancha verde le pasó rozando, pero James no le dio importancia y continuó su persecución, ajeno a los alaridos emocionados de sus compañeros de clase, a los saltos que daba Lily en las gradas, con los dedos cruzados, a los gritos de Sirius, que agarraba a Peter del cuello, eufórico, a las exclamaciones de Sam, que se había colgado del cuello de Remus, ambos haciendo gestos y vociferando con emoción… y ajeno a la profesora McGonagall, que se había abrazado a Fiona Crockford y las dos saltaban y chillaban, olvidadas de su dignidad, mientras el profesor Fletcher gesticulaba furioso.

Apenas dos centímetros y la habría cogido… la snitch volaba ante sus ojos. Se pegó aún más a la escoba, aceleró, alargó un brazo y…

¡PLAF!

De repente sintió un fuerte dolor en la nuca, un dolor que le impulsó la cabeza hacia el palo de la escoba, haciendo que todo su cerebro pareciera vibrar y el cráneo le ardiera. Los gritos indignados de Mary Ann se mezclaron con el bramido furioso de la multitud y con el terrible zumbido que empezaba a perforarle los oídos. Pero no iba a dejarse vencer, no podía, había demasiado en juego, todos confiaban en él… Levantó la vista, parpadeando furiosamente para deshacerse de la bruma que le nublaba la visión. Aún estaba volando, la snitch aún estaba frente a él… Con un último esfuerzo, estiró el brazo todo lo que pudo y cerró el puño alrededor de la fría pelotita, que batía las alas sin parar. El grito de triunfo le sonó muy lejano, intentó levantar la vista para enseñar la snitch a la masa de estudiantes, pero lo único que vio fue una mancha verde con el rostro de Lucius Malfoy, crispado por la rabia y el odio, que levantaba un bate de golpeador por encima de su cabeza… debía de habérselo quitado a alguien…

James no pudo ver nada más, porque el dolor que siguió a aquello fue tal que le sumió en la oscuridad de la inconsciencia, impidiéndole presenciar cómo Belle, fuera de sí, le lanzaba a Malfoy una bludger con todas sus fuerzas, que fue a darle de lleno en la cabeza, seguida de cerca por otra bludger de propina que le lanzó Molly.

--------------

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, todo estaba sumido en una especie de niebla, pero supuso que se debía al hecho de que alguien le había quitado las gafas. Tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza, el cuerpo entero le palpitaba como si le hubiesen pegado una paliza y de remate no sabía dónde estaba. Intentó incorporarse, pero el dolor se intensificó y no pudo evitar ponerse a gimotear, mientras un par de manos lo agarraban por los hombros y volvían a recostarlo.

-¿Y mis gafas? –atinó a preguntar. Odiaba ver las cosas a medias.

-No las necesitas ahora… Y estate quieto.

Sintió que le ponían una cosa húmeda y helada en la frente.

-Aaaarg… ¿Qué demonios es eso, un bistek congelado? –renegó, intentando quitárselo, pero ese par de manos se lo impidieron.

-¡No digas idioteces! Es un paño para aliviarte el dolor… ¡Y deja de removerte, casi me sacas un ojo!

De repente reconoció aquella voz imperativa y parpadeó varias veces, intentando enfocar su rostro.

-¿Lily?

-No, la reina Victoria…

-Lily –se respondió a sí mismo-. Sólo Lily Evans es capaz de darme semejante dolor de cabeza…

-¡Imbécil! No te duele la cabeza por mi culpa, precisamente.

-Vale, vale, pero no grites… ¿Dónde estoy?

-En Mongolia… ¿Dónde vas a estar? Pues en la enfermería, obviamente –de repente, su voz cambió con brusquedad a un tono de preocupación-. Estate quieto, anda, que tengo que ponerte esta cosa… ¿Cómo estás?

Notó cómo una de las manos de Lily le apartaba el flequillo de la frente y le ponía de nuevo el paño helado. Tuvo que admitir que le aliviaba el dolor, las formas comenzaban a aclararse poco a poco.

-Como si una manada de hipogrifos me hubiese pasado por encima –contestó, cansado-. ¿Y la señora Pomfrey?

-Ajá, así que no te gusta que te cuide yo, ¿eh? –bromeó Lily, y añadió ya en serio-: Fue a buscarte algo de comida y me dejó a cargo de ti…

¿Era su imaginación o ella le acariciaba el pelo? Bueno, no le importaba demasiado que fueran alucinaciones, la sensación era tan relajante que el constante martilleo en el cerebro remitía y sus músculos se distendían, adormeciéndolo. Siempre le había encantado que le tocaran el pelo, de pequeño solía acurrucarse en el regazo de su madre mientras ella enredaba sus dedos en las rebeldes hebras, y era capaz de quedarse así durante horas, algo realmente milagroso si se tenía en cuenta lo inquieto que era. Grace se reía y comentaba que dentro de poco incluso aprendería a ronronear…

James abrió los ojos de golpe, sobresaltado.

-¿Dónde está mi padre? –barbotó, nervioso, e intentó incorporarse otra vez.

Lily lo detuvo de nuevo, alzando las cejas ante el repentino arrebato, pero enseguida esbozó una divertida sonrisa en son tranquilizador, riendo en un murmullo.

-No te preocupes –comentó, risueña-. No se ha separado de tu cama en toda la tarde, pero hace diez minutos que la señora Pomfrey lo echó de aquí a empujones para que se fuera a comer algo, porque se negó a probar bocado desde esta mañana. Ahora estará cenando con el profesor Dumbledore, pero volverá en cuanto termine. Los demás también se han bajado al Gran Comedor hace un rato, hemos pasado aquí la tarde…

James no pudo evitar una tenue sonrisa de alivio. Era reconfortante saber que su padre seguía allí, y no sólo físicamente hablando. Su apoyo, su preocupación, su cariño… a veces se sorprendía a sí mismo entrando en pánico ante la sola idea de perderlo otra vez. Volvió a relajarse, con un sabor agridulce en la boca, consolándose ante el hecho de que, en cuanto John volviera, podrían hablar. Lily volvió a reír en voz baja, y él la miró de forma interrogante.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? –inquirió.

-Tu padre –contestó ella, con aire entretenido-. Es genial. Si lo hubieses visto… Estuvo a punto de comerse a Malfoy allí mismo. Llegó como una exhalación a los vestuarios después del golpe. Si no hubiese estado tan preocupado por ti, seguro que habría ido a maldecir a ese estúpido repeinado. Se pasó un buen rato poniéndolo verde a más no poder, la jefa lo terminó regañando para que se callara, Sirius casi no podía contener las carcajadas –la sonrisa de Lily se agrió un poco-. Claro que eso fue hasta que nosotros nos cruzamos con los slytherins y oímos a Snape decir que Malfoy había tenido suerte de que tu padre no lo hubiese arrestado y metido en Azkaban por agredir a su querido niño. Sirius estuvo a punto de estrellarle tu escoba en la cabeza.

-Mi padre es el director del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica –explicó James, suspirando con resignación-. Su trabajo consiste en arrestar, juzgar y encarcelar a los magos tenebrosos… Desde luego, si algún día mete a Malfoy en Azkaban, dudo que sea sólo por haberme abierto la cabeza con un bate.

-No sé –Lily se encogió de hombros, apartando ligeramente la vista-. Ese imbécil de Snivellus se puso muy desagradable, menos mal que, cuando nos cruzamos, tu padre ya estaba en la enfermería contigo, se me habría caído la cara de vergüenza si ese estúpido llega a montar un numerito de los suyos delante de él…

James volvió a resoplar, cerrando los ojos por un momento, y, cuando los abrió de nuevo, centró su mirada en Lily.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido exactamente? –preguntó por fin y, al llevarse una mano a la dolorida cabeza, rozó la mano de Evans, que la apartó con rapidez.

-Ehhh… ¿Hasta dónde llegaste?

-No hay nada después de que atrapase la snitch…

-Oh, entonces te perdiste lo mejor. Ganamos el partido, claro, a pesar de que Malfoy intentara partirte la cabeza… y desde luego no le sirvió de nada decir que te confundió con una bludger, él ni siquiera es golpeador. Belle y Molly le tiraron las dos bludgers a la cabeza, y McGonagall se puso furiosa, yo creí que lo descuartizaba. Por suerte, Bill y Arthur te sujetaron antes de que llegaras al suelo y la cosa no pasó a más. Creo que Malfoy se ha hecho bastante impopular, no hacían más que abuchearlo, menos los de Slytherin, claro… Ojalá y lo expulsen, lo que ha hecho ha sido una verdadera bestialidad…

James volvió a sonreír y miró a Lily. Aunque veía su rostro borroso, pudo distinguir su expresión consternada.

-¿Noto cierto tono de preocupación, señorita Evans? –bromeó.

-No te lo tomes a risa –farfulló ella, nerviosa-. ¿Crees que quiero que te maten? Me… -tragó saliva-. Me asustaste mucho, James.

-Bueno, ya te dije que yo nací con suerte… No hay quién me mate.

-Sí, claro…

-¿Y qué pasó después?

-Bueno, pasado el primer susto y cuando vimos que no estabas grave, empezó la celebración. Tu padre se vino contigo a la enfermería y los demás nos quedamos atrás. Frank iba por ahí con Bill y Mary Ann chillando como dementes, Alice casi se desmayó cuando el señor MacFarlan se acercó y le dijo que jugaba como una verdadera profesional, Molly se tiró a Arthur nada más poner un pie en el suelo y los dos se… besaron de una forma un poco… -empezó a hacer gestos mientras James contenía la risa-, bueno, ya sabes…

-Sí, me hago una idea –rió Potter.

-La profesora McGonagall tuvo que petrificar a varios alumnos para que el señor MacFarlan pudiera escapar. Iris estaba como loca, ¿has oído la canción que se han inventado para el partido? Pues la clase entera la iba gritando a pleno pulmón, parecían borrachos. Remus y Sam iban saltando como si llevaran muelles en los pies, Peter se colgaba a todo el mundo y de vez en cuando daba un grito como si estuviese esquizofrénico y, cuando conseguimos que Sirius dejara de repetir "Voy a matar a Malfoy por esto", empezó a dar voces, cada vez que veía a un slytherin le soltaba "Chúpate ésa" y, al llegar a la sala común, le dio un ataque de euforia y tiró seis o siete bombas fétidas allí…

-Típico –sonrió James-. Por eso habéis pasado la tarde aquí, ¿verdad?

-Claro, ¿crees que nos importas lo más mínimo? –bromeó Lily, sonriendo también.

James la miró a los ojos, risueño.

-Entonces, mientras yo estaba aquí medio muerto, vosotros os lo habéis pasado bien…

-¡Ya te digo! Y McGonagall, en cuanto terminó de chillar a Malfoy, se fue con Crockford a perseguir a Fletcher y lo obligaron a que les pagara 50 galeones a cada una, porque al parecer habían apostado. Luego el profesor Fletcher se fue hecho un basilisco a gritar a Malfoy y a su equipo, nunca lo había visto tan histérico, creo que le ha afectado más perder su dinero que el partido. Todos han pasado por aquí para verte, la clase, el equipo, los profesores… pero cuando llegó Crockford se armó un escándalo, porque el señor MacFarlan estaba aquí con tu padre y, al verlo, a ella le dio una especie de ataque. Montó semejante escena que la señora Pomfrey los echó a todos para que no te despertaran –Lily rompió a reír otra vez-. Tendrías que haber visto la cara que puso Fletcher, ¡se quedó a cuadros! A Sirius le dio un ataque de risa y también lo estuvieron a punto de largar…

La sonrisa de Potter se ensanchó.

-Ya veo… Así que se ha extendido la demencia colectiva. ¿Te gustó el partido, Lily?

-¡Sí! –exclamó ella con entusiasmo-. Estuvo muy emocionante.

-Aunque yo no tuve mucho que ver… -murmuró él, sonriendo aún más.

-No digas eso, atrapaste la snitch y sobreviviste a un par de batacazos en la cabeza, ¿te parece poco? –le quitó el paño para volverlo a empapar de agua-. Ese vuelo final fue espectacular, en serio, me puso los pelos de punta. Pasaste entre todos los demás como un rayo sin rozar a ninguno, aunque estaban en plena lucha campal. Y cogiste la snitch a pesar de que más de uno intentó detenerte, ¡y con el golpe de Malfoy! Frank estaba completamente eufórico, no hacía más que decir "¡Ése es mi buscador!". Además –añadió, como si acabase de recordar algo-, que participaras poco no fue culpa tuya, sino de ese desgraciado de Lestrange, que no hacía más que ponerse por medio para que perdieras de vista la snitch…

James la miró boquiabierto.

-¿Te diste cuenta? –exclamó.

Lily se sonrojó de repente y, para disimular, volvió a plantarle el paño en la frente.

-Tu padre dijo que estaba muy orgulloso de ti y que habías jugado genial…

-¿Estuviste vigilando lo que hacía? –interrumpió James, ignorando el comentario.

Ella se sonrojó aún más.

-¡Claro que no! Es sólo que… yo… bueno… -parecía un manojo de nervios, su amigo nunca la había visto así-. Yo sólo estaba preocupada… Sirius siempre dice que los buscadores son los que salen peor parados en los partidos y… ya sabes, ellos no juegan limpio… temí que intentaran hacerte algo… jugabas contra el equipo de las serpientes, y…

Entonces lo comprendió. La pesadilla, él mismo con el aspecto de un bebé, la serpiente que lo ahogaba lentamente… ¿Es que Lily sólo había visto esa parte? ¿Pensaba ella que era una especie de augurio sobre el partido de quidditch?

-Lily –la interrumpió él, y le cogió la mano con la que ella sujetaba el paño-, estuviste vigilando lo que hacía porque estabas preocupada, muy bien. ¿Pero por qué estabas preocupada por mí? Y no te inventes historias raras, porque sé la respuesta. Fue esa pesadilla, ¿verdad?

-¿Pesadilla? –la pelirroja palideció-. No sé de qué pesadilla me estás…

-¡Sí lo sabes! –la cortó James, muy serio-. Belle me lo contó esta mañana… una serpiente que ahogaba a un bebé. Sabes perfectamente que ese crío llevaba mi cara, y te informo, si es que no lo sabes ya, de que ambos tuvimos la misma pesadilla anoche al mismo tiempo. Ahora la pregunta es, ¿sólo viste lo de la serpiente, o también todo lo demás?

Dio la impresión de que Lily acababa de presenciar algo terrible, porque la cara que puso, a medio camino entre el horror y la sorpresa, con los ojos abiertos al máximo, fue propia de quién asiste a una ejecución. Arrugando la frente, se apresuró a desviar la mirada, manteniendo la expresión afligida. Pero la determinación del rostro de James le hizo comprender que no le serviría de nada hacerse la desentendida.

-No… no sabía que tú soñaste lo mismo –murmuró, sin atreverse a mirarlo-. Pero sí soñé que una serpiente estrangulaba a un bebé… y que ese bebé se parecía a ti.

Se encogió, y el espeso cabello rojo le ocultó media cara. Él asintió con la cabeza.

-Está bien… Dime qué más, el sueño completo.

Lily suspiró y, parpadeando, levantó de nuevo el rostro y volvió a hablar, con voz temblorosa, pero aún mirando hacia la blanca pared de la enfermería.

-El… el sueño empezaba con una mujer… pelirroja, que corría con un bebé. Al principio pensé que era yo de mayor o algo así, pero luego me di cuenta de que era otra persona…

James tragó saliva.

-Era mi madre, Grace Potter.

Lily por fin clavó sus intensos ojos verdes en él, sorprendida, pero esta vez fue el moreno quién apartó la mirada, perdiéndola en el pulido suelo.

-Ella murió hace tres años –explicó en voz baja, cruzando mentalmente los dedos para que su amiga permaneciera en silencio. No tenía ganas de oír sus condolencias-. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dijo mi padre esta mañana? Es normal que te confundieras, en verdad te pareces a ella… no sólo en el color del pelo, sino también en el físico y en la forma de ser. Pero mi madre… -su voz tembló por unos segundos, aunque se apresuró a recuperar el control-, mi madre siempre tenía un trasfondo triste, bajo las risas y las bromas, como si cargara con más preocupaciones de las debidas. Y no era tan renegona como tú –le dedicó a Lily una pequeña sonrisa en son de broma, y ella bajó la vista, avergonzada y sonrojada, pero sonriendo débilmente también-. Y sus ojos eran grises, no verdes.

Por un rato, en la sala no se oyó ni una sola palabra más. Evans permaneció con la vista clavada en sus rodillas y las manos entrelazadas sobre el regazo, y su compañero la siguió observando sin abrir la boca, hasta que el nudo que le apretaba la garganta se aflojó.

-¿Qué más viste, Lily? –repitió James, sintiéndose repentinamente desprotegido ante ella. No había hablado nunca de su madre con nadie que no fuera Sirius o su propio padre, y la idea de que la joven Evans se hubiese colado dentro de sus pesadillas le incomodaba bastante, como quién sabe que está siendo espiado a través del hueco de una cerradura.

-Bueno, ehhh… entonces fue cuando se oyó esa risa y la mujer cayó. En ese momento me di cuenta de que el bebé que llevaba era… eras tú. Me intentaba acercar, pero entonces aparecía la serpiente y me asustaba. Lo demás se volvió muy borroso, veía sombras y oía voces y gritos, pero no vi de quién se trataba. Y de repente todo volvía a estar claro y aparecía… aparecías tú… bueno, el bebé… y la serpiente, y… -su voz temblaba cada vez más y sus ojos empezaron a brillar de forma sospechosa-, y entonces oía una voz que me decía que todo te pasaría por mi culpa y yo no podría evitarlo.

Se llevó una mano a la boca, sorbiendo por la nariz, y apartó la vista para que James no le viera la cara. Él se quedó helado. Y no sólo porque el sueño era prácticamente idéntico, sino por esa especie de amenaza o sentencia… ¿Qué querría decir?

-¿Nada más?

Lily negó con la cabeza, sin mirarlo.

-No. La serpiente te empezaba a ahogar y yo me echaba a llorar, y… y cuando me desperté estaba llorando de verdad –se pasó la mano por los ojos y lo miró de nuevo-. James, me asusté muchísimo. ¿Qué es eso de que te pasaría por mi culpa? ¡Me estaban diciendo que te iban a matar por culpa mía! Intenté pensar de forma coherente, pero… no sé qué significa todo esto, nunca había soñado algo así. A veces he soñado cosas raras, sí, pero nada que ver con lo de anoche –negó otra vez, desesperada-. Desde que empezó el año tengo una sensación muy rara, como si algo malo fuese a ocurrir. Cuando pasó lo del padre de Belle, me asusté mucho y me puse muy nerviosa pensando en mis presentimientos. Y ahora de remate todo esto, no me gusta nada lo que está pasando…

James estuvo a punto de comentar que a él le intrigaba más cómo habían podido tener ambos la misma pesadilla al mismo tiempo, pero se calló al ver la cara de su amiga. Lily se veía realmente muy mal, parecía tan preocupada que a Potter le dio un pinchazo en el corazón. Él sabía bien lo que significaba tener sueños raros e inexplicables, unidos a presentimientos catastróficos y malos augurios, y el mal que podía causarle todo eso a una persona. Llevaba tres años sufriéndolo en carne propia. Lo último que quería era amargarle la existencia a Lily aumentando sus preocupaciones. A fin de cuentas, él se había criado rodeado de magia y podía afrontar más o menos su situación, sabiendo a lo que se enfrentaba… la pelirroja acababa de llegar al mundo de los magos, muchas cosas eran aún nuevas para ella, y era normal que algunos temas siguieran dándole miedo.

Se sentó en la cama con dificultad, quitándose el paño de la frente, y cogió a la niña por los hombros para mirarla a los ojos.

-Escucha, Lily, no te preocupes, ¿vale? Hay explicaciones para todo, yo siempre he tenido sueños de lo más psicodélicos, y los magos y brujas que tienen dotes de vidente son capaces de infiltrarse a veces y sin darse cuenta en los sueños de la gente cercana a ellos… Quizá tengas madera de adivina.

-¿Tú crees? –preguntó Evans, el escepticismo mezclándose con la esperanza en su voz.

-Claro –se apresuró a mentir James. No lo creía realmente, de hecho, él no creía en la adivinación, ni en que aún existiera algún vidente que no fuera un fraude, pero lo único que quería en ese momento era que ella dejara de preocuparse.

-Pero… ¿qué me dices de esa voz que…?

-Olvídate de la voz y olvídate del sueño, fue una mala pesadilla y punto. A veces nos hinchamos demasiado comiendo pastelitos en la cena, seguro que la crema nos sentó mal y se nos cortó la digestión.

Lily esbozó una débil sonrisa, bajando la vista una vez más.

-Sí… pero los pastelitos no se aparecen a media noche diciendo que, por tu culpa, van a matar a tu mejor amigo…

James se quedó con la boca abierta y, muy a su pesar, sintió cierto calor anormal en las mejillas. ¿_Su mejor amigo_? Jamás creyó llegar a semejante grado en la lista de Lily Evans. Pero… ahí estaban las constantes discusiones, las peleas, las bromas y los berrinches, que, sin darse cuenta, habían creado un extraño vínculo entre ellos, una relación especial que no compartían con nadie más. Aunque pasaran las tres cuartas partes del día detestándose, se apoyaban el uno al otro en los momentos clave. Y después de año y medio, finalmente se podían considerar amigos. Buenos amigos…

El moreno se dispuso a decir algo, pero entonces la puerta se abrió y apareció la señora Pomfrey, quitándose la capa. No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño. ¿Había ido a buscarle la cena con la capa puesta? Si ni siquiera traía comida…

-Evans, será mejor que bajes a cenar ya o te quedarás sin nada –resopló la mujer-. Muchas gracias por ocuparte de Potter… ¡Vaya, ya has despertado!

Lily la miró con cara de "no tengo hambre", pero aún así se levantó sin decir palabra e hizo ademán de dirigirse hacia la puerta, deteniéndose en seco al notar que James la sujetaba de la mano. Ambos se miraron a los ojos y se soltaron rápidamente.

-Ni una palabra a nadie, Lily –masculló él entre dientes, para que la enfermera no los oyera-. No vale la pena preocupar a los demás por esto.

-Descuida –murmuró a su vez la pelirroja. Parecía terriblemente cansada-. No me hace ni pizca de gracia que los chicos se enteren, ganarme la fama de loca a los 12 años no es precisamente la ilusión de mi vida. Ya ha sido bastante ver las caras de Iris y Sarah esta mañana, y eso que me ahorré los detalles de la pesadilla. Cuídate, James… y que pases buena noche. Nos veremos mañana.

Y se marchó a grandes zancadas con la cabeza gacha, dejando a su amigo con una desazón tremenda. Se acordó de las palabras de Remus el día que se conocieron, en el Expreso, y sintió pena por la joven Evans. Pasar 11 años siendo denominada el _bicho raro_ del colegio no tenía que ser muy agradable. Llegar a Hogwarts y encontrarse con gente como ella debía de haber sido una liberación, pero si ahora empezaban a pasarle cosas raras también aquí… James sabía perfectamente que el peor problema de Lily era esa inseguridad que sentía ante el hecho de verse rechazada o juzgada por los demás.

Con un resoplido, se dejó caer de nuevo en las almohadas de golpe, hundiéndose en ellas con la frente arrugada. "¿Pero qué demonios está ocurriendo?", pensó melancólico, mientras veía a través de la ventana cómo el sol se ponía lentamente y cómo el contorno de la luna llena empezaba a perfilarse en el oscuro cielo del atardecer.

-¡Oh, Potter! –exclamó de repente la señora Pomfrey-. Me olvidé por completo de tu cena, con lo de… Bueno, qué cabeza la mía, te traeré alguna co…

-No se moleste –la interrumpió James-, no tengo hambre.

--Fin del capítulo 5--

Preguntas que pronto encontrarán respuesta…

Incluyendo la parte anterior del capítulo 5… ¿Cuál fue la crisis que atravesó Santuario hace años? ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con lo que sucede ahora? ¿Cuál es el verdadero trabajo de Jonathan Flathery y cuál fue y será su papel en esta historia? ¿Cuál es el proyecto en el que está involucrado con Dumbledore? ¿Por qué no castigaron a Snape por lo del fetiche? ¿Qué conflicto es ése del que les habló Hagrid, de hace 27 años? (Quién no sepa esa pregunta…) ¿Qué relación tendrá ese suceso con los acontecimientos futuros? ¿Conseguirán que la Poción Multijugos salga adelante? ¿Podrá Sam encubrir a Remus? ¿Qué le ha ocurrido en realidad a Icarus Figg? ¿Qué ha pasado con Melpómene? Y de nuevo… ¿qué une a los padres de los niños? ¿Qué aspecto tendrá Snape convertido en gato? ¿Qué le pasó a Grace Potter? ¿Por qué James y Lily tuvieron esa pesadilla tan reveladora al mismo tiempo? ¿Cuál es el mal presentimiento que atormenta a Lily y por qué? ¿CUÁNDO NARICES VAN A DESCUBRIR EL SECRETO DE REMUS? ¿Se casará Sirius con su lechuza? Muajaja, ya saben, si se quieren seguir enterando, esperen el próximo capítulo, donde se descubre de una maldita vez todo el pasado de Remus Lupin y que, como seguramente sepan, es uno de mis favoritos: "Canis lupus… Lupin" (¿Cómo descubrieron el secreto de Remus?)

Próximamente… ¡en esta bazofia de web, yeah! xD

N/A: Neee, konichiwa a todos, mis queridos lectores, bienvenidos una noche más (sí, como habrán supuesto, es de noche, para variar xD) a las notas de autora de esta pobre mujer traumatizada. Antes de nada, vuelvo a disculparme por el retraso, aunque repito que no creo que me hayan echado en falta n.n Terminé de corregir el cap anoche, pero acabé tan cansada que decidí dejar las notas para hoy. Y me alegro, porque me he pasado todo el día releyendo el capítulo y he tenido la oportunidad de darle unos últimos retoques, juju… Ahora, para no romper la costumbre, me meto de lleno en las notas finales, mientras el reloj del portátil marca las 11:13 de la noche. Soy masoca, ¿eh? Pero vayamos al caso. ¿Qué les ha parecido este cap? Fíjense, a pesar de que seguramente haya quedado excesivamente largo y/o pesado y/o incomible, hoy debo admitir que me gusta bastante el resultado final después de los retoques. ¡Pero no es mi opinión la que me interesa! Así que espero con ansias sus comentarios n.n

Bien, como siempre, hay ciertas cosas que aclarar con respecto al capítulo, de modo que pasemos a los ítems, como dice mi querida Phoenix.G.Fawkes, je xD

Por fin ha hecho su aparición en este fic el personaje estrella que todo el mundo adora. Y sí, señoras y señores, me estoy refiriendo, cómo no, a la maravillosa, increíble, bellísima, encantadora… ¡WEEN, la lechuza! xD No me miren así, yo sé que algunas personas la consideran el mejor personaje de R (y no quiero mirar a nadie…) No podía dejarla si su mini homenaje, ¿no?

Dejándonos de tonterías, pasemos a cosas más serias. El asunto de Icarus Figg. Bueno, éste es mi gran tema pendiente dentro de la remasterización de R. Odio la forma en la que traté el asunto en la versión antigua, sí, y nada de lo que me digan podrá hacerme cambiar de idea. Echando la vista atrás, me doy cuenta de lo pésimamente manejado que estuvo, de las tremendas lagunas, de lo inverosímil y surrealista que resultaba todo, de las contradicciones en las que caía yo misma… No sé si lo saben, pero, cuando yo empecé a escribir R, no tenía planeado absolutamente nada de la trama. Todo el fic se fue escribiendo solo sobre la marcha. Por eso este remake es tan importante para mí. Ahora que ya lo tengo todo esquematizado, estoy disfrutando como nunca puliendo esta historia. Y el tema de Icarus es mi proyecto más importante en estos momentos. Así que aviso para los veteranos… olvídense de todo lo que saben sobre esto, porque lo voy a remodelar completamente. Alégrense, eso supone nuevas intrigas para que no se les haga tan monótona la espera de los caps nuevos. Quizá me esté metiendo en la boca del lobo, jugando con fuego o cavando mi propia tumba, pero ya he tomado la decisión. Y la escena de San Mungo de este cap es la prueba de ello. Aún no he decidido "cuánto" voy a cambiar, pero seguramente sean retoques significativos.

En fin, ¿qué les ha parecido la escena de San Mungo? He disfrutado mucho escribiéndola. Quizá esté un poco fuera de lugar en el conjunto del capítulo, pero cronológicamente tenía que ir ahí. Espero sus opiniones sobre Zephirus Lupin, uno de mis personajes favoritos de R (bueno, en realidad me encantan todos los padres de los niños n.n) También he aprovechado para darle algo más de juego a John, adoro a ese hombre y es muy posible que de ahora en adelante salga bastante más que en la versión antigua. Sobre los cambios de la historia… qué quieren que les diga, me parecía mucho más coherente un ataque discreto como éste, en vez del asalto a la casa por una horda de mortífagos, como en la versión antigua (igual que el hecho de avisar a Belle, ¿quién se cree que alguien sea capaz de ocultarle a su hija que su padre está ingresado durante meses?) Lo que prima en estos momentos para el Señor Tenebroso es actuar lo más subrepticiamente posible. Y ya entenderán en el futuro por qué. No soporto la actitud pasiva que mostraron todos los personajes anteriormente ante una sucesión de sucesos tan preocupantes. ¡Parecían todos lerdos! No es que ahora vayan a descubrir el pastel de la noche a la mañana, todo lo contrario, pero al menos tendrán auténticos motivos para hallarse en un verdadero callejón sin salida. ¿Qué le habrán hecho al señor Figg?

Sobre Icarus, lamento no poder darle más juego, porque es el personaje que peor parado sale en este asunto. Me gusta bastante, pero lamentablemente es el primero en desaparecer. No obstante, aún le quedan varios momentos estelares que espero consigan emocionar al personal. ¿Verdad que es cruel darle una agonía lenta en vez de matarlo de golpe y punto? Me estoy volviendo algo retorcida… pero en serio que todo tiene su explicación. Se aceptan teorías, de todas formas, jeje n.n

Sobre Zephirus, sólo espero no haberlos decepcionado. Me gusta mucho este personaje por la dualidad extraña que encierra. No es que tenga doble personalidad, sino que su carácter consta de dos caras bien diferenciadas. Dentro de los padres de los niños, él es el mayor, porque le saca un par de años a John, Izzy, Andraia, Mel, Icarus y Selene, que son todos de la misma edad. Por eso adopta a veces esa actitud de "hermano mayor" y remarca tanto que los demás son unos "mocosos". Eso, unido al hecho de que él se ha criado siendo siempre muy consciente de quién era y de su misión, lo convirtió en un niño más maduro de lo normal cuando era pequeño, con cierto aire sobreprotector. De ahí viene su famosa filosofía, de la que todo el mundo habla, y que más tarde heredó Remus, entre otras cosas porque, cuando lo mordieron, necesitó una intensiva terapia por parte de su padre para lograr levantar cabeza… Pero bueno, ésa es otra historia de la que podrán disfrutar en el cap 13 de R, muajaja xD

Sin embargo, a pesar de su madurez, otra de las características de Zephirus es su sentido del humor, muy similar al del propio Sirius. Le encanta el sarcasmo y las bromas directas y socarronas, de ésas que te dejan más planchado que una tabla. No tiene pelos en la lengua. No se calla nada, no se sonroja nunca y disfruta de lo lindo haciendo enrojecer a los demás. Es el típico gamberro desvergonzado, aunque no se lo crean. Pero enormemente inteligente, como ha comentado John, y es esa misma desvergüenza, mezclada con su visión de la vida, la que le permite mantener la mente fría en situaciones en las que los demás se descolocan. Capta cosas que pueden pasarle desapercibidas a cualquier otro, analiza cada situación hasta dar con la clave. Ésta ha sido una excepción, por supuesto, pero no van a volver a ver a Zephirus desesperado. Triste y preocupado sí, pero no como en este cap.

Sé que me he enrollado hablando de él más de la cuenta, pero es que realmente su forma de ser me parece explosiva y quería comentarlo con ustedes, ya que, a fin de cuentas, él va a ser uno de los adultos que más aparezcan en R, por razones obvias. ¿Verdad que en realidad no se parece en casi nada a Remus? De hecho, él era bastante parecido a su padre antes de que lo mordieran, pero las circunstancias provocaron que se reprimiera más de la cuenta. Por eso suelen comentar que el carácter de Selene ha suavizado a nuestro casi rubio, aunque no sé hasta qué punto eso es correcto, porque, ahí donde la ven, Selene Lupin de pequeña era una extraña mezcla entre Luna Lovegood y los gemelos Weasley… sí, aberrante… con Zephirus se empezó a centrar, viendo que su novio necesitaba una persona medianamente normal que lo controlase xD Y ahora es una de las mujeres de R que más me gusta, junto con Grace y Andraia. Ahora mismo se me está ocurriendo una escena estelar para Selene, mmm… ujujuju…

Volviendo al tema que nos ocupa (entiéndase, el asunto de los Figg) todos aquellos que hayan sufrido altos grados de mosqueo a causa de la repentina desaparición de Mel en San Mungo y su posterior reaparición, sin la menor explicación de qué ha pasado con ella o dónde se había metido, que levante la mano… Bien, lo admito, soy perversa xD Lo que le ha ocurrido a la madre de nuestra golpeadora favorita es el meollo de la cuestión, pero no voy a adelantar nada, porque se explicará en caps futuros. Repito, se aceptan teorías y/o suposiciones… ¡Qué sorpresa se van a llevar, mis queridos lectores! xD

Cambiemos ya de tema, que de seguro se me están amuermando…

Otra cosa que les quiero comentar es un dato de la carta de Kiara Flathery, en concreto, el término japonés "ahou" que he utilizado para sustituir a la antigua palabra rúnica que usaba en la versión anterior de R. Seguramente estarán pensando que con tanto manga y tanto anime, la pobre Dikana se nos ha vuelto rematadamente subnormal y ahora nos anda metiendo palabras japonesas hasta por los ojos, como los típicos frikis que hablan en cualquier idioma menos en el suyo. Pues no, lamento desengañarlos xD Es cierto que el japonés me encanta y, fuera coñas, me gustaría un montón aprender a hablarlo, pero no he hecho este cambio por eso.

Primero, lo he hecho porque la palabra anterior no me gustaba en absoluto y he tomado la determinación (ojo al dato, ahora sí pueden ir preparando la camisa de fuerza) de tomarme en serio lo de la lengua arcana, es decir, me voy a embarcar en el proyecto de crear una lengua inventada. Uno de mis hermanos lo hizo en sus años mozos, quiero hablar con él para que me explique cómo lo hizo y crear yo también algo similar. Puede parecer una tontería, pero a mí me hace ilusión. No se crean que voy camino de convertirme en una especie de Tolkien, porque esto va a ser un idioma de andar por casa, no me quiero complicar mucho la existencia, pero necesito una lengua arcana para el futuro. Y repito que me hace mucha ilusión este proyecto. Quizá use algunas palabras rúnicas del Diablo II, porque a fin de cuentas, de ahí salió Santuario, pero quiero inventar un idioma que pueda usar sabiendo que es sólo mío.

Y segundo, este asunto me ha dado la oportunidad de explicar un par de cosas más sobre Santuario que ayudan a aligerar la futura disertación de Sam sobre las islas. Como ya les dije, iré regando detallitos en todos estos caps para que el discurso de la rubia no se haga infumable. Hoy le ha tocado a las Asesinas y al tema de los dialectos, que siempre estuvo presente en mis proyectos sobre Santuario, pero que nunca antes había tenido oportunidad de desarrollar. Veamos, empecemos con el idioma. Como bien dijo Sam, el idioma oficial de Santuario es la lengua arcana. Todo el mundo habla lengua arcana, o al menos debería. Muchos conocen también el inglés, sobre todo si ocupan cargos políticos o comerciales. Y, luego, cada clan usa un dialecto diferente, entre otras cosas porque en Santuario se juntó gente de todo el mundo y cada uno traía ciertas características autóctonas de sus países, que luego se reflejaron en los clanes que formaron.

Haciendo un repaso rápido y esperando no ser excesivamente enredosa, les pongo ejemplos. Los hechiceros (el clan de los Horadrim, que son los eruditos, los que ocupan cargos en el Consejo y demás) y los paladines hablan en latín clásico. Todo el mundo sabe lo que es un paladín, ¿no? Guerreros religiosos, como los cruzados. Bueno, Gobierno e Iglesia usan el latín. Las amazonas, mujeres guerrero, hablan en griego antiguo. Bárbaros y druidas hablan en gaélico arcaico, una evolución de la lengua celta que se hablaba en Gran Bretaña en el siglo I a.C. Hechiceras y nigromantes usan sólo la lengua arcana. Y llegamos a las Asesinas.

Como les he dicho, los Horadrim son los hechiceros que ocupan los cargos del Gobierno. Bien, dentro de este clan están los Vizjerei, brujos guerreros (y no sólo eruditos, como los anteriores) que constituyen algo similar al ejército de Santuario. Y, dentro de los Vizjerei, está la orden de Viz-Jaq'taar, más conocida como las Asesinas, porque sólo la componen mujeres. ¿Quiénes son estas individuas? Pues el cuerpo de élite del ejército, en otras palabras, el escuadrón de espías e investigadoras, entre otras cosas. Y ellas hablan una derivación del japonés, porque su entrenamiento se acerca mucho al de los ninjas y tienen un código de conducta algo similar al bushido samurai. Ahora les aclaro una cosa: los clanes están sacados del juego, y su distribución también, salvo por algunas modificaciones. El tema de los dialectos me lo inventé por completo.

Dios, ya empiezo a parecerme a Sam…

Sigamos. Ya saben, si les ha quedado alguna duda sobre algo, o si simplemente tienen curiosidad y les gustaría saber algo más, sólo díganlo n.n

Cambiando de tema, no he podido resistirme a poner la pelea entre las niñas de segundo por lo de la Poción Multijugos. Estuve a punto de redactar la disputa en presente, en vez de ponerla en resumen, pero al final lo dejé así, que tampoco era cuestión de alargarse sin motivo. Ya saben por qué Sue y Lily se detestan tanto. Nunca llegaron a caerse bien, pero después de esta pelea las cosas finalmente se torcieron. Nuestra pelirroja ya no pudo callarse por más tiempo y tuvo que estallar. Por eso el trío de amigas no suele participar en las fiestas de pijamas que organizan sus compañeras de curso: Lily no puede soportar a Sue, Sam se siente incómoda junto a Randall y su mejor amiga porque sabe que no la aceptan del todo y Belle se queda con sus dos amigas para hacer causa común. Iris va porque Hannah es su mejor amiga y Sue no puede reservarse el derecho de admisión al dormitorio, ya que lo comparte con tres personas más, dos de las cuales no la aguantan, y Sarah se apunta por pasar un buen rato y fastidiar a Sue, principalmente. ¿Qué les parecen las niñas, por cierto? Es difícil darle una personalidad diferente a cada una, igual que con el grupo de Snape, pero también divertido. Me acuerdo de mis compañeros de clase, del colegio, del instituto y de la universidad, y me inspiro en ellos, juajua xD

¿Y qué me dicen de los profesores? Les estoy cogiendo aún más cariño que antes, quiero hacerlos participar un poco más en la trama. ¿Qué opinan de ellos? Ojalá los míos fuesen así… aunque ya les dije que Fiona está inspirada en mi profesora de literatura del colegio, ¿no? xD

¿Saben? Releyendo este cap esta mañana me he dado cuenta de que todos mis protagonistas son unos desgraciados. Todos tienen algún trauma del pasado que marca sus formas de ser. Sin embargo, no es algo que me parezca negativo. Me ha gustado desarrollar un poco más el trauma de James y ahondar en él, no sé si antes eran conscientes de lo que siente este pobre niño con todo el tema de sus pesadillas. El impacto de la muerte de Grace le ha marcado de por vida, y quería hacerlo notar, no sé si lo habré conseguido. Y lo mismo digo sobre el complejo de Lily, creo que en la versión antigua no trataba casi este rasgo de la pelirroja, pero ahora quiero darle protagonismo, porque (y esto los veteranos lo saben muy bien) será una característica que traerá de cabeza a la pobre Evans de ahora en adelante.

Creo que lo que marcó tanto a James fue el hecho de perder de golpe a su madre y encontrarse repentinamente solo para salir de la depresión, con sólo 9 años. John se hundió por completo, y de pronto nuestro niño se encontraba ante la necesidad de reponerse y seguir adelante por su padre y por él. Aunque estuviese triste, nadie le venía a consolar, ni le ayudaba a superar lo ocurrido. Por eso no pudo dar carpetazo al asunto y empezar con la rehabilitación, se limitaba a reprimirse y, en consecuencia, la presencia de su madre no lo abandonaba. Su subconsciente se aferraba a ella. De ahí el despertarse cada día con su recuerdo. Debe ser terrible perder a alguien y no poder sacártelo jamás de la cabeza, no poder dejarlo descansar en paz y seguir con tu vida.

El trauma de Lily es más típico. Es una chica con muy mal carácter, aparentemente gruñona, terca y fuerte, pero con una inseguridad interior aplastante. Tiene miedo de que la encasillen, como hicieron con ella en el colegio muggle, donde era la "rara". Cuando uno es pequeño, la marginación por parte de los compañeros hace mucho más daño que cuando uno es mayor. Después de pasar toda la vida sola, sintiéndose fuera de lugar, su mayor temor es volver a quedarse sola. Muchas personas sienten esa inseguridad y la cubren de formas distintas. En el caso de Lily, esconde su debilidad tras una máscara de aplomo. En este cap se le ha desquebrajado un poco dicha máscara cuando estaban en la enfermería. No quiere que vuelvan a mirarla como a un bicho raro, es algo que no puede soportar… y los veteranos seguramente entiendan ahora mejor el comportamiento de Evans en los caps de quinto y sexto curso. Su mayor miedo es el rechazo, o ser el centro de los cuchicheos.

Y, para terminar, quería hablarles un poco de John Potter (Dios mío, ya son las 2:23 +.+) No sé qué imagen tendrán de John. Recuerdo que en la primera versión de R alguien me dijo que no le caía bien por haber dejado solo a James. Quiero contarles un secreto acerca de este hombre. John no tiene nada que ver con su hijo. Se crió rodeado de lujos y comodidades, pero con unos padres más fríos que los muebles de la casa. Durante su infancia, nadie le hizo ni puto caso, y perdón por la expresión. De pequeño era insoportable, con una necesidad imperiosa por llamar la atención y caerle bien a todo el mundo, aunque tuviese que ganarse esa simpatía a base de bromas hirientes o crueles hacia los menos "carismáticos", lo más cercano a la imagen que la propia JK da de James en la OdF, pero quizá incluso peor. Estaba lleno de prejuicios contra los de Slytherin, más de los que éstos podrían tener hacia criaturas como licántropos, gigantes y tal (algo de eso se nota aún en su forma de hablar) y terminó volviéndose tan arrogante de cara al mundo, que se ganó el odio de más de una persona.

Pero, al igual que Lily, todo era para suplir un enorme complejo, en este caso de inferioridad, y provocado además por sus propios padres. Necesitaba sentirse por encima de alguien, porque, si no, se sentía una mierda. Sus padres murieron cuando él acababa de terminar el colegio, sin decirle absolutamente nada sobre quién era, así que se encontró en la misma situación que posteriormente vivirá el propio James, aunque John estaba bastante menos preparado para afrontarlo. Ahí empezó a cambiar su actitud: maduró, tomó conciencia de sus responsabilidades, estudió y trabajó duro para salir adelante por sus propios méritos y no gracias a pisotear a los demás… Y Grace era todo su mundo. Soy una romántica empedernida, ya lo saben, y las parejas de R están completamente enamoradas, porque las medias tintas no van conmigo, pero John y Grace son diferentes. Ella en verdad lo era todo para él, la primera persona que lo había querido.

Quiero que entiendan que, si John se desconectó del mundo cuando Grace murió es simplemente porque era incapaz de concebir su vida sin ella. Otra persona en su lugar se habría volcado en sus hijos o en la familia que le quedara, pero él no, porque se encontró repentinamente perdido. Y volvió a escudarse tras una actitud que muchos tacharían de infantil, aislándose de todo y de todos. Y ya de antemano les anticipo que en aquella época cometió muchos errores, y no sólo con respecto a James.

Lo que más me gusta de John Potter es que es un personaje imperfecto. Que no todo lo que ha hecho en su vida ha sido correcto o acertado, y que, en realidad, ha cometido muchos errores que ustedes tendrán que descubrir. Y, sin embargo, al final siempre intenta corregirse. He ampliado la escena en la que se encuentran en el vestíbulo sólo por darme el gusto de escribir una conversación entre padre e hijo, e intentar transmitir algo de esto en la historia. De ese amor del padre hacia el hijo, porque él quiere a James más que a su vida, aunque haya pasado un par de años bloqueado y sin saber cómo actuar. Sin saber cómo vivir, más bien. En ningún momento ha dejado de querer a su hijo, sólo le ha costado comprender que él no es el único que ha sufrido la pérdida. Me encanta John, le tengo muchísimo cariño, es un buen hombre a fin de cuentas, plenamente humano, con defectos y virtudes que se superponen constantemente en un fondo de vida desgraciada, y por eso quiero utilizarlo más en R, mientras pueda. Ojalá les esté gustando tanto como a mí.

¿Se dan cuenta de que hoy estoy especialmente psicológica? Me encanta analizar así a los personajes, aunque quizá sea algo pedante hacerlo con los de mi propio fic n.n' Me gustaría muchísimo que me dijeran sus opiniones sobre todo esto que les cuento, si ustedes veían así a los personajes, si notan otro tipo de rasgos, si he conseguido transmitir en el fic lo que quería, si no están de acuerdo, si les gustan o les disgustan… Crear personalidades es lo más divertido de escribir, me encanta.

2:56. Voy a reventar. No sé si me queda algo por ahí, pero al carajo… u.u Dudas y comentarios, a los r/r.

Pasando a asuntos de mi vida personal… he notado que me hice algo impopular la última vez al confesar que me pasé una semana entera sin ir a clase. Muy bien, lo admito: no falté sólo por terminar el cap de R, ésa era la excusa oficial, en realidad no fui porque tenía ciertos problemas que no me apetecía enfrentar. A veces puedo ser tremendamente parecida a Remus, a ver si yo misma me empiezo a aplicar todas las reflexiones psicológicas del fic y la filosofía de los Lupin… Pero me complace informarles de que ya me he reformado y llevo tres semanas sin faltar a ni una sola clase, excepto hoy, que no he dio porque me encontraba un poco mal. ¡Ya soy persona! Y gracias a todos los que cruzaron los dedos por mí, porque realmente me ha ido bastante bien en estas últimas semanas, estoy muy contenta n.n Aún tengo mucho trabajo, pero por lo menos mantengo alto el ánimo, juajua…

En la universidad, todo bien. La verdad es que me divierto mucho. Esta semana he tenido un ciclo de conferencias sobre el paisaje en la literatura y, aunque era un poco pesado pasarse toda la tarde sentada en el auditorio de la facultad, me han encantado y he aprendido algunas cosas interesantes. La que más me gustó fue la de ayer, sobre la imagen del inframundo en la literatura clásica grecolatina. ¡Buenísimo! Cómo disfruté… ¿sabían que uno de los campos del inframundo es el Campo de Asfódelos? Me acordé de Snape… ¡Sí, la mezcla de asfódelo y ajenjo, el filtro de muerte en vida! Y resulta que los asfódelos son plantas típicas del mundo de los muertos. Interesante, ¿eh?

Como curiosidad, hoy les traigo la prueba de que la comida que cenas influye en los sueños que tienes esa noche, no es sólo un comentario paranoico de James. Hace un par de semanas cené una empanadilla algo chunga que encontré por ahí (en mi casa te alimentas de lo que pillas, somos muchos hermanos y vivimos a base de la ley de la selva, muaja xD) El caso es que la susodicha cosa me sentó como un tiro y tuve tres pesadillas seguidas esa noche. No entraré en detalles, pero les diré que en una me encontraba con animales destripados, en otra me asesinaban y en la última y más inquietante de todas… soñé con uno de mis sobrinos, que nació muerto el año pasado. En serio, me desperté acojonada, fue uno de esos sueños típicos de película de terror, veía al niño de unos cuatro o cinco años, mirándome fijamente como si me intentara decir algo… y yo sabía que ese crío no podía existir porque estaba muerto. Escalofriante. Así que tengan cuidado con lo que cenan, en serio.

Dejando atrás el momento Expediente X, me toca pasar a hablarles de… ¡EL CÁLIZ DE FUEGO, OBVIAMENTE! xD ¡Por Dios, qué pasada de películaaaaa! La he visto ya dos veces, el sábado 26 y el domingo 27, ¡y por mí iría a verla de nuevo ahora mismo! Por favor, si alguien no la ha visto aún (cosa que dudo sobremanera, muajaja xD) que se salte este trozo, porque vienen los spoilers… ¡Voldemort es la puta leche, SE SALE, VIVA RALPH FIENNES Y LA MADRE QUE LO PARIÓ! Me enamoré, en serio, aluciné con esta película. El aire tétrico, el ambiente en Hogwarts, que de verdad parece por fin un colegio inglés, los mortífagos, LA MANSIÓN DE LOS RIDDLE, la actuación de Rupert, Snape, todo lo del baile de Navidad, LOS GEMELOS WEASLEY, todos y cada uno de los chistes, las tres pruebas, la escena en el baño con Myrtle, la escena en la que Ron le pide a Hermione que le acompañe y Severus se la pasa dándoles trastazos en la cabeza, Ojoloco Moody, aunque no le imaginaba así, el juicio del pensadero, LA RESURRECCIÓN DE VOLDEMORT Y TODO LO QUE VINO DESPUÉS…

Todo, todo, todo, como el niño de Catalana Occidente. ¡Me encantó! Cuando empezó la escena del cementerio, me puse a temblar y no paré hasta que volvieron, ¡se me pusieron los pelos de punta! Voldemort me enamoró, fue buenísimo, el duelo sublime, la parte de los fantasmas de James y Lily me gustó muchísimo y, cuando salieron del cementerio y llegaron a Hogwarts… joder, esa escena está tan conseguida que se me saltaron las lágrimas. ¡No quiero ni pensar qué va a ser de nosotros en la Orden del Fénix! Cuando empiezan a aparecerse los mortífagos en el cementerio, y cuando Voldemort les va quitando las máscaras… ¡GENIAL! Y ese aire de loco que le pone Fiennes a Voldemort me parece perfecto, el trozo en el que dice lo de "A Dumbledore no le gustaría que perdieras los buenos modales. ¡Inclínate!" me dejó traumatizada, aaaahhhh, lo amoooo… Lo amooooo…

Cosas que no me gustaron: la actuación de Michael Gambon. Esos arrebatos no pegan nada con Dumbledore, pero NADA, me pareció fatal. Cosas que eché de menos: los ojos rojos de Voldemort y a Sirius, por supuesto. Extrañé mucho la escena en la que Harry les cuenta todo a él y a Dumbledore en el despacho del director, o cuando están en la enfermería y Albus le obliga a estrecharle la mano a Snape. También eché de menos ciertas apariciones estelares de Severus, y la presencia de Bellatrix y los demás en el juicio. Pero bueno, sé que es una película y que no podía ser idéntica al libro, así que me doy por MUY satisfecha n.n

Las 4 y pico. Esto se acabó, señoras y señores, me muero del sueño. ¡Han habilitado una nueva opción para responder a los r/r! Aunque no me queda muy claro ese asunto… ¿la respuesta les llega a los lectores por mail o tienen que meterse en algún sitio para poder leerla? En fin, aprovecharé para contestarlos, mientras soluciono o no lo del blog, aunque la semana que viene tengo vacaciones y quizá por fin saque un rato para hacerlo, juju. De todas formas, millones de gracias a todos los que siguen fieles a R:

Y ya me voy, porque no sé ni lo que escribo… Cómo me gusta darle a la lengua, ¿eh? Lamento aburrirlos tanto con mis tonterías, tengan en cuenta que soy una pobre enferma mental sin vida propia xD Les he contado mil chorradas y seguro que se me olvida algo importante, pero en fin… ¡Nos vemos dentro de dos semanas! Me despido hasta entonces, a las 4:40 de la madrugada, pasando de viernes 2 a sábado 3 de diciembre de 2005…

Oyasumi nasai, queridos lectores… u.u (zzz)

Y carpe diem ;)


	7. Canis lupus Lupin

N/A: Hola a todos. Siento muchísimo la tardanza de este cap, pero he sufrido ciertos contratiempos a finales de diciembre. Entre la universidad, un demoledor catarro y las pocas ganas que me quedaron de trabajar después, no he tenido unos días muy inspirados para ponerme a escribir… ¡Pero ya estoy de vuelta! Y aquí les traigo el cap. Espero que lo disfruten, y ya saben, para más información, consulten las notas finales xD

Este cap va dedicado a todas las fans de Remus Lupin, yo incluida, porque adoro a este muchacho (muajaja, qué triste dedicarme a mí misma un cap, ¿no? xD) La primera escena está dedicada especialmente a Phoenix.G.Fawkes, porque le gusta John Potter tanto como a mí, y por lo demás… ¡Feliz Navidad y año nuevo! Celebremos juntos el 2006 y ¡el consecuente aniversario de R, que ya cumple 5 años! Va por ustedes, muchas gracias por seguir ahí, jeje n.n

Sin más, los dejo con el cap. ¡Que lo disfruten!

ADVERTENCIA: esto es un AU ambientado en la época de los Merodeadores, Respuestas tiene ya casi cuatro años, empecé a escribirlo antes de la publicación de la Orden del Fénix y en su mayor parte está basado en los rumores que corrían en aquella época sobre el libro 5º. En consecuencia, pocas cosas te vas a encontrar aquí que tengan que ver con la línea argumental que ha seguido JK Rowling en los últimos dos libros. Ni Mundungus Fletcher ni Arabella Figg son como nos los ha pintado JK, y bueno… resumiendo, no te fíes, porque si eres nuevo en R no sabes con lo que te puedes encontrar, jeje… Recuerdo también el formato del fic: cada capítulo es la respuesta a una pregunta referente al pasado de los Potter, de ésas que circulaban por los foros cuando la OdF aún no había salido. No me importa que algunas de esas preguntas hayan sido ya contestadas, repito que esto es un AU, especial para quienes busquen alternativas. Y a los que ya me conocen, sólo decirles:

¡A leer!

--------------

Aprovecho para recordar que, para todo lo relacionado con Santuario, tomé datos de uno de mis videojuegos favoritos, "Diablo II: Lord of Destruction", mezclándolos con mis teorías sobre el universo HP. Quiero aclarar que ninguna referencia a ese juego, ni todos los datos que tomé de las obras de Rowling, me pertenecen… Es por si alguien decide demandarme, que sepan que no tengo un céntimo, hago esto por puro entretenimiento…

--------------

RESPUESTAS

6ª pregunta: ¿Cómo descubrieron el secreto de Remus?

"Canis lupus… Lupin"

John Potter miró con aire escéptico la bandeja de emparedados que descansaba sobre el escritorio del profesor Dumbledore, en el estrafalario despacho de este último. Sentado en una cómoda butaca al otro lado de la mesa, frente al director, no pudo evitar cruzarse de brazos y lanzar un suspiro de resignación, alzando después los ojos hasta clavarlos en los de su anciano anfitrión.

-De verdad, Albus, conociéndome como me conoces, y se te ocurre ofrecerme emparedados para cenar…

Dumbledore alzó las cejas, divertido.

-Conociéndote como te conozco, Johnny, te ofrezco emparedados porque es lo más rápido de comer, y sé que estás deseando volver a la enfermería con tu hijo. Si llego a presentarme aquí con un banquete, te habrías dado la vuelta para salir de nuevo por esa puerta nada más entrar, y me temo que no puedo permitir que pases más tiempo en ayunas, por muy preocupado que estés. La vida de James no corre peligro inminente. Además –añadió, esbozando una sonrisa-, como tienes la suerte de que te conozco incluso mejor de lo que crees… los emparedados son de pollo.

John compuso una mueca, entre irritado por haber sido descubierto y emocionado por las nuevas perspectivas culinarias que se abrían ante él.

-Pero… ¿con mayonesa? –inquirió, cogiendo un emparedado con gesto vacilante.

-Por supuesto.

-¿Y el pollo con especias? –insistió, olfateando el manjar.

-Puedes estar seguro.

-Ah, vale, entonces bien –cedió, y le pegó un considerable mordisco al bocadillo que tenía en la mano. En el acto, su cara se transformó en una expresión de supremo deleite-. Mmmm… Los ha preparado Wendy, ¿verdad?

-Sí –sonrió el director, divertido ante el hombre que tenía delante. A ratos volvía a parecer el rebelde adolescente que tantos quebraderos de cabeza ocasionó en Hogwarts años atrás. Cruzaba los dedos por que James no fuese tan _explosivo_, aunque presentía que era una batalla perdida-. En cuanto le pedí que te preparara algo ligero de comer, hizo esto sin pensárselo siquiera.

-Era nuestro aperitivo favorito –comentó John, su voz volviéndose baja y melancólica-. Cuando Izzy y yo salíamos de noche, siempre pasábamos por las cocinas primero y nos llevábamos una buena provisión de éstos. La mitad de las veces, Wendy ya los tenía preparados cuando llegábamos… ¡Eh, hola, Fawkes! –Potter recibió con una sonrisa al fénix del director, que acababa de ir a posarse en su hombro, atraído por el olor de la comida, emitiendo su particular canto-. A ti también te gusta el pollo con especias, ¿eh? No sé hasta qué punto es saludable darle pollo a un pájaro, pero en fin… se ve que las viejas costumbres nunca mueren –partió un pequeño trozo de carne de su bocadillo para dárselo a la llameante ave, mirándola con aire risueño-. A Andraia todo esto la sacaba de quicio, nunca se aburría de echarnos la bronca cada mañana… Anda que ha llovido poco desde entonces, ¿verdad, Albus?

-Sí, pero no parece que las cosas hayan cambiado demasiado –replicó-. Siempre me he preguntado quién fue el desalmado que vició a Fawkes con el pollo con especias… qué tontería por mi parte no haber reparado antes en ti.

-Yo no tengo la culpa –sonrió Johnny, inocentemente-. El fénix del profesor de Transformaciones siempre fue la mayor atracción de Hogwarts, tenías a todos tus alumnos encandilados con el pájaro. Yo simplemente trataba de ganarme el cariño del animal. Andraia también nos gritaba por eso, no hacía más que decir que algún día terminaríamos matándolo por darle de comer cosas extrañas.

-Bueno, ésa es la ventaja de un fénix, no corres el peligro de matarlo, pero sí de que el despacho se llene de olor a orégano y comino cada vez que se pone a cantar.

John soltó una carcajada, sus ojos brillando intensamente por un momento.

-Lo siento, profesor –repuso, como si fuese un estudiante travieso más, disculpándose por sus disparatadas ocurrencias. Y, aún así, siguió dándole pellizcos de carne al fénix que permanecía en su hombro.

Dumbledore observó a Johnny en silencio por varios segundos, ampliando casi sin darse cuenta su abierta sonrisa. Después de los desastrosos dos años y medio que siguieron a la muerte de Grace, era casi milagroso tener de vuelta a aquel hombre, con sus risas claras y fuertes, y su mirada brillante y optimista. Sin embargo, la sombra de la tristeza seguía allí, oculta pero indeleble, y Albus estaba más que seguro de que eso ya no podría curarse. Reprimió un suspiro, pensando que, después de todo, al menos le habían devuelto a John las ganas de vivir. Quizá, con el paso de los años y el cariño de su hijo y sus amigos, lograra reponerse del todo…

-Está visto que conseguiste tu propósito –musitó, sonriente, cuando Fawkes, animado por el aperitivo, agitó sus grandes alas y se puso a cantar-. Siempre le caíste bien, Johnny, y dudo que tenga que ver con la comida que le ofrecías. Sueles ganarte el cariño de los demás sin darte ni cuenta, no es necesario hacer grandes cosas, sólo ser uno mismo. Wendy también te tiene mucho aprecio, se entusiasmó como no tienes idea cuando le dije que estabas en Hogwarts. Me pidió, muy educadamente, eso sí, que te dijera que te pases por la cocina a verla antes de irte. Parece ser que te echa de menos… aunque está haciendo muy buenas migas con James últimamente.

-Es lo que tiene venir a Hogwarts –el tono de John adquirió nuevos toques de nostalgia otra vez-. Implica saludar de nuevo a todos los antiguos conocidos…

-Hay mucha gente aquí todavía que te tiene especial cariño, te ganaste el apego de muchos mientras estudiabas.

-Eso es muy relativo, Albus –Potter acarició suavemente la cabeza del fénix, bajando la voz un poco más-. La mitad del colegio me reía las gracias y la otra mitad me odiaba a muerte… no creo que haya tanta gente como dices deseando saludarme, son muy pocos los que me apreciaban de verdad. Y aún me pregunto por qué lo hacían… no me considero poseedor de nada que valga la pena apreciar.

Con un ruidoso batir de alas, Fawkes volvió a su percha, al parecer ya satisfecho de alimento, y siguió cantando suavemente desde allí. John lo observó con cierta desilusión en la mirada por un segundo, pero enseguida apartó la vista y cogió otro emparedado para seguir comiendo, manteniendo los ojos fijos en sus rodillas. Sabía que su anfitrión estaba taladrándolo con la mirada y no se atrevía a encararlo. Pero dio la impresión de que Dumbledore no consideraba ése el mejor momento para lidiar con la autocompasión del director del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, porque cambió de tema y comentó, aligerando el tono:

-Lamento que haya ocurrido esto, Johnny, has venido a pasar el día con tu hijo y has tenido que quedarte con las ganas. Ten por seguro que Lucius Malfoy cumplirá su castigo.

-Teniendo en cuenta lo que Jewel me contó del padre de ese animal, no me sorprende nada lo que ha hecho, de tal palo tal astilla… -dio la impresión de que iba a seguir despotricando contra el rubio y todos sus antepasados, pero al ver la mirada del director de Hogwarts, carraspeó y se mordió la lengua, algo avergonzado-. Pero en fin, no ha pasado nada grave, así que no hay nada que lamentar. Además, he podido pasar todo el día con mi hijo, como estaba previsto.

-Pero dudo que en tus planes se incluyera el hecho de tener a James inconsciente –entonó Dumbledore, alzando una ceja.

-Sí, bueno, pero he estado con él, ¿no? –Johnny rió en voz baja-. Recuerdo… recuerdo cuando James era pequeño y se enfermaba o pillaba algo de fiebre. Grace y yo nos quedábamos toda la noche a su lado, uno en cada costado de la cama, vigilando cada respiración por si en algún momento ésta se paraba. Por la mañana, cuando él se despertaba y nos encontraba ahí encogidos, se exasperaba muchísimo y nos gritaba: "¡Sois los dos idiotas! No me voy a morir porque no estéis toda la noche a mi lado, ahora soy yo el que tiene que cuidar de vosotros, porque estáis hechos una porquería". Y se levantaba como un rayo para preparar el desayuno, y unas cantidades ingentes de té, y nos obligaba a guardar cama, como si fuésemos nosotros los enfermos, con una seriedad impresionante. Parecía todo un sanador experimentado. Grace se partía de risa cada vez que James no la miraba…

La voz de Potter se ahogó en una débil carcajada, pero enseguida la reprimió, porque incluso él mismo se asustó ante la tristeza que destilaba. Apresurándose a apartar la vista una vez más, cogió el tercer bocadillo y siguió comiendo, pero Dumbledore pudo notar que la sombra de sus ojos los había opacado por completo en cuestión de segundos. No pudo evitar arrugar la frente.

-Johnny…

-¿Hay novedades sobre Icarus? –lo interrumpió John, aún sin mirarlo, y la mano que sujetaba el emparedado tembló ligeramente-. Le he preguntado a Arabella esta mañana, pero no creo que ella sea la mejor fuente de información. Tengo la impresión de que no sabe ni la mitad de lo que le ha pasado a su padre…

Esta vez, el anciano profesor no se molestó en reprimir su suspiro, reclinándose en su butaca. Pero accedió a cambiar de tema.

-Le he pedido a Zephirus que me mantenga informado ante cualquier cambio, pero parece ser que de momento Icarus se mantiene estable. Siguen haciéndole pruebas para intentar descubrir qué le ha pasado. Al menos ahora está despierto, responde a los estímulos, sonríe y da señales de reconocer y escuchar a las personas.

-Pero no puede hablar –objetó Johnny, alzando por fin la vista hacia su interlocutor.

-Pero no puede hablar –corroboró Dumbledore, asintiendo con la cabeza-. Ni escribir, ni moverse apenas.

-En otras palabras, que le es imposible comunicarse –concluyó Potter, mirando su emparedado como si éste fuera a ofrecerle las respuestas que buscaba-. Cualquier dato que pudiera darnos sobre lo que ocurrió, cualquier sospecha o cualquier acusación muere con su imposibilidad de decirnos nada. Esto no me gusta, Albus. Si desconocemos la versión de Icarus, y si los sanadores no consiguen encontrar ninguna anomalía en su organismo, estamos como al principio. Sin pruebas no podremos iniciar una investigación, por muy obvio que nos parezca que han intentado matarlo…

-Me temo que lo único que podemos hacer es esperar y ver cómo se desarrollan los acontecimientos –murmuró el director, juntando las yemas de sus largos dedos.

A John no le pasó desapercibida la leve nota de tensión que reflejaba la voz de su antiguo maestro, y lo miró a los ojos con intensidad.

-Dime la verdad –empezó en un susurro-. ¿Crees que Icarus va a sobrevivir?

Dumbledore no contestó, pero la mirada que ambos hombres intercambiaron fue más que elocuente.

-Ya veo… -el más joven de los dos volvió a observar su emparedado, comiendo con lentitud-. Me preocupa Melpómene. Da la impresión de que intenta mostrarse normal ante todo el mundo, en su forma de hablar y en su forma de comportarse… pero, cuando yo la veo y hablo con ella, me parece de todo menos normal. Y no me refiero a la preocupación por su marido, hay algo… algo más. No sabría explicarlo. ¿Qué crees que le ocurre?

-Lamentablemente, el experto en este campo es Jonathan, no yo. Por mucho que yo haya estudiado el asunto, dudo que consiga algún día la comprensión que él desarrolló cuando trabajaba en el Departamento de Misterios. El comportamiento de Melpómene puede deberse a infinidad de cosas que yo apenas puedo enumerar…

-Quizá sería conveniente organizar pronto otra reunión general. Si los trámites marchan bien, Jonathan podría estar de vuelta en Santuario el mes que viene, y entonces se iría sin ver a Mel…

-Sabes tan bien como yo que una reunión en estos momentos es imposible –atajó Dumbledore con un gesto-. El Ministerio está patas arriba, llevan pasando cosas extrañas desde principios de año. Incluso el ministro huele ya la inminente guerra. Dentro de poco la situación estallará por un lado u otro y todo se convertirá en una locura. Tienen a Jonathan más vigilado que nunca, un paso en falso y él será el primero en caer. No creo que pueda volver a poner un pie en Londres hasta que venga a recoger a Samantha a final de curso, y dudo que incluso entonces podamos reunirnos con él.

-¿Qué sugieres entonces?

Por unos segundos que se hicieron eternos, un denso silencio se apoderó del despacho. Fawkes había dejado de cantar.

-Sugiero que cada uno se centre en sus asuntos y se preocupe por su propia seguridad.

John parpadeó, boquiabierto.

-¿Qué? –exclamó-. ¿Cada uno a sus cosas, preocupándose por su propia seguridad? ¿Con Icarus medio muerto en San Mungo y Mel traumatizada por ahí? Hay que destripar cuanto antes lo que se está cociendo aquí, o todos podríamos salir escaldados. No pretenderás que nos quedemos de brazos cruzados sin más, ¿cierto? –la mirada que le dedicó el director hizo resoplar a Potter-. ¡Albus, por favor!

-Quiero que recuerdes, Johnny, que no son sólo los aurores del Ministerio los que vigilan los pasos de Jonathan Flathery.

Con esas palabras, Dumbledore consiguió enmudecer las protestas de su invitado. Volvieron a sostenerse la mirada sin abrir la boca, hasta que John bajó la vista, rindiéndose.

-No pienso arriesgarme a organizar una reunión de emergencia que puede terminar en emboscada, con todos vosotros capturados o muertos –añadió el director firmemente-. Una de las cosas que pretendían con el ataque a Icarus, y estoy casi seguro de no equivocarme, era poner nervioso al resto de los miembros del grupo e instarlos a reunirse para discutir qué hacer a continuación. No seré lo suficientemente iluso como para pretender que no tienen espías vigilándoos constantemente. Por eso es mejor que, de momento, no nos reunamos… al menos hasta que mi plan entre en funcionamiento. Entonces tendremos las espaldas cubiertas.

-Pero ¿qué pasa con Icarus y Mel?

Los ojos claros de Albus Dumbledore se oscurecieron por un segundo.

-Mucho me temo… que poco podemos hacer ya por Icarus. Y confío en que Zephirus pueda cuidar de Melpómene. Viendo lo que se avecina, tenemos que empezar a movernos ya.

Johnny miró por enésima vez el trozo que le quedaba de su cuarto emparedado, y Dumbledore tuvo la impresión de que dentro de aquel hombre se libraba una dura batalla.

-Albus, ya… ya no sé hasta qué punto es conveniente mantener a Arabella al margen de lo que ha pasado. Con todo lo que está ocurriendo, quizá deberíamos contárselo. Ella cree que su padre ha cogido una gripe, o algo así.

-Arabella sólo conoce la versión oficial que los propios sanadores han dado de momento: que su padre sufre, seguramente, algún tipo de intoxicación, aunque no hayan aclarado aún cuál. De todas formas, Johnny –el anciano hizo una pausa, mirando a su compañero con intensidad-, ya sabes que, si le contamos a ella la verdad, también hay que contársela a los demás.

Potter apretó los labios hasta convertirlos en una fina línea casi inexistente.

-No –masculló.

-John, sé razonable, parece mentira que tú precisamente te niegues a decirle a tu hijo la verdad, sabiendo por experiencia lo que…

-James ya tiene suficientes preocupaciones encima –lo interrumpió el moreno, seco y cortante-. No seré yo quién lo cargue con más.

-En la última reunión acordamos decírselo cuando empezara la guerra, ¿recuerdas?

-Oficialmente, la guerra no ha empezado aún…

-¿Hasta cuándo pretendes seguir retrasándolo? No le estás haciendo ningún bien…

-Lo retrasaré el tiempo que considere necesario. Y, ahora, Albus, si me disculpas… atravesamos malos tiempos y quiero estar con mi hijo, le prometí que hablaríamos antes de irme a Londres. Gracias por la cena.

Sin más, John se levantó bruscamente de la silla, se echó a la boca el último trozo de emparedado y se encaminó a zancadas hacia la salida. Dumbledore se levantó también.

-¡Johnny! –clamó, y el aludido se detuvo en seco, de espaldas a él, con el pomo de la puerta en la mano-. Deja de comportarte como un niño, por favor. Encerrando a James en una urna de cristal no lo estás protegiendo, ¡lo estás dejando indefenso ante lo que se le echará encima en el futuro! Y eso es lo que tus padres te hicieron a ti.

-Ellos no lo hicieron porque quisieran protegerme –masculló John, con voz temblorosa, mientras su mano aferraba el pomo con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos-. Lo hicieron porque yo les importaba un rábano…

-Pues, si te importa la seguridad de tu hijo, dile la verdad. ¿Crees que Grace aprobaría esto?

-Grace quería que nuestro hijo creciera en paz al margen de todo este infierno –la voz de Johnny temblaba cada vez más.

-Grace quería un mundo perfecto y pacífico en el que James pudiera vivir feliz, todos los padres quieren eso, pero no es el caso, Johnny. Estamos en guerra. Y él está tan implicado en ella como tú o como cualquiera de nosotros. No le haces ningún favor condenándolo a la ignorancia… ¿No acabas de decirme que deberíamos contarle a Arabella la verdad?

-¡No es lo mismo! –John se encogió, cerrando los ojos y apretando los dientes-. ¡Su padre se está muriendo!

-Y a Grace la asesinaron delante de James, ¿recuerdas? –la voz de Dumbledore se volvió tan fría que no parecía suya-. ¿No te parece un insulto a su memoria, al valor que demostró luchando por salvar a su hijo, el hecho de hacerle creer a éste que simplemente se puso enferma? No todo en esta vida se soluciona modificando la memoria de la gente, John…

-¡Es mi hijo! –estalló de repente Potter, volviéndose a mirarlo con fiereza-. ¡Mi hijo, Albus, lo único que me queda! Y puede que sea un pésimo padre, lo sé, ¡pero soy su padre a fin de cuentas! ¡Haré lo que crea mejor para él! ¡Y que me trague el infierno si, después de todo lo que ha sufrido, me dedico yo ahora a alimentar de nuevo sus pesadillas!

Hizo un intempestivo ademán de abandonar la sala, pero la voz de Dumbledore volvió a frenarlo.

-¿Has conocido a Lily Evans?

John se quedó clavado al suelo, sintiendo cómo todo el oxígeno abandonaba sus pulmones.

-Ella y James son buenos amigos –continuó el profesor, como si de repente estuviese comentando el clima durante una agradable velada a la hora del té-. Están muy unidos. Los siete, en realidad. ¿Qué crees que ocurrirá cuando todo este asunto vaya a peor? Porque empeorará, Johnny, no te quepa la menor duda. Si tú no cedes, los demás permanecerán en la ignorancia también. Sirius, Remus, Arabella… y Lily Evans. Le estás negando a tu hijo no sólo la oportunidad de prepararse y defenderse, sino también la de proteger a aquellos a los que quiere –su rostro se endureció al fruncir el ceño-. Sus pesadillas nunca desaparecerán… igual que nunca desaparecieron las tuyas.

Muy lentamente, John se dio la vuelta y encaró de nuevo al director de Hogwarts, que se erguía imponente tras su escritorio. Y le dedicó una mirada de absoluto desconsuelo, sus ojos castaños vidriosos por el espectro de las lágrimas que ya se habían agotado años atrás. Dumbledore suavizó su expresión al ver a Potter allí, apoyado contra la puerta como si no se sostuviera en pie, igual que un niño asustado que no sabe a dónde ir.

-Yo habría dado mi vida por protegerla a ella –balbuceó Johnny, en voz tan temblorosa y baja que apenas resultaba audible.

-Tú no podías proteger a Grace –replicó el profesor, con aire consolador-. Ella era quién te protegía a ti.

-Pero yo podría haberla protegido –insistió John-. Yo quería protegerla…

-¿Y no crees que James y los demás querrán proteger a Lily cuando llegue el momento?

De nuevo se hizo el silencio.

-Se parece a ella… -susurró el moreno, arrugando la frente con expresión de dolor.

-Sí –asintió Dumbledore-. Lily se parece a ella. Yo también lo he notado.

-¿Por qué? –el hombre joven había empezado a temblar-. ¿Por qué lo ha hecho? ¿Por qué se parece a ella? ¿Crees que él lo hizo a propósito?

-Pudo hacerlo a propósito, o pudo hacerlo inconscientemente. Me inclino más hacia lo segundo.

John tragó saliva, haciendo un esfuerzo por recuperar la compostura, y, temblando aún de pies a cabeza, se enderezó, mirando a su mentor a los ojos.

-Lamento haberte gritado –murmuró, como si la voz apenas le saliese-. No quería discutir contigo. Pero no voy a cambiar de idea. Todos tienen quién los proteja, Albus. Por eso los demás no me preocupan tanto. Pero James sólo me tiene a mí. No pude proteger a Grace, pero voy a proteger a mi hijo aunque la vida me vaya en ello. Y, si la única forma de lograrlo es ocultándole la verdad, así lo haré. Ahora creo que nos ocupan asuntos más importantes, como averiguar qué le han hecho a Icarus, qué le ocurre a Mel y cuándo asomará su maldita cara de serpiente ese retorcido psicópata. Y a eso es a lo que voy a dedicar mi tiempo, no ha destruir la poca felicidad que le queda a mi hijo.

Dicho esto, abrió la puerta y abandonó el despacho, cerrando suavemente tras él. Cuando John Potter estaba furioso, daba portazos. Cuando estaba hundido, se deslizaba sin hacer ruido, como una sombra.

Dejando escapar un profundo suspiro de cansancio, Albus Dumbledore se quedó allí de pie, cerrando los ojos por un momento y arrepintiéndose de no haber sabido manejar mejor la conversación. Johnny necesitaba volcarse en algo que lo ayudase a sentirse útil y mantenerse vivo. Necesitaba dirigir todas sus energías hacia un fin concreto, para mantener la mente ocupada y no volverse loco. Por eso, cuando luchaba, lo hacía con toda su alma. Desde la muerte de Grace, toda su vida había girado en torno a James y a su protección, trabajando incansablemente, sobreexplotándose a sí mismo, intentando averiguar cualquier cosa que le permitiera cazar al asesino de su esposa, que ahora amenazaba la seguridad de su hijo. Trabajó tanto y tan duro que llegó a olvidarse del propio James. Y ahora, después de darse cuenta de que su hijo necesitaba un padre de carne y hueso con el que poder hablar, en vez de aquella figura de protección abstracta que nunca estaba en casa… después de salir de su bloqueo y volver a ser el de siempre… seguía sin actuar de la forma correcta, empeñado en mantener a James al margen de todo, como si alguien fuese a arrebatárselo de la noche a la mañana si le contaba la verdad.

Eso no era preocupación. Era egoísmo.

Con pasos lentos y cansados, se alejó de su escritorio y se acercó a uno de los armarios que cubrían las paredes del despacho circular. Al abrir las puertas, un débil resplandor plateado iluminó las arrugas de su agotado rostro. Cogió entre sus nudosas manos la vasija que desprendía dicho resplandor y volvió a su butaca, colocándola en la mesa frente a él.

-¿Cuándo vas a comprender, Johnny, cuándo? –susurró, sacando su varita con parsimonia-. ¿Cuándo vas a comprender que el destino de esos niños nunca ha sido el de ser protegidos, sino el de proteger a los demás? –apoyó la punta de su varita en su sien derecha, cerrando los ojos-. ¿Cuándo vas a comprender que, con tu testarudez, sólo estás condenando a tu hijo a que repita tu historia? –apartó la varita muy despacio, llevándose consigo una hebra de lo que parecía vaporoso hilo plateado-. ¿Y cuándo… cuándo comprenderás que ni tú ni James estáis solos, que cuentas con muchas más personas que quieren protegeros y ayudaros, que tú no tienes la culpa de lo que le pasó a Grace… y que, si sigues empeñado en luchar solo, acabarás muerto de verdad?

Con un giro de muñeca, la hebra plateada de pensamientos se deslizó hasta unirse al resto que llenaba la vasija. Por un instante, la superficie se removió, como el interior de un remolino, y el delgado y pequeño rostro de miopes ojos castaños y pelo azabache alborotado apareció ante su mirada, con expresión triste.

-¿Sabe, profesor? –habló el reflejo, y su voz resonó como si llegara de muy lejos-. A veces… tengo la impresión de que mi padre cree que mamá murió por culpa suya. Se pasa los días pensando en lo que podría haber hecho o dejado de hacer para salvarla. Yo… quería a mi madre, pero ella está muerta. Y yo estoy vivo. ¿Por qué no lo entiende? Sólo quiero que esté conmigo. Siempre ha querido protegernos, y el perder a mamá fue como fracasar en su misión. Yo no necesito que me proteja, eso me da igual. Yo… sólo necesito recuperar a mi padre. Y sé que él necesita recuperar a alguien que le recuerde que no está solo. ¿No podríamos curarnos los dos mutuamente? Él es el único que puede ayudarme, y yo quiero ayudarlo a él…

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, James –murmuró melancólico el director de Hogwarts, en dirección al recuerdo de su vasija-. Sólo tú puedes curarlo a él.

--------------

-¡Bienvenido a casa, Jamie Pots! –chilló Sirius, con un fingido lloriqueo, cuando James apareció en la puerta del dormitorio, pasada ya la media noche del mismo día del partido.

Se abalanzó sobre su mejor amigo y lo abrazó tan fuerte, que James temió que le rompiera alguna de sus convalecientes costillas.

-Sirius… Sirius… No me espachurres, ¿quieres? –tosió con voz ronca.

-¡Creí que nunca te volvería a ver, Jamie! –lloró Black en plena interpretación dramática, mientras Peter se dedicaba a saltar por la habitación haciendo pitar un silbato y tirando confeti mágico por todas partes.

Entre los dos armaban tanto escándalo que terminarían despertando al colegio entero.

-Vale, tranquilos, ya sé que soy adorable, pero no escandalicéis tanto –dijo James, cuando Sirius por fin lo soltó.

Peter siguió saltando y pitando.

-¡Peter! –chilló James-. ¿Es que no entiendes el cristiano, o qué?

-Le ha afectado la fiesta de celebración –rió Sirius.

El moreno de gafas se acercó a Pettigrew y le quitó el silbato de la boca.

-Trae aquí eso… ¡Eh! ¿No es éste el silbato de la señora Hooch?

Peter esbozó una sonrisa maquiavélica.

-Lo ves… -dijo con tono teatral, señalando el silbato-, ¡y ya no lo ves!

De repente, el objeto en cuestión desapareció de las manos de James y volvió a las del castaño en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Potter alzó las cejas y se volvió hacia Sirius, que en ese momento sufría una especie de ataque de risa.

-¿Se está volviendo cleptómano? –preguntó, señalando al más bajito de los tres.

-No te preocupes, se le pasará enseguida –Sirius cogió un enorme ejemplar de _Una Historia de la Magia_, que estaba por ahí tirado, y comenzó a llamar al cleptómano como si fuese una animal-. ¡Peter! ¡Peter! ¡Ven aquí, majo, ven! Papá Sirius te va a dar un regalito…

-¿Crees que soy idiota? –se molestó Peter. Pero luego añadió, en plan de broma, fingiendo interés-: ¿Qué clase de regalito?

-¡Uno muy bonito!

Y Black comenzó a perseguirlo con el libro en alto por toda la habitación.

-Estoy rodeado de inútiles… -suspiró James, frotándose la frente, mientras los otros dos chillaban y corrían en torno a él-. ¡A ver, YA BASTA!

Sirius le tiró el libro a Peter, pero éste lo consiguió evitar, y fue a estrellarse contra el reloj de pared, que se tambaleó peligrosamente.

-¿Es que queréis destrozar Hogwarts? –exclamó James, como un padre que riñe a sus hijos.

-Peter, ¿es que quieres destrozar Hogwarts? –repitió Sirius con el mismo tono, volviéndose hacia el aludido.

-¡Yo no soy quién ha empezado, loco psicópata!

-¡Yo no soy quién iba dando saltos como un esquizofrénico!

-Chicos, en serio, por favor, basta ya –suspiró James con desgana.

Se encaminó hacia su cama arrastrando los pies y se desplomó en ella como si fuese un cadáver, exhalando un hondo suspiro.

John acababa de irse hacía apenas unos minutos, de vuelta a casa. Poco después de que Lily se marchara, su padre volvió a reunirse con él, con una expresión algo sombría que hizo comprender al joven Potter que, fuera lo que fuese aquello que habían estado discutiendo Dumbledore y John, no había sido excesivamente agradable. Le preguntó al adulto si se encontraba bien, pero él se limitó a sonreírle y decirle que no se preocupara, interrogándolo inmediatamente sobre sus sueños y preocupaciones. Habían pasado más de dos horas hablando sin parar y James le había contado absolutamente todo. No sólo había conseguido desahogarse de una vez, sino que su padre le había dado ciertos consejos bastante útiles que se proponía seguir. El caso era encontrar la mejor forma de ponerlos en marcha…

Sirius y Peter se miraron, preocupados.

-Eh, James –llamó el moreno de ojos azules, sentándose en el borde de su cama para mirar a su mejor amigo-. Si aún no te encontrabas bien, deberías haberte quedado en la enfermería…

-Sirius tiene razón –murmuró Peter, sentándose junto a Black-. Después de semejante golpe, te mereces un descanso. Yo pensé que Malfoy te había partido la cabeza, tío.

-Nah, no fue para tanto, además, ha sido la propia señora Pomfrey la que me ha echado de allí.

-¿Qué? –chilló Pettigrew, boquiabierto.

-¿La señora Pomfrey? ¿_Nuestra_ Poppy Pomfrey? ¿La misma que te obliga a guardar cama durante tres horas por hacerte un arañazo en el dedo? No me puedo creer que te haya largado de la enfermería, yo pensé que te haría pasar todo el fin de semana allí. De hecho, nos has pillado despiertos porque estábamos planeando una escapadita nocturna para visitarte.

James se encogió de hombros, sin darle importancia.

-Pues no. Al poco de irse mi padre, vino a decirme que, si me encontraba mejor, sería recomendable que volviera a mi propio dormitorio y procurara descansar lo más posible.

-Tenías que haberle dicho que aún te sentías mal –regañó Peter, frunciendo el ceño-. No puede echarte si estás enfermo.

-Estoy bien –repuso James con un gesto, impaciente-. Es sólo que… estoy un poco preocupado.

-¿Por qué? –preguntaron Sirius y Peter a la vez, enarcando las cejas.

-Por varias cosas. Pero no quiero hablar de ello ahora, decidme, ¿qué tal estuvo la fiesta?

-¡Genial! –exclamaron los otros dos, recuperando en el acto el entusiasmo.

-Lo que te has perdido, Jamie, en serio, estuvo alucinante, decoraron toda la sala común, era como si ya hubiésemos ganado la Copa…

-Sí, pero lo mejor fue lo del sillón, ¿verdad, Sirius?

Ambos se miraron y se echaron a reír estruendosamente.

-¿Sillón? –se extrañó James-. ¿Qué sillón?

-Bueno –empezó Peter-, es que, cuando subimos de la cena, todos empezaron a gritar y a hacer el payaso…

-Como tú no estabas, tuve que bajar yo a la cocina a por provisiones para la fiesta –puntualizó Sirius.

-… y, nada más llegar Frank, todos lo agarraron, lo tiraron a uno de los sillones de la sala común y empezaron a echarse encima, como un emparedado colectivo, jajaja…

-Hasta que el sillón se volcó y apareció una banshee.

-¿Una banshee? –repitió James, incrédulo.

-Sí, bueno, era un boggart, ya sabes, aún quedan algunos por ahí. El caso es que, como era Hannah la que estaba más cerca, se convirtió en banshee, que es lo que más la asusta a ella…

-¡Tendrías que haberlo visto! –rió Peter-. Todos chillando como locos, corriendo por todas partes… ¡fue genial!

-Pues no decías eso cuando te escondiste debajo de la mesa –se burló Sirius, pero Pettigrew lo ignoró.

-Luego, Belle se adelantó corriendo y se deshizo del boggart, a ella también se le da genial Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras…

-De todas formas, la fiesta no duró mucho –continuó Sirius-. Lo típico, llegó McGonagall y nos mandó a dormir, como la buena mami que es…

-Queríamos seguir la fiesta aquí para hacer tiempo hasta que pudiésemos salir a visitarte –añadió Peter-. Les dijimos a las chicas que si se querían quedar, pero al parecer Lily no se encontraba muy bien y decidieron irse a dormir. Luego resultó ser mejor así, porque no habríamos entrado los cinco bajo la capa invisible, sin contar que nos habrías liquidado por enseñársela a ellas…

-Además, tampoco era muy aconsejable que se quedaran, por… -Sirius dirigió una significativa mirada a la cama vacía de Remus.

James se incorporó. ¡Cierto! Hasta entonces no había reparado en su ausencia, estaba tan distraído pensando en sus planes…

-¿Y Remus? –preguntó, extrañado.

-Ya sabes –sonrió Black-, _visita mensual_. ¿Lo habías olvidado?

-Ahhh, es verdad…

-Remus se trae mucho misterio con lo de su madre, ¿no? –murmuró Peter, con aire reflexivo.

-¡No es tan misterioso como el interrogante que llevas ahí dentro! –lo regañó Sirius, dándole un golpe en la cabeza-. ¿Crees que he olvidado que la última vez casi soltaste todo delante de Lily?

-¡Oye, la culpa no fue mía! –se defendió Peter-. ¡Si os ponéis a hablar en acertijos, no me entero de lo que decís!

-Pero son acertijos hechos para _nosotros_, y ahí entras tú, cabeza hueca. Vas a necesitar que el maestro Black te de algunas lecciones sobre el arte del disimulo y la discreción, torpe.

Y empezaron otra de sus acostumbradas disputas, mientras James resoplaba y ponía los ojos en blanco, rodando en la cama hasta darles la espalda.

¿Qué estaría haciendo Remus en aquel momento? ¿Dónde se encontraría en realidad? A través de la ventana, la luz de la luna llena se proyectaba en el suelo, como una alfombra plateada… Y, entonces, James tomó su decisión. Haría caso de los consejos de su padre. El partido de quidditch ya había pasado, y no tendría que volver a jugar hasta el próximo trimestre. La Poción Multijugos estaría lista en unos días y ellos tendrían su venganza. Y el tema de esa extraña pesadilla había quedado estancado: había aclarado las cosas con Lily, no se le ocurría qué más podía hacer al respecto, y el propio John lo había dejado de piedra al afirmar que la teoría que le había inventado a la pelirroja no sólo podía ser cierta, sino que además quizá esos dones de vidente no provinieran de uno de ellos, sino de los dos.

De modo que ya sólo quedaba un asunto pendiente: las desapariciones mensuales de Remus. Y estaba completamente decidido a descubrir la verdad. Cuando le comentó sus sospechas a su padre, éste se había tornado meditabundo, como si reflexionara sobre las palabras de su hijo, y después comentó, en un tono bastante enigmático: "Si os oculta algo, será porque tiene motivos. Investiga cuánto quieras, James, pero sólo si estás dispuesto a afrontar la verdad y, sea cuál sea, no permitir que ésta enturbie la visión que tienes de tu amigo". Y allí, tumbado en su cama, recordando las palabras de John y con el jaleo de Sirius y Peter de fondo, James se reafirmó aún más en su determinación. "Muy bien, señor Lupin, prepárese –pensó, con el ceño fruncido y los ojos fijos en la luna llena-. No voy a parar hasta descubrir qué oculta bajo esa cara de niño bueno… Y mañana tendrá que contestarme algunas preguntas".

--------------

Pero Remus no llegó a la mañana siguiente, como era habitual, y tampoco por la tarde. Durante todo el domingo no dio señales de vida, y el lunes por la mañana seguía sin aparecer.

-No le habrá pasado nada malo, ¿verdad? –murmuró Peter a James y a Sirius, en el desayuno.

Los susodichos se dirigieron miradas sombrías.

-No sé… -murmuró James, preocupado-. Quizá le haya ocurrido algo a su madre, o… -se interrumpió.

-O quizá le haya ocurrido algo a él –terminó Sirius en su lugar-. Maldita sea, ¿os imagináis que lo haya atacado algún bicho del bosque prohibido, o algo así? O que tuviera un accidente mientras volvía al castillo y…

-¡Sirius, deja de decir tonterías! –exclamó Sam, que estaba sentada a su lado.

Belle y Lily, ajenas a dicha conversación, levantaron la vista del libro que estaban consultando para terminar su tarea de Herbología y les dirigieron miradas interrogativas. Sam intentó disimular, concentrándose de nuevo en su desayuno, y no volvió a hablar hasta que las otras dos muchachas dejaron de prestar atención.

-Estoy segura de que no le ha pasado nada malo –le dijo a los chicos en susurros-. A lo mejor decidió quedarse a pasar el domingo también… ¿no?

Pero había hablado con más convicción de la que sentía, y sus amigos se dieron cuenta de ello. No volvieron a abrir la boca en todo el desayuno y, cuando salieron del Gran Comedor, los cuatro lucían tales caras de preocupación que levantaron murmullos de sorpresa entre la gente que los conocía, sobre todo Lily y Belle. "Por Zakarum, espero que esté bien –se repetía Sam una y otra vez-. ¡Ese maldito loco! Por favor, que esté bien, por favor…".

Era el día idóneo para tener Pociones con Slytherin a primera hora. Flathery se sentó con Peter en primera fila, y James y Sirius se colocaron detrás, suspirando con desgana. La clase se fue llenando poco a poco de alumnos que se dirigían miradas asesinas, en gran parte por el partido de quidditch del sábado, y el ambiente tenso sólo contribuyó a comprimir el ánimo de los amigos de Lupin aún más.

-Chicos, ¿estáis bien? –preguntó Belle al cuarteto de preocupados rato después, cuando el profesor Fletcher terminó de explicar la lección del día y ellos empezaron a preparar sus pociones-. ¿No sabéis nada de Remus?

Ellos se miraron con cara de funeral.

-Exacto, y eso es lo que nos preocupa, Belle –contestó Sirius con voz cansada, echando varios ingredientes al caldero-. No ha dado señales de vida desde el sábado por la tarde…

Belle y Lily, que se sentaban juntas en la mesa que estaba a la altura de la de Sirius y James, al otro lado del pasillo, se miraron asustadas. Ellas sabían que Remus a veces se marchaba del colegio, pero no sabían por ni para qué, ni a dónde iba. Lupin siempre había sido muy reservado con el tema, más incluso que Hagrid con el asunto de su expulsión, y ellas nunca habían querido incomodarlo insistiendo más de la cuenta, a parte de que sentían que no era asunto suyo inmiscuirse. La mitad de las veces que él se iba, además, ellas ni se daban cuenta, de modo que se había originado bastante secretismo en torno a las desapariciones del casi rubio, secretismo que sus tres amigos se encargaban de mantener todo lo posible.

Pero ese día parecía que todo estaba saliendo mal.

-¿No ha vuelto aún? –inquirió Lily, extrañada-. Pero si hace ya más de un día que…

-¿Se os ha perdido el cadáver andante? –era Evan Rosier quién hablaba, que estaba sentado tras James junto con Snape, utilizando un tono de voz especialmente desagradable, mientras les dirigía una socarrona mirada de ojos entornados, apoyando la cabeza en una de sus manos con aburrimiento-. ¿Qué le ha pasado? ¿Llegó una ráfaga de viento y se lo llevó volando?

Sam saltó en su asiento como si la hubiese mordido una cobra en la pierna, y se volvió hacia los slytherins con una expresión asesina muy similar a la que le dedicó al fetiche en el corredor del primer piso. Sirius se inclinó rápidamente hacia el pasillo, dejando vía libre por si la rubia tenía ganas de lanzarle alguna maldición a alguien.

-Será mejor que cierres tu sucia boca, estúpido –masculló con voz de hielo-, porque, como vuelvas a insultar a Remus, te juro que…

No terminó la frase, porque el profesor Fletcher estaba cerca, pero entornó los ojos amenazadoramente en gesto de advertencia, indicándole a Rosier que, como siguiera metiéndose en terreno peligroso, no llegaría a su próximo cumpleaños. Todos fingieron concentrarse en sus pociones mientras el profesor Fletcher pasaba por su lado y, en cuanto volvió a alejarse, Sam se giró de nuevo.

Pero, inexplicablemente, su mirada se dirigió esta vez hacia Snape, que cortaba con parsimonia unas raíces, alzando una ceja y componiendo una expresión de insufrible suficiencia. El slytherin echó sus raíces al caldero sin hacer el menor caso del penetrante escrutinio de la joven Flathery, y la poción chisporroteó, lanzando al techo del aula una pequeña nube de vapor. Y, a través del translúcido humo, Snape alzó por fin la vista y sus ojos negros se cruzaron con los de Sam, que fruncía el ceño con dureza. En el acto, una sonrisa torcida apareció en los labios del pelo grasiento, que apartó nuevamente la mirada, alcanzando uno de los frascos de ingredientes que tenía sobre la mesa para verter un poco del contenido en su caldero.

-Esto no tiene precio… -entonó en voz ponzoñosa y susurrante, como quién no quiere la cosa, sin mirarla-. ¿Se te ofrece algo, Flathery?

-¿Por qué no lo sueltas de una vez? –masculló ella, con la quijada tensa-. Sé que lo estás deseando, desgraciado… Ten narices por una vez en tu vida y atrévete a insultarme a la cara. A mí y a Remus. No soporto esa cara de niño bueno que pones delante de los profesores sólo para que crean que te has reformado, mientras te inflas a fastidiar por la espalda. Eres tan retorcido que das asco, Snape.

-Ya veo –comentó él, impasible, cogiendo otros frascos y leyendo las etiquetas con el ceño fruncido, hasta encontrar el que le interesaba-. ¿Acaso echas de menos que te insulte, o qué? Quizá sólo quieras tener una excusa para ponerte a chillar como una histérica sin que los demás piensen que te ha dado otro ataque –con un cuentagotas, extrajo una pequeña cantidad de líquido verdoso de uno de sus botes y lo echó en la poción, haciéndola chisporrotear otra vez-. Es genial no empezar una pelea, ¿eh, Flathery? Si actúas en defensa propia quedas como un héroe. Si no, quedas como el despreciable de turno al que le gusta incordiar –tras remover el contenido de su caldero, volvió a dirigirle una rápida y gélida mirada-. No tengo por qué montar una escena aquí sólo porque tú estés frustrada por la desaparición de tu guardaespaldas personal y tengas ganas de camorra.

Rosier, que parecía muy entretenido con la escena, se echó a reír en un murmullo, aún con la cabeza apoyada en su mano, y dirigió una mirada maliciosa a la chica, esperando su reacción. Sam endureció su expresión, apretando los dientes cada vez más.

-Sam –le murmuró Peter, entre asustado y preocupado-, no te alteres, ¿vale? Ese tío no merece la pena, no le hagas caso…

-De todas formas –la voz monótona de Snape se impuso a la de Pettigrew-, sigo alucinando contigo, Flathery. No sé qué demonios te piensas que soy. ¿Tu payaso de feria, con el que puedes discutir siempre que se te alborote el ánimo? ¿O tu saco de boxeo, al que puedes abofetear cuando te salga el gusto y quedarte tan tranquila? –de repente, la voz del moreno se volvió aún más fría, casi amenazante, y la miró con los ojos entornados-. Yo me meteré contigo cuándo y cómo me dé la gana, no cuándo te apetezca a ti. A ver si te crees que soy lo suficientemente estúpido como para volver a meterme en líos con los profesores por tu maldita culpa. Y la próxima vez que te atrevas a hacer siquiera amago de tocarme, te cortaré la mano.

-Me gustaría verte intentándolo –repuso Sam, bajando el tono a un susurro escalofriante-. Te apuesto lo que quieras a que yo sería capaz de cortarte ambas manos antes de que la idea de sacar la varita terminara de ser procesada por tu cerebro.

-Pues no me extrañaría, la verdad, a eso se dedica tu gente, ¿no? –Snape siguió preparando su poción tranquilamente, ahora con evidente desgana, como si se dispusiera a hacerle un favor a la humanidad-. ¿Eso era lo que querías? ¿Arrancarme ese tipo de comentarios? Pues tengo más, tranquila. Ya que tienes tantas ganas, compartiré alguno de ellos contigo, ¿te parece? Me pregunto si esa atracción tuya por la sangre proviene sólo de tu familia o es una característica natural de los suanítas. No me extraña nada que hagas tan buenas migas con tu querido Lupin, no hay más que mirarlo para darse cuenta de que es otro anormal. Bueno, supongo que las aberraciones se atraen, a fin de cuentas. ¿Dónde se ha metido, por cierto? ¿Está chupándole la sangre a algún unicornio en el bosque prohibido?

Sam entornó los ojos con furia. Un repentino estallido resonó en el aula, atrayendo la atención de algunos de los alumnos que estaban más cerca del núcleo de batalla. Uno de los frascos de ingredientes que tenía Snape en su mesa se hizo añicos de golpe, llenándolo todo de un líquido asqueroso.

-No sigas por ahí, Snivellus –gruñó con voz inexpresiva, seca y cortante-, o lo próximo en explotar será tu cabeza.

-Cavas tu propia tumba, Flathery –replicó Snape, que, lejos de asustarse, parecía divertido ante la demostración-. Son precisamente detalles como éstos los que nos dan a nosotros la razón y a ti te graban aún más el cartel de _monstruo_ en la frente. Amenazando a las personas con cosas como cortarles las manos o hacerles estallar la cabeza, no sé cómo luego tienes la desfachatez de ir diciendo que los suanítas sois unos angelitos caídos del cielo.

Sam enrojeció de rabia, pero se mordió la lengua para no replicar nada más, intentando mantener el control. Peter tragó saliva, inquieto, mirando a uno y a otra. James apretó los labios, frunciendo el ceño ante el cariz que estaba tomando la discusión, y Sirius consideró que ya era momento de intervenir.

-Jo, Snivelly, en serio, eres mi héroe –entonó, acodándose en la mesa que había justo detrás de él e inclinándose hacia el slytherin, de modo que lo único que lo separaba de Snape era el humeante caldero de éste último-. Esa habilidad que tienes para planchar a las personas y darles donde más les duele en el momento justo, sin el más mínimo rastro de remordimientos, es absolutamente genial. De verdad que a veces me pregunto si eres humano. Me gustaría que me definieras el concepto que tú tienes de "monstruo"… creo que mi visión del término no coincide mucho con la tuya.

-¿Qué se supone que quieres, Black? –resopló el pelo grasiento, mientras limpiaba los restos del líquido que había manchado su mesa al explotar el recipiente, medio ignorando al gryffindor de ojos azules-. ¿Tú también tienes mono de insultos y echas de menos que me meta contigo?

-No, echo de menos meterme _yo_ contigo –sonrió Sirius, dirigiéndole una mirada zalamera-. Últimamente detestas tanto a Sam y a James que a mí me tienes abandonado, yo también necesito un poco de tu odio, no sabes lo importante que es para mí…

-Cómprate una mascota que te odie y déjame en paz –masculló, fulminando al muchacho con la mirada-. Parece que, cada vez que alguno de vosotros no consigue fastidiar, otro tiene que tomar enseguida el relevo para…

-Hablando de mascotas –cortó Sirius con aire casual, examinándose las uñas de la mano derecha con expresión concentrada-. Hablas mucho de Sam y Remus, pero tú no me pareces menos salvaje que ellos, simplemente te tragas tus instintos. A veces, por supuesto, porque otras nos deleitas con tus impresionantes despliegues de violencia, tanto verbal como física. Pero esa actitud reprimida que llevas la mayor parte del tiempo es signo de algún tipo de trauma, ¿sabes? Deberías liberarte, Snivelly, no sé… sacar al animal que llevas dentro o algo así…

-¿Es que has desayunado cereales caducados hoy? –bufó Snape, mirando a Sirius con una expresión a medio camino entre el asco y la incredulidad-. Todos sabemos que estás grillado, Black, pero quizá deberías empezar a buscar ayuda psicológica en serio…

Sirius encaró a su archienemigo con el ceño fruncido, sosteniéndole la mirada fríamente por un par de segundos, y abrió la boca para replicar. Pero lo único que dijo fue:

-¡Miiiaaauuu…!

James tuvo que ahogar una carcajada, a Sam se le cayeron varias cosas cuando se llevó las manos a la boca para intentar contenerse, y Peter se apresuró a enterrar la cara entre los brazos, intentando disimular la risa, aunque se habría revolcado por el suelo de haber podido. En la mesa de al lado, Belle ocultó la cara tras un libro y Lily hizo como que se agachaba a recoger algo para poder reírse a sus anchas bajo la mesa.

-¿Qué demonios…? –masculló Snape, estupefacto.

Pero Sirius siguió maullando y bufando, imitando con sus manos las zarpas de los gatos. De vez en cuanto, se restregaba contra James, ronroneando, mientras éste tenía cara de estar a punto de ahogarse por las carcajadas contenidas. Luego se volvía de nuevo hacia Snape y empezaba a bufar otra vez, haciendo como que intentaba arañarlo. Iris O'Brain y las demás chicas implicadas en el asunto de la venganza se agitaban de forma exagerada, llorando de la risa y haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos por disimularlo, y como ellas los demás miembros de la casa de los leones. Hacía ya tiempo que todos los gryffindors de segundo, y no sólo las niñas, se habían enterado de la bromita que se cocía, literalmente, en el baño del dormitorio de sus compañeras, y de que Sam Flathery pretendía convertir a Severus Snape en gato. Aquella exhibición por parte de Sirius era demasiado para poder soportarlo.

-Te lo advierto, Black… -gruñó Snape, apretando los dientes, su habitual impasibilidad desquebrajándose ante la humillación que implicaba aquel maldito numerito.

Entonces, Sirius empezó a maullar más fuerte, fingiendo que se ahogaba, sacando la lengua, poniéndose bizco y haciendo aspavientos con las manos. James no pudo aguantarlo más y se echó a reír a sus anchas. Sam imitó la táctica de Peter y ocultó la cara entre los brazos para ahogar las carcajadas, y la mitad de la clase (es decir, la mitad que pertenecía a Gryffindor) apenas podía contener la carcajada general. Por suerte, el profesor Fletcher no se enteraba, ya que Michael Goodwin, que siempre se sentaba al fondo del aula con Henry Myers, llevaba un buen rato reteniéndolo con preguntas, ofreciéndose como voluntario para distraerlo mientras durara el espectáculo.

El rostro de Snape iba pasando paulatinamente del color ceniza al rojo intenso, conforme su autocontrol se esfumaba, hasta que terminó explotando.

-¡YA BASTA, BLACK! –rugió, hecho una furia.

Sirius paró en el acto y le dedicó una sonrisita burlona, satisfecho de ver cómo le palpitaba la vena de la sien.

-Deberías relajarte, Severito, el estrés no es bueno para la salud…

-Eres… ¡asquerosamente insoportable!

-Vaya… ¿Te has mirado en un espejo últimamente, o todos se rompen cuando ven aparecer tu cara?

Todo ocurrió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. La aguda mirada de Snape captó que Sirius había vuelto a apoyarse en su mesa y, sin pensárselo dos veces, volcó el caldero con violencia contra el brazo derecho del gryffindor, que estaba extendido confiadamente sobre la superficie del pupitre. El grito que soltó Sirius cuando la poción ardiendo le cayó encima, junto con el consecuente chapoteo que originó ésta al verterse en la mesa y chorrear de ahí al suelo, eclipsó en cierto modo el horrible chasquido que provocó su brazo cuando Snape aplastó el caldero con saña intencionada contra la maltratada extremidad. Black dejó escapar un tremendo alarido de dolor, que hizo gritar a más de uno en coro con él, apartándose con tanta brusquedad que tiró más de la mitad de los ingredientes del pelo grasiento al suelo, y a punto estuvo de caerse él también. Varios se levantaron de golpe. El caldero fue a estrellarse contra las baldosas de fría piedra desnuda, retumbando con más fuerza que un gong, añadiendo aún más ruido al repentino alboroto que se había organizado.

-¡AHHH! –bramó Sirius, apretándose el antebrazo contra el pecho en gesto protector-. ¡SERÁ CABRÓN! ¡ME HA ROTO EL BRAZO, EL MUY HIJOPUTA!

Snape palideció, pero no por Sirius, sino por…

-¡BLACK! –el profesor Fletcher, que se había incorporado de un salto ante el jaleo, se acercó a ellos a grandes zancadas, furioso-. ¡Voy a lavarte esa boca con jabón, como vuelvas a…! ¿Pero qué demonios…? –y se quedó boquiabierto al ver la escena.

Sirius se agarraba el brazo derecho con fuerza y, aunque estaba pálido por el dolor y apretaba los dientes, con la frente perlada de sudor a causa del esfuerzo, su rostro sólo reflejaba índices altísimos de odio. Snape se limitaba a mirar al profesor Fletcher con los ojos muy abiertos y expresión tensa, como si previera la que le iba a caer encima por su pequeño desquite. Los amigos de Black estaban congelados ante semejante panorama. Y toda la clase parecía haberse quedado muda, conteniendo la respiración.

-¿Qué… rayos… estabais… haciendo? –masculló el hombre, recalcando cada palabra y pasando sus ojos cristalinos del brazo de Sirius al caldero de Snape, tirado por el suelo junto a ingredientes y frascos rotos.

-¡Profesor, ha sido Snape, se ha puesto histérico de repente y me ha atacado con su puñetero caldero! –exclamó Sirius con énfasis-. ¡Mire, me ha roto el brazo, el muy…!

-¡Eso no es cierto! –se defendió inmediatamente Snape-. ¡Black se ha pasado toda la clase haciendo el imbécil, profesor, y ha terminado volcándome el caldero! Si al caer le ha pillado el brazo en un mal punto y se lo ha roto, la culpa no es mía…

Era una mentira tan obvia, que todos los gryffindors rompieron en gritos de protesta.

-¡Cerdo mentiroso! –soltó George Wakefield con indignación.

-¡Como te pille, te vas a enterar! –voceó a su vez Iris, blandiendo su puño amenazadoramente.

-¡BASTA! –bramó Fletcher, y la clase volvió a quedarse en silencio-. Estoy harto de ustedes dos, ¿saben? Siempre que están cerca, alguien sale herido. ¡Snape y Rosier, hagan el favor de recoger sus cosas y trasladarse a la mesa del fondo! Y en cuanto a usted, Black –Sirius se encogió instintivamente-, traiga aquí el brazo.

Con bastante dolor y esfuerzo, por no mencionar el miedo, el muchacho extendió su brazo roto, y el hombre se lo agarró tan fuerte que estuvo a punto de gritar otra vez. El profesor Fletcher sacó la varita y la agitó en el aire.

-_¡Sanatio doloris! _

El dolor desapareció en el acto y, aunque el brazo seguía roto, ya no sentía lo más mínimo.

-Gracias, profesor…

-Y, como lo vuelva a ver peleando en mis clases, el dolor de ese brazo no será nada comparado con el del castigo que me encargaré de ponerle, ¿entendido, Black?

Un minuto después, Sirius salía de las mazmorras, camino de la enfermería, agitando el brazo roto, aprovechando que no sentía dolor, y admirando los movimientos imposibles que éste realizaba.

Era bastante interesante pasearse por Hogwarts cuando todo el mundo estaba en clase. A través de las puertas que se iba encontrando en el camino podía oír a los distintos profesores, algunos explicando tranquilamente y otros riñendo a algún alumno. Al pasar ante una puerta desde la que se oía a la profesora McGonagall gritar a un niño de primero, Sirius pensó que tenía mucha suerte. Teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que detestaba Fletcher los disturbios en sus clases, había temido que lo castigara hasta vacaciones de Pascua o le bajara puntos por lo ocurrido. "Pero tampoco lo hizo con Snape –razonó resentido, mientras hacía girar su brazo roto como si fuese un lazo de cowboy-. ¡Y a fin de cuentas ha sido él el que me ha atacado a mí! Ese estúpido pelo grasiento… Siempre se sale con la suya, tengo unas ganas locas de borrarle esa sonrisa torcida de la cara. Veremos si se ríe tanto cuando le demos su merecido".

Cuando llegó a la enfermería, encontró la puerta entornada. Llamó educadamente, pero nadie contestó.

-¿Señora Pomfrey? –murmuró con voz vacilante, asomando la cabeza por la rendija de la puerta.

El despacho de la mujer estaba vacío y un poco desordenado, como si hubiese estado rebuscando por las estanterías y los cajones, y no se hubiese molestado en colocarlo de nuevo después. Sirius entró sigilosamente, mirando a su alrededor. No le importaba esperar a la enfermera, pero su curiosidad le impedía estarse quieto. Le bastó un simple vistazo al lugar para darse cuenta de que la señora Pomfrey debía haber salido apresuradamente de allí. Una taza de té, aún humeante y a medio beber, descansaba sobre el escritorio. "Quizá haya habido alguna emergencia", pensó entusiasmado, imaginando todo tipo de cosas horribles. Sentía cierta atracción por lo catastrófico.

La puerta que daba a la sala con las camas de los enfermos también estaba entreabierta. Se dirigió hacia la entrada sin hacer ruido y echó un rápido vistazo al interior: tampoco parecía haber nadie.

-¿Señora Pomfrey? –repitió.

Una sombra se movió en una de las camas que estaban al fondo, medio oculta tras una especie de biombo. Sin pensárselo demasiado, echó a andar hacia allí casi de puntillas, intentando, inconscientemente, no alterar la quietud del lugar. Pero a medio camino se detuvo en seco, sin saber por qué. De repente acababa de encogérsele el estómago con un mal presentimiento, como si su instinto le aconsejara que no era buena idea acercarse a aquella cama. Y esa impresión se confirmó cuando el fuerte sonido del rasgar de una tela atravesó la enfermería, como una burda imitación de un trueno, seguido casi en el acto por un débil gemido ahogado, cargado de una mezcla de dolor y agotamiento.

Sirius se quedó estático en medio de la sala, indeciso, sin saber qué hacer. Estuvo a punto de darse media vuelta y volver al despacho, pero terminó sacudiendo la cabeza con irritación. ¿Por qué se comportaba de esa forma tan estúpida? No tenía por qué encontrarse con algo raro, seguramente sería la propia enfermera preparando material para matar el tiempo, o cualquier persona con dolor de estómago… Reanudando la marcha con pasos firmes y resueltos, llegó hasta la cama en cuestión y corrió el biombo.

-Señora Pomfrey, yo…

Pero su voz fue ahogada por un grito, que lo sobresaltó de tal manera que terminó gritando él también.

-¡Remus!

En efecto, Remus Lupin estaba ante él, aún más pálido de lo normal, sentado a estilo indio sobre la cama y con una cara de susto que habría resultado muy graciosa en otras circunstancias.

-¡Sirius! Por Merlín, casi me matas del susto. ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo aquí?

-No, ¿qué rayos estás haciendo _tú_ aquí? ¿Cómo se te ocurre desaparecer durante tanto tiempo sin avisar? Nos tenías muy preocupados, yo… -se interrumpió de repente, quedándose de golpe sin voz, y sintió cómo él mismo perdía por completo el color en la cara-. ¿Pero qué…?

Remus tenía un aspecto horrible…

Iba vestido como un muggle, con unos vaqueros muy gastados que estaban prácticamente hechos jirones y una especie de sudadera verde, también desgarrada y con unas manchas oscuras de algo que podría ser sangre. Estaba descalzo, mostrando unos pies destrozados de raspaduras, como si se hubiese ido a correr por el bosque prohibido sin ponerse los zapatos. Se había remangado la sudadera hasta los hombros, y sus delgados brazos desnudos estaban llenos de arañazos profundos como cuchilladas y de marcas extrañas que bien podrían ser mordiscos de algún tipo de animal. También tenía tres arañazos paralelos en la mejilla derecha, que parecían representar una especie de zarpazo. Sus ojos grises, normalmente brillantes y expresivos, estaban ahora opacados por completo y carecían de expresión. A su alrededor había montones de vendas y gasas manchadas de sangre, y Sirius supuso que había interrumpido su tarea de autocuración, ya que tenía una de esas telas apretada contra un brazo, como si se lo estuviera limpiando.

-Por los pelos de las barbas de Merlín… ¿Qué te ha ocurrido? –preguntó Sirius casi sin voz, completamente horrorizado.

Remus evitó su mirada y continuó limpiándose el brazo lentamente, componiendo una intensa expresión de dolor.

-Tuve… tuve un accidente… -contestó con voz temblorosa.

-¿Un accidente? Por favor… ¿Qué clase de accidente? ¿Te diste un revolcón con una arpía?

El herido le dirigió una mirada de reproche, pero no contestó.

-No quiero hablar de ello, Sirius, no estoy de humor…

Black nunca supo si fue por el pésimo humor que traía a causa de su brazo roto. Nunca supo si fue por la tensión acumulada a lo largo de todo el fin de semana, primero por el ataque a James durante el partido y después por la desaparición del casi rubio, o si fue simplemente porque la discusión con Snape había agotado su ya de por sí escasa paciencia. Nunca supo si fue por enfado, por cansancio o por estrés acumulado… pero el caso es que aquellas palabras cortantes por parte de su amigo le sentaron como una patada en la boca del estómago.

-Ah –dejó escapar, frunciendo el ceño, molesto-. Ya veo. No quieres hablar, ¿no? Pues muy bien. ¡Perfecto! No hables, no confíes en nadie, ¡enciérrate en tu concha, como sueles hacer! Pero déjame decirte algo, Remus Lupin: te va a resultar muy difícil explicar esto de forma coherente. ¡Y más te vale ir inventándote ya alguna excusa creíble, porque no creo que esto te lo hayan hecho en tu casa! Creo que eres tú quién tiene problemas, y no tu madre. ¿Qué clase de enfermedad dices que tiene? ¿Exceso de efusividad? ¿Es esto lo que te hace cada vez que te recibe en tus visitas? –con la mano sana señaló las escalofriantes heridas de su compañero-. ¿Tu madre es una persona o un tigre, Remus? O quizá te sueltan a los perros cada vez que llegas, para que te coman vivo, ¿es eso? Por favor, no seas ridículo, ¿quieres?

Y, dándole la espalda, intentó cruzarse de brazos, pero entonces recordó que tenía uno roto y no lo podía mover. No quería enfadarse con Remus, pero James tenía razón, ya estaba harto de esa farsa, y en esos momentos se sentía incapaz de tolerar una sola mentira más. Llevaba dos días preocupado por el casi rubio, preguntándose continuamente si estaría bien o si le habría ocurrido algo. ¿Y ahora le salía con ésas, diciéndole que no tenía ganas de hablar del tema? ¿Quién demonios se creía que era para tirar por la borda de esa manera la sincera preocupación de sus amigos? Sirius no estaba dispuesto a suplicarle que le contara lo sucedido, pero eso debía salir del propio Remus, dado el año y medio de amistad que los unía ya. Al menos podría tener la decencia de no mentirles de forma tan descarada.

-Sirius… ya es bastante difícil sin que vengas a echármelo en cara, ¿no crees? –replicó Lupin con un hilo de voz y, por un segundo, su amigo creyó oírlo sollozar-. No tienes derecho a juzgar… si no sabes cuál es mi situación… Si sólo estás aquí para gritarme, ya puedes irte por donde has venido…

Sirius se volvió hacia Remus justo a tiempo de ver cómo éste se pasaba una mano temblorosa por los ojos. Y llegaron en el acto: remordimientos. Unos remordimientos terribles. Apretó los dientes, intentando aferrarse a su papel de víctima, convenciéndose de que tenía derecho a estar enfadado, de que era Lupin quién los engañaba y mentía… pero no pudo mantener su enfado, y éste se esfumó con la misma rapidez con la que había llegado. Sí, no tenía derecho a juzgar. Remus les había dicho que su madre estaba enferma, pero nunca había especificado qué le ocurría exactamente, y quizá todo fuese mucho más grave de lo que ellos imaginaron en un principio. La sola idea de que esas heridas se las hubiese hecho su propia madre, lo estremeció con un escalofrío. Arrugó la frente al ver así a uno de sus mejores amigos, hecho un auténtico desastre y con una depresión más que evidente, y se mordió el labio inferior, reprendiéndose a sí mismo. "Viva Sirius Black y su gran sutileza", bufó para sí.

-Remus… perdona, en serio, soy un imbécil –murmuró en plan conciliador, sentándose junto a él en la cama-. Es que vengo con mal humor de la clase de Pociones y… bueno, lo descargué contigo, lo siento de veras… ¡Pero es que tanto secretismo ya me raya, entiéndelo, y estoy hasta las narices de que sólo nos cuentes las cosas a medias! Hemos pasado todo el fin de semana preocupados por ti, pensando que quizá te había ocurrido algo grave, y de repente te encuentro en este plan y lo primero que me dices es que no tienes ganas de hablar de ello.

Remus se encogió como un niño asustado, apretando los labios fuertemente mientras su cuerpo se estremecía a causa de los sollozos contenidos. A pesar de mantener la cabeza gacha en todo momento, Sirius pudo ver a través del flequillo castaño claro cómo su amigo contraía violentamente las cejas, con los ojos grises llenos de lágrimas, y, al sorber por la nariz, éstas se derramaron y cruzaron su rostro, yendo a caer sobre la ropa destrozada. Black apretó los dientes, consternado.

-Vamos, no llores… Siento haber sido tan borde, no quería hacerte sentir peor, a veces me parezco más de lo que me gustaría a mi abuela –esbozó una débil sonrisa a modo de disculpa, inclinando el rostro-. ¿No has pensado que tal vez te ayude hablar de ello?

-No es un problema normal –replicó Remus con voz tomada, secándose las lágrimas y sorbiendo por la nariz otra vez-. No se soluciona con hablarlo. Hay cosas que… es preferible olvidar lo antes posible, y ésta es una de ellas. No te ofendas, Sirius, pero sólo podrías entenderlo si estuvieses en la misma situación que yo…

-¡Eh! –exclamó Black. Saltó al suelo y levantó su brazo roto, que colgaba en un ángulo imposible-. Si es por cuestión de dolor físico, yo soy tu paño de lágrimas, Remus. Fíjate, Snape me ha roto el brazo con su caldero hace un rato, y te aseguro que ha sido bastante desagradable. Ya he experimentado el dolor, podemos compartir impresiones. Además, yo ya he encontrado una forma de superar mi trauma. Mira cómo mola –y empezó a hacer girar rápidamente su maltrecha extremidad, provocando horribles chasquidos con cada vuelta.

Remus se lo quedó mirando con la boca abierta, adquiriendo una tonalidad casi verdosa.

-Por Merlín… Deja de hacer eso, que voy a vomitar…

-¡Pero qué dices, si es chulísimo! Estoy por decirle a la señora Pomfrey que me lo deje así, seguro que entonces las chicas dejarían de acosarme, porque les dará asco… Últimamente hay un grupo de tercero que me sigue siempre que voy a los servicios, ¡si serán pederastas, atormentar a un pequeño e inocente niño como yo! Empieza a ser preocupante… ¿Crees que un día de éstos me intentarán violar?

Y por fin consiguió lo que se proponía: Remus sonrió débilmente.

-Seguro, Sirius… Yo en tu lugar me conseguiría escolta…

-Bueno, bueno, tampoco hay que exagerar, no me importa sacrificarme por complacerlas –repuso el moreno, con una pícara sonrisa.

Remus dejó escapar un débil murmullo de risa, negando con la cabeza, pero Sirius notó que sus ojos grises habían recuperado parte del brillo que solían tener. Se acercó al casi rubio y cogió uno de sus brazos destrozados, con sumo cuidado para no hacerle daño.

-Te han dejado hecho un asco, desde luego –murmuró, frunciendo el ceño mientras examinaba las heridas detenidamente-. ¿Quién te ha hecho esto, Remus?

Lupin bajó la vista y sorbió por la nariz una vez más. Sirius notó que todo el cuerpo de su amigo temblaba violentamente, como si estuviese recordando algo horrible.

-Olvídalo, Sirius, de verdad, no merece la pena…

-¿Que no merece la pena? ¡Mírate! ¿Cómo quieres que lo olvide? Fuera lo que fuese, por poco te mata, y… -el joven Black se interrumpió, mordiéndose la lengua para contener la nueva avalancha de reprimendas que acudía a su boca. Respirando hondo, dirigió una directa mirada a su compañero-. ¿Sabes? Si no me lo explicas, sacaré mis propias conclusiones.

-Te doy permiso para que pienses lo que quieras…

-¿Te he dicho alguna vez que tengo una mente muy retorcida?

Remus esbozó una triste sonrisa, bajando la mirada.

-Vamos, Remus… Somos amigos, ¿no? Puedes confiar en mí, y tú lo sabes.

Y el muchacho de lacio cabello castaño claro cerró los ojos lentamente, con cansancio.

Sí… lo sabía. Sabía que Sirius, James y Peter eran sus amigos, y sabía que podía confiar en ellos. Sabía que, si les contaba la verdad, ellos la aceptarían… lo aceptarían a él. Sabía que Sam tenía razón, que sus amigos no lo marginarían, que lo ayudarían a guardar su secreto y lo protegerían. Sabía todo eso, y, aún así, Remus no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué seguía teniendo tanto miedo.

Se llevó una mano a la frente, empezando a sentirse enfermo, aunque no estaba muy seguro de si era por el olor a sangre que llevaba impregnado en todo el cuerpo, o por el conflicto que se desarrollaba en su interior, en busca de la solución correcta. _Te va a resultar muy difícil explicar esto…_, había dicho Sirius, y tenía razón. Sólo había una explicación posible: la verdad. El rostro de Sam no salía de su cabeza, repitiendo siempre las mismas palabras: _Debes contárselo a los chicos, si dejas que saquen sus propias conclusiones será peor… _Acababa de pasar una de las peores lunas de los últimos años, el cuerpo entero le palpitaba por el dolor de los huesos y la carne herida, había disparado las alarmas de sus amigos con su ausencia y, de remate, Sirius lo había pillado en la enfermería antes de que le diera tiempo a recomponerse, hecho una piltrafa humana. Era el final de su juego, la farsa había terminado, estaba acorralado y la única salida era dejar de mentir.

Con una determinación típica de las situaciones extremas, en las que la razón suele cederle el control al instinto, frunció el ceño, se volvió hacia Sirius y lo miró a los ojos, decidido. Se lo contaría, debía hacerlo. Debía decírselo a alguien de confianza, a un amigo. Todo esto ya estaba volviéndolo loco. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero…

-¡Remus!

Ambos niños se sobresaltaron y se giraron hacia la puerta. La señora Pomfrey acababa de regresar y avanzaba rápidamente hacia ellos, con un enorme frasco de líquido violeta en las manos.

-Remus, querido, ya traigo la poción, tuve que ir a buscarla a… -se paró en seco al ver a Sirius-. ¡Black! ¿Qué haces aquí, muchacho?

Sirius levantó su brazo, que ya ofrecía un aspecto deplorable, a modo de respuesta.

- He sido víctima de un ataque –dramatizó-. Un desalmado me ha roto el brazo.

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro de desesperación y puso los ojos en blanco.

-Por las barbas de Merlín, chico, ¿qué pasa contigo? Todos vosotros vais a conseguir abonos para venir a la enfermería, ¡os pasáis media vida aquí!

-¡Guay, entrada libre a mi segundo hogar, por fin! Empezaré a venir más a menudo…

La señora Pomfrey dejó el frasco sobre la mesilla y se volvió hacia los dos chicos.

-Enseguida estoy contigo, cariño –le dijo a Remus, y luego se acercó hasta Black-. ¡Dios santo! ¿Pero qué has hecho con este brazo, criatura?

-Yo nada, ya le dije que me lo han roto… Me lo aplastaron con un caldero.

La mujer examinó la pobre extremidad de Sirius entre horrorizada y furiosa.

-El _Sanatio doloris_, ¿verdad? Debió ser ese loco de Mundungus… ¡tenía que habértelo inmovilizado con el _Férula_! Oh, por favor… ¿Y tú qué has hecho, dedicarte a bailar la zamba con el brazo así?

-Bueeenooo… -Sirius miró de reojo a Remus, que trataba en vano de ocultar una sonrisa.

-¡Si serás loco!

La enfermera agarró al moreno del brazo sano y lo llevó hasta otra cama cercana.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso? –exclamó él, asustado, sentándose sobre el colchón-. ¿Es algo malo?

-¡Que no sientas dolor no significa que todo esté perfecto! –lo regañó la señora Pomfrey, sacando la varita-. ¡Te has descolocado todos los huesos del brazo, Black! Y ahora prepárate, porque esto va a dolerte, ¡y mucho! _¡Finite incantatem!_

Y lo último que oyó Remus antes de echarse a reír, fueron los gritos desgarradores de Sirius Black.

--------------

-Sirius… ¿puedes explicarme otra vez por qué tienes que llevar el brazo en cabestrillo?

Belle llevaba todo el día así, desde que Sirius volvió de la enfermería a media mañana, con ojos llorosos y más pálido que la leche, hasta ese mismo momento, en el que entraban al Gran Comedor para cenar.

-¡Vete al diablo, Belle! –gruñó Black de mal humor.

Figg se echó a reír y, acercándose a él, lo rodeó con un brazo, estrechándolo con fuerza y dejando boquiabiertos a Peter y Lily, que iban tras ellos. Aquello era todo un acontecimiento. Si había alguien al que Belle _jamás_ abrazaba, ése era Sirius Black.

-Ay, pobrecito, mi niño, que está demente y no sabe lo que hace –se burló la morena, dándole a Sirius unas palmaditas en la cara-. ¿Cómo se te pudo ocurrir hacer semejante cosa con el brazo? ¿No te sonaban sospechosos los chasquidos?

-No me di cuenta, ¿vale? –se defendió el muchacho-. No pensé que fuera tan grave…

-Ése es el problema, Sirius, querido, que tú nunca piensas lo que haces… Pero bueno, no voy a meterme contigo, que estás convaleciente y necesitas mimitos.

Y, para sorpresa de absolutamente todo el mundo, le plantó un sonoro beso en la mejilla. De inmediato, Sirius puso cara de felicidad.

-Mmmm… no me costaría acostumbrarme a esto, ¿sabes? Si llego a saber que te pondrías tan cariñosa, ya me habría roto el brazo yo antes. Puede que, si me das otro, me cure… o tal vez con dos o tres más…

-¡Ja! Vas listo, chaval –rió ella, apartándolo con un leve empujón-. Con ése ya tienes bastante hasta dentro de cuatro o cinco años…

-Muy bien, te lo recordaré entonces…

Peter y Lily rieron ante la escena, divertidos. Sin embargo, había otras dos personas que llevaban un buen rato sin prestar atención a los demás.

-¿Y dices que Sirius lo vio lleno de heridas, como si lo hubiese atacado algún animal? –murmuró Sam, horrorizada.

-Exacto –contestó James, también en susurros-. No te lo dije antes porque estaban Belle y Lily, y… bueno, ya sabes, ellas no tienen ni idea de lo de Remus, y él siempre insiste mucho en que no se enteren. Fuimos a la enfermería para verlo a la hora de comer, pero la señora Pomfrey no nos dejó entrar, dijo que estaba durmiendo y necesitaba mucho descanso. Así que volvimos hace un rato, antes de bajar aquí, pero Remus ya se había ido.

-¿Y no está en la habitación?

James negó con la cabeza, dirigiendo a la rubia una mirada sombría.

-De modo que ha vuelto a desaparecer –murmuró ella, pensativa-. Quizá haya ido a ver al profesor Dumbledore. Después de todo, él es el director del colegio, seguro que quería hablar con Remus para saber qué le ha ocurrido…

-Sí, es posible… Sirius está preocupado porque piensa que a lo mejor la enfermedad de la madre de Remus es más grave de lo que nosotros pensábamos, algún tipo de trastorno que la vuelva violenta y la obligue a atacar a los que tiene cerca. Pero yo no creo que esas heridas se las haya hecho en su casa. ¿Qué crees tú que le ha podido pasar?

-No… no tengo ni idea –contestó Sam, desviando la mirada e intentando mantener la calma-. Seguramente lo haya atacado algún animal durante el trayecto de ida o de vuelta, eso explica que no apareciera ayer. De todas formas, no sabemos en qué zona exacta vive Remus, así que no podemos opinar. Si su casa está en el campo, puede que hayan sido lobos salvajes, o algo así, ¿no?

-Sí –James la miró directamente a los ojos-, lobos… u hombres lobo.

Sam notó que se le cerraba la garganta y empezaban a sudarle las manos. Maldijo para sus adentros. ¿Por qué siempre caía en las trampas de James? Él sacaba un tema cualquiera, como quién no quiere la cosa, y terminaba llevando a su interlocutor al asunto clave que le interesaba tratar. Era un chico demasiado inteligente, no podías hablar con él a la ligera…

-Tú sabes lo que le pasa a Remus, ¿verdad, Sam?

La chica se quedó de piedra.

-¿Qué… qué quieres decir? –tartamudeó, nerviosa-. Yo sé lo que él me ha contado, que su madre está enferma y…

-Sí, el cuento de su madre ya me lo sé yo también –la interrumpió Potter-, y no es por nada, pero eso no se lo cree ni él, Samantha. Porque, si su madre estuviera tan enferma como él dice, no me explico por qué ni tu padre ni el mío le preguntaron por su estado cuando vinieron al colegio. Tu padre conoce a los Lupin. El mío también. Mi padre le preguntó a Belle por su padre en cuanto la vio. Con Remus estuvo hablando un rato y no le hizo ningún comentario. ¿No notas algo extraño en todo eso?

Sam se asustó, agrandando los ojos y quedándose completamente muda de la impresión. Sabía que James no tardaría mucho en empezar a sospechar, pero la meticulosidad con la que estaba analizando ahora el asunto la puso extremadamente nerviosa.

-Puedes callarte si quieres –continuó él, clavando sus ojos castaños en los verdes de la chica, con el ceño fruncido en una expresión seria que muy pocas veces lucía-, pero sé que lo estás encubriendo, y que tú sabes muy bien lo que pasa aquí. No importa, le dices a Remus de mi parte que pienso averiguarlo por mi cuenta si no nos lo dice.

Y, adelantándose, fue a sentarse rápidamente a la mesa de Gryffindor, dejando a su amiga helada tras él. Ninguno de los dos volvió a abrir la boca durante la cena, Sam sumamente preocupada y James sumamente enojado con todo el mundo. Sirius y Peter, por su parte, se esforzaron en todo momento por mantener un ambiente agradable, para que Lily y Belle no se dieran cuenta de que algo grave ocurría.

Cuando la cena terminó, los chicos se apresuraron a volver a su dormitorio, y su búsqueda acabó por fin. Allí estaba Remus, metido ya en su cama, recostado en las almohadas, leyendo un libro enorme. Tenía ambos brazos vendados, pero le habían curado los arañazos de la cara y, aunque seguía algo más pálido de lo normal, tenía mucho mejor aspecto que por la mañana. Lupin levantó la vista al verlos llegar y esbozó una tenue sonrisa.

-¡Eh, el superviviente! –exclamó Peter, y se acercó corriendo para subirse de un salto a la cama de Remus-. ¿Qué ha pasado contigo, tío?

James y Sirius se acercaron también.

-¿Dónde estabas? –preguntó Potter, apoyándose en uno de los postes del dosel, mientras Sirius se sentaba también, al lado de Pettigrew-. Llevamos buscándote todo el día…

-He estado en la enfermería –explicó Remus con voz serena-. Y por la tarde fui a ver al profesor Dumbledore, que quería hablar conmigo.

-Tienes buen aspecto –sonrió Sirius-. Te recuperas rápido, Lupin.

-Tú también tienes buen aspecto, Sirius –bromeó el casi rubio, con una sonrisa-. Al menos, ya has dejado de llorar…

-¡Sirius, ¿lloraste?! –chilló Peter, y estalló en carcajadas-. ¡Esa parte de la historia no nos la habías contado!

-¿Qué te pasó exactamente, Remus? –inquirió James, suspicaz, mientras Sirius estrangulaba a Peter, con gran escándalo por parte de éste.

-Pues… -Lupin evitó su mirada-, no tiene mayor importancia, James, tuve un accidente cuando volvía al castillo, ya sabes…

"Sí, ya sé –pensó Potter, entornando los ojos-, no me lo quieres contar… Muy bien. Nota mental: evita el tema conscientemente".

-Ey, Remus… Remus… -tosió Peter, medio riendo, cuando consiguió soltarse de Sirius-, enséñanos las heridas, anda, el psicópata dice que eran alucinantes…

Black le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Peter! ¿Qué crees que es esto, un espectáculo?

-No tienen nada de impresionantes –contestó Lupin, risueño-. La señora Pomfrey ya me las curó, sólo me puso las vendas para que hicieran presión y cicatrizasen mejor. No me las puedo quitar aún, así que no puedo enseñarte nada…

"Claro –James entornó los ojos aún más-. Nota mental número dos: no quiere enseñarnos las heridas, para que no descubramos qué animal las provocó. Muy hábil, Lupin". Si hubiese sabido ver detrás de las palabras de Remus, se habría dado cuenta mucho antes de que todo era una farsa. Pero eso ya no importaba, porque estaba decidido a descubrir la verdad.

-Bueno, niños, todos a la cama, vamos, vamos –entonó, dando palmadas como una nana de guardería-. Dejemos dormir al señor Lupin, que necesita descanso…

-Oye, Jamie –suspiró Sirius, en otra de sus magníficas interpretaciones dramáticas-, vas a tener que ayudarme, hermano, con el brazo en cabestrillo no puedo hacer nada… -y dio un largo y profundo suspiro teatral.

-Si pretendes que te vista como a un muñeco, Sirius, espera sentado –bufó James, sacando su pijama-. Que te vista tu madre.

-Mi madre no está aquí –replicó Black, componiendo una mueca.

-Pues le mandas una lechuza pidiéndole que venga –repuso su mejor amigo, encogiéndose de hombros, y de repente se echó a reír-. Ya me imagino la cara de tía Andraia al leer la carta –dibujó una expresión horrorizada, llevándose las manos a la boca e imitando una voz aguda-. ¿Qué? ¿Que alguien ha atacado a mi niño? ¡Oh, Siriusito querido, pobre hijo mío! ¡Qué horror! ¡Qué desgracia!

-¡Eh! ¡Mi madre no es así! –gritó Sirius a la defensiva, mientras Peter y Remus se partían de risa.

-No, tienes razón, sería… -James puso cara de asesino, apretando los dientes, y esta vez imitó una voz ronca y de mal humor-. ¿Qué demonios ha pasado, eh? ¿Que alguien ha atacado a mi hijo con un caldero? ¿Quién es el $&# que se ha atrevido a ponerle la mano encima? ¡¿Es que quieren morir?!

Peter se desplomó sobre la cama, llorando de la risa, y Remus, aunque intentaba contenerse, reía a carcajadas también.

-¡Te la estás buscando, Jamie Pots! –rugió el moreno de ojos azules-. ¿Quieres que empiece yo a meterme con tía Grace?

James se irguió en el acto.

-Perdona, pero _MI_ madre era perfecta.

-Sí, perfectamente psicópata. Una vez me tiró tan fuerte de las orejas, que pensé que me las arrancaba.

-¡No te fastidia! Fue esa vez que intentaste comerte mi pastel de cumpleaños cuando todos estábamos abriendo los regalos, ¡anormal! –cogió una almohada y se la lanzó a la cara-. Deja de decir idioteces ya. ¡Peter! Basta de risas, te vas a mear en la cama de Remus y no creo que a él le haga gracia. ¡Vete a acostar de una vez, señor "me paso la vida durmiendo"!

Peter lo miró con aire inocente, tirado aún en la cama de Lupin.

-¡Pero qué dices! Es muy temprano para acostarse –y señaló el reloj de pared.

-¿Qué? –James se volvió, y comparó la hora que señalaba dicho reloj con la que señalaba el suyo-. ¡Ése está atrasado!

-Se ha debido parar –comentó Sirius sin darle importancia, utilizando la almohada de James para sentarse sobre ella en el suelo.

-Qué raro…

El joven Potter se acercó al reloj y lo examinó de cerca.

-Todo parece normal, no sé por qué… ¡MALDITA SEA!

No pudo terminar la frase, porque, al abrir la puertecilla del péndulo, una enorme espada, como un cuchillo de carnicero de metro y medio de largo, salió volando hacia él. James tuvo el tiempo justo de agacharse, y la espada le pasó rozando, yéndose a clavar en un poste del dosel de la cama de Sirius.

De una manera completamente surrealista, el jinete sin cabeza salió con lentitud del reloj de pared, como si fuese un oscuro y macabro fantasma. Los otros tres se levantaron de un salto, boquiabiertos. Las velas del cuarto parpadearon, algunas terminaron apagándose, dándole a la escena una tétrica iluminación que no ayudaba a mantener la calma.

-¡Tiene que ser otro boggart! –exclamó Sirius-. ¡Como el que apareció en la sala común el sábado! ¡Quítatelo de encima, James!

El susodicho empezó a buscar frenéticamente la varita por su túnica, retrocediendo a la vez que el jinete avanzaba hacia él. El decapitado llegó hasta la espada y la desencajó del poste, volviéndose hacia James como un rayo, justo al mismo tiempo que Potter levantaba la varita.

-_¡Riddíkulo! _

La espada del jinete se transformó en un enorme muslo de pollo asado y, del hueco donde debería estar la cabeza, empezaron a brotar una especie de enredaderas, con flores grandes como repollos. El decapitado tiró el muslo, furioso, e intentó arrancarse las plantas, pero trastabilló y fue a caer a los pies de Sirius.

-¡No me lo tires a mí! –chilló él, medio histérico-. ¡Sabes que lo que más miedo me da son los…!

El jinete se desvaneció en una nube espesa de humo negro, que pareció adquirir la forma de una gruesa manta incorpórea.

-¡… _LETHIFOLDS_! –terminó Black, pálido de terror.

Al intentar huir, cayó al suelo y se arrastró hasta chocar de espaldas contra la pared. El lethifold se deslizó por la alfombra hacia él, emitiendo una especie de susurro escalofriante, a una velocidad muy poco tranquilizadora, estirándose como si intentara atraparlo. El muchacho se quedó congelado.

-¡Sirius! –gritó esta vez Remus-. ¡No es un lethifold de verdad, NO ES DE VERDAD! ¡Deshazte de él! ¡Vamos!

Black se tanteó la túnica con su brazo sano, desesperado.

-¡No encuentro la varita!

Pero Remus agarró la suya de la mesilla, se la lanzó y Sirius la cogió al vuelo, justo cuando el lethifold rozaba ya uno de sus pies con sus viscosos pliegues.

-_¡Riddíkulo!_

Una fuerte corriente de aire formó un remolino con el humo negro, que fue a desvanecerse frente a Lupin. Por un momento, el nuevo boggart brilló en la penumbra como si fuese una estrella. Ante la cara horrorizada de Remus se había formado una esfera plateada, que emitía una luz tan intensa que iluminó toda la habitación. Los demás se quedaron boquiabiertos, pero Remus empezó a temblar como una hoja, más blanco que la leche. Intentó retroceder, pero tropezó con su baúl y cayó de espaldas sobre su cama. La esfera lo seguía en silencio, como una especie de sentencia. Y, de repente, el niño se llevó las manos a la cabeza y comenzó a gritar.

-¡BASTA! ¡Déjame tranquilo!

James reaccionó de golpe, dándose cuenta de que Remus no tenía varita para defenderse. Se acercó en dos zancadas y levantó la suya con decisión.

-_¡Riddíkulo! _

La esfera estalló en volutas de humo, desapareciendo por completo. Un silencio sepulcral cayó sobre los cuatro amigos. Remus, que temblaba frenéticamente, igual que un flan, bajó arrastrándose de su cama y se abalanzó sobre la puerta con desesperación, apoyándose de espaldas contra ella y alejándose todo lo posible del lugar donde había desaparecido el boggart.

-Yo… yo… -tartamudeó, histérico-, t-t-tengo que salir… S-sólo será un momento… -tanteó a su espalda, buscando el picaporte-. A-ahora vuelvo… n-no tardaré…

Y, sin importarle mucho el hecho de ir descalzo y en pijama, abrió la puerta y salió corriendo como alma que lleva diablo hacia el descansillo, para perderse después escaleras abajo. Sirius y Peter se miraron con la boca abierta, pero James entornó los ojos de nuevo, fijando la mirada en la puerta que había quedado entreabierta. "Nota mental número tres –se dijo, apretando los dientes-: Remus le tiene pánico a… ¿las bolas de cristal? No… no es eso… -bajó la vista. La luz de la luna recortaba su silueta en el oscuro suelo del dormitorio. Empuñó la varita con fuerza-. No es eso…".

--------------

El martes amaneció frío y gris, como si presagiara los acontecimientos que se sucederían a lo largo del día… varios de los cuales marcarían la vida de los siete niños para siempre.

Los ánimos ya estaban por los suelos a la hora del desayuno. Los tres amigos del casi rubio, después de discutir acaloradamente la noche anterior sobre si ir en busca de Remus o dejarlo solo un rato para que se repusiera por su cuenta, habían decidido no volver a comentar el incidente, ni con las chicas ni con el propio Remus, quién se encargó de no volver al dormitorio hasta estar seguro de que los demás dormían, para evitar comprometedoras preguntas sobre lo ocurrido. Sin embargo, James no pudo pegar ojo (para variar) y se pasó toda la noche dando vueltas, preguntándose qué significaba el boggart de su amigo Lupin. Se levantó al amanecer junto con Sirius, que debía ir a la enfermería a primera hora para que la señora Pomfrey le quitara el cabestrillo, y se dirigió a la lechucería. Ya que estaba haciendo de detective, se jugaría su última carta.

Cuando bajaba al Gran Comedor, tras enviar la lechuza, se encontró con Remus, Peter, Belle y Lily en las escaleras del vestíbulo, y se unió a ellos para ir a desayunar. El Gran Comedor era un hervidero aquella mañana, algo que sorprendió a los cinco amigos. Según caminaban hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, James pudo captar algunas frases sueltas:

-Sí, _El Profeta_ de hoy lo cuenta con detalle…

-Ha sido escalofriante…

-La señorita Rosmerta nos puso la piel de gallina cuando nos lo contó…

-¿Qué habrá ocurrido? –le preguntó Lily en un murmullo, preocupada.

-No sé… Pero será mejor que vayamos a enterarnos.

Cuando llegaron a su mesa, encontraron a Arthur Weasley hablando en emocionados susurros con Bill Jordan, y se acercaron a ellos de inmediato.

-Hola, chicos –saludó James-. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Los dos jóvenes los miraron con caras de emoción.

-Hay varios rumores, en realidad –explicó Bill-. ¿Cuál os interesa más?

Los de segundo se miraron sin entender.

-El que sea –contestó Belle, con cara de preocupación-. ¿Ha sido grave?

-No estamos seguros –dijo Arthur-. La gente dice no sé qué sobre _El Profeta_, pero nosotros no hemos leído el periódico aún, Molly y Mary Ann han ido a enterarse –se inclinó sobre la mesa, bajando el tono de voz y adquiriendo una expresión misteriosa-. Pero sí podemos contaros los rumores que se han extendido por Hogsmeade desde el sábado…

-¿En serio? –exclamó Figg con interés, sentándose frente a ellos-. ¿Qué clase de rumores?

-¿Sabéis cuál es la casa de la colina? –murmuró Bill, dando a su voz un tono siniestro-. ¿Ésa que está un poco apartada, la que construyeron hace unos años? Pues se ha corrido el rumor de que está plagada de los fantasmas más violentos de toda Gran Bretaña…

-¿En serio? –repitió Belle, esta vez a coro con Peter, que también se sentó a escuchar el relato.

-Sí. Desde hace más de un año se oyen ruidos en esa casa, golpes, gritos, gemidos… -Arthur los miró uno a uno para alargar la tensión-. Sobre todo en las noches de luna llena.

-Desde que la construyeron, cegaron las ventanas y las puertas –continuó Bill-, como si supieran que los fantasmas se instalarían allí. Nadie ha entrado en ella jamás.

-Pero lo más escalofriante –añadió Arthur-, es lo que nos contó ayer la señorita Rosmerta, la camarera de Las Tres Escobas.

-Este fin de semana había salida a Hogsmeade, pero a los de séptimo nos dieron permiso para ir también ayer, después de las clases de la tarde, porque teníamos que comprar material especial para Pociones que Fletcher nos había encargado por la mañana –explicó Bill-. Y, cuando llegamos a Las Tres Escobas, la señorita Rosmerta nos contó que el sábado por la noche fue horrible.

-Según parece, los gritos y gemidos fueron más fuertes que nunca, como si estuviesen matando a alguien. Debían de oírse por todo el pueblo, la señorita Rosmerta dijo que no pudo dormir en toda la noche del miedo que tenía…

-Y en el pueblo ya empiezan a llamarla _La Casa de los Gritos_ –concluyó Bill-, porque todos los meses, con luna llena, los fantasmas se montan unas juergas impresionantes.

Los oyentes se habían quedado con la boca abierta.

-No fastidies… -silbó Belle, impresionada-. ¡Cuéntanos más!

-Y-yo… c-creo que me voy a desayunar –tartamudeó Remus. De nuevo estaba pálido como la tiza-. Me muero de hambre… ¿Os venís?

-Yo sí –contestaron James y Lily al mismo tiempo.

-Yo me quedo –corearon también Belle y Peter.

Y ellos tres se separaron de Figg y Pettigrew, que se quedaron con los dos gryffindors de séptimo para oír más historias sobre la Casa de los Gritos.

Un poco más lejos de allí, y sentados también a la mesa de Gryffindor, frente a frente, estaban Sam y Sirius. Ambos se inclinaban sobre el periódico, el segundo con una pluma en la mano. Ya lucía el brazo derecho completamente normal.

-Ésta es muy fácil –sonreía Sirius-. Fíjate: "Araña gigante, originaria de las selvas de Borneo". _A-c-r-o-m-á-n-t-u-l-a_… -murmuró lentamente, mientras escribía.

-¿Y qué dice de éste?

-¿El 1 horizontal? Espera… Ah, sí: "Infusión resultante de la mezcla de asfódelo y ajenjo". Termina con la "a" de Acromántula…

Sam torció la cabeza para poder leerlo al revés.

-¡Pero Sirius, si lo estudiamos el año pasado! –señaló la fila de casillas en blanco-. _Filtro-de-muerte-en-vida_, todo junto.

-¡Ah, claro, ya decía yo que me sonaba! Qué listo soy, muajajaja…

-Mmmfm…

-¿Qué hacéis? –preguntó James al llegar junto a ellos, sentándose al lado de Sirius. Lily se sentó junto a James.

-Matar el tiempo –contestó Black, sin levantar la vista.

-¡Eh! ¿Ése es el periódico de hoy?

-No, es el de ayer, el de hoy aún no me llega… ¿por?

-Porque, según parece, ha pasado algo importante –contestó Remus, que había ido a sentarse con Sam.

La rubia le cogió la mano a Lupin disimuladamente y murmuró algo que James no alcanzó a oír, a lo que Remus contestó asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Ah, qué bien –murmuró Sirius, distraído-. Qué cosas pasan, ¿verdad? Sam, ¿antigua sociedad de mujeres guerrero? Empieza por "a" también.

-Amazonas –contestó ella, sonriendo.

-_Amazonas_… -escribió Sirius.

-No me lo puedo creer –exclamó Lily-. Todos están preocupados, ¿no te importa lo que pase por el mundo, Sirius?

-Pues la verdad es que no. Mi padre trabaja en el Ministerio, te lo recuerdo, tengo sobredosis de _mundo_. Sólo me suscribí a _El Profeta_ por los crucigramas, ¡fíjate! –levantó el periódico-. ¡Dos hojas enteras! Esto culturiza, ¿lo sabías?

-Sí, sobre todo si el crucigrama te lo hace Sam –rió James.

-Menos mal que por fin hicieron caso a mis peticiones –murmuró Sirius, ignorando por completo a su mejor amigo-. Una hoja sólo era poquísimo.

-¿Escribiste a _El Profeta_ para pedir que ampliaran la sección de crucigramas? –exclamó Remus, incrédulo.

-Sí, más de mil veces. Ahora sí que merece la pena comprar el periódico…

-¡Este chico es surrealista! –rió Lily, señalando a Sirius.

-Pues te apuesto lo que quieras a que ampliaron la sección sólo para que los dejara en paz –añadió James, y los cuatro se echaron a reír mientras Black no les hacía ni caso.

Se produjo un repentino revuelo en el Gran Comedor: llegaban las lechuzas con el correo matutino.

-¡Hola, Ween, cariño! –exclamó Sirius, cuando sintió cómo su lechuza se le posaba en el hombro-. ¿Me traes _El Profeta_? Eres un encanto, querida –le dio un trozo de su tostada a medio comer-. A ver, Ween, una prueba intelectual: "Criatura mágica de la que se obtienen los hilos para tejer capas invisibles" –Ween ululó con aire seguro-. Sí, eso mismo pensaba yo.

Sam rió de nuevo.

-¿Me dejas _El Profeta_ de hoy, Siriusito querido? –entonó James con voz melosa.

-Por supuesto, Jamie, mi amor –contestó Black, y se lo tiró a la cara.

Sin embargo, las risas cesaron en el acto al ver la primera plana de _El Profeta_.

-¡Dios mío! –exclamó Lily, horrorizada, llevándose una mano a la boca, mientras James abría los ojos al doble y agarraba con fuerza el periódico.

Remus y Sam se irguieron, con caras de preocupación. Sirius levantó la vista de los crucigramas.

-¿Qué pasa?

James los miró a todos y tragó saliva. Se había puesto pálido. Lily no podía apartar los ojos impresionados del artículo, mirando por encima del hombro de James. Los otros tres estallaron de impaciencia.

-¡James! –bramó Sirius, incorporándose y olvidándose por completo de lo que hacía, ya que empezaba a preocuparse también-. ¿Qué rayos ha pasado?

El joven Potter volvió a tragar saliva y, carraspeando, empezó a leer en voz alta y ligeramente temblorosa el artículo, con fecha del 24 de febrero de 1970:

_HORRIBLE ATENTADO EN EL CORAZÓN DE LONDRES_

_Ayer, entre la media noche del día 23 y la madrugada del día 24, se produjo en Londres uno de los atentados más horribles registrados en los últimos años, que terminó con la vida de siete Magos de Choque del Grupo de Operaciones Mágicas Especiales y de veinte muggles inocentes, por no contar los numerosos heridos, tanto de la comunidad mágica como de la muggle. El atentado, que tuvo lugar en Westminster y contó con una magnitud destructiva nunca vista, fue perpetrado por un numeroso grupo de magos oscuros que portaban máscaras para ocultar sus rostros. Dichos magos, que, según nuestras fuentes en el Ministerio, se hacen llamar a sí mismos mortífagos, atacaron en la zona de Covent Garden, haciendo cundir el pánico entre la comunidad no mágica. _

_El incidente se agravó ante el hecho de que anoche se inauguraba el festival muggle que se celebra en Covent Garden todos los años, en Martes de Carnaval, y los distintos preparativos y espectáculos previos habían originado una gran concentración de gente en las calles para disfrutar en familia del ambiente festivo. Éste ha sido, según el Ministerio, el motivo detonante, porque sin duda el atentado iba dirigido a los numerosos muggles que tomaban anoche las calles de toda esta zona de Westminster. El ataque se inició hacia las 11:30 de la noche en plena plaza central, con una serie de explosiones que afectaron a una gran cantidad de viviendas y comercios, en especial, al Mercado de Covent Garden. La ola se extendió después, afectando primero a edificios tan emblemáticos como la Royal Opera House y la iglesia de St. Paul, originando después especiales desperfectos en la estación de metro de Covent Garden, cuando el frente de batalla se trasladó hacia Long Acre, habiendo cerrado los aurores el paso de los mortífagos por el sur en Strand. _

_La lucha terminó tras una truculenta batalla en plena avenida, llevándose la vida de veintisiete personas, cuando el que parecía ser el líder de los mortífagos, el único mago tenebroso que llevaba el rostro descubierto, levantó la varita e invocó una señal luminosa en el cielo. Dicha señal, que ya fue bautizada con el nombre de La Marca Tenebrosa, representa una calavera humana con una lengua en forma de serpiente que le sale por la boca, y ya ha sido vista con anterioridad en distintos incidentes aislados que han tenido lugar desde el comienzo de este año. Tras la aparición de la Marca Tenebrosa, todos los mortífagos se desaparecieron instantáneamente, sin que diera tiempo a reducir a ninguno de ellos. _

_El director del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, John Kenneth Potter, asegura que: "No nos enfrentamos a un grupo cualquiera de psicópatas con ganas de llamar la atención. Son como una comunidad, siempre van en masa y en formación, igual que un ejército. Están muy bien preparados y son extremadamente peligrosos y sanguinarios. Ya hemos tenido enfrentamientos con ellos en lo que va de año, y algo que puedo asegurar es que, a pesar de ser muy poderosos individualmente hablando, siempre siguen las órdenes de su líder o maestro, un brujo que se hace llamar lord Voldemort. No he visto ser más cruel ni malvado en toda mi vida, estos atentados son obra de una mente enferma sedienta de sangre. Mi última intención es que cunda el pánico, pero quiero dejar muy claro que, como no consigamos reducir a estos magos antes de que crezca su poder, se avecinan tiempos muy oscuros". _

_Las declaraciones de John Potter han sido recibidas con terror entre la comunidad mágica, que teme que este tipo de atentados no cesen. El recién nombrado subsecretario del Departamento de Catástrofes en el Mundo Mágico, Cornelius Fudge, también fue de los primeros en personarse anoche en el lugar de los hechos, pero no quiso hacer comentarios al respecto. Este atentado, considerado el más sanguinario y destructivo que los mortífagos han cometido hasta la fecha, ha puesto de cabeza al Ministerio entero, que a parte de tener que ocuparse de todas las consecuencias que ha provocado en el mundo muggle, debe calmar la histeria que se ha apoderado de todos los magos y brujas que temen por la seguridad de sus familias y de sus propias vidas. _

James levantó la vista, tenso, para ver cómo sus amigos habían agrandado los ojos, impactados. Sirius tenía la boca abierta y Sam sufría una especie de tic en la mano. Él se volvió para mirar a Lily y, en los aterrorizados ojos verdes de la niña, pudo ver exactamente lo que ésta estaba pensando.

-Desde principios de año –murmuró, con un hilo de voz, de modo que sólo Potter pudo oírla-. Desde principios de año… Te dije que tenía un mal presentimiento, James…

--------------

El atentado en Londres y la aparición oficial del tal lord Voldemort estuvieron en boca de todos el día entero, tanto es así que para los profesores fue casi una misión imposible dar clase. Con frecuencia se veía al profesor Fletcher gritando a algún alumno por estar distraído, o a la profesora McGonagall desesperada por la falta de atención. Sin embargo, no todos le daban al hecho tanta importancia.

-No son más que unos cuantos locos que no tienen nada mejor que hacer –decía Mary Ann Jordan, más enfadada que inquieta.

-No te preocupes –le dijo Bill a James a la hora de la comida, cogiéndolo del hombro y dirigiéndole una sonrisa tranquilizadora-. Hay magos muy grandes y cualificados en el Ministerio. Reducirán a esos tipos antes de las vacaciones de verano, ya lo verás.

A James le alegraba que lo vieran de esa forma, y no sólo por la preocupación que tenía por la seguridad de su padre, que estaba metido de lleno en el asunto, sino porque no podía distraerse con nada: aún estaba en plena operación "descubrir a Remus".

De modo que decidió dejar de lado el asunto de esos mortífagos y, cuando terminaron las clases de la tarde y todos aprovechaban el tiempo libre antes de la cena, se dio cuenta de que muchos habían acabado haciendo lo mismo que él.

-¡No puedo con esto, James, es muy complicado!

-Lily, no te me pongas tonta, ¿entendido? La semana pasada conseguiste transformar una pluma en una horquilla, es hora de que empecemos con cosas más grandes. No querrás suspender otra vez, ¿verdad?

-No…

-¡Pues ponte a ello!

James se cruzó de brazos y miró ceñudo a la pelirroja. Ambos estaban solos, ocupando una de las mesas de la sala común, en una de las clases particulares que el joven Potter le impartía a Lily para ayudarla a subir su nota en Transformaciones. Belle y Sam estaban en la biblioteca terminando un trabajo para Historia de la Magia, junto con Irene Thornton y Sarah Kennedy, y Peter, que acababa de llegar junto con George Wakefield de hablar con la jefa en su despacho por un incidente lamentable que había ocurrido aquella mañana en clase, estaba de espectador en una partida de ajedrez mágico entre Remus y Sirius, los tres tirados en el suelo, frente a la chimenea.

-Lily, va a llegar la hora de cenar y…

-¡Ya voy, no me presiones, ¿vale?!

Evans respiró hondo y fijó la vista en una rata de peluche que tenía delante, frunciendo el entrecejo. Levantó la varita y la agitó con energía. Nada ocurrió. Torció la boca en una mueca y lo volvió a intentar. La cabeza de la rata se convirtió en un pastelito de chocolate y Lily hizo como que se echaba a llorar, tirando la varita con frustración y hundiendo la cara entre las manos. James dejó escapar un largo suspiro y, sacando su varita, le devolvió a la rata su aspecto original.

-Vamos, ¡puedes hacerlo!

-No me concentro… -gimoteó ella, sin apartarse las manos de la cara.

James se levantó enfadado y dio un golpe en la mesa, rodeándola para ir a sentarse junto a su alumna. Ella lo miró asustada, tapándose la boca con las manos, como si temiera que él se la fuera a comer. Pero James le agarró la mano derecha, le puso en ella la varita y señaló a la rata.

-¡No me digas que no te concentras y concéntrate! –chilló, y media sala común se lo quedó mirando.

-¡James, eres muy duro con ella! –rió Sirius, mientras daba jaque mate a Remus.

Potter lo ignoró.

-Escúchame, Lilian Evans –masculló muy serio-, hace ya dos meses que te doy clases y he visto que has progresado mucho, ¡puedes hacerlo! Además, ¡mira esta cosa! ¡Es una rata de peluche! Y encima tiene cara de perdedora, ¿crees que este bicho quiere seguir siendo un simple trapo toda su vida? ¿No lo oyes? Está diciendo: "Lily, transfórmame en una zapatilla, transfórmame…".

Aunque la mayoría de los presentes se estaban partiendo de risa, la pelirroja se lo tomó muy en serio. Empuñó la varita, se arremangó la túnica con decisión y apuntó a la rata. En el acto, ésta se transformó en una enorme rosquilla. Lily estalló de cólera.

-¡TRANSFÓRMATE, BICHO ESTÚPIDO! –rugió mientras agitaba la varita una y otra vez.

La rata pasó por distintos tipos de aperitivos y pasteles antes de recuperar su forma, pero con una leve variación: ahora lucía una careta de payaso y tenía la cola rizada como un muelle.

-¿TE ESTÁS RIENDO DE MÍ, MALDITA? –chilló Evans, histérica, y, en un arranque de rabia, le clavó su varita al peluche, que se incendió en el acto.

-Lily… -suspiró James, dándose por vencido-, vamos a tener que suavizar ese genio tuyo –pero dejó de hablar al ver que la niña le arrancaba la cabeza a la rata de un mordisco.

-¡ODIO LAS RATAS! –vociferó, arrojando al bicho decapitado a la chimenea y tirando la cabeza al otro lado de la sala común. Cuando se volvió hacia James, vio que éste la miraba enarcando una ceja y con los ojos entornados-. ¿QUÉ? Lo he intentado, ¿no? Ya has visto cómo se rebelaba contra mí, ¡estaba poseída!

-A veces me pregunto _quién_ está poseído aquí exactamente…

Ella no tuvo tiempo de contestar, porque se abrió el retrato y aparecieron Belle y Sam que, además de sus libros, llevaban cerca de una veintena de pergaminos atados con cintas escarlata.

-¡Los de segundo curso, por favor! –exclamó Belle, levantando los pergaminos-. ¡Todos los de segundo curso de Gryffindor, traemos las matrículas para las nuevas asignaturas del año que viene!

Las dos repartieron los pergaminos entre los pocos de segundo que estaban en la sala común, y Belle se guardó los que sobraron para dárselos después a los que faltaban. A los pocos minutos, el grupo entero se reunía en la mesa de Lily y James.

-Vamos a ver… -entonó Sirius entusiasmado, estirándose y agarrando la pluma con aire solemne-. Mínimo dos y máximo tres: Aritmancia, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Adivinación, Estudio de las Runas Antiguas, Estudios Muggles…

-Adivinación –dijo James con tono seguro, y la marcó con una cruz-. Dicen que es la mayor tontería del mundo y apruebas con caerle bien a la profesora y hacer como que ves cosas extrañas…

Sirius, Remus, Peter y Lily también se apuntaron en Adivinación.

-Adivinación es un fraude –gruñó Sam, molesta-. ¿Me estáis oyendo? Os digo que Adivinación es un fraude.

-Por eso mismo, Sam, querida –sonrió Sirius pícaramente-. Las asignaturas fraudulentas son las fáciles de aprobar…

-¡No tenéis remedio! Yo no pienso apuntarme en Adivinación.

-Creía que en Santuario le dabais mucha importancia a todo eso de ver el futuro –entonó Remus, mirándola con una sonrisa.

-Sí, pero allí no lo estudia el que le da la gana –se indignó ella-. Hay hechiceras que nacen con ese don, son los llamados Oráculos, y sólo hay una de ellas en cada orden, cada generación nace una nueva. Son mujeres que tienen premoniciones reales, no como esa adivina de pacotilla que es Trelawney. Frank me ha hablado de ella, dice que la han contratado este curso para sustituir a la anterior, que era pésima, pero que ésta es casi peor, así que no pienso asistir a sus clases –se irguió con orgullo-. Sería un sacrilegio para los Oráculos de mi tierra…

-Pues yo pienso lo mismo que Sam –apoyó Belle-. Adivinación me parece una patraña, McGonagall siempre lo anda diciendo. Tampoco me apunto. ¿Lily?

La pelirroja miró indecisa a unos y otras.

-Lo siento, chicas, pero me quedo en Adivinación. Sirius tiene razón, y la verdad es que no me vendrá mal alguna asignatura floja para poder dedicarme más a otras…

-No te preocupes, tú eliges lo que quieras. Vamos a ver… ¿Qué tal está Aritmancia? –Sam levantó la vista-. ¿Qué opináis?

-Aritmancia está genial, pero requiere mucho trabajo –contestó Sirius, balanceándose sobre las patas traseras de su silla e intentando apartarse el flequillo de los ojos azules resoplando-. Mucho jaleo de números, mucho cálculo matemático… Mi madre me obligó a estudiarla de pequeño y creo que me traumatizó.

-A ti te han traumatizado tantas cosas… -dejó escapar James, llevándose un codazo de su mejor amigo.

-¡Sirius, tú lo que eres es un vago!

-A mí me encanta Aritmancia –terció Belle-. Sam, yo te ayudo en ésa si tu me echas una mano con Runas Antiguas, ¿vale? Es que me interesa mucho, pero dicen que es muy dura…

-Por supuesto, Belle, no hay problema.

Sam se apuntó en Aritmancia y Belle en Estudio de las Runas Antiguas, mientras Peter comentaba:

-Podríamos coger alguna en la que estemos los siete juntos, ¿no?

Todos se miraron entre sí.

-Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas –respondieron a coro, y la marcaron con una cruz.

-Aún podemos coger otra –murmuró James, pensativo.

-¿Qué tal Estudios Muggles? –sugirió Remus-. Creo que ésa nos vendría bien.

-Sí, tienes razón…

-Oye, yo soy hija de muggles –protestó Lily-. No voy a cogerme ésa, sería una estupidez.

-Pues quédate sólo con dos –repuso Sirius, encogiéndose de hombros y marcando la casilla de Estudios Muggles.

-¿Y si me cojo Aritmancia? –murmuró Evans, no muy convencida.

-Creo que Aritmancia no es compatible con Adivinación –repuso Sam, examinando la hoja de la matrícula.

-¿Y Estudio de las Runas Antiguas?

-Tampoco.

-Mira, Lily, si lo que te da palo es quedarte sólo con dos –James le quitó el pergamino de las manos-, apúntate en ésta –dibujó un nuevo casillero y escribió a toda prisa-: "Refuerzo de Transformaciones". Profesor: James Potter. Material necesario: una rata de peluche nueva, ya que la anterior acaba de ser incendiada, decapitada y arrojada a la chimenea…

-¡JAMES! –rugió la niña, abalanzándose sobre él, al tiempo que Potter huía corriendo y los demás estallaban en carcajadas-. ¡Trae aquí mi matrícula! ¡Y borra eso, o lo que le he hecho a la rata no será nada comparado con lo que te voy a hacer a ti!

La persecución se prolongó varios minutos por la sala común, y a su paso fueron tirando libros y pergaminos de gente que intentaba estudiar, o sillas que caían al suelo con gran estrépito. Muchos dejaron lo que hacían para no perderse el espectáculo, y llegaron a formar un ruidoso corrillo en torno a los combatientes, animando a uno o a otra a voz en grito, montando un escándalo considerable, como si estuvieran reviviendo un partido de quidditch.

-¡Huye por el retrato, Jamie! –voceó en un momento determinado Sirius, al que le entusiasmaban las peleas Evans vs. Potter, mientras los demás no paraban de reír.

James no se lo pensó dos veces y echó a correr hacia el retrato, pero tuvo que parar en seco para no chocarse con Alice Greenwood, que estaba entrando en ese instante, de modo que Lily se estrelló contra él. Alice miró el panorama divertida y luego se volvió hacia la mesa donde estaban sentados los demás miembros del grupo.

-¡Remus Lupin! –llamó.

-Aquí estoy –contestó el casi rubio, levantándose y acercándose a ella con cara de extrañeza-. ¿Qué pasa?

-La señora Pomfrey dice que bajes a la enfermería –contestó Alice-. Es sobre "lo que tú ya sabes", o algo así. Quiere hablar contigo.

Y, dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro, se alejó, dejando a Remus atónito.

-Debe de ser por lo de las vendas –explicó Lupin a James, al darse cuenta de que éste lo miraba fijamente-. Quizá me las vaya a quitar ya…

Remus salió por el retrato rápidamente, y James se volvió hacia Sirius. Ambos intercambiaron una mirada sombría con el entrecejo fruncido. Sirius era el único al que James había hablado sobre sus sospechas y los planes que tenía, de modo que (una vez más, y como siempre) los dos eran cómplices en aquella operación. Black asintió con la cabeza y James le devolvió el gesto.

-Disculpa, Lily –murmuró completamente serio, y le pasó su matrícula a la pelirroja, que se había quedado con la boca entreabierta-. Tengo que ir a la biblioteca un momento…

Y, dejando a todos estupefactos, salió también por el retrato con rapidez.

--------------

Como dice el refrán, las desgracias nunca vienen solas. Y, como decía Remus, cuando las cosas empiezan mal… terminan peor. Era como si todo se hubiese rebelado en su contra y lo estuviese castigando por haber ocultado la verdad a sus amigos durante tanto tiempo.

Sabía que la señora Pomfrey estaba preocupada por él y entendía su reacción (lo ocurrido el sábado había sido una auténtica barbaridad) pero… ¿era necesario que enviara a Alice a buscarlo con el mensaje "lo que tú ya sabes", delante de todos sus amigos? James lo había mirado con una cara de desconfianza que Remus no le había visto jamás, y no era para menos. Tras la estúpida explicación, si es que se le podía llamar así, que les había dado a los chicos después de que Sirius lo encontrase hecho una mierda en la enfermería, ellos parecían estar mucho más suspicaces que antes.

"Es lo que me faltaba –pensó Remus, deprimido-. Primero, Sirius se tiene que ir a romper el brazo justamente ayer, AYER, cuando acababa de volver y… Y luego ese maldito boggart, que se me transformó en luna en la cara. ¡Maldita sea! Después de lo de esta tarde, van a retirarme la palabra si no les cuento la verdad…".

Quizá lo peor fuera que, al llegar a la enfermería, no sólo se encontró con la señora Pomfrey, sino también con Fiona Crockford. Fue una situación bastante embarazosa, no por nada en especial, sino simplemente porque a Remus le gustaba seguir creyendo que su secreto aún no era un secreto a voces. La señora Pomfrey le explicó que había llamado a la profesora Crockford porque estaba preocupada por lo ocurrido el sábado y quería comentarlo con ella. Por supuesto, y como ya sospechaba Lupin, la mujer de pelo color zanahoria lo sabía todo desde primer curso. Ésa fue la primera vez que el casi rubio habló con ella del tema abiertamente, y en el fondo eso le hizo sentirse mejor.

La profesora Crockford, en cierto modo, le recordaba a su madre. Era una mujer muy extrovertida y comprensiva, y era más que evidente que siempre había sentido cierta debilidad por Remus. Así que, de repente, el susodicho se encontró contándole a aquella mujer toda su historia y cómo los chicos empezaban a sospechar cada vez más. El consejo de Fiona fue exactamente el mismo que el de Sam: _Diles la verdad cuanto antes_.

"Como si fuera tan fácil", resopló él. Supuestamente, lo ocurrido el sábado no era normal, de modo que lo sometieron a tantas pruebas y examinaron hasta tal punto sus heridas, para comprobar que habían cicatrizado correctamente, que, cuando por fin se pudo marchar, ya se había pasado la hora de la cena y todos volvían a sus respectivas casas para irse a acostar.

Remus no estaba seguro de cómo consiguió volver a la Torre de Gryffindor. Iba por los corredores como sonámbulo, esquivando a la gente con la que se cruzaba, sumido en sus pensamientos sobre todo lo que había ocurrido en los últimos días. "No voy a salir de ésta –pensó, desesperado-. Se acabó, me van a descubrir. Tenía que habérselo dicho a Sirius ayer, pero apareció la señora Pomfrey y… ¡y por la noche me volvió a entrar el pánico! Sam tiene razón, sospechan muchísimo, se les nota en la cara. Ya sólo me queda esperar a que lo descubran… y se enfadarán aún más si no se lo cuento".

Cuando llegó a su habitación, abrió la puerta con desgana. Peter estaba sentado a los pies de su cama a estilo indio, intentando levantar un castillo con los naipes explosivos sobre el baúl. Y Sirius estaba tumbado en la cama de Remus, recostado en las almohadas y ocultando el rostro tras un libro enorme. De James no había ni rastro.

-Ohhh… ¿Ya has vuelto? –dijo la voz de Sirius desde detrás del libro, con un tono glacial que dejó a Remus atónito.

-Sí… -contestó, algo aturdido-. La señora Pomfrey quería ver cómo iban mis heridas, ya me quitó las vendas, por eso me mandó llamar…

-Claro, claro…

Por un segundo, se hizo un silencio bastante tenso en el cuarto. Peter había levantado la vista de sus naipes, abriendo la boca para saludar al recién llegado, pero las palabras se habían quedado a medio camino de su garganta ante la reacción de Black, al que ahora miraba con las cejas enarcadas. Remus se sintió aún más incómodo de lo que había esperado.

-Sirius, ¿qué haces en mi cama?

-La razón principal es que estaba jugando con Peter a snap explosivo hasta hace unos minutos, pero ya me cansé de ganarle y, como no tenía ganas de moverme, me quedé leyendo aquí –contestó Sirius, aún más fríamente.

-Vaya… Al final va a tener razón Sam, resultarás ser un vago –entonó Lupin, intentando bromear. Se le hacía muy raro ver al dicharachero moreno en esa actitud tan seca.

-Pse…

Remus miró a Pettigrew enarcando las cejas en expresión interrogante y éste se encogió de hombros, como diciendo que no entendía lo que le sucedía a Black.

-Sirius, ¿estás bien? –inquirió el casi rubio, preocupado.

-¿Yo? Por supuesto, me encuentro perfectamente, gracias –el tono de voz que usó el muchacho fue tan cortante que a Remus le dolió, casi como un golpe físico. ¿Qué estaba pasando allí?

-¿Dónde está James? –preguntó de nuevo Remus, mirando a su alrededor.

-Tuvo que salir a hacer unas cosas… Ah, por cierto, se me olvidaba –Sirius levantó una mano, sin dejar de ocultar su rostro tras el libro, y señaló vagamente hacia los pies de la cama-. Hace unos cinco minutos vino Sam. Quería hablar contigo, pero como no estabas te dejó una nota. Sellada, por cierto.

"Estupendo –renegó Lupin, apretando los dientes-, es el momento perfecto para Sam y sus oportunas notitas selladas". Cogió la nota, que no era más que un trozo de pergamino doblado por la mitad y sellado con cera, y la abrió. Sólo había una frase, escrita con letras grandes y apresuradas:

_¡Remus, James lo sabe, LO SABE!_

Él se quedó helado y el pergamino estuvo a punto de escurrírsele entre los dedos. El ruido de la puerta al cerrarse de golpe lo sobresaltó.

James Potter acababa de llegar…

Remus se volvió hacia él, mirándolo aterrorizado, y en el rostro del joven Potter pudo ver que Sam tenía razón. Sirius se incorporó y apartó por fin el libro: su semblante expresaba una seriedad tan intensa que casi resultaba surrealista. Ambos cruzaron ceñudas miradas de mudo entendimiento, y de repente Remus se sintió acorralado, como si hubiese caído de lleno en una trampa… como un lobo que queda atrapado en un cepo sin poder evitarlo. Acto seguido, los ojos castaños de James se clavaron en los grises de su amigo, haciéndole temblar de pies a cabeza.

-Muy bien –empezó, con una voz tan fría como la de Sirius-. ¡Se acabó la farsa, Lupin!

Con gesto de enfado, tiró todos los libros que llevaba al suelo, provocando tal estrépito que Remus se sobresaltó otra vez, dando un inconsciente paso hacia atrás. Su rostro reflejaba un terror tan intenso, que cualquiera se habría compadecido de él. Pero las expresiones acusadoras no se ablandaron. Peter miraba la escena con los ojos muy abiertos, y Sirius fijaba en Remus sus penetrantes ojos azules, con el entrecejo fruncido. James blandió unos estrujados papeles que llevaba en la mano, como si fuesen una espada.

-Supongo que te habrás divertido mucho durante todo este tiempo, ¿verdad? –rugió. Estaba realmente furioso-. ¡Durante más de un año, Remus! ¿Cómo pudiste? ¡¿Cómo pudiste ocultarnos durante más de un año que eres un _licántropo_?!

El silencio que siguió a aquellas palabras cayó como una enorme bofetada.

A Remus se le cayó la nota de las manos. Por un segundo, lo vio todo borroso y, temiendo que fuese a marearse, se dejó caer hasta quedar sentado sobre su propio baúl. Las piernas le temblaban como la gelatina, el aire había abandonado sus pulmones. Y el grito de James empezó a repetirse una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza, cada vez más alto, hasta que sintió deseos de llevarse las manos a los oídos para hacer callar esa voz que sólo escuchaba él. Una especie de exclamación ahogada llamó su atención, y se apresuró a volver la vista hacia Peter, que lo miraba desde su cama con la cara pálida y expresión de horror, confirmando que él no había sospechado nada en todo ese tiempo. Remus los miró entonces uno a uno, desesperado. En el rostro de James sólo había furia, en el de Peter estupefacción y sorpresa, y en el de Sirius… absolutamente nada.

Empezó a temblar violentamente y bajó la vista, con los ojos empañados, sintiendo deseos de encogerse y desaparecer. Las miradas de sus amigos lo taladraron de forma insoportable durante unos eternos segundos que le desquebrajaron el corazón. No se había sentido tan juzgado desde que, a los 6 años, tuvo que ir con sus padres a inscribirse en el Registro de Hombres Lobo, en la División de Bestias del Departamento de Regulación y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas, en el Ministerio.

-James… yo…

Apenas le salía la voz. Quería salir de allí. Marcharse y no volver. Se sintió estúpido por creer en las palabras de consuelo de Sam y pensar que sus compañeros lo aceptarían. Sabía que ellos lo terminarían descubriendo tarde o temprano, pero jamás había imaginado que las cosas se desarrollarían de esa manera.

-¡NO! –atajó Potter-. ¡No quiero tus explicaciones, Lupin, al menos por ahora, porque ya es un poco tarde, ¿no te parece?! –entornó los ojos y apretó los dientes-. Ahora soy yo quien va a explicarte un par de cosas…

Se metió la mano en la túnica y Remus se encogió aún más, cerrando los ojos con fuerza ante la idea de que sacara la varita y le echara una maldición allí mismo. Pero no ocurrió nada, y el golpe sordo de algo al caer al suelo muy cerca de él le hizo abrir los ojos de nuevo. A sus pies encontró una pequeña bolsa llena de pastelitos caseros de chocolate, de los que les ofrecían siempre los elfos domésticos cuando iban a las cocinas. Sorprendido, alzó la vista hacia James, sólo para encontrarse con la misma cara ceñuda y enfurecida de antes.

-Como palidezcas más, te obligaré a tragártelos todos –gruñó, su voz tensa por la rabia-. Tú no te desmayas hasta oír lo que tengo que decir –empezó a pasearse por la habitación, agitando los papeles con brusquedad-. En primer lugar, me ofende que creyeras que podrías darnos gato por liebre en este asunto toda la vida. ¡Cómo si no nos conocieras! Sabes de sobra que, cuando nos da la gana, no dejamos pasar ni una.

Remus volvió a bajar la vista, recordando el discurso de Sam a finales de diciembre.

-Ya estábamos hartos de esta farsa, y a eso nos hemos dedicado –siguió James-, a destripar tu coartada. Veremos hasta qué punto hemos acertado, ¿quieres? Punto número 1: tu misteriosa enfermedad, de la que nos hablaste el año pasado. Es curioso que no hayas vuelto a mencionarla, pero me he dado cuenta de que tratabas de desviar nuestra atención sobre ti y por eso nos contaste todas esas patrañas sobre tu madre, que, si no me equivoco, debe tener una salud excelente. Punto número 2: la historia que Hagrid nos contó el día de la pelea. Él dijo que te vio atravesar los terrenos con la señora Pomfrey cierta tarde hacia un lugar X, que aún no sé cuál es. Pensé que, como no se puede entrar o salir de Hogwarts por medios mágicos, estaba totalmente justificado que bajaras al pueblo para irte a casa usando los polvos flu desde Las Tres Escobas, pero aún me quedaban dudas y ayer, después de clase de Transformaciones, se lo pregunté a la jefa. Y adivina qué: nadie puede entrar al castillo con polvos flu, pero sí se puede salir, si es una emergencia, desde la chimenea de Dumbledore y si él te da permiso. Quizá me equivoque, pero creo que este asunto podría considerarse emergencia, y dudo mucho que Dumbledore te haga ir hasta Hogsmeade para luego trasladarte hasta Dover, pudiendo hacerlo directamente desde su despacho. Así que he de suponer que no vas a tu casa en realidad, y que la señora Pomfrey, por ser la enfermera, te acompaña hasta ese lugar X, que es dónde te transformas, pasas la noche y del que vuelves al hacerse de día, hecho un auténtico asco.

Peter boqueaba desde su cama sin emitir sonido alguno, y el ceño de Sirius parecía haberse endurecido, sus ojos fijos ahora en James. Remus era incapaz de cerrar la boca, que se le había quedado abierta inconscientemente.

-Punto número 3 –continuó el miope-: los días de la supuesta "visita". Te pusiste hecho una fiera cuando le dijiste a Sirius que no se podían alterar, cuando en realidad cada mes vas un día distinto y casi nunca coinciden con el día del mes anterior. Desde Navidad, estoy apuntando en un papel los días que te vas –levantó uno de los pergaminos que llevaba en la mano, que parecía una especie de calendario hecho por él mismo- y he contado el margen de tiempo: 28-29 días exactamente entre una salida y otra. Al principio no sabía qué significaba, pero entonces me di cuenta. El sábado hubo luna llena, ¡y el boggart se transformó en luna al verte! Tus salidas coinciden con el ciclo de la luna, de modo que _SIEMPRE_ que te vas hay luna llena –tiró el calendario al suelo, junto con los libros-. Punto número 4: lo ocurrido en la primera clase de Pociones el año pasado. Por poco te dio un colapso cuando salió el tema de los licántropos, y luego tú mismo me dijiste que conocías uno muy cercano a ti y a tu familia. Teniendo en cuenta todo lo anterior, el aspecto que traías ayer, tu charla con Sirius y las conclusiones que él sacó, al principio pensé que quizá fuera tu madre. ¡Pero luego me di cuenta de lo extremadamente estúpido que sería eso!

Con un violento ademán, empezó a pasearse por la habitación otra vez, como hablando consigo mismo, mientras los demás permanecían en absoluto silencio.

-¿Cómo iban a querer que fueras a ver a tu madre justo cuando ésta se transforma? Quizá el día después, o el día antes, vale, pero el mismo día de la transformación… ¡Es absurdo! De modo que eso me hizo suponer que todo lo que nos contaste sobre tu madre no es más que el simple reflejo de lo que te pasa a ti –se detuvo y volvió a clavar sus ojos en los de él-. Y aquí tengo la última y definitiva prueba que lo confirma –sacó una carta de entre el puñado de pergaminos estrujados y la extendió ante él-. No quería tener que recurrir a esto, pero todas mis suposiciones no eran más que teorías y no podía sacar a la luz todo esto sin estar seguro de _qué_ eres realmente.

Esa última frase golpeó a Remus de tal manera que fue como recibir el impacto directo de un puñetazo en plena cara. Los términos "recurrir a esto", "sacar a la luz" y "_qué_ eres realmente" se le clavaron como cuchillos. Tuvo que apartar la mirada, sus ojos muy abiertos y perdidos en el vacío, llevándose sin darse cuenta una mano al corazón, notando cómo si alguien invisible se lo estrujara cruelmente. Pero James no pareció ser consciente del efecto que sus palabras habían provocado en Lupin, y siguió hablando sin detenerse ni un segundo.

-Sabía que mi padre conocía a tu familia, y me pareció una estupidez, ahora que ya tenía organizada mi teoría, no pedirle consejo a él. De modo que le escribí contándole todo y preguntándole su opinión, y aunque está muy ocupado en el Ministerio por todo lo del Voldemort ese, o cómo se llame, ésta fue su respuesta, que me acaba de llegar –se aclaró la garganta y leyó-: "Cuando vi a Remus el sábado lo reconocí de inmediato, porque se parece mucho a su madre cuando era pequeña. He crecido con Selene, porque éramos compañeros de clase en Hogwarts. Su marido, Zephirus Lupin, estaba un curso por delante de nosotros, y aunque no tuvimos ninguna relación en el colegio, nos conocimos poco después de la graduación y hemos sido buenos amigos desde entonces. No puedo decir que desconozca lo que le pasa a Remus, porque te estaría mintiendo. Sólo recuerdo haberlo visto en dos ocasiones antes del otro día, y una de ellas fue hace unos 6 ó 7 años, cuando sus padres lo trajeron al Ministerio después del accidente. Lo había mordido un hombre lobo hacía apenas unos días y los tres estaban totalmente destrozados…" –James levantó la vista hacia Lupin-. Etcétera, etcétera, supongo que no hace falta que siga leyendo, ¿verdad? –tiró la carta al suelo también y amenazó a Remus con los papeles que le quedaban en la mano-. Y ahora sí, señor licántropo, ¡ya estás explicándonos todo esto!

Tras semejante sermón, se impuso un silencio glacial. Remus seguía con los desorbitados ojos grises perdidos en algún punto de la alfombra, temblando como una hoja, sin atreverse a mirar a nadie. Notaba que todos lo observaban acusadoramente, esperando una respuesta, y la mano que conservaba apoyada en el corazón se crispó, agarrándose con fuerza a la pechera de su túnica. Era como si un maremoto le hubiese pasado por encima. Montones de imágenes y recuerdos felices del tiempo transcurrido en Hogwarts asaltaron su mente, llenándole la cabeza con un barullo de risas y bromas. Pero su memoria siguió retrocediendo, internándose en recuerdos cada vez más fríos y oscuros, que habían permanecido encerrados en lo más profundo de su ser desde hacía mucho tiempo, hasta que los gritos y el dolor de aquella noche de luna llena de hacía 6 años le provocaron un violento estremecimiento, dejándolo sin aire, y con el vuelco de su corazón dejó escapar un par de lágrimas silenciosas de las que ni siquiera fue consciente.

Todo se desmoronaba.

Aquello contra lo que llevaba luchando año y medio ocurría finalmente, y por culpa de su propia lucha. La postura que sus mejores amigos tomaban con respecto a su problema había quedado más que obvia. Había conseguido que ellos, las personas a las que más apreciaba, terminaran odiándolo. Nada volvería a ser como antes. Y esa aplastante certeza volvió a sacudirlo por dentro, creándole una presión en el pecho tan fuerte que le impedía respirar bien. Era la misma sensación desesperante de agobio e impotencia que sentía cada mes, cada noche de luna llena… ¡Maldita luna, y malditos licántropos! ¡Maldito destino, que había condenado a un niño que apenas empezaba a vivir! Maldita Sam, por ofrecerle falsas esperanzas… Malditos amigos, que no entendían nada… ¡Y maldito Remus Lupin, tan empeñado en querer ser normal que prefería olvidarse de que no podía serlo, aunque eso implicara mentir y engañar a todo el mundo, en vez de ir con la verdad por delante!

Se escurrió del baúl al suelo y, hundiendo la cara entre las manos, hizo un enorme esfuerzo por no echarse a llorar.

-Lo siento –sollozó con desesperación, humillándose de tal manera que sus tres amigos palidecieron, aunque él no pudiera verlos-. Lo siento… yo no quería… no era mi intención ocultároslo durante tanto tiempo, pero yo… s-sólo quería… sólo quería… –sus palabras se quebraron de golpe en un fuerte llanto, pero continuó, con la voz ahogada en lágrimas-. ¡Lo siento, de verdad! Entiendo que me odiéis a partir de ahora, y que no queráis acercaros nunca más a mí… ¡pero no lo difundáis por el colegio, por favor! Me iré de aquí, se lo diré a Dumbledore, no os causaré problemas, lo prometo. ¡Pero que no se enteren los demás, os lo ruego! Si llega hasta el Ministerio que ha habido una conmoción… el director… m-mis padres…

Se interrumpió de golpe al notar que alguien lo agarraba con fuerza del cuello de la túnica y lo levantaba del suelo como si fuese un muñeco.

-¡REMUS! –rugió Sirius con voz temblorosa y un extraño brillo en sus ojos azules, zarandeándolo, con su cara a un palmo de la de Lupin-. ¡Deja de decir estupideces, o te juro que te pegaré tal puñetazo que te quedarás incrustado en la pared!

Y lo volvió a sentar sobre el baúl con brusquedad, dejándolo mudo de la impresión.

-Remus, ¿por qué no nos lo contaste? –la voz de James ya no sonaba furiosa, sino temblorosa y dolida.

-Lo siento… -repetía aún el aludido, cubriéndose la cara con las manos, su voz amortiguada por los sollozos, la respiración entrecortada y el constante sorber por la nariz, todo envuelto en un obvio intento por controlarse-. Lo siento de veras… nunca quise involucraros en esto. Yo n-no vine a Hogwarts con la intención de hacer amigos, sólo… sólo quería estudiar y estar con la gente normal. No pretendía… pero luego os conocí a vosotros y… jamás he tenido amigos, James, jamás… y pensé que quizá… ¡Lo siento! Soy un maldito cobarde, siempre lo he sido… no os quería mentir, pero cuánto más tiempo pasaba, más miedo tenía de deciros la verdad… Muy pocos me han juzgado por quién soy, y no por haberme convertido en… ¡_ESTO_! –se agarró el pelo con rabia-. Tenía miedo de que ya no quisierais ser mis amigos, pero sé que no debería haberos comprometido de esta manera. No tenéis que sentiros culpables si ya no queréis estar conmigo, lo entiendo… Siempre pasa lo mismo… Snape tiene razón… después de todo, no soy una persona normal…

Esta vez fue James quién se acercó a él con paso decidido, lo agarró por los hombros y comenzó a zarandearlo.

-¡Basta, Remus, no hables así, ¿me oyes?! –su voz temblaba casi tanto como la de su compañero-. ¡Tú _ERES_ una persona normal, como lo puedo ser yo o lo puede ser cualquiera! Me parece increíble que después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos, aún te creas que te vamos a marginar. Y, lo más importante de todo, ¡SNAPE NO TIENE RAZÓN EN NADA!

-Te daré mi versión resumida de los hechos –añadió Sirius con seriedad-. Uno: no nos contaste la verdad porque estabas asustado. Dos: nosotros la descubrimos porque somos muy listos. Y tres: fin del problema. ¡Nos importa una soberana mierda que seas licántropo!

Remus dejó de sollozar en el acto y levantó la vista hacia Sirius con la cara manchada de lágrimas, agrandando los ojos y con la incredulidad reflejándose en sus facciones. El rostro de Black seguía inexpresivo, pero sus ojos brillaban más que nunca. Entonces miró a James, y vio que los ojos de éste también brillaban más de la cuenta, aunque el alborotado flequillo se los ocultaba casi por completo. Por un segundo, compuso una expresión perdida, aturdido ante el repentino cambio en la actitud de sus amigos, como si algo no encajara en todo aquello.

-Cuéntanos cómo ocurrió, ¿vale? –balbuceó James, toda la fuerza de su enfado esfumada por completo-. Se acabaron las tonterías… Quiero oír toda la historia.

-Pues es una historia muy larga… -murmuró Lupin, ya más tranquilo, bajando la vista, sorbiendo por la nariz y secándose los ojos con el dorso de la mano.

-Genial –replicó el moreno de gafas-. Tenemos toda la noche.

Y, tanto él como Sirius, se sentaron a estilo indio en el suelo, frente a Remus, como los nietos que esperan a que su abuelita les cuente un cuento. Él los observó a ambos con ojos vidriosos, apretando los labios, sin saber qué creer. Volvió la vista lentamente hacia su derecha para ver a Peter, que seguía en su cama, medio en shock, con los pequeños ojos oscuros clavados en él y la boca ligeramente entreabierta, contrayendo un poco las cejas. Pasándose una vez más las manos por la cara para secarse las mejillas, Remus fijó la vista en sus rodillas con tristeza.

-Bueno… en realidad, no sé por dónde empezar… Supongo que… todo comenzó cuando yo tenía 6 años. Veréis, para que os hagáis una idea, mis padres y yo vivimos en una casa perdida en el campo, en Kent, cerca de Dover. No teníamos vecinos, porque el trabajo de mis padres los obligó a instalarse en una zona deshabitada, de hecho, ellos trabajan en el Observatorio con tu madre, Sirius, por eso el año pasado no os dije sus nombres ni a qué se dedicaban, porque temía que los pudieras reconocer…

-Ya decía yo que el nombre de Zephirus me sonaba un montón –Sirius chasqueó los dedos-. He oído a mi madre mencionarlo muchas veces, aunque no sabía que se apellidaba Lupin, si no lo habría relacionado antes contigo. Él es el experto en Astronomía, ¿verdad?

-Sí –Remus asintió-. Mi padre y tu madre trabajan juntos en el Departamento de Astronomía del Observatorio, y mi madre dirige el Departamento de Astrología junto a un hombre llamado Dedalus Diggle. El caso es que mis abuelos paternos, que también eran astrónomos, fundaron ese Observatorio hace años, pero buscarle un emplazamiento apropiado era muy complicado, porque las instalaciones son grandes y necesitaba mucha seguridad anti-muggles. Al final, el Ministerio terminó proporcionándoles un terreno bastante bueno dentro de una zona muy amplia, toda ella inmarcable, que contaba con todas las medidas de seguridad que ellos necesitaban. Estaba muy bien situado y las condiciones no podían ser mejores.

-¿Pero…? –entonó James, ladeando la cabeza con suspicacia-. Lo estás diciendo como si hubiese un pero…

-Hay un pero –suspiró el casi rubio-. Toda esa zona contaba con todas las medidas de seguridad necesarias porque allí estaba localizado un bosque muy parecido al bosque prohibido de Hogwarts, que resultó ser una reserva natural del Ministerio. Al principio a mis abuelos les pareció perfecto, porque no tendrían que estar pendientes de los muggles y podrían trabajar a su aire sin preocuparse por nada, pero cuando se enteraron de lo que tenían metido allí estuvieron a punto de abortar el proyecto.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –exclamó Sirius, frunciendo el ceño.

-Pues que ese bosque era, y sigue siendo, una reserva natural del Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas, y allí es a donde envía el Ministerio a todos los licántropos que atrapa la Unidad de Captura de Hombres Lobo de la División de Bestias del Departamento. En otras palabras, que ese lugar es una madriguera de licántropos salvajes, encerrados allí dentro gracias a fuertes encantamientos que no les permiten acercarse a menos de 20 metros de la linde del bosque, y demás medidas preventivas. Mis abuelos no quisieron aceptar el trato, pero el director del Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas de aquella época les insistió tanto en que la zona era absolutamente segura y en que no tenían de qué preocuparse que al final cedieron y construyeron muy cerca de allí el Observatorio. Sin embargo, no se trasladaron también a vivir allí, como tenían pensado, sino que se quedaron en Londres por miedo a que pudiera haber algún fallo y los licántropos los atacaran.

-Espera… espera un segundo –todos se volvieron hacia Peter, que había recuperado la voz ante la historia y ahora miraba extrañado a su amigo de ojos grises-. Dices que el Ministerio mete allí a todos los licántropos salvajes que captura, pero eso es una burrada… Quiero decir, un tipo sólo se transforma en hombre lobo una vez al mes, al margen de lo que piensen las personas, ¿no es un poco radical echarlos en un bosque y dejar que se pudran ahí dentro toda su vida como si fuesen animales?

Los labios de Remus se curvaron en una melancólica pero sincera sonrisa, agradeciendo en silencio el comentario del castaño. Quizá Pettigrew lo había dicho de forma inconsciente, movido por la inocencia típica de la infancia, pero por desgracia existían muchas personas que no consideraban aquello cruel en absoluto.

-Hay varios tipos de licántropos, Peter –explicó James-. Los licántropos como Remus son los más comunes, personas normales que fueron mordidas y se transforman con cada luna llena –dejó escapar un largo suspiro-. Sin embargo, si a un licántropo normal vuelven a morderlo estando en su forma humana, la transformación se hace irreversible, es decir, que se queda convertido en lobo para siempre. ¿Es así, Remus?

-Exacto –corroboró Lupin-. Cuando mi padre heredó la dirección del Observatorio, decidió que era una estupidez vivir tan lejos de las instalaciones, porque casi todo su trabajo debe realizarse por la noche, y era un engorro tener que estar trasladándose a casa a esas horas. Como nunca habían tenido ningún problema con el bosque, construyó una casa cerca del Observatorio y se mudó allí poco después de casarse con mi madre. Desde pequeño, ellos me contaban que el bosque era una reserva del Ministerio donde enviaban a los licántropos que no tenían cura, a los que ya no les quedaba nada de humanos, para tenerlos vigilados y que no fueran peligrosos –sonrió con triste ironía-. Me repetían constantemente que no debía acercarme solo allí, pero… bueno, supongo que ese maldito lugar tenía todo el misterio y el encanto que suele atraer a los niños pequeños –suspiró, desganado-. Y yo de pequeño era bastante imbécil… quiero decir, que siempre me andaba metiendo donde no me llamaban y me encantaba desobedecer a mis padres…

-Entonces tienes más en común con Sirius de lo que creía –sonrió James.

-Remus, por favor, continúa –instó Black, hundiendo el codo en las costillas de su mejor amigo.

-Bueno… Siempre me ha encantado la luna llena. Algunas noches me quedaba en el Observatorio con mi padre para poder verla desde el telescopio, otras me quedaba en el porche de casa por horas mirándola. Como vivimos en el campo, se ve espectacular. Mi madre se enfadaba mucho conmigo, decía que era muy peligroso estar fuera de casa después del atardecer –bajó la vista, apesadumbrado-. No sé por qué nunca le hacía caso. Cuando mis padres se quedaban dormidos, volvía a bajarme al porche para ver la luna, aunque sólo fuera por un par de horas más. Nunca creí que fuese peligroso o que pudiera pasarme algo. La noche del accidente… yo debía tener 6 años. Cuando estaba en el porche, empecé a oír ruidos extraños que venían de la linde del bosque, como gemidos de alguien agonizante. Se oía tan cerca que no se me ocurrió pensar que fueran los licántropos, no creí que pudieran romper las medidas de seguridad del Ministerio, así que me acerqué a mirar, pensando que quizá fuese una persona en problemas. Realmente no me acuerdo muy bien de lo que pasó cuando llegué. Sólo recuerdo que todo estaba lleno de sangre y… había alguien que no hacía más que chillar… aunque todavía no tengo muy claro si esa sangre y esos gritos eran o no míos –se estremeció visiblemente, agachando la cabeza-. Creo que intenté correr de vuelta a casa, pero… os podéis imaginar lo que corre un niño de 6 años comparado con un licántropo adulto en pleno apogeo de su instinto asesino…

Por unos segundos, se hizo el silencio en la habitación. Los tres amigos de Lupin se habían quedado pálidos.

-De modo que te mordieron –musitó James.

Remus asintió con la cabeza.

-Menos mal que mis padres oyeron los gritos y vinieron a rescatarme, si no… -se estremeció de nuevo-. De hecho, ellos pensaron que estaba muerto. No se atrevieron a llevarme a ningún hospital, era muy peligroso viajar con polvos flu en mi estado, y el más cercano era un hospital muggle que estaba a 50 kilómetros o más de nuestra casa –compuso una expresión de intenso dolor-. Me curaron como pudieron y al día siguiente avisaron a San Mungo, desde donde enviaron un par de sanadores especializados a reconocerme, pero sabían que ya era tarde. Mis heridas cicatrizaron rápidamente, yo me recuperé en unos días, es la ventaja y la maldición de los licántropos –les enseñó sus brazos, que ya lucían perfectamente normales-. Nos curamos con una rapidez asombrosa. Sin embargo, de poco me servía estar vivo, porque todo mi futuro había saltado por la borda.

-¿Pero qué pasó con el licántropo que te atacó? –intervino Sirius-. ¿Había salido del bosque, o qué? ¿Cómo rompió los encantamientos de protección?

-No lo sé. Cuando me rescataron, mi padre lo repelió con un hechizo y salió huyendo. Al día siguiente, el Ministerio envió un grupo de magos de la Unidad de Captura de Hombres Lobo para que hicieran un barrido del perímetro, pero no lo encontraron. También revisaron la vigilancia del bosque, pero creo que no llegaron a encontrar la causa del problema. Mi padre me explicó tiempo después que los licántropos, aun estando siempre transformados, se excitan más de la cuenta cuando hay luna llena y quizá alguno llegó a romper alguno de los encantamientos de seguridad y el Ministerio no quiso admitirlo por miedo a las represalias que podríamos tomar por semejante irresponsabilidad. Pero de lo que menos ganas tenían mis padres en aquella época era de demandar a alguien…

-Entonces, cuando mi padre dice que tus padres te llevaron al Ministerio pocos días después de que te mordieran, fue para…

-Para inscribirme en el registro –terminó Remus, cortando las palabras de James-. No importa de quién fuese o dejase de ser la culpa, me obligaron a inscribirme en el Registro de Hombres Lobo a más tardar en una semana, y tenía que ir personalmente allí, para rellenar los papeles.

-¿Con 6 años? –explotó Sirius, indignado-. Menuda estupidez. ¡Si ni siquiera sabrías escribir apenas!

-Los papeles los rellenaron mis padres –sonrió Lupin tristemente-. A mí me tomaron las huellas y poco más. Lo único que recuerdo con nitidez de aquel día es que fue especialmente desagradable. La verdad es que no me enteré de casi nada de lo que pasó en los meses siguientes. Estaba demasiado asustado, cada luna llena me transformaba en un lobo adulto y mis padres tenían que encerrarme en el sótano de la casa. Fueron tiempos muy duros, yo tenía miedo de hacerles daño y ellos tenían miedo de que pudiera hacerme daño a mí mismo –bajó la vista con pesar-. Cambié radicalmente, me volví muy introvertido, me asustaba tratar con la gente, jamás salía de casa para nada… Sólo recuerdo una cosa buena de aquella época, y es que el profesor Dumbledore ya había sido nombrado director de Hogwarts y, nada más enterarse de lo ocurrido, se hizo cargo de mi problema.

-No sé cómo se las apaña ese hombre, pero siempre termina jugando un papel esencial en la vida de las personas, ¿verdad, Jamie? –entonó Sirius, lanzando una significativa mirada a su mejor amigo, que sonrió ampliamente.

Remus continuó.

-Mis padres creían que sería imposible que yo pudiera venir al colegio, nadie lo aceptaría, y además poníamos en peligro a los otros estudiantes. Cuando yo estaba a punto de cumplir los 9 años, el profesor Dumbledore citó a mis padres para hablar con ellos. Les dijo que ya había estado reflexionando sobre el asunto y había puesto en marcha una serie de medidas preventivas para traerme a Hogwarts, porque, mientras tomásemos ciertas precauciones, no había motivo para que no pudiera estudiar aquí –sonrió a medias con melancolía-. El profesor Dumbledore es un gran hombre, os reís porque Hagrid no hace más que repetirlo, pero es que tiene razón… Jamás creí que fuera posible poder estar aquí –miró a su alrededor con ojos emocionados.

-¿Y qué clase de precauciones fueron ésas? –preguntó James con interés-. El lugar X, ¿verdad?

El casi rubio le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Sí, James, el lugar X… que no es otro que la famosa _Casa de los Gritos_.

Potter se quedó con la boca abierta.

-¿Qué pasa, Jamie? –se burló Sirius, palmeándole la espalda-. ¿Ese punto se te escapó, sucedáneo de Sherlock Holmes?

James le dio un codazo a Black y Remus ensanchó su sonrisa.

-Fue el profesor Dumbledore quién mandó construir esa casa –explicó-, al igual que el pasadizo que lleva a ella. Por eso me vio Hagrid atravesar los terrenos del colegio con la señora Pomfrey, ella me acompaña todos los meses hasta la entrada del túnel. Después, yo llego por mi cuenta hasta la Casa de los Gritos y espero allí hasta el día siguiente para poder volver.

-¿Así que en realidad no hay fantasmas? –murmuró Peter, algo decepcionado.

-No –Remus se volvió hacia él-. El único fantasma que hay allí soy yo. Pero el profesor Dumbledore me dijo ayer que es bueno que crean que hay fantasmas, así no sospecharán nada. Estuvimos hablando de todo esto cuando me llamó a su despacho.

-Y… ¿qué pasadizo es ése? –inquirió Sirius, como quién no quiere la cosa, cogiendo disimuladamente pluma y pergamino.

-Sirius… No te lo diré si vas a meterte en problemas.

-¿Yo? ¿Meterme en problemas? ¿Desde cuándo me meto yo en problemas? Si soy un ángel.

-Un ángel del demonio, diría yo –gruñó James.

Remus resopló, hastiado.

-Está bien… La entrada al túnel está justo debajo del sauce boxeador.

-¿Qué? –exclamaron los otros tres.

-Sí, de hecho, por eso plantaron el sauce allí, para proteger la entrada y que nadie pueda pasar al túnel mientras yo estoy en la Casa de los Gritos. Sólo Dumbledore, la señora Pomfrey y yo sabemos cómo entrar. Hay que apretar un nudo que hay en el tronco con un palo largo y las ramas se quedan inmóviles…

Sirius lo apuntaba todo como loco y James le dirigió una mirada fulminante.

-Bueno, Remus, pero no nos has dicho qué pasó después –dijo el moreno de ojos castaños. Se le veía muy interesado en la historia-. Después de que Dumbledore hablara con tus padres y todo eso…

-La verdad es que, a partir de entonces, las cosas mejoraron mucho –prosiguió Lupin-. Yo empecé a recuperarme emocionalmente, y eso, aunque no lo parezca, para la gente como yo es casi una salvación. En el momento de la transformación, el dolor es mucho menos intenso si te sientes relajado y optimista. Recibir la luna llena furioso o exaltado por algo es lo peor que te puede ocurrir, los dolores son terribles, sientes que te mueres… -tembló una vez más, pero aún así sonrió-. En ese sentido, fue un gran avance. Ocurrieron bastantes cosas buenas por aquel entonces, mis padres me ayudaron muchísimo. ¿Recordáis que siempre me andan recordando que he heredado la filosofía de mi padre? Él es muy optimista y muy fuerte, nunca se viene abajo, y yo terminé dándome cuenta de las ventajas que tiene su forma de pensar. Además –ensanchó su sonrisa-, por esas fechas encontré también mi primera _amiga_.

Los demás lo miraron sorprendidos.

-¿Cómo?

-Sí, una chica muy maja –comenzó Remus, haciéndose el despistado-. Con el pelo rizado, ojos azules… Quizá os suene de algo… Creo que su apellido es Figg, pero no estoy seguro…

A Sirius se le cayó la boca hasta el suelo.

-¡MENTIROSO! –exclamó, señalándolo acusadoramente con un dedo-. ¡Te pasaste todo el curso pasado afirmando que no erais amigos antes de llegar al colegio!

-Y, técnicamente, no lo éramos…

-¿Conocías a Belle antes de venir a Hogwarts y no nos lo dijiste? –intervino Peter, que ya parecía bastante más animado, con aire divertido, por encima de los gritos de "¡Traición! ¡Sabotaje! ¡Trolero!" de Sirius.

-No preguntasteis si la conocía, sólo si éramos amigos…

-¡Remus, eres imposible!

-¿Cómo conociste a Belle? –inquirió James, obviamente entretenido con la escena.

-La familia de Belle se construyó su propia casa cerca de la nuestra y se mudaron allí en el 67, poco antes de cumplir yo los 10 años. Sus padres y los míos eran amigos desde hace tiempo, mucho antes de que naciéramos. Los Figg son muy agradables, pero yo les tenía tanto pánico que les hice prometer a mis padres que jamás les revelarían mi existencia. Claro, yo entonces no tenía ni idea de que ellos ya sabían que yo existía, ni que habían estado en mi bautizo, ni que Belle y yo supuestamente habíamos sido compañeros de juegos cuando éramos bebés… todo eso lo descubrí el verano pasado, y me di cuenta de la forma tan increíble en la que hice el ridículo durante dos años.

-En todo ese tiempo, ¿tus padres nunca te dijeron que los Figg ya te conocían? –James estaba boquiabierto.

-No –Remus negó con la cabeza-. Yo estaba tan empeñado en esconderme que no se molestaron en quitarme la ilusión por hacerlo. Y, como yo no me acordaba de ellos…

-¿Estuviste dos años fingiendo no existir ante gente que te conocía desde que naciste? –inquirió esta vez Sirius, alzando una ceja, y, ante la nueva afirmación de Lupin, rompió en carcajadas.

-Cállate –sonrió éste, alargando la pierna para darle un golpe con el pie-. Ya he dicho que me daba miedo relacionarme con las personas. Y no sabía que nuestros padres eran amigos de toda la vida. El padre de Belle, Icarus Figg, es inventor, como ya os explicó ella hace poco, y estaba casi todo el día en el taller de su casa armando y desarmando cosas para sus experimentos. Su madre, Melpómene, creo que fue actriz de teatro o algo así, y casi todas las noches, en verano, invitaban a mis padres a cenar y ella y Belle hacían pequeñas representaciones en el jardín. Yo me pasaba los días mirando por la ventana de mi habitación, nunca había tenido trato con alguien que no fuera de mi familia, y los Figg me parecían de lo más interesante.

Su sonrisa se amplió, como si reviviera buenos recuerdos, y James y Sirius intercambiaron una sonrisa cómplice también. Con un suspiro, Remus subió las piernas al baúl y las cruzó a estilo indio, apoyando las manos en la tapa.

-Y, bueno, tengo que decir que Belle no ha cambiado mucho con el tiempo. No tiene hermanos, de modo que venía muy a menudo a mi casa. Creo que sus padres la habían convencido para mudarse diciéndole que los Lupin tenían un hijo de su edad, y se pasaba los días buscando por todas partes al Lupin desaparecido, y preguntando a mis padre dónde me había metido. Ellos no eran de gran ayuda, todo aquello les parecía muy divertido, de modo que no se molestaban en ocultar mi existencia. Mi padre se hacía el sueco y a mi madre le daba por reírse cada vez que salía el tema. Yo me escondía en el piso de arriba y procuraba no hacer ruido para que ella no me descubriera. Pero de repente le dio por sentarse en el jardín, justo debajo de mi ventana, mirando hacia el interior, y se pasaba allí horas. ¡Me sacaba de quicio! Y luego empezaba a gritar: "¡Sé que estás ahí! ¡Un día te sacaré de tu escondite!". El año pasado, cuando nos encontramos en el Expreso de Hogwarts, me reconoció por las fotos que mis padres no se habían molestado en esconder, por eso se puso a perseguirme cuando subí al mismo vagón que vosotros. No la pude esquivar, así que me agarró, me dio dos besos y me dijo: "Sabía que saldrías de tu agujero, Lupin".

-Para, para –exclamó de repente Sirius, agitando las manos-, esto no me cuadra… ¿A ti te vio y te dio dos besos sin más, y yo que cargué con esa monstruosidad de baúl que llevaba tuve que conformarme con una especie de sonrisa? ¡¿Qué clase de justicia es ésa?!

James le estampó los papeles que llevaba en la cabeza, dedicándole una mirada asesina.

-Continúa, Remus… Y haz el favor de ignorar a este idiota.

-Bueno, justo cuando estaba hablando con Belle y me decía que si quería quedarme con ella en su compartimento, apareció Snape hecho una furia e intentó echar a todo el mundo. Yo ya estaba bastante asustado, así que le dije a Belle que mejor me iba, y ella se quedó allí chillándole al pelo grasiento… Luego fue cuando entré en vuestro compartimento, así que ya sabéis el resto de la historia.

Black y Potter se miraron, pensativos.

-¿Sabes, Remus? –empezó James-. Esta historia es muy reveladora, empiezan a tomar sentido cosas que parecían no tenerlo…

-Como que bajaras dos tallas en un mes…

-… o que siempre tuvieses ese aspecto de enfermo…

-… o que llegases pálido de hablar con el Sombrero Seleccionador…

-… o que te hundieras en el asiento cuando Dumbledore dijo lo del sauce…

-… o que siempre palidecieras cuando alguien decía "luna"…

-… o que sonrieras de esa forma tan sarcástica cuando Snape dijo que si pretendías morderlo…

-… o que no te haga gracia la enfermería…

-… o que te pusieras nervioso ayer cuando Arthur y Bill hablaban de la Casa de los Gritos…

-… o que tengas los sentidos más desarrollados de lo normal…

-… o que sientas una atracción anormal por Sam Flathery…

-Vale, ya basta, no sé qué tiene que ver eso –cortó Lupin, fulminándolos con la mirada

-Pero aún hay algo que no entiendo –intervino James, pensativo-. ¿Qué ocurrió el sábado? Porque esos gritos… la pinta que traías…

Remus se hundió de hombros, deprimido.

-Todo fue culpa mía –contestó con voz temblorosa-. El sábado tenía tal revoltijo de emociones dentro que estallé. Tenía que haber intentado tranquilizarme antes de llegar a la Casa de los Gritos, pero no lo pude evitar. Con todo lo del partido, la euforia por ganar a Slytherin, la rabia por ese ataque de Malfoy… Y, para rematar, cuando bajábamos al Gran Comedor, oí a Snape riéndose con Lestrange diciendo que a Malfoy le habían rebajado el castigo a sólo 15 puntos y que la cosa no pasaría de ahí. ¡Me dio tanta rabia! Y, como ya os dije, no es bueno ir a transformarse en ese estado –cerró los ojos por un momento, cansado-. Fue una de las peores transformaciones que recuerdo. Como se me aísla de todo el mundo, suelo ensañarme con los muebles, a veces me hago alguna herida… Pero el sábado estaba fuera de control y me ensañé conmigo mismo. Fue horrible, por poco me mato, terminé tan destrozado que no desperté hasta el medio día del domingo. ¡Y no podía volver a esas horas, con todo el mundo por ahí! La señora Pomfrey tampoco podía arriesgarse a venir a buscarme, así que tuvimos que esperar a que se hiciera de noche otra vez, pero volví a quedarme dormido. Menos mal que ella vino a por mí en la madrugada del lunes y pudimos volver antes de que los demás empezaran a levantarse…

-Por eso semejantes heridas –concluyó Sirius, muy serio-. Te las hiciste tú mismo…

-Exacto –Remus levantó la vista y los miró con ojos tristes-. Chicos… lo siento de veras, yo… no quería ocultároslo… pero tenéis que entenderme, tampoco os lo podía contar –se apartó el flequillo de la frente y suspiró-. Tenía mucho miedo, no sabía cómo os lo tomaríais. Y no quería perderos como amigos, no tenéis idea de lo que vuestra amistad significa para mí –todos bajaron la vista, quizá porque no querían que Remus se diera cuenta de que se estaban tomando aquel discurso muy en serio-. Habéis hecho mucho por mí, más de lo que creéis. El haberme incluido en vuestras locas ideas, el haberme permitido formar parte de un grupo… No quería volver a quedarme solo.

Notó que alguien se sentaba a su lado y le pasaba un brazo por los hombros. Cuando levantó la vista, se encontró con los ojos de James, que seguían brillando de forma sospechosa.

-Remus, la amistad hacia una persona no se guía por la condición de ésta –murmuró el joven Potter con una sonrisa-, sino por lo que hay en su interior. Nos conocemos desde hace año y medio, hemos tenido tiempo de sobra para calarte. Y puedo asegurarte que tú tienes el corazón más grande que he visto jamás.

Ambos intercambiaron una sincera sonrisa.

-¡NOOO! ¡HUYAMOOOS! –chilló Sirius de repente, sobresaltando a los otros tres-. ¡Sálvese quién pueda, Jamie Pots se está poniendo profundo!

-¡Cállate! –replicó James-. ¡A ti se te saltaban las lágrimas mientras Remus contaba la historia!

-¡Eso es mentira! –lloriqueó Sirius, haciendo como que se secaba los ojos-. ¡Yo no lloro jamás! ¡BUUUAAA…!

Y, por primera vez desde que había llegado de la enfermería aquella tarde, Remus se echó a reír. James lo miró con cara de resignación y puso los ojos en blanco, señalando a Black.

-No le hagas caso –le dijo a Remus-. Intenta hacerse el duro, pero incluso él tiene su corazoncito. Ahí donde lo ves, estuvo a punto de pegarme cuando le conté mi plan. Dijo que no permitiría que te hiciera semejante barbaridad…

-¡Eh, James! –protestó Sirius, recuperando la seriedad-. Eso ha sido una sobrada, no hacía falta que se lo dijeras, tengo dignidad, ¿sabes?

Potter se echó a reír y Remus lo miró extrañado.

-¿Plan? ¿Qué plan?

-Bueeenooo… -James se hizo el despistado-. Sabía que, si no te intimidaba lo suficiente, no nos contarías toda la verdad, así que…

-¿Así que no estabas enfadado realmente? –exclamó Remus, boquiabierto.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Aunque quizá exageré un poco para vengarme por habernos engañado durante tanto tiempo, pero entiendo tus razones y no te culpo –se volvió hacia Sirius-. ¿Tan bien he actuado?

-Sí, Jamie, ha sido bastante creíble –sonrió Black-. Sobre todo lo de los pastelitos, ha sido como: "Ahí tienes, escoria, pero sólo porque me das pena". Por un momento me has recordado al tío Arens.

-¡Eh, no te pases! –se defendió James-. En realidad los traía para mí, porque no he cenado, con toda esta mierda de la investigación. Pero chico, aquí el señor Lupin se me estaba poniendo tan pálido que me ha dado miedo… Por un momento pensé que casi lo mato del susto.

-Entonces… -Remus no podía hablar-, en serio… ¿en serio que no os importa lo más mínimo?

-Nos importas tú, Remus –aclaró Sirius, sentándose al otro lado de Lupin y pasándole un brazo por los hombros, como James-. Y, como diría Jamie Pots: "Eso es lo verdaderamente importante" –y le guiñó un ojo.

Remus no sabía qué decir. Entonces notó que unos brazos lo rodeaban por el cuello desde detrás, abrazándolo también.

-Chicos, esta postal es taaan tierna –entonó Peter, que se había subido a la cama de Remus para unirse al grupo-. ¡Y tan lacrimógena! ¿Sabéis qué? Me acabo de dar cuenta de una cosa…

-¿De que James te quitó tus calzoncillos y los cambió por las bragas psicodélicas de Iris? –se burló Sirius.

-¿QUÉ? –chilló Peter.

-Era broma, era broma…

-Ah, bueno.

-En fin, Peter, venga, ilumínanos –instó James, entre las risas de Remus y Sirius-. ¿De qué te has dado cuenta?

-Bien –Pettigrew se acodó en el hombro izquierdo de Remus y apoyó la cabeza en la mano, alzando una ceja y esbozando una expresión de suficiencia para hacerse el interesante-, a parte de darme cuenta de que todos vosotros estáis como auténticas cabras montesas, también he notado que… tíos, es imposible aburrirse con vosotros. Aunque seáis medio raritos.

-¡Mira quién habló! –replicó Potter, pero no añadió nada porque ya se estaban riendo los cuatro.

Sirius le estampó la mano a Remus en la cabeza, revolviéndole el lacio pelo castaño claro, haciéndole reír otra vez. James aprovechó ese instante para alzar la vista e intercambiar una mirada de mudo entendimiento con Peter, agradeciéndole en silencio el mostrarse comprensivo con Lupin y disculpándose por no haber tenido tiempo de hablar con él antes del espectáculo y explicarle lo que estaba pasando. Él captó el mensaje y no pareció darle mucha importancia, porque se encogió de hombros y sonrió de lado con aire inocente, dando a entender que el tema estaba cerrado.

-Gracias –sonrió Remus, radiante, y la expresión de sus ojos había cambiado tanto que sus tres amigos incluso se emocionaron-. ¡Muchísimas gracias!

Y, alargando los brazos, atrapó a los demás en un fuerte abrazo, entre los resoplidos y protestas exageradas de éstos. Después de lo duros que habían resultado los últimos días, se sentía como si se hubiese quitado un enorme peso de encima y ahora no pudiera dejar de sonreír. "Sí que tenías razón, Sam –pensó fugazmente-. Sí, tenías razón. Y siento no haberte hecho caso antes".

-¡Eh, no te acostumbres, Remus! –renegó Sirius, en broma, intentando zafarse del abrazo-. ¡Quita, Lupin-lapa! Además, el presidente Potter tiene algo que decir…

-¡Exacto! –James se irguió, carraspeó sonoramente y extendió los papeles que aún llevaba en la mano-. Caballeros… Señorita –añadió, mirando a Peter. Éste le asestó una colleja y se dispuso a replicar, pero Sirius le tapó la boca a tiempo-. El gran James Potter (es decir, yo) se ha estrujado los sesos intentando encontrar una solución al problema de nuestro querido Remus, ¡y aquí está!

Levantó los papeles ante la cara de Lupin y éste se dispuso a leerlos junto con Peter, que miraba por encima de su hombro. Parecían unas notas copiadas por el propio James de algún libro. El encabezado decía: "El arte de la animagia: cómo convertirse en animago y no terminar mal en el intento". Remus frunció el ceño en el acto y, quitándole los papeles a James, siguió leyendo: "Convertirse a voluntad en animal es una de las artes más complejas, y a la vez cotizadas, de nuestra magia. Pocos brujos llegan a ser animagos, ya que requieren un gran dominio de los hechizos transfiguradores, así como una gran fuerza psíquica…". Remus levantó la vista hacia el buscador, temiéndose lo peor.

-¿Qué significa esto? –balbuceó.

-Obvio –sonrió Potter-. Mi querido amigo, no podremos hacerte compañía como seres humanos, pero te la haremos como animales.

Remus se quedó de piedra.

-¿Qué? ¿Convertiros en animagos? ¿Ilegalmente? No, ni hablar, no lo permitiré, es mi problema y…

-¡Y nosotros somos tus amigos! –lo cortó Sirius-. ¿Crees que vamos a dejar que te vayas tú solo de juerga todos los meses? ¡Nanai!

-Escucha, Remus –añadió James, serio de nuevo-, no se admiten quejas, ¿entiendes? Vamos a hacerlo digas lo que digas. Primero, porque eres nuestro amigo. Segundo, porque te apreciamos mucho. Y tercero, porque no quiero que pases solo las noches de luna llena. ¡Ni creas que voy a permitir que te vuelva a pasar lo del sábado! –enrolló los pergaminos y se los guardó en la túnica-. Te vendrá bien estar con nosotros. No es que seamos la mejor influencia, pero, puestos a elegir…

-Creo que me he perdido algo –intervino Peter, con cara de "esto es una broma y yo me acabo de enterar"-. He debido sufrir una especie de lapsus, porque me ha parecido oír algo sobre convertirnos en animagos…

-No te preocupes, Pettigrew –rió Sirius, revolviéndole el cabello castaño-. Jamie y yo te ayudaremos, seguro que en un futuro próximo serás un lindo gorrioncillo que revoloteará entre las margaritas del jardín…

-Creo que deberíamos discutir ese punto –masculló el más bajito, ahora bromeando, y le alborotó a su vez el pelo a Black, con las consecuentes protestas y gruñidos de éste.

-Pero ¿y si sale mal? –insistió Lupin-. ¿Y si os pasa algo? No me perdonaría nunca que…

-No pasará nada, Remus –atajó James con un gesto-. Te lo digo yo, confía en mí, lo tengo todo controlado. Además, en el muy remoto caso de que algo ocurriera, tú no tendrías nada de culpa, la tendría… ¡Sirius!

-¡Eh! –el aludido dejó en el acto de atusarse el pelo-. ¿Por qué yo?

-¡Porque sí!

-Chicos, no sé… -murmuró el casi rubio, indeciso y preocupado.

James, Sirius y Peter intercambiaron una mirada, enarcando las cejas.

-¡Yo digo que convenzamos a Remi con un abrazo colectivo! –exclamó Black con énfasis.

Y, de inmediato, Lupin se encontró aprisionado entre tres pares de brazos que lo estrujaban con fuerza, dejándolo sin respiración.

-¡AH! –chilló con un grito de dolor-. ¡MIS HERIDAS!

Sus tres amigos se apartaron rápidamente, con caras de susto.

-P-perdona… -corearon.

Al verlos pálidos como la leche, Remus soltó una carcajada.

-¡Era broma! –rió-. Está bien. ¡Qué demonios! Haced lo que queráis, lunáticos.

Y aprisionó a los chicos en otro abrazo, con la mala suerte de que los cuatro perdieron el equilibrio y cayeron de bruces al suelo. El baúl de Remus se volcó con gran estrépito y, aunque estaba cerrado, casi le aplastó una pierna a Sirius. Peter, en un desesperado intento por no caerse, se agarró a las cortinas, que cedieron bajo su peso. La barra se soltó, el poste se desencajó y todo el dosel se derrumbó sobre la cama de Remus, con un estruendo que hizo temblar todo Hogwarts.

Por unos instantes de aturdimiento, los cuatro muchachos observaron desde el suelo la nube de polvo que envolvía el mueble destrozado, con las bocas ligeramente abiertas y los pelos de punta.

-Mi… mi… mi cama –gimió Lupin casi sin voz, contemplando el desastre-. ¡Mi cama! ¿Qué le habéis hecho a mi cama? ¡Sirius! –se volvió hacia Black con una mirada fulminante-. ¡Eres un animal, esta noche duermo en tu cama!

-¡Ja! ¿Conmigo? Ni hablar.

-No, perdona, yo duermo en tu cama y tú duermes en el suelo.

-¡Ni lo sueñes!

-¡Como no me arregléis la cama, os muerdo!

-¿Eso es una amenaza?

Los cuatro se miraron entre ellos y de repente estallaron en carcajadas, retorciéndose por el suelo y abrazándose el estómago, hasta que la puerta del dormitorio se abrió de golpe y Sam apareció en el umbral, blanca como la tiza y con una intensa expresión de terror en la cara.

-¡Chicos, no le hagáis daño, él sólo…! –se interrumpió al ver la escena-. ¿Qué demonios…?

Los niños estaban tirados en el suelo, el baúl había rodado hasta el quinto cuerno y la cama de Remus estaba destrozada. Sirius tosió disimuladamente.

-Ha llegado tu guardaespaldas, Remus –le murmuró al susodicho.

-¡Cállate! –gruñó él, dándole un codazo.

Sam carraspeó sonoramente, cruzándose de brazos con lentitud.

-¿Y bien? –entonó, enarcando una ceja-. Remus… tú…

-Ya se lo he contado, Sam –contestó él a la pregunta no formulada, sonriendo inocentemente.

-Oh, ya veo… Y… he de suponer que esto no es un atentado contra tu persona, ¿verdad?

-Ajá.

-¡Un momento! –exclamó Peter-. ¿Sam también lo sabe?

-Ella fue la primera en averiguarlo, Peter –rió James-. ¡Aquí lo sabe todo el mundo menos tú!

-¡Remus! ¿Por qué se lo dijiste a Sam y a nosotros no? –volvió a reclamar Pettigrew, molesto.

-Quizá porque quería lucirse ante ella –aventuró Sirius con cara soñadora, y se abrazó a una almohada que había tirada por el suelo, suspirando y batiendo las pestañas con fingido embeleso-. A las mujeres les vuelven locas los licántropos, los consideran taaan tiernos…

-¡Deja de decir idioteces! –renegó Sam, sonrojándose-. Y no necesité que nadie me lo dijera, Peter, porque lo averigüé yo sola, soy más lista que todos vosotros juntos –y entonó una falsa risa maquiavélica, llevándose una mano a la boca con gesto arrogante.

-Y además tiene el poder especial de distinguir a la gente como yo –puntualizó Remus, divertido, congelando a su amiga en plena carcajada.

-¡Lupin! –le reprendió la rubia, pateando el suelo. Se acercó para ayudar a Sirius a levantarse, ya que éste le tendía una mano-. ¡No descubras mi secretooohhh…!

Black la agarró de la mano y tiró de ella, provocando que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera justo encima de Remus. Ambos terminaron tirados en el suelo, la una encima del otro, completamente rojos como tomates.

-¡Justo en el blanco! –voceó Sirius, y dejó escapar un grito de triunfo, alzando un puño en gesto de victoria.

-¡Eh! ¡Eh! ¿Qué está pasando aquí? –Belle acababa de llegar, seguida de cerca por Lily-. ¿Sam, por qué saliste corriendo cuando…? –se interrumpió, y, al ver el panorama, pareció enfurecerse y comenzó a remangarse la túnica, como dispuesta a pegar a alguien-. ¿Cómo habéis sido capaces? ¡Sois los peores amigos del mundo! –todos la miraron estupefactos-. ¡¿Cómo habéis podido organizar una fiesta de emparedados en vuestra habitación y no avisarnos?!

Y señaló a Remus y Sam, aún tirados en el suelo. Un brillo demente se apoderó de los rostros de los cinco amigos de la pareja.

-Oh, oh… -tuvo tiempo de murmurar Flathery, antes de que Sirius gritara:

-¡A POR ELLOS!

Sirius se lanzó sobre Sam, Peter sobre Sirius, James sobre Peter, Belle sobre James y Lily sobre todos los demás.

-So… co… rro… -gimió Remus, con la cara medio azul por la falta de oxígeno, desde debajo de la torre humana-. No… puedo… respirar… Creo… que… me he… roto… algo…

-Err… No es por nada –masculló Sam, sin aliento-, aquí se está muy bien y todo eso, pero… nosotras veníamos por un motivo en especial…

-¡Cierto! –exclamó Lily tranquilamente, dando brinquitos para aplastar a la gente que tenía debajo-. Caballeros… Lily Evans les informa de que… ¡la Poción Multijugos está terminada!

--------------

-Vale, repasémoslo todo una vez más –susurró Sam a sus seis amigos, todos hechos una piña en la sala común, con los rayos del amanecer entrando por las ventanas-. James, ¿te encargaste de bajar a la cocina?

-Sí, mi comandante –entonó Potter-. Todo eso está solucionado.

-Bien. Peter, tú…

-Yo voy primero con Sirius –terminó Pettigrew, hastiado, como si llevara repitiéndolo toda la noche-. No te estreses, Sam, sabemos lo que hay que hacer, ¿verdad?

Sirius asintió con un bostezo, frotándose los ojos e intentando peinarse un poco con la mano. Todos se acababan de levantar, pero Black era el único que parecía estar aún en el quinto sueño.

-Vale, luego iremos Remus, Belle y yo, y mientras nosotros lo distraemos…

-Yo le cambio el chocolate por la poción –terminó James, agitando un frasco que contenía un líquido espeso de color barro y esbozando una sonrisa maquiavélica.

-Aún no sé cómo piensas hacerlo –replicó Sam, suspicaz.

-No te preocupes, Flathery, tengo mis recursos –James intercambió un guiño con Remus y ambos sonrieron.

-Bueno, sea como sea, espero que lo consigas. Y, Lily…

-Yo me encargo de la guinda final –sonrió la pelirroja, haciendo un gesto con la mano-. No te preocupes, Sam, todo saldrá bien.

-De acuerdo –suspiró ella-. Bueno, bajemos ya.

Los siete gryffindors se habían quedado levantados hasta las dos de la madrugada planeando toda la operación, reunidos subrepticiamente en el dormitorio de los chicos, y lo tenían todo tan calculado que no se admitía fallo alguno.

-¡Voy a prepararme! –exclamó James, corriendo escaleras arriba, hacia el dormitorio otra vez-. ¡Id bajando, estaré allí!

-¿Qué se traerá entre manos? –murmuró Belle, entornando los ojos.

-Podría decirse que hará uso de su "secreto profesional" –contestó Sirius, y dejó escapar una somnolienta sonrisa.

Bajaron sigilosamente hacia el Gran Comedor. Aún era muy temprano, apenas se encontraron con algunos esporádicos estudiantes por los desiertos corredores, pero los slytherins solían ser madrugadores y no podían correr riesgos. Cuanto más pronto estuviera cada uno en su puesto, más probabilidades tenían de que todo saliera a pedir de boca. Además, una vez iniciado el plan, la intervención de los distintos "escuadrones de ataque" se sucedía con mucha rapidez, y no podían permitirse ni el más mínimo despiste.

Sirius y Peter se escondieron en el vestíbulo, en un lugar estratégico desde el que veían, sin ser vistos, el pasillo que llevaba a las mazmorras. Los otros permanecieron ocultos en lo alto de las escaleras. Tuvieron que esperar un buen rato. Vieron pasar a un cuchicheante grupo de cuarto, en el que pudieron distinguir a Ethan Nott y a Rabastan Lestrange, entre otros. Luego pasó una chica de tercero acompañada por otro muchacho de quinto que debía ser su hermano, preguntándole dudas de Aritmancia. A ellos los siguieron varios de sexto y séptimo, y Sirius tuvo que apretarse aún más contra la pared cuando apareció Narcisa Connor acompañada de Lucius Malfoy y sus gorilas.

Pocos minutos después, el nuevo ruido de pasos y la característica risa extravagante de Wilkes, que parecía venir bromeando con Rosier, llegaron hasta sus oídos, anunciando que el grupo de segundo se acercaba. Sirius estiró el cuello para mirar a sus cómplices, captó la atención de Belle y le indicó por gestos que ya venían. Ella asintió y levantó el pulgar para darles ánimo. Al par de segundos, el grupo de slytherins apareció en el vestíbulo, con Wilkes y Rosier en cabeza, armando bulla, seguidos de Avery, Liverlie Connor y otro par de chicas de su clase, que les reían las gracias. Snape y Lestrange iban detrás, un poco separados del resto, hablando en voz baja sobre algo aparentemente serio. En cuanto los primeros llegaron al umbral del Gran Comedor, los dos gryffindors salieron de su escondite con rapidez e hicieron como que venían de las escaleras.

-… Es que eres un burro, eso es lo que eres –decía Sirius, fingiendo regañar a Pettigrew-. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió poner eso en el trabajo?

-¡Era lo que decía el libro! –se defendió Peter.

-Pero te dije que los datos estaban confundidos, cabeza hueca, Flitwick dijo en clase que era una errata del editor, nunca te enteras de nada…

Y empujó a Peter, molesto. Éste fue a estrellarse contra Snape y ambos estuvieron a punto de caerse al suelo.

-¡Maldita sea, Pettigrew! –rugió en el acto el pelo grasiento, con un más que palpable mal humor-. ¿Es que no tienes ojos en la cara, o tu coeficiente intelectual no te llega para poder coordinar tus movimientos?

-Perdona, perdona –se disculpó el castaño, arreglándole la túnica a Snape-. Fue sin querer, tío.

Él le apartó las manos de un manotazo y lo miró con el ceño duramente fruncido.

-¡Quítate de en medio!

-Ya, ya, no te estreses, Snivelly –intervino Sirius, acercándose a Peter y pasándole un brazo por los hombros en actitud protectora-. No lo hizo a propósito, ¿sabes?

Snape le dedicó una mirada envenenada a Black, pero reemprendió el camino hacia el Gran Comedor sin decir nada, reuniéndose con Lestrange, que lo esperaba en la puerta.

-¿La tienes? –susurró Sirius a Peter.

-Por supuesto –contestó él con una risita.

Y los dos entraron al comedor para ir a sentarse rápidamente a la mesa de Gryffindor, chocándose a propósito contra Snape otra vez al pasar por su lado, conteniendo la risa.

-Ya está –informó Belle, que lo había visto todo desde las escaleras-. Vamos. Y tenemos suerte, porque parece que Severito está de muy mal humor hoy.

Aún junto a la entrada del Gran Comedor, Snape se frotaba levemente el hombro que le había golpeado Sirius al adelantarlo, con sus furiosos ojos negros clavados en el par de gryffindors que trotaban hacia su mesa partiéndose de risa.

-Imbéciles –le masculló a Lestrange, mientras sus compañeros se iban sentando en el extremo de la mesa de Slytherin más cercano a la puerta-. No aguanto cuando se ponen así, seguro que ya están maquinando alguna de sus chorradas…

-Pues será mejor que no les prestes mayor atención, porque ya hemos tenido bastante en los últimos días –comentó Lestrange en voz baja, mirándolo con ceño y cruzándose de brazos-. No te conviene llamar mucho la atención, Severus, y más después de… lo que está ocurriendo.

-Rod tiene razón –Rosier, que ya estaba a la mesa, volvió el rostro para unirse a la conversación, tornándose serio-. Fletcher se está empezando a mosquear de verdad, han sido tres castigos seguidos en muy poco tiempo, entre lo de Flathery, la pelea con Lupin, el resbalón con el caldero del lunes…

-¿Tres? –gruñó Snape, sarcástico, sentándose a su lado-. ¡Cuatro, Evan! Te olvidas de la bronca de McGonagall por el asunto de la estúpida de Norris, por culpa de esa maldita jugada de Black.

-Si te pones así, entonces tendremos que contar cinco –entonó Wilkes, que estaba colocado frente a él, esbozando una abierta sonrisa medio demente-. Se te ha pasado el castigo de Crockford por enredar en los libros de la mazmorra 6, aquella noche que Norris te pilló merodeando por los corredores y corrió a chivarse a Pringle.

-Gracias, Jerome –Snape lo fulminó con una mirada muy poco amable.

-De todas formas, podría haber sido peor –Avery se encogió de hombros, pasándole una jarra a Liverlie-. No negarás que has tenido mucha suerte, dentro de lo que cabe, apenas has perdido puntos y los castigos no han sido la gran cosa. ¡Sobre todo el de Dumbledore por el tema del engendro de Flathery!

-¡Sí! Yo pensé que nos caería la gorda, pero nada que ver –Wilkes miró con entusiasmo a sus amigos-. Se ve que ni el director le dio tanta importancia al _accidente_ de la suaníta, a veces me pregunto cuántos de los profesores le ponen buena cara a Flathery sólo por aparentar…

-Más de uno, eso te lo aseguro –corroboró Avery, riéndose.

-Pues el castigo de Dumbledore es el que más me preocupa –musitó Snape, más para sí mismo que para sus compañeros, sirviéndose una taza de chocolate-. Preferiría haberme pasado el resto del curso limpiando la lechucería cada día.

-No exageres –rió Liverlie, mirándolo con aire condescendiente-. Créeme, no es para tanto. A mi primo le va lo clásico, así que no te esperes nada fuera de lo normal. Ya has aguantado sus bromas más de un año, te prepararán otra algo más gorda y punto final. Lo mismo, con un poco de suerte, ni siquiera se intentan vengar, por miedo a que los profesores los castiguen.

-Liverlie, seamos realistas, ¿cuándo exactamente les ha detenido eso, si se puede saber? –replicó Snape, componiendo una mueca de desagrado-. Y no es Black quién me preocupa, sino Flathery y su mente retorcida.

-Como sea –atajó Lestrange, volviéndose hacia su compañero de pelo y ojos negros, bajando el tono de voz y adquiriendo de nuevo una expresión seria-, te repito lo mismo de antes, no es conveniente tener a los profesores tan pegados a ti, la bronca que te echó Fletcher el lunes después de clase por lo del caldero y el brazo de Black fue tremenda, ya te has ganado que, a partir de ahora, se pase las clases con un ojo puesto en ti, y eso ya nos fastidia para…

-No hace falta que me lo recuerdes –lo cortó el pelo grasiento, estrechando los ojos con mal humor.

-Pues quién lo diría, Severus –Lestrange alzó las cejas con ironía-. Mira, yo soy el primero que detesta que esos pringados me toquen las narices, pero sabes de sobra que la tienen cogida contigo y que eres tú a por quién van. Y no te lo puedes permitir, ya oíste lo que Lucius y mi hermano nos estuvieron contando anoche. Sé que estás de mal humor desde el partido del sábado, pero eso no es excusa para…

-No es el partido lo que me puso de mal humor –la voz de Snape surgió más fría de lo normal.

-Pues lo que sea, ¡qué más da! El caso es que estás con los nervios de punta y saltas más de la cuenta cada vez que Potter y Black abren la boca. ¡Pasa de ellos! Ya has visto cómo se están poniendo las cosas en el mundo mágico, no es momento para preocuparse por memeces. Tienes un talento especial, Severus, no cualquiera consigue lo que has conseguido tú, y si ahora te pegas a todos los profesores detrás de ti para vigilarte, todo lo que hemos estado preparando este curso se irá por completo al carajo –agarró con brusquedad su mochila, rebuscó dentro y sacó un libro de tamaño cuartilla, bastante viejo y ajado, con las tapas verdes descoloridas. Sin miramientos, se lo plantó a su compañero en la mano y añadió-: Toma, te lo devuelvo, mi hermano me lo ha dado esta mañana antes de subir, gracias de su parte, dice que les ha servido de mucha ayuda. Date prisa y vete a la habitación a guardarlo de nuevo. ¡Y olvídate ya de esos idiotas y ponte a trabajar!

La expresión de Severus Snape en esos momentos era un auténtico poema. Parecía estar conteniéndose con todas sus fuerzas para no soltarle una contestación bastante seca a su compañero, indignado ante el carácter autoritario con el que éste acababa de hablarle, como si fuese su superior. Con la quijada rígida de enfado, se volvió hecho una furia, dispuesto a recoger su mochila del suelo para guardar en ella el libro, pero al girarse soltó una exclamación ahogada y se echó hacia atrás con brusquedad, golpeándose en las costillas con la mesa al brincar por el susto. Justo detrás de él, un par de grandes ojos azul oscuro lo miraban fijamente desde abajo, con suma atención. Belle Figg estaba en el suelo de cuclillas tras su asiento, observándolo, y sabe Dios cuánto tiempo llevaría allí.

-¿Qué se supone que haces? –exclamó Snape, mirándola con horror, incorporándose para apartarse de ella todo lo posible.

Los demás slytherins de segundo dirigieron sus miradas hacia la fuente del problema y se apartaron de un salto también. Rosier reprimió una palabrota y Liverlie soltó un grito, aunque se apresuró a llevarse una mano a la boca para acallarse, avergonzada por haberse dejado sorprender. Belle alzó las cejas, divertida, y dejó escapar una leve risilla nasal, esbozando una enorme sonrisa.

-Hola, Severus –entonó melosa, y le guiñó un ojo-. Qué casualidad encontrarte por aquí. El caso es que pasaba cerca y, como me pareció oírte criticar una vez más (y como siempre) a mis amigos, decidí unirme a la charla. Pero la verdad es que estaba bastante interesante el asunto, podéis seguir, tranquilos, no hace falta que os preocupéis por mí…

Rosier hizo amago de levantarse, metiendo la mano en la túnica para sacar la varita, al igual que Lestrange, cuyo delgado rostro se había crispado en un dos por tres. Snape apretó los dientes y abrió la boca para replicar, pero antes de que ninguno de ellos pudiera hacer o decir algo, Belle se levantó de un salto, le arrebató el ajado libro verde al pelo grasiento de las manos y se volvió con rapidez, haciendo ondear la larga falda de su túnica negra.

-¡Remus! –exclamó, y le lanzó el libro a su amigo casi rubio, que estaba a un par de metros de distancia, en el umbral de entrada al Gran Comedor, junto a Sam Flathery.

Snape abrió los ojos y la boca desmesuradamente, siguiendo con la mirada la trayectoria de su libro hasta que éste fue atrapado por las delgadas manos de Remus Lupin.

-¡Lo tengo!

-¡FIGG! –rugió el slytherin, enfurecido.

Enseguida se produjo un tumulto considerable.

Con un violento ademán para levantarse, Snape empujó sin darse cuenta a Lestrange, que por estar retorcido para no perderse la escena perdió el equilibrio y se cayó de espaldas al suelo con gran estrépito, enredándose con su propia túnica. Agarrando a Rosier de la parte de atrás de la capa, Snape saltó el banco con más agilidad de la esperada y se lanzó contra Belle, estrellando en el camino a su compañero de casa contra la mesa. Liverlie se levantó apresuradamente, dando traspiés, y Wilkes y Avery, que estaban al otro lado de la mesa, también se incorporaron, más para mejorar la visibilidad que porque pretendieran intervenir.

Antes de que la morena golpeadora de Gryffindor llegara hasta sus dos amigos, la mano derecha de Snape se cerró sobre su codo como una garra y le retorció el brazo en una llave bastante dolorosa que la hizo gruñir.

-Dame ese libro –masculló con tono glacial, dirigiéndose a Remus-. ¡Dámelo, Lupin!

-¡Suéltala! –replicó éste indignado, frunciendo el ceño con estupefacción. El slytherin no se movió, ni aflojó su agarre, taladrando con la mirada los pétreos ojos grises de Remus-. Severus… suelta a Belle AHORA, o tu tesoro se va directo a la chimenea más próxima.

Se produjeron unos segundos de tenso silencio en los que nadie abrió la boca, negándose a ceder.

-¿Qué tiene de especial, eh? –susurró Belle, en voz tan baja que sólo su captor podía oírla. Los ojos negros se clavaron en los de ella, y de repente la joven Figg tuvo una sensación muy extraña-. ¿En qué lío te has metido esta vez, Severus?

Por un momento, ambos se sostuvieron la mirada, hasta que de repente Snape soltó a la muchacha con un empujón y extendió el brazo hacia Remus, mirándolo con dureza.

-Dámelo –soltó lacónicamente.

-¿Qué es? –intervino Sam, cogiendo suavemente el objeto de discordia de manos de su amigo, sin apartar la vista de Snape-. ¿Otro libro robado de la mazmorra 6, con hechizos y pociones ilegales para destruir la vida de alguna pobre persona más?

-¡Eso no es asunto tuyo! –espetó el chico de la casa de las serpientes-. ¡No le pongas las manos encima, Flathery!

-¿Qué temes, que se contamine con mi esencia suaníta? –Sam le devolvió la mirada de desprecio-. ¿Crees que se va a convertir en un engendro si lo toco? Gracias, Snape, realmente me atribuyes tantas capacidades mágicas que a veces hasta me halagan tus insultos.

Con un simple gesto del pulgar, la rubia desabrochó la pequeña correa que formaba el cierre del libro, como si se dispusiera a abrirlo. El rostro de Snape se crispó de rabia.

-¡Estate quieta!

-Vaya… ¿quién sufre ahora ataques de histeria? –entonó ella, alzando una ceja y abrochando de nuevo el cierre con lentitud-. ¿Cómo es esa frase que sueles usar tú? Ah, sí… "Esto no tiene precio", ¿verdad? Ten cuidado, Snivellus, esos ataques de furia no son propios de ti, quizá tus amiguitos empiecen a plantearse que quizá tú también seas una aberración.

Snape apretó los dientes, conteniéndose, y miró a los tres gryffindors que se erguían ante él, Belle suspicaz, Remus inexpresivo y Sam altiva.

-Si te pones así sólo por un cuadernillo cochambroso, quizá sería recomendable pasarnos a hacerle una visita al profesor Fletcher para pedir su opinión –dejó escapar la morena como quién no quiere la cosa-. A lo mejor encuentra interesante saber que los alumnos de su casa son tan rematadamente pelotas porque lo único que quieren es tener contentos a los profesores y poder hacer a sus espaldas lo que les venga en gana.

-No hables de lo que no entiendes, Figg –murmuró Snape, cambiando el tono de voz a uno indescifrable-. Has oído cuatro palabras y ya te crees que has desentrañado la conspiración del siglo. A nadie le gusta enemistarse con los profesores, salvo a los subnormales que tú tienes por amigos, porque hay algo llamado "Copa de las Casas" que todos quieren conseguir a final de curso, y por eso normalmente la gente se esfuerza en portarse bien y conseguir el mayor número de puntos posibles. Ahí tienes tu plan diabólico –Belle arrugó la frente, estrechando los ojos, pero no replicó-. Será mejor que cierres la boca antes de seguir diciendo estupideces. Y devolvedme el libro. Es de mi propiedad, como no me lo deis ahora mismo, iré a decirle al conserje que me habéis robado, y de ahí pasaré a informar a McGonagall.

El muchacho seguía con el brazo extendido, esperando. Remus dirigió una fugaz e imperceptible mirada a la mesa, viendo que todo el grupo de segundo de Slytherin estaba pendiente de ellos, Wilkes y Avery absortos, Rosier con cara de muy pocos amigos, de pie junto al pico más cercano de la mesa, y Liverlie agarrada al brazo de Lestrange, puesto que lo había ayudado a levantarse del suelo y aún no lo soltaba. Unos asientos más allá, unas chicas de su clase también los miraban con interés y curiosidad. Sus ojos se fijaron entonces en la taza de chocolate de Snape, que se había ido vaciando lentamente desde que el susodicho se levantó de la mesa y ahora empezaba a llenarse de nuevo con un líquido similar. "Bien por James y su capa invisible", se dijo, y tuvo que reprimir un suspiro de alivio, pensando que pronto terminaría el espectáculo. No le gustaba actuar de esa manera, como vulgares matones que se dedican a atormentar a los demás, ni siquiera cuando se trataba de sus archienemigos.

-¿En serio crees que será necesario recurrir a eso, Severus? –entonó Lupin, emitiendo un teatral suspiro de cansancio-. No hay por qué sulfurarse tanto, sólo era una broma. Ya sabes, como la broma de intentar matar a Sam en el corredor del primer piso con un boggart-fetiche, total, una broma sin importancia, ¿no te parece?

-Podemos resolverlo así, o puedo quitároslo por la fuerza, ¿quieres? –repuso Snape irónicamente, ladeando la cabeza hacia él-. Después de todo, liarse a golpes como un salvaje es lo que va contigo, ¿no, Lupin?

-No creo que te decidieras por esa opción, me parece recordar que la última vez que lo intentaste terminaste bastante mal –se burló Sam, apegándose a Remus con una amplia sonrisa, mientras éste le pasaba un brazo por los hombros.

-Pues yo creo recordar haberte dicho ya tres veces que me devuelvas mi libro, Flathery, ¿tienes problemas de audición?

-Me pregunto dónde queda tu sentido del humor en momentos como éstos, Severus –rió quedamente Belle, dedicándole una mirada condescendiente.

Remus notó que alguien le tiraba de la manga y comprendió el mensaje. Apretó disimuladamente el hombro de Sam, indicándole que el trabajo estaba terminado, y sintió a la muchacha relajarse de alivio. Ella también se había puesto bastante más incómoda de lo que esperaba.

Sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, Sam se escurrió del abrazo de Remus y se adelantó hasta quedar frente a frente con Snape. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, pero se sostuvieron la mirada con fijeza por unos segundos, antes de que la joven Flathery agarrara al muchacho por la muñeca y le colocara en la mano el viejo libro verde. Él no cambió de expresión en lo más mínimo y su rostro siguió tan vacío como antes.

-A diferencia de ti, yo sé hasta dónde llegar y cuándo detenerme –le dijo en un serio murmullo, manteniendo el ceño fruncido-. Nunca nos hemos llevado bien, Severus, ni creo que lo hagamos jamás. Pero tampoco creo haberte hecho algo lo suficientemente grave que justifique lo que tú me hiciste a mí. No me han echado del colegio, como pretendías, pero el cartel de suaníta ya no me lo quita nadie y por tu culpa he perdido a más de una persona. Y déjame decirte que tus estúpidos amigos tienen razón, también hay más de un profesor que me mira de forma diferente desde que saben quién soy. Estarás contento, eso era lo que querías, aunque sigo sin entender qué sacas tú de todo esto. Sin embargo, también te doy las gracias, porque ahora mis amigos están más unidos a mí que nunca. No me gusta ser rencorosa, así que quiero que sepas que, después de lo de hoy, consideraré que estamos en paz. No volveré a pelearme contigo, pero tampoco quiero que lo hagas tú. A partir de ahora, no volveré a tocarte un pelo, a no ser que seas tú quién empiece.

Con esas palabras, la rubia volvió a retroceder hasta sus dos amigos, sin dejar de mirar al slytherin. Snape arrugó el entrecejo y se apresuró a apretar el libro contra su pecho.

-Lárgate a sermonear a otro, Flathery –gruñó Rosier, mirándola con desprecio.

-Sí, por lo menos a alguien a quién le importe –añadió Wilkes, y se echó a reír.

-¡Basta! –exclamó de repente Lestrange y, cuando los demás lo miraron, señaló con la cabeza hacia la mesa de profesores, desde donde Fletcher acababa de fijar sus suspicaces ojos cristalinos en la escena.

-Qué suerte has tenido, engendro –murmuró Wilkes, dirigiéndole una última mirada demente a Sam, pasándose la punta de la lengua por los dientes, aún medio riendo.

-Cierra la boca, esquizofrénico –soltó Belle, lanzándole una servilleta a la cara-. Y vamos, empezad a interpretar vuestros papeles de alumno modelo, para que los profesores no sospechen –bufó con desprecio manifiesto-. Sois pura basura.

-Que disfrutéis el desayuno –añadió Sam, con un misterioso brillo en sus oscuros ojos verdes, que todavía seguían fijos en Snape-. _Bon appétit_.

Y los tres se marcharon a la mesa de Gryffindor apresuradamente y a grandes zancadas. Cuando iban a medio camino, Sam se cruzó de brazos, agachando la cabeza con expresión pensativa.

-¿Estás bien? –inquirió Remus, colocando una mano en su hombro.

-Sí… es sólo que me estoy arrepintiendo –musitó ella, volviendo la mirada hacia los slytherins-. Teníamos que haber preparado poción para todos, no sólo para Snape. No sé quién es más desagradable.

-Hemos tenido la mala suerte de pillarlo en un mal día –comentó Belle, frotándose el brazo que el pelo grasiento le había retorcido-. Qué mierdas, nunca había visto a Snivellus así, no sé qué narices le habrá pasado, pero definitivamente, hoy no está de humor.

-Nunca está de humor –Remus endureció su expresión-. Sólo se puede fastidiar cuando a él le de la gana, ¿no? Pues lo siento, pero las cosas van a salirle por la culata esta mañana. No es que me guste martirizar a las personas, pero por una vez me voy a aplicar la filosofía de Sirius y voy a disfrutar con esto. Empezó él, de todas formas, así que se lo ha buscado él solo.

Mientras, los otros ya habían vuelto a ocupar sus respectivos asientos. Snape cogió su cartera y metió dentro el libro, asegurándose de dejarla bien cerrada después. Al incorporarse, dirigió una elocuente mirada envenenada a Lestrange, que desvió la vista de inmediato.

-La próxima vez, a parte de morderte la lengua y no hablar de lo que no debes aquí en medio, te recomiendo que o te quedes con el libro, o me lo des en privado –masculló, escupiendo cada palabra con superioridad manifiesta-. Pero, como vuelvas a sacarlo de esa manera delante de alguien, te juro que tanto Lucius, como tu hermano o el mismísimo ministro de Magia, se irán al carajo de cabeza cuando vuelvan a pedirme cualquier cosa, ¿te ha quedado lo suficientemente claro, Rod?

-No es necesario que te pongas borde –replicó su compañero entre dientes-. Está bien, está bien, lo siento. Al menos Flathery no lo ha abierto, podría haber sido peor.

-Estoy hasta las narices de oíros decir eso –Snape apartó de un manotazo la bandeja de churros que le ofrecía Avery en gesto conciliador-. ¿Qué haces? Sabes que odio los churros, Edward. ¡Y los han tenido que poner precisamente hoy, para rematar el día!

-No te pongas así –intervino Liverlie, resoplando-. Cuando estás de mal humor no hay quién te aguante, Severus. Además, ya has oído a Flathery. A partir de ahora considera que ya "estáis en paz". ¡Ya ves de lo que tenías que preocuparte! Ésa era su grandiosa venganza, fastidiarte un ratito con una chorrada. Bah, menuda idiotez, esa panda de anormales está perdiendo facultades…

La chica siguió hablando, pero Snape la ignoró. A ella y a todos los demás, burbujeando en su pecho el creciente deseo de mandarlos a todos a la mierda y aislarse de ellos por un tiempo. Y empezó a remover su chocolate con desgana y una extraña sensación en la boca del estómago, sumiéndose en sus pensamientos.

James salió al vestíbulo bajo su capa invisible, intentando contener el resoplido que pugnaba por salir. Realmente, no sabía qué era peor, si Snape en versión imperturbable y fría, con sus comentarios repelentes, o en versión furiosa y exaltada, con los ojos echando chispas de instinto asesino. En verdad era fácil hacerle picar cualquier anzuelo últimamente, porque llevaba unos días muy susceptible por razones desconocidas, pero nunca lo había visto tan enfadado como esa mañana. Al parecer, Belle había puesto de lleno el dedo en la llaga al tocarle ese libro. Mientras limpiaba un poco la pajita con la que había sorbido el chocolate de su enemigo (y por la que posteriormente había vertido también la Poción Multijugos) y se la guardaba en el bolsillo, se preguntó vagamente qué sería. Tenía más pinta de diario que de libro de texto. "Quizá era su diario, a fin de cuentas –pensó, encogiéndose de hombros-. ¿Pero qué clase de persona va dejando a sus compañeros de casa su diario personal? Ya no sólo a los de tu clase, sino también a los de otros cursos… Nah, no es propio de Snivelly. Yo no le dejaría el mío ni a Sirius".

Vio a Lily apoyada en la pared, a escasos metros de la puerta de entrada al comedor, esperándolo. Necesitaban entrar juntos para la última fase del plan, así que se dirigió con rapidez a otro rincón sombrío, lo más apartado posible de ella, se ocultó y se quitó la capa rápidamente, guardándola en la cartera, para volver a salir después como si tal cosa, acercándose a la pelirroja.

-¿Todo bien? –inquirió Lily, expectante, volviéndose hacia él con una sonrisa cuando notó su presencia, a apenas un metro de distancia.

-Todo bien –sonrió Potter.

-¿Qué le habéis hecho a Snivellus? He oído su grito de "¡FIGG!" desde aquí, por un momento me he asustado…

-Nah, Belle, que le ha tocado un poco las narices. Me temo que nuestro pobre pelo grasiento no está de buen humor hoy.

-Mejor –Lily respiró hondo, separándose de la pared para incorporarse-. Así nuestra broma servirá para bajarle un poco los humos, no hay nada mejor para los problemas que una humillación pública.

-Creo que esa afirmación es muy cuestionable –James alzó una ceja, sonriendo de lado-. Me das ideas. Luego intentas matarme cuando yo te tomo el pelo en público.

-Es diferente –repuso Lily, como si fuese obvio-. Snape es retorcido, malvado, metomentodo, chivato, pelota de cara a los profesores y sádico por la espalda, rencoroso, amargado, antisocial, con un ligero complejo de algo, sin duda, y además me cae mal, que es lo más importante.

-¡Faltaría! Después de todos los maravillosos atributos que le acabas de endosar, no me extraña que te caiga mal…

-¿Acaso he dicho algo incorrecto?

-No, no –se apresuró a contestar el muchacho, agitando una mano en gesto de negación para reforzar sus palabras. Luego le dedicó una sonrisa a su amiga, ofreciéndole el brazo-. ¿Vamos allá, mi querida dama?

-Vamos, estimado caballero –rió Lily, colgándose inmediatamente de él.

-En fin, memorizaste bien el hechizo, ¿verdad? –preguntó James con tono de preocupación, cuando se dirigían a la puerta.

-Señor Potter, sólo necesito su ayuda en Transformaciones –replicó molesta la pelirroja-. Nadie me pisa en Encantamientos, ni siquiera usted, don Perfecto.

-Está bien, señorita Evans, no se enfade, no pretendía cuestionar sus habilidades –James se echó a reír, deteniéndose cerca del umbral-. Veremos qué tal se le da el teatro…

Lily le dedicó una última sonrisa, junto con un guiño cómplice, y, separándose de él, entró corriendo en el Gran Comedor.

-¡Ni se te ocurra volver a acercarte a mí, James Potter! –chilló fingiendo histeria. Todos los que se encontraban a tres metros a la redonda se la quedaron mirando. Las peleas Evans vs. Potter eran mundialmente conocidas, y las más entretenidas de toda la escuela.

James entró corriendo tras ella, con cara suplicante.

-¡Vamos, Lily, no te enfades!

-¡¿Que no me enfade?! –la muchacha se detuvo en pleno comedor y se volvió hacia él, colérica-. ¡Ni creas que voy a seguir siendo el blanco de tus bromas! ¡Como te acerques, te echo una maldición! –y sacó la varita, haciendo que más de uno se revolviera de interés en su asiento, incorporándose para ver mejor.

-¡Sabes que fue sin querer! –se explicó Potter, deteniéndose también.

-¡¿Sin querer?! Por favor, Potter. ¿Pretendes que me trague que todos mis libros salieron volando por la ventana _SIN QUERER_?

-Errr… Bueno, quizá no fue del todo accidental… ¡Pero no quería tirarte todos! Sólo… algunos.

Lily dio una patada al suelo, furiosa.

-¡James Potter, eres insoportable!

Levantó la varita y lanzó un chorro de chispas doradas a James, que consiguió apartarse justo a tiempo. El haz de luz chocó contra las puertas del Gran Comedor, que temblaron misteriosamente, y el moreno de ojos castaños se volvió hacia ella con la boca abierta.

-¡Casi me das! –chilló.

-¡Muy agudo! –replicó Lily con sarcasmo, y alzó la varita otra vez.

-¡Señorita Evans! –cortó McGonagall, que se levantó de su asiento y les dirigió a ambos una mirada fulminante, desde la propia mesa de los profesores-. ¡Deje esa varita! ¡Y usted, Potter, siéntese de una vez! ¡Siéntense los dos! ¡Se acabó el espectáculo!

Lily y James se miraron con odio y fueron a sentarse a su mesa. Poco a poco, el comedor recobró la normalidad.

-¡Madre mía, ha estado genial! –exclamó Peter, en cuanto los dos actores llegaron junto a ellos-. Era tan real, que por un segundo me he preguntado qué guarrada le habrías hecho ahora a Lily, James…

Los recién llegados se miraron y sonrieron.

-Todo el mérito es de Lil –dijo él, con una sonrisa de orgullo, pasándole a la susodicha varios churros, mientras ésta se sonrojaba ligeramente-. Una actuación muy creíble, señorita Evans… pero casi me da con el hechizo a mí de verdad –y le guiñó un ojo, divertido.

-Lo tendrías merecido –rió Lily, en son de broma-. No, en serio, estaba todo controlado, James. Espero no haberte asustado demasiado.

Y, llevándose una mano a la boca, entonó una falsa y exagerada risa maquiavélica, haciendo reír también a sus amigos. Potter le dirigió una irónica mueca.

-Jamie también es un gran actor –comentó Sirius, saboreando su taza de chocolate-. Entre el numerito de ayer y el de hoy, creo definitivamente que debería dedicarse al mundo de la farándula. Y, además, tiene muy buen gusto para elegir los desayunos improvisados…

-Nada de lo que ocurre aquí es improvisado, Sirius –le corrigió Sam, alzando un dedo en plan sabelotodo.

-¿Qué numerito de ayer? –inquirió Belle inocentemente, enarcando las cejas hacia Black.

Sirius se atragantó con el chocolate, James empezó a palmearle la espalda para disimular, Remus ocultó la cara tras su propio tazón y Peter esbozó una enorme sonrisa forzada, sudando y agitando las manos en gesto de negación. Pero la escena se vio interrumpida por un grito desgarrador que llegó del otro lado del comedor. En el acto, todo el mundo se volvió a mirar hacia allí, levantándose de sus asientos para ver lo que pasaba, revolviéndose y amontonándose en busca de una mejor perspectiva. Se produjo un revuelo enorme, el griterío continuaba, todos los profesores se habían levantado, estupefactos… y los siete amigos de Gryffindor se miraron por un segundo antes de estallar.

-¡Esto no me lo pierdo! –exclamó Peter emocionado, y se subió a la mesa sin reparo alguno, para ver mejor.

Los demás lo imitaron, subiéndose a los asientos y poniéndose de puntillas. Severus Snape gritaba en la mesa de Slytherin, agarrándose la garganta con las manos, hasta que se terminó tirando al suelo, arrastrando consigo el desayuno de varios de sus compañeros, y quedó allí a cuatro patas. La mesa lo ocultaba, pero las caras horrorizadas de los que estaban a su alrededor indicaban que no le estaba pasando nada bueno. Tras unos segundos, el griterío cesó y Snape surgió otra vez.

Un denso silencio cayó sobre el Gran Comedor. El joven slytherin parecía de todo menos una persona. Tenía la cara cubierta de un brillante pelaje negro, con los ojos completamente redondos y enormes, que parecían salirse de las órbitas. De entre su grasiento pelo negro sobresalían un par de orejas de gato, y, de hecho… parecía un enorme gato con peluca. Snape se miró a sí mismo y soltó un grito tan agudo que casi sonó como un maullido.

La carcajada general empezó en la mesa de Gryffindor y se extendió por todo el Gran Comedor. Todos los profesores se habían puesto pálidos, no se sabía si por el horror o por el esfuerzo de mantener la seriedad, y las caras de los slytherins eran un verdadero poema. Sam, subida de rodillas a la mesa de Gryffindor, esbozó una diabólica sonrisa y le hizo un corte de manga a su rival en Pociones, murmurando algo así como: "¡Nadie se mete con Samantha Flathery y sale ileso de su osadía!".

Snape echó a correr hacia la entrada del Gran Comedor, y las carcajadas se intensificaron al ver la cola de gato que sobresalía por debajo de su túnica. Pero, cuando intentó cruzar las puertas, éstas se cerraron de golpe en sus narices con un tremendo estruendo ensordecedor. Al tratar de abrirlas, parecieron darle una descarga eléctrica, y salió disparado hacia atrás, cayendo a varios metros de distancia. Se levantó corriendo y volvió a intentarlo, desesperado… pero volvió a pasar lo mismo. Sirius lloraba de la risa, sentado en el suelo por la incapacidad de mantenerse ya en pie. Más de uno apenas podía respirar por las carcajadas. Harto de parecer una pelota de ping-pong a la que no paraban de golpear de un lado a otro, Snape empezó a palparse la túnica, sin duda, buscando su varita, y compuso una expresión horrorizada al no encontrarla. Fue entonces cuando Peter ya no pudo soportarlo más y también cayó al suelo, retorciéndose de la risa.

-_¡FINITE INCANTATEM! _

El profesor Dumbledore había levantado su varita. Las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron de golpe y Snape salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. Sin embargo, las carcajadas no pararon, y la gente siguió golpeando las mesas con los puños, arrastrándose por el suelo o intentado recuperar la respiración.

-¡Dios mío! –exclamó Sirius, secándose las lágrimas y sonriendo con tantas ganas que casi tenía los ojos cerrados-. ¡Quiero guardar esto en mi memoria para siempre!

-¡Ha sido alucinante! –rió Lily, y, en un ataque de euforia, se abrazó a James-. ¿Viste mi encantamiento, Potter? ¡Mejor que los tuyos!

-¡Todo ha salido perfecto! –añadió Sam, emocionada-. ¡Estoy muy orgullosa de vosotros, todos lo habéis hecho genial!

Y, radiante de felicidad, se abrazó a Remus y a Peter y le dio un sonoro beso a cada uno, provocando el enrojecimiento por parte de ambos.

-Tiene razón, señorita Flathery, todos lo han hecho muy bien.

Los siete amigos se quedaron de piedra, volviéndose a la velocidad de la luz para ver tras ellos a Albus Dumbledore, que los miraba a través de sus gafas de media luna con una expresión indescifrable. La sangre se les bajó a los pies y las bocas se les quedaron abiertas de horror.

-Niños… acompáñenme –les pidió el director, y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

Ellos no pudieron hacer más que seguirlo, aterrorizados, mientras la gente seguía riendo y los felicitaban a gritos en su camino hacia la salida.

--------------

-Pueden sentarse, chicos.

Los siete amigos vieron cómo el director tomaba asiento tras su escritorio, en aquel fascinante despacho que ninguno de ellos, salvo Remus y Sam, había visitado aún… y que, a partir de aquel incidente, frecuentarían bastante. Luego se miraron entre sí, con expresiones sombrías.

-Creo que… preferimos quedarnos de pie, profesor –murmuró James, aún tembloroso.

-Oh –Dumbledore enarcó sus espesas cejas plateadas-. Como gustéis. Pero he de advertiros que no podréis huir corriendo.

Sirius puso cara de "¡Maldición!", y el director esbozó una tenue sonrisa.

-Bien –empezó, acodándose en el escritorio y uniendo las yemas de sus largos dedos-, el principal motivo por el que os he mandado venir es felicitaros por una venganza tan bien planeada y sincronizada.

Todos los niños se sentaron en el acto. No creían que sus piernas los pudieran sostener. Se quedaron mirando al anciano con los ojos muy abiertos y las mismas caras que si se hubiesen tragado un cubito de hielo entero. Dumbledore ensanchó su sonrisa.

-¿Ya se han cansado de estar de pie?

-Creo que estoy alucinando –murmuró Sirius, y se frotó los ojos con fuerza-. Despierta, Black, despierta…

-Señor Black, puedo asegurarle que usted, al igual que sus seis amigos, está despierto y, créame, esto no es una alucinación –entonó Dumbledore. Parecía muy divertido con todo aquello-. Repito que en verdad me han impresionado, no esperaba algo tan planeado al milímetro. He de suponer que fue usted quién preparó la Poción Multijugos, ¿no, señorita Flathery?

Sam asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de articular palabra.

-Brillante –halagó el director con una amplia sonrisa-. Muy hábil el añadirle el pelo de un gato, el efecto durará bastante tiempo… Me inclino ante usted, querida.

Hizo un ademán de reverencia y Sam se puso como un tomate.

-Y, por supuesto, fue el señor Potter quién nos deleitó con semejante exquisitez de desayuno, ¿verdad? –continuó, volviendo su clara mirada hacia James, que también se sonrojó-. Un camuflaje perfecto para la Poción Multijugos, he de decir, ha pasado completamente desapercibida. Supongo que también sabía que el señor Snape no soporta los churros y que, por consiguiente, sólo se tomaría el chocolate –James enrojeció aún más-. Tomaré eso como un sí… Señor Potter, lo suyo es la investigación, ¿sabe? Toda su intervención en este asunto demuestra un gran conocimiento de los hábitos del enemigo, y eso sólo se consigue con un amplio despliegue de métodos de espionaje. Ah, y también debo decirle que mis elfos domésticos últimamente le hacen más caso a usted que a mí, empieza a parecerme preocupante…

James hundió la cara entre las manos y dejó escapar un gemido de horror.

-Señor Black, me sorprende que usted no participara de forma más activa –exclamó Dumbledore, dirigiendo a Sirius una radiante sonrisa.

Éste hizo alarde de todo su descaro y se la devolvió.

-Es que pensaron que, si participaba de forma más activa, alguien podría resultar herido de gravedad –explicó, con la desvergüenza que lo caracterizaba.

-Muy sensato… Tendremos que reconducir su entusiasmo hacia metas más constructivas, un talento que no se trabaja y se pule supone más inconvenientes que ventajas. Señor Pettigrew –se volvió hacia Peter, que se puso lívido-, ¿sería tan amable de darme la varita que le… _sustrajo_ al señor Snape en el vestíbulo?

Peter se levantó a trompicones, temblando, y se acercó al escritorio del director. Sacó una varita de la túnica con manos temblorosas y la colocó sobre la mano que le tendía Dumbledore.

-Muchas gracias –sonrió el anciano-. ¿Ya le devolvió su silbato a la señora Hooch?

-S-sí, señor –tartamudeó Peter-. El domingo… S-se lo devolví el domingo…

-Estupendo. Espero que su afición por lo ajeno no llegue a más. Tiene usted muchas otras cualidades que merece la pena explotar, como su facilidad para conseguir información hasta de debajo de las piedras, el carisma con el que ha sabido crearse esa amplia red de contactos y la rapidez con la que se entera de los pormenores de la vida de personas que no sabe ni quiénes son.

Peter se volvió a sentar, agachando la cabeza todo lo posible, como si quisiera desaparecer por el cuello de su túnica.

-Bueno… Señorita Figg y señor Lupin, ustedes dos parecen tener un don especial para sacar al señor Snape de sus casillas –se le escapó un murmullo de risa-. Pero también tienen un temple impresionante. La profesora Crockford me ha dicho que son ustedes dos los mejores alumnos de su clase –los miró con una sincera sonrisa-. Excelentes cualidades para luchar contra las Artes Oscuras, me atrevo a creer que serán grandes magos en un futuro.

Belle y Remus enrojecieron de inmediato, bajando la vista, pero también esbozaron leves sonrisitas de orgullo, mirándose de reojo.

-Y, para finalizar, mi estimada señorita Evans –dedicó a Lily una sonrisa tan cálida, que la chica adquirió en el acto el color de su cabello-. Muy buena interpretación, la verdad, el teatro no me divertía tanto desde que fui a ver _Las alegres comadres de Windsor_ en 1958. Pero lo que más me gustó fue su encantamiento repulsor, muy hábil hechizar las puertas para que el señor Snape no pudiera salir y así alargar el espectáculo. Ese encantamiento es de nivel de cuarto curso, no me extraña lo más mínimo que el profesor Flitwick esté realmente encantado con usted, valga la redundancia –los miró a todos con satisfacción-. Resumiendo, estoy muy orgulloso de todos ustedes, han demostrado tener una gran capacidad para el trabajo en equipo y creo que les gustará saber que el castigo que han propuesto se llevará adelante hasta el final.

Todos se quedaron mirando al director como bobos.

-P-perdone, profesor –inquirió Belle tímidamente-, pero… ¿qué quiere decir?

-Justo lo que he dicho, señorita Figg –repuso Dumbledore-. Hace dos meses le advertí al señor Snape que ninguno de los castigos que yo pudiera ponerle sería nada comparado con la venganza que prepararían ustedes. Así que, simplemente, lo dejé sin castigar porque sabía que ustedes lo harían por mí –se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó un pequeño caramelo de limón-. Él admitió que lo que le hizo a la señorita Flathery estuvo mal y aceptó las consecuencias de su venganza. Seguramente, no llegó a imaginar que se les ocurriría esto –se echó el caramelo a la boca-. Me complace informarles de que el señor Snape no gozará de ningún privilegio por su condición actual, ése será el castigo.

Los chicos se miraron boquiabiertos, hasta que Sirius rompió a reír.

-¿Quiere decir que seguirá asistiendo a clase y todo eso? –balbuceó James, sin podérselo creer, con las carcajadas de Sirius de fondo.

-Exactamente, señor Potter. Quitando el hecho de que dormirá en la enfermería, claro, para poderse someter a las sesiones de cuidados de la señora Pomfrey…

Los otros seis se unieron a las risas de Black.

-¡No me lo puedo creer, es el mejor regalo de mi vida! –exclamó Sam, entusiasmada.

-Pero he de advertirles algo –añadió Dumbledore con expresión aparentemente inocente-. La libertad de la que han gozado estas últimas semanas se acaba ahora mismo.

-¡Claro! –exclamó Remus, como si acabara de encontrar oro-. Por eso nadie nos castigaba ni nos regañaba, porque teníamos pendiente nuestra venganza contra Snape…

-Entonces –Sam se tornó pensativa-, aquel libro, el _Moste Potente Potions_… ¿me lo dejaron a propósito?

Dumbledore le dedicó otra de sus cálidas sonrisas, mirándola por encima de sus gafas de media luna.

-Mundungus y Fiona sólo querían colaborar con la causa, pensaron que era una buena fuente de interesantes ideas…

-¡Increíble, traicionado por el jefe de su propia casa! –Sirius se rió con más ganas aún, y se incorporó en su silla como si tuviera intención de echar a volar, mirando al director con genuino entusiasmo-. Ey, profe, y eso que nos ha dicho antes… ¿significa que a partir de hoy pueden volver a castigarnos, como antes?

-Cualquiera diría que ha echado de menos los castigos, señor Black…

-¡Ni se imagina cuánto!

Y, por fin, Dumbledore se echó a reír.

-Está bien, muchachos, será mejor que bajen a terminar esos churros y vayan a sus clases, no deben llegar tarde. Y menos por culpa mía.

Los siete se levantaron con grandes sonrisas y fueron saliendo uno a uno, despidiéndose del director con las manos.

-Sam, querida –llamó Dumbledore, y la rubia se volvió hacia él antes de abandonar el despacho-. Ya vais 1 a 1. He disfrutado del espectáculo como cualquier otro, pero creo que sería mejor dejar esto en un merecido empate. No quiero que se inicie una batalla campal. Él empezó y ya ha recibido su merecido. Pongamos fin a la historia, ¿estás de acuerdo? –y le dirigió una significativa mirada.

Sam sonrió ampliamente.

-No se preocupe, profesor. Eso mismo es lo que le he dicho a Snive… digo, a Snape esta mañana. Por mi parte no habrá más conflictos, a no ser que él los provoque.

-Preferiría que, a partir de ahora, me dejarais a mí encargarme de los castigos, pero supongo que seguiréis haciendo lo que os venga en gana.

El hombre suspiró con una expresión a medio camino entre la diversión y la resignación, despidiendo a los niños con un gesto. Y, un par de minutos después, el grupo iba de nuevo hacia el Gran Comedor, radiante. No había mejor final para su venganza.

-Chicos, ¿sabéis qué? –exclamó Sirius, abalanzándose sobre James, Peter y Remus y rodeándolos por el cuello con fuerza-. Me siento realizado, en serio, ¡me siento realizado! Esto es como recibir la paga a final de mes, después de un trabajo bien hecho. Sería capaz de ponerme a hacer el pino ahora mismo, pero mi gran habilidad acrobática podría dejaros en shock, así que será mejor que me lo ahorre…

-Sí, será mejor que te lo ahorres –se burló Belle, que iba detrás de ellos-. Con el brazo roto tuviste bastante, no sería conveniente que ahora te rompieras también la cabeza.

De repente, Sirius se separó de los chicos y, volviéndose hacia Belle, la agarró de los brazos y la atrajo hacia sí, dejándola estupefacta.

-Belle, nunca antes te lo había dicho, pero… ¡te amo locamente! –y le plantó un sonoro beso en los labios.

Al principio, Belle puso la misma cara que si alguien la hubiese petrificado, pero su expresión pronto cambió de la estupefacción a la ira extrema, y Black decidió que era más prudente salir huyendo.

-¡SIRIUS BLACK, VOY A MATARTEEE! –rugió la morena, tan fuerte que hizo temblar todo el castillo, mientras echaba a correr tras el chico de ojos azules, que huía a la velocidad de la luz, riendo como loco.

-¡Belle! –gritó Lily, haciendo bocina con las manos-. ¡El desayuno!

-¡PREFIERO MATARLO! –contestó ella, pero paró un momento y se volvió hacia ellos-. ¡Iré a por la cámara de fotos, quiero pasarme por la enfermería y sacarle una a Snape, se la debemos a tu hermana, Sam! –echó a correr otra vez-. ¡Y DE PASO INTENTARÉ TIRAR A SIRIUS POR LA VENTANA!

-No van a cambiar jamás –sentenció James con una sonrisa, negando con la cabeza, y alzó un brazo a estilo Superman-. ¡Ey, gente! Vamos al Gran Comedor, que quiero comerme los churros que _YO_ encargué.

Y los cinco emprendieron la marcha, James rodeando a Remus y a Peter por los hombros, los tres riéndose de Figg y Black, seguidos por una radiante Sam y una sonriente Lily, que no volvió a tener pesadillas ni premoniciones sobre aquel año… el año de la subida al poder de lord Voldemort.

--Fin del capítulo 6--

Preguntas que pronto encontrarán respuesta…

¿Qué nuevas intrigas e incógnitas les han surgido a partir de la primera escena? ¿Qué le pasa a Icarus Figg, y qué le pasará en un futuro cercano? ¿Y a Melpómene? ¿Por qué se empeñan tanto en que sólo Jonathan puede averiguar qué le pasa? ¿Qué le pasó a Grace Potter… y qué demonios tiene de especial Lily? ¿Qué maldades hará el maloso de Voldie ahora que por fin ha aparecido? ¿A cuánta gente conocida matará e intentará matar? Ojo a las familias de TODOS los chicos, serán muy importantes en un futuro, y no sólo la de Belle… ¿Y qué me dicen de la charla de los slytherins? ¿De qué hablaban, que es lo que están planeando, qué ha conseguido Snape y, sobre todo, qué es ese libro que lleva? Y, por otro lado… ¿Cómo se convertirán en animagos estos niños? ¿Y de dónde sacaron los apodos? ¿Terminarán de una vez el Mapa de Merodeador? ¿Pasará algo entre Remus y Sam? Y la pregunta del siglo… ¿por qué Peter Pettigrew traicionó a sus amigos? ¿Y esa pesadilla? ¿Por qué oía Lily una voz que le decía que por su culpa matarían a James? ¿De quién era esa voz? ¿Volverá a tener esas visiones? ¿Qué hará James al respecto? Y lo más importante de todo… ¡¿Cuál es el famoso secreto de Lilian Evans?! Bien, éstas y algunas más serán las preguntas que se irán contestando en la segunda parte de este fic, es decir, la ya mundialmente conocida parte dark, que comienza con el capítulo siete… "Malas noticias y más secretos" (¿Cuándo consolidó Voldemort su era de terror?)

Próximamente… ¡En esta mierda de web! xD

N/A: Hola, holita a todos los lectores n.n Antes de que empiecen a tirarme cosas o a pedir mi cabeza en bandeja de plata por haber desaparecido más de la cuenta, creo que es mi deber explicar el retraso. ¡Lo siento muchísimo, de veras! Pero no he pasado unos días muy buenos que digamos. Casi toda la semana del 12 estuve medio acatarrada, sin poder salir y con un dolor de cabeza considerable. En la semana del 19, aunque la empecé un poco mejor, empeoré mucho más de lo que a cualquiera le hubiese gustado en estas fechas. Tuve que pasar la Nochebuena con fiebre y la cabeza a punto de estallar, y el día de Navidad vomitando y sin poder moverme de la cama.

Todo esto ha ido retrasando más y más la corrección de este cap, porque, como comprenderán, de lo que menos ganas tenía en semejantes circunstancias era de ponerme delante del PC a trabajar, sinceramente… A partir del 26 me fui poniendo mejor, pero la recuperación se ha alargado, y estaba demasiado cansada como para retomar R, aunque me he acordado mucho de ustedes (y de lo mucho que ustedes debían estar acordándose de mí, y de toda mi familia, para poderse cagar bien en ella xD) En fin, ésas son las causas del conflicto. Y, para qué engañarlos, la verdad es que quise tomarme unos días de descanso después de estar enferma y dedicarme a no hacer nada, que las vacaciones son muy cortas y trabajo no me falta. Después del acelerón de los últimos días de clase, en los que estuve acostándome de madrugada para terminar trabajos atrasados y demás, necesitaba descansar. Así que he aprovechado para jugar al ordenador, leer, dibujar y esquematizar planes maquiavélicos para mis personajes, muajajajaja…

¡Ejem! Otra de las razones por las que no he subido antes este cap, es porque se me ha atragantado muchísimo la revisión. Es irónico, en la versión antigua, este cap fue uno de los que subí más rápido, lo escribí en escasos 4 ó 5 días, que yo recuerde, y es que siempre ha sido uno de mis favoritos, desde los inicios de R, allá por estas mismas fechas en el recién iniciado 2001. Quizá por eso mismo se me ha hecho más difícil corregirlo. Al principio no tenía intención de cambiar casi nada, pero según iba leyendo me daba cuenta de que necesitaba muchos retoques. Y ahora que por fin he terminado la revisión, no sé si se me habrá ido la mano. ¿Qué les parecen los cambios? Espero ansiosa su opinión, con este capítulo más que con ningún otro hasta la fecha, porque es muy importante para mí.

Por una vez, me gustaría dejarles los comentarios a ustedes en los r/r, pero no puedo dejar pasar ciertos detalles. Como habrán notado los veteranos, la primera escena es totalmente nueva. La escribí casi de corrido, me salió prácticamente sola, y, después de repasarla un par de veces y darle algún que otro retoque, me pregunté si no me habría ido de la lengua o habría soltado demasiada información. ¿Qué opinan? Yo, si les digo la verdad, estoy muy satisfecha con ella. Se explican algunas cosas que no recuerdo haber dicho en la versión antigua, y lo más importante: me permite usar un poco a John Potter, al que le tengo muchísimo cariño. Tenía ganas de mostrar la relación que tiene este hombre con Dumbledore, porque no es la misma que puede tener con Izzy, con Zephirus o con cualquier otro miembro del grupo. Ellos son sus amigos y compañeros, pero Albus, además, tiene una autoridad casi paternal sobre él: conoce su vida, sus defectos y virtudes, y su edad lo coloca en la posición ideal para poder darle lecciones morales a John con auténtico peso. Los demás sólo lo aconsejan, pero Dumbledore lo puede juzgar y amonestar sin parecer un cretino. Siempre me ha resultado muy interesante explorar las relaciones entre los distintos personajes, y… no es por echarle aún más flores a John, pero hay que reconocer que es un personaje bastante polifacético al que resulta delicioso exprimir (uy… qué raro ha sonado eso…)

¡Sí, me gusta John Potter! Y, como él, todos los demás miembros del grupo, y el amplio resto de mis personajes originales. Creo que ya lo he mencionado, pero me encanta crear personajes y asignarle a cada uno una personalidad específica. Es lo mejor de escribir. Me hace sentir R un poco más mío, ya que, a fin de cuentas, la base y los personajes principales son de JK (y no me pertenecen, yo hago esto por puro entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro, bla, bla, bla)

El resto del cap es prácticamente igual. Sólo he hecho los cambios de rigor necesarios para homogeneizarlo con la trayectoria que está tomando este remake de R. Las discusiones y los diálogos están más trabajados, pero poco más. Sin embargo, hay tres casos a comentar.

El primero: la discusión en clase de Pociones, cuando Snape le rompe el brazo a Sirius. Antes no era así ni remotamente, por si se acuerdan. Como me estoy encariñando con Snivelly últimamente, y en previsión del tremendo impacto que la bromita va a tener en su ego, quise darle un pequeño momento de gloria y por eso gana a Sam en la batalla verbal que estaban llevando a cabo. Tampoco quiero que los buenos ganen siempre, ¿dónde se ha visto eso? Los malos no son ni más imbéciles, ni más energúmenos, ni más lentos que los buenos. De hecho, yo diría que las fuerzas están bastante igualadas. Con inteligencias frías como las de Lestrange y Snape, mentes retorcidas como las de Wilkes y Liverlie, y crueldad dura como la de Rosier, me temo que los slytherins no tienen mucho que envidiar a nuestros niños de Gryffindor. Así que decidí hacer gala de la cara impasible de Snape para darle un pequeño planchazo a nuestra rubia. Me gusta esta nueva versión de Snape, lo veo mucho más creíble y real. Espero que los cambios no hayan estropeado una escena tan memorable, ya me dirán.

El segundo caso a comentar, obviamente, es la confesión de Remus. Esa escena fue la que más se me atragantó. Desde que empecé el remake tenía ganas de remodelarla, pero cuando llegó el momento me entró pánico a estropearla si la tocaba demasiado, y me pasé varios días bloqueada, sin saber por dónde meterle mano a aquello. Al final, salió esto. Ya me da cosa hasta leerla, no quiero ni ver el resultado final, espero sus comentarios. He intentado hacerla más intensa que antes, pero quizá me haya pasado con el texto. Con lo que sí he quedado satisfecha es con la explicación de la historia de cómo se convirtió en licántropo. He metido más información que en la versión antigua, y también he intentado devolverle algo de coherencia. Era absurdo que los Figg no conocieran la existencia de Remus, teniendo en cuenta que Zephirus y Melpómene se conocen desde que nacieron, y tampoco me parecía muy normal que la madre de Sirius nunca hubiese mencionado a los Lupin en su casa, siendo compañeros de trabajo que pasan la mayor parte del día juntos (además de buenos amigos y compañeros del "antiguo grupo") Así que ésas son sobre todo las modificaciones que hice, no sé qué les parecerán. Por cierto, entre la nueva información que da Remus al contar su historia hay un par de datos importantes… a ver si los encuentran n.n

Y el tercer caso, también obviamente, es la discusión que tienen casi al final del cap con Snape. Todo ese trozo también lo tuve que remodelar, y pensé que sería la ocasión ideal para mostrar de paso una pequeña pincelada de la vida de los slytherins (aunque no lo parezca, ellos no sólo viven para fastidiar, también hacen más cosas a parte de incordiar a los gryffindors) Cuando terminé todo ese trozo y lo volví a leer pensé que estaba completamente fuera de lugar. Y ahí llegó el dilema, porque dejar la vieja discusión me parecía impensable (era vomitiva, como la mayoría de las discusiones que me he encontrado en los primeros caps de R al hacer el remake) y poner la nueva me daba bastante respeto. Me parecía demasiado seria para el tono de guasa que supuestamente debía tener esta escena. Pero al final la dejé, porque, a pesar de todo, me gusta mucho. Me gusta esa cara de Snape, la antisocial. ¿Qué me dicen ustedes? Se dicen bastantes cosas interesantes, y admito teorías si alguien tiene ganas de ponerse a divagar. Ah, y antes de que se me olvide… Como sé que más de uno me lo preguntará, aprovecho para aclarar que el libro que le quitan a Snape para fastidiarlo NO tiene nada que ver con el libro que aparece en El Príncipe Mestizo, ¿vale? Es un dato que ya tenía pensado incluir desde antes de leer la propia Orden del Fénix, pero aparecía en los últimos caps y ahora he decidido empezar a mostrarlo antes. Efectivamente, es una especie de diario, pero no de Severus. Y no les digo más, a ver si se les ocurre algo xD

¿Se ha notado demasiado que Snape me ha dado bastante pena en este cap? Lo siento, pero de verdad me gusta este muchacho, y mi propia broma me ha parecido ahora bastante cruel. Creo que, inconscientemente, he intentado suavizarla, pero tampoco podía cambiar un suceso tan importante en R. Además, cuando los niños no se llevan bien, en lo último en lo que se paran a pensar en si sus bromas son crueles o no. Por eso ha sido tan difícil tratar esto. El resultado final es una escena en la que todo me parece un poco fuera de lugar, pero qué se le va a hacer… Si le doy más vueltas, se me terminará derritiendo el cerebro. Una de las cosas que me gustaría cambiar de R es el constante punto de vista de los buenos, es decir, todo lo que pasa está visto desde la perspectiva de nuestros niños. Por una vez, me gustaría meterme en la cabeza de los slytherins y escribir alguna escena que los tenga a ellos como protagonistas. Después de todo, ellos también tienen vida propia y sus propios asuntos. Quizá me anime a hacerlo en un futuro, a Snape también disfruto exprimiéndolo, tiene mucha "chicha" el chaval xD

Como último dato, y esto ya no tiene mayor importancia, es sólo para que lo sepan… me ha dado cuenta de que no tengo ni pajolera idea de cuándo se celebra el Carnaval en Inglaterra (si es que se celebra, que imagino que sí… ¿no?) Aquí normalmente son en la última semana de febrero, antes de empezar la Cuaresma, pero no sé si será igual en todo el mundo, o si allí lo celebrarán de otra forma o en otras fechas. Aún así lo he mantenido, porque no tenía ganas de cambiarlo, pero en compensación me he molestado en coger calendarios de 1969 y 1970 para poner las fechas reales (gracias a mi hermano y a la fantástica Palm de cuarta mano que me regaló en verano) y he calculado las lunas llenas de esos meses a partir de la Nochebuena del 69… Así, a lo tonto, he descubierto que, en realidad, las lunas llenas se separan no por 28 días siempre, sino por 28 y 29 alternativamente entre mes y mes. Interesante, ¿eh?

No sé si queda algo más por comentar, la verdad es que no estoy muy inspirada en estos momentos. ¿Me he dejado algo? Si algo les ha parecido raro o no lo terminan de entender, ya saben, sólo pregunten en los r/r, ¿ok? Espero que hayan disfrutado de este cap, aunque haya llegado con tanto retraso.

Cambiando de tercio, y aunque ya sea un poco tarde… ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PRÓSPERO AÑO NUEVO! No podía pasar sin decirlo, jejeje… Espero que el 2006 les traiga lo mejor, y que pasen unas muy felices fechas junto a la familia. Disfruten de las vacaciones, que se acaban en un abrir y cerrar de ojos (por lo menos, a los del hemisferio norte ;o;) descansen mucho y ¡diviértanse! Definitivamente, son fechas para pasar en familia y disfrutar lo máximo posible n.n

Con respecto a mí, no tengo mucho más que contar. Estoy en el pueblo, tengo la casa llena de gente, porque para Reyes nos juntamos todos los hermanos, con las respectivas cuñadas y los respectivos sobrinos, etc, etc, así que en estos momentos la casa parece más una guardería que otra cosa. O un zoológico, porque entre los gatos, el perro y los niños, que a veces son como animalitos… Pero en fin, es una vez al año, y nos lo pasamos genial, así que no me quejo n.n Entre mis proyectos de año nuevo a corto plazo se incluye ir al cine a ver Las Crónicas de Narnia (antes de que la quiten) y la peli de Doom, porque uno de mis hermanos y yo somos aficionados al juego desde nuestra más tierna infancia (qué cosas le ponían a una pobre niña de 9 años, ¿eh? Es lo que tiene ser la pequeña…) Un poco más lejos, se incluyen subir pronto el próximo cap de R, estudiar y aprobar mis malditos exámenes, que empiezan a finales de este mes. Condenada universidad…

¡R cumple estas navidades 5 años! Increíble. ¿Lo sabían? Aunque empecé a publicar en abril del 2001, si no recuerdo mal (¿o fue en abril del 2002?) el cap 1 de este fic lo escribí en las vacaciones de Navidad, en esta misma mesa en la que estoy sentada en estos momentos. Me parece tan… increíble, repito. El tiempo se ha pasado volando. Echo la vista atrás y me doy cuenta de todas las cosas que he vivido, de lo que he madurado como persona y como escritora, y de las peripecias que he pasado unida a este fic. Ahí está, señoras y señores, cinco añitos de mi vida dedicados a esta historia. Y sigue pareciendo que fue ayer. Sí, realmente increíble. Quizá me anime a subir algún regalo de aniversario, pero eso ya lo descubrirán con la próxima actualización, muajaja n.n

Agradecimientos especiales a mis queridos lectores, como siempre, que me han acompañado en este largo viaje, y también a los que se acaban de incorporar. Gracias sobre todo a los que sacan un rato para dejar r/r: Elsa y Vera (como siempre, al pie del cañón n.n) Alejandra Black Moon (¡pedazo de r/r, amiga, muchísimas gracias!) Cinturo-chan (aún no me creo que te hayas enganchado a R, pero me alegra muchísimo, vas a disfrutar la parte dark que está por empezar, porque es James/Lily casi al 100x100) Gala Potter (estoy muy contenta de que la remasterización te esté gustando, la verdad es que me exprimo los sesos para que no se os haga muy pesado todo esto a los veteranos n.n) Phoenix.G.Fawkes (gracias por tu r/r y por los ítems, eres mi mejor crítica, lo sabes) angeluxi siriusilla (gracias por el r/r, y no hace falta ser una buena crítica, con unas pocas palabras me animas un montón, en serio n.n) Lindalawen (yeee!! Sip que pensé que me habías abandonado en el cap anterior xD Me puse muy contenta al ver tu r/r doble, mil gracias, y a ver qué te parece este cap) Cabanillas (holitas, neh, gracias por el r/r, me siento orgullosa de que te guste tanto R, y no creo tener a tanta gente enganchada, la mayoría me mandaron a la mierda cuando vieron lo que tardaba en actualizar xD Pero bueno, muchas gracias otra vez… y yo también estoy en segundo, pero de carrera, muajaja) Nathyta (¡ya estoy aquí, no os abandono! No otra vez, al menos n.n Feliz Navidad y año nuevo a ti también, amiga) weasley-moon y Guadi-Black, que se acaban de incorporar, y a las que doy la bienvenida n.n ¡Muchas gracias a todos, de verdad!

Y ahora sí que me despido, que ya va siendo hora. Gracias una vez más por estos 5 años, R ha sido y seguirá siendo mi proyecto más importante, mi obra maestra y la creación de la que más orgullosa me siento. Un hito dentro de mi vida como escritora. Y estoy muy feliz de poderlo compartir con ustedes n.n ¡Por un 2006 lleno de magia e imaginación! Que tengan un año maravilloso. Y yo me despido, después de haber interrumpido estas notas a las 7:30 de la tarde, ahora que el reloj marca la 1:01 de la madrugada, pasando del lunes 2 de enero al martes 3 de 2006… Cambiamos de año, pero, como se suele decir: bicho malo, nunca muere xD Y aún les queda Dikana para rato, espero…

¡Besos y abrazos para todos! Con mis mejores deseos…

Dikana ;)

¡Cuídense! Y carpe diem n.n


	8. Nieve en el Corazón

N/A: Hola, mis queridos lectores. ¡Sí, soy yo! Nadie está sufriendo alucinaciones, ni nada por el estilo. ¡He vuelto! (aunque nadie se lo esperara…) No voy a explicar ahora por qué he estado desaparecida, nos veremos más tarde en las notas finales, como de costumbre. Pero creo que el simple tono de este cap les dará una idea de cómo ha estado mi humor y mi ánimo en este último año…

Antes de empezar, unas palabritas. Esto no es propiamente un capítulo, sino más bien un "intermezzo", el puente que enlaza la primera parte del fic, que terminó en el cap pasado, con la parte dark, que empieza en el próximo, cuando los chicos ya están en quinto (aunque la verdad es que me estoy replanteando muy en serio eso de saltarme los cursos tercero y cuarto, pero bueno… quizá lo arregle con alguna pequeña "side story") El caso es que no tenía pensado escribir esto, pero la idea surgió de repente y no pude reprimirla. Ahora estoy muy satisfecha con el resultado, aunque sé que muy posiblemente este cap no le guste a casi nadie. No responde a ninguna pregunta, ni busca respuestas al final, aunque bastantes interrogantes sí que espero abrir. Estén atentos a las pistas que se dan, y espero que disfruten mucho de la lectura, aunque llegue taan tarde. Pónganse cómodos y tómenselo con calma, porque esto, señoras y señores, va para LARGO.

Como última cuestión, quiero dedicar este cap a todos los veteranos que han seguido esta historia conmigo durante tanto tiempo, involucrándose con los personajes. Si he conseguido que le cojan algo de cariño de mis niños, me doy por satisfecha totalmente. Sé que en el último cap les dije que R cumplía 5 años, pero en realidad los cumple ahora, porque nació en la Navidad del 2001/2002, me equivoqué ligeramente con las cuentas, jejeje… pero como hemos tenido este lapso de un año, no importa mucho la metedura de pata (creo) ¡Así que gracias a todos por todo! Espero que R siga sobreviviendo… y que tengan el estómago suficiente para acompañarme con él hasta el final, a pesar de todo.

¡Espero que les guste! Y nos vemos abajo en las notas finales…

ADVERTENCIA: esto es un AU ambientado en la época de los Merodeadores, Respuestas tiene ya casi cuatro años, empecé a escribirlo antes de la publicación de la Orden del Fénix y en su mayor parte está basado en los rumores que corrían en aquella época sobre el libro 5º. En consecuencia, pocas cosas te vas a encontrar aquí que tengan que ver con la línea argumental que ha seguido JK Rowling en los últimos dos libros. Ni Mundungus Fletcher ni Arabella Figg son como nos los ha pintado JK, y bueno… resumiendo, no te fíes, porque si eres nuevo en R no sabes con lo que te puedes encontrar, jeje… Recuerdo también el formato del fic: cada capítulo es la respuesta a una pregunta referente al pasado de los Potter, de ésas que circulaban por los foros cuando la OdF aún no había salido. No me importa que algunas de esas preguntas hayan sido ya contestadas, repito que esto es un AU, especial para quienes busquen alternativas. Y a los que ya me conocen, sólo decirles:

¡A leer!

--------------

Aprovecho para recordar que, para todo lo relacionado con Santuario, tomé datos de uno de mis videojuegos favoritos, "Diablo II: Lord of Destruction", mezclándolos con mis teorías sobre el universo HP. Quiero aclarar que ninguna referencia a ese juego, ni todos los datos que tomé de las obras de Rowling, me pertenecen… Es por si alguien decide demandarme, que sepan que no tengo un céntimo, hago esto por puro entretenimiento…

--------------

RESPUESTAS

Capítulo de Transición.

"Nieve en el corazón"

El sol de julio iluminaba las ajetreadas calles de Londres, aquella brillante y calurosa mañana de principios de mes. Todo parecía estar lleno de vida y agitación, símbolo de que las vacaciones habían llegado por fin.

Zephirus caminaba confiadamente entre el barullo reinante, observando con aire distraído todo lo que encontraba a su paso. Junto a él, cogida firmemente de su mano, iba Belle Figg, mostrando el mismo entusiasmo que si fueran de excursión. Pararon en una floristería muggle y compraron un nutrido ramo de claveles blancos. Se divirtieron curioseando en las tiendas o contemplando los distintos escaparates, fantaseando sobre hipotéticos regalos estrafalarios para la familia o para los cumpleaños que se aproximaban: el de Sam Flathery el 13 de ese mismo mes, el de Lily Evans en agosto, o el de la propia Belle, que era en octubre. Compraron un par de cucuruchos en una heladería cercana, que desgraciadamente no era tan buena como Florean Fortescue, y rieron de lo lindo comentando anécdotas del recién terminado segundo curso en Hogwarts o de las aventuras diarias en el Observatorio de Dover, porque, según Lupin, era toda una experiencia sobrevivir junto a Dedalus Diggle.

Por unas horas, ambos se olvidaron de las preocupaciones que asolaban el mundo mágico, perdiéndose en el mundo muggle.

A las 10 en punto, dirigieron sus pasos hacia el centro de Londres, del que se habían desviado un poco en su vagar por las calles concurridas. Al llegar a unos grandes almacenes de ladrillo rojo y aspecto destartalado, aparentemente cerrados por reformas, cuyo letrero rezaba: "Purge y Dowse, S.A.", se detuvieron ante uno de los escaparates, en el que un solitario y horrible maniquí permanecía de cara a la calle, descuidado y lleno de polvo. La pareja se inclinó hacia el cristal y, tras unas palabras del adulto, cruzaron el vidrio y se perdieron de vista sin que nadie se diera cuenta, aún cogidos de la mano.

La sala de espera del Hospital San Mungo estaba tan abarrotada como siempre y con la misma agitación que la calle que acababan de abandonar. Sin hacer mucho caso del bullicio, ni de la gente que ocupaba las desvencijadas sillas de madera, Zephirus y Belle se pusieron a la cola que había ante el mostrador de Información.

-Papá se alegrará de que le hayamos traído un regalo, le encantan los claveles blancos –comentó la joven morena, observando con expresión risueña el ramo de flores-. Espero que animen un poco su habitación, me da pena que esté casi siempre allí solo, sus compañeros de sala no suelen durar mucho en el hospital…

-Los que más tiempo pasan aquí son los de la Sala Janus Thickey, en la planta de Daños Provocados por Hechizos –explicó Zephirus, sonriendo ante la cara animada de Belle. Era una bendición mirar a la niña y verla tan llena de energía, en contraposición a su madre, que cada día parecía apagarse un poco más-. En la planta de Envenenamientos la gente entra y sale con más frecuencia…

-Ya, los que no se curan pronto, la palman pronto –resopló Belle, poniendo los ojos en blanco-. Pero papá ya lleva allí más de seis meses, Zephirus… ¿No podrían trasladarlo arriba? Aunque sólo sea para estar acompañado de otras personas, nosotros sólo podemos estar con él en las horas de visita.

-No pueden tenerlo en una planta que no corresponde a su problema, Belle, sabes que necesita muchos cuidados y que le están haciendo pruebas constantemente. Además… no sé qué clase de compañía puede ofrecer una habitación llena de gente loca o desfigurada, porque eso es lo que hay en la sala reservada.

-Ya… -Belle bajó la vista, componiendo una mueca triste-. Bueno, no importa, el lado positivo es que así podemos estar a solas con él cada vez que venimos, ¿verdad?

Sonrió abiertamente hacia el hombre que la acompañaba y Lupin le devolvió la sonrisa, intentando conseguir que sus labios no temblaran en el intento. Le parecía increíble que aquella muchacha estuviera a sólo cuatro meses de cumplir los 14 años, el tiempo pasaba tan deprisa… Aún recordaba el día en que los Figg se instalaron en Dover, cuando Belle tenía alrededor de 9 ó 10 años, y cómo esa cara morena lucía a todas horas la misma sonrisa que adornaba su boca en esos momentos. Ahora, el rostro redondeado de entonces se iba perfilando, sus rasgos se acentuaban, dibujando una cara que, en el futuro (Zephirus estaba seguro de ello) sería la viva imagen de la de su madre. Con el espeso cabello rizado sujeto en una coleta alta y la risueña mirada perdida entre los claveles que abrazaba con cariño, el experto en Astronomía tuvo la fuerte impresión de estar contemplando a Melpómene, aquel día de hacía tantos años en el que Icarus Figg por fin se atrevió a acercarse a ella y pedirle una cita.

Cuando les tocó por fin el turno, Zephirus preguntó a la recepcionista si su amigo estaba disponible o si en esos momentos se encontraba en observación, pero ella les dio vía libre, informándoles de que al señor Figg le habían hecho las pruebas a primera hora de la mañana y ahora se encontraba de vuelta en su habitación. Tras recordarles que la hora de visitas finalizaba a las 12:30, la pareja de recién llegados se despidió y se dirigió hacia las escaleras, de camino al tercer piso: Envenenamientos provocados por Pociones y Plantas.

-Si hubiese venido mamá, podríamos habernos quedado a comer en la sala de té y hacer compañía a papá también por la tarde –comentó Belle, siguiendo a su acompañante por las escaleras-. ¿Remus y Selene vendrán luego?

-Sí, me dijeron que a las 3 ya estarían aquí para visitar a Icarus en el horario de tarde. Podemos quedarnos a comer en el hospital de todas formas y así les esperamos, ¿te parece?

-¿No te importa? –los grandes ojos azules de la joven brillaron con entusiasmo, pero al segundo siguiente se volvieron a oscurecer-. Pero… no quiero dejar a mamá sola en casa, estoy preocupada por ella.

Zephirus se alegró de estar de espaldas a Belle y de que ella no viera su rostro en ese instante, porque todos los músculos de su cara acababan de tensarse de forma bastante dolorosa.

-¿Cómo está? –preguntó, haciendo un esfuerzo por que esa tensión no se reflejara en sus palabras-. ¿De nuevo con el estómago revuelto y con mareos?

-No… Bueno, no sé. No sale de su habitación. A veces paso a verla y me la encuentro sentada en la cama en plan ausente, le hablo y ni siquiera me escucha. Intenté convencerla de que nos acompañara esta mañana, para que saliera de casa y eso… pero me dijo que no se encontraba bien y que quería quedarse acostada. Últimamente sólo viene a ver a papá a última hora del día, no sé por qué. Oye, Zephirus… -el tono de Belle se tornó preocupado, y miró a su compañero con consternación reflejada en los ojos-. ¿Qué crees que le pasa? Quiero decir… yo también estoy preocupada por papá, pero él ha aguantado muchos meses estable y los sanadores están trabajando duro, seguro que encuentran pronto una cura, y esa actitud tan pesimista… no creo que sea buena para el bebé, ¿no?

El hombre se detuvo en plena escalera y se volvió para mirar a la muchacha a la cara. Belle le sostuvo la mirada, con esos ojos azules y oscuros, como las aguas del mar, que había heredado de su padre. Por unos segundos, se hizo el silencio.

-Tu madre te necesita ahora más que nunca, Belle –murmuró Zephirus, colocando una mano en el hombro de la chica-. Aún no se ha recuperado del impacto de lo que le ha pasado a tu padre. Tiene miedo de quedarse sola, con un bebé a punto de nacer y una hija adolescente que criar. Escúchame, pase lo que pase de ahora en adelante, tu madre va a necesitar apoyarse en ti para no hundirse. Es importante que le hagas saber que estás a su lado y que puede contar contigo para lo que sea. Sé que es cruel pedirte que crezcas de golpe con sólo 13 años, pero…

-Ya no soy una cría, Zephirus –atajó rápidamente la morena, cargando su mirada de firmeza y determinación, ansiosa por demostrarle a Lupin o a quién fuese que ella estaba más que dispuesta a luchar cuánto fuera necesario-. No voy a dejar que mamá se ocupe de todo sola, yo la ayudaré, no necesito que se ocupe de mí, soy lo suficientemente mayor como para poder apoyarla y no cargarla con más responsabilidades.

El rubio sonrió con sinceridad, adquiriendo una expresión de cariño paternal.

-No sabes lo mucho que me alegra oír eso, enana –comentó, posando su mano ahora encima de la cabeza de cabello rizado-. Atravesamos malos momentos, pero saldremos adelante si nos mantenemos unidos. Lo que Mel necesita es darse cuenta de que aún queda mucha gente que depende de ella, en vez de pensar constantemente en las pérdidas. Se ha quedado bloqueada mirando hacia atrás y no consigue volver la vista hacia delante. El pasado no se puede cambiar, Belle, no merece la pena pasar la vida lamentándonos por lo ocurrido, hay que aprender a vivir con los cambios por mucho que nos duelan –se volvió y siguió avanzando, con la muchacha tras él-. Permanece junto a ella y quiérela mucho, sólo así saldrá de su bloqueo.

-Sí –asintió ella, que de repente parecía mucho más animada-. Así lo haré, descuida. ¿Sabes qué, Zephirus? Eres todo un padrazo, no me extraña que papá te tuviera en un pedestal.

-Dudo que tu padre me tuviera en un pedestal…

-¡Sí, sí que lo hacía! Respetaba mucho tus opiniones y tus consejos, aunque no le gustara demostrarlo delante de ti. A mí me lo dijo en más de una ocasión. Me gustaría tanto poder hablarle a mamá de la misma forma en la que hablas tú a la gente… No se me dan muy bien estas cosas, a veces tengo miedo de estar estropeándolo todo aún más por no saber ayudarla como ella necesita.

-En la mayoría de los casos, la gente sólo necesita tener a alguien cerca al que poder agarrarse. Asegúrate de que Mel sabe que estás a su lado. De la depresión tendrá que salir ella sola, pero no te preocupes, es una mujer fuerte, se repondrá. Por lo demás, estoy seguro de que Icarus estaría orgulloso de cómo estás llevando esta situación, estás demostrando una gran madurez, Belle, en serio. Yo también estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

-Gracias –Figg bajó la vista, con una melancólica sonrisa-. ¿Sabes? No me sale el ponerme triste… Creo que papá se va a recuperar, aunque tarde meses, o años, no me importa. Estoy segura de que encontrarán una cura pronto. Y, mientras tanto… -volvió a alzar la mirada, ampliando su sonrisa-, seguiré sonriendo para él para que no se preocupe por nosotras. Si nos ve contentas, él mismo se pondrá más contento, ¿no crees? Por eso creo que la actitud con la que le visitemos es importante, si no estamos animados, no podremos animarlo a él.

-La actitud del paciente es muy importante en el desarrollo de su enfermedad, claro –corroboró el adulto, asintiendo-. Estoy seguro de que tus visitas le hacen mucho bien, siempre llegas cargada de energía, pareces contagiar a la planta entera con buenas vibraciones.

Belle se echó a reír.

-No será para tanto, exagerado –comentó, pero sus ojos brillaban con alegría-. Me conformo con contagiar de buenas vibraciones a papá –clavó la vista en las flores, y el brillo de sus ojos se acentuó-. Zephirus… ¿crees que se pondrá bien?

-No lo sé –contestó Lupin, tornándose también algo melancólico-. Pero la esperanza es lo último que se pierde. Y, pase lo que pase, recuerda lo que tú misma acabas de decirme: lo más importante es sonreír para él, que no note que estamos preocupados y que podamos transmitirle algo de optimismo. Él es el que más está luchando de todos nosotros.

Ella volvió a asentir, sonriendo nuevamente a los claveles que portaba entre sus brazos.

-Ojalá mamá lo comprendiera… -murmuró, acariciando los rizados pétalos blancos.

-Escucha, ¿qué te parece si le mando una nota a Selene y le digo que se pasen por tu casa y coman allí con Mel? Así no se quedará sola y, con un poco de suerte, quizá consigan convencerla para que se venga al hospital con ellos por la tarde.

-¡Sí! –exclamó Belle, encantada-. Me parece una idea genial, Zephirus, gracias. ¿No te importa?

-Por supuesto que no, a mí tampoco me gusta que se pase todo el día encerrada sola en casa. En cuanto lleguemos arriba, escribo a Selene.

-¡Gracias! –repitió la morena, y continuó el trayecto aún más animada, si cabe.

De espaldas a ella, Zephirus frunció el ceño pensando en Melpómene Figg. Hacía ya seis meses que Icarus estaba en el hospital, y la actitud de la mujer había ido decayendo poco a poco con el paso del tiempo, como una flor abandonada que se marchita. Quizá al principio se hubiese encontrado más animada, o más dispuesta a fingir que estaba bien y optimista, pero la farsa de Mel se había hecho ya totalmente insostenible y, de hecho, ya ni siquiera se molestaba en aparentar que no había perdido la esperanza. Por su parte, él no sabía qué hacer. Melpómene era todo un mundo de misterios, jamás había podido llegar a comprenderla por completo y era muy probable que nunca lo consiguiera. No sabía si su actitud era normal, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias, o si alguien externo la estaba forzando. Y eso era lo más inquietante de todo… la constante sensación de que alguien estaba manejando la situación por detrás, como si ellos no fuesen más que simples marionetas de circo en plena interpretación.

El día que ingresaron a Icarus, cuando Mel desapareció de San Mungo sin dejar rastro, Zephirus puso a trabajar a máxima potencia todas sus habilidades para rastrear la presencia de su amiga y localizarla. Su primer instinto lo llevó hasta El Parnaso, la casa que la familia Figg tenía en Dover, seguido por Selene y John, y allí encontraron a la antigua actriz de teatro, hecha un ovillo entre las sábanas arrugadas de su cama de matrimonio, aferrada con rabia a las mantas, llorando a lágrima viva con todas sus fuerzas. Tardaron más de una hora en calmar su ataque de histeria y, cuando la mujer por fin recuperó medianamente la serenidad, no supo explicarles nada sobre por qué se había ido del hospital o por qué volvió a su casa sin avisarles siquiera. Y entonces, con un intenso frío atenazándole las entrañas, Zephirus se dio cuenta de que "por qué" no era la pregunta correcta… sino "cómo". Cómo había salido de San Mungo y cómo había llegado a su casa, puesto que ni siquiera recordaba haber abandonado el baño de mujeres de la quinta planta del hospital.

Desde entonces, la actitud de Mel no volvió a la normalidad. Dio la impresión de que se había repuesto del shock y empezó a sonreír y a comportarse como siempre. Se pasaba horas y horas con su marido, animándolo, diciéndole que todo saldría bien y que pronto podrían volver juntos a casa, que ella lo cuidaría y él se curaría por completo. Parecía transmitir optimismo por todos sus poros. Pero para alguien como Zephirus, que la conocía desde que nació, no podía pasar desapercibido el cambio en su mirada, que ahora lucía una oscura sombra oculta al fondo de sus ojos, parecida a la que reflejaba la mirada abatida de John Potter tras la muerte de Grace, como si una masa de tristeza se estuviera acumulando más y más en su corazón. Y, poco antes de las vacaciones de Pascua, sus sonrisas empezaron a apagarse, la sombra comenzó a cubrir por completo el brillo de sus ojos y las palabras de ánimo terminaron muriendo en su garganta para ser sustituidas por desolados silencios en los que ella se limitaba a apoyar la cabeza en la almohada de Icarus y permanecer así por horas, sin abrir la boca, como si se comunicaran a través de la mirada.

Cuando Zephirus se hartó de su recién estrenada actitud taciturna, la llevó a parte y le preguntó a solas qué demonios le ocurría. Fue entonces cuando Mel lo dejó completamente estupefacto, anunciándole que había descubierto que estaba embarazada. El impacto de aquella noticia fue tal, que por un momento Lupin temió que todo fuese una broma pesada del destino. Mel le explicó que, desde que nació Belle, ella tomaba cada fin de mes una poción especial que le impedía quedarse nuevamente embarazada, para evitar tener un segundo hijo. Pero que, con todo el alboroto de lo ocurrido a Icarus, había olvidado tomar la poción preventiva de diciembre y, en consecuencia, la protección se había debilitado y algún encuentro con su marido durante el último mes del año pasado había logrado hacerla concebir otra vez.

La sucesión de desafortunadas coincidencia parecía demasiado catastrófica como para resultar normal. Con tres meses y medio de embarazo, no existía nada que se pudiera hacer ya para arreglar la situación y, a pesar de la intensa sensación de que todo se les estaba escapando de las manos, Zephirus intentó convencerla de que aquello no tenía importancia, de que saldrían adelante pasase lo que pasase, que él la cuidaría y que no podía perder la confianza. Pero de nada sirvieron sus palabras. Conforme pasaba el tiempo, el estado de Icarus no mejoraba, el embarazo empezaba ya su séptimo mes de gestación y Mel se hundía más y más en un irreversible autismo, sumida en preocupaciones que sólo ella conocía. Zephirus había albergado la esperanza de que la llegada de Belle de Hogwarts lograra despertar a su madre, pero más bien había surtido el efecto contrario. Ahora que su hija estaba en casa, Mel parecía haberse dado de baja en la vida y se pasaba días enteros encerrada en su cuarto, sentada en la cama y con la vista clavada en la pared. Ya ni siquiera visitaba a Icarus, salvo a última hora de la tarde, cuando la noche empezaba a caer, y sólo para apoyar nuevamente la cabeza en su almohada y quedarse mirándolo en silencio, sin pronunciar palabra.

Había discutido el asunto con Dumbledore, pero el anciano profesor, por primera vez, no parecía tener respuestas. Johnny coincidía con él en que el único remedio a la situación era que Jonathan examinara a Mel, pero Flathery llevaba ya más de tres meses instalado en Santuario y era muy poco probable que volviera antes del inicio del próximo curso escolar, para traer a Samantha. Y ni siquiera eso resultaba un consuelo, porque, con todos los disturbios que azotaban el mundo mágico en estas fechas, era muy posible que los aurores de su escolta no lo dejaran ni respirar en paz.

De modo que así estaban, estancados en un estado de inquietud permanente. Zephirus llevaba ya semanas presintiendo que la situación estallaría de un momento a otro. Que, en cualquier instante, sucedería algo que desequilibraría la balanza y toda la aparente estabilidad en la que habían vivido se iría al carajo. Y por eso su principal preocupación en esos momentos era ir preparando disimuladamente a los más cercanos a Icarus, para que, llegada la hora del cambio, pudieran afrontarlo lo mejor posible. Él, mientras tanto, se pasaba el día con mil ojos puestos en cada cosa que ocurriera, tratando de localizar alguna anomalía, alguna pista sobre el punto exacto en el que toda esta situación se había iniciado. Invertía tanto tiempo en sus elucubraciones, que su cerebro empezaba a quejarse con fuertes migrañas. Pero no era el momento de descansar, ahora que el enemigo los tenía comiendo en la palma de su mano, jugando de nuevo con ellos al gato y al ratón, esfumándose cada vez que creían atraparlo.

Cuando la pareja de visitantes llegó por fin a la tercera planta, enfilaron un determinado corredor con la confianza de quién se conoce ya el lugar de memoria. A su paso, varios sanadores y sanadoras los saludaban animadamente. Se detuvieron al llegar ante la entrada de la Sala Willow Mhor, de envenenamientos graves. La placa metálica que colgaba de la puerta brillaba con las luces del pasillo: "Sanador responsable: Archibald Callaghan. Sanadora en prácticas: Eglantine Sinclaire". Sin volver la vista y ampliando su sonrisa hasta que ésta pareció ocuparle toda la cara, Belle abrió la puerta y entró en la sala, en la que la única cama ocupada era la de su padre. Junto al paciente, una mujer joven, con túnica verde lima de sanador, permanecía sentada en una silla, leyendo una novela en voz alta para entretenerlo, pero se calló en cuanto la puerta se abrió.

-¡Buenos días, papá! –exclamó la joven Figg con entusiasmo, acercándose a ellos-. ¡Buenos días, Eglantine!

La mujer sonrió, cerrando el libro. Icarus, que había estado inmóvil, con la mirada fija en la ventana que había al fondo de la habitación, giró lentamente el rostro hacia su hija y esbozó una abierta sonrisa que destilaba altos grados de cansancio. Estaba escuálido y demacrado, con el rostro pálido y oscuras ojeras que le daban aire de enfermo terminal. Su pelo cobrizo, antaño brillante, ahora estaba descolorido y apagado. Sus ojos hundidos parecían un par de pozos sin fondo. Y, sin embargo, toda su cara se iluminó ante la presencia de Belle, transformándolo, y dándole por un momento el mismo aspecto que había lucido antes de que todo aquello comenzara.

-Buenos días, Belle –entonó la joven sanadora, levantándose-. Me alegro de verte, tu padre estaba deseando que llegaras.

-Siento el retraso. ¿Te he hecho perder mucho el tiempo, Eglantine?

-¡Para nada! Es muy agradable estar aquí, y puedo aprovechar para terminar ciertos libros que tenía ganas de leer desde hacía tiempo. Creo que es el pobre Icarus quién sale peor parado, debe aburrirse como una ostra –dirigió una mirada a su paciente, que en ese momento ponía los ojos en blanco en son de broma. Ella se echó a reír-. Muy bien, muy bien, no te aburro más, ya sé que estás harto de mí. Iré a decirle al sanador Callaghan que ya habéis llegado.

Le dio unas palmaditas a Belle en el hombro al pasar junto a ella y, en la puerta, saludó a Zephirus con un gesto y una sonrisa, perdiéndose después por el pasillo. La muchacha morena no volvió a hablar hasta que la sanadora se hubo marchado.

-Te he traído unas flores –anunció, volviéndose hacia Icarus y llegando a su lado-. Eglantine me dijo la última vez que animarían este sitio. ¿Te gustan? Sé que los claveles son tus favoritas…

Mientras hablaba, colocó el ramo en un jarrón cercano, que parecía haber sido colocado allí a posta para la ocasión, y arregló un poco los claveles, antes de llevar el recipiente con su aromático contenido a la mesilla que había junto a la cama de su padre. Icarus miró las flores con aire nostálgico, y luego amplió su sonrisa en dirección a Belle, que en ese momento acercaba una silla para sentarse lo más cerca posible de él.

-¿Cómo estás hoy? ¿Han sido buenos los sanadores contigo esta mañana, o te han dado mucho la lata?

Icarus asintió, como diciendo que todo iba bien, y alzó débilmente una mano, que su hija se apresuró a atrapar entre las suyas, colocándola sobre su mejilla. La joven morena suspiró, contenta, y le dedicó a su padre una mirada llena de cariño y devoción.

Zephirus lo observaba todo desde la entrada, apoyado en el quicio de la puerta, con las manos en los bolsillos y una sincera sonrisa. No importaba lo grave que Icarus estuviera… jamás dejaba de sonreír mientras duraban las visitas. Era ahora cuando el rubio empezaba a comprobar la fortaleza que siempre había poseído aquel hombre, su firmeza y su determinación. Sus ganas de no dejarse vencer. Siempre había sido así, pero quizá nunca hubiese llegado a apreciarlo del todo. No queriendo interrumpir la escena, se apartó un poco del umbral, rebuscando en los bolsillos de su túnica hasta encontrar un arrugado pergamino y una pluma bastante estropeada. Se apoyó en la pared y escribió rápidamente:

_Cariño: _

_Acabamos de llegar al hospital y vamos a quedarnos a comer en la sala de té. Por favor, pásate por El Parnaso para ver cómo está Mel y asegúrate de que come algo. A ver si consigues convencerla de que se venga después con vosotros y salga de esa casa de una maldita vez. Belle y yo os estaremos esperando aquí. _

_Nos vemos en la tarde: _

_Zephirus _

Guardó la pluma, dobló el pergamino y sacó la varita. Con un simple giro de muñeca, la nota se esfumó en el aire, emitiendo un pequeño chasquido. Estaba metiéndose de nuevo la varita en el bolsillo, cuando se dio cuenta de que el sanador Callaghan caminaba por el pasillo hacia él, ojeando varios pergaminos de su sujetapapeles. Él era uno de los tres sanadores que habían estado en la sala de urgencias con Icarus el día que lo ingresaron. Después de pasar un par de días en observación, todos habían llegado a la conclusión de que el estado de Figg se debía a un envenenamiento, aunque no hubiesen podido encontrar pruebas concluyentes en la sangre del paciente, que no mostraba rastros de ninguna sustancia extraña. A pesar de las obvias anomalías que presentaba el caso, la teoría del veneno se mantuvo y trasladaron a Icarus a la tercera planta, de donde no había vuelto a moverse en los últimos seis meses. Desde entonces, Callaghan se había ofrecido a ocuparse personalmente del caso y no había parado ni un instante en busca de la solución al enigma.

Cuando Lupin lo vio acercarse a él, aquella mañana del verano de 1970, supo con una certeza aplastante que por fin el sanador le traía noticias. Y que además no eran precisamente buenas. Preparándose para lo que llevaba ya semanas esperando oír, Zephirus se enderezó, encarando al hombre mientras cerraba disimuladamente la puerta de la Sala Willow Mhor, aislando a Belle de lo que sea que ocurriera a continuación. Callaghan, aún absorto en sus informes, compuso una expresión consternada, se rascó disimuladamente la cabeza de ondulado pelo canoso, y alzó por fin la vista con un suspiro algo abatido, encontrándose cara a cara con la expresión anhelante de Zephirus Lupin.

-Ah, señor Lupin… -murmuró, a modo de saludo-. Me alegro de encontrarlo aquí, precisamente quería hablar con usted.

-¿Hay novedades? –inquirió de inmediato el rubio, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

-Me temo que sí… y lamento informarlo de que no son muy alentadoras. Acabo de recibir los informes de las últimas pruebas que le hicimos al señor Figg. Comparándolos con los análisis de esta mañana y de las semanas anteriores, creo que por fin podemos arriesgarnos a dar un diagnóstico concreto de la situación. En otras palabras: ya sabemos qué le ocurre.

-¿Qué es? –Zephirus esperó que su voz no hubiese sonado tan ahogada como a él le parecía.

Callaghan volvió a suspirar, como si se encontrase ante algo incomprensible.

-Jamás habíamos tratado con un veneno semejante, es la sustancia más peligrosa descubierta hasta la fecha. No teníamos ninguna referencia anterior, aunque tampoco me extraña, debido a sus características. Como es la primera vez que nos encontramos con un caso como éste, lo hemos bautizado con el nombre de _Nix Cordis_, o síndrome de Nieve en el Corazón.

Zephirus parpadeó y, al ver su expresión confusa, el sanador continuó su explicación.

-El _nix cordis_ es un veneno extremadamente complejo y peligroso. Según su utilización, puede tener efectos distintos, como hemos descubierto gracias a los experimentos, pero todos ellos igual de devastadores. Al contacto con la sangre, se disuelve por completo y es imposible de detectar por métodos comunes. Sin embargo, sus síntomas pronto se dejan notar. Primero provoca malestar estomacal y nauseas, junto con un debilitamiento global del sistema locomotor. Más tarde causa una catalepsia que colapsa el organismo entero del paciente. A partir de ahí, los síntomas pueden variar dependiendo de la cantidad ingerida. Un par de gotas bastarían para dejar a una persona en estado vegetativo de por vida.

-¿Quiere decir que Icarus irá empeorando hasta quedar convertido en un vegetal? –interrumpió Lupin, sorprendido. No había contemplado esa alternativa dentro de las posibilidades horribles que había imaginado.

Pero el sanador negó con la cabeza.

-Un par de gotas bastarían para dejar a una persona en estado vegetativo –repitió-. Si el señor Figg hubiese ingerido sólo algunas gotas de _nix cordis_, es muy posible que, después del ataque que sufrió en Nochevieja, hubiese experimentado cierta mejoría en su salud. Quizá incluso hubiese pasado varios meses haciendo vida normal antes de darse cuenta de que algo en su organismo no andaba bien. Y, con el paso del tiempo, habría ido empeorando poco a poco cada vez más, hasta perder por completo su conciencia humana, quedando como una concha vacía. Pero ese proceso habría llevado, probablemente, algo más de un año. Y, desde luego, en ese caso nos habría sido totalmente imposible hallar cualquier rastro de veneno en su sangre.

-¿Entonces? –replicó Zephirus, frunciendo el ceño con cara de no entender-. ¿Qué es lo que quiere decir?

-El _nix cordis_ afecta al sistema nervioso, señor Lupin –suspiró Callaghan, cansado-. A la sangre. Produce un progresivo y anormal aumento de glóbulos rojos, que…

-¿Le importaría hablarme en cristiano? –cortó su interlocutor, inquietándose aún más ante el panorama que se estaba presentando ante él.

-Espesa la sangre –soltó el sanador, mirándolo a los ojos-. El _nix cordis_ espesa la sangre, muy lentamente, eso sí. Por eso a largo plazo desemboca en estado vegetativo, porque entorpece la llegada de flujo al cerebro, causándole graves daños. Y, eventualmente, el paciente termina muriendo por parada cardiaca tras años de un sufrimiento que apenas podemos llegar a imaginar, cuando toda la sangre de su cuerpo se coagula en los propios vasos sanguíneos. Es una forma horrible de morir, una agonía lenta y terrible. El corazón se ahoga y se obstruye hasta que acaba deteniéndose. Pero ése es sólo uno de los aspectos que hemos descubierto gracias a nuestros exámenes de los últimos meses. Hay algo mucho más… -Callaghan titubeó, no parecía encontrar la palabra adecuada para expresar el espanto que encerraba aquel veneno-. En fin, algo mucho peor.

-¿Qué puede haber peor que eso? –dejó escapar Lupin, con un hilo de voz.

-Otro de los factores que influyen en el espesor de la sangre de un afectado por _nix cordis_ es la capacidad de este veneno no sólo para multiplicar los glóbulos rojos de forma anormal, sino para contribuir a la desecación del suero sanguíneo. En otras palabras, lo cristaliza. Una cantidad mínima de veneno no supone un gran problema en este aspecto: cristaliza el suero con tal lentitud que los pequeños cristales son expulsados del cuerpo como cualquier otro tipo de impureza, a través de la transpiración o de la orina, es precisamente por eso por lo que resulta tan indetectable, todas las pruebas se eliminan de forma natural. Pero me temo que el señor Figg ha ingerido mucho más veneno del que imaginábamos y su suero se está cristalizando a una velocidad vertiginosa, tanta que el cuerpo no tiene tiempo de expulsar los cristales y se están acumulando en su sangre. Por eso hemos hallado por fin los rastros del _nix cordis_ y hemos podido averiguar qué le sucede –bajó la vista a sus informes de pergamino por un momento y luego volvió a clavar sus ojos tristes en los anonadados ojos celestes de su interlocutor-. Debido al bombeo constante de sangre, todo el veneno se está concentrando en su corazón y lo está congelando.

Por unos segundos, se hizo un denso silencio entre los dos hombres, que permanecieron allí de pie, mirándose cara a cara, como retratados en un cuadro.

-¿Qué me está contando? –inquirió finalmente Zephirus, de nuevo invadido por esa sensación de irrealidad que lo había dominado el día que ingresaron a Icarus.

-Le estoy diciendo que Icarus Figg se está muriendo –replicó el sanador, con tono comprensivo y casi de disculpa-. Su corazón se está cristalizando, convirtiéndose en un cristal poco a poco, literalmente. Cada vez le cuesta más latir, hasta que llegue un momento en el que sea ya incapaz de producir las contracciones y termine rompiéndose o estallando. Cuanto menos se mueva y menos esfuerzos haga, mejor, pero dada la avanzada gravedad de su situación, no pasará de este mes. De hecho, es muy posible que no pase siquiera de la semana que viene.

Zephirus encajó esas palabras con toda la entereza de la que fue capaz. Con un gesto maquinal, volvió la vista hasta clavarla en la puerta de la sala de envenenamientos graves, a través de cuyo cristal podía ver a Belle, sentada aún junto a su padre, riendo a carcajada limpia mientras le explicaba algo que, seguramente, fuese la venganza que habían preparado a finales de febrero contra un muchacho enemigo suyo de Slytherin. Icarus la observaba con atención, sonriendo abiertamente también, con aire divertido. Y, por un segundo, la escena se empañó ante los ojos de Lupin.

-He de suponer que no existe ningún antídoto, ¿verdad? –murmuró secamente.

-Hemos estado trabajando contra reloj, pero no… De momento no hemos progresado en la búsqueda de un posible antídoto. Y, de todas formas, dudo mucho que, aunque lo encontráramos a tiempo, le hiciera algún efecto a estas alturas. La verdad es que no sé cómo puede seguir vivo todavía. Si la cantidad ingerida hubiese sido menor, quizá… Habría sido más fácil luchar sólo contra la multiplicación de los glóbulos rojos, podríamos haber impedido que quedara convertido en un vegetal, pero en este caso… Ni siquiera le ha afectado al cerebro aún, él sigue en pleno uso de sus facultades mentales, todo se ha acumulado en el corazón, como le he dicho. Y, contra esa cristalización, no podemos…

-No se preocupe –atajó de repente Zephirus, sin mirarlo, y Callaghan se quedó momentáneamente atónito ante la calma que destilaba la voz de aquel hombre-. Usted mismo ha dicho que, si la cantidad ingerida hubiese sido menor, la cristalización del suero habría sido indetectable y no habrían podido descubrir jamás qué le ocurría. Ahora, al menos, sabemos qué le pasó y podemos iniciar la consecuente investigación. Llevan seis meses trabajando sin parar en esto, ya han hecho bastante, no hay más que puedan hacer. No sé cómo darle las gracias por toda su ayuda, sanador Callaghan, de verdad. Le estoy muy agradecido por todo su esfuerzo, y espero que sus descubrimientos puedan ayudar a detectar y combatir antes el _nix cordis_ en posibles pacientes futuros. Estoy seguro de que podrán salvarse muchas vidas gracias a su investigación.

El hombre de la túnica color verde lima miró a su compañero con la boca ligeramente abierta. Pero entonces siguió la vista de Lupin y se fijó él mismo en la escena que se desarrollaba en el interior de la sala. En esos momentos, Belle se llevaba las manos a la cabeza, imitando un par de orejas, mientras emitía un agudo maullido. Icarus rió débilmente ante la interpretación de la chica, sus ojos brillando con más vida que en los últimos meses.

-Lo siento muchísimo, señor Lupin –susurró Callaghan, bajando la vista hasta los pergaminos de su sujetapapeles-. Lo siento de verdad.

-No tiene por qué, usted ha hecho todo lo que estaba en su mano. Muchísimas gracias otra vez. Yo se lo diré a la familia, no hace falta que se preocupe por ello.

Callaghan asintió. Abrió la boca como para añadir algo más, pero cambió de idea en el último momento y, bajando nuevamente la mirada, murmuró una inaudible despedida y se marchó por donde había venido, hundido de hombros. Zephirus no se movió hasta que oyó al sanador desaparecer al doblar una esquina. Entonces, dejando escapar un hondo suspiro, cerró los ojos muy despacio, agotado. Cuando los volvió a abrir, sacó de sus bolsillos la pluma estropeada y un trozo de pergamino que le había sobrado. Apoyándose en la pared, escribió, dándose cuenta de su mano temblaba ligeramente:

_Johnny: _

_Icarus se muere. Los sanadores no le dan más de una semana. Por favor, díselo a los demás. Escribe a Jonathan y haz los trámites necesarios para que pueda estar con nosotros lo antes posible, te lo ruego. _

_Zephirus _

Y, con otro chasquido, la nota fue a reunirse con su destinatario, mientras una sonora carcajada infantil llegaba hasta sus oídos desde el interior de la sala, a través de la puerta cerrada.

--------------

La persiana del enorme ventanal estaba bajada casi por completo, proyectando finas líneas de luz que perforaban la penumbra aplastante de la habitación. Fuera, el sol empezaba a decaer. Dentro, la noche duraba ya medio año. Y, de pie frente a la rústica cómoda de roble, completamente sola en la oscuridad, Melpómene Figg permanecía estática, observando con ojos vacíos las fotos que adornaban la superficie del mueble.

En una aparecían Icarus y ella en la fiesta de graduación de Hogwarts, él con los colores de Gryffindor, ella con los de Ravenclaw, abrazados y sonrientes, saludando a la cámara con efusividad, llenos de vida y de ilusiones. Otra era del día de su boda, en la que, ajenos al indiscreto fotógrafo, bailaban el vals de rigor, aferrados el uno a la otra, mirándose como si no existiera nadie más en el mundo, con vagas sonrisas perdidas en felicidad. De vez en cuando, aquellas imágenes animadas, recuerdos vivientes de ellos mismos, se abrazaban y se besaban, riendo quedamente.

Había varias más: una de ella misma embarazada de Belle, quejándose ante la cámara por haber sido sorprendida vestida con un viejo peto vaquero, el moño deshilachado y los guantes de goma puestos, manchada de tierra a más no poder mientras arreglaba las flores del jardín; una de Icarus despatarrado en el sofá del salón, completamente dormido con la boca abierta y un cuento infantil cayéndosele de las manos, mientras una Belle de poco más de un año gateaba por encima de él, palmeándole la cara y tirándole del pelo sin que se diera cuenta siquiera; una de la pequeña Belle, mostrando a la cámara su perversa sonrisa de sólo cuatro dientes, con el pelo rizado recogido en dos coletas y la redonda cara morena llena de chocolate, sentada en el suelo de la despensa con una bolsa masacrada de pasteles frente a ella…

Pero la que más llamó su atención fue la que ocupaba la parte derecha de un portarretratos doble con marco de plata, simulando las tapas de un libro, unidas por una pequeña bisagra: era una foto de los tres, Belle sentada sobre su madre, que la rodeaba por la cintura desde atrás, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro, y ambas abrazadas por un sonriente Icarus, que apoyaba su mejilla sobre el cabello rizado de su hija. Se la habían hecho poco antes del ingreso en Hogwarts de la pequeña. La parte izquierda no tenía foto aún, porque Icarus había sugerido colocar ahí el retrato que los tres se hicieran en la graduación de Belle, como un recuerdo del inicio y el final de la época estudiantil de su hija.

Una foto que ya nunca llegaría a hacerse.

Mel alzó una mano y delineó con los dedos el rostro que mostraba su marido en aquella fotografía.

-Vamos, no vale poner caras extrañas, que esta foto es seria, tenemos que guardarla para la posteridad –había dicho él, mientras programaba la cámara con el disparador automático, y su esposa y su hija se colocaban ya en uno de los sillones del salón.

Icarus se reunió a la carrera con ellas, tan ansioso por colocarse bien antes de que se disparara el flash, que se sentó en el brazo del sillón con demasiada brusquedad y volcó el mueble, mandándolos a los tres al suelo de golpe. En la primera foto sólo salieron los pies de la familia, que se alzaban desde el suelo como pequeños árboles. En la segunda salió Belle, medio incorporándose, con un ataque de risa, mientras Icarus levantaba el sillón, azorado, y Mel se sujetaba la cabeza con las manos y cara de mareo. En la tercera salieron de nuevo en sus puestos, Belle aún partiéndose de risa, Icarus haciendo una mueca grotesca a la cámara y Mel con los ojos en blanco. En la cuarta salía Mel dándole un empujón a su marido para tirarlo del sillón, Icarus con cara de espanto, cayéndose de golpe, y Belle roja como un tomate de tanto reírse, abrazándose el estómago. La quinta era la que habían colocado en el portarretratos, la que por fin salió en condiciones aceptables, aunque aún podía apreciarse la cara medio contenida de su hija y el pelo excesivamente revuelto de Icarus.

Los dedos de la mujer se escurrieron por el cristal y su mano quedó sobre la superficie de la cómoda, como un miembro muerto incapaz de moverse por sí mismo. Veía aquellas imágenes, revivía los recuerdos que encerraban y, aún así… aún así no lograba sentir nada. Ni nostalgia, ni desesperación, ni rabia, ni tristeza. Nada. Había un vacío tan abrumador dentro de ella que se sentía igual que el lavabo al que le quitan el tapón, permitiendo que toda el agua que contenía se vaya por la tubería. A veces se veía a sí misma encerrada dentro de su propio cuerpo, gritando a pleno pulmón, golpeando las paredes de su prisión de cristal hasta destrozarse los puños, sin que nadie la oyera. Y se estaba dando por vencida, cansada ya de luchar, consciente de que seguir intentándolo no valía la pena. ¿Qué importaba ya rendirse si todo estaba acabado?

Cerró los ojos, buscando en su interior la causa del problema. Era como rastrear con la mirada un mapa. Pero no la encontraba. Llevaba meses persiguiendo sombras informes, voces distorsionadas y un dolor mudo que se esfumaba entre sus dedos cada vez que creía alcanzarlo, tan ilusorio como todo lo demás. Un remolino de manchas y sensaciones abstractas, un pandemónium de fantasmas que la acechaban desde la oscuridad de su propia conciencia.

Con un suspiro, abrió los ojos de nuevo para clavarlos en la imagen de su esposo, que le sonreía desde la fotografía que tenía delante. "¿Es porque te vas? –le preguntó al retrato, contrayendo las cejas-. ¿Es porque me dejas? ¿Es esto lo que se siente cuando el vínculo empieza a funcionar? ¿Es eso, Icarus?". Bajó la vista, repasando mentalmente todo lo ocurrido en los últimos meses. Y siempre llegaba al mismo callejón sin salida.

Tras ella, el crujido de la puerta le anunció que alguien acababa de llegar, pero no se molestó siquiera en volver la mirada, hipnotizada aún, sin poder evitarlo, con la imagen de su marido, que en ese instante le guiñaba un ojo, agitando la mano con una radiante sonrisa.

-Mamá… -la voz de Belle sonó casi tan lejana como las de las sombras de sus pensamientos-. Ya estoy en casa, acabo de volver del hospital.

Mel asintió con aire ausente. Quería hablar a su hija, mirarla, abrazarla y llorar con ella. Pero no se podía mover. Su cuerpo apenas le respondía.

-¿Por qué no has venido en todo el día? Te estuve esperando, pensé que vendrías con Remus y su madre después de comer, pero ellos me dijeron que no habías querido moverte de casa…

De nuevo fue incapaz de responder. ¿Por qué no había ido al hospital? ¿Por qué se pasaba días enteros encerrada en aquella maldita habitación oscura y agobiante? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué su corazón gritaba sin parar y de su boca no surgía sonido alguno?

-Mamá –el tono de su hija era ahora tembloroso y vacilante, inseguro por primera vez desde que ingresaron a Icarus-. Mamá… ¿por qué no has estado allí? Deberías haber venido… El sanador Callaghan ha estado hablando con Zephirus esta mañana…

Mel parpadeó. Desde la foto, Icarus reía animadamente, porque la pequeña Belle, al levantar los brazos para saludar a la cámara, había golpeado a su madre en la cara sin querer, y ahora ella se llevaba una mano a la dolorida nariz, fulminando a su marido con la mirada.

-Mamá… papá se está muriendo… No creen que pase de la semana que viene…

La mujer cerró los ojos nuevamente. No quería ver su reflejo. No quería ver esa imagen de lo que él había sido. Quería recordar su cara demacrada y sus ojos hundidos. Quería llorar hasta que su corazón estallase en mil pedazos, como el de él.

-¡Mamá! –Belle rompió en llanto, entrando intempestivamente al dormitorio de sus padres, dirigiéndose a ella con pasos firmes-. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué no me contestas? ¿Es que no me has oído? ¡Él se muere! ¡SE VA A MORIR!

Agarrando a Mel de un brazo, la volvió bruscamente hacia ella, de modo que las dos quedaron cara a cara, y la esposa de Figg pudo ver por fin el rostro surcado de lágrimas de su hija, que la miraba con frustración, dolor y desconsuelo. ¿Por qué no podía llorar como ella y descargar así su rabia contra la maldición que pesaba sobre sus hombros? Y fue entonces cuando comprendió cuál era el problema…

-¿Por qué no reaccionas? –reclamó Belle, furiosa, mientras su llanto se intensificaba, sacudiendo a su madre-. ¡Él se muere y lo único que haces tú es quedarte aquí como si nada pasase! ¡Deberías estar con él en todo momento para aprovechar cada segundo que nos quede a su lado! ¡Es como si no te importase! ¿No entiendes que vamos a perderlo para siempre?

Viendo que su madre no abandonaba esa expresión ida, la muchacha empezó a llorar aún más fuerte, desesperada, agarrándose a los brazos de la mujer, incapaz de ver ya, porque las lágrimas nublaban por completo su visión.

-¿Por qué no lo entiendes? –sollozó con voz entrecortada-. No estás sola… yo estoy contigo, no voy a dejarte, no tendrás que afrontar todo esto tú sola, quiero ayudarte… Pero no me abandones tú a mí, por favor… Por favor, mamá, despierta de una vez… dime qué te pasa, por favor, por favor…

El llanto ahogó por completo sus palabras y fue incapaz de decir nada más. Por unos segundos, lo único que se oyó en aquel oscuro cuarto fueron los sollozos incontrolados de Arabella Figg, hasta que ésta sintió cómo los vacilantes brazos de su madre la envolvían, estrechándola contra su pecho. Belle abrió los ojos de golpe, sorprendida, pero enseguida se amoldó al abultado vientre de más de seis meses de gestación de Melpómene y se hundió en su abrazo, ocultando el rostro en el cuello materno para seguir llorando todo el cansancio y desolación que había acumulado a lo largo de la tarde, desde que Zephirus le había comunicado las nefastas noticias. Había intentado mostrarse fuerte ante todos los demás, desde su padre hasta su mejor amigo, Remus Lupin. Pero, al llegar a casa, el frío que se respiraba allí había destrozado su fingida estoicidad. Ver el estado de su madre la había derrumbado. Y, al menos, ahora, ante el aparente amago de reacción por parte de Mel, se sintió consolada, acompañada de alguien con quién poder compartir su dolor sin tener que fingir fortaleza.

Mel apoyó la mejilla en los rizos azabache de su hija, perdiendo la mirada en un punto del infinito. Y pudo percibir el olor a frutas de su pelo, y el roce de su aliento entrecortado y sus lágrimas contra la piel de su cuello. Todo su cuerpo parecía desprender olas de tristeza, de esperanza rota y abatimiento. Belle de verdad había creído que Icarus se recuperaría… Por un momento, sintió envidia de su inocencia y optimismo, de su capacidad para desahogar sus sentimientos, en vez de replegarlos más y más en su interior, como si unas cuerdas invisibles los ataran, encadenándolos para no dejar escapar ni uno. Y apretó el abrazo, arrugando la frente y contrayendo los labios.

_Vamos, vamos, Mel, necesitas tranquilizarte, verás cómo todo sale bien, tómate este té que te he preparado, te hará sentir mejor… _

Sus ojos color miel se llenaron de lágrimas, pero no pudo derramar ninguna y cerró los párpados con lentitud. No encontraba el problema porque no había nada que encontrar. Alguien se había encargado de ello, de arrancarle los recuerdos, dejando sólo una vaga sombra de lo que había ocurrido. No sabía qué le habían hecho, y quizá nunca llegaría a saberlo. Y ahí la habían dejado, encerrada dentro de sí misma, viendo su propia vida pasar como quién se sienta ante una ventana a ver la calle, ajena a la gente que la transita. Mientras el amor de su vida moría lentamente a kilómetros de ella, Melpómene Figg dejó escapar un último alarido de dolor que nadie oyó, hundiéndose en su celda de barrotes invisibles, comprendiendo que, a pesar de tantas y tantas precauciones, de tantos sacrificios y tantos años de lucha, el enemigo había atravesado sus defensas como si fueran de mantequilla, tendiéndole una trampa en la que ella había caído de lleno y de la que ahora no sabía cómo escapar.

Hundió la cara en el cabello negro de su hija y una solitaria lágrima surcó su mejilla izquierda. "Ayúdame –imploró-. Ayúdame, Icarus, te lo ruego. Tengo que salir de aquí. Tengo que hacerlo. Pero no me quedan fuerzas… no sin ti".

--------------

Cuando la puerta de la Sala Willow Mhor se abrió lentamente aquel mismo anochecer, la sanadora Sinclaire interrumpió de nuevo su lectura, alzando la vista, y sonrió con expresión triste a la figura que acababa de cruzar el umbral, envuelta en una capa.

-Me alegro de verla, señora Figg, ya pensé que hoy no vendría…

-Siento la tardanza, Eglantine –contestó ella con voz monótona, mientras se quitaba la capa-. ¿Te he hecho perder mucho el tiempo?

La sanadora negó con la cabeza, permitiéndose otra pequeña sonrisa al recordar que ése había sido el mismo saludo que Belle le dedicó por la mañana. Cerrando su libro, se incorporó con cansancio y suspiró. Desde que habían ingresado a aquel hombre, su jefe Callaghan había insistido especialmente en que nunca se quedase solo en la sala sin supervisión de un sanador de San Mungo. Por eso, cada vez que los familiares o amigos se iban, era el trabajo de Sinclaire quedarse allí acompañando al paciente.

-Nunca tengo muchas ocasiones de perder el tiempo, señora Figg, antes de poder terminar un capítulo siquiera ya están ustedes aquí. Belle llega por la mañana, se pasa aquí toda la tarde y, por la noche, usted me sustituye. No, definitivamente, nunca me hacen perder el tiempo.

-Siento las molestias –murmuró Mel, dirigiendo una mirada a su marido, que parecía estar profundamente dormido ya-. Sé que me salto todos los horarios de visita viniendo a estas horas, espero no causarles ningún proble…

-No es ningún problema, señora Figg –sonrió la sanadora Sinclaire-. Usted podría estar con su esposo las 24 horas del día si lo quisiera, aunque es posible que el sanador Callaghan la echara del hospital y la obligara a volver a su casa para descansar…

Mel agarró una silla cercana y se sentó con cierta dificultad junto a la cama de Icarus. Eglantine la observó en silencio por unos segundos, preguntándose, como tantas veces hacía debido a su profesión, qué historia encerraría aquella singular pareja.

-Señora Figg, quizá sea una indiscreción, pero… ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?

La morena giró el rostro hacia la sanadora.

-¿Por qué nunca viene por la mañana con su hija y los demás, y espera a última hora del día para visitar a su marido?

Mel la miró a los ojos sin abrir la boca por un instante, y la joven mujer se inquietó ante aquella mirada oscura y vacía. Parecía un cuerpo sin alma.

-Porque no quiero que mi hija y los demás me vean en este estado –fue la seca respuesta.

Eglantine retrocedió hasta la puerta, asintiendo con cierto aire avergonzado, y abandonó la sala con una vaga despedida, cerrando la puerta tras ella. Mel esperó hasta oír el chasquido del pestillo, antes de volverse de nuevo hacia el rostro sereno de Icarus. Su respiración, aunque pausada y profunda, era dificultosa, y mantenía los labios entreabiertos para dejar pasar el aire. Su rostro parecía aún más pálido a la tenue luz de la habitación. Con una débil chispa prendiéndose en sus ojos color miel, la mujer acarició suavemente la cara del convaleciente, enredando los dedos con delicadeza en el apagado cabello cobrizo.

-Buenas noches, amor mío… -susurró, mirándolo intensamente.

Inclinándose lo mejor que pudo, teniendo en cuenta la dificultad que suponía su abultado vientre, besó a Icarus con delicadeza en la frente, entre las cejas. Siempre lo besaba ahí cuando lo veía con el ceño fruncido, ya fuese por preocupación o por enfado, como para suavizar su gesto, y, al volverse a apartar, siempre se lo encontraba sonriendo. Pero, en aquel momento, cuando se separó de su rostro, no notó en él ningún tipo de cambio. Mel apretó los labios para controlarse, agachando de nuevo la cabeza hasta apoyar su frente en la de él. Y volvió a besarlo, en los párpados, en las sienes, en las frías mejillas…

Estar a su lado implicaba volver a la realidad, salir de su impuesto sopor y caer de lleno en el dolor de la consciencia. Era como despertar de un largo sueño para hundirse en la pesadilla. Y comprendió, con una lucidez que no había experimentado en meses, que por eso mismo intentaban mantenerla enclaustrada en su casa, alejada de Icarus, del hospital y de lo que significaba estar allí. Por eso sólo la dejaban libre para poder visitarlo por la noche, cuando nadie más los acompañaba, cuando nadie más podía ver su expresión de sufrimiento, ni sentir sus mudos gritos de auxilio. No podría haber hablado aunque hubiese querido. Habían atado su lengua tanto como sus sentimientos. Pero cualquiera que viese su cara en esos instantes no necesitaría palabras para saber lo que ocurría, porque la propia conciencia de su situación se reflejaba en sus facciones como si fuesen las páginas de un libro abierto.

Con un trémulo suspiro, Icarus despertó y abrió los ojos opacados con cansancio, intentando enfocar el rostro al que pertenecían aquellas manos que seguían acariciándolo. Al distinguir la imagen de su esposa, agrandó los ojos, prendiéndose en ellos un intenso brillo, y esbozó con obvio esfuerzo una abierta sonrisa. Sus labios se movieron, hablando sin emitir sonido alguno, pero ella no necesitó palabras para entender lo que le decía.

_Mel… te esperaba. _

La mujer intentó devolverle la sonrisa, pero el gesto sólo consiguió llenarle los ojos de lágrimas de impotencia.

-Perdóname –le dijo ella, moviendo sólo los labios también, sin hablar-. Hoy ha sido un día muy duro, ¿sabes? Te he echado de menos…

Icarus alzó una mano hasta la mejilla de Mel, acariciándola, y luego rozó con sus dedos los rizos negros, iguales a los de su hija. La miró con intensidad, como examinándola.

_¿Cómo estás? _

Apretando la mano de su marido contra la piel de su rostro, Mel cerró los ojos, contrayendo las cejas.

-No me preguntes eso… Eres tú quién se está yendo…

Icarus sujetó a la morena por la barbilla, obligándola a encararlo, y ambos permanecieron así, sin moverse, mirándose a los ojos fijamente, con una comprensión muda que muy pocas parejas alcanzan a lo largo de su vida. Tragándose el sollozo que acudía a su garganta, Melpómene volvió a inclinarse, uniendo esta vez sus labios con los de su esposo, en un beso suave y delicado, pero cargado de súplica y desconsuelo. Icarus enredó su temblorosa mano en el cabello rizado, reteniéndola junto a él, suspirando contra los labios femeninos, y ella enmarcó su cara con las manos, esforzándose por mantener el control y no dejarse llevar, para no cansarlo demasiado. Pero, cuando fue el propio Figg quién buscó ahondar en su boca, ella cedió inmediatamente, sintiendo cómo las lágrimas calientes cruzaban su rostro en un silencioso llanto ininterrumpido, inundándola con unas desmesuradas ganas de llorar y no parar jamás…

Al separarse, Icarus respiraba agitadamente, pero se esforzó por recuperar pronto el aliento, manteniéndose aferrado al pelo azabache de Mel, cuyo rostro apenas se había apartado algunos centímetros del suyo, permaneciendo muy cerca de él. Cuando abrió sus ojos azules, vio los miel de su mujer vidriosos por el llanto, y aflojó el agarre de sus rizos para deslizar la mano hasta sus mejillas, limpiando lo mejor posible los rastros de lágrimas, con una muda disculpa implícita en su mirada. Mel ahogó otro sollozo.

-No te disculpes… Yo te metí en esto, la culpa ha sido mía…

_Sabía a lo que me enfrentaba –_replicó él en silencio-._ No cambiaría mi vida a tu lado por nada_.

Mel volvió a derramar más lágrimas, delineando el rostro de su marido con los dedos, como si intentara grabarlo a fuego en su memoria para siempre. Y, a pesar del llanto, logró esbozar una sonrisa cargada de tristeza.

-¿Sabes? Pensé que seríamos felices… que jamás nos ocurriría nada, que la maldición no nos afectaría a nosotros… Pensé que todo saldría bien y viviríamos juntos, y envejeceríamos juntos… Pero la maldición no hace excepciones, ¿verdad? No sé cómo pude pensar que seríamos especiales… Tal vez… si no nos hubiésemos confiado tanto… si hubiésemos aprovechado más el tiempo…

Icarus la calló, cruzándole los labios con un dedo, y frunció ligeramente el ceño al mirarla a los ojos.

_No me arrepiento de nada, Mel. De ni uno solo de los segundos que pasamos juntos. Ambos sabíamos que esto pasaría… _

Ella bajó la vista, mordiéndose el labio inferior para contener los sollozos cada vez más intensos, apoyando de nuevo su frente en la de Icarus, y éste la acarició con dulzura, intentando consolarla. La instó a levantar de nuevo la vista hasta él para añadir:

_Estamos juntos desde hace 23 años. Han sido 16 años de matrimonio. Me doy por satisfecho, amor mío. Incluso si sólo hubiese podido vivir un mes a tu lado, habría sido suficiente._

-No digas eso… -Mel apretó los labios para no echarse a llorar con todas sus fuerzas, poniendo un cuidado excesivo y absolutamente innecesario en peinar con dedos temblorosos el cabello cobrizo-. No digas eso, Icarus, no… no es suficiente, no es suficiente… te necesito…

Icarus se hundió en sus ojos color miel, con una mirada totalmente transparente y calmada.

_Te quiero. _

La vista de Mel se enturbió por completo y la imagen de su marido se distorsionó.

-Déjame morir contigo…

_No –_Icarus negó con la cabeza-._ Debes seguir. Debes ser fuerte. _

-No puedo ser fuerte si me dejas… no puedo romper este hechizo… no puedo frenar al enemigo… no puedo hacer nada sin ti…

_Eres más fuerte de lo que crees _–élsonrió débilmente, acariciándola con devoción-._ Cuando yo muera, todo irá bien… Podré estar contigo en cada instante, te ayudaré más de lo que puedo ayudarte ahora. _

-No hables así, por favor… -Mel hizo amago de volver a apartar la vista, pero Icarus la retuvo, manteniendo en todo momento el contacto de sus miradas.

_Debes luchar, Mel. Sé que estás cansada, que no te quedan fuerzas. Pero yo estaré contigo, te lo prometo. Estaré a tu lado. No te rindas. Piensa en Belle. Piensa en el bebé. Yo cuidaré de ti. Pero tienes que dejarme marchar. _

Mel apretó los dientes y, sin poder contenerse por más tiempo, rompió en un llanto débil pero desgarrador, hundiéndose en el pecho de su marido, aferrándose a su camisa de dormir con desesperación, mientras el susurro de su sufrimiento inundaba de desolación la sala del hospital. Con la quijada rígida a causa del esfuerzo, Icarus la envolvió muy despacio en sus brazos, estrechándola, y sus ojos brillaron con la certeza de que ése era su último abrazo. La última vez que podría sentirla unida a él, la última vez que podría apoyar la mejilla en sus rizos oscuros, inspirando su perfume.

La última vez que podría tocarla.

-Prométemelo… -sollozaba ella, acurrucándose entre sus brazos, utilizando ahora su voz, que sonaba ahogada y temblorosa-. Prométeme que volverás a mí… pase lo que pase… prométeme que te quedarás conmigo para siempre… que me salvarás…

-Te lo prometo… -susurró él, usando palabras por primera vez en seis meses, con una voz ronca y desusada, prácticamente inaudible.

Mel alzó la vista, sorprendida, hasta clavarla en sus ojos azules. Y lo supo, con la misma certeza que él. Antes de que las lágrimas ahogaran por completo sus palabras, consiguió musitar:

-Yo también te quiero… siempre…

Y, con un último y breve beso, volvió a ocultar el rostro en la curva de su cuello, rindiéndose al aplastante dolor, que sentía ahora en su máxima potencia, descargando todas las emociones que se veía obligada a retener durante el día, consciente de que era ahora cuando empezaba la auténtica lucha… y preguntándose si sería capaz de afrontarla.

--------------

Pasaba ya la una de la madrugada cuando Selene Lupin, harta de dar vueltas en la cama, se levantó con un suspiro. De camino a la puerta del dormitorio, agarró una ligera bata de verano y se la puso sobre el camisón, cruzando el pasillo en dirección a las escaleras. Antes de bajar, echó un vistazo a la habitación de su hijo mayor, que dormía como un tronco, con la pequeña Rebeca abrazada a él. Con todas las emociones del día y la tensión que se respiraba en la familia, la más pequeña de los Lupin, aunque no comprendiera muy bien la situación debido a su corta edad, se había mostrado bastante intranquila a la hora de acostarse, por lo que Remus se había ofrecido a dormir con ella. Ahora ambos descansaban ajenos a las tribulaciones de sus padres, y, mientras reemprendía su camino, Selene deseó en silencio poder ser niña otra vez para huir de todo aquello. Sus pies descalzos no emitieron sonido alguno al trotar por los escalones, ni cuando se dirigió rápida y directamente a la entrada del pequeño salón-comedor. Una vez en el umbral, se detuvo ante la escena.

Zephirus estaba sentado en el suelo, delante de la chimenea encendida, abrazado a sus piernas como un niño pequeño y apoyando la barbilla en sus rodillas. Ni siquiera se había cambiado de ropa y, aunque había mantenido un ánimo optimista durante la cena, su semblante se tornó serio en cuanto los niños se fueron a la cama. Cuando Selene le sugirió que debía acostarse también y descansar un poco, él negó con un gesto y le dijo que se fuese acostando ella, que él subiría dentro de un rato. Y ya habían pasado cerca de tres horas desde entonces.

-Zephirus… -susurró.

El hombre ni siquiera se inmutó, como si no la hubiese oído, y siguió con sus ojos celestes clavados en el fuego que crepitaba frente a él. Las noches en la costa de Dover eran frías. Pero aquélla en concreto parecía más propia de diciembre que de julio. Selene dio un par de pasos hacia él, vacilante.

-¿Zephirus? –tanteó de nuevo-. Zeph…

Lupin siguió absorto por completo, sin notarla, y, con un hondo suspiro, la mujer se adelantó hasta colocarse a su lado y posar una mano en el hombro de su marido, inclinándose un poco. Zephirus dio un pequeño respingo, saliendo de su ensoñación, y levantó la vista hacia los ojos color gris acuoso de su esposa, con la misma expresión inocente que lucía Remus de pequeño cuando era pillado en medio de alguna travesura.

-Cariño –murmuró Selene, entornando los ojos en una comprensiva sonrisa-, ven a la cama, anda. Ha sido un día muy largo.

Él asintió con la cabeza, pero no se movió ni un ápice, dirigiendo de nuevo la mirada hacia las llamas. Selene volvió a suspirar. Recogiéndose un poco el camisón, se sentó en el suelo junto al rubio, pero de espaldas a la chimenea, para poder observar su rostro con atención.

-Está bien, ya basta de ceñudos silencios, no soporto cuando haces eso. Háblame.

Zephirus torció la boca en una mueca, sin mirarla.

-Selene… ¿Crees que esta situación podría haberse evitado de algún modo? Ya sabes. Que hubiésemos estado más atentos, que hubiésemos reforzado las medidas de seguridad, o…

-Creo que ya ha pasado –atajó su mujer, mirándolo a los ojos-. Y que no merece la pena perder más tiempo pensando en algo que no podemos cambiar.

-Ya –Zephirus bajó la vista, riendo quedamente con tristeza-. Siempre es ese razonamiento el que debería imponerse a todos los demás, ¿no es cierto? El pasado no se puede cambiar, hay que mirar hacia el futuro… A veces me pegunto hasta qué punto mi forma de pensar no es más que una falacia.

Selene frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-He estado pensando mucho en todo esto –suspiró el hombre, ladeando la cabeza con expresión ausente-. Intentaba encontrar el punto exacto en el perdimos el control de la situación. Y he llegado a la conclusión de que nunca lo hemos tenido. Desde el principio, nuestras vidas se han dirigido siempre por lo que alguien externo a nosotros dictaminaba. Creíamos que nosotros tomábamos las decisiones, pero lo cierto es que sólo conseguíamos nuestros propósitos si a ese _alguien_ le interesaba que lo hiciéramos. Echo la vista atrás y tengo la impresión de que todo lo que hemos pasado hasta ahora no es más que el guión de una obra de teatro que hemos estado representando sin darnos cuenta. Y tengo miedo de que esa actitud conformista, ese empeño mío por que el pasado no puede cambiarse, me haya hecho seguir adelante con demasiada brusquedad, dar carpetazo a asuntos inconclusos, pasando por alto pistas que, en otras circunstancias, habrían podido ser decisivas para nuestras actuaciones futuras.

-No estoy de acuerdo contigo –replicó su mujer, aún ceñuda-. Nuestras decisiones a lo largo de los años quizá no hayan sido las más acertadas, pero nosotros hemos sido los únicos responsables. Que deberíamos haber prestado más atención, o habernos tomado todo esto más en serio… pues sí, tal vez, pero aquí es donde nos encontramos ahora, y éste es el momento a partir del cuál tenemos que retomar el camino para intentar solucionar las cosas en la medida de lo posible –Zephirus bajó la vista otra vez y ella le dirigió una mirada consternada-. ¿Por qué hablas así? No es propio de ti. ¿Es que has descubierto algo?

-No estoy seguro. He repasado a conciencia los últimos 20 años, y he… me he dado cuenta de cosas que, en su momento, me parecieron hechos aislados sin ningún tipo de conexión. Con todo lo que ha ocurrido en los últimos tiempos, y mirando nuestro pasado más fríamente, creo que nada ha sido casual. Pero quizá esté tan ansioso por encontrar respuestas, que me haya vuelto algo paranoico…

-¿Tú, paranoico? –Selene sonrió burlonamente, intentando aligerar la tensión que destilaba la voz de su marido-. Permíteme que lo dude, cariño. Psicópata, maniático y obsesivo sí, pero… ¿paranoico? No creo.

-Gracias por los piropos, guapita –masculló el hombre, alzando una ceja-. Por un momento pensé que te estabas describiendo a ti misma para solidarizarte conmigo.

Selene rió en voz baja y consiguió que Zephirus esbozara una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa. Acercándose más a él, la mujer de ojos grises apoyó un brazo en las rodillas de su compañero y recostó la cabeza a escasos centímetros de la suya, bajando la voz y tornándose seria.

-Zephirus, tu capacidad de analizar los distintos acontecimientos quita el hipo. Cada vez que te paso alguna novela de misterio que a mí me haya mantenido en tensión hasta el último segundo, tú eres capaz de desarrollarme casi toda la trama con sólo leer cinco capítulos. Siempre te he dicho que, en vez de astrónomo, deberías haber sido auror. Así que, con todos mis respetos, amor mío, tú tienes de paranoico lo que Jonathan Flathery tiene de analfabeto –el rubio rió quedamente, y Selene utilizó su mano libre para entrelazarla con una de las de él-. ¿Qué es lo que has descubierto? Cuéntamelo, yo te digo si es una paranoia o no.

-¿Recuerdas la información que nos pasó Jewel hace años?

-Dijo que había alguien vigilando a la familia Figg desde que Mel había abandonado Hogwarts. ¿Te refieres a eso?

-Exacto –Zephirus asintió con la cabeza-. Devius Lore, uno de los pocos nombres que Jewel nos pudo proporcionar. Pero de poco nos sirvió, porque no hemos encontrado ni rastro de ese hombre en los últimos 15 años. Fue entonces cuando empezamos a tener más precauciones. Icarus y Mel aún vivían en Lancaster, y Belle estaba a punto de nacer. Quizá no te acuerdes, pero, pocos años después, Mel me estuvo comentando que se sentía algo inquieta, tenía el presentimiento de que la vigilaban continuamente. Icarus no le dio importancia y resolvió el problema aconsejándole a Mel que dejara los escenarios definitivamente y se dedicara a trabajar en casa, apartándose de la vida pública, aunque siguiese escribiendo. Sin embargo, yo no estaba muy convencido y empecé a insistirles para que se trasladaran a Dover, donde pudiera tenerlos más cerca.

-Sí, lo recuerdo –asintió Selene, dibujando una media sonrisa-. Fue una de las discusiones más descomunales que he visto entre vosotros dos. Icarus se puso hecho una fiera porque sus padres vivían en Lancaster y no se quería mudar, y te gritó que, si eras tú quién debía proteger a Mel, te fueses tú a vivir allí. Todavía me acuerdo de la cara que puso cuando le contestaste que no podías moverte de Dover, porque teníamos el Observatorio instalado aquí y marcharnos supondría llevárnoslo a cuestas.

-Sí, era un poco obtuso el mocoso por aquella época… -gruñó Lupin.

-¿Pero qué tiene eso de especial? Al final terminaron mudándose, aunque fuese unos años después…

-Eso no es lo importante –la mirada de Zephirus se oscureció, dirigiendo a su compañera una expresión sombría-. La misma semana en la que discutimos sobre la seguridad de los Figg y su necesidad de mudarse más cerca de nosotros… fue en la que mordieron a Remus.

Del rostro de Selene se borró todo asomo de sonrisa, y agrandó los ojos, palideciendo bajo la anaranjada luz del fuego.

-Eso fue un accidente, Zeph… S-sólo fue un accidente, Remus salió cuando no debía y…

-Selene, sabes tan bien como yo que lo que le pasó a Remus no fue un accidente –la voz del rubio se endureció, mientras fruncía de nuevo el ceño-. Es imposible que lo fuera. Puede que el ministro sea un imbécil, pero el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas no nos habría permitido instalarnos aquí si existiese la más mínima posibilidad de que algo como esto sucediera. La seguridad del bosque no era defectuosa, ni mucho menos, y nuestro hijo ni siquiera llegó a poner un pie en ese lugar. A Remus lo atacó alguien que ya estaba fuera, esperándolo.

La mujer se había quedado boquiabierta, mirándolo con horror.

-¿Qué insinúas entonces?

-Insinúo que al enemigo no le convenía que los Figg se mudaran a Dover en aquellos momentos, y para cerrarnos a nosotros la boca y ocuparnos en otra cosa, atacaron a nuestro hijo para desviar nuestra atención. Sabían que centraríamos todas nuestras energías en Remus y dejaríamos de estar pendientes de los Figg, aunque sólo fuese por un tiempo. Y acertaron, porque no me había parado a pensar hasta ahora en que todo resultó terriblemente casual… _demasiado_ casual.

-Pero… eso implicaría que…

-Johnny me confirmó hace poco que se ha demostrado recientemente la pertenencia de algunos licántropos a las filas de lord Voldemort –dejó escapar Zephirus, contestando al razonamiento inconcluso de Selene-. Sólo necesitó mandar a cualquiera de sus mortífagos hombres lobo que mordiera al hijo de los Lupin, y asunto resuelto.

Un denso silencio cayó sobre el matrimonio. Selene fijó la vista en algún punto indefinido de la alfombra, aún con los labios entreabiertos en gesto de incredulidad. Los horribles recuerdos de aquella época la sacudieron con un impacto casi físico y no pudo evitar estremecerse visiblemente. Ya había sido difícil reponerse pensando que sólo se había tratado de un terrible accidente, pero la idea de que todo había sido en realidad premeditado despertaba dentro de ella emociones que la asustaban de un modo abrumador.

-Me pone enfermo pensar que he estado casi siete años diciéndole a mi hijo que hay que aprender a vivir con los designios del destino, amoldándonos lo mejor que podamos a los golpes que nos da la vida para salir adelante, cuando en realidad todo lo que le ocurre ahora es por mi culpa –masculló Zephirus, apretando los dientes con rabia contenida-. Por culpa de mi estúpida maldición, que ha salpicado a toda la familia…

Selene quiso hablar, decirle que no era culpa suya, pero se había quedado momentáneamente sin voz. Lupin levantó la vista hacia el techo, suspirando, y su tono sonó aún más frustrado que antes.

-Y lo mismo está pasando ahora… Qué casualidad que justo hayan atacado a Icarus el día clave para que Mel olvidara tomarse la poción que le impedía quedarse embarazada, ¿verdad? Llevamos 14 años intentando evitar que tengan un segundo hijo y en una sola noche todo se va al carajo. Y la forma de matar a Icarus tampoco es casual. Por algún motivo no querían que muriese en el acto, sino que la agonía fuese larga y lenta. De hecho, tengo la impresión de que quién quiera que lo envenenara cometió un error y le dio más veneno del que debía. Presiento que lo que Voldemort quería era dejarlo convertido en un vegetal: inconsciente, vacío, pero vivo. A su siervo se le fue la mano con el _nix cordis_ y ha terminado matando a Icarus sin deber.

-¿Por qué querría hacer algo así? –Selene salió de su estupor ante las conjeturas del rubio-. No lo entiendo…

-No estoy seguro, pero tiene algo que ver con el vínculo que une a Icarus y a Mel –explicó Zephirus-. Un Icarus vivo pero agonizante, sólo destroza a Mel por dentro y la deja vulnerable. Un Icarus muerto pone en marcha el vínculo y queda unido a Mel de forma mística, haciéndola más fuerte. Después de lo que el sanador Callaghan me contó sobre el _nix cordis_, la opción de dejar a Icarus sumido en un estado vegetativo de por vida me parece bastante más provechosa para el enemigo que el matarlo de golpe y redoblar la energía de Mel. Pero, de todas formas, sólo son suposiciones… -con un suspiro, perdió la vista en algún punto a su izquierda-. Necesitaría comentárselo a Jonathan para ver qué opina él…

La mujer observó preocupada el rostro serio e inexpresivo de su esposo, consciente de que eso, lejos de reflejar calma o seguridad, era signo del tremendo torbellino que sacudía el interior del experto en Astronomía. Zephirus se estaba devanando los sesos en busca de una clave que resolviera el enigma, llevaba meses pensando en ello sin descanso, apenas dormía y su actitud se estaba volviendo más taciturna de lo que ella había visto jamás, aunque de cara a los demás se comportara como siempre. Estaba segura de que, si las cosas seguían así, terminaría enloqueciendo. Y ella no podía permitir que se sobrecalentara el cerebro con el mismo tema 24 horas al día, porque así no llegarían a ninguna parte. Zephirus nunca rechazaba la ayuda de nadie, pero tampoco la pedía, y a veces era necesario recordarle a él también que no estaba solo. Decidida a conseguir que se olvidara por un rato de los problemas y descansara de una vez, Selene colocó una mano en su brazo, frotándolo suavemente con gesto consolador.

-Cariño… -empezó, pero él no la dejó continuar.

-Ya no sé qué hacer, Selene, no lo sé. He revisado una y mil veces las listas de los conocidos de los Figg en Lancaster, los antiguos compañeros de trabajo de Mel, los socios de Icarus, tanto los que trabajaban con él en la Cleansweep, como en la Nimbus Racing… Y no hay nada. Nada. Ni una sola relación anormal, ni un solo nombre fuera de lugar, nada que pueda darnos una pista sobre la identidad falsa que está usando ese maldito Devius Lore para infiltrarse en el círculo de allegados. Es como una sombra de humo que se esfuma entre los dedos cuando la crees atrapar. No sé qué truco usa, no sé cómo y por dónde se mueve, y no sé cómo combatirlo. No puedo prever sus movimientos. Primero convirtieron a nuestro hijo en un licántropo para mantenernos al margen, luego han envenenado a Icarus delante de nuestras narices para quitarlo de en medio y dejar vulnerable a Mel… ¿Qué será lo próximo? Podrían atacarme a mí, o a ti, o secuestrar a alguno de los niños, o…

No pudo terminar la frase, porque Selene se incorporó, encerrando su rostro entre las manos, y lo atrajo a ella para callarlo con un beso en los labios. Zephirus agrandó los ojos, sorprendido, pero al segundo siguiente cedió ante ella y se dejó besar, manteniendo los ojos entornados para no dejar de mirarla. Podía percibir a través de ese contacto que Selene estaba asustada, que no quería seguir oyéndolo sólo por el simple hecho de que sus palabras no hacían más que alimentar los miedos que ya le costaba bastante reprimir de por sí. Cuando se separaron, ella bajó la vista, apretando los labios, y él continuó mirándola, componiendo una expresión de derrota y disculpa.

-Basta –susurró la mujer-. Ya basta por hoy, Zephirus, por favor. Estamos en guerra. Icarus se está muriendo. Sé que es tiempo de preocuparse, de luchar, pero… aunque sólo sea por esta noche, sólo por un rato… por favor, finjamos que todo va bien. Si nos traemos la oscuridad del mundo a casa, no nos quedará ningún lugar seguro en el que refugiarnos. Necesitas descansar o te volverás loco. Seguiremos atentos, investigando. Pero ahora deja de pensar por un momento y quédate a mi lado, ¿quieres? Vamos a la cama, necesito dormir abrazada a ti esta noche, hace mucho frío…

Y él, sintiéndose culpable una vez más, asintió sin oponer resistencia alguna, levantándose pesadamente del suelo y dejándose llevar por su mujer, que, cogiéndolo de la mano, lo guió escaleras arriba, hasta el dormitorio. Allí, bajo la suave luz de la luna menguante que se filtraba por la ventana, se cambió de ropa en absoluto silencio, con el cansancio impreso en cada uno de sus gestos. No volvió a hablar hasta que, minutos después, Selene, de rodillas sobre la cama, le abrochaba cabizbaja los botones de la camisa del pijama, mientras él permanecía de pie frente a ella, mirándola fijamente.

-Selene –susurró, y ella lo miró. Sus ojos grises brillaron en la penumbra-. Lo siento.

-¿Por qué? –musitó su compañera, con cara de no entender.

-Porque soy un auténtico fraude –sonrió Zephirus tristemente-. ¿No es irónico que me pase la vida dando consejos a todo el mundo y, a la hora de la verdad, sea el primero en venirse abajo? Me parece tan ridículo ser incapaz de aplicarme a mí mismo mi propia filosofía… Cuando ingresaron a Icarus, fue Johnny quién me hizo reaccionar. ¡Johnny! El que se ha pasado dos años como autista tras la muerte de su mujer. Y aquí estoy ahora, abatido por no hallar resultados, en vez de convenciéndome de que no debo rendirme y de que encontraremos la forma de arreglar esto. Siento soltarte a ti el rollo, y cargarte con más preocupaciones y responsabilidades de las que ya tienes, sólo porque a pesar de todo no he aprendido aún a consolarme a mí mismo. Me cuesta tanto ser optimista en estos momentos… tengo un miedo constante a no estar a la altura de las circunstancias, y…

De nuevo, sus palabras murieron en los labios de Selene, que se estiró para llegar hasta su boca, agarrándose a la tela del pijama con fuerza. Él respondió al beso de inmediato con intensidad, haciéndola suspirar. Al separarse, ambos respiraban entrecortadamente.

-Deja de decir estupideces –balbuceó ella, a centímetros escasos del rostro de su esposo-. ¿Quién fue el único de la familia que no se hundió cuando mordieron a Remus, eh? Tú nos mantuviste a todos a flote… Salvaste a tu hijo… y yo me habría vuelto loca si no llega a ser por ti. Fue a ti a quién recurrieron Dumbledore, Izzy y Jonathan para apretarle las tuercas a Johnny y hacerlo reaccionar. Icarus no se ha rendido en todo este tiempo porque tú le enseñaste a ser fuerte. Mel depende de ti. ¿Por qué pierdes el tiempo preguntándote si estás o no a la altura, cuando sabes de sobra que sí lo estás? Tú eres su Guardián por algo. No necesitas más pruebas, Zephirus, la confianza que todo el mundo tiene puesta en ti debería ser más que suficiente. Además, sabes que no tienes que enfrentarte a esto solo, todo el grupo está contigo, no es necesario que resuelvas el misterio de la noche a la mañana sin ayuda, nadie te ha pedido milagros. Yo confío en que salvarás a Mel, confío plenamente, y no es tu estilo defraudar a las personas que…

Esta vez, fue Lupin quién selló la boca de su mujer con la suya, en un beso más ardiente, más demandante y urgente. Ella siempre le recordaba el camino cuando se desorientaba. Siempre tenía las palabras justas para reconducir su actitud, para demostrarle que su filosofía no eran meras palabras, sino una realidad tangible. En los momentos difíciles, siempre se apoyaban el uno en el otro, él con la teoría, ella con la práctica. Amigos y compañeros por encima de amantes… y la imagen de Melpómene Figg sentada junto al lecho de su moribundo marido lo sacudió fuertemente, haciéndole comprender que, el día de mañana, podría ser él mismo quién se encontrara en una situación así: muerto o sufriendo la muerte del ser amado.

Porque estaban en guerra… y, en cualquier momento, cualquier cosa podía pasar.

Guiado por el ahogo que le produjo el imaginarse siquiera junto al lecho de muerte de Selene, la envolvió rápidamente entre sus brazos, apretándola con fuerza contra su cuerpo, sólo para sentir cómo la figura de su esposa temblaba levemente. Sin romper el beso, se subió a la cama con ella, y la mujer le echó los brazos al cuello, dejándose caer hacia atrás y arrastrándolo en la caída, recostándose en las sábanas, con el delgado cuerpo de su marido acomodándose sobre ella.

Por largos minutos, no se oyó en el cuarto nada más que el roce de la tela y los suspiros ahogados, mientras ambos se enredaban, reteniéndose casi con desesperación. No se detuvieron hasta que la ausencia de oxígeno fue intolerable y, aún así, sólo se apartaron los milímetros justos para poder respirar. Se miraron, notando que las miradas de los dos brillaban intensamente con, sin saber por qué, lágrimas contenidas. Zephirus acarició el rostro de Selene suavemente, y ese gesto logró derramar una silenciosa lágrima de los ojos grises.

-Perdóname –le murmuró a los labios, acariciándola otra vez-. Perdóname por involucrarte en esto, Selene. Es realmente una maldición… todos nosotros estamos malditos, y a menudo… a menudo pienso que, tal vez, deberíamos haber permanecido toda la vida solos, sin salpicar con nuestra maldición a nadie más. Pienso en Grace, en Archie, en Icarus, y… y la sola idea de que tú…

-Calla –Selene le cruzó los labios con un dedo, interrumpiéndolo-. Yo siempre supe muy bien dónde me metía cuando me casé contigo, Zephirus. No he ido engañada a ningún sitio. Y aún así lo hice, y no me arrepiento en absoluto. Entiendo a Grace, a Icarus y a los demás… porque estoy segura de que sentían lo mismo que yo. Me casé contigo porque te quiero, no me importa nada más, ni las dificultades, ni los malos momentos, nada. Pero… –su voz flaqueó y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas otra vez-. Pero yo no soy Melpómene. Yo no tengo un vínculo especial que te retenga a mi lado. No podré estar unida a ti más allá de la muerte. Así que… por favor… procura mantenerte vivo en esta guerra, ¿vale? Y yo te prometo que me mantendré viva por ti…

Zephirus observó sin parpadear siquiera cómo su mujer cerraba los ojos, derramando un par de lágrimas más, y se apretaba una de las manos del hombre contra la mejilla, arrugando las cejas. Muy despacio, como a cámara lenta, volvió a inclinarse sobre el delgado rostro de Selene, atrapando el labio inferior de ésta entre los suyos, besándola con lentitud deliberada. Y el vuelco que dio su corazón al oírla gemir débilmente, retorciéndose bajo él, le hizo comprender de golpe.

-A pesar del vínculo –dejó escapar, separándose nuevamente de ella-, Mel se hundirá por completo cuando muera Icarus.

-¿Por qué? –inquirió Selene, mirándolo con los ojos entornados-. ¿No se supone que el vínculo se activa del todo con la muerte?

-Lo sé –insistió él, enredando una de sus manos en el ondulado pelo rubio de su compañera, sujetándola por la nuca-. Sé que se hundirá. Mel no debería estar actuando de la forma en que actúa. Algo va mal. Y no consigo entender el qué. Quiere a Icarus con todas sus fuerzas, y, a pesar del vínculo, se comporta como si fuese a perderlo para siempre. Se hundirá, Selene, porque ella y yo nos parecemos mucho… y yo me hundiría por completo si te perdiera a ti.

Selene agrandó los ojos, encontrando frente a ella la expresión de melancólica conformidad de su marido.

-Quizá sólo lo sepamos cuando él muera –siguió el rubio-. Si Mel se deprime, es que el vínculo no está cumpliendo su función. Si es incapaz de sentir en su interior la esencia de Icarus, se vendrá abajo. Y entonces el enemigo podrá hacer con ella lo que le dé la gana –ante la expresión horrorizada de Selene, Zephirus cerró los ojos lentamente-. A partir de ahora… debemos vigilar que Mel no haga ninguna estupidez… o las consecuencias serían catastróficas. Hay que conseguir que el vínculo se active correctamente cuando Icarus muera. Y no sé cómo demonios vamos a conseguir algo así.

Suspirando profundamente, ocultó el rostro en la curva del cuello de su mujer, abrazándola y apretándose contra ella, respirando directamente de su piel. Y, al segundo siguiente, sintió las manos femeninas recorriendo su espalda suavemente, como para consolarlo.

-Tenías razón, cariño –comentó él en voz queda-. Esta noche es horriblemente fría.

Y se acurrucaron bajo las sábanas, aferrados el uno al otra, aunque no pudieron dormir prácticamente nada en toda la noche.

--------------

-¿Entonces quiere decir que Mel pasó aquí toda la noche?

-Sí, llegó poco después del anochecer. Parece ser que ha dormido apoyada en la cama de Icarus… o por lo menos así me la encontré yo.

-¿Hace cuánto que se ha ido a casa?

-Oh, bueno… Esta noche me tocaba guardia, así que hacía la ronda por la planta cada media hora. Una de las veces que pasé por la habitación, la señora Figg ya se estaba preparando para marcharse. No sabría decirle la hora exacta, pero aún no había amanecido. Quizá fueran las 5:00 ó 5:30 de la madrugada…

-Ya veo…

-Señor Lupin…

La sanadora en prácticas Eglantine Sinclaire titubeó cuando los intensos ojos azules del hombre que la acompañaba se clavaron directamente en los suyos, mirándola fijamente desde su considerable altura. Por un par de segundos se hizo el silencio, hasta que la joven mujer desvió la mirada con consternación, rascándose distraídamente un codo.

-¿Sí? –Zephirus la instó a continuar.

-No es nada, en realidad, pero… No sabría cómo decírselo…

-Pruebe a intentarlo. Si no la entiendo, se lo haré saber.

Eglantine sonrió a medias con tristeza y volvió a mirarlo.

-Es sobre la señora Figg –empezó cautelosamente, como midiendo al máximo cada palabra-. Bueno, usted la conoce mucho mejor que yo, y tiene más trato con ella, así que no creo que vaya a decirle nada nuevo, pero… ella me preocupa. Me preocupa mucho.

Zephirus frunció un poco el ceño.

-¿A qué se refiere?

-A su actitud en general. Al principio se comportaba como toda mujer normal que tiene a su marido ingresado en San Mungo, pero lleva ya bastante tiempo haciendo cosas raras… ¿Sabe?, nunca se me ocurriría negarme a permitir que pase todo el tiempo que quiera junto a su esposo, pero eso de presentarse sólo tras la caída del Sol, y volver a irse antes del amanecer, y no poner un pie en el hospital durante el resto del día… No sé, me parece tan extraño… Anoche le pregunté sobre este asunto y lo único que me dijo es que no quería que Belle y el resto de ustedes la vieran destrozada frente a Icarus. Sin embargo, había algo en ella que consiguió darme un escalofrío. Yo… la noté tan ida, tan ausente y distante… -se interrumpió, titubeando de nuevo, para terminar añadiendo casi en un susurro-: Creo que necesita ayuda. Ya sabe… ayuda psicológica, para soportar este trago.

La expresión del hombre se endureció un tanto, y la sanadora se apresuró a levantar las manos en actitud de disculpa, tartamudeando con obvio nerviosismo.

-D-disculpe si le he ofendido o si he sido demasiado atrevida, no pretendía insinuar que la señora Figg sea una desequilibrada, es simplemente que…

-Está bien –atajó Zephirus, esbozando una cansada sonrisa para tranquilizarla-. No tiene por qué disculparse, de hecho aprecio mucho su preocupación. Estoy de acuerdo con que Mel está actuando de una forma bastante rara últimamente. Pero tengo la esperanza de que todo sea fruto del cúmulo de desavenencias que hemos atravesado en estos meses, y que con el tiempo se recupere. En parte la entiendo… Está muy unida a su marido, tiene una hija de 13 años y un bebé en camino, su familia no vive en Gran Bretaña.… y ahora se encuentra con que tiene que superar sola semejante panorama. Es normal que esté mal…

La voz de Zephirus se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco conforme hablaba, su mirada fija en el cadavérico rostro de Icarus, que dormía profundamente en su cama y al que él observaba con atención desde la entrada de la Sala Willow Mhor, en cuyo quicio estaba apoyado, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, mientras hablaba con la sanadora en prácticas. Eglantine siguió la mirada de su interlocutor hasta fijarla también en su paciente, y su rostro se ensombreció, como si ella misma estuviera sufriendo una pérdida personal.

-Ella debe de quererlo muchísimo –musitó casi para sí.

-Ni se imagina cuánto –confirmó Zephirus, también medio ausente.

Durante un breve instante, ambos permanecieron callados mirando al moribundo hombre que ocupaba en solitario aquella sala del hospital. Luego, la sanadora Sinclaire suspiró y se volvió hacia la salida con la intención de marcharse.

-Es duro este trabajo –murmuró decaída-. Más duro de lo que pensé cuando empecé a estudiar la carrera. Hasta luego, señor Lupin. Vendremos más tarde para el reconocimiento diario de Icarus.

Echó a andar por el pasillo, alejándose de allí, pero no tuvo tiempo de dar más de tres pasos cuando la voz de Zephirus volvió a pararla.

-Eglantine –llamó, y cuando ésta se giró para mirarlo, se encontró con una vaga sonrisa de consuelo dedicada a ella-. Es un trabajo duro, sí… pero también gratificante. Que no le dé nunca vergüenza expresar su opinión sobre un paciente. Los sanadores deben ser directos y sinceros. No se corte. Un diagnóstico, por muy fuera de lugar que le parezca en un principio, puede ser de gran ayuda en un momento clave. Y que no la frene el temor a ofender a alguien. Gracias por lo que me ha contado sobre Mel.

La joven le devolvió la sonrisa tristemente y, con una inclinación de cabeza a modo de despedida, se marchó. Zephirus no esperó a que desapareciera de su campo de visión para dejar de mirarla. Inmediatamente, dirigió su vista a Icarus otra vez, arrugando la frente.

Era más temprano de lo normal, es decir, que aquella mañana se había pasado el horario de visitas por el forro. Había llegado al hospital a primera hora de la mañana con la esperanza de poder hablar un rato con el sanador Callaghan y hacerle algunas preguntas más, pero el susodicho mago estaba ocupado en esos momentos atendiendo a otro paciente. Al encontrar frustrado su plan, decidió pasarse por la habitación de Icarus, por si acaso le dejaban entrar y quedarse con él un rato, aunque no fuese oficialmente horario de visitas. Tenía que reconocer que, en ese aspecto, Eglantine Sinclaire era un encanto de persona, porque nunca les ponía inconvenientes. Después de tantos meses, parecía haberse involucrado tanto con el paciente y sus allegados que levantaba muchísimo la mano en cuanto a horarios se refería.

De modo que ahí estaba, solo con el marido de su mejor amiga, por primera vez en varias semanas.

Zephirus suspiró, incorporándose para separarse de la entrada y acercarse a la cama del convaleciente. De repente, él también se sentía extraño, allí con él, rodeados por el aplastante silencio que invadía la sala. Normalmente venía acompañando a Belle, y ella, nada más entrar en la habitación, empezaba a hablar sin parar para animar a su padre. Pero ahora Belle no estaba. Y allí lo único que reinaba era un silencio frío y muerto que ponía la carne de gallina, como vaticinando lo que se avecinaba. A pesar de todo lo vivido en los últimos meses, no pudo evitar que el corazón se le encogiera un poco más al ser golpeado de nuevo por la dura realidad a la que se estaban enfrentando.

Muerte.

Icarus se estaba muriendo.

Y, una vez muerto, no volvería a verlo nunca más.

No volvería a discutir con él, ni a bromear, ni a fastidiarlo, ni a pincharlo en el orgullo hasta que saltara hecho una fiera… No volvería a oír sus berridos replicando, ni sus carcajadas ruidosas, ni volvería a ver su expresión determinada, divertida o irónica… No volvería a hablar con él como al hermano pequeño que siempre lo había considerado y nunca se había decidido a admitir delante de él. No volvería a contar con su consejo, ayuda ni apoyo. Y todo lo que habían compartido y vivido en los últimos 20 años pasarían a ser simples recuerdos polvorientos almacenados en una mohosa caja del desván de la memoria.

Qué triste era, en verdad, que todo hubiese acabado así. Que la vida, la felicidad y la paz se les hubiesen escapado entre los dedos tan deprisa, cuando aún les quedaba más de media vida por delante…

Arrastrando la misma silla en la que había estado sentada Mel la noche anterior, Zephirus se colocó junto a su amigo, lo más cerca posible, y se lo quedó mirando con la cabeza ladeada, intentando reconocer en él al hombre que había conocido en Hogwarts tantos años atrás. La sola comparación hizo que se le formara un nudo en la garganta, así que optó por hablar. Decir algo, lo que fuera, para romper aquel maldito silencio que calaba hasta los huesos.

-Estás hecho una mierda, mocoso –comentó en voz baja, a pesar de que Icarus parecía estar dormido, por lo que era bastante probable que no lo oyera.

Por un momento, no pudo añadir nada. Se le iba la voz. Parpadeando varias veces seguidas, carraspeó y lo intentó de nuevo.

-¿Te das cuenta de la que has organizado? –regañó en broma, sonriendo de lado-. Primero armas el jaleo, lo pones todo patas arriba, y ahora te largas como si tal cosa, dejándonos el muerto a nosotros…

Al darse cuenta de lo que esa expresión implicaba, Zephirus volvió a quedarse mudo, con una punzada algo más fuerte pinchándole en el corazón.

-Perdona, sólo era una frase hecha –rectificó-. Espero que no te hayas dado por aludido, no quería ofenderte… Pero quiero que sepas que, de todas las imbecilidades que has hecho a lo largo de tu vida, ésta es la peor. "Confía en mí", me dijiste, "lo tengo todo bajo control, no habrá ningún problema…". Eres un puto cabronazo, ¿lo sabías? Si no te las hubieses dado de interesante y hubieses confiado en mí para lo de Mel… ¿Qué vida privada ni cojones, Icarus? Yo también tenía derecho a opinar. ¡Una poción al mes para evitar que se quedara embarazada! Joder, de verdad, ¿cómo se te pudo ocurrir semejante chorrada? Si me lo hubieses dicho, podríamos haber buscado otras formas de solucionar esto entre todos, pero te empeñaste en esa gilipollez de mantener entre vosotros vuestra puñetera "vida privada", y mira ahora lo que…

Zephirus se calló de golpe, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Los puños le temblaban y la vista se le enturbiaba por momentos. Llevaba meses sin estar a solas con él, tragándose la reprimenda que siempre había querido soltarle y nunca había tenido oportunidad. Necesitaba desahogarse y echarle las culpas, aunque él no las tuviese realmente. La culpa la tenían todos y nadie a la vez. Y, a estas alturas, ya no merecía la pena seguir dándole vueltas.

-¿Ves? Ya me estás haciendo hablar mal, como siempre –rió quedamente, sacudiendo la cabeza-. Imbécil, sabes que llevo años suprimiendo los tacos de mi vocabulario para no dar mal ejemplo a mis hijos. Tú siempre desbaratas mis planes, mocoso –alzando la vista hacia el demacrado rostro de Figg, sonrió con la tristeza más obvia y dolorosa que había mostrado su rostro hasta la fecha-. Perdona otra vez. Si estuvieras bien, te partiría la cara de un puñetazo, pero incluso ese gustazo me vas a quitar. No me queda otra que insultarte un rato, pero no te importa, ¿verdad? Total, ya estás más que acostumbrado.

Echándose hacia delante, el rubio se acodó en sus rodillas, apoyando la frente en una de sus manos, enredando los dedos en el largo flequillo claro para apartárselo de la cara.

-Va a ser raro no volver a oírte quejándote por todo –musitó-. Y encima ahora te largas sin escuchar las quejas de los demás. En serio que te partiría la cara… ¡Tío, debí castrarte cuando tuve la oportunidad y ahora no estaríamos pasando por esto!

Rió entre dientes con melancolía, levantando los ojos una vez más hacia el enfermo, como si buscara en él alguna reacción.

-Icarus –continuó, con el mismo tono apenas audible, pero con un nuevo matiz de seriedad-, no la dejes sola, ¿vale? Por favor. Siento que esto se me escapa de las manos, y Mel te va a necesitar más que nunca a partir de ahora. Yo… jamás la había sentido tan lejos. No sé qué le ocurre, ni qué le pasa por la cabeza. Y no sé qué hacer.

Guardó silencio, esperando una respuesta que no llegó. El nudo en su garganta se apretó un poco más.

-Te partirías de risa se me oyeras hablar de este modo, ¿eh? Yo, que según tú, siempre estoy tan confiado, luciendo un aplomo inigualable… No tienes ni idea, mocoso de mierda, de lo asustado que estoy ahora mismo…

Hizo una pausa más, aún aguardando, sin saber muy bien el qué. Pero estaba claro que aquello iba a seguir siendo un monólogo. Y nunca le había gustado monologar. Reflexionar en solitario o desahogarse compartiendo sus ideas, sí. Pero hablarle como un loco a una pared, no. Y, por desgracia, ahora mismo Icarus era igual de comunicativo que una pared. A partir de ahora, ya siempre sería así… un espacio vacío en la vida diaria al que sólo podría dirigirse en pensamiento.

Zephirus se levantó, evitando por todos los medio volver a mirar aquella cara demacrada que apenas reconocía. Y, con la vista clavada en el suelo, apretando los dientes con tanta fuerza que se le resintió toda la mandíbula, se encaminó hacia la puerta para salir de aquella maldita sala que olía a muerte.

O al menos lo intentó… antes de que una mano helada lo agarrara con fuerza de la muñeca.

El susto que se llevó no se pudo comparar a ningún otro susto que se hubiese llevado a lo largo de su vida. Conteniendo la respiración y con el corazón en un puño, giró el rostro con tanta rapidez que a punto estuvo de crujirle el cuello. Y, con los ojos celestes abriéndose desmesuradamente en estupefacción, topó con los oscuros e intensos ojos azules de Icarus clavados en él, con el ceño fruncido y la cara surcada por una expresión de intenso esfuerzo físico.

-I…

No pudo terminar la frase. Desviando la mirada de su amigo, Icarus clavó los ojos en la entrada de la sala, todo su rostro contrayéndose en concentración. La puerta tembló como sacudida por una corriente de aire y, al segundo siguiente, se cerró con un portazo. Zephirus se sobresaltó, mirando la puerta y luego otra vez al enfermo, boquiabierto.

-¡Icarus…!

-Escucha…

Lupin volvió a quedarse sin aire y la voz se le desvaneció, observando con total perplejidad al hombre que tenía delante. No… perplejidad no… _terror_. Terror al verlo repentinamente despierto, al oírlo hablar después de seis meses, con aquella voz ronca y desusada que parecía recién salida de ultratumba, terror al verlo hacer magia, terror al comprender que todos aquellos esfuerzos sólo acelerarían el desenlace final de forma irremediable… Pero lo que más terror le causó fue adentrarse en los ojos de su compañero, brillantes e intensos como antaño, lo único en él que parecía conservar vida, y comprender a través de la determinación que reflejaban que Icarus se iba a sacrificar. Iba a precipitarse hacia la muerte a propósito…

-Icarus… -balbuceó. Quiso gritarle que se estuviese quieto, que no hiciera esfuerzos, que se dejara de estúpidos heroísmos, pero las palabras se agolparon de repente en su boca y no pudo decir ni una.

Los dedos helados que se cerraban en torno a su muñeca apretaron el agarre con una anormal fuerza desesperada. Los ojos de oscuro color azul buscaron los de él con elocuencia. Y, apretando los dientes de tal forma que su agitada respiración se convirtió en un resuello estruendoso, Icarus Figg hizo un repentino amago de incorporarse en la cama, apoyándose en su compañero. Zephirus se desequilibró por el tirón.

-¡Pero qué haces! –exclamó el rubio con angustia, saliendo de su letargo inicial y apresurándose a obligar al moribundo a recostarse una vez más.

Icarus aprovechó el gesto de su amigo para estamparle la otra mano en el hombro, agarrándolo con violencia del cuello de la túnica y atrayéndolo hacia él.

-Escucha… -repitió con aquella voz queda y quebrada, el dolor de cada palabra reflejándose en su expresión-. Escúchame… mientras pueda hablar…

Zephirus volvió a agrandar los ojos, el pulso retumbándole en los oídos. El cerebro le bullía. Y sólo fue capaz de abrir la boca y volverla a cerrar, mudo otra vez.

-Ellos… no contaban con que pudiera hablar… y comunicarme contigo… Se han servido… de todas las cosas que… sólo sabíamos Mel y yo… para hacer lo que les ha dado la gana… Por eso he esperado hasta ahora… Zephirus… no pienso morir así…

Icarus tuvo que hacer una pausa para recuperar el aire, respirando a bocanadas. Tenía toda la frente perlada de sudor. Pero no se detuvo.

-Ella no puede decirte nada… no sabe lo que le han hecho… le han borrado la memoria para que no recuerde… y mo… modificaron sus recuerdos… -Figg apretó el agarre con el que sujetaba a su amigo, como si eso pudiera darle más fuerza para continuar-. Zeph… el vínculo… está destrozándola, pero… no estoy seguro de que sólo sea eso…

-¿Qué… qué quieres decir? –por un segundo, la voz de Zephirus sonó más débil que la de Icarus.

La mirada del enfermo se endureció.

-Creo que han intentado hechizarla… con el _Imperius_…

-No puede ser –Lupin negó en redondo-. No es posible, sabes perfectamente que Mel…

-Han aprovechado el dolor del vínculo –cortó Icarus, impaciente por terminar de hablar, como si tuviera miedo de quedarse a la mitad-. No es seguro… que lo hayan conseguido… pero creo… creo que le han hecho algo… para que no pueda controlar sus acciones… Si está hechizada… cuando yo muera… el vínculo no se activará correctamente…

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? –Zephirus agarró a su amigo por la muñeca de la mano con la que le sujetaba él, adquiriendo también un deje de desesperación-. ¿Qué es lo que puedo hacer?

Icarus negó con la cabeza lentamente mientras recuperaba de nuevo el aliento.

-Debes confiar en ella… y en mí… yo la protegeré…

-Icarus, no…

-Tú tienes que encontrar a los que nos han hecho esto –volvió a atajar el otro, sus dedos crispándose en un espasmo que al rubio no le dio buena espina-. Están… metidos en nuestra vida… no nos dimos ni cuenta… podría ser cualquiera, Zeph…

-Pero yo…

-El bebé –el tono de Icarus se volvió ansioso-. Ese bebé… no es mío…

Durante un par de segundos que se hicieron eternos, Zephirus sintió como si algo frío y viscoso recorriera su garganta hasta ir a implantarse en su pecho, congelándole los pulmones y paralizándolo por completo.

-¿Q… qué…?

-Cuando Belle nació… Mel se tomó una poción especial… que la dejaba estéril… Ella… ella no podía tener hijos… no podía… a no ser que se… que se tomara la contrapoción… Cuando a mí me ingresaron… alguien debió dársela… pero el bebé… no es hijo mío…

El puzzle en el que había ido encajando todos los acontecimientos de los últimos meses se desmoronó ante las narices de Zephirus Lupin, como si una pieza encajada a la fuerza hubiese saltado por los aires, haciendo caer a las demás. Pero en el acto empezó a reconstruirse con rapidez a la luz de lo que acababa de escuchar. La desaparición de Mel en San Mungo el día que ingresaron a Icarus, su extraña reaparición en El Parnaso sin recordar cómo o por qué había llegado allí, lo forzado de la historia sobre la poción mensual y lo extremadamente oportuno de su embarazo…

-Escúchame –la respiración de Icarus se hacía más difícil por momentos y se llevó una mano temblorosa al pecho, aferrándose el corazón con la vaga intención de obligarlo a aguantar un poco más-. Necesitan… necesitan que nazca ese bebé… mientras ese bebé no alcance la edad… sólo las estarán vigilando… Pero… tienes que tener cuidado, Zephirus… no le digas a nadie que has hablado conmigo… no le digas esto a nadie… ni a Johnny, ni a Dumbledore… ni siquiera a Selene…

-¿Cómo puedes…?

-¡Prométemelo! –Icarus alzó repentinamente la voz, acallando la incipiente protesta-. Si… si llegaran a… a enterarse de que los has descubierto… atacarían a Mel… le harían daño… y se llevarían el bebé… Debes… seguir fingiendo que te han engañado… así se confiarán y… terminarán cometiendo algún error… y tú podrás cazarlos… Por favor, Zeph… no pierdas de vista a Mel… no la dejes sola…

La voz del hombre, ya bastante débil de por sí, se quebró de repente. Icarus agrandó los ojos, horrorizado, y se cubrió la boca con una mano justo a tiempo de amortiguar una violenta arcada. Ante la mirada aterrorizada de su antiguo amigo de infancia, el padre de Belle vomitó una tremenda bocanada de sangre, más espesa de lo normal, que sus dedos no pudieron frenar, desbordándose por su barbilla y chorreándole desde la mano, empapando la pechera de la fina camisa de dormir del hospital y las impecables sábanas blancas, creando un contraste que se grabó a fuego en la retina de Zephirus.

-¡Icarus! –exclamó, sosteniéndolo.

Los ojos azules perdieron su brillo y su vida, nublándose como pozos sin fondo, mientras miraban sin ver la mano totalmente cubierta de sangre.

-No… no la dejes… sola…

-¡ICARUS!

-Con… confío en ti… sé que… la salvarás…

El cuerpo demacrado por los meses de enfermedad perdió la fuerza con un último y fuerte espasmo que consiguió sacudir también a Zephirus por el efecto en cadena. El rubio casi sintió el corazón de su amigo romperse en su pecho. Y, cuando aquellos ojos tan expresivos que había heredado su hija quedaron en blanco, sus párpados temblando y el cuerpo volviéndose rígido y tenso en el colapso final, Zephirus lo soltó, dejando que se desplomara sobre la cama, y salió corriendo de la sala casi a trompicones, con la vista tan borrosa que apenas distinguía por dónde iba.

-¡Sanador Callaghan! –gritó con todas sus fuerzas, oyendo su propia voz desgarrada reverberar contra las paredes del desierto corredor-. ¡SANADOR CALLAGHAN!

No podía pensar. No en un momento como ése. Todo lo ocurrido en los últimos minutos bailaba en su cerebro como fugaces luciérnagas de verano, etéreas e imposibles de atrapar. Imposibles de comprender.

Y, mientras corría por el pasillo, manchado con la sangre de uno de sus mejores amigos, sintió su propia alma helarse y quebrarse en mil pedazos.

Fue, realmente, como tener nieve en el corazón.

--------------

Las dos tazas de té se enfriaban lentamente sobre la mesa de la cocina, lanzando al techo de la estancia vagas y perezosas nubes de vapor. Junto a una de ellas, descansaba una carta escrita en pergamino con la caligrafía rápida de John Potter, como abandonada tras haber sido leída. Y allí, sentados muy cerca el uno del otro, estaba el matrimonio Black, en silencio, incapaces de pronunciar una palabra, cada uno con una taza de té delante a la que no habían hecho aún ni caso, acodados en la mesa y con las manos entrelazadas apretadas contra la boca. Parecían reflejos el uno del otro.

-Todavía no me lo puedo creer –musitó Izzy, rompiendo la aplastante densidad del ambiente con una voz seca y profunda que su esposa en muy contadas ocasiones le había oído-. Aunque supiéramos ya que esto pasaría… Todavía no me lo puedo creer, Andraia…

La aludida se limitó a cerrar los ojos lentamente, con las cejas contraídas, y sorbió por la nariz, hundiendo la cara aún más en el puño que formaban sus dos manos enredadas. El largo y ondulado cabello caoba cayó a ambos lados de su rostro, ocultándola tras una cortina natural que impidió a Izzy ver si lloraba o se contenía. El hombre tuvo que apretar los dientes, tragando saliva, y dejó caer un brazo sobre la mesa, mientras apoyaba la frente en la otra mano, como intentando sujetarse a sí mismo para no derrumbarse.

Durante un largo rato más, los dos permanecieron callados, perdidos cada uno en sus pensamientos y recuerdos, haciendo un esfuerzo por recopilar todos los momentos, ahora dispersos por su memoria, que habían pasado junto al amigo que les acababa de dejar. Años y años de convivencia, de trabajar codo con codo, de inquietudes y alegrías compartidas… No era el primer miembro del "antiguo grupo" que les abandonaba, pero sí uno de los veteranos, que había estado ahí desde el principio. Su muerte iba a sacudir al grupo entero con violencia. Pero Izzy tenía el terrible presentimiento de que sólo era la primera despedida de las muchas que se iban a suceder a partir de ahora… y eso le daba aún más ganas de llorar que la muerte en sí.

-¿Recuerdas su boda? –inquirió, torciendo la boca en una temblorosa sonrisa triste, sus ojos claros perdidos en algún punto del vacío-. Zephirus se pasó toda la mañana, antes de la ceremonia, persiguiéndolo y acosándolo a preguntas, repitiéndole una y otra vez si estaba seguro de lo que hacía y si era eso lo que quería, exponiéndole todos los inconvenientes imaginables. Hasta que él se hartó y le gritó delante de todos: "¡Que sí, joder, acepto, vete al cuerno de una vez! ¡Moriría por ella!" –la voz de Izzy se desvaneció y su sonrisa se marchitó-. Qué horrible paradoja…

-No hables así, Izzy –reprendió Andraia, sorbiendo por la nariz otra vez, con voz tomada-. La culpa no ha sido de Mel. Nadie ha tenido la culpa.

Dio la impresión de que Izzy iba a replicar algo, pero en el último momento se calló, quedándose con la mirada clavada en su mujer. Profundos y oscuros pensamientos debieron cruzarle la mente, porque sus cejas se contrajeron también, componiendo una expresión vulnerable y asustada que jamás mostraba en público. Ni siquiera sus mejores amigos le habían visto nunca con semejante cara. Nadie excepto quizá la propia Andraia, en la intimidad, cuando estaban los dos solos y a él no le importaba rendirse por unos momentos a las preocupaciones.

Cualquiera podía ser el siguiente.

El marido de Violette, Archibald Bones, que fue miembro del Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas, había muerto en acto de servicio varios años atrás, en un accidente que se llevó a más de una quincena de magos especializados de su grupo, cuando tuvieron que reducir a una cría de _nundu_ que algún demente había liberado por la campiña de Yorkshire. Quién había traído a Inglaterra semejante bicho y cómo había terminado éste paseándose por ahí aún era tema de investigación por parte del Ministerio, que todavía tenía a las familias de las víctimas pegadas al trasero exigiendo responsabilidades. Poco después de aquello, había muerto Grace, de causas no tan accidentales. Esa misma semana, hacía apenas unos días, a Irin Wealth, la esposa de Jeremiah, que había padecido asma desde niña, habían tenido que hospitalizarla por una afección pulmonar grave que aún no tenían muy claro qué era. Y ahora, Icarus Figg moría delante de sus narices sin que pudieran hacer nada por evitarlo.

Algunos llamarían a aquello una lamentable casualidad. Izzy lo llamaba maldición a secas. Y lo peor era la certeza de que, verdaderamente, no podían echarle la culpa a nadie. Puede que Grace e Icarus hubiesen muerto por ataques externos, pero Irin y Archibald, que ni siquiera habían formado jamás parte del grupo de forma activa… No. Era la maldición que todos ellos acarreaban lo que estaba originando que fueran los propios miembros del grupo los que se estaban matando entre ellos sin querer. Y, contra eso, no podían luchar.

Grace, que había sido una bruja talentosa con unos extraordinarios conocimientos en la lucha contra las artes oscuras, se había unido al grupo incluso antes de casarse con John, no por ser su prometida, sino por su propia habilidad. Icarus, que, desde que se enteró de lo que unía a todos los miembros, había adquirido un sentido aún más superdesarrollado de sobreprotección hacia Melpómene, se había empeñado en unirse también para estar enterado de todo y poder proteger mejor a su mujer. Jonathan era parte del grupo por… bueno, por ser Jonathan. Igual que Dumbledore.

Pero Archibald Bones e Irin Wealth eran iguales que Selene Lupin, Claire McKinnon, la mujer de Linus, y la propia Andraia: simplemente se habían visto envueltos en aquel asunto por haberse casado con quiénes se habían casado. Era a ellos a quiénes afectaba la maldición de forma indiscriminada. Y era a ellos a los que no podían proteger, porque no era el enemigo quién los atacaba.

La muerte de Icarus Figg acababa de recordarle a Izzy Black lo vulnerables que eran, y no sólo con respecto a Lord Voldemort.

-¡Eh!

Izzy salió de su ensimismamiento y alzó la vista, aún un tanto perdida y ausente, hacia el rostro de su esposa, que había levantado también la cara para mirarlo. Andraia tenía los ojos enrojecidos y vidriosos, pero no había rastro de lágrimas en sus mejillas. Y, alargando una de sus manos para aferrar con fuerza la de su marido, curvó los labios en una sonrisa de consuelo que surtió el mismo efecto que el bálsamo sobre una herida.

-No pongas esa cara, Izzy –murmuró con cariño, acariciándole la mano con el pulgar-. Siempre que lo haces es que te estás comiendo la cabeza con alguna de tus tonterías. Te conozco demasiado bien. Así que deja de darle vueltas a ese asunto ahora mismo.

-Yo… -empezó el hombre, titubeando, pero no pudo continuar.

-No –atajó Andraia, apretando el agarre-. No quiero oír ni una palabra más. No más culpabilidades ni chorradas de ese estilo. Te lo he dicho millones de veces y sabes que odio repetirme. Te lo dije cuando murió Archie, te lo dije con la muerte de Grace, te lo dije cuando ingresaron a Icarus y también con lo de Irin. Y te lo repito ahora. Basta ya. Y quita esa cara de pena, que no va contigo.

Black sonrió a medias, girando la cara hacia otro lado para mascullar:

-A esto se le llama represión… si no me dejas desahogarme, reventaré.

-Te advierto que, como revientes, serás tú quién limpie la cocina.

Él rió amargamente en un murmullo, ensanchando así la triste sonrisa de Andraia. Permanecieron en silencio unos segundos más y, finalmente, Izzy dejó escapar un hondo suspiro, apretando también la mano de su mujer.

-Quién iba a pensar, cuando éramos pequeños, que las cosas terminarían así, ¿no crees?

-Aún no han terminado. Tenemos que seguir.

-Ya… pero cada vez nos iremos dejando más y más en el camino. Sobre todo ahora, que ha empezado la guerra.

-Saldremos adelante, cariño. Estoy segura.

Los ojos claros buscaron los oscuros. Y, con sólo mirarse, las palabras sobraron y no hizo falta decir más. Izzy sabía que ella también estaba asustada. Andraia sabía que él seguiría dándole vueltas a sus miedos y preocupaciones. Pero, por encima de todo, estaba la confianza que se tenían, la seguridad de que podían apoyarse el uno en el otro. De momento, con eso bastaba para levantarse y ayudar a sostenerse también a los demás.

Izzy se llevó la mano de Andraia a la boca y la besó con agradecimiento, justo antes de que ella le apretara el hombro con un gesto y se levantara, dispuesta a recalentar el té por tercera vez.

-¿El entierro va a ser en Lancaster? –inquirió quedamente, de espaldas al hombre y de cara a los fogones, vertiendo ambas tazas de té en la tetera y colocándola en el fuego.

-Sí, pasado mañana –Izzy volvió a apoyar la cabeza en una de sus manos, mirando de reojo la carta de John-. Ya sabes que la familia de Icarus era originaria de allí, van a enterrarlo en el panteón familiar, junto a sus padres. Ya han avisado a su hermano, que andaba por Europa, y también a las hermanas de Mel. Parece ser que Selene se está ocupando de todo.

-¿Y Zephirus?

-Bueno, puedes imaginarte cómo debe estar. Por lo que dice Johnny, Icarus murió delante de él. Al parecer, Zeph estaba hablándole (supongo que le estaría contando cómo están las cosas) y en un momento determinado Icarus hizo el intento de contestarle y comunicarse con él. Teniendo en cuenta el estado en el que se encontraba ya, el simple amago de esfuerzo debió romperlo por dentro. No creo que haya sido muy agradable de ver.

Las manos de Andraia temblaron y se volvió a medias hacia su marido, agrandando los ojos con espanto.

-Icarus quería comunicarse con él –siguió Izzy, decaído-. Seguro que sabía algo importante que quería transmitirnos antes de morir. Ahora ya nunca podremos averiguarlo.

-¿No consiguió decir nada?

-Parece ser que no. Pero no es de extrañar, Andry, perdió la capacidad de hablar hace meses. El muy idiota… no debió intentarlo siquiera, así podría haber vivido un poco más…

-Estando como estaba, casi es preferible que todo este infierno haya terminado de una vez.

Por unos segundos, ninguno de los dos habló, como si inconscientemente estuvieran guardando un momento de silencio por la memoria de su viejo amigo.

-Pobre Zephirus –añadió Andraia, arrugando la frente mientras volvía a llenar las tazas con el té, caliente de nuevo-. Es el que ha tenido que tragarse todo esto en primer plano, ocupándose de Melpómene y de Belle, sacando adelante su familia y la de Icarus… y encima tener que verlo morir de esa forma tan…

Se le quebró la voz y se llevó una mano a la boca, cerrando los ojos para contenerse.

-Imagina el revuelo que se montó en San Mungo –Izzy se echó hacia atrás para recostarse en el respaldo de la silla y poder mirar más directamente a su compañera-. Zephirus estaba solo con Icarus en la habitación cuando ocurrió. Y la muerte debió ser lo bastante espectacular como para resultar anormal. Menos mal que Zephirus estaba tan shockeado por lo ocurrido que a nadie se le pasó por la cabeza la posibilidad de que él se lo hubiese cargado. Si los sanadores no hubiesen aceptado su explicación de lo ocurrido, podría haberse abierto una investigación contra él. Al fin y al cabo, Icarus estaba considerado víctima de un intento de homicidio.

-A nadie podría pasársele por la cabeza que Zephirus lo hubiese intentado matar –replicó Andraia, mirando con dureza a Izzy, como retándolo a bromear con el tema.

Pero no estaba el ambiente para bromas.

-Seamos realistas, cariño. A nosotros nos parece obvio que eso es imposible, pero los sanadores que han atendido a Icarus sólo ven claro que alguien envenenó a su paciente con la intención de matarlo. Y Zephirus fue quién llevó a Icarus al hospital, quién ha estado todo el tiempo indagando sobre lo que le ocurría y, por si fuera poco, el que estaba solo con él cuando murió.

-¿No es eso buscarle tres pies al gato? Me suena demasiado paranoico.

-Estamos en guerra, toda la comunidad mágica está paranoica. Icarus era una persona importante, y su familia una las pocas reconocidas de sangre limpia que quedan en Gran Bretaña, aunque no sea una de las grandes. A pesar de ser el director del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, Johnny no va a poder pasar del tema sin más o lo acusarían de favorecer a un viejo amigo y nos meteríamos en un lío aún mayor.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –Andraia empezaba a inquietarse.

-Te digo que a Icarus lo han asesinado, Andraia. Teniendo en cuenta quién era él y quién es su viuda, tendrá que abrirse una investigación por narices. Y, lo queramos o no, Zephirus se va a ver envuelto de una forma u otra.

-¿Estás insinuando que podrían acusarlo del asesinato de Icarus y mandarlo a Azkaban? –la mujer alzó la voz sin darse cuenta, exaltada, plantando con más fuerza de la necesaria las tazas en la mesa-. ¿A Zephirus Lupin?

-¡No, por Merlín! –Izzy hizo un gesto de exasperación con la mano-. Es imposible que lo manden a Azkaban sin pruebas, y no van a encontrar ninguna prueba de algo que no ha ocurrido. Quizá en un primer momento lo tengan que considerar sospechoso y lo interroguen, pero dudo que pase de ahí.

El matrimonio volvió a quedarse callado, Izzy con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido en dirección a la pared, volviéndole el rostro a su esposa, y Andraia apoyada en la mesa, cabizbaja y con la mirada perdida en algún punto del suelo.

-¿Y si aparecen pruebas falsas colocadas ahí a propósito para inculparlo? –se atrevió a susurrar por fin la mujer, con un hilo de voz-. ¿Y si aprovechan también esto para intentar quitarse al Guardián de en medio y mandarlo a Azkaban?

Por la cara que puso Izzy, dio la impresión de que ella acababa de poner el dedo en la llaga, expresando en voz alta lo mismo que le estaba pasando por la cabeza a él. Su expresión se endureció aún más, pero sus ojos brillaron, inseguros.

-Eso no ocurrirá –replicó lacónicamente, más seco de lo que Andraia le había escuchado nunca-. No lo permitiremos. Hemos perdido a Icarus, pero no perderemos a Zephirus. Aunque las cosas se pongan chungas, aunque tenga que llevar la investigación con otros aurores y haya alguna posibilidad de manipulación exterior, al final a la cabeza va a estar Johnny. Y él jamás permitirá que lleven a Zephirus a Azkaban. Recuerda que fue él quién consiguió abolir el exilio de Jonathan. Y también contamos con Dumbledore. No pasará nada, no te preocupes.

Pero sus palabras sonaban como si las estuviera diciendo para convencerse a sí mismo también. Andraia lo miró consternada y abrió la boca para añadir algo, pero no le dio tiempo.

-¡YA ESTOY EN CASA! –chilló de repente la voz de Sirius desde algún punto del recibidor, a pleno pulmón.

Izzy y Andraia brincaron por el susto, sobresaltándose y volviendo la vista hacia la puerta de la cocina. Estaban en la otra punta de la casa, pero el alarido de su hijo había sonado como si les acabara de gritar en los oídos.

-Ha sacado tus pulmones –acusó Izzy.

-Y tu sentido del humor, imbécil –contraatacó Andraia.

Con otro suspiro, la mujer tomó asiento de nuevo y envolvió su taza de té con ambas manos, observando el oscuro líquido como si esperase encontrar en él la respuesta a todas sus dudas.

-¿Vas a contarle algo de esto a tu familia? Sobre… el riesgo que podemos correr de ahora en adelante…

Izzy soltó un resoplido que podría haberse considerado un intento de risa sarcástica.

-¿A quién quieres que le diga algo? –bufó irónicamente-. ¿A Delia? Está como loca desde que Andrómeda se largó de casa a principios de verano poniéndolos verdes a todos. Casi se muere cuando se enteró de que se ha ido a vivir con su novio hijo de muggles. Arens está demasiado ocupado equipando a Regulus para el nuevo curso, porque este año ya entra en Hogwarts. Creo que pretende comprarle medio Callejón Diagon, para que quede constancia de que su hijo siempre tiene lo mejor de lo mejor. Y lo último que supe de Ennius es que está de _tour_ por Rumania, con esa novia que se ha echado ahora…

-¿La italiana?

-No, la noruega. Pero qué importa, esto a ellos ni les va ni les viene.

-Bueno, no me refería realmente a tus hermanos, Izzy –Andraia hizo un gesto con la mano, como para quitarle importancia a los comentarios de su esposo y no desviarse del tema-. Quizá Jo…

Andraia dejó la frase en el aire y durante un par de segundos se hizo el silencio. Izzy frunció duramente el ceño, desviando la vista hacia la pared para evitar los ojos de su mujer.

-A mi madre esto también le importa un pito –masculló-. ¿Qué podría decirle, en todo caso? "Mamá, han empezado a eliminar a la gente del grupo, así que ya sabes, lo mismo yo soy el siguiente". ¡Bah! Ella no sabe nada de este asunto, y prefiero con creces que siga siendo así. Mi padre nunca se lo contó, y si no lo hizo sería por una razón de peso.

-No digas eso, Izzy, es tu madre… y era la esposa de Marius…

-Escucha esto, Andry –Izzy volvió de golpe el rostro hacia ella, con una seriedad que rayaba en el enfado-: papá se casó con mamá porque estaba enamorado de ella. Mamá se casó con papá porque el apellido Black es de tradición sangre limpia. No sé si alguna vez lo llegó a querer realmente. Pero él siempre fue muy consciente de ello. No pudo confiar en ella como confío ahora yo en ti. Jamás le contó quién era en realidad. Y, cuando él me lo contó a mí, antes incluso de que los padres de Johnny murieran, antes incluso de que el propio Johnny se enterara, me dijo que jamás, bajo ningún concepto, debía contarle esto a mamá, ni a mis hermanos. Y ahora veo por qué. ¡Míralos! Todos slytherins. La única que se salvó fue Andrómeda. Y me apuesto el pellejo a que Regulus irá a Slytherin también. No es que tenga nada concreto en contra de Slytherin, porque Ennius estuvo allí y sin embargo… pero… bah, dejémoslo, ¿quieres? No me gusta hablar de esto.

Y, con esas palabras, se acodó en la mesa con un hondo suspiro y hundió la cara entre las manos, apartándose después el lacio cabello negro de la frente con un gesto. Andraia lo observó en silencio y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero volvió a callar, bajando la vista.

-Tú puedes decirle algo a tu familia, si quieres –musitó el hombre, mirándola de reojo mientras sorbía un trago de té-. Estás en todo tu derecho. Si llegase a pasarte algo, al menos que tus hermanos sepan que ha sido por culpa del elemento con el que te casaste.

Ella negó con la cabeza, sonriendo amargamente.

-No quiero ser cómplice de asesinato, porque estoy segura de que vendrían a liquidarte si se enteraran –hundiendo también la cara entre las manos para apartarse después el pelo, dejó escapar un resoplido-. No, Izzy. Es algo que sólo nos concierne a nosotros dos. Te lo prometí cuando nos casamos. Estamos juntos en esto, hasta el final, sea cuál sea. Además… creo que no es el mejor momento para preocupar a mis padres con estas cosas.

-¿Sigue habiendo problemas en Inverness?

-No es Inverness, Izzy. Son todas las Tierras Altas. La situación está cada vez peor, y más aún desde que empezó la guerra. Las tensiones entre el clan de los McKinnon y el de los MacKenzie están desgarrando a toda la comunidad de magos escoceses. Ayer estuve hablando con Rob y se puso a soltarme una disertación de lo más emotiva explicándome la situación. Tendrías que haberlo oído… no veía a mi hermano tan patriótico desde la fiesta del solsticio de verano del 63, cuando lo nombraron encargado del discurso de apertura.

-En ese caso, dejémoslo estar. Cada cual a lo suyo y se acabó. Si hay algo en lo que le doy la razón a Rob, y más aún conforme pasan los años y me entero de más cosas, es que realmente parece que allí viven en un mundo a parte. Para lidiar con ese Braiam MacKenzie, necesitan tener las menores distracciones posibles.

-Y que lo digas… Por eso es mejor no involucrarlos. Entiendo a mis padres y a mis hermanos, pero mi prioridad ahora es mi propia familia. Podemos hacer frente a esto nosotros solos. Bastante lo siento por Linus, en realidad, que es el único metido de lleno en ambos conflictos. No sé cómo soporta tener que tratar constantemente con Braiam, intentando mantener el equilibrio entre las dos facciones, y al mismo tiempo estar pendiente de cómo van las cosas en el grupo…

Volvieron a quedarse callados, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos, hasta que el silencio se hizo tan denso que fueron capaces de oír la voz de Sirius, que parecía estar hablando con su lechuza en algún lugar del recibidor. Ambos se miraron con una ceja alzada.

-No habrá vuelto a soltar a ese bicho por la casa, ¿verdad? –gruñó Izzy, mirando hacia la puerta de la cocina con fastidio-. Por Merlín, en qué hora me negué a comprarle un crup… Seguro que los crups no cagan tanto.

-¿Será apropiado que llevemos a Sirius al entierro? –replicó Andraia en un susurro, mirando aún su té, como si no hubiese oído el último comentario.

-Va a venir lo queramos o no –Izzy se encogió de hombros, girándose de nuevo hacia la mesa-. Belle es amiga suya, seguro que querrá estar con ella. Remus va a ir fijo, y supongo que Johnny se llevará a James también. Sería imposible que Sirius no se apuntara. Quizá habría que intentar que Peter tampoco faltara.

-Izzy… -ella lo miró con preocupación renovada-, quizá deberías intentar hablar con Johnny sobre lo de… informar de una vez a los chicos. Creo que la muerte de Icarus lo cambia todo.

-No me va a hacer ni caso.

-Entonces podrías decírselo a Sirius simplemente, como hizo tu padre contigo. Tú te enteraste antes que Johnny y tampoco supuso el fin del mundo.

El hombre dirigió sus claros ojos azules hacia el techo con melancolía.

-Papá me lo contó todo cuando cumplí los 16 años, Andraia. Johnny no se enteró hasta los 18. Sólo fueron dos años, pero… ¿puedes hacerte una idea de lo duro que es guardar un secreto así a tu mejor amigo? –bajó la vista, contrayendo las cejas-. James y Sirius son como hermanos, lo saben todo el uno del otro. No le haré eso a mi hijo. Cuando uno se entere, se enterarán los dos. A Zephirus le pasa lo mismo con respecto a Remus y Belle. Todo este asunto de informar a los niños tendrá que esperar hasta que las cosas se calmen un poco.

Andraia sacudió la cabeza, contrariada.

-Me da miedo que nos ocurra algo, a alguno de los dos, y no podamos ponerle sobre aviso a tiempo.

-Tranquila, yo me encargaré de explicárselo todo. Te lo prometo.

De repente, la puerta de la cocina se abrió con muy poca delicadeza y Ween entró volando como un ave de presa, lanzando unos chillidos que estuvieron a punto de infartar al matrimonio Black.

-¿Hablabais sobre explicarme algo?

Sirius apareció en el umbral, quitándose despreocupadamente del hombro una maltratada mochila y dejándola tirada en el suelo, junto a la entrada. Tras hacer un vuelo de reconocimiento por toda la estancia, Ween fue a posarse en el respaldo de una de las sillas desocupadas, batiendo las alas en dirección a Andraia, que le dirigió una mirada fulminante.

-Sí, tengo que explicarte las razones por las que este año no vamos a poder ir de vacaciones a Escocia con tus tíos –comentó en el acto Izzy, reclinándose contra el respaldo de la silla para mirar a su hijo, cambiando inmediatamente su expresión y su tono para disimular la tristeza y preocupación que aún acechaban al fondo de sus ojos.

-¿Qué? –exclamó el muchacho, horrorizado-. ¿En serio? ¿Por qué?

-Porque te he dicho mil veces que no dejes suelta a Ween por la casa, porque lo pone todo perdido, y a ti parece entrarte por un oído y salirte por el otro –masculló Andraia, imitando el tono molesto que usaba siempre para regañar a su hijo.

-Bah, es por eso… Venga, mamá, si en el fondo te mola tenerla suelta por aquí, te hace compañía para que no te aburras durante tus vacaciones.

-¡No me _mola_ tenerla suelta por aquí, Sirius! Y tampoco me _mola_ tener que limpiar la mierda y las plumas que va dejando a su paso. ¡Parece que tiene problemas de alopecia!

Ween ululó con indignación ante la acusación de la mujer y pareció inflarse con orgullo, componiendo un gesto casi idéntico al de la propia Andraia. Izzy rió en un murmullo.

-¿Qué tal en casa de Peter, hijo?

-Muy bien, nos lo hemos pasado genial.

Con la familiaridad de quién se mueve por su casa, Sirius fue directo a una de las estanterías, dándole de paso un beso a su madre, como en son de paz, y empezó a rebuscar entre los distintos botes hasta que dio con un paquete gigante de galletas tan grandes como su mano.

-Estuvimos toda la mañana dando una vuelta por el Londres muggle –añadió, metiéndose una galleta en la boca, mientras continuaba husmeando por las estanterías, armándose con crema de cacao, queso untable, crema de cacahuete, mermelada y paté-. El barrio en el que vive Peter es una pasada, hay cantidad de cosas raras. Hoy habían montado una especie de mercadillo y aquello se había petado de gente. Uno de los puestos vendía cosas de esoterismo y estuve a punto de comprarte una cabeza reducida para tu cumpleaños, mamá, pero era muy falsa… Estos muggles son unos cutres a la hora de imitarnos…

-Gracias por el detalle, cariño –musitó sarcástica Andraia, sin disimular demasiado su expresión de asco. Jamás podría comprender de dónde sacaba Sirius aquellas ideas tan… _lúgubres_.

-Y, bueno, luego nos fuimos a comer a su casa. Su padre es la caña, me partía de risa con él, estuve a punto de ahogarme con la comida y la señora Pettigrew le echó una bronca de narices. Es un poco estirada, pero bueno… Me recuerda a McGonagall, pero más maniática. Aunque es una buena mujer. Y Opal está como una cabra.

Con los brazos cargados, Sirius se acercó a la mesa, lo dejó caer todo sobre ella y, alcanzando un cuchillo de untar de uno de los cajones, procedió a prepararse la merienda con todo aquel material explosivo, no sin antes darle media galleta a Ween para que se entretuviera. Andraia volvió a arrugar la nariz, esta vez ante los extravagantes gustos culinarios de su hijo, pero no hizo comentarios.

-¿Opal es la hermana pequeña de Peter? –inquirió la mujer, llevándose el té a los labios para sorber un poco, haciendo una mueca al probarlo. Se le había olvidado echarle azúcar.

-Sí. En noviembre hace los 7 años, pero parece mayor. ¡Y te quejabas de Jamie y de mí cuando éramos pequeños, mamá! Se nota que no conoces a Opal, yo creo que tiene algo mal en el cerebro… Eso, o ha salido a su padre, que es bastante rarito también.

-No sólo me quejaba de James y de ti cuando erais pequeños. Sigo haciéndolo ahora.

-¿Cómo se llamaba el padre de Peter? –intervino Izzy, frunciendo el ceño en dirección a su hijo, pensativo-. ¿Maximus?

-Minimus –corrigió Sirius, riendo por lo bajo, untándose una galleta doble con queso y paté-. Minimus Pettigrew. Y su madre Pearl.

-¿Y a qué se dedican?

-Bueno… Me parece que la señora Pettigrew es ama de casa. Creo recordar que Peter me dijo que es de una familia sangre limpia, así que tiene mucha clase y esas cosas. Lo mismo podrían vivir de la renta, pero el señor Pettigrew es mago de sangre mestiza, porque su madre era muggle, así que no tiene un estatus tan alto como ella y le gusta trabajar. Es orfebre, trabaja genial el metal y se nota a la legua que le apasiona lo que hace. Cuando llegamos estaba en el taller, y tenía la misma pinta abstraída que mamá cuando saca el telescopio.

Andraia agachó la cabeza, esbozando una media sonrisa que terminó agriándose ligeramente.

-Lleva una joyería para magos –seguía explicando Sirius, sin notar el gesto de su madre-. Fabrica bisutería y cosas por el estilo. Todo manual. También hace amuletos y otros chismes de brujería. Al final compré tu regalo de cumpleaños en su tienda, mamá, pero no te digo lo que es para no chafarte la sorpresa.

-Muy considerado…

-Si no te gusta, lo podemos descambiar.

-Tranquilo, no creo que sea necesario… Muchas gracias, cielo.

-El señor Pettigrew nos ha estado explicando que cada producto tiene distintas facultades, porque les engarza unas gemas y piedras mágicas especiales. Sabe un montón sobre esas cosas, es un hombre muy interesante. Se le nota muy puesto en el tema. Pero la señora Pettigrew no parece compartir su afición, porque se pasó todo el rato con mala cara y no hacía más que decirle que no nos aburriera con sus tonterías sobre piedras –el muchacho rió entre dientes, divertido-. Pobre hombre. Me parece que ella atiende la tienda con él a pesar de todo, debe trabajar de dependienta o algo así… ¿Por qué lo preguntabas?

Al alzar la vista y mirar de frente a su padre, el chico de lacio cabello negro se encontró con la expresión sombría de Izzy, que había fruncido el ceño en algún punto de la disertación de su hijo y se había vuelto a inclinar sobre la mesa, acodándose en ella y mirando a Sirius con una intensidad extraña. Al darse cuenta de que el niño acababa de encararlo, Izzy se apresuró a disimular nuevamente, colocándose la máscara de despreocupación con rapidez.

-Ah, no, por nada en especial… Sólo por saber algo más de ellos. Peter y tú sois amigos desde hace dos años y aún no conocemos a su familia. Quizá deberíamos presentarnos de una vez –Black intercambió una mirada con su mujer, alzando las cejas-. Podríamos ir a verlos mañana, o invitarlos a tomar un té…

-¿Qué ha pasado?

Tanto Izzy como Andraia se congelaron ante la pregunta del muchacho, que había devuelto la vista a su galleta a medio untar, y ambos agrandaron los ojos en su dirección. Al ver que no contestaban, Sirius levantó la mirada, echando un vistazo a las caras de uno y otra, y frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –repitió más seriamente.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Andraia intentó sonar casual, pero fracasó con estrépito.

-A ninguno de los dos os ha corrido nunca prisa por conocer a los padres de mis amigos. Es más, os repelen las reuniones sociales. ¿A cuento de qué ese repentino interés? ¿Queréis hablar ahora algo concreto con los padres de Peter? –Izzy y Andraia debieron sentirse descubiertos, porque lo que se reflejó en sus caras hizo a Sirius fruncir el ceño aún más, prendiendo una chispa de inquietud en sus ojos-. ¿Qué demonios ha pasado? –inquirió por tercera vez, una leve nota de nerviosismo reflejándose en su voz-. Tenéis la misma cara que cuando murió tía Grace.

La aplastante sinceridad de Sirius hizo parpadear a los dos adultos al mismo tiempo. La máscara de Izzy se deshizo poco a poco y sostuvo los ojos de su hijo con firmeza durante unos segundos que se hicieron eternos, como comunicándose sin palabras con él. Sirius dejó de untarse la galleta y se quedó estático.

-Avisa a Peter y dile que mañana vamos a ir a su casa a visitar a sus padres –dejándose de rodeos, Izzy rompió el contacto visual y bajó la mirada para coger su taza de té-. Quiero hablar con ellos en persona y conocerlos, para ver si dejan que Peter se venga a casa un par de días. Porque supongo que él también querrá venir a Lancaster. Creo que Lily Evans va a venir con Samantha Flathery. Así que, si viene Peter, ya estaréis todo el grupo allí.

-¿Lancaster? –Sirius agrandó los ojos, empezando a comprender, y la mano que sujetaba la galleta tembló.

-Sí, allí es el funeral –Izzy entrecerró los ojos, clavados en su infusión-. El padre de Belle ha muerto esta mañana.

La cocina se llenó con un estruendo metálico cuando el cuchillo de untar se escurrió entre los dedos de Sirius Black y se estrelló en el suelo estrepitosamente, seguido por el agudo alarido de su asustada lechuza.

--------------

Cerrando el cofre de madera con un suspiro, Minimus Pettigrew lo dejó cuidadosamente en el suelo, junto a las patas de la mesa baja a la que él estaba sentado, entre los muchos cachivaches que en ese momento poblaban su reducido taller. El siguiente cofre ya era el último de los cuatro que había tenido que ir a recoger la semana anterior, con la mercancía nueva que acababa de traer al país su _distribuidor_ habitual, y tras examinar su contenido podría dar por terminada al fin la jornada laboral y cruzar la puerta del fondo, que comunicaba el taller con su casa, para irse a cenar con su familia.

Alzando los brazos por encima de su cabeza, se estiró perezosamente, revolviéndose después el corto cabello castaño con un bostezo. Luego se inclinó sobre las patas traseras de su silla para alcanzar el último cofre, colocándolo sobre la mesa con sumo cuidado. Pesaba horrores. Resoplando, observó los símbolos que cubrían la gruesa tapa de madera y cogió la varita para rozar con la punta un determinado número de ellos. La combinación rúnica siempre era la misma. Cada destinatario tenía un código asignado, una clave personal que impedía que la mercancía correspondiente terminara en las manos equivocadas. Y aquellos cofres eran imposibles de abrir sin esa determinada combinación, por mucho que los asediaras con mil hechizos distintos o los echaras al fuego del infierno.

Una vez el cofre estuvo abierto, Minimus dejó la varita de lado y se colocó una gruesa lente de aumento en el ojo derecho, cogiendo la primera gema de la fila superior, una gruesa y reluciente esmeralda tallada en forma de lágrima. No pudo evitar silbar con admiración. Era tan grande que ocupaba casi la mitad de la palma de su mano. La examinó de cerca, a contraluz, la sopesó con expresión crítica y finalmente cerró los ojos para concentrarse en la energía mágica que emanaba de ella. "_Perfecta_", pensó, y sonrió satisfecho. Hacía tiempo que no recibía mercancía de calidad tan alta. Con una esmeralda de esas características podría preparar amuletos que paliaran los efectos del veneno en un porcentaje dos veces superior al habitual. Se venderían muy bien entre los magos del Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas. Incluso puede que le interesaran a algún sanador de San Mungo, aunque ellos normalmente no eran muy partidarios de ese tipo de magia, que consideraban más supersticiosa que científica.

Echó un vistazo a las demás gemas. Esmeraldas, rubíes, topacios y zafiros. Lástima que no le hubiesen traído diamantes o amatistas esa vez, eran las más potentes. Pero bueno, a pesar de ser comunes, todas las que tenía en ese cofre eran _perfectas_. Había valido la pena el considerable aumento de precio que le había presentado el distribuidor. De aquellas gemas saldría una de las mejores producciones que había podido fabricar en los últimos años.

-Papá, ¿qué me queda mejor, los ojos verdes o azules?

Minimus giró el rostro, encontrándose tras él a Opal, que sonreía ampliamente, con un pequeño zafiro incrustado en el ojo derecho y una esmeralda en el izquierdo. La carcajada que soltó llenó todo el taller.

-Me gusta más el color natural de tus ojos, cariño –entonó, sonriente-. ¿Acaso quieres cambiártelos por unos de cristal?

Opal, que era algo más alta de lo que correspondería a una niña de 6 años normal, se quitó las gemas de los ojos, riendo, y se acercó a su padre. Tenía el pelo corto y ensortijado, espeso y caoba rojizo, como el de su madre, y también sus mismos ojos, grandes, de color marrón verdoso. De hecho, había heredado toda la constitución física de Pearl. Pero su nariz chata y los rasgos redondeados de su rostro eran los de él. Justo al contrario que Peter, que había heredado la complexión, el pelo y los ojos pequeños de su padre, pero la cara de su madre.

-¡Molaría! –exclamó la pequeña, curioseando por la mesa de trabajo del hombre-. A lo mejor con estas piedras podría echar rayos por los ojos.

-No creo que su poder mágico llegue hasta ese extremo, pero todo es cuestión de probar.

Esta vez, la carcajada la soltó Opal.

-¿Qué haces? –inquirió, encaramándose a la espalda de Minimus para observar por encima de su hombro-. ¿Te falta mucho para acabar?

-No, ya casi termino.

-¡Wow! Esas piedras sí que son enormes, nunca las había visto tan grandes…

-Son muy raras, no siempre tengo la suerte de conseguir material tan bueno. Son difíciles de crear y las pocas que hay no suelen venderlas aquí.

-Ahhh… ¿Eso quiere decir que son mejores que éstas? –Opal estiró el brazo para ofrecerle a su padre las dos gemas que acababa de usar como ojos postizos.

-Sí, bastante mejores. Las que tú tienes son _estropeadas_, éstas son _perfectas_.

-¿Estropeadas? Vaya… ¿Y no sirven?

-No, no –Minimus volvió a reír ante el interés de la pequeña-. No es que estén estropeadas. Se llaman así. Son los distintos niveles que tienen las gemas. Las más pequeñas y débiles son las _fragmentadas_, luego van las _estropeadas_, las _normales_, las _sin defectos_ y las _perfectas_. Éstas que compré la semana pasada son perfectas, del nivel más alto que existe.

-¡Genial!

-Sí, genial…

-Pero, si el material que has traído es tan bueno, ¿por qué se enfadó tanto mamá cuando volviste del viaje?

La sonrisa de Minimus se congeló en su rostro y, acto seguido, se desvaneció lentamente hasta quedar convertida en una mueca triste.

-Bueno, mamá… no es que esté enfadada, sólo… se preocupa por mí.

-¡Pues vaya forma de preocuparse! –exclamó Opal con un mohín de disgusto, abrazándose aún más al cuello de su padre y apretando su mejilla contra el hombro de éste-. ¡Grita demasiado! No me gusta que te grite así, igual que hoy, con la visita de Sirius… ¡Nunca te deja contarnos cosas sobre tus piedras! Yo prefiero eso a las tonterías que cuenta ella.

-Opal… -reprendió Minimus, aunque en el fondo se sintió enternecido por las palabras de la niña.

-¡Es la verdad! Mamá siempre te está regañando, no lo entiendo.

-Bueno, es que, hoy en día… el trabajo que yo hago puede ser peligroso. Eso es lo que mamá no quiere, que yo corra peligro. Por eso se pone nerviosa algunas veces.

-¡Qué tontería! –Opal compuso una expresión aburrida, alzando las cejas-. Si no se corriera peligro alguna vez, la vida sería un rollo.

El hombre rió otra vez ante las ocurrencias de la pequeña.

-Quizá tengas razón, cielo…

-¡Eh, papá! –saltando de la espalda de Minimus, Opal se plantó en medio del taller, extendiendo los brazos con aire teatral-. ¡De mayor quiero trabajar con las piedras como tú!

-La verdad es que preferiría que te dedicaras a algo más productivo –sonrió él con melancolía.

-¿Por qué? Tu trabajo es interesante, y divertido, y haces cosas buenas para ayudar a la gente. Y sabes mucho sobre piedras, y sobre poderes mágicos –la niña volvió a acercarse a él, apoyándose en la mesa para levantar los pies del suelo, inclinándose a la vez sobre el cofre de gemas _perfectas_ que aún continuaba abierto-. Seguro que no hay nadie que sepa más de piedras que tú. Esto es mejor que trabajar en el Ministerio haciendo el muermo.

Minimus se quedó callado, mirándola. Opal aún era muy pequeña. No podía comprender las implicaciones de un trabajo como el suyo. No podía siquiera hacerse una idea de lo profundos y bien fundados que podían llegar a ser los miedos de su madre. No habría podido comprender la situación en la que se encontraban aunque se lo hubiese explicado. Y, en un pequeño impulso de egoísmo, prefirió guardar silencio, ahora y siempre, sólo por seguir siendo, el máximo tiempo posible, el héroe de su hija.

-Papá.

Saliendo de su ensimismamiento, Minimus volvió a la realidad sólo para darse cuenta de que Opal ya no estaba a su lado, haciendo gala de su hiperactividad. Volvió el rostro, encontrándosela tumbada boca arriba sobre el mostrador del taller, con la cabeza colgando en su dirección para mirarlo, mientras sostenía entre sus manos uno de los artículos ya terminados que esperaba ser llevado a la tienda: un brazalete de cuero con tres gemas engarzadas en una placa de metal tallada con formas tribales.

-Dime, cariño.

-¿Qué es esto que le grabas siempre a las cosas que fabricas?

Pettigrew se levantó, dirigiéndose hacia ella, y se apoyó en el mostrador, inclinando la cabeza hasta colocarla a la altura de la de Opal y poder ver así a qué se refería.

-Es una combinación de runas que refuerzan los hechizos del amuleto y activan los poderes de las gemas –explicó, delineando con el dedo los símbolos grabados en la parte interior del brazalete.

-¿Y esto otro?

-_Artifex M.P._, significa "artesano Minimus Pettigrew". Todos los que nos dedicamos a esto firmamos nuestras obras así, con nuestra profesión y nuestras iniciales. Después viene la fecha de fabricación, para controlar de qué producción es. Todos estos son de este año, porque el material se vende enseguida, nunca guardo artículos de un año para otro. ¿Ves? Éstos de aquí, además, son encargos particulares que vienen a hacerme, exclusivos para una determinada persona y con unas determinadas características. Como son especiales, a éstos les grabo las inscripciones en oro, en vez de en el cobre habitual, para distinguirlos como objetos únicos.

-Cuando seas un artesano famoso, todas tus obras se podrán distinguir por tu firma y algún coleccionista millonario pagará millones por ellas en las subastas –sentenció Opal con solemnidad, aún con la cabeza al revés.

Él rió una vez más, divertido.

-No creo que eso ocurra nunca. Venga, levántate de ahí, que se te va a bajar la sangre a la cabeza.

Y ayudó a la niña a incorporarse, mientras volvía a colocar el brazalete en su lugar correspondiente.

-¿Me harás un amuleto a mí para mi cumpleaños? –preguntó entusiasmada, quedándose sentada en el mostrador.

-Aún eres muy pequeña.

-¡Ya voy a cumplir siete!

-Pues depende de cómo te portes –replicó Minimus, sonriendo de lado-. Y depende de cómo trates a mamá.

Opal frunció el ceño, apretando los labios en una mueca. Su padre no pudo hacer más que suspirar con resignación. La creciente animadversión de Opal hacia Pearl estaba empezando a preocuparle en serio, pero no sabía qué hacer al respecto. Quizá debería hablar con su esposa sobre el trato preferencial que ella siempre le dispensaba a Peter, pero no estaba seguro de que eso solucionara gran cosa. Pearl era dura con Opal por la misma razón por la que era dura con él: su racionalidad y su sentido del materialismo distaba mucho del carácter artístico y soñador de su marido y su hija. No podía evitar ser así, aunque él sabía que no lo hacía con mala intención…

-Papá –Opal volvió a atraer su atención y, cuando la miró, se encontró con una expresión de disculpa cruzando su redondeado rostro-. Siento haber dicho eso sobre mamá. Me portaré mejor con ella, ¿vale? Te lo prometo.

Él sonrió ampliamente, mirándola con inmenso cariño, y acarició su cabeza de rizos rojizos.

-Me alegro de oír eso –musitó-. Tienes que ser buena con tu madre, ella te quiere y te necesita mucho.

La pequeña asintió, no muy convencida, y agachó la cabeza con una seriedad muy poco típica en ella. Minimus no pudo evitar alargar los brazos hacia ella para envolverla con fuerza, estrechándola contra él. Opal respondió al abrazo inmediatamente, hundiendo la cara en el pecho de la túnica de su padre.

-Pero te diré un secreto, si prometes no decírselo a nadie –le murmuró él al oído, sonriendo con diversión-: yo te quiero y te necesito más.

Opal rió animadamente y su rostro pareció transformarse en un dos por tres, adquiriendo de nuevo la vitalidad que rebosaba las 24 horas del día. Minimus le devolvió la sonrisa, sintiéndose en parte culpable por influir en las preferencias de su hija. Pero era cierto que, si Peter de pequeño siempre había sido un "niño de mamá", Opal siempre había sido una "niña de papá". Y en el fondo quería alargar esa situación todo el tiempo posible.

-Bien, entonces ¿qué prefieres, un brazalete, un collar, unos pendientes?

-¡Un brazalete! –Opal brincó sobre el mostrador, alzando el puño derecho-. ¡Lo llevaré siempre y no me lo quitaré ni para bañarme!

-Se te quedará hecho un asco… Tienes que encargarte de su mantenimiento.

-¡Sí, señor!

-Y no lo uses irresponsablemente.

-¡Sí, señor!

Riendo de nuevo, se encaminó hacia el cofre que aún tenía abierto sobre la mesa, con la intención de recoger ya todo el material y guardarlo en la pequeña cámara de seguridad que tenía en el taller.

-Papá.

El alboroto de Opal y las risas de Minimus se vieron interrumpidas por la suave llamada de Peter, que acababa de aparecer en el umbral de la puerta. El hombre se volvió a mirarlo y, en el acto, la sonrisa se borró de su cara. Su primogénito llevaba una carta en la mano y lucía una expresión demasiado extraña como para resultar normal.

-¿Qué pasa, hijo?

-Sirius acaba de escribirme –explicó el chico, acercándose mientras se aclaraba un poco la garganta. Tenía la voz ahogada-. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que el padre de una amiga estaba ingresado en San Mungo desde año nuevo? Ha muerto esta mañana.

Se hizo el silencio por un par de segundos. Opal abrió mucho los ojos y los clavó en su padre, como esperando su reacción para ver cómo debía reaccionar ella. Minimus simplemente se quedó estático.

-Lo siento, Peter –musitó.

-No, bueno… No te preocupes, quiero decir, yo ni siquiera lo conocía –hizo una pausa, sorbiendo por la nariz-. La que me da pena es Belle, debe estar pasándolo fatal. Oye… el entierro es pasado mañana, en Lancaster, porque la familia Figg es de allí. ¿Me dejas ir? Sirius dice que van a estar allí to…

-¿Figg? –lo interrumpió Minimus, frunciendo el ceño-. ¿Te refieres a Icarus Figg?

Peter parpadeó.

-¿Lo conocías?

-No. No lo conocía en persona, pero es un inventor famoso, creo que trabajaba para una compañía de escobas voladoras, ¿no? –comentó mientras se sentaba sobre su mesa de trabajo, encarando aún a su hijo.

-Sí, algo de eso nos contó Belle una vez, si no recuerdo mal…

-En el mundillo de los artesanos y los inventores, casi todos los nombres son conocidos –Minimus suspiró con tristeza, pasándose una mano por el pelo con aire cansado-. Qué lástima, tengo entendido que era un gran inventor… Claro que puedes ir al funeral. ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-Bueno, eso venía a decirte. Sirius dice que si me dais permiso para quedarme en su casa unos días, así voy con ellos al funeral y no hace falta que me llevéis vosotros. Los Black van a ir, porque eran conocidos de los Figg. Creo que fueron compañeros de clase en el colegio, o algo así…

-De acuerdo, como quieras. Por mí no hay problema. ¿Se lo has dicho ya a tu madre?

-La verdad es que… -Peter titubeó, desviando la mirada mientras se rascaba la nuca-, venía a pedirte que la intentes convencer tú, ya sabes cómo se pone con estos temas. Además, el padre de Sirius dice que si sería mucho trastorno venir aquí mañana para recogerme, y así de paso poder hablar con vosotros, y… todas esas chorradas que hacéis los padres cuando os intercambiáis hijos durante unos días…

Minimus sonrió de lado, revolviéndole el pelo a su hijo.

-Veremos qué se puede hacer.

Mientras el hombre volvía a centrarse en los cofres con la mercancía que había estado examinando, Peter se acercó al mostrador para coger a caballo a su hermana pequeña y llevársela al comedor para la cena. Sin embargo, cuando los pequeños ojos oscuros de Minimus se perdieron en el brillo de las gemas _perfectas_ que tenía ante sí, su rostro se ensombreció con cierta preocupación.

-Peter –llamó, cuando éste ya estaba a medio camino de la salida, hablando por lo bajo con Opal.

-¿Sí?

-El padre de Sirius… ¿es Issimus Black, el auror?

-¿Auror? –Peter compuso una mueca-. No, el auror es el padre de James, que es el director del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica. Izzy Black es el jefe de la Oficina de Desinformación.

Minimus reprimió un suspiro. Con movimientos lentos, bajó la tapa del cofre de las gemas y, al hacer contacto, ésta volvió a sellarse con un leve resplandor que iluminó el rostro del artesano.

-Escríbeles ahora. Diles que los recibiremos encantados.

--------------

La cocina de la casa de los Potter era tan grande como un salón, pues había sido construida siglos atrás, para albergar a una generación de la familia especialmente numerosa. Cuando vivían en ella sólo John, Grace y James, las numerosas habitaciones y las espaciosas estancias comunes habían caído en desuso, pero la cocina siempre siguió siendo el foco activo del hogar, donde prácticamente hacían vida padres e hijo, a no ser que alguna ocasión especial precisara el trasladarse al gigantesco salón, al comedor, o a alguno de los cuartos de estar que se repartían por la planta baja.

Ahora que sólo vivían allí John y James, la casa estaba aún más vacía si cabía. John pasaba la mayor parte del día trabajando y James estaba en Hogwarts nueve meses al año, por lo que la enorme residencia familiar había caído poco a poco en el denso silencio del abandono. Antes de empezar el colegio, James no había sido realmente consciente de ese cambio. Cuando él era pequeño, aunque sólo estuvieran en la casa ellos tres, el lugar parecía mucho más vivo. Sirius pasaba largas temporadas allí, aunque no paraba de despotricar contra las "características especiales" de aquel hogar tan peculiar, y los dos juntos se encargaban de llenar de risas y juegos cada rincón. Izzy y Andraia solían venir a cenar con mucha frecuencia, y a veces incluso se quedaban a dormir fines de semana enteros. Y, por supuesto, también influía la presencia de Grace, que siempre estaba en casa y parecía invadir de calidez hasta el cuarto más recóndito.

Volver a casa para vacaciones ahora era extraño. James tenía la impresión de que nadie había puesto un pie allí desde que él se marchó el 1 de septiembre del año anterior, aunque sabía que su padre dormía allí todos los días, a no ser que tuviera trabajo. La quietud y la soledad habían sustituido el calor que antaño había destilado su madre. Ya no había reuniones familiares, salvo en casos excepcionales. La impersonalidad parecía llenarlo todo. Pero, aún así, James seguía adorando con todas sus fuerzas aquel lugar.

En las circunstancias actuales, la cocina parecía el doble de grande que antes, pues siempre estaba casi vacía. Antiguamente, Grace solía tenerla llena de cachivaches, libros de recetas, y montones de ingredientes, porque le encantaba experimentar con la comida, probando nuevos platos. Ahora era James el que se encargaba de cocinar y, aunque no era algo que le disgustara, no sentía la pasión de su madre, y de momento se conformaba con cosas sencillas, fáciles y rápidas de preparar. No más ruido de cacerolas, ni deliciosos aromas imposibles que se esparcían por la planta baja. Incluso la cocina parecía haber sido afectada por ese fenómeno de mutismo, como si hubiese quedado suspendida en el tiempo, abandonada y olvidada.

Pero, a pesar de ello, seguía siendo el núcleo principal del hogar.

James se esforzaba en mantener ese último signo de familiaridad. Y allí pasaba el hijo de los Potter la mayoría del día durante las vacaciones: allí hacía la tarea, allí leía, allí jugaba a ajedrez mágico o a snap explosivo, allí practicaba pociones… allí vivía desde que bajaba a desayunar hasta que subía a acostarse tras la cena. Durante las solitarias mañanas, disfrutaba del silencio imaginando que su madre andaba limpiando por ahí o trasteando en el jardín. Por las noches, recibía a su padre con la cena ya lista y ambos se sentaban a comer juntos, quedándose después hasta bien entrada la noche hablando, con una taza de leche caliente que no parecía terminarse nunca.

Así se sucedían los días durante los meses de vacaciones de verano. Pero no le parecía tan desagradable y enloquecedor como Sirius, en su característica exageración crónica, afirmaba con vehemencia. El ambiente no era para volverse loco. Aquélla era su casa. Y, a pesar de todo, era donde más a gusto se sentía, incluyendo Hogwarts.

Los fogones, los fregaderos, los muebles y estanterías varios que albergaban las distintas vajillas, cuberterías y mantelerías (algunas de las cuales no habían sido usadas jamás) los hornos y demás mobiliario típico de toda cocina, se extendían a lo largo de la pared interior de aquella estancia rectangular. La puerta de entrada era doble, de gruesa madera tallada, y permanecía siempre abierta de par en par, dejando ver el impresionante vestíbulo. Las dos paredes restantes, que daban al exterior, estaban formadas por unas preciosas cristaleras de estilo gótico, desde el techo hasta el suelo, que ofrecían una magnífica vista del jardín que circundaba la casa. Por el día, todo se llenaba de una luz resplandeciente. Por la noche, la luna y las estrellas se veían con más nitidez que desde el mejor de los observatorios.

Pero, esa noche, el cielo estaba nublado.

Y James no pudo evitar suspirar cuando, sentado a la mesa rectangular en la que llevaba casi todo el día, como siempre, terminó su solitaria cena y se levantó para recoger las pocas cosas que había usado, llevándolas lentamente hacia el fregadero.

La lámpara de araña del techo, de simple madera y sin ornamentación alguna, iluminaba con sus velas toda la cocina con una agradable calidez. Pero el ambiente se le antojaba más oscuro de lo normal. Y, mientras empezaba a fregar los platos, apretó los labios al pensar en su padre y en las malas noticias que había traído esa noche a casa al volver.

Poco le importaba el no haber visto en su vida a Icarus Figg. El simple hecho de que alguien de su círculo cercano muriera hacía que una vieja herida se abriera en su corazón, como quién se rasca un arañazo e impide así que éste cicatrice. No quería ni imaginarse por lo que debía estar pasando Belle en esos momentos, aunque, para su desgracia, él lo sabía mejor que nadie. Y sólo pensar en la cara abstraída de su padre le ponía los pelos de punta, haciéndole recordar momentos horribles que se había esforzado mucho por olvidar.

Hacía ya tres años desde la muerte de Grace, y su presencia seguía persiguiéndolo como el primer día, en sus sueños, en su imaginación, o en su simple vida corriente, cuando se sorprendía a sí mismo pensando en qué preferiría su madre para comer aquel día, o descubría demasiado tarde que había preparado la mesa para tres, y no para dos. Le gustaba imaginarla por la casa para no sentirse tan solo, y muchas otras veces forzaba a su memoria para escuchar los viejos consejos, consuelos o cuentos que ella le contaba. Había tenido que ver a su padre tocar fondo, casi hasta convertirse en algo similar a una carcasa vacía. Había sufrido y se había sentido más solo de lo que jamás habría creído posible. Y sabía que Belle iba a pasar exactamente por lo mismo.

Por lo que la morena les había contado a lo largo de los dos años de amistad que compartían ya, era obvio que ella estaba tremendamente unida a su padre. Por lo que había escuchado de John y de Izzy en los últimos meses, Melpómene Figg iba camino de la depresión más profunda ante la perspectiva de perder a su marido. Y ahora que Icarus había muerto, era Mel la que se convertiría en una carcasa vacía, y Belle la que sufriría y lloraría, más sola de lo que podría llegar a sentirse nunca.

Qué sensación tan horrible provocaba, en verdad, ver que la desgracia de uno mismo se repetía en otra persona…

-James…

El muchacho fue sacado bruscamente de sus pensamientos, pero no se volvió hacia la suave voz que acababa de hablarle desde el umbral de la puerta.

-¿Se ha acostado ya papá? –inquirió, con el ceño fruncido en dirección al tenedor que estaba restregando.

-No, sigue en el comedor, delante de la chimenea. Ha vuelto a decir que no tiene ganas de comer nada, pero llévale algo, no me gusta que se quede en ayunas.

James sonrió con amargura, enjabonando ahora el vaso.

-Cómo lo cuidas…

-Cuando Grace murió, pasaba días enteros sin comer. Siempre tenía miedo de que se pusiera enfermo.

-¿Cómo sabes que se pasaba días sin comer, si no estaba en casa?

-Porque lo conozco desde que nació y he vivido con él 38 años. Él no puede engañarme. Igual que tú tampoco.

La sonrisa del chico se ensanchó un poco. Terminando de fregar, se secó las manos con un trapo y procedió a preparar un vaso de leche caliente y un emparedado.

-Me da miedo verlo así –musitó de repente, enfrascado en su tarea, casi para sí mismo. Su voz tembló con leve inseguridad-. Siento que este tipo de cosas le afectan un montón, y… no sé qué hacer. Cuando papá se tambalea, me tambaleo yo también.

-Tu padre es más visceral que tú. Nunca ha sabido dominar sus emociones, aunque haya ido madurando con los años. Todo le afecta, ya sea para bien o para mal. Tú te pareces más a Grace, eres más racional. No te dejes afectar, y no te preocupes por él, mañana habrá recuperado la compostura.

James se quedó quieto delante de la encimera, observando la pequeña bandeja en la que había colocado el vaso de leche y el plato con el emparedado, indeciso.

-¿Estás segura?

Sólo obtuvo silencio como respuesta.

-Quiero ir al funeral para estar con Belle y apoyarla, pero… tengo miedo de la reacción de papá si se encuentra en una situación tan similar a cuando murió mamá. Y también tengo miedo de mi propia reacción.

Ella no contestó inmediatamente, pero, como si la viera, James supo que se había cruzado de brazos, recargándose en el quicio de la puerta, y había asentido con los ojos cerrados en expresión solemne.

-Olvídate de eso ahora. Ve con él. Está muy cansado y muy triste. Necesita estar contigo, aunque no te lo diga.

James no necesitó oír más. Cogiendo la bandeja con decisión, se encaminó hacia el vestíbulo, dedicándole una triste sonrisa cómplice a la pequeña figura que seguía en la entrada, al pasar junto a ella. Cuando abandonó la cocina, la lámpara de araña se apagó sola, permitiendo que la luz de la noche inundara el lugar. Y aquella figura se disolvió entre el resto de sombras que rodearon al joven Potter mientras cruzaba a zancadas el amplio recibidor en dirección a la sala de enfrente.

John se había apoltronado en el enorme y mullido sofá que estaba colocado frente a la gigantesca chimenea del cuarto de estar. La alfombra que cubría todo el suelo, los sillones que flanqueaban el sofá, las estanterías de madera interminables repletas de libros, la vidriera con la vieja colección de figuritas de porcelana de la bisabuela Potter, los largos cortinajes de terciopelo oscuro que protegían los ventanales que se abrían hacia la fachada principal, los cuadros, las mesitas de té, el antiguo escritorio… todo lo que ocupaba aquel lugar lo convertía en una de las habitaciones más acogedoras de toda la casa. Era como el rincón familiar en el que los tres solían reunirse años atrás, para compartir los últimos momentos del día antes de irse a acostar. Y era allí donde siempre huía John cuando necesitaba refugiarse de algo, por razones que se escapaban a la comprensión de su hijo.

El hombre no se inmutó cuando James apareció en el umbral de la puerta. De hecho, ni siquiera pareció notar su presencia, concentrado en observar el crepitante fuego que iluminaba la estancia, de espaldas a la entrada. Lo único que James podía ver de él eran los encrespados y desordenados mechones de cabello negro que sobresalían por encima del respaldo del sofá.

-Papá… -tanteó, y se quedó quieto, esperando una respuesta.

John se movió un poco, pero no se incorporó ni se volvió a mirarlo.

-¿Ya has terminado de cenar?

-Sí…

El silencio los envolvió de nuevo. A James se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, y por un instante se quedó sin aire. El frío que se respiraba allí no provenía del ambiente. Era igual al frío que lo invadió todo tras la muerte de Grace…

-James, ya es tarde, deberías irte a acostar.

Sus manos se cerraron con más fuerza en torno a las asas de la bandeja, aún ahí, de pie, en la puerta del cuarto de estar. Esperó un par de segundos más, conteniendo la respiración. Luego, se dio media vuelta muy despacio y se dispuso a marcharse. El vaso titiló levemente por el temblor de su pulso.

-Pero… si no tienes sueño… ¿quieres quedarte un rato conmigo?

Se detuvo en seco, dirigiendo hacia su padre sus ojos castaños muy abiertos, como si creyera que no le había oído bien. Pero no tardó ni dos segundos en esbozar una amplia sonrisa, acercándose al sofá. Al entrar por fin en el campo visual de su padre, comprobó que John se había derrumbado sobre los mullidos cojines de cualquier manera, agotado, y lucía una expresión de ausente tristeza que, gracias al cielo, se alejaba bastante del absoluto autismo que lo dominó cuando perdió a su mujer. No pudo reprimir un leve suspiro de alivio al comprobar que, dentro de lo que cabe, el hombre no había vuelto a perder el control.

Al ir a dejar la bandeja sobre la mesilla auxiliar colocada junto al lado del sofá que ocupaba John, se dio cuenta de que ya había allí un grueso álbum de fotos de desgastadas tapas negras.

-Ah, perdona, ya quito el trasto este –musitó John, apresurándose a coger el álbum y hundirlo entre el asiento y el brazo del sofá-. ¿Qué es eso?

James se derrumbó junto a su padre y se dejó caer contra él, abrazándolo como quien abraza a una almohada.

-Elly, que se ha empeñado en que no debes acostarte sin cenar.

John lanzó un resoplido de hastío, echando la cabeza hacia atrás hasta apoyar la nuca en el respaldo, exclamando al techo:

-¡P-E-S-A-D-A!

El fuego se encrespó por un momento. Con un murmullo de risa que James sintió reverberar en el pecho de su padre, John estiró un brazo para rodear por los hombros a su hijo y estrecharlo contra él, revolviéndole el pelo distraídamente.

Estuvieron un largo rato así, en silencio. James se asombraba a veces del enorme calor que podía destilar un simple abrazo, o la inmensa tranquilidad y seguridad que parecía llenarle toda el alma al estar al lado de su padre. Las cosas siempre habían sido así, pero nunca había llegado a apreciarlas realmente hasta que se vio obligado a vivir sin ese calor y esa seguridad. Ahora, el frío le dolía mucho más, y el calor a veces incluso le provocaba ganas de llorar de alivio. Justo como en ese momento.

Con 13 años ya cumplidos, era hora de ir dejando atrás gestos de niño pequeño. Había que crecer y dejarse de ñoñerías. O, al menos, eso era lo que predicaba solemnemente Sirius. Sin embargo, había momentos en los que James sólo quería volver a ser un crío, para sentir esa confianza y abandono absoluto que sienten los niños al estar con sus padres, seguros de que están siendo protegidos y nada malo podrá atravesar esa burbuja. Éste era uno de esos momentos. El miedo se mezclaba con el cansancio y con la tristeza. El nudo en la garganta se hacía más fuerte. E, intentando luchar contra ese repentino ahogo, se aferró con fuerza a la túnica de John, apretándose aún más contra él, oyendo los latidos de su corazón y sintiendo su pecho subir y bajar mientras respiraba.

-James –el hombre se removió, preocupado-. James… ¿estás llorando?

Había que crecer, ¿no?

Había que ser fuerte, ¿no?

¿De qué servía eso?

El padre de Belle estaba muerto. Muerto. Ella no volvería a sentir el calor y la seguridad de un abrazo. Pero lo que le había pasado a ella, podría ocurrirle a cualquiera. Estaba empezando una guerra. Cualquiera podía morir. Cualquiera. Y a Belle aún le quedaba su madre, que de seguro se recuperaría, aunque tardara años en hacerlo, como John. Y además tenía un hermano en camino. Tenía abuelos, tíos, tías, primos, primas… Tenía familia. Él sin embargo… sólo tenía a su padre. Y, si le ocurría algo a su padre… la casa se volvería aún más oscura, fría y silenciosa de lo que lo era ya…

-Hijo… ¿qué te pasa?

James no pudo contestar. Tenía los dientes tan apretados que se estaba haciendo daño, y el cuerpo tan tenso para contenerse que se había puesto rígido. Sólo quería quedarse así, y seguir escuchando el latido de aquel corazón durante toda la vida…

-Hijo…

-N-no es nada… No pasa nada, papá.

John intentó incorporarse ante la voz quebrada del niño, pero James no lo soltó y apenas se pudo mover. Se quedó estático un momento y, finalmente, volvió a posar una mano sobre la cabeza que había heredado su mismo cabello azabache e indomable, rascándole con cariño, como si de una mascota se tratara. En otras circunstancias, aquel gesto habría iniciado una pelea de cojines. Pero en ese instante, James no pudo hacer más que cerrar los ojos, con la frente contraída, y empezar a temblar levemente por los sollozos contenidos. Y, cuando fue incapaz de reprimirse más, y tanto lágrimas como llanto salieron libremente, John se apresuró a envolverlo rápidamente entre sus brazos, consternado, para rodearlo por completo.

Ninguno de los dos fue consciente del tiempo que permanecieron así, el niño llorando en un murmullo y el hombre acariciándole el pelo en silencio a modo de consuelo. John no necesitó volver a preguntarle qué le ocurría. Sabía demasiado bien las heridas que aquel incidente habían abierto en el corazón de su hijo. Comprendía su miedo. Y también comprendía, con un dolor que le encogió el alma, que las lágrimas que James lloraba eran por Grace, no por Icarus, y llegaban con tres años de retraso, buscando el consuelo que nadie le ofreció en su día.

Sus ojos castaños se entrecerraron, humedeciéndose a su vez. Él no había sido el único que había llorado a su mujer. Él no había sido el que peor lo había pasado, ni el que se había quedado solo. Él sólo había dejado abandonado a un niño de 9 años, demasiado obcecado en su propio dolor como para ver el de los demás, haciendo una última y suprema manifestación de egoísmo. Y la fuerza con la que James se estaba agarrando a él en esos momentos, la forma en la que apretaba el abrazo desesperadamente, sólo le confirmaban que había vuelto a ser un niño pequeño, demasiado asustado ante la idea de quedarse solo.

"¿Cómo quieren que le diga nada? –pensó, tragando saliva y arrugando las cejas-. ¿Cómo puedo decirle a James lo que está pasando, en lo que está metido su padre? Decirle que estoy en el punto de mira, que en cualquier momento pueden venir a por mí… ¿De qué serviría? Sólo conseguiría hacerle llorar aún más. Ya ha llorado bastante…". Sus pensamientos se ahogaron solos ante la avalancha de réplicas que podía imaginar perfectamente por parte del resto de los miembros del grupo, y suspiró, abrumado. ¿Era en realidad todo esto un acto más de egoísmo por su parte? No quería que James pasara por lo mismo que había pasado él a los 18 años, pero tampoco quería hacerle sufrir a tan poca edad. ¿Acaso había alguna forma de unir ambas opciones?

-P-papá… -musitó James al rato, cuando sus sollozos habían quedado convertidos en un hipo intermitente-, p-perdóname…

-¿Por qué? –se sorprendió el adulto, bajando la vista hacia el encrespado cabello negro.

James masculló algo ininteligible, mezclado con un par de sollozos más, y sorbió profundamente por la nariz. John sonrió con suavidad y dejó de lado una vez más el tema que parecía perseguirle últimamente, centrándose en su hijo.

-No pensarás que ya eres demasiado mayor para llorar, ¿eh? Eso es una tontería. Es bueno llorar de vez en cuando, todo el mundo lo hace. Y tú aún eres un niño, aprovéchalo mientras dure.

-Pero… sniff… Sirius dice que…

-¡Bah! –John soltó un bufido-. No le hagas ni caso. ¿Y lo dice el que, cuando vuelve a casa de Hogwarts para vacaciones, se pasa una semana yéndose a dormir con su madre?

James se atragantó y soltó una sonora carcajada que reverberó en el cuarto de estar.

-Esa faceta de Sirius no la conocía…

-Jeh, pues claro… destruiría su imagen. Ya tienes con qué sobornarlo si te empieza a dar la lata.

Ambos sonrieron, quedándose callados otra vez. John siguió acariciando el pelo de su hijo un rato más, hasta que éste se tranquilizó por completo, relajándose nuevamente, y en la estancia se hizo un silencio sepulcral, sólo roto por el crepitar del fuego.

-Déjame tus gafas, que te las vas a partir.

Sin mediar palabra, James se quitó las gafas y se las pasó a su padre, moviéndose lo menos posible. Una vez que se vio libre de ellas, aprovechó para acurrucarse mejor, con un hondo suspiro, y se dejó dominar por el estado de somnolencia que ya le acechaba. Cerrando los ojos, recordó aquellos días de verano, años atrás, en los que John podía permitirse unas vacaciones, y los dos solían quedarse dormidos juntos en aquel mismo sofá, mientras el adulto hacía el intento de leerle un cuento, hasta que Grace bajaba a buscarlos horas después y les echaba la bronca. Sonrió ampliamente ante la imagen, calmándose con el sonido del corazón de John contra su oído.

No debía ponerse nervioso. No había de qué preocuparse. Como le había dicho Bill Jordan algunos meses atrás en el colegio, los aurores eran magos muy cualificados. Y su padre no había llegado a director del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica por nada. Sabía cuidarse. Seguro que estaría bien y no le pasaría nada. Seguro que él no volvería a quedarse solo…

-James… ¿prefieres quedarte, en vez de ir al funeral de Icarus Figg? –inquirió repentinamente John, mientras limpiaba las gafas de su hijo y las dejaba en la mesa, junto a la bandeja con la intacta comida.

-No –contestó él con firmeza en voz baja, abriendo los ojos-. Quiero ir a ver a Belle. Porque, de todos nosotros… supongo que Sam y yo somos los únicos que podemos entender lo que está pasando ahora. No quiero fallarle. No te preocupes por mí, papá, es sólo que… -la voz se le quebró, pero hizo un esfuerzo por no volver a tambalearse-, es sólo que… todo esto… m-me trae malos recuerdos… y me hace darme cuenta de la situación en la que estamos. Aunque el señor Figg haya muerto por una enfermedad, estamos en una guerra, y… tengo miedo de que te pase algo…

Las últimas palabras de James quedaron flotando en el cuarto de estar. John no supo por qué se sorprendió de oír a su hijo decir aquello, pero lo cierto es que no pudo evitarlo. Agrandó los ojos y se quedó mudo, sin saber qué decir.

-Papá –empezó el niño, al ver que el otro no reaccionaba-. Papá, yo…

Pero no pudo terminar, porque John lo acalló apretando el abrazo, sorprendiéndolo esta vez a él.

-Cuando murió tu madre –explicó el hombre en un susurro, con la mirada perdida-, yo no supe qué hacer. La quise muchísimo, James. La quiero muchísimo. Quizá demasiado. Perderla fue… no sé. Sentí que ya no tenía a nadie a quién querer, y que ya no quedaba nadie que me quisiera a mí…

James también agrandó los ojos, atrapado contra el pecho de su padre. Desde que se habían reconciliado, habían tocado muy pocas veces el tema del quiebre familiar que había supuesto la muerte de Grace. Por tácito acuerdo, ambos habían empezado a vivir de nuevo casi como si no hubiese pasado nada. Y el hecho de que ahora él sacara el tema…

-Siempre he sido muy egoísta, hijo, en todo –siguió John, tras un suspiro de cansancio-. Pero tú… no me lo has echado nunca en cara. Yo no habría podido perdonar a mi padre si me hubiese hecho lo que yo te hice a ti. De hecho, yo nunca le perdoné a mi padre los muchos errores que cometió. La relación que tuve con tus abuelos nunca fue buena. Cuando ellos murieron, ni siquiera fui capaz de llorar. Cuando empezaste el colegio, un amigo me dijo que no se podía creer que la relación que teníamos tú y yo se hubiese estropeado hasta el punto de convertirse en la misma que tenía yo con mi padre. Y en ese momento me asusté mucho, James… recordé el rencor que había sentido yo por mi padre, y me aterró la idea de que tú sintieras lo mismo por mí…

John tuvo que interrumpirse un segundo y James le oyó tomar aire.

-Pero, a pesar de todo… ¿todavía eres capaz de llorar por mí?

-¿Pero qué dices? –musitó James, con voz temblorosa, sin entender muy bien a dónde quería llegar el hombre-. Ningún hijo puede odiar a su padre… estoy seguro de que en el fondo tú nunca odiaste al abuelo…

A John le temblaron los labios y, una vez más, fue incapaz de contestar. Cerrando los ojos, lanzó una silenciosa plegaria de agradecimiento a su mujer, y estrechó un poco más a James.

-Me alegro de que no seas como yo, James. Me alegro mucho de que te parezcas más a ella… Nunca he dejado de quererte, hijo mío, ni un solo segundo, jamás olvides eso. Yo nunca quise que pudieras llegar a guardarme rencor. Nunca quise cometer los errores de mis padres, pero… me parezco más a ellos de lo que me hubiese gustado. Aún así, si aún eres capaz de llorar por mí, significa que no he perdido del todo –lo besó en la cabeza y le revolvió el pelo nuevamente-. No voy a volver a dejarte solo nunca más, hijo. Te lo prometo.

James tuvo una sensación muy extraña al oír esas palabras, como si, en cierta forma, sonaran a despedida, y sus dedos se crisparon al agarrarse aún más fuerte a la túnica de su padre. ¿Por qué hablaba de esa forma¿Por qué ahora? Y, sin entender nada, los ojos volvieron a llenársele de lágrimas.

-Ahora que la muerte está por todas partes, quiero que lo sepas –añadió John, alzando la vista hacia el techo-. Conocía a Icarus desde los 11 años. Fuimos compañeros de clase hasta que terminamos Hogwarts. Estuve en su boda, y siempre le he visto totalmente enamorado de su mujer. Estuve en el bautizo de Belle, y le vi absolutamente loco por su hija. Pero hoy… llevo todo el día pensando en que… ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de poder despedirse de ellas, o decirles una vez más que las quería. Igual que yo no pude decírselo a Grace…

El niño sintió cómo caían entre su pelo un par de pequeñas gotas, y supo que su padre lloraba en silencio. Fue entonces cuando notó que él mismo volvía a tener las mejillas húmedas.

-Me pregunto si lo sabrán… Si Mel y Belle sabrán lo que Icarus sentía por ellas… Si Grace sabría lo que sentía yo… Pase lo que pase, no quiero que contigo ocurra lo mismo. No quiero que tengas que preguntártelo cuando yo no esté. James… con todas las estupideces que he hecho a lo largo de estos años… tienes que saber que, desde que naciste, eres lo más importante que hay en mi vida. Siempre lo has sido y lo serás.

Ninguno fue capaz de hablar después de aquello. Por un largo rato, permanecieron así, sin abrir la boca, hasta que John inclinó la cabeza para apoyar la mejilla en el pelo de James, con otro trémulo suspiro de cansancio.

-Perdóname, hijo…

James no atinó a reaccionar. Sólo se quedó quieto, sin atreverse a mover un solo pelo, con los ojos muy abiertos fijos en el vacío. Algo le decía que aquella disculpa iba mucho más allá de lo que él mismo era capaz de comprender en esos momentos. Detrás de las palabras de John se escondía una sombra que le aceleraba el corazón por el miedo, un sentimiento que sólo aumentaba sus ganas de llorar. Lentamente, cerró los ojos otra vez y, apretando los labios, se limitó a agarrarse con todas sus fuerzas a su padre, como si ese gesto pudiera solucionarlo todo por completo.

-Nunca ha habido nada que perdonar, papá…

No dijeron nada más.

James se quedó dormido al rato, con el rostro húmedo, llorando en sueños de forma intermitente. John permaneció despierto, a pesar del cansancio, encargándose de acariciarle el pelo a su hijo cuando éste empezaba a temblar por los sollozos, hasta que se calmaba y volvía a dormirse. Mucho rato después, cuando a él también empezaban a cerrársele los ojos, se removió con sumo cuidado, procurando no despertar a James, y sacó del sofá el álbum de fotos que había escondido allí antes. A duras penas consiguió colocarlo sobre una de sus rodillas y lo abrió, pasando las hojas lentamente.

Era el álbum de las fotos que habían hecho en séptimo curso. Tenía todos aquellos tomos, uno por cada año en Hogwarts, colocados en una estantería de su despacho. Había hecho cientos de fotos cuando era niño, como obsesionado por conservar cada momento, igual que si los recuerdos fueran a escapársele si no los dejaba plasmados en papel. Desde cada página, sonreían y saludaban caras jóvenes, chicos y chicas a punto de saltar a la vida real. Izzy y Andraia aparecían con mucha frecuencia. Tenía algunas de sus compañeros de cuarto, en las que aparecía también Icarus, veinte años más joven pero con la misma sonrisa de siempre. Con el equipo de quidditch, con los miembros del club de duelo, en el baile de graduación… fotos varias en el Gran Comedor, en los terrenos de Hogwarts, en Hogsmeade…

Tenía una de Izzy y Andraia bailando en la graduación, poco después de hacerse novios, abrazándose con esa cara de tortolitos de la que él tanto se había burlado en aquel entonces. Sonrió ante una foto similar, pero con Icarus y Melpómene como protagonistas, que se besaban abiertamente en la pista de baile sin ningún tipo de complejo, y otra más de la última noche que pasaron en el colegio, en la que consiguieron milagrosamente colarse en el dormitorio de Gryffindor de las chicas, y en la que aparecía una sulfurada Andraia roja como la grana, chillando sin parar mientras se cubría con una bata, y una estrambótica Selene Carlton (ahora Lupin) lanzando almohadones contra la cámara.

En la penúltima foto aparecían todos los gryffindors de aquella promoción, posando en masa ante las escaleras de entrada al castillo. Acarició con los dedos la imagen de Izzy y él, que se pasaban los brazos por los hombros, haciendo el imbécil ante la cámara, en uno de los extremos del grupo. Muy cerca de ellos, entre otras chicas, estaba Andraia, sonriendo mansamente, tan correcta como siempre que veía un flash. Un poco más allá estaba Selene, entre las demás chicas del curso, inconfundible por aquellos dos llamativos moños en los que siempre se recogía el pelo rubio cuando estaban en el colegio, saludando extrovertidamente. Por ahí estaba también Icarus, con otros tantos amigos, imitando un aire de galán.

Y, pasando la página, se encontró cara a cara con la última foto del álbum, la foto oficial del día de la graduación, en la que salía con el sombrero de graduado y la túnica de gala, acompañado por su padre y su madre. Había sido hecha apenas una semana antes de que ellos murieran y, durante muchos años, se había negado a mirarla. Viendo la sonrisa de su madre, perfectamente ensayada, el porte orgulloso de su padre, y la sonrisa medio forzada que lucía él mismo, se quedó estático. Y se preguntó si, antes de morir, ellos habrían lamentado también no haberle dicho nunca a su hijo que lo querían…

-James –susurró en voz apenas audible, consciente de que él seguía dormido y no le escuchaba-, mañana podríamos visitar la tumba de Grace, ¿te parece? Y también la de los abuelos… hace demasiados años que no voy a verlos…

-No te preocupes –musitó en sueños el niño-. Sé que tú también eras lo más importante en la vida para los abuelos… aunque no llegaran a decírtelo nunca…

Y, por primera vez en su vida, John pensó que tal vez aquello fuera cierto. Porque todos cometemos errores.

--------------

En la habitación de Violette Bones reinaba un silencio tan sepulcral que casi ponía los pelos de punta. Aunque quizá no fuera el cuarto el que se encontraba sumido en la quietud, sino la propia mente de la mujer, aislada herméticamente del mundo exterior para no oír nada, ni sentir nada, hundida en sus pensamientos.

Llevaba ya un tiempo indefinido sentada allí, ante su tocador, mirando su reflejo en el espejo. Delante de ella, entre los cepillos, peines, frascos de perfume y demás accesorios varios, descansaba la carta de John Potter, recibida un par de días atrás, informando de la muerte de Icarus. Allí la había dejado después de leerla y ahí seguía, como si hubiese sido incapaz de volver a tocar aquel pequeño pergamino. De vez en cuando se sentaba en el mullido taburete del tocador y volvía a leerla, como para confirmar el hecho de nuevo. Pero no había vuelto a tocarla.

Vestida con una elaborada y sobria túnica negra de cuello alto, Violette encontró su reflejo más pálido de lo normal, como si se estuviese convirtiendo en un ser etéreo que dentro de poco desaparecería como el humo sin dejar rastro. Su piel parecía porcelana inmaculada, su cabello rubio platino estaba ya tan desvaído que más bien parecía canoso. Y, a pesar de tener 48 años, se sintió tan vieja y desgastada como si rozara la centena.

"Estoy cansada", pensó, cerrando los brillantes ojos violetas lentamente y llevándose una mano a la cabeza para masajearse las sienes. "Muy cansada", especificó. Permaneció así un momento más, quieta, siempre con la espalda recta, los tobillos cruzados y la mano libre descansando en su regazo, en la postura de perfecta educación que no había perdido ni en los momentos más oscuros. En ninguno de los anteriores funerales. Ni siquiera el de su propio marido.

Abriendo los ojos otra vez, dirigió su mirada hacia el retrato de Archibald que ocupaba uno de los rincones del tocador. Antes, todo su cuarto había estado plagado con las fotos de aquel rostro, pero todas habían ido desapareciendo poco a poco durante los cuatro años que habían transcurrido ya desde su muerte, siendo sustituidas por otras de los niños, hijos, primos, sobrinos… hasta dejar únicamente aquélla. Y con aquélla era suficiente, porque la vida no se detenía por nadie. Mucho menos por un simple corazón roto. Pensó en su esposo, en la vida que habían compartido, en el amor que se habían profesado, en los buenos y malos momentos, en lo mucho que lo extrañaba en cada instante, a pesar de seguir adelante con su vida lo mejor que había podido… y después pensó en Melpómene. Y se preguntó si, dentro de cuatro años, ella también habría sido capaz de reponerse lo suficiente como para sustituir las fotos de Icarus.

Icarus…

Violette bajó la vista, observando sus manos enfundadas en guantes de cuero negro, entrelazadas educadamente en su regazo. Y no pudo evitar alzar una de esas manos, contemplando su palma de forma abstraída, hasta que, con la otra, se quitó suavemente el guante, dejando la piel, horriblemente blanca en comparación con el intenso negro de su túnica, expuesta a la clara luz de la mañana. Recorrió con los ojos los delgados dedos, las líneas de la palma, la sencilla alianza de oro que nunca se había quitado… pensando que podría haberlo intentado. Podría haber intentado tocar a Icarus, utilizar sus poderes para saber qué aquejaba al inventor, para intentar descubrir qué le estaba matando y buscar una solución. Quizá así hubiesen podido neutralizar antes aquel maldito veneno y salvarlo.

Pero ya no se podía hacer nada.

Con un suspiro, dejó caer la mano bruscamente, manteniéndola vuelta hacia el cielo, como pidiendo limosna. Sabía que Johnny tenía razón al no haberla dejado ir al hospital a ver a Icarus y a Mel, ni a ella, ni a Jeremiah, ni a Linus. Habría sido muy arriesgado. Lo sabía. Y también sabía que habría sido muy peligroso utilizar deliberadamente la empatía con Icarus, porque el shock podría haberla afectado a ella. Lo sabía. Pero, aún así, estaba cansada. Mucho. Cansada de ser un florero, encerrada en una urna de cristal para mantener su seguridad, pero que la convertía en una completa inútil. A veces preferiría estar constantemente en el punto de mira, como John, a tener que vivir escondiéndose de medio mundo todo el tiempo.

Se llevó aquella mano desnuda al cuello, buscando con los dedos la fina y larga cadena que llevaba puesta, y la siguió hasta llegar al medallón que había heredado tantos años atrás y nunca se quitaba: un óvalo de ámbar engarzado en plata. Cerró el puño con fuerza en torno a él, clavándose en la piel las irregulares formas del grabado de plata que circundaba la piedra. Sí, estaba muy cansada… Si no hubiese sido porque por nada del mundo delegaría aquel insoportable peso a alguno de sus niños, ella, probablemente…

Sus pensamientos se cortaron de golpe cuando sintió que alguien posaba una mano en su hombro casi con vacilación. Violette reaccionó de inmediato. Disolvió su voluntario autismo, abriendo de nuevo los oídos, volviendo al mundo real y sintiendo dentro de su cabeza la misma sensación que cuando uno emerge del agua. Giró su mirada, ahora del oscuro color vino tinto habitual, y se encontró encarando a una niña de unos 11 años, con su mismo pelo platino y piel de porcelana, pero unos enormes ojos de un claro color azul.

-He llamado a la puerta –informó la pequeña, ligeramente preocupada-. Y también te he llamado varias veces desde la entrada. Pero no parecías oírme. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Violette se volvió a poner el guante con expresión ausente.

-No lo sé –contestó con sinceridad-. No sé cómo me siento. A estas alturas ya debería estar acostumbrada a los funerales. Pero me provocan un malestar en el cuerpo muy desagradable.

-¿Te duele la cabeza? –la niña la miró de lado-. ¿Por eso habías aislado tu mente del mundo exterior?

Alzando las cejas, la mujer la miró en plan escéptico, provocando que la muchacha riera un poco por lo bajo.

-Siempre que haces eso, los ojos te brillan de color violeta. Hace un momento los tenías así, por eso no me oías cuando te hablaba. Amelia me ha explicado que es una facultad especial que sólo saben dominar los maestros de Oclumancia.

-No seas marisabidilla –bufó Violette, pero sonrió suavemente también, mientras sujetaba a la niña por la cintura para instarla a sentarse en su regazo.

Por un segundo, la matriarca de la familia Bones observó el reflejo de ambas en el espejo, dándose cuenta una vez más de lo mucho que se parecía a ella su hija pequeña. Excepto en los ojos. Volvió a suspirar, contrayendo ligeramente las cejas mientras pasaba una de sus manos enguantadas por el lacio y fino cabello de la pequeña, besándola después en la sien.

-No llores, mamá…

Y Violette no estaba llorando. Al menos, no físicamente.

-No te preocupes por mí, Hayley –musitó-. Se me pasará enseguida. Estoy vieja ya para estas cosas, me estoy ablandando con los años.

Las dos se miraron en silencio a través del espejo, la madre abrazando a la hija por la cintura y ésta entrelazando sus dedos con los de su progenitora. La mayor con los ojos tristes de quién ha visto y vivido mucho, la menor con la mirada transparente de la inocencia infantil.

-¿El señor Figg tenía hijos? –inquirió la niña de repente.

-Sí. Una chica algo mayor que Geraldine. Y otro bebé en camino.

Su hija permaneció silenciosa, con los ojos muy abiertos fijos en los suyos, casi sin parpadear.

-Entonces… es casi como cuando murió papá.

La vista de Violette se nubló momentáneamente.

-Sí, mi niña… Casi.

-¿Tú también estás en peligro?

Violette no supo qué contestar, de modo que guardó silencio. ¿Estaba en peligro? Ni ella misma lo sabía. Se desvivían por no flaquear en las medidas de seguridad, pero sabía por experiencia que todo podía fallar en cualquier momento. De hecho, en situaciones como aquélla, ni siquiera le importaba. Los niños ya eran mayores, podían cuidar unos de otros. Ella no era imprescindible. Y estaba, realmente, tan cansada…

-No pienses en eso –replicó al fin-. Lo que tenga que ocurrir, ocurrirá antes o después. Nosotros sólo podemos esperar.

La pequeña bajó la vista, con los ojos húmedos, y Violette se sintió culpable y egoísta. Después de todo, ellos ya habían perdido a su padre. Ella tenía que hacer todo lo posible por permanecer a su lado, aunque no se encontrara con fuerzas de dar un solo paso más. Estirando los brazos, envolvió en ellos a su hija y la abrazó con ternura, mientras ésta se acurrucaba en el acto contra ella, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro, como cuando era más pequeña y Violette la cogía en brazos para mecerla antes de dormir, con nanas y cuentos que nunca olvidaría. La mujer apoyó la barbilla sobre la cabecita rubia, mirándose en el espejo una vez más. Y, aunque mantenía los ojos secos, su reflejo pareció llorar en silencio por ella.

-Mamá.

Su hija mayor, Amelia, apareció también en el umbral, vestida de riguroso negro. Tenía un aspecto peculiar, con la elegancia femenina y el porte natural de su madre contrastando con el pelo claro corto a estilo chico y las fuertes facciones que había heredado de su padre. La mandíbula cuadrada, los ojos azules, agudos e inquisitivos, y el duro ceño, formaban en conjunto una expresión severa y adulta que la hacía parecer mayor de los 27 años que en realidad tenía. Ella trabajaba en el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, en el Ministerio. También había visto y vivido muchas cosas.

-Dime.

-Acabo de estar hablando con el tío Linus por la chimenea. Dice que tía Claire va a quedarse en casa, con Marlene y Deirdree, así que él va solo al funeral, por si querías que pasara a recogerte para ir juntos. Pero le he dicho que ya te acompañamos nosotros y que es mejor que vayamos por separado.

-Muy bien –Violette suspiró, incorporándose-. ¿Ya es hora de irse?

-Aún tenemos que esperar un rato –Amelia puso los ojos en blanco con exasperación-. Cirus no consigue encontrar sus botas nuevas. Quería llevar las otras, pero le he dicho que ni se le ocurra.

-¡Maniática! –gritó una voz masculina desde alguno de los cuartos del pasillo.

-¡Cállate y date prisa de una vez! –vociferó Amelia hacia el exterior, luego se volvió hacia Violette-. Ya le he dejado las instrucciones a Denise y a Edgar para que se ocupen de los pequeños, porque no creo que volvamos a comer, ¿verdad?

-No, comeremos en Lancaster –asintió Violette-. Además, no sé cuánto se alargará la ceremonia. Seguramente se reúna una buena multitud.

-Por eso. Denise dice que ella se encarga de la comida, pero Edgar y Francis han empezado a incordiar diciendo que la comida de Denise es tóxica, así que les he dejado dinero para que se vayan a comer fuera si quieren o pidan algo…

Las últimas palabras de la frase se vieron ahogadas por una estruendosa carrera que resonó por el pasillo, junto a las exclamaciones de:

-¡Geraldine, Abie! Nos vamos a comer a Trafalgar Square. ¡Vamos, daos prisa en arreglaros!

-¡Francis! –chillaba una voz que parecía perseguir a la primera-. ¡Voy a romperte la boca, aquí nadie se va a comer fuera, soy la mayor y os he dicho que la comida la preparo yo!

-¡No, gracias, soy demasiado joven para morir!

-¡Serás…!

La exclamación de Denise se amortiguó cuando Amelia cerró la puerta de la habitación de su madre, resoplando con disgusto.

-Benjamin está preparando el viaje –siguió informando la joven mujer-. Está echando un ojo a las salidas de red flu más cercanas a la casa de los Figg, para que no tengamos que ir andando hasta el quinto cuerno. En cuanto Cirus esté listo, nos vamos. ¿Te queda algo más por preparar a ti?

-No, yo también estoy lista ya.

Violette volvió a dejar a su hija pequeña en el suelo y se levantó lentamente, adoptando una vez más su porte solemne. Miró una última vez su reflejo y la foto de su marido, y se dirigió a una cómoda de estilo victoriano situada junto al enorme ventanal que comunicaba su habitación con la terraza. Allí abrió un cajón y sacó una elaborada palmatoria de aspecto antiguo, con espacio para varias velas. Colocó un par de ellas en dos de los huecos y sacó la varita.

-Abie –llamó Amelia, tendiendo la mano hacia su hermana pequeña, que se había quedado estática en medio del cuarto, observando a su madre.

Ésta se volvió hacia su hermana mayor y se dirigió a la puerta junto a ella para quitarse de en medio, cogiéndose de su mano.

-Acompáñanos hoy, Archie –musitó dulcemente Violette, encendiendo la primera vela-. Y cuida de Mel y los niños, Icarus –añadió, encendiendo la otra.

Ambas llamas titilaron un segundo y crecieron hasta iluminar con un cálido resplandor anaranjado aquel rincón.

-Vámonos –dijo Violette, tras unos instantes de silencio, y se volvió hacia sus hijas.

Pero, antes de que ninguna de ella pudiera abandonar el lugar, la puerta se volvió a abrir intempestivamente.

-Mamá –exclamó un muchacho que debía rondar los 20 años, asomando la cabeza al interior-, el tío Jerry acaba de llegar.

-¿Jeremiah? –Violette parpadeó y frunció el ceño, encaminándose hacia la salida-. ¿Por qué ha venido? Se supone que íbamos a ir por separado al funeral.

-Dice que quiere hablar contigo un momento. Luego se volverá a ir.

-¿Ha pasado algo?

El chico se encogió de hombros y se apartó del umbral para dejar salir a las demás. Una vez en el pasillo, Violette se apresuró hacia las escaleras, con expresión preocupada, pero tampoco tuvo tiempo de llegar muy lejos, porque Jeremiah ya estaba subiendo.

-Hola, prima –entonó sin el más mínimo entusiasmo, con su habitual expresión imperturbable-. Qué guapa estás.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –replicó ella.

Pero en ese mismo instante cayó en la cuenta de que Jeremiah no venía solo. Traía en brazos un pequeño fardo envuelto en su capa. Un fardo del que sobresalían dos pequeños bracitos que se cerraban en torno al cuello del hombre, y una cabecita de la que sólo se veían espesos mechones de cabello negro.

-Siento molestarte, ya sé que habíamos quedado en vernos allí –explicó Jeremiah-. Pero sabes que me gustan las sorpresas.

Su tono de voz sonaba extraño, y Violette notó en torno a él un aura que le encogió el corazón y le atenazó el estómago.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Nada, te traigo a Mesie para que tus chicos se hagan cargo de ella. Sólo van a acompañarte Amelia, Ben y Cirus, ¿no? Me fío plenamente de la administración de Denise, Edgar acaba de decirme que ellos dos van a quedarse al mando de Francis, Geraldine y Hayley. Sólo les pediría que no dejaran a Francis mucho tiempo solo con ella, porque la última vez consiguió convencerla de que las espinacas son en realidad mocos de troll rehogados, y sinceramente…

-Jeremiah –atajó Violette, tornándose triste-. ¿Qué hay de Irin?

En el rellano se hizo el silencio, pero la mujer vio perfectamente cómo la quijada de su compañero se tensaba y su rostro se volvía absolutamente hermético mientras negaba lentamente con la cabeza. Bones cerró los ojos, contrayendo las cejas para reprimirse.

-Mesie dice que está deseando pasar el día con sus primos, ¿verdad? –Jeremiah miró a su hija, sonriendo de lado y disimulando la carencia de brillo en sus ojos negros-. Ella sabe que mamá está enferma y necesita descansar…

-¡Pero seguro que la abuela no la sabe cuidar! –entonó de repente la niña, levantando la cabeza y componiendo un mohín-. ¡Mamá sólo se pone mejor cuando yo le caliento el agua para el té!

-Bueno, dale una oportunidad a la abuela, quizá también sepa hacerlo, creo que tiene algunos años más de experiencia que tú, enana. Además, tú llevas tanto tiempo cuidando de mamá que necesitas reponer fuerzas, si no bajará tu rendimiento. A partir de mañana volverás a ser su enfermera oficial, te lo prometo.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, sí, en serio…

Amelia se acercó a su madre, colocando una mano en su hombro e interrogándola con la mirada. Violette la miró con desolación, negando con la cabeza también, transmitiendo el mensaje mudo que le había comunicado su primo: Irin había empeorado y ya no era conveniente dejar a la pequeña junto a ella. Amelia contrajo los labios e intercambió otra mirada con Edgar, que era el que había ido a anunciarles la llegada de Jeremiah. Éste asintió inmediatamente.

-Nemesis –llamó, adelantándose-, venga, vente con Abie y conmigo, que nos vamos a ir a comer todos a Trafalgar Square y hay que ir preparándose. Luego iremos dando un paseo hasta Green Park, ¿quieres?

-¡Sólo si Francis no se sienta conmigo! La última vez casi me hace vomitar la comida…

-Vale, yo me encargo de mantenerlo a raya, no te preocupes.

Jeremiah dejó a la niña en el suelo, quedándose con la capa en la que la había traído envuelta, y la besó suavemente en la cabeza, antes de que ella le echara los brazos al cuello y le plantara un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Tenía 9 años, pero era tan menuda y frágil que parecía mucho más pequeña, y quizá por eso mismo Jeremiah acarició su corto y abundante cabello negro con una inseguridad que nunca dejaba translucir en público, dedicándole una sonrisa forzada y una expresión contenida.

-Pórtate bien.

Ella asintió y se fue con sus "primos", cogida de la mano de Edgar y Abie, que seguía allí pero no había abierto la boca, comprendiendo un poco mejor que la pequeña Nemesis la tristeza que destilaban los adultos. Dos segundos después, se oyeron desde el pasillo los alaridos de Francis, que parecía estar siendo torturado por Denise para que se retractara de sus anteriores comentarios, mientras Cirus también le regañaba a gritos por haberle escondido las botas en la habitación que compartían Geraldine y Abie y hacerle perder tanto tiempo. Sin embargo, allí, en lo alto de las escaleras, el silencio era absoluto.

-¿Tan mal está la tía Irin? –se atrevió a musitar finalmente Amelia.

Jeremiah se puso la capa con un gesto, su cara más inescrutable que nunca, lanzando un profundo resoplido.

-Los sanadores de San Mungo ya saben lo que tiene. Le han diagnosticado el síndrome de Gweedore.

Violette pareció asustarse, pero Amelia frunció el ceño con incomprensión.

-¿El síndrome de Gweedore? –repitió, e intercambió una mirada con su madre-. ¿Pero esa enfermedad no afecta sólo a las criaturas mágicas? Recuerdo haber oído a papá hablar de ella…

-Sí, pero no exclusivamente –explicó Jeremiah-. El catarro que cogió Irin el invierno pasado, cuando estuvimos en Irlanda con su familia… bueno, el catarro que nosotros _creímos_ que cogió –se corrigió a sí mismo-, parece ser que en realidad fue el momento en el que contrajo el síndrome de Gweedore. Las primeras manifestaciones son como las de un resfriado normal, después parece curarse, pero queda latente hasta que los síntomas se hacen demasiado evidentes. En nuestro caso, el tema se agrava por el asma de Irin.

-¿Y no deberían ingresarla? –inquirió Violette, retorciéndose las manos. Desde que habían ido a San Mungo para el primer reconocimiento de Irin, varios días atrás, la mujer había seguido haciendo vida normal en su casa, en la medida de lo posible.

Jeremiah sonrió con una tristeza que encogía el corazón.

-Parece ser que ya no es necesario –murmuró-. Han dicho que la atendamos en casa hasta que… todo termine. A estas alturas, lo único que pueden hacer es aliviar los síntomas. Han pasado demasiados meses desde que contrajo la enfermedad, deberíamos haber ido a San Mungo nada más volver de Irlanda, pero lo dejamos pasar pensando que no tenía importancia y… bueno… -calló por un segundo, cerrando los ojos y respirando hondo para mantener su férrea compostura-. La trasmiten los _chizpurfle_, ¿sabéis? Había una epidemia en Donegal. Los _augureys_ caían como moscas, los encontrabas muertos por todas partes, creo que el Ministerio ha tenido muchos problemas por culpa de eso… Ni siquiera caímos en la cuenta de que la enfermedad se transmite a los humanos por el aire, y sólo afecta a las personas con un sistema respiratorio débil. Muchos de los que viven por allí estaban pasando ataques de alergia, pero nada más, y… el catarro de Irin se curó tan rápido que… -tuvo que volver a callarse, apretando los labios-. De momento, tiene que tomarse una medicación especial, y no nos han dicho cuánto tiempo puede durar esta situación, ni nada. Pero tiene los pulmones destrozados… esta noche ha estado tosiendo sangre durante horas…

Violette cerró los ojos también, cubriéndose la boca con una mano, sintiendo cómo el agarre que su hija mantenía a su hombro se apretaba. La sonriente cara de Irin pasó por su mente y sólo sintió unas irrefrenables ganas de llorar y descargar así el abrumador cansancio que la estaba ahogando. Otra vez… Siempre se repetía la misma historia… Una y otra vez en la eterna maldición que todos ellos llevaban a cuestas, contra la que ninguno podía luchar…

-Así que ya sabes, prima –Jeremiah se volvió, dando la espalda a las dos mujeres, y se irguió, en apariencia totalmente repuesto de su pequeño desliz-. Sólo te digo una cosa. No guardes las túnicas de luto muy al fondo del armario.

El humor negro de aquel hombre resultó más negro que nunca, pero ninguna de las dos mujeres fue capaz de contestar a aquellas palabras, reconociendo mejor que nadie el desolado tono de Wealth. Sin mediar una palabra más, éste trotó escaleras abajo, alzando una mano por encima del hombro para despedirse. Por el camino se cruzó con Benjamin, que corría al encuentro de su madre y su hermana, subiendo los escalones de dos en dos.

-Ya está todo listo –informó, y, cuando Violette lo miró, creyó estar oyendo y viendo a su marido, pues su segundo hijo mayor era la viva imagen de su padre, y se parecía aún más a él conforme se hacía mayor-. Vamos a una taberna de un pueblo de las afueras de Lancaster, desde allí podremos aparecernos en la casa de los Figg. Cuando queráis nos vamos –Ben frunció el ceño de repente, examinando a las mujeres, y añadió-: ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Te lo contaremos por el camino…

En ese mismo instante, Cirus llegó desde el pasillo, terminándose de colocar la capa y guardándose la varita en el bolsillo interior.

-Ya estoy –informó-. Cuando digas, mamá.

Violette se limitó a asentir, suspirando, y se cogió del brazo del recién llegado, que, al contrario que los anteriores, tenía más rasgos de ella que de Archie. Y, acompañada por sus tres hijos mayores, se sujetó con elegancia la túnica para empezar a bajar las escaleras, en dirección a la enorme chimenea del salón.

--------------

La casa familiar de los Figg estaba en las inmediaciones de Lancaster, pero lo suficientemente alejada de cualquier zona habitada como para mantenerse al margen de las miradas de los muggles. Había sido levantada en una pequeña colina, entre los bosques y con las extensas praderas a sus pies, a modo de caserón rústico, posteriormente reformado en estilo colonial. Antaño, había llegado a acoger entre sus muros a tres generaciones. Pero ahora estaba tan sola y vacía como la vieja casa de los Potter.

Después de que Icarus y Mel se mudaran a Dover con la pequeña Belle, en Lancaster sólo quedaron los ancianos padres del ahora difunto inventor, que murieron un par de años después. El hijo mayor del matrimonio apenas pisaba ya Inglaterra, pues su trabajo le obligaba a viajar por toda Europa. Y, aunque las vacaciones siempre solían pasarlas allí, la antiguamente mansión familiar había quedado convertida en poco más que un lugar de recreo en el que pasar unas semanas, sin llegar a ser el hogar de nadie concreto.

Por eso, resultaba extraño ver cómo, de repente, aquel lugar empezaba a llenarse nuevamente de gente, como en sus mejores tiempos, cuando las reuniones y fiestas sociales estaban a la orden del día. Poco a poco, a lo largo de aquellos dos últimos días, familiares y amigos de los lugares más remotos habían ido llegando a la casa familiar de los Figg, algunos incluso haciendo noche allí, congregándose para el funeral de Icarus. Los dos elfos domésticos que habían servido a la familia y aún quedaban en la casa, ocupándose de que ésta no cayera en el abandono, estaban especialmente ocupados encargándose de preparar alojamiento a tantas personas. Y así, aquel caserón había vuelto a la vida después de tantos años, paradójicamente, a raíz de una muerte.

El funeral era a medio día, pero los Black salieron de madrugada, pues, al viajar con dos niños, el trayecto no les era tan simple como a los que les bastaba con aparecerse allí mismo. Tuvieron que viajar también por red flu hasta uno de los barrios mágicos periféricos de Lancaster y, desde allí, servirse del transporte público muggle para acercarse lo máximo posible a la casa de sus amigos. Se apearon en el pueblo más próximo y, a esa distancia más corta y prudencial, consideraron que ya no era tan peligroso aparecerse, portando con ellos a Sirius y Peter. Andraia se hizo cargo de su hijo e Izzy del amigo de éste, de modo que, en un parpadeo, los cuatro aparecieron por fin en la ladera que subía hacia la vieja mansión.

La primera impresión que tuvieron los dos niños fue que, realmente, Icarus Figg debía haber sido un hombre muy conocido y apreciado, porque la cantidad de gente que se estaba agrupando para darle el último adiós les pareció increíblemente abundante. Mientras subían por el camino los últimos metros que les separaban de las puertas de entrada a los terrenos de la casa, a su alrededor aparecían más magos y brujas que se unían a ellos. Algunos saludaban vagamente al matrimonio Black al pasar por su lado. Otros incluso se detenían a hablar con ellos, entre abrazos afectuosos y saludos tristes.

-Realmente, el mundo mágico es un pañuelo, ¿eh? –le musitó Peter a Sirius, mientras ambos se adelantaban, dejando atrás a los adultos, que se habían retrasado para charlar con un corpulento hombre pelirrojo, también recién llegado.

-Ya te digo –replicó el moreno, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos con algo de incomodidad-. Por eso no aguanto acompañar a mis padres a algún sitio, todo el mundo los conoce y siempre terminan achuchándote diez viejas distintas a las que ni conoces, diciéndote lo mayor que estás. Todos los funerales son iguales…

-¿Has ido a muchos? –se sorprendió Peter.

-Éste es el tercero, al menos de los que tengo memoria. Primero fue el de la madre de James, y después el de mi abuelo.

-Pues para mí es el primero… Todavía no hemos llegado y ya estoy nervioso. Me da miedo encontrarme con Belle.

-Bah, tranquilízate. No tienes que hacer nada. Basta con darle un abrazo y el pésame. En una situación así, valoras más que tus seres queridos estén aquí, que mil discursos de consuelo.

Peter asintió, pero el nudo de nervios que le atenazaba la garganta no hizo más que apretarse. Y se dio perfecta cuenta de que Sirius, a pesar de sus palabras, tenía la quijada tan rígida que debía estar destrozándose las mandíbulas.

Junto a las puertas de entrada a los terrenos de la casa, se encontraron a Remus, plantado junto al umbral para dar la bienvenida a los invitados a la ceremonia, indicándoles hacia dónde debían dirigirse a continuación. Al ver llegar a sus dos amigos, la suave sonrisa que curvaba sus labios se ensanchó y sus ojos grises se aclararon un poco.

-¡Eh, habéis venido! –exclamó, contento-. Me alegro mucho de veros, bienvenidos.

-No, si te parece no nos presentamos, pedazo de animal –gruñó Sirius, haciendo contrastar el tono de sus palabras con el fuerte abrazo que le dedicó acto seguido a Lupin, palmeándole la espalda.

-Qué temprano has llegado, ¿no? –comentó Peter, al separarse de Remus tras abrazarlo también a modo de saludo.

-Nosotros hemos pasado la noche aquí. La madre de Belle no está en condiciones de ocuparse de todo ella sola. Ayer llegaron dos de sus hermanas y ahora son ellas las que la están atendiendo, pero mis padres se ofrecieron a irse encargando de preparar todo lo de la ceremonia.

-¿Cómo está Belle? –intervino Sirius, y esta vez fue incapaz de disimular la tensión de su voz.

-La verdad es que no estoy muy seguro… Ha decidido adoptar el papel de anfitriona, así que lo está organizando todo ella sola. A simple vista parece que está bien, pero se le nota demasiado que no hace más que contenerse. Pero bueno… supongo que es mejor que se mantenga ocupada a que se pase llorando todo el día. Está en la parte de atrás del jardín, saludando a los invitados. Acercaos allí, Sam y Lily llegaron a primera hora y están con ella. James también ha llegado hace un rato… ¡Ah, buenos días, señores Black!

Izzy y Andraia, cogidos del brazo, se unieron de nuevo a los jóvenes, tras despedirse del pelirrojo, que se adelantó hacia el jardín trasero al recibir la breve indicación de Remus.

-¿Te han puesto de portero o algo así? –bromeó Izzy, sonriendo a medias hacia el casi rubio.

-Algo así –asintió Remus, y le devolvió la sonrisa-. Pero es lo mejor. Mamá no quiere tenernos dentro de la casa, porque el ambiente es demasiado fúnebre. Melpómene… no se encuentra demasiado bien.

-¿Han venido por fin sus padres y sus hermanas?

-Sus padres no, porque era un viaje muy largo para hacerlo sólo en dos días. Pero sus hermanas sí, llegaron anoche. Aunque al final sólo vinieron Nia y Clío, que son las que viven más cerca de Inglaterra. Las demás tampoco podían llegar en tan poco tiempo, y la propia Mel dijo que no quería movilizar a toda la familia, porque no era necesario.

-Sí, eso ya nos lo contó Zephirus…

-¿Qué hay de Fidias?

-No ha llegado todavía, nos avisó anoche diciendo que ha tenido problemas en el viaje, pero que haría lo imposible por estar aquí a tiempo.

-Ya veo…

-¿Han llegado ya Johnny y James?

-Sí, James está en el jardín y creo que el señor Potter debe estar dentro con mi padre. También llegó a primera hora el señor Flathery, con Sam y Lily.

-Entonces vamos dentro, Andry. Chicos, es mejor que os quedéis fuera con los demás.

-Eso teníamos previsto –confirmó Sirius, aún con las manos en los bolsillos y la quijada rígida.

-Esperad, le diré a Becky que os lleve al jardín para que no os perdáis por ahí… -y, dándole la espalda a sus interlocutores, Remus dirigió la mirada al interior, lanzó un potente silbido y, haciendo bocina con las manos, exclamó-: ¡BECK, VEN AQUÍ!

-¿También habéis traído a Becky? –Andraia agrandó los ojos, sorprendida-. Pensé que la dejaríais con los padres de Selene…

Remus negó con la cabeza y su expresión se volvió un tanto apesadumbrada.

-Se puso a llorar como loca cuando intentamos dejarla con los abuelos, es muy pequeña, pero esto le ha afectado bastante. Lleva varios días en que no puede separarse de papá y mamá. Así que hemos tenido que traerla aquí, e intentamos tenerla lo más ocupada posible para que se distraiga.

Todos agacharon la cabeza con pesar, menos Sirius, que miró con el ceño fruncido a unos y otros.

-¿Quién es…?

-¡Reeemuuus! –chilló de repente una aguda voz infantil.

Los demás se volvieron hacia el camino de gravilla que llevaba a la casa, viendo cómo una figura pequeña y menudita correteaba en dirección a ellos desde el patio delantero, vestida de punta en blanco y con la espesa mata de rizos rubios al viento. Al alcanzarlos, se tiró a Lupin, abrazándose a sus piernas, y alzó hacia él la redondeada carita de piel clara y grandes ojos de intenso azul celeste.

-Oye, he llevado a la señora Bones al jardín como me dijiste y ella me ha dicho que soy la mejor guía de la casa Figg que han conocido nunca.

-Eso está muy bien –sonrió Remus, acariciándole los rizos rubios con una mano y señalando a sus compañeros con la otra-. Ahora tienes que llevar a los señores Black y a Sirius y Peter. A ver si lo haces igual de bien.

La pequeña escrutó las caras de los recién llegados, sonriendo.

-¡Hola! –exclamó-. ¡Hola, Peter!

-Hola, enana –entonó éste, sonriendo también.

-Para el carro –Sirius dio un paso al frente, irguiéndose en toda su estatura para mirar a la niña como si fuese algún bichito del suelo. Luego dirigió a Remus una mirada furibunda, señalándola-: ¿Qué… es… _eso_?

Becky dejó de sonreír y se escondió a medias tras Remus, que se limitó a alzar una ceja en dirección a su amigo.

-Oye, no seas grosero, hazme el favor –replicó con fingida seriedad-. _Eso_ es mi hermana pequeña, y tiene nombre.

-¿DESDE CUÁNDO COJONES TIENES UNA HERMANA?

-¡Sirius! –bramó Andraia, escandalizada, mientras Izzy miraba para otro lado, tragándose la risa, y Peter se estampaba una mano en la cara.

-Desde que nació hace cuatro años –siguió Remus, sin inmutarse.

-¿POR QUÉ NUNCA NOS DIJISTE QUE TENÍAS UNA HERMANA?

-¡Sirius! –repitió Andraia, sintiéndose ignorada.

-No preguntasteis… -Remus se encogió de hombros, esbozando de nuevo su sonrisa.

-¿PERO TÚ ERES IDIOTA O QUÉ?

-Creo que la tensión empieza a afectarle –dejó escapar Izzy en voz baja.

-Sirius, tío, no seas lerdo –intervino Peter, sujetándolo de un brazo-. Debes de ser el único que no lo sabe…

-¿Tú lo sabías? –Sirius se volvió hacia Pettigrew, incrédulo.

-Pues claro –bufó éste, poniendo los ojos en blanco-. Desde primero. Nuestros padres han quedado varias veces para comer. Incluso Opal y Becky se han hecho amigas, aunque mi hermana es unos años mayor…

-Deja de hacer el idiota –Andraia le propinó una colleja a su hijo, con el ceño fruncido-. Éste no es el momento más indicado. Además, estás asustando a Rebeca…

Sirius gruñó algo incomprensible mientras su madre le fulminaba con la mirada y su padre carraspeaba sonoramente para disimular el hecho de que tenía la risa en la punta de la lengua.

-Venga, Beck, no pasa nada –entonó Remus con aire divertido, dirigiéndose a su hermana-. Éste es Sirius, ese amigo loco del cole del que te he hablado, ya sabes, el hijo de Andraia, la compañera de trabajo de papá y mamá…

El joven Black le propinó un pisotón a su amigo e, ignorando su exclamación de dolor, se agachó en cuclillas para quedar a la altura de una intimidada Becky, mirándola fijamente a los ojos con seriedad.

-Soy Sirius Black –se presentó con formalidad exagerada, tendiéndole la mano a la niña-. El estúpido de tu hermano nunca me había hablado de tu existencia, así que no sé quién eres. ¿Te importaría presentarte?

Ella lo miró un momento y, de repente, su expresión asustada se disolvió en una de determinación.

-Me llamo Rebeca Aine Carlton Lupin. Tengo 4 años, nací el día 20 de abril de 1966, vivo en Dover, mi papá se llama Zephirus Nathanael Lupin y mi mamá se llama Selene Rachel Carlton Lupin. Tengo cuatro abuelos, tres tíos y tres tías, y cinco primos, y se llaman…

-¡Vale, vale! –la frenó Sirius, alzando las manos-. No hace falta que me recites de memoria todo tu árbol genealógico, princesa… ¿También te sabes tu grupo sanguíneo?

-¡A+! –chilló Becky-. ¡Y no seas tan grosero, hazme el favor!

El silencio que siguió a aquellas palabras cayó sobre los presentes como una losa, hasta que, tres segundos después, Izzy soltó una tremenda carcajada que escandalizó profundamente a la gente que estaba más próxima a ellos y le valió un fuerte codazo en las costillas por parte de su esposa. Peter no supo si reír o callarse, y Remus se limitó a sonreír con ambigüedad, manteniendo la boca cerrada. Sirius alzó una ceja con exageración en dirección a la niña, que, manteniendo aún su carita de disgusto, le sostuvo la mirada y terminó estrechándole la mano con dignidad.

-Encantada –soltó con aquella aguda voz infantil.

-Igualmente, princesa –entonó él, haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener el semblante inexpresivo para que Becky no pensara que se burlaba de ella-. Mis más sinceras disculpas, si la he ofendido.

-Disculpas aceptadas. Señores, síganme, por favor. Hermano, yo me encargo.

Y, con esa dramática afirmación, se acercó a Andraia para cogerla de la mano y encabezar la comitiva, guiando a todo el mundo hacia el jardín de atrás. Sirius se levantó con un silbido, enarcando las cejas.

-Joder con tu hermana –le musitó a Remus, dándole una palmada en el hombro a modo de despedida.

-Sí… ha sacado el carácter de mamá –replicó éste, manteniendo su indulgente sonrisa-. Pero normalmente es mucho más dulce.

-Sí, una pequeña dulzura con colmillos envenenados… Fíjate, ha salido a ti, después de todo.

El que le dio la colleja esta vez fue Remus, y quizá con algo más de énfasis que Andraia. Tras aquel _cariñoso_ gesto de amistad, Sirius apresuró el paso para unirse a sus padres y a Peter, que ya se habían adelantado varios metros, guiados por la pequeña Becky. Atravesaron el patio delantero y cruzaron la galería que bordeaba la fachada principal, entrando después por una puerta lateral y cruzando un par de cuartos para llegar al guardarropa donde dejaron las capas o complementos varios que llevaban encima, antes de volver a salir al jardín y adentrarse en un pequeño laberinto de setos que comunicaba con una zona especialmente dedicada a albergar el panteón familiar.

-En serio, ¿es que me he perdido algo en estos dos últimos años o qué? –mascullaba Sirius por el camino, hablando en voz baja con Peter, mientras Izzy y Andraia le daban conversación a la niña-. No recuerdo que Remus haya mencionado nunca a una hermana pequeña…

-No te habrás dado cuenta. Pero yo ya lo sabía antes de que termináramos primero, me lo dijo la primera vez que yo le hablé sobre Opal.

-Pero ni siquiera la mencionó cuando nos estuvo contando todo lo de… ya sabes… cuando nos explicó lo que le pasó de pequeño.

-Becky nació después de que los problemas se solucionaran. En realidad los Lupin siempre habían querido tener más hijos, pero estando preocupados por el estado de Remus, no podían permitírselo.

-¿Cómo narices sabes tú todo eso?

-Tío, Remus me lo estuvo contando, ¿cómo quieres que lo sepa si no? Parece ser que Becky nació más o menos por las mismas fechas por las que los Figg se mudaron a Dover, y por eso Belle iba mucho a casa de los Lupin, para jugar con el bebé. Becky está muy encariñada con Belle. ¿No recuerdas que Remus nos dijo que, cuando tenía 9 años, empezaron a pasar bastantes cosas buenas? Bueno, pues Becky fue una de ellas…

-Joer… No consigo asimilar que Remus tenga una hermana, en serio… ¡No me entra que no me lo haya dicho antes! Esto es increíble…

Cuando llegaron a la parte trasera del jardín, vieron que aquel lugar estaba ya lleno de gente. Hileras de sillas de madera habían sido colocadas sobre el cuidado césped, de cara a una elaborada lápida tallada en mármol blanco, de más o menos dos metros de altura, complementada por la hermosa escultura de un caballo alado, que parecía proteger la lápida con una de sus alas. A sus pies, unas escaleras de piedra se hundían en el suelo de tierra, conduciendo sin duda a la cámara subterránea que formaba el mausoleo o panteón de la familia Figg. Sirius prefirió no mirar demasiado hacia aquel lugar, ya que le ponía los pelos de punta, y se dedicó a buscar con la vista al resto de sus amigos. La primera a la que localizó fue Lily, cuya melena rojo fuego brillaba con fuerza bajo los rayos del sol, entre tantas túnicas negras. Estaba hablando con un chico y una chica que él no había visto en su vida y que parecían algo más mayores que ellos.

-Peter –indicó, agarrando al susodicho de la manga-, allí está Lily, vamos.

-Nosotros vamos dentro –informó Izzy-, nos reuniremos luego.

-Vale, nosotros nos quedaremos por aquí.

El matrimonio Black, después de echar un vistazo a la concurrencia, se volvió nuevamente hacia el mini laberinto de setos y desaparecieron en dirección al edificio principal. Becky se quedó quieta, titubeando un momento, y luego hizo ademán de seguir a los adultos. Pero Sirius recordó de inmediato las palabras de Remus sobre el ambiente que se respiraba dentro de la casa y se apresuró a detenerla.

-Espera, princesa –entonó, tendiéndole la mano-. ¿No ibas a quedarte con nosotros? Se supone que eres nuestra guía, como nos dejes aquí solos, yo me pierdo seguro…

Peter sonrió, comprendiendo la táctica de su amigo, y Becky miró al moreno con algo de escepticismo, aunque al final terminó cediendo con una pequeña sonrisita, aceptando su mano. Los tres juntos se dirigieron hacia la pelirroja, que, al verlos, se lanzó a sus brazos y los estrechó con fuerza a ambos. Al igual que Remus, Lily aparentaba estar bien por fuera, pero tenía los ojos cargados de tristeza y, aunque sonreía, no podía ocultar la preocupación que sentía, ni la melancolía propia de un acontecimiento de esas características. Les estuvo contando que había viajado hasta Lancaster con Sam y su padre (y el par de aurores de rigor que formaban la perenne escolta de Jonathan Flathery) y que habían pasado la noche en una posada de la ciudad, para poder llegar a la casa de los Figg lo más temprano posible y estar con Belle. Los otros dos jóvenes con los que estaba hablando resultaron ser primos de la morena, cada uno de ellos primogénito de las hermanas de Melpómene que habían viajado hasta allí.

Al poco rato apareció James, saludando efusivamente a los recién llegados y uniéndose a la conversación, explicándoles que su padre y él habían llegado junto con otros tipos más del Ministerio, amigos de la familia Figg, usando un traslador. Al parecer, casi todo el mundo, a excepción de la familia directa, había evitado utilizar la red flu para llegar directamente a la casa, por no estar molestando cada dos por tres a sus inquilinos con llegadas incesantes de gente.

Minutos después, Sam surgió también de entre el barullo y, al verlos, se acercó enseguida a ellos para saludar a Peter y a Sirius con un nuevo par de abrazos, seguida de Sarah Kennedy, Hannah McRae e Iris O'Brian, que habían sido las únicas compañeras de clase que habían podido acercarse a acompañar a Belle. Los ocho compañeros de Gryffindor se quedaron ya juntos hasta que empezó la ceremonia, cerca de una hora después, comentando lo increíble de aquella situación, lo negra que se estaba tornando la vida en el mundo mágico y lo tremendamente fuerte que estaba demostrando ser Belle, al sobrellevarlo todo con tanto autocontrol.

Cuando faltaban ya pocos minutos para empezar, Remus volvió a la zona trasera del jardín, yendo a reunirse con sus amigos y con su hermana, a la que cogió en brazos y no volvió a soltar hasta que aparecieron sus padres. Cinco minutos antes de las doce, la masa de gente empezó a tomar asiento, y fue entonces cuando Sirius pudo finalmente localizar a Belle, vestida con una elegante túnica de gala negra y con la espesa mata de rizos recogida en un moño, que realzaba las facciones de su rostro, pero también remarcaba lo pálida y delgada que estaba. Por primera vez, tuvo la impresión de que parecía un junco, alto y esbelto, luchando por no doblarse y quebrarse bajo el viento de la abrumadora realidad. Dejando a medias la conversación grupal en la que estaban inmersos sus demás compañeros y obviando el hecho de que Belle estaba hablando con otras personas, se separó de sus amigos y se dirigió a zancadas hacia ella con total resolución. Belle notó su presencia cuando se encontraba a dos pasos escasos de ella y se volvió para encararlo.

-Sirius… -musitó, agradablemente sorprendida.

Pero no le dio tiempo a decir nada más, antes de que él la envolviera en un abrazo, estrechándola con fuerza. Belle tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar, pero después le echó los brazos al cuello a su amigo y le devolvió el abrazo con igual intensidad, hundiendo la cara en su hombro con mudo agradecimiento y dejando escapar lentamente el aire que parecía haber estado reteniendo a lo largo de toda la mañana. Sirius le frotó la espalda, incapaz de dejar de fruncir el ceño al sentir que ella temblaba.

Realmente… había adelgazado bastante desde que habían empezado las vacaciones de verano…

-Hemos venido todos –le murmuró, apoyando la barbilla en su hombro-. ¿Ya has visto a los demás?

-Sí –los dedos de Belle se crisparon, agarrándose a los hombros de la túnica de Sirius-. Sólo faltabais Peter y tú… Muchas gracias por venir, de verdad. Me hace mucha ilusión que estéis aquí.

A Sirius se le ocurrieron al menos cinco comentarios chistosos para responder a aquello, pero fue incapaz de emitir ninguno de ellos. A cambio, se separó de ella para mirarla a la cara con seriedad. Los oscuros ojos azules de Belle estaban algo enrojecidos y parecían perderse con facilidad, pero no daba muestras de haber llorado recientemente o de estar a punto de hacerlo.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien… Es decir, claro que no estoy bien, pero… No es momento de ponerse a llorar como una magdalena, ¿no? –esbozó una vacilante sonrisa cargada de tristeza-. A papá nunca le gustó verme llorar, y… ya que ésta es su despedida, no quiero hacerlo. Aunque sólo sea como último regalo.

-¿Cabezota hasta para eso, Belle? –entonó con cariño Black, sonriendo también.

-Cabezota hasta para eso, Sirius –asintió ella, y su sonrisa tembló, obligándola a bajar la vista y llevarse una mano a la boca-. Es extraño pensar que… después de haber tenido tantos meses para ir haciéndome a la idea de lo que iba a pasar, ahora… no lo asimilo. Yo… de verdad pensé que se curaría, Sirius…

Cuando la voz de la chica se quebró, él volvió a abrazarla con fuerza, en parte para consolarla y en parte porque, si ella lloraba, prefería no verlo. Él también odiaba ver a la gente llorar y, aunque no había visto en su vida a Icarus Figg, sintió, gracias a esa pequeña coincidencia, que lo conocía un poco mejor. Eso bastó para conseguir que aquel acontecimiento fuera más sentido, y que aquella ceremonia doliera más.

Tras saludar también a Peter con un cálido abrazo, Belle agradeció a todos sus amigos su presencia y les indicó el lugar donde podían tomar asiento, cerca de la cabecera. Los invitados que quedaban dentro de la casa salieron también para ocupar sus sitios y, finalmente, Melpómene Figg hizo su aparición, vestida de riguroso negro hasta los pies y envuelta en un enorme chal para cubrir un poco su enorme vientre de avanzado estado de gestación. Llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño idéntico al de su hija y, de hecho, parecía por completo una versión adulta de ésta, con los mismos rasgos y el mismo porte elegante, enmarcada por una tristeza demoledora. Aunque su piel era morena por naturaleza, como la de Belle, ahora se la veía pálida y ojerosa, con los ojos mucho más vacíos y ausentes que los de su hija. Pero en su rostro no había lágrimas, ni expresión alguna. Parecía caminar sonámbula.

Melpómene se sentó junto a Belle en la primera fila, constantemente acompañada por sus hermanas, Urania Lesage y Clío Gelardi, que habían viajado desde Francia e Italia, respectivamente, para estar con ella. Al otro lado de la hija de los Figg se sentó el hermano mayor de Icarus, Fidias, un hombre entrado en los cuarenta, alto y delgado, con el pelo cobrizo largo recogido en una coleta y barba bien recortada. Tenía el ceño fruncido en una expresión de dolor contenido, y entrelazaba una de sus grandes manos con la pequeña y delgada de Belle, que se inclinaba hasta apoyar la cabeza en su hombro. Al lado de Fidias se sentó una joven de aspecto serio, con el pelo claro recogido en un estrambótico peinado, y, junto a Urania y Clío, sus dos hijos. Un poco más allá, Zephirus Lupin y su familia terminaron de ocupar las sillas restantes de la fila más próxima al sepulcro.

El resto del grupo se dispersó un poco, yendo a reunirse con sus respectivas familias. Izzy y Andraia se sentaron en la segunda fila, con Sirius y Peter a su lado. Delante de ellos, John Potter y su hijo ocuparon otro par de sillas, cogiéndose discretamente de la mano, intentando atenuar así la tensión que los invadía a ambos. Filas más atrás, Jonathan Flathery, que se había movido con total desenvoltura entre los invitados, saludando a viejos conocidos y hablando con unos y otros, ignorando la presencia de sus dos guardaespaldas, se sentó con naturalidad en uno de los extremos de la fila, entrelazando también una mano con su hija, al lado de la cual se sentó Lily, más tiesa de lo normal. Sarah, Iris y Hannah tomaron asiento en una de las filas de atrás, con los padres de la primera, que resultaron ser también viejos conocidos de Icarus y se habían acercado al funeral, llevando con ellos a su hija y a sus dos amigas.

Compañeros de trabajo del difunto, tanto de la vieja compañía en la que estuvo empleado como de la actual, viejos amigos del colegio, excompañeros de trabajo de Melpómene que habían ido a acompañarla, conocidos, familiares, personalidades del mundillo en el que se movía Icarus, e incluso gente que iba más bien para figurar terminaron de llenar las hileras de sillas colocadas sobre el césped, divididas en dos bloques para dejar un pasillo central entre ellas. Y, cuando todo el mundo estuvo colocado, cuatro magos, amigos de Icarus en la Nimbus Racing Company, salieron al jardín trasero desde la casa, portando a cuestas el féretro que contenía el cuerpo del difunto, desfilando lentamente por aquel pasillo central hasta dejarlo colocado en una pequeña repisa, justo ante las escaleras que conducían a la cámara subterránea.

Un mago anciano vestido de negro, que se presentó a sí mismo como viejo amigo de los padres de Icarus, se levantó para recitar el discurso de rigor, alabando al muerto con palabras que muy pocos escuchaban en realidad. Los ojos de Remus, James, Sirius, Peter, Lily y Sam viajaban constantemente hacia la figura de Belle, que miraba el ataúd con una expresión ausente horriblemente similar a la de su madre. Cuando el discurso terminó, todos se levantaron y fueron a arremolinarse en torno al sepulcro del caballo alado. Fidias Figg se adelantó y, sacando la varita, se encargó de terminar la ceremonia. El féretro desapareció escaleras abajo y, con un remolino de luz azul que agitó el pelo de los presentes, la entrada al mausoleo volvió a sellarse con un sepulcro falso, cuyas paredes se levantaron del suelo una vez más, cerrándose con una losa desnuda en la que estaba inscrito el emblema de los Figg, mientras en el mármol blanco de la lápida se grababa en letras doradas un último nombre con una última fecha:

_Icarus Kerim Figg, 1932-1970_

James, que estaba en primera fila, lo observó todo conteniendo la respiración, sintiendo cómo las manos de su padre, que le estaba sujetando por los hombros desde atrás, se crispaban. Delante de él, al otro lado de la tumba, Belle terminó derrumbándose y hundió la cara entre sus manos, temblando por los sollozos, hasta que Remus la rodeó con un brazo y la estrechó con fuerza, dejándola llorar en su hombro. Detrás de ellos, Melpómene Figg derramaba lágrimas silenciosas, apoyándose tanto en su hermana mayor, Urania, que daba la impresión de estar a punto de desmayarse. Y Fidias se había hincado ante el sepulcro, acariciando la piedra blanca y besándola una última vez a modo de despedida.

James se sintió enfermo, como cuando la ansiedad te revuelve tanto el estómago que te termina provocando ganas de vomitar. Miró alrededor, encontrando entre la multitud mucha gente que lloraba o se cubría la cara con pañuelos blancos. Y vio rostros que le resultaron familiares. Por un momento, sintió que se transportaba años atrás, a la escena casi idéntica que había representado el funeral de Grace, y supo que aquellos rostros también habían estado allí, dispersos entre el resto de la multitud, pero indudablemente presentes.

En la cara de aquellas determinadas personas que habían asistido también al entierro de su madre podía distinguirse algo especial. Algo que los demás invitados no transmitían. Un destello de triste conformidad en sus ojos que no podía compararse a ningún otro sentimiento. El mismo destello que reflejaban siempre los ojos de su padre. Y, antes de poder impedirlo, se dio cuenta de que él también había empezado a llorar en silencio.

--------------

Después de la ceremonia, muchos de los invitados empezaron a abandonar el lugar en desbandada. La gran mayoría se quedaría a comer en Lancaster, en cualquier restaurante o taberna. Pero lo primordial era salir de la casa de los Figg y alejarse del frío que parecía invadirlo todo, a pesar del brillante sol que adornaba el cielo despejado de julio. Después de desfilar todos en procesión ante la viuda, la hija y el hermano del fallecido, dándoles el pésame, se marcharon discretamente del lugar, tal cuál habían llegado. Sin embargo, los más cercanos a la familia, decidieron quedarse para acompañarlos un poco más, y Fidias terminó invitándolos a comer algo en la casa, aunque fuese cualquier menú frugal.

-Muchas gracias, Fidias –le comentó afectuosamente Violette Bones al hermano mayor de Icarus, tras darle un abrazo de despedida, entre el jaleo que se organizó tras el funeral-, pero mis hijos y yo nos iremos a comer fuera. Creo que ya tenéis bastante lío aquí como para organizar más.

-Tú nunca supones ningún lío, Violette –replicó el hombre, con una media sonrisa-, pero haz lo que consideres mejor. Muchas gracias por venir, me ha alegrado verte después de tantos años, aunque sea por estas circunstancias.

-Lo mismo digo. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, volverás a Grecia a seguir con tu trabajo?

-No creo. Me quedaré en Lancaster un tiempo, no me gusta ver la casa tan vacía. Además, yo también puedo llevarme el trabajo a casa, como hacía mi hermano. Por fin he dejado de ser aprendiz y me he convertido en maestro, tengo una pupila, ¿sabes?

-¿Es la chica que tenías al lado? Pensé que te habías aficionado a las jovencitas…

-¡No, mujer! –Fidias rió con amargura-. Es una de las sobrinas de Mel, Electra, la hija de Polly. He estado trabajando con ella en Atenas, porque era aprendiz de su abuelo, como yo. Ahora se ha venido conmigo.

-¿Entonces sigues sin sentar la cabeza? Hijo mío, eres peor que Ennius Black…

-No compares, por Merlín. Me quedaré en casa, e intentaré sentar la cabeza aquí en Inglaterra, ¿te parece?

-Veremos cuánto duras. Si te quedas aquí, vendré a visitarte más adelante. Cuídate mucho, por favor. Y despídeme de Mel y los demás.

-Descuida…

Amelia interrumpió su conversación con John Potter, Benjamin se despidió de algunos compañeros que trabajaban con él en Gringotts y Cirus, que también era auror, como su hermana mayor, pero en un grado más bajo, tuvo que dejar a medias su charla con los dos escoltas de Jonathan Flathery. Así, los Bones se marcharon poco después de que Mel Figg, totalmente indispuesta, fuese arrastrada por su hermana mayor al interior de la casa y despareciera de la vista de todos los demás.

No muy lejos de allí, Clío, que se había quedado fuera en representación de su hermana, despedía a Jeremiah Wealth también con un abrazo.

-Ha sido un placer volver a verte, Jerry. Siento muchísimo lo de Irin.

-Bueno… de momento, tenemos que seguir con las pociones que nos han recetado los sanadores. En estos momentos está bastante mal, pero, si consiguen al menos aliviar los síntomas, ya será algo…

-Sí, y nunca se sabe. Tal vez mejore y no le ocurra nada, aunque no termine de curarse. Ojala todo vaya bien, salúdala de nuestra parte.

-Dalo por hecho. ¿Vais a quedaros mucho tiempo aquí Nia y tú?

-Nos quedaremos con Mel en Dover todo el tiempo que podamos. Nos gustaría estar con ella hasta que nazca el bebé, pero no sé si podremos. Las dos empezamos a trabajar en septiembre otra vez, y tenemos que estar en casa al menos un par de semanas antes para preparar las cosas del nuevo curso.

-Vaya con las dos respetables profesoras… ¿Os van bien las cosas, entonces?

-De momento sí. Aunque la situación de Nia en Beauxbatons es bastante mejor que la mía, para qué engañarnos.

-Eso es porque los profesores de Historia de la Magia están muy infravalorados, tranquila, no es culpa tuya.

-Ya… es increíble que los alumnos prefieran la Astronomía a la Historia, ¿verdad? –sonrió la mujer ante la broma-. Quién lo iba a decir… Aunque tampoco podemos comparar Beauxbatons con mi instituto en la Toscana…

-¿Finalmente no conseguiste plaza en la Schola de Roma?

-No, pero, sinceramente, me alegro. La Schola es una locura, tiene demasiada agitación, siempre me ha recordado más al Ministerio de Magia de Inglaterra que a un colegio. En el Ostello nos lo tomamos con mucha más calma, además, no es un instituto de enseñanza primaria, sino de especialización.

-Bueno, bueno, querida… Tendré que pasarme por la Toscana a echarle un ojo a tu gente, a ver si pillo a algún incauto que merezca la pena y tenga estómago suficiente como para llevármelo a trabajar conmigo.

-Si vienes te recibiremos encantados, Jerry. Sería un gran honor tenerte allí, ven a dar algunas conferencias a nuestros chicos, a ver si les pones las pilas.

-Me lo pensaré. Quizá a Irin le siente bien el clima del sur…

Belle también se quedó fuera para despedir a la gente en nombre de su madre. A muchos de los invitados ni siquiera los conocía, pero se sentía obligada a mantener el tipo costara lo que costara. Remus permaneció todo el tiempo junto a ella, hasta que Selene terminó acercándose a ellos para decirles que se tomaran un respiro y se olvidaran del protocolo para ir a reunirse con sus amigos. Fue ese momento el que aprovecharon Sarah, Iris y Hannah para despedirse de su amiga con algo más de tranquilidad. Belle compartió un estrecho y largo abrazo con cada una de las tres, agradeciéndoles el haber estado allí, y después las chicas también se marcharon con aire melancólico, guiadas por los señores Kennedy.

-Vamos, Belle –musitó Remus, sin dejar de sujetar en ningún momento a su amiga, mientras ésta despedía con una mano a sus compañeras de clase-. Mi madre tiene razón, tómate un respiro y vámonos dentro. Estás muy pálida, es mejor que comas algo.

-No quiero tomar nada –replicó ella con voz muy suave, dejándose llevar por Lupin y mostrando, ya sin ningún reparo, la expresión de desolación que llevaba toda la mañana intentando reprimir-. Remus, creo que voy a vomitar…

-Tranquilízate –intervino inmediatamente Sam, que estaba también junto a ellos-. Ven, siéntate un momento.

Y entre ella y Remus condujeron a Belle hasta las escaleras del porche trasero de la casa, seguidos del resto del grupo, para que la joven se sentara y descansara un poco. Una vez los siete amigos estuvieron acomodados en los escalones de madera pulida, Belle tomó aire y respiró hondo, dirigiendo la mirada hacia al cielo, como si así pudiera evitar la oleada de lágrimas que parecían acechar en las comisuras de sus ojos, esperando cualquier oportunidad para desbordarse sin control. Entrelazó de forma casi inconsciente una de sus manos con la de Remus, sentado a su diestra, y apretó con fuerza los dedos hasta que el dolor le agarrotó los nudillos. Él, sin embargo, le devolvió el agarre sin emitir ni un sonido de queja.

-Menos mal que las tías y el tío Fidias están aquí… Creí que iba a tener más aguante, pero ya no puedo más. Si tuviera que ocuparme encima de mamá, me volvería loca…

-No te preocupes –murmuró Lily con aire vacilante. Estaba encogida hasta hacerse un ovillo, un par de escalones más abajo que Remus, y estaba claro que no sabía qué hacer o decir para consolar a su amiga-. Tus tías van a quedarse hasta septiembre, ¿no? No vas a estar sola…

-Ojala los abuelos hubiesen podido venir –siguió Belle, sorbiendo ruidosamente por la nariz-. Estoy segura de que Aris conseguiría hacer mejorar a mamá, ella le tiene mucho cariño. Pero se empeñó tanto en que no era necesario que vinieran todos… no sé en qué demonios estaba pensando… los abuelos son los únicos de la familia que podrían quedarse con nosotras sin problemas el tiempo que haga falta…

Cogiendo el pañuelo que James le ofrecía, Belle se sonó con fuerza, secándose después los ojos.

-¿Quién es Aris? –inquirió Sirius, que se había quedado de pie, apoyado en uno de los postes de madera del porche, y, hasta hacía apenas un segundo, había estado mirando con el ceño fruncido las manos entrelazadas de Remus y Belle.

-Arístides, mi abuelo –empezó Belle, aún frotándose la nariz-. Bueno… es el padrastro de mi madre. El padre de mi madre y mis tías murió cuando ellas eran pequeñas, y mi abuela se volvió a casar unos años después. Mi abuelo de sangre era de Inglaterra, por eso tía Nia, mamá y tía Clío, que son las tres mayores, se quedaron a estudiar aquí, en Hogwarts. Pero Arístides es de la región de Tesalónica, en Grecia, y mi abuela se quedó a vivir allí cuando se casaron. Por eso las tres pequeñas, Polymnia, Erato y Thalia, estudiaron en el Egeo. Ahora mis tías están repartidas por toda Europa, y mis abuelos están viviendo en Atenas.

-No me extraña que tu madre no quisiera hacerles venir hasta aquí –dejó escapar Peter, impresionado-. Sería un viaje larguísimo…

-Lo sé… pero…

Belle bajó la vista, contrayendo las cejas, y Peter se mordió la lengua, poniéndose nervioso. No sabía si había dicho alguna inconveniencia o no, pero Remus captó su mirada de inmediato y lo tranquilizó con un mudo gesto, dando a entender que la chica estaba demasiado sensible como para razonar con la cabeza fría.

-Al menos tu tío va a quedarse en Lancaster –volvió a intentar Lily, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa mientras se agachaba para encontrar la mirada de su amiga-. Eso significa que estará pendiente de tu madre y de ti. Vamos, Belle, no te angusties…

-Lily tiene razón –apoyó Remus, sacudiendo un poco la mano de la morena que aún estaba ligada a la suya-. Y también estamos nosotros. No vamos a dejarte sola.

Ella no contestó. Se limito a hundirse de hombros y dejarse caer de lado hasta apoyar la cabeza en el hombro de Lupin, casi acurrucándose contra él. Remus no pareció incomodarse lo más mínimo por el gesto y, soltando por fin la mano de Belle, la rodeó con el brazo para darle unas suaves palmaditas de consuelo en la espalda.

Nadie dijo nada más, todos ellos demasiado tensos como para articular palabra. James estaba con ellos, pero tenía pinta de encontrarse más bien ausente. Sam llevaba todo el rato con una expresión inescrutable que ponía los pelos de punta. Lily y Peter se sentían cohibidos y fuera de lugar, incómodos por encontrarse en una situación nueva para ellos. Y Sirius no había dejado de fruncir el ceño desde que había puesto un pie en la casa de los Figg, cruzado fuertemente de brazos, como si quisiera disimular el temblor que lo sacudía esporádicamente.

-Arabella…

Los siete levantaron la vista hasta un alto y corpulento hombre que se había plantado ante ellos, mirando fijamente a la hija de los Figg. Tenía el pelo de un vivo color zanahoria, los ojos claros y la cara de expresión grave llena de pecas.

-¿Sí? –Belle se incorporó.

-Soy Linus McKinnon, un conocido de tu madre –se presentó él, inclinándose para tenderle la mano y estrechando brevemente la de ella. Cuando la joven hizo ademán de levantarse, Linus se lo impidió con un gesto-. No, no, querida, no es necesario… Sólo quería despedirme, porque yo también me marcho ya. Me hubiese gustado hablar con Mel antes de irme, pero no me ha dado tiempo. Sé que es un poco absurdo preguntarlo en estas circunstancias, pero… ¿cómo se encuentra?

-Se ha mareado después de la ceremonia y mi tía ha tenido que llevársela dentro para ayudarla a acostarse. Yo me he quedado fuera, así que no sé cómo estará ahora, pero supongo que sólo sería una bajada de tensión…

-En realidad –la interrumpió Linus-, me refería a cómo ha estado estos últimos días en general. Cómo ha encajado la noticia.

Un leve desconcierto pareció recaer sobre los chicos, que se miraron entre sí, sin saber muy bien a cuento de qué venía aquello. ¿Qué tipo de pregunta era ésa?

-¿Pues usted qué cree? –soltó Sirius, con más brusquedad de la necesaria-. Su marido acaba de morir, ¿cómo cree que puede encajar eso?

-¡Sirius! –masculló Lily, fulminándolo con una mirada de reproche, no sólo por la rudeza con la que había tratado al adulto, sino también por la crudeza con la que había expresado una realidad tan delicada que ninguno se atrevía a mencionarla en alto delante de Belle.

Sirius gruñó, cayendo en la cuenta de su salida de tono, pero no pidió disculpas. Sin embargo, Linus pareció ignorar olímpicamente el comentario del chico, porque no apartó en ningún momento sus ojos de los de Belle, mirándola aún con fijeza. Ella tampoco tenía aspecto de haber sido consciente de las palabras de su amigo, como atada por la mirada al recién llegado.

-Me han dicho que estos últimos meses Mel ha estado muy mal –musitó el hombre, como si estuviera a solas con la morena, y se acuclilló ante ella para que su considerable altura no hiciera tan incómoda la comunicación-. Sólo quería saber si has… notado algún cambio en ella, ahora que Icarus finalmente se ha ido.

Tanto Sirius como Lily, Peter y Sam se escandalizaron ante semejantes palabras. Pero Belle no se inmutó. Y James y Remus tampoco, que tenían sus ojos clavados en el pelirrojo como si se tratara de un imán.

-No ha habido ningún cambio –replicó Belle en voz baja, con una calma tan repentina que dejó helados a sus amigos-. Lleva meses prácticamente ausente, y sigue igual, o incluso peor.

-Ya veo… -Linus suspiró con tristeza y se volvió a incorporar-. Bueno, ¿querrás saludarla de mi parte después?

-Por supuesto. Muchas gracias por preguntar, señor McKinnon.

-No es nada. Hasta pronto.

Se dio la vuelta, haciendo ondear su larga capa de verano, con la intención de marcharse. Pero, antes de que nadie pudiera darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, Belle se levantó de un salto y bajó de una zancada los escalones de madera para salir corriendo tras él, dejando estáticos a sus amigos.

-¡Espere!

Linus se detuvo, girando el rostro hacia ella.

-Señor McKinnon –empezó Belle, agitada, sintiendo algo extraño al mirar tan de cerca a ese hombre-, usted… ¿es amigo de mi madre? Sabe… ¿Sabe qué es lo que le pasa?

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso? –la cara de Linus cambió en un dos por tres, tornándose algo intimidante, consiguiendo que Belle se apartara un poco.

-Yo… n-no lo sé. Me ha dado la impresión de que usted… podría saberlo. Sólo eso…

Los ojos claros del adulto estuvieron varios segundos clavados en los ojos oscuros de la niña que se erguía ante él, como escrutándola en silencio. Y la sensación que acababa de tener la joven en las escaleras se afianzó, prendiendo dentro de ella como la llama de una vela.

-Usted lo sabe, ¿verdad? –repitió con voz temblorosa, dando un paso más hacia él.

Linus cambió de expresión. Su semblante se suavizó y sus ojos se ablandaron con una tristeza que resultaba casi empática. Terminando de cerrar la distancia que los separaba, se acercó a Belle y colocó una mano sobre su cabeza de furioso pelo rizado, en un gesto cargado de una ternura y comprensión inimaginables. A Belle se le encogió el corazón y sintió los ojos llenos de lágrimas de nuevo… pero esta vez fue por el demoledor alivio que la invadió de pies a cabeza con ese simple contacto.

-No dejes sola a tu madre –murmuró Linus, con un tono extraño, como si fuese un secreto-. No la abandones ahora que está perdida. Cuando encuentre el camino de vuelta… ya no habrá de qué preocuparse. Y no eches de menos a tu padre. Él no se ha ido, seguirá siempre aquí, junto a vosotras. Hasta el final.

Sin mediar una palabra más, se separó de la morena y se marchó a zancadas, mezclándose entre los pocos invitados que salían aún en procesión de los jardines en dirección al patio delantero y la salida. Cuando apartó su mano de la cabeza de Belle, ésta dejó de contener el aliento, dándose cuenta de que no se había atrevido a respirar durante esos breves segundos. Y, mientras recuperaba el aire, se le escaparon otro par de lágrimas más, sin darse cuenta de que, algunos metros tras ella, James también se había levantado, y seguía con la mirada la figura de Linus, palpitando en su corazón la seguridad de haber estado ante alguien importante, alguien que le resultaba familiar, pero sin lograr ubicarlo en su memoria.

--------------

Desde el dormitorio principal del primer piso de la casa familiar de los Figg, Urania Lesage oía el lejano barullo que llegaba desde el jardín, sentada en uno de los costados de la cama matrimonial, velando a su hermana. A veces aguzaba el oído, intentando captar alguna conversación, pero aquel cúmulo de voces no dejaba de ser un zumbido ininteligible. Girando el rostro, observó el ventanal cerrado que comunicaba con la galería exterior del primer piso. La cortina estaba corrida casi por completo, dejando entrar sólo un pequeño rayo de luz, difuminado por los visillos. Parecía mentira que un día tan despejado y luminoso pudiera sentirse tan oscuro y frío…

-Icarus…

Mel suspiró en sueños, removiéndose en la cama, y nuevas lágrimas se escaparon desde sus párpados cerrados. Nia la miró con tristeza. El corazón se le rompía ante el estado de su hermana. Era algo para lo que no estaba preparada… jamás habría podido imaginar que se encontraría con semejante situación al llegar a Inglaterra. Y lo peor de todo era que no se le ocurría qué hacer para recuperarla.

Suspirando también, arropó un poco mejor a Mel y se levantó con sumo cuidado para no despertarla. Por unos segundos, se quedó de pie junto a la cama, mirándola, recordando los viejos tiempos, cuando ambas eran pequeñas, cuando estaban seguras de que no existía nada malo en el mundo… Cerró los ojos con expresión de dolor y, dándole la espalda a la menor de las dos, se encaminó hacia la puerta, salió y volvió a cerrar tras ella, sin mirar atrás. Una vez en la salita contigua al dormitorio, soltó un resoplido y se encaminó hacia los sillones que encaraban la amplia chimenea colonial, ahora apagada, sentándose en uno de ellos.

-Ya se ha dormido –musitó, inclinándose hasta acodarse en sus rodillas y entrelazando ambas manos, en una posición muy poco elegante y femenina-. Aunque realmente no sé si ha estado despierta en algún momento de la mañana.

Desde el sillón de al lado, Albus Dumbledore le devolvió una mirada brillante, por encima de sus gafas de media luna, recostado en los cojines y con las manos entrelazadas sobre su estómago.

-Es mejor que descanse. Cuando despierte veremos en qué condiciones se encuentra.

Urania negó con la cabeza, sacudiendo con el gesto su pelo suelto. Era muy parecida a Mel: la misma piel oscura, los mismos rasgos, la misma constitución física… Sin embargo, su larga melena negra era completamente lisa, y sus ojos grandes eran de color verde oliva.

-Profesor, Mel no está bien.

-No nos precipitemos, Nia. No sabemos bien cómo funciona esto. Tal vez tarde algunos días en empezar a hacer efecto.

-Ya han pasado "algunos días" desde la muerte de Icarus…

-Pero, por lo general, una muerte no se asimila plenamente hasta el momento del funeral. Me hubiese gustado que tu madre hubiese podido venir para orientarnos un poco, aunque teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias especiales que rodean al caso de Melpómene, no sé si nos hubiese podido ser de mucha ayuda, después de todo.

-Madre ya me lo explicó la última vez que hablamos. Y lo que le está pasando a mi hermana no es normal.

-No olvides las condiciones que han acompañado a todo este evento…

-¡Pero, aún así…!

La réplica de la mujer murió en sus labios, y levantó la vista con desconsuelo. Sin embargo, Dumbledore no pudo ofrecerle el confort que necesitaba. El anciano tenía la aguda mirada fija en la vacía chimenea, con el ceño fruncido. Su barba y su pelo plateado reflejaban la luz blanca del mediodía que entraba por el ventanal que había en la pared opuesta, creando en su rostro un juego de luces y sombras que acentuaban aún más la expresión seria y sombría que transmitía la profundidad de sus pensamientos. Nia casi se sintió una intrusa al mirarlo.

-Si Jonathan pudiera subir a examinarla –dejó escapar el hombre, mirando al techo, apretando sus manos entrelazadas-, tal vez… Pero no quiero arriesgarme. Esos aurores no le dejarán subir a verla a solas. Y no es conveniente que nadie sepa que estoy aquí. Ese terco de Adam… Incluso después de haber vuelto a Santuario, aún no lo deja en paz. Después de tantos años y de tantas pruebas… Nunca dejará de sorprenderme hasta dónde puede llegar la obstinación y la estupidez humana.

Por unos segundos, los dos permanecieron en silencio, cada uno hundido en sus propias preocupaciones.

-¿Y usted no puede examinarla, profesor? –terminó inquiriendo Nia.

-Yo no puedo hacer nada con respecto a ella –contestó Dumbledore-. Ni con respecto a ninguno de los demás. Mi poder no sirve para nada en estos casos. Ni siquiera ellos pueden ayudarse entre sí. El único que podría hacer algo es el Tutor. Sus conocimientos superan por mucho los míos, tiene una capacidad que yo no podría alcanzar. Ése es su trabajo, a fin de cuentas. Para eso fue elegido.

Nia volvió a levantarse, inquieta, y empezó a pasearse a zancadas por la habitación, con las manos entrelazadas a la espalda. Incluso dentro de la gravedad de la situación, Dumbledore no pudo evitar sentir cierta diversión al mirarla. Había conocido a su padre, muchos años atrás, y le constaba que Nia era su viva imagen: sus mismos ademanes, la misma forma de moverse y andar, incluso la misma forma de expresarse… Era curioso ver a una mujer tan hermosa y con un porte tan elegante dejando entrever esos matices tan _masculinos_ en sus modos. Nia debía ser, cuando menos, un elemento llamativo dentro del profesorado de Beauxbatons, donde los modales con los que formaban al alumnado femenino eran tan estrictos como el código del honor caballeresco. Mel y Clío eran mucho más suaves y delicadas, con una fuerte feminidad impregnada en sus modos. Belle, sin embargo, había salido a la mayor de sus tías. Con un fuerte carácter, con una determinación de fuego, emocional e impulsiva.

-Jonathan no podrá subir a ver a mi hermana, profesor –mascullaba Nia, mientras andaba de un lado a otro casi con paso marcial-. Esos incompetentes no lo dejan en paz. Si hubiésemos podido reunirlos abajo, entre el jaleo de los invitados, nadie se habría dado cuenta. Es normal que la gente se acerque a darle el pésame a la viuda. Pero Mel se mareó y… Maldita sea, ya es imposible que puedan verse antes de que Jonathan se vuelva a marchar.

-Bueno, siempre nos queda el consuelo de que Jonathan es tremendamente más inteligente de lo que podría llegar a parecer. Al menos ya ha visto a Mel, aunque sea a distancia, durante la ceremonia. No perdamos la esperanza, encontrará la forma de transmitirnos su opinión antes de marcharse. Ha tenido que acostumbrarse a hablar entre líneas.

La mujer detuvo su marcha, como haciendo un esfuerzo por controlarse, y volvió junto a la chimenea, apoyándose en la repisa con un brazo, como si necesitara sostenerse, clavando la mirada en el hogar vacío. Ése era otro de los gestos de su padre.

-Profesor… -empezó, con voz profunda, sus ojos tornándose inescrutables-, cuando padre murió… yo tenía 14 años. Es normal que las demás no se dieran cuenta, Mel apenas acababa de cumplir los 11, y Clío los 9. Polly, Erato y Thalia eran tan pequeñas que ni siquiera pueden recordarlo. Pero yo soy la mayor. Y recuerdo perfectamente lo que pasó. Mientras mis hermanas lloraban a moco tendido, mi madre no derramó ni una sola lágrima. Aguantó estoica toda la celebración con la misma serenidad que si estuviese en cualquier otro tipo de evento. Y, a la hora de enterrar el cuerpo, se inclinó sobre el ataúd con total normalidad y besó la tapa con una sonrisa cargada de amor.

Volviéndose bruscamente hacia el anciano, lo encaró con el ceño fruncido.

-En aquel momento, el comportamiento de mi madre me horrorizó profundamente. ¿Es que no le importaba la muerte de mi padre? ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquila en un momento así? Ésas fueron las mismas palabras que le dije a ella. Y fue entonces cuando ella me habló de la familia, de la herencia, y del vínculo.

Se irguió, gesticulando con un brazo como si estuviese ante sus alumnos en plena clase.

-Profesor, el vínculo desarrolla la capacidad de comunicarte telepáticamente con la persona escogida. Y esa capacidad no desaparece ni después de la muerte. Incluso ahora, después de casi treinta años, mi madre sigue hablando con el espíritu de mi padre, porque está conectada a él. Es como si lo llevara dentro, como si fuese su conciencia. En ningún momento se han separado. Y tú no puedes llorar a alguien que no ha desaparecido. ¡Mel no está conectada a Icarus en estos momentos! Y me consta que el vínculo fue la elección de mi hermana cuando le llegó el momento de escoger.

-¿Qué sugieres entonces? –replicó Dumbledore con calma, abriendo las manos-. Todos sabemos que Mel eligió el vínculo. ¿Por qué no se ha activado?

-Yo… ¡no lo sé!

-Por eso es por lo que debemos esperar la opinión de Jonathan, Nia. No ganamos nada perdiendo el tiempo con culpabilidades o agobios. Ninguno de nosotros va a permitir que le ocurra nada a Mel. Pero, si queremos ayudarla de verdad, lo principal que debemos hacer es prepararnos correctamente, o podríamos hacerle más mal que bien.

Nia volvió a resoplar, pasándose una mano por el pelo, y se giró de nuevo hacia la chimenea, apoyándose esta vez en la repisa con ambos brazos.

-No me gusta nada esta situación, profesor. Nada.

Dumbledore la observó intensamente por un momento.

-Sabes que Icarus ha sido asesinado, ¿verdad?

El esbelto cuerpo de la mujer se sacudió violentamente con un escalofrío ante la mención de esa palabra, y se encogió aún más, murmurando:

-Sí… Zephirus ya nos ha estado poniendo al día, a Clío y a mí.

-Bien. Teniendo en cuenta esa realidad ineludible… ¿qué opinas de la posibilidad de que Mel haya sido hechizada?

Nia se incorporó de golpe y lo miró con la boca abierta.

-¿Qué? –exclamó-. Eso no puede ser. Mel es inmune al _Imperius_ y al _Cruciatus_, usted ya lo sabe.

-Sí, ya lo sé –Dumbledore la interrumpió con un gesto de la mano-. Pero, aprovechando el dolor y el miedo de la noche en que ingresaron a Icarus, cuando todas sus defensas estaban debilitadas, si la hubiesen pillado así, desprevenida… ¿no lo crees posible?

-Profesor… -Nia lo miró de arriba abajo como si se hubiese vuelto loco-. ¿Está usted diciendo que mi hermana lleva hechizada más de seis meses? No sea absurdo, por favor.

-¿En serio lo crees absurdo? –inquirió él suavemente, alzando las cejas-. Alguien envenena a Icarus. Él pierde toda capacidad de comunicarse con el mundo exterior, impidiéndole así advertirnos sobre cualquier cosa que él pudiera saber. La única persona que podría comunicarse con él es su propia esposa, gracias a la conexión telepática del vínculo. Pero, casualmente, Mel va dejando de ir a visitar a su marido poco a poco, quedándose encerrada en casa como una autista, como si ella misma también fuese incapaz de comunicarse con los demás.

-¡Eso puede ser por culpa del propio vínculo! –se apresuró a espetar Nia, como intentando convencerse a sí misma de que las palabras del director no tenían ni pies ni cabeza. La sola posibilidad de que él estuviera en lo cierto la aterraba al máximo-. Madre me contó que, cuando alguno de los dos sufría una experiencia muy fuerte, el otro también lo sentía. El vínculo también tiene reminiscencias de empatía. Ella fue la primera en saber que padre había muerto, aunque estuviesen en sitios distintos.

-De acuerdo, aún considerando que fuese por culpa del vínculo, o incluso por eso mismo… ¿no crees que Mel estaría lo suficientemente debilitada como para convertirse en un blanco fácil? Ya sea el _Imperius_ o el _Obliviate_, está claro que alguien le ha hecho algo. Y ésa tiene que ser la razón por la que el vínculo no se ha activado. Si no, ella tendría que haber vuelto a la normalidad en cuanto Icarus muriera y el dolor desapareciera.

-Tal vez tarde unos cuantos días en reponerse de tantos meses de sufrimiento… -dejó escapar la mujer, perdiendo la firmeza en la voz y adquiriendo un tono trémulo muy anormal en ella.

Dumbledore suspiró con cansancio y cerró los ojos por un instante, antes de volver a mirarla con triste indulgencia.

-Nia… ¿no has sido tú misma la que ha rebatido ese comentario hace un momento?

La sala se sumió en el silencio. Agachando la cabeza con la misma expresión que si alguien acabara de destruir los cimientos de sus convicciones, Nia le dio la espalda a Dumbledore, abrazándose a sí misma. Aquella horrible posibilidad acababa de dejarla helada. Mel era inmune al _Imperius_… era inmune… no era posible que alguien hubiese conseguido controlarla… que alguien estuviera detrás de ella, dirigiendo sus pasos a su antojo, como si fuese una muñeca… No era posible… Pero, si alguien lo había conseguido, eso significaba que…

-Si alguien ha controlado a Mel con el _Imperius_ significa que ninguno de nosotros puede hacer nada por traerla de vuelta –musitó con voz ahogada, y se llevó una mano a la boca. Con los ojos húmedos, se giró hacia el director de Hogwarts con ansiedad, como esperando que él la contradijera-. ¿Es eso? ¿Eso es lo que usted quiere decir?

-La habilidad de tu hermana es desarrollar una resistencia especial a los encantamientos de cualquier tipo –Dumbledore negó con la cabeza, apesadumbrado-. En el caso de que hayan conseguido hechizarla, sería bajo unas circunstancias muy concretas. Igual que repele las maldiciones, también repele las contramaldiciones. Así que me temo que… lo único que podríamos hacer llegado el caso es confiar en sus capacidades para liberarse del embrujo ella sola. Intentar intervenir podría causarle algún daño. Y no estoy cualificado para determinar hasta dónde podrían llegar las consecuencias.

Nia abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar, incapaz de articular palabra. Quería gritarle a aquel viejo que lo que estaba diciendo era absurdo. Que no podían dejar a Mel tal cuál, esperando que se curara sola. Que tenían que hacer algo. Pero los reproches se agolpaban en su garganta, ahogándola, y no era capaz de expresar ninguno de ellos en voz alta. Optó por volver a cubrirse la boca con una mano, haciendo un soberano esfuerzo por recuperar la compostura y no dejarse arrastrar por las circunstancias. Lo último que faltaba era que ella se derrumbara también. No podía permitírselo, era la cabeza de la familia, en representación de su madre. Y ahora su hermana la necesitaba fuerte a su lado, más que nunca.

-Muy bien –barbotó con tono decidido, pasándose una mano por la cara para despejarse, pensativa-. Muy bien… Vale, está decidido. Me quedaré en Inglaterra hasta que Mel se recupere. No me importa si son meses o años, no pienso volver a Francia. Presentaré mi dimisión en Beauxbatons y me quedaré con ella en Dover hasta que…

-Tranquilízate –atajó Dumbledore, con un tono que sonó suave, pero firme al mismo tiempo-. No puedes hacer eso. No sabemos lo que tardará Mel en reponerse. No puedes abandonar tu vida por completo para dedicarte a ella…

-¡Tampoco puedo abandonar a mi hermana! –replicó ella, dejándose vencer por la tensión-. ¡Dentro de unos meses dará a luz! ¡Y Belle tiene que volver a Hogwarts! ¿Cree usted que Mel está en condiciones de criar un bebé ella sola? ¿Quién demonios va a ocuparse de ella? ¡No puedo permitir que…!

-Tú tienes hijos pequeños también, Nia –Dumbledore no alzó la voz, pero con su simple mirada consiguió callar a la mujer-. ¿Cuántos años me dijiste que tiene el pequeño? ¿Tres? Ellos necesitan a su madre también. Además, estás olvidando que Mel tiene con ella a los Guardianes, que se encargarán de que no le ocurra nada. Cálmate y piensa con la cabeza, que te quedes aquí es la peor de las opciones. Podrías terminar involucrándote a ti y a tu familia en un asunto que, ni ellos ni tú, merecéis afrontar.

Ella se quedó muda. Las imágenes de su marido y de sus cuatro hijos cruzaron con rapidez por su mente. Y la sola idea de que pudiera ocurrirles algo a ellos también casi le dio ganas de vomitar.

-No pretendo ser cruel diciéndote esto, Nia, pero desde el momento en que la herencia recayó sobre Melpómene, tú no tienes ni voz ni voto en este asunto, y lo mejor es que te mantengas al margen. Si el plan hubiese salido adelante con éxito, sí habría sido necesario involucraros a vosotras. Pero ahora que Mel va a tener un segundo hijo, la herencia va a quedar en la familia Figg. Y lo más recomendable que es vosotras sigáis ocultas en el continente para que todo esto no os salpique.

-No puedo desvincularme así de Mel, profesor…

-No te estoy diciendo que te desvincules de ella. Sólo te pido que ahora veles por tu propia familia. Ahora eres madre. Tienes hijos a los que cuidar. Y ellos deben ser tu prioridad. No te preocupes por tu hermana, porque no pienso consentir que le ocurra nada. Aunque tenga que ser yo mismo el que venga a protegerla.

Nia permaneció en silencio, con los ojos fijos en algún punto del suelo, como si estuviese leyendo entre las baldosas reveladores mensajes de consuelo.

-Madre volvió a casarse porque ella sola no podía mantenernos a las seis –dejó escapar de repente, en voz baja-. Arístides y ella eran viejos amigos. Él era un hombre de confianza. Y, aunque nunca había tenido intención de casarse, aceptó hacerlo con madre para ayudarla. Nunca hubo amor entre ellos. Él sabía muy bien que el único hombre al que madre podría amar era mi padre. Y ella en ningún momento le prometió nada. Sin embargo, siempre se tuvieron un gran respeto y un enorme cariño. Ahora están tan unidos que no se puede concebir a uno sin el otro. Se quieren, aunque no se amen. Y eso fue muy importante para todas nosotras. Y para madre también.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar? –inquirió Dumbledore, incorporándose lentamente en el sillón y frunciendo el ceño. Aunque ya conocía la respuesta.

Una vez más, Nia giró de nuevo el rostro en dirección a su interlocutor y lo miró fijamente con aquellos ojos color verde oliva.

-Zephirus también tiene una familia propia de la que ocuparse. Aunque sea el Guardián, no puedo exigirle que entregue su vida a cuidar de mi hermana y desatienda a Selene y los niños. Si pudiéramos encontrar a alguien… Si… si pudiéramos contar con alguien de confianza para que…

-¿Crees que sería una buena idea que Mel volviera a casarse? –soltó Dumbledore, alzando ahora las cejas con cierto aire de incredulidad.

-No le pido que se olvide de Icarus, porque eso es imposible –se apresuró a explicarse Nia-. Tampoco le pido que lo haga mañana mismo. Pero… Mel ya no trabaja, Belle va a cumplir 14 años y tiene otro bebé en camino. Sé que, aunque dejó los escenarios, se ha dedicado a escribir en estos años. Pero Jeremiah me ha dicho que hace tiempo que no lo hace. Si su marido ha muerto, su hija se va al colegio y abandona su trabajo, sólo le quedará quedarse en casa día y noche absolutamente sola, dándole vueltas a lo mismo una y otra vez. ¡Así no podrá recuperarse! –miró a Dumbledore con desconsuelo, buscando apoyo en sus ojos claros-. No quiero que Mel esté sola. Eso es lo que me da más miedo, que se quede sola… Icarus trabajaba en casa, estaban juntos todo el día, y ahora, de repente… Se volverá loca viviendo así, profesor…

Dumbledore se levantó del sillón y, acercándose a Nia, la sujetó por los brazos en un gesto de afecto. Ella se encogió, reprimiéndose aún para no venirse abajo, con los dientes apretados.

-Nia –musitó él-, entiendo lo que dices. Yo tampoco creo que Mel deba quedarse sola. Pero encontraremos una solución. En la situación en la que nos encontramos, no podemos permitirnos meter a alguien ajeno a la familia en la casa. Para nosotros, no existe nadie de confianza que pueda hacerse cargo de Mel de la forma en la que Arístides se hizo cargo de tu madre. Todos juntos pensaremos en una forma de arreglar esto.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, pero tenía aspecto de estar a punto de echarse a llorar. Alzó la cara, abriendo la boca para añadir algo más, pero unos breves golpes en la puerta la interrumpieron.

-¿Sí? –inquirió, dirigiéndose a la entrada, carraspeando para afianzar su voz.

Clío se deslizó rápidamente hacia el interior de la sala y volvió a cerrar inmediatamente tras ella.

-Hermana –musitó-, la comida está lista. Es mejor que bajes, porque Jonathan será el primero en irse en cuanto termine.

-Sí, voy –asintió Nia, sorbiendo por la nariz y pasándose las manos por la cara para recomponerse. Luego dirigió una mirada al director, que contestó con una inclinación de cabeza.

-Tranquila, yo me quedaré aquí para vigilar a Mel.

-Muchísimas gracias…

-Profesor, ¿quiere…?

-No, Clío, gracias –sonrió levemente el hombre hacia la más joven, alzando una mano-. No me apetece comer nada.

-¿Y quiere que…?

-No, tampoco es necesario que le digas a los demás que estoy aquí, ni siquiera a Johnny o a Jonathan. Ya hablaré con ellos otro día.

Clío suspiró, esbozando una suave y triste sonrisa.

-De acuerdo. Si necesita algo, llame a los elfos domésticos.

-Volveremos dentro de un rato –añadió Nia, mirándolo con mudo agradecimiento-. Profesor Dumbledore… de verdad, muchísimas gracias por haber venido.

Él le quitó importancia al hecho con un gesto y se quedó allí de pie, viendo cómo ambas hermanas abandonaban la habitación. Las oyó caminar por el corredor y bajar las escaleras. Y, cuando todo volvió a quedarse en silencio, giró lentamente hasta encarar la puerta del dormitorio en el que descansaba Mel. Tras contemplarla un momento, volvió a sentarse en el sillón con un suspiro, acodándose en los reposabrazos y uniendo las yemas de sus dedos, sumiéndose de nuevo en sus pensamientos con las pobladas cejas blancas arrugadas.

Buscar una solución… Era fácil decirlo. Pero lo cierto era que el futuro se anunciaba oscuro, y las ideas para combatir eso brillaban por su ausencia. En medio de una conspiración en la que lo único que podían hacer era dar palos de ciego y plantear hipótesis sobre lo que había ocurrido y estaba ocurriendo, no les quedaba más remedio que confiar en la fuerza de la propia Mel. Y en la de Icarus. Y eso no era muy alentador.

--------------

Fidias había decidido reunir a los invitados en la sala de estar, amplia como cualquier salón que se precie, pero bastante más acogedora e informal. Total, sólo iba a ofrecerles un tentempié, aperitivos y bebidas para que no iniciaran sus respectivos viajes con el estómago vacío. La idea de celebrar un banquete multitudinario el día del entierro de su hermano era abominable. Por eso, cuando Nia y Clío se unieron a los demás, ya había cerca de veinte o veinticinco personas dispersas por la estancia, distribuidas por corros, acomodadas aquí y allá, todas ellas hablando en bajos susurros, como si fuese irreverente alzar la voz. Una acumulación de figuras vestidas de negro que le daba a la imagen un aspecto demasiado lúgubre.

El frío también había llegado hasta allí…

Nia tragó saliva, intentando quitarse de la cabeza la discusión que acababa de tener con el director de Hogwarts, y paseó la mirada por la sala de estar, hasta que sus ojos verdes se toparon con los de Fidias, que recibía el pásame de un grupo de compañeros de trabajo de Icarus. Despidiéndose cortésmente de ellos y dándoles las gracias por su asistencia, el escultor se escabulló de la conversación y se apresuró a reunirse con sus concuñadas.

-¿Cómo está Mel?

-Se ha quedado dormida, por lo menos está descansando –contestó Nia, dando otro repaso a la habitación con la vista-. ¿Y Belle?

-Se ha quedado en el jardín con sus amigos de clase. Dice que estar aquí dentro la asfixia, así que le recomendé que se quedara al aire libre. Ninguno de los siete tiene ganas de comer, pero he mandado preparar unos bocadillos para ellos. Remus me ha asegurado que se encargará de que Belle se lo coma.

-Bien… Es mejor que no esté aquí dentro, desde luego. Parece que se respira aire viciado.

Fidias sonrió suavemente y Nia de repente tuvo ganas de llorar. Si Mel había coincidido en Hogwarts con Icarus, ella había coincidido con Fidias, a pesar de no estar en el mismo curso. Lo conocía desde que ambos eran pequeños, aunque no habían desarrollado una relación muy estrecha, debido a la diferencia de edad y a estudiar en casas diferentes. Sin embargo, desde que sus hermanos se habían casado, su amistad se había afianzado hasta rozar los límites de la fraternidad. Fidias estaba tan unido a la familia de las hermanas Diamond, que los padres de éstas casi lo consideraban un hijo más. Había trabajado estrechamente con ellos en Grecia, las hermanas pequeñas de Nia lo querían muchísimo, e incluso Polymnia le había cedido sin ningún problema a su primogénita como aprendiz, permitiéndole a la muchacha que viajara de aquí para allá con su _tío_ como si fuese hija suya.

Podría decirse que Nia también lo consideraba más un hermano que un amigo. Y, como ambos eran los mayores, la comprensión mutua que compartían lograba que, en muchas ocasiones, las palabras sobraran entre ellos. Lo conocía mejor que a sí misma… y por eso no le resultaba difícil ver la desolación que se escondía tras la aparente serenidad que el hombre llevaba luciendo todo el día. No había llorado y seguía sonriendo suavemente, como siempre. Pero Fidias adoraba a su hermano pequeño. Habían tenido muy pocas oportunidades de estar juntos en los últimos años, debido al trabajo del mayor. Y, ahora que el más pequeño no estaba, la tristeza que emanaba del primogénito de los Figg era tan demoledora que calaba hasta los huesos y paralizaba el corazón.

-Fidias… -susurró Nia, pero se le quebró la voz, más afectada de lo que se esperaba. Ver a un hombre como él tan hundido era otra de las cosas para las que no estaba preparada. Se cubrió la boca con la mano una vez más y se inclinó hasta apoyarse en él, temblando.

Su amigo la rodeó con un brazo, frotándole la espalda para reconfortarla, y hundió a su vez la cara en su hombro, permitiéndose exhalar el aire muy despacio, como si llevase horas conteniendo el aliento.

-Vamos, vamos –musitó-, no te preocupes por mí, estoy bien, de verdad. Pero aguanta un poco más, chica dura. Por favor. Si lloras, me harás llorar a mí también. Ayúdame a tenerme en pie hasta que todo esto termine.

Nia sorbió ruidosamente por la nariz, asintiendo, y volvió a enderezarse, secándose los ojos con el dorso de la mano. Fidias le dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento y luego se volvió hacia Clío, que había observado la escena con aspecto decaído.

-Clío, ¿querrías encargarte tú de recibir el pésame por un rato? Tanto apretón de manos y miradas compasivas me está deprimiendo aún más. Dile a los que se vayan yendo después de comer que gracias por venir, en mi nombre y en el de Mel.

-Claro –accedió ella, sonriendo débilmente también y estrechando por un momento la mano del hermano de su difunto cuñado-. Yo me encargo. Descansa tú también un poco.

-Gracias…

Con un brazo en torno a los hombros de Nia, Fidias se alejó de la entrada de la sala, dejando atrás a Clío encargada de atender a los invitados.

-No he podido hablar con Jonathan a solas en ningún momento –le musitó el escultor a su compañera, moviendo apenas los labios para hablar-. Es nuestra última oportunidad de poder conseguir su consejo. Está comiendo con Johnny y con algunos compañeros del Ministerio, así que vamos allá. ¿De acuerdo?

-Sí –contestó Nia, tornándose firme y seria-. Hay que averiguar qué le sucede a Mel cuanto antes.

-¿Aún está aquí el profesor?

-Sí, iba a quedarse hasta que se fuera todo el mundo. Está arriba, vigilándola. Tienes que hablar con él antes de que se marche, Fidias…

-No te preocupes. Y ahora, tranquilidad ante todo –con un par de pasos más en silencio, la pareja llegó hasta la mesa camilla en torno a la cual se sentaban Jonathan Flathery y sus compañeros de tertulia.

La conversación se interrumpió al ver aparecer al hermano y la cuñada del fallecido. Jonathan, acodado en la mesa con una humeante taza de té entre las manos entrelazadas, desvió la mirada de la mujer que tenía la palabra en ese momento y alzó la cara hacia los recién llegados. Apostados de pie tras su silla estaban los dos aurores del Ministerio, tiesos como estatuas, rozando lo absurdo con su mera presencia. A su derecha estaban sentados Hamish MacFarlan, director del Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos, y la esposa del mismo, una dama elegante que parecía llevar la palabra "irlandesa" escrita en la frente. Apoyado en el respaldo de la silla de la señora MacFarlan estaba John Potter, con los brazos cruzados y pinta taciturna. Y, al otro lado de Jonathan, Selene Lupin mecía distraídamente entre sus brazos a la pequeña Becky, que se había quedado dormida.

-¿Cómo está Mel, Nia? –preguntó inmediatamente Jonathan, con voz suave, mientras los demás miraban en silencio cómo tomaba asiento la profesora de Astronomía. Fidias se quedó de pie tras ella, apoyado también en el respaldo de su silla, como un reflejo de John.

-Cansada –contestó ella lacónicamente, con un resoplido-. Han sido muchas emociones. Lo está pasando muy mal. Y, con el asunto del embarazo, la cosa se agrava. De todas formas, se ha quedado dormida, espero que se encuentre algo mejor por la tarde.

Jonathan atrapó con sus ojos azules los de Nia, en una mirada directa.

-Supongo que sí. Sólo necesita tiempo para asimilarlo. Aunque Icarus lleve meses enfermo, todo esto ha ocurrido muy de repente, aún debe estar desorientada.

Nia asintió, tomando nota. Como ella misma suponía, después de meses de compartir el sufrimiento de su marido, Mel necesitaba tiempo para recuperar fuerzas y asimilar el vínculo.

-Sin embargo, se lo estaba diciendo ahora mismo a los demás –la señora MacFarlan retomó la palabra, tras darle un sorbo a su café. Se lo estaba tomando tan cargado que el característico aroma de la bebida flotaba sobre todos los presentes-. Esto no podía haber sucedido en un momento menos oportuno. Con toda la agitación que sacude al mundo mágico en estos días, la muerte de Icarus es… si cabe… aún más trágica…

Se interrumpió para sorber por la nariz, y su marido le frotó cariñosamente el hombro.

-Vamos, querida. Todos lamentamos la muerte de Icarus, pero no creo que Mel deba afrontarlo como si fuese el fin del mundo…

-Estoy de acuerdo con Hamish –murmuró Potter, casi con voz de ultratumba, sin alzar siquiera los ojos-. Mel tiene una hija de la que ocuparse y otro bebé en camino, tiene que vivir por ellos. El dolor no puede evitarse, pero no debe hundirse aunque sienta que el alma se le parte en dos.

Todos guardaron unos segundos de silencio tras las palabras de John, como si una corriente de aire frío los hubiese congelado. Selene carraspeó y tomó la palabra.

-Lo principal es recordar que Mel no está sola –dijo, dirigiéndose a la señora MacFarlan-. No debe sentirse sola, aunque Icarus ya no esté. Como ha dicho Johnny, aún tiene una familia que sacar adelante.

-¿Cuánto tiempo os quedaréis con ella Clío y tú, Nia? –inquirió Hamish, mirando a la susodicha.

-En principio, hasta que nazca el bebé. Pero todo depende de si se adelanta o retrasa el parto. Las clases en Beauxbatons empiezan la segunda semana de septiembre, y en el instituto de Clío hacia mediados de mes. Ambas tenemos que estar en nuestros respectivos puestos de trabajo al menos dos semanas antes del inicio del curso, para ultimar todos los detalles. Tenemos reunión de profesorado.

-Comprendo…

-Me gustaría quedarme con mi hermana más tiempo, pero no sé si podré…

-No creo que sea necesario –intervino Jonathan con aire casual-. Tampoco puedes abandonar tu vida y tu familia. Tenéis casi dos meses para estar con ella.

Nia bajó la vista. Jonathan apoyaba la teoría de Dumbledore: _no te quedes en Inglaterra, o esto podría salpicarte a ti también_. Sabía que ellos tenían razón, pero no dejaba de dolerle el sentirse tan inútil a la hora de ayudar a su hermana.

-No te preocupes por ello –la consoló Selene-. He estado hablando con Zephirus sobre esto y quizá este año me tome una excedencia en el Observatorio para poder ayudar a Mel con el bebé, en caso de que no se recupere.

-Lo más importante es que Mel se recupere para poder ocuparse del bebé ella misma –añadió Jonathan-. Si no lo hace, tal vez sea recomendable llevarla a San Mungo para que también le hagan una revisión. Si cuando volváis a Europa no está mejor, planteároslo. Quizá lo haya pasado tan mal que se haya enfermado ella también.

-Jonathan tiene razón –comentó Hamish-. Una tía abuela mía sufrió tal impacto por la muerte de su hijo en un accidente, que no se recuperó y necesitó ayuda médica para superarlo. Son traumas emocionales, dependen de cada persona…

Sin embargo, Nia no escuchaba las palabras del antiguo jugador de quidditch. Se le había cortado el aliento. ¿Había querido decir Jonathan lo que ella había creído entender? Alzó disimuladamente el rostro para cruzar una mirada con Fidias, y vio en sus ojos la misma alarma que sentía ella. Al hombre se le había quedado la quijada rígida. Entonces era verdad… Jonathan también creía que Mel podría estar bajo la influencia de algún hechizo. Sólo el tiempo podría confirmarlo. Dos meses era un plazo ya demasiado amplio para que el vínculo no se hubiese activado. Si Mel no había mostrado mejoras para cuando Clío y ella volvieran a sus casas, significaba que definitivamente alguien le había hecho algo.

-Pero un trauma emocional no es algo que pueda curarse con pociones o hechizos –dejó escapar Fidias, también con tono casual, mirando a MacFarlan pero dirigiéndose encubiertamente a Flathery-. ¿Acaso podrán ayudarla en San Mungo?

-A mi tía abuela la ayudaron –contestó Hamish, encogiéndose de hombros-. Al menos hay sanadores especializados en ofrecer apoyo psicológico, y ellos te ayudan a ir aceptando lo ocurrido y asimilarlo. Por probar no se pierde nada, y es por la salud de Mel…

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo –asintió Jonathan-. Al menos, en San Mungo podrán deciros si lo que tiene es algo físico o emocional. Aunque en última instancia, salir de la depresión sólo depende de ella y del empeño que ponga. ¿No crees, Hamish?

-Sí, por supuesto, el empeño del propio enfermo es esencial…

De acuerdo. En San Mungo podrían confirmar si Mel era una persona físicamente sana o no. Y, si a su cuerpo no le pasaba nada, tenía que tratarse de un problema mental. Tenía que ser el _Imperius_, aunque Nia no podía concebir cómo ni cuándo habían conseguido cazar así a su hermana. Sin embargo, confirmarlo ya era algo. El _Imperius_ estaba sujeto a unas determinadas condiciones. Era necesario reforzarlo con frecuencia para que la intensidad del hechizo no se perdiera, lo que significaba que el responsable tenía que ser alguien cercano a Mel. Alguien que hubiese tenido mucho contacto con ella antes y que pretendiera seguir teniéndolo a partir de ahora. Si fortalecían la vigilancia de Mel, cerrando el círculo en torno a ella, el intruso no podría infiltrarse y el _Imperius_ perdería paulatinamente su poder, dándole a la mujer una oportunidad de defenderse y liberarse ella misma. Porque, como acababa de decir Jonathan, sólo ella podía salir de esa situación, ellos no podían hacer nada más por liberarla…

La conversación volvió a interrumpirse momentáneamente cuando Zephirus se unió al grupo, desde la otra punta de la sala. Había estado tan ocupado como las propias hermanas de Mel o incluso Fidias, yendo de un lado a otro para encargarse de cada detalle en representación de su mejor amiga. Acababa de despedir junto a Clío a un pequeño grupo de viejos amigos de Mel que se marchaban ya, y, tras acercarse a otro corro de comensales en el que estaban los Black, hablando con los conocidos de Icarus, fue por fin a reunirse con su mujer y los demás.

-¿Mel se encuentra mejor? –le preguntó a Nia, mientras cogía con sumo cuidado a Becky de los brazos de Selene y la acomodaba entre los suyos, con obvia intención de llevársela a alguna de las otras salas para echarla a dormir en algún lugar en el que estuviese más cómoda.

-Por lo menos se ha quedado dormida, espero que descanse.

-Hablábamos sobre lo que deberíamos hacer si Mel no se recupera de esto –informó Selene, frotándose el brazo, que se le había quedado entumecido por el peso de la pequeña.

-Si es un trauma emocional, deberíais acompañarla a San Mungo para que le hagan una revisión general –resumió Hamish.

Zephirus miró a su mujer, a John, a Fidias y, finalmente, a Jonathan. Y pareció comprender en el acto que aquella conversación había dado sus frutos, y que tendría que ponerse al corriente de lo que los demás habían deducido de las aparentemente inocentes observaciones de Flathery. Reacomodó a su hija mejor y suspiró, asintiendo.

-Sí, yo también me lo había planteado, con lo unidos que estaban Mel e Icarus, me parece en cierto modo normal que se haya bloqueado…

Selene frunció fugazmente el ceño al oírlo. Su marido se comportaba de forma extraña desde la muerte de Icarus, y no terminaba de comprender la razón. Al principio había considerado que verlo morir de esa forma tan espectacular delante de él también había afectado fuertemente a Lupin. Pero su actitud a lo largo de aquellos días no podía asociarse a la impresión o al shock. La incertidumbre había desaparecido de sus ojos, siendo remplazada por una furiosa firmeza. Ella intuía que algo más había pasado en aquella habitación de San Mungo antes del desenlace, y, hablando con John, él también había apoyado su teoría. Pero Zephirus no soltaba prenda, no había hecho comentario alguno al respecto y no parecía tener la menor intención de hacerlo, por lo que ni ella ni nadie lo podía presionar.

Por primera vez desde que estaban casados, Selene comprendía plenamente el significado de ser un Guardián. No podía acompañar a su marido en todo, y existían muchos aspectos en los que no podía alcanzarlo. Él tenía que cumplir su misión en solitario, no porque no quisiera ayuda, sino porque su condición le dotaba de una protección que los demás no tenían. Y si Zephirus guardaba silencio, significaba que lo que había descubierto era demasiado importante como para arriesgarse a que la información se filtrara. Si la capturaban a ella y la interrogaban, probablemente pudieran sacarle toda la información con facilidad. Si intentaban hacerle eso a Zephirus, se encontrarían con un muro infranqueable. El mutismo de su esposo no era despectivo, era protector. Para con ella, y para con la propia Mel.

Miró discretamente a Jonathan, que parecía mantener una conversación muda con Zephirus, debido a la intensidad de la mirada que ambos intercambiaban, al margen de las palabras insulsas y triviales que dejaban escapar sus labios. Luego, buscó con sus ojos los de Johnny, que le devolvió de inmediato una mirada de muda comprensión, asintiendo imperceptiblemente con la cabeza. Era obvio que Potter había sacado las mismas conclusiones que ella misma y, sin duda, también Fidias y Nia. Mientras Jonathan le transmitía el mismo mensaje oculto a Zephirus, sólo podían esperar, pero al menos ya no estaban totalmente a ciegas. Tenían pistas para empezar a moverse. Tenían una forma de ayudar a Lupin en la protección de Mel, sin necesidad de que él les dijera aquello que no podía decirles.

-… aunque no me fío ni un pelo de esos loqueros, Jonathan, para qué engañarnos. Buscan las formas más retorcidas de explicar las cosas más simples…

-Ya, pero hay que velar por la salud de Mel, si lo dejamos estar, posiblemente se ponga peor.

-¿En serio crees que en San Mungo podrán ayudarla?

-Ya se lo dije antes a los demás, al menos podrán determinar qué le pasa.

-Creo que es bastante obvio lo que le pasa. Tiene una depresión de caballo. Sentir a Icarus tan lejos de ella la está destrozando

-Entonces lo único que se puede hacer es permanecer a su lado, apoyándola, hasta que lo asimile y se recupere. Y creo que se recuperará, es una mujer muy fuerte. Pero necesitará mucha ayuda, y tener cerca a la gente que quiere. La soledad puede ser fatal. Si yo no hubiese tenido a mi cuñado y a mis hijas a mi lado cuando mi mujer murió, seguramente también me habría vuelto loco…

-En ese caso, lo principal es que Mel no se quede sola, ¿verdad?

Todos los presentes se incorporaron para mirar al autor del último comentario. Un hombre alto y esbelto, de cabello y ojos claros, se había unido de repente a la conversación, portando una bandeja de aperitivos en una mano y un vaso de hidromiel en la otra, esbozando una vaga y amable sonrisa triste. La escena se congeló por un segundo, y el recién llegado carraspeó, como disculpándose por su brusca intervención.

-Disculpen por la intromisión –dejó escapar en voz baja, colocando la bandeja en la mesa-. Pero, señores, ustedes son los únicos que no han comido nada, así que les traigo esto antes de que el grupo del fondo se lo zampe todo. Es recomendable que no se queden con el estómago vacío.

-Gracias, Steve –musitó Selene, suspirando y alargando la mano hacia la comida, al igual que el matrimonio MacFarlan.

-Éste es Stephen Wemyss –presentó Zephirus, al ver que tanto Nia como Fidias se habían quedado mirando al desconocido con rostro inexpresivo-. Era compañero de trabajo de Icarus en la Nimbus…

-Más que compañero, era su socio de proyectos –especificó el hombre, tomándole la palabra a Lupin, al tiempo que estrechaba la mano a la cuñada y al hermano de su amigo-. Trabajábamos constantemente juntos desde que Icarus se unió a nuestra compañía. Nunca había tenido un compañero tan eficiente, ha sido una gran pérdida, en todos los sentidos. Señora Lesage, un gusto. Es usted igualita a Mel. Señor Figg… es un honor conocer al hermano mayor de Icarus, él hablaba muchísimo de usted.

-Gracias –contestó Fidias a duras penas, controlando lo mejor posible el tono de voz.

-Creo que a todos los demás ya los conoces, ¿no es así, Steve? –inquirió Zephirus.

-Sí. Señor Potter, señores MacFarlan, y… ¿señor Flathery? También es un honor conocer a una leyenda viva como usted.

-Ni tanto –contestó Jonathan, esbozando su típica sonrisa cálida, y señaló con el pulgar a los aurores que permanecían a su espalda-. No diga ese tipo de cosas delante de mi escolta personal, o el ministro podría molestarse.

Stephen rió por lo bajo, asintiendo, y dirigió una crítica mirada a los aurores.

-No deberías estar tomando eso, si piensas volver a casa en escoba –Zephirus señaló el vaso de hidromiel con un gesto.

-Ya, si bebes no conduzcas, ¿verdad? Pero creo que me voy a bajar un poco de la parra por una vez y a confiar en el transporte muggle. No vivo lejos de Lancaster y el tren es muy cómodo. Le diré a mi hermana que venga a recogerme a la estación. Total, los funerales siempre están para emborracharse un poco –metiendo una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón, echó un trago a su bebida y añadió-: Si habláis de Mel… yo lo que creo sinceramente es que no debería quedarse sola en la casa. Arabella tiene que volver a Hogwarts, y ella va a necesitar ayuda ahora con lo del bebé.

-Ya lo hemos comentado –repuso Selene-. Yo voy a quedarme con ella, cuando sus hermanas se marchen.

-¿Y vas a dejar el Observatorio? –Stephen alzó las cejas, sorprendido-. ¿Crees que es seguro dejar a Diggle al frente del Departamento de Astrología? Mínimo y hace explotar algo… Creo que la gente de allí te necesita, Selene, no dejaste de trabajar ni por el nacimiento de Rebeca.

La expresión de la mujer cambió, como si no hubiese tenido en cuenta esos detalles. Miró a su marido en busca de opinión, pero Zephirus tenía los ojos fijos en el recién llegado y no notó la reacción de su esposa.

-En cualquier caso –siguió Stephen, echando otro trago-, sus hermanas tampoco pueden quedarse, cada uno tiene una vida que atender…

-Por esa regla de tres, todos tienen su propia vida –replicó Hamish-. Pero tampoco es cuestión de dejar tirada a Mel.

-No, el señor Wemyss tiene razón –intervino Nia en voz muy baja-. Es cierto que cada cual tiene su vida, yo también lo estuve pensando antes. Si yo misma no me quedo para cuidar de mi hermana, no puedo pedirle a Selene o a Zephirus que dejen su trabajo y sus asuntos para hacerse cargo de ella…

-No seas ridícula –masculló Zephirus-. Mel es como una hermana para mí, no me supone ningún problema.

-No es que te suponga un problema –insistió Stephen-, es que tanto tu mujer como tú pasáis casi todo el día trabajando. Incluso si te llevaras a Mel a vivir a tu casa, ella estaría sola, y la soledad es lo peor. Lo que necesita es tener compañía constante. Alguien que la ayude y esté con ella.

-En ese caso, no hay ningún problema –Fidias tomó la palabra-. Mel puede quedarse con Electra y conmigo aquí, en Lancaster.

Stephen se detuvo a medio camino de llevarse el vaso a la boca y miró al hermano de Icarus con sorpresa.

-¿Va a quedarse en Inglaterra, señor Figg?

-Sí –contestó éste, encogiéndose de hombros-. Tengo ganas de volver al hogar. He terminado mis estudios y, salvo algún viaje esporádico que tenga que hacer alguna vez, a partir de ahora dudo que me mueva mucho. Aquí se trabaja igual de bien que en Grecia, y echo de menos mi casa. Electra tiene que regresar a Atenas para graduarse, pero después volverá aquí conmigo. Y no me importa en absoluto vivir con Mel y cuidar de ella. Es mi cuñada a fin de cuentas.

La cara de Nia se iluminó como si acabaran de darle la mejor noticia de su vida, pero Zephirus compuso una expresión de alarma, buscando con brusquedad los ojos de Jonathan. Hizo ademán de abrir la boca y protestar, pero se mordió la lengua justo a tiempo. Ése no era el momento más indicado para discutir esos asuntos, delante aquellos aurores, los MacFarlan y Wemyss. Pero necesitaba saber la opinión de Jonathan al respecto. Ya había discutido con Icarus por la misma razón muchos años atrás, no le hacía ni pizca de gracia que su protegida viviera en la otra punta del país, si sucedía cualquier cosa, estaría demasiado lejos para socorrerla a tiempo. Y no había peor idea que la de separarle de Mel justo en esos momentos.

-¿En serio lo harías, Fidias? –inquirió Nia, agradecida-. ¿No te importa? Justo estaba pensando hace un rato que lo que Mel necesita es a alguien que esté con ella en casa y tenga la libertad suficiente para poder dedicarse a cuidarla sin tener que desatender otras cosas. Y creo que tanto Belle como el bebé lo necesitarán también. Si tú quisieras hacerte cargo de Mel durante un tiempo…

-Ya te he dicho que no tengo ningún inconveniente, también es como una hermana para mí.

-La verdad es que, viéndolo así, es lo más lógico –comentó Stephen, mirando al techo con aire pensativo-. Si el cuñado está soltero y trabaja en casa, sin tener ninguna otra ocupación principal, es el más indicado para ocuparse de Mel…

-Alto, alto –Zephirus fue incapaz de permanecer en silencio-. ¿Estáis hablando de trasladar a toda la familia a Lancaster nuevamente? Es una locura, ella ya está habituada a Dover… El clima del sur le beneficia… ¡Y Belle no querrá mudarse! Está muy unida a Remus, y ahora viven casi puerta con puerta. Aquí estaría perdida en medio de ningún sitio. No sé hasta qué punto es sano este aislamiento para ellas…

-Bueno, en el peor de los casos, puedo instalarme yo en Dover con ella, aunque preferiría quedarme en mi casa, más que en la de mi hermano.

Lupin se tranquilizó un poco con la concesión de Fidias y respiró aliviado. Si Mel se quedaba en Dover, cerca de ellos, entonces la idea de que viviera con su cuñado era magnífica. Por lo menos se trataba de alguien de absoluta confianza, que podría vigilarla durante todo el día y cuidar de ella.

-Es una estupenda idea –sonrió Jonathan, mirando a Figg-. Zephirus tiene razón al decir que un traslado ahora para Mel sería muy cansado y quizá no le convenga cambiar de aires. Pero, si tú te quedas con ella y la ayudas en…

-Pues yo pienso que es mejor que se queden aquí, en Lancaster –interrumpió Stephen, con aire inocente, atrayendo sobre él las miradas de todos los presentes-. Pensadlo bien, la casa de los Figg en Dover está llena de los recuerdos de los últimos años, Mel va a ver a Icarus en cada rincón. Es una casa que construyeron ellos mismos. Ésta, en cambio, aunque también haya sido su casa, nunca fue exclusivamente suya, es la mansión familiar. ¿No vivían también los padres de Icarus aquí, cuando estaban ellos? No tiene una presencia tan fuerte como la otra. Vamos, sólo es mi opinión, claro.

Zephirus se quedó boquiabierto, la expresión de Jonathan se volvió hermética, John frunció el ceño y Selene agrandó los ojos. Pero todos los demás parecieron llegar a la conclusión de que las palabras de Wemyss eran bastante acertadas.

-La verdad es que tiene razón –musitó Hamish-. Quizá lo que necesite Mel de momento sea alejarse un poco de todo lo que tenga que ver con Icarus, hasta que se reponga.

-Sí –convino su mujer-, no creo que sea beneficioso para ella encontrarse por todas partes con el recuerdo de su marido, primero debería despejarse…

Nadie fue capaz de encontrar nada con lo que replicar a aquello. Zephirus miró a Nia, y se horrorizó al encontrarla callada pero con obvia expresión de conformidad. Fidias también parecía compartir aquella opinión, aunque tampoco abrió la boca, y el astrónomo sintió deseos de gritarles en la cara que qué demonios pasaba con ellos. ¿Acaso no sabían de sobra la situación en la que se encontraban y lo peligroso que resultaría separar a Mel de su Guardián ahora? No podían permitirse estupideces de ese estilo a esas alturas. ¡Al carajo con los recuerdos de Icarus que pudiera haber en la casa! Mel estaba hechizada, poco le iban a importar a ella misma esas cosas. ¡Ni siquiera era consciente de dónde estaba, casi! Y, una vez se activara el vínculo, los recuerdos no serían fuente de depresión, sino de apoyo… Si la alejaban de la presencia y el recuerdo de Icarus, tal vez el vínculo se viera afectado también…

Buscó apoyo en Jonathan, pero él no podía decir nada más sin sonar demasiado sospechoso. John se había cerrado por completo y Selene casi parecía estar replanteándose también la situación. Una repentina indignación contra todos sus amigos le quemó la garganta. ¿Es que en serio no eran conscientes de lo que significaba lo que estaban sugiriendo? Si querían llevarse a Mel de Dover sería por encima de su cadáver. Icarus había sido asesinado, Mel estaba bajo la influencia del _Imperius_, llevaba en su vientre un bebé de padre desconocido, engendrado sólo para recoger aquella maldita herencia, y aquellos idiotas se estaban planteando en serio el mandarla a vivir al quinto cuerno para que se _despejara_. ¿Es que se habían vuelto imbéciles o qué?

La tensión de lo que estaba conteniendo, y de todos los acontecimientos acumulados a lo largo de los últimos días, pudieron con él y, lanzando un gruñido de disgusto, le dio la espalda a todos los presentes y se largó a zancadas echando pestes, llevándose a Becky para acostarla en una habitación tranquila. Sus compañeros lo miraron con estupefacción, pero el único que tuvo tiempo de reaccionar fue Stephen.

-¡Zephirus! –exclamó, sorprendido, y se apresuró tras él-. ¡Eh, Zephirus, espera! Espera, hombre. ¿Qué te pasa?

Lo sujetó de un brazo al llegar hasta él, dirigiéndole una mirada preocupada.

-¿He dicho algo que te haya molestado? –inquirió con tono de disculpa.

-No –masculló fríamente Lupin-. Sólo considero una estupidez mandar a Mel al otro lado del país, sola, cuando lo que necesita ahora es estar rodeada de gente.

Se soltó bruscamente y salió de la estancia con un portazo. Stephen permaneció de pie, observando la puerta que acababa de cerrarse, y oyó a su espalda el hondo suspiro de Flathery y la voz baja de Hamish.

-Sé que Zephirus quiere mucho a Mel y le gustaría estar con ella, pero él tampoco puede descuidar a su familia, y debería pensar en qué es lo mejor para ella, y lo mejor para sí mismo…

-Bueno, dejemos que decida la propia Mel cuando se reponga un poco –añadió la señora MacFarlan-. ¿No os parece lo más razonable?

Nadie contestó. Stephen bajó la vista, observando el reflejo de su rostro que se dibujaba en la superficie de la hidromiel. Sí, lo mejor era dejar que Mel decidiera. Lo mejor era alejarla de los recuerdos de la persona que ya no estaba para que se recuperara. Lo mejor para ella era sacarla de Dover y llevársela a Lancaster. Porque había sufrido mucho con la larga enfermedad de su marido, y se merecía un descanso. Se merecía que alguien la cuidara y estuviera con ella todo el tiempo, acompañándola en el parto, ayudándola a recuperarse, a criar al futuro bebé, a mantener a la familia… Y su cuñado era el más indicado para ello, ya que, después de todo, Icarus ya no estaba…

_Dos gotas. ¿Has entendido? Con dos gotas bastará. No te descuides o podrías echarlo todo a perder… _

Fidias Figg, ¿eh? Gracias al cielo que había vuelto a Inglaterra para cuidar de su pobre cuñada…

Y el hombre esbozó una amplia sonrisa que nadie vio, y que desencajaba en su rostro, como si perteneciera a otra cara, mientras sus ojos azul claro se tornaban negros por un segundo, con un destello de oscuridad.

--Fin del intermezzo--

--Fin de la primera parte de Respuestas--

Próximamente…

Capítulo 7, "Malas noticias y más secretos" (¿Cuándo consolidó Voldemort su era de terror?) Sí… ¡en esta mierda de web, como siempre! xD

N/A: Hola a todos de nuevo. ¿Cuántos han sobrevivido a este deprimente y kilométrico capítulo? Incluso yo casi muero dándole el último repaso para corregirlo antes de subirlo, así que… Dosifíquenlo, y así notarán menos mi ausencia cuando tarde en actualizar.

Bueno, antes de nada, me siento en la obligación de decir algo con respecto al año que he estado desaparecida. Como no tengo ganas de dar explicaciones innecesarias que seguramente no le interesen a nadie, sólo decir que no ha sido un buen año. Me han pasado muchas cosas, problemas de salud, problemas físicos, problemas familiares, etc, etc. Y tercero de carrera me está resultando mucho más chungo que los dos cursos anteriores, así que ya no pienso hacer promesas de actualizaciones en fechas concretas. Cuando pueda, subiré el próximo cap y ya está. Pero voy a seguir escribiendo, eso lo aseguro, en la medida de lo posible. Sólo pido que me entiendan un poco, realmente tengo mucho trabajo y muchas cosas de las que ocuparme, ojala pudiera dedicarme únicamente a escribir, pero por desgracia de momento no me es posible.

Y quiero pedirles otro favor esencial, aunque parezca un poco exagerado o fuera de lugar. Sé que últimamente se ha pedido en los r/r la vieja versión de R. Por favor, por favor, por favor: me gustaría mucho que la vieja versión dejara de rular por ahí. ¿Por qué? Porque a mis ojos es una basura, y si decidí hacer el remake fue precisamente para corregir los millones de errores que tenía y currarme la nueva lo máximo posible para que ustedes disfruten de un buen fic. No voy a impedirles que lean la vieja versión, ni mucho menos, hagan lo que quieran, pero les recuerdo que R no va a retomar esa línea, sino la que estoy llevando ahora. Así que, cuando llegue al punto en el que lo dejé la última vez, seguiré con todos los cambios y todos los giros que haya añadido nuevos, y si pretenden retomar la lectura entonces, se van a perder por completo. Eso por no hablar de que, tal vez, se me ocurra algún cambio vital que sí afecte a la trama de forma seria. Ténganlo en cuenta, por favor. Si quisiera seguir dónde lo dejé, no habría empezado ningún remake, lo habría continuado sin más.

Aclarado esto, vamos al cap.

Como dije antes, es posible que este capítulo le haya gustado a poca gente, pero era absolutamente necesario. He cambiado todo el desarrollo de la muerte de Icarus y el embarazo de Mel, porque en la vieja versión traté este asunto pésimamente. También tenía muchas ganas de arreglar y perfilar a Devius, un personaje que, aunque lo odie todo el mundo, es muy importante. Y, para qué engañarnos, me daba la gana profundizar en las familias de los chicos y darle un poco más de juego a los padres. Sé que en este cap los Merodeadores y las chicas aparecen más bien poco, pero lo hice deliberadamente para darles todo el protagonismo a los padres. Cuando finalice la parte dark de R, allá por el cap 13 ó 14, habrá otro capítulo de este estilo para enlazar con la última parte (les recuerdo que este fic está dividido en 3)

En fin, he dejado detallitos regados por todo el cap, como siempre, y seguro que los veteranos han reconocido personajes mencionados aquí. Lo que más me interesa saber es qué opinan de todo el montaje con Icarus y Mel. ¿Ha quedado muy lioso, o se ha entendido más o menos? Sé que el tema del vínculo es complicado, casi ni yo misma me aclaro con esto, pero espero que la charla que tienen hacia el final Nia y Dumbledore haya terminado de aclarar las cosas. Lo hago con miras a que la explicación posterior sobre los Herederos y los Guardianes no se haga tan espesa… ¿Y qué me dicen de lo del bebé? Se me ocurrió algo bastante siniestro para eso, aunque creo que es obvio lo que pasó. De todas formas se dirá explícitamente más adelante. Por si acaso, les aclaro que lo que pasó es que el dolor que le provocaron a Icarus los primeros efectos del Nix Cordis repercutió en Mel por la empatía del vínculo, bajando muchísimo sus defensas, y fue el momento que aprovechó Devius para atacar. Le borraron la memoria y modificaron sus recuerdos, y la hechizaron con el Imperius. Como el sufrimiento de Icarus sigue sintiéndolo ella, no puede liberarse de la maldición. Y así estaban las cosas. El único que podía saberlo era Icarus, porque se comunica telepáticamente con ella, pero no podía hablar para decírselo a nadie. Y ella tampoco podía hablar para decirle a nadie lo que le transmitía Icarus, por culpa del Imperius. En otras palabras, los dos estaban atrapados dentro de ellos mismos. Y si alguien se pregunta por qué no usaron la Legeremancia con Mel, por ejemplo, les recuerdo que ella es una Heredera, y además experta en repeler hechizos. Ya lo dice Dumbledore al final, ni siquiera él tiene poder contra los Herederos en determinados aspectos. Eso sí, cada Heredero es diferente y tiene distintos puntos flacos, no son omnipotentes…

La charla entre Zephirus y Selene también disfruté mucho escribiéndola. Zephirus, Izzy y John son mis tres personajes favoritos, como posiblemente hayan notado, jeje, y la relación del primero con su mujer es una de las que más me gusta. Además, a Selene también la he perfilado un poco más, porque me parece que la dejé bastante plana en la vieja versión. Es una mujer muy especial, aunque lo más seguro es que no lo haya podido transmitir aquí. Y a Zephirus le encuentro matices nuevos cada día, así que es un personaje que aún está evolucionando. Quería recalcar esa pequeña obsesión que tiene por ocuparse de los demás. Es un hombre reflexivo que le da muchas vueltas a las cosas, pero, a pesar de su filosofía, también pierde un poco la paciencia cuando los demás no comprenden lo que a él le parece obvio. O cuando no consigue encontrar las respuestas que busca. Y más aún si está atravesando momentos tan tensos como éstos. Podría decirse que le gusta tener las cosas bajo control. Selene es más flexible, no se preocupa demasiado por lo que venga, cree en el "soluciones determinadas para problemas determinados". Quizá eso le proporcione una mayor capacidad de reacción en un primer momento, pero a la larga se viene abajo sin la sólida base de Zephirus. Me gusta cómo se complementan estos dos.

Por otro lado está la escena de la familia Black. He aprovechado esto para dar algunas pinceladas sobre la situación familiar de cada uno de ellos, Izzy por un lado y Andraia por otro, porque realmente cada uno pertenece a un mundo a parte. La familia de Izzy es una de las que más chicha tiene, y estoy deseando meterme en ella más a fondo. Son cuatro hermanos: Delia, Izzy, Arens y Ennius, por ese orden. Delia es la madre de las chicas Connor: Andrómeda, Narcisa y nuestra Liverlie, alias Bellatrix. Arens es el padre de Regulus que, sí, señoras y señores, será reciclado y reutilizado para R, porque ya le tengo preparado un brillante futuro (aprovecho para decir que el Regulus oficial de JK sería un relamido, pringao, memo o lo que quieran, pero se convirtió en mi héroe desde que tuvo los huevos de intentar desafiar a Voldemort quitándole uno de sus horcrux) Y Ennius… bueno, es un escritor bohemio que… en fin, es un caso a parte, muajajaja xD Pero lo que quería explicar sobre la familia Black es precisamente la figura de Jo, la matriarca, la madre de estos cuatro. Jo saldrá más adelante y se hablará largo y tendido de ella, pero les adelanto que es un buen elemento de persona, slytherin de pura cepa y retorcida como ella sola, con una fuerza y una influencia que consiguió cambiarle el pulso a la tradición Black, propia principalmente de Gryffindor.

La familia de Andraia, por otro lado, es de tradición escocesa, y me ha servido para enlazar con el mundo de las Tierras Altas. Quizá esto les aburra, pero hace poco mi mano derecha y yo estuvimos desarrollando todo el marco que rodea a las familias de magos escoceses. Es un tema que se tratará directamente en R, así que no me meteré mucho en ello. Sólo decirles que los escoceses van mucho por libre, siguen organizados en clanes, con las típicas relaciones y dependencias tribales, y los que llevan las riendas de la política y la vida en las Tierras Altas escocesas son precisamente las dos familias más importantes, los MacKinnon, más partidarios de la colaboración con el Ministerio de Londres, de las relaciones con los muggles, bla, bla, y los MacKenzie, más independentistas, que van a su bola, partidarios de la pureza de sangre y de volver a los viejos orígenes. Las demás familias y clanes se arremolinan en torno a estos dos clanes principales, formando dos facciones que suelen estar tirándose los trastos a la cabeza con bastante frecuencia. El asunto va más allá si añadimos que los MacKinnon son muy cercanos a Dumbledore y su influencia, y los MacKenzie a Voldemort y sus ideas. No voy a meterme mucho en ello ahora, es mucho politiqueo del que se hablará después, pero quería explicar un poco las palabras de Andraia, porque rozan un tema que tendrá mucha importancia. Tanta como tiene Braiam MacKenzie en el futuro de R.

Por si alguien se lo pregunta: sí, Escocia es una de mis obsesiones, y eso se refleja en mi fic. Se siente xD

Disfruté MUCHÍSIMO con la escena de los Pettigrew. Nunca tuve oportunidad de exprimir a Minimus, a pesar de ser un personaje mucho más importante de lo que se podría llegar a imaginar. Y tenía muchísimas ganas de utilizar por fin a Opal, a la que tengo mucho cariño. La situación familiar de los Pettigrew se merecía una escena que la refleje, espero que les haya gustado, aunque se entendiera poco. Recuerdo que toda la información sobre las gemas que utiliza Minimus en su trabajo no ha sido inventada por mí, sale directamente del videojuego en el que se inspira Santuario, ya saben, Diablo II: Lord of Destruction.

Va dedicada especialmente a los veteranos la estelar aparición de La Revoltosa, la casa de los Potter. No se han mencionado ni una milésima parte de las características de la susodicha mansión, pero algunos detallitos sí han salido. ¿Qué les ha parecido? La escena de los Potter la escribí en un momento especialmente deprimente para mí, y creo que se reflejó en el texto más de lo que pretendía. De todas formas, la situación de John y James es bastante deprimente. La historia familiar de John no es precisamente maravillosa, tuvo una relación bastante mala con sus padres, y eso influyó mucho en su carácter. Por eso es posesivo y egoísta con las personas que quiere y, aunque se fue reformando ligeramente con los años, de pequeño era insoportable y buscaba ser el centro de atención para que le hicieran caso. No sé si lo he mencionado alguna otra vez, pero el John de R está basado en cierto modo en el James de JK. El contraste entre padre e hijo es una de las cosas que convierten a John en uno de mis personajes favoritos. Me gustaría conseguir que, a veces, al poner a James junto a su padre, te quede la sensación de que John es más inmaduro que su hijo.

Sobre las familias de Hufflepuff sólo aclararé un par de cosas. Me centré sobre todo en los Bones porque son los que más me gustan, le tengo bastante cariño a Violette, y además son un reflejo de mi propia familia. Supongo que se acordarán de Abigail Bones, más conocida como Abie, y cuyo nombre real es Hayley, aunque así sólo la llaman los adultos (Abigail es su segundo nombre, y el que ella usa porque le gusta más) He reaprovechado a Amelia, y a Edgar, futuro miembro de la Orden del Fénix, que no podían faltar, agregando a la mezcla cinco hermanos más para convertirlos en la familia numerosa de rigor. El incidente que provocó la muerte de Archibald Bones y de sus compañeros no tiene nada que ver con el "antiguo grupo", pero sí será relevante en el futuro para explicar otras tantas cosas. De los MacKinnon ya he hablado un poco, y sólo decir que recupero a Deirdree, otra de las veteranas de R, y reutilizo a Marlene, que tampoco podía faltar. Y, cómo no, no podía prescindir de Nemesis Wealth. Así que ya están sobre el tablero todas las fichas del ajedrez, jeje. Mención especial a Jeremiah y su mujer. He aprovechado bastantes fumadas mentales en este cap organizando enfermedades, virus y venenos. Como no sé nada sobre las enfermedades de los magos, me lo he tenido que inventar. Busqué información, pero tampoco encontré gran cosa. Así que la enfermedad de Irin está basada en mi enfermedad muggle favorita: la tuberculosis. Sí, sé que tengo un pequeño trauma con esa enfermedad, porque me encanta (qué siniestro ha sonado eso…) y, como quería encasquetársela a algún personaje, le tocó el gordo a la pobre Irin. En la versión vieja, Irin moría, pero la verdad es que ahora no estoy muy segura de qué hacer con ella. Supongo que morirá eventualmente, pero durará por aquí varios años más, a pesar de todo.

Por cierto, todos los bichos raros mencionados aparecen en el libro de Criaturas Mágicas, así que consulten ahí, que no me los he inventado yo, juju…

Las escenas que menos me gustan son precisamente las que se desarrollan en Lancaster. Las escribí ya en estos últimos tiempos, cuando estaba hasta arriba de trabajo en la universidad y mis niveles de inspiración eran bastante nulos. Pero espero que no hayan quedado del todo repelentes. Tampoco quería sacarle más jugo del que tiene a este cap, y estaba ya cansada. Creo que les falta bastante sentimiento y son muy liosas, pero bueno… son las consecuencias de querer dar demasiada información en demasiado poco espacio. Algunas aclaraciones. Cuando Mel dejó de actuar en el teatro, se dedicó a escribir obras, y Jeremiah es su editor. Las hermanas Diamond en un primer momento iban a ser 9 e iban a llevar los nombres de las 9 musas, pero cambié de idea y las reduje a 6, con los nombres de las que más me gustaban, quedando finalmente en Urania (de Astronomía) Melpómene (de la Tragedia) Clío (de la Historia) Polymnia (de los cantos sagrados y la retórica) Erato (de la poesía lírica) y Thalia (de la Comedia). Nia y Clío son profesoras, Mel y Thalia actrices de teatro, y Polly y Erato escritoras, una novelista y la otra poetisa.

Fidias Figg era el hermano mayor invisible de Icarus que en mi imaginación siempre aparecía mencionado solamente, un escultor soltero dedicado a su trabajo que se pasaba la vida viajando por ahí (al estilo de Ennius Black) Peeero… sin saber cómo ni por qué, el tipo cobró vida propia y se coló en primer plano en R, y la verdad es que me viene genial, porque me ha resuelto la vida de una forma impresionante. Fidias no va a casarse con Mel, ni mucho menos, pero va a ocupar el lugar de Icarus en varios aspectos y va a empezar a hacerse cargo de la familia… más o menos.

Por último, la aparición de Becky Lupin… bueno, no es exactamente como lo había previsto, pero no tuve otra salida, era muy improbable que Becky hubiese faltado al funeral, y si iba, tenía que conocer allí a Sirius por narices. Al final, la escena medio en broma que siempre imaginé para el momento en el que se conocen estos dos ha quedado muy fuera de lugar dentro de un marco tan oscuro como es un funeral. Pero me justifico un poco en que los niños pequeños llevan color hasta a las situaciones más funestas. A los 4 años, uno no es consciente de lo que significa un funeral. Y, si a alguien le ha parecido exagerada o surrealista la actitud de Becky para la edad que tiene, déjenme decirles que está directamente basada en mi sobrina Laura, que tiene 4 años y es ASÍ. De hecho, al darle a Becky rasgos de mi sobrina, he reformado un poco bastante su carácter, al menos mientras es pequeñita. Creo que va a sufrir del síndrome de la "princesita", muajajaja…

Voy a cortar las aclaraciones aquí. Me parece que no me dejo nada en el tintero, pero ya saben, si algo no ha quedado claro o lo que sea, dejen constancia en los r/r y lo intentaré explicar en las notas del próximo cap. Me encanta disertar sobre estas miles de estupideces que seguramente les interesen un pimiento, pero no lo puedo evitar. Tengo mi propio mini blog incluido en cada capítulo del fic, juajuajua. Qué poca vida propia tengo, Dios mío…

Cambiemos de tema, y retomemos el déjà vu… ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD atrasada, Y PRÓSPERO AÑO NUEVO! Estoy por cortar y pegar el trozo en el que les felicité las fiestas de igual forma en el cap pasado, pero ni siquiera yo soy tan vaga, je… Ya saben, lo que se dice siempre: mucha paz y mucho amor para este 2007, espero que les vaya mejor de cómo me fue a mí el 2006…

Vuelvo a estar sentada en la misma mesa en la que nació R, hace 5 años, y siento como si este último año no hubiese existido y acabase de subir el cap de "Canis lupus Lupin". Lo dicho, qué paradójico es el mundo… Ahora sí: ¡R cumple 5 años de vida, y todo gracias a ustedes y a la paciencia que me han tenido! En serio, estoy segura de que yo no hubiese aguantado tanto, y muchas veces pienso que este fic no merece tanto la pena, pero después de todos los esfuerzos y las horas escribiendo y maquinando, ver que siguen ahí es el mayor de los regalos. ¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS! Y esperemos que R cumpla muchos más…

Gracias sobre todo por tener el estómago suficiente para tragaros estos capítulos mortalmente kilométricos y, encima, dejar un r/r. Mención especial a Elsa y Vera, como siempre (espero que este cap os guste y haya merecido la pena tanto tiempo de espera) angeluxisiriusilla, Phoenix.G.Fawkes, Nathyta, Lindalawen, Maria Grenger, Srita-Kometa, CristineEvans7, nuriko88, jackeline Black, Chikaturra, Guadi-Black, Padme, Alejandra Black Moon, anamy, Eleneär, Marisol, Aizea Brooke Onix, saBRina, cuddles, llSiRiArweNlllBlacKll… y no sé si me olvidaré de alguien… ¡En definitiva, muchísimas gracias a todas por seguir ahí!

Quizá la mayoría de vosotras no siga ahí después de tanto tiempo, o definitivamente os hayáis hartado y me hayáis mandado a mí y a mi fic al carajo. Pero, incluso en el caso de que no siguierais con R… muchísimas gracias de todo corazón por haber estado ahí hasta el final, de verdad, muchas, muchas, muchas gracias. Sé que soy una mala autora, que publica de allá pa cuando y que desaparece por temporadas, pero teneros a todas al pie del cañón me ha dado ánimos para no rendirme nunca, incluso cuando las ganas de escribir se esfumaban y tenía ganas de mandar mis sueños a la mierda. No estoy pasando una buena época, la vida diaria me pesa mucho y el trabajo y las obligaciones me matan la imaginación. He llegado a tener el cerebro igual de operativo que una esponja. A veces me gustaría dejar la universidad y dedicarme a aprender lo que me dé la gana, sin depender de profesores estúpidos y exámenes ridículos, y poder darle rienda suelta a mis ganas de escribir, metiéndome de lleno en la vida de mis personajes y no parar hasta terminar. Pero, como se suele decir, cada época tiene sus obligaciones, y, me guste o no, mi obligación ahora es sacarme mi carrera, que para algo me la estoy pagando. Estoy justo a la mitad, aún me quedan dos años y medio. Pero sé que valdrá la pena y no debo rendirme. Tampoco me rendiré con respecto a R. Voy a seguir escribiendo, porque escribir es mi vida. Así que… si tenéis ánimo para seguir esperando conmigo y acompañarme en el desarrollo de esta historia, aunque se haga esperar, me haréis más feliz de lo que os podéis imaginar.

Sniff, sniff… momento tierno y emotivo de Dikana… sniff… me emociono yo sola (lo que hace el síndrome premenstrual…) ¡Me voy ya! Que bastante lata os doy a todos con cada capítulo nuevo. Espero ansiosa noticias vuestras, ya me diréis qué os ha parecido el cap, si ha sido una mierda, si lo habéis disfrutado, si la espera ha merecido o no la pena, etc, etc. Teniendo en cuenta que empiezo los exámenes el día 9 y no paro hasta finales de enero, cualquier noticia vuestra será como un rayo de luz en las tinieblas (cuando pille al gili al que se le ocurrió plantar los exámenes justo después de las vacaciones de Navidad, no va a reconocerlo ni su puta madre… grrr) Con el próximo cap vuelvo a resubir capítulos viejos remasterizados, así que no creo tardar demasiado. Sin embargo, el cap 7 necesita serias reformas en las últimas escenas, y eso sí será complejo. ¿Puede poner de plazo hasta febrero? Sí, creo que nos veremos de nuevo en febrero, a más tardar. Haré todo lo posible por no retrasarme más.

Bye, bye, queridos lectores. Milagrosamente, hoy termino a una hora normal. Me despido a las 18:05, del 3 de enero de 2007… qué escalofriante coincidencia, juro que no lo he hecho a propósito. Resubiendo estas notas ampliadas al cap ya actualizado en la noche de ayer… y con todos sus mejores deseos para el nuevo año:

Dikana ;)

¡Cuídanse mucho! Y carpe diem.


	9. Malas noticias y más secretos

**Notas de la autora**: Hola, holita, queridos lectores. ¡Soy yo, sí! Y esta vez no he tardado un año en actualizar, muajajaja… En fin, no me enrollo mucho, como ya sabéis las notas extensas van al final del cap. Espero que lo disfrutéis, porque éste también se me ha rebelado más de lo que me hubiese gustado. ¡A ver qué tal!

Como el día 29 de abril cumplí mis 5 añitos como miembro de , he decidido dedicar este cap a mi querida amiga CieloCriss, que fue la que me recomendó en su día que publicara R en Internet. Y también enlazo con el cercano día de la madre, porque Cris fue mi primera crítica y consejera, así que puedo considerarla mi "mamá literaria". Si estás leyendo esto, amiga mía, muchísimas gracias una vez más por todo lo que has hecho por mí hasta la fecha. Sin ti, es muy posible que R hubiese quedado recluido a un cuaderno y hubiese sido eventualmente olvidado, como la mayoría de mis proyectos. Tú le diste vida, aunque yo lo pariera, y te mereces ese crédito, con todo mi cariño.

¡Y ya os dejo con el cap! Espero que os guste. Ah, por cierto. Apenas lo he revisado, porque me daba mucha pereza, así que disculpas adelantadas por las posibles erratas (que de seguro las habrá, jeje)

_ADVERTENCIA_: esto es un AU ambientado en la época de los Merodeadores. Empecé a escribir Respuestas en 2002, antes de la publicación de la Orden del Fénix, y en su mayor parte está basado en los rumores que corrían en aquella época sobre el libro 5º. En consecuencia, pocas cosas te vas a encontrar aquí que tengan que ver con la línea argumental que ha seguido JK Rowling en los últimos dos libros. Ni Mundungus Fletcher ni Arabella Figg son como nos los ha pintado JK, y bueno… resumiendo, no te fíes, porque si eres nuevo en R no sabes con lo que te puedes encontrar, jeje… Recuerdo también el formato del fic: cada capítulo es la respuesta a una pregunta referente al pasado de los Potter, de ésas que circulaban por los foros cuando la OdF aún no había salido. No me importa que algunas de esas preguntas hayan sido ya contestadas, repito que esto es un AU, especial para quienes busquen alternativas. Y a los que ya me conocen, sólo decirles:

¡A leer!

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

_Recuerdo a los lectores que, para todo lo relacionado con Santuario, tomé datos de uno de mis videojuegos favoritos, "Diablo II: Lord of Destruction", mezclándolos con mis teorías sobre el universo HP. Quiero aclarar que ninguna referencia a ese juego, ni todos los datos que tomé de las obras de Rowling, me pertenecen. Es por si alguien decide demandarme, que sepáis que no tengo un céntimo, hago esto por puro entretenimiento. _

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**RESPUESTAS**

7ª pregunta: ¿Cuándo consolidó Voldemort su era de terror?

_Malas noticias y más secretos_

Privet Drive…

¿Qué era Privet Drive? Pues el barrio más aburrido para una chica de 15 años. Y más si esa chica tenía un baúl en su habitación lleno de libros extraños, túnicas, un caldero, un maletín de ingredientes para pociones, una varita mágica, un gorro puntiagudo, rollos de pergamino, plumas y tinteros. Porque aquella chica en cuestión no era una chica corriente: era una bruja.

Si la magia no estuviese prohibida para los menores de edad, Lily Evans no se habría pensado dos veces el colgar enormes carámbanos de hielo del techo para refrigerar su habitación: el calor de aquel verano era asfixiante. Y el tener una hermana mayor estúpida en la habitación contigua escuchando a los Beatles a todo volumen parecía incrementar el calor hasta cotas altísimas. Lily puso los ojos en blanco y, por enésima vez, exclamó iracunda, aporreando la pared:

- ¡Petunia, baja el volumen, no puedo estudiar!

Desde el otro lado le llegó la voz aguda y desagradable de su hermana.

- ¡Déjame en paz, anormal, yo hago lo que quiero! –y subió la música aún más.

Lily, furiosa, cerró los ojos, apretó los dientes y contó hasta diez antes de rendirse al impulso asesino que la estaba invadiendo. Y no era que no le gustaran los Beatles, de verdad que no, pero los venazos de Petunia eran insoportables y llevaba deleitando a todo el barrio con la discografía completa de la banda desde las 8 de la mañana, aprovechando que estaba haciendo limpieza en su cuarto (o eso decía ella, porque Lily dudaba mucho que dicha limpieza pudiera durar cuatro horas, teniendo en cuenta que su hermana era una maniática y lo tenía siempre todo de punta en blanco) "Mañana voy a poner yo a los Rolling Stones a toda leche nada más levantarme, a ver si te gusta, so cerda", pensó para sí, intentando ignorar el creciente dolor de cabeza y acomodándose de nuevo contra las almohadas de su cama, retomando el libro de Historia de la Magia.

A Petunia Evans, por supuesto, le importaba un rábano que su hermana pequeña estuviese a punto de iniciar su quinto curso en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Ella ni sabía ni le interesaba saber que al final de dicho curso, Lily tendría que enfrentarse a los exámenes más importantes de toda su trayectoria estudiantil dentro del mundo mágico: los temidos TIMOS. Y, aunque lo hubiese sabido, seguramente le habría resbalado, porque no lo entendería. A Petunia le daba igual que a Lily le quedaran unos meses escasos para tener que decidir qué camino quería seguir en su vida profesional futura. Seguramente, incluso le daría igual que no siguiera ningún camino, que fracasara en todo, que terminara debajo de un puente, o que incluso acabase muerta de hambre por ahí. Con un resoplido, la muchacha se dejó caer de golpe en la cama, tumbándose boca arriba y cubriéndose la cara con el libro que tenía entre las manos, gimiendo.

"No debí dejarme afectar por el estrés de Hannah…", pensó con amargura, lloriqueando. E, instintivamente, se asomó por debajo de las tapas del grueso libro para dirigir un vistazo reprobatorio a las cartas que cubrían la mesa de su habitación. Una de sus compañeras de clase, Hannah MacRae, le había enviado una misiva que rezumaba agobio por los cuatro costados, hablando sin parar de los TIMOS y lo terribles que eran. Y Lily, que llevaba todas las vacaciones tocándose las narices y dejando pasar los días a la bartola se había sentido tan culpable que había tomado la firme decisión de ponerse a repasar antes de empezar el curso, al menos las asignaturas más teóricas, como Historia de la Magia, Astronomía o incluso la patraña de Adivinación, a la que estaba cogiéndole genuino terror. Sin embargo, sus buenas intenciones se estaban esfumando. Y es que ése no había sido el día más indicado para reformar su actitud con respecto a los estudios, porque estaba de un humor de perros. Y no sólo por culpa de la _beatlemanía_ de Petunia.

Frunciendo el ceño, dirigió sus brillantes ojos verdes hacia un calendario que colgaba en la pared: _3 de agosto_.

Volvió a apartar la vista rápidamente y, con un gruñido, hizo un esfuerzo por centrarse en lo que estaba leyendo sobre las guerras de los gigantes y no pensar en la fecha. ¿Por qué? Muy simple: aquel día Lily Evans cumplía 15 años. Pero ése en sí no era el problema… el problema era que sus supuestos mejores amigos habían pasado de ella de una forma aplastante. Lily nunca le había dado gran importancia a su cumpleaños, porque en sus años de vida muggle no había tenido amigos con los que celebrarlo, pero desde que estaba en Hogwarts las cosas habían cambiado mucho. En los últimos años, no había pasado ni un solo 3 de agosto sin que Samantha Flathery le enviara algún exótico objeto de su tierra. Sirius Black solía mandarle paquetes explosivos que contenían todo tipo de cosas inverosímiles de su propia invención con las que Lily disfrutaba lo indecible durante el resto de las vacaciones, fastidiando a su hermana con un surtido de bromas inimaginable. Remus Lupin parecía tener el don de encontrar siempre los libros que a ella le interesaba leer. Arabella Figg se curraba el presente haciéndolo ella misma, ya fuese un marco de fotos, un álbum, un diario o cualquier otra cosa por el estilo, porque las manualidades se le daban genial. Peter Pettigrew era el único que le enviaba cosas medianamente femeninas, desde bisutería hasta perfumes. Y la carta de James Potter siempre era una sorpresa, porque cada año se presentaba con una cosa diferente: el año anterior, su regalo había sido un vociferador que estuvo cantándole una versión bastante siniestra del "cumpleaños feliz" durante más de dos horas seguidas y, al explotar, se había convertido en una caja de música igual de inquietante.

Sin embargo, ese año ni Sam, ni Belle, ni Remus, ni Sirius, ni Peter, ni James le habían enviado absolutamente nada. Ni una mísera tarjeta de cumpleaños con tres líneas siquiera. Sólo cuatro de sus otras compañeras de clase se habían acordado de ella: Hannah MacRae, Sarah Kennedy, Iris O'Brian e Irene Thornton. Y ellas, más que mandarle regalos, se habían limitado a felicitarla. Excepto Iris, que le había regalado una pequeña figurita de una bruja con su caldero que había comprado en un mercadillo muggle durante sus vacaciones en España, adjuntando el comentario de: "Si los muggles tuvieran razón y fuera necesario ser tan fea para poder llegar a ser una auténtica bruja, prefiero sacar una T en todos mis TIMOS". Ése había sido el único comentario de Iris con respecto a los exámenes. Bueno, ése y el de: "… Hannah me está volviendo loca con su paranoia por los TIMOS, creo que como siga así voy a retirarle la palabra…".

Con ánimo redoblado, pensando en las posibles T que se cernían sobre sus notas, siguió leyendo las crónicas sobre las guerras de los gigantes, pero aquel tema truculento no le estaba cayendo bien a su estómago. Aquellos datos se entremezclaban con la noticia que cubría la primera plana de _El Profeta_ que había recibido a primera hora, en la que informaban de un nuevo ataque de los mortífagos en Londres, perpetrado aquella misma madrugada, que se había llevado no-sé-cuántas víctimas más, engrosando así la sangrienta lista que estaba dejando desde 1970 a sus espaldas lord Voldemort. Intentando no pensar en que los padres de James y Sirius trabajaban en el Ministerio y que tal vez la razón de que ellos no dieran señales de vida era que se habían visto envueltos en el atentado, Lily hizo un último esfuerzo por centrarse en las guerras de los gigantes. Pero, cuando se sorprendió a sí misma plateándose si Voldemort estaría reclutando gigantes para su ejército asesino, decidió cerrar el libro de golpe y cortar el asunto de raíz, mientras en la habitación de al lado resonaba a toda potencia _All you need is love_.

Rodó hasta un costado de la cama y se levantó pesadamente, notando la ropa pegada al cuerpo por el sudor. Resoplando, se dirigió a la estantería en la que tenía pulcramente colocados todos sus libros de Hogwarts, metió el de Historia de la Magia en su hueco correspondiente y luego vaciló, paseando la mano de un lado a otro, indecisa por cuál sacar a continuación. Adivinación repelía bastante, pero Astronomía era un rollo. De hecho, lo más probable era que su cerebro no se encontrase en óptimas condiciones en ese momento, ni para una asignatura, ni para la otra. Miró de nuevo las cartas que tenía sobre el escritorio, torciendo la boca en una mueca de disgusto. Hannah estaría estresada, pero Sarah encontraba los TIMOS _interesantes_, Irene sólo había escrito sobre ellos un ambiguo: "Supongo que los profesores nos meterán mucha caña este año, ¿no? Espero que el profesor Fletcher nos deje respirar…", e Iris… en fin, Iris se había reído abiertamente de los exámenes y había bromeado diciendo que en el peor de los casos abriría un consultorio de adivinación fraudulento en su pueblo para leerles el futuro a los muggles, que se preocupan menos por tecnicismos.

- Bah, que os den morcilla –masculló finalmente Lily, y tiró la toalla en cuanto al asunto del repaso definitivamente.

Pasando de la estantería de los libros escolares, sacó un grueso álbum de fotos que tenía en la estantería inferior y se puso a ojearlo con nostalgia y el ceño fruncido otra vez.

De verdad que no le importaba pasar el verano en casa con sus padres, los quería muchísimo y con frecuencia los echaba de menos mientras estaba en el colegio, pero conforme se hacía mayor le daba la impresión de que la brecha que separaba su mundo y el de ellos se hacía cada vez más y más grande. Al ser una bruja de familia muggle, terminar el colegio y volver a casa para las vacaciones era, casi literalmente, como cambiar de planeta. Y más ahora que la situación que atravesaba el mundo mágico era realmente delicada. Mientras estaba en Hogwarts, estaba al día de todo lo que ocurría con los mortífagos, inmersa en la tensión colectiva. Ahora, durante los meses de verano, le resultaba surrealista que los temas de máxima prioridad que se trataban en su casa fuesen la fiesta de té que organizaba la señora Robinson a mediados de agosto, a la que invitaba a todo el barrio, o el último proyecto que le habían encargado a su padre para una urbanización nueva de casitas adosadas.

Por mucho que le doliera admitirlo, ése ya no era su mundo. Y, si siempre se había sentido algo fuera de lugar entre los muggles, esa sensación se acrecentaba con el tiempo y le retorcía el estómago con la espeluznante seguridad de que dentro de poco dejaría todo aquello de lado y no volvería nunca más, para quedarse en el mundo al que ella pertenecía realmente. No es que sus padres ignoraran deliberadamente los asuntos referentes al mundo de los magos (era Petunia la que sí lo hacía) pero con frecuencia se trataba de cosas que ellos no podían entender, aunque Lily tratara de explicárselo. Y tampoco quería explicarles todo, tal y como estaban las cosas ahora…

Se sentó a los pies de la cama, con el álbum sobre los muslos, y se quedó mirando cómo sus amigos y compañeros la saludaban desde las fotografías mágicas. Había ido colocando allí imágenes de sus primeros cuatro años en Hogwarts, algunas hechas por ella misma, otras copiadas de la amplia galería de Belle, que parecía haber desarrollado una afición casi enfermiza por la fotografía y últimamente iba con la cámara a todas partes. Casi se sorprendió al ver lo pequeños que parecían todos ellos en las primeras hojas, en las que había fotos de cuando estaban en primero y segundo.

Allí estaban las demás chicas de Gryffindor de su curso, durante una de las fiestas de pijamas celebradas en el "cuartucho de atrás", antes de que las cosas se torcieran y la relación de Lily con su compañera Sue Randall se fastidiara hasta el extremo de que ahora ambas aguantaban a duras penas estar juntas en la misma habitación. Había fotos de ella misma con Sam y Belle, alguna que otra con sus demás compañeros de clase, y, según se adentraban en el curso, cada vez más fotos en las que compartían escenario con James, Sirius, Remus y Peter. Sonrió al ver una en especial, en la que Remus y ella salían posando con Hatty Galloway y Jacob Harper, dos compañeros suyos de Hufflepuff, durante una clase de Herbología en la que habían tenido que formar grupo y al final de la cual la profesora Sprout los había felicitado especialmente por su trabajo. Las redondas caras de los cuatro niños se veían radiantes.

Las fotos que correspondían al segundo curso estaban plagadas de los colores rojo y dorado, porque fue el año en el que James y Belle entraron en el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor. Había una foto en la que salía el equipo en pleno, eufórico, justo después de ganar la Copa, y Lily se quedó un rato mirándola. En ella aparecían los radiantes Arthur Weasley y Molly Prewett, junto con Bill y Mary Ann Jordan. Los cuatro se habían graduado aquel año y ella no los había vuelto a ver desde entonces. Sin embargo, sabía, gracias a Stuart Weasley, el hermano pequeño de Arthur, que éste y Molly iban a casarse a finales de agosto (la propia Molly le había enviado una carta a principios de verano confirmándoselo e invitándola a la ceremonia, que, según ella, iba a ser muy poca cosa y de ambiente más bien familiar) Según Stu, Arthur y Bill habían conseguido trabajo en el Ministerio, y Mary Ann ahora era una de las locutoras más vivaces de la Radio Mágica, encargada de los deportes.

Sus ojos verdes se estrecharon pensando en Stuart, que acababa de graduarse en Hogwarts el curso anterior. Y se le escapó un suspiro, pensando en Frank Longbottom y Alice Greenwood, los otros dos cazadores que aparecían en aquella vieja foto del equipo, porque ellos dos se graduaban al final del curso que estaba a punto de empezar ahora. "Qué asco ir haciéndose mayor –pensó fastidiada, pasando la hoja-. Es horrible irse despidiendo de toda la gente que conocimos al llegar…".

Las páginas siguientes estaban plagadas del acontecimiento clave que había marcado su segundo año escolar en Hogwarts: la broma que sus amigos y ella le habían gastado a Severus Snape. Sin poder evitarlo, dejó escapar una sonrisilla algo cruel al observar las fotos de Snape convertido en un gato humanoide, reviviendo toda la historia. El slytherin había pasado la primera semana de transformación en la enfermería, pero las siguientes tuvo que seguir haciendo vida normal, así que allí se encontraban imágenes de Snape en clase, en el Gran Comedor, por los pasillos, por los jardines… Belle había desarrollado la cargante costumbre de seguirlo a escondidas con la cámara preparada, afirmando que quería hacer todo un reportaje del suceso y guardarlo para la posteridad. Y en todas aquellas fotos Snape salía con un aspecto amenazador que ponía los pelos de punta. La actitud de la joven Figg lo había cabreado de verdad… en una ocasión, ya harto, le lanzó un maleficio que la mandó a la enfermería por un par de días, pero ni el profesor Fletcher ni la profesora McGonagall lo castigaron, porque consideraron que Belle se lo había buscado por regodearse tanto en el tema.

Lily se quedó un rato mirando una foto que Belle le había sacado a Severus a escondidas, en la que él estaba en una cama de la enfermería, recibiendo la vista de la única persona que se había acercado a verlo durante su estancia allí. La instantánea había sido tomada justo en el momento en el que el chico se había percatado de la presencia de Belle, por lo que aparecía hecho una furia, enarbolando su varita y gritando y amenazando a la cámara. Sentada educadamente en una silla junto a la cama, con total serenidad, estaba Delora Vaughan, una niña de Slytherin compañera suya de clase, que miraba al objetivo con la cabeza ladeada y gesto indiferente. No era una chica guapa, pero Lily pensaba con frecuencia, cada vez que la miraba, que se vería bastante mejor si el largo y espeso flequillo no le tapara media cara, o si se recogiera alguna vez la tremenda mata de abundante y liso pelo negro que le llegaba hasta más allá de la cintura. Con esas pintas tenía un aire demasiado siniestro. Aunque la mayoría de los slytherins solían verse siniestros de una u otra forma…

Como si el reflejo de Delora pudiese adivinar lo que ella pensaba, la niña dirigió su mirada lánguidamente hacia ella, parpadeando. Cuando la veías en persona, cara a cara, te daba la impresión de que ese gesto crónico suyo era de supremo aburrimiento o desinterés por la vida en general, pero al mirarla en ese instante, en aquella foto, Lily tuvo la impresión de que se veía triste. Muy triste. Como si reprendiera silenciosamente a la pelirroja por la crueldad que ella y los demás habían cometido contra Snape. Y ese pensamiento la hizo sentirse incómoda.

- Él se lo buscó por ser tan metiche y estar siempre fastidiándonos –le gruñó Lily a la foto, frunciendo el ceño otra vez-. No fuimos nosotros los que empezamos.

Y pasó la hoja rápidamente para perder de vista la acusadora mirada de Delora. Aún ahora, después de dos años, le resultaba extraño que sólo aquella niña hubiese ido a visitar a Snape a la enfermería. Él tenía aspecto de ser popular entre la demás panda de retorcidos psicópatas de Slytherin que iban con él a todas partes, pero no habían sido Lestrange, Liverlie o Rosier los que se habían pasado a ver a su supuesto amigo mientras sufría los efectos de la defectuosa Poción Multijugos. Si lo habían hecho por desinterés o por miedo a terminar en las mismas condiciones, los gryffindors nunca lo sabrían, porque, una vez recuperado, Snape volvió a juntarse con la misma gente de siempre, como si no hubiese pasado nada, y nadie volvió a verlo públicamente en compañía de Delora Vaughan.

Las fotos que seguían a aquellas eran mucho más animadas, y consiguieron hacer sonreír de verdad a Lily. Los escenarios se trasladaban a Hogsmeade, pues a partir de tercero, ellos también tenían permiso para visitar el pueblo. Cada vez se centraban más en el grupo de amigos y en las distintas bromas y anécdotas que habían plagado los últimos dos años. Lily rió abiertamente con una foto que les habían sacado a Remus y Sam cuando ambos, por culpa de una broma de Sirius, habían pasado un día entero pegados mejilla contra mejilla como siameses. Los dos tenían caras de muy mal humor mientras protestaban hacia la cámara. También había una foto de la venganza que emprendieron ellos después contra Sirius, en la que el moreno aparecía tirado de cualquier manera en su cama, pálido y ojeroso, con un aspecto deplorable después de varios días de cólicos. Aunque la que se llevaba la palma era la foto de un muchacho de 11 años con expresión arrogante y prepotente que miraba a la cámara con sus ojos azules entornados en gesto de superioridad… aparentemente ajeno al hecho de que tenía su precioso y cuidado pelo de punta, de un tono fucsia muy chillón.

Era Regulus Black. Y ése era el regalo de bienvenida que su primo, Sirius, le había hecho cuando llegó a Hogwarts, el año que ellos cursaron tercero, después de ser seleccionado para Slytherin. Desde luego, Sirius había decidido emplear armamento pesado para la ocasión: ni la señora Pomfrey, ni ningún profesor del colegio, había conseguido hacer desaparecer el hechizo, y Regulus se había paseado con esa pinta por el colegio durante tres meses hasta que el efecto se pasó solo. Al menos, el niño se lo había tomado con mucha más entereza de la esperada. En ningún momento abandonó su expresión de exasperante arrogancia, aunque el efecto quedara más bien minado por el hecho de llevar el pelo fucsia. Y, aún así, a pesar del hechizo, Lily no pudo evitar sorprenderse una vez más ante el terrible parecido que aquel niño guardaba con su amigo. Más que primos, parecían hermanos. Regulus era la viva imagen de Sirius. Y todavía no se acostumbraba a cruzarse por los pasillos con la versión en pequeño de Sirius Black, vestido con los colores de Slytherin. Era bastante espeluznante.

Siguió pasando hojas perezosamente, reviviendo escenas y sucesos mientras su sonrisa se hacía más y más nostálgica. Hasta que llegó a la última de su álbum, una foto que Belle le había enviado un par de semanas atrás, con su última carta. En ella aparecía la morena, posando sentada en el salón de su casa, y Lily se dio cuenta de repente de lo mucho que había crecido Belle en los últimos años. Seguía teniendo el pelo rizado en extremo y la cara redondeada, con las mejillas llenas, la sonrisa ancha y ojos grandes y vivaces que acentuaban aún más sus rasgos mediterráneos. Pero ya no le quedaba nada de niña. Estaba delgada, pero, a pesar de ser bastante alta, su figura no resultaba tan lánguida como la de la propia Sam, ni tan escuálida como la de ella. Tenía unas curvas más que envidiables. O, al menos, eso opinaban bastantes miembros del cuerpo estudiantil masculino de Hogwarts, pensó la pelirroja con una sonrisilla algo amarga.

Belle aparecía en aquella foto abrazando a dos niñas que rondaban ya los dos años, sentadas en su regazo, y que saludaban también a la cámara, con sus rostros redonditos surcados por sendas sonrisas. Melpómene Figg, la madre de Belle, había resultado tener gemelas, y ahí estaban ambas: Deborah, con la piel morena, los ojos color miel de su madre y el pelo castaño cobrizo que alguna vez había visto en las fotos de Icarus Figg, y Libitina, idéntica a su hermana pero completamente albina, con la piel blanca como el marfil, el pelo platino y los ojos de color azul cristalino. Las dos estaban tan mayores ya que Lily era incapaz de creer que el tiempo hubiese pasado tan deprisa…

En la habitación de Petunia, _Let it be_ se interrumpió tan repentinamente, que Lily pegó un brinco en su cama, y por unos segundos tuvo la sensación de haberse quedado sorda, por lo espeso que le resultó el repentino silencio. Sin embargo, enseguida captó la causa de que su hermana mayor hubiese quitado la música: el teléfono estaba sonando. Y, una milésima de segundo después, la oyó salir corriendo de su habitación y bajar las escaleras a saltos.

- ¡Yo lo cojo! ¡Es para mí! ¡Espero una llamada de Vernon! –gritaba como loca.

Lily resopló y puso los ojos en blanco. A veces se preguntaba si su hermana no tendría también poderes mágicos… ¿Cómo era posible que hubiese oído el teléfono con la música a tope y la puerta cerrada? Parecía poseer una especie de radar que le permitía enterarse de todo, era la chica más entrometida del mundo…

Volvió a mirar la foto de Belle con sus hermanas pequeñas, y de repente se sintió totalmente abandonada y desinflada. De verdad, cada vez detestaba más estar en el mundo muggle. Le hubiese gustado poder llevarse bien con Petunia y compartir cosas con ella, que para algo era su hermana. Así quizá no se sentiría tan sola durante los meses de verano. Pero ella la odiaba abiertamente, y sus padres, aunque la querían mucho, parecían vivir en un mundo que estaba a años luz de ella. Una vez más, la invadió la sensación de que cada vez encajaba menos allí. Y, mientras se levantaba y colocaba el álbum en su sitio otra vez, no pudo evitar preguntarse si algún día las cosas podrían cambiar a mejor en su familia…

- ¡ANORMAL! –el grito de Petunia la sacó de sus pensamientos-. ¿Es que estás sorda, imbécil? ¡Te estoy llamando!

No… posiblemente no cambiarían nunca. Lily apretó los puños, furiosa, y se dirigió hacia la puerta de muy mal humor.

- Dios, pero qué ganas tengo de darle a ésta la Poción Multijugos… -masculló en su camino hacia la salida, y, una vez allí, se asomó al descansillo y gritó-: ¿Qué te pasa, idiota?

- ¡Te llaman por teléfono! –contestó Petunia con voz resentida-. ¡Uno de tus estúpidos amiguitos!

Lily estuvo a punto de caerse y abrió los ojos al doble.

- ¿QUÉ? –chilló. Aquello era imposible, los magos nunca llamaban por teléfono, se comunicaban vía lechuza… ¿Es que su hermana se había enterado de que ese año no había recibido felicitaciones por parte de sus amigos y pretendía gastarle una broma cruel?

- ¿Eres tan estúpida que te lo tengo que repetir? –rugió furiosa la susodicha. Al parecer hablaba en serio-. Es un tal Potter, o algo así…

Vale, no podía ser una broma. Petunia no conocía los apellidos de sus amigos del colegio. Así que, saliendo como un rayo de su habitación, Lily bajó las escaleras tan rápido que bien podría haberse estampado en el suelo y romperse la crisma. Cuando llegó hasta su hermana, le arrancó el auricular de las manos, empujándola. Petunia pareció molestarse aún más y se marchó como un huracán, furiosa.

- ¿James? –preguntó ansiosa, con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

- ¿LILY? –chilló al otro lado la voz de James-. ¿LIL, ESTÁS AHÍ? ¿ME OYES?

La pelirroja pegó un brinco y se apartó el auricular de la oreja velozmente, temiendo por su salud auditiva.

- ¡JAMES, TE OIGO PERFECTAMENTE, NO HACE FALTA QUE GRITES! ¿DE ACUERDO? –chilló ella en respuesta, conteniendo la risa.

- Oh –James adquirió su tono normal-. Je, perdona, un fallo técnico…

- Ya veo, ya –sonrió ella-. ¿Esto es lo que aprendes en Estudios Muggles?

- Eh, la culpa no es mía, en Estudios Muggles sólo nos enseñan la teoría, alégrate de que haya conseguido marcar, nadie me ha enseñado en la práctica cómo se usa un felétono…

Lily no se molestó en corregirle.

- Vas a sacar una T como una casa en tu TIMO –rió, socarrona.

- Y tú vas a sacar una T en Transformaciones, así que más te vale guardarle un respeto a tu profesor, pequeña impertinente.

Sin reprimirse más, la muchacha soltó una abierta carcajada.

- Qué imbécil eres –exclamó entusiasmada, con los ojos empañados-. ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido llamarme?

- Bueno, lo primero de todo: ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!

- ¡Ya era hora! –murmuró, haciéndose la ofendida, aunque su sonrisa se enterneció y amplió aún más-. Empezaba a preguntarme dónde andarían las felicitaciones de mis supuestos mejores amigos…

- Perdóneme la vida, señorita Evans. Qué golpe más bajo, se me quitan las ganas de darte la sorpresa, si no fuera porque en estos momentos me encuentro en una situación un poco… _humillante_… y me he visto obligado a recurrir a ti…

- Oh, oh, el gran James Potter pidiéndome ayuda –aunque sabía que él no la veía, Lily agitó su mano libre, brincando como si se muriese de ansiedad-. ¡Y además está en una situación humillante! Vale, James, es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que me has hecho hasta ahora, te perdono por la tardanza.

Hubo unos segundos de elocuente silencio, y después:

- Ojala te atufe el pedo de un troll.

- Tengo entendido que los de ogro son peores –repuso Lily, reprimiendo a duras penas la risa nuevamente.

- Vete a la mierda. ¡Y no me hagas perder más tiempo, que te llamo desde una cabina, por si no lo sabes, y esto cuesta dinero!

- Si serás rata, ¡eres millonario, James!

- ¡Eso no viene a cuento ahora! En fin, volvamos a mi situación humillante y al motivo de mi llamada…

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te has quedado encerrado en la cabina en ropa interior, o algo semejante?

- Eso quisieras tú, pervertida –replicó James-. No tiene nada que ver… es que… ¡Bah, maldita sea! No hay remedio, te lo tengo que contar, de todas formas la sorpresa ya se ha ido al carajo…

- ¿Sorpresa? –exclamó Lily-. ¿Qué sorpresa?

- Verás… Es que te habíamos preparado una fiesta sorpresa por tu cumpleaños y quedamos en reunirnos los siete en el Callejón Diagon para comer, pasar la tarde juntos y comprar las cosas para el nuevo curso. Por eso ninguno de nosotros te envió carta de felicitación, como ya habrás notado.

- Sí, ya lo noté –Lily esbozó una indulgente sonrisa-. Vuestra táctica de secretismo ha sido tan espectacular que yo ya fui a comprar mis cosas al Callejón Diagon hace tres días, viendo que ninguno de vosotros daba señales de vida.

Se produjo otro momento de silencio.

- Tú eres un poco perra, ¿no? –dejó escapar James en broma-. Ya nos podías haber esperado, maja…

- ¿Cómo quieres que sepa que…?

- Bueno, da igual. Aún nos queda la comida grupal. Todavía no has comido, ¿no?

- No –admitió Lily, y se estiró para ver el reloj de pared que estaba colgado en el salón-. Pero me pillas por muy poco.

- Entonces no perdamos más tiempo. ¿Puedes venir a recogerme?

- ¿Qué? –replicó la chica, apartando la mirada del reloj con rapidez-. Oye, oye… ¿Ésa es tu idea de una fiesta sorpresa?

- ¡La culpa no ha sido mía! –se defendió Potter-. Supuestamente había quedado en venir a por ti con Sirius, pero el muy lerdo no se ha presentado y de repente me he encontrado tirado en medio de Little Whinging sin saber a dónde ir. Era Sirius quién tenía ubicada tu casa, yo no sé dónde queda Privet Drive…

- James…

- … llevo dando vueltas por aquí como un imbécil más de dos horas, la gente empieza a mirarme con cara rara…

- ¡James!

- … y menos mal que encontré una de estas cabinas de felétono y se me ocurrió traer un poco de dinero muggle, sino seguiría perdido por…

- ¡JAMES!

- ¿QUÉ? –reaccionó él por fin.

Lily esbozó una amplia sonrisa, y se alegró de que él no pudiera verla en esos momentos.

- Gracias –murmuró-, por lo de la fiesta sorpresa y… ese intento de venir a recogerme.

James tardó un poco en contestar, pero lo hizo con una voz dulce a la que Lily no estaba muy acostumbrada y que consiguió estremecerla.

- Siempre a sus pies, señorita Evans.

Era evidente que sonreía y, como en un acto reflejo, la sonrisa de la chica se amplió también.

- Vale, inútil, dime dónde estás y voy a rescatarte.

- Pues… espera un segundo y te lo digo –se oyó un ruido chirriante, como si abriera la puerta de la cabina-. _¡Eh, señora, por favor! ¿Puede decirme en qué calle estamos?… Ajá… Sí… ¡Vale, muchas gracias!_ ¿Lil? –había vuelto al auricular-. Estoy en la calle Magnolia, ¿sabes dónde queda?

- Por supuesto –rió la pelirroja-. No te estreses, sólo está a un par de manzanas de aquí.

- Está bien, entonces te espero aquí y… por cierto… ¿qué llevas puesto?

Ella se sonrojó en el acto, muy a su pesar.

- Oye, ¿qué crees que es esto? –exclamó molesta-. ¿La línea erótica?

- No lo decía por eso, mente retorcida –replicó James-. Te voy a prohibir que vuelvas a juntarte con Sirius, es perjudicial para tu salud… Lo digo por saber si sales ya o te tienes que vestir, porque… -de repente adquirió un tono de voz desesperado-. ¡Por Dios, Lil, ven lo antes posible! Tengo enfrente un grupo de gente sospechosa que lleva un buen rato mirándome muy mal y me están poniendo muy nervioso.

- ¿Gente sospechosa? –repitió Lily, asustada, y el titular de _El Profeta_ pasó por su mente con rapidez.

- Sí, un grupo de chicas, son como 10 o así, no deben pasar de los 13… ¡pero me miran con unas caras muy raras! ¡Me señalan y se sonríen, parecen maniacas! ¡Te digo yo que no me miran con buenas intenciones! ¡No me dejes aquí solo!

- ¡Eres un payaso! –lo regañó Evans, entre enfadada y aliviada-. ¡Pensé que hablabas en serio!

- ¡Estoy hablando en serio! –chilló él medio histérico-. ¿Vas a tardar, sí o no?

Lily se miró a sí misma. Llevaba puesta una camiseta vieja heredada de un primo, que le quedaba mínimo tres tallas grande y que casi podría haber pasado por un vestido de verano de minifalda. También se había puesto unas mallas pirata que usaba desde los 10 años, y llevaba el pelo recogido en una despeinada coleta. Ése no era precisamente su ideal de atuendo apropiado para salir por la calle, pero en fin… sólo eran dos manzanas, y a esas horas no debía haber mucha gente por la calle…

- Pse… Vale, estoy medio aceptable, ahora mismo salgo para allá. Pero te advierto que no podrás presumir de acompañante.

- ¿Te crees que eso me importa? Me conformo con que llegues. Lil, en serio, no tardes, ¿vale? Si no, cuando llegues sólo encontrarás mis restos…

- Habrá que verlo –rió ella, sarcástica.

- No tiene NADA de gracia…

- Está bien, está bien… no te alteres, cariño, ya estoy saliendo.

- Gracias, mi amor, eres la mejor.

- Imbécil –masculló Lily.

- Imbécil tú –rió James, y colgó antes de que pudiera replicar.

Lily también colgó, sonriendo, y no pudo evitar un grito de alegría, alzando el puño al techo. La idea de que sus amigos hubiesen ido hasta Londres para estar con ella le llenó el corazón. Eran estupendos…

- ¡Mamá, me voy, ahora vuelvo! –gritó, mientras trotaba hasta la puerta.

- ¿Qué? –la señora Evans salió rápidamente de la cocina, con las manos manchadas de harina, el delantal puesto y varios mechones de cabello rubio escapándosele del moño-. ¿Cómo que te vas? ¿A dónde?

- Es que me ha llamado James –Lily se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta y se volvió hacia su madre-, ya sabes, mi amigo James Potter… Y dijo que los chicos me han preparado una fiesta sorpresa en el Callejón Diagon por ser mi cumpleaños, para comer allí todos juntos.

- Pero Lily… -murmuró la mujer, algo decepcionada-, te estaba preparando el pastel, querida, y la comida de cumpleaños…

- Oh, mamá, por favor –rogó la pelirroja, acercándose a ella con aire suplicante-, hace mucho que no los veo, son mis mejores amigos, nosotros podemos celebrar esta noche, cuando vuelva papá, yo vendré antes de la cena… Me dejarás ir, ¿verdad? ¡Por favor!

Le dedicó a la señora Evans una sonrisa angelical, y ésta cedió bajo el poder de convencimiento de su hija.

- Está bien –sonrió con un suspiro-. Pero, ¿vas a ir así? Y necesitarás dinero para…

- No te preocupes, mamá –atajó Lily-. Sólo voy a recoger a James, hemos quedado en la calle Magnolia, luego volvemos.

- Ahh, estupendo –la señora Evans puso cara de felicidad-. Trae a tu amigo James, quiero conocerlo. Después de todo lo que nos has contado de él…

- Mamá, no hables así –renegó Lily, volviendo hacia la puerta-. No te he hablado sólo de James, te he hablado de todos en general…

- En realidad, últimamente hablas más de James que de todos en general –entonó la mujer, haciéndose la desentendida.

Lily la miró velozmente, con los ojos muy abiertos, alarmada. Pero, al ver que su madre se echaba a reír, se sonrojó al sentirse estúpidamente obvia y descubierta.

- Muy graciosa –gruñó sarcástica, abriendo ya para salir.

Pero la voz de su hermana, que bajaba por las escaleras, la interrumpió.

- ¿Ya terminaste de hablar, anormal? –masculló-. Como vuelva a llamar el estúpido de tu novio, le colgaré en la cara. ¡Es un maleducado!

La pelirroja se puso rígida, irguiéndose y enfriando la mirada.

- James Potter no es mi novio –dejó escapar entre dientes-. Pero tampoco es un maleducado. Tu "querido" Vernon sí que no tiene modales. Y, como vuelva a hablarme con la misma grosería que lo hizo la última vez que estuvo en casa, seré yo la que tendrá que colgarle algo a él en la cara.

Ambas intercambiaron miradas de odio. La señora Evans, aún en la puerta de la cocina, las miró con expresión tensa, aunque no intervino.

- ¡No te voy a consentir que amenaces a mi novio! –chilló Petunia, indignada-. ¡Ni que le faltes al respeto! ¡Vernon Dursley es un gran hombre!

- Sí, MUY grande –añadió Lily, desafiante, con tono mordaz-. Tan grande que ocupa por dos. ¡Aunque dudo mucho que le llegue a la suela de los zapatos a James Potter!

Y, antes de que Petunia pudiera asesinarla, salió rápidamente y cerró de un portazo, echando a correr hacia la calle Magnolia.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

El trayecto desde su casa hasta el lugar indicado, si se hacía a buen paso, no era muy superior a 5 minutos. Sin embargo, en cuanto Lily dobló la esquina de Privet Drive y perdió de vista su casa, detuvo su carrera y empezó a andar lentamente, cabizbaja, y esos supuestos 5 minutos se convirtieron en más de 10.

Estaba acostumbrada a discutir con Petunia, porque nunca se habían llevado muy bien, así que los desplantes de la hija mayor de los Evans no la afectaban demasiado. Desde que eran pequeñas, Petunia siempre la había mirado con recelo por encima del hombro, como si pudiera ver algo horrible y latente dentro de ella. Consideraba que sus ojos de color verde brillante y su cabello de furioso color rojo desentonaban de una manera ofensiva dentro de una familia en la que predominaba el discreto pelo rubio y los suaves ojos claros. A veces incluso comentaba en voz alta y bien audible que no le entraba en la cabeza cómo había podido tener una hermana con semejantes atributos, cuando ella y sus padres eran altos y de pelo trigueño. Y ese aire de rechazo por parte de Petunia se había multiplicado por mil cuando, para rematar las peculiaridades de Lily, ésta había recibido la carta de Hogwarts informándole de que era una bruja.

Cuando la joven Evans comentaba estas cosas con sus amigas del colegio, ellas solían consolarla diciéndole que, normalmente, cuando los hermanos son sólo dos y además chicas suelen llevarse bastante mal. Iris lo llamaba "la tendencia que tenemos las mujeres a ser muy nuestras". Pero todas coincidían en que, una vez superada la adolescencia, las diferencias terminaban limándose de una u otra forma.

Sin embargo, Lily veía eso cada vez más improbable. Y el colmo de los colmos había sido el hecho de que, en algún momento no muy lejano, mientras Petunia cursaba su último año de instituto, se había echado novio. Y no era un novio cualquiera, sino Vernon Dursley, el muggle de mente más cerrada que Lily había tenido la desgracia de encontrarse en su vida. No estaba segura de si Petunia le había contado que ella era una bruja, pero el caso es que cada vez que coincidían (Petunia lo invitaba a cenar con más frecuencia de la deseable, como si ya estuviesen a un paso del altar) él la miraba con una expresión petulante que le crispaba los nervios, como si considerase inconcebible que ambos pudiesen respirar el mismo aire.

Y eso la hacía sentirse muy desgraciada… porque Petunia tenía a Vernon en un pedestal, y Lily estaba segura de que, si tenía que elegir entre él y su hermana pequeña, lo elegiría a él sin pensárselo siquiera. Una cosa era tener que lidiar con las miraditas de reproche encubiertas, como si Lily hubiese tenido la culpa de nacer bruja, y otra cosa muy distinta era encarar la certeza de que tu hermana mayor te odia y te considera realmente una aberración de la naturaleza. Eso era lo que iba a conseguir antes o después la maravillosa influencia de Vernon Dursley: radicalizar aún más el carácter de Petunia.

Era un panorama muy deprimente, del que ya estaba empezando a sufrir los primeros resultados. Aquel verano, Petunia estaba francamente insoportable. No hacía más que lanzar insidiosos comentarios sobre la comunidad mágica en general, repitiéndole a Lily que más le valía alejarse de ese ambiente aberrante una vez terminara el colegio y volver a ser una persona normal. El aire en la casa era tan agrio que la pelirroja nunca había tenido tantas ganas de que empezara de una vez el nuevo curso. Y quizá la que peor lo pasara fuese su madre, que convivía con ellas todo el día y tenía miedo de ponerse de parte de alguna de las dos, por lo que ese gesto pudiese herir a la otra. Emily Evans nunca había sido una mujer de fuerte carácter…

Con un resoplido, Lily arrugó la frente y se llevó las manos a la cabeza para deshacerse la coleta desgreñada y recogerse el pelo de una forma un poco más decente. Quizá no debería haberse metido con Vernon de esa forma en ese preciso momento, pero ya estaba muy quemada con el tema. Petunia llevaba tres semanas poniendo a parir a sus amigos cada vez que, casualmente, entraba en la cocina o en el comedor mientras Lily le contaba animadamente a su madre cualquier anécdota del pasado curso. Esos últimos días, por razones desconocidas, le había cogido especial inquina a James y no hacía más que criticarlo, cosa que sulfuraba en extremo a Lily con una indignación muy sospechosa y que siempre terminaba provocando una batalla campal en la casa de los Evans.

De repente, como si cayera de bruces en la realidad, Lily agrandó los ojos, y sintió que el alma se le caía a los pies, recordando lo que acababa de decirle su madre…

_Últimamente hablas más de James que de todos en general… _

¿Era eso? ¿Petunia estaba cabreada porque se había pensado que James y ella en realidad eran…? "Menuda estupidez –se apresuró a barbotar mentalmente, aunque el estúpido calor que le invadió la cara fue inevitable-. Petunia cada día es más idiota. James y yo sólo somos amigos, es normal que lo defienda cuando la gente lo critica, eso no significa necesariamente que…". Pero sus propios pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una asquerosa vocecilla que, desde el fondo de su mente, se reía de ella con toda la burla posible. "¡Es la verdad! –se repitió a así misma, como si su cerebro se rebelara contra ella-. ¡Sólo somos amigos!". Y, sin embargo, el sonrojo se hizo más fuerte y una desazón terrible empezó a llenarle la boca…

Quizá sí hubiese hablado más de James que de los otros últimamente. Si lo pensaba fríamente, no tenía más remedio que admitir que, desde que había vuelto a casa tras terminar el curso, sus comentarios sobre el colegio habían estado salpicados con más frecuencia de la recomendable con frases del estilo de: _Buah, y menos mal que James me sacó del lío, porque si no…_; _Creo que si no llega a ser por James, habría cateado Transformaciones…_; _Me siento culpable por hacerle perder tanto tiempo a James, con lo ocupado que está con el quidditch…_; _Bueno, y si vieras cómo nos lo pasamos James y yo en Adivinación…_ Llamándose imbécil con frustración, Lily se estampó una mano en la cara, abochornada. Desde luego, se había ganado las miraditas pícaras de su madre. Y con razón Petunia estaba de un humor de perros: si estaba tratando de convencerla para que volviera al mundo de las personas normales, no era probable que le hiciera mucha gracia el hecho de que su hermana pequeña se hubiese echado un novio mago y pretendiera hacer vida en aquel universo de anormales.

Pero no había podido evitar esos comentarios. Desde que lo había conocido, su relación con James había evolucionado muchísimo, y sobre todo en el curso anterior, en el que habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos, en gran parte gracias a las clases particulares de Transformaciones que él le daba a la pelirroja. Pero también habían tenido que trabajar juntos en un par de proyectos para el profesor Fletcher; Fiona Crockford, que todos los años organizaba a su clase por parejas al azar para que entrenaran en el club del duelo, los había puesto juntos; y en Adivinación ocurrió algo similar cuando, al perderse Remus un par de clases, cambiaron las parejas típicas y Sirius decidió ponerse con Peter mientras James y ella se ponían juntos a su vez. Era como si todos los astros se hubiesen conjugado para mantenerlos pegados de una u otra forma, así que en realidad ella no tenía la culpa de que James apareciera tanto en sus conversaciones, era casi con el que más relación había tenido a lo largo del año…

Sin embargo, mientras todos esos razonamientos desfilaban por su mente, como si de una corriente de aire frío se tratara, todo el entusiasmo que le había provocado el asunto de la fiesta sorpresa se congeló y Lily sintió un vacío muy desagradable en el estómago. Tampoco podía negar que su subconsciente vagaba demasiado hacia la imagen de James Potter, y eso sólo podía significar que se estaba originando un cambio peligroso. Y la idea de enamorarse de él no le gustaba en absoluto. No porque fuera James, sino porque no quería implicarse de esa forma con nadie del grupo, ni con él, ni con Sirius, Remus o Peter. Los siete eran amigos, y prefería que las cosas siguieran siendo así, porque si…

"Si me enamoro de James, voy a pasarlo muy mal", se dijo con rotundidad, y esa desazón horrible se intensificó. James Potter no era un mal tipo. Al contrario, Lily había llegado a cogerle muchísimo cariño. Le gustaba su aire despistado y ausente, su sentido del humor, su forma de reír y su honestidad. Le gustaba que fuese directo, que supiera echarle un cable a los que lo necesitaban, y también le gustaba la forma en la que la miraba a ella, o la forma en que le sonreía. Pero, siempre que empezaba a ilusionarse más de la cuenta con esos detalles, incluso cuando lo hacía sin darse cuenta (algo que había ocurrido constantemente, a su pesar, durante el curso anterior) la aplastante idea de que ellos dos no podrían encajar de ninguna forma se imponía a todo lo demás.

¿Por qué no? Pues porque no. James era un mago sangre limpia, era popular, estaba en el equipo de quidditch, tenía muchos amigos y fama por todo el colegio, y un nutrido grupo de chicas andaba detrás de él con la esperanza de pillarlo de alguna forma. Lily, en cambio, era hija de muggles, muy poca cosa, a la que conocían dentro de su círculo y poco más, que nunca había destacado por ser el carisma personificado y que además se había ganado a pulso la fama de borde entre determinadas personas por su dificultad para socializar con la gente. Incluso sin que James se diese aires de grandeza, ella se sentía un gusarapo a su lado. Era como ligar una estrella a un sapo de charca. Y esa sensación se intensificó cuando, al pasar por delante de la casa de la señora Robinson, ésta y su hija mayor, que estaban en el jardín, se la quedaron mirando con la boca ligeramente abierta por las pintas que llevaba.

Lily sonrió con amargura, dedicándoles un vago gesto de saludo, y apretó el paso para desaparecer de allí. Quizá la culpa fuese suya y de verdad tuviera un serio problema de autoestima, pero no lo podía evitar. Estaba demasiado acostumbrada a ser siempre el bicho raro, en la escuela primaria, en su casa, en su familia… Le había costado encajar en todas partes. Y aún ahora, después de 4 años en el mundo mágico, seguía con la sensación de estar en la frontera, sin pertenecer a ningún sitio por completo.

Aún iba pensando en ello cuando llegó por fin a la calle Magnolia y divisó a James sentado en la acera, hecho un ovillo, justo al lado de la cabina telefónica. Iba vestido de muggle, por supuesto, con unos vaqueros que tenían pinta de quedarle algo grandes y una sencilla camiseta blanca de manga corta. Debía haberse presentado más abrigado, porque se había atado a la cintura una camisa a cuadros, pero en esos instantes tenía pinta de estar sufriendo los estragos del calor que azotaba Little Whigning, porque permanecía totalmente aplastado y hundido de hombros, con la cara vuelta hacia el piso. El espeso pelo negro estaba todavía más revuelto de lo habitual.

- ¡James! –llamó, y echó a correr para acercarse.

Él levantó la mirada, sonrió y se puso inmediatamente en pie.

- ¡Lil! ¡Ya era hora, guapa…!

Ocurrió en un segundo escaso, pero Lily no lo pudo evitar. Llevaba más de un mes sin ver a sus amigos, esas vacaciones estaban siendo horribles de verdad, y lo primero que hizo James nada más verla no fue mirarla de arriba abajo con gesto crítico por el atuendo que llevaba puesto, ni fijarse en su coleta deshilachada, ni reparar en que Lily ese día probablemente ni se había lavado la cara. Sólo la miró a los ojos con genuina alegría. Y, antes de querer darse cuenta, la garganta de la pelirroja se cerró con un fuerte nudo, se olvidó de los funestos pensamientos que traía por el camino y, sin pensarlo dos veces, aceleró la carrera y se tiró a él, echándole los brazos al cuello en un abrazo tan efusivo que Potter se tambaleó, estupefacto.

- Me alegro de verte, James –murmuró ella, y hundió la cara en su hombro, apretando tanto los labios que éstos quedaron convertidos en una línea finísima.

- Sí… yo también me alegro de verte, Lil –añadió él al recuperarse de la impresión, permitiéndose una sonrisa y devolviéndole el abrazo-. Caramba… ahora me alegro de que no haya venido Sirius, si estás lo suficientemente desesperada como para tirarte a mis brazos, prefiero ser el único beneficiario de la situación.

Lily se atragantó y se echó a reír, pero mantuvo el abrazo unos instantes más, porque no quería que él notase que se le habían llenado los ojos de lágrimas. Estúpidos cambios de ánimo, estaba de ellos hasta el gorro. Primero triste, luego alegre, luego deprimida y ahora… indeterminada.

- Eres un cretino –masculló, sorbiendo discretamente por la nariz, y por fin se separó de él, pasándose con rapidez una mano por los ojos-. Es sólo que… no está siendo un muy buen verano. Perdona el dramatismo.

James se la quedó mirando en silencio un momento, con la cabeza ladeada. No era tan alto como Sirius, pero a Lily le sacaba al menos un palmo de estatura. Así que, aprovechando esa diferencia, se acercó a ella, que aún se frotaba un ojo, y, colocándole una mano en la nuca, la atrajo un poco para plantarle un amistoso beso entre el pelo rojo, dándole después unas palmaditas en el hombro. Lily hizo un ruido extraño con la garganta, que podría haberse interpretado de mil formas diferentes, y se apresuró a recuperar la compostura, carraspeando.

- Bueno… y-ya veo que nadie te ha atacado –comentó, y, haciendo un esfuerzo, le dedicó una sonrisa a su amigo.

- ¡Ja! No cantes victoria, aún están acechando –repuso él, señalando con el pulgar hacia algún punto que había a su espalda, con el mayor disimulo posible.

Lily se asomó por detrás de James y se quedó con la boca abierta.

- ¿Pero qué…?

Al otro lado de la calle, un grupo de al menos seis o siete chicas estaban reunidas en corro y cuchicheaban sin parar mientras los miraban de reojo, riendo en voz baja tontamente. Y Lily se volvió a sulfurar a una velocidad alarmante, endureciendo al máximo su expresión al reconocer entre aquellas tipas a determinadas chicas del barrio que le caían bastante gordas.

- Muy bien, esto es el colmo del pavo…

- ¿Y si huimos? –sugirió James con aprensión-. ¿Crees que nos seguirán?

Lily lo miró alzando las cejas. Por más que lo intentara, nunca terminaría de entender la relación de James con las chicas. El curso pasado había tenido un par de "novias", aunque ninguna de ellas le había durado más de dos semanas, y la experiencia parecía haberle quitado las ganas de repetir. Seguía luciendo su desbordante carisma allá a dónde fuese sin ningún reparo, encandilando a todo tipo de alumnas, pero las esquivaba a todas como si temiera que le contagiaran algo. Era el polo opuesto a Sirius, que también había empezado a salir con chicas el curso anterior y parecía haberle cogido un buen tranquillo, porque antes de las vacaciones ya iba por la sexta…

- ¿Tienes miedo de un grupo de preadolescentes, James?

- ¡Yo no tengo miedo! Es sólo que este tipo de cosas me dan muy mal rollo, no me gusta que me acosen…

- Ya lo estoy viendo… Si quieres probamos un experimento.

- ¿Experimento? –el que enarcó las cejas esta vez fue James, mirándola con curiosidad-. ¿Qué tipo de…?

Antes de que le diera tiempo a terminar la frase, Lily alzó una mano, lo sujetó por la nuca y tiró de él hacia abajo, poniéndose de puntillas para pegar su rostro al suyo y plantarle un beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de la boca. El muchacho se tensó en el acto, totalmente impactado, pero su amiga le masculló entre dientes, en voz baja:

- Aguanta el tipo.

Aquella situación se alargó durante unos segundos que se hicieron eternos. Desde la acera de enfrente, lugar que ocupaba el grupito de mironas, debía parecer enteramente que la pareja estaba dándose el lote bien a gusto en mitad de la calle. Incluso se permitieron, pasada la rigidez inicial, meterse un poco más en el papel, y James terminó colocando las manos en la cintura de Lily mientras ella le acariciaba el pelo en apariencia totalmente extasiada. Cuando finalmente se separaron, la pelirroja lanzó un teatral y bien audible suspiro de satisfacción, poniendo cara de embeleso, y exclamó sin reparos:

- ¡Waa, cariño, qué bien que llegas por fin, te he echado tanto de menos en este aburrido pueblo…!

Dicho esto, miró con disimulo y los ojos entornados por encima del hombro de James, para ver cómo las muchachas se marchaban mascullando y fulminándola con ojos asesinos. Apretó los labios para reprimir la carcajada.

- Se dispersan –musitó, divertidísima-. ¡Ja! Que te jodan, Melinda Polkiss…

- ¡Lily! –replicó James, haciéndose el escandalizado-. ¡Aquí, en medio de la calle! ¿Dónde está tu recato, querida?

- En la punta del pie.

Y volvió a hundirse rápidamente en el hombro de su compañero, mordiéndose el labio para ahogar lo máximo posible la risa que se le escapaba ya. James también se echó a reír, aunque intentó disimularlo con tanto fervor que terminó provocándole hipo.

- Anda, vámonos de aquí –concluyó Evans, con ojos lagrimosos, y se separó de su amigo-. Y ya puedes soltarme, guapo.

- ¿No sería más seguro seguir fingiendo un poco más? –sonrió descaradamente James, entornando los ojos con un aire sugerente más propio de Sirius que de él.

- Me parece que no, aprovechado –Lily le devolvió la broma, aunque por un momento fugaz se le había encogido el estómago-. ¿Dónde está tu recato?

- Haciéndole compañía al tuyo, me temo.

Riéndose por lo bajo todavía, ambos reemprendieron la marcha juntos. Y, sin estar muy seguros de cómo, Potter terminó pasándole un brazo por los hombros a su compañera, manteniéndola cerca de él como quién no quiere la cosa.

- Mañana a estas horas todo el barrio sabrá que Lily Evans tiene novio –resopló la pelirroja, aunque seguía sonriendo-. Ahora va a ser más difícil convencer a mi madre de que no hay nada entre nosotros… Menos mal que sólo paso aquí dos meses al año.

- Mmm, estaba pensando en si podríamos probar este experimento en Hogwarts también, a ver si dejan de darme la lata…

- ¡Ni lo sueñes! Paso de tener que aguantar a las fanáticas intentando maldecirme.

- Vale, vale –rió James, despreocupado.

Aunque, cuando Lily se quedó mirándolo, notó algo diferente en él. Sonreía de forma ambigua y se rascaba disimuladamente una sien, colocándose las gafas como si pretendiera ocultar su expresión.

- Te has sonrojado –soltó, incrédula, y lanzó una carcajada.

- ¡Claro que no! –replicó inmediatamente James, a la defensiva, y su leve sonrojo anterior se hizo más evidente-. ¡Tú sí que te has sonrojado!

- ¡Mentira! –exclamó Lily, interrumpiendo su risa abruptamente y llevándose una alarmada mano a la caliente mejilla.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos fijamente durante dos segundos de silencio.

- Es que hoy el sol pega duro –se justificaron a la vez.

Y rompieron a reír de nuevo.

- Jo, te he echado de menos, James –comentó Lily con sinceridad, secándose los ojos otra vez-. Bueno, a ti y a los demás. Casi no me he reído desde que he vuelto a casa. Gracias por la sorpresa de hoy, en serio, me ha hecho mucha ilusión, lo necesitaba. Estas vacaciones están siendo un asco, no hay quién aguante a mi hermana.

- Sí, ya me ha parecido que no estaba de muy buen humor cuando me ha cogido del felétono…

La expresión de Lily se tornó horrorizada en un dos por tres.

- ¡Oh, no! –exclamó-. ¡Es cierto, fue ella quién cogió el teléfono! Perdóname. ¿Te soltó alguna grosería? No le hagas ni caso, es una imbécil, no puede ver a los magos ni en pintura y estas últimas semanas se ha puesto especialmente desagradable conmigo y todo lo relacionado conmigo…

James frunció ligeramente el ceño, mirándola más seriamente.

- Si estabas pasándolo mal, ¿por qué no nos avisaste? Podríamos haber quedado alguna otra vez antes para salir juntos por ahí, o…

- Bueno, yo… -Evans titubeó, rascándose una mejilla-. Tampoco quería estar todo el tiempo quejándome, y… suponía que vosotros tendríais otras cosas que hacer, o…

- Créeme, Lil, yo al menos no tenía otra cosa más interesante que hacer. Y cualquier excusa es buena para salir de mi casa un rato y distraerme, en vez de estar todo el día allí solo esperando a ver si mi padre vuelve… o no.

Su amiga notó en el acto que el tono de Potter adquiría un deje tenso y consternado que muy pocas veces le había oído, y, cuando los ojos castaños del muchacho se perdieron por ahí con inquietud, ella misma se sintió amenazada e inquieta, como si las risas de hacía apenas un minuto se hubiesen esfumado con el viento.

- ¿Ha pasado algo grave? –murmuró, frunciendo el ceño y mirándolo fijamente-. ¿Cómo lo está llevando tu padre?

- Más o menos…

- Cuéntame. Los titulares de _El Profeta_ no son precisamente alentadores últimamente, cada vez que veo algo sobre un atentado tengo miedo de que les haya pasado algo a tu padre, o al padre de Sirius.

James suspiró, y miró hacia el cielo con los ojos entornados, como si pretendiera comprobar que el sol seguía estando allí.

- Las cosas están muy mal –comenzó con aire serio, moviendo apenas los labios al hablar-. Vamos de mal en peor, ya es prácticamente imposible controlarlos… ¿Puedes hacerte una idea de la gente que ha desaparecido en los últimos meses? Unos aparecen muertos días después, con marcas de tortura, otros ni siquiera aparecen… Aunque se supone que no debería chafarte el día de tu cumpleaños hablándote de esos condenados mortífagos.

Suspiró de nuevo, con aire deprimido, y Lily arrugó la frente, consternada. Era de esperar que James estuviese hasta las narices de aquel asunto, siendo John Potter el director del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, ya que estaría tragándose todas las novedades de lleno. Sin embargo, ella no se pudo contener. Desde 1970, lord Voldemort se había dedicado a sembrar el caos y la destrucción tanto en la comunidad mágica como en la muggle, predicando a favor de la pureza de sangre. Los asesinatos y desapariciones iban en aumento cada día, las traiciones se daban cada vez más y ya nadie se sentía seguro en lo que todos consideraban el inicio de una verdadera era de terror. Lord Voldemort, y todo lo que ese nombre representaba, causaba pánico entre los magos y brujas, y la comunidad mágica al completo empezaba a considerarlo el brujo más despiadado de toda la historia. Por supuesto, Lily no tenía ninguna intención de desentenderse de algo así sólo porque ese día fuese su cumpleaños.

- No vas a arruinarme el día –replicó con determinación-. Lo que ocurre en el mundo mágico también me atañe a mí, James, tengo tanto derecho a saberlo como cualquier sangre limpia, así que ya me estás contando cómo han ido las cosas en los últimos meses.

Él se permitió una triste sonrisa.

- Eres un caso perdido, Lil –suspiró-. ¿Sabes? Creo sinceramente que lo único que pretende Voldemort es volvernos locos –se inclinó un poco hacia ella, bajando la voz-. Veinticinco redadas en los últimos dos meses, ¿te imaginas cuántos de los nuestros han muerto? A veces llegan soplos… gente que avisa de dónde y cuándo se celebrarán las reuniones de los mortífagos, o los lugares que piensan atacar… Unas veces, el soplo es verdadero, otras nos tienden emboscadas. ¿Has oído lo del atentado en Brighton?

- Sí –confirmó Lily-. ¿Lo de ese centro comercial que explotó? En las noticias muggles dijeron que fue un coche bomba de unos terroristas.

- Bueno, terroristas fueron, pero no con un coche bomba –puntualizó James-. Parece ser que a nuestros queridos maniacos les gusta ensañarse con los muggles. Mi padre me dijo que el atentado en Brighton fue casi peor que el desastre de Covent Garden en Londres en el 70. Estuvo varios días sin poder venir a casa, murió muchísima gente. En el Ministerio están como locos…

Lily tragó saliva, notando que se le resecaba la garganta, y preguntó con voz vacilante:

- Y… ¿lo de anoche? ¿Qué ocurrió?

James la miró sorprendido.

- ¿También te has enterado de eso?

- Ha salido en _El Profeta_ de hoy.

- Ya veo… Bueno, pues lo de anoche fue la locura padre, querida –James se llevó la mano libre a la cabeza, revolviéndose el pelo con nerviosismo-. Mi padre tuvo que salir en mitad de la noche. La verdad es que todo el verano ha sido terrible. Él dice que tienen las alertas al máximo, porque en estas fechas hay muchos festivales muggles en Londres que congregan a mucha gente en las calles, y es una situación perfecta para que los mortífagos ataquen. Llevan semanas preparándose para vigilar los carnavales de Notthing Hill a finales de este mes. Pero debió haber un chivatazo o algo, porque anoche atacaron precisamente la zona en la que nuestros aurores se estaban desplegando y nos han machacado. Todas las bajas han sido miembros del Ministerio. Apenas he podido pegar ojo en toda la noche.

- Pero… -Lily se había quedado sin voz-. Pero… tu padre no…

- No, no, mi padre está bien –se apresuró a aclarar James-. Salió hacia allí de madrugada, cuando lo avisaron, y estuvo implicado en la refriega, pero salió más o menos ileso. Hacia las 4 de la madrugada o así hablé con él, y me dijo que habían conseguido sofocar el ataque y no había bajas muggles. Estaban asegurando la zona para abrirle el paso a los desmemorizadores de la Oficina de Desinformación.

Algo frío y viscoso se instaló como una losa en el estómago de la pelirroja.

- Entonces, el padre de Sirius…

La frase quedó en el aire, pero James pareció entender lo que Lily pensaba sin que ésta terminara de expresarlo en voz alta, porque hizo un brusco gesto con la mano.

- Sé lo que quieres decir, pero no te preocupes. También hablé con Sirius anoche para asegurarme de que tío Izzy estaba bien. Cuando contacté con él eran casi las 5 de la mañana, y me dijo que su padre ya estaba en el lugar de los hechos con el resto de desmemorizadores, haciendo su trabajo, y que la zona ya era segura. No he vuelto a hablar con él desde entonces, pero no creo que haya pasado nada.

- Entonces, ¿por qué no se ha presentado a la cita?

- Supongo que se habrá quedado dormido, ninguno de los dos ha pegado ojo en toda la noche, pero a mí me basta con dormir poco, y a él no –a pesar de sus palabras, sus ojos se oscurecieron un poco, preocupados-. De todas formas, si cuando lleguemos al Callejón Diagon sigue sin dar señales de vida, intentaré hablar con él otra vez para asegurarme…

Lily bajó la vista apenada.

- Bueno… al menos me alegro de que no les haya ocurrido nada a vuestros padres.

- Ya… -James asintió, apesadumbrado-. Pero, en situaciones así, siempre me acuerdo de los que sí se han quedado sin padres después de esto…

Se hizo un breve pero incómodo silencio entre ellos, antes de que la pelirroja añadiera:

- Oye, James… quizá sería mejor dejar esto de la comida en grupo para otro día, si no…

- Ni se te ocurra –atajó él con firmeza, y le dedicó una sonrisa-. Yo no pienso permitir que los mortífagos me marquen la vida, ya pueden cambiar sus uniformes negros por tutús de ballet color rosa, que bien poco me importa. No voy a dejar de hacer lo que me gusta. Y hoy nos vamos todos juntos a comer para celebrar tu cumpleaños. No te preocupes más por esto, intentemos pasarlo lo mejor posible, ¿de acuerdo? –entonces levantó la vista y miró alrededor-. ¿Esto es Privet Drive?

Lily también alzó la mirada, sonriendo vagamente por las palabras de su amigo, y observó la calle a la que acababan de llegar.

- Sí –gruñó resignada-, esto es Privet Drive… Bienvenido al barrio muggle más muggle del mundo, _Jamie Pots_ –añadió en son de burla.

- No me llames _Jamie Pots_ –protestó Potter.

- Vale, cuando tú dejes de llamarme a mí _leprechaun_.

- ¡Eh, hace siglos que no te llamo _leprechaun_!

- Oh, sí, desde la última carta que me mandaste hace dos semanas, que empezaba con _"Querido leprechaun"_.

Ambos se miraron con idénticas muecas de disgusto, entornando los ojos.

- El año que viene voy a regalarte un bote de esencia de bundimun.

- No me des ideas, que ahora tu cumpleaños está antes que el mío –y, esbozando una sonrisa, Lily agarró al chico de la mano y tiró de él con entusiasmo renovado-. Venga, te llevaré a mi casa. Tengo que presentarle a mi madre mi "novio".

Echando a andar tras ella, James también sonrió abiertamente, decidiendo dejar aquella lúgubre conversación atrás. Porque, después de todo, ése era un día para divertirse y pasarlo bien.

- ¿Tu madre? Jo, pues yo a la que me muero por conocer es a tu hermana. Tiene aspecto de ser tan simpática y encantadora…

- Tranquilo, que también la verás.

- Oye, Lil, estaba pensando que, si me vas a presentar como tu novio, quizá tengamos que fingir otra vez. Aunque tu madre estará mucho más cerca de nosotros y quizá nos veamos obligados a…

- ¡Me parece que no! –Lily lo interrumpió antes de que terminara su razonamiento, porque la sola sugerencia le había sacudido el estómago otra vez-. A ti voy a presentarte como lo que eres realmente.

- ¿Tu amor platónico?

- No, el cretino de la clase a quien todo el mundo odia y yo invito a mi casa sólo porque me da pena.

- ¡Eh!

Evans, riendo, lo ignoró, llegando ya al jardín delantera de su casa.

- A ver, consejos de última hora. Si mi madre te ofrece tarta de fresas, no la aceptes, siempre le queda un poco amarga –comentaba ella alegremente, mientras lo arrastraba-. Sin embargo, los pastelitos de chocolate le salen muy bien… Ni se te ocurra entrar al salón, o empezará a enseñarte fotos como una loca. Tampoco pases a la cocina, porque te hará probar todo lo que haya cocinado hoy. Si empieza a contarte su vida, limítate a asentir con la cabeza y haz como que la escuchas. Y, cuando aparezca la imbécil de mi hermana…

- Me tiro a ella y le doy un apasionado beso –sugirió James, con aspecto inspirado.

- Mejor no, es muy posible que eso la mate…

- Joer, Lil, no soy tan asqueroso, gracias por tenerme en tal alta estima…

- No lo digo porque seas asqueroso, sino porque Petunia cree que eso de la magia es una enfermedad contagiosa. Si te acercas mucho a ella es probable que le dé un colapso nervioso y caiga fulminada en el acto.

- Qué interesante…

- No te preocupes, dudo que se meta contigo en persona, lo más seguro es que ni se atreva a abrir la boca en tu presencia –replicó Lily despreocupadamente y, volviéndose hacia él, le sacudió un poco los hombros, como si le quitara el polvo, e intentó peinarlo, aunque enseguida desistió-. En fin, perfecto. Ah, sólo una cosa más… No le des coba a mi madre, que te conozco. Habla por los codos, como empiece no parará nunca y jamás llegaremos a Londres.

- Total, vamos a llegar tardísimo de todas formas…

Lily lo miró suspicaz, entornando los ojos en gesto de advertencia, y volviéndose por fin, abrió la puerta y exclamó:

- ¡Mamá, ya hemos llegado!

La señora Evans apareció en el recibidor tan rápido que Lily estuvo segura de que los había estado esperando pegada a la puerta de la cocina.

- ¡Hola, bienvenidos! –entonó cálidamente, dirigiendo una radiante sonrisa a James.

Venía sujetando un enorme bol con el brazo izquierdo, apoyándoselo en la cadera, y con la mano derecha batía con energía lo que tenían pinta de ser claras de huevo. Debía estar preparando algo de repostería, por la leve mancha de harina que tenía en la mejilla. Lily se dio cuenta y, con un leve carraspeo, se señaló su propio pómulo para indicarle el fallo a su madre. Ella dejó escapar un pequeño "ups", y se pasó con rapidez el dorso de la mano por la cara, aunque sólo empeoró la mancha. Lily puso los ojos en blanco.

- Tú debes de ser James Potter, querido –comentó con entusiasmo, y dejó de batir otra vez para limpiarse la mano en el delantal y tendérsela al amigo de su hija-. Soy Emily Evans. Pero puedes llamarme Emily a secas si quieres. Estaba deseando conocerte, Lily habla muchísimo de ti últimamente…

Lily miró a su madre con el ceño duramente fruncido y James enarcó las cejas.

- ¿En serio? –comentó, haciéndose el sorprendido, y le estrechó la mano a la mujer con simpatía y naturalidad-. También es un placer conocerla, Emily. Pensé que era usted Petunia, no parece mucho mayor que Lily…

La pelirroja fulminó a su compañero con una mirada asesina, dibujando con los labios un horrorizado: "no empieces, subnormal". Por suerte, la señora Evans no notó ese detalle, porque se había echado a reír. Sus rasgos eran muy parecidos a los de su hija, aunque tenía el pelo rubio y los ojos azules, y era bastante más alta de lo que posiblemente llegaría a ser Lily cuando tuviera su edad. Sin embargo, cuando James se fijó en su sonrisa, tuvo la viva impresión de estar viendo la sonrisa de su amiga y, sin poder evitarlo, él también sonrió ampliamente.

- Muchas gracias por el piropo, querido, eres un encanto –rió ella, mientras retomaba distraídamente su tarea de batir los huevos-. Y muy guapo también.

- ¡Mamá! –protestó Lily, escandalizada.

- Hija, las cosas como son, si el muchacho es guapo, mejor para él…

- No se crea, Emily, me parece que de nuestro grupo yo soy precisamente el menos guapo…

- Basta ya –masculló la pelirroja, apretando los dientes en dirección a Potter-. No es necesario que deleites al auditorio con tu falsa modestia.

- ¿Falsa modestia? –sonrió James, haciéndose el desentendido.

- Creo que acabas de admitir que es guapo, mi amor –puntualizó oportunamente la señora Evans.

- ¡Pues claro que es guapo, yo nunca he dicho lo contra…!

La voz de Lily murió a mitad de la frase y en el recibidor se hizo un extraño silencio, mientras su madre y su amigo la miraban con las cejas alzadas y expresiones casi idénticas.

- Bah, idos los dos a la mierda –se apresuró a gruñir, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no sonrojarse, aunque ya notaba cierto calorcillo subiéndole por el cuello-. Me voy a recoger las cosas, aquí os quedáis.

- Siempre tan encantadora –musitó James, con una extraña sonrisa que se borró en el acto, cuando Lily le pegó un pisotón-. ¡Eh, _leprechaun_ agresivo!

- ¡Lily, no seas así, sólo era una broma! –intervino rápidamente la señora Evans-. Vamos, vamos, cariño… Sube a recoger, mientras bajas yo le enseñaré a James…

- ¡¡Ni se te ocurra enseñarle fotos de cuando era un bebé!! –chilló Lily, descompuesta, mirando a su madre con horror.

- … la casa –terminó la mujer, dirigiéndole una mirada de reproche-. Le enseñaré la casa, mi amor, la casa.

Más avergonzada todavía, Lily masculló algo ininteligible, gruñó y sin más se perdió escaleras arriba, subiendo los escalones de dos en dos.

- Aaaay, esta chica… -suspiró la señora Evans, cuando la melena rojo fuego de su hija desapareció tras una puerta-. Es tan difícil… Demasiado dura con los demás y consigo misma.

- Sí… -murmuró James, distraído y con expresión ausente-. Le gusta gastar bromas a los demás, pero no que se las gasten a ella.

Emily rió otra vez suavemente, y James volvió a sonreír, aunque algo más cohibido ahora que se había quedado a solas con ella, sin la presencia de Lily. Intentando mantener un aire educado para conservar la buena impresión que parecía haberle causado a su anfitriona, cruzó los brazos a la espalda, balanceándose un poco sobre las puntas de los pies.

- ¿Quieres sentarte, querido? –ofreció enseguida la señora Evans-. ¿Te apetece tomar algo?

Y James, sin saber cómo rechazar la oferta sin parecer grosero, se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y siguió a la mujer de vuelta hacia la cocina. Nada más entrar, miró alrededor con curiosidad, fijándose en cada pequeño detalle y cada aparato muggle con sumo interés, antes de sentarse a la mesa que la madre de Lily tenía llena de los distintos ingredientes que estaba usando.

- Perdona el desorden, estaba preparando el pastel de cumpleaños de Lily, aunque parece que ya no va a ser necesario…

- Le pido disculpas por presentarme así sin avisar –se apresuró a decir James-. En su momento nos pareció una gran idea lo de la fiesta sorpresa, pero quizá deberíamos haber avisado antes para no…

- No te preocupes, no te preocupes –Emily le restó importancia al asunto con un gesto, riendo, y se acercó a la nevera-. ¿Qué quieres para beber? Ah, pero si tenemos sangría… Will debió prepararla anoche, no me había fijado. Pues me voy a servir un vaso yo. ¿Quieres sangría tú también, o prefieres limonada?

- Ehhh… -James, que no había probado en su vida las bebidas muggles, se quedó un poco desorientado con el tema de la "sangría", así que optó por decir-: Mejor limonada, creo yo…

La señora Evans sirvió un vaso de limonada y otro de sangría, y se unió a su invitado, sentándose a la mesa mientras apartaba algunos de los trastos que la ocupaban para mejorar la comunicación entre ellos. James, muerto de calor y de cansancio por sus paseítos desorientados por Little Whinging, se bebió medio vaso de un solo trago y le sentó como maná caído del cielo.

- Waa, esto está buenísimo, señora Ev… digo, Emily.

Ella rió otra vez.

- Si quieres más, sírvete. ¿Nunca habías probado la limonada?

- No, estoy acostumbrado al zumo de calabaza. Es la bebida mágica más típica. Y la cerveza de mantequilla.

- Suena bien –entonó la mujer, mirándolo con aire risueño-. ¿Así que eres un mago de pura cepa?

James se sintió repentinamente avergonzado, sin saber muy bien por qué, y asintió tímidamente, haciendo, al igual que Lily, un esfuerzo por no sonrojarse.

- Me alegro, me alegro –la señora Evans meneó la cabeza con satisfacción, haciendo que más mechones rubios se le escaparan del desgreñado moño-. Es un alivio saber que Lily ha encajado bien en Hogwarts. Un gran alivio. Al lado de eso, un pastel inservible no supone absolutamente nada.

Rió una vez más, contenta, pero James no estaba muy seguro de entender las palabras de su compañera. Dándole otro sorbo a su limonada, inquirió:

- ¿Qué quiere decir?

- Todos los años le preparo un pastel de cumpleaños a Lily –explicó Emily, y de repente se tornó nostálgica-. Y todos los años ese pastel nos dura casi una semana hasta que conseguimos terminarlo. Nunca he querido dejar de hacerlo, porque es el cumpleaños de mi hija. Pero nunca ha habido gente que se comiera ese pastel con Lily. Nunca tuvo fiestas de cumpleaños multitudinarias, como Petunia. Nadie venía a celebrar este día con ella, porque no tenía amigos en el colegio. Así que, aunque mi marido y yo intentábamos hacer el día lo más alegre posible, siempre resultaba tremendamente triste. Por eso no me importa que te hayas presentado de improviso para llevártela a una fiesta sorpresa. ¡Incluso me alegraría que todos tus amigos se presentaran aquí también, para comer todos juntos!

Aunque la mujer seguía sonriendo, esta vez James no pudo devolverle la sonrisa. La mano se le había agarrotado en torno al frío vaso de limonada y la garganta se le había cerrado repentinamente ante aquella confesión. Recordó el día que conoció a Lily en el Expreso de Hogwarts, cuatro años atrás, y la predisposición que tenía la niña a ponerse a la defensiva a cada rato. Ella nunca le había hablado de su pasado, ni de sus primeros 11 años de vida muggle, pero ahora su madre le estaba confirmando que Remus había dado de lleno en el clavo con sus primeras conjeturas sobre la pelirroja, cuando eran pequeños.

- Lily… ¿no tenía amigos en el colegio?

La señora Evans, dándole un trago a su sangría, negó levemente con la cabeza.

- Lily siempre ha sido una chica… peculiar –continuó ella en un murmullo, bajando el vaso-. Debido a su "condición", a veces le ocurrían cosas extrañas, como te imaginarás… Los años de colegio fueron un suplicio para ella, todos la rechazaban porque decían que era un bicho raro. Siempre estaba sola y casi nunca sonreía. A veces, por la noche, la oía llorar –el rostro de la mujer se ensombreció, tensándose-. Mi marido y yo lo pasamos muy mal, porque no sabíamos qué hacer. Intentamos muchas cosas. Como le encantaban los animales, decidimos comprarle alguna mascota para que no se sintiese tan sola, pero eso tampoco funcionó. Con el único bicho que consiguió encariñarse fue con una culebra que se nos coló en el jardín…

- ¿Con una culebra? –se sorprendió James, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

- Sí, una culebra pequeñita, de esas de campo. Le pidió a su padre que no la echara porque decía que era su amiga, se pasaba horas jugando con aquel animal. Creo que tenía unos ocho años, o así. A mí me daba miedo que estuviese con ese bicho, pero no había forma de separarlos. También le encantaban los ratones y las ranas, no es algo muy común en una niña, así que las otras niñas no querían jugar con ella. Ni siquiera su hermana, Petunia, se lo puso fácil. Y entonces empezamos a tener problemas en el colegio, el director nos llamaba continuamente diciendo que Lily tenía una personalidad muy conflictiva, que no era una niña normal y que hacía cosas extrañas. Mi marido y yo empezamos a preocuparnos en serio. Pero entonces recibió la carta de Hogwarts y todo cambió –su boca volvió a abrirse en una sonrisa-. Todo cobró sentido. Nos dimos cuenta de que Lily no era una niña extraña, sino… _especial_, como dijo Albus Dumbledore cuando vino a casa.

James se atragantó con la limonada y empezó a toser.

- ¿A… Albus Dumbledore? –repitió a duras penas, golpeándose el pecho-. ¿El profesor Dumbledore vino aquí? Es decir, ¿a su casa?

- Así es, poco después de que Lily recibiera la carta…

James miró a la mujer completamente atónito. Había oído que, normalmente, a los magos de familia muggle les asignaban una especie de tutor, algún profesor de Hogwarts que iba a verlos a su casa para explicarles el significado de aquella carta que los invitaba a unirse al colegio, y que los acompañaba al Callejón Diagon a comprar sus cosas. Pero Dumbledore no era un profesor cualquiera, era el director del colegio. ¿Por qué había ido él en persona a la casa de Lily? ¿No habría sido más lógico que se encargara la profesora McGonagall, por ejemplo?

Despertó al darse cuenta de que Emily seguía hablando.

- … nos habló de Hogwarts, dijo que Lily estaría muy bien allí, que cuidarían de ella… y luego nos dijo que era una niña muy especial y que estaría orgulloso de tenerla en su escuela. ¡Imagínate! Nos sorprendimos mucho, claro, pero Albus Dumbledore me pareció un buen hombre, y muy agradable. ¡Tiene un gran sentido del humor! –rió levemente, como rememorando una escena especialmente entretenida-. Dijo que la vida de Lily mejoraría en Hogwarts, y no se equivocó.

Miró con auténtica gratitud al muchacho sentado ante ella, y James se sonrojó otra vez, cohibido.

- Se le iluminó la cara cuando llamaste –siguió la mujer, como quién no quiere la cosa, observando lo poco de sangría que le quedaba en el vaso-. Sé que se siente muy sola aquí en verano, ya no pertenece a este lugar. Os echa de menos y se pasa todo el rato hablando de vosotros, y del colegio. Supongo que, aunque me dé pena que mis hijas crezcan, en el caso de Lily estoy muy feliz de que las cosas se hayan desarrollado así. Conoceros le ha hecho mucho bien, muchas gracias por todo lo que hacéis por ella.

Se produjeron unos instantes de silencio que James, aturullado por las palabras de la señora Evans, no supo cómo romper.

- E-en realidad no hay nada que agradecer, Emily… Lily es una gran chica, nosotros no… no es que hagamos algo especial, o algo así…

Ella debió notar lo avergonzado que estaba, porque volvió a reír, divertida, y se apresuró a rescatarlo.

- No es cuestión de que hagáis nada especial, James. Simplemente estar ahí es suficiente. Lily siempre ha sido una chica solitaria, ha sufrido mucho y yo siempre temí que perdiera para siempre la confianza en las personas. Pero también es fuerte, y sabe reponerse cada vez que se cae.

- Sí –coincidió él, sonriendo-. Es muy fuerte. Más de lo que ella se cree.

- Me alegro de que estemos de acuerdo en eso –Emily amplió tanto la sonrisa que casi se le cerraron los ojos-. Pero también es muy dependiente, aunque ella no lo quiera admitir. Necesita saber que hay gente ahí que la quiere. Por eso, gracias otra vez. ¡Pero basta de rollos, que debo estar aburriéndote muchísimo! Ya es muy tarde, vais a llegar a Londres a las mil. ¿No quieres comer algo antes de irte? ¿Algún aperitivo, tarta de fresa, pastelitos de chocolate?

James soltó una carcajada al acordarse de las recomendaciones que le había dado Lily antes de entrar en su casa, y se apresuró a contestar:

- ¡Por supuesto! Me muero de hambre, la verdad. No le voy a rechazar los pastelitos de chocolate, Emily, pero las fresas no me gustan mucho, lo siento.

- ¡No te disculpes, encanto! –exclamó la mujer, divertida-. Tienes que decirme cuáles son tus platos favoritos, y te prepararé algo para la próxima vez que vengas, tienes que quedarte algún día a comer con nosotros.

Y la conversación derivó hacia el ámbito culinario, comentando entre risas las diferencias entre la comida muggle y la comida mágica. A James se le pasó el tiempo volando, realmente entretenido con la compañía de Emily Evans, y ésta miraba al muchacho de revuelto cabello negro con creciente cariño, satisfecha con la elección de su hija, aunque Lily no quisiera admitir nada, ni siquiera ante sí misma.

No se dieron cuenta del tiempo que permanecieron hablando con naturalidad y desparpajo, aprovechando el similar sentido del humor de ambos, y por eso, distraído con la charla de la madre de su amiga, James se olvidó poco a poco de los detalles que ella le había contado sobre la infancia de la pelirroja, enterrándolos en un rincón de su memoria del que no surgirían hasta mucho tiempo después.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Cuando Lily se separó de su madre y de James, subió corriendo las escaleras y entró en su habitación rápidamente. No estaba dispuesta a dejar al joven Potter con Emily Evans a solas, porque estaba segura de que su madre empezaría a hablar más de la cuenta, y no le hacía ni pizca de gracia que ella le contara a James lo maravillosa que había sido su vida antes de descubrir que era una bruja. Era una etapa que prefería olvidar lo antes posible.

Así que recorrió la habitación con la vista muy deprisa, haciendo una lista mental con las cosas que necesitaba. Cogió su libro de Pociones de la estantería y sacó de dentro una lista que había hecho con los ingredientes que se le olvidó comprar en el Callejón Diagon el otro día; sacó del baúl la varita mágica, porque, según estaban las cosas, prefería no salir sin ella, aunque sabía que no la debía usar; y, por último, guardó unos cuantos billetes muggles que le había dejado su madre sobre el escritorio en una billetera, para cambiarlos en Gringotts por dinero mágico. Echó un último vistazo a su cuarto y, cuando ya se dirigía de nuevo a la salida, paró en seco y retrocedió.

Había visto de pasada su reflejo en el espejo interior de la puerta del armario, y no pudo evitar detenerse para mirarse con mayor atención.

- Dios… estás hecha una mierda, Lily –murmuró para sí, acercándose al espejo y deteniéndose justo delante.

Se quedó un buen rato ahí quieta, mirándose con aire ausente, preguntándose una vez más por qué lo que veía le gustaba tan poco.

Estaba orgullosa de sus brillantes ojos verdes. Remus solía decir que eran los más bonitos que había visto nunca. Y también de su llameante pelo rojo, el más llamativo de todo Hogwarts desde que se fueron los Weasley. Los rasgos que siempre había criticado Petunia, eran los que más valoraban sus amigas, y los que, según ellas, la hacían más atractiva. Pero si había algo que Lily detestaba de sí misma era su físico de niña de 10 años: su corta estatura y sus formas desarrolladas al mínimo. Debajo de la ancha camiseta de su primo que llevaba puesta en esos momentos no había prácticamente nada. El hecho de que las mallas de cuando era una cría siguieran entrándole a la perfección y no se le ajustaran ni siquiera un poco era deprimente. Y, sin darse cuenta, se acercó al espejo hasta colocar una mano sobre la fría superficie, como si quisiera comprobar que ése era su reflejo real, el auténtico aspecto que tenía en esos momentos.

Desgreñada, con ropa de andar por casa, hecha un asco… vamos, _preciosa_.

¿Cómo iba a presentarse así en Londres? Tendría que arreglarse un poco, al menos… Abrió la otra puerta del armario y empezó a rebuscar dentro en pos de algo decente que ponerse, pero se asustó cuando vio que las manos le temblaban un poco, y se enfadó consigo misma cuando los ojos se le humedecieron y el pensamiento que estaba tratando de evitar irrumpió en su cabeza intempestivamente: "Vamos, Lily… ¿Y pretendes que James se plantee siquiera empezar a salir con alguien como tú, con las opciones que tiene? Alégrate de que te considere siquiera su amiga".

Lanzando una palabrota, Lily se incorporó, dando un par de pasos hacia atrás, y se apretó un puño contra la frente, frunciendo el ceño con los ojos cerrados, como intentando huir de aquella idea estúpida. Pero, para su desgracia, la verdad es que no le parecía tan estúpida. Si había algo que aniquilaba cualquier ilusión con James era su crónica falta de confianza, o lo poco que se quería a sí misma. Sam siempre se enfadaba con ella por eso, repitiéndole hasta la saciedad que el físico o la condición de una persona no importan realmente, que lo único que se necesitaba para conseguir algo era proponérselo en serio y no rendirse. Luchar.

Sería idiota si quisiera autoconvencerse de que James no le gustaba. Es más, le gustaba, y mucho. Y, por la forma en la que Sirius siempre fastidiaba a James con expresiones de doble sentido que a él le repateaban enormemente delante de la pelirroja, tal vez… tal vez incluso tuviera alguna oportunidad. Durante el último año, habían estado varias veces a un paso escaso de alcanzar "algo", aunque al final siempre se les estropeaba la ocasión. Y, por cada intento fallido, un enorme e inexplicable rechazo a la idea de intentarlo otra vez surgía dentro de Lily, como si algo en su interior quisiera frenarla a propósito para que no se acercara a Potter. Algo que ella asociaba a sus complejos, a pesar de que nunca lo había experimentado con tanta violencia.

Sin embargo, estaba harta de eso. Ella no era menos que nadie. Estaba más cerca de James que muchas de las tipas que babeaban tras él. Tenía más oportunidades que todas ellas juntas. Y, si él mostraba algún interés, valía la pena intentarlo, ¿no? Aunque terminara siendo un fiasco… o terminaran matándose el uno al otro por no soportarse… o fastidiaran al grupo con una relación fallida…

Con otra palabrota, esta vez de inquietud, Lily retomó la tarea de buscar ropa en su armario, con más energía y decisión. Ya pensaría en ello en otro momento, cuando volviera a Hogwarts y pudiera hablar tranquilamente con Belle y Sam. Pero de momento, lo que sí pensaba demostrarle al mundo era que Lily Evans no tenía 10 años, sino 15. Ya no era una niña. E incluso sin exuberantes curvas o una estatura impresionante, podía ser todo lo atractiva que a ella le diera la gana.

Haciendo una bola con la ropa limpia, salió a zancadas de su habitación y corrió al cuarto de baño con la firme intención de darse una ducha rápida, cerrándole la puerta en las narices a Petunia, que debía tener la misma idea y acababa de correr por el pasillo desde su cuarto para colarse antes que ella. La mayor de las Evans aporreó la puerta, berreando improperios contra su hermana pequeña, pero Lily se limitó a exclamar un burlón "¡Se siente, haberlo pensado antes!" mientras se desvestía. E ignorando el berrinche de Petunia, inició su sesión de acicalamiento con una amplia sonrisa de triunfo.

Abajo, la tertulia de Emily y James se había trasladado al jardín delantero de la casa, donde la mujer estaba enseñándole a su invitado los rosales plantados en su parterre de flores, después de que éste le comentara que su madre también había sido una amante de la jardinería.

-A mi padre nunca le entusiasmaron especialmente las plantas –decía James, examinando las rosas con auténtico interés-. Y de todas formas no tiene mucho tiempo, así que ahora el jardín está bastante descuidado. Elly es muy especialita a la hora de ocuparse de estas cosas, y arregla las plantas del jardín de una forma demasiado psicodélica para mi gusto…

- ¿Elly? –repitió Emily, con una sonrisa curiosa-. ¿Tienes una hermana?

- No, ehhh… -James se revolvió el pelo, buscando la mejor forma de explicar quién era Elly exactamente, pero, como no la encontró, se limitó a decir-: Vive con nosotros… desde hace mucho. Podría decirse que se ocupa de la casa y esas cosas

- Ahhh, ¿cómo una especie de ama de llaves o algo así?

- Sí, algo así…

- ¿Es muy grande vuestra casa?

- Bueno, el jardín es bastante grande, sí, porque rodea el edificio. Y la casa… -James se encogió de hombros-, es la vieja casa de mi familia, así que ya se puede hacer una idea. Típico caserón viejo de pueblo, más grande de lo que necesitamos nosotros ahora.

- Entiendo a lo que te refieres, mis padres vivían en el campo también, pero cuando murieron le dije a Will que lo que mejor podíamos hacer era vender el viejo caserón. Nosotros no íbamos a vivir nunca allí, y es una pena desperdiciar un edificio así que podría venirle de perlas a una familia numerosa que de verdad necesite espacio. Will quería arreglarlo como casa de verano, porque él es arquitecto, ¿sabes?, pero no me pareció que…

Sin embargo, la voz de la señora Evans quedó opacada por el considerable ruido que hizo un coche al entrar en la calle y detenerse justo ante la entrada de la casa. Los ojos azules de la mujer se agrandaron un poco y su expresión cambió muy levemente, aunque no lo suficiente como para que a James le pasara el gesto desapercibido. Pero antes de que le diera tiempo a preguntar nada, el motor dejó de tronar y la puerta del conductor se abrió, dejando salir a un joven de unos 18 ó 19 años, alto y robusto, como los típicos mastodontes que juegan fútbol americano.

James lo observó con la boca entreabierta, reviviendo claramente en su memoria la imagen de aquellos matones con pinta de gorila que solían acompañar a Lucius Malfoy a todas partes allá por los tiempos en los que él llegó a Hogwarts. El tipo en cuestión daba miedo con sólo verlo, tan corpulento que carecía de cuello, con el rostro colorado y un incipiente bigote negro y espeso. El desconocido llegó hasta la entrada y cruzó el jardín con paso firme, antes de detenerse en seco al darse cuenta de que ellos estaban allí.

- Buenos días, Vernon –saludó amablemente la señora Evans, aunque James tuvo la impresión de que su sonrisa se había vuelto un poco forzada.

El mastodonte se acercó a ellos, mirando al compañero de su futura suegra con la desconfianza más obvia y descarada que James se había encontrado en su vida, fijándose sin ningún disimulo en su ropa informal y desarreglada, y en su encrespado y rebelde cabello negro, que se elevaba en todas direcciones de una forma que él debía considerar muy ofensiva.

- Buenos días, Emily –masculló entre dientes al alcanzarlos, e intercambió beso de saludo con la mujer.

- Te presento a James Potter. Es un amigo de Lily, del colegio. James, éste es Vernon Dursley, el novio de Petunia.

Esbozando una sonrisa y haciendo un esfuerzo para mantener una actitud educada, James le tendió la mano al recién llegado con toda la simpatía que pudo reunir.

- Encantado.

Pero Vernon no se la estrechó. De hecho, lo miró de hito en hito, antes de exclamar con un tono que distaba mucho de los buenos modales:

- ¿De Lily?

- Sí, eso he dicho –asintió Emily, y dejó de sonreír.

Por unos segundos se produjo un tenso silencio en el que los tres implicados intercambiaron miradas, hasta que Vernon estiró la mano de mala gana y estrechó la del otro joven, retirándola enseguida después.

- Encantado –repitió, aunque no parecía encantado en absoluto.

- ¿Vas a quedarte a comer, Vernon?

- No, no, Emily, se lo agradezco, pero tenemos mucha prisa, Petunia y yo vamos a salir a comer fuera.

- Ah, ya veo… Qué mala suerte que hayáis quedado en salir a comer fuera justo el día del cumpleaños de Lily. En fin, me tocará quedarme sola, porque ella va a irse a Londres con sus amigos…

- ¿El cumpleaños de…?

- Sí, el cumpleaños de Lily –la expresión de Emily se estaba agriando por momentos-. ¿No te ha dicho Petunia que hoy era el cumpleaños de su hermana?

Vernon Dursley masculló unas cuantas palabras ininteligibles y volvió a quedarse callado. James, que se sentía completamente fuera de lugar, hubiera dado cualquier cosa por escabullirse de la escena, pero Emily lo había agarrado por el codo y lo apretaba tan fuerte que estaba empezando a entumecérsele el brazo. Por suerte para todos, Lily eligió ese preciso instante para hacer su aparición.

- ¡Ah, estáis ahí! –exclamó, asomando la cabeza desde la puerta de la casa, y salió al exterior para bajar trotando las escaleras de entrada-. No sabía dónde os habíais metido… ¡Jo, mamá, deja en paz a James! Siempre haces lo mismo. ¿Es que ya os habéis hecho amiguitos?

Emily contestó algo en plan de broma, relajándose. Pero, a pesar de tenerla justo al lado, James no fue capaz de entender sus palabras. Se había quedado estático observando a Lily, cuya ondulada y espesa melena roja, ahora suelta, bien cepillada y lustrosa, brillaba de una forma increíble bajo los rayos del sol. Se había puesto unos pantalones cortos de color verde y una camiseta blanca de tirantes que se le ajustaba más al cuerpo, remarcando los detalles de su figura. Y, cuando el joven Potter se dio cuenta de que se había quedado varios segundos seguidos con la mirada fija en las piernas desnudas de su amiga, que parecían más largas que nunca, tragó saliva y se apresuró a mirar hacia otro lado, haciendo un extraño ruido con la garganta que esperó que nadie más hubiese oído.

- Ah, Vernon –Lily se congeló en seco a mitad de camino, adquiriendo una expresión fría-. Ya estás aquí… ¡Petunia! –añadió a voz en grito, volviéndose hacia la casa-. ¡Tu querido pastelito ya ha llegado a recogerte, date prisa o se derretirá bajo el sol!

James volvió a hacer un extraño ruido estrangulado, esta vez al intentar tragarse literalmente la risa, pero Vernon debió darse cuenta, porque lo miró de reojo, furibundo, y empezó a adoptar una tonalidad morada muy inquietante. Lily pasó olímpicamente de su futuro cuñado y fue directa hacia su amigo y su madre.

- Bueno, vámonos ya, que es muy tarde –instó, consultando su reloj.

Potter fue a contestar, pero de repente le sobrevino el intenso perfume floral que desprendía el pelo de Lily y volvió a quedarse mudo. Esta vez debió ser Emily la que notó su reacción, porque la oyó reír por lo bajo.

- De acuerdo, hija, pásatelo muy bien. Y, si quieres invitar a tus amigos a cenar…

- ¡No! –exclamó ella.

- Vale –contestó a la vez James.

Y ambos volvieron a mirarse con los ojos entornados.

- Otro día –concluyó Lily, gruñendo, y le plantó un rápido beso a su madre-. Hasta luego, volveré lo antes posible.

- Vale, vale. James, cariño, ha sido un placer conocerte, vuelve cuando quieras –Emily sujetó al muchacho por los hombros y le dio un par de besos de despedida-. Cuida de mi pequeña.

- Haré el intento. Y el placer ha sido mío, Emily. Muchas gracias por todo.

Antes de que la despedida empezara a ponerse más emotiva de lo físicamente soportable, Lily agarró a James de la muñeca y tiró de él hacia la calle, mascullando un seco "nos vemos, Vernon" al pasar junto al otro chico, a lo que él respondió con un gruñido ininteligible. Pero, antes de que pudieran abandonar el jardín (James aún iba agitando la mano en son de despedida en dirección a la señora Evans) Petunia irrumpió en escena de muy mal humor, casi arrollando a su hermana, y le espetó:

- ¡No hace falta que me grites, anormal, y deja de burlarte de…!

Se interrumpió de golpe al ver a James y sus ojos azules se abrieron al doble, mientras su boca formaba una tremenda O de estupefacción. James la miró enarcando una ceja, y Lily, dándose cuenta de la situación, esbozó una pícara sonrisa y se cogió de inmediato del brazo de Potter en plan meloso.

- Ohhh, Petunia, qué bien que has bajado a tiempo –entonó, fingiendo un gran entusiasmo con tanto descaro que la cara de su hermana se quedó blanca como el papel y la de Vernon morada como una ciruela-. No podía irme sin presentarte a mi amigo, James Potter, ya sabes, el que llamó antes por teléfono…

Sin más, agarró a James por los hombros y lo empujó hacia Petunia, que parecía al borde de un colapso. Antes de que el chico tuviera tiempo de levantar la mano siquiera y murmurar el típico "encantado de conocerte", la joven se apartó de un salto, como si acabaran de azuzarle una bestia asesina, y sus mejillas se colorearon de un intenso color rojo. En un dos por tres, Vernon Dursley apareció junto a ellos y dirigió una mirada asesina a Potter y a la pelirroja.

- Debemos irnos ya, que llevamos mucho retraso –masculló, apretando los dientes-. Vamos, Petunia, querida…

Y, agarrando a la chica de un brazo, la arrastró hasta el coche y la metió en el asiento de copiloto sin despedirse de nadie. Cuando ya se alejaban por la calle, los ojos azules de Petunia Evans seguían fijos en James Potter, con la boca aún abierta y cara de incredulidad.

- Ehhh… creo que le he causado una gran impresión a tu hermana –entonó James, revolviéndose el pelo otra vez.

Lily dejó escapar una maquiavélica risita.

- Pues yo creo que su idea de los magos acaba de sufrir una evolución impresionante –replicó, divertidísima, y se echó a reír-. ¡Adiós, mamá, hasta luego!

Emily, que también se reía disimuladamente de la escena, los despidió agitando la mano, sonriendo ampliamente, mientras ellos salían con paso animado a la calle, imitando el gesto también. Antes de doblar la esquina, James ya había vuelto a pasarle un brazo por los hombros a Lily, pero a ésta no pareció incomodarle mucho, porque la sonrisa de su cara no desapareció. Y él, que la miraba de reojo con una sensación muy agradable burbujeándole en el pecho, no pudo más que sonreír también.

- ¿Sabes qué? –dejó escapar, risueño, mirando hacia el cielo distraídamente-. Estás guapísima, Lil.

Ella se sonrojó en el acto, y de repente el día se le antojó maravilloso.

- Muchas gracias.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

- ¡Las dos en punto! No me extrañaría que ya se hubiesen fosilizado –dijo James, mientras entraba rápidamente en el Caldero Chorreante.

Lily entró tras él, tambaleándose y cubriéndose la boca con una mano.

- No me gusta… el autobús noctámbulo –masculló a duras penas.

- Lo siento, Lil, pero era la forma más rápida de llegar sin perder más tiempo.

- Creo que voy a vomitar…

- ¡No será para tanto! A mí tampoco me entusiasma, pero tampoco es cuestión de…

Sin embargo, James no terminó la frase, porque la cara verde de su amiga era muy elocuente, así que se apresuró a sujetarla y guiarla hasta la barra, haciéndose un hueco entre los numerosos magos que llenaban el local.

- Hola, Tom –exclamó, agitando una mano-. ¿Nos pones un par de cervezas de mantequilla y algo para picar?

- Buenos días, señor Potter –sonrió el hombre, acercándose hacia ellos-. Claro que sí. Señorita Evans…

- Buenos días, Tom –contestó Lily, apretándose aún la mano contra la boca.

- Primera travesía en el autobús noctámbulo, ¿me equivoco?

- No, no te equivocas… ¡Primera y última!

Diez minutos después, y bastante más repuestos, James y Lily se perdieron hacia el patio trasero y, con unos toques de varita, el Callejón Diagon apareció frente a ellos, tan largo, tortuoso y concurrido como siempre.

- Habrás quedado con ellos en algún lugar concreto, ¿verdad? –murmuró Lily, desalentada ante la cantidad de gente que desfilaba por allí.

- Desde luego.

- ¿Dónde?

- Piensa, Lil… ¿Dónde crees que serían capaces de esperar los chicos por horas sin quejarse o matarnos en caso de retraso?

- En cualquier lugar donde haya comida –sonrió ella.

James le devolvió la sonrisa y ambos se internaron en la calle llena de gente.

A pesar de todos los disturbios de los últimos años, el Callejón Diagon no había perdido la vida y animación habituales en él. Aún había familias que paseaban por allí tranquilamente, grupos de amigos que iban de tienda en tienda, algún que otro previsor comprando los útiles para el curso que se aproximaba… Era reconfortante saber que aún podía hallarse algo de paz en el mundo mágico.

El camino hasta la heladería Florean Fortescue fue algo complicado. Era difícil andar entre semejante tumulto, y más cuando tenían que parar a cada rato para saludar a los compañeros con los que se iban encontrando. Vieron a Frank Longbottom cuando salía de la tienda de Artículos de Calidad para el Juego del Quidditch con Alice Greenwood (esos dos pasaban tanto tiempo juntos últimamente, que las malas lenguas empezaban a decir que, tras tantas y tantas disputas, habían terminado como novios formales) y ellos dos los entretuvieron casi un cuarto de hora, explicándoles los planes que tenían para ganar la Copa en su último año en Hogwarts. Aunque James terminó bastante harto, a Lily le alegró verlos y hablar con ellos, sobre todo porque su charla la ayudó a ignorar mejor el desagradable encuentro con su detestada Sue Randall, que no se cortó un pelo en componer su mejor cara de suprema incredulidad al verla a solas con James Potter.

Cuando por fin llegaron a Florean Fortescue, suspiraron con alivio al ver allí, sentado a una de las mesas, rodeado de libros, bolsas y papeles varios, a Peter Pettigrew, con el eterno corte a tazón de su pelo castaño, la misma cara redondeada de siempre y la nariz puntiaguda. Tenía pinta de estar escribiendo una carta, o algo así, inclinado sobre un trozo de pergamino, con un enorme batido de chocolate frente a él, y sólo levantó la vista cuando ya tenía a sus amigos casi encima.

- ¡Eh, ya era siglo! –exclamó-. Empezábamos a creer que os habíais fugado los dos solitos, o algo por el estilo…

- Muy gracioso –rió James, sarcástico, agarrando una silla y sentándose en el acto-. He pasado toda una odisea para conseguir encontrar la casa de Lily.

- Ya os dije que avisarais antes –entonó Peter con fingida petulancia-, pero como nadie me escucha nunca…

- Cierra el pico. ¿Qué haces aquí solo?

- Pues ya ves, que nadie me quiere y me abandonan aquí –contestó despreocupado. Cogió el batido y sorbió un poco, pero lo volvió a escupir de golpe al mirar a Evans-. ¡Lily! ¿Qué te has hecho?

- Nada –se apresuró a replicar la pelirroja, sobresaltada-. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tengo algo raro?

Empezó a tocarse el pelo y se llevó una mano a espalda, pensando que quizá James le había colgado el típico cartel de "patéame el trasero", o algo similar. Pero Peter la miraba de arriba abajo, impresionado, y Potter acaba de empezar a reírse ante la situación, así que Lily dedujo que aquella reacción se debía a su atuendo y se sonrojó furiosamente en cuestión de segundos.

- ¡Anda ya, Peter! –exclamó cohibida, dándole un manotazo en el hombro-. ¿Nunca has visto a nadie en pantalón corto, o qué?

- Una cosa es ver a _alguien_, y otra verte a ti –balbuceó Pettigrew, aún impresionado. Lily no supo si tomárselo como un cumplido o una ofensa, y Peter debió captar esa vacilación de su amiga entre el enfado y el halago, porque se apresuró a añadir-: P-pero estás muy guapa, en serio. Guapísima. Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños.

- Muchas gracias –masculló Lily, aún enfurruñada, y sentó a la mesa también.

- Ehhh… En fin, señor Pettigrew, ¿dónde están los demás? –entonó James, disimulando una sonrisilla, mientras Lily lo miraba con reproche.

- Ni idea –Peter se encogió de hombros-. Remus, Sam y yo fuimos a comprar las cosas al ver que os retrasabais. Luego volvimos aquí, y hace un rato ellos se fueron a no sé dónde y yo me quedé contestando una carta de mi hermana que me llegó ayer, así que…

- ¿No sabes nada de Sirius? –volvió a preguntar James, y esta vez arrugó la frente.

- Nop. No lo hemos visto, al menos. Desde luego, si ha llegado, no ha pasado por aquí.

James bajó la vista, tornándose preocupado. No sería la primera vez que Sirius, después de pasar la noche en vela, se quedaba dormido hasta la tarde sin inmutarse siquiera, pero, sabiendo que al día siguiente había quedado con sus amigos, ya podía haber puesto algo de entusiasmo en salir del mundo de los sueños, ¿no? "Si hubiese pasado algo me habrían avisado –se dijo, intentando tranquilizarse a sí mismo-. Papá, o el propio Sirius… me habrían avisado". Pero sintió que se le revolvían las tripas al darse cuenta de que había salido de su casa muy temprano y llevaba inmerso en el mundo muggle desde entonces. Habría sido muy complicado localizarlo o ponerse en contacto con él. Así que…

Notó que Lily y Peter le dirigían miradas interrogativas y se apresuró a comentar, para quitarle hierro a la situación:

- Bueno, pues entonces creo que deberíamos comer lo primero de todo, ¿no? Quiero decir, ya es bastante tarde…

- Yo ya he comido –sentenció Peter-. Dos helados de crema y caramelo, uno de nata con cookies, otro de menta con trozos de chocolate, otros dos de lima-limón y fresa ácida, tres de vainilla y chocolate con trocitos de…

- Por Dios, ¿cómo has podido tragarte eso? –exclamó Lily, boquiabierta-. ¿A eso le llamas comida, Peter?

- Ni te imaginas el tiempo que llevo aquí sentado, Lily –replicó él-. ¡Además, no te metas conmigo! ¿Te haces una idea de los que se habría comido Sirius de estar aquí? ¡No para de comer! Lo bueno que tiene él es que no engorda ni queriendo. ¿Os habéis dado cuenta de que cada vez está más flaco? Como siga así, va a terminar ganándole a Remus…

- ¿Qué pasa conmigo?

Los tres amigos se volvieron de inmediato, y Lily esbozó una amplia sonrisa al ver tras ella a los recién llegados Remus Lupin y Samantha Flathery, ambos con expresiones divertidas y sendas bolsas en sus brazos.

- ¡Hola! –exclamó entusiasmada, y se levantó rápidamente para recibirlos.

Remus, que no había cambiado prácticamente nada en los últimos años, salvo en los centímetros de más que había ganado, se apresuró a soltar sus bolsas y abrazar a su amiga con un contundente: _¡Feliz cumpleaños, Lily!_ Ésta se le colgó al cuello, riendo, y lo estrechó con fuerza, notando una vez más lo flacucho y desnutrido que parecía él entre sus brazos. Recordando rápidamente que había habido luna llena hacía poco, rebajó la presión, alarmada, y Remus debió notar el gesto, porque se echó a reír con despreocupación, mirándola con los ojos grises más claros que nunca.

Algo importante que había cambiado en Remus Lupin en los últimos dos años era, quizá, su rostro, más perfilado y adulto, pero mil veces más sonriente que cuando ella lo conoció en el Expreso de Hogwarts. Su carácter, su amabilidad y su calma eran las mismas, pero cada día parecía un poco más feliz. Y Lily, desde tercer curso, sabía cuál era la razón: el cariño de sus amigos, incluso después de conocer su secreto.

- ¡No la acapares, no la acapares! –protestó Sam en broma, pinchando a Lupin con un dedo en el costado-. Deja algo para los demás… ¡Lily, felicidades!

Y la chica recibió a la joven Evans con un abrazo tan efusivo que Lily, riendo, quedó levantada a casi un palmo del suelo. Sam era un poco más baja que Remus y James, que medían más o menos lo mismo, pero aún así le sacaba también varios centímetros fundamentales a la pelirroja. Y tenía mucha más fuerza de la que aparentaba su esbelto y delicado aspecto.

Si había algo que diferenciaba claramente a Lily de Sam, es que esta última sí se había desarrollado correctamente con los años. No tenía un cuerpo tan llamativo como el de Belle Figg, pero al menos sí aparentaba cada minuto de los 15 años que tenía. Mantenía el liso y espeso pelo rubio largo hasta la cintura, y sus oscuros ojos verdes también brillaban mucho más que antes, como si tuvieran una eterna sonrisa titilando en ellos casi siempre. El volver a su tierra, Santuario, le había hecho mucho bien. Y el empezar el entrenamiento especial durante los veranos con su hermana mayor, Karen, para terminar de controlar sus poderes de hechicera, más todavía. No había vuelto a tener ningún problema con respecto a ellos desde segundo curso, y ahora vivía ligera como una pluma, igual que si se hubiese quitado un terrible peso de encima.

- _El amor desbordante de Lily Evans_ –entonó James, como si leyera el título de una novela rosa-. Capítulo uno: _El reencuentro_.

- ¡Vete a la mierda! –protestó Lily, fulminándolo con la mirada mientras se separaba de Sam, que se echó a reír.

James sonrió, chocando la mano con Remus en señal de saludo.

- ¡Remus! –exclamó, alargando la "u" para imitar un mugido de vaca-. ¿Qué tal tu _pequeño problema peludo_ del otro día?

- Bastante bien –sonrió Lupin, masajeándose un hombro con la mano libre-. Todavía me estoy resintiendo un poco… ¿Estabas diciendo algo de mí, Peter?

- ¿Yo? No. Ya estoy terminando la carta a Opal, le he dicho que anoche te quedaste a dormir en casa. Seguro que se sube por las paredes tirándose de los pelos. ¿Quieres mandarle un autógrafo?

Remus estuvo a punto de caerse de la silla en la que se estaba sentando.

- ¡No! –exclamó, sonrojándose con intensidad de una forma increíble-. ¡No voy a firmarle ningún autógrafo a Opal! Y, por última vez, Peter, ¡deja de contarle cosas raras sobre mí!

- ¡Yo no le cuento nada! –se defendió Pettigrew-. No tengo la culpa de que se haya enamorado de ti, no se puede ir por el mundo siendo tan condenadamente amable con las chicas, Remus. Luego pasan cosas como ésta y bien que le echas la culpa a los demás. ¡Además, sólo tiene 8 años, no es para ponerse así!

- ¡Sí es para ponerse así! Está obsesionada conmigo, y me da mucho miedo.

- ¡Ni que te fuera a hacer algo! –Peter ya tenía cara de estar conteniendo a duras penas la risa-. Tampoco puedo impedir que se monte historias para no dormir ella solita…

- Creo que Opal tiene demasiada imaginación –le comentó James a Lily por lo bajo, como quién no quiere la cosa, a lo que la pelirroja asintió con aire sabio.

- No te cuesta nada mandarle una dedicatoria, o algo así…

- ¡HE DICHO QUE NO!

Peter lo miró con una mueca y los ojos entornados. Luego miró a Sam, y después otra vez a Remus.

- Ah, claro, ya sé qué está pasando aquí –entonó suspicaz-. No le quieres firmar un autógrafo a mi hermana porque Sam está delante y se pondría celosa…

_¡PLAF! _

- ¡Cállate! –gruñó la rubia, con el puño incrustado en la cabeza de Pettigrew, cuya cara se había estampado contra la mesa.

James y Lily se echaron a reír, divertidos. Bromas como aquélla eran la tónica habitual últimamente entre los miembros del grupo, y es que, igual que Potter y Evans se habían visto inusualmente unidos durante el último curso por unas razones u otras, algo similar había pasado con Remus y Sam, aunque sus excusas no estaban tan justificadas. Desde segundo curso una relación especial parecía haberse implantado entre ellos, y esa relación estaba evolucionando cada vez más hacia ámbitos menos fraternales. Sam lo negaba rotundamente cada vez que alguien lo insinuaba, Remus se hacía el desentendido y fingía volverse sordo por momentos, pero, por mucho que lo intentaran, el hecho de que ambos se gustaban mutuamente no lo podían negar. Pasaban más tiempo juntos que una pareja de novios formales y, de una forma muy sospechosa, los dos se encargaban de deshacerse de los "moscardones" que pululaban de vez en cuando en torno a alguno de ellos.

Remus había tenido muchas pretendientes en el último curso, aunque no había aceptado salir con ninguna, y Sam había sufrido también el acoso de un determinado grupo de lunáticos que decían estar locamente enamorados de ella (por razones hasta el momento desconocidas) El caso es que dichos chavales desaparecieron del mapa un día determinado en el que Remus estaba bastante harto de su presencia, y, por las mismas, el club de fan de Remus Lupin fue disuelto de una forma muy poco civilizada por una individua que nadie había identificado aún pero que Lily sospechaba que era rubia y de ojos verdes. Sin embargo, a pesar de esas constantes muestras de lo que sentían mutuamente, no habían dado ningún paso definitivo aún, y ninguno de sus amigos entendía por qué. Aunque, después de los pensamientos que habían estado rondando la cabeza de Lily aquella misma mañana con respecto a James, ahora la pelirroja entendía un poco mejor la indecisión de la pareja.

Peter se enderezó, frotándose la lastimada nariz, y dirigió una mirada de reproche a Flathery, pero no le dio tiempo a replicar nada, porque una voz que salía del local de Florean Fortescue que había a sus espaldas, lo interrumpió cuando ya estaba abriendo la boca.

- Ah, muchachos, ya habéis llegado. Tardabais tanto que estaba a punto de decirle a Peter que nos fuésemos a casa a comer.

El grupo en pleno giró la vista y los que estaban sentados (James, Remus y Lily) se levantaron de un brinco, como impulsados por un resorte, al ver aparecer a Pearl Pettigrew, la madre de Peter, totalmente vestida de negro, que caminaba hacia ellos esquivando las mesas de la terraza como si se deslizara sobre ruedas, haciendo ondear a su espalda una larga y elegante capa que le arrastraba por el suelo.

Lily había visto a aquella mujer en dos ocasiones contadas, y en ambas le había causado una fuerte impresión de respeto. Tenía un porte imponente, grandes y almendrados ojos verdosos, como los de su hija pequeña, que miraban siempre con aire crítico, y el cabello corto de color castaño rojizo, ensortijado y perfecto, sin un solo pelo fuera de su sitio. Se parecía mucho a Opal, salvo por la respingona nariz que había heredado Peter, pero en carácter no podía ser más opuesta a su hija. Era guapa, educada y amable, pero fría y distante, y, cada vez que Lily la oía hablar, parecía percibir en su tono una nota constante de decepción, como si se sintiese desgraciada todo el tiempo, o como si la vida la hubiese tratado muy mal.

- Buenas tardes, señora Pettigrew –entonó en el acto James en cuanto la mujer llegó hasta ellos y se sentó majestuosamente en una silla, al lado de su hijo.

Y Lily, reponiéndose de la impresión inicial, se apresuró a balbucear un escueto "buenas tardes" también, sintiendo el repentino deseo de encogerse y desaparecer de allí.

- Buenas tardes, James, querido –contestó ella, dirigiéndole una inclinación de cabeza, y repitiendo el gesto otra vez en dirección a la pelirroja-. Lily. Me alegro de veros, tenéis buen aspecto. ¿Habéis tenido problemas en el viaje?

- No, qué va. Sólo… me he perdido un poco –sonrió James en son de disculpa, revolviéndose distraídamente el pelo con nerviosismo.

- Ya veo. Menos mal. Al ver que tardabais ya me empezaba a inquietar, no están las cosas hoy en día para que los niños vaguen solos por ahí, puede ocurrirles cualquier cosa.

Durante unos segundos, nadie habló. Los chicos, incómodos, intercambiaron miradas de reojo, pero Pearl no pareció notarlo, demasiado ocupada en sacudirse ligeramente el hombro de la impecable capa, como si ella pudiera ver una mancha invisible que los demás no veían. El precioso broche de su capa, muy ornamentado y con una impresionante amatista pulida en el centro, lanzó destellos bajo la luz del sol, cegando momentáneamente a Lily.

- Bueno, ¿tenemos que esperar a alguien más o podemos irnos ya a comer? –suspiró la mujer, casi resignada.

Peter, que era el único que no se había inmutado ante la llegada de su madre, permaneció con la cabeza agachada, aparentemente concentrado por completo en la carta que estaba escribiendo.

- Ya te dije que no vinieras –masculló por lo bajo, en voz casi inaudible-. He quedado a comer con mis amigos para celebrar el cumpleaños de Lily, mamá, tú no pintas nada aquí.

La señora Pettigrew pareció escandalizarse en extremo ante aquellas palabras, y los demás chicos tuvieron más ganas que nunca de desaparecer.

- ¡Cómo te atreves! –exclamó la mujer-. ¡No me faltes al respeto, Peter! Muy mala madre debería ser para dejar que mi hijo se fuera por ahí solo sin la menor vigilancia de un adulto, tal y como están los tiempos ahora mismo. ¡A merced de cualquier ataque de esos mortífagos!

El muchacho se encogió aún más, pero aún así musitó:

- Si los mortífagos atacan el Callejón Diagon, importará poco que tú estés aquí o no.

- ¡No me hables así! –de repente, los ojos color marrón verdoso de Pearl se llenaron de lágrimas-. ¿Qué haría yo si te pasara algo? ¡Mi único hijo! ¡Ya hemos pasado bastante!

- Puede ocurrirme cualquier cosa en cualquier momento…

- ¡Por eso hay que tomar precauciones, Peter! –exclamó ella, ahora con un deje de histerismo en la voz-. ¡Piensa en tu padre! ¡No olvides lo que le pasó a tu padre!

Y la pluma con la que Peter estaba escribiendo se partió repentinamente entre sus dedos con un chasquido, manchándoselos de tinta y goteando sobre el pergamino.

Minimus Pettigrew había muerto a principios de año, cuando los mortífagos asaltaron su joyería mágica y la arrasaron por completo, llevándose absolutamente todo lo que encontraron por allí. Los aurores que investigaron el caso no se habían roto mucho la cabeza a la hora de encontrar una explicación: Pettigrew era un artesano que creaba amuletos y canalizadores de magia alternativos a base de gemas mágicas y antiguos hechizos rúnicos. Que lord Voldemort quisiera hacerse con un botín de semejantes características para mejorar el armamento de sus seguidores tenía mucho sentido. Así que el asunto se archivó como "robo con homicidio" y caso cerrado.

Sin embargo, ningún otro artesano del gremio había sufrido ataques o recibido amenazas. El asesinato no había vuelto a ser investigado, ni le habían ofrecido respuestas satisfactorias a la familia. Y a Peter, que había encajado la noticia terriblemente mal, no le consolaba la idea de que últimamente hubiese tantos asesinatos que fuese imposible esclarecerlos todos. Ni le ayudaba a superar la situación el hecho de que su madre se pasara el día culpando de la muerte de su marido al propio Minimus, que, según ella, había terminado muerto por culpa de andar por la vida tan despreocupado como si en el mundo se hubiese implantado la filosofía del _paz y amor_.

- … ¡Y se lo dije, Peter! ¿Acaso crees que no se lo repetí? Pero tu padre nunca me escuchaba, igual que tú. Me decía que eran tonterías, que estábamos a salvo. ¡Y ya lo ves ahora, abandonándome para que críe yo sola a nuestros dos hijos! Siempre ocupándose de esas condenadas piedras, a pesar de que nunca dejé de decirle que eran peligrosas, que nos terminarían causando problemas… ¡Tan obtuso, tan obcecado! Así que no intentes darme lecciones y compórtate con responsabilidad, porque si llegara a pasarte algo no podría soportarlo, hijo…

La perorata de Pearl continuó, como si le hubiesen dado cuerda, o como si considerara que era su obligación interpretar el papel de viuda afligida y madre preocupada con el máximo dramatismo posible. Peter permaneció todo el tiempo sin decir ni pío, con la cabeza tan agachada que lo único que sus compañeros veían de él era su coronilla castaña. Sin embargo, mientras rebuscaba entre sus cosas en busca de una pluma nueva, Lily vio claramente que las manos le temblaban, y una lástima desbordante se apoderó de ella. Intercambió una discreta mirada con Sam, que tenía la frente arrugada en gesto de consternación y parecía casi tan abochornada como el propio Peter.

Cuando la voz de la señora Pettigrew se quebró por fin y su discurso terminó con un sollozo ahogado, un silencio extremadamente violento cayó sobre los presentes, que no se atrevieron a mover ni un pelo mientras ella sacaba un pañuelo de la manga de su túnica y se secaba recatadamente las comisuras de los ojos. Entonces se fijó por primera vez en lo que estaba escribiendo su hijo y su expresión cambió a una velocidad terrorífica.

- ¡Y deja ya en paz a tu hermana! –bramó intempestivamente, haciendo que Peter pegara un brinco en su silla, sobresaltado-. ¡Acaba de irse, no sé qué demonios hace mandando cartas ya, como si llevara media vida fuera de casa!

- Yo no tengo la culpa –replicó el muchacho con reproche, aunque su voz era apenas un murmullo-. Si me ha escrito, quiero contestarla. Quizá se sienta sola en casa de los abuelos…

- ¡Valiente tontería! –continuó Pearl, que ahora parecía furiosa-. ¡Ganas de fastidiar a todo el mundo es lo que siente, como si yo no tuviera ya bastantes cosas de las que ocuparme!

Por primera vez en toda la conversación, la expresión de Peter se volvió afilada como una cuchilla y miró a su madre con los ojos entornados y un profundo desprecio.

- No sé de qué más cosas quieres ocuparte –murmuró con voz temblorosa-, si la única que te quedaba en casa era Opal y ya te has deshecho de ella también.

Pearl empalideció de golpe y los amigos de Peter comprendieron, asustados, que éste había llegado demasiado lejos. Por suerte, la mujer no tuvo tiempo de replicar nada, porque desde el otro lado de la calle llegó con voz potente:

- ¡Pearl, querida, cuánto tiempo sin verte!

Ella desvió la vista de su hijo y, al ver quién se acercaba con los brazos abiertos, se levantó rápidamente.

- ¡Augusta, qué agradable sorpresa!

Una mujer vestida de verde, también bastante entrada en los cuarenta, como la propia Pearl, llegó hasta ellos y la abrazó con efusividad mientras ambas intercambiaban cálidos saludos. Peter se levantó de golpe aprovechando la oportunidad y recogió todas sus cosas a la velocidad del rayo.

- Vámonos de aquí –le susurró a sus amigos entre dientes, mientras se colgaba al hombro la mochila con los libros y demás material que había comprado.

Los demás no necesitaron que se lo dijeran dos veces y se apresuraron a poner pies en polvorosa.

- ¡Nos vamos yendo al Caldero Chorreante, mamá!

Dio la impresión de que Pearl iba a detenerlos, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, los jóvenes ya se había escabullido entre la marabunta de gente que abarrotaba la calle. Nadie habló hasta que perdieron de vista el llamativo cartel de Florean Fortescue.

- Lo siento –musitó entonces Peter, cabizbajo. Respiraba agitadamente, como si hubiese estado corriendo, y tenía la quijada rígida-. Se empeñó en acompañarnos al Callejón Diagon y se quedó con nosotros diciendo que no era conveniente que estuviésemos por aquí sin la compañía de un adulto. Lamento el espectáculo.

James se acercó a él, pasándole un brazo por los hombros sin decir nada, y le revolvió el corto pelo castaño en señal de apoyo.

- No tienes que disculparte –contestó Remus, sonriendo con cordialidad-. La culpa no es tuya.

Sam tenía una expresión más tensa de lo normal, como si se estuviese conteniendo para no soltar algún comentario inapropiado contra la señora Pettigrew. Y Lily, aún incómoda, se limitó a preguntar:

- ¿No está Opal con vosotros, Peter?

- ¡Qué va! –replicó él con amargura-. Con la excusa de que aquí corremos un gran peligro, la ha enviado a casa de mis abuelos, que viven en Francia. Lo único que quería era quitársela de en medio para no tener que soportarla, estoy seguro. Mamá y Opal no se llevan bien, pero desde que papá murió… Opal lo está pasando muy mal. Ya sabéis que ella estaba muy unida a él. Y mamá está harta de sus comentarios y sus desplantes.

Volvió a hacerse el silencio durante unos segundos.

- Está bien, le mandaré una dedicatoria –cedió de repente Remus.

Los demás lo miraron, sorprendidos, y entonces se echaron a reír, relajándose.

- ¡Gracias! –Peter le dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento a su amigo-. Pero quizá se alegrara aún más si aceptaras su oferta de casarte con ella.

- ¡Eso ya es demasiado! Tengo que reflexionar sobre ello…

- ¡Eh, hablando de bodas! –Sam se apresuró a coger el hilo y cambiar a una conversación más alegre, con una animada sonrisa-. ¿Qué os ha parecido lo de Arthur y Molly?

El comentario surtió el efecto deseado, porque en el acto los cinco se sumieron en un fuerte intercambio de opiniones sobre la boda que se celebraba a finales de mes y a la que todos ellos habían sido invitados.

- Yo creo que han mandado invitaciones a todos los gryffindors con los que tuvieron contacto, por mínimo que fuera.

- ¡Pues se va a montar una buena fiesta como sea así!

- Yo no pienso perdérmela.

- Toma, ni yo. ¡Me muero de ganas de ver al bebé!

- ¡Yo también! Me quedé boquiabierta cuando Stu nos dijo que habían tenido un hijo el año pasado.

- ¿Por qué no se habrán casado antes?

- Quizá no tenían suficiente dinero y tuvieron que dedicarse a ahorrar durante un tiempo…

Aún hablaban sobre la boda cuando llegaron al Caldero Chorreante y, haciendo malabarismos con los trastos varios que portaban, consiguieron desplazarse hasta ocupar una mesita en un rincón. Fue mientras se estaban sentando, deseosos de empezar a comer ya, cuando James exclamó:

- ¡Eh! ¿Tampoco ha venido Belle?

Los amigos se miraron unos a otros, como si esperasen ver surgir a la morena de repente entre ellos.

- Pues no… no me había dado cuenta.

- ¿Le ha pasado algo, Remus? –inquirió Potter, volviéndose hacia el casi rubio.

- Que yo sepa, no. Hablé con ella ayer por la tarde, antes de irme a casa de Peter a cenar, y aún estaba en Lancaster con Mel, las gemelas y Fidias. Pero me dijo que hoy se venían temprano todos a Dover otra vez, y que no faltaría a la fiesta de Lily.

De repente todos volvieron a quedarse callados. Después de la muerte del padre de Belle en el verano del 70, el hermano de Icarus, Fidias Figg, se había hecho cargo de su cuñada y de sus sobrinas. Ése había sido en gran parte el motivo de que la muchacha no se hubiese hundido como una losa en los primeros meses que siguieron al fallecimiento, porque estaba muy unida a su tío y éste se había esforzado al máximo para animarla.

Pero, a los dos meses escasos de que Belle volviera a Hogwarts para cursar tercero, Mel Figg se empeñó en dejar su casa en Dover, donde hasta el momento había estado viviendo con su cuñado y sus dos bebés, para volver a la casa familiar de su marido en Lancaster. Pese a las protestas de todo el mundo (Remus, cuyo padre era muy amigo de Melpómene, comentó alguna vez que éste estaba totalmente en contra de la decisión y que había intentado convencerla por todos los medios) no hubo forma de disuadir a la mujer. Y Fidias, que creía que las prisas de Mel por abandonar su hogar se debían a que estaba acercándose la fecha en la que Icarus cayó enfermo y que era demasiado duro para ella seguir allí, cedió a las peticiones de su cuñada, con la idea de volver a instalarse en Dover pasado el invierno. Pero pasó el invierno, la primavera y el verano, y la familia no volvió a Dover. De hecho, desde entonces, sólo pasaban en Kent la mitad del verano, porque Belle no quería quedarse en Lancaster durante todas sus vacaciones. Y, a pesar de las medidas que tomaban todos para intentar complacer a Melpómene y conseguir que se recuperara, seguía tan distante y ausente como el día del entierro de su marido.

- Tal vez se hayan retrasado por las niñas –Remus se encogió de hombros para quitarle importancia al asunto-. Viajar con dos bebés es más lento. No os preocupéis…

Pero para James ya eran demasiadas casualidades y no le hacía gracia quedarse esperando para ver qué pasaba.

- ¡Qué sospechoso! –entonó Peter, con los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa, en son de broma, cortando el gesto de Potter de levantarse-. Ni Sirius ni Belle se han presentado. ¿Y si se han fugado juntos?

Todos menos James se echaron a reír.

- Perdona, Peter… ¿estamos hablando de las mismas personas? –entonó Sam, socarrona-. El día que Belle acepte salir con Sirius, Snape se lavará el pelo…

- Oye, podría haberla engatusado con un filtro amoroso o haber intentado secuestrarla directamente…

- En ese caso es más probable que Sirius haya muerto a manos de Belle, y ella se haya dado a la fuga para escapar de los aurores –intervino Lily, provocando de nuevo las risas de sus amigos. Pero éstas cesaron cuando James se levantó de la mesa-. J-James… ¿pasa algo?

- Nah, tranquilos –el moreno hizo un gesto con la mano-. Ahora vuelvo.

Y echó a andar con dificultad hacia la barra, esquivando a la gente a duras penas. Cuando llegó allí tuvo que esperar al menos un par de minutos hasta que consiguió captar la atención de Tom, que atendía a cinco o seis personas a la vez. Y, una vez que éste se dirigió hacia él, exclamó para hacerse oír por encima del jaleo:

- Perdona, Tom, ¿puedo utilizar una de tus chimeneas para…?

No le dio tiempo a terminar la frase.

- ¡Ah, señor Potter, no me había dado cuenta de que ya estaba aquí! Poco después de irse, vino una lechuza para usted, lleva esperándole un buen rato.

Se volvió, lanzando un penetrante silbido que se impuso al barullo e hizo gruñir a los que estaban más cerca, y, de lo alto de una estantería llena de botellas, bajó planeando una lechuza parda que todos los miembros del grupo conocían muy bien: era Ween, la lechuza de Sirius. James volvió rápidamente su alarmada mirada a sus amigos, que también lo miraban desde la mesa y ya no se veían tan risueños, y se apresuró a recibir al animal en su brazo izquierdo. Cuando los demás se reunieron con él, ya estaba rasgando el sobre, en el que lucía un rimbombante _**James Potter y Cía. MUY URGENTE**_ con la enana e ininteligible letruja de Sirius.

- Te lo juro, Black, te lo juro –murmuraba James una y otra vez, mientras sacaba la carta con manos vacilantes-. Como sea otra de tus estúpidas bromas, te juro que te mato…

Desplegó el pergamino y leyó con rapidez. Ante los ojos de sus amigos se quedó pálido de golpe.

- ¡Tom! –llamó al levantar la vista, con la voz algo ahogada-. ¿Cuánto dijiste que cuesta usar las chimeneas?

- ¡Tres knuts por persona! –contestó el camarero, mientras le servía una enorme jarra de hidromiel a un tipo que se veía bastante ansioso.

- Muy bien –James empezó a rebuscar en sus bolsillos hasta que encontró la bolsa en la que llevaba su dinero-. Lo siento, chicos, pero me voy a casa de Sirius –dedicó una mirada de disculpa a Lily, arrugando la frente-. Siento haberte chafado el cumpleaños, Lil.

- ¡Espera, espera, yo también voy! –exclamó inmediatamente Remus, que le había quitado la carta de las manos y acababa de leerla con ojos asustados.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? –inquirió angustiada la pelirroja.

- ¡Yo voy también! –se apuntó Sam con decisión, echándole un vistazo al pergamino por encima del hombro de Remus, al igual que Peter, que se había puesto de puntillas.

James pareció desconcertarse por unos segundos y titubeó.

- B-bueno, pero… Peter, tú…

- ¡Yo voy también! –se indignó rápidamente el castaño, mirándolo con reproche.

- Pero, tu madre…

- Que le den a mi madre, vámonos antes de que ella llegue –y se volvió nervioso hacia el camarero, como si lo que estaba a punto de hacer le produjera miedo y satisfacción al mismo tiempo-. ¡Tom! ¿Podría decirle a mi madre, Pearl Pettigrew, que hemos tenido que marcharnos por una emergencia y que ya volveré a casa por la noche?

- ¡Claro! –repuso él, y miró al grupo con el ceño fruncido al mismo tiempo que le rellenaba el vaso con whisky de fuego a una bruja que estaba a punto de desplomarse sobre la barra-. ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

- Nada grave, espero –atajó James, y plantó sobre la mesa los 15 kunts que costaba el viaje de los cinco amigos.

Los chicos se encargaron de recoger sus cosas de la mesa que habían tenido intención de ocupar y las dejaron al cuidado de Tom, tras la barra, antes de salir en fila por una puerta lateral, en dirección al estrecho pasillo que conducía a los salones privados del Caldero Chorreante. Mientras Ween ululaba sobre el hombro de James, Lily se hizo por fin con la carta de Sirius Black.

_Queridos chicos: _

_Lamento no haberme podido presentar, pero hemos tenido problemas aquí. Otro ataque. Papá está mal. Por favor, venid a casa, os lo explicaré cuando lleguéis. Mamá está medio histérica. No tardéis. _

_Sirius_

Potter iba un par de metros por delante de los demás, con una inquietud que resultaba casi palpable, hasta que paró en seco y se metió por una puerta. Los otros entraron tras él a una sala de estar pequeña, con sillones y una mesa camilla, de aspecto acogedor y hogareño. La chimenea estaba apagada pero llena de troncos y toda la luz del cuarto entraba por una única y pequeña ventana en lo alto de la pared, con los cristales tan sucios que no parecían haberlos limpiado en muchos años. James se dirigió hacia allí directamente, se puso de puntillas y la abrió, llenando la sala con un chirrido.

- Que no te vean –le dijo a Ween, acariciándole la cabeza-. Vuelve a casa, que nosotros también vamos ya para allá. Ten cuidado.

Y, sin más, echó a la lechuza por la ventana, que se perdió con un potente batir de alas.

- Muy bien –dijo el moreno, dirigiéndose hacia la chimenea y cogiendo un enorme bote que había sobre la repisa, ofreciéndoselo a los demás-. ¿Remus, Sam, Peter?

Sam se adelantó con paso decidido y cogió un pellizco de los brillantes polvos que contenía el bote.

- Dime a dónde.

- A _El Templo_.

- ¿_El Templo_? –exclamó ella, arrugando la nariz-. ¿Así se llama la casa de Sirius?

- Sí, se lo puso tía Andraia en un arranque de inspiración…

- ¿Qué…?

Pero la voz de Lily quedó ahogada, porque, cuando Sam echó los polvos a la chimenea, se produjo un fuerte estallido y unas imponentes llamas verdes se alzaron sobre los troncos secos. En el acto, la chica se lanzó al fuego como si tal cosa, gritando: _¡Al Templo!_, y desapareció. Lily se quedó boquiabierta. A Sam la siguió Remus, y a él Peter, repitiendo la misma operación.

- Es tu turno, Lil –dijo James cuando se quedaron solos, ofreciéndole el frasco de polvos flu.

- E-espera, James, yo… ¿Cómo…?

- Ya lo has visto –la interrumpió él con un deje de impaciencia-. Ya sabes lo que son los polvos flu…

- ¡Pero nunca los he usado! –replicó Lily, a la que meterse en una chimenea en llamas no parecía hacerle mucha gracia.

- ¡No sientes dolor, ni nada de eso! Sólo tienes que echar los polvos, decir a dónde vas y listo.

- P-pero… -la chica volvió a mirar la chimenea con aprensión.

En dos zancadas, James se acercó a ella, la sujetó por la muñeca y le murmuró, inclinándose hasta plantar su rostro frente al de Lily:

- No pasará nada, ¿de acuerdo? Es muy fácil. Saldrás en casa de Sirius. Yo iré detrás de ti, y los demás ya están allí. Sólo mantente tranquila.

Lily asintió, aunque seguía sin parecer muy convencida, y tragó saliva. Soltándose de James, cogió unos pocos polvos, los echó al fuego y, tras el estallido, respiró hondo y se lanzó, gritando:

- _¡Al Templo!_

Empezó a dar vueltas con rapidez, en un remolino de llamas verdes, y un único pensamiento le vino a la mente, mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza: "Feliz fiesta de cumpleaños, Lily Evans".

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Lily salió disparada de la chimenea, tosiendo y con el olor de la ceniza impregnado en la nariz. Apenas podía ver dónde estaba, porque el deslumbrante fuego verde hacía aún chiribitas en sus retinas, pero notó cómo dos pares de manos la sujetaban con fuerza para que no cayese al suelo. Cuando por fin abrió los ojos, vio a Remus y a Sam, que la agarraban por los brazos, y a Peter, a un metro de distancia, sacudiéndose los pantalones. Luego levantó la vista para observar el lugar.

- ¡Wow…!

No necesitó más de un segundo para llegar a la conclusión de que los Black eran de buena posición. De _muy_ buena posición. El nivel económico de las familias de los siete amigos no era un tema de conversación que tocaran con frecuencia, y, aunque Lily siempre había supuesto que Sirius pertenecía a una familia rica y de raigambre, como James y Belle, no pudo evitar quedarse completamente boquiabierta.

Estaban en lo que parecía ser el salón, aunque era tan grande como todo el piso inferior de la casa de los Evans, y la pelirroja evocó inmediatamente la imagen de las antiguas mansiones victorianas que estaba acostumbrada a ver en las películas de su madre. Fue como viajar en el tiempo, o encontrarse de golpe dentro de un mundo que Lily pensó que había dejado de existir en el siglo anterior. Los suelos estaban cubiertos por hermosas e impecables alfombras persas. Los ventanales eran de al menos dos metros de altura, y las cortinas parecían de terciopelo granate. Había vitrinas con adornos de todo tipo, cuadros impresionantes de paisajes, mesillas, una enorme lámpara de araña que colgaba del techo con las velas apagadas, elegantes sillas, cómodos sillones y mullidos cojines por doquier. En un rincón, un imponente piano de cola de pulido ébano negro brillaba bajo la luz de la tarde que entraba desde las ventanas, que daban a un precioso jardín con los setos en forma de laberinto, fuentes dispersas por ahí y caminos de gravilla.

Aquello no era una casa, era un palacio.

Otro estallido le hizo volver la vista. James surgía de entre las llamas como quien sale de la ducha.

- Muy bien –musitó, sacudiéndose la ropa-, busquemos a Sirius.

Y, sin más, salió por unas enormes puertas de roble que estaban abiertas de par en par, dejando ver el vestíbulo. Los demás lo siguieron, con la misma expresión preocupada que lucía James. Una soberbia escalera nacía en el mismo centro del enorme hall, y se abría en dos brazos al llegar al piso superior, formando una galería, a la que asomaban numerosas puertas. Y allí, sentado en lo alto de las escaleras, estaba Sirius Black, acodado en sus rodillas y con la cabeza entre las manos. A Lily se le encogió el corazón con sólo verlo.

- ¡Sirius! –exclamó James de inmediato, dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia las escaleras.

Black levantó la vista y, al verlo, se incorporó de un salto y bajó los escalones de tres en tres. Nada más llegar abajo, abandonado de su habitual y exagerada dignidad, se abrazó con fuerza a su mejor amigo, que le devolvió el abrazo en el acto.

Sirius era, con mucho, el que más se había metamorfoseado del grupo con el paso de los años. Había crecido tanto en altura que ya dejaba muy atrás a los demás, y su figura se había estilizado, multiplicando su eterno aire de noble aristócrata, delgado y de hombros estrechos. Incluso teniendo un físico similar al de James, era incomprensible que él pudiera convertir en pura elegancia los rasgos que a Potter le hacían desgarbado y desaliñado. Su rostro y sus ojos azules también se habían perfilado y afilado, perdiendo cualquier rasgo de la redondez infantil que aún conservaban algunos de los demás. Y, como llevaba el lacio pelo negro algo más largo que el de los otros, el flequillo le caía sobre el rostro de tal forma que, cuando se separó por fin de su mejor amigo, después de permanecer unos segundos en silencio con la cara hundida en su hombro, Lily fue incapaz de ver con claridad la expresión de sus ojos.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? –murmuró James sin más, preocupado, y la voz le tembló un poco-. Cuando hablé contigo anoche dijiste que todo iba bien…

- Lo sé, lo sé –gimoteó Black, meneando la cabeza. Estaba demasiado pálido, no parecía él-. Pero todo esto es un lío de narices, James… ¡Y esos puñeteros del Ministerio no nos han explicado nada! ¡Cornelius Fudge es un gilipollas! Aparecieron aquí casi al amanecer trayendo a papá medio muerto. Lo dejaron en casa, llamaron a los sanadores y se volvieron a largar. ¡Me dieron unas ganas de patearles! No hemos dormido nada…

- ¡Maldita sea, Sirius! –James lo agarró por los hombros y lo zarandeó-. ¡Deberías haberme avisado de inmediato, idiota!

- ¡Lo hice! –se defendió Sirius, encogiéndose de hombros con agotamiento-. ¡Te mandé a Ween casi en el acto! Aunque supuse que no recibirías mi nota hasta tarde, porque si andabas moviéndote por el mundo muggle no iba a ser fácil localizarte. Así que me imaginé que Ween te esperaría en el Caldero Chorreante, o así, y que llegaríais a la hora de comer… -James bufó, pasándose una mano por el pelo con impaciencia y nerviosismo, pero Sirius no cambió su expresión de ausente disculpa, y volvió los ojos hacia su amiga pelirroja-. Siento mucho haber fastidiado tu fiesta de cumpleaños, Lily…

Ella tuvo ganas de abrazarlo y abofetearlo al mismo tiempo.

- ¡No seas idiota! –exclamó, lanzándose a sus brazos para estrecharlo con fuerza-. ¡A la mierda con mi cumpleaños, esto es mucho más importante!

Sam se acercó para abrazarlo también.

- ¿Y cómo está tu padre ahora? –preguntó con voz ahogada.

- Más o menos… Un sanador llamado Hayes ha venido con otros dos sanadores en prácticas desde San Mungo y lo están examinando todavía, llevan horas encerrado con él. Son especialistas en daños provocados por hechizos, así que, supongo que… Aún estamos esperando, pero… dijeron que todo se decidiría en el transcurso de la mañana…

Sirius tuvo que interrumpirse un momento para pasarse el dorso de la mano por la nariz, sorbiendo ruidosamente.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido exactamente? –intervino Lupin, que también se había acercado más a su amigo.

El moreno de ojos azules los miró y, con un gesto, les indicó que se sentaran. Los seis se acomodaron en el suelo y las escaleras.

- Bueno –empezó con un suspiro-, os habéis enterado del atentado que hubo anoche en Notthing Hill, ¿no? –los demás asintieron, intercambiando miradas tensas-. Bueno… los primeros en presentarse siempre en una situación así son los Magos de Choque del Grupo de Operaciones Mágicas Especiales, del Departamento de Catástrofes, apoyados por los aurores que dirige el tío Johnny. Cuando la situación queda controlada, le ceden el paso a mi padre y al grupo de desmemorizadores, para que hagan la limpieza final –Sirius miró brevemente a James-. Cuando hablé contigo anoche, papá acababa de avisarnos a mamá y a mí de que salía para Notthing Hill desde el Ministerio con sus hombres, porque la pelea ya había sido sofocada.

- Ya, papá también me avisó a mí cuando la pelea terminó, para que no me preocupara –asintió Potter-. Dijo que había habido bajas, y que estaban trasladando a los heridos a San Mungo, por lo que seguramente no podría volver a casa en todo lo que quedaba de noche.

- Sí, bueno –Sirius sorbió otra vez por la nariz-. La situación estaba así… no habíamos conseguido pillar a ningún mortífago, para variar… Cuando, al parecer, los mortífagos se reagruparon y atacaron por sorpresa otra vez.

- ¿Mientras retiraban a los heridos, y los desmemorizadores arreglaban las cosas? –exclamó Remus, a la vez que las chicas se llevaban las manos a la boca.

- Exacto –Black asintió, y su voz tembló de una forma que sus amigos jamás habían oído-. Ya os podéis imaginar… pillaron a todo el mundo por sorpresa, han matado a muchísima gente… L-los aurores consiguieron capturar a un par de mortífagos, pero se maldijeron a sí mismos antes de que los pudieran interrogar, y… ha sido…

La voz se le quebró y, por unos segundos, agachó la cabeza, llevándose una mano a la frente para agarrarse el flequillo con rabia. James le colocó una mano en el hombro, pero Sirius, con un brusco gesto, le indicó que estaba bien.

- ¡Ha sido una cagada total del Departamento de Catástrofes! –bramó de golpe con renovada firmeza, y alzó la vista, sacudiendo la cabeza para apartarse el pelo del rostro, de modo que sus amigos pudieron ver sus ojos enrojecidos brillando con furia-. ¡Ellos eran los que debían proteger a los desmemorizadores mientras hacían su trabajo, porque los aurores del Departamento de Seguridad ya se habían marchado para iniciar la investigación y perseguir a los mortífagos, y cuando volvieron ya era muy tarde! ¡Han matado a la mitad de los hombres de mi padre, LA MITAD! ¡Y se presentan aquí sin más de madrugada trayendo a mi padre destrozado, porque esos hijos de puta de los mortífagos lo habían sometido a cuatro _Cruciatus_ simultáneos!

- ¡¿Cuatro?! –chilló Sam, horrorizada, y Lily ahogó un grito.

- ¿Al _Cruciatus_? –susurró Peter, con los ojos desorbitados.

- ¡Sí! Y el _Cruciatus_ es peor que el _Avada Kedavra_, porque a fin de cuentas te echan ésa, te mueres y punto. Sin embargo, ahora… -Sirius negó con la cabeza, como intentando apartar funestos pensamientos-. Traían al subsecretario en cabeza, ese imbécil de Fudge… Me parece que el director del Departamento estaba de vacaciones estas semanas, y por eso Fudge ha tenido que ocuparse de todo. ¡Pero se puso súper borde cuando mi madre le exigió que le contase lo ocurrido! ¡Dijo que era información restringida, o yo qué sé! ¡Claro, no quería admitir que la habían cagado de una forma tan brutal!

- ¿Y por qué no se llevaron al tío Izzy a San Mungo? –inquirió James, con la frente arrugada.

Sirius negó otra vez con la cabeza.

- Creo que San Mungo está colapsado. Pero… m-me parece que papá dijo que quería volver a casa antes de perder la conciencia. Quizá estaba preocupado por mamá y por mí, o simplemente quería estar con nosotros… -la voz se le desvaneció otra vez, pero hizo un intento por no perder la compostura. Apartándose de nuevo el flequillo de los ojos, miró a Potter directamente-. Tío Johnny estuvo aquí poco después de que lo trajeran y nos lo explicó todo, porque Fudge no soltó prenda. Fue él quién mandó traer algún sanador de San Mungo, aunque allí deben estar hasta arriba de trabajo. Dijo que había intentando localizarte para contarte lo ocurrido, pero que ya no estabas en casa, así que, que lo intentara yo, y luego volvió al Ministerio. También dijo que volvería por la tarde. Él está bien.

James asintió, notando que una egoísta sensación de alivio le inundaba el corazón. Su padre, al menos, estaba bien… gracias al cielo…

- ¿Y tía Andraia? ¿Está descansando?

- ¿Descansando? –Sirius lo miró como si se hubiese vuelto loco-. ¿Es que no conoces a Andraia Sophia Black? Descansando… ¡Está como loca de un lado a otro! Parece que se ha metido un chute. Este tipo de cosas despiertan sus instintos asesinos, anoche casi aniquiló a Fudge con sus propias manos…

De repente, hasta ellos llegó un estrepitoso ruido procedente del piso superior, como de cristales que se rompen al caer al suelo, seguido de pasos apresurados.

- ¡SIRIUS!

- Ahí está –murmuró Black, y, volviéndose hacia las escaleras, gritó-¿Qué pasa, mamá?

De una de las habitaciones del piso superior, salió una mujer rápidamente, encaramándose a la barandilla de la galería para asomarse hacia el vestíbulo.

- ¡He oído voces! –exclamó ansiosa-. ¿Ha vuelto ya Johnny? ¿Han salido los sanadores de… la habitación de tu padre?

Pero las últimas palabras perdieron fuerza, adquiriendo un deje de decepción al ver al grupo de chicos al pie de las escaleras.

- ¡No, son James y los demás, ya han llegado!

Apartándose de la barandilla, Andraia se irguió y se dirigió hacia los escalones para bajar a reunirse con ellos.

Al igual que a Pearl Pettigrew, Lily sólo había visto a Andraia Black en muy contadas ocasiones, pero también le causaba una fuerte impresión, aunque contraria a la de la madre de Peter. Mientras que ésta parecía repelerte con una barrera que marcaba muy bien a qué posición pertenecía cada uno, la señora Black era una mujer muy cercana, que siempre conseguía hacerte sentir cómodo en su compañía, ya fuera por su sonrisa amplia o por su sentido del humor.

Sin embargo, ahora lucía un aspecto que consiguió contagiar la desolación de lo ocurrido a todos los jóvenes allí presentes. A pesar de ser alta y esbelta, con un porte enormemente elegante, de repente parecía flaca y desnutrida, como consumida por la preocupación. La perfecta melena caoba rojiza, espesa y ondulada, que le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda y que Lily siempre había admirado, estaba desgreñada y sin peinar, como si hubiese pasado gran parte de la noche tirándose de los pelos. Su piel morena se veía pálida contra la sencilla túnica negra que llevaba puesta, y los ojos de un azul intenso que había heredado su hijo, se perdían con frecuencia por ahí, enrojecidos, vidriosos y sin brillo. El cansancio y la incertidumbre no conseguían eclipsar del todo su belleza, pero no hacía más que retorcerse las manos, y Lily tuvo la viva impresión de que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar con desesperación.

- Chicos, chicos… me alegro de que estéis aquí –los saludó al llegar junto a ellos, con voz temblorosa y aire desorientado-. Bienvenidos a casa, aunque éstas no sean las mejores circunstancias…

Abrió los brazos casi inconscientemente, y James la abrazó con fuerza en el acto. Cuando Remus y Peter se acercaron a ella para saludarla, Andraia los atrapó a ambos con el otro brazo y los estrechó también, dejándolos un poco desconcertados y avergonzados. Lily y Sam se miraron, algo incómodas. Ellas, a pesar de ser amigas de los cuatro chicos, no tenían con ellos una relación tan fuerte como la que compartían los propios muchachos entre sí, por lo que no tenían tanto trato y confianza con sus respectivos padres y no sabían muy bien cómo comportarse en una situación así.

Pero fue la misma Andraia quién resolvió el asunto, porque, tras pasar unos largos segundos abrazada a James, Remus y Peter, acariciándoles el pelo con aire maternal, los soltó, se acercó a las chicas y, antes de que éstas pudieran decir nada, las abrazó también. Lily sintió a través del gesto la gratitud de Andraia con una intensidad tan inesperada, que también a ella se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas sin poderlo evitar.

- Bienvenidas, chicas –les musitó en voz baja, justo antes de soltarlas-. Muchas gracias por venir a acompañarnos, en serio. No me gusta ver a Sirius como alma en pena por toda la casa…

- Mamá… -renegó éste, pero no tuvo ánimo para discutir más.

- ¿Habéis comido? –continuó Andraia con voz débil, sorbiendo ella también por la nariz-. ¿Queréis que os prepare alguna cosa?

- No se preocupe, señora Black –empezó Remus, con un gesto-, nosotros no…

Pero sus tripas eligieron ese preciso instante para rugir ante la simple mención de la comida, y los cinco recién llegados se miraron entre sí. A parte de Peter, que se había comido media producción de helados de Florean Fortescue, los demás no habían probado bocado. Andraia sonrió de lado tristemente.

- No se hable más –atajó-, os prepararé algo de comida, aunque sólo sean unos bocadillos.

- ¡No tienes por qué hacerlo! –interrumpió en el acto Sirius, mirándola con el ceño fruncido-. Déjalo, mamá, nosotros lo haremos, tú vete a descansar un poco, que no has parado en toda la noche…

- Aunque intentara dormir, no podría –cortó Andraia con un gesto decidido-. Además, esperar sin hacer nada es desesperante, hijo…

- ¡Pero no puedes…!

El resto de las palabras de Sirius se ahogó bajo el estallido que volvió a oírse desde el salón, indicando que alguien más acababa de llegar por la chimenea. Todos se volvieron hacia allí y, un par de segundos después, apareció en el vestíbulo la versión adulta de James: John Potter.

- ¡Papá! –chilló James.

- ¡Tío! –exclamó Sirius.

- ¡Johnny! –gritó Andraia.

- Vaya, ¿qué es esto, la comitiva de recepción? –entonó el señor Potter, con una media sonrisa que no conseguía ocultar el cansancio.

- ¡Oh, Johnny! –repitió Andraia y, esquivando a los chicos, se lanzó a los brazos de su primo tan efusivamente, que el hombre se tambaleó.

Antes de que ninguno de los presentes pudiera prepararse para ello, Andraia rompió a llorar, olvidando su autoimpuesta fortaleza. John la abrazó fuertemente, mirando con aire sombrío al grupo de chicos por encima del hombro de su compañera. Nadie fue capaz de articular palabra durante unos instantes que se hicieron eternos. Y lo único que se oyó en el recibidor entonces fueron los sollozos de la mujer.

- Vamos, vamos, Andry, cálmate –murmuró John con voz tranquilizadora, frotándole la espalda-. Todo irá bien, sabes que Izzy es duro de pelar… Hemos pasado por cosas peores hasta ahora, ¿no?

Andraia no contestó. Sólo dejó escapar una serie de palabras ahogadas en sollozos, totalmente incomprensibles, y se hundió aún más en el hombro de Potter, aferrándose a él.

- Venga, ya basta. No está en peligro de muerte, todavía podrás disfrutar de su pedantería muchos años más. Vamos, deja de llorar. ¿Ha dicho ya algo el sanador Hayes?

Haciendo un evidente esfuerzo por controlarse, la señora Black se separó del recién llegado, tragándose el llanto lo mejor que podía para intentar recuperar la voz. John le ofreció un pañuelo, y Andraia se secó los ojos, sonándose después la nariz con fuerza.

- Nada –musitó con voz tomada-. Nada aún. No han salido de la habitación desde que llegaron. ¡Voy a morirme, Johnny! Si le pasa algo a Izzy… yo…

Y rompió a llorar otra vez, hundiendo la cara en el pañuelo con desconsuelo. John se acercó a ella y le colocó una mano en el hombro.

- Le han atacado con cuatro _Cruciatus_ simultáneos, Andraia –murmuró con seriedad-. Por supuesto que le va a pasar algo –ella gimió, intensificando su llanto. Pero entonces, John esbozó una sonrisa-. Pero no será algo de lo que no pueda fardar como simple herida de guerra cuando estéis en la cama. Y ese tipo de cosas le encantan, ¿no? A él y a ti.

Andraia soltó un ruido indescifrable y levantó la cara del pañuelo de golpe, roja como la grana.

- ¡Eres imbécil! –le espetó, pero la desolación daba paso al simple bochorno, y una tranquilidad nueva se iba reflejando en sus ojos.

John se echó a reír para rebajar la tensión del ambiente y Lily se dio cuenta de golpe de que ella también sentía cierto calor anormal en la cara. Y no era la única.

- Tío Johnny, por favor –gruñó Sirius, totalmente avergonzado-. A nadie de los aquí presentes le interesan las historias de cama de papá y mamá. ¡Ahórrate esos comentarios si no quieres traumatizarnos más todavía!

- Seguro que a ti sí te interesan, morboso –bromeó James, decidiendo seguir el ejemplo distendido de su padre, y le dio un leve codazo a su mejor amigo, que lo fulminó con la mirada.

- ¡V-vete al diablo, John P-Potter! –añadió Andraia, hipando, mientras seguía secándose la cara.

Pero él la miró con expresión tierna y la volvió a abrazar.

- No te preocupes, ¿vale? –le susurró con cariño, acariciándole el pelo-. De verdad, te aseguro que a Izzy no va a pasarle nada grave. Pero tienes que ser fuerte para ayudarle a recuperarse, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo estás cansada, Andry. Duerme un rato, yo voy a quedarme ya aquí, estaré pendiente y te avisaré en cuanto nos den alguna noticia.

La mujer negó con la cabeza, pero ya parecía mucho más tranquila.

- No… no te preocupes, estoy bien –replicó, separándose definitivamente del señor Potter-. Estoy bien, de verdad. No podré descansar hasta que sepa que Izzy está bien… _sniff_… Así que, voy… voy a preparar unos bocadillos para los chicos…

- Aaay… -renegó John, suspirando con resignación-, haz lo que quieras, cabeza dura.

- Lo haré. Gracias por venir, Johnny, estoy más tranquila teniéndote aquí… Q-quédate con los chicos, por favor, ¿vale? Y… a-avisadme en cuanto salgan los sanadores…

Sonándose de nuevo la nariz, Andraia se encaminó hacia un pasillo que había a la derecha de las escaleras, parándose lo justo para dedicar un vago gesto a los chicos. Sirius la detuvo justo cuando pasaba por su lado y, en un gesto cargado de cariño, la abrazó son fuerza también, como para terminar de darle ánimos. La mujer, aprovechando que su hijo era ya casi tan alto como ella, le acarició el pelo con gratitud, le plantó un dulce beso en la frente y, con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, se separó de él para perderse en la penumbra. El chico la vio marchar con ojos empañados y se volvió hacia su padrino con mirada llameante.

- ¿Cómo están las cosas, tío Johnny? –masculló con los dientes apretados-. ¿Qué ha pasado después del ataque?

- Bueno… –suspiró John, cansado, y se llevó una mano a la cabeza para rascarse el pelo, en un gesto idéntico al de su hijo-. Nada, en realidad… Conseguimos atrapar a dos de ellos, ¿os lo ha dicho Sirius? Pero se suicidaron antes de que los pudiésemos detener. Los sanadores no consiguieron hacer nada para recuperarlos. Así que, una vez más, nos hemos quedado en pañales después del ataque –se quitó las gafas para frotarse los ojos con aire agotado-. Treinta y cinco bajas, todos ellos magos del Ministerio, y otros sesenta y siete heridos… Y he perdido la cuenta de los muggles, porque en el segundo ataque volaron casas y edificios enteros, habrá que escarbar bajo los escombros –volvió a ponerse las gafas-. Desde luego… Primero lo de Brighton, ahora esto… -negó con la cabeza, abatido-. Lo único que sabemos con seguridad es que debían pretender algo importante, porque Voldemort en persona se presentó allí, asomando su asquerosa cara de serpiente. Fue el que hizo saltar por los aires la mitad del barrio.

James apretó los dientes, Sam y Remus apartaron la vista, Lily se llevó una mano a la boca y Peter gimoteó algo ininteligible. Por último, Sirius se limitó a lanzar un puñetazo contra la barandilla de la escalera.

- Maldito Voldemort… -masculló con furia contenida-. Me cago en él… ¡Maldito sea!

Todos lo miraron apesadumbrados, y James se acercó a su padre.

- Papá –murmuró con un hilo de voz-, aún no está todo perdido, ¿verdad? Quiero decir… La situación no se ha descontrolado por completo, ¿no?

Los seis chicos se volvieron a mirar al señor Potter con los ojos muy abiertos, esperando su respuesta. Él los miró a su vez, uno a uno, y suspiró.

- Me gustaría poder creer que aún tenemos algo de control sobre lo que está pasando, hijo –admitió deprimido-. Pero no puedo engañarme a mí mismo, y tampoco a vosotros. Voldemort nos tiene comiendo en la palma de su mano, hace lo que quiere cuando quiere sin que podamos impedirlo… -y, alargando un brazo, estrechó con fuerza a James, que hundió la cara en el hombro de su padre.

- Pero no se rendirán, ¿no? –exclamó Sam-. Quiero decir, que seguirán luchando contra Voldemort…

- Por supuesto que sí, Samantha, no seré yo quién se someta a ese mal nacido –de repente, John apretó los dientes y en sus ojos se prendió una chispa de odio-. Pero la gente no nos ayuda. ¿Os habéis enterado de lo último? ¡Ya no llaman a Voldemort por su nombre! Han empezado a referirse a él como _Quién-Tú-Sabes_ o _El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado_, como si al decir "Voldemort" se fuera a materializar aquí. ¡Bah! –bufó con exasperación y rabia contenida-. Al dejarse aterrorizar están haciendo precisamente lo que él quiere. Al no decir su nombre es como si le mostrasen respeto a ese hijo de perra. Eso es lo que Voldemort pretende, someter a todos los magos bajo el miedo y el terror –los miró severamente-. Jamás, y digo JAMÁS, os dejéis dominar así, llamarlo por su nombre es la única forma de vencer el terror que infunde. ¡Antes preferiría morir que arrodillarme a los pies de ese asesino!

Tras el discurso del auror, se impuso el silencio. Pero, antes de que los chicos pudieran terminar de asimilar sus palabras o decir algo, una de las puertas del piso superior se abrió y salió a la galería un hombre viejo, arrugado y calvo, seguido de otro hombre y una mujer jóvenes.

- ¡Sanador Hayes! –exclamó Sirius, y echó a correr escaleras arriba.

- Iré a avisar a tía Andraia –se ofreció James, intercambiando una mirada con su padre.

El menor de los Potter se perdió por un pasillo, mientras los demás se apresuraban a alcanzar a Sirius. Cuando llegaron arriba, el anciano hablaba con sus compañeros sobre el tratamiento que mejor convendría al señor Black.

- … Así que dadle la receta a Damocles y que se encargue él, sólo los de la sección de pociones pueden prepararla, cuanta más seguridad tengamos, mejor. Y pedid al señor Fawcett que nos asigne un sanador a domicilio que pueda venir periódicamente a…

- ¡Sanador Hayes! –exclamó Sirius, acercándose a ellos-. ¿Cómo está mi padre? ¿Está bien? Está bien, ¿verdad? Quiero decir… ¿está bien?

- Calma, Sirius, calma –resopló el sanador, pasándose un pañuelo por la frente para secarse el sudor-. Tu padre está bien. Por suerte, lo atendimos a tiempo. Haced lo que os he pedido, por favor –añadió en dirección a sus ayudantes, y ellos, asintiendo, se despidieron y se marcharon escaleras abajo, hacia la chimenea del salón. Luego, Hayes se volvió hacia John con aspecto sombrío y le estrechó la mano a modo de saludo-. Señor Potter, me alegro de verlo en buenas condiciones.

- Lo mismo digo, sanador Hayes. Lamento haberlo sacado de San Mungo en una situación tan delicada para que viniera aquí…

- Tranquilo, tranquilo –Hayes agitó una mano para restarle importancia al asunto, aunque parecía algo exasperado-. Pero vayamos al grano, porque tengo que volver cuanto antes. La vida del señor Black está fuera de peligro, pero sería mucho pedir que hubiese salido ileso de un ataque así. Cuatro _Cruciatus_ simultáneos… podrían haberlo dejado vegetativo de por vida, o matarlo directamente. Pero es un hombre fuerte, sin duda. Se ha repuesto bastante bien de la apoplejía, al menos ya ha recuperado la conciencia. Pero ha perdido la movilidad en la parte izquierda de su cuerpo y dudo que la vuelva a recuperar algún día. Al menos la movilidad de la pierna. El brazo, si continúa en rehabilitación, y con el tratamiento debido… -titubeó por un momento, encogiéndose de hombros-. No sé, no sé. Habrá que esperar. Al menos le digo ya de plano que el trabajo de campo se le ha terminado. Pero de momento lo principal es que descanse todo lo posible.

Sirius había palidecido tanto que daba miedo mirarlo a la cara. Las palabras "vegetativo" y "apoplejía" parecían habérsele clavado en el pecho, dejándolo sin respiración.

- Pero… pero está bien, ¿no? –exclamó de nuevo-. No se va a morir, ni… ni va a quedar autista… ¿verdad?

El anciano puso los ojos en blanco y lo miró enarcando una ceja.

- Sí, Sirius, está bien y consciente, de hecho está preguntando por tu madre y por ti. ¡Pero no lo canses mucho! –añadió, al ver que el muchacho echaba a correr inmediatamente hacia la habitación, seguido de sus amigos-. ¡Que no haga esfuerzos, podría…! Bah, igual de cabezota que su padre, ni me escucha. Issimus lleva diez minutos diciéndome que le consiga unas muletas, que tiene que volver al Ministerio.

- Ya tuvo que dejar el trabajo de auror hace años –musitó John, con una expresión extraña-. Dudo que le haya hecho gracia la idea de tener que retirarse por completo del trabajo de campo.

- Aunque no le haga gracia, ya puede sentirse satisfecho por haber salido con vida siquiera. Y además en tan buenas condiciones. Lo normal en estos casos es que el dolor le hubiese hecho perder la razón, no sería el primero al que torturan hasta la locura.

- Ni el último –puntualizó Potter, y su voz se volvió extremadamente triste-. Muchas gracias de nuevo, sanador Hayes –y volvió a estrecharle la mano.

- Para nada, John, para nada. Me voy, que me necesitan en San Mungo. Voy a hablar con Andraia antes de marcharme –y se encaminó hacia las escaleras, repitiendo por lo bajo-: Esto es horrible… horrible…

Sirius se detuvo al llegar a la puerta, y con él todos los demás. Allí, en una imponente cama de matrimonio, arropado con mantas y recostado en montones de mullidas almohadas, estaba Issimus Black, con el rostro tan demacrado y pálido que poco se diferenciaba de un cadáver. Su hijo se quedó estático al verlo, reparando en las negras ojeras, la piel cerosa, los ojos opacos y el pelo desgreñado. No parecía su padre. Pero, tragando saliva, no pudo contenerse y echó a correr hacia él, tirándose a sus brazos.

- _Ay_… -se quejó el hombre débilmente-, con cuidado, Sirius, con cuidado…

A Lily no le pasó desapercibido que, cuando Izzy habló, lo hizo moviendo sólo la parte derecha de los labios, porque la izquierda parecía pegada con pegamento. Y, aunque sonreía suavemente, era también una sonrisa de medio lado, que tenía más aspecto de mueca que de sonrisa. Con un hondo suspiro, Izzy alargó el brazo derecho con lentitud y aparente dificultad, y estrechó con fuerza a su hijo, que ya había hundido la cara en su hombro.

- ¡Papá, ésta te la guardo! –exclamó Sirius, y de repente parecía un niño pequeño en vez de un adolescente de 15 años-. Ni se te ocurra volver a darnos un susto así, no ha tenido NADA de gracia…

- Está bien, la próxima vez procuraré que no intenten matarme…

Si era capaz de bromear así es que, por lo menos, no estaba moribundo, así que el resto de los jóvenes presentes suspiraron a la vez con alivio. Izzy levantó la vista para mirarlos y sus impresionantes ojos claros brillaron con la luz que pasaba por las ventanas. Entonces, John entró también en el cuarto y la mirada del convaleciente se dirigió inmediatamente hacia él.

- Johnny, me alegro de verte –musitó. Hablaba con voz muy baja, como si le costase pronunciar cualquier palabra, pero en su cara no había ninguna expresión de dolor-. Creo que cuando me desmayé todavía no estabas allí. ¿Llegaste al baile?

- Sí, Izzy –sonrió el señor Potter, acercándose más a él-, pero me siento muy ofendido, porque todos se empezaron a dispersar cuando llegamos nosotros. Creo que no querían invitarnos a la fiesta…

- Ya ves… son unos maleducados, yo les perdí todo el respeto desde que empezaron a aparecerse por ahí con máscaras sin siquiera esperar al carnaval. Ni las tradiciones respetan ya –con aspecto divertido, aunque sin librarse de ese cadavérico aspecto de cansancio crónico, el señor Black observó a los demás-. Remus, Peter… es un placer volver a veros… Sam, hija mía, cada día estás más guapa… Y usted también, señorita Evans, perdone que no me levante…

Se interrumpió porque James entró en la habitación con paso firme, como si estuviese en su casa.

- Tía Andraia viene en un momento –anunció-. Está abajo hablando con el sanador Hayes.

Izzy bajó la vista hasta su hijo y murmuró:

- ¿Cuidaste de tu madre?

- Sabes que no se deja cuidar –replicó el chico, aún abrazado a él.

- Ni te imaginas cuánto te pareces a ella, Sirius…

- ¿Cómo estás, tío Izzy? –James se acercó rápidamente a la cama, como si quisiera comprobar de cerca que el hombre seguía vivo.

- Bueno, he estado mejor, para qué engañarte. En estos momentos me pican determinadas zonas del cuerpo que no puedo rascarme y me apetece horrores una buena jarra de hidromiel… o un whisky bien cargado… pero el sanador Hayes me ha prohibido las bebidas alcohólicas…

- Mira, si al final va a tener algo positivo el ataque éste, y todo –bromeó John.

Su amigo lo miró con desconsuelo.

- Johnny… mátame.

Y, finalmente, Sirius se echó a reír, con un tono que casi rayaba el histérico alivio, pero feliz a fin de cuentas. Y sus amigos, mirándose entre sí, sonrieron también. Izzy respiró hondo y hundió la nariz en el pelo de su hijo, también con expresión aliviada, apretando el abrazo.

- Bueno, Izzy, tienes que recuperarte pronto, que Jonathan está pasando aquí unas semanas y hay que aprovechar. ¿No es así, Sam?

- Claro –sonrió la rubia-. Póngase bien pronto, señor Black, que mi padre últimamente no hace más que hablar sobre una partida multitudinaria de _gobstones_ en Las Tres Escobas para rememorar viejos tiempo. Incluso quiere invitar al señor Ellison y al señor Fowles.

Johnny soltó una carcajada e Izzy rió en un murmullo.

- Al final esos dos aurores terminarán siendo como de la familia, ¿eh?

- Y que lo diga, prácticamente viven con nosotros…

- Yo sólo juego si la señorita Lily acepta jugar también –John colocó una mano amistosa sobre el cabello rojo de Evans, que se sonrojó en el acto-. La última vez que echamos una partida de _gobstones_ me pegó una soberana paliza, y eso que yo me consideraba experto…

- No diga eso, señor Potter –balbuceó la muchacha, avergonzada-. Fue la suerte del principiante, nada más…

- Te voy a denunciar al ministro –soltó entonces Izzy, mirando a su amigo con fingida reprobación-. Cada vez que los chicos tienen salida a Hogsmeade, te pides el día libre y te largas allí para quedar con ellos. Crece de una vez, Johnny, ya no tienes 15 años. Y déjales tener vida propia.

- Yo no les impido que tengan vida propia…

- Tío Izzy tiene razón –James miró a su padre con el ceño fruncido-. Y deja ya de tomarte tantas confianzas con Lily, papá.

- ¿Estás celoso, hijo? –entonó John, esbozando una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción y sin apartarse un centímetro de Lily, que seguía sonrojada-. Lo hago para ver si te das por aludido… Creo que la señorita Evans sería una nuera estupenda…

- ¡PAPÁ! –se indignó James, abochornado.

La estancia se llenó con las risas de los muchachos, divertidos ante una escena tan familiar después de unos momentos de tanta tensión. Pero las risas se desvanecieron cuando Andraia Black apareció en el umbral con expresión contenida. Se quedó estática en la puerta, clavando sus ojos en los de su marido, y se llevó una mano a la boca, incapaz de contener las lágrimas. Sirius se apartó de Izzy con una sonrisa y fue a reunirse con su padrino y los demás, esperando la escena tierna… que no llegó.

- ¡IMBÉCIL! –bramó Andraia, y, totalmente ajena a la presencia de los helados espectadores, cruzó la estancia en tres zancadas y se abalanzó sobre Izzy, agarrándolo por la pechera de la camisa para sacudirlo-. ¡Imbécil, imbécil, IMBÉCIL!

- Cariño… -gimió él a duras penas, con cara de dolor-, me haces un poco de daño…

- ¡Y más debería hacerte, ANORMAL! –sollozó la mujer, sin detenerse-. ¿En qué estabas pensando, Izzy? Pensé que me moría… ¿Es que quieres matarme? ¡Deja de comportarte así!

- Andraia… yo no pedí que me torturaran… ¿sabes?

Y, ante esas palabras, la señora Black rompió a llorar.

- Eres un… -lloró ella, con voz entrecortada-. Eres un… ¡Eres un gilipollas!

Antes de que los demás tuvieran tiempo de asimilar aquel berrido, Andraia agarró entre sus manos el rostro de Izzy y se apresuró a plantarle un beso en la boca nada casto e inocente, sino más bien todo lo contrario. Sirius se quedó descaradamente boquiabierto, las chicas se pusieron como un tomate en cuestión de segundos y los otros, estupefactos, no atinaron a mover ni un músculo.

- Ehhh… será mejor que salgamos de aquí –susurró John, empujando a los chicos hacia la salida-. No creo estar psicológicamente preparado para presenciar esto…

Cuando cerraban la puerta a sus espaldas, Izzy ya estaba enredando su mano sana en el ondulado pelo caoba de Andraia, acercándola aún más.

- _Ejem_… Bueno… -suspiró Sam, ya en la galería, intentando recuperar la compostura, como si no hubiese visto nada-, todo ha quedado en un susto…

Le dio unas palmaditas a Sirius en el hombro y éste la miró con gratitud, sonriendo.

- Sí… -murmuró, pasándose las manos por la cara y apartándose el pelo de la frente, agotado-, sólo un susto…

- Anímate, Sirius –sonrió Remus, acercándose a él y pasándole un brazo por los hombros-. Recuerda lo que dijo el sanador Hayes, teniendo en cuenta lo que ha ocurrido, esto es un milagro, podía haber sido mucho peor…

- Sí, y tu padre tenía muy buen aspecto –añadió Peter, conteniendo la risa-. Sobre todo ahora.

Los chicos rieron por lo bajo, perdiendo la tensión que los había tenido atenazados antes.

- Tenéis razón –Sirius esbozó una sonrisa y levantó la vista para mirar a sus amigos-. ¡Bueno, vamos a comer! Tengo un hambre que veo turbio…

- Ya era mucho pedir que pasaras una hora sin engullir como un animal…

- ¡Cierra el pico, Jamie! Para tu información, no he comido nada desde la cena de ayer, a ver si te crees que con la preocupación por mi padre voy a estar asaltando la cocina cada dos por tres.

- No sería de extrañar, cada vez que estás "preocupado" eres capaz de zamparte cualquier cosa.

- ¡Vete por ahí!

James, que había ido a avisar a Andraia, se había traído con él a la vuelta los bocadillos que ésta había preparado, dejándolos sobre un aparador que había de adorno en la galería. Así que, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los seis amigos se sentaron por el suelo y empezaron a devorar con auténtica fruición, mientras informaban a Black de las aventuras del día. La odisea de James hizo reír a todos y atragantarse a más de uno, sobre todo lo referente al episodio de las preadolescentes acosadoras (John, que se había acoplado a la conversación, estaba disfrutando de lo lindo y se desternilló de risa con esa parte, para gran disgusto de su hijo) La misteriosa escapadita de Remus y Sam en el Callejón Diagon también se ganó las bromas y comentarios picantes de rigor, aunque la rubia se encargó de sofocarlos con un par de patadas disimuladas y sus ojos asesinos. Y, cuando estaban comentando lo ocurrido con la señora Pettigrew, ahora más seriamente, la puerta del dormitorio se volvió a abrir y salió Andraia, secándose los ojos con una mano, mientras con la otra se abrochaba de nuevo el cuello de la túnica, todo lo disimuladamente que podía. Los ojos de John se iluminaron con una pícara sonrisa.

- ¿Qué, ya se encuentra mejor Izzy? –entonó divertido-. Me ha dado la impresión de que está recuperando bastante rápido la movilidad… Por lo menos la de la boca.

- ¡Cállate! –le espetó Andraia, sonrojándose furiosamente de nuevo-. ¡Eso no es asunto tuyo! ¡Y deja de hacer esos comentarios delante de los niños!

Sirius puso los ojos en blanco, dando a entender que había visto cosas peores, pero sonrió al comprobar que su madre había recuperado el aplomo y volvía a ser ella misma. Verla hundida y desesperada había sido una de las cosas más desagradables que había tenido la desgracia de encontrarse en su vida.

-Pasa a verlo, anda –añadió la mujer, señalando hacia el interior del cuarto con el pulgar, y sorbió por la nariz una vez más-. Quiere hablar contigo.

Johnny, que estaba apoyado en la barandilla de la galería, junto al grupo de chicos, se incorporó y echó a andar hacia la habitación del matrimonio Black, pero la conversación que se inició en ese instante a sus espaldas le hizo pararse en seco.

- ¡Eh! –exclamó Sirius-. ¿No ha venido Belle?

- Pues no –contestó Lily-. La verdad es que no sabemos dónde está. No vino al Callejón Diagon.

- Remus dice que estuvo hablando con ella y que, supuestamente, volvía de Lancaster esta mañana con su familia –añadió Peter.

- Sí, es posible que se haya retrasado, con las niñas –siguió Sam.

- Si queréis, nos acercamos a su casa –sugirió Remus llanamente-. Para saber si ya está aquí, o qué…

- ¡No!

Los seis se volvieron hacia John Potter, que los miraba con una expresión muy extraña que ninguno de los chicos consiguió identificar. Al notar que su reacción debía haber sido bastante sospechosa, el hombre carraspeó e intentó disimular, recuperando la compostura.

- Quiero decir… no me gusta la idea de que os vayáis por ahí vosotros solos en estos momentos. Esperad a que termine de hablar con Izzy, y yo os acompañaré, ¿de acuerdo?

Parecía nervioso. James y Sirius fruncieron el ceño con curiosidad, pero Remus alzó las cejas, despreocupado.

- No se preocupe, señor Potter –comentó con voz ligera-. Podemos viajar por red flu a mi casa y acercarnos a casa de Belle desde allí, está a menos de diez minutos de distancia.

John titubeó, no muy convencido.

- Preferiría que me esperarais, Remus, si no os importa…

- ¡Venga ya, tío Johnny! –renegó Sirius-. ¡No somos bebés! Sólo vamos a acercarnos a ver si está en su casa, no nos van a liquidar en un trayecto tan corto. Además, seguro que te enrollas hablando con papá y nos dan aquí las mil esperándote.

Daba la impresión de que el señor Potter no se estaba tomando el asunto a broma, porque su rostro no cedió un ápice. Y Andraia tampoco.

- Escuchad –musitó ésta, intercambiando una mirada con su primo antes de volver a mirar a los chicos-, escuchad, quizá sea mejor dejarlo para otro momento, u otro día… Sirius, preferiría que te quedaras en casa hoy…

Sirius abrió la boca para protestar, pero volvió a cerrarla, sin saber muy bien cómo replicar a su madre en un momento así.

- Vamos, mamá, por favor… Sólo un rato, volveré enseguida, te lo prometo. Pero hoy es el cumpleaños de Lily, y ya que la fiesta que habíamos planeado se ha ido al cuerno, me gustaría que al menos pudiésemos pasar la tarde todos juntos. Creo que nos merecemos un descanso después de lo que ha pasado, ¿no? Así tú podrás estar con papá y… ¡y tío Johnny va a quedarse también contigo!

John y Andraia volvieron a mirarse.

- Escuche, señor Potter, no se preocupe por nosotros –insistió Remus-. Vamos a pasar por mi casa, y seguro que mis padres están allí. Si lo que le preocupa es que nos movamos solos por ahí, puedo pedirle a mi padre o a mi madre que nos acompañe. No nos pasará nada.

El hombre miró a Lupin a los ojos, como sopesando lo que acababa de decir. Seguía sin parecer convencido, pero de repente una expresión de suprema derrota que nadie entendió se implantó en su rostro y asintió con la cabeza, suspirando.

- Está bien… -cedió, pasándose una mano por el pelo tristemente-. Pero Remus, no salgáis de tu casa si tus padres no están allí, esperad a que os acompañen antes de hacer cualquier cosa, ¿prometido?

- Prometido –contestaron los muchachos a coro, aunque de plano sabían que no iban a cumplir la promesa, y empezaron a levantar la sesión animadamente.

- Johnny… -susurró Andraia, entre alarmada y sorprendida, pero él hizo un gesto con la mano para acallarla.

Cogiendo un último bocadillo con avidez, Sirius se volvió hacia su madre y le echó los brazos al cuello para estrujarla con fuerza, plantándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla y provocando las quejas de ésta.

- Volveré enseguida, mamá –aseguró el chico, tranquilizador-. No te preocupes. Y aprovecha para hacer todas las guarradas que quieras con papá antes de que yo vuelva, que en esta casa se oye todo y luego me traumatizáis.

- ¡No seas grosero! –le espetó Andraia, pero la preocupación pudo al enfado y lo besó también, pasándole la manga de su túnica por la cara-. Y límpiate esa boca, que vas hecho un guarro.

Dedicándole a la mujer el sonido de un cerdo como última despedida, poniendo morros, Sirius volvió a besarla rápidamente, dejándole la cara llena de migas, y se apresuró a reunirse con sus amigos para bajar juntos las escaleras.

- Johnny –repitió Andraia, mirándolo con consternación-, ¿estás seguro de que es correcto que vayan solos?

- Con un poco de suerte, Selene ya se habrá hecho cargo de todo –suspiró el hombre, mirando hacia el techo-. Pero no puedo impedirles que se enteren de lo que ha pasado…

Durante unos segundos, se hizo el silencio entre ellos. Luego, sin decir ni una palabra más, el hombre se dio media vuelta y entró en la habitación de su amigo, cerrando la puerta tras él. Y Andraia, dejando escapar el aire con cansancio, volvió a mirar al grupo de adolescentes que llegaban ya al vestíbulo, enfrascados en su propio mundo.

- ¿_La Atalaya_? –exclamaba Lily, arrugando la frente-. ¿Por qué todas las casas de magos tienen que tener nombres tan ridículos?

- El de mi casa no es ridículo –se defendió Sirius, con la boca llena de bocadillo-. Es guay.

- Es ridículo –insistió Lily, y ambos se miraron con los ojos entornados.

- Todas las casas de magos que no están en la ciudad deben tener nombre, para poder inscribirlas en el registro de chimeneas de la red flu –explicó James, poniéndose en medio de sus dos amigos y separándolos sin muchas contemplaciones.

- Menos mal que el número 12 está en Londres, ¿eh, Jamie? –bromeó Sirius, dándole un codazo a Potter y salpicándole migas en la cara sin querer-. No quiero ni imaginar el nombre que le habría buscado la abuela a Grimmauld Place…

- ¿Eso quiere decir que ahora estamos en el campo? –Lily ignoró el comentario de Black y echó un curioso vistazo hacia las enormes ventanas del vestíbulo.

- Exacto, Evans, en plena campiña de Gwent.

- ¿En serio? –Lily parecía impresionada-. ¿Estamos en Gales?

- Espera a ver _La Atalaya_, Lily –terció Sam, sonriendo-. Es realmente impresionante, en Dover, en los acantilados. Quita el aliento.

James, Peter y Sirius se quedaron mirando a la rubia como si fuese una acromántula.

- ¿Cuándo has estado tú en casa de Remus? –exclamó James, boquiabierto.

- Sí, ¿hay algo que no nos hayáis contado? –arremetió Peter.

- Vino de visita el otro día –explicó Lupin, encogiéndose de hombros-. Su padre vino también y pasamos muy buena tarde, ¿verdad, Sam? ¿Necesitáis que os hagamos un informe?

- No estaría mal –gruñó Sirius, suspicaz-. Vosotros dos estáis empezando a…

Pero se interrumpió cuando un nuevo estallido surcó la casa, y el grupo en pleno, con Sirius en cabeza, se quedó clavado a tres pasos del salón cuando vieron salir por la puerta de éste a un hombre que nadie, excepto el propio Black y James, había visto jamás. El recién llegado, distraído en sacudirse la ceniza de su impecable y costosa túnica, no vio a los jóvenes hasta que estuvo a punto de chocarse con ellos. Y también se quedó quieto, como pegado al suelo.

- Sirius –musitó con un gesto, a modo de saludo.

Él se quedó mirándolo en silencio mientras terminaba de masticar lentamente lo que tenía en la boca y no habló hasta que se lo tragó.

- Buenas tardes, tío Arens –contestó fríamente, irguiendo la espalda.

Lily sintió que el ambiente se solidificaba. Aquel hombre, sin duda, tenía que ser hermano de Izzy Black, porque se parecía muchísimo a él. De hecho, se parecía incluso más al propio Sirius, porque tenía su misma complexión delgada y de hombros estrechos que Izzy, algo más corpulento, no compartía. El lacio pelo negro, la cara delgada y angulosa y los afilados ojos azul claro lo identificaban inmediatamente como un Black. Pero su expresión fría y desdeñosa distaba mucho de la de su hermano y su sobrino.

- Vengo a ver a mi hermano –comentó el hombre, de forma totalmente innecesaria, y con el mismo tono que si estuviera haciéndole un favor a la humanidad-. ¿Cómo se encuentra?

- Oh, muy bien –contestó Sirius, con un sarcasmo tan obvio que resultaba ofensivo-. Estoy seguro de que se alegrará muchísimo al verte.

Arens lo fulminó con una gélida mirada, pero su rostro no cambió de expresión.

- Eres un impertinente, Sirius –musitó con voz ponzoñosa-. Y cada vez que te veo, me resultas más impertinente todavía. Debes haberlo heredado de tu madre –el muchacho se sonrojó de rabia en un dos por tres, apretando los puños con tanta fuerza que estuvo a punto de despedazar el bocadillo que conservaba en la mano. Pero su tío, sin inmutarse, no le dio tiempo a decir nada más-. ¿Tu padre acaba de ser atacado por los mortífagos y tú te vas por ahí con tus amigos? Pensé que querías un poco más a mi hermano…

- Sí, lo quiero tanto como tú –replicó Sirius entre dientes, desafiante.

Sin embargo, Arens no se dio por aludido y lo ignoró otra vez, dedicándose a pasear la mirada por el grupo de jóvenes que tenía delante y deteniéndose con hiriente descaro en las ropas muggles que todos ellos llevaban puestas, como si considerase inconcebible que un mago pudiera vestirse con "eso". Cuando sus ojos llegaron a Lily, se detuvo especialmente en ella, arrugando la nariz, como si la pelirroja fuese lo más desagradable que se había encontrado en aquella casa. Sirius se plantó rápidamente ante su amiga, tapándola a la vista de su tío.

- Papá está arriba, tío Arens, como te imaginarás –escupió con rencor-. Así que puedes subir a verlo cuando quieras. ¿Va a venir también tía Delia, o consideráis que son demasiadas impresiones para un hombre convaleciente en un mismo día?

Arens pasó de largo a Sirius y los demás sin volver a mirarlos siquiera, dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras.

- Mi hermana está cuidando de mi madre, Sirius. Seguramente no lo sepas, ya que te importa tanto tu familia como la cría de _occamys_ en la India, pero tu abuela es una persona delicada y el ataque a Izzy le ha afectado mucho.

- No lo dudo –gruñó el chico, frunciendo el ceño en dirección a la elegante figura de su tío, que llegaba ya por la mitad de las escaleras-. ¡Dale recuerdos a Regulus de mi parte cuando vuelvas a casa!

Y, sin más, se apresuró a entrar rápidamente en el salón, haciendo como que no oía el irónico "_Ah, Andraia, estabas aquí. No me había dado cuenta, te camuflas tan bien con el ambiente…_" que Arens acababa de soltarle a su madre al llegar a la galería. Lily sentía en el cuerpo una sensación tan desagradable como la que la invadía cada vez que se encontraba con Snape, Lestrange y la demás peña de Slytherin.

- ¿Ése es el padre de Regulus? –le murmuró a James.

Pero fue Sirius quién contestó.

- Sí. Así que vámonos antes de que respirar su mismo aire me haga vomitar la comida.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Cuando John entró en el dormitorio de Izzy, éste permanecía tumbado en la cama, boca arriba, con la mirada clavada en el techo y aspecto de estar sumido en lúgubres pensamientos. No habló hasta que su amigo se sentó a su lado en una silla, suspirando.

- Bueno, dame tu informe, ¿no? –murmuró Izzy, sin mirarlo.

John respiró hondo y empezó a contarle a Black los pormenores de lo ocurrido en Notthing Hill, lo que habían descubierto sobre el primer ataque, cómo se había desarrollado el segundo, el número de bajas y heridos, toda la serie de destrozos muggles, cómo se había quedado patas arriba el Ministerio, la conmoción general y todos los horrores típicos de un suceso así. Sin embargo, tras cerca de 10 minutos de monólogo, tuvo que dejar de ignorar el hecho de que su compañero no estaba haciéndole ni caso.

- Izzy –masculló al fin, exasperado-, no es por nada, pero… ¿me estás escuchando siquiera?

- La verdad es que no –admitió él, aún con esa voz baja y lenta-. Estaba pensando en mi mujer. ¿Sabes?, esta experiencia cercana a la muerte me ha hecho darme cuenta de muchas cosas… El caso es que me gustaría hacerle el amor a Andraia, pero no sé si voy a poder hoy…

John se estampó una mano en la cara, dándose por vencido.

- Eso díselo a ella, no a mí –gruñó-. Digo lo mismo que Sirius, no me interesan vuestras historias de cama.

Izzy volvió la cabeza muy despacio para mirarlo con una vaga sonrisa, y John se dio cuenta por primera vez del aspecto tan horrible que ofrecía y lo cerca que había estado de verdad de irse al otro barrio. La garganta se le cerró con un fuerte nudo ante esa simple idea que llevaba evitando desde que se había enterado de lo ocurrido a su mejor amigo. Y algo de esos pensamientos debió reflejársele en la cara, porque Izzy musitó:

- No te preocupes. Estoy bien, de verdad. En unos días estaré como nuevo, sólo necesito descansar.

- Ya –John desvió la mirada, para que Izzy no viera el miedo que sin duda debía estar titilándole en los ojos, y carraspeó-. Pero, aún así, procura no ser tan condenadamente heroico la próxima vez.

- ¿Qué próxima vez? –Black volvió a mirar al techo-. No va a haber una próxima vez.

Entre los dos hombres se hizo un denso silencio que Potter no se atrevió a romper. Izzy levantó lentamente la mano derecha y se la quedó mirando, como si fuese la primera vez que la veía.

- He salvado la vida porque soy tu Guardián, Johnny –dejó escapar, con un tono indescifrable-. Los poderes de Guardián me han salvado la vida. Pero, aunque estoy vivo, ahora he dejado de ser útil por completo. En estas condiciones no puedo ser tu Guardián, ni protegerte de nada.

- No seas estúpido –se apresuró a interrumpirlo John con firmeza-. Te recuperarás, Izzy. Y volverás al trabajo de campo, y seguirás siendo el primero en aparecer en los sitios, dirigiendo a tus hombres.

Black rió con amargura, dejando que la mano derecha cayera de golpe otra vez sobre el colchón, como un miembro muerto. Pero no insistió en el tema.

- ¿Era finalmente una maniobra de distracción? –inquirió, mirando de nuevo a su amigo con gesto elocuente.

John asintió, apesadumbrado. Y entonces procedió a contarle el _otro_ suceso de la noche, que se escondía tras la bestial embestida en Notthing Hill. Izzy escuchó todo el relato muy serio, sin abrir la boca ni apartar sus ojos de John, y, cuando éste terminó, permaneció en silencio un poco más, antes de volver a hablar.

- Así que, después de todo, ese cabrón ha conseguido escapar, ¿no?

- Sí. Le he cedido a Zephirus los pocos aurores que me quedaban ilesos después del atentado y ha salido justo después del amanecer.

- Deja de hacer eso, hombre –Izzy soltó un resoplido de risa-. Mandas a los aurores a misiones personales, secuestras sanadores de San Mungo para que atiendan a tus amigos cuando allí están colapsados… Eres la persona más corrupta que me he encontrado en la vida.

- Los hay peores –John enarcó una ceja-. Como te podrás imaginar, no iba a permitirle ir solo en busca de ese mal nacido.

Hubo otro instante de silencio, y después:

- Johnny… ¿Crees en serio que Zephirus conseguirá rescatar a Mel?

- Sí –asintió éste sin vacilar-. Es su Guardián por algo, ¿no?

Izzy sonrió.

- Sí… es su Guardián por algo. Entonces, ¿Arabella está bien?

- No sé si estará "bien", pero por lo menos viva sí está. Selene se está encargando –hizo una pausa, vacilante, pero al final añadió, con un hondo suspiro-: Izzy… he dejado que los chicos fueran a verla.

Su amigo se volvió a mirarlo con toda la incredulidad que pudo reflejar en su maltrecho rostro.

- Me estás tomando el pelo, ¿no? –inquirió, y su incredulidad aumentó al ver que Potter negaba con la cabeza, su mirada fija en el suelo-. Bueno… pues ya sabes lo que eso implica, amigo mío.

- Lo cierto es que tampoco tiene por qué…

- Belle ya lo sabe –Izzy se apresuró a atajar la avalancha de excusas que preveía-. Belle ya sabe quién es su madre. Y va a decírselo a los chicos en cuanto los vea y ellos le pregunten qué le ha pasado. Zephirus le hablará a Remus sobre los Guardianes. Y, a no ser que se limiten a hablar de ellos solamente, este asunto nos va a salpicar también a ti y a mí. Y sinceramente, Johnny, después de lo de hoy, yo quiero hablar con Sirius cuanto antes. No estoy dispuesto a que me maten y mi hijo no haya oído nada de mi boca.

- Bueno, esperemos un poco a ver qué pasa, y después ya…

- Después –bufó Izzy-. _Después_. Siempre después. Se me había olvidado que ésa era tu palabra favorita…

John frunció el ceño, molesto.

- Creo que ya son bastantes emociones para un solo día, Izzy. ¿O quieres que sature a mi hijo aún más en cuanto vuelva a casa?

- Siempre encuentras una excusa ridícula que a ti se te hace maravillosa, pero eso no significa que deje de ser ridícula. Mejor oportunidad que la de hoy no vas a tener. No te digo que satures a tu hijo, sólo te digo que le cuentes _algo_ alguna vez. Pero haz lo que te dé la gana, John, porque no pienso discutir contigo en estos momentos.

Tras esas palabras, Izzy se quedó con la mirada perdida en la pared de enfrente, con los ojos entornados, más hundido y demacrado que nunca. El silencio volvió, más tenso que los anteriores, y Johnny bajó la vista nuevamente, arrugando el entrecejo, como un niño al que acaban de regañar.

- Los ojos de Lily… -comentó de repente Black, con aire ausente-. Cada vez que los veo me parecen más verdes…

John permaneció callado y sin mirarlo, contrayendo las cejas con consternación. Izzy lo miró de reojo.

- Tampoco piensas decirle eso a James, ¿verdad?

- ¡Por supuesto que no! –saltó en el acto Potter, brincando en la silla y volviendo la cara hacia Izzy con reproche-. ¡Ni siquiera sabemos con certeza si Dumbledore estaba en lo cierto con respecto a ella o no!

Izzy torció la boca en una mueca y suspiró con cansancio.

- Claro. También se me había olvidado que para ti no hay nunca nada seguro. No es seguro que James vaya a tener que verse envuelto en esta guerra, cuando sabes de sobra que ya lo está… No es seguro que esa niña sea quién Dumbledore sospecha que es, cuando sabes de sobra que _White_ nos lo confirmó… Y no es seguro que Voldemort matara a Grace por lo que la mató, ¿verdad?

Al parecer había puesto el dedo en la llaga. Los ojos de John se oscurecieron y bajó la vista hasta que el desgreñado flequillo se los ocultó por completo.

- James no necesita que le explique nada, Izzy. Averiguará todo lo que necesita saber por sí mismo… como hice yo.

El moreno de ojos azules lo miró casi con lástima.

- Dime, Johnny… ¿a ti te gustó tener que descubrirlo todo por tu cuenta? –él no contestó, de modo que Izzy volvió a la carga-. Puedes buscar todas las excusas que quieras para justificarte, pero deja de engañarte a ti mismo, por favor. Lo único que estás haciendo es huir de tu responsabilidad como padre. Querer proteger a tu hijo está muy bien, pero todo tiene un límite, te lo hemos dicho millones de veces. No condenes a James a lo mismo que tuviste que pasar tú, sólo porque tienes miedo de decirle la verdad –John siguió sin contestar y Black resopló, hastiado-. Mira, ¿qué pretendes hacer si James se enamora de Lily Evans?

Y, para sorpresa del director de la Oficina de Desinformación, una extraña sonrisa, entre irónica y nostálgica, cruzó el rostro de su compañero.

-No me negarás que tendría gracia que ocurriera, ¿verdad? –comentó-. Porque entonces la historia volvería a repetirse otra vez…

Izzy dejó escapar un profundo suspiro, rindiéndose definitivamente, y se hundió aún más entre las almohadas.

-Vete al diablo –masculló-. Tu sentido del humor es más negro que el corazón de mi madre. Y eso ya es decir.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

El primero en salir disparado por la chimenea fue Peter, que trastabilló y fue a caer sobre un sillón que había justo enfrente. Pero, antes de que pudiera apartarse, Sam salió disparada y cayó sobre él, seguida de Sirius… al que siguió Lily… a la que siguió James… y al que siguió Remus, cerrando la comitiva. En conclusión, el sillón no pudo aguantar el peso de todos y se volcó con gran estrépito.

- Le he dicho a mi padre mil veces que quite este sillón de aquí –gruñó Remus, intentando incorporarse.

- ¡Quitaos de encima! –gimió Peter, que estaba siendo aplastado por los otros cinco-. ¡Creo que me he roto algo!

Tras unos trepidantes segundos de pataleos, pisotones y codazos, consiguieron deshacer el nudo de cuerpos humanos y por fin pudieron ponerse en pie. Lily, tambaleándose, miró alrededor con interés, fijándose en cada detalle. La casa de los Lupin no tenía nada que ver con la de los Black, pero a ella le pareció más acogedora, quizá porque al ser más pequeña y sencilla la sentía más cercana a su propia casa.

El salón-comedor no debía ser mucho más grande que el que tenía ella en Privet Drive. La decoración era muy simple, pero le daba un aspecto agradable. Frente a la chimenea había una mesita de té baja, rodeada por un sofá y dos sillones de aspecto cómodo y antiguo, con numerosos y dispares cojines que parecían haber terminado allí por pura acumulación. Una alfombra desgastada cubría el suelo de parqué y en la parte izquierda de la estancia había una mesa camilla con cuatro sillas. Cada hueco de pared libre estaba ocupado por cuadros de colores cálidos, estanterías repletas de libros y aparadores con fotos familiares, aunque todo estaba tan bien colocado que no daba sensación de ahogo en absoluto. Tres de las paredes estaban forradas de papel claro, y la otra cubierta con unas cortinas que se extendían a ambos lados de la chimenea y que, a pesar de ser gruesas, dejaban pasar bastante luz.

- Bueno: _hogar, dulce hogar_ –entonó Sirius, poniendo los brazos en jarras con satisfacción y mirando todo lo que lo rodeaba, tras terminar de sacudirse la sudadera-. Remus, amigo mío, siempre que vengo a tu casa me siento como si estuviese en la mía.

Lupin, que estaba colocando de nuevo el sillón, le dirigió una mueca.

- Por eso sueles dejarte los modales olvidados en la chimenea, ¿no?

- ¡Eh! Mis modales siempre son impecables…

- Dijiste que el nombre de tu casa tenía razón de ser, Remus –intervino Lily con aire risueño, volviéndose hacia su amigo después de observar los cuadros que tenía más cerca, casi todos de escenas marítimas o campestres-. ¿Por qué se llama _La Atalaya_ entonces?

Con una ambigua sonrisa, el casi rubio se dirigió a la pared de la chimenea, agarró una de las cortinas y la corrió de golpe con un gesto.

- Por esto –contestó orgulloso, señalando al exterior.

Lily soltó una exclamación de asombro que hizo reír a los demás y se acercó corriendo hasta Remus, con los ojos como platos. Una intensa luz blanca había inundado la estancia, haciendo resaltar de tal modo la claridad de las paredes y el techo que casi hacía daño a la vista. Toda la pared, excepto el trozo que ocupaba la chimenea, estaba compuesta por unas enormes cristaleras, del suelo al techo, que mostraban una de las vistas más impresionantes que Lily había visto jamás. El mar… se extendía ante sus ojos hasta perderse en el horizonte. Incluso podían oírse las olas chocando contra el acantilado.

- ¿Quieres echar un vistazo? –invitó Remus, divertido por su reacción, y abrió la puerta corrediza de cristal, dejando entrar en la sala la fresca brisa marina, cargada de olor a sal.

Lily salió a la terraza, temblando, y se encaramó a la barandilla para contemplar el lugar, aún impresionada. Era como si estuviesen flotando en el aire, pero, al levantar la vista hacia atrás, vio que la vivienda entera estaba construida pegada a la pared del acantilado, como una casa colgante. La impresionante pared blanca de los acantilados de Dover…

- Esto es increíble –musitó-. Precioso…

- Eh, Remus –Sirius, que también había salido a la terraza, junto con los demás, se subió a la barandilla hasta doblarse por la cintura hacia el vacío-. ¿Nunca te he dicho que este sitio es perfecto para suicidarse?

- No me lo había planteado –sonrió éste-. Al menos, no últimamente.

- Qué siniestro…

- ¡Bájate de ahí! –Sam agarró a Black por la sudadera para devolverlo al suelo, nerviosa-. ¿No íbamos a acercarnos a casa de Belle?

Y, a regañadientes, todos volvieron adentro.

- ¿La casa de Belle también está en la pared de los acantilados? –preguntó Lily, que fue la última en entrar, junto con Remus.

- No, Belle vive arriba, su casa es bastante más grande que la nuestra. Saldremos por la puerta de atrás, el jardín comunica con un camino que sube a la cima de los acantilados…

No le dio tiempo a terminar de hablar, porque un inesperado chillido de alegría hizo brincar del susto al grupo entero.

- ¡Remus!

La pequeña cabecita rubia de Rebeca Lupin, la hermana pequeña de Remus, se asomaba discretamente desde la puerta que daba al pasillo, como examinando el origen del alboroto que los chicos habían montado al llegar. Pero, al ver que eran ellos, entró corriendo en la estancia, con los brazos levantados y una enorme sonrisa cruzándole la cara entera. Lily se preguntó una vez más cómo conseguiría la madre de aquella criatura hacerla ver adorable con algo tan simple como un vestidito de verano blanco sencillísimo.

- ¡Eh, Beck! –exclamó su hermano, sonriendo en respuesta también-. ¡Ven aquí, enana, dame un beso!

Agarró a la pequeña como si no pesara nada y la cogió en brazos tan enérgicamente que la niña voló por unos instantes, partiéndose de risa. Luego le echó los brazos al cuello a Remus y lo achuchó con todas sus fuerzas, plantándole un sonoro y baboso beso en plena cara.

- ¡Ahhh! –protestó el casi rubio-. ¡No me babees, guarra!

Sirius soltó un grito repentino y los hermanos Lupin dejaron de reír para brincar de nuevo, sobresaltados, volviéndose hacia él.

- ¡REMUS! –bramó con indignación-. ¿DESDE CUÁNDO COJONES TIENES UNA HERMANA?

- Desde que nació hace seis años –rió el aludido, enarcando una ceja.

- ¡Sirius! –reprochó la niña-. ¡Ya no tiene gracia, siempre haces lo mismo!

Y, sin poder evitarlo, todos se echaron a reír.

Desde que el joven Black había conocido a la pequeña Becky, dos años atrás, durante el funeral de Icarus Figg, había adoptado la costumbre de reproducir la escena de nuevo siempre que se volvían a encontrar, como indirecta venganza por haber sido el último en enterarse de la existencia de la niña. Y eso a ella le repateaba enormemente.

- Eres tonto –añadió Becky, mirando a Sirius con los mofletes hinchados en señal de indignación-. ¡Y no digas palabrotas en mi casa!

- Uff… Perdonadme, mi estimada princesa, había olvidado que mis bromas hieren vuestra sensibilidad –entonó Black pomposamente, haciendo una floritura antes de coger la mano de la niña y besarla solemnemente-. No era mi intención ofenderos…

Becky retiró la mano con garbo y la extendió bajo las narices de Sirius, con la palma vuelta hacia arriba.

- Mis grageas Bertie Botts –exigió, con aire inflexible-. La última vez me prometiste dos bolsas.

- ¡Joer! –exclamó Sirius, dejando las bromas de lado-. La última vez fue hace casi un mes, Rebeca. ¿No me vas a dejar pasar ni una?

- Cuando me las des, te perdono –y, sin más, Becky miró a las chicas, alzando otra vez los brazos con entusiasmo y recuperando su enorme sonrisa-. ¡Lily, feliz cumpleaños! ¡Sammy, bienvenida a casa!

Ellas se acercaron enseguida para saludarla y darle un par de besos, aprovechando que la pequeña había vuelto al "modo cariñoso". James y Peter se quedaron un poco apartados de los demás, haciendo como que cuchicheaban entre ellos.

- ¿Y a nosotros no nos saluda?

- Si tendrá valor…

- No me esperaba esto de Becky…

- Ni yo, está perdiendo facultades…

- ¡James, Peter, qué guapos estáis hoy! –exclamó Becky de inmediato, manteniendo su risueño aspecto encantador, y les tendió los brazos como si pretendiera abrazarlos a distancia.

- Tu hermana me da mucho miedo –le musitó Sirius a Remus por lo bajo, procurando que ella no lo oyera.

- Dímelo a mí, que vivo bajo el mismo techo… Beck, ¿están en casa papá o mamá?

- Nop –la pequeña volvió a centrar su atención en su hermano mayor, abrazándose de nuevo a su cuello mientras sacudía la cabeza en gesto de negación, haciendo volar sus rizos rubios.

Remus frunció el ceño, extrañado.

- ¿No? ¿Se han bajado al Observatorio, o algo así?

Becky negó otra vez.

- ¿Entonces dónde están?

- Papá se ha ido antes de que yo me despertara –explicó ella, encogiéndose de hombros-. Y mamá salió antes de comer y me dijo que no saliera de casa. Todavía no ha vuelto.

- Ya… -Remus intercambió una mirada con sus amigos, pero prefirió no insistir delante de su hermana, así que cambió de conversación, saliendo ya hacia el pasillo lentamente-. ¡Oye, tengo un regalo para ti! Lo dejó Opal en su casa antes de irse con sus abuelos.

- ¿Sí? –Becky se emocionó en el acto-. ¿Y qué es? Dímelo, dímelo, dímelo…

- Ya lo verás esta noche, me lo he dejado en Londres, luego volveré a por él. ¿Has comido ya, o quieres que te prepare algo?

- Mamá me dejó la comida antes de irse…

Detrás de los hermanos, que iban inmersos en su conversación mientras se dedicaban carantoñas el uno al otro (Becky estaba empeñada en demostrarle a Remus que tenía el flequillo tan largo que le llegaba hasta la boca y le tiraba levemente del pelo al mismo tiempo que él intentaba demostrarle a ella que la lengua no le llegaba a la nariz) salieron del salón todos los demás también, con la misma naturalidad que si estuvieran en su casa.

- ¿_Sammy_? –se burlaba Sirius, pinchando a Sam en la espalda con una risita-. ¿Puedo empezar a llamarte así yo también, querida?

- Puedes intentarlo, a ver si sobrevives…

- ¿Qué le ha regalado Opal a Becky? –le preguntaba James a Peter, justo detrás de los otros dos.

- No me lo quiso enseñar porque dijo que era una sorpresa, pero creo que es uno de esos collares de bolitas de colores hecho a mano…

Lily se rezagó a propósito, quedándose atrás para ir observando a su antojo el lugar. La casa de los Lupin parecía distribuirse completamente a partir de un largo y recto pasillo que iba desde la puerta principal hasta la puerta de la cocina, que estaba al fondo. A mano derecha no había ninguna sala y Lily supuso que era obvio, ya que ese muro lindaba con la pared del acantilado. Por eso se sorprendió al ver un par de puertas a la derecha casi al final del pasillo, justo enfrente de las escaleras que subían al piso superior.

- ¿Qué es esto? –preguntó, a nadie en especial-. ¿Un armario?

Remus, que iba en cabeza con Becky aún en brazos, se detuvo y se volvió a mirar a su amiga desde el umbral de la cocina. Su figura se recortaba en negro contra la intensa luz de la tarde que entraba a raudales por las ventanas que había dentro, a su espalda, y Lily no consiguió distinguir su expresión.

- Esa puerta lleva al Observatorio –explicó, señalando la primera de ellas con un gesto de cabeza-. Hay que bajar unas escaleras infernales y claustrofóbicas, pero merece la pena, porque las instalaciones son impresionantes. Está totalmente excavado en la roca, ¿sabes? Y los telescopios atraviesan la pared del acantilado.

- ¡Wow! –silbó la pelirroja, impresionada-. ¿Y la otra puerta?

- Ése es el sótano.

Remus se dio la vuelta y entró en la cocina, sin especificar ni añadir nada. Pero tampoco fue necesario. Lily, que ya tenía una mano alargada hacia el picaporte, la apartó rápidamente y se alejó de allí.

- Oh, Becky, por Merlín… -suspiró el casi rubio, viendo el panorama que lo esperaba al otro lado de la puerta-. Se nota que has comido sola, de verdad… ¿Qué has hecho?

- Había tarta de chocolate de postre –contestó ella, abriendo la boca otra vez en una radiante sonrisa, como si eso lo explicara todo.

Él la dejó de pie en una de las sillas de la cocina y se arremangó para poner un poco de orden en el sitio, empezando por recoger la destrozada servilleta abandonada en el suelo, llena de manchas de tomate y chocolate que tenían un aspecto aterrador. Becky, ajena al supuesto destrozo que le atribuían, se sentó de nuevo con las piernas dobladas sobre el asiento y reemprendió la labor que debía haber estado realizando antes de que ellos llegaran: colorear el dibujo de un bicho que tenía toda la pinta de ser un dragón… aunque la especie quedaba indescifrable bajo un borrón de colorines propio de un arco iris.

- ¡Mirad! –les dijo a Lily y Sam, risueña-. ¿A que es bonito?

Mientras las chicas alababan el dibujo de la niña, Sirius se sentó a la mesa junto a ella y levantó la tapa del cuadernillo distraídamente: _Juega sin peligro con los animales fantásticos y aprende a identificarlos_. O eso supuso, porque la mitad del título quedaba ilegible por un pegote de chocolate perteneciente al pastelito que estaba aplastado debajo.

- _Puaj_… Becky, cielo, has espachurrado un pastel de chocolate con tu cuaderno de dibujo, ¿sabes?

- Ah –entonó ella, alzando las cejas con perfecta inocencia, y se inclinó para echar un vistazo-. Ya decía yo que no lo encontraba…

- ¿Y estás aprendiendo a identificar animales fantásticos de verdad? –terció con una sonrisa Peter, que también se había sentado junto a la niña.

- ¡Sí! Éste es un Bola de Fuego Chino…

- Pues pensé que los Bola de Fuego eran rojos, no multicolor…

Remus sonrió vagamente mientras su hermana soltaba una retahíla de reproches incoherentes pero aplastantes a Sirius y, después de dejar todos los cacharros que Becky había ensuciado en la pila del fregadero, se acercó a la puerta trasera que comunicaba con el jardín. Sin embargo, nada más tocar el picaporte, lo volvió a soltar, sobresaltado, agitando la mano. El único que se dio cuenta del gesto fue James, que frunció el ceño y se acercó a él.

- ¿Qué pasa? –le murmuró.

- Han encantado la casa –contestó Remus en un susurro, mirando la puerta con una mezcla de sorpresa y preocupación-. Es el encantamiento escudo que hace mi madre todos los meses, con la luna llena, desde que me mordieron.

- ¿Para que no salgáis?

- No, para que nadie entre.

Los dos amigos se miraron con inquietud.

- Si te dedicas a comer chocolate sin parar, se te caerán todos los dientes –seguía Sirius, con tono sabio-. ¡Vaya cosas que te enseña tu hermano!

- Ya se me han caído, mira –y Becky se tiró del labio inferior, mostrando al chico los agujeros que tenía en la fila de pequeños dientes-. Mi papá dice que luego salen otra vez.

- Sí, pero ésos se te caen porque son de niña pequeña y tienen que salirte los de niña mayor. Pero si pierdes también los de niña mayor te quedas sin dientes.

- ¡Mentira, si se te caen, te salen otra vez!

- Nooo –la voz de Black se impuso a las risas de Peter y Lily-. Te quedarás sin dientes como una abuela.

- ¡Mentira! Eso no es verdad, ¿verdad que no, Sammy?

- Ehhh…

Y mientras Sam intentaba darle una explicación a la pequeña que no "hiriera su sensibilidad", como decía Sirius, Lily volvió la vista, aún medio riendo, y se fijó en la escena que se desarrollaba junto a la puerta.

- ¿Qué pasa? –musitó, asomando la cabeza por encima del hombro de Remus-. ¿Han dejado cerrado, o algo así?

Remus le explicó en pocas palabras la situación.

- ¿En serio? –se sorprendió ella, agrandando los ojos, y luego miró a James-. Quizá deberíamos hacer caso a tu padre y esperar aquí…

- Mi madre no pone este hechizo cada vez que sale de casa, Lily. Ni siquiera cuando deja sola a Becky, que no es muy frecuente, por cierto. Ha debido pasar algo, y como esta noche me quedé a dormir en casa de Peter…

- ¡Eh! ¿Qué hacéis? –exclamó Sirius, hastiado, incorporándose después de su última riña con Becky-. ¿Nos vamos o qué?

- Beck –Remus se volvió hacia su hermana, intentando aparentar normalidad-, ¿seguro que no te han dicho papá y mamá a dónde iban?

- Yo no he visto a papá, ya te lo dicho, estaba durmiendo. Y mamá dijo que volvería enseguida y que no me moviera de aquí.

- ¿Pasa algo? –inquirió Sam, arrugando el ceño, y las caras de Peter y Sirius se volvieron serias también.

Lupin intercambió una mirada con James.

- No, no, nada –contestó, y, con una pequeña mueca, agarró de nuevo el picaporte y lo accionó, abriendo la puerta-. Venga, salid.

James y Lily, que eran los que estaban más cerca, fueron los primeros en abandonar la cocina. Nada más cruzar el umbral, ambos se estremecieron y se miraron, sorprendidos. Había sido como atravesar una cortina de agua fría, la misma sensación que te invade cuando pasas a través de un fantasma. Sam también se estremeció visiblemente al salir, y volvió la vista hacia atrás mientras bajaba los escalones, como si esperase ver a Sirius a su espalda echándole agua en la cabeza.

- Waa, ¿qué es esto? –soltó Black nada más pasar bajo el dintel, llevándose las manos a la cabeza y mirando rápidamente hacia arriba, al mismo tiempo que Peter, a su lado, se sacudía por un escalofrío.

Remus fue el último en salir. Cuando todos estaban fuera ya, se volvió hacia Becky, que se había bajado de la silla y lo miraba con aire triste y una gruesa cera azul entre los dedos.

- ¿Te vas ya? –musitó decepcionada.

- No te preocupes –sonrió él, y se acercó para cogerla otra vez en brazos y darle un beso en la frente-. Vuelvo enseguida.

- Eso dijo mamá, y me ha dejado toda la tarde sola –protestó Becky, aferrándose al cuello de su hermano y hundiendo la cara en su hombro.

Al mayor de los Lupin lo invadió una sensación muy extraña, como un mal presentimiento. Que su padre hubiese salido temprano y no hubiese vuelto, y que su madre se hubiese marchado dejando a Becky sola en casa no le parecía ni medio normal. Pero quedarse allí no aliviaría esa sensación. Si se acercaban a casa de Belle y ella no estaba allí, ya volverían y él buscaría la forma de localizar a sus padres.

Acarició los rizos rubios de la niña un momento, apoyando también la mejilla en su hombro, y después volvió a dejarla en el suelo, con un nuevo beso en la frente.

- Vuelvo enseguida –repitió-. No salgas de casa, Beck.

Y cruzó el umbral para reunirse con los demás, cerrando tras él.

- ¿No deberíamos llevarnos a Becky, para no dejarla ahí sola? –sugirió Sam, que se abrazaba a sí misma y tenía el vello de los brazos erizado por la fría brisa de los acantilados.

- No –Remus dirigió un preocupado vistazo a la fachada-. Mi madre ha hecho un encantamiento escudo especial para proteger la casa y que nadie pueda entrar. Si ha dejado sola a Becky ahí dentro, es porque está más segura que donde quiera que esté ella.

Sirius, Peter y Sam se miraron con nerviosismo.

- ¿Crees que ha pasado algo? –preguntó Peter.

- No tengo ni idea. Pero ya lo averiguaremos después, ocupémonos primero de localizar a Belle.

Como ya había explicado Lupin antes, el pequeño jardín trasero de la casa (una parcela cuadrada tan ancha como la fachada) estaba enmarcado también por una barandilla igual a la de la terraza del salón. Estaba claro que se trataba de un terreno artificial, porque se sostenía en el aire como la propia casa y, más allá de la barandilla, volvía la pura piedra blanca de los acantilados. Una puerta en la reja daba acceso a un angosto camino que casi parecía tallado en la misma roca y subía, serpenteando por la pared, los escasos cuatro o cinco metros que los separaban de la cima. Allí se dirigieron, desfilando en fila india, y Lily no se atrevió a separar sus ojos de la nuca de Peter en los dos minutos que duró el trayecto, demasiado atenazada por la sensación de vértigo al estar trepando por un precipicio a quién sabe cuántos metros de altura.

Y al llegar por fin arriba, la fuerza del viento estuvo a punto de tirarla contra el suelo.

- ¡Apartaos del borde, adentrémonos un poco! –gritó Remus por encima del aire atronador para hacerse oír.

Los demás no necesitaron escucharlo dos veces. Se alejaron corriendo del borde del acantilado, dirigiéndose tierra adentro, y entonces, al levantar la vista con los lagrimosos ojos entornados, Lily vio por fin la casa de Belle, a unos veinte o treinta metros de distancia. Se parecía bastante a la casa de la familia Figg en Lancaster, aunque más pequeña, bordeada también por un muro de piedra que delimitaba el jardín.

Aún estaba observando el edificio cuando James se desató de la cintura la camisa a cuadros y se la pasó por los hombros inesperadamente, indicándole con un gesto que metiera los brazos por las mangas y se la cerrara.

- ¡Te vas a helar, con el frío que hace aquí! –gritó por toda explicación.

- ¿Tú no tienes frío? –replicó ella, mientras se abrochaba los botones con dificultad. La camisa le quedaba muy grande, pero agradeció enormemente el calorcillo que le proporcionó, porque ya tenía la carne de gallina.

- ¡Estoy acostumbrado al frío, vivo en el norte! –James le quitó importancia al asunto con un gesto.

Lily sonrió con gratitud y vio que cerca de ellos se desarrollaba una escena similar. Sirius acababa de quitarse la sudadera que llevaba puesta, quedándose en manga corta, para pasarle la prenda a Sam, que tiritaba tanto que parecía estar sufriendo algún tipo de ataque.

- ¡Gracias! –la voz de la rubia llegó hasta ellos amortiguada por el viento-. ¡Lo siento, en Kehjistan el clima es muy cálido, no me adapto al frío! ¡En Belfast siempre iba con varias capas de ropa!

- ¡Pues yo tampoco soy ningún roble, encanto, así que dame calor humano! –contestó Sirius, y le pasó un brazo por los hombros a Sam, apretándose contra ella al mismo tiempo que ésta lo rodeaba por la cintura.

El único que parecía estar por completo en su ambiente era Remus, que iba en manga corta también y el detalle no parecía inmutarlo siquiera. Avanzaron silenciosos por la hierba, bajo el cielo de color gris pálido, sacudidos por el violento aire. Lily, con los brazos fuertemente cruzados sobre el pecho, oía un rumor intenso que se mezclaba con la brisa y el romper de las olas, y, girando con dificultad el rostro, arrepintiéndose de haberse dejado el pelo suelto, echó un vistazo por encima del hombro. Varios metros más allá del borde del acantilado y de la casa de los Lupin (de la que sólo se veía ya la parte más alta del tejado de pizarra) se alzaban los robustos árboles de un bosque que se extendía hasta dónde llegaba su vista. Las copas se bamboleaban, sacudidas por el viento, como si una gigantesca mano invisible pasara por encima de ellas, agitándolas.

Tardaron entre 5 y 10 minutos en llegar hasta la casa de los Figg. Se detuvieron frente a la verja de entrada, que tenía en el centro un escudo con una elaborada F y dejaba ver el camino de gravilla que llevaba hasta la fuente principal, justo enfrente de la fachada de la casa. Era un caballo alado, encabritado en corveta y con las enormes alas extendidas, como el que habían visto en la lápida de la entrada al panteón familiar de los Figg. La fuente no echaba agua, las plantas del jardín no movían ni una hoja, como ajenas al viento que tambaleaba a los chicos, las cortinas de las ventanas estaban echadas y allí no parecía haber ni un alma.

- ¿Seguro que volvían hoy? –inquirió Sirius, mirando a través de la reja el cuidado jardín con curiosidad.

- Claro que sí –murmuró Remus, que tenía el ceño fruncido.

- Pues no tiene mucha pinta de que aquí haya alguien…

- Quizá cancelaron la vuelta por algo –sugirió Sam, poniéndose de puntillas para asomarse por encima del hombro de Sirius-. Y, como te fuiste a dormir a casa de Peter, Belle no te pudo avisar.

Remus no contestó, pero tampoco suavizó el ceño, observando la verja. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera decir algo, Sirius alargó la mano sin más e hizo amago de empujarla.

- ¡No! –exclamó Lupin.

Demasiado tarde. Con un fuerte destello de luz azul, el moreno salió disparado por los aires y cayó de golpe sobre el pasto, a un par de metros de distancia. Todos gritaron por el susto.

- ¡Sirius!

- ¡Sirius, ¿estás bien?!

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

Entre James y Peter levantaron a Black del suelo, agarrándolo por los brazos, y él se incorporó con una mueca de disgusto y un gimoteo.

- ¿Pero qué demonios…?

- Lo que me temía –murmuró Remus, volviéndose de nuevo hacia la casa-. También han hechizado la casa de Belle, con el mismo encantamiento que antes.

- ¿El que no permite que nadie entre? –inquirió Lily, aún sobresaltada por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

- Sí. Lo malo es que ahora nos afecta a nosotros.

- ¡Joder, pues ya podías haberlo dicho antes! –protestó Sirius, mirándolo con reproche mientras se frotaba la mano herida-. Y eso que ni siquiera he llegado a tocar la reja…

- Si la hubieses tocado, habrías perdido el conocimiento y la barrera entera habría vibrado, saltando la alarma. Eso significa que aquí dentro también hay alguien a quién intentan proteger.

Los otros cinco se miraron entre sí, inquietos. Remus levantó la vista, examinando las juntas de la puerta y los muros que delimitaban el jardín.

- El encantamiento es más fuerte en las entradas –explicó con aire distraído-. Busquemos un punto débil y abriré una grieta para que podamos entrar.

- ¿Puedes romper el escudo? –se sorprendió Peter.

El casi rubio le dedicó una leve sonrisa, mirándolo de soslayo.

- No puedo romperlo, pero puedo abrir un agujero. Es un encantamiento de mi madre, sólo los miembros de nuestra familia lo pueden neutralizar.

Sin más, echó a andar bordeando el muro y los otros lo siguieron en silencio, con los gruñidos de Sirius de fondo.

- ¿No es todo esto muy raro? –comentó Lily, de nuevo sin dirigirse a nadie en especial. Remus, que seguía yendo en cabeza, se detuvo y la miró casi con sorpresa. Lily se puso nerviosa-. Quiero decir… esto no es normal. ¿Por qué hay un hechizo protector rodeando la casa de Remus y la de Belle?

Remus reflexionó un momento, con la vista fija en la parte superior del muro.

- Mel no se comporta de forma normal desde que murió Icarus –musitó, casi como si hubiese preferido no hacer ese tipo de comentario-. No quiere moverse de Lancaster. Creo que no se siente segura en este lugar, que es donde su marido se puso enfermo. Quizá… si se ha enterado del atentado que hubo anoche… quizá le haya pedido a mi madre que proteja su casa, e incluso puede que no haya dejado salir a Belle para reunirse con nosotros, por miedo a que le pase algo. Eso explicaría que mi madre se haya ido y no haya vuelto aún. Quizá Mel haya sufrido una crisis nerviosa y esté atendiéndola. No sería la primera vez que ocurre mientras están aquí. Por eso Fidias siempre vuelve a llevársela a Lancaster, dice que allí está más tranquila. De todas formas, lo sabremos cuando entremos.

Un silencio extraño se extendió sobre el grupo. Lily bajó la vista, sintiendo que la lástima volvía a inundarle el corazón. No era la primera vez que oía comentarios sobre la extraña actitud de Melpómene Figg, Belle solía compartir con Sam y con ella sus preocupaciones al respecto. La morena, a pesar de seguir aparentando que se encontraba perfectamente y que se había recuperado de la muerte de su padre, se sentía muy desgraciada por el hecho de que su madre no hubiese levantado cabeza en los dos años que habían transcurrido ya. Incluso decía que la actitud de su tío también había empezado a cambiar en los últimos tiempos, como contagiado por la desolación de Mel…

Remus encontró finalmente una zona del muro donde las irregulares piedras que lo formaban podían usarse como peldaños y, agarrándose a ellas, trepó hasta arriba ágilmente antes de que los demás pudiesen decir ni pío. Una vez sentado sobre el tapial, extendió un brazo hacia delante, como tanteando a ciegas, hasta que sus dedos rozaron algo invisible y un pequeño destello azul saltó ante sus ojos como una chispa.

- ¿Por qué él no sale volando? –renegó Sirius, cruzándose de brazos con aspecto malhumorado.

- Porque es más listo que tú –sonrió James.

Remus presionó la barrera invisible con la mano, haciendo que la chispa azul se intensificara, como si desprendiera electricidad, y después, haciendo una mueca de concentración, clavó los dedos en el campo de energía, traspasándolo, y tiró con ambas manos hasta abrir una grieta, como si estuviese descorriendo unas cortinas. Las chispas azules rodeaban toda la abertura de una forma muy poco tranquilizadora.

- Id subiendo –indicó Remus, apretando los labios-. Y daos prisa, que esto duele aunque no lo parezca.

Black fue el primero en trepar hasta él y desde arriba tendió los brazos para ayudar a los demás. Peter lo siguió, empujado por James, y al alcanzar a sus amigos pasó bajo el brazo de Remus, cruzó la grieta y saltó al otro lado del muro, aterrizando en el suelo con un ruido de matorrales y un gemido ahogado. Después subió Lily y tras ella Sam, repitiendo la misma operación. Por último, James se encaramó al muro, sujetándose de la mano de su mejor amigo, y él y Sirius saltaron al jardín. Remus fue el último en bajar y tras él se cerró de nuevo la barrera con un chasquido como de látigo.

- Bueno –musitó éste, sacudiéndose las manos, cuyas palmas se habían quedado magulladas y enrojecidas. Echó un vistazo alrededor y añadió-: Entremos por la puerta de atrás.

Lily se dio cuenta de que habían aparecido en uno de los laterales de la casa. La galería del porche de la fachada principal también se extendía por allí, seguramente rodeando el edificio entero. Y, aunque ya no quedaba ni rastro del fuerte viento exterior, mientras andaban por el jardín la pelirroja no pudo evitar abrazarse a sí misma, sintiéndose intranquila. Los rosales, los setos, los parterres de flores, el césped… todo estaba tan perfecto, tan bien podado, que casi resultaba siniestro. En todo el lugar se respiraba una impersonalidad abrumadora, como si fuese la casa fósil de una persona muerta, que se conserva eternamente intacta y eternamente joven dentro de su letargo, como Blancanieves.

- Menuda tontería entrar aquí como resulte después que Belle no está en casa –musitó Sirius con el ceño fruncido, pendiente del camino que seguían entre las plantas para que no se le enganchara la ropa en los rosales.

- Dudo que hayan convocado ese hechizo si no hay nadie en la casa. Pero, de todas formas, el problema era entrar, no salir. Si no está, podremos marcharnos tranquilamente por la puerta…

- Te conoces este sitio muy bien, ¿no, Remus?

- Paso mucho tiempo aquí en vacaciones desde hace años… Y no me mires con esa cara, Sirius, que sabes de sobra que Belle es como una hermana para mí…

Black frunció ligeramente el ceño, pero a su espalda James y Peter dejaron escapar murmullos de risa que les costaron un codazo y un pisotón por parte del más alto del grupo. Sam, que iba en la retaguardia junto a Lily, sonrió también, divertida, y la pelirroja se relajó un poco al verla. Sólo estaba nerviosa por las circunstancias, no tenía que dejarse influenciar por el mal presentimiento que le atenazaba el estómago. Sólo iban a comprobar si Belle estaba allí, y se marcharían enseguida…

- Hace siglos que no veo a las enanas, deben haberse puesto enormes…

- Bueno, en septiembre cumplen los dos años, así que hazte una idea…

- ¿Han empezado a hablar ya, por lo menos?

- Algo chapurrean, desde luego. Pero casi lo prefiero así, aún recuerdo cuando Beck tenía dos años… Empezó a hablar desde muy pequeña y no había quién la callara.

- ¿Ya hablaba con dos años?

- Jo, ya te digo. Y bastante bien, además.

- Tío, tu hermana cada vez me da más miedo…

- ¡No seáis así con la pobre Becky! Algunos nacen precoces, eso es todo…

- ¿Tú también parafraseabas a los dos años, Sammy?

- Pues la verdad es que no, no empecé a hablar de forma inteligible hasta pasados los cuatro…

- Si es que algunos nacen lentos…

Sam golpeó a Sirius en un brazo con cara de reproche, mientras los chicos se reían entre dientes, entretenidos. Pero a Lily se le congeló la sonrisa en la boca, quedándose repentinamente sin aire. Remus, distraído con la discusión entre Black y Flathery, apartó con una mano unos setos que casi le llegaban a la altura del cuello, para cruzar hasta la parte trasera del jardín.

Y, en un segundo, a todos se les subió el corazón a la garganta.

- ¡Cuidado! –exclamó Lily, extendiendo un brazo con la vaga idea de agarrar a Lupin.

Un rayo de chispas rojas atravesó de improviso el seto y pasó rozándole a Remus la mejilla izquierda. Éste se apartó tan bruscamente que cayó de espaldas sobre otro seto, armando muchísimo ruido.

- ¡Al suelo!

Sam agarró a Lily por los hombros y ambas chicas se tiraron sobre el césped justo a tiempo de evitar otro rayo rojo.

- ¿Qué está pasando?

Entre la lluvia de hojas y ramitas que volaban por los aires, Lily logró ver que Sirius y James acababan de sacar las varitas. Peter gritó muy cerca de ellas cuando otro hechizo estuvo a punto de alcanzarle. Y el seto tras el que los chicos se encontraban estaba siendo acribillado de una forma brutal por una sucesión de chispas de colores que provocaban un estruendo ensordecedor de vegetación destrozada.

- ¡Identifíquense! –le pareció oír que alguien chillaba desde el otro lado-. ¡Atrapadlos, que no escapen!

Lily y Sam gritaron a la vez cuando Sirius bloqueó un hechizo aturdidor justo delante de ellas, con otra terrible detonación.

- ¿Pero qué demonios es esto? –gruñó James, estupefacto, con el rostro tenso, y desvió a su vez otro hechizo, tan potente que lo desequilibró, haciéndolo caer también al suelo.

- ¡Basta! –gritó de repente una voz de mujer, por encima del alboroto-. ¡Basta, basta, BASTA!

Una exclamación ahogada y un fuerte golpe pusieron fin a la lluvia de hechizos. Temblando, los muchachos empezaron a incorporarse lentamente, jadeando por el susto, y vieron a través del seto destrozado la escena que se desarrollaba en el jardín trasero.

- ¿Pero qué rayos te pasa? ¡Primero pregunta y luego ataca, Alastor, es de sentido común!

- ¡Ha sido un acto reflejo, Selene! ¡No esperarás que cada vez que me ataque un mortífago le pregunte primero si tiene intenciones nocivas contra mi persona, ¿verdad?! ¡Claro que no! ¡Primero atacas y después preguntas!

- ¡Cállate ya, te dije que los mortífagos no entrarían en esta casa!

Una mujer rubia de mediana estatura, con el pelo largo en bucles cayéndole sobre los hombros, estaba gritándole a voz en cuello a un hombre un palmo más alto que ella, de pelo largo y negro y ojos oscuros, vestido con una túnica de auror que llevaba el emblema del Ministerio estampado en el pecho. Junto a ellos, otro hombre ayudaba a incorporarse a un joven que estaba doblado por la mitad gimoteando mientras se cubría protectoramente sus partes nobles, como si alguien lo acabara de patear con más efusividad de la necesaria.

Antes de que Lily tuviera tiempo de asimilar nada más, Selene Lupin se acercó corriendo a ellos, envuelta en una capa verde que ondeaba a su espalda. Tenía la alarma y la preocupación grabadas en la cara, y se subió la túnica casi hasta las rodillas para pasar por encima de los incandescentes restos del seto, que se consumían lentamente.

- ¡Chicos! –exclamó-. Chicos, ¿estáis bien?

Se agachó inmediatamente para ayudar a levantarse a Peter, que era quién tenía más cerca, mientras Sirius ayudaba a James y Remus forcejeaba contra el otro seto para zafarse de sus ramas y ponerse también en pie. Lily no se dio cuenta de que estaba conteniendo la respiración hasta que Selene se puso a pisotear con violencia los resto del seto, asegurándose de apagar las brasas, y el repentino taconeo de las botas de la mujer hizo a la pelirroja tomar una bocanada de aire. Olía a humo y a hierba chamuscada.

- ¿Quién es? –exclamó el auror moreno y corpulento, que no se había movido del sitio, cruzado de brazos.

- ¡Mi hijo y sus amigos, estúpido! –bramó Selene, girando el rostro hacia él con auténtica furia-. Te lo juro, Alastor, te lo juro… ¡la próxima vez será a ti a quién le pegue una patada!

El hombre gruñó y desvió su atención de ellos para ayudar a su otro compañero, que parecía realmente incapaz de sostenerse en pie.

- Chicos, lo siento muchísimo –musitaba la mujer, alterada, y sujetó a Sam de un brazo, levantándola mientras ésta levantaba al mismo tiempo a Lily-. Madre mía… ¿Estáis todos bien? Remus, hijo, ¿te has hecho algo?

El casi rubio, libre ya del seto, estaba sacudiéndose las hojas y ramitas del pelo y la ropa. Tenía arañazos de diversa consideración en los brazos y en la cara, pero por lo demás parecía totalmente ileso, y los otros también. Sin embargo, la impresión por lo que acababa de ocurrir seguía reflejándose en los rostros de los seis jóvenes, que mantenían los ojos muy abiertos y asustados.

- Mamá –jadeó Remus, casi incrédulo-. ¿Qué… qué demonios…?

Selene no le dio tiempo a decir nada más. Lo abrazó con fuerza en el acto, estrechándolo contra ella como si hiciese siglos que no lo veía. Remus se quedó rígido por la sorpresa, pero tampoco tuvo tiempo de responder al gesto de su madre, porque ella se volvió a apartar, enmarcándole la cara con las manos y examinándolo con angustia.

- ¿De verdad estás bien, cariño? –susurró-. ¿No estás herido?

- Claro que no –se apresuró a contestar el chico, arrugando la frente con incomprensión y sujetando a Selene por las muñecas-. ¿Qué está pasando aquí, mamá? ¿Por qué hay aurores del Ministerio en casa de Belle? ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

La señora Lupin sacudió la cabeza en gesto de negación, pero más que una respuesta parecía una indicación de silencio, como si instara a los muchachos a no hacer preguntas allí fuera. Tras asegurarse de que su hijo estaba en perfectas condiciones, levantó la vista para examinar mejor a los demás.

- Peter, hijo, tranquilízate, no pasa nada, lamento que os hayan dado este susto… Sam, Lily, ¿estáis las dos bien? ¿Seguro? James, tú… ¡Sirius!

Sirius se irguió como pudo, manteniendo su semblante absolutamente desconcertado, pero no pudo evitar brincar cuando la mujer exclamó su nombre con el mismo énfasis que si se tratara de la celebridad del día. Antes de darse cuenta, ya tenía a Selene plantada delante de él, sujetándole las manos y hablando en susurros rápidos y preocupados.

- Sirius, cariño, ¿y tu padre? Las últimas noticias que tuve es que los sanadores estaban ocupándose de él a contrarreloj. ¿Se ha recuperado? ¿Está bien?

- E-está bien –contestó Black, aturdido-. Está… está en cama, claro, y… ehhh… Señora Lupin, por Merlín, ¿qué demonios pasa aquí?

Para la última pregunta alzó la voz más de la cuenta, harto. A Sirius no le gustaban las situaciones que, a su modo de ver, no tenían ni pies ni cabeza. Y, después de la noche de tensión que había pasado y lo cansado que estaba, ahora se estaba poniendo cada vez más nervioso por momentos. Lily se dio cuenta con sólo mirarlo a la cara, porque tenía la quijada rígida y los puños cerrados con fuerza. Sin querer, ella empezó a ponerse nerviosa también y comenzó a temblar. Selene pareció captar que el ambiente se estaba desequilibrando demasiado, porque se apartó de los jóvenes y les indicó con un gesto que pasaran a través del seto, como acababa de hacer ella.

- Venga, vamos dentro –musitó, y ella misma parecía muy nerviosa-. Vamos dentro, a ver si todos nos tranquilizamos un poco…

De uno en uno, todos empezaron a desfilar hacia el jardín trasero. Cuando James salió de detrás del seto, el auror joven que aún gimoteaba y el otro que lo sostenía se irguieron de golpe, reprimiendo una exclamación.

- ¡Joder! –siseó uno, boquiabierto.

- ¡Hemos atacado al hijo del jefe! –masculló el otro, horrorizado.

- ¡Y al hijo del señor Black!

- ¡Y a otros cuatro adolescentes! –gritó Selene, descomponiéndose otra vez por unos instantes-. ¡Podríais haberles hecho daño de verdad, idiotas!

- ¡Que hubiesen entrado por la puerta, como la gente normal! –se defendió inmediatamente el auror corpulento, que parecía el mayor y el de más rango de los tres.

- ¡Vuestra misión aquí es proteger, no atacar! –arremetió Selene, fulminándolo con la mirada.

- ¡Por eso sólo hemos intentado aturdirlos, no matarlos!

Selene soltó un resoplido de rabia y se acercó al hombre en dos zancadas, clavándole el dedo índice en el pecho en gesto acusador.

- Tú… Alastor… eres un… -tomó aire, intentando tranquilizarse-. Sólo espera a que Johnny se entere de esto. Vámonos, chicos.

- Venga ya… -renegó el auror-. ¿No estarás…? ¡Eh! –de improviso, se abalanzó sobre Peter, que estaba pasando por delante de él en ese momento, con gran aprensión dibujada en la cara, y lo agarró de la parte de atrás de la cintura del pantalón, arrebatándole la varita que llevaba sujeta con el cinturón a la espalda-. ¡Eh, muchacho! ¿Qué pretendes? No te pongas la varita ahí, ¿acaso quieres perder una nalga?

La señora Lupin volvió a plantarse enseguida delante del hombre, separándolo de Pettigrew, que parecía estar al borde de un ataque cardiaco, y le quitó la varita del chico con brusquedad, dedicándole otra mirada asesina, para devolvérsela a su dueño. Esta vez sólo le soltó un gruñido de advertencia, lo pasó de largo, subió los escalones del porche pisando fuerte y se detuvo junto a la puerta trasera de la casa, apremiando a los chicos para que fueran pasando por delante de ella.

- Por favor, Selene, ¿no somos ya mayorcitos para acusarnos unos a otros? –siguió el moreno, que parecía muy fastidiado-. Yo mismo le diré a John todo esto. ¡Y también le diré que hubiese preferido mil veces marcharme con Zephirus a quedarme aquí aguantándote a ti!

Selene cerró con un portazo que hizo vibrar la pared entera y los jóvenes, dentro ya de la lúgubre cocina, se apiñaron inconscientemente. Se miraron entre sí, alarmados, y Lily, cuyo corazón le golpeaba contra las costillas con una violencia que nunca había sentido con anterioridad, se dio cuenta de que la expresión de Remus era cada vez más tensa. Él se volvió hacia su madre, quizá con la intención de preguntarle qué había querido decir aquel hombre llamado Alastor con el último comentario referido a Zephirus Lupin, pero Selene ya había adelantado a los chicos y se dirigía con paso decidido a la salida que había al otro lado de la cocina.

- Vamos, seguidme.

Ninguno de ellos se atrevió a replicar, aún con el corazón en la boca, y salieron detrás de la mujer, de nuevo en fila india. Lily echó un vistazo alrededor. Daba la impresión de que el día se había nublado de repente, porque el interior de la casa estaba tan oscuro como si ya estuviese poniéndose el sol. Los trastos de cocina que colgaban de las paredes formaban siluetas oscuras y tenebrosas. También allí se sentía esa impersonalidad que desprenden los hogares abandonados, quizá por lo perfectamente limpio y ordenado que estaba todo, o quizá por la propia penumbra que se extendía por la estancia como un cáncer.

- Señora Lupin, ¿ha pasado algo?

Junto a la puerta había otro auror joven, cuyo pelo claro saltaba a la vista entre las sombras. Tenía el ceño fruncido mientras examinaba a los chicos recién llegados, y a Lily su cara le resultó vagamente familiar.

- No, no, Cirus, no ha pasado nada… Han llegado mi hijo y sus amigos, y Alastor los atacó pensando que se trataba de… bueno, yo qué sé qué se pensó…

- Comprendo –el joven dejó escapar una leve tos con la que posiblemente intentaba ocultar una risilla-. Vuelvo a mi puesto, entonces.

- ¿Todo tranquilo por la entrada?

- Todo tranquilo. Grint bajó hace poco a dar parte, arriba todo está sereno también.

- Lo sé, no creo que nadie venga aquí hoy. Johnny dijo que volvería a última hora de la tarde, después de visitar a Izzy Black. Si no hay novedades, lo más sensato es que os marchéis a descansar.

- Esperaremos a que llegue el señor Potter para asegurarnos. ¿No hay noticias del señor Lupin?

- No, por supuesto. No volverá hasta que las encuentre, pero confío en que no tardará. Rastrea muy bien.

Los seis amigos volvieron a mirarse entre ellos, extrañados, sin entender ni una palabra. Era obvio que a Sirius se le estaba agotando la paciencia y James tenía que agarrarlo de un brazo cada vez que abría la boca para frenarlo. Lily, por su parte, no se había sentido tan minúscula en su vida. No comprendía nada y cada vez se encontraba más fuera de lugar, hasta el punto de estar deseando largarse de allí cuanto antes y volver a Privet Drive, donde lo más importante volvería a ser la fiesta de té de la señora Robinson y los proyectos nuevos de su padre. Aquella casa estaba asfixiándola…

- Lily –susurró de repente Sam, que estaba a su lado, inclinándose hacia ella-. Lily, ¿estás bien?

Ella asintió, pero lo cierto era que no se encontraba bien en absoluto. Le costaba respirar y le temblaban las manos. No se había sentido tan comprimida emocionalmente desde que, estando en primaria, mandó a la enfermería de forma inexplicable a una chica que siempre estaba metiéndose con ella y tuvo que esperar durante media hora ante la puerta del despacho del director hasta que éste la recibió. "Quiero salir de aquí –se dijo, sintiendo ya algo muy cercano a la claustrofobia-. Es esta casa. No me gusta cómo huele esta casa. Me recuerda al olor de la casa de la abuela, después de que se muriera el abuelo. Huele a muerte…".

Sus amigos debieron oír la pregunta de Sam, porque empezaron a volver los rostros hacia ella para mirarla. James frunció el ceño, preocupado. Pero, por suerte para la pelirroja, Selene se despidió por fin del joven auror, que se perdió por un pasillo en penumbra que tenía pinta de llevar hacia la parte delantera de la casa, y se volvió hacia ellos con expresión sombría, suspirando.

- Bien… tengo que admitir que no esperaba que vinieseis tan pronto, pero me alegra mucho veros aquí. Belle se pondrá muy contenta, ahora necesita vuestra compañía más que nunca. También es un alivio que Johnny os haya contado lo que ha pasado, pensé que no lo haría, con todo el lío de lo ocurrido en Notthing Hill esta noche y…

La voz de Selene se fue desvaneciendo hasta desaparecer al ver que todos los chicos acababan de quedarse completamente boquiabiertos, con expresiones que iban del miedo a la estupefacción. Y comprendió de golpe que había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

- John no… ¿no os ha dicho… lo que ha ocurrido?

La expresión de James sufrió una metamorfosis muy desagradable, Remus jadeó con incredulidad y Sirius abrió la boca con indignación, pero la mujer se apresuró a intentar subsanar su error.

- Tranquilos, tranquilos –exclamó, alzando las manos para frenar la avalancha de protestas-. No os preocupéis, tranquilos… Es normal que no os lo haya dicho, ha sido un día muy duro para el Ministerio y…

- ¡Hemos comido juntos en mi casa! –chilló Black, sin poder contenerse más-. ¡Hemos estado comiendo juntos allí, después de que viniera a visitar a mi padre! ¡Y hemos estado cerca de una hora hablando de estupideces! ¿Y ahora me está diciendo usted que han atacado a Belle y nadie nos ha dicho nada?

- Sirius… -intentó frenarlo Remus, pero él no lo escuchó.

- ¡Venga ya, señora Lupin! ¿Quiénes se piensan todos ustedes que somos nosotros? ¡No puedo creerme lo que estoy oyendo! ¡BELLE ES NUESTRA AMIGA! ¡Y si le ha pasado algo tenemos derecho a saberlo de inmediato, y no…!

- ¡Sirius! –gritó James, y el tono de extrema tensión en su voz calló de golpe a su mejor amigo-. ¡Cierra ya la boca! Tu padre ha sido atacado por los mortífagos esta madrugada, y eso era lo principal para ti. No era necesario que te preocuparas por nada más –y, dicho esto, se volvió hacia Selene-. Señora Lupin, entiendo que mi padre no nos haya querido preocupar más de lo que ya estábamos, pero…

- … Nos dijo que lo esperáramos –dejó escapar Peter, que tenía los ojos muy abiertos-. Cuando estábamos visitando al señor Black… dijo que esperáramos hasta que terminara de hablar con él, porque quería venir con nosotros a Dover, cuando se enteró de que queríamos localizar a Belle…

- Tal vez quería explicárnoslo por el camino, con más calma –Lily miró a James y de repente sintió la necesidad de justificar a John Potter, como si él fuera el hijo que acababa de meterse en un lío y James el padre enfadado con expresión pétrea-. James… quizá no le dio tiempo a…

- ¡Y un huevo! –arremetió de nuevo Sirius, furioso-. ¡Siempre pasa igual, siempre somos los últimos en enterarnos de todo! ¡Estoy más que harto de que sigan considerándonos bebés, y no voy a…!

- Cállate –James le dedicó una gélida mirada muy impropia de él-. Cállate, Sirius. Como no te tranquilices, voy a pegarte un puñetazo.

Selene parecía bastante alarmada con el cariz que estaba tomando la discusión, y dirigía fugaces miradas a su hijo, que de momento no había abierto la boca.

- Señora Lupin, ¿qué ha pasado, entonces? ¿Belle está bien, le ha ocurrido algo?

- No… No, Sam, Belle está bien. Está conmocionada, claro, pero… pero no tiene nada físico –Selene se pasó una mano por el pelo, y Lily vio que le temblaba-. Los mortífagos han… han atacado a los Figg, en Lancaster. En cuanto nos enteramos, salimos hacia allá y nos trajimos a Belle a Dover. Ellos… s-se han llevado a Melpómene y a las niñas…

Aquellas palabras cayeron sobre el grupo como una losa. Durante unos segundos, todos parecieron contener el aliento. La foto que Lily había estado viendo aquella misma mañana, en la que aparecía Belle con sus dos hermanas pequeñas, pasó fugazmente por su cerebro. Y entonces oyó un gemido que, tras dos segundos, comprendió que había dejado escapar ella misma.

- No puede ser… -Remus miraba a su madre como si fuese la primera vez que la veía.

- No hay por qué alarmarse –añadió rápidamente Selene, viendo a los muchachos conmocionados-. Tenemos razones de sobra para creer que no van a hacerles daño. Y tu padre ha salido de inmediato tras ellos con un grupo de aurores de Johnny para perseguir a… al secuestrador. Las encontraremos a tiempo, no os preocupéis.

Ellos se quedaron rígidos como estatuas, clavados al suelo.

- ¿Dónde está Belle? –barbotó entonces Sirius, al que apenas le salían las palabras.

- Llévenos con ella, señora Lupin…

- Sí, por favor, nosotros…

Selene los acalló con un gesto, asintiendo, y les indicó nuevamente que la siguieran antes de perderse por el mismo corredor que había seguido al marcharse el auror rubio. Los demás salieron tras ella, con las gargantas atenazadas por la angustia. Ninguno fue consciente del camino que recorrían, con la mente puesta en Belle y en lo que acababan de decirles, intentando digerirlo. Y, cuando rato después cruzaron las puertas del amplio salón, con las cortinas echadas y apenas iluminado por las velas de los apliques que recorrían a intervalos las paredes, y vieron la espesa mata de rizos negros de Belle, que se hacía un ovillo sobre el sofá, sentada junto a una mujer de pelo corto y rubio que le frotaba la espalda en gesto de consuelo, una intensa sensación de irrealidad seguía flotando sobre los seis gryffindors, incapaces de concebir que aquello estuviese pasando de verdad.

Al oír entrar a gente en la sala, la mujer rubia alzó la vista. También llevaba la túnica de auror y el brillo parpadeante de las velas arrancaba destellos de su cabello cortado a estilo chico y de sus ojos claros. Tenía las facciones fuertes y la mandíbula cuadrada, pero su expresión se suavizó al ver quiénes eran los recién llegados. Le susurró algo a la joven Figg y ésta también levantó la cabeza, con expresión ausente, ojos enrojecidos y mejillas húmedas. Al ver a sus amigos, sus ojos se iluminaron de golpe.

Nadie dijo nada. Belle se levantó del sofá y abrió los brazos para recibir a Remus, que era el primero que se había separado del grupo para acercarse a ella. Ambos se abrazaron con fuerza en silencio, ella aferrándose a la camiseta de su amigo, hundiendo la cara en su hombro, y él frotándole la espalda en señal de apoyo. A los dos segundos, la pareja se vio rodeada por todos los demás, que se apiñaron en torno a su amiga. Belle los abrazó a todos, murmurando distraídas palabras de gratitud, y cuando le llegó el turno a Sam y Lily la morena se agarró a ellas casi con desesperación y se echó a llorar.

- Creo que prepararé un poco de té, señora Lupin –comentó la mujer auror, levantándose también y acercándose a Selene.

- Muchas gracias, Amelia… Ya sabes dónde está la cocina, siéntete como en tu casa.

- ¿El jaleo de hace un rato lo ha montado Moody? ¿Ha habido algún problema?

- No, no, para nada, ya sabes cómo es… Ha atacado a los chicos sin querer, pero no ha pasado nada. Dudo que pase algo más en lo que queda de día.

Amelia salió del salón, cerrando la puerta a su espalda y dejando solos a los amigos con la madre de Remus, que se mantuvo en un discreto segundo plano hasta que los saludos concluyeron. Ninguno de ellos supo cuánto tiempo permanecieron así, enredados en un abrazo grupal, pero cuando Belle finalmente se separó de ellos, pasándose las manos por la cara con determinación mientras sorbía ruidosamente por la nariz, sus seis amigos se habían quedado con un grueso nudo en la garganta que les impidió articular cualquier palabra.

- Me alegro de veros –musitó Figg, intentando sonreírles, aunque fracasó estrepitosamente-. Me alegro mucho de veros… Gracias por venir, chicos, muchas gracias.

Los miró a todos, apretándose una mano contra la boca, y cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Sirius, éstos volvieron a llenársele de lágrimas y se acercó a él para abrazarlo con fuerza otra vez, dejándolo descolocado por la sorpresa.

- Me he enterado de lo que ha pasado –dijo Belle, con voz temblorosa, apretando aún la cara contra el hombro de su amigo-. Lo de Notthing Hill. Lo siento mucho, Sirius… ¿C-cómo está tu padre?

Ante la vista de los demás, la mirada de Sirius se nubló por completo y, cerrando los ojos, rodeó también a la morena con fuerza y hundió la cara entre su mata de rizos negros. Pasó un rato largo hasta que consiguió hablar, y cuando lo logró lo hizo con una voz que no parecía suya.

- No seas idiota… Mi padre está bien, no tienes que preocuparte… Dinos qué ha pasado en Lancaster. ¿Cómo escapaste al ataque?

Belle se separó de él, negando con la cabeza y cubriéndose de nuevo la cara con una mano.

- No ha habido ningún ataque –balbuceó, y la voz se le quebró-. Simplemente… simplemente se las llevó…

- ¿Quién? –intervino James, frunciendo el ceño.

- _Devius_ –contestó Belle, mirándolo-. Devius Lore.

Durante unos segundos se hizo en el salón el silencio de la incomprensión. Lily intercambió una mirada con Peter y Sam, comprobando que estaban tan perdidos como ella. Y, a pesar de no tener ni idea de quién era ese tipo, algo en su interior se encogió con una violencia que volvió a dejarla sin aliento.

- Belle –intervino Selene, acercándose un poco a ellos-, escucha, no es necesario que vuelvas a explicarlo todo ahora si no te sientes en condiciones, yo…

- No, no, Selene –atajó la muchacha, agitando una mano mientras volvía a pasarse la otra por la cara-. Yo se lo explicaré, yo… q-quiero que ellos lo… lo sepan…

Ambas se miraron y finalmente la mujer asintió, cediendo.

- ¿Quién es Devius Lore? –le preguntó Remus a su madre, desconcertado.

- Un mortífago –contestó ésta, y su rostro se endureció de una forma que los presentes no habían visto nunca-. Uno de los mortífagos más peligrosos de los que nosotros tenemos constancia. Es uno de los hombres de confianza de lord Voldemort. Y el que lleva años vigilando a la familia Figg.

- ¿Qué? –exclamó Sam, incrédula.

- No entiendo nada de lo que estáis hablando –se quejó Sirius con impaciencia.

Peter se limitaba a mirar a Belle con los ojos como platos, y James con el ceño fruncido. Lily, por su parte, se estaba olvidando del significado de la palabra "respirar".

- Os lo explicaré desde el principio –empezó Belle, que de repente parecía mucho más cansada que nunca y más mayor de lo que realmente era-. Yo… no sé muy bien por dónde empezar…

- No es necesario que…

- No, James, quiero contároslo, yo… c-creo que, cuantas más veces lo diga en voz alta, más lo iré asimilando yo también. Todavía creo que esto es una pesadilla de la que me voy a despertar de un momento a otro…

Belle volvió a sentarse en el sofá, subiendo las piernas al asiento y haciéndose un ovillo. Sirius y Remus se sentaron cada uno a un lado de la joven Figg, Peter ocupó un sillón cercano, sentado en tensión al borde del asiento, y James se acomodó lo mejor posible en uno de los brazos de ese mismo sillón, abrazándose a sí mismo. Se le había puesto la piel de gallina. Sam y Lily prefirieron quedarse sobre la mesa baja de té que estaba frente al sofá, y Selene permaneció allí junto a ellos, de pie al lado de Sirius, como dispuesta a vigilar la situación para que no se escapara de control.

- T-todos sabéis que… que, desde que murió mi padre, mi tío se ha estado haciendo cargo de nosotras, ¿verdad? –empezó Belle, abrazándose a sí misma, y esperó a que los demás asintieran antes de continuar-. Yo… p-pensé de verdad que el tío Fidias conseguiría animar a mamá. Ellos siempre se han llevado muy bien, y sé que él la quería cómo a una hermana…

- ¿_Quería_? –a Remus se le escaparon las palabras casi sin querer, y entonces agrandó los ojos, como cayendo en la cuenta de algo importante-. Belle… ¿dónde está Fidias?

Ella se cubrió la boca con las manos, negando con la cabeza, y se encogió hasta apoyar la frente en las rodillas.

- ¡No lo sé! –exclamó con voz rota-. No sé dónde está, ni siquiera sé si sigue vivo… ¡porque el hombre que llevaba viviendo con nosotras dos años no era mi tío!

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta.

- ¿Qué? –soltó Sirius.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –añadió Remus, asustado.

- ¡No era Fidias Figg! –Belle levantó la vista para mirarlos de nuevo, olvidándose de las lágrimas que le cruzaban la cara-. Era mi tío… el que vino al funeral de mi padre y se quedó con mi madre y mis tías hasta que ellas volvieron al continente… y era mi tío el que acompañó a mi madre cuando nacieron Lib y Deb… ¿Recordáis que en tercero vine a pasar las vacaciones de Navidad a casa?

- Claro que sí –contestó Sam por todos-. Estabas preocupada… Tu madre había insistido en marcharse a Lancaster.

- Exacto –asintió Belle, secándose los ojos-. Esas vacaciones también las pasé con mi tío. Era él. P-pero, en verano… el hombre con el que estuve en verano, no era mi tío, aunque hablaba como él, se comportaba como él y tenía su mismo aspecto…

- No entiendo lo que quieres decir –James parecía totalmente perdido-. ¿Te refieres a que alguien suplantó a Fidias mientras tú estabas en Hogwarts? ¿Con la Poción Multijugos, o algo así?

Belle volvió a negar con la cabeza.

- Yo no me di cuenta al principio. Pensé… pensé que el pesimismo de mi madre estaba afectando a mi tío también y por eso estaba algo más distante y distraído. Creí que estar solos en Lancaster, lejos de los demás, les estaba sentando mal a los dos. Intenté convencerlos de que volvieran a Dover. Él nunca decía nada, pero mamá se negaba una y otra vez. Sólo conseguí que bajáramos unas semanas, y cuando yo volví a Hogwarts ellos se marcharon otra vez.

Hizo una breve pausa, mordiéndose el labio.

- Yo… fui una estúpida al no darme cuenta. Zephirus también notó que había algo raro en él el verano pasado, cuando pasamos en Dover las dos últimas semanas de vacaciones. Los noté muy distantes el uno con el otro. Pensé que estarían enfadados, porque Zephirus siempre se opuso a que mi madre se fuera de Dover, y Fidias se la había llevado a Lancaster prometiendo que volverían después del invierno y no regresó. Pero antes de marcharme a Hogwarts, Zephirus me dijo que estuviera pendiente… que no le daba buena espina la actitud de mi tío… y yo no lo entendí y me olvidé por completo, y ese año ni siquiera volví a casa por Navidad, porque me lo estaba pasando bien en el colegio y estaba harta de la actitud de mi madre y de todo lo demás…

- Belle, no tienes la culpa –se apresuró a intervenir Remus, inclinándose hacia ella para apoyarle una mano en el hombro-. Es normal que tú también quisieras relajarte un poco y…

- ¡No! –replicó ella, con la culpabilidad reflejada en la cara-. ¡No debí faltar, ni dejarla sola! No debí dejarla sola tanto tiempo… Todos… Todos me decían siempre que no la dejara sola, y eso ha sido lo único que he hecho en los últimos dos años… ¡Dejarla sola una y otra vez!

La muchacha se llevó las manos a la cabeza, agarrándose a sus rizos azabaches con aire desesperado.

- Eso no es verdad, Belle –intervino Selene, con aire tranquilizador, aún de pie y con los brazos cruzados-. Tú no tenías forma de saber lo que estaba ocurriendo. Y por mucho que te necesitara tu madre, en esos momentos lo más importante era tu propia recuperación.

- La señora Lupin tiene razón –apoyó Sam, inclinándose también hacia su amiga con gesto conciliador-. Tú misma necesitabas recuperarte de lo sucedido a tu padre, Belle… Si no te curabas tú, difícilmente ibas a poder hacer algo por tu madre…

Ella pareció ceder un poco ante ese razonamiento y se tranquilizó, aunque seguía teniendo la angustia reflejada en la cara. El pelo rizado, al estar totalmente suelto, se le alzaba en todas direcciones, acentuando aún más su imagen de absoluto desconsuelo.

- No sé en qué momento ocurrió –siguió con tono trémulo-. Quizá nunca podamos saberlo… Pero cuando volví a casa este verano tuve más claro que nunca que ese hombre no era mi tío. Estaba en la estación para recogerme, con mi madre y mis hermanas, y me sonreía… pero yo sabía que no era él. Tenía que haberme dado cuenta antes de que mi madre… tampoco era ella misma…

- ¿Qué? –saltó esta vez Peter, horrorizado-. ¿Estás diciendo que habían suplantado a tu madre también?

Belle negó una vez más y miró al castaño muy seria.

- Mi madre no ha estado bien desde que ingresaron a mi padre. No era ella misma, no se comportaba de forma normal. Fui una imbécil al no darme cuenta antes. Pero lo comprendí este verano, al verla en la estación. Porque habíamos estudiado las Maldiciones Imperdonables en cuarto, y la respuesta estaba tan clara como el agua…

- No… -Remus agrandó los ojos, impresionado-. ¿El _Imperius_? ¿Te refieres a eso?

- Sí…

- ¿Quieres decir que tu madre lleva bajo la influencia de la maldición _Imperius_ desde que ingresaron a tu padre en el hospital? –el rostro de James acababa de tornarse asustado, porque él al menos ya empezaba a comprender-. ¿Dos años y medio?

- Ella ya apenas me hablaba –explicó Belle, y los labios le temblaron de nuevo-. Intenté quedarme a solas con ella todas las veces posibles, pero entonces sólo hablábamos de cualquier estupidez. Si intentaba abordar un tema más serio, ella salía por la tangente o me ignoraba directamente, como si no me oyese. Sólo hablaba de cosas serias cuando mi tío estaba delante. Y un día comprendí que no era ella quién hablaba… sino él.

- ¿Fidias la tenía hechizada con el _Imperius_? –Sirius tenía cara de incredulidad.

- ¡No, no es _Fidias_! –repitió Belle, alterada-. ¡Él no era Fidias! Se había quitado de en medio a mi tío y se había metido en mi casa, para tener a mi madre bajo control. Llevaba al menos año y medio viviendo con ella bajo el mismo techo. ¡Y yo sabía que no era Fidias! Cuando lo comprendí me asusté mucho y escribí a Zephirus para contárselo. Él me contestó diciendo que mantuviera la calma, que le siguiera el juego y que no mostrara mis sospechas por nada del mundo, que él se encargaría de todo, pero… pero no lo pude sostener por mucho tiempo…

- ¿Qué ocurrió? –susurró Sam, con el miedo reflejado en la voz.

- Cuando… cuando le dije ayer que quería volver a Dover, porque era el cumpleaños de Lily y todos íbamos a celebrarlo juntos en el Callejón Diagon… él me sonrió y dijo que mi madre no se quería marchar, que había intentado convencerla pero no lo había conseguido. Así que, que me marchara a Dover yo sola, que ellos se quedarían en Lancaster. Y yo le dije que no me lo tragaba.

- ¿Cómo…? –Peter volvió a quedarse boquiabierto-. ¿Es que estás loca?

- ¡No podía volver a dejar a mi madre sola con ese tipo, sabiendo que no era quién pretendía ser! –se defendió Belle, y los ojos volvieron a llenársele de lágrimas, como si ella misma se diera cuenta de lo estúpida que había sido su actitud-. ¡No se me ocurría qué otra cosa podía hacer! No sólo era mi madre, mis hermanas también estaban allí. En cualquier momento ese hombre podría hacerles cualquier cosa… Así que yo… yo… -se le trabó la voz y tuvo que tragar saliva para poder continuar-. Y-yo le dije que… que no me lo creía… y que sabía que no era mi tío, y que estaba controlando a mi madre con un _Imperius_.

- ¿Se lo dijiste así, sin más? –dejó escapar James, con un hilo de voz.

- ¡Estaba tan asustada que no sabía lo que decía! –la morena sacudió la cabeza, apesadumbrada-. Yo… no tenía ni idea de qué hacer. Pero parecía que él tampoco, porque… ni siquiera lo intentó negar, o algo así. No trató de engañarme. La cara le cambió en un dos por tres y sólo me preguntó que cuánto hacía que lo había descubierto.

- Joer… -silbó Sirius, removiéndose con inquietud en su asiento. Dio la impresión de que iba a soltar uno de sus comentarios mordaces, pero no dijo nada más y siguió escuchando en silencio, con los nudillos apretados contra la boca.

- Lo que ocurrió después… yo… no lo recuerdo bien –Belle se encogió aún más, cubriéndose la cabeza con los brazos-. Discutimos, pero… n-no sé cómo empezó… Él… se volvió como loco… gritó muchísimas cosas en menos de un minuto… Yo p-pensé… pensé que me mataría…

Se quedó callada por un momento y nadie se atrevió a mover un solo pelo, esperando a que continuase con el corazón en un puño.

- Sacó la varita y me atacó –siguió Figg al rato, casi sin voz-. No sé cómo pude esquivarlo. No llevaba mi varita encima y era de noche, mi madre y las niñas estaban acostadas ya. Aunque no es que ellas pudieran haberme servido de mucha ayuda. Empezamos a pelear, lo evité como pude… Pensé en huir por la chimenea y corrí al salón para pedir ayuda… p-pero no podía dejar allí a mi madre y a mis hermanas… -la voz se le quebraba de nuevo, pero esta vez no se detuvo-. Él… él dijo que llevaba demasiados años ocupándose de aquella misión como para que yo se la destrozara justo ahora que estaban tan cerca de lograr su objetivo. Y que me mataría si era necesario para cerrarme la boca.

- ¿Misión? –a Sam apenas le quedaba aliento-. ¿Qué misión?

Belle titubeó, indecisa, y miró a Selene, que dejó escapar un hondo suspiro.

- La misión de buscar, localizar, vigilar y destruir a los herederos de los Cuatro Grandes de Hogwarts –contestó la mujer en un murmullo, con un aire casi derrotista.

De nuevo se cernió sobre todos los presentes un denso silencio que casi podía cortarse con un cuchillo.

- ¿Cómo? –musitó Sirius, parpadeando, como si creyese haber oído mal.

- ¿Te refieres a los Herederos de Hogwarts? –inquirió Remus, estupefacto-. ¿Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin?

Selene asintió con la cabeza y desvió la vista para no ver la cara que acababa de componer su hijo mayor.

- ¡No puede ser! –exclamó de golpe Peter, que de repente los miraba a todos como si hubiese descubierto que todo aquello era una especie de inocentada-. ¿Los Herederos de Hogwarts? Eso no existe, sólo es una leyenda.

- Créeme, Peter, los Herederos existen –intervino Belle, con voz temblorosa. Tragó saliva ruidosamente y añadió-: Mi madre es la Heredera de Ravenclaw.

Los seis muchachos se quedaron de piedra.

- _¿QUÉ?_ –chilló Peter.

- ¿La Heredera? –bramó Sirius, incorporándose de golpe.

- ¿Estás diciendo que tu madre es una de los Herederos de Hogwarts? –James estuvo a punto de caerse del brazo del sillón en el que estaba sentado.

- ¿Cómo puede ser?

- ¡Es increíble!

- ¿Y Voldemort lleva años tras tu familia por eso, para teneros vigilados?

- Pero entonces, eso significa que tú también…

- ¡No, no! –Belle acalló la avalancha de comentarios descontrolados con un gesto, alzando la voz-. Yo no. Yo… no lo entiendo muy bien. La verdad es que apenas entiendo nada. Pero la herencia, o lo que sea, lo que lleva mi madre en la sangre… no ha pasado a mí, ¡sino a las niñas! Son mis hermanas las que tienen algo que ver con todo esto. Por eso, ahora… no sólo se ha llevado a mamá, sino a Lib y Deb también…

Belle se encogió de nuevo, apretándose las manos contra los ojos mientras se sacudía ligeramente por los sollozos contenidos, mordiéndose con fuerza el labio. Todos se miraron entre sí, asustados, sorprendidos e incrédulos. Todos menos Lily, que era incapaz de apartar los ojos de su amiga, como si estuviese hipnotizada.

- Pero… -Peter abría y cerraba la boca, como un pez fuera del agua-. Pero…

- Él… él dijo muchísimas cosas –repitió Belle lentamente-. Mientras me perseguía. Había perdido el control, estaba furioso… Él llevaba muchos años vigilando a mi madre, desde antes incluso de que yo naciera, y nunca habían conseguido descubrirlo. Y ahora, yo… yo había descubierto su tapadera casi sin proponérmelo, y eso lo volvió loco…

- Se arriesgó mucho suplantando a Fidias –comentó Selene, de nuevo en voz baja, como si hablara para sí misma-. Demasiado. Nunca se había infiltrado tan dentro del círculo familiar de los Figg. Es fácil mantener una farsa cuando eres un personaje ajeno a la familia. Pero compartir la casa con vosotras, vivir a vuestro lado cada día… era muy arriesgado.

- Si Mel estaba hechizada con el _Imperius_, ella no le ocasionaba problemas –musitó Remus, siguiendo el razonamiento de su madre-. El problema era la propia Belle… y nosotros.

- Por eso se la llevó a Lancaster –concluyó James, mirando a la morena-. Para alejarla de la gente que la conocía y no levantar sospechas.

- Él debió ordenarle a mi madre que exigiera marcharse a Lancaster –siguió explicando Belle-. Antes de suplantar a mi tío. Y nadie sabía que ella estaba bajo la influencia del _Imperius_, así que pensaron que le ponía nerviosa pasar el invierno en Dover en el aniversario de… de lo sucedido a mi padre, y… y por eso Fidias aceptó llevársela. Una vez allí, solos, él pudo atacar a mi tío de improviso… puede que incluso le ordenara a mi madre que lo atacara ella, y después sólo ocupó su lugar…

Belle volvió a quedarse callada. Cada vez le costaba más avanzar, pero sus amigos ya iban atando cabos por su cuenta.

- Entonces… -empezó Sam, y se le desvaneció la voz, adquiriendo una expresión de horror.

- Has… has dicho que Mel estaba hechizada desde que ingresaron a tu padre en San Mungo… -James parecía haber llegado a la misma conclusión que la rubia, y Remus también, porque estaba muy pálido.

- Icarus no murió de ninguna enfermedad, ¿verdad? –soltó Lupin con un hilo de voz.

- No… -susurró la joven Figg, y toda su cara se contrajo, aunque esta vez no logró reprimir las lágrimas-. No… todo fue un montaje… fue él quién…

No pudo terminar la frase, porque volvió a echarse a llorar, con una rabia y una frustración que se mezclaban con la demoledora tristeza que emanaba de ella. Remus se acercó un poco más para pasarle un brazo por los hombros, pero antes de hacer el gesto siquiera, Belle le salió al encuentro y se abrazó a él con fuerza, hundiendo la cara en su hombro. Sirius apartó la vista con el rostro tenso, y James, que seguía con la mirada clavada en sus amigos, captó por el rabillo del ojo que Selene se llevaba una mano a la boca y se giraba disimuladamente para darle la espalda a los chicos. En el acto levantó la vista hacia ella.

- Usted… ¿usted sabía todo esto, señora Lupin?

La pregunta quedó flotando en el aire. Seis pares de ojos se clavaron en ella y la mujer los miró con la sorpresa reflejada en su mirada gris. La misma que había heredado su hijo. Durante un largo rato, nadie habló.

- Lo sabía, sí –contestó Selene al fin, aunque daba la impresión de que le costaba pronunciar esas palabras-. Sabía que Icarus había sido asesinado… y sabía que había alguien persiguiendo a Mel por orden de Voldemort, por ser una Heredera.

Sirius resopló, pero no dijo nada y se hizo un ovillo también sobre el sofá, doblando las piernas ante el pecho y cruzando los brazos sobre las rodillas, apoyando la frente en ellos y ocultando el rostro a la vista de los demás. James parecía haber sufrido un mazazo en plena cabeza y Remus había compuesto una expresión hermética bastante desagradable. Peter seguía mudo, Sam mantenía su cara de incredulidad, y Lily… Lily seguía estática hundida en su sitio, con los ojos muy abiertos fijos en el vacío.

- Tenéis que entender algo –añadió Selene, tragando saliva-. Tenéis que entender… No sabíamos quién había envenenado a Icarus, era una situación de máxima seguridad por ser Mel quién es… El tema de los Herederos se ha llevado siempre con sumo secreto, precisamente porque sabemos que Voldemort los persigue. No podía salir a la luz la verdad. Se mantuvo la versión de la intoxicación accidental frente a todo el mundo, excepto la familia más próxima…

- ¿Y Belle no era familia próxima? –soltó Sirius con cierto aire de rencor, levantando la cabeza para mirar a la mujer que tenía al lado-. Y usted sin embargo parece saberlo todo al respecto, y que yo sepa no es familia de los Figg…

- Sirius –lo interrumpió Remus, endureciendo la expresión-, no hables de lo que no entiendes. Y no le faltes al respeto a mi madre, si no te importa.

Black pareció morderse la lengua para no soltar la contestación que se le vino a la mente y volvió a hundir la cabeza en sus rodillas. Selene se había quedado blanca como el papel.

- No es mi deber daros explicaciones, Sirius –murmuró con voz tensa-. Tampoco os voy a pedir que lo entendáis o me perdonéis. Este tema en concreto no es asunto tuyo. Y si los Figg nunca se lo contaron a Belle, fue para protegerla…

Sirius soltó una carcajada sarcástica y se levantó del sofá de golpe, sobresaltando a Selene, que era casi un palmo más baja que él.

- ¡Ja! –exclamó, temblando de ira-. ¡Permítame que me ría, señora Lupin! Si lo que los Figg querían era proteger a su hija, me parece que no ha dado muy buenos resultados. ¡De hecho, la han dejado casi huérfana!

- ¡Sirius! –gritó Remus, incorporándose con indignación.

Pero fue James quién se levantó de su sitio y se apresuró a agarrar a su mejor amigo por la camiseta, apartándolo de la mujer y obligándolo a sentarse de nuevo.

- Todos sabemos que hoy no es tu día, Sirius –le espetó con dureza-, pero estate tranquilito, ¿vale?

- No podemos juzgar –añadió Sam-. Nosotros no tenemos edad para…

- ¡Perdona, Sammy, pero si no recuerdo mal Belle cumple los 16 dentro de dos meses! –arremetió Sirius, aún alterado-. ¡Ya es casi mayor de edad!

- ¡Pero esto ocurrió cuando estábamos en segundo, Sirius! –se exaltó también Flathery, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido-. ¡No lo olvides! Y en segundo tenía 13 años, no 16.

- ¡La única forma de localizar a un espía es permitiendo que engañe a la gente más cercana a él! –Selene tomó la palabra, temblando aún, aunque hacía un soberano esfuerzo para controlarse-. ¡Sabíamos que estaban rondando a Mel y no podíamos poner a todo el mundo sobre aviso o el espía se asustaría y volvería a alejarse! Si Devius no se hubiese sentido lo suficientemente seguro como para suplantar a Fidias, jamás habría cometido un error y nosotros no habríamos podido…

- ¡Y es más fácil poner a Belle de carnada! –atajó Sirius, mirándola con furia-. ¡Es más fácil dejarla en la ignorancia y totalmente desprotegida, a ver si la matan! ¿Es eso, señora Lupin?

- ¡Sirius, ya basta! –gritaron Remus y James a la vez, enfadados.

Selene se puso rígida y dio la impresión de que estaba a punto de soltarle una bofetada a Black, pero se contuvo. Irguiéndose, lo miró con la respiración agitada y el rostro pétreo, aún extremadamente pálida.

- Hay muchas cosas que no entiendes, Sirius –masculló con frialdad-. Y muchas cosas que no podrás entender hasta que las vivas. No entiendes nada de esta guerra, porque aún eres un niño, y piensas como un niño. No voy a justificar la actitud que todos nosotros hemos tenido en este asunto. Pero tampoco voy a consentirte que insinúes siquiera que hemos dejado a Belle desprotegida o que no nos hemos preocupado por su seguridad. Créeme cuando te digo que si ella hubiese estado enterada de todo desde el principio es muy posible que Devius la hubiese matado en cuanto hubiese tenido oportunidad. Hay muchas cosas que yo misma no sabía hasta hoy. Y no por eso he montado en cólera contra mi marido o cualquier otra persona, porque entiendo que lo hizo por mi seguridad.

Un denso silencio se impuso en la sala. Sirius se quedó mirando a la madre de Remus, pero no dijo nada más. Y los demás se removieron, inquietos.

- Vamos… vamos a tranquilizarnos, ¿vale? –dejó escapar Sam, que temblaba de pies a cabeza, asustada por la escena que acababan de presenciar-. Ha sido un día muy tenso para todos…

- ¿Qué pasa con papá? –preguntó Remus en un murmullo, mirando a su madre-. ¿Dónde está?

Selene abrió la boca para contestar, pero Belle la acalló con un gesto y se incorporó, separándose de Remus y pasándose la mano por la cara para secársela.

- Zephirus ha salido a buscar a mi madre –explicó en voz muy baja y débil-. Él… él era el único que estaba al corriente de todo lo que estaba pasando, pero esperaba una oportunidad para poder atrapar a Devius. Después de que él se marchara llevándose a mamá y a las gemelas… Zephirus se presentó en casa. Me explicó lo que sucedía y… y se marchó a perseguirlos con unos aurores del Ministerio…

- Pero, ¿por qué…?

Remus no pudo terminar.

- No lo sé –negó Belle con la cabeza-. Pero sé que él es el único que puede encontrarla. Lo sé –miró a su amigo a los ojos, muy seria-. Tú también lo sabes, ¿verdad, Remus? Se han criado juntos… él la encontrará…

Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada en silencio por unos segundos. Y Remus, tragando saliva, asintió. No hizo más preguntas al respecto.

- No has terminado.

Todos se volvieron de repente hacia Lily, que tenía los ojos clavados en Belle con una expresión que ponía los pelos de punta. Era la primera vez que abría la boca en toda la conversación.

- ¿Cómo escapaste? –añadió la pelirroja, también en voz muy baja-. ¿Cómo escapaste de Devius, y qué pasó en tu casa? Dijiste que te atacó.

Por unos segundos, Belle pareció desconcertada, pero se recuperó enseguida, apartándose el pelo de la cara.

- Yo… llegué hasta el salón, como os dije –empezó, vacilante-. Y… él me alcanzó allí. Fue… intenté que… -la chica se estremeció violentamente, como recordando algo horrible, y se abrazó a sí misma. Remus volvió a rodearla con un brazo y Sirius volvió a fruncir el ceño-. Lanzaba hechizos por todas partes mientras gritaba como loco. No hacía más que repetir _¡Yo no soy Jewel, yo no soy Jewel!_…

- ¿Quién es _Jewel_? –la interrumpió James, arrugando la frente.

- No lo sé –Belle negó una vez más-. Por lo que pude entender… no es sólo a mi madre a la que vigilaban. De los Herederos, quiero decir. Creo que… creo que Jewel era otra mortífaga, encargada de vigilar a otro de los Herederos, y debió fastidiar su misión o algo así, porque hablaba de ella como una traidora… Devius… Devius decía que él no pensaba cagarla como lo hizo Jewel y que me mataría si era necesario. Que muchos planes dependían de que él tuviera éxito. Dijo un montón de cosas que no entendí… Hablaba de los Herederos llamándolos por el nombre de los Fundadores… Repetía que Ravenclaw sería suya, que él se la ofrecería en bandeja al Señor Tenebroso y compensaría los errores de Jewel… que, a partir de esta noche, darían caza a Gryffindor y lo matarían… que Slytherin pronto volvería a ser uno solo… que, si todo iba bien, localizarían pronto a Hufflepuff y completarían el círculo…

Selene Lupin volvió a cubrirse la boca con una mano disimuladamente. Parecía enferma, como si estuviese a punto de vomitar, pero ninguno de los chicos pareció darse cuenta. Belle continuó, ajena a la reacción de la mujer, frotándose los brazos.

- Logró… logró alcanzarme con algunos hechizos, aunque intentaba esquivarlo, y el… el _C-Cruciatus_…

Se le quebró la voz, momentáneamente horrorizada ante el simple recuerdo. Sirius se había puesto muy pálido ante la mención de aquella maldición, incorporándose en el sofá casi de forma inconsciente.

- ¿Te torturó? –musitó con voz contenida-. ¿Te torturó con el _Cruciatus_?

Belle se sacudió con un movimiento espasmódico, temblando, y asintió.

- Pensé que moriría –siguió la joven-. De verdad pensé… pensé que me moriría en ese mismo momento. Pensé que no saldría de allí, que no podría avisar a nadie, que no podría salvar a mi madre… Recuerdo haber gritado con todas mis fuerzas, esperando que alguien me oyera… Y e-entonces ocurrió.

- ¿Qué ocurrió? –Sam también tenía los nudillos apretados contra la boca, sentada al borde de la mesa en una postura tan tensa que parecía estar a punto de echar a volar.

- Mi madre –contestó Belle, como ausente-. Mi madre… apareció de improviso allí y se enfrentó a Devius.

- ¿Rompió el _Imperius_ ella sola? –inquirió James, que estaba en las mismas condiciones que Flathery.

- Sí… Ella… no sé cómo lo consiguió, después de tanto tiempo. Ella… apareció de repente, como si acabara de despertarse de un sueño muy largo… y llamó a Devius por su nombre, aunque seguía teniendo el aspecto de mi tío. Entonces comprendí que se había recuperado, que sabía lo que estaba pasando. Le gritó que lo mataría si se atrevía a tocarme un pelo…

- ¿Empezó a luchar con él? –preguntó esta vez Remus.

Figg asintió con la cabeza de nuevo.

- Jamás había visto nada igual. Mamá… mamá no llevaba varita, pero los hechizos de Devius parecían rebotarle. Sin embargo, no podía contraatacar. Él… él terminó por lanzarle a ella también un _Cruciatus_, mientras seguía gritando una sarta de incoherencias… Yo no pude entender nada. Apenas me podía mover. Sólo veía cómo torturaba a mi madre… pero… pero ella consiguió romper la maldición…

- ¿Cómo? –Remus acababa de quedarse boquiabierto.

- No entiendo cómo lo hizo. Lo… lo repelió, o algo así. No lo puedo explicar. De repente creó una honda expansiva, como una explosión, que destrozó el salón entero. Los muebles salieron volando, los cristales estallaron… y, en… en medio de toda la confusión, ella se… s-se levantó como si nada, le partió la varita a Devius y agarró una silla para golpearlo en la cara.

Belle volvió a quedarse en silencio, repentinamente sorprendida, como si no se creyera sus propias palabras.

- Fue como si hubiese roto un espejo –musitó, aún impresionada por lo sucedido-. Devius aún tenía el aspecto de mi tío, pero… pero cuando mi madre lo golpeó, fue… no puedo explicároslo… La imagen se rompió delante de nosotras, como si fuese un espejo de verdad lo que mi madre había golpeado con la silla. Él se encogió, gritando, y… y entonces lo vimos con su verdadera cara y su verdadera forma.

Todos se quedaron mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos.

- ¿No era la Poción Multijugos? –se sorprendió James-. ¿Tampoco era metamorfomago, o algo así?

- No –intervino Selene con aire sombrío, aún pálida como la cera-. Es un hechizo… Bueno, más que un hechizo, es una habilidad, como la metamorfia. Había oído hablar de ello, pero jamás lo había visto y pensé que no existía. Es magia negra.

- ¿Pero qué… qué es? –preguntó Peter, arrugando la frente.

- Un conjuro de hipnosis –continuó la mujer, intercambiando una mirada con Belle-. Crea una ilusión que se alza delante de él como una pantalla y todo el mundo que lo mira ve la imagen que él quiere mostrar. Es como un espejismo. Puede adoptar la apariencia que le dé la gana en cuestión de segundos y es la forma más segura de suplantar a una persona, porque no tienes que estar pendiente de la Poción Multijugos y no corres el riesgo de haberte metamorfoseado mal o no ser completamente idéntico a quien intentas sustituir. Jamás se nos ocurrió que Devius pudiera estar utilizando una táctica semejante para pasar desapercibido…

- Entonces, ¿por qué se rompió la ilusión? –intervino Sam, mirando a Selene.

- Tiene un punto débil y es que se basa en el contacto visual. La ilusión se crea a través de la mirada, de los ojos. Quizá Mel lo sospechó y por eso atacó a Devius a la cara. ¿Le hirió los ojos, Belle?

- Sí –la morena pareció comprenderlo todo de golpe-. Sí, le atacó a los ojos… Cuando… cuando Devius recuperó su auténtica forma, tenía media cara cubierta de sangre… Mamá le había abierto una brecha en la frente, pero creo… creo que le destrozó el ojo izquierdo también…

- ¿Y qué pasó entonces? –la voz susurrante de Lily volvió a sobresaltarlos a todos-. ¿Qué hizo él?

- No… no lo sé, la verdad –siguió Belle, algo incómoda por la mirada de la pelirroja-. Mamá apenas se tenía en pie, estaba agotada… ella me intentó proteger, pero no podía más, y… y cuando Devius se recuperó del golpe volvió a atacarnos. Ya no tenía su varita, pero desde luego estaba en mejores condiciones que nosotras. Lo último que vi fue que… que noqueaba a mi madre, pero justo después me dejó inconsciente a mí también con un golpe.

- Y entonces huyó con tu madre y tus hermanas, dejándote atrás –razonó Lily, y bajó la vista de modo que nadie consiguió verle la expresión-. Qué estúpido…

Durante unos segundos, los presentes se quedaron desconcertados ante aquel comentario. Selene miró a Evans y frunció el ceño. Pero Belle siguió hablando sin darle más importancia a la interrupción.

- Zephirus me despertó cuando llegó a la casa. Me dijo que había presentido el ataque y que se había presentado allí lo antes posible. Me preguntó qué había ocurrido y… y, bueno, me curó las heridas y se quedó conmigo hasta que me encontré en condiciones de viajar. Luego me trajo aquí, a Dover, y estuvimos esperando hasta que la situación en Notthing Hill se controló, pasado el amanecer, y llegaron los aurores con el señor Potter, y…

- ¿Mi padre también estaba enterado de todo esto?

Nadie contestó a la pregunta de James, pero todos los ojos volvieron a fijarse en la señora Lupin. Ella los miró de uno en uno, hasta que suspiró.

- Sí, James –susurró, y se rascó distraídamente el cuello, como buscando las mejores palabras para expresarse-. Tu padre es miembro del Ministerio y… podría decirse que es una de las personas que se ocupan personalmente de este caso desde el principio.

- ¿Hay más gente implicada? –inquirió Remus-. ¿Papá también es una de esas personas?

- Hay mucha gente implicada que de momento a vosotros no os concierne –atajó Selene, tornándose nerviosa otra vez-. No puedo deciros más.

Sirius dejó escapar otro resoplido escéptico, pero nadie le hizo caso.

- Entonces, el señor Lupin se marchó con algunos aurores del Ministerio para intentar encontrar a la señora Figg y a las niñas, ¿no? –concluyó Sam-. ¿Y cree que lo logrará?

- Sí –contestó en el acto Selene-. Devius está solo en estos momentos y huye cargando con tres personas más. No podrá ir muy rápido. Lo alcanzaremos antes de que pueda reunirse con Voldemort. Y ya os he dicho que tenemos razones de sobra para pensar que no pretende hacerle daño a Mel o a las gemelas.

- ¿Y por qué se las ha llevado entonces? –replicó Black, cortante.

- Me temo que yo tampoco tengo todas las respuestas, Sirius. Lo único que sabemos seguro es que Devius ya no podrá utilizar su poder a partir de ahora. Y localizarlo y apresarlo será mucho más fácil que antes.

Después de aquello nadie volvió a hablar, aunque la tensión se respiraba en el ambiente. Belle siguió acurrucada sobre el asiento, apegada a Remus como si tuviese frío, sorbiendo por la nariz de vez en cuando. Sirius también permaneció encogido en un rincón del sofá, hundido en sus pensamientos con la expresión más lúgubre que sus amigos le habían visto jamás. Peter se hundió en su sillón, abrumado por todo lo sucedido, intentando digerirlo. James se levantó y se dedicó a pasearse por el salón lentamente, seguido por la atenta mirada de Selene, que parecía terriblemente triste de repente. Y Sam no se movió del sitio, hundida de hombros e inclinada hacia delante, acodada en sus muslos y con las manos fuertemente entrelazadas.

Lily permaneció muy quieta, como petrificada, con la mirada perdida en algún punto del suelo. Todo pasaba ante ella como una especie de sueño borroso. Las palabras de Belle, toda la historia que acababa de contarles, bailaban en su cerebro como mariposas, imposibles de cazar e imposibles de comprender. No había sido realmente muy consciente de las intervenciones que ella misma había hecho en la conversación. No entendía nada. Y a pesar de ello en su corazón se sucedían una serie de sentimientos que la estaban asustando. Miedo, pena y compasión hacia su amiga… pero también rabia, furia y una frustración egoísta que no entendía en absoluto. Tenía el pulso acelerado. Y seguía sin poder respirar bien.

Cuando la auror llamada Amelia regresó con el té que había prometido al marcharse no venía sola, sino con John Potter. Y en el salón de _El Parnaso_, la casa de los Figg en Dover, se dio una de las escenas más desagradables que el grupo entero había vivido hasta la fecha. Los gritos y reclamos de Sirius Black hicieron retumbar las paredes de la sala y ni sus amigos ni los adultos lograron callarlo hasta que soltó todo lo que llevaba dentro y se quedó a gusto. John Potter aguantó el ataque verbal de su ahijado con toda la entereza que pudo, intentando responder a sus quejas, aunque sabía de sobra que el chico no lo escuchaba. Pero peor incluso que eso fue quizá la reacción de James, que no gritó ni se enfadó, pero trató a su padre como si fuese un auténtico desconocido.

En consecuencia, John les explicó muchas cosas que no tenía mucha pinta que querer explicar. Les dijo que trabajaban en el caso de los Herederos desde antes de que ellos nacieran, confirmó la implicación en el tema de Zephirus Lupin e Izzy Black (lo que redobló el enfado de Sirius) y admitió saber desde el principio que Icarus había muerto envenenado y que Mel estaba siendo hechizada, pero que no habían alertado a nadie para intentar cazar al espía. Repitió hasta la saciedad que no sabían cuáles eran las intenciones de Voldemort al perseguir a los Herederos, pero que seguían investigándolo con discreción, porque era un tema que muy poca gente conocía. Aseguró que pronto recuperarían a Mel Figg y a sus hijas, que el error de Devius les daba ventaja a ellos, que habían desbaratado los planes del Señor Tenebroso de momento y que, aunque no habían encontrado aún al auténtico Fidias Figg, creían que podía seguir vivo e iban a intensificar la búsqueda.

Después fue él quién empezó a hacer preguntas y Belle tuvo que repetir ciertas partes de la historia una vez más. Nadie interrumpió el interrogatorio, pero al terminar los jóvenes volvieron a exigir información. John, que había palidecido bastante después de escuchar los comentarios que Devius había gritado en su enajenación sobre la situación de los Herederos, adquirió una actitud mucho más firme que antes y se negó en rotundo a decir más, mucho menos a revelar la identidad de los demás Herederos, que era lo que los chicos querían saber. Acabó gritándoles a los jóvenes que aquello no era asunto suyo y que eran muy pequeños aún para inmiscuirse en un asunto que les quedaba muy grande, sin contar que a ellos no los beneficiaba en absoluto enterarse de más detalles de los que ya conocían. Sirius y James se sulfuraron en el acto, Remus, Sam y Peter desistieron y guardaron silencio, y Belle se mantuvo al margen, como si realmente ya no quisiera saber nada más.

Eso puso fin a la reunión.

Entre gruñidos enfurruñados y resoplidos de protesta, John dividió a los chicos para mandarlos de vuelta a sus respectivas casas. El auror llamado Alastor Moody quedó encargado de acompañar a Sam a Belfast para reunirse con su padre. Sirius, que seguía furioso con su padrino y con todo el mundo en general, rehusó volver a casa con él y tuvo que ser finalmente acompañado por Cirus Bones, el auror rubio que habían visto al entrar en la casa. John sugirió que otro de los aurores acompañara a Peter a Londres, pero Selene consideró que sería mejor que lo llevara ella, para que la señora Pettigrew no se alarmara, y así de paso poder recoger las compras que su hijo había dejado en el Caldero Chorreante. Remus se quedó con Belle en _El Parnaso_, acompañados por Amelia Bones, que se quedaría de guardia hasta que Selene regresara y se marchara por fin de vuelta a _La Atalaya_, con su hijo y su amiga. Por último, John se llevó a James con él y ambos acompañaron a Lily de vuelta a Little Whinging.

Ninguno de los tres habló en todo el trayecto, aunque el autobús noctámbulo no era realmente el mejor sitio para charlar. Lily seguía con una intensa sensación de irrealidad instalada en el pecho. No levantó la cabeza durante el viaje y no prestó atención a las palabras que se dirigían de vez en cuando sus dos compañeros. Una vez en Little Whinging, donde ya estaba haciéndose de noche, se bajaron en la calle más discreta del pueblo y caminaron juntos hasta llegar a la esquina de Privet Drive. Allí se detuvieron y Lily les dedicó una vaga despedida. James apenas pudo articular palabra, pero John se quedó mirándola por un par de segundos y de repente le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la estrechó contra él, pillando por sorpresa a los dos jóvenes.

- Cuídate mucho, Lily Evans –musitó el hombre, arrugando la frente con algo a medio camino entre la tristeza y la preocupación, y le acarició la cabeza como si fuese una niña pequeña.

Lily no entendió el gesto. No entendió la reacción de John Potter, ni sus palabras. Pero el simple contacto logró hacerla reaccionar y el peso en su corazón se disolvió, siendo sustituido por unas inexplicables ganas de llorar.

James y su padre se perdieron en la creciente oscuridad, desapareciendo antes de que ella entrara en su casa, y Lily no volvió a verlos hasta el día 30 de agosto, en la boda de Arthur Weasley y Molly Prewett. Cuando cruzó el umbral de su casa y sus padres la recibieron con un sonoro _¡Feliz cumpleaños, Lily!_, se quedó tan desconcertada que apenas atinó a darles las gracias. Ya incluso había olvidado que ese día era su cumpleaños.

Aquella noche apenas pudo dormir. Se despertaba cada dos por tres, con la respiración agitada, sufriendo una pesadilla tras otra en las que la mitad de sus amigos morían de las peores formas imaginables. Veía a Izzy Black acribillado a _Cruciatus_, a Mel Figg desplomada sobre el suelo de cualquier manera, muerta, a las pequeñas Libitina y Deborah llorando a gritos con los rostros desfigurados… y a John Potter muriendo una y otra vez envuelto en un resplandor verde que la despertaba siempre con un grito ahogado. En la oscuridad de su cuarto, mientras intentaba recuperar el aire, podía ver aún la imagen que asaltaba todos sus sueños: unos brillantes ojos rojos, con pupilas de reptil.

Y, a partir de entonces, siguió soñando con esos ojos hasta muy entrado el quinto curso.

**--Fin del capítulo 7--**

_Preguntas que pronto encontrarán respuesta…_

Bueno, vayamos por partes… ¿Por qué se presentó Albus Dumbledore en casa de los Evans cuando Lily recibió su carta, en vez de mandar a un profesor cualquiera? ¿Y qué hay con todo lo que Emily Evans le contó a James sobre el pasado de nuestra pelirroja? Dediquemos su momento de gloria a los secundarios… ¿Os ha gustado el pequeño garbeo de Petunia y Vernon? xD ¿Y qué me decís de la estelar aparición (indirecta) de Regulus Black? Este chico me obsesiona últimamente, pronto lo veremos en persona, porque ya ha tomado forma en mi cabeza… ¿Qué hay detrás de la muerte de Minimus Pettigrew? ¿Qué será de Opal en el futuro, o del propio Peter? ¿Qué pretendían realmente los mortífagos con el ataque a Notthing Hill? Quién acierte ésa, se lleva un premio… ¿Y de qué estaban hablando John Potter e Izzy Black? ¿Qué pasa con Lily, y por qué tienen tanta importancia sus ojos verdes? ¿Averiguaremos por qué murió Grace Potter? ¿Y qué será del nuevo y mejorado Devius? ¿Y de Fidias? ¿Y de Melpómene Figg y las niñas? ¿Qué les espera a Deborah y Libitina? Y, ahora que por fin ha salido a la luz el tema de los Herederos… ¿Por qué los persigue Voldemort? ¿Cuál es la identidad de los demás? ¿Quién es Jewel? Y, a los que crean saber la respuesta a esa última pregunta, os digo… ¿estáis seguros? xD Y, lo más importante… ¿conseguirá Izzy Black hacerle el amor a su mujer esta noche, teniendo en cuenta cómo se encuentra? MUAJAJAJAJA…

¡Pues bien, señoras y señores! Todas éstas interrogantes y más se irán descubriendo poco a poco a lo largo de la parte dark de R, que empieza a partir de YA. ¡Tachán, tachán! (redoble de tambores de fondo) Pero, para tomarnos un respiro, ya saben… si quieren descubrir TODO sobre los Merodeadores, esperen el próximo capítulo, porque… ¡es su biografía no autorizada! Capítulo 8: _**Los Merodeadores**_ (¿Cómo se convirtieron en animagos? Y mucho más…)

_Próximamente…_ ¡en esta caca de web! xD

**N/A**: MUAJAJAJAJA… ¡Por fin, por fin! Por fin sale a flote el tema principal de la trama de R: los Herederos de Hogwarts. Y quizá todos vosotros lo sabíais ya, pero… ¿os hacéis una idea de lo exasperante que ha sido rozar el tema durante todos estos capítulos previos sin llegar a mencionarlo claramente en ningún momento para intentar mantener la tensión? He terminado hasta el moño. ¡Pero eso se acabó, ajajajaja! ¡YUJU! Me siento liberada, kyaaaa…

Ejem…

Bueno, recuperemos la seriedad para hacer las aclaraciones de rigor. Antes de nada, quiero pedir perdón a todos los lectores veteranos que se hayan sentido decepcionados con este cap. Sé muy bien que, con diferencia, éste es el que más he transformado de todos los que llevo corregidos hasta el momento. He tenido que modificar por completo toda la parte final en la que van a casa de Belle, y seguro que alguien ha echado de menos determinadas escenas o diálogos míticos en R. Repito: lo siento. Pero era absolutamente necesario, como os podréis imaginar. En fin, cada cosa a su tiempo.

Hay ciertos detallitos que quería comentar. Más de una persona me dijo en su día que este cap se hacía espeso, por las retrospecciones a las que me vi obligada a recurrir para cubrir un poco la laguna de los dos cursos que me he saltado. Y la verdad es que, mientras corregía este cap… me terminé asqueando conmigo misma de las chorradas que llegué a escribir aquí. No me extraña que se hiciera pesado de leer. Bueno, no sé si habré logrado mejorar en algo ese aspecto (seguramente no, muajaja xD) pero al menos he intentado no meter tantos párrafos de cosas absurdas que todos sabemos y me he dedicado a tocar temas más nuevos, detalles que puedo considerar relevantes para el futuro o aspectos en los que me convenía profundizar.

Con respecto a los complejos de Lily y sus reflexiones al principio del cap… tenía que incluirlos. ¿Por qué? Porque creo que son importantes para entender mejor la actitud que va a adoptar Lily en un futuro cercano, con respecto a su relación con James y a todos los demás. Alguien me preguntó una vez que por qué hacía a Lily tan "imperfecta", y me pidió que la mejorara y la hiciera más guapa. También quiero explicar eso. Odio los personajes perfectos, física o psicológicamente. Desde el primer momento, cuando concebí R por primera vez, hace cinco años, Lily era bajita y menudita. Y va a seguir siendo así, principalmente. No hay nadie perfecto en este mundo. Y el físico de Lily juega un papel importante en su vida durante una etapa muy crucial, al igual que su dificultad para confiar en la gente, o su miedo a volver a ser rechazada, como cuando estaba en primaria. Me gusta mucho Lily tal y como está ahora, y he disfrutado mucho metiéndome más en su cabeza, cosa que no suelo hacer (tengo la manía de narrar desde el punto de vista de los Merodeadores) Lo siento si os he aburrido con mis desvaríos.

Otro aspecto que salta a la vista en este cap es que hay una intervención mucho más marcada de los padres. Sí, lo sé, ya debo teneros hartos con esto, pero es que, mientras leía la versión antigua de este cap… ¡de verdad que me daba asquito! Antes, los chicos parecían flotar en un universo ambiguo, únicamente habitados por ellos mismos, y eso no es ni medio creíble. He disfrutado mucho haciendo interactuar a Emily Evans con James, me ha gustado cómo se desenvuelve esa mujer, jijiji… Además, creo que su conversación ahora parece menos forzada y más natural que en la versión vieja, ¿no? ¡Veteranos, a vosotros recurro! xD

La aparición estelar de Pearl Pettigrew se me ocurrió sobre la marcha, pero me gustó tanto la idea que la tuve que incluir. Me daba la posibilidad de explicar lo sucedido en la familia de Peter durante este lapso de dos años desde una perspectiva diferente y, en mi humilde opinión, más interesante. Muchos matices rodean al caso, muchos más de los que posiblemente tenga oportunidad de plasmar aquí, aunque lo intentaré, desde luego. Opal me ha dado mucha pena, y a Pearl he conseguido llegar a detestarla, a pesar de que no es un personaje oscuro ni malvado. Sólo es… una madre maniática. Espero haber transmitido correctamente la idea.

El tema del ataque a Izzy Black también lo he modificado, aprovechando que estuve investigando por ahí sobre los festivales que se celebran en Londres en verano y el carnaval de Notthing Hill me vino como anillo al dedo. Por cierto, James menciona en un momento determinado un atentado en Covent Garden, pero se refiere al atentado en el que Voldemort se dio a conocer, en febrero del 70, cuyo titular leen los chicos en el cap de Canis Lupus Lupin. Es un dato que corregí después de que mi informaran de que, ciertamente, en febrero no se celebra ningún carnaval en Londres. En fin, rebobinando… Pensé que basar el ataque al Ministerio de este cap en el simple soplo de Belle era una fumada total, así que elegí un atentado más creíble. Aún así, el ataque en Notthing Hill iba con segundas, y no sólo fue una maniobra de distracción para cubrir la huída de Devius. Podría decirse que eso, más bien, se dio por casualidad. El objetivo del ataque era precisamente el que consiguieron: deshabilitar a Izzy Black.

Y, antes de meterme en el escabroso tema de la escena final, le dedico de nuevo su momento de gloria a los secundarios. Muchos pensarán, seguro, que la aparición del hermano de Izzy es una sobrada como tantas otras que tiene este cap. No voy a defenderme, posiblemente sea una sobrada de verdad, pero fue otro de esos detalles que se me ocurrió sobre la marcha y me encantó, porque me da la oportunidad de ir introduciendo en escena a la familia de Sirius, que tendrá su papel importante en el futuro. ¡Además, Arens es el padre de Regulus! Ya ha aparecido nuestro querido enano. ¿Qué os ha parecido su presentación oficial? Como ya he dicho antes, dentro de poco lo veremos en persona, estoy obsesionada con él, y ya tengo visualizada casi al milímetro la primera escena en la que va a aparecer (de momento, a no ser que se me ocurra otra antes)

Con esto también quiero incluir una disculpa hacia los slytherins de R. Hace poco me comentaron también si es que Snape, Lestrange y compañía no tenían más compañeros de clase que los que siempre uso. Obviamente, hay más. Y, en un intento por subsanar ese error, empecé a ponerle nombre a todos los slytherins de la clase de Snape y… así surgieron nuevas e inquietantes posibilidades. Se me han ocurrido muchas cosas para la vida de nuestros malos malosos. Y una de ellas es Delora Vaughan. No creáis que va a jugar un papel vital, ni mucho menos, pero nos va a acercar inconscientemente a Severus, en un plano totalmente diferente al que comparte con los Merodeadores, claro. Me he encariñado increíblemente con Delora, aunque va a aparecer dos veces contadas en R, de momento. Y Delora no es la única novedad. Ya lo veréis, intentaré darle más color a la vida en Hogwarts, o al menos ampliarla a nuevos horizontes con pinceladas nuevas.

Y ahora sí, ya no lo retraso más, que me parezco a John Potter… La escena en la casa de Belle. Bien. Ehhh… ya os he dicho que no tenía más remedio que modificarla, entre otras cosas porque he cambiado toda la trama de Icarus. ¿Os han gustado los cambios? ¿Os da asco? Eso sólo lo podéis decidir vosotros. Yo, como siempre, me intento justificar. La versión antigua de esa escena era TAN RIDÍCULA que de plano decidí borrarla por completo y no aprovechar ni el principio. Y es que es verdad, lo tenéis que admitir. ¿En qué cabeza cabe que, sabiendo que han atacado a Belle y han secuestrado a su madre y hermanas, nadie vaya a socorrerla y la dejen todo el día tirada en su casa medio muerta? Y encima, para más inri, en la versión vieja Selene estaba tan tranquila en su casa tomándose un café, A DOS PASOS DE LA CASA DE BELLE DONDE ELLA ESTABA AGONIZANDO. Venga ya, es que me río de sólo acordarme. Quedaba muy dramático y emotivo que los chicos la encontraran tirada en el jardín y la rescataran en plan heroico, como si fuesen los salvadores del universo, pero sinceramente… que no, que me da repelús sólo acordarme del asunto. Y encima John tan tranquilo contándole a Izzy que sí, que habían atacado a Belle, pero no tenía ni idea de si había sobrevivido o no, ni parecía importarle, porque dejaba que sus hijos se largaran tan panchos en su búsqueda, a la aventura. Joder, si es que… que chunga era la vieja versión de R…

Era lo malo de este fic, que se fue escribiendo solo en su gran parte, y luego tenía que hacer malabarismos para meter las cosas que se me ocurrían y quedaban pasajes tan bizarros como éste. Ahora que R ya es un bebé madurito de sus 5 añitos y medio, espero que cosas como ésta no vuelvan a ocurrir. Aunque aún sigo sorprendiéndome a mí misma con las ideas mutantes que me asaltan a veces…

En fin, que no sé qué os habrán parecido los cambios. Sé que he tenido que aniquilar unas partes muy bonitas en las que Sirius y Belle interactuaban un montón, y posiblemente las fans de la pareja quieran liquidarme, pero… ¿no os sirve de consuelo la tensión real que se está formando entre ellos, al más puro estilo Ron/Hermione? xD Vale, no hace falta que contestéis… Por mi parte, no sé muy bien qué opinar de la nueva versión de esta escena. He disfrutado mucho con la aparición de Moody (otra improvisación, ajajaja) y sigo manteniendo ahí, aunque en segundo plano, a los Bones. Eso es lo bueno. ¿Lo malo? La explicación en sí, por supuesto. No sé si habrá quedado muy liosa, como siempre, espero vuestras opiniones al respecto. Y tampoco sé si la actitud de Belle estaba centrada, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias. A diferencia del cap anterior, que lo escribí en una época oscura de mi existencia, esta escena en concreto la he estado corrigiendo en unos arranques de buen humor que me daban de repente, y por lo tanto ha sido difícil ponerme en situación. Tenía ganas de escribir algo divertido, y no esto, pero en fin… confío en que haya quedado aceptable. Ya me diréis. Y a ver qué opináis de la nueva información (si es que hay aquí información nueva)

Por cierto… hay un pequeño guiño al libro 5 en esta escena. Cuando Sirius y Selene están discutiendo, estaba acordándome de cuando Nagini ataca a Arthur y los Weasley tienen que pasar la noche en Grimmauld Place, y la discusión del Sirius adulto con Fred y George. Intenté ponerme en situación a través de aquella escena, porque en verdad me ha resultado muy difícil ubicar las reacciones de los chicos ante todo lo que estaban descubriendo. Una cosa es que Belle te cuente algo que ella acaba de descubrir, y otra muy diferente es enterarte de que todo el mundo lo sabía menos tú. Por eso me parece que la relación entre padres e hijos va a deteriorarse un poco a raíz de esto, lo que le da un nuevo giro trágico a todo. Ay, John, querido, en menudos líos te metes…

¿Qué tal el nuevo Devius? Seguro que muchos opinan que este tipo no se merecía una remodelación tan intensa, pero… ¡el antiguo Devius era muy ñoño! Tú no puedes ir por ahí tan fresco enseñando tu cara en todas partes durante 20 años, cuando Jewel te ha delatado, y todo el mundo sabe que eres un mortífago. Mientras buscaba nuevas formas de ocultar a Devius y hacerlo más discreto, pensé en hacerlo metamorfomago, pero entonces no habrían podido neutralizar sus poderes, y siempre había llevado dentro la idea palpitante de hacer algo relacionado con sus ojos y que, al dejarlo Mel tuerto, ya no pudiera seguir dedicándose al trabajo de campo. Al final lo solucioné así. Quizá sea otra sobrada, pero el detalle me gusta. Lo siento, tengo que admitir que llevo dos años viciada a Bleach y ha debido terminar afectándome. El caso es que Devius ha sufrido una gran evolución, tanto en sus habilidades como en su personalidad. Voldemort no puede tener como mano derecha a un mago mediocre. Así que, aunque me linchéis por esto, creo que incluso me estoy encariñando con él. Es lo malo que tiene profundizar en los personajes, que ya te sientes como si los hubieses parido y eres incapaz de detestarlos…

¿A quién le ha dado muy mala espina la actitud de Lily durante la escena final? A mí sí… me he asustado yo sola, porque se me escapaba de las manos. Qué tema tan siniestro.

Mmm, y no sé si me dejo algo en el tintero (posiblemente sí, pero ya tengo el cerebro medio embotado) Bueno, a ver cómo se desarrolla R a partir de aquí, porque me parece que me he ido de la lengua en esta remodelación y he dejado escapar detalles que no se descubrían hasta más tarde. En fin, qué se le va a hacer… ¡Espero con muchísimas ansias vuestras opiniones! Gracias de ante mano por dedicar tiempo siquiera a leer esto.

Bueeeno, y dejando ya el cap de lado… ¡el domingo pasado cumplí 5 años como miembro de ! xD Estamos de celebraciones, muajajaja. Quería haber subido el cap el domingo pasado para celebrarlo, pero… no me dio la vida, así que lo subo hoy. Siento haberme retrasado de nuevo, aunque al menos esta vez no he estado desaparecida un año, ¿no? Y espero no volver a estarlo. Dentro de un par de semanas empiezan los exámenes, así que hasta pasado junio no creo que tengáis un nuevo cap de R. Sin embargo, puesto que estoy de aniversario, es muy posible que en las próximas semanas me dedique a subir cosillas pequeñas, songfics, oneshots… ya veré. No todos serán de Harry Potter, desde luego, pero espero que leáis los que suba a esta sección, al menos. Seguramente serán sidestories de R, así que… (qué poca vida propia tengo, Dios mío) Ya de plano os anuncio que la semana que viene subiré un songfic sobre el momento en el que Zephirus rescata a Mel y a las niñas. Os lo recomiendo, porque trata temas interesantes para el desarrollo de este fic. Y la fecha es segura, porque lo tengo escrito desde hace un mes, juju. A ver si os gusta.

Quiero hacer una mención especial a la canción que lleva acompañándome todo el día, mientras corregía la escena de Dover: Jóga, de Björk. Si tenéis posibilidad de conseguirla, os la recomiendo. Estaba tan a tono con la escena que yo misma me he sorprendido, me habría dado posibilidad de escribir un songfic (¿qué tendré yo últimamente con los songfics?) A veces es espeluznante buscar los lyrics de las canciones y enterarte de lo que dicen, je. Ahora, sin embargo, estoy viciada a Mr. Raindrop, el segundo ending de Gintama, que descubrí ayer por pura casualidad. AJAJAJAJAJA. Eso es todo lo que puedo decir con respecto a esta canción. Es lo único que me mantiene despierta ya, porque me caigo de sueño… Si alguien tiene estómago para ver algo realmente espeluznante, que busque Mr. Raindrop en youtube. El vídeo de este ending es de ésos que ves y dices: coño… qué miedo da… xD

Ehhh… voy a dejar de desvariar ya. Antes de despedirme, quiero deciros que se aceptan sugerencias e ideas de todo tipo con respecto a los futuros caps de R. ¿Por qué os digo esto? Porque me he metido en un lío yo sola, y es que ahora me encuentro en una situación en la que resultaría muy raro que no le hubiesen contado nada a Sirius y James sobre los Herederos. Los veteranos quizá recordéis cómo lo descubre cada uno. Bien, pues ahora me temo que voy a tener que cambiar eso. Y eso sí que me aterra. ¿Qué opináis?

Sin más, me voy. En el último cap puse en práctica lo de contestar los r/r con la opción que nos da el propio , pero no sé si funcionó. ¿A todo el mundo le llegó su respectiva respuesta al r/r? Avisadme para seguir usando esa opción. De todas formas, mil gracias a todos los que leyeron el último cap: luar, xika (par de perras, muchas gracias xD) Faty de Black, trucas, llunaa, Nathyta, Maria Grenger, xacuarelax, Lady Angelina J, Taito Sheishiro, angeluxi siriusilla, SiriArwen Black y Ninde Black (mmm, creo que a vosotras dos en concreto no os he contestado el r/r… perdón, lo haré mañana mismo n.n) ¡Y gracias a los que leyeron pero no dejaron r/r por las vicisitudes de la vida! Venga, venga, que R está más vivo que nunca… ¡como Voldie en la Cámara Secreta, MUAJAJAJA! (voy a quitarme Mr. Raindrop ahora mismo…)

Me voy antes de caer colapsada. Dikana se despide del mundanal ruido hasta próximas entregas, a las 2:27 de la madrugada del 4 al 5 de mayo de 2007… mmm, día del estreno de Spiderma 3, qué interesante… ¡A VER SI LLEGA DE UNA VEZ LA PELI DE LA ORDEN DEL FÉNIX! ;O;

Por cierto… ¿alguien se ha preguntado si a estas alturas de R existe ya la Orden del Fénix? xD

¡Adiós, queridos lectores! Nos leemos en los complementos varios que vaya subiendo, si tenéis estómago para aguantarme un poco más. ¡Deseadme suerte en los exámenes! Que seguramente se me den como el culo… ¡Volveré, como Terminator! xD Pasad un feliz día de la madre, haced regalos a vuestras progenitoras o sucedáneos y… soñad con las vacaciones de verano, que cada día están más cerca (para el hemisferio norte, al menos) ¡Nos vemos!

Dikana ;)

¡Cuidaos muchísimo! Y carpe diem.


End file.
